Crime Sorcière
by DanaLovesOhana
Summary: [AU] La comisaría del capitán Fernandes se encarga de dos grandes casos. Por un lado los detectives Fullbuster y McGarden investigan las amenazas hacia la reportera Juvia Loxar debiéndose enfrentar a su irreverente hermano Gajeel Redfox. Por otro lado, Dreyar y Scarlet se encargan de un asesino en serie que les conducirá a la modelo Mirajane Strauss. Jerza/Gruvia/Gajevy/Miralaxus
1. La Novata (Levy)

**Nota:** Wola! Aquí os traigo un fic de un universo alternativo XD con los personajes de mi anime favorito. Aunque las principales parejas son Jerza + Gruvia + Gajevy + Miralaxus, es posible que salgan más, sólo que aquéllas serán las más importantes y principales ^^. En principio he querido mantener la esencia de los personajes del anime pero algunas cosas las he alterado un poco para darles un toque interesante. También he querido mantener algunos guiños a la serie ^^. Los personajes que van a ir saliendo son más de los que me ha permitido incluir :(. Básicamente la idea es ver a Jellal, Gray, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, Laxus, Erza y Mirajane. Otros personajes aparecerán de forma secundaria como Natsu, Lissana, Lucy, Lily, Elfman, Evergreen, Fried, Bickslow, Jet, Droy (lo que no significa que si más adelante me inspiro alguno de ellos tenga más relevancia =))...

La idea es que cada capítulo esté centrado en un personaje. Por eso este capítulo se basará en Levy y en el caso que lleva con Gray. Pero en cambio el segundo capítulo versará sobre el caso de Laxus y Erza.

 **Disclamer:** (esto lo he visto en varios fics así que voy a reproducirlo xD) Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Mashima que es un troll ¬_¬'.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO UNO: LA NOVATA (LEVY)**

* * *

Levy McGarden estaba entusiasmada. A sus veintidós años había aprobado el examen para ser detective de policía superando a muchos de sus compañeros. Había logrado ser la agente más joven en ascender en aquella comisaría y se sentía orgullosa de ello. Sus compañeros de unidad Jet y Droy habían estado animándola para el estudio y por ello fueron los primeros en saber la noticia. La noche antes habían salido a celebrarlo los tres y, aunque no habían trasnochado del todo, se sentía cansada.

Sus nervios se iban acumulando en su pequeño estómago por lo que decidió ir a pie hasta la comisaría en su primer día como detective. Sus pequeñas piernas cortas eran rápidas y ágiles lo que ya había sorprendido a varios de sus compañeros. A ella no le importaba. Su escasa estatura y sus humildes curvas provocaban que la gente la subestimara. Estaba acostumbrada. Eso le comportaba algunas ventajas ya que sorprendía gratamente a sus superiores. Había ido escalando posiciones con gran rapidez gracias también a su intelecto. Compaginaba su trabajo como agente con su carrera universitaria. Se había especializado en perfiles criminales siendo la mejor de su curso. Los profesores estaban tan maravillados con ella que la consideraban una prodigio en conducta humana.

La pequeña había elegido la profesión policíaca por vocación. Sus padres tenían una pequeña frutería en un pueblo que se había quedado minúsculo para la McGarden. Cuando partió a la universidad prefirió escoger la más lejos de su hogar que tuviera buena reputación. El trauma que sufrió durante la adolescencia la había impulsado por esta senda y pensaba conseguir cambiar el mundo como fuera. Nada la ataba a su pequeño pueblo y tenía mil y un motivos para huir de ahí.

Llegó puntual como siempre a la comisaría. Vestía un traje oscuro con pantalones de talle alto que le daban a sus piernas un aumento de longitud ficticio. La blusa blanca reforzaba su tez clara y sus castaños ojos que en ocasiones rozaban el tono oliváceo. Había tenido que recoger su cabello azulado en una alta cola insatisfactoria que no lograba ajuntar todos sus mechones rebeldes. Sus compañeros Jet y Droy fueron los primeros en saludarla efusivamente. Ella les devolvió el saludo de forma fugaz y se dirigió al despacho del capitán Fernandes. Llamó dos veces a su puerta como siempre y espero a que su jefe le diera la entrada.

‒ Adelante – la azulada obedeció ‒. Señorita McGarden, la estábamos esperando. Tome asiento – Levy observó que no estaban solos. En uno de los asientos se encontraba el detective Gray Fullbuster que fijó su fría mirada azul oscura en ella ‒. Conoce al detective Fullbuster, ¿cierto?

‒ Sí. Hemos trabajado en varias ocasiones – respondió la chiquilla.

‒ Perfecto – sonrió el capitán ‒. Primero de todo, felicitarla de nuevo por su ascenso a detective – Levy sonrió tímidamente ‒. Y en segundo lugar, presentarle al que será su compañero a partir de ahora.

‒ Felicidades, McGarden – si Fullbuster decía aquello con emoción la chica no sabría decirlo.

‒ Gracias.

‒ Le estaba comentando a Fullbuster que usted es la agente más joven en ser designada detective en esta unidad. Su trabajo como creadora de perfiles criminales es exquisito.

‒ Gracias – se ruborizó ‒. Me siento muy honrada de que hayan elegido al detective Fullbuster como mi nuevo compañero. He visto su forma de trabajar y es asombrosa. Su técnica en los interrogatorios. Puedo aprender muchísimo de él – el muchacho no contestó ni la miró.

‒ Bien. Hechas las presentaciones voy a ponerla al corriente del nuevo caso que llevarán. ¡Su primer caso! – le pasó a la nueva detective una carpeta que contenía diversos documentos ‒. ¿Está familiarizada con el nombre Juvia Loxar?

‒ ¡Claro! La reportera del Phantom Lord que nos ha facilitado el trabajo a muchos agentes.

Levy sonrió ampliamente. Juvia Loxar era una de las personas más admiradas por ella. Había empezado su carrera como mujer del tiempo mientras finalizaba sus estudios de periodismo. En una entrevista había leído cómo declaraba que no la consideraban en serio en ningún medio informativo debido a su belleza y su juventud por lo que tuvo que empezar escribiendo en un blog sobre investigación. Después de destapar un caso de corrupción en la alcaldía le ofrecieron empleo en el Phantom Lord, un periódico independiente dedicado a la crítica social y política. Desde aquel momento Juvia había investigado casos de blanqueo de capitales, tratas de blancas, fraudes con dinero público… Había molestado a gente importante e influyente. Pero no parecía tenerles miedo.

‒ Anoche incendiaron su casa – aquello la sorprendió.

‒ ¿Intencionadamente?

‒ El inspector de incendios así lo ha catalogado. Por suerte, la señorita Loxar no se encontraba en el domicilio en ese preciso momento – completó el capitán.

‒ ¿Hay sospechosos? – la fría voz del detective Fullbuster se unió a la conversación.

‒ La señorita Loxar está acostumbrada a recibir amenazas. Debido a su trabajo son pequeños gajes del oficio – Fernandes se sacudió el fino pelo azul ‒. Prestó declaración al inspector de incendios así que deberán hablar con su compañero para saber dónde podrán localizarla. Aún no nos ha llegado su informe.

‒ No me extraña – oyó Levy que susurraba en voz casi inaudible su nuevo compañero.

‒ Nada más. Manténganme informado sobre el caso y – el capitán Fernandes fijó su mirada severa al detective de la fría mirada – Fullbuster, compórtese con su compañero de profesión. No quiero recibir quejas – su tono irradiaba furia contenida ‒. ¿Está claro?

‒ Sí, jefe – contestó a regañadientes.

Al salir del despacho de su superior Levy se sentía algo incómoda. No había alcanzado a comprender el último diálogo que aquél y su compañero habían compartido. Siguió a Fullbuster que le mostró su nueva mesa al lado de la él sin decirle palabra. Mientras Levy acomodaba alguna de sus pertenencias en aquella desnuda localización, observó cómo varias agentes femeninas se acercaban a su compañero. No era un secreto que Gray Fullbuster era un seductor. Era uno de los solteros de oro de la comisaria y gozaba de fama de rompecorazones. No se le había conocido nunca ninguna pareja estable sin embargo muchas de las féminas del trabajo habían disfrutado de sus encantos en profundidad al compartir su cama.

A Levy no le interesaba ese aspecto de él. Le consideraba atractivo pero no era el tipo de chico por el que ella podría suspirar. ¿A caso tenía un tipo? Desde que tenía quince años que no había tenido contacto romántico con ningún chico. Tenía amigos. Y lo suyo le había costado poder confiar en el género masculino de nuevo. Sabía que sus compañeros Jet y Droy le tenían un especial aprecio pero ella no podía corresponderlos. A veces creía que _él_ había anulado su capacidad de amar. Pero no lo echaba de menos. Adoraba su carrera profesional.

‒ Fullbuster – una voz algo petulante procedía de un alto y robusto rubio llamado Laxus Dreyar. A su lado, se encontraba su compañera Erza Scarlet ‒, ¿quién es tu nueva compañera?

‒ ¿Huh? – Gray levantó la mirada malhumorado cuando vio a su compañero – Largo, Dreyar.

‒ Eh, no deberías de hablarme así mocoso – sonrió y pasó uno de sus brazos por el hombro de la pequeña detective ‒. Ten cuidado con el chico, preciosa. Es algo problemático. Pero si se sobrepasa siempre puedes acudir a mí. ¿Tu nombre?

‒ Levy McGarden – respondió algo incómoda y logrando salir del contacto con aquel detective.

‒ Yo soy…

‒ El detective Laxus Dreyar. Ya lo sé. Y ella es la detective Erza Scarlet.

‒ Vaya… - lucía algo sorprendido – Parece ser que ya nos conocías.

‒ Laxus, Levy lleva tiempo trabajando en esta comisaría como agente – un codazo de su pelirroja compañera impactó en su estómago haciendo que el chico se retirase y borrase aquella sonrisa ‒. Felicidades ‒ le ofreció la mano a la azulada que la estrechó alegremente hasta que vio algo extraño en su semblante ‒. Así que tú eres quien ha superado mi marca como agente más joven en convertirse en detective…

‒ La estáis agobiando – Gray se interpuso entre ambos ‒. Además tenemos ya un caso. Ahora íbamos a vernos con Natsu.

‒ Oh… - Erza torció su sonrisa – Comportaos entonces – la detective Scarlet tenía fama de ser muy estricta con las normas ‒. Siempre que os veis acabáis peleándoos.

‒ No es mi culpa que sea un escandaloso y un idiota integral – sentenció Fullbuster mientras sacudía su negra mata de cabello con furia contenida.

‒ Es inspector de incendios, Gray y habéis compartido varios casos – la pelirroja se mostraba apacible ‒. Debéis comportaros sí o sí o sino… ‒ dio un paso hacia su compañero de profesión y a Levy le pareció ver que éste temblaba levemente – os las veréis conmigo.

‒ Vale, vale – se alejó el chico.

‒ ¿Vosotros lleváis el caso del asesino en serie de modelos? – preguntó curiosa la azulada para aliviar la tensión.

‒ Sí – respondió el rubio ‒. De hecho estamos haciendo progresos. Muchos progresos. Y eso que llevamos en el caso poco tiempo. Los detectives que dirigían anteriormente el caso eran unos ineptos.

‒ Ten, Laxus – una voz ilusionada apareció fugazmente para acercar un café al detective el cuál ni contestó. Levy observó que se trataba del agente Freed Justine. Aquel chico sentía una adoración tan extrema hacia el detective que resultaba algo vomitiva.

‒ McGarden es una experta en perfiles criminales así que si necesitáis una mano – sonrió maliciosamente su compañero a Dreyar y Scarlet, especialmente al primero. Levy observó que el moreno colocaba sus manos detrás de su nuca de forma arrogante ‒. Puede parecer pequeña pero tiene un gran potencial. He trabajado en diversas ocasiones con ella y es la más eficiente.

‒ ¿Ah sí? – Levy se asustó al ver la mirada de fogosidad de Scarlet – ¿Y qué caso lleváis vosotros?

‒ Juvia Loxar – sonrió con triunfo Gray ‒. Ya la conocéis – sus compañeros lo miraron asombrado ‒. Han incendiado su casa después de haber recibido varias amenazas.

‒ Después de destruir tantas carreras es difícil saber cuál de todos podría ser nuestro principal sospechoso – añadió Levy.

‒ Sí pero mi compañera – la abrazó por el hombro con chulería – y yo ya hemos llegado a algunas conclusiones.

‒ ¿Conclusiones? – la azulada estaba confusa. Miraba a su compañero sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo. Ni siquiera habían hablado aún con la víctima.

‒ Nosotros también – añadió la apodada Titania por la comisaría. Levy pudo apreciar un afán de competitividad enfermizo ‒. Podríamos hacer una apuesta entonces para hacerlo más interesante.

‒ Mmmm me gusta cómo piensas compañera – Laxus Dreyar, su socio al que no soportaba y con el que siempre terminaba discutiendo, por fin coincidían en algo fuera de la resolución de casos.

‒ Si nosotros resolvemos nuestro caso antes que vosotros el vuestro… – la pelirroja se quedó pensativa unos instantes – nos traeréis dulces cada día durante un año – su compañero la miró decepcionado.

‒ Además deberéis llamarnos magnificencia Dreyar y Scarlet – apuntó Laxus.

‒ ¿Y si ganamos nosotros la apuesta? – preguntó el moreno.

‒ A mí me gustan los masajes en los pies – Levy se encogió de hombros y sonrió cuando su compañero expresó una enorme alegría en su cara.

‒ Lo haréis en la oficina y queremos que llevéis un sombrero cuando lo hagáis.

‒ ¿Qué sombrero? – preguntó Titania.

‒ Uno vergonzoso. Que aún no sé cuál será.

Levy se encontró estrechando la mano a sus dos compañeros y sin apenas darse cuenta se vio envuelta en una peculiar apuesta que tachó de absurda. Pero no fue algo que pudiera parar. Todos sus compañeros estaban inmersos y entusiasmados con ella. Se sintió culpable al dar gracias cuando Laxus y Erza recibieron el aviso de que un nuevo cuerpo había sido encontrado. Por su parte, Fullbuster le hizo una seña para salir de la comisaría. Por fin se dirigirían a ver al inspector de incendios Natsu Dragneel.

Poco sabía McGarden de él. Nunca había tenido contacto en persona pero conocía su fama de impulsivo por sus compañeros así como de excéntrico. Poseía una melena rosada con enormes ojos. Pero lo más extraño de él era su forma de expresarse a gritos y su pasión por el fuego. No obstante era realmente bueno en su trabajo. Nadie como él era capaz de comprender las llamas o la combustión. Sentía verdadero fervor por su profesión. Tanto que en ocasiones parecía que hablase de él como si fuera un ser vivo.

‒ Fullbuster – les saludó con voz queda cuando se encontraron con él.

‒ Dragneel – Levy pudo observar un verdadero duelo de miradas entre ambos.

‒ Soy la detective Levy McGarden – sonrió con su cotidiano optimismo ‒. He escuchado gratas alabanzas a su trabajo inspector Dragneel – él la miró y su expresión cambió por completo.

‒ Encantado de conocerla – la azulada se extrañó cuando el muchacho se acercó a ella y le dio un amistoso y efusivo abrazo ‒. Me alegra no tener que ver sólo la horrible cara de Fullbuster.

‒ Cierra el pico, cerilla – su compañero se mostraba molesto y crispado ‒. Venimos a por el informe del caso Loxar. De nuevo te has retraso en enviarlo. Eres un vago, Dragneel.

‒ Anda y quítate el palo que llevas en tu helado culo, Fullbuster.

‒ En cuanto al caso Loxar – Levy se sentía algo incómoda con tanta testosterona ahogando el ambiente ‒, ¿nos puede avanzar algo?

‒ Pues – la expresión de Dragneel cambió de nuevo cuando se giró para hablar a la detective – el informe contiene una descripción detallada con fotografías de las pruebas encontradas. Alguien forzó la entrada. Encontramos huellas parciales de una bota del 44. El origen del incendio lo hemos localizado en la cocina y en el dormitorio de la señorita Loxar – empezó a reír tan escandalosamente que sobresaltó a la azulada ‒. ¡El que lo hizo no tenía ni idea! ¡Con sólo empezar en la cocina ya se hubiera expandido dada la cantidad de electrodomésticos que había!

‒ Entonces, ¿no estamos hablando de un profesional inspector Dragneel?

‒ Lo dudo. De todas formas no descarto que fuera un pobre desgraciado contratado por la persona interesada en asustar a la señorita Loxar. Los materiales usados podrían haber sido utilizados por un crío de tres años. Lograrán identificar al pirómano en seguida. Seguramente ni haya destruido la ropa que llevaba en el incendio.

‒ ¿No cree que se trata de un verdadero pirómano? – Levy se sentía segura de sí misma dirigiendo el interrogatorio.

‒ Las pruebas indican que se trataba de un pobre desgraciado. Los obsesos por el fuego suelen quedarse un rato antes de irse. Les gusta el fuego. Les atrae el tono rojizo de las llamas cuando se alimenta de lo que va absorbiendo a su paso. En ocasiones muchos acaban con alguna cicatriz por haberse quedado más de lo debían. Este tipo se fue con bastante rapidez.

‒ Espero que tomaras declaración a Juvia Loxar – murmuró entre dientes Fullbuster.

‒ ¡Pues claro que sí exhibicionista! – Levy se ruborizó al escuchar aquello y observar como Gray se había quitado la americana y llevaba la camisa totalmente desabrochada.

‒ ¡¿Qué?! – su compañero golpeó al inspector de incendios lo que comportó una pelea entre ambos.

La azulada había escuchado que su compañero padecía un extraño tic consistente en una falta de control absoluta sobre su ropaje. Hacía unos años, cuando aún era agente, Gray tuvo una experiencia peculiar trabajando. Le afectó de tal manera que le provocó un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo además de un tic a desnudarse. No podía controlarlo totalmente y por ello asistía a terapia todavía.

‒ Detective Fullbuster… ‒ Levy quería marcharse a entrevistarse con Juvia Loxar pero su compañero seguía golpeándose con aquel extravagante inspector. Ninguno de los dos le hacía el menor caso - ¡Fullbuster! ¡Dragneel! – les gritó con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. El grito les pilló de improvisto a los jóvenes que dejaron de golpearse – Les recuerdo que tenemos a una chica asustada, a un posible asesino y a un pirómano sueltos. Les aconsejo que dejen sus temas personales para otro momento.

Ambos asintieron a regañadientes y Fullbuster y McGarden se dirigieron al edificio donde se alojaba el periódico independiente de Phantom Lord. Levy se sentía algo nerviosa. Iba a conocer una de las personas que más la inspiraba. Juvia Loxar era una incansable periodista de veinticinco años que no tenía miedo a nada. La azulada se la imaginaba fuerte y decidida. Inteligente y locuaz. Seguramente tendría millares de admiradores que adorarían su valentía y coraje. Esperaba que no se le hubiera subido demasiado a la cabeza su papel de heroína. Lo cierto es que no solía aparecer por ningún programa radiotelevisivo desde que dejó de ser la mujer del tiempo.

‒ Buenos días ‒ su compañero se acercó a la recepcionista del edificio ‒, buscamos a la señorita Juvia Loxar. Somos los detectives Fullbuster y McGarden.

‒ Oh, sí. Juvia nos informó de lo que ha ocurrido en su apartamento. Una desgracia – negó la muchacha y cogió su teléfono -. Un instante – escucharon cómo hablaba a través de la línea con la periodista y finalmente colgó ‒. Suban. La encontrarán en el piso sexto puerta seis. Si tienen algún problema en encontrarla, pregunten a mis compañeros. Pero no tiene perdida.

‒ Gracias – respondió la joven detective. Se dirigieron al ascensor y mientras éste iba subiendo lentamente por los pisos su compañero la miró con el semblante helado.

‒ Oye novata, la entrevista la dirijo yo aquí.

Levy optó por aceptar refunfuñando. Después de todo no tenía mucha experiencia en ello. Dio una última ojeada rápida al informe del inspector Dragneel antes de salir del ascensor para aliviar la tensión del lugar. No les costó mucho encontrar el despacho de la señorita Loxar. Llamaron a la puerta y entraron por ella cuando les dio la señal.

‒ Somos los detectives Fullbuster y McGarden – repitió su compañero a la chica de pelo azul que se encontraron.

‒ Juvia está encantada de conocerlos – sonrió ‒. Tomen asiento. Juvia les explicará todo lo que necesiten saber.

‒ Disculpe, ¿usted no es Juvia Loxar? – preguntó extrañada Levy al escuchar la rara forma de hablar de su interlocutora.

‒ Sí, claro. ¿Por qué me hace esa pregunta? – Levy prefirió no contestar y su compañero continuó.

‒ Tenemos entendido que usted ha recibido varias amenazas antes de que el incendio tuviera lugar. ¿Podemos verlas?

‒ Oh… ‒ la joven se ruborizó al fijarse en el detective Fullbuster. Su larga melena azul se balanceaba alrededor de todo su voluptuoso cuerpo. Sus ojos azulados no cesaban de clavarse en su compañero. Levy notó el ambiente muy extraño – En realidad Juvia no suele guardar ese tipo de cartas. No obstante, Juvia almacenó alguna. Sobretodo correos electrónicos. Juvia suele recibir mucha correspondencia de este tipo así que muchas veces cuando lee la primera frase amenazante, no continúa la lectura.

‒ Comprendo señorita Loxar – McGarden no esperaba encontrarse a su ídolo comportándose de esa forma. Observaba que bajaba la mirada intimidada por la de Gray y se mordía el labio inferior.

‒ ¿Nos puede decir algo destacable de alguna de ellas? – ahí estaba de nuevo la timidez de la reportera al escuchar el gélido tono de Gray.

‒ Pues la verdad detective Fullbuster es que últimamente recibía cartas algo subidas de todo. De violencia sexual. También incluía intimidaciones y un poema sobre la intensidad de las llamas. Mencionaba algo de – la chica intentaba recordar las palabras exactas – arrasar y quemar las intimidades del hogar de Juvia igual que yo hice con el suyo – abrió el cajón de su escritorio y extrajo varias cartas atadas ‒. Aquí las tienen. Juvia puede mandarles los correos electrónicos si quieren.

‒ Aquí tiene la dirección para que nos las reenvíe – Fullbuster le acercó una tarjeta y Levy pudo escuchar un suspiro de la víctima del caso cuando su dedo rozó el de su compañero. Pensó que esta entrevista estaba siendo muy particular ‒. Adjunte todos los artículos que ha publicado en el blog y en cualquier periódico también, así como aquellos en los que esté trabajando ahora – la chica asintió ‒. Nuestro equipo de informática y software vendrá a visitarla para buscar la dirección de IP desde donde se mandaron los correos electrónicos lo antes posible.

‒ No encontrarán nada – una voz grave y señorial se acomodó entre los presentes del lugar. La joven detective no había escuchado a nadie abrir la puerta. Al girarse comprobó que se trataba del famoso Gajeel Redfox, el multimillonario director de la empresa de su familia. Industrias Redfox hacía décadas que existían. Habiendo empezado como una empresa dedicada a la metalurgia, actualmente se dedicaba al software de última generación. Levy no comprendía que hacía alguien como él aquí ‒. Gajeel Redfox – acercó una mano a los detectives que fue estrechada con rapidez después de levantarse de sus asientos ‒. Mi empresa ha intentado ubicar la dirección IP con anterioridad cuando el acoso hacia mi hermana aumentó en intensidad. Es cambiante y mutable. No puede ser localizada.

‒ Disculpe, ¿su hermano?

‒ Sí. Juvia es mi hermana.

‒ Juvia no quiso utilizar el apellido Redfox – explicó la reportera ‒. No quería que el apellido de su familia le abriera puertas. Porque Juvia quería ser conocida por ella y no por sus padres.

‒ Comprendo – sonrió Gray a la joven – Nosotros somos los detectives Fullbuster y McGarden. Llevaremos el caso de su hermana – el rictus de Gajeel Redfox se contrajo.

‒ ¿Es una broma? Su compañera es una niña. Estamos hablando de un caso serio. Mi hermana podría ser asesinada. ¿Quién es su superior?

Levy estaba acostumbrada a sentirse infravalorada pero el tono de aquel ricachón era especialmente pedante. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y lo escrutó con su instinto policíaco. Era alto, verdaderamente alto. Incluso la azulada en sus tacones de diez centímetros era sobrepasada por dos cabezas. Su larga melena negra enmarcaba su enorme y musculosa espalda. Llevaba un traje blanco impoluto que resaltaba su tono de piel morena y sus rojizos ojos que la miraban a ella de forma detallada.

‒ Señor Redfox – se apresuró a contestar Levy ‒, su hermana está en buenas manos – mordió su boca por dentro para proseguir sin faltarle el respeto a ese tipo ‒. Y gracias por la alabanza hacia mi juventud, que no es tan escasa. Pero precisamente que haya llegado a ser detective a tan pronta edad, debería de darle una idea del tipo de profesional que soy.

‒ Usted… ‒ Gajeel observó curioso a la pequeña chica que tenía en frente suya ‒ ¿cómo va a ser capaz de proteger a mi hermana – de forma decidida se acercó a la muchacha y la agarró del brazo por detrás colocando su otro brazo alrededor del cuello de ésta de forma que no pudiese salir de aquel bloqueo – si ni siquiera podría escaparse de aquí?

Levy dirigió una mirada serena a su compañero para que cesara en acercarse a aquel monstruo. Concentró todo el odio en deshacerse de la absurda llave que el rico y consentido muchacho le había ejecutado. Se escapó con facilidad y agilidad propia golpeando entre las costillas de forma seca y rápida. Aprovechó el desconcierto de él para golpear por detrás de la rodilla de forma que esta cayera al suelo. Cuando ya lo tenía más cerca de su altura agarró su brazo y lo lanzó por encima de su cuerpo chocando la espalda del muchacho contra el frío suelo. Estaba preparada. Desde aquel día que había querido aprender algo de defensa personal para superar sus miedos. Había elegido el judo por ser un tipo de lucha que era favorecido por su escasa estatura. Posteriormente, como policía, el judo la había aventajado sobre el resto de sus compañeros.

‒ ¿Podemos dejarnos de idioteces ya entonces señor Redfox? – su mirada de sorpresa fue tal que a McGarden le costó esconder su sonrisa de satisfacción.

‒ ¡Gajeel! – Juvia parecía desconcertada con el momento que acababan de vivir mientras que Gray sonreía ampliamente a su compañera – Disculpen al hermano de Juvia. Él está muy preocupado por Juvia.

‒ No te disculpes por mí, mujer – murmuró ente gruñidos su hermano mientras se incorporaba.

‒ Bien. De momento esto es todo, señores Loxar y Redfox – Gray intentaba recomponer la escena -. Tenemos lo que necesitamos así que los dejaremos tranquilos por ahora. De todas formas nos mantendremos en contacto.

Se despidieron con rapidez a buen gusto de la pequeña azulada que se sentía intimidada por la mirada del mimado de los Redfox. Parecía mirarla con curiosidad y con tanta intensidad como si estuviera desnudando poco a poco cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Su compañero no volvió a dirigirle la palabra hasta que salieron de aquel bloque infernal.

‒ Tienes que mostrarme esa llave. Eso era judo, ¿no? – rio.

‒ Sí. ¡Me ha sacado de quicio ese tipo!

‒ Gajeel Redfox tiene la fama de ser el niño malcriado de la ciudad por algo. Antes de que sus padres fallecieran en el accidente de avión y tuviera que hacerse cargo dela empresa familiar hace ya cinco años salía en todas las revistas. Los escándalos sobre su vida sexual y sentimental abochornaban el apellido Redfox– entraron en el coche y mientras Gray conducía prosiguió con su discurso ‒. Se hablaba incluso de drogas y que había estado en rehabilitación. Y de bandas. ¿Has visto los piercings que tiene por toda su cara?

‒ Pero industrias Redfox está mejor que nunca, ¿verdad? – él asintió – Parece ser que como director ejecutivo no es tan imbécil. Sólo en su vida personal – oyó a su compañero reír de nuevo ‒. En realidad es algo complicado y asombroso de conseguir en su situación. Tenía tan solo veinte años cuando sus padres fallecieron.

‒ Parece que te conoces bien su historia – sonrió con picardía ‒. Si tenemos que entrevistarlo, te dejaré que lo dirijas tú. Ya veo que tenéis una conexión especial.

‒ Agh… ‒ gruñó – Lo odio. En cambio su hermana es un encanto y parece que no te quitaba ojo.

‒ A mí nadie me quita ojo, McGarden – le guiñó a su azulada compañera ‒. Pero voy a tener que negarme con ella. Mi límite está en no mezclar el placer con el trabajo. Nunca tendría algo con la víctima de un caso. No soy como Laxus – suspiró con asco ‒. Además me pareció algo pegajosa, ¿no crees?

‒ Eres un idiota insensible, Fullbuster – le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.


	2. El coleccionista de amantes (Laxus)

**Nota:** Hai de nuevo ^^! Este es el segundo capítulo. Al final elegí a Laxus para éste capítulo ^^. Así que sabremos un poco más sobre el caso del asesino de modelos D:. Me he quedado con ganas de meter Jerza xD pero lo que se me iba ocurriendo no me lo permitía. Así que el siguiente capítulo se centrará más en Jellal (y por ende de Erza también claro XD). Como el pobre ha aparecido muy poco aprovecharé el tercer capi. Además se verán escenas fuera del argumento policial donde los personajes aparecerán más como "persona" y menos como profesionales. ¡De todas formas de momento todo está siendo un poco introductorio ^/^!

Me parece que le he dado un ritmo demasiado rápido al análisis de las pruebas que se estaban haciendo. Pero bueno, una licencia que me tomo para que no vaya excesivamente lento todo xD. También he "retocado" un poco el nombre de Evergreen y se lo he partido porque necesitaba un apellido y creo que no tiene (o yo no lo recuerdo =/). Así que aquí se llama "Ever Green" en vez de "Evergreen".

He incluido una frase en latín que espero que sea correcta porque mi nivel en esta materia es nulo básicamente xD. Pero fue algo que leí hace un tiempo y se me quedó grabado. Pensé que podía ser interesante aplicarlo aquí también xD.

Otra cosa, este capítulo es **+18** pero porque se basa en el caso de Laxus y Erza hay momentos gores en plan Jack el Destripador. Aunque en realidad cuando describía las escenas pensaba más en la serie Hannibal xD.

 **Disclamer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Mashima =O

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOS: EL COLECCIONISTA DE AMANTES (LAXUS)**

* * *

‒ ¿Qué tenemos? – preguntó malhumorado el detective Dreyar cuando llegó a la escena del crimen seguido de su compañera. Le pareció una pregunta absurda. Sabía lo que se iban a encontrar. La noche anterior los agentes, que se suponía que estaban de vigilancia, perdieron a la chica.

‒ Se trata de una mujer joven y lleva el sello de nuestro asesino de modelos – una hermosa agente de pelo castaño claro conversaba con los detectives ‒. El cadáver está destrozado. No podremos saber más hasta que la científica pase por aquí.

‒ Gracias, agente Green – contestó Erza ‒. ¿El forense ya estuvo?

‒ Sí. Pero debe analizar el cuerpo en el laboratorio – la agente mostró una mueca de disgusto ‒. Estamos acabando de asegurar el perímetro para moverlo. También les estábamos esperando a ustedes.

‒ ¿Es ella? – los puños del rubio estaban tan apretados que podía oírse como las articulaciones crujían ‒ ¿Es la modelo Jenny Realight?

‒ Están analizando la sangre pero – la agente Ever Green tragó saliva con nerviosismo y fijó sus gafas por el puente de la nariz – el agente Freed ha conseguido contactar con su familia por fin. Su novio, el también modelo Hibiki Lates, dice que no ha tenido noticias de ella en toda la noche.

‒ ¿No han logrado encontrar su paradero? – un ruido interrumpió los pensamientos de la pelirroja. Laxus había reventado de un puñetazo el cristal de una ventanilla del coche patrulla – Cálmate – vio la sangre que corría por la mano de su compañero ‒. Ahora no vas a poder ver el cuerpo. Lo vas a contaminar.

‒ ¡Y una mierda Scarlet!

‒ Vete a que te curen las heridas – Erza conocía la rabia eléctrica de su compañero. Y aunque en muchas ocasiones complicaba la investigación, también le dotaba de un instinto implacable y efectivo ‒. Te espero tras las vallas. No tardes.

Laxus volvió tras sus pasos y se dirigió hacia la ambulancia que aún estaba aparcada. Por suerte la dotación no se había marchado del lugar. Los enfermeros lo miraron extrañados cuando vieron los cristales incrustados en sus duras y callosas manos. Intentaron preguntar qué había ocurrido pero el rubio simplemente les gruñó con una mirada de odio. No le dirigieron más la palabra mientras curaban los distintos cortes que se había provocado y el detective lo agradeció.

Se sentía impotente e inútil. Le había prometido a aquella joven que la cuidaría y que nada más le ocurriría. Y ahora parecía que iba a ser un cuerpo más en la carrera del _Michelangelo_. Aquel apodo le repugnaba. Dotar de un título a un asesino le daba poder. Uno que no se merecía. Lo que les hacía a aquellas chicas… Pero la prensa había decidido nombrarlo por el nombre del artista renacentista por su forma de dejar los cuerpos, como si esculpiera en ellos. En las cartas que enviaba a los periódicos, solía hablar de su conexión con dios y de su forma de modelar el cuerpo de mujeres pecaminosas, sanándolas de vicio y deshonra.

Laxus se había prometido que resolvería el caso sin más bajas. Y no era por el apellido Dreyar. Ni porque su abuelo Makarov hubiera sido el anterior capitán de la comisaría hasta que se jubiló el año pasado. No. Se trataba de ayudar a aquellas chicas indefensas y asustadas.

Estaban ante un maldito depredador. Empezaba acechando a sus víctimas, enviándolas pequeños regalos que fácilmente pasaban por los del fanático extremo habitual, siempre añadiendo algún pasaje de la biblia y adulando a las muchachas. Las señalaba como su futura Eva e iniciaba su perturbado cortejo. Aunque al principio les profesaba cierta adoración, ésta terminaba en odio cuando terminaba descubriendo algún detalle de sus vidas que las tornaba, a su trastornado juicio, viciosas. Pasaba de presentarse como el amante perfecto para ellas al sanador de sus pecados. Los mensajes entonces se tornaban más agresivos. Les entregaba de forma anónima lencería demasiado sugerente para poder ser ocultada bajo su ropa diaria o les mandaba grabaciones donde salían ellas haciendo actividades cotidianas o demasiado íntimas en el interior de sus hogares. Describía con todo lujo de detalles lo que tenía pensado hacerlas. El "bautismo" que les iba a practicar para curarlas. Hasta que finalmente las chicas desaparecían una noche para aparecer muertas a la mañana siguiente con el cuerpo mutilado. Solía llevarse el útero como recuerdo de sus víctimas tras la puesta en escena del cuerpo en un lugar visible y una nota que enviaba posteriormente a los periódicos para que fuera publicada.

Se parecía a Jack el Destripador. De hecho muchos medios los habían vinculado. Pero Laxus se negaba a darle ese calificativo. No quería que fuera imposible su captura como su antecesor. Por eso se había alegrado cuando encontró la conexión entre las víctimas. Todas ellas procedían de la misma agencia de modelos que había cerrado hacía años. Debía de ser alguien que tuviera acceso a los archivos. Así es como las elegía. Todas las víctimas eran modelos en ascenso. Voluptuosas, preciosas y jóvenes que nunca alcanzaban los treinta y cuya edad superaba siempre los veinte. De esta forma Erza había elaborado una lista de todas las víctimas potenciales así como de quien pudiera tener acceso a las mismas. Y las entrevistas e interrogatorios con las modelos empezaron. Para Laxus era muy agradable estar rodeado de preciosidades de aquel nivel. Lástima que todas aquellas chicas tenían sus capacidades intelectuales muy reducidas. Pero para una sola noche, el rubio no necesitaba más.

Jenny era una modelo de veinticinco años que había sido varias veces portada de la revista Sorcerer's Weekly. Cuando fueron a entrevistarla, les indicó que estaba recibiendo cartas extrañas y repulsivas. La pusieron bajo vigilancia e incluso el propio detective Dreyar pasó algunas noches con ella cuando su novio se encontraba modelando en otra ciudad. Estaba controlado. Lo tenían controlado. ¿Cómo había podido pasar esto? Odiaba no cumplir con sus promesas y ahora aquella frágil chica se encontraba muerta por su culpa y por la de los ineptos agentes que no habían sabido hacer una jodida vigilancia adecuada.

‒ Esto ya está – le contestó la enfermera.

Laxus ni se despidió. Se dirigió con calma hacia el cadáver y observó detenidamente lo que se encontraba ante él. El cuerpo de la chica estaba desnudo. La cara, totalmente destrozada por lo que parecía una salvaje paliza estaba "adornada" con más sangre a modo de espeluznante maquillaje. Alrededor de su cuello habían colgado sus intestinos como si de una bufanda se tratase. El tronco estaba colocado de forma que pareciera que posaba y el resto del cuerpo estaba destrozado y abierto en canal.

‒ Falta el útero – su compañera que hasta el momento le había dejado su espacio se acercó ‒. Es él. Y ella... Bickslow me ha llamado confirmándolo.

‒ Es Jenny, ¿verdad? – el rubio miró a la pelirroja que asintió ‒ ¡Maldita sea Scarlet! ¿Quién estaba de vigilancia? ¿Esos inútiles de Macao Conbolt y Wakaba Mine?

‒ Tranquilízate, Dreyar – por el tono de su compañera Laxus pudo notar que sus suposiciones eran confirmadas.

‒ Voy a destrozarlos cuando los vea.

‒ Ni se te ocurra – agarró la muñeca de su compañero que se soltó de un manotazo ‒. Haz tu trabajo de detective – el rubio ni la miraba ‒. Liarte a ostias con dos agentes que han hecho lo posible por protegerla no va a ayudarnos a capturar al asesino.

‒ No – miró a la chica y le sonrió maliciosamente – pero a mí sí me ayudará a sacar el cabreo que llevo dentro, Titania – ella suspiró. Conocía bien el mal carácter de su compañero. Especialmente cuando se encontraba con una frustración.

‒ Deberíamos ir a hablar con sus compañeras de trabajo. Ayer estuvo en la revista haciendo un reportaje nuevo con Mirajane Strauss. Fue cuando los agentes perdieron la pista de la chica. Al parecer ella se negó a que entraran en el camerino a supervisarla mientras se cambiaba y era fotografiada durante la sesión. El resto ya lo sabes. Aprovechó que los agentes la esperaban en la planta baja del edificio para huir sin ser vista. Cuando Conbolt y Mine vieron salir a Mirajane Strauss subieron a buscarla a su camerino. Ella no estaba y se encontraron una nota encima de su tocador que decía que no soportaba más la situación y que iba a ver a su novio. Intentaron contactar con él pero seguramente estaba aún en el avión – mientras sus pasos se dirigían hacia el automóvil Scarlet chasqueó la lengua molesta por la actitud de su compañero ‒. Tú entrevista a la modelo y yo al fotógrafo.

‒ Bueno – seguía furioso pero al menos conversaba. Después de tanto tiempo como compañeros sabía cómo atenuar el humor de Dreyar.

‒ E intenta no tirarte a ésta al menos.

El trayecto fue algo largo. Las oficinas de Sorcerer's Weekly se encontraban en un enorme edificio. Tenía excesivas plantas según Laxus, pero suponía que la mayoría de ellas se usaban como escenario para las fotografías que mostraba la revista. La Sorcerer's Weekly era una revista que se dedicaba a temas de moda y belleza principalmente. Algo que el detective Dreyar jamás leería si este caso no hubiera llegado a sus manos. Todas las modelos asesinadas habían aparecido en el semanal y no era por casualidad; ni tampoco lo que conectaba las víctimas entre sí. Si eras una modelo medianamente famosa aparecías en su portada. Y el _Michelangelo_ únicamente elegía a aquellas que cumplían ese requisito. Seguramente para obtener mayor notoriedad. A esos bastardos les encantaba la popularidad. Laxus podía imaginárselos en su adolescencia. Pequeños, flacuchos, débiles… cobardes.

La noche anterior Jenny había estado tan sólo con el fotógrafo, una modelo y el representante de ésta. A Laxus le molestaba que hubiera sido tan estúpida. Sabía el peligro que estaba corriendo y aun así "despidió" a su seguridad. Las últimas veces que había charlado con ella, le había comentado que se sentía enjaulada con toda la vigilancia que se había desplegado. Era joven y no podía moverse con tranquilidad. Todas sus citas debían ser programadas para que los agentes pudieran acompañarla; incluso las que tenía con su novio, que viajaba con mucha frecuencia. Por ello se sentía sola y el detective había suplido las carencias de la modelo.

‒ Somos los detectives Scarlet y Dreyar, ¿es usted Jason…? Disculpe, no conocemos su apellido.

‒ _Cool_! – un chico rubio y aparentemente cuerdo pero histérico fotógrafo apareció ante ellos cuando lograron entrar en las oficinas – No tengo apellido. Es mi nombre artístico. Como _Cher_ o _Prince_.

‒ Comprendo – la pelirroja se sintió incómoda ante ese ser.

‒ ¡Es una detective fabulosa! ¡Vaya cuerpazo!– intentó fotografiar a la compañera de Dreyar la cual ocultaba su cara algo cohibida – _Cool_! Podría ser modelo perfectamente.

‒ ¿Dónde está Mirajane Strauss? Tenemos unas preguntas para ella también – Laxus no pretendía presenciar ni un minuto más aquel deplorable espectáculo.

‒ Está en su camerino. El número dos.

El detective se escabulló bajo la mirada de odio de su compañera. Cuando volviera a verla estaría hecha una furia. Sonrió orgulloso y se dirigió hacia el camerino que le habían indicado. Conocía a Mirajane Strauss. Era una modelo que llevaba varios años desfilando para varias firmas de moda. Fue descubierta a los dieciséis años y era apodada "la sonrisa de ángel". Su mirada azul era cálida y tenía una de las caras más bellas e inocentes del panorama actual. Incluso se comentaba que estaba empezando su carrera musical.

‒ Pase – una voz masculina le dio la entrada al detective que se encontró a un excesivo musculado chico con la cabellera blanca y expresión huraña.

\- Mmmm… No creo que usted sea Mirajane Strauss – sonrió vacilante ‒. Soy el detective Laxus Dreyar. Es acerca de Jenny Realight.

‒ ¡Lo que le han hecho a Jenny no es de hombres! – gruñó el albino – Cualquier hombre que le haga eso a un mujer no debe ser llamado como tal – a Laxus le pareció escuchar algún sonido en algún punto del camerino pero no le prestó atención ‒. Soy el representante de Mira, Elfman Strauss.

‒ ¿Su marido? – enarcó una ceja. La chica tenía tan solo veintitrés años. Escuchó una risa y se giró.

‒ Ara, ara. Es mi hermano – Dreyar observó que la voz procedía de un alto biombo de madera rojiza ‒. Estoy terminando de cambiarme. En nada estaré con usted. Elfman, puedes irte – el hermano Strauss soltó un gruñido más y se fue del lugar ‒. ¿Han confirmado que el cuerpo encontrado pertenece a Jenny…?

‒ Sí, señorita Strauss.

‒ Sólo Mira, por favor – una silueta avanzó desde el biombo vistiendo tan sólo un bata corta de seda. Mirajane le acercó al detective una mano y le sonrió. Tras estrechársela, colocó su larga melena albina en un solo hombro para peinársela con cuidado. ‒. Encantada de conocerla detective. Tome asiento.

‒ Únicamente quería acabar de situar la línea del tiempo y el espacio. ¿Usted y el fotógrafo son los últimos que vieron a la señorita Realight? – la chica asintió y el detective se sintió algo bloqueado.

Nunca había visto una belleza como ella. Relucía más en persona que en las fotografías. Su atractivo natural sin nada de maquillaje era espectacular. Mirajane Strauss destacaba por la exuberancia de su pecho pero, teniéndola en frente, Laxus no podría quedarse con tan sólo una sola parte del cuerpo de esa mujer. Sus largas piernas se le apetecían suaves y sabrosas. El arco que se formaba detrás de su rodilla le parecía perfecto. La forma de cruzar las piernas era pura sensualidad. Las minúsculas arrugas que se le formaban en las comisuras de los labios cada vez que le sonreía eran hipnotizantes. Sus enormes ojos azules daban la sensación de que podías bañarte en ellos. Sus largas pestañas le parecían el accesorio adecuado para enfatizar las facciones perfectas de la albina.

‒ Sí – bajó la mirada entristecida ‒. Mi hermano estaba en mi camerino esperándome mientras ambas terminábamos la sesión. Conocía Jenny de hacía ya algún tiempo. Hemos trabajado varias veces juntas.

‒ ¿Cuándo terminaron la sesión? – Laxus extrajo una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo para concentrar su atención en las palabras de la modelo y no en su aspecto.

‒ Veamos… ‒ levantó la cabeza pensativa – Cuando los agentes abandonaron el estudio, serían las siete de la tarde. Desde ese momento la sesión con Jason se alargó hasta las nueve y media de la noche más o menos. Luego ella me acompañó a mi camerino y pidió hablar conmigo a solas, así que mi hermano tuvo que esperar a fuera.

‒ ¿De qué quería hablar?

‒ Estaba preocupada por Hibiki, su novio. Se sentía culpable por haberlo engañado con otro chico – Laxus se maldijo a sí mismo interiormente ‒. Me comentó que quería darle una sorpresa para compensar cómo se sentía, pero que le era imposible con los agentes vigilándola. No me dijo el nombre de su amante. ¿Cree que puede tener algo que ver con el asesino?

‒ No creo, señorita Strauss – contestó el detective carraspeando ‒. Centrémonos en esa noche. ¿Le explicó qué sorpresa pretendía exhibirle al señor Hibiki Lates?

‒ No mucho. Sólo mencionó algo de un lugar especial de ambos – la albina frunció el cejo algo molesta -. Siento no ser de ayuda. Me hubiera gustado conocerla más… Quizás Hibiki pueda indicarles la dirección a la que se dirigía – se encogió de hombros ‒. Daba la sensación de que trataba de un destino bastante frecuentado por él cuando volvía de viaje.

‒ Ha sido de mucha ayuda, Mira – Dreyar guardó la libreta pero aún no se levantó del asiento. Mirajane Strauss no entraba en la lista que Erza había confeccionado como posible futura víctima del _Michelangelo_ , pero aun así quería cerciorarse ‒. Una última cosa y ya no la molestaré más – sonrió seductoramente ‒ ¿ha recibido algún mensaje extraño? O, ¿conoce a alguien que lo haya recibido?

‒ No. No lo recuerdo al menos. Recibo muchas cartas de admiradores y algunas son bastante excéntricas. Pero no creo que ninguna de ellas provenga del _Michelangelo_. Y en cuanto a mis compañeras no me han manifestado ningún evento extraño en sus vidas – su mirada se tornó triste de nuevo ‒. Está preocupado porque va a elegir a una nueva víctima, ¿verdad? – la entonación era más cercana a una afirmación que a una pregunta.

‒ No suele transcurrir mucho tiempo entre víctimas. Es una posibilidad muy próxima. Por eso, si usted recibiera algo o conociera de alguna de sus compañeras que pudieran estar en la misma situación que la señorita Realight, aquí tiene mi número – le entregó una tarjeta a la vez que le mostraba una pícara sonrisa y ella rio.

‒ ¿Era usted verdad?

‒ ¿A qué se refiere?

‒ El amante de Jenny – prosiguió sin esperar a que el detective contestara ‒. Tranquilo, no diré nada. Tampoco tiene que contestarme. Es evidente que es el tipo de hombre que está acostumbrado a seducir mujeres con facilidad – sonrió con inocencia ‒. No he podido evitar fijarme en su mirada cuando ha sabido que fue la culpabilidad de Jenny lo que la llevó a marcharse anoche – agarró con sus pequeñas manos la que el detective tenía vendada ‒. No debe sentirse responsable por su muerte. Ustedes están haciendo todo lo que pueden.

La albina que tenía frente sí parecía poder ver a través de sus ojos. Cada uno de los pensamientos que le estaban pesando desde que habían recibido la noticia de que se había encontrado un nuevo cuerpo los estaba extrayendo de su mente. ¿Qué tipo de brujería era esa? Aquello había tomado totalmente por sorpresa al rubio que apartó con delicadeza su mano del contacto con las de la joven.

‒ Llámeme si tiene conocimiento de que el asesino se ha puesto en contacto con usted o alguna de sus conocidas.

Se levantó y largó sin mirarla. No se dirigió en busca de su compañera sino que prefirió salir de las oficinas y esperarla dentro del coche. Decidió encender la radio y buscar una canción que pudiera borrar la conversación con la señorita Strauss que acababa de contemplar. Se decidió por una de sus emisoras favoritas dedicada al rock, especialmente al rock clásico. En ese preciso momento estaba sonando _Born to be wild_ de Steppenwolf. Cerró los ojos mientras se sumergió y dejó llevar por los riffs y la carismática voz de John Kay. Le siguió luego _Smoke on the water_ de Deep Purple y más adelante _Carry on wayward son_ de Kansas. Tan inmerso estaba en su música que ni se percató de que una Erza furiosa acababa de entrar en el automóvil. Apagó bruscamente la radio justo cuando apareció _Cyanide_ de Metallica.

‒ ¿Se puede saber de qué vas? – Laxus abrió los ojos y mordió su labio molesto. Su compañera estaba verdaderamente irritada.

‒ Estaba escuchando la radio. ¿Qué cojones te ocurre a ti?

‒ Te he estado llamando. ¿Por qué demonios no me cogías el teléfono? ¡Me has dejado colgada en las oficinas! Encima no podía sacarme de encima al pesado del fotógrafo.

‒ ¿Te ha convencido para ser modelo? – sonrió con malicia ‒ ¿Posarás para el sexy calendario que tengo pensado hacer con las féminas de la comisaría?

‒ En tus sueños, Dreyar – la broma de su compañero parecía apaciguar tus ánimos ‒. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

‒ Nada. Me aburría esperar. Encendí la radio y me olvidé del teléfono. No te pongas celosa, Scarlet. Ahora ya me tienes para ti.

‒ Eres insufrible… ‒ suspiró exasperada ‒. ¿Qué te ha dicho la señorita Strauss?

‒ Básicamente que la víctima – se sentía extraño no llamándola por su nombre pero necesitaba alejarse emocionalmente del caso. Su furia eléctrica no le iba a ayudar a resolver el caso – quería sorprender a su novio que volvía hoy de viaje. Mencionó un lugar especial de ambos. Pero no le indicó cuál era.

‒ ¿Un lugar especial?

‒ Mira cree que es una localización que tiene algún significado para la pareja y que el señor Hibiki Lates suele frecuentar cuando vuelve de viaje.

‒ ¿Mira? – enarcó una ceja – Dreyar tienes un auténtico problema con el sexo… ‒ su compañera no podía estar más equivocada. Pero Laxus prefería que pensase eso antes que supiera lo que realmente había ocurrido en el camerino de la señorita Strauss.

‒ Como se nota que eres una frígida, Scarlet. ¿Cuánto hace que no echas un polvo? ¿Desde la secundaria? – rio escandalosamente – Deberíamos de hablar con Lates para comprobar a qué lugar se refiere. La víctima y él no vivían aún juntos y no creo que se refiriera al apartamento de él.

‒ El agente Freed lo ha citado para que venga a declarar a comisaría esta tarde. Por cierto, Bickslow ha llamado. A ti también y tampoco le has cogido el teléfono – puso los ojos en blanco ‒. Tiene ya el informe preliminar de la autopsia. Podemos pasarlo a buscar. Dice que en un par de días tendrá el definitivo.

‒ Bien.

‒ Otra cosa, Fullbuster me ha llamado antes también. Dice que esta noche vayamos a tomar algo con él y McGarden. La novata no sabe nada. Sería algo así como una celebración sorpresa para darle la bienvenida.

‒ Chicas y bebida. Mi plan perfecto.

‒ También vendrán los agentes Jet, Droy, Ever, Bickslow y tu hincha personal, Freed – la pelirroja cambió un poco su tono para finalizar con la lista ‒. Ah… también se ha apuntado el capitán Fernandes.

‒ Interesante – enarcó una ceja ‒. Especialmente para ti.

Erza giró su cara molesta y encendió el motor. Su compañero volvió a encender la radio y esta vez ella le dejó. Prefería la voz de Freddie Mercury antes que la del oxigenado. Aquello complació al detective que volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. El problema era que su cerebro no cesaba de reflexionar sobre el caso. Tampoco pudo dejar de hacerlo cuando hicieron una parada para comer. Eran ya más de las cuatro de la tarde y si sus estómagos no hubieran rugido, ni se hubieran percatado de ello. Dreyar quería llevarse la comida a comisaría pero su compañera le exigió tomarse un descanso. El chasqueó la lengua pero aceptó. Cuando terminaron, se dirigió con rapidez a su mesa a leer el informe de Bickslow sin tener en cuenta que su compañera le seguía varios pasos atrás.

El forense determinaba que la hora de la muerte había sido entre las dos y las tres de la madrugada. La causa de la muerte había sido la incisión en la garganta. Sin embargo su muerte no le había llegado con tanta rapidez. Laxus golpeó la mesa y la pelirroja lo miró severa. Odiaba la rectitud de la detective Scarlet. Prosiguió con la lectura aunque ya sabría qué iba a encontrarse. Había leído demasiados informes de ese monstruo ya. Tomó tres inspiraciones controladas y continuó.

La habían dormido. Bickslow encontró un pequeño pinchazo en la parte interior del codo y el análisis había dado positivo. El forense no podía concretar el momento exacto en el que la chica fue drogada sin el informe definitivo pero la aproximación rodeaba las diez u once de la noche. Existían varios golpes y heridas anteriores a la incisión de la garganta. Varias cuchilladas en los brazos. Laxus no había podido reparar en ellas dada la cantidad de sangre que bañaba el cuerpo de la chica, pero al limpiarlo el forense las había encontrado formando diversas palabras que seguían por la espalda. Todas ellas formaban una sola frase: "peccatores persequetur bon et iustis retribuentur malum".

‒ El mal perseguirá a los pecadores, pero el bien recompensará a los justos… ‒ su compañera lo miró extrañada.

‒ ¿Sabes latín?

‒ Sólo un poco. E-esto – titubeó un poco – es nuevo. No solía marcarlas así.

‒ Está evolucionando, Dreyar.

No había suficiente sangre para las heridas que ella tenía en el lugar donde habían encontrado el cuerpo. El informe relataba que el rojizo plasma usado a modo de maquillaje había sido recogido, seguramente, de las heridas infringidas con anterioridad. La primera fase del asesinato se había llevado a cabo en un lugar distinto donde habían encontrado el cadáver. El maldito energúmeno se había tomado su tiempo, como siempre. En algún sitio donde ella no pudiera ser escuchada mientras gritaba. Las muñecas mostraban también distintas marcas que denotaban que había estado maniatada. Sus uñas habían sido arrancadas, tanto de las manos como de los pies. En el cuerpo de la chica no había ni una sola gota del ADN de su agresor.

El cuerpo fue movido una vez el arma del crimen se hundió en el cuello de la víctima. Una vez colocó el cuerpo en el callejón fue cuando se dedicó a la patológica puesta en escena del cuerpo, abriéndolo en canal para finalmente llevarse el útero. El sadismo más impulsivo había sido ejecutado post mortem. El arma del crimen cumplía la misma descripción que para los anteriores casos. Cuchillas afiladas de distinto tamaño. Siempre en plural y sin que tuvieran ningún detalle que sobresaliera de lo normal.

Otro informe restaba acomodado en su fría mesa. El de la científica. Era difícil descartar rastros de ADN que no fueran relevantes ya que el callejón solía estar infectado de escupitajos, chicles y restos de excrementos de perros o ratas. Pisadas o meados de vagabundos también eran frecuentes así como personas que tiraban papeles por la calle. Si el asesinato se hubiera llevado a cabo más pronto, alguien hubiera encontrado el cuerpo antes o incluso podría haberlo atrapado en pleno acto.

‒ Aquí no hay nada útil – tiró el informe en la mesa cuando no encontró ninguna pista.

‒ ¿Te has dado cuenta de que ha cambiado la localización? Esta vez ha elegido un callejón para dejar el cadáver. Los cuerpos de las tres chicas anteriores se encontraron en sus apartamentos.

‒ Es la primera vez que su víctima se encontraba bajo control policial. No le sería tan fácil entrar en su apartamento esta vez supongo.

‒ Las mataba donde las encontrábamos, Dreyar. Tuvo que mover el cuerpo. Tuvo que asesinarla en un sitio y luego transportarlo sin que nadie pudiera sospechar. ¿Cómo demonios se hace eso?

Su compañera la estaba mirando a los ojos como siempre solía hacer para conectar con él los casos. Discutían con demasiada frecuencia pero cuando resolvían casos y sus miradas se cruzaban, alcanzaban la resolución. Era como si ambos fuera las mitades de un solo detective y se necesitaran mutuamente para unir sus mentes y resolver los misterios de la comisaria. Su equipo era apodado como los detectives de clase S: sublimes. En ese momento el cerebro de Laxus hizo un pequeño _click_.

‒ ¡Una furgoneta! – dijeron a la vez los detectives.

‒ Tuvo que llevársela en un camión o furgón… ‒ empezó el rubio.

‒ … seguramente aséptico. Allí fue donde residió la víctima hasta que finalmente la asesinó ‒ su compañera seguía el relato que ambos tenían en su mente con pasión.

‒ Pero tenía que hacer su arte, su escultura. ¡Por eso la movió de sitio, a un lugar visible!

‒ Tenía que acercarse al lugar donde iba a dejar el cuerpo pero no lo suficiente para pisar el rastro de sangre que iba a dejar.

‒ Voy a llamar a la agente Green ahora mismo y mandaré al agente Justine con ella. Que empiecen a entrevistar posibles testigos acerca de haber avistado a una posible furgoneta por la calle.

‒ Yo haré lo mismo con la científica. Que fijen su atención en las huellas de neumáticos que pudiera haber cerca del escenario del crimen.

El callejón era estrecho, pero permitía el acceso a furgonetas. Tenía que ser un vehículo que estuviera hecho de un material especial, aislante, que anulase los gritos de la chica. Encontrarían varias posibilidades pero sería un inicio. Al menos tenían una nueva pista. ¡Una nueva pista! Le habían obligado a cambiar su modus operandi y aquello les daba una nueva pista. Estaban más cerca de él. Aunque sabía el riesgo que iba a comportar: cuánto más cierras el cerco, más agresivos y violentos se tornan los asesinos.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con rapidez. Erza se encargó de la entrevista al señor Lates mientras que Laxus estudiaba los informes acerca de las huellas encontradas. Había algunas bastante recientes que pudieron identificar junto con el modelo de vehículo que solía llevarlas. El número de automóviles que podían ser incluidas fue reducida por el detective al excluyendo aquellas cuyos dueños vivían fuera de la ciudad. Finalmente el número disminuyó a sesenta y dos. Dreyar empezó la investigación con los titulares de los automóviles seleccionados, mientras los agentes Freed y Ever se encargaban de identificar la furgoneta por las cámaras de tráfico.

No volvió a hablar con su compañera hasta que cayó la noche. Agradeció que trajera bocadillos para que ambos cenaran en sus respectivas mesas mientras se ponían al día del avance en la investigación. Por su parte, la detective le resumió su charla con Hibiki Lates. El señor Lates le había explicado que cuando volvía de cualquier viaje se dirigía siempre a una cafetería especial para él y Jenny. Anteriormente ese local había albergado el domicilio de la agencia de modelos a la que habían pertenecido y se habían conocido: Blue Pegasus. Precisamente, la agencia de la cuál procedían todas las víctimas del _Michelangelo_.

Finalizaron su improvisada cena y se dirigieron al bar de al lado de la comisaría. Scarlet había comprado gorros para que todos festejaran cuando la nueva detective entrara en el local junto con Fullbuster. Se había tomado muy en serio el término "sorpresa". Laxus sonrió. No le extrañaba el comportamiento de su compañera. Era muy propensa a mezclar la competitividad junto con las normas. Se había empeñado en que la celebración por el nombramiento de la detective McGarden fuera la mejor dada en la comisaría. Quería que su expresión fuera de extrema y perfecta sorpresa. Había encontrado tiempo no sólo para ello y el caso sino que además su ropa era totalmente distinta a la que había llevado todo el día. ¿Cuándo se había cambiado?

‒ ¡Felicidades! – gritaron todos al unísono cuando Levy apareció junto con su compañero. Algunos gritaban con más euforia que otros.

‒ Gracias chicos – la novata sonrió tímidamente.

‒ ¿A que es la mejor sorpresa que te han dado nunca? – la pelirroja se acercó a la nueva detective y le dio un enorme abrazo.

‒ Sí – volvió a sonreír y Laxus observó que se intentaba reprimir la emoción.

‒ Puedes llorar si quieres. A Scarlet le darás la alegría más grande de su vida si ha conseguido emocionarte de tal manera – el rubio colocó de nuevo su brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica; aunque esta vez, de forma más amistosa que la anterior.

‒ ¿Qué hace él aquí? – el tono de desprecio de Fullbuster señalaba al inspector que también se encontraba felicitando a la azulada.

‒ ¡Fullbuster! – Laxus se frotó la sien al oír los gritos de aquellos mocosos. Siempre tenían que llamar la atención.

‒ Lo he invitado yo – Scarlet miró al moreno de forma severa ‒. ¿Te molesta? Porque si es así vas a tener que soportarlo. Ya va siendo hora de que enterréis el hacha de guerra vosotros dos y os comportéis. Hoy es el día de McGarden. Así que daros la mano – los chicos se miraron con odio ‒. He dicho que os las deis. ¡Ahora mismo! – el imperativo puso los pelos de punto hasta a su rubio compañero.

‒ Deberían hacerle caso a la detective Scarlet – añadió el capitán dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

‒ C-c-capitán… ‒ Dreyar rio. El detective más exhibicionista de la comisaría ni se había dado cuenta de la presencia del jefe.

‒ De acuerdo – Fullbuster acercó la mano al inspector de incendios y se la estrecharon suavemente.

‒ Y ahora – añadió alegre Dragneel ‒, ¿qué os parece si hacemos un concurso de pulsos entre todos? Esta vez os venceré a todos. A ti la primera Scarlet. Y a ti el siguiente detective rubito – miró a la azulada ‒. ¡Contigo no he hecho nunca ninguno! La primera con la que competiré será McGarden. Se lo merece por ser su día.

‒ No se me dan muy bien – mordió su labio la chica.

‒ ¡Deja tranquila a mi compañera, inspector de pirómanos! – Fullbuster apartó el brazo de Dreyar y agarró a la chica por la cintura para atraerla hacia sí ‒ ¿No ves que la asustas?

‒ Cierra el pico, cara cartón. McGarden está a gusto conmigo.

‒ Sois un verdadero escándalo – apuntó Dreyar con excesiva serenidad ‒. Tranquilizaros de una vez u os echaré del bar a patadas. Todo el local nos está observando – una cosa tenía que admitir, esos mocosos le daban momentos demasiado divertidos.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido =O?

Muchas gracias por las reviews ^^. Como era la primera vez que escribía algo en serio no pensé que recibiría alguna la verdad XD...  
Si tenéis interés en que aparezcan otros personajes o tenéis cualquier otra sugerencia no dudéis en comentármela. Yo miraré a ver si puede cuadrar con lo que tengo pensado =O.

¡Hasta la próxima semana (que ya sabéis: habrá jerza x'D)!


	3. Mago del disfraz (Jellal)

**Nota:** Aye! Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el capítulo de Jellal con un poco de Jerza ^^. Además intervienen otros personajes que aún no han salido y se sabe un poco del pasado del capitán de la comisaría y una pincelada de la de Erza ^^

 **Disclamer:** Como siempre, Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Mashima =O

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TRES: MAGO DEL DISFRAZ (JELLAL)**

* * *

Había pasado una mala noche. Tras la celebración con sus agentes por el ascenso de la detective McGarden se había despedido para intentar dormir unas horas. No era una persona que destacase por su sociabilidad pero Erza y Fullbuster habían insistido mucho. Pensó que le permitiría olvidarse de la cena que había mantenido minutos antes con su tío. Por suerte, sus deseos se cumplieron. Desgraciadamente los sueños no se lo habían permitido. Apenas había dormido y el poco tiempo que había caído en brazos de Morfeo fue para vivir horribles pesadillas de su pasado, su presente y su futuro.

La relación que mantenía con su tío Hades Purehito se encontraba en un punto muy tenso. Jellal Fernandes había vivido una infancia traumática y una adolescencia problemática. Su madre, una mujer con una facilidad en adaptar su adicción a cualquier tipo de sustancias, se había quedado embarazada de él cuando tan sólo tenía dieciséis años. Sus padres la habían repudiado por lo que ella había huido de su hogar junto con su padre. La niñez de Jellal estaba marcada por el abandono. El consumo de drogas duras por parte de sus padres provocaba que el pequeño azulado sufriera todo tipo de accidentes. Algunos de ellos bastante graves que le habían dejado hasta una cicatriz en el lado derecho de su cara.

Sus progenitores habían recibido varios avisos por parte de servicios sociales a pesar de que estos no percibían ni un cuarto de los descuidos hacía el pequeño. La adolescencia no fue mucho mejor. Habiendo vivido rodeado de narcóticos y estupefacientes, el joven Fernandes empezó a consumirlos por sí mismo antes de alcanzar los trece años. Frecuentaba una banda formada por inadaptados como él que se saltaban las clases para ir a fumar. A los dieciséis, tuvo un curso especialmente duro en el que suspendió todas las asignaturas y tuvo finalmente que repetir curso.

Por aquella época conoció a Erza Scarlet. Nunca habían hablado. Ni siquiera estaban en el mismo curso. Desde que tuvo que rehacer de nuevo el curso escolar, la pelirroja se encontraba tres cursos atrás del suyo. Ella era todo lo que él no era: responsable, adicta a las reglas, estudiosa, sociable, perfecta. Solía observar cómo iba creciendo. Le fascinaba algo de ella en lo que nadie había reparado. Erza era superficialmente extrovertida e interiormente introvertida. No le extrañó que fuera siempre designada como delegada. Cualquier cargo de responsabilidad siempre recaía en aquella pelirroja testadura.

Él, por su lado, había empezado a experimentar el amor adolescente. Su primera y única novia, Ultear era una inadaptada como él. Formaba parte de su banda con la que compartían sus problemas e inseguridades. Todos ellos solían ser criticados y disgregados de la sociedad. Ultear Milkovich era hija de una madre soltera que estaba sometida a quimioterapia a causa de su cáncer de pecho y temía perderla; Richard Buchanan (o Hoteye como lo llamaban todos), el más bondadoso de todos ellos, había perdido a su hermano pequeño estando bajo su supervisión y sus padres le seguían culpando por ello; Sawyer Racer, después de varios intentos de suicidio por haber sufrido acoso escolar años atrás bebía todo el alcohol que podía; Sorano Aguria (aunque solían llamarla Angel por su rostro angelical), había pasado toda su vida en diversas casas de acogida y perdido todo sueño de que algún día una familia la adoptase; Eric Cobra procedía de una familia de delincuentes y se dedicaba a hacer exactamente lo mismo que había visto en su casa; Macbeth Midnight prefería estar en la calle que con su propia familia, que no aceptaba su homosexualidad; y finalmente la pequeña Meredy Grimoireheart, a la que le era especialmente difícil la relación con sus compañeros y se estaba recuperando de su trastorno alimenticio. Su situación no le permitía relacionarse con personas que no fueran como él. Se sentía totalmente disociado de cualquier chico de dieciséis años. Y el curso seguía yendo a peor. Pero todo cambió un día.

Era únicamente una fiesta más con alcohol y drogas pero fue la última de Jellal. Aquella noche Richard falleció de una sobredosis. Recordaba los gritos y los lloros de Ultear y Meredy. El ruido de las sirenas de los coches de policía y ambulancias que vinieron después de que él los llamase. Si tenía que recordar aquella noche, todo iba a cámara lenta. Intentaron reanimar a Richard, pero fue inútil. En aquel entonces sus padres tenían demasiados avisos por parte de los servicios sociales por lo que les privaron definitivamente de la patria potestad. Jellal creyó que acabaría bajo la tutela del Estado, en una casa de acogida o en un orfanato. Pero su tío Hades apareció, siendo designado como su tutor y no volvió a saber nada más de sus padres.

Desde ese momento todos los inadaptados fueron distanciándose poco a poco, queriendo olvidar lo ocurrido y Jellal, tras un breve período de delincuencia, se centró finalmente en los estudios. Más tarde volverían a reunirse cada cierto tiempo rememorando recuerdos. Pero todos ellos habían tomado caminos diversos. El de Jellal se centraba en el mundo policíaco muy a pesar de su tío el cual tenía una carrera política y esperaba más de su sobrino. El muchacho se había convertido en un hombre de treinta años y ahora ostentaba la capitanía de una comisaría de policía. Respetaba a su tío y agradecía que hubiera cubierto sus necesidades básicas pero no era partidario de su mundo y, además, el capitán no se olvidaba que se había encargado de él motivado principalmente por la obtención del control de la vida de su sobrino y su hermana para que no mancharan su carrera política que estaba en ascenso. Finalmente, Hades había sido elegido como senador. Pero Jellal sospechaba que su carrera no estaba limpia del todo.

‒ Lleváis el caso de Juvia Loxar, ¿verdad? – le había preguntado en aquella cena.

‒ Sí ‒ aunque Jellal llevaba un traje elegante, al lado del caro de su tío se sentía un pordiosero.

‒ Se rumorea que seguramente el pirómano fue un pobre desgraciado pagado por alguien muy molesto por la señorita Loxar – Jellal maldijo al agente que se había ido de la lengua. Creía que había acabado con la posibilidad de que hubiera filtraciones desde su comisaría una vez fue nombrado para el cargo. La limpieza de policías corruptos que hubo le pareció suficientemente eficaz.

‒ Es una posible hipótesis, sí.

‒ Deberíais desecharla – su tío hablaba fijando la vista al filete que cortaba y se iba llevando a la boca ‒. Juvia Loxar ha publicado demasiadas historias populistas como para que justo ahora alguien perjudicado por ella se moleste – soltó una risa extraña ‒. Es una hipótesis absurda.

‒ Bueno tío, como te dije es sólo una hipótesis – sonrió con tranquilidad mientras se retiraba los mechones azules de la cara.

‒ Quizás deberíais aconsejarle que se apartara una temporada de divulgar ese tipo de noticias – el capitán levantó una ceja. Hacía únicamente unos segundos acababa de tachar de absurdo que pudiera existir una conspiración contra Juvia Loxar ‒. Mientras las cosas se calman – sonrió.

‒ Ese no es el trabajo de la policía, Hades – contestó con tranquilidad ‒. Si no te conociera mejor pensaría que este caso te intimida.

‒ ¿Por qué dices eso, hijo? – rio el imponente hombre.

‒ Por casualidad, ¿la señorita Loxar no tendrá pendiente algún artículo sobre ti? – ese era su segundo miedo. El primero era que su tío estuviera involucrado personalmente en el acoso hacia la reportera.

‒ La señorita Loxar tiene mucha imaginación, hijo. Algunas de sus historias han sido ciertas pero otras han sido meras especulaciones. Es posible que me hayan comunicado que tenga un interés periodístico en mi carrera como senador.

‒ ¿Y es posible que tu carrera política no sea transparente como debiera?

‒ Vaya, hijo. ¿Eso piensas de tu tío? – suspiró – Solo me preocupaba por la señorita Loxar. Ha pasado por un infierno. Se merece un descanso – bebió del caro vino que habían pedido y continuó su discurso ‒. De todas formas, mi carrera política es tan transparente como la tuya como capitán.

‒ ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso, tío?

‒ Nada. Sólo que nuestras carreras están conectadas, sobrino. Al igual que lo estaban la de Iván Dreyar con la de su padre Makarov – sonrió de forma enigmática dejando a Jellal con demasiadas incógnitas que no pudieron ser respondidas ya que acto seguido el teléfono de su tío sonó y tuvo que irse.

Esa conversación era la causa de sus dolores de cabeza profundos. Además hoy le esperaba un día duro. No sólo tenía una rueda de prensa acerca del caso _Michelangelo_ sino que por la noche debía acudir a una gala benéfica en representación de la comisaría. No le gustaban esas galas donde debía transformarse en un verdadero lameculos para conseguir donaciones de las personas adineradas. Por eso le había solicitado a Erza que lo acompañase. Ella representaba el modelo de detective de la comisaría. Recordaba haber titubeado para pedírselo; pero por suerte ella evitó su mayor vergüenza y aceptó encantada.

Llegó a su bulliciosa y escandalosa comisaría con una sonrisa en la cara. El agente Justine traía su ya habitual café al detective Dreyar mientras Fullbuster gozaba de la admiración que varias agentes le estaban profesando en ese preciso instante. McGarden mostraba signos de estar algo agobiada de las atenciones de los agentes Jet y Droy. Los gritos del inspector Dragneel se oían desde la otra punta de la comisaría que se encontraba trabajando en un caso con el detective Gildarts Clive. Los ojos del capitán buscaban sin embargo a la detective pelirroja. Le extrañaba no encontrársela exigiendo más calma y silencio. Hasta el propio Fernandes temía la rigurosidad de la detective.

No había esperado encontrársela en la comisaría en la que había sido destinado para ocupar su plaza de capitán. Creyó que ella no lo recordaría. Las pocas palabras que se habían cruzado en el instituto se habían dado después de su rehabilitación y ni coincidían en la misma clase. Recordó lo tenso que se había puesto. Ella estaba prácticamente igual a cómo la recordaba. Le extrañó que fuera una de las primeras personas que fue a darle la bienvenida. Pero sobretodo que ella sí se acordaba de él y su época oscura.

‒ Le estaba esperando – se encontró a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos apoyada en la puerta de su despacho -. ¿Se ha dormido? – sonrió maliciosa.

\- Algo así. Ha sido una mala noche – abrió la puerta y ambos entraron acomodándose en aquellos odiosos asientos incómodos a la vez que la pelirroja le acercaba una carpeta ‒. ¿Es el informe del caso _Michelangelo_?

‒ Sí. Ha cambiado algunas cosas esta vez. Supongo que la vigilancia le ha obligado a adaptarse – se encogió de hombros ‒. Este es el listado de furgonetas sospechosas que tenemos hasta el momento. Hemos empezado con los interrogatorios de los propietarios pero llevará tiempo.

‒ Perfecto – el capitán miró el informe y se frotó las sienes para relajar el dolor de cabeza que iba en aumento. Odiaba las ruedas de prensa. No era muy dado a hablar en público pero aquel caso había obtenido una notoriedad y el clamor público exigía respuestas. Además, no podía ignorar que cualquier información acerca de la furgoneta que pudiera dar un civil ayudaría al caso ‒. ¿Han publicado su declaración? – Scarlet sabía a qué declaración se refería. Le acercó el periódico.

‒ Veamos… ‒ el periódico estaba doblado por la página que mostraba la carta que el _Michelangelo_ había enviado a la redacción del diario. Leyó en voz alta ‒ "Y la tierra estaba desordenada y vacía, y las tinieblas estaban sobre la faz del abismo, y el Espíritu de Dios se movía sobre la faz de las aguas – el bastardo estaba obsesionado con la Biblia y con dios. Creía realmente que estaba ejecutando la palabra divina ‒. Esta noche he purificado un cuerpo más. He transformado el cuerpo de una zorra de satanás mediante el bautismo de sangre. Dios me sigue hablando, dice que mi trabajo aquí no ha terminado. Hay demasiado pecado en nuestro corrupto mundo y necesita de mi ayuda. Sigo aún buscando a mi Eva, la mujer perfecta para que repoblemos de nuevo el mundo y no desespero porque el demonio interceda con esas fulanas lujuriosas. Por eso ya tengo a mi próxima candidata. Si estás leyendo esto, no desesperes, llegaré a ti. Y espero que esta vez seas la indicada – Jellal negó con la cabeza ‒. En cuanto a la policía que cree que puede pararme, les he demostrado una vez más que soy inalcanzable. Dios me protege y es omnipotente. Sus esfuerzos por detener la obra del Señor son inútiles. Van a perder siempre contra mí y el mundo verá como su funcionamiento es corruptible y torpe. ¡Idiotas chaperos con boinas! – levantó la mirada hacia los ojos chocolate de su detective – Supongo que eso irá por nosotros – cerró el periódico -. Bien, en una hora tenemos la rueda de prensa. Dreyar y usted deberán estar cada uno a mi lado, como siempre. Pero esta vez ninguno de ustedes harán declaración.

‒ ¿Por qué no, señor?

‒ Porque – Erza Scarlet tenía un problema con los micrófonos y hablar en público. Solía tartamudear y quedarse en blanco en las ruedas de prensa y el capitán o su compañero debían acudir a su rescate. Sin embargo, lo sorprendente es que ella no era consciente de su miedo. Al contrario, creía que era una experta en la materia – no quiero darle más notoriedad a ese memo del necesario. Esta rueda de prensa es sólo para que la ciudadanía nos pueda ayudar con la identificación de la furgoneta y tranquilizarlos.

‒ Entiendo. Es lo que él busca después de todo.

‒ Exacto – apartó el informe y el periódico ‒. Cambiando de tema, ¿ha recibido el vestido que le he alquilado para la gala de esta noche? ¿Era de su agrado?

‒ Sí – la pelirroja sonrió y le entregó una caja ‒. Y aquí tiene la corbata que le he comprado. Espero que sea de su gusto.

Jellal se sentía culpable por solicitar la compañía de su detective favorita a una gala donde la ropa de etiqueta y muy cara era un requisito básico para la entrada. El sueldo de detective no permitía este tipo de vestuario así que se había ofrecido a alquilárselo como agradecimiento. Ella se negó, claro. Era una auténtica feminista que no permitiría que su jefe le comprase la ropa que iba a llevar a un evento benéfico. Lograron llegar al menos a un entendimiento. Ella se lo permitiría si le autorizaba a comprarle la corbata.

‒ Es perfecta – dijo tras abrir la caja. La corbata, de un tono azul eléctrico exacto a su cabello, tenía un tacto suave. Se imaginó al acariciar con la yema de sus dedos la tela que la piel de la detective sería muy parecido a aquello.

‒ ¿Le gusta? – la pelirroja sonreía ilusionada – Pensé que era un tono que le favorecía mucho.

‒ Fue una elección excelente – le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se sentía nervioso. Estaba deseando verla con el vestido que había elegido para ella. Desde que finalizó su relación intermitente con Ultear, hacía ya cinco años, había salido con varias mujeres de forma siempre esporádica. Pero Erza Scarlet tenía algo que hacía tambalear su templo de serenidad y equilibrio que tanto le había costado construir. Adoraba su aroma y el brillo de su pelo escarlata. Le atraía todo de ella pero era incapaz de tener iniciativa en una mayor aproximación. Y todo ello únicamente le ocurría con ella. Temía que la hiciese sentir incómoda. Después de todo, era su superior. Sin embargo, después de pensarlo detenidamente, se había decidido finalmente e iba a aprovechar esta gala para convertirla en una verdadera cita. Permanecerían en el evento el tiempo necesario para conservar mantener el agrado y la educación de la comisaría a la que pertenecían y después invitaría a cenar a la pelirroja.

‒ Detective Scarlet.

‒ ¿Sí?

‒ Me preguntaba… – carraspeó – verá en este tipo de eventos la comida suele ser bastante escasa. La gente de ese nivel económico parece tener tendencia a avergonzarse de comer en público – rio algo nervioso ‒. Seguramente nos quedemos con hambre así que podríamos aprovechar para… ‒ alguien llamó a la puerta lo que frustró la invitación a cenar del capitán ‒. Adelante – anunció irritado.

‒ Capitán, ya está todo listo para empezar la rueda de prensa. La mayoría de agencias informativas ya han colocado sus cámaras.

‒ Gracias agente Green.

A Jellal le molestaba haber sido tan lento. La agente Ever Green restaba en el umbral de la puerta esperándolo para acompañarlo. Hizo una seña a la detective Scarlet para transmitirle que luego continuarían con su conversación y se dirigió hacia el montículo que habían colocado ya para la rueda de prensa. El detective Dreyar se unió a la caminata hasta los exteriores así como el agente Justine.

Por suerte fue rápido. Tenía el discurso memorizado y no necesitó ni escribirlo. Con su seriedad más que confirmada actualizó sin dar demasiados detalles el caso y confirmó que el nuevo cuerpo encontrado correspondía a la modelo Jenny Realight. Finalmente, requirió cualquier noticia que se pudiera tener acerca del modelo y marca de furgoneta que buscaban y que podría haber sido visto por las calles cercanas al lugar donde se había encontrado el cuerpo, enumerando los domicilios de interés. No permitió que se hiciera una ronda de preguntas. Concluyó su discurso declarando que las fuerzas del orden estaban haciendo todo lo que podían para atrapar al asesino y entró de nuevo en la comisaría seguido de sus agentes.

‒ ¡Capitán! – Fullbuster apareció junto a McGarden – Tenemos que hablar acerca del caso de Juvia Loxar. ¿Tiene un momento?

‒ Pasad a mi despacho – parecía que su conversación con Erza se iba a dilatar más en el tiempo ‒. ¿Habéis localizado al causante del incendio?

‒ Sí – la azulada acercó una ficha policial que el capitán observó con detenimiento ‒. Varios vecinos lo vieron entrar en la vivienda de la señorita Loxar. Su aspecto era llamativo. Portaba una gabardina desgastada y rota pero pudieron verle la cara.

‒ Se le conoce en la calle con el nombre de Zancrow, pero su nombre real es Zangief Crowley – prosiguió el detective ‒. Es un conocido camello. Lo hemos capturado cuando estaba disfrutando de los efectos de la heroína que se acababa de inyectar. Así que no fue difícil. El idiota apenas podía moverse. Lo tenemos en los calabozos. Estamos esperando a que se le pasen los efectos para poder interrogarlo.

‒ Buen trabajo, chicos – les devolvió la ficha y pensó en su tío. En las advertencias que le había profesado acerca de este caso y básicamente amenazándolo que si Juvia Loxar acababa con su imperio también destrozaría su carrera. Jellal estaba tranquilo. Él no había cometido ninguna infracción y no iba a dejarse coaccionar por nadie, ni tan sólo su tío ‒. Otra cosa, ¿sabéis si podrían haber filtraciones del caso?

‒ ¿Ha leído ya el periódico, señor? – Jellal frunció el ceño. Se había centrado tanto en el caso del _Michelangelo_ que no había caído en buscar la información que su tío tenía en la prensa. Pero era evidente. Si su tío había accedido a aquella información confidencial, ¿por qué no podría hacerlo otro? – No sabemos quién ha podido ser. Pero McGarden y yo también lo estamos investigando.

‒ Está bien. Mantenedme informado.

‒ De acuerdo, señor – finalizó la azulada.

Concluida la conversación acerca del caso Loxar se dirigió en busca de la detective Scarlet. No la encontró en su mesa y cuando preguntó por ella el agente Justine le indicó que se encontraba junto con Dreyar en la sala de interrogatorios. Decidió observarla en acción. Erza Scarlet tenía un don para doblegar a los sospechosos. Admirarla cuando ejecutaba su trabajo con tanta precisión era un verdadero placer para la vista. Su táctica dependía del tipo de sospechoso que tuviera ante ella.

Si se trataba de un primerizo y sentía el aroma de nerviosismo, solía desplegar su firmeza con cuidado, acentuando un trato más maternal. Cuando se trataba de un delincuente habitual y mentiroso compulsivo, entonces era cuando el espectáculo se tornaba totalmente espectacular. Sabía cuándo y hasta cuánto debía dejarle que se relajase y cuando menos se lo esperaba, el verdadero interrogatorio empezaba sin cesar, de forma incansable la Titania de la comisaría era una auténtica bestia inhumana. Conocía a la perfección cómo derrumbarlos sin quebrantar la ley.

‒ Capitán – el agente Droy abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba el azulado observando a través del espejo el interrogatorio que se estaba llevando a cabo en la otra sala ‒ le busca una señorita llamada Meredy Grimoireheart. Le he dicho que se encontraba ocupado pero insiste en verle.

‒ ¿Meredy está aquí? – salió por la puerta a buscarla. ¿Qué es lo que querría? – No se preocupe agente. Yo me encargo – sonrió y se dirigió en busca de su amiga de la infancia.

‒ ¡Jellal! – hacía un año que no la veía. Su corto pelo rosa ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura y lo había recogido en una cola alta. Su mirada aturquesada estaba tan seria como la primera vez que la conoció, pero su boca mostraba una sonrisa que le había visto en muy pocas ocasiones – Disculpa que haya venido sin avisar. Pero tengo un problema grave. Bueno, en realidad, Ultear y yo.

‒ Meredy, ninguna de las dos necesitáis llamar para acudir a mí. Entremos a mi despacho.

La muerte de Richard les había marcado a todos de formas distintas. Temían que Meredy, al ser la más pequeña del grupo y contar con tan sólo doce años, sería la más afectada. Sin embargo, extrañamente resultó ser la que supo llevarlo mejor. Cuando se graduó, decidió estudiar psicología y al finalizar sus estudios se encargó de encontrar un trabajo estable que le permitiera dedicarse a lo que ella realmente quería. Junto con Ultear, que ya llevaba un tiempo trabajando como asistente y trabajadora social, crearon un centro de acogida para chavales conflictivos. Ambas creían que su experiencia y su formación podía ayudar a menores inadaptados como ellos y evitar que terminaran en el camino oscuro.

‒ Ultear quería venir también. Pero no ha podido – sacó un pañuelo y se secó las lágrimas que empezaron a surgir cuando tomó asiento ‒. Jellal… Es horrible… Están desapareciendo chicos de nuestro centro. Especialmente chicas.

‒ Meredy, son chicos problemáticos, es normal que algunos no quiera reinsertarse y que prefieran delinquir.

‒ Jellal Fernandes, deja de sentirte tan importante. Estos chicos son iguales a nosotros hace quince años – el capitán se sintió idiota por lo que acababa de decir. Meredy entonces mostró una sonrisa maliciosa ‒. ¿O es que a caso te has olvidado de Siegrain?

‒ Oh no… ‒ se lamentó – Eso ha sido un golpe bajo – ella rio alegremente ante la expresión de ofensa del azulado ‒. Casi todos los del grupo ostentábamos un mote en ese entonces, Meredy.

‒ Pero tú lo concebías como un álter ego tuyo. Como si fuera tu verdadera personalidad, aquella que surgía cuando las drogas te permitían ser tú mismo. Y "Jellal" era el disfraz que adoptabas para poder relacionarte en sociedad.

‒ ¡Joder! ¡Te odio por recordármelo! – su cara se estaba volviendo demasiado roja de la vergüenza por lo que la muchacha dejó el tema aparcado – Volviendo a tu problema, ¿cuántos chicos han desaparecido hasta ahora?

‒ En un mes cuatro chicas y tres chicos. Hemos hablado con la comisaría competente por el distrito en el que nos encontramos y ni han intentado abrir la investigación. No se ha encontrado ni rastro de ellos, Jel. Siete personas no desaparecen en un mes sin saber nada de ellos – el azulado le acercó un vaso de agua con cariño ‒. Hemos hablado con sus compañeros del centro, incluso con antiguos compañeros de banda. Nadie sabe nada. Su comportamiento era inmejorable. Algunos incluso habían terminado de cumplir su sanción y querían continuar con nosotras porque temían volver a las calles al no tener ni una verdadera familia ni trabajo, así que nosotras les facilitábamos la cama y la comida mientras terminaban sus estudios.

‒ ¿De qué comisaría se trata?

‒ La doce. Es en la que estabas, ¿no?

‒ Sí. Conozco al capitán. Haré todo lo posible por intentar que hagan una investigación más en profundidad, Meredy.

‒ La gente no desaparece sin dejar rastro. Se trata de chavales, Jel. Algunos no llegaban ni a los trece años. Otros se estaban planteando alcanzar estudios universitarios.

‒ Esta noche tengo que acudir a un evento político y asistirán los capitanes de las comisarías de toda la ciudad. Aprovecharé para acercarme a él. Mañana te llamo y te informo.

‒ ¿No puedes investigarlo tú? Eres el mejor policía que he conocido.

‒ No es competencia mía. Y en la doce hay profesionales muy buenos. No conocen vuestro trabajo ni tampoco el porcentaje de rehabilitados que salen de vuestro centro. Por eso no se lo tomaron en serio – agarró las dos manos de la chica ‒. Te prometo que haré lo posible para que se haga la averiguación adecuada.

‒ Gracias – sonrió ‒. Vaya… Soy la peor amiga de la historia. ¡Ni te he preguntado qué tal estás! – Jellal rio ante aquello – ¿Cómo te va todo?

‒ Bien. Me encanta esta comisaría. Los agentes y los detectives son muy profesionales y apenas me hacen trabajar.

‒ ¿Te tratan todos bien entonces?

El capitán Fernandes sonrió. Aunque tenía cuatro años más que aquella chica rosada de cara aniñada siempre había desplegado su encanto de madre junto con Ultear con todos los miembros del grupo. No le extrañó tampoco que en aquel momento le sonriera y le acariciara su cabellera azul hasta terminar sujetando su barbilla.

‒ Sí, mamá.

‒ He visto tu rueda de prensa, la de antes. El caso del _Michelangelo_ me da temblores… Suerte que sois vosotros los que lo lleváis – sonrió de forma pícara al separarse de él ‒. Una de las detectives era Erza, ¿verdad?

‒ La detective Scarlet, sí – corrigió.

‒ Uhm… ¿Y no ha pasado nada entre vosotros? Recuerdo que Ultear se ponía muy celosa siempre que te encontraba observándola.

‒ Somos compañeros, Meredy. Yo soy su superior. Sería extraño – tampoco quería anunciarle sus planes de esa noche con la detective. Jellal solía guardarse bastante su vida privada.

‒ Jel, te mereces ser feliz. Y Erza siempre fue un encanto. Yo compartía clase con ella y fue muy agradable conmigo. Nunca dijo ningún comentario grosero por mi enfermedad y cuando escuchaba que alguien lo hacía les daba un puñetazo en la cabeza – el capitán sonrió al recordar aquella anécdota. La pelirroja tenía un concepto de la justicia muy arraigado ‒. Mira, sabes que os quiero a Ultear y a ti pero vuestra relación era la más insana que he presenciado. Si tardasteis tanto en romper definitivamente fue porque ambos os sentíais solos y necesitabais cariño.

‒ ¿Cómo está Ultear? Hace tiempo que no hablamos. Desde que me nombraron capitán he estado algo absorto en los casos. Siento haberos abandonado.

‒ ¡No digas tonterías! Aunque nos distanciemos siempre estaremos juntos, Jel. Hemos vivido demasiadas cosas como para que unos meses puedan terminar con nuestra amistad – hizo un mohín de enfado que al azulado le pareció adorable ‒. Ha conocido a un chico. Se llama Zeref. Se la ve muy ilusionada. Pero están en los inicios de una relación. Ya sabes cómo son esas cosas. Y tú deberías seguir su ejemplo – al escuchar el suspiro de disgusto de su amigo frunció su entrecejo ‒. Sé que estás enamorado de Erza Scarlet desde que la viste por primera vez en el instituto. Sé que nunca intentaste acercarte a ella porque pensabas que no te merecía. Ella siempre fue impecable, extraordinaria, como siempre comentabas. Y tú eras un adicto a cualquier tipo de droga que estuviste a un paso del reformatorio. Pero ahora eres un hombre decente y no por tu tío Hades – Meredy se acercó a colocarle con perfección el cuello de la camisa y ajustarle el nudo de la corbata ‒. Tú siempre fuiste la persona que eres ahora, Jel. Pero nunca te diste la oportunidad de serlo y elegiste fingir que eras como tus padres. Te mereces más.

‒ Ojalá hubiera tenido una madre como tú.

‒ No habría sido una buena madre para ti. He tenido demasiados pensamientos pecaminosos contigo – Jellal vio que su cara se transformaba tomando un rubor intenso y soltó una carcajada ‒. Y ahora que acabo de hacer el ridículo me voy. Esperaré tu llamada. Gracias por todo, Jel.

El azulado sonrió ante la impulsiva honestidad de su amiga. Meredy era una de las mejores personas que había conocido. No le extrañó que se dedicase profesionalmente a ayudar a los demás. Tenía un don en llegar a las personas e impulsarlos a cumplir sus sueños.

Cuando llegó la hora, Jellal se encaminó a su casa. Al final no había logrado continuar su conversación con la detective. Una vez se hubo vestido con su traje negro y camisa gris oscura, se colocó con mucho cuidado la corbata azul eléctrico que Erza había elegido para él. Habían acordado que él pasaría a buscarla por su casa. Tras llamar a su apartamento ella bajó en seguida. La puntualidad de la pelirroja también era algo destacable de su personalidad.

Cuando apareció por la puerta Jellal se quedó sin palabras. El vestido le quedaba como un guante. Sus curvas no sólo se adaptaban a la suave seda verde jade, sino que le daban mayor riqueza y sensualidad. Había elegido un vestido elegante que en ella además quedaba deliciosamente erótico. El escote bajo estaba sujeto de tal forma que mostraba sus pechos de forma elegante y sugerente. Su hermosa espalda quedaba totalmente al aire debido a que el vestido se encontraba anudado a su cuello. El vestido era largo y lo llevaba arrastras, conjuntado con un chal de seda del mismo tono que Jellal le había adjuntado. Se había recogido parte del cabello pero la mayoría de la melena la llevaba suelta con un flequillo largo que le tapaba parte del ojo.

‒ ¡Guau…! – fue lo único que pudo decir el capitán después de tragar saliva varias veces seguidas para controlar sus impulsos – Está… Es un placer prohibido verla ahora mismo, detective Scarlet – ella sonrió y él le ofreció su brazo acompañándola al automóvil.

‒ Se me da un poco mal caminar con un vestido tan largo. Espero no caerme. Me he puesto unos zapatos de tacón alto y no estoy acostumbrada a llevarlos – cuando la pelirroja subió la seda por sus piernas para poder mostrárselos a Jellal casi le da un infarto.

‒ Puede sujetarse a mí siempre que lo necesite – le sonrió seductoramente y le abrió la puerta del coche para que entrase. Una vez los dos estuvieron dentro intentó hacer su primer movimiento ‒. Señorita Scarlet, sé que usted ama las normas pero esta noche sería extraño seguirlas al pie de la letra – ella se ruborizó y él volvió a sonreírla ‒. ¿Qué le parece si nos tuteamos? Únicamente por esta noche. Seamos solo dos personas que acuden a un evento y no jefe y subordinada. Estaremos más relajados así. Le puedo asegurar que los invitados del lugar nos harán sentir suficientemente tensos.

‒ Oh… Supongo que estará bien. Tiene lógica

‒ Perfecto entonces, Erza.

La charla durante el vehículo resultó gratificante y fresca. Jellal escuchó su hermosa risa en varias ocasiones. Resultó que la pelirroja tenía un sentido del humor sagaz y en ocasiones incluso negro. Rememoraron experiencias en el instituto que ambos habían tenido o profesores curiosos que habían compartido. La conversación prosiguió cuando llegaron a la gala. Estaban rodeados de personas aburridas e hipócritas que acudían para aliviar su sentimiento de culpabilidad, pero ellos se encontraban en su pequeño mundo. Cuando algún personaje importante se acercaba a ellos ambos sonreían y bromeaban a la vez que los adulaban con elegancia. Ellos les devolvían los cumplidos con educación mostraban un superficial interés en sus carreras profesionales. En ese momento era cuando el capitán y la detective alardeaban sutilmente de los logros de la comisaría.

Transcurrió gran parte de la gala sin que ellos fueran conscientes de lo que se iba desarrollando. Finalmente, se tomaron un descanso y sin darse cuenta terminaron en los jardines del gran recinto donde perseveraba el esnob bullicio. Ambos se sentían ajenos totalmente a la humanidad que sobrevivía en el mundo. Se sentaron en un banco a observar las pocas estrellas que la contaminación de la ciudad permitía que iluminasen el oscuro cielo mientras bebían su tercera copa de champán que el camarero les había ofrecido.

‒ Mmmm… Serán unos estirados pero este champán es el más bueno que he probado jamás – Jellal observó como la pelirroja cerraba los ojos y se resistía a tragar el sorbo que le había dado a su copa, prolongando el éxtasis de su sabor. Contemplarla en esos momentos se convertía en un espectáculo libidinoso y mezclado con los sutiles efectos que el alcohol le estaba produciendo, aún más.

‒ Es una botella valorada en dos mil trescientos dólares. Así que tiene que serlo – la noticia tomó por sorpresa a la pelirroja que escupió el champán encima del traje del capitán.

‒ ¡Oh, joder, mierda! – buscó en su pequeño bolso un pañuelo e intentó limpiárselo ‒ ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Debe de haberte costado una fortuna este traje. ¡Joder, joder, joder! – el pañuelo no ayudó mucho, sino que la mancha se iba extendiendo por la solapa de la chaqueta. Él soltó una carcajada ‒ ¿Te ríes de mí? – lo miró avergonzada.

‒ ¿Sabes cuántas palabrotas has mencionado en menos de treinta segundos? – ella rio – Estoy acostumbrada a verte como la defensora del buen hablar en la comisaría. Siempre estás rectificando a tus compañeros y reprendiéndolos cuando usan este vocabulario – Jellal se quitó la americana, quedando únicamente con la camisa ‒. Solucionado – sonrió.

‒ Te pagaré la factura de la tintorería.

‒ Preferiría que me pagases de otra forma. Una que me pueda satisfacer más.

El azulado se acercó a la joven y le sujetó la barbilla, quedándose a escasos milímetros de sus labios. Quería que fuese ella quien le permitiese la aproximación, que ella desease aquello tanto como él. Cuando vio que no se retiró pegó sus labios a los de ella. Sabían a fresa y a champán. A medida que sus labios se iban abriendo penetró su lengua, buscando la de ella para saborearla mejor, alternándolo con las suaves caricias que ésta le iba profesando en la parte más sensible de su labio superior.

Ella se entregó a él como nunca hubiera soñado. Su propia lengua tomaba la iniciativa y quería dominar la suya. Y así el beso que había iniciado el azulado pasó a ser dominado por la furia de la pelirroja que rodeó su cuello con ambas manos y lo atrajo más hacia ella. La estricta y responsable detective se dejó llevar, sorprendiendo al capitán cuando hizo partícipes del beso a sus dientes que mordían su labio inferior a la vez que su lengua lo humedecía. El ósculo se estaba tornando tan ardiente que el azulado la agarró por la cintura. Acarició su cuerpo a través de la suave seda que le permitía sentir el tacto de su piel como si estuviera desnuda. Su mano iba trepando por el lateral del pecho de la pelirroja sin llegar a tocarlo, únicamente rodeando el perímetro del gran montículo. Ascendió hasta sus hombros mientras el beso seguía prolongándose entre los dos para acariciar su hermosa clavícula y volver a descender hasta la cintura. Cuando los dedos masculinos reseguían el contorno de su copa ella soltó un gemido apagado, que hizo flaquear sus fuerzas y que la copa de champán cayera en el suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. El ruido hizo que ambos se separasen y se alejasen del universo paralelo en el que se encontraban.

‒ ¿Estás bien? – a Jellal le preocupaba que ella se arrepintiera de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

‒ Sí, sí. Es sólo que – sonrió – perdí la noción de la realidad.

‒ Espero que no te haya hecho sentir incómoda. Realmente hace muchos años que quería hacer esto.

‒ ¿Muchos años? ¿Hablas del instituto? – sus ojos chocolate se abrieron sorprendidos y él sonrió seductoramente.

‒ Que no se le suba a la cabeza, señorita Scarlet – colocó una mano en la rodilla de ella y la fue subiendo muy lentamente, permitiendo que la caricia se extendiera a cada centímetro de su suave piel ‒. Pero usted era algo así como mi amor platónico de instituto.

‒ ¡Pederasta! – soltó una risa divertida ‒ ¡Si tenía cuatro años menos que tú!

‒ ¿Y? Hablo de amor platónico, Scarlet. No ensucies lo que sentía por ti con algo tan profano como el simple sexo – torció su sonrisa a modo de disgusto.

‒ Pensaba que hoy íbamos a ser únicamente Erza y Jellal.

‒ Fue una licencia que me tomé un instante – su mano alcanzó el hueso de la pelvis de la pelirroja donde se detuvo a hacer círculos con su pulgar lentamente. Su mirada se fijó en la de ella. Era tan penetrante que intimidaba.

‒ Me gustaría parar el tiempo aquí y ahora. Pero mañana volveremos a ser el capitán Fernandes y la detective Scarlet.

‒ ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Porque no tiene que ser de esa forma.

‒ ¿Me estás sugiriendo tener una relación formal, Jellal? – él simplemente la siguió observando mientras su mano pasaba de su pelvis a agarrar la de ella a la vez que iba besando suavemente su palma – No hagas esto… Ahora no.

‒ ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres Erza? ¿No has disfrutado de la velada? ¿A caso no has deseado una noche así conmigo nunca? – enarcó una ceja con seducción y le mostró una sonrisa ladeada que a la pelirroja le pareció irresistible ‒ ¿Es que no anhelas que mis besos y caricias se extiendan más aún?

‒ Yo… N-n-no sé lo que quiero. Es decir, lo quiero, pero – suspiró exasperada cuando él rio – nuestra relación profesional es complicada. Estaríamos en una situación enredada.

‒ La situación será complicada si queremos que lo sea – al propio Fernandes se le hacía extraño encontrarse tan relajado. Las mismas dudas que ella le estaba planteando son los miedos que le atemorizaban a él hacía apenas unos minutos. Pero todos ellos se habían destruido en el momento en el que la había visto con ese vestido. La imagen de ella en su cama era algo que ansiaba y necesitaba tanto como el oxígeno. También la bebida había ayudado ‒. Podemos perfectamente separar la vida profesional de la personal – le cogió la mano de nuevo y posó sus labios en el dorso para darle un longevo beso.

‒ Yo… - en ese instante el teléfono de la pelirroja lo que provocó que el azulado soltase un juramento – Es Dreyar. Tengo que cogerlo – descolgó el teléfono mientras recuperaba su compostura ‒. Scarlet. ¿Qué? Está bien. Voy de camino. No le tomes declaración sin que yo esté ahí, ¿de acuerdo? En unos minutos llego – colgó el teléfono y miró al capitán ‒. Una de las modelos ha llegado a comisaría. Dice que tiene información acerca del _Michelangelo_. Tengo… Tengo que irme.

‒ De acuerdo pero – la agarró de la cintura y se acercó a su oído para susurrarla – mañana terminaremos esta conversación – se separó de la dama ‒. Te acompañaré a la comisaría.

‒ ¡No! Dreyar sabría que tú y yo… Además el evento no ha terminado y tú tienes que lamer más culos – sonrió pícaramente ‒ Te prometo que pensaré en lo que hemos hablado – se levantó en el mismo momento que él del banco y le colocó una mano en el pecho ‒. Cogeré un taxi.

‒ Espera – él le colocó la americana por encima de los hombros ‒, a la hora que saldrás de la comisaría ese chal no de serviría de gran cosa – la acercó hacia ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios tras reseguírselos con su lengua ‒. Mi indemnización por dejarme colgado esta noche.

‒ Eres idiota Jellal…

Ella se fue con una sonrisa que al capitán le pareció perfectamente esculpida. ¿Es que la pelirroja no tenía ningún defecto? Debió de quedarse tan abstraído que no oyó los pasos de su tío cuando se colocó frente a él. Su mirada serena que siempre lo acompañaba tenía una pincelada de furia.

‒ Tío. No te había visto.

‒ Jellal, tenemos que hablar del caso Loxar.

‒ No puedo compartir información confidencial, Hades. Ya lo sabes.

‒ Tenéis al culpable del incendio.

‒ No voy a dejar de hacer mi trabajo porque tú temas que la víctima descubra tus trapos sucios.

‒ Hijo, no lo comprendes. No se trata sólo de mis negocios. ¿Quién crees que ocultó tu conducta vandálica de los archivos? ¿Crees que de existir habrías llegado a ser capitán? ¿Tan joven? – el azulado escuchó lo que más temía escuchar desde la cena de anoche – Y no sólo eso. ¿Quién crees que evitó una investigación contra ti cuando tu amigo Richard murió?

‒ ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – apretó los puños con fuerza, rompiendo la copa de champán.

‒ No es necesario ser tan dramático, sobrino – sonrió con maldad ‒. Iban a investigarte a ti y a todos tus amigos. Todos tus amigos ahora han rehecho su vida. No creo que les alegre recordar ese episodio tan traumático, ¿no crees?

‒ Mis amigos lo han superado. Si la investigación que la señorita Loxar está llevando a cabo hacia ti me salpica a mí, estoy dispuesto a afrontarlo. Yo no te pedí que hicieras nada de eso. ¡Era un crío!

‒ ¿Quién compró la droga, Jellal? ¿Quién se la facilitó a aquel triste niño de catorce años? – el azulado se mordió el labio con rabia - ¿Y la señorita Scarlet? – la mirada de odio que el capitán le estaba consagrando a su tío podría consumirlo - Si tu reputación queda manchada, ¿no crees que se extenderá a tu pareja? – así que los había estado observando – Cuando las acusaciones se ciernen en una persona, no se limitan a ella, se van extendiendo y corroen a todas las personas de su alrededor. ¿Estás dispuesto a contaminar y poner en peligro la vida de la señorita Scarlet? Porque ellos averiguarán que fuisteis juntos al instituto y la prensa puede incluirla en aquella noche, Jellal. No todos los periodistas buscan contrastar la verdad. A muchos sólo les interesa publicar noticias jugosas o inventárselas – el chico seguía callado ‒. ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a permitir que ella salga perjudicada?

‒ No, claro que no, tío – fue lo único que dijo. Y por un momento sintió de nuevo como si Siegrain volviera a él.

* * *

Gracias por las reviews *-*.

 **JuliaLoxar:** Me he leído la sinopsis del anime que mencionas y me la apunto =O que además he visto que es cortita y seguro que se ve rapidísimo *-*. Y gracias por el comentario ajsdsadjljskladsadljk *-*/.

El próximo capítulo será de Erza y en los siguientes seguramente sean sobre Gray o Juvia que los pobres aún no han tenido capítulo y eso no puede ser :'( (Gruvia :3).

Como siempre si hay alguna duda o alguna palabra que desconozcáis (como a veces depende de la geografía se usa un término u otro xD...), os lo aclaro ;).


	4. La Titania (Erza)

**Nota:** Hai! Como ya dije este capítulo será de Erza ^^. Al final el dejarla a ella y a Jellal apartados ha traído consigo que haya un capítulo doble "jerza" x'D. De esta forma también veremos qué le pasa por la cabeza a la pelirroja =O. También avanza el caso _Michelangelo_. Está siendo divertido e interesante ir transcribiendo pedazos de la biblia en el fanfic =O.

Me doy cuenta que aprovecho esta parte para hacer una mini sinopsis del capítulo x'D.

Hay algunas palabrotas en este capítulo. Creo que es un tipo de "lenguaje" que le pegaría mucho a Laxus xD. Especialmente siendo detective. Y también hay algún momento gore así que por si las moscas vuelvo a recordar que este capítulo será **+18** (o +16 x'D).

 **Disclamer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Mashima =O

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CUATRO: LA TITANIA (ERZA)**

* * *

Camino a la comisaría reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. La noche había sido maravillosa. No podría haber sido más perfecta. De hecho, habría preferido no tener que finalizarla pero cualquier nueva noticia sobre el asesino podía marcar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de otra jovencita. Gruñó al recordar lo ingenua que había parecido ante él. ¿No era esto lo que esperaba que ocurriera? ¿No había creído cuando presenció su nombramiento como capitán que aquello era una señal del destino? Erza Scarlet tenía claro que lo que esta noche le deparaba era una cita con su capitán y su inseguridad y obsesión por hacer lo correcto la había obligado a reaccionar frente a lo que deseaba como una quinceañera asustada y no como la mujer fuerte y segura que era. Ella era perfectamente capaz como mujer madura de compaginar su relación personal con la profesional. ¡Era la Titania de la comisaría! ¿O no?

Sonrió para sí al recordar sus años de instituto. Recordaba lo mucho que le irritaba el comportamiento rebelde y contrario a las normas de Jellal. Le enervaban sus ansias de llamar la atención, su chulería y su prepotencia. Provocaba con su descaro e impertinencia que los profesores lo expulsaran de clase ya que más de una vez lo había visto pasear sólo por los patios del instituto cuando Erza se encargaba de algún recado del profesor como delegada. Y en su cara podía leer que le era completamente igual, como si se tratase de un ser superior a los demás y la escuela no fuera más que una pérdida de tiempo. Era un engreído que únicamente se relacionaba con otros rebeldes como él. A su grupo de amigos les gustaba iniciar y continuar peleas con estudiantes de otros institutos. Y su novia, Ultear, era aún peor. Solía molestar a las demás chicas y hacerles comentarios crueles. Era preciosa y mayor que ella y lo sabía. Ostentaba una oscura melena larga cuyo brillo era la envidia de toda adolescente. Sus rasgados ojos marrones eran tan oscuros que parecían negros. Sus labios gruesos solía llevarlos pintados de rojo, marcando a Jellal con ellos como si fuera de su propiedad. Aprovechaba cualquier momento para enmarcar su superioridad y reírse de las demás. Su ropa siempre era más sugerente de lo civilizado y se comentaba que incluso había tenido relaciones sexuales con algún profesor. Pero Ultear tenía una víctima especial: Erza. La pelirroja había especulado sobre cuál era la razón por la que la odiaba tanto. Pero no había llegado a ninguna conclusión. Y habría pensado que el azulado era igual de cruel que ella si no hubiera presenciado cierta ocasión.

En la clase de Erza se encontraba Meredy. Una chica extremadamente delgada y algo más bajita que el resto aunque tenía doce años como todos los alumnos de aquel curso. La chica no terminaba de adaptarse al curso por su carácter introvertido. No ayudó cuando alguien dio a conocer que la chica padecía un trastorno alimenticio del que se estaba recuperando. A partir de ese momento, los compañeros se burlaban de su condición. Erza nunca había soportado las injusticias así que como delegada de curso los reprendió. Como la pelirroja era temida, el acoso cesó. Una tarde que salió en busca de Meredy por haberse ido de clase sin esperar a que la delegada le entregara los ejercicios de trigonometría que estaba repartiendo, se la encontró rodeada de varios chicos que eran tres cursos mayores del instituto. La pequeña se encontraba en el suelo hecha un ovillo mientras los muchachos se encargaban de escupirla e insultarla mientras le propinaban varios golpes en corrillo. Erza no tenía conocimiento de que la chica estaba sufriendo el maltrato por parte de los mayores. Apretó sus puños dirigiéndose a parar aquello, especialmente cuando una voz muy reconocida por ella estaba dirigiendo a aquel grupo.

‒ ¿Qué cojones está ocurriendo aquí Ultear? – la voz de Jellal paró aquel acoso y Erza prefirió permanecer oculta y esperar a ver qué ocurría – Vosotros – miró a los tres chicos que habían seguido las directrices de la morena ‒. Largo.

‒ ¡Esto fue idea de tu novia! – error. Jellal le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago. Cuando el muchacho cayó al suelo, dos patadas en la costilla lo dejaron inmovilizado. El resto de los chicos temblaba. La fama de camorrista de Jellal asustaba a todo el instituto.

‒ ¿Alguno más quiere añadir algo? – los demás negaron y ayudaron a poner en pie a su amigo golpeado. Jellal, con una mirada que provocaba auténtico terror, se acercó al grupo – Me da absolutamente igual lo que Ultear os haya dicho. Si volvéis a acercaros a la pequeña, os destrozaré a cada uno de vosotros y no hará falta ni que llame al resto de mis compañeros para ello. Los conocéis, ¿verdad? – sonrió maliciosamente – A Hoteye, Racer, Angel, Midnight y Cobra – los muchachos asintieron y se largaron corriendo ‒. ¡Ah, y avisad a los demás! ¡Esta chica está ahora bajo mi protección! – les gritó y se acercó a la muchacha de pelo rosado para ayudarla a levantar – No volverán a molestarte. No temas.

Ese fue el momento en el que Erza Scarlet se enamoró de Jellal Fernandes. Cuando vio realmente la persona que existía detrás de esa fachada de pérfido adolescente. La mirada de ternura y protección que le mostró a Meredy en aquel momento manifestaba su gran corazón. La compasión que había tenido hacia la chica lo dotaba de más valor aún al haber actuado sin importarle la discusión que le comportaría haber contrariado a su novia delante de los chicos o la posibilidad de que ellos no lo temieran lo suficiente y lo atacaran a la vez. Lo que acababa de presenciar era un acto de auténtico y sincero altruismo.

‒ Siegrain… ‒ se acercó la morena al azulado y él apartó su mano con brusquedad de su hombro para acercarse a la pequeña.

‒ Ella no va a volver a tocarte ni molestarte. Te lo prometo – miró a su novia y le dirigió una mirada de profundo y oscuro odio ‒. Me voy a encargar de ello. ¿Verdad Ultear?

‒ Sie… ‒ en ese momento Erza no entendía por qué le llamaba de ese modo. Más adelante comprendería que era una especie de apodo de guerra que tenía el azulado dentro de su banda. Finalmente la morena desistió en sus intentos de buscar la disculpa de su atractivo novio y cedió ‒. Lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir, Meredy.

‒ N-n-no importa – sonrió con tristeza sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

‒ ¿Meredy es tu nombre? – Jellal agarró su barbilla con mucha suavidad y levantó su cara para que sus ojos se encontraran. Ella asintió –Tienes una mirada preciosa, ¿nunca te lo habían dicho? – ella se ruborizó y el azulado prosiguió ‒. Levántala siempre. Nunca te avergüences de quién eres o has sido. ¿Me prometes que harás eso por mí? – Erza creó que se iba a derretir por la expresión de extrema seducción del muchacho.

‒ No sé si voy a poder.

‒ ¡Claro que sí! Nosotros te vamos a ayudar – agarró de su cintura a la morena y la acercó con ellos ‒. Te voy a contar un secreto. Ultear parece una zorra y una arpía pero en realidad es solo una fachada.

‒ ¡Sie! – exclamó molesta su novia.

‒ Venga, Ul – sonrió divertido el chico ‒ . La chica ya es de la banda. Es familia. Estoy seguro que os vais a llevar genial. Estás tan obsesionada en que nadie te haga daño que no te das cuentas de que te conviertes en lo que más temes – le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a su novia ‒. Ven, Meredy. Te mostraré otra cara del mundo – y tras una vez mostrar su cálida sonrisa, los tres desaparecieron de la vista de la pelirroja.

Erza se sentía afortunada de haber visto la otra cara del chico. Aquella de la que se había enamorado. Pero nunca pretendió comunicarle sus sentimientos al azulado. Por un lado, ella era una cría al lado de él y, por otro, Jellal tenía pareja. Erza jamás se entrometería en una relación ni siquiera en una tan interrumpida como aquella. Los chicos solían romper y volver varias veces y se los veía demasiado infelices juntos. No obstante, Jellal tranquilizó su carácter rebelde unos meses después de la muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos. Durante esa etapa, Erza pudo cruzar más de una palabra con él y mantener una relación de compañeros. Cuando él se graduó, no volvió a saber nada más hasta hacía un año, cuando entró por primera vez en la comisaría. Y ahora mantener una relación con él se complicaba por ser su superior.

¿Era realmente importante eso? Después de todo ella era policía. En esta profesión, la mayoría de ellos acaba manteniendo una relación con personas con las que trabaja. El tema de la jerarquía profesional no es que fuera un punto tan importante. Ella se había pasado la vida cumpliendo las reglas y no iba a romperlas por iniciar un romance con su jefe. Él le había propuesto mantener su vida profesional y personal por separado. En el trabajo se comportaría como subordinada y jefe, pero fuera… Sería otra historia. Estaba deseando volverlo a ver para manifestarle lo que había decidido finalmente.

Cruzó todo el pasillo hasta llegar a su mesa con las miradas de sus compañeros clavadas en ella. Antes de que nadie le pudiera dirigir un comentario, especialmente Dreyar, se dirigió a las taquillas y se cambió con rapidez. La detective siempre solía dejar varias mudas en su taquilla por si surgía alguna ocasión imprevista. Solía sorprender a sus compañeros por la rapidez en la aparecía con un nuevo conjunto el mismo día. De todas formas, había querido no recordarle aquel detalle a Jellal si con ello le permitía llevarse su chaqueta.

‒ ¿Pero qué…? – fue lo único que pudo decir Dreyar cuando volvió a verla ‒ ¿Ya te has cambiado? ¿De dónde venías vestida así?

‒ Cállate, Dreyar – golpeó su pecho ‒. El jefe me pidió que lo acompañase a una gala benéfica en representación de la comisaría – el mostró una sonrisa burlona ‒. Borra esa idiotez que tienes por sonrisa de la cara y ponme al día.

‒ Acabo de llegar hace unos minutos. El agente Justine me llamó hace unos momentos. Me jodió la cita que estaba teniendo – mostró una mueca de disgusto.

‒ ¡Cuida tu lenguaje, Dreyar! Estamos en la comisaría.

‒ Estirada – murmuró ‒. Entonces eso es que aún no te has tirado al jefe, ¿no? Se te va a oxidar el co… ‒ el rubio no pudo acabar una frase porque recibió un puñetazo en su mandíbula ‒ ¡Joder, Scarlet!

‒ ¿Quién demonios está en la comisaría?

‒ Mirajane Strauss.

‒ ¿La modelo que entrevistaste?

‒ Le di mi número de teléfono. Me extraña que no me llamara a mí directamente – Erza enarcó una ceja cuando vio que su compañero se mostraba sensiblemente ofendido. No iba a permitir que mantuviera una relación sexual con otra implicada en el caso y que le rompiera el corazón. Se iba a pegar a él como a una lapa si era necesario para evitarlo ‒. Freed me dijo que tenía información pero que quería hablar directamente con los detectives que llevamos el caso. Así que no me ha podido avanzar nada – apretó los puños y arrugó la frente de una forma que hasta a Erza le pareció divertida ‒. ¿Por qué demonios no me llamó a mí directamente? ¡Es que es absurdo dar tanto rodeo!

‒ Quizás la asustaste cuando empezaste con tu acoso sexual – sonrió divertida al verlo tan molesto.

‒ No. ¿Tú crees? – Scarlet sintió una pequeña culpabilidad cuando lo notó preocupada. Pero luego se recordó que se lo merecía – Bueno… Dejémonos de tonterías y vayamos a recoger la información. Quizás vio a alguien aquella noche – se encogió de hombros.

Freed Justine la había llevado a una sala doble. Solían utilizarla en ocasiones para algunas entrevistas sensibles hacia personas que no eran sospechosas. Les hacían esperar en la sala pequeña con sus familiares y posteriormente pasaban a una sala algo más grande para entrevistarlas a solas que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta. Si sentían que su familia estaba al otro lado de la pared, tomando un café o un té, el testigo se mostraba más tranquilo y la declaración surgía de forma más fluida. Se encontraron a la señorita Strauss sentada en un pequeño asiento, sosteniendo en sus piernas la cabeza de una pre-adolescente, cuyo cuerpo estaba ocultado por un largo abrigo; mientras, un muchacho de enormes espaldas le acercaba un té y le besaba la frente. Los tres tenían el mismo cabello albino así que debían de ser hermanos y en el suelo Erza pudo contar que se hallaban reposando unas tres maletas de viaje.

‒ Buenas noches, señorita Strauss. Soy la detective Scarlet y ya conoce a mi compañero el detective Dreyar – ella acercó una mano para estrecharla con la gentil muchacha que tenía en frente sonriéndoles con dulzura ‒. ¿Tenemos entendido que tiene información importante para el caso? Si quiere, podemos pasar a la sala de al lado, así su hermana podrá descansar junto a su hermano con tranquilidad.

‒ Gracias – sonrió la albina y miró a sus hermanos ‒. ¿Elfman te encargas de Lisanna? – él asintió golpeándose el pecho – Intenta que descanse todo lo que pueda. Mañana tiene un examen importante de física.

‒ Ve tranquila a ser un hombre, hermana. Yo me encargo.

Erza enarcó una ceja extrañada por la forma de expresarse que utilizaba aquel individuo. Miró a su compañero que negaba con la cabeza como si ya estuviera naturalizado con la situación. La joven entró junto con ellos en la otra sala, portando su té. La pelirroja quedó verdaderamente maravillada con su belleza. No llevaba maquillaje y su ropa era sencilla. Tan sólo unos tejanos una camiseta blanca lisa de manga corta. ¿No tenía frío? Pero luego recordó que la jovencita que había tenido sobre sus piernas llevaba una chaqueta por encima. Seguramente la suya.

‒ Cuéntenos, señorita Strauss – empezó su compañero.

‒ Recuerde detective, Mira – sonrió con una extraña tristeza ‒. Me dijo que contactase con usted si tenía alguna noticia acerca del _Michelangelo_.

‒ Así es. ¿Recuerda algo más de ayer? ¿Vio a alguien sospechoso circulando por las oficinas? – preguntó con insistencia el rubio.

‒ No. Pero sé que ha ubicado a una nueva víctima – dio un sorbo a su té antes de continuar ‒. Yo.

‒ No puede ser… ‒ la cara desencajada del detective Dreyar permitió a la pelirroja continuar.

‒ Usted, no entra en nuestro listado de posibles futuras víctimas.

‒ Hoy he recibido un paquete en mi apartamento – la albina continuaba su relato ajena a los comentarios de los detectives ‒. Llevaba una nota – la sacó de su bolsillo y la leyó en voz alta ‒. "Por eso el hombre dejará a su padre y a su madre, y tiene que adherirse a su esposa, y tienen que llegar a ser una sola carne. Y ambos continuaban desnudos, el hombre y su esposa, y sin embargo no se avergonzaban" – les acercó la nota ‒. Ha adjuntado una fotografía mía que se publicó hace dos meses en un desfile en el que salía vestida de novia – los detectives observaban la nota con detenimiento ‒. Al final añade que el paquete traía la dote para nuestra futura boda. Era un presente para mí. Dice que yo soy la elegida. Que soy como él.

‒ ¿Qué regalo le hizo? – preguntó intrigada la pelirroja.

‒ Era un paquete muy grande. Temía abrirlo. Pero no estaba segura de si se trataba de una broma siniestra o del verdadero _Michelangelo_ así que lo abrí antes de llamarlos para no molestarlos de forma inútil – inspiró hondo antes de soltarlo ‒. Era un útero y alrededor de él colocó un neumático como si se tratase de una corona funeraria – la expresión de los detectives era un mapa en ese preciso instante. Seguía evolucionando ‒. Me costó reconocer el primer elemento pero escuché que buscaban una furgoneta y también había oído que solía llevarse el útero de sus víctimas como recuerdo así que… ‒ carraspeó – bueno, sólo lo supuse.

‒ ¿Ha traído el paquete? – quiso saber el rubio.

‒ No. Está en mi apartamento. Cuando vi lo que traía en su interior, desperté a mis hermanos y salimos de ahí. Me ha marcado y ahora sabe dónde vivo. No voy a ponerlos en peligro.

‒ ¿Sus hermanos viven con usted? ¿Tiene algún sitio al que ir? – la detective se notaba preocupada.

‒ No. Mi madre falleció al dar a luz a mi hermana hace ya trece años. Mi padre murió en un accidente de coche hace seis años. En aquel entonces yo había empezado ya mi carrera de modelaje así que pedí la emancipación y me encargué de la tutela de mi hermano mellizo y de Lisanna que en ese momento tenía seis años. Estamos solos – frunció el entrecejo ‒. ¿Conocen algún hotel pequeño donde podamos alojarnos? No quiero volver ahí con Lisanna y Elfman.

‒ Pues – a Erza le pareció adorable que viera a su enorme hermano como alguien a quien proteger ‒, creo que mi compañero es el experto en hoteles de la ciudad, ¿no Dreyar? – sonrió intentando reprimir una carcajada.

‒ ¿Qué? – preguntó distraído y dedicó una mirada de odio a su compañera cuando comprendió a qué se refería.

‒ ¿Ah sí? ¿Tiene alguna especie de afición obsesiva con ellos? – por un momento Erza se creyó la falsa inocencia de la albina – Entonces ya hice bien no llamándolo a su teléfono personal. No hubiera querido interrumpirle en su actividad romántica – sonrió.

‒ Muy graciosas las dos – era de admirar que la señorita Strauss tuviera la capacidad de hacer humor ante la situación en la que se encontraba ‒. Hay un hotel a tres manzanas de aquí se llama Fairy Hills. Os acompañaré y empezaré con la vigilancia.

‒ Creo – la pelirroja no pensaba dejar a su compañero a solas con la posible víctima – que ambos tenemos trabajo que hacer con el paquete que ha recibido la señorita Mira. ¿Supongo que el paquete estará aún en su apartamento? – ella asintió ‒ Mandaremos entonces a un par de agentes para que se encarguen de él y otros dos les acompañarán y permanecerán con ustedes para protegerlos. Será mejor que vayan todos ustedes a descansar. Nos pondremos en contacto.

‒ Gracias por todo – les mostró una enorme sonrisa y salieron de la sala.

La detective llamó a dos agentes a los que les tocaba el turno de noche y les hizo un breve resumen de cuál sería su trabajo. Laxus, por su parte, entregó las llaves del apartamento que Mira les había dado antes de dirigirse al hotel para que recogieran el paquete y lo presentaran directamente ante la científica, tomando las medidas necesarias para no contaminarlo más.

‒ No pienso dejar que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo que con Jenny, Scarlet. Me voy a ocupar yo mismo de la vigilancia.

‒ No voy dejar que hagas con ella lo que haces con todas las víctimas – respondió serena.

‒ ¡No seas absurda, mujer! Me repugna la ineptitud de esta comisaría. Si yo la dirigiera despediría a más de la mitad por vagos y débiles – los puños del rubio estaban tan apretados que Erza podía notar la tensión de los tendones de su brazo hasta el cuello ‒. Si me tengo que encargar de vigilar a Mira cada uno de los días necesarios hasta detener al _Michelangelo_ , lo voy a hacer, Erza. Lo que sea con tal de que no se acumule ningún otro cadáver a nombre de esa aberración.

‒ Dreyar, no puedes hacer el trabajo de todos los profesionales. Te encargarás de la vigilancia cuando te toque. Ahora mismo los dos necesitamos dormir un poco. Tenemos que encontrar una nueva conexión con las víctimas.

‒ No voy a poder dormir, Scarlet. Si esta chica muere… ¡joder si tiene a una cría pequeña a su cargo!

‒ Tu insomnio no nos ayudará ni a nosotros ni a Mira y sus hermanos. Y vigila tu lenguaje – le golpeó la boca y él resopló.

La detective llegó a su apartamento tras acordarse de dejar el vestido encima de la mesa de Jellal. Intentó dormir aunque fueran cuatro horas y cuando se despertó se sirvió un café bien cargado antes de volver al trabajo. Jellal aún no había vuelto. La detective suponía que el evento habría finalizado a horas intempestivas y seguramente regresaría a la comisaría por el mediodía. Dreyar llegó dos minutos después con su cotidiana sonrisa fanfarrona.

‒ ¡Scarlet! Espero que estés preparada para el día que hoy nos espera. Porque hoy será el día en el que nos acerquemos más a ese hijo de puta.

‒ ¡Dreyar!

‒ No he podido dormir apenas – prosiguió obviando a su compañero lo que la irritó – así que aproveché para estudiar el neumático que Mira recibió. Freed se encargó de enviarme las fotografías. Es un Harriston C-456. Concide con las huellas que encontramos cerca del lugar en el que se encontró el cadáver de Jenny – su compañera seguía sin entender a donde quería llegar ‒. Ha rayado los números que figuraban inscritos en el neumático, indicando el modelo de forma que en vez de mostrar C-456, lo que se ve es C-488.

‒ ¿Crees que tiene algún significado?

‒ Creo y lo sé – sonrió triunfalmente ‒. Ese cabronazo no pierde la oportunidad de comunicarse con nosotros como si de un juego se tratase – ignoró la queja de su compañera ‒. Me pasé la noche buscando interpretaciones en casa hasta que pensé que la enumeración se refería a una carreta. Abrí un mapa y fijé la vista en la C-48 que se encuentra a las afueras de Magnolia.

‒ ¿Y el otro ocho?

‒ Después de varios cafés llegué a la conclusión de que podría tratarse de una distancia. Pensé en ocho metros a recorrer desde la entrada a la carretera. Por eso mandé a los agentes Droy y Jet esta mañana temprano y han encontrado una furgoneta abandonada a la que le faltaba una rueda. Científica se está encargando de ella pero nos van a enviar las fotografías que han tomado por correo electrónico para agilizar el proceso.

‒ ¿Por qué nos daría una pista?

‒ Quiere jugar con nosotros, Scarlet. Pero ello no es obstáculo para que podamos conocer más cómo funciona su mente.

‒ Y si comprendemos su pensamiento, podremos avanzarnos a sus decisiones – la pelirroja sonrió a la vez que el detective.

‒ He llamado también a Mira. Vendrá después de comer.

Las siguientes horas las dedicó a comprobar el nombre del titular de la furgoneta. Cuando lo introdujeron en la base de datos, resultó que el vehículo había sido robado. Eso significaba de nuevo más entrevistas. Podrían dirigirse hacia su domicilio cuando cayera la tarde. En cuanto al interior del automóvil, estaba impoluto. Únicamente habían encontrado tres figuras hechas de barro: una tigresa albina, un conejo púrpura y una ave obesa. Erza intentó reflexionar sobre las figuras o si tenían algún significado oculto. No había ni un ápice de material genético que pudiera indicar algo del _Michelangelo_. Pero él quería que encontraran la furgoneta. Lo esperaba. Ese tenía que ser otro mensaje. Quizás las figuras representasen algo para Mira.

Todavía faltaba un poco antes que la modelo se acercase a la comisaría así que aprovechó para redactar el correo electrónico que iba a enviar a todos. Llevaba años intentando organizar algo especial por Navidad y por fin había logrado que le permitiesen cumplir su segundo sueño: desplegar sus dotes actorales. Había podido expandir en las ruedas de prensa su oratoria pero Erza no tenía suficiente. Había decidido que se celebraría un pequeño concurso de talentos y todos debían participar. Este tipo de actividades ayudaban a mejorar las relaciones entre compañeros y a fortalecer los lazos. Había ya constituido el jurado que tomaría la decisión. Todos ya tenían noción de ello y la detective se había ocupado de obligarles a participar de un modo u otro. Así que se decidió a comunicarlos el nombre de participantes, qué categoría ocupaban y los miembros del jurado que decidirían. Justo cuando lo envió, el capitán entró en su despacho sin mirarla.

Le extrañó su comportamiento ya que solía buscarla con la mirada y saludarla al llegar a comisaría. Decidió que era el momento de tomar la iniciativa. Después de todo, la decisión estaba recayendo en ella. Advirtió de su ausencia a su compañero y llamó al despacho de su superior. La hizo esperar unos instantes antes de permitirle la entrada. Cuando finalmente el azulado le contestó, ella se sentó tras cerrar la puerta algo nerviosa. Lo notaba distinto.

‒ Supongo que anoche el evento terminó tarde – su sonrisa se mostró en un corto espacio de tiempo cuando se fijó en su oscura mirada adornada por unas incipientes ojeras.

‒ ¿Viene a actualizarme sobre el caso del _Michelangelo_?

‒ Yo… - se sintió cortada cuando dejó de tutearla. Pero le había dejado claro que iban a mantener las relaciones profesionales y personales separadas y ahora mismo se encontraban en el trabajo – No. No venía a verle por eso. Es por la conversación que tuvimos anoche. Estuve pensando en ello, bueno, en verdad fue sólo durante el trayecto a la comisaría.

‒ Olvídelo.

‒ Disculpe, no lo he entendido – sonrió nerviosa ‒. ¿Me ha dicho que lo olvide?

‒ Mire, detective Scarlet, anoche disfrutamos. Disfrutamos mucho – sonrió por primera vez y con una mirada de suficiencia – pero usted es mi subordinada y no deberíamos complicar las cosas más.

‒ Pero yo lo he estado pensando. No se complicarían. Somos personas maduras y responsables. Usted – se sentía irritada – tú – corrigió – me dijiste que era tu amor platónico desde el instituto. Podemos hacer que funcione.

‒ ¡Ah eso…! – exclamó sin importancia – Quizás exageré en algunos cumplidos, detective – volvió a mostrarle aquella sonrisa tan insolente como atractiva y Erza sintió que no podría controlarse más si persistía en actuar como un memo. ¿Dónde estaba su Jellal de anoche? ‒. Pero entre el champán que bebimos y lo extraordinariamente bien que le sentaba el vestido, me dejé llevar.

‒ ¿Entonces todo fue una interpretación para que al final nos acostásemos? – rio salvajemente - ¡Debí de ser una decepción enorme cuando vio que no me abrí de piernas tan fácilmente como sus otras conquistas entonces! – se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida – No se preocupe. Olvidaré lo de anoche con gustoso placer ‒ no podía creerse que ese imbécil que tenía en frente era el mismo que había estado coqueteando tierna y elegantemente con ella durante todo el año que llevaba en la comisaría como capitán con tan sólo miradas furtivas.

‒ Para – se acercó a ella y bloqueó la puerta. Ella intentó empujarle pero él le agarró las muñecas con suavidad y dejó deslizar el pulgar por ellas ‒. No fuiste una decepción, sino una grata sorpresa – ella sacudió las muñecas y el azulado no intentó volver tocarla ‒. Tienes todo el derecho a denunciarme si crees que anoche me propasé contigo o abusé de mi superioridad jerárquica.

‒ ¡No se trata de eso! Sino de que jugaste con mis sentimientos, Jellal. Todo lo que ocurrió anoche fue consentido por ambas partes y no me sentí coaccionada en ningún momento.

‒ Siento haberlo hecho, señorita Scarlet. Pero no estoy interesado en mantener una relación que se salga de lo profesional con usted – la pelirroja esperó a que continuase. Su boca permanecía entreabierta, como si fuera a proseguir con el discurso. Pero la sala permaneció en silencio así que volvió a empujarlo quedando de espaldas a él y colocó su mano en el pomo de la puerta.

‒ Como usted quiera capitán – se giró y se forzó a mostrarle una sonrisa ‒. Cuando tenga un momento, Dreyar y yo queremos comentarle los nuevos hechos del caso _Michelangelo_.

Salió reprimiéndose dar un sonoro portazo. No obstante creyó escuchar un ruido tras de sí a los segundos de cerrar la puerta. Se dirigió a grandes zancadas a la mesa de su compañero pero no lo encontró. Seguramente habría ido a buscar comida ya que Mira no tardaría en presentarse y ellos no habían almorzado. Encima de la mesa se encontraba el informe preliminar de científica. Le echó un vistazo hasta que fue interrumpirá por el detective Gray Fullbuster.

‒ ¿Cómo lleváis el caso? – le mostró una amplia sonrisa y Erza se fijó en que iba sin chaqueta y la camisa estaba totalmente abierta. Al menos llevaba camisa. Si se tratase de otro compañero, la pelirroja habría reaccionado de forma distinta. Pero tratándose de Gray y teniendo conocimiento de su comportamiento extravagante así como su obsesión con la temperatura desde cierta misión, lo dejaba pasar – McGarden y yo tenemos a nuestro sospechoso – la pequeña detective se unió a la conversación cuando escuchó ser nombrada.

‒ Está siendo visitado por el médico – incluyó la azulada ‒. Pero creo que los efectos de lo que se inyectó ayer le están permitiendo recuperar sus capacidades y que en breves podremos interrogarlo – sonrió emocionada ‒. ¡Mi primer interrogatorio con un sospechoso como detective! – Erza no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al observar aquella escena tan apasionada de la joven.

‒ De eso nada novata. El interrogatorio lo dirigiré yo – sonrió con altanería Fullbuster – la azulada mostró una expresión de furia y el chico añadió ‒. Bueno, quizás sólo el inicio – suspiró ‒. ¿Necesitáis de nuestra ayuda en vuestro caso. Está claro quién va a ganar la apuesta.

‒ Ni lo sueñes, Fullbuster – Erza olfateó las hamburguesas que su compañero rubio traía y empezaron a comer ‒. Cuando llegues a mi número de casos resueltos, entonces tendrás algo de lo que fanfarronear.

‒ Ser dos años más viejo ayuda a tener un número de casos resueltos más elevado, Dreyar.

‒ No busques excusas, niñato.

‒ ¿Estas son las fotos del interior de la furgoneta encontrada? – Erza agradeció que McGarden pusiera fin a la discusión absurda de sus compañeros.

‒ Sí. Sólo se encontraron estas figuritas pero no sabemos si representan algo.

‒ Parecen figuritas hechas por alguna cría en clase de manualidades – respondió Fullbuster.

‒ Tiene razón en parte, detective… ‒ la frase inacabada procedía de Mirajane Strauss que se había acercado al grupo de individuos.

‒ Fullbuster – los ojos del chico parpadearon dos veces para aclarar su visión. No todos los días se estaba ante una modelo como la albina que tenía en frente ‒. Usted es la señorita Mirajane Strauss, ¿verdad?

‒ Tan solo Mira, por favor – sonrió ‒. Esas figuritas son de mi hermana. Las hizo para un evento escolar en el que los chicos vendían manualidades y así obtenían fondos para el viaje escolar de fin de curso. Creo que ese evento se celebró la semana pasada.

‒ ¿Lo ves Dreyar? Era evidente que esas figuritas habían sido modeladas por una cría pequeña de diez años que está aprendiendo a usar el bar-

‒ En realidad – interrumpió la Mira con una magnánima sonrisa ‒, mi hermana de trece años había estado enferma semanas atrás y tuvo que actualizar sus trabajos y exámenes por lo que no tenía tiempo físico para participar en el evento así que las figuritas se las hice yo – terminó con una gran sonrisa que opacó las voces de todos los detectives.

‒ ¡Fullbuster, discúlpate ahora mismo con nuestra víctima! – rugió Erza.

‒ Y-y-yo… ‒ el nerviosismo del detective era tan intenso que le costaba articular las palabras – en realidad, yo no tengo ni idea de arte así que…

‒ Largo, Fullbuster – Dreyar aprovechó para ponerle un brazo encima los hombros a la albina ‒. Será mejor que tratemos el caso en otro lugar.

Erza dejó que Dreyar informase a Mira de los recientes hechos descubiertos. El detective prosiguió ampliando la pequeña entrevista que le hicieron anoche así como cualquier otro elemento de las fotografías que le pudiese ser familiar a la albina. La señorita Strauss, por su parte, cambió su cotidiana expresión positiva por una derrotista. Si el asesino tenía las figuritas se debía a que había estado en el instituto de su hermana Lisanna. Quizás incluso hubiera hablado con ella antes de comprarlas. Mira les pidió que permitieran que fuera ella quien le preguntase a su hermana si recordaba la cara de a quien le había efectuado la venta, ya que no quería asustarla y preocupar a la chica más de la cuenta.

Teniendo en cuenta que la feria se había celebrado la semana pasada, Erza concluía que el _Michelangelo_ ya había decidido por aquel entonces que Jenny no cumplía los requisitos adecuados para ser "su mujer" y como pecadora tenía que ser asesinada. No elegía la próxima sin decidir la muerte de la anterior. Scarlet tenía que concederle que al menos el tipo era monógamo. Si no fuera un loco psicópata, podría incluso verle el lado irónico. Él tenía paciencia. Mientras Jenny estuvo protegida por la policía, no podía actuar. Todo este tiempo lo había dedicado en conocer la vida de Mirajane Strauss y la de sus allegados más próximos. El problema era que Mirajane Strauss no había pertenecido nunca a la agencia de modelos Blue Pegasus y que la conexión entre las víctimas que habían encontrado acababa de romperse. Volvían al principio, sin forma de identificar al asesino.

El resto del día transcurrió con tranquilidad. Al llegar la tarde, Erza le delegó a Laxus tomar declaración al titular de la furgoneta y ella se dedicó a revisar las víctimas anteriores por si algo se les había pasado por alto. Su mente le impedía concentrarse. Y todo se debía a la conversación que había tenido por el mediodía. Se sentía idiota por haber sido usada de una forma tan evidente y por haberse dejado manipular emocionalmente. Lo que había visto en Jellal era una ilusión propia de una estúpida adolescente. Algo que ella había querido creer. Erza Scarlet no era una mujer que cayera ante las tretas de cualquier hombre. No era una conquista más. Lo de anoche no la hacía diferente a todas aquellas chicas que caían rendidas en la cama de Dreyar para después esperar al lado del teléfono una llamada suya que jamás llegaba o que suspiraban creyendo que él era diferente con ellas. Se estaba obsesionando con el tema y con su orgullo. Necesitaba dejarlo atrás.

‒ Esto es absurdo… ‒ murmuró para sí.

Recordó que no habían puesto al capitán al corriente de los nuevos hechos así que era el pretexto perfecto para que la pelirroja pudiera cerrar ese breve capítulo de su vida que apenas había durado un suspiro. Estaba tan absorta que entró en el despacho del capitán Fernandes sin llamar.

‒ Capitán, le traigo el-

‒ ¡Scarlet!

El cuerpo de la detective se quedó rígido y frío. Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta ya cerrada antes de reaccionar. Jellal se encontraba sentado en su mesa con una mujer en su falda, besándose. La muchacha tenía su semblante oculto pero Erza podría jurar que la conocía. Ese corte de pelo extravagante, de tono castaño claro correspondía a Milliana, la ayudante de la fiscal. La detective se maldijo a sí misma por haber entrado sin llamar. Y una parte de su interior se rompió al ver con sus propios ojos lo poco que significaba para él. Respiró hondo para controlar sus emociones: Jellal había sido muy claro y terminante con que la noche anterior debía ser olvidada. Observó que su voz había sobresaltado a los asistentes del despacho, provocando que ambos se separasen bruscamente el uno del otro y se recolocasen la ropa.

‒ Disculpe la intromisión, jefe – Erza se forzó a sonreírle a ella también ‒. Milliana – debía recomponerse y mostrar que no le importaba ‒. Sólo venía a comunicarle que hemos encontrado la furgoneta del _Michelangelo_ – presentó la carpeta encima de la mesa ‒. Es el informe preliminar de científica y las fotografías de su interior además de los informes de Dreyar y mío – hablaba con rapidez, temiendo que fuera interrumpida por alguno de los dos e intentase explicar lo sucedido. Eso empeoraría las cosas ‒. Ya nos lo devolverá cuando termine de leerlo – se dio la vuelta para abalanzarse a la puerta pero fue detenida por la voz del azulado.

‒ Un momento – la pelirroja detuvo la marcha con expresión de disgusto y el chico se dirigió a la chica que tenía a su izquierda ‒. Milliana – carraspeó -, tengo que hablar un momento con mi detective. Continuaremos la conversación esta noche – torció su sonrisa de forma lasciva.

‒ No hay problema – el rubor de la chica aumentaba por momentos. Erza sentía las ganas que tenía de salir del lugar ‒. Adiós detective – se despidió sin mirar a la pelirroja. Scarlet pudo notar su mirada de vergüenza.

‒ Entré sin llamar – Erza quería ser la primera a hablar para tener el control de la conversación. Bastante embarazosa e incómoda estaba siendo la situación entre ambos ‒. Lo siento no volverá a pasar – suspiró ‒. Mire, seamos adultos. Lo más correcto es obviar lo que acabo de ver. Los dos hemos cometido errores. Yo por un lado por mi ímpetu por hablar del caso y usted por no utilizar una localización más personal para sus… ‒ carraspeó intentando buscar un eufemismo adecuado – cortejos.

‒ Detective, siento que haya tenido que presenciar esto.

‒ Como dije, ambos cometimos errores – sonrió ‒. No compartiré con nadie más lo ocurrido. Ahora si no me necesita, Dreyar tiene que ponerme al corriente con la declaración del propietario de la furgoneta. Fue robada.

‒ Comprendo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando mutuamente. En el fondo, Erza esperaba una explicación más lógica, algo que satisficiera sus necesidades, algo que le permitiera dejar de sentirse rota. Pero en su lugar, se topó con el silencio y una severa mirada de su superior que no parpadeaba ni un solo instante. Entendió aquello como su señal de salida.

* * *

¿No iba a ser tan fácil que el Jerza llegara no xD?

Bueno, para saber la explicación del comportamiento de Jellal habrá que esperar al siguiente del personaje. Aunque queda un poquito para ello. El próximo capítulo será sobre Gray =).

¡Hasta el siguiente ^^!


	5. Fisura en el témpano de hielo (Gray)

**Nota:** Aye :3! Bienvenidxs nuevxs followers *-* y muchas gracias por poner el fanfic en favoritos y demás a los nuevos y a los que están desde el primer día ^^.

Este es el capítulo de Gray =O. Él también tiene sus propios dramas como todos aquí xDDDDD. Mi intención es que Gray sea un personaje aparentemente repelente y "ostiable". No sé si lo habré conseguido x'D *cruzolosdedos*. Por mucho que lo adore y sea de mis personajes favoritos, en muchas ocasiones lo estrangularía en el manga/anime ¬_¬'.

Después de este capítulo, vendrá el de Juvia y seguramente en los siguientes estén más en un segundo plano Hades, Michelangelo y compañía, para que pueda dedicarme a desarrollar las relaciones entre los personajes y sus caracteres evolucionen. ¡Eh, que no me olvido de que el fic se basa en el aspecto criminal! Será sólo temporal ;). Lo iré alternando.

 **Disclamer:** Como siempre, Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Mashima =O

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CINCO:** **FISURA EN EL TÉMPANO DE HIELO (GRAY)**

* * *

Una habilidad que adoraba de sí mismo era la rapidez con la que podía desabrochar un sujetador. Podía hacerlo con una sola mano y sin mirar con una agilidad extraordinaria, lo que facilitaba la mayoría de sus encuentros. Como detective no solía tener mucho tiempo libre, de forma que sus relaciones esporádicas eran breves y apresuradas. No le parecía un problema, sino una ventaja ya que se amoldaba a su personalidad. Gray Fullbuster era un nómada del romance. No admitía la posibilidad de atarse a una persona. Aquello le provocaba claustrofobia y urticaria. Disfrutaba de las mujeres y del sexo, pero intentaba que no se repitiera la experiencia más de una vez. Tenía tan sólo veintiséis años y no creía que su personalidad fuese a cambiar con el paso del tiempo.

Y no era porque no se hubiera enamorado. Había tenido su propia experiencia a los quince años y la había disfrutado. Pero de aquello ya hacía demasiado tiempo y la conclusión que había extraído era que ya no estaba hecho para las relaciones monógamas. O al menos era lo que siempre se decía a sí mismo las veces en las que ni él se lo creía y tenía que auto convencerse. Gray había construido su témpano de hielo cuando su única relación estable había terminado. Había sufrido tanto cuando ocurrió, que jamás volvería a dejar que una fémina ocupase el lugar de Briar. Ella había sido la única y así seguiría siendo. Gray Fullbuster sólo se entregaba una vez. Compartir su amor con cualquiera otra mujer que no fuera Briar, era faltarle al respeto a ella y a lo que habían compartido. Y lo que tuvieron… fue mágico, único y especial.

‒ Estaba deseando poder hacer esto, moreno…

Gray sonrió con picardía mientras besaba el cuello desnudo de la pelirroja que tenía entre sus brazos. Descendió con lentitud hasta llegar al escote que ya había liberado de ropa con anterioridad con su habilidad innata. Los gemidos de la camarera eran comedidos, tal como él los quería en ese preciso instante. Le complacía ser capaz de controlar la intensidad del placer de sus amantes. Él dominaba tanto los aumentos como los descensos. Para asegurárselo, el acrecentamiento debía ser extremadamente lento hasta que llegase el punto en que ellas le suplicaran mayor intensidad.

La piel de la chica irradiaba un calor que contrastaba con el frío pecho desnudo de él. Siempre había tenido esa peculiaridad y era algo que potenciaba los gemidos de ambos. Cuando los dos torsos se rozaron fugazmente, la cresta de los pechos de ella se endureció y dilató. Gray, que estaba completamente desnudo sin saber cuándo había ocurrido, decidió que era el momento adecuado para hundir su húmeda boca en uno de los exuberantes senos de la pelirroja. Simultáneamente, empezó a juguetear con el otro pecho, resiguiendo el contorno de la copa. A medida que la respiración de la chica se entrecortaba más, deslizó haciendo círculos su índice hasta el pezón mientras su mano libre se dedicaba a deshacerse de aquella falda de camarera que aún portaba y que se le hacía tan molesta.

‒ Vale, quizás sea una de tus novatadas dejarme esperando por veinte minutos en la cafetería pero nos han llamado que el sosp – McGarden, que acababa de entrar en el pequeño aseo para el personal de la cafetería, se giró ruborizada cuando se percató de la situación dejando la frase a medias.

‒ ¡Joder, McGarden! – Gray maldecía a su compañera mientras se vestía ‒ ¿No podías llamar a la puerta?

‒ ¿N-n-no podíais haberla cerrado? – seguía sin mirar a su compañero y a la camarera que se estaba vistiendo con rapidez – El sospechoso está listo para ser interrogado. Ya lo ha visitado el médico. Te espero fuera ‒ Fullbuster soltó un gruñido.

‒ Lo siento, Flare. Pero tendremos que continuarlo más adelante – sonrió.

‒ Mmmm… ‒ hizo un mohín mientras se peinaba con los dedos su hermosa cabellera rojo fuego ya vestida – Pero moreno, hace mucho que me tienes esperándote.

‒ Te lo compensaré – le guiñó un ojo y salió en busca de su compañera.

La encontró fuera de la cafetería a la que habían ido a almorzar. Tras oler las hamburguesas que Dreyar había traído para comer junto a Scarlet, y después de haber cometido la gran equivocación de ofender a una víctima de un asesino en serie, el destino le había dado suficientes señales como para tomarse un descanso y aprovecharlo para imitar a sus compañeros junto a la azulada. El sospechoso del caso Loxar no podía declarar sin que el especialista determinase que se encontraba en perfecto estado. Creyó que era el momento adecuado para conocer con mayor profundidad a su camarera favorita del lugar que frecuentaban para alimentarse.

‒ Eso ha estado muy mal novata – negó con el dedo. Aunque la interrupción le había cabreado soberanamente, que su compañera aún estuviera ruborizada y no osara mirarle a la cara lo divertía ‒. En verdad querías unirte y no sabías cómo, ¿verdad?

‒ ¡No! – gritó y el tono colorado de sus mejillas se volvió más intenso mientras se dirigían a la comisaría – No pensé… Yo… No creí que fueras capaz de… ahí… tú… ya sabes.

‒ ¿Copular? ¿Tener sexo? – rio al ver que seguía sin mirarlo ‒ ¿Qué pensabas que estaba haciendo en un lugar cómo aquél?

‒ ¡No lo sé! Me dijiste que querías hablar en privado con la camarera sobre un tema que tenías pendiente con ella. Creí que le querías pedir la receta del estofado porque te había gustado especialmente.

‒ ¿De verdad creías eso McGarden? – enarcó una ceja – Estábamos en el aseo – se le hacía especialmente raro que su compañera pudiera ser tan inocente ‒. Y no niegues que me has descubierto mirándole el trasero y el escote. Claro que con tales curvas era imposible no fijarse en el pecho. Apuesto que hasta tú te le has echado una ojeada.

‒ No entiendo tu obsesión con los pechos grandes – exhaló con indignación ‒. Pensé que me estabas gastando una broma. O como mucho que quizás la estabas besando. Pero lo que estabais haciendo… "Eso"… ¡No!

‒ Eres muy graciosa, McGarden. Pero la próxima vez, llama ‒ persistía en no querer mirarlo a la cara. Fullbuster quiso aprovecharse de la situación y a la vez finalizar con la incomodidad que ella sentía hacia él ‒. Por cierto, me siento bastante ultrajado y vejado por haberme visto desnudo.

‒ Si hubieras echado el pestillo...

‒ Y si tú hubieras llamado ‒ chasqueó con la lengua ‒. Vamos a tener que equipararlo.

‒ ¿A qué te refieres?

‒ A verte desnuda por supuesto, McGarden.

‒ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni lo sueñes! ‒ los ojos de la detective se fijaron finalmente en los azules oscuros de Fullbuster y él la recompensó con una risa divertida ‒ Muy divertido, Fullbuster. Mucho.

‒ De alguna forma había que terminar con tu incomodidad, ¿no? ‒ suspiró y se cruzó de brazos ‒ Tenemos un interrogatorio por delante y no podíamos permitirnos que uno de nosotros estuviera avergonzado por haber visto un pene. Aunque soy consciente de que el mío impresionaría particularmente a cualquier joven, claro. Pero dudo que sea el único que has visto en tu vida.

‒ Claro que no ha sido el único ‒ murmuró ella.

A Gray le enternecía que su compañera fuera tan ingenua. ¿Podía ser que fuera virgen? Sólo planteárselo le resultó tan inverosímil que soltó una carcajada provocando una divertida expresión de sorpresa en McGarden. Su compañera había cumplido los veintidós años. Había sido una agente impecable y estudiado en la universidad. Además no le faltaban admiradores. Era imposible que su experiencia en el terreno sexual fuera nula. No obstante, la chica le resultaba tan pura que hacía aflorar un sentimiento de hermano mayor hacia ella. Seguramente el instinto protector que había desarrollado con sus dos hermanas pequeñas Sherry y Chelia, continuaría su camino con aquella pequeña detective que le había tocado como compañera. Y aquello lo irritaba profundamente. Tendría que poner remedio antes que sus sentimientos evolucionaran a más. Era simplemente una compañera que podía en cualquier momento ser sustituida por otra.

Hacía un año que el detective no tenía un compañero fijo en las investigaciones. Su último compañero, el veterano Iván Dreyar había sido descubierto como un policía corrupto, estando en nómina de la peligrosa mafia Raven Tail. Aquel caso había provocado que muchos detectives y agentes, especialmente él por ser su compañero, fueran investigados en profundidad y que el comisario, Makarov Dreyar, dimitiera. La investigación trajo con ella la imputación de varios compañeros de Gray que fueron condenados. Los restantes miembros de la comisaría habían quedado muy afectados. Especialmente tras la marcha de su comisario, un anciano muy querido por todos. Fullbuster odiaba a su antiguo compañero por haber provocado aquello. El comisario Dreyar no había cometido ningún error ni estaba implicado en ningún delito. Pero su propio hijo había manipulado pruebas y recibía un sobresueldo por parte de una de las mafias más peligrosas del país. El alcalde necesitaba una cabeza de turco al que culpar de todo para calmar a la opinión pública que se encontraba exacerbada por el artículo que lo había denunciado. No obstante, el que peor lo había llevado era Laxus. Después de todo, era su propio padre el que se encontraba ahora en la cárcel y su abuelo el que había tenido que dimitir.

Desde ese día Gray había trabajado en casos que eran llevados a cabo por parejas de detectives consolidados. El nuevo comisario creía que no tenía suficiente experiencia para trabajar de forma individual. Mientras un nuevo detective no se insertara en las filas, no podría tener un nuevo compañero. Cuando supo que McGarden iba a intentar el examen de ingreso, deseó que lo aprobara. La chica era brillante y que fuera tan joven le permitiría jactarse delante de alguien por fin. Suponía que ella no habría sabido captar su expresión de satisfacción cuando el capitán Fernandes había hecho oficial su nombramiento como compañeros. Fullbuster era incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos. Quizás se debía a los años que había permanecido aislado cuando era niño, rodeado de muerte y enfermedad, aprendiendo que no debía encariñarse demasiado con alguien que podía perder. Temía las relaciones de cualquier tipo que pudiera consolidar.

Esconder sus propios sentimientos le daba una apariencia hostil y tosca, incluso bruta, que se intensificaba cuanto mayor era el aprecio hacia esa persona. No era algo que se propusiera hacer en muchas de aquellas ocasiones, sino que surgía de él de forma natural como mecanismo de autodefensa. Tampoco es que Gray fuera dado a pensar en sus sentimientos. La ocultación de los mismos daba lugar a que en muchas ocasiones no fuera consciente de ellos o que los confundiera. Muchos pensaban que el detective Fullbuster era frío y cruel. Aparentaba romper los corazones de las muchachas sin una pizca de compasión o mala conciencia. La peor crítica que había recibido fue de la mano de una agente cuyo nombre ni recordaba. Lo llamó "sádico psicópata despiadado y misógino cuyo pútrido corazón jamás podría ser amado". El respondió con una carcajada, provocando un sonoro bofetón que le dejó marca. A pesar del exceso de floritura prosaica, aquello afectó a Gray más de lo que él quería admitir.

\- Zangief Crowley más conocido como Zancrow en la calle donde traficas con cocaína, heroína, LSD – anunciaba el detective mirando la ficha policial del sospechoso que tenían en la sala – entre otras muchas. En los últimos tres años te han detenido dos veces. Fuiste condenado una de ellas por tráfico de drogas y robo con violencia pero se te conmutó la pena por la medida de sometimiento a un tratamiento de rehabilitación – la mirada azul oscura de Fullbuster era totalmente helada -. Al parecer no sirvió de nada – observó la sonrisa de satisfacción del sospechoso: ocupaba toda su cara. Su aspecto era deplorable. Su larga cabellera rubia había perdido todo el brillo y sus ojos rojos estaban resaltados por ojeras moradas que incrementaban así su aspecto de perturbado -. Sin embargo, no estás aquí por tu fama de patético camello o tu adicción a la basura que te impide controlar tus extremidades – dirigió una despectiva mirada a las manos temblorosas del muchacho -. Juvia Loxar, ¿te suena?

‒ Una chica peligrosa – sonrió – y peleona. Me gustan así. Saben mejor – hizo una pausa antes de finalizar la frase – a fuego lento – soltó una demente carcajada que erizó el vello de Levy.

‒ ¿Por eso incendiaste su apartamento? ¿Esperabas que ella estuviera ahí?

‒ Mmmm… no haces las preguntas adecuadas, detective.

‒ Varios vecinos han declarado que te vieron entrar en su apartamento. ¿De dónde sacaste la llave?

‒ Esa pregunta me gusta más – a McGarden le parecía que los dientes los tenía más afilados de lo normal ‒. Pero lo cierto es que no recuerdo el nombre del amigo que me la dio. ¿Es importante para condenarme? Ya tenéis a vuestro autor, ¿no? – sonrió con una tranquilidad que dejó helado incluso a Fullbuster.

‒ ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

‒ Detective, usted tiene pinta de ser un hombre que disfruta de la compañía femenina. ¿Por qué un hombre jugaría con fuego? Por una mujer – Gray dio un sutil golpe a su compañera para que prosiguiera con el interrogatorio.

‒ Antes te dedicarte a la carrera criminal, usted trabajaba para Bluenote Stinger, el famoso fiscal general que fue condenado por su participación en la red de extorsión, lesiones y agresiones sexuales a varias prostitutas de la que se beneficiaban él y varios políticos – Fullbuster se mostraba orgulloso de la seguridad de su compañera ‒. Este caso fue denunciado por Juvia Loxar en sus inicios como blogger. Gracias a su artículo y su investigación, las actuaciones judiciales empezaron. Por aquella época, usted era su asistente, su protegido, ¿verdad? Fue investigado pero no encontraron pruebas de su participación. Sin embargo, perdió su empleo y su reputación fue ensuciada – la azulada hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó ‒. Comprendo que su odio hacia la reportera le avocó a torturarla durante bastante tiempo con sus amenazas. Ella cada vez más exitosa y usted cada vez más fracasado.

‒ Es una historia muy bonita. No soy muy dado al cine, pero pagaría por esta película – su risa de perturbado volvió a llenar el vacío ‒. Quién sabe, quizás hasta Walt Disney comprase los derechos de la historia. Con algunos cambios claro – torció su sonrisa ‒. Tendrían que morir los padres. Los padres siempre mueren, para que los hijos protagonistas sean los héroes – los detectives le dejaron continuar. No creían que fuera el cerebro del crimen. El hombre que tenían en frente no decía ni una sola cosa que tuviera sentido. Su cerebro se había atrofiado totalmente por las sustancias ilegales. Era imposible que pudiera planear -. ¡Ah! Pero recordemos, nuestra heroína ya tenía a sus padres muertos antes de volverse protagonista de la historia. Entonces… ¡Eso es trampa! ¿No creen? – golpeó con fuerza la mesa.

‒ ¡Eh, tranquilo o lo tendremos que esposar! – la expresión del detective era huraña.

‒ Los padres tienen que morir durante la historia y no antes de que empiece. Normalmente al principio. Lo que significa que hay que asesinar a otro. A un padre. Necesitamos a un mártir. Es su papel en la historia.

‒ Déjate de historias, ¿quién te dio la llave Zancrow? – Fullbuster estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

‒ No me acuerdo. Y es irrelevante. Lo que quieren es mi confesión firmada. Redáctenla y la firmaré. Mi pulso no es como solía ser, ¿saben?

No consiguieron más de él. Decidieron conversar sobre el caso con el capitán. Aquel drogadicto no podría haber ni cogido un lápiz, mucho menos maniobrar todo el acoso y previsión al incendio que se había ejecutado. De lo que estaban seguros era de que él era quien había incendiado el apartamento. Sería condenado por ello, pero seguía faltando el autor principal, lo que significaba que volvería a producirse. El desastre en el hogar de la señorita Loxar únicamente había sido un aviso.

‒ Tengo que comentarles algo – inició el capitán cuando le hubieron relatado el interrogatorio y las pruebas halladas ‒. Mi tío, el senador Purehito está especialmente interesado en el caso Loxar – a Fullbuster le sorprendió la franqueza del capitán. Conocía el parentesco de ambos hombres ‒. Y creo que su interés en el caso no es puramente profesional. Intentó en sucesivas ocasiones que la investigación terminase. Creo como ustedes que Zancrow ha sido únicamente una cabeza de turco pero el auténtico culpable de toda esta trama sigue ahí fuera. También considero que esta persona se trata de un individuo que ha sido o está siendo investigado por la señorita Loxar. Me inclino más a pensar en la segunda opción. Todos los ataques están más dirigidos a amedrentar a la señorita Loxar y obstaculizarla en su trabajo que una venganza.

‒ Pero señor… ‒ interrumpió la detective – ¿está diciendo que su tío es un político corrupto?

‒ No conozco los asuntos de mi tío, detective McGarden. Pero no me extrañaría que lo fuera. Tenía mis sospechas hace un tiempo y se han incrementado cuando me amenazó con que si Juvia Loxar publicaba algo sobre él, yo saldría salpicado.

Gray apretó los puños. Si su comisaría volvía por segunda vez en un año a ser investigada y el capitán debía dimitir o se veía procesado, su credibilidad quedaría totalmente anulada. El detective apreciaba su trabajo y a sus compañeros. Incluso al inspector Dragneel. Todos ellos formaban una gran familia, con sus defectos y virtudes. Una ruidosa familia, pero la suya al fin y al cabo. Gran parte de su vida la vivían entre aquellos individuos y habían crecido y madurado juntos. Sentía admiración por el capitán Fernandes. Tan joven y había alcanzado una gran meta en su carrera profesional. Lo consideraba íntegro y noble. Incluso hasta el punto de denunciar los trabajos sucios de un familiar tan próximo como lo era su tío. Su sentido y concepto de justicia eran los idóneos y correctos para un capitán de comisaría.

‒ Pero el senador Purehito no figura dentro de los artículos que la señorita Loxar nos ha enviado.

‒ Tiene razón, McGarden. Quizás deberíamos de tener una charla con la reportera – sonrió el capitán ‒. Sin embargo, debido a las filtraciones que hemos tenido con este caso, debemos tomar precauciones. Tenemos al culpable del incendio por lo que el procedimiento seguirá su curso. Públicamente diremos que el caso está cerrado, pero seguiremos investigando en secreto. ¿Han podido averiguar algo acerca de este tema?

‒ No, señor. McGarden y yo no hemos conseguido identificar a los bocazas – Gray se mordió la lengua.

‒ ¿Podrían al menos citar a algún agente que crean que esté libre de culpa?

‒ Jet y Droy. Los conozco desde que soy agente, señor – sonrió la azulada ‒. Pondría la mano en el fuego.

‒ Bien – el capitán Fernandes paralizó la conversación cuando su teléfono llamó ‒. Sí… Hazles pasar a mi despacho – la puerta se abrió, entrando por ella Juvia Loxar y su hermano Gajeel Redfox ‒. Ahora que estamos todos, les voy a explicar qué es lo que vamos a hacer.

A Gray no le había complacido ganar la apuesta a Scarlet y Dreyar de aquella forma. Por ello no quería que sus compañeros la ejecutasen por el momento. Había alegado que para humillarlos más él y McGarden decidirían cuándo sería el día. La verdadera razón de dilatarlo en el tiempo era permitirles finalmente resolver el caso y que fueran los verdaderos vencedores los que exigieran su premio.

La estrategia era clara. Únicamente conocerían de la investigación los involucrados en ella. Existirían dos grupos por separado. Los detectives Gildarts Clive y Cana Alberona junto con el agente Droy se encargarían de la supervisión e investigación de campo acerca del senador Purehito. Por otro lado, los detectives Fullbuster y McGarden y el agente Jet supervisarían el cuidado de la señorita Juvia Loxar y su hermano, Gajeel Redfox, con quien vivía actualmente e inspeccionarían los datos e informes que fuera públicamente conocidos. Deberían buscar formas ilegales de conseguir el acceso a aquellos que estuvieran ocultos. Cuando llegara el momento, pedirían una orden judicial para transformarlo en legal y poderlo presentar así en un juicio. Solicitar en ese preciso instante a un juez su cooperación, podría poner en peligro toda la operación. Todavía no sabían qué jueces podrían estar en nómina de Hades Purehito.

Al detective no le agradaba hacer de niñera y menos aún interpretar un papel. Para que su vigilancia no alertase a curiosos cada uno de ellos debía ostentar un cargo. El caso Loxar estaba ya levantando bastante revuelo. Levy acababa de ser contratada como secretaria personal de Gajeel Redfox. Viviría junto con ellos en la mansión Redfox y acompañaría al primogénito en todo evento o reunión a la que debiera asistir. Fullbuster se encargaría de la vigilancia personal de la señorita Loxar como su guardaespaldas. Mientras que ella trabajaría una temporada desde su propia casa. Finalmente, a Jet le había tocado el papel de mayordomo que debía compartir con otros muchos trabajadores de aquella gran casa.

Aunque ninguno de los implicados profirió queja alguna, muchos demostraban expresiones de desagrado al acuerdo. La tensión entre la compañera de Fullbuster y el señor Redfox no había disminuido desde su anterior encuentro. Al detective no le complacía la pedantería y la autosuficiencia con la que observaba a McGarden. Pero la pequeña había demostrado saber afrontar la situación, por lo que creyó que quien se encontraba en una peor situación era el consentido de los Redfox. Tampoco era que su situación fuese mejor. La señorita Loxar iba alternando las miradas furtivas hacia él junto con el rubor y el titubeo. Fullbuster respondía con sonrisas socarronas y expresiones vacías. Había admirado el trabajo de Loxar hasta que sacó a relucir la carrera criminal de Iván Dreyar. Desde ese momento no podía sentir otra cosa que aversión. Era consciente de que la reportera simplemente había denunciado una realidad en su comisaría. Pero una parte de él la hacía personalmente culpable del destrozo que había provocado en su hogar.

Después de la reunión en el despacho de Fernandes, habían regresado a sus hogares. Los detectives y el agente debían empaquetar sus pertenencias y dirigirse a la mansión Redfox. Decidieron dirigirse por separado. Era una noche oscura acompañada por una acérrima tormenta. Gray se maldijo a sí mismo al salir de su automóvil por olvidarse el paraguas en su casa. En el espacio que tuvo que recorrer hasta el porche de la casa de los Redfox, ya estaba empapado desde la cabeza a los pies. Lo recibió la propia Juvia Loxar lo que le resultó extraño. No creía que la gente de su categoría hicieran nada por sí mismos, sino que usaban de criados a todas horas hasta para cortarse las uñas de los pies. Loxar llevaba un sencillo vestido holgado sin mangas de rayas horizontales azules y unas medias azul oscuro hasta por encima de la rodilla sin zapatos. Su pelo estaba algo desordenado y su mirada mostraba un exceso de cansancio tal, que le costó reconocer al detective que tenía ahí. Parpadeó dos veces seguidas y finalmente reaccionó.

‒ ¡Oh! Pase, pase.

A Fullbuster le atraía en cierta medida aquella mujer tan particular. Como hombre sabía apreciar un cuerpo seductor y una cara bonita cuando la tenía delante. Juvia Loxar era una mujer por la que muchos hombres suspirarían e intentarían seducir. Si no la considerase una de las principales culpables de lo ocurrido en la comisaría, incluso él mismo la poseería. La escuchó pedir una toalla y un albornoz, y con rapidez uno de los criados se los facilitaron. Ella se la entregó al detective sin apenas mirarlo y él esperó.

«Esto es absurdo. ¿Es capaz de desafiar a los capos de las mafias y teme decirme que me seque para no mojar sus precioso muebles?».

‒ ¿El baño? – inquirió con su fría indiferencia y ella simplemente le señaló la puerta.

«¿Y ésta es la periodista que ha ganado el Pulitzer?»

El baño, que Fullbuster creyó que era el del servicio, era más grande que el de su apartamento. Estaba dotado de una bañera, un plato de ducha, dos inodoros y una pica plateada. Los armarios de un blanco inmaculado estaban salpicados por otros tonos pastel como el rosa o el verde. Gray se desnudó y se colocó el albornoz. Usó la toalla para secarse el pelo y se lo dejó despeinado. Uno de los criados que se encontraba al lado de su puerta le requirió con suprema educación la ropa para lavársela. Gray exhibió una tosca expresión. No le gustaba que alguien hiciera por él algo tan básico como la colada.

En silencio, Juvia y él atravesaron un amplio salón hasta llegar a un despacho donde el roble era la materia base. Estaba decorado con mucho encanto y gusto con algunos cuadros e ilustraciones que Gray no reconocía pero se le hacían interesantes. En la mesa, vislumbró un ordenador de los caros y varias fotografías donde la señorita Loxar aparecía de jovencita junto a su hermano.

‒ Tome asiento, por favor – sonrió.

‒ ¿Es su despacho?

‒ Así es. Es el despacho de Juvia. Aunque en verdad pertenece a Gajeel-kun. Esta casa posee varias habitaciones de este estilo, así que Gajeel prestó este despacho a Juvia mientras no tiene apartamento propio. Usted ha sido el primero en venir – el rubor de la chica empezó a mostrarse lo que provocó un desespero en el detective ‒. Estamos esperando a sus compañeros antes de mostrarles sus dependencias.

‒ Bien – silencio. Las miradas de eterna devoción sin palabras de la azulada le crispaban los nervios. Tenía que finalizar con aquella incómoda situación ‒. No sabía que la gente tan rica como ustedes necesitaban dos inodoros para su servicio. ¿Es uno para los días par y otro para los impares?

‒ ¿Dos inodoros dice? – la muchacha lo miró con sorpresa ‒ ¡Oh! ¿Se refiere al _bidet_?

‒ ¿Es un modelo específico de retrete? – ella soltó una carcajada y Fullbuster sintió que su cuerpo irradiaba furia. La gente rica no era de su agrado y menos cuando utilizaban su conocimiento acerca de elementos inútiles pero que estaban de moda ante personas de a pie como él. Maldita sea, ¡el procedía de un pequeño pueblo de las montañas nevadas!

‒ Disculpe que Juvia se ría, detective. Es que le ha recordado a Juvia la primera vez que vio un _bidet_. Juvia también lo confundió con un inodoro y además lo usó como tal. Juvia pasó muchísima vergüenza cuando sus padres le explicaron para qué servía.

‒ ¿Y bien? – la miró expectante ‒ ¿Para qué sirve la condenada cosa?

‒ Para limpiar… ‒ carraspeó nerviosa ‒ los genitales y en ocasiones los pies.

‒ Entonces tengo que dar gracias de haber ido al baño antes de salir de casa – dijo malhumorado y ella lo sonrió.

‒ En un principio, a Juvia se le hacía rara su existencia cuando había baño y ducha pero lo cierto es que Juvia lo ha usado en muchas ocasiones. Hay otros enseres que Juvia ha visto en otros hogares, en cambio, que los encuentra improductivos.

‒ Aquí traigo a la otra – Redfox acababa de entrar en el despacho, cerrando la puerta tras él. Levy lo acompañaba y tomó asiento mientras que el multimillonario apoyaba su trasero en la mesa de su hermana. McGarden lo miró extrañada con aquel albornoz y el cabello mojado ‒. El anaranjado está con el mayordomo. Se encargará de instruirle en su trabajo y mostrarle su habitación – anunció con desdén ‒. Lo que nos deja – sonrió – con ustedes. Ya saben cuáles son sus funciones aquí. Deberán llevar cierta ropa que Juvia y yo ya hemos elegido.

‒ ¿Uniformes? – preguntó la pequeña azulada con la ceja levantada.

‒ Algo así. Usted, detective enana tiene en el armario de su habitación los vestidos adecuados para una secretaria personal – al ver la tensión en el rostro de la joven rompió a reír ‒. No se enfade. Los eligió Juvia y tiene buen gusto para la moda. Yo jamás me entrometería en algo tan absurdo como la ropa de mujer – mostró una mueca de disgusto.

‒ No deberían dirigirse a nosotros como detectives, supongo – corrigió Fullbuster que tenía dos de sus botones de la camisa ya desabrochados ‒. Nadie debe de saber quiénes somos.

‒ Entonces enana a secas – rio y cuando Levy quiso contestar unos golpecitos en la puerta rompieron la discusión que estaba a punto de iniciarse ‒. Lily, cariño, ahora no puede ser. Saldré en unos minutos.

‒ Pero es que – una voz infantil de niño se oyó al otro lado de la puerta – está empezando a tronar y tengo miedo…

‒ Pasa, pequeño – respondió Juvia. Lo que ocurrió a continuación dejó a los detectives algo desconcertados. Un niño de unos cinco años apareció en la habitación y se dirigió a los brazos de Redfox con andares cortos pero elegantes y firmes. Aquella bestia salvaje y sin modales estaba agarrando entre sus brazos a un pequeño de pelo negro, por encima de sus hombros y ojos oscuros con una ternura que eran inexplicables ‒. Juvia les presenta a Lily, es el hijo de su hermano Gajeel.

‒ Encantado – el pequeño entregó una de sus manos a los dos adultos desconocidos para él como si se tratase de un caballero ‒. ¿Cómo se llaman?

‒ Son la nueva secretaria de papá, la señorita Levy y el guardaespaldas de tu tía Juvia, el señor Gray – él les apretó las manos con una fuerza bastante poco convencional en un niño de tan corta edad.

\- ¿Es su hijo? – la expresión de la compañera del detective era curiosa en ese momento. El hombre asintió – Fullbuster, ¿recuerdas lo que nos dijo Zancrow? – su voz terminó en un susurro ahogado por la charla tranquilizadora que Gajeel le estaba dando a su pequeño – Habló de asesinar al padre – su mirada se dirigía al señor Redfox.

‒ ¿Crees que es su próximo objetivo? – la mirada de su compañera mostraba ciertas dudas. Después de todo el cerebro de Zancrow estaba demasiado deteriorado como para saber si lo que les había dicho era real o no – Habrá que tenerlo en cuenta, McGarden.

‒ Fue un gusto conocerlos – el pequeño que se encontraba ya en el suelo les obsequió con una reverencia y se marchó del lugar.

‒ Bien, sigamos – Redfox carraspeó y su voz volvió a la irascible de siempre ‒. Usted, señorita McGarden vendrá conmigo y le pondré al corriente de la empresa y sus funciones para con ella y conmigo. Juvia se encargará del otro – el tono despreciativo no pasó desapercibido por el detective que respondió con un gruñido.

Finalmente Loxar y Fullbuster se quedaron a solas. Por unos instantes reinó el silencio. Gray se estaba impacientando con la joven que sólo lo observaba. Decidió esperar un poco más a que se decidiera a hablar mientras examinaba el despacho con mayor atención. El ordenador estaba encendido y pudo ver que el documento que había estado escribiendo la reportera había sido minimizado.

‒ Juvia ruega que disculpe su desorden – el detective la miró con sorpresa. No apreciaba ni pizca de caos en aquella sala ‒, pero es que Juvia ha seguido con el artículo y la investigación – sonrió.

‒ Debería habernos adjuntado la tesis doctoral que estaba escribiendo junto con los artículos – respondió bruscamente. En la lista de sospechosos no se encontraba el senador Purehito porque precisamente no la había incluido cuando remitió sus artículos concluidos o iniciados.

‒ Juvia… no creyó que fuera relevante. No mucha gente tenía conocimiento de ello. Además la investigación estaba en sus primeras etapas. La verdad es que Juvia no pensó en la tesis – el detective chasqueó su lengua ‒. Sígame, Gray-sama, Juvia le enseñará su habitación.

‒ ¿Gray-sama? – la pregunta de Fullbuster fue ignorada por la muchacha y decidió seguirla hasta que paró en una habitación que era más grande que su apartamento ‒ ¿Es… mía?

‒ Claro – sonrió ‒. En el armario tiene sus trajes así como espacio para que acabe de rellenar con sus pertenencias.

‒ Perfecto.

Su cama era enorme y en el dorsal se encontraba un gran cuadro donde se representaba a un paisaje totalmente nevado y un cielo nocturno cuyos tonos pasaban del azul al morado. Millones de estrellas iluminaban el cielo y en el centro el mismo un arco verde neón se extendía. Había escuchado que la aurora boreal era un espectáculo delicioso para la vista y nunca le había dado importancia. Aquella impresionante exhibición le estaba haciendo sentir humillado por haber sido tan idiota de no saber apreciarla con anterioridad.

‒ ¿A Gray-sama le gusta el cuadro? – Fullbuster volvió a la tierra para encontrarse a una Juvia Loxar temerosa de su respuesta – Juvia lo eligió especialmente para usted. Juvia cree que la nieve y Gray sama son muy parecidos.

‒ ¿Por qué soy distante y frívolo? – el detective mostró una mueca de disgusto que perturbó a la joven – Felicidades señorita Loxar, ha sabido captarme a la perfección. No me extraña que sea tan eficiente en su trabajo.

«Ahí estábamos de nuevo: Gray Fullbuster el desalmado. El gélido y cruel. _El sádico psicópata despiadado y misógino cuyo pútrido corazón jamás podría ser amado._ »

No debería afligirle que la gente le atribuyera el papel que él se encargaba de interpretar tan concienzudamente. Pero lo hacía. Y cada vez que alguien lo describía con atributos inhumanos, una parte de su alma moría. Quizás al final no tendría que ni fingir. Quizás algún día el dolor desaparecería por completo y la indiferencia fuera real. ¿No era lo que quería? Dejar de sentir.

‒ N-n-no era eso a lo que Juvia se refería – tomó aire para calmarse ‒. Juvia cree que la nieve es creativa y mágica. ¿Gray sama ha presenciado en persona alguna vez la aurora boreal? – los ojos de aquella chica destellaban de tal forma que provocó una sonrisa cálida en el rostro del joven. Cuando fue consciente de ello, la borró ipso facto.

‒ No – la ternura de ella no iba a engañarlo. Era una feroz periodista que había destrozado a políticos y jefes del crimen. Su cara angelical y sus dulces facciones no iban a hacerle caer en su juego, así como tampoco sus movimientos cándidos o la calidez de su cuerpo que podría someter el suyo a la voluntad de la azulada ‒. En mi mundo no perdemos el tiempo en esas cosas. A mi familia no le sobraba el dinero – la miró con desprecio directamente a los ojos y ella se sobresaltó – e incluso pasamos por épocas especialmente duras.

‒ Juvia lo siente. Juvia no quería ofender a Gray sama – a Fullbuster sintió que su reforzada coraza estaba empezando a debilitarse ante aquellos ojos de ninfa de agua que amenazaban con romper a llorar ‒. A Juvia le parece que la nieve y el frío son tiernos. A las personas les gusta abrazarse las unas a las otras en una noche de frío y a los niños les encanta jugar en la nieve. Juvia cree que la nieve hace feliz a la gente como usted hace feliz a Juvia – la muchacha volvió a sonreír ruborizada.

Gray quedó estupefacto. No esperaba aquella visión de sí mismo. Nadie excepto sus hermanas y Briar habían visto aquella faceta de él. Pero no iba a confundirlo. Y aquel camino sólo conducía a un solo lugar: Fullbuster se había dado cuenta de los intentos torpes de seducción de la periodista. Él nunca se acostaría con una víctima, menos aún con alguien tan peligroso como ella. Y Juvia Loxar lo era simplemente por el hecho de su profesión. Debía finalizar con su cortejo antes que las cosas se complicaran.

‒ Señorita Loxar, mantengamos el asunto en un plano profesional. Implicarnos en una aventura sexual no permitiría que resolviéramos el caso.

‒ ¿Relación sexual? Eso no es lo que Juvia quiere de usted Gray sama – una expresión de enojo hizo aflorar sentimientos de culpabilidad en el muchacho. ¿A caso había malinterpretado aquello? ‒. Juvia no lo ve como un objeto sexual. ¡Juvia tiene un interés amoroso en Gray-sama!

‒ ¿Qué…? Señorita Loxar – rio nervioso ‒, esto es ridículo. Apenas hemos cruzado dos palabras.

‒ Juvia no puede controlar lo que siente, Gray sama. Juvia únicamente quería ser sincera con usted pero siente haberlo importunado. Juvia lo dejará a solas en su habitación y llamará al servicio para que le faciliten la cena – sonrió ‒. Juvia cree que Gray sama debería olvidar esta conversación, simplemente quería decírselo.

‒ Señorita Loxar – aclaró su garganta e intentó obviar aquel momento incómodo ‒, la protegeremos y daremos con el verdadero culpable principal. Esté tranquila.

La chica sonrió y Gray se sintió solo en su habitación. Colocó sus pertenencias en el armario y husmeó por los distintos cajones que podían encontrarse. Estaban todos vacíos menos uno que estaba dotado de un falso fondo. Cuando hizo palanca, en el interior encontró una caja cerrada con candado. Su curiosidad de detective y su falta de respeto hacia las normas lo alentó a abrirla con facilidad. El único cierre era un pequeño candado que pudo forzar sin problemas. En su interior se encontró varias fotografías donde aparecía una pequeña de pelo azulado junto con más niños de su edad, especialmente con un chico un par de años mayor que ella que tenía el cabello bicolor y los ojos negros. También recogía varias cartas dirigidas a Juvia y firmadas con el nombre de Totomaru.

‒ Veo que ha encontrado uno de los secretos de esta casa señor Fullbuster – una anciana rubia lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. En sus manos sostenía una bandeja de comida y bebida que dejó encima de la mesa.

‒ Disculpe – el detective guardó todo aquello y lo introdujo en el cajón donde lo había encontrado ‒. Se lo entregaré mañana a primera hora a la señorita Loxar. Me lo encontré y no sabía qué era – mintió.

‒ Claro, señor Fullbuster. Así es como espero que sea – sonrió ‒. Yo soy Belno, la ama de llaves de los señoritos Redfox. Para mí siempre será Juvia Redfox. Loxar siempre se me hizo extraño.

‒ ¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí?

‒ Sí. Desde antes que el señorito naciera. Ha sido un dolor de cabeza desde entonces. Todo lo contrario que Juvia – sonrió ‒. Aun así ambos tienen un gran corazón. Por mucho que el señorito se empecine en crear esta ilusión de gamberro y maleducado – Fullbuster rio. Era extraño pensar que alguien como Gajeel Redfox pudiera tener un lado sensible. Pero después de haberlo visto con su hijo, podría creerlo ‒. Cuando termine, déjelo todo en su habitación. Mañana por la mañana vendré a retirárselo. Descanse.

El detective cenó con avidez. Tenía hambre y hacía años que no comía otra cosa que comida basura. La cena le pareció una exquisitez además de caliente lo que iba perfecto con la tormenta que estaba cayendo. Cuando concluyó, su curiosidad seguía llamándole para que leyera las cartas. Cerró esta vez la puerta con llave, se puso el pijama y se dispuso a la lectura de ellas en la cama. En las fotos que había visto, Juvia y sus amigos se encontraban en una especie de sala común, apenas amueblada y con una apariencia muy humilde. Las ropas de los chicos estaban desgastadas y con roturas y las caras de los ellos algo sucias. En ninguna de ellas aparecía su hermano Gajeel.

 _Querida Juvianyah,  
Hace un tiempo que no te escribo, lo siento. Pero como te dije, las cosas no me van bien. Esta es la cuarta familia de acogida en la que estoy en un mes y es peor que las anteriores. Estoy junto con tres chicas más que son algo más mayores que yo. Están deseando alcanzar la mayoría de edad para poder marcharse. La pareja que nos ha acogido son unos viejos de más de cuarenta años que invierten todo el pago que les da el Estado por acogernos en comprarse tonterías como coches caros o incluso un jacuzzi. A nosotros apenas nos dan de comer y además nos hacen trabajar en una especie de taller que tienen en el sótano. ¡Hasta a veces nos obligan a saltarnos las clases por ello!_

 _Pero no debes preocuparte por mí. Tengo un plan. Me voy a escapar. Sé lo que vas a pensar: "Juvia no cree que sea una buena idea. Juvia puede ayudarle". Y la respuesta es no, Juvianyah. No voy a complicarte la vida ahora que encontraste una familia. Yo soy un muchacho problemático y siempre lo seré, ¿no? Es lo que todos dicen. Entonces, ¡perpetuemos la leyenda! He encontrado a alguien que creo que me daría "trabajo". De esta forma podría venir a visitarte alguna vez. Además, no olvido la promesa que te hice cuando teníamos seis y ocho años, bajo el anciano roble de tres ojos. Necesitaré dinero para cuando el momento llegue. Quiero que mi futura esposa tenga todas las atenciones satisfechas._

 _Me alegra saber que las cosas con tu familia adoptiva siguen bien. Que tengas a alguien que te cuida ahora que yo no estoy ahí contigo. ¿Tu nuevo hermano es más simpático? En la última carta decías que era muy huraño pero que su mirada era tierna. Siempre supiste conocer bien a las personas con un solo vistazo._

 _Espero no tardar tanto en contestar la próxima vez._

 _Te quiere,  
Totomaru._

Así que la señorita Loxar había sido adoptada por la familia Redfox. Su vida se había convertido en un sueño hecho realidad para un huérfano. Dedujo que Totomaru sería el chico que salía en todas las fotografías y que aparentaba ser unos dos años mayor que Juvia. Todas las cartas estaban firmadas por la misma persona. ¿Y qué significaba aquello de "su futura esposa"? Sería un estúpido juego de niños. ¿Y Juvianyah era su nombre completo? Sonaba extraño. Pasó varias cartas y finalmente eligió la última. Parecía que habían pasado diversos años por la caligrafía y el vocabulario del autor.

 _Juvianyah,  
No quería irme sin agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí. No quiero que te sientas culpable por cómo han terminado las cosas. La culpa fue mía. Yo tomé lo que no era mío y destrocé la confianza que tu familia y tú depositasteis en mí. Pero soy un delincuente, un criminal, y siempre lo seré. Es la única forma de la que sé valerme en la vida. Es la única vida que el destino me ha ofrecido._

 _Le debía dinero al señor del Tártaros y debía conseguirla de forma rápida. Me iba a encontrar tarde o temprano. Por eso me llevé lo que no debía. Como parte de mi pago. Y no, no creas que tu familia podría haber hecho algo. Es gente peligrosa, Juv. Mantente lejos de mí a partir de ahora. El señor del Tártaros me permitirá que el pago lo cumpla estando a su servicio._

 _De todas formas… Gracias por pretender cambiar mi vida. Algún día lograrás cambiar la vida de otro pobre desgraciado. Pero para mí es tarde._

 _Siempre te llevaré en el corazón,  
Totomaru._

Guardó la caja. No sabía qué pensar de aquello, pero su curiosidad lo arrojaba a preguntar a Loxar por esas cartas. Quizás lo haría más adelante. Antes de acostarse decidió comprobar su correo electrónico desde su teléfono móvil. Para su desgracia uno de ellos procedía de la detective Erza Scarlet acerca de un concurso de talentos o algo por el estilo. Gray no pensaba participar. Ni el canto, ni la actuación, ni el baile ni los malabares eran lo suyo. Especialmente el baile. Con un poco de suerte, el caso se alargaría lo suficiente como para que le impidiera asistir. Odiaba ese tipo de eventos.

A la mañana siguiente se vistió con el primer traje que sacó del armario. La señorita Loxar le había pedido olvidar su declaración absurda de amor por lo que Gray cumplió con su promesa. Ella estaba haciendo un trabajo excelente. El rubor había terminado, las miradas furtivas, las sonrisas. Si era lo que quería, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía molesto? Tenía que haberlo sabido, los ricos consentidos eran veletas en sus deseos. Se encaprichaban de algo hasta que finalmente se cansaban. Aquella azulada no era distinta. Le había dicho que tenía un "interés amoroso" hacia él cuando simplemente había sido un capricho. No era la primera vez que se lo decían, pero se sintió algo decepcionado cuando la atracción que ella sentía hacia él había terminado de forma tan súbita.

Gray Fullbuster no estaba acostumbrado a ser olvidado con tanta facilidad.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido =O?  
¿Tenéis curiosidad por saber quién es Briar y por qué Gray es un poco idiota con las mujeres y los sentimientos xD?  
¿Quién es Totomaru?  
¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas?  
¿Y no es Juvia una adorabilidad adksadksdkjlsdakl *-*? Yo es que amo mucho su personaje en el manga/anime. Será una loca acosadora y en ocasiones dará bastante miedo xD, pero los detalles y cómo demuestra su amor por Gray me parecen algo encantador. Creo que por eso me cabrea tanto cuando él se pasa tres pueblos con ella...

En fin, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo ;)!


	6. Ausencia de chubascos (Juvia)

**Nota:** Hai! ¡Cuántos reviews tuvo el capítulo anterior qué ilusión *-*! Como agradecimiento publico este nuevo capítulo unos días antes de lo normal (¿?) xD. En realidad estoy escribiendo ahora el capítulo doce. Pero es que prefiero ir adelantada porque así si algo no cuadra con la trama o se me ocurre algo después y no lo he insinuado con anterioridad, puedo modificar los capítulos antes de publicarlos ^^ (algunas cosas no me gustan que aparezcan de golpe, especialmente en cuanto a los villanos principales se refiere D:). Normalmente siempre reviso bastantes veces los capítulos antes de publicarlos y añado más cosas por lo que al final queda más largo xD.

JuliaLoxar dijo que quería ver más interacción entre Gajeel y Juvia. Yo también estoy enamorada de las pocas escenas que Mashima nos ha regalado en el anime/manga (podría poner más el tipo ¬.¬) y por eso pensé en profundizar más :). ¡En este capítulo ya hay más momentos Juv/Gaj xD! ¡Y también más Lily xD!

 **Disclamer:** Como siempre, Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Mashima =O

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SEIS: AUSENCIA DE** **CHUBASCOS (JUVIA)**

* * *

La melancolía era su amante. No la única que había tenido pero sí la que más había perdurado a su lado. Desde que su mente podía recordar, el sentimiento de soledad la acompañaba. Aunque tuviera gente a su alrededor que la quisiera. Le ocurría ya con Totomaru y se repitió con Gajeel y sus padres. El pellizco que oprimía su corazón no le permitía ser del todo feliz. Y se odiaba por eso. Sentía que era una maldita desagradecida que no se merecía el amor que su familia le profesaba. Se despreció cuando sus padres fallecieron en aquel accidente creyendo que no habían logrado que su hija fuera feliz completamente. Recordaba que el día que recibió la fatal noticia llovía.

«La lluvia siempre acompaña a Juvia en sus malos momentos, como si fueran un solo ser. Es como si el tiempo se compadeciera de Juvia mostrando el clima más taciturno y sombrío posible para que ella al menos no se sintiera sola.»

En realidad, Juvia pensaba que la causa de todo se debía a que sus padres biológicos la habían abandonado cuando ella era tan solo un bebé. Tantísimas veces se había preguntado qué había hecho para que la pareja que la había engendrado la abandonase con menos de un año de vida. Ni tan sólo se habían preocupado por entregarla sana y salva a alguna autoridad u hospital. No. Juvia había sido abandonada en un minúsculo apartamento y habría muerto de inanición o algo peor de no ser porque una vecina escuchó al bebé berrear durante casi un día completo sin cesar. La buena mujer había llamado varias veces a la puerta para saber qué ocurría en ese piso. Al ser el lloro de Juvia la única respuesta que había recibido, avisó a las autoridades que se encontraron a la pobre niña deshidratándose. Tuvo que permanecer varios días en el hospital para recuperarse y finalmente fue entregada a servicios sociales donde la puso en una casa de acogida. Juvia había sido una niña bastante propensa a enfermar y a las caídas sus primeros años de vida. La desnutrición, no sólo de ese día sino de los anteriores a aquel, había debilitado su sistema inmunológico y requirió de varios años hasta que se recuperó totalmente.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, había sentido culpabilidad. ¿Quizás había llorado demasiado? ¿Les había atrofiado la vida? ¿No era un bebé suficientemente bello? Si la hubieran dado en adopción nada más nacer podría entenderlo mejor. Podrían no estar preparados para la crianza de un bebé o quizás se trataba de una pareja de adolescentes. Pero no, habían vivido con ella durante casi un año para luego _devolverla_ como si se tratase de un trasto con algún defecto. Y era eso lo que acrecentaba el sentimiento de culpabilidad y la baja autoestima de la ahora Redfox.

Juvia había querido agradar. Intentaba complacer a los adultos que visitaban la casa de acogida que se encargaba de la tutela de todos aquellos niños abandonados. Finalmente, había conseguido que una familia multimillonaria la adoptase. Aquel día lloró de felicidad. Tenía diez años y creyó que su edad para ser adoptada había caducado. Ya no era la niña rolliza y adorable con coletas o el bebé recién nacido que toda pareja quería en su vida. Se acercaba a la peligrosa fase de la adolescencia. Pero la familia Redfox la había elegido a ella entre todos esos niños. A la tímida, de triste mirada azul y mayor niña. Y no solo los padres de la familia la querían, sino también su propio primogénito. De hecho, Gajeel Redfox fue quien terminó de convencer a sus padres de tomar la decisión acertada.

Su hermano Gajeel era un niño consentido de diez años en aquel entonces. Los psicólogos de la prestigiosa escuela a la que acudía le habían diagnosticado un Trastorno por Déficit de Atención con Hiperactividad (TDAH) y su comportamiento desafiante e irreverente obligaba a tomar medidas. Aunque una psicóloga se encargaba de su reeducación y un neurólogo llevaba el control de su medicación, parte de su tratamiento se basaba en la necesidad de tomar responsabilidades y de controlar sus impulsos. Los Redfox habían intentado durante años engendrar más vástagos sin éxito. Se habían sometido a tratamientos de fertilidad sin que el resultado pudiera cambiar y finalmente habían optado por la adopción. Creían además que un hermano o hermana ayudaría a su primogénito no sólo con las responsabilidades propias del rol de hermano mayor, sino también a compartir y a desarrollar mayor empatía por los demás.

Gajeel había sido un hermano mayor excelente. Cumplía con sus deberes de sobreprotección para con su hermana y poco a poco su reeducación fue mejorando. Conviviría siempre con sus típicos despistes y sometería sus impulsos al raciocinio en muchas ocasiones, pero al menos había logrado que la medicación ya no fuera necesaria. Juvia adoraba a su hermano pero seguía sintiendo una pequeña parte de ella vacía. Hasta que lo vio…

Los helados ojos azules tan oscuros que podían ser casi grises o incluso negros la habían perturbado desde el momento en que se cruzaron con su mirada. Su voz arrogante penetraba como un relámpago en ella cuando la observaba, erizándole el vello. No podía ni controlar el rubor o la temperatura de su cuerpo con el mínimo roce de su piel cuando se dirigía hacia ella. Se sentía débil ante el detective Fullbuster. Se había enamorado de él a primera vista. Pero él no la correspondía. De nuevo el sentimiento de abandono de sus padres biológicos la embargaba. Ella no volvía a ser suficiente. Juvia creía que existía algo mal dentro de ella que impedía que los demás pudieran amarla. Quizás los Redfox habían sido los únicos inmunes a ello. Aun así, que él se hubiera constituido como su guardaespaldas personal llenaba aquel vacío interior en cierta forma.

‒ Juvia cree que Gajeel-kun está siendo muy duro con la señorita Levy – su hermano levantó la mirada del montón de papeles que había encima de su escritorio después de cenar. Hacía unos minutos que el mayor de los Redfox había acompañado a la cama a su hijo ‒. A Juvia le parece que la señorita Levy es buena detective y que sólo quiere ayudar. Pero Gajeel-kun no se lo permite.

‒ ¿Eso crees? – el fornido cuerpo de su hermano se sacudió al reírse sonoramente – Quizás sí. Pero es divertido – sonrió ‒. Sabes que es absurdo tener a estos dos en casa, ¿no? Por dios Juv, ¡que yo solo tengo más fuerza que los ellos juntos!

‒ El capitán Fernandes dijo que era para nuestra protección.

‒ Juv, ¡si tenemos suficiente dinero como para permitirnos pagar por nuestra seguridad! Tuve que despedir a mis propios chicos por los miedos absurdos de tres policías.

‒ Pero Gajeel-kun, no se trata sólo de protección sino también para poder avanzar en la investigación. Por eso Juvia cree que Gajeel-kun debería facilitarle el trabajo a la señorita Levy.

‒ Tampoco es que ella me lo ponga fácil – gruñó.

‒ Gajeel-kun atacó a Levy McGarden el primer día. Juvia cree que Gajeel se lo merece – cruzó los brazos mientras reprendía a su hermano mayor.

‒ Eh, ¡el que quedó en el suelo fui yo! – su tono de ofensa se tornó finalmente de burla – Mi honor de macho alfa fue mancillado, ¿sabes? Me merezco resarcirme por esto. Y lo haré con la señorita McEnana – sonrió con malicia ‒. Muy lentamente. Me gusta alargar el éxtasis el máximo posible – Juvia se avergonzó de las palabras con doble sentido de su hermano e intentó golpearlo con un improductivo resultado ‒. Además, no me gusta tener a una mujer por niñera. ¡Al menos déjame que me divierta! Hace tiempo que no me complazco a mí mismo.

‒ Hoy no saliste con Aries.

‒ Tenía que estar con otra persona más importante – miró fraternalmente a Juvia y le sonrió ‒. Además lo que tenemos ha perdido la pasión – estiró con poca educación cada uno de los músculos de su espalda y cuello cuyos huesos fueron crujiendo progresivamente ‒. Es demasiado sumisa. Incómodamente sumisa. Al principio me parecía algo excitante – observó cierto rubor en la cara de su hermana y continuó ‒. Que no diga nunca no a ninguna práctica sexual… Un día, incluso-

‒ ¡Basta! – exclamó Juvia tras perder sus nervios ‒ ¡Juvia no quiere saber más!

‒ Eh – se encogió de hombros – tú preguntaste, hermana pequeña – sonrió triunfante. Adoraba molestarla y era su deber de hermano mayor seguir haciéndolo por muchos años que siguieran cumpliendo.

‒ Juvia pensaba que erais felices. Juvia se imaginaba que iba a ser otra vez tía y que tendría a una hermana política – él rio de nuevo.

‒ Juvia siempre acaba imaginándose lo mismo con todas las chicas con las que salgo – sonrió ‒. Tienes una imaginación desbordante en temas de romanticismo. Me extraña con lo realista que eres en tu trabajo – suspiró ‒. ¿Es que no conoces a tu hermano mayor, Juv? Sabes que no creo en el amor ni en ese tipo de historias. Me es imposible mantener una fidelidad con una mujer. Por eso no las engaño ni les juro amor absoluto. Todas mis chicas saben que no soy el tipo de chico que se asienta y se casa.

‒ ¿Gajeel-kun Va a romper con ella?

‒ Debería, ¿verdad? Pero estamos en medio de una negociación con la empresa de su hermano Kawazu Yoma. Y sería cuanto menos… desconsiderado.

‒ ¡Gajeel-kun está utilizando a una mujer entonces!

‒ Nos usamos mutuamente, Juv. Su propio hermano me la sirvió en bandeja en nuestra primera reunión y nos dejó a solas. Aries se esforzó verdaderamente en complacerme – su mirada rezumaba lujuria y diversión ‒. Si rompiera ahora con Aries, Kawazu se lo tomaría como un rechazo maleducado a su regalo. Al tipo le interesa intensamente que salve la empresa que le dejó su padre en herencia y que él se ha dedicado a despilfarrar. Y luego dicen de mí que era un malcriado… ‒ soltó un gruñido – Con la fusión ampliaremos nuestros negocios a ámbito de los videojuegos que es lo que nos interesa. ¡Expandirnos! – bebió algo de whiskey lo que provocó un ruido de exaspero por parte de su hermana – Respeto mucho el trabajo del padre de Kawazu y Aries, Juv. Ese tipo empezó comercializando con consolas en un pueblucho perdido hasta llegar a desarrollar videojuegos y aplicaciones. Y desde que murió el año pasado, el idiota de su hijo ha consumido la empresa.

‒ A Juvia no le gusta Kawazu. Juvia cree que Kawazu no respeta a las mujeres si vende así a su hermana como si fuera mercancía.

‒ Tienes toda la razón. Pero no creas que a Aries le disgustaba. Creo que ha asumido su rol en aquella familia. Nunca hicimos nada que no quisiera – se quedó unos instantes pensando ‒. O eso creo.

Juvia se despidió de su hermano y cayó rendida en su confortable cama. Descansó más que los últimos días. Que la habitación del detective Fullbuster se encontrase al lado de la suya le daba seguridad. Decidió desayunar bastante. Tenía pensado seguir con su tesis doctoral centrada en el senador Purehito. Llevaba tras ese hombre demasiados años, antes incluso de empezar la universidad y finalmente toda su averiguación llegaba hasta él. Tenía dudas de si era el principal culpable del fin de Totomaru pero, si no lo era, se encontraba cerca. Era la primera vez que recibía un ataque tan directo hacia ella y que tenían conocimiento incluso de donde vivía. Habían hasta obtenido una copia de su llave. ¿Cómo demonios lo habían conseguido? ¿Y tener conocimiento de su tesis? Estaba ante un pez muy gordo. Más que las anteriores víctimas de su trabajo como periodista e iba a llegar al final de la historia. Por eso se había negado a dejar de investigarlo y seguramente por eso Gray Fullbuster fue en su busca después del desayuno con su cotidiana indiferencia y brusquedad.

\- Señorita Loxar – la saludó con la helada frialdad y tomó asiento en el mismo despacho de la muchacha.

Juvia se avergonzaba de haber declarado sus intenciones hacia el detective. Pero el haberse abierto así con él la dotaba de una cierta comodidad que no había logrado con anterioridad. Le había prometido que actuaría como si su declaración de amor jamás hubiera ocurrido y creía que lo estaba cumpliendo a la perfección. Él la miraba absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Su tono era siempre especialmente duro con ella. Lo había visto con su compañera e incluso otros policías de su comisaría. A ella la odiaba verdaderamente. ¿Había hecho algo para ofenderlo?

‒ Gray-sama, Juvia quería preguntarle por qué la odia.

‒ No la odio señorita Loxar. Simplemente tengo aversión por los multimillonarios – mostró una mueca irónica ‒. No es nada personal.

‒ Juvia entiende. Gray-sama es _racista_.

‒ ¿Qué? – al detective aquello le pilló de improvisto – No soy un especialista en la materia pero la última vez que miré la palabra en el diccionario, esa no era exactamente la definición de la palabra.

‒ En un sentido poético sí. Gray-sama juzga a Juvia por el simple hecho de que tiene más dinero. No le importa como es Juvia realmente. Gray-sama cree que Juvia es frívola, egoísta y pedante como toda niña rica. Que no sabe valorar lo verdaderamente importante en la vida.

‒ No creo que hayamos tenido que afrontar los mismos problemas, nada más – lo cierto era que Gray Fullbuster no estaba ya tan segura de aquellas afirmaciones después de haber visto las fotografías y cartas de la pequeña Loxar. No obstante, llevaba quince años de su vida bajo la protección de una gran riqueza.

‒ La gente con dinero también sufre. Juvia cree que es superficial que el peso de las personas se mida por el dinero que puedan tener en su cuenta bancaria. Quizás el frívolo sería usted, Gray-sama ‒ la azulada se sentía ofendida. Aquel detective estaba haciendo añicos la ilusión de príncipe perfecto que había concebido cuando lo vio por primera vez. La estaba juzgando por su apellido Redfox y no por ser quien era. Ella como una estúpida había creído que había cometido algún error que lo había obligado a odiarla y resultaba que la razón se debía simplemente a que Fullbuster era un absoluto cretino.

‒ Estoy seguro de que su trabajo como reportera le debe de dar el calor que por las noches le falta cuando se va a dormir. Destruir la vida de toda esa gente le ayudará a sentirse menos culpable por todo lo que tiene, ¿no?

‒ Juvia sólo destruye a los monstruos que se aprovechan del débil – dijo tajante. No iba a dejar que menospreciara su trabajo que tanto le importaba.

‒ El problema es que destruye no solo al monstruo sino a las víctimas que se encontraban a su alrededor. Cuando publicó el artículo acerca de Iván Dreyar destruyó la carrera de su padre, el capitán en aquel momento. Era un buen hombre – la cara de la muchacha palideció.

‒ Juvia nunca acusó al capitán Dreyar. Juvia sabe que el capitán Dreyar era un buen policía. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre el trabajo que Juvia hace y el de los policías? Ambos se encargan de descubrir a delincuentes y encerrarlos.

‒ La diferencia es que su trabajo termina en manos de la opinión pública por completo sin que haya un juicio porque este se hace en la sociedad. Y la sociedad es muy dada a extender la condena a cualquier persona que rodee el verdadero culpable – ella no contestó y el prosiguió ‒. Por cierto, encontré una caja de cartas y fotografías suyas en mi habitación.

‒ No debió haberla abierto. Estaba cerrada con llave.

Juvia sabía a qué caja se refería. Era uno de los pequeños secretos que la azulada escondía en la casa. Durante su adolescencia, se había dedicado a esconder recuerdos dolorosos para ella que no podía afrontar en ese momento. Cuando se veía emocionalmente más fuerte, lo encaraba yendo en su búsqueda. Hasta el momento nadie los había encontrado que ella supiera. Y unos pocos minutos habían sido suficientes para que el detective descubriera uno de ellos. Sentía que en cierta forma había violentado su intimidad. Encontrar simplemente la caja no la habría hecho sentir de esa forma. Era saber su contenido. Su pasado. Su doloroso pasado.

Ni siquiera había pensado en que su subconsciente la había traicionado ofreciéndole al detective la misma habitación en la que Totomaru había estado hacía unos años. Totomaru y Gray Fullbuster eran completamente distintos. El primero había sido su primer protector, quien logró que la pequeña Juvia se abriera a los demás en vez de quedarse en la cama cosiendo muñecos teru-teru bōzo. Desde que le habían explicado que la función de aquellos pequeños muñecos con forma de fantasma evitaba las lluvias, Juvia había querido eliminar la tristeza y melancolía de su interior con el mismo amuleto que erradicaba la del cielo. Había sido dulce con ella y lo que necesitaba. Fullbuster sencillamente la aborrecía. No obstante, Juvia sentía por él un sentimiento de la misma intensidad que el que había sentido por Totomaru, aunque de distinta forma.

‒ Entonces no debió dejarlo en la habitación que me cedió – vio que ella se mordía el labio ‒. Además soy su protector – sonrió ‒. Y ya que usted se ha empecinado en no contarnos toda la verdad que nos pueda ayudar a resolver el caso me vi en la obligación de forzar el candado – y la mentira resultó demasiado absurda ‒. ¿Fue huérfana?

‒ Los Redfox adoptaron a Juvia cuando tenía diez años y desde entonces Juvia se sintió como su hija y Gajeel como su hermano.

‒ ¿Quién es Totomaru?

‒ Eso, Gray-sama, no es de su incumbencia. Simplemente Juvia le dirá que Totomaru es la razón por la que se hizo reportera.

El resto del día ocurrió en un absorto silencio. Juvia lo castigaba y Gray se lo consintió. Se había comportado como un asno además de poco profesional. La azulada sonrió cuando vio cierta decepción en los azules oscuros de él. Seguramente creía que la declaración que la joven le había anunciado la noche anterior le permitiría tratarla de cualquier modo. Juvia sabía calar a las personas y Gray era un jugador nato. Le gustaba ser el centro de atención de las mujeres y sentirse adorado por ellas. Mostraba un sentimiento de frialdad y rechazo como modo de atraerlas aún más por él. Pero Juvia Loxar no era como las demás. Y su carrera profesional era lo más importante para ella. Y a pesar de no poder evitar sentir aquello por él, no iba a permitir que degradase su trabajo.

• • • • •

Pasó una semana y se hizo eterna para todos los involucrados en la operación. La investigación tanto para el artículo de Juvia como la policial de Fullbuster y McGarden se había estancado. La tensión entre la reportera y su guardaespaldas no había mejorado durante todo este tiempo. Apenas se dirigían la palabra y cuando aquello ocurría era por pura necesidad. Todo lo contrario que Levy y Gajeel cuyas eternas discusiones se extendían por toda la casa para complacer al director ejecutivo de industrias Redfox. Cuando llamaron a la puerta, Juvia se sobresaltó. Se dirigió a abrirla acompañada de la sombra Fullbuster en silencio.

‒ ¡Lyon! – la muchacha sonrió y abrazó al invitado ‒ ¿Qué haces aquí? – se asentaron en el cómodo sofá que había en el centro del salón.

‒ Hace una semana que no te veo, Juv. Quería saber cómo estabas después de todo lo ocurri- su mirada desafió a la del guardaespaldas alto y moreno que se encontraba al lado de la azulada. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por la periodista.

‒ ¿Lyon conoce a Gray-samma? – Gray gruñó.

‒ Es una larga historia, Juv – le sonrió y luego endureció sus pequeños ojos cuando observó a Fullbuster ‒. La última vez que te vi eras agente de policía. ¿No había finalizado la investigación, Juvia?

‒ Pues ahora trabajo para el sector privado.

‒ Sí. Pero Gajeel-kun estaba preocupado por Juvia así que contrató a un guardaespaldas personal. Juvia no cree que sea necesario pero Gajeel-kun piensa que el trabajo de Juvia es demasiado peligroso porque ha molestado a gente muy importante y peligrosa.

‒ ¿Y no le han enseñado a saberse vestir? – miró el torso desnudo del guardaespaldas que se asomaba por la blanca camisa totalmente abierta.

‒ A mi clienta no le molesta, reportememo – Juvia podía notar que entre aquellos dos chicos existía mucha tensión acumulada así que intentó aliviarla de alguna forma.

‒ Juvia quiere que Lyon le cuente las novedades de Phantom Lord – sonrió con tanta dulzura que provocó un sonrojo en la cara de su compañero que contrastaba totalmente con el tono plateado de su cabello.

‒ Las cosas están como siempre – observó que Juvia vertía el té que siempre se encontraba en el salón de los Redfox a cada uno de ellos. Incluso a Gray ‒. Excepto por Porla.

‒ Jose Porla siempre ha odiado a Juvia – negó con la cabeza y acercó las tazas a sus dos acompañantes.

‒ Él era la estrella hasta que tú entraste. Está intentando quitarte tu puesto en el periódico – bebió ‒. Te está investigando. Fue al director del periódico y le dijo algo de que habías sido una adolescente problemática y que estuviste involucrada en temas de bandas. Cree que aún lo estás y que la gente que has descubierto no eran más que bandas rivales de aquella a la que proteges.

‒ Qué idiota… ‒ rio Gray para sí mismo.

‒ Juvia cree que esas acusaciones son ridículas.

‒ Dice que tiene pruebas – Lyon vio la incomodidad de la chica y le colocó una mano en el hombro tiernamente ‒. Yo no me lo creo, Juv. Sabes que confío en ti. Conozco tu integridad y lealtad para con la justicia. Solo quería informarte de ello y ver cómo estabas – ella le besó dulcemente en la mejilla ‒. ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás trabajando en casa? – decidió que lo siguiente lo diría en voz baja para que su guardaespaldas no pudiera escucharlo – Algunos te echamos demasiado de menos – ella sonrió y se sonrojó notando una tirantez en la expresión de Fullbuster.

‒ Juvia no lo sabe aún. Será cuando Juvia esté lista.

‒ Está bien – el muchacho se terminó la bebida ‒. Gracias por el té. Me gustaría quedarme más pero tengo que estar en la Sala Lamia Scale en quince minutos para recoger la crítica de un nuevo grupo de rock alternativo. Vendré a verte más veces, ¿entendido? No te vas a escapar tan fácilmente de mí – la chica rio divertida.

‒ Gracias Lyon.

La azulada ofreció una mirada severa a su guardaespaldas tras la marcha de su amigo y se dirigieron al despacho. El silencio seguía siendo la constante entre ellos. Juvia seguía enfrascada observando la trayectoria del senador Purehito. Desde los dieciséis años buscaba al culpable del final de Totomaru. No había podido ayudarlo en su momento pero lo haría tarde o temprano. La investigación le había llevado al senador Purehito pero eran solo conjeturas y rumores que había escuchado de sus informantes. Creía en ellos pero no podía publicar nada sin fuentes legales. No era ético, ni profesional y además evitaría que el tipo fuera juzgado por la justicia. Juvia quizás podría aparentar ser una chica delicada pero lo cierto era que cambiaba completamente cuando una injusticia tenía lugar. Más aún cuando esa injusticia afectaba a alguien que ella amaba. Iba a destrozar al senador y a cualquier otra persona que estuviera involucrada en lo ocurrido con Totomaru.

‒ ¿Ese era otro interés amoroso suyo? – Juvia levantó la vista y se encontró a Gray mordisqueando una manzana. Ni se había dado cuenta del momento en el que había abandonado la estancia – Me refiero al _reportememo_ que vino antes – engulló mirándola divertido ‒. Debo decir que me siento algo ofendido – su tono se sintió irónico ‒. Pensaba que era el único.

En ese momento Juvia explotó. La tensión de las últimas semanas pudo con ella. La responsabilidad para con Totomaru, el senador Hades, su apartamento, Gajeel y Lily, el idiota de Jose Porla… Las palabras del cretino de Gray Fullbuster acababan de destrozarla. Se levantó bruscamente de la silla para evitar que su guardaespaldas la viera llorar y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero él la vio.

‒ Joder – la agarró de la mano y se colocó en la trayectoria para impedirle salir ‒, espere. Dios… señorita Loxar. Discúlpeme, he sido un idiota.

Ella mantuvo su cara escondida entre su largo cabello azulado ondulado. Se quedaron uno en frente del otro durante unos instantes hasta que finalmente Gray le agarró del mentó con delicadeza y fue progresivamente alzándoselo. Observó que las mejillas estaban húmedas y que Juvia evitaba mirarlo a la cara. Cruzó sus brazos encima de sus pechos a modo de defensa.

‒ Juvia se alegra de que por fin Gray-sama se haya dado cuenta de que es un idiota – hizo un mohín de enfado mientras él seguía observándola. Él rio ante su comentario provocando que la azulada finalmente lo observara sorprendida. Era la primera vez que no la miraba como si fuera una apestosa.

‒ No sé qué me ha pasado señorita Loxar. Le ruego que me disculpe – le acarició gentilmente la mejilla.

‒ ¿Gray-sama es bipolar o tiene doble personalidad? – ella frunció el ceño confusa.

‒ No – volvió a reír ‒. Sólo me he dado cuenta de lo idiota que he sido desde que nos conocimos. Además soy débil ante una mujer que llora – se encogió de hombros ‒. Tengo un problema con la gente como usted y la he juzgado cruelmente sin conocerla – Juvia sintió como sus pulgares le secaban las lágrimas ‒. ¿Qué le parece si nos conocemos el uno al otro un poco más para hacer nuestra convivencia algo más fácil? Le prometo que pondré de mi parte.

‒ ¿Qué quiere saber? – ella se apartó y se sentó en su sillón seguida de él.

‒ Quiero saber quién es Totomaru – ella lo miró furiosa obligándolo a explicarse ‒. He seguido leyendo las cartas. No me mire así, usted no me pidió que se las devolviera – en aquello tenía razón ‒. El abogado de Totomaru cuando fue condenado por primera vez por vandalismo fue Bluenote Stinger. Su primer caso como blogger. ¿Coincidencia? – ella no contestó – Me llamó la atención porque el señor Stinger, en su etapa de abogado, defendía a peces gordos y no a adolescentes sin hogar. Imagínese mi sorpresa cuando llamé a la comisaría para que comprobaran si era el único caso del mismo tipo que había llevado.

‒ Juvia descubrió que Bluenote Stinger estuvo defendiendo durante su último año de abogado a veintidós adolescentes conflictivos sin hogar.

‒Exacto. Curioso como esos chavales podían permitirse un abogado con tales honorarios, ¿verdad? ‒ le sonrió.

‒ Los honorarios eran… servicios. El señor Stinger era uno de los abogados de Raven Tail. Servía como conector entre chavales sin futuro obligándolos a trabajar para la mafia. En aquel momento, Raven Tail aún era vista como una organización legal y respetable. Los chicos debían hacer trabajos tales como tráfico de drogas, de blancas y en ocasiones les obligaban a torturar y matar. Los instruían hasta convertirlos en sus armas. Juvia quería salvar a Totomaru de Raven Tail. Pero no pudo.

‒ Cuando publicaste la conexión entre Stinger y Raven Tail, no mencionaste nada de los muchachos. ¿Por qué? – ella lo miró con tristeza.

‒ Totomaru era el mejor amigo de Juvia cuando vivía en la casa de acogida. Como era dos años mayor que Juvia siempre sintió que debía protegerla. Juvia lloraba mucho de pequeña y era poco habladora. Juvia cree que por eso las familias que la tuvieron en preadopción la devolvieron – Fullbuster parecía conmocionado ‒. Pero Totomaru siempre animaba a Juvia y le decía que algún día encontraría la familia que la querría tal y como era. Cuando los Redfox adoptaron a Juvia, Juvia no quiso que la relación con Totomaru finalizase. Él iba contándole a Juvia lo que le ocurría. Pero, Gray-sama, lo cierto es que el sistema de acogida tiene muchos fallos y hay mucha corrupción. Y Totomaru decidió un día escaparse del hogar de una familia de acogida que lo maltrataba. Tenía catorce años y necesitaba comer así que el robo era la única opción que le quedaba. Cuando la policía lo detuvo, Bluenote Stinger se presentó como su abogado – Juvia expresó su ira con cada una de las facciones de su tez ‒. A partir de ese día, Totomaru se convirtió en un criminal. Dejó de mandarle cartas a Juvia hasta que un día se lo encontró. Parecía cosa del destino. Estaba herido, en el parque cercano a la casa de Juvia.

‒ ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

‒ Totomaru había salido apenas con vida de una misión a la que Raven Tail lo había enviado. Un tiroteo con policía. Había ido en busca de Juvia y le contó todo lo que la organización le había obligado a hacer.

‒ ¿No llamasteis a la policía?

‒ Gray-sama, Totomaru era un delincuente juvenil con antecedentes penales – sonrió ‒. Un huérfano que estaba solo en el mundo e iba a acusar a Raven Tail de torturar y convertir a niños en asesinos. Totomaru había asesinado y ya era mayor de edad. Por eso Juvia lo mantuvo en su casa, en la habitación en la que ahora está Gray-sama. Juvia se lo contó a sus padres y el médico de la familia le curó las heridas sin que tuviésemos que llamar a la policía. Totomaru se quedó un tiempo en casa de Juvia y un día se marchó.

‒ ¿Por eso la última carta? – ella asintió ‒ ¿Qué ocurrió con él?

‒ La policía había encontrado huellas suyas en el tiroteo. Por eso huyó de casa de Juvia y robó pertenencias de los Redfox para tener liquidez y sobrevivir ahí fuera. Ingresó en prisión. Juvia pudo verlo antes de que falleciera. Se colgó en su celda – los ojos del detective se abrieron extraordinariamente ‒. Totomaru estaba destrozado por lo que había llegado a hacer. La culpabilidad lo estaba matando poco a poco. Él solo… Quiso finalizar con su sufrimiento. Estar en una celda te obliga a pensar demasiado.

‒ Lo… lo siento, señorita Loxar – su tono era tan sincero que ella le sonrió tiernamente.

‒ Juvia quería llegar al último culpable. Juvia sabía que si publicaba la conexión entre Bluenote y los chicos, todas las pruebas que pudieran conectarlo con el jefe principal de todas las operaciones, quedarían eliminadas. Por eso siguió investigando.

‒ Todos tus artículos, ¿están relacionados con el jefe principal?

‒ Muchos de ellos sí. Juvia cree que se ha dado cuenta. Que el senador Hades es una pieza fundamental para llegar hasta él. Por eso la investigación se ha estancado.

‒ ¿Sabe que esta información debería habérnosla facilitado? – el tierno rostro que el detective le había mostrado hasta el momento, se tornó brusco de nuevo.

‒ Juvia no creyó que fuera relevante. Ahora es el turno de Juvia. ¿Cómo es la familia de Gray-sama? – él sonrió divertido al escuchar la pregunta. La había juzgado mal y equivocadamente. Juvia Loxar no era una mujer interesada en la fama y que nada le importara producir daños colaterales con tal de ser noticia. Juvia Loxar era un alma pura. Y él la había hecho llorar. Había destrozado sus sentimientos, había denigrado su trabajo y la había humillado.

‒ No me esperaba que una reportera tan salvaje como usted me preguntase por algo tan poco interesante.

‒ ¿Salvaje? – él rio – Juvia cree que la familia es algo muy importante.

‒ Mi padre se llama Silver y es propietario de una cafetería junto con mi madre Mika. En verano además tenemos un pequeño tráiler donde vendemos helados deliciosos cerca del ayuntamiento. Vivimos en un pueblo montañoso y pequeño. Pero a mí me gusta. No me adapto a ciudades tan grandes como esta. Se llama Galuna, ¿lo conoces?

‒ No. ¿Hay nieve?

‒ En invierno mucha. De pequeño llegué a jugar alguna vez con mis hermanas pequeñas a tirarnos con el trineo.

‒ Juvia nunca se tiró en trineo pero Juvia cree que tiene que ser divertido – él asintió ‒. ¿Cómo se llaman las hermanas de Gray-sama?

‒ Sherry tiene veinticuatro años y es la que dirige más el negocio familiar ahora que mis padres se están haciendo mayores. Y Chelia es la pequeña. Tiene diecinueve años y está estudiando medicina en la universidad.

‒ ¡Gray-sama tiene una muy bonita familia!

Juvia llegó feliz a la noche. La conversación con Gray había relajado la tensión entre los dos y además parecía que ya no la odiaba. Se reservó preguntarle más delante de qué conocía a Lyon y por qué se había enfadado tanto al verlo. La azulada había tenido la sensación de que parte de la furia que había vertido en ella tras la marcha del plateado, se debía a algo que existía entre los dos muchachos.

Decidió tomarse un tiempo a solas e ir a ver a su hermano que se encontraba en su habitación. Había estado muy irritante durante toda la tarde. Esa misma noche debía ir a cenar de nuevo con su novia Aries y cada vez se le hacía más insoportable. La situación era muy absurda pero Gajeel le había dicho que así era como se cerraban los negocios en una ciudad tan grande como Magnolia.

‒ Juvia quería preguntar a Gajeel-kun cuando cerrarán el trato con la empresa de Kawazu.

‒ Esta mañana tuvimos una reunión con el imbécil de Kawazu. Ya hemos firmado todos los papeles. Después de la cena con Aries iré a supervisar el club que compré hace un mes.

El jefe de industrias Redfox quería extender sus negocios personales e iniciar un imperio separado al de sus ancestros. Era conocido por toda la familia el interés musical de Gajeel. Desde pequeño había sido instruido por un tutor en solfeo y dominaba el piano, la guitarra y el violín. Hacía un año este interés había quedado patentado con la compra de algunos teatros y clubs bajo el nombre de "Empresas Shooby". Lograba pues alejarse de la sombra que sus padres proyectaban y gozaba de su propia independencia. Juvia sabía que la vida de empresario no hacía feliz a su hermano, de esta forma la música no era suprimida de su vida. Él era un espíritu libre que no asumía responsabilidades. La periodista creía que con el tiempo su hermano maduraría y el hacerse cargo de industrias Redfox le sería menos nauseabundo. Siempre supo que Gajeel heredaría la posición de su padre en la empresa. Juvia nunca mostró interés en ella. Sin embargo, el fallecimiento prematuro de sus padres, obligó al mayor de los Redfox a asumir su posición en la empresa y dotó a Juvia de su porción en acciones como socia. No obstante, ella no solía acudir a ninguna reunión y era su propio abogado el que se encargaba de informarle acerca de los progresos que obtenía.

Creyó que su hermano no tardaría en dimitir de la empresa, pero sorprendentemente su actitud cambió. Seguramente reforzado por el nacimiento de su primogénito, Lily. Si bien Gajeel Redfox seguía manteniendo una actitud despreocupada frente a las relaciones sentimentales, en el mundo empresarial era un creativo con dotes de liderazgo; y como padre, era excepcional. Su poder y dinero le permitían acudir a los conciertos de sus grupos favoritos y también descargar su evidente energía en el gimnasio que había en el sótano de la casa. A Gajeel le encantaba aprender distintos tipos de lucha. Juvia entendía por qué le había afectado tanto que una muchacha tan pequeña y delgada como Levy le hubiera doblegado y vencido.

‒ Buenas tardes papá y tía Juvia – el pequeño Lily se acercó con sus pequeños pasitos y se sentó en la cama de su padre. A sus cinco años, Panther Lily Redfox era todo un señor. Sus modales eran exquisitos y su mente toda una privilegiada. No comprendía como alguien como su hermano podía haber educado de tal forma a un niño pequeño ‒. Estaba buscando a Levy, ¿sabéis dónde está?

‒ No está Lily – respondió huraño su hermano ‒. Hoy tenía la tarde y noche libres.

‒ ¿Por eso Gajeel-kun está tan sulfurado?

Juvia sonrió. Creía que el especial mal humor de su hermano se debía a su cita con Aries, pero ahora contemplaba curiosa que la causa era la ausencia de la pequeña detective. La compañía que le guardaba a su hermano lo proporcionaba de mejor humor y se veía más feliz. Gajeel diría que simplemente le divertía molestarla. Juvia no estaba tan segura.

‒ ¿Qué? No. Yo estoy como siempre. ¿Lo ves? – intentó forzar una sonrisa tierna pero el resultado fue terrorífico. Lily y Juvia terminaron perturbados.

‒ Juvia no quiere que Gajeel vuelva a hacer eso jamás…

‒ Papá eso ha sido peor que la tormenta de la semana pasada – Lily se tapó con sus manos las orejas al recordar los truenos.

‒ No hay quien os entienda – añadió mientras se abotonaba la camisa blanca. Dirigió su mirada a Lily ‒. ¿Para qué la buscabas?

‒ Para que me hiciera un batido de kiwi – murmuró cabizbajo.

‒ ¡Ya te lo haré yo! – respondió exaltado su padre.

‒ Pero es que los tuyos no son como los de Levy, papá. Yo pensaba que sólo había un tipo de kiwi y resulta que hay varios y no tienen el mismo sabor. Ella me los prepara con la cuantía adecuada para que la mezcla ácida y dulce sea deliciosa – Juvia podía ver la mirada ilusionada de su pequeño sobrino ‒. No deberías haberla dejado marchar. La echaré de menos.

‒ ¿Qué? – Gajeel expresó confusión y un pequeño rubor ‒ ¿Y qué querías que hiciera?

‒ Juvia cree que Lily debería mirar en la nevera por si Levy-chan dejó alguno preparado – asintió.

‒ ¡Es verdad! – saltó de la cama y salió corriendo.

‒ Este crío… ‒ chasqueó la lengua.

‒ Lily se ha encariñado con Levy-chan muy deprisa.

A diferencia de su padre, el pequeño de los Redfox mostraba sin pudor alguno su cariño hacia Levy McGarden de forma seria pero abierta. Habían pasado largos ratos juntos y compartían muchas aficiones. Entre ellas, desde que la detective había encontrado la enorme biblioteca de los Redfox , la lectura. Se dedicaba a leer a Lily algunas de sus historias favoritas. El pequeño la echaría de menos cuando el asunto terminase. Él no se acordaba de su madre y aunque nunca había manifestado necesidad o interés en ella, Juvia no podía estar totalmente segura de que su sobrino no precisase de una figura materna.

‒ McGarden… ‒ mordió con rabia su labio inferior – Pues como secretaria no es tan eficaz – murmuró ‒. Hoy me dejó colgado en la reunión con Kawazu – Juvia mostraba sorpresa. Levy se encargaba de representar su papel con mucho esmero -. Estaba en mi despacho conmigo y justo antes de salir hacia la sala de reuniones, desapareció. Mandó a otra de mis administrativas para que la sustituyera porque había recibido una llamada de la comisaría – gruñó ‒. No me la creo.

‒ Juvia cree que Gajeel está enfadado porque echó de menos a Levy-chan en la reunión – rio.

‒ ¡Qué dices mujer loca! – exclamó indignado y Juvia soltó una carcajada. No siempre correspondía al hermano mayor molestar al menor.

* * *

Veis lo contradictorio que es Gray, ¿verdad? ¿No os recuerda a Jellal en cierta forma xD? ¡Pues el próximo capítulo es uno del azulado xD!

Le he querido dar a Juvia un poco de mi cabreo personal por Gray ¬_¬. Porque me tiene bastante molesta en este arco argumental del manga [ **SPOILER SI NO HABÉIS LEÍDO EL 441 DEL MANGA** ]me parece indignante que la abandone seis meses, se disculpe, para abandonarla de nuevo WTF GRAY?! Me gustaría que Mashima le diera un poco más de furia hacia él. Que incluso Lyon y ella tuvieran más interacción, porque al menos él la cuida más y mejor #MakeJuviaHappy XD! Quizás si Gray se diera cuenta de que puede perderla, aprendería a dejarse de tonterías y valorarla como se merece '-_-.

¡Y hasta aquí mi indignación x'D!

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias por tu review ! Espero que el nuevo capítulo también te haya gustado *-*/

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)!


	7. Sello de autodestrucción (Jellal)

**Nota:** ¡Hayo! ¡Cómo me encanta leer reviews *-* xD!

He pensado que la semana que viene habrá capítulo doble. Subiré dos capítulos en dos distintos días de la semana. En un principio pensé en dejarlo al llegar a un número de reviews pero es que estos dos capis están conectados entre sí. El siguiente es uno de Levy y el otro uno de Gajeel. Ambos coinciden parcialmente en el tiempo por lo que conoces el parecer de ambos personajes en la misma escena. También es importante porque Levy está sometida a un "estado" (cuando leáis el capítulo entenderéis a qué me refiero XD) que le impide apreciar la realidad de lo que ocurre y debe ser completado por lo tanto con el episodio de Gajeel. Además, cuando termina el capítulo de Levy, continua inmediatamente después (sólo pasan horas) en el de Gajeel.

De momento os dejo con el de Jellal =). Una cosilla antes, para no confundir:  
Hoteye = es la persona XD  
 _Hoteye_ = el grupo

Para que haya menos confusión.

 **Disclamer:** Como siempre, Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Mashima =O

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SIETE:** **SELLO DE AUTODESTRUCCIÓN (JELLAL)**

* * *

Una semana. Una semana llevaban los detectives Gildarts Clive y Cana Alberona junto con el agente Droy investigando al senador Purehito. Y nada habían encontrado aún. Al menos Juvia Loxar seguía segura y ni ella ni ninguno de los miembros de su familia había sufrido algún ataque. Pero Jellal había sacrificado demasiado por este caso. Erza Scarlet lo odiaba y tenía muchos motivos para hacerlo. El capitán le había transmitido que aquella noche en la gala benéfica la había seducido por diversión y que con ello había jugado con sus sentimientos, hiriéndola profundamente. Y no sólo eso. Además la pelirroja había sido testigo del inicio de su encuentro sexual con la persona que el azulado se había visto obligado a iniciar una relación para ayudar a la resolución del caso. Jellal Fernandes llevaba una semana saliendo con Milliana, la ayudante de la fiscal.

Milliana había trabajado con anterioridad como abogada asesora en la firma Mermaid Heels para su tío. Debido a que la investigación era tan secreta que aún no podían arriesgarse a solicitar una orden judicial para acceder a la documentación por miedo a que su tío fuera alertado de que era el objetivo, se habían abastecido de artimañas más próximas a la ilegalidad que al amparo de la ley. Jellal creía que Milliana podía tener alguna información sobre el senador Purehito que pudiera ayudarles a resolver el caso. Para ello, había aprovechado la gala benéfica para obtener un acercamiento hacia ella. No había sido difícil. La ayudante de la fiscal era una chica extrovertida y alegre. Jellal no tenía que ingeniárselas para saber de qué hablar con ella ya que solía conversar con facilidad y sin parar. La relación con ella había agradado hasta a su tío que consideraba a la muchacha una chica prometedora en el mundo jurídico además de bellísima. Y tenía razón. Milliana tenía ojos gatunos de color marrón y una melena preciosa castaña clara. Era una chica con curvas a la que le gustaba mostrarlas siempre que podía y guardaba una cierta inocencia en ello.

Jellal no se veía a la altura de Erza. Había cometido demasiados errores en su vida y el sentimiento de culpa lo había acompañado siempre. Por mucho que se hubiera esforzado en cambiar y en convertirse en un hombre decente y limpio de drogas, seguía sintiéndose despreciable por dentro. La única solución que veía para eso era compensar sus errores. Si compensaba su fallo para con su tío, el capitán podría optar por tener una relación para la pelirroja. Por eso quería creer que cuando el caso Loxar/Hades finalizase, podría darle una explicación a Erza. Una de verdadera y sincera. No quería involucrarla en lo que pudiera ocurrir. Había tenido que mentirla. Y la había herido y mucho. No le había creído ni por un momento cuando afirmó que la noche de la gala benéfica había sido un error. Jellal creía firmemente que cuando el caso se solucionase, Erza lo comprendería. Y no es como si él tuviera otra opción. Después de todo, si lo que su tío había insinuado era cierto, la carrera prometedora de la detective podría verse afectada por el hundimiento de su tío y el suyo propio. No podía hacerle eso a la pelirroja. Ella había luchado para conseguir esa posición y estaba seguro de que quería aspirar a alcanzar la capitanía incluso más adelante. No iba a destrozar la vida de la persona a la que quería. Si tenía que sacrificarse él para salvarla, lo haría. Si tenía que dejar de ser Jellal Fernandes para ser durante una temporada el manipulador y peligroso Siegrain, lo sería.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana Jellal tenía una cita que nada tenía que ver ni con su tío ni con Loxar; sino con Meredy y Ultear. Les había prometido que intentaría agilizar y promover una investigación acerca de los jóvenes problemáticos desaparecidos y se había topado con una desagradable decepción: no era un caso de interés. Estaba siendo rechazado y colocado al final de la pila de casos por investigar. Aunque el muchacho había probado hablar del tema con el capitán de la comisaría competente, éste no cambiaba de opinión.

‒ Capitán Neekis – sonrió el azulado cuando entró en el despacho.

‒ Por favor, Jellal. Ambos somos ya de la misma categoría y llevamos siendo amigos demasiados años. No vuelvas a llamarme así.

‒ Está bien – sonrió ‒. Buenos días Jura.

El imponente nombre que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa se levantó para estrecharle la mano. Medía casi dos metros y sus espaldas eran gigantes. Aunque pasaba los cuarenta años, su forma física estaba en perfecto estado. Lo único que evidenciaba su edad era la calvicie total, que la intentaba sutilizar con una larga perilla.

‒ ¿Qué te trae de nuevo por aquí, chico?

‒ Meredy me llamó ayer. Otra chica ha desaparecido desde hace un par de días y no saben nada de ella – Jura asintió mientras mantenía ambas manos en las mangas ‒. Quería preguntarte si habéis decidido investigar el caso. Son ya ocho chicos, Jura. Y Meredy y Ultear están tan desesperadas que van a acudir a la prensa. Si los periodistas se enteran de que no está siendo investigado el caso, ya los conoces… ‒ Jellal estaba intentando presionarlo con los medios de información como último recurso – Les he advertido que podría complicar la investigación y les prometí que intentaría hablarlo contigo antes.

‒ Comprendo – asintió de nuevo ‒. Ayer recibí el aviso de la nueva desaparición. Abrimos el caso y se lo pasé a Toby Horhorta y Yuka Suzuki. De momento no hay nada, pero te avisaremos si hay novedades.

‒ Te lo agradezco Jura.

El capitán Fernandes había conseguido lo que quería. Confiaba en Jura. Era un tipo serio y exigente con el trabajo. Se procuraría hallar a esos chavales y de encontrar el responsable de su desaparición. El resto de la conversación terminó en un tono más amigable, recordando viejos casos y compartiendo las experiencias del último año. Llegó la hora de comer y Jellal se despidió. Había quedado con Milliana para almorzar fuera antes de entrar a trabajar.

El lugar elegido era una pequeña cafetería que había entre la comisaría y los juzgados en los que ella trabajaba. Tenía una decoración extraña por el elevado número de cuadros de gatos que colgaban por las paredes o figuras felinas que descansaban encima de las mesas y sillas. A Jellal se le ponían los pelos de punta estar en aquel lugar. En cambio a Milliana le encantaba debido a su pequeña gran obsesión con esos animales.

Tenía tres gatos en su casa y hablaba de ellos como si fueran sus hijos. Fernandes recordaba los nombres, que no paraba de repetirlos la chica: Happy, Frosh y Lector. Pretendía presentárselos a su novio cuando pasaran una noche en su apartamento. Pero Jellal se negaba. Adolecía de una severa alergia al pelo de gato y sabía en qué estado iba a terminar si compartía espacio con ellos. Eludía comentarle esa particularidad de él por si rompía la seducción que estaba desplegando hacia la ayudante de la fiscal. Usaba otro tipo de excusas para que la velada tuviera que terminar en el apartamento del azulado.

‒ ¡Jellal! – Milliana se acercó a él para rodear su cuello con sus brazos y besarlo.

‒ ¿He llegado algo tarde? – dijo cuando pudo soltarse de su agarre. Parecía que la muchacha llevase esperándolo algún tiempo.

‒ No. Es que el último juicio que tuve terminó antes de lo que pensaba porque uno de los testigos no asistió.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa alejada cuyos asientos eran unas butacas que se hundían demasiado a gusto del capitán. Milliana había elegido una mesa amplia de madera cuya pared estaba decorada con un mural que la completaba en su totalidad. El mismo mostraba un gato persa que a su vez estaba formado por multitud de pequeñas fotos de todo tipo de razas gatunas. Jellal sentía que todos sus ojos se dirigían a él y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Intentaba ocultar su expresión de disconformidad pero era difícil. Odiaba con todas sus ganas esa cafetería. ¡Incluso los cubiertos tenían detalles de gatos! Y el mantel tenía como estampado diversos ovillos de lana. Él sólo quería gritar mientras que Milliana lo miraba excitada con sus ojos felinos. Se contentó al pensar que al menos la comida era deliciosa y que la carta ostentaba gran variedad de platos. Pidieron con rapidez y los platos se fueron sucediendo a lo largo de la velada.

‒ El otro día pasé por la protectora de animales y me enseñaron un nuevo gato que habían abandonado – el semblante de la joven se entristeció ‒. He pensado en adoptarlo parque Happy, Frosh y Lector no estén solos – si la relación entre ella y Jellal fuera tan seria como tenía que fingir ser, él hubiera huido en ese preciso instante. Quería otro gato, lo que sumaría un total de cuatro. Y el capitán dudaba de que aquel número fuera a ser suficiente para ella ‒. Cuando vuelvo del trabajo, noto la tristeza que les ha dejado mi ausencia.

Jellal intentó ocultar su sorpresa. Los gatos jamás exhibían muestra alguna de echar de menos a un humano. El capitán los veía como seres malévolos, creados para destruir, escalar y hacerle estornudar. Esas miradas que manifestaban su crueldad felina, como si fueran a conquistar el mundo en cualquier momento. Los odiaba. Y ellos tampoco le tenían aprecio. Las pocas veces que había tenido que que relacionarse con ellos, había salido de la estancia con demasiados arañazos.

‒ ¿Quieres ver una foto?

‒ ¿De qué?

‒ ¡Del gato _Jelly_! – rio.

¿Jelly? ¿Acababa de llamarle Jelly como si se tratase de una golosina? Jamás en su vida se había sentido más insultado y eso que había sido provocado con anterioridad durante la época en la que su grupo de amigos acababa a golpes con otras bandas. Suspiró y forzó una sonrisa, recordándose mentalmente porque se encontraba con Milliana en ese lugar y en aquella conversación.

«Hades Purehito

‒ Claro. Muéstramelo.

‒ Mira – Milliana le acercó el teléfono móvil y le enseñó una fotografía que había capturado su cámara integrada -. Le hice una foto cuando me dejaron a solas con él. ¿Qué te parece?

«Oh diós mío…»

Quizás él no fuera un amante de los gatos pero para nada estaba a favor del maltrato animal. Jamás había puesto un dedo encima a uno de ellos. Podía haber sido un antisocial pero nunca había golpeado algo que no pudiera defenderse. Y Jellal siempre había creído que los animales eran demasiado vulnerables. Había iniciado peleas campales, pero había algún motivo que lo había impulsado a ello. Un buen motivo.

Lo que le había ocurrido a aquel gato era demencial. Había escuchado varios casos desgarradores acerca de los amos de animales que los torturaban o no los cuidaban lo necesario y el pobre animal terminaba muerto o con heridas muy graves. Pero nunca lo había visto. Aquel gato no sólo no tenía pelo sino que tampoco carne. Daba la imagen de que sus tripas y órganos internos estuvieran en el exterior. Era grotesco lo que habían hecho con él. Estaba desnutrido y podía apreciar los tendones de sus músculos. En cuanto a sus ojos, Jellal sólo veía cuencas vacías.

‒ ¿Pero qué le han hecho? – dijo preocupado.

‒ ¿Qué le han hecho? – Milliana lo miraba estupefacta hasta que rompió a reír al comprender a qué se refería – No, Jelly, él es así, cariño. La raza es así.

‒ ¿Cómo? Pero – ¡si parecía un pollo! ¿Qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza a la genética cuando eligió la creación de aquella raza en concreto? ‒, ¿estás segura, Milliana? ¿Y su pelo?

‒ Este tipo de gatos no tiene pelo. Es un gato esfinge. Suele acogerse en muchos hogares de niños que tienen alergia al pelo de gato por su ausencia – sonrió y Jellal pensó que al menos aquel gato le haría una vida más fácil a él.

\- ¿Y esos ojos?

‒ ¡Oh! Lo pillé cerrándolos. Quizás al no tener pelo le daba un aspecto algo perturbador – se encogió de hombros.

Milliana continuó con su alegre conversión y Jellal desconectó. Su mente se ceñía a su tío.

Sus recuerdos vagaron a la primera semana que pasó en su gigantesca casa. Su tío era uno de los concejales más importantes de la ciudad de Magnolia y estaba preparando su candidatura a senador del país de Fiore. Jellal no había conocido de su parentesco con él con anterioridad ya que ninguno de sus padres le había mencionado o explicado acerca de su familia. Fue extraño e incómodo pasar a vivir con un pariente totalmente opuesto a lo que eran sus progenitores y que le era desconocido. Todavía más, después de lo ocurrido con Hoteye y la culpabilidad por su muerte. Desde la primera vez que servicios sociales le habían presentado a su tío, Jellal había experimentado una oleada de malas sensaciones e incomodidad. No se vio beneficiado cuando supo que su convivencia con Hades no le iba a permitir la libertad de la que había estado gozando con sus padres. Él llevaba demasiado tiempo criándose solo como adulto. No quería a un tutor. Quería quitárselo de encima de alguna forma.

Su tío llevaba un par de días reuniéndose con personas que ostentaban una clase muy superior a la de Jellal. Él los había conocido fugazmente cuando Hades presentaba a su sobrino como un muchacho ejemplar y culto para después anunciar que el chico estaba tan interesado en sus estudios que no podía aplazar más el abrir uno de sus libros por lo que tenía que abandonar la reunión. Pero Jellal se había quedado con cada uno de los nombres de aquellas personas y había buscado a través de la gran red de internet cuál era su historia. Había aprendido en no confiar en nadie que no fuera él mismo. Descubrió que se trataban de peces gordos. Gente con recursos económicos y grandes empresas. Era normal que un político como su tío tuviera ese tipo de relaciones. Por eso le resultó tan inverosímil la noche en la que un conocido suyo visitó a Hades Purehito.

La obsesión del adolescente Jellal por su tío se había visto acentuada por su consumo de cocaína. Viviendo en la miseria, sabía que nadie reunía tanto dinero como su tío sin quebrantar la ley en multitud de ocasiones. Y el aura de peligro que representaba Purehito sin intentarlo, le transmitía a Jellal que estaba frente a alguien amenazador. Su desconfianza iba en aumento hacia hasta ahora su desconocido pariente y le urgía encontrar algo que empañara su figura pública y poder desprenderse de su tutela. Sabía que no podría escaparse de aquella casa por sí mismo. Ya lo había intentado y el resultado no había sido para nada positivo.

Una madrugada se decidió a forzar la cerradura de su despacho. Sus años de delincuencia juvenil le había dotado de diversas habilidades especiales que incluso le habían servido durante su periodo de agente, detective y capitán de una comisaría. Se tío se encontraba en una gala benéfica, habiéndose convertido aquel día en el indicado para buscar lo que su tío escondía. El ordenador tenía clave y fue una verdadera frustración para el muchacho no poder acceder a él. Sus habilidades de hackeo no eran tan elevadas para pasar su cortafuegos, aunque había podido acceder a los ordenadores del instituto y cambiar las notas de los expedientes académicos entre otras travesuras. Maldijo exaltado por la cocaína que buceaba por sus venas y dio una patada al armario de debajo de la mesa. Su atención se atención se concentró en el pequeño jardín zen que se encontraba encima de ella. El golpe hizo que trastabillara y finalmente cayera en el suelo, esparciéndose tanto la arena como las canicas que a modo personal había añadido su tío en ella. Las canicas fueron rodando hasta una de las esquinas de la habitación. Había un desnivel. No era una casa vieja y menos aún de poca calidad. La habitación escondía algo.

Jellal se dirigió hacia la esquina en la que terminaron las canicas y buscó algún tipo de palanca o de interruptor. Gemía de frustración al no encontrar nada. Pero finalmente, descubrió un pequeño botón en la base de una de las estanterías. Lo pulsó y la pared se abrió. Antes de ahondar en la inspección, recogió el jardín zen y lo recolocó como pudo. Se dirigió al pasadizo que se había abierto en la pared y pulsó de nuevo el botón para que la puerta se cerrase tras él.

El pasadizo atravesaba toda la casa de Purehito y existían diversas mirillas que daban a todas las habitaciones incluyendo la de Jellal. Le relajó saber que al menos había tenido la decencia de no incluir los baños. Lo tendría en cuenta si invitaba a Ultear a su casa. Que su tío pudiera espiarles en un momento de intimidad no le interesaba en absoluto. El pasadizo portaba a otras puertas y habitaciones cerradas con código. Jellal maldijo su mala suerte. De haber sido simples cerraduras, las habría abierto con facilidad.

La voz de su tío lo asustó en su exploración y retornó hacia el punto de partida. En la puerta de obertura existía también una mirilla que era imperceptible desde el despacho de su tío. Observó la escena. Se encontraba Hades sentado en su silla del despacho. Había vuelto antes de tiempo y no estaba solo. Lo acompañaban dos miembros de su seguridad personal que se encontraban de pie custodiando a Wally Buchanan. El azulado conocía a aquel muchacho. Tenía alrededor de veinte años y era uno de sus proveedores de sustancias favorito. No entraba en la clase de persona con la que Purehito se relacionaba.

‒ Señor Purehito…

‒ Silencio – la frialdad de su voz hizo que hasta a Jellal un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda ‒. Jamás debiste acercarte a mí en un lugar público. Sabes las normas.

‒ Pero señor, yo – Jellal podía ver el sudor de su frente – tuve un percance con la policía. Y usted siendo un político influyente… Yo… pensé…

‒ No balbucees. Querías hablar conmigo y aquí me tienes. No te mees en los pantalones ahora, niñato – el silencio se hizo unos instantes y Hades aprovechó para observar al muchacho que tenía en frente ‒. ¿Tu padre sabe que estabas aquí?

‒ No – se mordió el labio ‒. Quería solucionar el problema yo mismo.

‒ Si lo hubieras solucionado tú mismo, no estarías en mi despacho. No digas tonterías.

‒ Me refiero a que no quería pasar por mi padre. Sino hablarlo directamente con usted. Sabía que era lo que iba a hacer él.

‒ Tu padre es el jefe de la empresa y yo sólo trato con los máximos responsables.

‒ Soy su primogénito. Heredaré su empresa. Debería… Yo debería ascender en el organigrama.

‒ Tú eres simplemente escoria, muchacho. Un patético camello que consume la propia miseria con la que comercia. Mírate. Estás en pleno mono. Estás deseando pincharte, ¿verdad? Y esa es la verdadera razón por la que has querido acelerar el proceso. No intentes venderme un papel de responsabilidad aquí – exhibió una mueca de desagrado.

‒ Los policías se llevaron mi coche con la grúa por aparcarlo donde no debía – se mordió el labio inferior ‒. Ahí tenía toda la mercancía. Es un asunto que le compete también a usted.

Su tío levantó sus cejas en exceso y mostró una breve y retorcida sonrisa. Se levantó con lentitud de su asiento e hizo una señal a los muchachos que custodiaban a Wally. Lo sujetaron por los hombros y aplastaron su cabeza contra la mesa. El joven gritó. Purehito se acercó a su caja fuerte y alcanzó unas extrañas y largas pinzas y una afilada daga. Wally gritó más aún.

‒ Puedes gritar lo que quieras, hijo. El material con el que se construyó este despacho impide que cualquier sonido pueda ser escuchado en el exterior

‒ Yo… ¡Usted sabe quién es mi padre! Si me hace cualquier cosa, ¡le matará! ¡No volverá a hacer negocios con usted!

‒ Cachorro, a tu padre le intereso muchísimo más yo que tú. Me dará las gracias por solucionarle el problema. Me ha comentado en varias ocasiones lo inepto que eres. Eres patético. Jamás iba a entregar su negocio a alguien como tú. Por suerte, tuvo más descendencia – lo miró y suspiró ‒. Pero tengo que darle una lección. Tiene que controlar a sus hijos. Especialmente la lengua de éstos. Esto no puede volver a ocurrir. Nadie puede saber de nuestra conexión. Tú lo sabías – el odio se reflejó en su semblante.

‒ Por favor… - temblaba – Lo siento… No volverá a ocurrir. Se lo juro.

‒ Pequeño, Hades Purehito no da segundas oportunidades – su boca se abrió y sus blancos dientes se asomaron como lo haría un león antes de devorar a su presa. Fijó la mirada a sus subalternos ‒. Abrídsela.

Jellal no comprendía exactamente qué quería hacer su tío. El terror lo invadió cuando vio que los dos hombres abrían a la fuerza la boca y mandíbula de Wally. Su tío se acercó con la pinza y la daga. El cuerpo de Hades ocultaba la visión de Jellal que sólo oía los gritos y sollozos del muchacho. Un alarido desgarrador casi le reventó los tímpanos y la sangre empezó a caer al suelo. Era mucha sangre y Jellal temblaba por lo que vio a continuación. No dejaba de ser un muchacho de dieciséis años y divisar a tu tío con la lengua de un hombre en la mano podría marear a cualquiera.

‒ Eres un fastidio chico. Pensaba dejar que te desangraras hasta morir pero no voy a aguantar tus sollozos. Ten un poco de dignidad al menos – se acercó de nuevo a la caja fuerte y sacó una pistola con silenciador. Le disparó a bocajarro en la cabeza ‒. Qué decepción de joven – negó con la cabeza y entregó la lengua a uno de sus chicos ‒. Enviádsela a su padre con una nota que explique la razón de la medida tomada. No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir esto, ¿me entendéis? – los hombres asintieron – Y llamad a Porlyusica para que limpie este desastre.

Jellal no volvió a querer saber más de su tío desde aquella vez. El miedo que había sentido al ver esa parte de su personalidad le impedía afrontarlo. Y ahora se maldecía por haber sido un cobarde. Esta vez iba a ser diferente. Iba a enmendar su error con esta investigación. Y purificaría parte de sus pecados.

La investigación hacia el senador Purehito no se basaba únicamente en vigilancia sino que tenía sus cuentas bajo control. Buscaban una conexión económica con Zancrow de alguna forma. Alguna retirada de dinero que hubiera vaciado las cuentas. Sin embargo al ser una investigación clandestina, no podían solicitar ninguna autorización judicial y por ello, el acceso estaba limitado a únicamente aquellos datos que se hubieran publicado oficialmente. Pero debía haber alguna conexión con Zancrow. Y no sólo con él. Hades debía tener algún negocio que no fuera legal de alguna forma y a través del cuál se hubiera hecho el pago a Zancrow. Investigaban la existencia de alguna empresa fantasma que pudiera justificar un ingreso excesivo o bien una inversión incoherente. No la encontraban.

Decidieron entonces buscar en las cuentas pasadas, las anteriores a su nombramiento como senador. Jellal había estado tanteando el terreno para sonsacarle información a la felina muchacha sobre su tío. Pero no se había atrevido aún debido al poco tiempo que llevaban juntos. Aquel era el momento adecuado para hacer el primer paso. Quería conocer más acerca de los negocios de su tío y el capitán creía que hacerle creer a aquél que el caso Loxar había concluido sería un primer paso para que confiara en él. El segundo paso era hacerle creer que tenía intenciones de seguir los pasos políticos de su tío. De esta forma podía tener facilidades en el acceso a la documentación de su tío durante su ascenso en la política. No solo esa noticia había sido un deseo manifiesto de Hades Purehito, sino que además iba a ayudarle en su próximo paso: alcanzar su escaño en el congreso.

‒ Milliana, cariño – añadió ocultando su irritación al usar apelativos cariñosos ‒, hay algunos documentos que mi tío me pasó de los que necesitaría tu cooperación.

‒ ¿Mi cooperación?

‒ Sí. Algunas inversiones y gastos en su campaña electoral como senador – ya había allanado el terreno comunicándole a su amante su interés político ‒. De hecho él me envió unos informes que no eran del todo detallados – el maldito bastardo había omitido el desglose de los mismos como ya previó Jellal ‒Como sabes, se encuentra de viaje ahora mismo y no he podido localizarle. Pensé que como durante esa época tú eras una de sus abogadas, podrías ayudarme con ello – sonrió seductoramente ‒. Estoy seguro de que tu eficiencia y responsabilidad te habrá obligado a conservar tus informes y documentos desde que empezaste a ejercer.

‒ La verdad es que sigo conservándolo. Pero Jellal, no puedo facilitarte esa información. Ya sabes que es privada. Me pondrías en un aprieto.

‒ Pero estamos hablando de mi tío, Milliana. Él mismo me ha facilitado el acceso a ellos, sólo que se olvidó del desglose. Además, ya sabes que tengo pensado presentarme a la alcaldía de Magnolia una vez se resuelva el caso _Michelangelo_. Es el que me va a impulsar después de haber resuelto el caso Loxar. Los detectives Dreyar y Scarlet están a punto de averiguar el nombre del asesino. Por lo que debo tenerlo todo preparado cuando eso ocurra – el capitán volvió a sonreír una vez más y le deleitó con un suave y prolongado beso en la palma de su pequeña y femenina mano ‒. Tengo que saber qué culos debo besar para que me den su apoyo económico en mi campaña, cielo. ¿Comprendes? – demoró su lengua en la palma de la muchacha haciendo suaves y lentos círculos en ella.

‒ Mmmm… ‒ la pensativa mirada de ella se quedó fija en los oscuros ojos del capitán – Está bien. ¡No puedo negarte nada! – Jellal dio gracias a que Milliana fuera tan fácil de seducir. Esto compensaba lo horrible que se sentía por jugar con sus sentimientos – Pero no voy a poder sacar los informes de casa. Tendrás que venir. ¡Por fin conocerás a Happy, Lector y Frosh!

Por un momento el sobrino del senador pensó en usar alguna excusa, pero temía que Milliana se echase para atrás. Ella se estaba arriesgando por lo que él tendría que hacer otro esfuerzo más. Pensaba que si se medicaba preventivamente con antihistamínicos antes de acudir a su departamento, compensaría el picor y la mucosidad que le provocarían aquellos condenados gatos.

‒ Claro.

‒ Pues ven mañana por la mañana que la tengo libre.

‒ Perfecto.

Cuando ella lo besó sonriente los ojos de Jellal se dirigieron a la puerta cuya campana acababa de sonar. Estaban entrando por ella la detective Scarlet seguida de un chico. El capitán lo examinó con curiosidad y detalladamente. Se trataba de un hombre de cabellos castaños oscuros y lisos que era más alto que él. Eso hizo que tensara todos los músculos de su mandíbula. Uno de los ojos estaba taponado por un parche. Mientras Milliana le explicaba algo de lo que no estaba parando atención, observó que iba trajeado con ropa miliar que no ocultaba la gigantesca musculatura del soldado. Erza estaba agarrada a su brazo y le sonreía cuando se sentaron. No tenía que haber sido así. Aquellas sonrisas se las tendría que haber provocado él a la pelirroja.

¿Era su novio? Aquello era un imprevisto. Había creído absurdamente que ella lo esperaría y que cuando el caso se resolviera por fin podrían estar juntos. Pero, ¿cómo iba a esperarlo después de cómo la había tratado? Le había dejado claro que sus intenciones hacia ella habían sido pasajeras y Erza Scarlet era demasiado especial para que alguien no pudiera apreciarlo.

‒ … entonces le dije a Kagura que había descubierto que un miembro del jurado tenía una relación con el acusado – la joven ayudante del fiscal se percató de que su acompañante se encontraba absorto ‒. ¿Jellal?

‒ ¿Qué? – se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar que viera como de tensa tenía la mandíbula cuando vio que el soldado acariciaba el brazo de Erza.

‒ Te estaba hablando de mi jefa, la fiscal Kagura. ¿Estás bien? Se te ve muy tenso.

‒ Claro, cariño – Jellal soltó una carcajada para intentar liberar su tensión, pero sonó más sonora de lo que tenía previsto, haciendo que Erza advirtiera su presencia ‒. Mierda… ‒ creyó haberlo dicho en un susurro pero Milliana llegó a escucharlo y notó que evitaba la mirada de Erza.

‒ ¡Detective Scarlet! – saludó efusiva. Erza le sonrió con dificultad ‒ No sean absurdos, ¡vengan a compartir mesa con nosotros!

‒ Milliana – le sujetó la muñeca Jellal –, creo que la detective Scarlet y su acompañante quieren comer de forma íntima.

‒ ¡Tonterías! Si ella misma ya está viniendo hacia aquí ‒ y así era. Erza se sentó en la butaca que se encontraba al lado de Jellal mientras que el fortachón soldado en la de Milliana.

‒ Capitán – le sonrió la pelirroja ‒, Milliana, os presento a mi galante acompañante, el sargento Simon Mikazuchi de las Fuerzas del Aire – ambos se saludaron y Jellal aprovechó para acentuar la intensidad en el choque de manos.

‒ ¿Mikazuchi? ¿Tienes alguna relación con la fiscal Kagura Mikazuchi?

‒ Sí – respondió él mientras miraba el menú – es mi hermana.

‒ ¡Qué coincidencia! ¿Verdad Jellal? – el chico sólo asintió – Soy su ayudante. Espero aprender lo suficiente para dentro de unos años terminar siendo nombrada como fiscal – echó una mirada pícara a la detective y Jellal temió lo que iba a decir ‒. Detective Scarlet, ¡qué buen gusto tiene para los hombres! – rio – Sabe cómo elegir novio, ¿eh? – al capitán le pareció que la pelirroja quería contestarle algo pero ritmo frenético del habla de la chica lo impedía - Me alegro a que normalicemos ya el episodio en el que nos encontramos hace una semana – Fernandes podía notar la mirada de Erza clavada en él ‒. ¿Se lo has contado a tu novio? – Milliana continuaba con su soliloquio sin esperar las respuestas de los restantes comensales – Te va a parecer muy divertido Simon – rio de nuevo ‒. Resulta que la detective nos sorprendió al capitán Fernandes y a mí en una situación algo comprometida en su despacho ‒. Mi pobre Jelly se puso muy nervioso pero para la detective tuvo que ser mucho más incómodo.

Le estaba llamando con aquel absurdo nombre delante de Erza y por primera vez en su vida le entraron ganas de gritar a una mujer. Jellal agradeció que la tortura a la que le estaba sometiendo su actual y embarazosa novia finalizase por la presencia del camarero que requería del pedido de la nueva pareja. Estaba pensando cambiar el tema de conversación cuando Milliana despidió al camarero y la inició de nuevo.

‒ Jelly me estaba comentando que el caso del _Michelangelo_ que llevan usted y Dreyar está siendo un éxito y avanzando con facilidad – Erza enarcó una ceja sorprendida ‒. Este caso podría beneficiar sus carreras, ¿verdad?

‒ La detective Scarlet es una detective excepcional – le sonrió a su subalterna ‒. Y este caso podría impulsarla a conseguir la capitanía más adelante si le interesara.

‒ ¿Tiene pensado hacerlo detective? – preguntó con excitación Milliana ‒ ¡Oh dios! Se la ve tan joven y tan hermosa. Debe de ser muy difícil para una mujer así llegar a un puesto tan importante. Siempre se habla de igualdad de derechos entre hombres y mujeres pero lo cierto es que a la hora de la verdad el noventa por ciento de los altos cargos van a parar a manos masculinas.

Al capitán se le estaba acabando la paciencia. ¿Es que jamás cerraba la boca aquella mujer? A Jellal le daba la sensación que ni respiraba como los seres humanos normales con tal de poder reproducir mayor número de sonidos por microsegundos. Tenía una voz demasiado aguda y aniñada en contraste con la grave, seductora y con cuerpo de Scarlet.

El azulado había estado evitando a la detective en la comisaría. Y si le era imposible, intentaba no reunirse al menos a solas con ella. La detective no había opuesto resistencia, como si la situación le fuera fácil. No era así en absoluto para él. Desde que se besaron no podía dejar de pensar en ella. En sus labios y su sabor. En probarla entera. Advertía su aroma en cada rincón de la comisaría lo que le estaba volviendo loco: rosas. Y en ese preciso instante la tenía al lado. A menos de veinte centímetros de distancia. Sentía que no podría controlarse.

La detective era adictiva y al parecer aquello había superado al capitán que empezaba a perder el control. ¿Se había hecho la ofendida para nada? En una semana estaba saliendo con el primo de Terminator y reía con él como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Arrugó el semblante furioso. Tenía que comprobar de alguna forma si el modo en el que ella se había entregado a él en la gala benéfica fue fingido o no. Y entonces sucedió. Un aleatorio y torpe roce de su mano con la de la pelirroja. Aunque durase un suspiro fue suficiente para incendiar el deseo que sentía por ella.

Acercó, esta vez voluntariamente, su mano a la de la pelirroja y le rozó con el nudillo de su índice y ella retiro la mano con sorpresa. Él repitió el mismo movimiento por debajo de la mesa y se obligó a que el contacto perdurase. Esta vez, ella no se apartó. Jellal ladeó la cabeza sin mirarla con satisfacción mientras Milliana hablaba quizás del tiempo o quizás de su trabajo. Él no lo sabía y tampoco le importaba. Con el segundo y el tercer dedo sujeto la mano de la detective y permitió penetrar el pulgar en la palma de la mano, acariciándola en toda su extensión. Subió por la tierna y suave muñeca. Podía notar como el pulso de ella se aceleraba por la excitación. Su mano permanecía estática, pero le permitía el contacto.

Empezó a temblar sutilmente y él le colocó la mano encima de la rodilla. Erza llevaba su pantalón de traje y el tacto era fascinante. Fernandes sonrió y Milliana le devolvió la sonrisa mientras continuaba hablando creyendo que se dirigía a ella. Jellal deslizó sus fornidos dedos a través de los de Erza para entrelazarlos. Los movía a modo que permitiera ir penetrándolos por los tiernos espacios que encontraba y los volvía a retirar para reproducirlo de nuevo. Finalmente alejó la mano y pudo escuchar un quejido de desesperación procedente del cuerpo de la pelirroja.

‒ Erza, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Simon. Jellal sonrió.

‒ ¿Le ocurre algo detective Scarlet? – posiblemente Erza no le había mostrado una mirada de odio más intensa que la que le estaba ofreciendo en ese preciso instante. Jellal sintió un escalofrío.

‒ ¡Dios mío detective está muy roja!

‒ Estoy bien – sonrió Scarlet sin concluir la mirada de furia hacia su superior.

‒ Creo que la detective Scarlet ha empezado a comer de su plato sin esperar a que se enfriase demasiado – Jellal no pudo evitar que sus palabras tuvieran un doble sentido ‒. ¿Se ha quemado el paladar o la lengua? – fingió preocupación ‒ Cuando se espera el tiempo necesario, es cuando se puede paladear mejor la comida – le guiñó un ojo.

‒ Yo creo que he esperado el tiempo correcto, señor – sonrió recuperando el control de nuevo ‒. Es sólo que estoy acostumbrada a comer bocadillos fríos y mi lengua tiene que acomodarse a temperaturas más cálidas – enarcó una ceja ‒. Además me dijeron que en esta cafetería habían terminado con los emparedados. Mejor, porque estoy dejando la comida basura – volvió a sonreír.

‒ ¿Ya no hacen bocadillos? ¿Cómo puede ser eso? Creo recordar que ayer comí un bocadillo de tortilla – se encogió de hombros ‒. Quizás le preguntó a la chica nueva – sacudió la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco ‒. Aún tiene que aprender porque va un poco perdida, ¿sabe? – le susurró.

Jellal no pudo evitar una risa ante el comentario totalmente ajeno a la verdadera conversación que se estaba dando de Milliana. El semblante de la pelirroja continuaba siendo de ira. El capitán intentó relajarla dedicándole una sonrisa cuando la ayudante del fiscal se enfrascó a hablar con Simon. Pudo ver una pequeña tirantez en el labio de la pelirroja. Se impedía devolverle la sonrisa.

Cuando volvió a la comisaría no notó ningún cambio en la detective. Tampoco él hizo ningún acercamiento más. Quizás el escaso contacto que había tenido con ella, calmaría sus impulsos por el momento y sus pensamientos. Por suerte, aquella noche había quedado con Meredy para verse. También se encontrarían con Ultear y su nuevo novio y Sawyer Racer. Irían a ver un concierto de los _Hoteye_.

 _Hoteye_ era el grupo que habían formado los restantes miembros de su banda. Cuando Richard murió, Sorano, Eric y Macbeth encontraron consuelo con la música y empezaron a componer. Nombraron a la banda con el nombre de su amigo en su honor. Sus primeras canciones tenían un tono rockero más duro pero desde que encontraron una discográfica conocida que los promoviera se habían vistos obligados a acercarse a un estilo más pop-rock que a los miembros no les gustaba. Pero su productora les pedía vender un número mínimo de discos si querían seguir gozando de su patrocinio.

Sorano se encargaba del bajo, mientras que Macbeth se sentía más cómodo con la batería y dejaban que Eric se encargase de la guitarra y la voz. A Eric le encantaba ser la imagen de la banda y su carisma era demasiado particular para que no fuera de esa forma. Jellal ya había asistido a otros conciertos de la banda y presenciaba cómo conectaba su amigo con la audiencia de una forma indescriptible. Sabía dar un buen espectáculo y que ninguno de sus fanáticos se aburriera. Después de todo, los chavales habían pagado auténticos "pastizales de dinero" por verlos en directo como él mismo decía. No iba a defraudarlos. Y aquella noche no iba a ser distinta.

Los chicos habían dado pases vips a sus amigos para que pudieran asistir en primera fila y sin hacer cola. El capitán, que ya se conocía el recorrido, se dirigió directamente a la puerta, mostró su entrada y se dirigió al interior del recinto. Meredy fue la primera en verlo. Detrás se encontraba Ultear con un hombre alto, de pelo y mirada oscura. Su expresión era serena y parecía imposible que pudiera llegar a sonreír. Dedujo que se encontraba ante el nuevo novio de su ex pareja y Jellal presintió que no le agradaba su presencia en aquel lugar. El estado en el que se hallaba sometido a causa de los antihistamínicos que ya había empezado a tomar para estar preparado para no morir en casa de Milliana mañana tampoco ayudaba. Se sentía irritado y mareado.

‒ Jellal – Ultear le sonrió después de que saludase a Meredy ‒, te presento a Zeref, mi novio – el capitán le estrechó la mano mientras era sumamente escrutado por su mirada.

‒ Pensé que ibas a traer a Erza. Qué decepción después de lo que hablamos, Jel… ‒ Ultear parecía tensa al escuchar a su amiga hablar.

‒ Estoy saliendo con otra persona, Meredy – la psicóloga mostró su disconformidad ‒. No me mires así. Fuiste tú quien te imaginaste lo que no era – hizo una mueca de disgusto y prosiguió ‒. Estoy saliendo con la ayudante de la fiscal, Milliana.

‒ Hummm… No creo que sea tan importante si no te la has traído – Meredy no podía evitar su evidente predilección por Erza.

‒ Tenía trabajo – mintió Jellal ‒. Además me apetecía veros a todos y aprovechar mejor los pocos momentos en los que podemos vernos – observó que sólo se encontraban ellos cuatro ‒. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Racer?

‒ Aquí estoy capitán azulado – un muchacho rubio, alto y con la nariz larguísima y afilada se unió al grupo ‒. Hace demasiado que no te veo. Desde que te uniste a la pasma que te has olvidado de tus amigos delincuentes – le dio un puñetazo en el hombro y se abrazaron.

‒ No es como si fueras una persona fácil de encontrar, señor olímpico – sonrió.

‒ ¿Al final vas a ir a las olimpiadas? – preguntó Meredy ilusionada.

‒ Sí. Y no me extraña porque las competiciones aquí son aburridísimas. Son todos unos lentos, chavales.

Sawyer Racer había sido el mejor amigo de Hoteye. Su muerte lo había aislado del resto y se dedicó al atletismo para evitar que su mente se obsesionara con el tema. Aquello no sólo le ayudó a superarlo sino que además le obsequió con una beca de estudios y le facilitó la entrada al mundo profesional. Hasta el momento había ganado todos los campeonatos posibles y las olimpiadas eran las únicas que le faltaban por conseguir. Era una auténtica estrella del deporte con veintisiete años. Y era el más rápido del país. Pero irónicamente, era incapaz de llegar puntual a las citas porque, dos minutos después de su llegada, las luces se apagaron y _Hoteye_ apareció en escena.

• • • • •

Fue un concierto colosal. La simple presencia de Cobra en el escenario al inicio fue espectacular. _Hoteye_ tenían como tradición que el inicio y final de todos sus conciertos fueran iguales. Cuando aparecía Cobra por primera vez, lo hacía solo y solía hablar con el público e incluso hacerles algunas preguntas cortas para que la fiebre subiera. Era entonces cuando gritaba cada uno de los nombres de los miembros. En el momento que escuchaban su nombre, un foco les iluminaba y comenzaban a tocar su instrumento. Poco a poco cada uno de los miembros unían sus instrumentos y voces e improvisaban una canción. La primera canción siempre era una improvisación y nunca decepcionaban. En cuanto al final, cerraban con su versión de _Lithium_ , la canción favorita de Nirvana de Hoteye. En el momento en el cual sonaba el último acorde de guitarra y bajo, todos los miembros miraban la techo en señal de recuerdo. Era otro homenaje que prestaban a su fallecido amigo.

Jellal sentía cómo su garganta le quemaba y su voz había perdido sonoridad. Seguramente mañana sufriría una disfonía importante. Pero no le extrañaba. Los conciertos de _Hoteye_ le permitían volver a ser el muchacho de dieciséis años rebelde, descarado, impulsivo y líder de las locuras de sus amigos.

Finalizado el concierto, se encaminaron hacia los camerinos del grupo. El reencuentro fue tan emotivo como todos los que tenían. Cobra y Racer se molestaban el uno al otro comparando los logros que habían conseguido en sus respectivos campos, el musical y el deportivo. Sorano se acercó con su semblante serio a Ultear y Zeref mientras que Meredy y Jellal charlaban con tranquilidad con Midnight. El capitán observó que se encontraba mejor que nunca. La banda se había cogido seis meses de descanso cuando Midnight terminó con una depresión severa hacía seis años. Fue cuando se encontraban en la cima del éxito y la prensa sacó a relucir las preferencias sexuales de su amigo. Aquello fue el fin de su relación con su familia que se negaba a aceptarlo y aún menos que el hecho fuera de dominio público.

‒ Si alguien me hubiera dicho que Siegrain terminaría siendo capitán de una comisaría le habría dicho que me pellizcase las pelotas – rio Cobra ‒. En serio, macho, lo que has cambiado desde el instituto es flipante ‒. Me siento un imbécil a tu lado. Creo que estoy infringiendo la ley por cualquier gilipollez que hago o digo, tío.

‒ Puedes estar tranquilo – Jellal se quedó mirando fijamente el cabello rojo oscuro de su amigo ‒. En el rato que llevamos aquí has infringido cuatro leyes de la estética con esas absurdas patillas y aún no te he detenido – Cobra rio y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

‒ Me alegra ver que no dejas de ser tú mismo. Sin ti no nos hubiésemos juntado. Lo sabes, ¿no? Eras el más idolatrado. Todos queríamos ser como tú y, aunque estabas con Ultear, a Meredy y Sorano se les caían las bragas contigo – rio obviando las muecas de disgusto de las chicas.

‒ Eres idiota, Cobra. Sigues teniendo el mismo vocabulario sucio y denigrante que en la adolescencia. Hasta en el refugio los chicos tienen mejores modales que tú.

‒ ¡Bah, no te enfades pequeña Meredy! – rodeó los hombros de la más joven del grupo.

El azulado observaba a sus amigos con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaban felices. Todos ellos habían sufrido mucho y finalmente tenían su recompensa. Eran buenos chicos. Sólo necesitaban creer en sí mismos y dejar a un lado la etiqueta de basura u horribles personas que la sociedad les había impuesto. No iba a permitir que su tío amenazara con romper su equilibrio. Si la muerte de Hoteye terminaba salpicándolos, Jellal los protegería y asumiría todas las culpas y responsabilidades para eximirlos a ellos. Sería su escudo, como siempre lo había sido.

Se ausentó un momento para ir al baño y refrescarse la cara. Volvió a sonreír al escuchar sus vítores y voces a través de la pared. Se dio cuenta entonces porque le agradaba tanto el ambiente de su comisaría. Sus agentes y detectives eran tan ruidosos como sus amigos de la infancia. Se acordó de Erza. Y volvió a sentirse escoria. Le había roto el corazón y hacía apenas unas horas había flirteado con ella por debajo de la mesa, en frente de la que era su pareja. ¿A quién quería engañar? Podía justificar su comportamiento diciendo que era por el caso pero la verdad era que estaba o iba a hacer daño a dos chicas preciosas. Se resistió a salir cuando comenzó a sentir la presión de la situación sobre sus hombros. Y restó con las manos apoyadas en la pica, viendo como el agua corría. No sería capaz de decir cuánto tiempo pasó en la misma postura

‒ Jellal – golpearon a la puerta antes de que la voz aterciopelada y seductora de Ultear penetrase ‒. ¿Sigues vivo? Tardabas tanto que me preocupabas. ¿Estás bien?

‒ Sí – abrió la puerta y permitió que su anterior amante le acompañase ‒. ¿Ya le has pedido permiso a tu nuevo novio? Dudo que le haga gracia encontrarnos a los dos en un baño – añadió con una mueca.

‒ Que se aguante – murmuró con su habitual tono malhumorado ‒. Él sabe que tú y yo tenemos una historia. Si está conmigo tiene que aceptar eso. Tú siempre vas a estar en mi vida. Estuvimos casi diez años juntos y fuiste el que tuvo que soportarme en mi peor época cuando a mi madre le detectaron el cáncer por segunda vez – él la sonrió tiernamente.

‒ Ur era una guerrera y una luchadora. Te pareces mucho a ella.

‒ Y una testaruda. En eso también me parezco a ella – una pequeña sonrisa apareció fugazmente ‒. Cuando le comunicaron que el cáncer de pecho había reaparecido y que tenía metástasis en el útero y en los ovarios no pensó en abandonar – su cara se tensó. Jellal sabía muy bien que eso significaba que su amiga se estaba reprimiendo llorar como siempre hacía. En vez de permitir que las lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro, añadió con seriedad ‒. La echo de menos. Y yo en esa época fui una idiota total, Jellal… Cómo me comporté con ella. Fui una cobarde.

‒ Ella sabía que la querías – colocó su mano en el hombro ‒. Entendió que no supieras afrontarlo. Y todo lo que luchó fue por ti. Ur me dijo que cuando naciste sintió una luz brillante en su corazón y que soñaba en un futuro lleno de esperanzas para ti. Tú la hacías feliz. La hiciste vivir, Ultear.

‒ Deja de decir esas tonterías o me volveré a enamorar de ti y entonces Zeref sí tendrá razones para querer matarte – ambos sonrieron.

‒ Sabes que si Zeref te hace el más mínimo rasguño voy a ser yo quien lo mate, ¿verdad? – cogió su mano y la miró a los ojos.

‒ El galante Jellal siempre protegiéndonos a todos. ¿Y a ti quién te cuida, Jel?

‒ Ya sabes que me gusta hacer las cosas por mí mismo. Soy un egocéntrico – le guiñó el ojo.

‒ Eres todo lo contrario a una persona egocéntrica – lo abrazó.

‒ ¿Zeref te trata bien?

‒ Sí – lo miró con ternura ‒. Me hace feliz. Y me cuida al igual que yo a él. Últimamente no me puedo quejar. También he hecho un nuevo amigo en el trabajo y ya sabes que es algo que me costaba mucho hacer. Lleva menos de un año trabajando conmigo como trabajador social en el reformatorio en el que trabajo por las mañanas. Se llama Logia. Es un poco excéntrico pero creo que te caería bien.

‒ Me alegra saber que vas abriéndote a otras personas – le acarició la mandíbula ‒. Y sigo sin comprender cómo puedes combinar tu trabajo en el reformatorio junto con la casa de acogida que llevas con Meredy.

‒ Organizarse y motivación. Ese es mi secreto.

Y por ver aquellas pequeñas arrugas de felicidad alrededor de los ojos marrones de su mejor amiga, Jellal supo que el fin justificaría los medios. Aquella expresión le dio el coraje que necesitaba para seguir adelante con su plan. Mañana por la mañana tendrían los documentos desglosados y su intuición le comunicaba que algo encontrarían. No valdría como prueba en un juicio pero, si aquello les llevaba finalmente a una conducta criminal, podrían pedir una orden judicial para la obtención legal de los mismos. Y ya se preocuparían por cómo justificarían la necesidad de la orden más adelante. Lo primordial era resolver el caso Loxar y proteger a sus amigos y a Erza Scarlet: la pelirroja que le había robado el corazón hacía ya catorce años.

* * *

 **CMR:** Gray se merece un escarmiento u_u. Y Juvia debería tener amor propio y dárselo. Tengo pensado que sufra un poco más adelante para desahogarme XD. Aún así sigo adorando a su personaje y el Gruvia también :3

* * *

¡No odiéis demasiado a _Jelly_ las amantes de los gatos xD!

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ^^!


	8. Escritura y bebida (Levy)

**Nota:** ¡Hai! Simplemente recordaros que dentro de tres días hay el capítulo de Gajeel que lo completa y sigue (además es un capítulo más largo que este xD). También decir que respecto al personaje Kawazu Yoma es una combinación entre los de GH Kawazu y Yomazu que atacaron a Levy en el manga/anime (no sólo en el nombre sino también en el físico).

 **Disclamer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Mashima que es un troll ¬_¬'.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO OCHO: ESCRITURA Y BEBIDA** **(LEVY)**

* * *

Tan sólo había pasado una semana desde que Levy McGarden había empezado a simular ser la asistente personal de Gajeel Redfox y ya creía que no iba a poder soportarlo más… A él. Su continuo juego de molestarla, crispaba sus nervios. Siempre lo hacía cuando estaban en su casa o las escasas ocasiones en las que perduraba en su despacho de Industrias Redfox. Frente a sus empleados la trataba con el mismo respeto que los restantes. Pero con lo que más disfrutaba era con las respuestas de la pequeña detective.

Había observado su comportamiento hacia sus empleados. Gajeel Redfox era un hombre imponente que disfrutaba de dar órdenes a los demás. Era engreído y usaba un tono arrogante para dirigirse a sus empleados aunque jamás les humillaba. En realidad, Levy había comprobado que se trataba de una simple fachada. Él se preocupaba realmente por su plantilla. Conocía sus nombres y apellidos. Les preguntaba por su familia y se hacía cargo de algunas situaciones complicadas familiares que podían llegarse a dar. En ocasiones, incluso utilizaba un tono bastante jocoso para dirigirse a ellos.

Él era un hombre extravagante. Levy, que disfrutaba haciendo perfiles criminales y etiquetando a las personas, no lograba hacer lo mismo con él. Tampoco comprendía su obsesión por enojarla. Su formación académica señalaba que era su forma de llamar la atención de la pequeña detective pero aquello no tenía lógica. Gajeel Redfox era un hombre de veinticinco años, atractivo, rico y mujeriego. Su sola mirada hacía caer rendidas a varias mujeres de su alrededor. Y había visto en las revistas el tipo de mujeres que al heredero Redfox le gustaban. Todo lo contrario a Levy: altas, con curvas y sobretodo con pechos abundantes. La pequeña secretaria siempre sufrió cierto complejo por no ostentar una talla de sujetador superior, más aún cuando su mejor amiga Lucy gozaba de una _pechonalidad_ que podría considerarse dentro del grupo catalogado como armas de destrucción masiva debido a su extraordinario tamaño.

No. Aquello se debía a otra cosa que se le escapaba del raciocinio. Faltaba coherencia. Pero lo que aún era más ilógico es que cierta parte de ella, apreciaba esas pequeñas discusiones acaloradas que compartían los dos. Eran apasionadas. El tipo de pasión que puedes leer en un libro romántico cuando llegas al clímax de la historia de los protagonistas. Debido a la ausencia de vida sentimental que se había obligado a vivir por su pasado, sólo había podido vivir un romance idealizado. Los libros habían sido sus mejores amigos. Su ventana a un mundo increíble de aventuras. Había vivido el frenesí de Romeo y Julieta, visitado los escenarios increíbles de Homero y Julio Verne o reflexionado con las obras de Philip K. Dick y William Golding.

«¿Es esto lo que llamaban tensión sexual no resuelta?», Levy se ruborizó. No. Gajeel jugaba con ella y ella no pensaba darle el placer de saber lo mucho que el moreno le atraía. Se las devolvería.

Le desconcertaba que la tensión entre ellos no evitara sentir una sensación extraña en su interior. La mansión Redfox le provocaba un sentimiento de familiaridad. El lujo solía crear una apariencia de falsa calidez, rellenando el vacío de la superficialidad propia del tipo de relaciones de la que la gente de su casta gozaba. Una casa de las dimensiones de esta familia debería provocar lo mismo. Pero no era así. Quizás todos los miembros de la familia Redfox fueran peculiares pero cada uno le ofrecía parte de su afecto y no estaban obligados a ello. Levy era tan sólo la detective que se encargaba de su protección e investigación fingiendo ser la secretaria de Redfox. Ellos no tenían que apreciarla ni encariñarse de ella. Y aquello era lo que la perturbaba. La familia Redfox se comportaba con ella de un modo que los McGarden jamás habían hecho.

Sus padres habían sido fríos con ella. No tenían mucho dinero y trabajaban muchas horas. Cuando descansaban, no solían ser cariñosos con Levy. Por eso, a la azulada le había sido complicado relacionarse con otras personas. Había tenido amigos, aunque pocos. Y sabía que tenía fama de rara por el poco contacto que mantenía con ellos así como su forma de hablar. Levy era demasiado inteligente para alguien de su edad. Se aburría en clase y por ello solía ir a la biblioteca para aprender materias de cursos más avanzados. Aquello le había beneficiado en la universidad, terminando la carrera y el máster más pronto de lo normal. Sus padres no habían valorado su inteligencia. Pero habían sido exigentes con sus notas para que alcanzara la mayor media de su curso. Y ese mandato no se debía a que se procurasen un futuro para su hija, no. La justificación era simple y llanamente que el mejor estudiante de ese curso recibía como premio el año siguiente gratuito, incluyendo los gastos de excursiones, libros y material escolar; y además, recibía una pequeña ayuda mensual. Levy se sentía obligada a cedérsela a sus padres que aunque se quejaban en multitud de ocasiones del dinero, ostentaban un nivel de vida mucho más alto que sus otros compañeros de trabajo.

‒ ¿Levy podría ser mi secretaria para siempre? – la detective escuchó involuntariamente la conversación que padre e hijo mantenían una tarde.

‒ ¿Tu secretaria? – Gajeel soltó una sonora carcajada ‒ ¿Por qué dices eso hijo? ¿Para qué necesitas tú una?

‒ Ella… Está a mi lado. Me cuenta cosas y me aconseja. Me apoya. Si algo no me sale bien se queda a mi lado y tiene paciencia para enseñármelo. Me comprende – Levy podía entrever por la pequeña ranura de la puerta a medio cerrar la mirada triste del pequeño ‒. Me gusta su beso de buenas noches. Huele bien.

‒ Eso no es lo que una secretaria hace, pequeño…

‒ ¿A ti no te da un beso de buenas noches?

‒ No. Aunque estaría muy interesado en ello – sonrió ‒. Una secretaria se encarga de ayudar en el trabajo, organizar tareas, preparar reuniones… ‒ Lily restó pensativo unos momentos y su cara turbó a su padre ‒ ¿Qué ocurre?

‒ Entonces, ¿cómo se llama la persona que te he descrito antes?

‒ Amiga – respondió nervioso su padre, tirando del cuello de su camisa.

‒ No. Mis amigas no se comportan conmigo como Levy. Es otra cosa – se mordió el labio inferior ‒. ¿Cómo se llama la persona que se preocupa por ti, te cuida, te enseña, te protege y te comprende? Es… ‒ levantó la mirada y un tic surgió de su ojo izquierdo cuando vio a su padre – lo mismo que tú haces por mí. Es… La palabra es madre, ¿verdad?

Levy intentó ahogar un grito entre sus manos cuando oyó a Lily y se dirigió a la cocina a grandes zancadas a beber un gran vaso de agua. La boca y la garganta se le habían secado en un instante.

Lily había llegado al fondo de su corazón y McGarden sabía que aquel pequeñín con un intelecto superior a la media como ella, lo había enamorado. El pequeño de los Redfox la había llamado madre y aquella palabra tan simple le había provocado un torbellino de emociones. No quería separarse de él. No quería dejar la casa de los Redfox aunque tuviera que soportar las insolencias de Gajeel. Pero ese día llegaría cuando el caso finalizase.

La detective nunca hubiera pensado que Gajeel pudiera ser el padre de un niño de cinco años ni que ejercer como padre se le diera tan bien. Era un progenitor tierno y dedicado. Aunque su trabajo le requería mucho tiempo, siempre lograba reservar parte de su día a su pequeño. Levy había llegado a presenciar el cansancio de Redfox después de asistir a cinco reuniones en una sola mañana y dedicar el resto de la tarde a informes y carpetas acerca del estado de su empresa. Y aunque llegase a altas horas de la noche, dedicaba un tiempo a permanecer en la habitación de su hijo para preguntarle cómo le había ido en la escuela, qué había aprendido y forzar una sonrisa aunque sus músculos estuvieran totalmente rígidos por la tensión.

‒ ¿Cómo has evitado que la prensa descubriera que tienes un hijo? – era absurdo que las formalidades perdurasen teniendo en cuenta el tipo de relación que compartían. El tuteo se hacía más natural.

‒ Contactos – sonrió y soltó su particular risa ‒. Llevo a Lily a una escuela privada, de las que cuestan un dineral. A nadie de ahí le interesa que mi inversión en el centro cese.

Gajeel se hallaba esa noche especialmente cansado. Varias azuladas ojeras sobresalían alrededor de sus ojos escarlata y nuevas arrugas de preocupación surcaban su frente y entrecejo. Levy sabía que temía por su hermana y su hijo. Pero ninguno de ellos salía sin su protector. Gray se encargaba personalmente de Juvia, ella de Gajeel y Jet de Lily. No obstante eso no era siempre así y en ocasiones, Levy pasaba mucho tiempo con el pequeño que le había ganado el corazón. Solían acudir a la biblioteca a elegir un nuevo libro y se lo leía en el despacho de su padre mientras éste terminaba su trabajo. El pequeño Redfox tenía predilección por las obras clásicas de Homero pero también por las aventuras de Robin Hood.

Creía que la lectura en voz alta podría molestar al huraño de Gajeel pero no se había quejado ni una sola vez. Lily disfrutaba con los matices de su suave y delicada voz cuando interpretaba cada una de las palabras e incluso en ocasiones cambiaba su tono dependiendo del personaje que las profería. El pequeño se colocaba entre las cortas piernas de la detective y apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho concentrado en la lectura. En ocasiones, le gustaba colocar sus pequeñas manos encima de las de ella y sentir el contacto.

‒ Pero me extraña que no lo hayan comprobado por otros medios.

‒ Ni se plantean que pueda ser padre. Y esta casa es una fortaleza. Mi equipo de seguridad se encargaba muy bien de mi protección hasta que me obligasteis despedirlos y colocaros a vosotros en su lugar.

‒ Es una empresa privada – refunfuñó Levy ‒. No sabemos si alguno de ellos puede estar pagado por el senador Purehito.

‒ ¡Tonterías! Eran unos profesionales – McGarden pudo observar la mirada divertida de él ‒. No te pongas celosa, McEnana.

‒ Nunca entenderé cómo alguien tan idiota como tú puede dirigir una empresa – el contestó con su habitual risa y continuó con su trabajo.

A la mañana siguiente la detective tenía que acompañarlo a la firma de la fusión. Industrias Redfox quería extender su imperio a los videojuegos y para ello había elegido una empresa llamada Kayo. De esta forma se crearía una subdivisión fusionada con Kayo y que con el tiempo Gajeel creía que terminaría absorbiéndola ya que el director ejecutivo era un auténtico inútil.

Levy no creyó que lo vería de nuevo y menos aún en aquellas circunstancias. Sin embargo, primero la vio a ella. Aries Yoma había llamado a la puerta del despacho de Gajeel en el que se encontraba junto con Levy antes de entrar. No había cambiado. Mantenía el tono rosado de su melena lisa aunque ahora las puntas terminaban en un tirabuzón. Mostraba sus ojos oscuros sin las anteriores gafas que solía llevar en el instituto. En el instante en el que la vio, la detective se volteó y ocultó la cara saliendo del despacho para dejar a solas a su protegido junto con la hermana de la persona que le había destrozado la vida. No tenía nada en contra de Aries. Ni tan sólo había conversado con ella, que se encontraba un curso atrás. Pero verla le obligaba a recordar a Kawazu.

Una vez recuperada de su inicial sorpresa, intentó escuchar detrás de la puerta para comprender qué demonios hacía Aries en el despacho de Gajeel. Ella era del mismo pueblo que Levy por lo que aún menos comprendía que hacía en la gran ciudad de Magnolia. A través de ella, los sonidos no eran del todo nítidos pero pudo comprender que Gajeel y ella mantenían una relación romántica. Redfox tenía pareja pero en el tiempo en el que había estado protegiéndolo no la había visto. Ni en su casa, ni en el despacho. ¡Si ni había ido a ninguna cita en esos siete días! Y Levy lo había estado acompañando prácticamente a todos los lugares por los que se movía. ¿Por qué Gajeel no había mencionado su nombre? Quizás no era extraño. Levy creía que alguien como él no evitaría jactarse de sus conquistas. Pero lo cierto era que Gajeel jamás le había narrado ninguna de sus relaciones. Todo lo que sabia de la vida sentimental de Gajeel Redfox era lo que las revistas habían publicado de él.

En el momento en el que escuchó el nombre de Kawazu se temió lo peor. Se dirigió a los archivos y carpetas que tenía que entregarle a Gajeel para la reunión y se los llevó al baño. Una vez cerrada la puerta inició la lectura. Nunca se los leía ya que su cargo en la empresa era pura fachada, pero si lo que le retumbaba en la mente era cierto debía leerlo en ese preciso instante. Los ojos parecían que iban a salírsele de las órbitas y las rodillas le temblaban. Si no se hubiera encontrado sentada en el inodoro en ese preciso instante, seguramente no soportarían su peso. La empresa con la que Industrias Redfox iba a fusionarse era Kayo, anteriormente conocida como Yoma y de la cual el fundador era el padre de Kawazu Yoma. Finalmente ese bastardo había heredado la empresa de su padre que al parecer no sólo se dedicaba ya a la fabricación de consolas de videojuegos. No había tenido conocimiento de lo ocurrido a su antiguo pueblo Grimoire Heart ni de los cambios que había sufrido desde que lo abandonó. Después del ataque de Kawazu y habiendo al menos podido salvar su virginidad aquella noche en el festival Tenroujima que su instituto celebraba, no había vuelto.

Levy reprimió las lágrimas cuando los recuerdos volvieron a su mente. Tenía quince años y era el último día de curso. Para celebrarlo, su instituto se encargaba de celebrar el festival Tenroujima en sus instalaciones. Los alumnos de último curso preparaban distintas atracciones que construían y decoraban a su antojo. Levy disfrutaba de la magia que emanaban de las aulas y las risas de los alumnos. Trabajaba para el periódico de la escuela como otras tantas actividades extraescolares que acumulaba para acudir a una buena universidad. Temía que sus buenas calificaciones en un pueblo tan pequeño no fueran suficientes para acceder a la Universidad de Magnolia. Tenía pensado escribir un artículo específico de aquel día en la última edición del curso escolar cuando Kawazu Yoma se acercó a ella.

Kawazu era un alumno de último curso que se graduaba aquel año. Su padre, siendo el hombre más rico del pueblo y quien daba trabajo al ochenta por ciento de la población, tenía completo poder sobre él. Los propios padres de Levy trabajaban en su fábrica y no eran los únicos. A la azulada le sorprendió que el pívot del instituto se percatara de su mera existencia. Era un tipo de tez morena y cabello oscuro y largo. Su mandíbula marcada y sobresaliente seducía a las chicas de último curso así como su mirada pícara. Levy era tan solo una muchacha delgada y de estatura enana a la que la pubertad parecía que le estaba tardando en llegar. Pero a él parecía que aquello no le importaba. La detective podía recordar el olor a alcohol que desprendía. No estaba borracho, pero había bebido lo suficiente como para animarse a hacer cualquier cosa. Se encargaba de dirigir la atracción del túnel del miedo, donde los chicos caminaban a través de él y los de último curso los asustaban con las luces apagadas. Él se ofreció a acompañarla haciendo una señal a sus amigos que Levy en ese momento no comprendió.

Pudo escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y notar las sucias manos e impregnadas en alcohol de Kawazu por debajo del vestido veraniego anaranjado que se había puesto. Ella intentó pararlo pero él era más fuerte. Le sacaba más de una cabeza y su espalda era dos veces la de ella. Recordó el ruido de las ropas rasgándose cuando ella seguía negándose a someterse a él y los golpes que le propinaba a su cuerpo. Si no hubiera flaqueado en ese instante, no habría podido dirigirse a tientas al extintor, sacarlo de su urna y golpearlo con fuerza en toda la cabeza. Después sólo tuvo que hacer sonar la alarma de incendios y huir entre la muchedumbre.

Corrió a casa llorando. Y la reacción de sus padres la decepcionó. Querían ocultar lo ocurrido para no molestar ni perjudicar al hombre que les daba trabajo. Temían que denunciarlo no sirviera de nada al poseer el señor Yoma el pueblo y provocase que fueran despedidos. Levy no podía creer que tendría que volver al instituto y ver a su hermana. O simplemente paseando por un pueblo tan pequeño como el suyo, encontrárselo de nuevo. Pasó el verano aislada en su casa sin salir de ella. Apenas comía y se refugiaba en sus libros. Perdió todo contacto que tenía con sus amigos porque le daba pánico entrar en contacto con otro ser humano, especialmente si se trataba de un varón. La única opción que le quedaba fue huir. Comunicó a sus padres su decisión de irse a vivir con su tío Warrod que se encontraba en un pueblo cercano llamado Pueblo del Sol. Allí terminó su secundaria hasta que finalmente logró entrar en la Universidad de Magnolia. Levy no guardaba rencor a sus padres, pero la relación se quebró totalmente. Hablaban un par de veces al año por teléfono y ahí terminaba todo. Su tío había sido un buen sustituto de padre y la única otra persona con la que había hablado de su agresión.

Escuchó la voz de Risley Law, otra secretaria de Gajeel, y vio el momento perfecto para salir del baño. Tiró de la cadena y salió del cubículo mostrando síntomas de soportar a duras penas unas graves náuseas. Le pidió a Risley que la sustituyera con Gajeel en aquella reunión, devolviéndole las carpetas que se había llevado y se encerró de nuevo. La muchacha no tuvo problemas en ello. Levy la apreciaba mucho. Era una de las secretarias de edad más avanzada que trabajaban para Redfox. Su apariencia bonachona y maternal concordaba con su físico rechoncho y su sonrisa tranquilizadora. Mientras tanto, Levy era incapaz de salir de ahí. Temía verlo en cualquier momento y chocar contra él. Qué sería peor, ¿qué recordase lo que le había hecho o que no? Si Kawazu Yoma pudiera sentir culpabilidad, esperaba que fuera la primera opción. Sus ojos se estaban entrecerrando cuando una voz grave y gutural llamó a su puerta.

‒ ¿McEnana estás aquí? – Levy abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Gajeel que la estaba escudriñando con la mirada. La agarró de la mandíbula para observarla más de cerca y la detective pudo notar como el corazón ralentizaba su marcha e incluso en ocasiones se paraba – Risley me dijo que estabas enferma.

‒ Estoy bien – intentó quitar su mano de su cara pero él siguió observándola y tomándole el pulso y la temperatura.

‒ Tú pulso está alterado. ¿Lo ves cómo eres demasiado pequeña para este trabajo? La tensión te está pasando factura – sonrió divertido.

‒ Estoy bien – repitió y como conocía la tozudez de su protegido quiso cambiar la versión de los hechos ‒. Me habían llamado de la comisaría. Tuve que mentirle a Risley para que mantener la tapadera – él retiró su mano y gruñó ‒. La… ¿La reunión ya terminó? ¿El señor Yoma ya se fue?

‒ Sí. El tipo tenía prisa. No le gusta nada trabajar. Es un impresentable.

‒ Estoy segura de ello…

‒ Te fuiste corriendo cuando Aries entró. Quizás debería haberte hablado de ella – ahí sentada encima de la tapa del inodoro y con sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho, Levy las rodeaba pensando en que Gajeel parecía mostrar cierto nerviosismo y vergüenza.

‒ Hubiera sido útil para el caso saber que tenías novia. Posiblemente Fullbuster querría investigarla para saber si podría ser una espía de Hades – el gruñó y mostraba decepción ante su respuesta.

‒ No es mi novia.

‒ Bueno, lo que sea. Da igual el nombre que le quieras poner – Levy se sentía molesta y se levantó bruscamente para salir del baño cuando él la sujetó de la cintura para mirarla a los ojos.

‒ No es mi novia.

‒ Perfecto ‒ ¿por qué estaban teniendo aquella conversación? ¿Por qué se sentía tan enojada? ‒. Bueno yo te recuerdo que hoy es mi día libre así que la vigilancia se repartirá entre Fullbuster y Jet.

La voz de Levy sonaba más alterada de lo que hubiera pretendido pero todo se debía a Kawazu. Seguro. El problema era que Gajeel no había entendido nada de la situación y la observó irse con una mirada de confusión.

Aquella era su tarde de descanso. Cada uno de los miembros del equipo de vigilancia tenían un día de descanso a la semana para recargar pilas. Levy había decidido pasar la tarde y la noche con su mejor amiga Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy, que era tres años mayor que ella, había sido su compañera de habitación en la universidad. Se había licenciado en derecho y estaba finalizando su último año de lengua y literatura inglesa. Su amiga siempre había querido dedicarse profesionalmente al mundo de las letras pero su padre, un abogado implacable, se lo impedía. Estudió obligada la carrera de derecho y cuando la terminó, inició la de literatura que compaginaba con su trabajo como abogada. Hacía unos días, le había comunicado a Levy que la novela que tanto le había costado escribir iba a ser publicada. La detective había sido la primera persona en leerla y se había convertido en su fanática número uno.

Físicamente, Lucy y Levy no podían ser más diferentes. Levy era pequeña, pelo corto y azulado, delgada y con apenas curvas. Lucy tenía el cuerpo de una súper modelo. Rubia de pelo largo y dorado, piernas eternas y pecho voluminoso. Sabía moverse con una soltura y elegancia que Levy a su lado se sentía torpe e infantil. Muchas mujeres envidiaban a su amiga por su físico y solían criticarla a sus espaldas. Pero la detective la adoraba. Lucy era un apoyo fundamental en su vida. Era comprensiva y amable. Inteligente y protectora. La azulada no comprendía cómo las compañeras de clase podían llegar a ser tan cortas de miras para no saber apreciarla. Sus inseguridades las abocaban a odiar a Lucy sin ni tan sólo intentar conocerla.

Había decidido ponerse uno de sus vestidos de tono rosado y que aun siendo de manga larga permitía que sus hombros estuvieran desnudos. Era bastante corto ya que le llegaba hasta medio muslo por lo que tuvo que colocarse las medias y elegir un abrigo largo que la tapase del frío de la calle. Hacía poco que diciembre había empezado y las temperaturas eran notablemente bajas. Tomó el autobús para llegar a casa de Lucy. En su último año de carrera había elegido un apartamento que se encontraba a medio camino entre el campus y el despacho de su padre. Su amiga le abrió la puerta de su casa con rapidez y Levy se tiró a su cuello a abrazarla.

La detective aún no había visitado el nuevo hogar de Lucy. Vivía sola en un apartamento bastante céntrico y decorado con mucho gusto y detalle. Estaba segura de que su amiga podría permitirse una casa más espaciosa pero ella nunca había pecado de derrochadora.

‒ No podemos dejar pasar tanto tiempo antes de volvernos a ver Levy.

‒ Estoy de acuerdo Lu-chan. Me siento algo culpable por estar tan ocupada. Pero entre el examen para ser detective y mi primer caso no he tenido tiempo.

‒ ¿En qué caso estás ahora? – preguntó curiosa la rubia – Vi que habíais capturado al agresor de Juvia Loxar.

‒ Oh bueno… - no quería mentirle a su amiga pero la investigación debía permanecer oculta – Está clasificado. Es una investigación secreta.

‒ ¡Uau! – agradeció que Lucy fuera más comprensiva que curiosa - ¿Hay algo que puedas comentarme sin vulnerar su protección?

‒ Pues… involucra a un hombre famoso y poderoso que ha sido amenazado y estoy encargada de su protección – Levy sonrió y su amiga le dedicó una mirada de perversión.

‒ Te has puesto roja – la azulada sintió como sus mejillas ardían ‒. ¿Te gusta tu protegido?

‒ ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¡Eso no sería profesional! Además es un idiota, petulante, egocéntrico, irrespetuoso e imbécil – se le escapó un gruñido muy similar a los de Redfox y Levy concluyó que pasaba demasiado tiempo junto a él.

‒ Vaya, del odio al amor hay sólo un paso Levy-chan.

La detective no soportaba cuando su amiga intentaba emparejarla con alguien. Desde que la conoció se había dedicado a presentarle chicos sin éxito. Levy no podía explicarle cuál era la verdadera causa que le impedía intimar con el género masculino por lo que Lucy llegó a la conclusión de que su amiga se sentía más interesada en el sector femenino. Después de aquello intentó emparejarla con varias compañeras de clase, provocando un total desconcierto hacia la azulada. Cuando le pidió explicaciones acerca de su comportamiento, Levy no pudo más que reír y explicarle que la causa se debía a una horrible relación por la que había pasado y que le impedía confiar en los hombres en ese sentido. Era mentira, pero lo prefería a explicarle que la verdadera razón se basaba en que era una víctima más dentro de la estadística de las agresiones sexuales. No quería darle pena ni quería revivir aquello. Levy no creía que su pasado volvería a por ella.

‒ Dudo mucho que ese paso llegue a producirse – quería disipar sus temores e impedir que los recuerdos volvieran de nuevo a ella después de lo ocurrido por la mañana; así que decidió iniciar un nuevo tema de conversación ‒. ¿Cómo va en el despacho?

‒ Bien. El bufete de mi padre siempre tiene nuevos casos y me está permitiendo ya liderar los del ámbito penal. Antes sólo me dejaba temas de contratos, testamentos y derecho de familia. Por suerte está empezando a confiar en mí como abogada – suspiró ‒. Ya era hora… ‒ su expresión cambió al instante – Volví a trabajar con Natsu.

‒ ¿Natsu? – preguntó confusa Levy.

‒ El inspecto Dragneel, quería decir – la azulada sonrió ante la familiaridad con la que su amiga hablaba del inspector de incendios. Lucy ya había coincidido en varios casos con él. Parecía que el destino los iba reuniendo de nuevo ‒. Me está ayudando en un caso, esta vez penal por fin y sin que se trate de meras indemnizaciones entre compañías aseguradoras.

‒ Aham – el tono impertinente de la detective fue obviado por su amiga que estaba inmersa en el relato.

‒ Pues esta mañana me lo encontré en mi despacho. ¡Dentro de él! No sé cómo demonios pudo entrar ahí. Supongo que mi secretaria Lyra le abrió la puerta y en vez de permanecer en la sala de espera entró directamente a mi despacho – parecía irritada aunque Levy no podría asegurarlo. Había visto cabreada y enfadada a su amiga y ese no era el tono que utilizaba.

‒ Bueno, ya sabes que el inspector es bastante excéntrico, Lucy – se encogió de hombros y se acercó a acariciar la cabeza del perro de su amiga, Plue.

‒ Sí pero en verdad me gusta mucho trabajar con él. Es un inspector muy competente y el mejor del ramo. Lucha por la búsqueda de la verdad y no le importa saltarse las normas para conseguirla. La mayoría de funcionarios se escudan en la burocracia para hacer la menor investigación posible. A él le importan las personas – sonrió fugazmente sin mirar a su amiga ‒. Y aunque pudiera pensarse que alguien como él ha perdido la fe de la humanidad por todos los casos que ha tenido la desgracia de inspeccionar, lo cierto es que tiene una actitud muy positiva en la vida. Confía en las personas y siempre busca el lado bueno de ellas.

‒ ¿Y todo esto lo has aprendido de él trabajando o…?

‒ ¡Trabajando! Pero bueno… Natsu siempre termina hablando de otros temas. Parece que le cueste centrarse en una sola cosa y necesita abarcar varias – Plue se acercó a su ama y le obsequió con unos lametazos ‒. Esta mañana, me dijo que quería que cenásemos un día de estos para charlar del tema con mayor tranquilidad.

‒ ¿Una cita? – enarcó una ceja.

‒ Es trabajo.

‒ ¿Con una cena? Lo dudo, Lucy – negó con la cabeza ‒. El inspector Dragneel no aparenta ser el típico chico que te vaya a pedir una cita del modo ordinario.

‒ Odio cuando sacas tu lado de analista de perfiles, Levy – contestó irritada y a la par divertida ‒. Con tu mente no sé cómo no te dedicaste al derecho. Podrías estar ganando mucho dinero como abogada.

‒ Pero eso no me haría feliz – sonrió.

La tarde fue divertida y entretenida. Recordaron los buenos momentos en la facultad y viejas aventuras en las que las dos habían participado. Levy apenas había pensado en Kawazu. Cenaron pizza y decidieron salir a un club conocido por Lucy. A la azulada no le apetecía rodearse de otras personas pero era el día de su amiga, debían celebrar la publicación de su libro y la detective debía hacer ese sacrificio por ella.

No tuvieron problemas en la entrada. Lucy era una conocida del local y los porteros conversaron con ella como si fuera una íntima amiga. Levy quedo impresionada con uno de ellos cuya altura era alarmante y su complexión física era tan fuerte que le rememoraba a la de un toro. Le intimidaba la forma en la que miraba a su amiga, rozando la perversión, y su obsesión en elogiar su cuerpo. El segundo, era más formal y sereno. Se veía mayor a su compañero y tenía una pulcra barba de chivo.

El interior del local era agradable. Levy no era propensa a acudir a sitios de ese tipo. Prefería la tranquilidad de una buena biblioteca. Le gustaba la música pero debía estar a un nivel auditivo que le permitiera disfrutar verdaderamente de ella, fluyendo y acompañándola en vez de dejarla sorda y con un increpante pitido en los oídos. Sin embargo en aquel club no le hacía falta desgarrar sus cuerdas vocales para hablar con su amiga y el estilo de música, siendo moderno, no le daba dolor de cabeza.

Estaba decorado con mucho gusto y era amplio. Había diversos pisos con mesas y sofás a aquellos que conseguían un pase vip. El resto como ella y Lucy podían disfrutar de la planta baja que ostentaba en el centro una barra cuyas camareras eran distintas como el día y la noche. Una de ellas, de pelo rosado y corto y ojos azules, era servicial y disfrutaba con la relación de subyugación hacia sus clientes hasta tal punto que vestía con un uniforme de doncella algo modificado. La otra, con los mismos ojos pero el pelo azul claro y largo y vistiendo con un biquini y una larga falda que le daba un aspecto de hermosa sirena, estaba malhumorada y sulfurada a cada instante y le dedicó una mirada de especial odio a Lucy. En las esquinas del cuadrilátero que conformaban el local, habían barras más pequeñas donde sólo había un camarero. Levy se decidió a beber un refresco sabor a limón mientras su amiga disfrutaba de su vodka. Prefería estar fresca para mañana. No era propensa al alcohol y menos aún si al día siguiente debía trabajar como protectora de alguien como Gajeel Redfox.

Bailaron prácticamente solas en el local divirtiéndose y riendo. Los movimientos de la azulada no podían calificarse como gráciles. Pero disfrutaba dejándose llevar y haciendo el idiota sin pensar en lo que pudieran juzgar de ella. No es como si fuera a ver a ninguno de los presentes a la mañana siguiente. Cuando estuvieron las dos exhaustas, se sentaron en uno de los sofás que rodeaban una de las mesas antiguas. La luz era tenue pero lo suficiente como para disfrutar de los espejos y los cuadros de fotografías de grandes personajes ilustres de la música actual y pasada e incluso clásica. Habían llegado nada más abrir el club por lo que el gentío aún no inundaba el local. Algo que agradecía la azulada aunque no su amiga. Sabía que en unos instantes, varios chicos se acercarían a intentar flirtear con Lucy e invitarla a más de un trago para llevársela a la cama. Y así fue. A la media hora dos chicos se acercaron a ellas. Uno de ellos rubio, de ojos grises y una cicatriz en la ceja que se presentó con el nombre de Sting; y el otro, de ojos rojos y cabello negro, llamado Rogue tomaron asiento junto a ellas.

Sting intentaba seducir a su amiga sin mucho éxito mientras que Rogue se había sentado al lado de Levy sin mediar palabra. Seguramente su amigo le había pedido ayuda para que entretuviera a la amiga mientras lograba lo que quería de la rubia. McGarden suspiró descorazonada ante la situación que tantas veces había vivido. Levy sabía que tenía unas facciones bonitas y aunque su cuerpo no fuera explosivo podía considerarse como atractivo. Sin embargo, al lado de su amiga, tan sólo era "adorable" o "una muñequita". En cierta forma le ayudaba en su temor por intimar con el género masculino, pero por otro lado, toda mujer quería sentirse deseable. Finalmente, Sting consiguió la atención de Lucy cuando le ofreció su brazo para bailar. Levy le sonrió para que se fuera sin culpabilidad de dejarla en la mesa; después de todo, sabía lo que adoraba su amiga el baile.

‒ Puedes irte si quieres – dio un sorbo a su bebida ‒. No voy a interponerme entre lo que sea que tu amigo quiera de Lucy – el chico hizo una mueca de desagrado que le recordó demasiado a Redfox. El mismo color de ojos y de cabello.

‒ ¿Crees que mi cometido aquí es el de distraer a la amiga? – enarcó una ceja y Levy asintió – ¿Y no podría ser que fuera Sting el que se encargase de despistar a la amiga para permitirme a mí estar a solas contigo? – ella rio y cuando observó que él permanecía con expresión de seriedad paró.

‒ Perdona, no estoy acostumbrada a ello – sonrió y se encogió de hombros ‒. Tampoco suelo acudir a sitios como estos. Es más el ambiente de Lucy.

‒ Tampoco suelen ser el mío. Estar rodeado de tanta gente me inquieta. Por eso sólo permanezco al inicio de la apertura y cuando empiezo a irritarme, me marcho.

‒ Puedo verme reflejada en eso – ambos se sonrieron ‒. ¿A qué te dedicas?

‒ Trabajo como informático en Sabertooth como Sting, sólo que él se encuentra en el departamento de marketing. Las habilidades sociales son más lo suyo. Lo mío son las máquinas y los softwares – sonrió ‒. ¿Y tú? ‒ Levy dudó unos instantes qué contestar.

‒ Soy detective. Hace poco que aprobé el examen para ascender – la expresión de él cambió y ella esperó que no hubiera roto la magia de la conversación. Algunos chicos se sentían intimidados con que una chica de apariencia tan frágil como ella ostentara un cargo de poder.

‒ Te haces más interesante por momentos. Oye, seguramente me vaya a arrepentir de esto porque soy pésimo pero, ¿te gustaría bailar un rato? Podríamos hacerles la competencia a Sting y Lucy, ¿qué me dices?

Levy asintió con ilusión y juntos se acercaron a la pista. En un principio se sentía tranquila porque las canciones no permitían mucho contacto físico. Sin embargo, después de cuatro de ellas el ritmo bajó a algunas más tranquilas que requirieron que Rogue la cogiera por la cintura y que sus cuerpos se rozaran. Levy se disculpó para pedir una nueva bebida, esta vez con alcohol que la ayudase a pasar por eso. La primera bebida con alcohol que tomaba en su vida y sabía que era un error. No estaba acostumbrada a ello. Aquello le permitió divertirse durante un par de canciones más. También la relajó un poco cuando Rogue se acercó a besarla. Pero se sobresaltó cuando su mano descendió hacia su trasero para presionarla contra su pecho.

No era por él y eso era lo que hacía que Levy maldijera la situación. Pero el contacto íntimo entre los dos le evocó el momento en el que Kowazu le arrancó la ropa interior y palpó entre sus muslos de una forma tan real que le aparecieron arcadas. Empujó a Rogue dejándolo totalmente confuso y mirándola con temor.

‒ L-lo siento – se disculpó ‒. ¿He hecho algo que te molestara?

‒ Yo… ‒ Levy tenía pánico que las lágrimas finalmente hicieran acto de aparición. Pero no podía ser. Había llorado demasiado con anterioridad. ¿Por qué la posibilidad de encontrarse con Kowazu había abierto esta puerta de nuevo? – Es culpa mía Rogue. Pensaba que estaba preparada y… Disculpa.

La detective huyó y se ocultó entre la muchedumbre que ya había empezado llenar el local. Era tan pequeña que fácilmente lograba perderse entre ella. Se sentó en las escaleras de un rincón oscuro mientras seguía bebiendo. Se ahogaba y su corazón le palpitaba a una velocidad alarmante, como si fuera a perforarle el pecho y salir de ahí. Necesitaba que la repugnante sonrisa de Kawazu cesara en su intento de acomodarse en su mente. Pidió otra copa y a medida que el alcohol hacía efecto le calmó el estado. Sintió cómo el dolor disminuía y era reemplazado por alegría. Sentía efusividad y no podía parar de reír por cualquier tontería que veía. Totalmente desinhibida, era la primera vez que hallaba libre. Sin preocupaciones, sin culpa.

Apenas se había dado cuenta de que bailaba rodeada por varios chicos que reían con ella. Su mente no era consciente de su presencia. Únicamente de su propio cuerpo. Notó diversas caricias procedentes de dueños distintos y no reparó en ellas. La incomodidad se había volatilizado de su cuerpo. Finalmente, las caricias cesaron y un fuerte brazo la sacó arrastras de aquel lugar. Quizás subió escaleras, aunque no podría asegurarlo. No era consciente de qué ocurría hasta que un rostro conocido la aisló del bullicio sujetándola por el mentón.

‒ ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estabas haciendo?

‒ Mmmm… ‒ los ojos rojos de Redfox la observaban con furia contenida. Aquello le resultaba tan cómico que soltó una carcajada – ¿Gajeel? – parpadeó varias veces y finalizó riendo ‒ ¡Baila conmigo! – le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos pero cuando intentó moverse se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sentada en un sofá entre una mesa y la pared y se le hacía imposible ‒ ¡Ayúdame a salir de aquí! – hizo un mohín de tristeza.

‒ ¿Cuánto has bebido? – Levy fue a mirar su mano pero el vaso había desaparecido de ella – Sigue buscando, McEnana.

‒ Tan sólo era mi segundo vaso – sonrió ampliamente. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y Gajeel seguía conversando. Levy no entendía nada de lo que decía y sólo le respondía con carcajadas divertidas. La furia de él iba en aumento.

‒ … es que no sé en qué estabas pensando – los ojos de Levy se iban entrecerrando y su tronco se doblaba. Le costaba mantener el equilibrio sentada ‒. Vámonos. Te llevaré a casa.

‒ Pero yo quiero seguir bailando, Gajeel. ¡No es justo! – su entrecejo lucía arrugado ‒ ¿No era eso lo que tú hacías no hace mucho? – él la ignoró y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

‒ ¿Puedes andar tú sola? ¿O te vas a caer? – la detective lo miró ofendida levantando la cabeza con petulancia. Pero al dar dos pasos su rodilla se dobló, flaqueándole las piernas. Gajeel tuvo que sostenerla ‒ Vale, olvídalo.

Levy notó como si su cuerpo volase. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo y sin embargo se iba desplazando a lo largo del lugar hasta que finalmente la música cesó y sólo se oían las voces de Jet y Gajeel. El olor a cuero de un automóvil la relajó y la obligó a reír de nuevo mientras alguien la sujetaba para que su cuerpo no ladeara. Canturreaba alegremente canciones mirando los pómulos de Redfox. Estaban tensos y Levy sintió ganas de apretárselos con su índice mientras se desternillaba de risa. El traqueteo del viaje la estaba relajando provocando que sus ojos se cerrasen el resto del camino. Cuando volvieron a abrirse se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en su cama y con el señor Redfox arrodillado en el suelo que la miraba expectante.

‒ ¿Levy? ¿Levy? – le oyó maldecir haciéndola reír.

‒ Tu voz es divertida – él gruñó.

‒ Como te estaba diciendo… ¿puedes ponerte tú misma el pijama? – ella asintió.

Le parecía la pregunta más absurda que le hubieran hecho en la vida. Levy se preguntaba por qué estaba tan enfadado y raro con ella. Simplemente estaba bailando y divirtiéndose un rato. Se lo merecía. Había dedicado toda su vida a estudiar y hasta que llegó a la universidad, apenas salía de casa. Había sido Lucy quien empezó a incitarla a vivir la vida fuera de las paredes de la enseñanza.

‒ Date la vuelta – Gajeel obedeció mientras Levy estiraba su cuerpo para sacar de debajo la almohada el conjunto de dormir. Tiró el vestido por el suelo y se colocó el cómodo pijama ‒. Ya está – sonrió.

‒ Te lo has puesto al revés – murmuró ‒. En fin, da igual…

Los labios de él no paraban de abrirse y cerrarse mientras salían de ellos diversos sonidos que McGarden no reconocía. Se había quedado hipnotizada con las pequeñas arrugas que los rodeaban. Esperaba que en algún momento su sonrisa torcida y pedante que tanto odiaba y que a la vez la atraía tanto se manifestara sin éxito. Sólo quería verla una vez antes de irse a dormir. ¿Por qué no aparecía para ella? En una semana era una visión que se repetía constantemente y ahora la necesitaba.

‒ Gajeel – le interrumpió ‒. Siéntate aquí – señaló la cama ‒. Tengo que contarte algo sobre el caso Loxar que he descubierto. Pero tengo que decírtelo al oído para que nadie nos descubra.

Él se sentó en la cama refunfuñando mientras ella se puso de rodillas para que su altura quedase equivalente. Notaba que se caía y que las manos de Gajeel se encontraban en su cintura. Cuando se acercó a su oído, sonrió y continuó el camino hasta su boca donde hundió la suya. Se sentía a gusto y protegida mientras la abría y cerraba. Sentía su lengua acariciando con cuidado cada uno de los rincones de su cavidad mientras ella hacía lo mismo. Rodeó de nuevo con sus brazos el cuello de él y colocó cada una de sus rodillas alrededor de sus abdominales, presionando su torso contra el pequeño cuerpo de la detective. La temperatura de su cuerpo iba subiendo mientras los dientes mordisqueaban los labios de Gajeel. Cuando se separó de ellos para reproducir lo mismo por el cuello de él, notó que la apartaban de su cuerpo.

‒ ¡Espera! – ella lo miró – Levy – carraspeó ‒, esto… ha sido culpa mía – ella fijó su mirada en los labios que acababa de probar y se lamió los suyos. Quería probarlos de nuevo.

‒ Eres gracioso – rio y cuando intentó acercarse de nuevo, el siguió sujetándola.

‒ Levy, no.

‒ Oh… ¿No te ha gustado cómo lo he hecho?

‒ No. Quiero decir… ‒ soltó una maldición a la vez que su voz se irritaba – No se trata de esto. Sino de que mañana te arrepentirás de lo que ha ocurrido, ¿vale? Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es descansar, McEnana. Mañana te espera una buena resaca.

‒ No voy a poder dormir, Gajeel.

‒ Claro que sí, sólo tienes que cerrar los ojos y…

‒ Tendré _las_ pesadillas. Por lo que ha pasado hoy.

‒ ¿Qué ha pasado hoy? – dejó de sujetarla y ella volvió a sentarse llevándose las rodillas al pecho y rodeándolas mientras miraba las puntas de sus pies desnudas.

‒ Casi lo veo. Estaba ahí. Esta mañana.

‒ ¿De quién hablas, Levy?

‒ No puedo decírtelo. Es un secreto. No puedo contárselo a nadie o arruinaría la vida a mis padres. Y después de todo, quizás fue culpa mía lo que ocurrió. Tenía que haberlo previsto. Era lógico, ¿sabes? Quizás lo provoqué…

‒ ¿El qué?

‒ Es un secreto. Ya te lo he dicho – levantó la mirada con temor y la fijó en él ‒. ¿Dormirías conmigo por favor? Sólo esta noche. Me comportaré bien. Necesito que alguien cuide de mis sueños esta noche. Tengo miedo.

‒ Levy…

Él acarició su mejilla con el pulgar y finalmente se empezó a desvestir poco a poco hasta quedarse en ropa interior. Colocó con cuidado la ropa en una de las sillas y abrió la cama para que ambos pudieran introducirse dentro de ella. Alargó un brazo y ella se acomodó encima de su torso. El olor de Redfox y su calidez la tranquilizaban.

‒ ¿Me prometes que no te irás durante la noche? ¿Que la pasarás entera hasta que me despierte? – él asintió

‒ Permaneceré a tu lado hasta que mañana me grites que me vaya de tu cama. Porque dudo que recuerdes que me hiciste tú misma esta petición.

‒ Lo recordaré – rio y frotó su nariz contra su pecho ‒. Mmmm… hueles bien, Gajeel – él sonrió y le acarició el cabello ‒. ¿Tu novia se va a enfadar por qué durmamos juntos? – él masculló algo que no llegó a los oídos de la azulada.

‒ Te dije que no tengo novia, McEnana.

‒ Bueno o amante. Como sea que lo llaméis los ricos – bostezó y su voz se tornó más apacible y su ritmo del habla más lento ‒. Si se enfada, yo hablaré con ella. Ha sido culpa mía que te besara. Le diré que yo te obligué y que tú no querías.

‒ No hace falta mentir – sonrió ‒. Y ahora, duerme tranquila. Yo me encargó de tus sueños – una suave caricia en sus cabellos la acompañó hasta que su cerebro, finalmente, decidió descansar y dar paso al sueño.

* * *

Gajeel mostró todo su flow entrando en el baño de señoras para comprobar el estado de su McEnana xDDD. ¡Sin miedo ni vergüenza que para eso él es el amo de la empresa!

Bueno, ¿qué os pareció =O? Pobre Levy :(...

¡Nos leemos en tres días de nuevo =)! (Con la reacción de Levy cuando vea que Gajeel está en su cama medio desnudo xD)


	9. Noche con un Dragon Slayer (Gajeel)

**Nota:** Aye! El segundo capítulo de la semana ^^. El siguiente será de Mirajane que aún no ha tenido ninguno x'D y tiene un poco de lemon (en plan "light" ¿?) porque ni Laxus ni Mirajane me han parecido nunca muy "virginales" xD.

Recuerdo que la primera parte del capítulo es simultáneo al episodio de Levy y la otra parte es posterior en el tiempo. Para que no haya confusión :_(.

 **Disclamer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Mashima que es un troll ¬_¬'.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO NUEVE: NOCHE CON UN DRAGON SLAYER** **(GAJEEL)**

* * *

Hoy iba a ser un hombre libre. No sólo por fin se concluía la fusión con la subdivisión dedicada a los videojuegos de Industrias Redfox sino que finalmente la dependencia de Aries llegaría a su fin. Gajeel era consciente que en esta relación se habían utilizado los dos mutuamente. Así era como se hacían negocios en Magnolia: con _regalos_. No había querido iniciar ninguna relación con Aries por dos motivos. El primero de ellos era su completa y absoluta incapacidad de atarse a una persona en el terreno sentimental. El segundo, que no quería sentirse partícipe en una especie de explotación sexual de la muchacha.

Al inicio, su relación era simplemente cordial, mientras los pactos se iban negociando. Sin embargo, la chica insistía mucho en llegar a la cama. Pero Redfox seguía negándose. Podía ser un canalla y un mujeriego, pero no era un energúmeno sin respeto por el sexo femenino aunque su apariencia indómita manifestase lo contrario.

Poseía una larga cabellera oscura que le llegaba hasta la cintura de la que estaba muy satisfecho. Jamás en toda su vida había llevado el pelo corto. Y aquello era un claro indicativo del aspecto más trascendental de Gajeel: la rebeldía. Las normas y él no congeniaban. Se había negado a cortársela cuando fue nombrado para recoger el testigo de su padre en Industrias Redfox. En su lugar, se recogía la cabellera en una cola de caballo para dar un aspecto más formal y señorial. Su mirada ceñuda y desconfiada, dotada de iris escarlata, atemorizaba a los varones y seducía a las mujeres. Gajeel Redfox emanaba peligro. Y por si los anteriores atributos no eran suficientes para demostrarlo, su corpulente masa corporal no te permitía obviarlo, así como tampoco los numerosos piercings que adornaban su cara o el tatuaje en su brazo derecho. Metro noventa de puro músculo imponía a cualquiera. Su cuerpo no correspondía a la de un magnate de la economía. Era más propia de un auténtico guerrero, aquellos que luchan contra las peores bestias de las leyendas. Gajeel Redfox tenía un cuerpo perfecto para ser un cazadragones.

Estaba dotado para que su vida sexual hubiera sido lo más movida posible. Su experiencia había ofrecido a todas las mujeres que habían tenido la suerte de disfrutar de sus habilidades de todos los placeres de los que conocía. Le gustaba compartir sus conocimientos. Aunque cierto sentimiento de soledad le invadía cuando únicamente lo buscaban por su experiencia sexual. Él podría haber compartido con ellas otros tantos placeres de la vida. Porque la adolescencia de Gajeel había estado asaltada por el disfrute personal mezclado con el lujo de la familia Redfox. Sabía que no podía quejarse de que ellas lo usaran. Él también lo hacía. Sentía adoración por el sexo femenino y conociéndose a sí mismo y su pánico por la responsabilidad, iniciar una relación seria le haría infeliz a él y a ella. Seguramente finalizaría de malas formas por sus cuantiosas infidelidades. Por eso su relación con Aries no era distinta a la de las demás.

Cuando Gajeel mostró su posición afín a la fusión, la insistencia de Aries no disminuyó. En una de las citas, la muchacha se sinceró declarando que si bien era cierto que su función consistía en seducirlo y contentarlo, ella sentía una poderosa atracción hacia él. Y que las ganas que tenía de acostarse con Redfox se debían más a una decisión personal suya que por la fusión desde hacía ya semanas. Gajeel quiso dejar claro que si compartían cama, en ningún momento aquello se convertiría en una relación seria. También la informó de que no le debería fidelidad y aún menos durabilidad. Lo que tuvieran duraría lo que durase sin exclusividad. Ella se mostró conforme y así empezaron a acostarse. Todo fue correcto y la entrega de la chica superó las expectativas del magnate durante una semana. Después de aquella semana, Aries empezó a convertirse más dependiente y posesiva. Gajeel volvió a conversar con ella acerca del acuerdo que habían pactado y, aunque ella seguía mostrándose conforme, su actitud demostraba todo lo contrario.

Redfox dejó entonces de compartir su cama con la muchacha y se fue distanciando progresivamente sin manifestar ni tan solo a su hermana los dolores de cabeza que Aries le estaba provocando. Juvia tenía suficiente con las amenazas y el intento de asesinato que había sufrido cuando incendiaron deliberadamente su apartamento. Agradeció que permitiera ser ayudada por su hermano mayor cuando volvió al hogar familiar donde fue criada junto a sus padres. Quería a su hermana pero era una tozuda rematada. Juvia era una idealista y romántica empedernida de la vida. Toda aquella combinación la hacía ser poco consciente del peligro al cual se sometía. Gajeel había intentado infructuosamente que su hermana se dedicase a otro tipo de periodismo, uno menos arriesgado. Sólo tenía veinticinco años y se estaba jugando la vida sin tener conocimiento de ello.

Había querido que su propio personal de vigilancia se ocupara de ella. Pero el asunto, ahora en manos de la policía, requería que fueran los propios funcionarios públicos los que se encargaran de ello. Tuvo que despedirlos a ruego de su hermana por si la compañía privada tenía conexión con el senador Purehito. A Gajeel aquello le había sentado como una patada en sus partes nobles. Tener que acatar una orden era algo impensable. Él era un Redfox, nadie le mandaba. Además, los funcionarios tampoco eran libres de pecar por corrupción como en varias ocasiones se había encargado su hermana de revelar. No obstante, la compañía de la detective Levy McGarden lo divertía.

Levy McGarden, con veintidós años ya era licenciada en psicología con un máster en psicología criminal y forense y experta en perfiles criminales. Había estado trabajando como agente hasta que acababa de ser nombrada como detective, alcanzando dicha categoría en una edad récord en aquella comisaría. Procedía del mismo pueblo que Aries y su hermano, Grimoire Heart, pero había terminado su instituto fuera de él para posteriormente entrar en la Universidad de Magnolia. Había querido investigar el pasado de la detective y, siendo el director ejecutivo de una empresa dedicada al software principalmente, no le había sido difícil acceder a esa información. Aun así, lo más interesante de ella no podía encontrarlo por la red. La chica apenas superaba el metro y medio de altura y había logrado tumbarlo en el suelo como si nada.

Aquello había herido su orgullo masculino pero también lo había convertido en un adicto a ella. Quería conocer cada una de sus debilidades y fortalezas. Y cuánto más la conocía, más interesante le parecía. Molestarla había sido su juego favorito durante esa semana y tenía que reconocer que desprendía cierto aire sexual la lucha que compartía el uno contra el otro. Redfox no iba a negar que si la situación fuera algo distinta, le encantaría ver a la pequeña detective en su cama; pero la perfecta relación que mantenía con Lily, lo aterraba. El pequeño había sido criado sin su madre al lado y a Gajeel no se le escapaba que veía en Levy una figura materna. No quería confundirlo ni romper su corazón. Aunque aparentase ser mayor, no dejaba de ser un niño de cinco años. Al menos de momento, tendría que controlar sus instintos y no someterse a sus deseos.

No esperaba que Aries entraría a su despacho minutos antes de la reunión con su hermano. Creía que la vería por última vez en la cita que tenían presente aquella noche. Estaba interrumpiendo su momento de placer, observando las arrugas de enfado que le había provocado a la angelical expresión de la detective McGarden.

‒ ¡Gajeel! – su voz sonaba demasiado melosa y con exceso de azúcar. Se dirigió a él y se colgó de su cuello para besarlo. Él la separó cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse y la forma en la que se evaporó McGarden. La maldijo internamente – Pensé en pasar a verte antes de la fusión.

‒ Aries, cariño – Redfox se armó de paciencia una vez más ‒, esta noche deberíamos hablar de esto… ‒ carraspeó – esto… lo que sea que tengamos.

‒ Estoy de acuerdo. Tenemos que hablar de nuestra relación – sonrió -. Por cierto, ¿quién era esa chica que se encontraba en tu despacho?

‒ Mi secretaria, Aries.

‒ ¿Es nueva? – la muchacha había cambiado su tono de voz dulce por uno que supuraba ira – No la había visto nunca.

«Perfecto. Celos. Por si me faltaban motivos para dejarla atada en el rincón más alejado del planeta y echar a correr… »

Si ese no hubiera sido el último día que la fuera a ver, habría intentado hablar por cuanquigésima vez del tipo de relación que tenían. De la ausencia de fidelidad y de constancia. Simplemente se estaban acostando como dos veinteañeros. Si le afirmaba que comprendía las directrices, ¿por qué no actuaba en consecuencia?

‒ Es nueva sí y ahora, tengo que encontrarme con tu hermano Kowazu, ¿te acuerdas de él? – se alejó unos pasos ‒. Ya sabes, un tipo gruñón, demasiado corpulento para su altura y previsiblemente tozudo con quien compartes apellido. No le va a agradar que le haga esperar.

Salir del despacho sin que Aries le siguiera fue fácil. Encontrar a McGarden, no. La dichosa detective tenía una estatura que la hacía proclive a perderse de la vista de Redfox con facilidad. No recibió de buen grado la noticia de Risley anunciándole que McGarden se encontraba mal y al no poder asistir a la reunión, ella la sustituiría. Una vez el contrato definitivo fue firmado por los comensales, se dirigió en busca de su secretaria y asistenta personal. Se dijo a sí mismo que su preocupación por el bienestar de la detective era puramente egoísmo. Si no estaba en plenas facultades, lo mejor era que otro agente la relevase para la vigilancia compartida de los Redfox. Su hermana se encontraba todavía en el punto de mira y, aunque en una semana no había sufrido ningún tipo de ataque, él sabía que la amenaza se haría efectiva tarde o temprano.

Tras comprobar que aquello había sido una excusa para ocultar la llamada que había recibido de la comisaría, respiró más tranquilo. La conversación transcurrió insólitamente relajada hasta que Levy sacó a relucir su relación con Aries Yoma. Le indignaba que usara ese término: relación. Aunque le divertía advertir en ella cierta molestia por ello. Incluso le recordó su tarde y noche libres excesivamente sulfurada. Y finalmente lo dejó ahí, en el baño de señoras solo. No creyó que su primera ausencia desde que la protección había empezado lo irritaría tanto. Pero durante esos siete días, jugar con Levy McGarden se había convertido en una afición de la que le resultaría difícil desprenderse. Las discusiones y provocaciones dialécticas que mantenían le ayudaban a desestresarse casi igual que con el sexo. _Casi_.

Molesto por la sustitución de McGarden por el agente Jet, acudió en busca de Aries para despedirse por fin de ella. Gajeel había roto ya con muchas mujeres pero le seguía siendo difícil saber qué decir. Creía que lo mejor era intentar ser honesto del todo y, ¡qué demonios! Aries sabía que lo que tenían no era una verdadera relación, simplemente un pasatiempo. Entonces, ¿por qué era excesivamente sumisa y dependiente de él?

Mientras Jet lo servía como chófer y lo conducía al hotel donde Aries se hospedaba con su hermano, Redfox se iba repitiendo diversos discursos para que aquella noche fuera la última que ambos compartieran.

‒ ¡Gajeel! – Aries le abrió la puerta completamente preparada para la noche y lo besó.

Mientras se acomodaba en los asientos del Mercedes de Redfox, se desabrochó la larga chaqueta mostrando el corto y blanco vestido de cóctel que había elegido. Cruzó las piernas sugerentemente para que el largo del vestido intensificara su escasa longitud, mostrando generosamente sus muslos casi por enteros. Gajeel se apartó distraídamente de ella cuando se agarró a su brazo y acercó su pecho a él. La muchacha estaba desplegando todos sus trucos de seducción que ya no tenían efecto en Redfox. Lo único que quería era terminar lo que nunca debió haber empezado.

‒ He reservado mesa en el restaurante Ocho Islas.

‒ ¿Es el que pertenece al chef Yajima? – él asintió – Me encanta el plan – sonrió ‒. Y ahora me gustaría compensarte por el regalo que acabas de darme – él la miró fríamente ‒. ¿Qué podría regalarte yo? – prefirió con contestarle – Veamos, te veo cansado. ¿Qué te parece si disfrutas de uno de mis masajes en la espalda?

‒ Tu simple compañía es suficiente regalo, Aries – forzó una sonrisa ‒. Además, prácticamente ya hemos llegado. Deberías irte colocando la chaqueta.

Aquello enfrió a la benjamina de los Yoma unos minutos. Pero cuando llegaron al restaurante y empezaron a comer y beber, la fogosidad de Aries volvió. Gajeel se encontraba por su primer plato cuando notó algo que forzaba la separación de sus piernas. Se dio cuenta por la mirada pícara de Aries que se trataba de su pie, que intentaba alcanza la entrepierna de Redfox. Él se encargó de agarrarlo y apartarlo bruscamente de ahí.

‒ ¿Ya no te divierto, Gajeel? – ahí estaba, su oportunidad de concluir con Aries. Pero su triste expresión se lo impedía. Las lágrimas femeninas eran la kriptonita de Gajeel Redfox.

‒ Simplemente quiero disfrutar de la cena – sonrió ‒. No es el lugar adecuado para eso.

‒ Hace semanas que no me haces caso. ¿Es por tu nueva asistente personal? ¿Ella es tu nuevo juguete?

‒ Creo recordar que el acuerdo que teníamos no incluía celos – le había irritado que mencionase a Levy. Bastante molesto estaba con la ausencia de discusiones que había tenido que padecer hoy por su día libre.

‒ No se trata de eso, sino de que me aburro. Llévame algún sitio distinto hoy, Gajeel – sonrió.

‒ Hoy no puedo. Tengo que visitar uno de los clubs que compré recientemente.

‒ ¡Fantástico! Me encantará acompañarte – sonrió y cuando él intentó hablar, lo interrumpió ‒. Por cierto, teníamos que hablar de nuestra relación hoy, ¿verdad? – Gajeel empezaba a creer que Aries no era tan inocente como mostraba, sino que guardaba cierta parte manipuladora en su interior.

‒ Sí – aclaró su garganta cuando el segunto plato llegó.

‒ Deberíamos esperarnos a después de los postres. Con la pinta suculenta que tienen estos platos no podría estar atenta a lo que me dices.

Él estuvo de acuerdo. ¿Qué más daban unos minutos más? Además, terminarlo antes de comer, daría lugar a una situación incómoda mientras los restantes platos se fueran sucediendo. Aries decidió hablarle de sus intereses estudiantiles y que había decidido matricularse el cuatrimestre siguiente en la Universidad de Magnolia. A él no le interesaba la conversación por lo que optó por simplemente asentir mientras su mente deambulaba en sus propios asuntos. Su déficit de atención le ayudaba en ese tipo de situaciones.

Cuando los postres acabaron, Aries se despidió yendo al baño mientras le anunciaba que lo esperaba a la salida para ir al club. Gajeel no salía de su asombro con las artes de la rosada. Tenía pensado esperarla de todas formas en la mesa cuando creyó conveniente que quizás sería mejor opción comunicarle su decisión en un sitio menos romántico como el club. Finalmente llegaron a su local y subió al tercer piso, dónde sólo él podía acceder por ser el dueño del mismo. Se agarró a la barandilla para observar su adquisición cuando sus ojos se encontraron con su secretaria. La siguió con la mirada y sonrió cuando la vio bailar con una amiga. Por su mente pasaron los centenares de comentarios molestos que podría hacerle a la mañana siguiente por su peculiar forma de baile.

Un pie golpeaba el suelo del piso incesamente. Aries estaba detrás de él, sentada en una mesa y mortalmente aburrida. Había trazado un plan perfecto para evitar que Gajeel rompiera con ella. Sabía que una vez el acuerdo se firmase, su caducidad como regalo habría expirado. Pero no se esperaba que él dedicara una hora a ignorarla por completo y en su lugar observaría a los asistentes de su local.

‒ ¿Gajeel? ¿Qué haces? – él no le prestaba atención a la chica que lucía notablemente molesta – Creo que esto no va a funcionar – se cruzó de brazos.

‒ ¿Ah sí? – su atención seguía en la azulada que había tomado asiento en una de las mesas. Su sonrisa había cambiado cuando dos chicos se acercaron a ellas. Y su entrecejo se arrugó cuando uno de ellos se marchó junto con la rubia que los acompañaba, dejando solos a Levy con el otro muchacho moreno.

‒ … lo he intentado todo para que ambos prosigamos pero esta relación ya no me llena.

‒ Sí, sí – su mandíbula se tensó al verlos bailar. Su mirada escrutó al muchacho ‒. Odio a los tipos como él, que creen que pueden seducir a cualquier chica con una sonrisa.

‒ ¿De qué demonios estás hablando Gajeel? – por primera vez los ojos de él se fijaron en ella y parpadeó dos veces.

‒ Perdona, Aries. Me había olvidado de que estabas aquí – ella soltó un grito.

‒ Hemos terminado Gajeel Redfox – pero su concentración volvió a la pequeña detective que acababa de empujar a su pretendiente cuando él intentó tocarla y besarla. Redfox gruñó y presionó la barandilla con fuerza.

‒ Estoy de acuerdo, Aries – miró a su chófer y agente que se encontraba con ellos ‒. Jet, por favor, acompaña a la chica a su hotel. Tengo cosas que hacer – el agente lo miraba dudando ‒. No seas necio, no me va a ocurrir nada aquí. Llévatela.

Se tenía que ser idiota para creer que ese tipo de trucos podían surtir efecto en alguien como la detective McGarden. Descendió a la planta baja del local en busca de la muchacha pero era imposible detectarla por su pequeña estatura. Cuando la encontrara se lo haría saber. Estaba preocupado por la detective. La expresión que había reflejado cuando se produjo el primer contacto íntimo le había erizado la piel. Su cara estaba totalmente desencajada y el pánico estaba patente en sus ojos y labios, así como las arrugas de la frente. Sonrió al divisar al fallido pretendiente de la azulada buscarla sin éxito con una expresión de culpabilidad. Se lo tenía ganado por pretencioso.

‒ ¡Que se joda!

Siguió buscándola por todo el local, pero a aquellas horas ya se había llenado y resultaba todavía más difícil localizarla. Hasta que le llamó la atención un corrillo de chicos que se encontraba bebiendo y lanzando comentarios descarados a una chica. Se acercó a la pequeña reunión con una sonrisa para averiguar la razón del tumulto. No esperaba encontrarse en el centro a Levy bailando de forma provocativa y con varios de ellos. Estaba visiblemente bebida. La preocupación de Gajeel se transformó en ira. ¿Se había estado preocupando de forma inútil por ella? Observó entonces que apenas se tenía en pie. Él enarcó una ceja. Levy McGarden no parecía el tipo de chica que tenía la borrachera de su vida horas antes de entrar a trabajar para proteger a una familia que estaba en el punto de mira de un senador avaricioso. Apartó a los chicos con severos empujones que se quejaron ante la irrupción.

‒ Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo tío? – Gajeel ni tan sólo contestó a aquel impertinente. Se dirigió a agarrar el brazo de Levy cuando otro tipo le dio la vuelta colocando su mano en el hombro.

‒ Deja que la chica se divierta con nosotros. No nos rompas la fiesta.

Gajeel sonrió. Había tenido un día tenso entre el imbécil de Kawazu y los dramas de su hermana Aries, y únicamente necesitaba una razón para desestresarse como hacía en el gimnasio. Dio las gracias a que aquellos chicos fueran tan idiotas y golpeó a los dos que lo habían increpado. Enclaustró su puño derecho en el pómulo del primero y el izquierdo entre sus costillas, cayendo en el suelo. Al otro muchacho lo agarró del cuello y lo levantó un palmo del suelo. Gajeel gozaba de una altura tan elevada, que ni así su contrincante lograba superarle.

‒ Bien. Veo que no sabéis ante quién estáis. Fallo mío – los muchachos se asustaron tanto que su visión les mostraba la sonrisa de aquel gorila llena de dientes afilados ‒. Mi nombre es Gajeel Redfox y soy el dueño de este club. Y ahora me voy a llevar a esta preciosidad – miró a Levy que seguía bailando sin ser consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor y finalmente soltó del cuello al muchacho que aún sostenía y que estaba empezando a ahogarse ‒. Supongo que querréis seguir disfrutando del local en vez de seguir con esta absurda discusión – los chicos asintieron ‒. Un placer charlar con vosotros – rodeó con su brazo la cintura de la pequeña y la acompañó hasta su planta para que se calmara ‒. ¿Levy? - parecía totalmente absorta y su mirada se hallaba entrecerrada. La sentó en su mesa y se arrodilló para observarla con detenimiento. Cuando se aseguró que su estado parecía que sólo se debía al alcohol ingerido, le agarró el mentón ‒. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estabas haciendo?

‒ Mmmm… ‒ Gajeel la miró con furia. Encima no podía descargarla con ella porque no se encontraba consciente. No ayudó que terminara riendo ‒ ¿Gajeel? – seguía riendo ‒ ¡Baila conmigo! ‒ ella le rodeó el cuello con sus cortos brazos para intentar seguir con su coreografía y Gajeel ocultó una carcajada al comprender que acababa de ser consciente de que se encontraba sentada ‒ ¡Ayúdame a salir de aquí!

«Así que el alcohol tenía esos efectos en la pequeña. Haz todos los mohínes adorables que quieras, voy a seguir furioso contigo por haber sido tan idiota.»

‒ ¿Cuánto has bebido? – observó que buscaba el vaso que Gajeel se había encargado de quitarle nada más sacarla de ahí – Sigue buscando, McEnana.

‒ Tan sólo era mi segundo vaso – sonrió.

‒ ¿El segundo? – parpadeó unos momentos.

Él mismo en sus años de dementes borracheras había llegado a beber hasta diez copas en una sola noche. Tenía que ser su peso y estatura. La observó como a duras penas se mantenía derecha aunque se encontraba sentada. Seguía riendo y sonriendo pero al menos parecía que empezaba a ser más consciente de lo que se movía a su alrededor. Redfox lo tenía claro: Levy McGarden no estaba acostumbrada a beber. Y haber elegido un club para empezar, había sido una decisión terrible.

‒ ¿Es que eres estúpida? – ella seguía riendo – Estás borracha y te he encontrado rodeada de salidos mentales que te estaban desnudando con la mirada y manoseando entera. ¿Pretendías que te violaran? Es que no sé en qué estabas pensando. ¡A quién se le ocurre excederse con el alcohol en un club repleto de tipos deseosos de meterla entre dos muslos femeninos bien calientes! – volvía a estar perdiendo la noción de la realidad mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Él suspiró para tranquilizarse. Acababa de darse cuenta de que su tono era más elevado de lo normal.

‒ ¿Levy? – Jet apareció a su lado y se arrodilló para observarla ‒ ¿Qué le ha pasado?

‒ Parece que la detective McGarden decidió iniciar su fiesta, Jet.

El agente se acercó a su amiga y acarició sus brazos y mejillas intentando que reaccionase y se despertara. Gajeel podía ver su preocupación en el muchacho pero aquello lo irritaba. Había observado la amistad devota que el agente profesaba hacia la detective y que alcanzaba el nivel de amor. A Redfox aquella sumisión del chico por agradar y llamar la atención de McGarden se le hacía nauseabunda. Ningún hombre que se precie debería de suplicar la atención de una mujer de esa forma.

‒ ¡Levy! Mírame, nena. ¿No me reconoces? Soy Jet. ¿Pero cuánto has bebido? ¿Te duele algo? – Gajeel negó con la cabeza al persistir el agente con su comportamiento.

‒ Está bebida, Jet. ¿Qué mierda esperas que te diga? – Redfox decidió conservar para sí mismo que él había intentado conversar de la misma forma con ella segundos antes – Vámonos. Te llevaré a casa – ayudó a la azulada a levantarse ‒. Prepara el coche, Jet.

‒ Os ayudaré a bajar las escaleras.

‒ No – sentenció ‒. Ve en busca del maldito coche.

El chico finalmente se resignó refunfuñando algo que el millonario no pudo oír. Él era Gajeel Redfox. No necesitaba ayuda para bajar por las escaleras a una muchacha que no llegaba ni a los cincuenta quilos y cuya altura estaba por debajo de la media femenina.

‒ Pero yo quiero seguir bailando, Gajeel. ¡No es justo! ¿No era eso lo que tú hacías no hace mucho? – el comentario le había ofendido pero no quiso tomárselo en cuenta. Gajeel echaba en falta ciertas cosas de su anterior pasado como la impulsividad, la diversión, la irresponsabilidad y la espontaneidad. Pero otras no quería volver a sufrirlas. Una de ellas tenía nombre y apellidos: Minerva Orland.

‒ ¿Puedes tú sola? ¿O te vas a caer? – intentó dar dos pasos con elegancia pero las rodillas flexionaron y él tuvo que sostenerla – Vale, olvídalo. Plan B.

La agarró en brazos y descendió por las escaleras mientras ella escondía su cara en su hombro. Gajeel podía oler su aroma. Debajo del alcohol sentía la vainilla y el coco propios de la azulada que lo embriagaban con su dulzura. Apenas hablaron durante el trayecto y Gajeel se dedicó a sujetarla de forma que su cuerpo no terminara golpeándose con el cristal de la ventanilla del coche. La llevó en volandas a su habitación, sentándola en su cama y se arrodilló de nuevo.

‒ Es demasiado irónico que haya terminado yo protegiéndote a ti – sonrió ‒. ¿Puedes ponerte el pijama tú sola? – ella no contestaba ‒ ¿Levy? ¿Levy? ¡Joder, demonios Levy! ¡Reacciona! – ella rio.

‒ Tu voz es divertida.

‒ Hoy te parece todo una comedia de los hermanos Marx, creo. Como te estaba diciendo… ¿puedes ponerte tú misma el pijama? – ella asintió.

‒ Date la vuelta – él obedeció a regañadientes.

Sintió una tensión entre las piernas que subía hasta sus sienes, notando la palpitación de la sangre a través de su cuerpo acelerada. Levy McGarden lo atraía verdaderamente y no poderla ver en aquellos instantes, lo provocaba y excitaba más. Podía oír el sonido de la tela descendiendo por su tersa y delicada piel. Gajeel tuvo que clavar sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos para conservar tranquilidad. Había estado en la habitación de muchas mujeres pero nunca en aquellas condiciones. No estaba acostumbrado a tenerlas tan cerca de él y no poderlas acariciar. Por un momento, su mente voló imaginándose cada centímetro de la piel desnuda de McGarden y colocándose un camisón de seda que permitiera marcar sus curvas y la cresta de sus pechos.

Sí, quizás así lograría recuperar el control y calmarse.

‒ Ya está.

Redfox no esperaba encontrarse aquella escena. Desafortunadamente la detective McGarden no usaba lencería fina para acostarse sino unos pantalones horrendos a cuadros y algo rotos junto con una camiseta de tirantes. Se contentó al menos cuando percibió que ya no llevaba ropa interior.

‒ Te lo has puesto al revés – reprimió una carcajada cuando vio la etiqueta de la ropa que salía por fuera ‒. En fin, da igual. McEnana, mañana será otro día. Otro día en el que te despertarás con un dolor de cabeza terrible y posiblemente náuseas. Pediré que te traigan mi receta especial post resaca. Ya verás cómo te aliviará – la miró absorta como estaba y gruñó ‒. No sé qué hago contándote esto si mañana no te acordarás ni de la mitad. Pero no estoy aquí para salvarte de babosos, ¿vale? La próxima vez te las arreglas tú sola. Que no soy un príncipe ni nada por el esti-

‒ Gajeel. Siéntate aquí – señaló la cama ‒. Tengo que contarte algo sobre el caso Loxar que he descubierto. Pero tengo que decírtelo al oído para que nadie nos descubra.

‒ Esta noche se está haciendo interminable… ‒ dudó unos instantes y cedió finalmente a su demanda. Levy se acercó de rodillas, intimidando al enorme Redfox que tenía en frente. Su respiración empezó a acelerarse. Cuando la vio tambalearse la sujetó por la cintura – Ve con cuidado, McEnana.

Gajeel se sentía estúpido acercando el oído en la cama de Levy McGarden. Pero había mencionado el caso de su hermana y lo cierto era que aquella mañana había conversado con su comisaría. Quizás había alguna nueva información que había querido conservar consigo misma y ahora que el alcohol le permitía ser más impulsiva, la obligaba a compartirla.

Lo que para nada se esperaba Gajeel Redfox era que aquello fuera una artimaña para besarlo. Los suaves labios acaramelados de McGarden se cernieron contra los suyos, presionándolos con pasión. Él, que había estado reprimiendo su atracción hacia la joven, se desató de forma incontrolada, aprisionando su labio inferior y arañándolo con sus dientes. Ella, con hambre de él, introdujo su lengua y le saboreó por entero, acariciándole el paladar y erizándole la piel con sus gemidos. Gajeel recuperó el control cuando los labios de McGarden se posaron en su cuello y sus dientes jugaron con su yugular mordisqueándola.

‒ ¡Espera! – la separó de él y ella se lo quedó mirando – Levy – carraspeó como intento fútil de que la sangre volviera a dispersarse en vez de concentrarse en un solo punto. Jamás ninguna mujer había logrado alterarlo de esa forma. Él siempre manejaba a sus amantes y era el director de la coreografía sexual que practicaban. A ellas les encantaba que Gajeel fuera el que siempre tuviera la iniciativa y sentirse dominadas por su poder dentro y fuera de la empresa -, disculpa, esto… ha sido culpa mía.

Ella seguía mirándole con los ojos nublados. Su expresión era puro erotismo y sus labios estaban rojos por la pasión que se había desatado entre ellos. Gajeel se maldijo. McGarden estaba totalmente borracha y no tenía voluntad de besarlo realmente. Él se había aprovechado de su momento de debilidad para saciar su apetito.

‒ Eres gracioso – ella rio y cuando intentó acercarse de nuevo a Redfox él la sujetó.

‒ Levy, no.

‒ Oh… ¿No te ha gustado cómo lo he hecho?

‒ No. Quiero decir… ¡maldición! – volvía a ponerse nervioso. Suspiró e intentó relajarse para mantener el control. Simplemente lo había perdido por haberle cogido con la guardia baja. No volvería a pasar – No se trata de esto. Sino de que mañana te arrepentirás de lo que ha ocurrido, ¿vale? Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es descansar, McEnana. Mañana te espera una buena resaca.

‒ No voy a poder dormir, Gajeel.

‒ Claro que sí, sólo tienes que cerrar los ojos y…

‒ Tendré _las_ pesadillas. Por lo que ha pasado hoy.

‒ ¿Qué ha pasado hoy? – dejó de sujetarla y ella volvió a sentarse llevándose las rodillas al pecho y rodeándolas mientras miraba las puntas de sus pies desnudas.

‒ Casi lo veo. Estaba ahí. Esta mañana.

‒ ¿De quién hablas, Levy?

‒ No puedo decírtelo. Es un secreto. No puedo contárselo a nadie o arruinaría la vida a mis padres… Y después de todo, quizás fue culpa mía lo que ocurrió. Tenía que haberlo previsto. Era lógico, ¿sabes? Quizás lo provoqué…

‒ ¿El qué?

La expresión de Redfox se tensó pero, por primera vez aquel día, por un motivo totalmente distinto. Temor. Tenía una sensación nauseabunda acerca de lo que la detective le estaba mencionando. Varias hipótesis surcaban su mente acerca de lo que podía tratarse. Las apartó todas de su mente para no trastornarse a sí mismo.

‒ Es un secreto. Ya te lo he dicho – levantó la mirada con temor y la fijó en él ‒. ¿Dormirías conmigo por favor? Sólo esta noche. Me comportaré bien. Necesito que alguien cuide de mis sueños esta noche. Tengo miedo.

‒ Levy…

Gajeel quería irse de la habitación, abrir una botella de bourbon e irse a dormir. Pretendía olvidarse de aquella noche y recuperar el control. Pero su atracción hacia la pequeña detective le tentaba a permanecer a su lado. Acarició su mejilla con el pulgar y notó como el contacto con la suave y delicada piel de la detective la hizo estremecerse bajo su yema. Él sonrió y se empezó a desvestir poco a poco para acompañarla en la cama. Gajeel Redfox no sólo había permanecido en la habitación de una mujer sin acostarse con ella. También iba a dormir por primera vez con una mujer sin que hubiera sexo de por medio

‒ ¿Me prometes que no te irás durante la noche? ¿Que la pasarás entera hasta que me despierte? – él asintió

‒ Permaneceré a tu lado hasta que mañana me grites que me vaya de tu cama. Porque dudo que recuerdes que me hiciste tú misma esta petición.

‒ Lo recordaré – rio y frotó su nariz contra su pecho ‒. Mmmm… hueles bien, Gajeel – él sonrió y le acarició el cabello ‒. ¿Tu novia se va a enfadar por qué durmamos juntos?

‒ Jodida Aries… ‒ dijo para sí mismo. Le había complicado demasiado la vida - Te dije que no tengo novia, McEnana.

‒ Bueno o amante. Como sea que le llaméis los ricos – bostezó y su voz se tornó más apacible y su ritmo del habla más lento ‒. Si se enfada, yo hablaré con ella. Ha sido culpa mía que te besara. Le diré que yo te obligué y que tú no querías.

‒ No hace falta mentir – sonrió ‒. Y ahora, duerme tranquila. Yo me encargo de tus sueños.

Levy cayó rendida en seguida. Gajeel pudo notarlo por el ritmo de la respiración que se lentificó. Pequeños suspiros sonaban entre sus labios bajo la mirada de Redfox. Observarla en aquella situación lo tranquilizaba hasta el punto que su ritmo respiratorio igualó al de su acompañante. Los párpados del playboy se tornaron pesados poco a poco hasta que ya no pudo sostenerlos durante más tiempo. Gruñó maldiciéndose a sí mismo. La visión de la detective entre sus brazos no sólo le evocaba una sensación de paz sino también de placer.

El resto de la noche transcurrió con normalidad hasta que los espasmos de Levy sobre el pecho de Gajeel lo despertaron. Se removía nerviosa y torpe, con los ojos cerrados gimoteando. Gajeel se despertó sobresaltado, no recordando donde se encontraba. La tenue luz del sol que penetraba entre las rendijas del enorme ventanal le permitió ver la cara de McGarden contraída con varias lágrimas que descendían de ella, para unirse en el punto de unión de su mejilla con el pectoral de Redfox. Estaba húmedo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba llorando encima de él?

‒ No… No… ¡No me toques! – los espasmos de la pequeña se volvían más violentos. Gajeel intentó sacudirla con dulzura para despertarla.

‒ Levy… Levy, abre los ojos – ella seguía removiéndose sin despertarse y golpeando el abdomen de Gajeel ‒. Joder… Esto es lo que me pasa por ser un buen tipo – la sacudió de forma más enérgica ‒ Levy, preciosa, estás teniendo una pesadilla. ¡Despierta!

Los enormes ojos de Levy se abrieron a escasos centímetros de la cara de Redfox. Por unos segundos ambos se quedaron sin habla. Él la miró maravillado. Las lágrimas que rodeaban su mirada habían aclarado su tono marrón claro a ámbar con motitas de diferentes tonalidades de verde. Ella se llevó una mano a los ojos para secárselos. Gajeel sintió como si un rayo los atravesara a los dos en esos pequeños instantes y sonrió notando que ella también lo había sentido. Pero en un instante la expresión de McGarden se arrugó y mostró una de espeluznante.

‒ ¡Qué demonios haces en mi cama! – gritó alejándose y tapándose con la sábana con la consecuencia de destaparlo a él que se encontraba tan sólo con sus boxers negros.

‒ Vale – respiró con tranquilidad ‒. Mira, enana, verás…

‒ ¡No! ¿Qué hacíamos durmiendo los dos juntos? ¿Y tú… medio… desnudo? – miró por debajo de la sábana para comprobar que estaba en pijama – A ver, Levy – Gajeel miró divertido cómo se hablaba a sí misma en voz alta. Podría detener sus cavilaciones explicando qué pasó anoche. Pero sería más interesante ver sus expresiones cuando pensara en las distintas hipótesis de lo que podía haber ocurrido ‒, ayer… ayer vi a Lucy y fuimos a un club. Y conocí a Rogue – Gajeel gruñó al oír el nombre de aquel memo ‒. Pero – miró a Gajeel – tú no eres Rogue.

‒ Evidentemente. Yo soy una compañía mucho mejor – sonrió con desfachatez ‒. Por eso es el señor Redfox en que está en tu cama y no él.

‒ ¡Dios mío! ¡Ayer bebí! – se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se frotó las sienes – Mi cabeza me duele horrores… ‒ volvió a mirarlo pero esta vez con pánico – Tú y yo… ¡Dios mío no! ¿Tú y yo nos acostamos?

‒ ¿Tú qué crees que ocurrió? – sonrió. Levy apartó las sábanas mirando el colchón y su ropa ‒ ¿Qué diablos haces? – enarcó una ceja.

‒ Busco pruebas… De lo que sea que ocurrió aquí. Sangre. Ya que parece que a ti te divierte mucho todo esto.

‒ ¿Sangre? Pero… ¿qué tipo de chalado crees que soy en la cama?

‒ No se trata del tipo de sexo sino de mí. Porque yo soy vir‒ después del ritmo acelerado de conversación que llevaba, Levy McGarden calló unos instantes ‒. Nada.

‒ Espera… ‒ Gajeel sonrió comprendiendo a lo que se refería. Daba gracias a que la resaca hiciera de su McEnana alguien tan torpe ‒ ¿Eres virgen? – levantó una ceja con petulancia.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

‒ Eso no es del todo cierto, McEnana. Después del sexo desenfrenado que tuvimos ayer…

‒ Ayer no nos acostamos – respondió con dignidad ‒. Sal de mi cama. Ahora mismo.

‒ Técnicamente esta cama es mía ya que estás en mi casa – volvió a sonreír ‒. ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no nos acostamos? – ella comprendió lo que quería que dijera y le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la cara con la almohada – ¡Joder, McEnana! Podrías aprender un poco de feminidad – se llevó una mano a la nariz y comprobó que sangraba un poco ‒. ¿Esta es tu forma de proteger a la familia Redfox? Parece que vas a conseguir completar lo que sea que el senador quiere.

‒ ¿Qué pasó anoche? En serio, Gajeel… Ayer no tuve un buen día y mi cabeza está a punto de explotar.

Redfox se apiadó de ella al acordarse de los gritos desgarradores que había proferido antes. Se levantó de la cama para vestirse y advirtió que ella lo ojeó de arriba abajo ruborizándose. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ladeó la cabeza nerviosa y el rio divertido.

Narró con exactitud todo lo que sucedió anoche. Su inolvidable baile estando bebida y rodeada de varios imbéciles babosos, que la apartó de la muchedumbre para comprobar cómo se encontraba y su camino de vuelta a casa.

‒ Y entonces me besaste.

‒ ¿Qué? – se tapó con mayor fuerza con la sábana ‒ ¡Imposible! Yo… Yo jamás besaría a alguien cómo tú – aclaró indignada.

‒ Pues lo hiciste, pequeña. Me sentí algo violado – hizo una mueca ‒. Y me pediste que durmiera contigo.

‒ ¿Y por qué haría algo así?

‒ Querías que cuidase de tus sueños. Y al parecer no se me dio muy bien porque cuando te he tenido que despertar era porque estabas gritando y llorando en sueños. ¿Qué soñabas?

‒ No quiero hablar de ello.

‒ Gemías y temblabas, Levy – Gajeel no pudo ocultar su preocupación.

‒ Dije que no quiero hablar de ello. Y ahora, si me disculpas – aclaró su garganta ‒, tengo que vestirme y empezar mi día como tu mortificada asistente personal. ¡Largo!

Él sonrió y se dirigió en busca de Belno. Se la encontró en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Lo saludó con seriedad como llevaba haciendo los veinticinco años de vida que llevaba recorridos Gajeel y le colocó en frente un plato y un café cargado para que empezara su día con energía. Redfox la sonrió. Belno había sido como una segunda madre para él y Juvia. A ambos los trataba teniendo en cuenta su distinta personalidad. Y es que los hermanos Redfox eran el día y el sol.

Gajeel era una persona que necesitaba cierto tiempo de soledad, mientras que a Juvia le aterraba. Gajeel era impetuoso, irresponsable, gruñón; Juvia era reflexiva, la encarnación de la amabilidad y siempre anteponía a los demás frente a ella. Juvia Redfox era capaz de herirse a sí misma si con ello salvaba una vida. Aparentemente tan distintos, y a la vez tan complementarios el uno del otro. Gajeel se encariñó de Juvia con facilidad. Jamás la hizo sentir menos hermana por no compartir el material genético. El instinto protector de Gajeel para con su hermana había sido impecable.

‒ Belno, prepárale a la señorita McGarden un especial Gajeel Redfox y déjalo en mi despacho – murmuró cuando terminó de desayunar.

‒ ¿Para la señorita McGarden dice? – enarcó una ceja. Él asintió y se dirigió al despacho.

El especial Gajeel Redfox era una receta antigua que Belno había preparado para él durante su etapa de desmadre, cuando llegaba a altas horas de la madrugada totalmente ebrio y por la mañana le esperaba una resaca de campeonato. La bebida que Belno le preparaba sabía y olía a ponzoña, pero era lo más efectivo. Gajeel había intentado en varias ocasiones que Belno le revelara su contenido pero ella se negaba. Era una tradición propia de su etnia gitana y ellos eran muy recelosos a la hora de compartir sus creencias. Él solía decirle entonces qué ocurriría si necesitase acudir al brebaje cuando ella ya no estuviera a su lado y Belno respondía que cuando aquel día llegase, él no lo requeriría ya que por fin habría madurado y sabría beber con sabiduría.

Costaba de creer que Belno fuera gitana. Gajeel no había conocido a su familia aunque siempre hablaba de sus tradiciones familiares. No tenía ningún acento extraño y sus rasgos físicos eran todo lo contrario a los de la etnia. Su piel era blanca y su largo pelo color ceniza. El tamaño de sus ojos no alcanzaba la grandaria propia de los gitanos si bien eran lo más oscuros posibles.

• • • • •

Levy McGarden apareció en el despacho con un aspecto desaliñado y a la vez adorable. Se había puesto uno de los vestidos de trabajo que Juvia le había elegido. La cintura alta aumentaba la longitud de sus cortas piernas y su tenue escote marcaba las redondeces de su pecho, aumentándolo una talla. Gajeel observó que había intentado recogerse el cabello en una alta cola pero aquello remarcaba sus ojeras y su palidez.

‒ Tienes un aspecto horrible.

‒ Muy caballeroso – refunfuñó ‒. He vomitado. Varias veces – suspiró y se sentó en su pequeña mesita que se encontraba al lado de la de él.

‒ ¿Has desayunado?

‒ Imposible – negó con la cabeza ‒. La primera y última vez que bebo en mi vida – abrió el portátil y observó que una bebida se encontraba encima de la mesa. Arrugó la nariz cuando la olió ‒. ¿Qué es eso? Huele a cloaca.

‒ Y sabe a tal. Pero es muy efectivo para después de una borrachera. Bébetelo, lo ha hecho Belno para ti.

Sin decirse nada más, lo ingirió tapándose la nariz de golpe. Gajeel comprobó que intentaba ocultar las arcadas que aquello le estaba provocando. Sí, Gajeel recordaba su sabor horrendo. Belno decía que cuánto peor sabía, más efectivo era y en menor tiempo. Pero él creía que el mal sabor lo acentuaba su ama de llaves como reprimenda por su comportamiento. Redfox no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de melancolía.

Cuando Lily se despertó, Gajeel y Levy trabajaban en sus respectivos ordenadores. Redfox se dedicaba a las operaciones empresariales, especialmente a la nueva fusión y a los nuevos negocios que su nueva empresa estaba dirigiendo en la industria y arte de la música. Había comprado unas viejas instalaciones derruidas de una empresa que había caído en quiebra y las transformó en un brillante y elegante teatro que imitaba el estilo barroco. Las obras estaban finalizando y Gajeel, junto con su personal de marketing, habían acordado que debían hacer una inauguración popular con una figura pública como portavoz que rompiera el lazo inaugural. El personaje elegido había sido la modelo Mirajane Strauss que estaba iniciando su carrera musical. De esta forma, ambos se estarían ayudando mutuamente.

‒ Lo siento Lily pero hoy no puedo leerte. Tengo trabajo.

‒ Lo entiendo.

‒ Pero podemos hacer una cosa – sonrió la azulada ‒. Quédate aquí haciéndonos compañía a tu padre y a mí y eliges un libro nuevo sin que yo sepa el título. Te lees un trozo y por la noche, después de cenar, me lo explicas. Y sin decirme el título, yo tendré que adivinarlo – Gajeel observó como la cara de su hijo se iluminaba y supo que Levy McGarden había robado el corazón del pequeño.

\- ¡Me encanta la idea!

‒ Pues ponte a ello – sonrió McGarden ‒. ¡Con solo cinco años tienes una velocidad de lectura cuatro años superior!

«Tengo que hablar con Lily. No puedo permitir que se encariñe más de McGarden si no es consciente de que su relación con la enana es efímera. Y McEnana tiene que abandonar su modo de cautivarlo.»

McGarden y Redfox estaban tan ocupados que se negaron a alejarse de sus mesas para ir a almorzar. Lily los abandonó para unirse en la mesa con su tía Juvia y Gray. Gajeel ojeaba a su protectora de vez en cuando, dudando acerca de cuál sería el mejor momento para hablarle de Lily.

‒ Oye, McEnana, deja de ser tan buena con Lily. Él no es tu hijo – definitivamente la sutileza y delicadez no era lo suyo. Gruñó enfadado consigo mismo ‒. Si sigues así le vas a romper el corazón cuando esto termine.

‒ ¿Por qué?

‒ Se ha acostumbrado a tenerte en casa leyéndole y haciéndole esos batidos y zumos de multitud de kiwis.

‒ Cuando el caso Loxar termine, podría perfectamente seguir manteniendo una relación con el pequeño Lily aunque eso significase tener que ver al tosco y grosero de su padre.

‒ Pues yo tengo entendido que su padre es un hombre muy atractivo – sonrió ‒. Muchas mujeres lo tachan de seductor semental, agradable e inteligente.

‒ Entonces será que no me ha mostrado aún esa parte de él – Gajeel denotó su falsa ofensa ‒. Por cierto, ¿qué ocurrió con la madre de Lily?

‒ La madre de Lily era una arpía egoísta que el único interés que tuvo en su nacimiento fue para forzar una boda conmigo. En el momento en el que yo me negué a ello pero sin embargo mantuve mi postura en hacerme cargo del niño, lo abandonó y no quiso saber nada más de él.

‒ ¿Quién podría negarse a ejercer de madre de un niño tan bueno como Lily? ‒ Gajeel, que durante la descripción de su antigua amante había optado por no mirar a su receptora a la cara, fijo sus ojos en los de McGarden: mostraban una potenciada furia.

‒ Su madre era una niña rica. Como tantas otras, la seduje y compartimos varios encuentros. Tomé precauciones, como siempre, pero las última veces ella me dijo que estaba usando la píldora y que no era necesario. Supongo que mintió porque estaba claro que pretendía quedarse embarazada conscientemente. Y como hombre que soy – sonrió – hacerlo sin preservativo era algo que aumentaba mis atenciones. Siempre procuro comunicarles a mis amantes que aquello es sólo diversión, que no soy un hombre para una sola mujer. Me es imposible atarme – se encogió de hombros ‒. Buscó cualquier forma para que lo que teníamos fuera permanente. Creyó que con el niño ocurriría.

‒ ¿Y no fue así?

‒ No iba a casarme con una mujer porque fuera a tener un hijo conmigo, McEnana. Estamos en el siglo veintiuno. ¿Quién hace eso ya? – ella asintió – La verdad es que cuando supe la noticia quise convencerla de abortar. Tenía sólo diecinueve años y era un desastre. ¿Cómo iba a ser padre? Pero cuando ella se negó dije que me encargaría de que al niño no le faltara nada y que acordaríamos una custodia compartida. Creo que ella pensaba que cuando naciera, cambiaría de opinión porque en el mismo hospital volvió a hablarme de consolidar nuestra relación y de incluso casarnos. ¡Casarnos! Y yo me negué, claro… Supongo que en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no cambiaría de opinión y abandonó al niño en mis brazos. No volvimos a saber de ella.

‒ ¿Y Lily qué sabe de su madre?

‒ Sólo preguntó por ella una vez. Creí conveniente que era mejor decirle que había muerto poco después de que él naciera. Y que cuando fuera algo mayor le contaría la verdad – se sentía derrotado cuando hablaba de este tema ‒. Si Lily supiera lo que hizo su madre, se hundiría. De esta forma se siente querido y aceptado por su verdadera familia. Lily es mi más importante creación. La primera vez que lo tuve en mis brazos fue la experiencia más espectacular que he presenciado. No permitiría que nadie lo dañase. ¿Lo entiendes?

‒ Perfectamente. Lily tiene suerte de tener a un padre que lo protegería de cualquier cosa ‒ Levy le mostró la sonrisa más triste que Gajeel había visto en su vida.

Él la miró intrigado. Nunca había conocido a una persona tan compleja. Le recordaba a aquellos problemas de aritmética que nunca lograba resolver. Levy McGarden no podía ser etiquetada ni definida con palabras. A medida que iba conociéndola, aprendía que todo era relativo con ella. Podía ser brusca como tumbar a alguien de metro noventa como él en suelo y a la vez dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a un niño de cinco años que no era su hijo. Era tan inteligente como para ser detective a los veintidós años junto con una carrera universitaria y un máster y tan necia como para beber hasta emborracharse en un club lleno de empalagosos jóvenes. Era fuerte y vulnerable, fría y caliente, inocente y desconfiada, virginal y seductora. Era distinta a todo lo que había conocido, repleta de distintas capas. Gajeel Redfox había ido apartando cada una de ellas y estaba deseoso de llegar hasta el final.

‒ Creí que te aprovecharías de mi inexperiencia sexual para reírte de mí – él se sorprendió.

‒ ¿Crees que me río de la virginidad de una mujer? Vaya… Realmente tienes una concepción horrible de mí.

‒ Teniendo en cuenta que desde que te conocí no has cesado de aprovechar cualquier aspecto de mí para burlarte…

‒ No puedo comprender que alguien prefiera abstenerse de disfrutar de su cuerpo. Yo llevo haciéndolo desde hace diez años y no podría vivir sin el sexo. Pero no bromearía con algo así – se encogió de hombros.

‒ Esto no es exactamente una decisión… ‒ hizo una mueca.

‒ Bueno, si necesitas a alguien que te ayude a cambiar ese aspecto de tu vida, yo soy un profesional – sonrió ‒. A cambio tú podrías enseñarme algunos de tus pasos de baile de ayer. Cuando estabas con tu amiga la rubia. Había una que consistía en parecer un pollo, ¿no? Muy elegante.

‒ Pues tiene su complicación – le sacó la lengua ‒. ¿Llevabas observándome desde que entré en tu club? – enarcó una ceja.

‒ No te alabes demasiado a ti misma – respondió molestó e irritado ‒. Era imposible no mirar ese espectáculo.

‒ Deberías perder el miedo al ridículo. Poder hacer estupideces con tus amigos es uno de los pequeños grandes placeres de esta vida.

‒ Soy dueño de un imperio empresarial. No puedo permitirme ese tipo de disfrutes.

Y aunque no lo fuera, tampoco se sometería a ese tipo de escenas. Gajeel era demasiado orgulloso y temía el ridículo. Su narcisismo le protegía de la crítica y su poder y dinero reforzaba sus defensas. Así es como él se comportaba y era. Conocía sus límites y potenciaba sus atributos. Todo ello lo había aprendido de sus padres. Le habían enseñado a sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo y a ser fuerte. Pero no siempre había sido así.

Cuando era pequeño los estudios le eran tan costosos y su comportamiento en clase era menos que aceptable. Gajeel odiaba y temía ir al colegio. Le era imposible mantener la concentración en la explicación del profesor y no podía impedir que sus ojos se trasladaran a observar cualquier otra cosa. Mantenerse quieto en su asiento era todo un desafío. Le suponía un esfuerzo tan sobrehumano comportarse igual que sus compañeros que terminaba exhausto y con dolor de cabeza. Finalmente, optó por mantener un comportamiento más desafiante. Contestaba a los profesores por pura diversión y profería diversos comentarios en medio de la clase a tono de burla. Aquello provocó que terminase yendo a ver al psicólogo del colegio y le diagnosticara su déficit de atención con hiperactividad.

Cuando le explicaron por qué no podía ser igual que sus compañeros, Gajeel pudo notar cierto alivio. Siempre había creído que no era inteligente. Mientras sus amigos aprobaban los exámenes casi sin dificultad, Gajeel podía invertir horas en aprenderse las tablas de multiplicar sin lograr conseguir pasar de la del dos. Era frustrante que los demás tuvieran esa facilidad. El psicólogo le explicó que no se debía a que sufriera algún tipo de retraso mental, simplemente él aprendía de otra forma. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera aprender lo mismo que sus compañeros. El pequeño Gajeel prefería a su psicólogo antes que al neurólogo. Éste le había recetado una medicación que le cambiaba completamente su personalidad. Él no era así. Parecía un muerto viviente. Había perdido su vitalidad y su descaro propios de él. Se negaba a tomar las pastillas recetadas hasta que el psicólogo decidió charlar con él en profundidad. Finalmente, cedió y el neurólogo rebajó la dosis, de forma que su concentración era elevada y no se veía alterada su personalidad. Junto con la reeducación de su psicólogo, al llegar a la adolescencia la medicación ya no le era necesaria y sus notas llegaban a la media necesaria.

‒ ¡Juvia tiene una gran sorpresa! – su hermana apareció sonriente en el despacho seguida de su guardaespaldas personal – Ha recibido invitaciones para acudir a un balneario para ella y seis personas más.

‒ ¿Cómo las has conseguido mujer?

‒ Pues, hace un tiempo Juvia publicó un artículo que denunciaba el acoso inmobiliario que una gran empresa estaba provocando a distintos pequeños comercios que permanecían en la ciudad de Hosenka. El dueño de la empresa había comprado varios terrenos y quería hacerse con la parte donde se encontraba un balneario. El propietario del balneario, el señor Aria, se puso en contacto con Juvia y le explicó los métodos nada legales que estaban usando para adquirir su negocio. Cuando Phantom Lord lo sacó a la luz pública, se inició una investigación y el señor Aria pudo conservar su balneario. El señor Aria estaba tan agradecido a Juvia que quiso invitarla a su balneario con sus amigos. Juvia le dijo que no era necesario pero el señor Aria insistió mucho.

‒ Hermana, deberías aprender a aceptar que te agradezcan lo bueno que haces por los demás – Juvia se ruborizó.

‒ Tienes razón – sonrió ‒. Juvia quiere invitaros a los tres, Lily y Jet. Juvia ha pensado que Lyon también debería de venir.

‒ ¿Lyon? ¿Por qué? – preguntó huraño Gray con la camisa abierta.

‒ Porque Lyon es el mejor amigo de Juvia, Gray-sama.

‒ No comprendo como un inepto como él puede ser tu amigo…

‒ ¿Lo conoces Fullbuster? – preguntó curiosa su compañera y él asintió ‒ ¿Y por qué lo odias tanto?

‒ Publicó una noticia sobre un caso en el que trabajaba como agente. Era información confidencial y el capitán Dreyar me culpó personalmente de la fuga de información.

‒ ¿Y cómo la obtuvo? – quiso saber McGarden.

‒ Bueno… ‒ carraspeó – Conocí a una chica que estaba interesada en el caso y... al parecer él le había pagado para sonsacarme la información – vio la mirada de reprobación de su compañera -. No me mires así, McGarden, era joven y cometí un error. No me ha vuelto a pasar jamás. Pero Lyon es una alimaña – sentenció con su habitual tono frío.

‒ Juvia quiere que Lyon venga así que Gray-sama va a tener que aceptarlo – se cruzó de brazos molesta. Gajeel se movió bruscamente cuando el teléfono de Levy empezó a sonar y escuchó el nombre de Rogue de sus labios, alejándose a una esquina del despacho ‒. Juvia cree que Gray no es justo. El trabajo de los periodistas es ofrecer información a la luz pública. Si Gray cometió el error de comunicársela a una mujer cualquiera la culpa no fue de Lyon sino de Gray-sama por ser un chico fácil – Gajeel sonrió al notar el tono de irritación de su hermana.

‒ No vamos a iniciar otra vez esta discusión, Juvia…

‒ Claro, porque Juvia tiene razón.

Redfox decidió desconectar de la discusión entre Juvia y Gray acerca de los límites de la deontología profesional de los periodistas y de lo entrometidos que solían ser complicando el trabajo a los propios policías que eran los que realmente se jugaban la vida por los ciudadanos. Sí, quizás su hermana se comportaba de forma sumisa con aquel detective, pero el trabajo de Juvia era demasiado importante para que incluso Fullbuster pudiera juzgarlo. Lo había visto otras veces, la pasión con la que su hermana hablaba de su profesión. Decidió escuchar la conversación que McGarden estaba manteniendo a través del teléfono de forma sutil.

No necesitaba aproximarse para oír con nitidez de lo que hablaba. Gajeel estaba dotado no sólo de un oído excepcional que le había ayudado aprender a tocar diversos instrumentos por sí mismo, sino también de un olfato más desarrollado de lo normal. La pequeña detective sonreía sin cesar y titubeaba a la vez que se disculpaba por su comportamiento de anoche. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que pedirle perdón? ¿A caso había hecho algo mal? La respuesta era no. Si el tipo no comprendía que con McGarden era necesaria una aproximación a un ritmo totalmente desacelerado, el problema lo tenía él y no ella. Si él era un seductor pésimo que la asustaba en vez de deleitarla, es que debía revisar sus dotes de conquistador.

Levy se despidió de su interlocutor y se acercó de nuevo a ellos.

‒ ¿Es el baboso de ayer? – el tono despectivo de Redfox interrumpió la discusión entre Gray y Juvia.

‒ ¿Baboso? ¿Es que la señorita Levy McGarden ha sufrido algún improperio por parte de un varón?

‒ No lo llames así – miró ceñuda a Redfox y luego se dirigió a Juvia -. Es un chico que conocí anoche en el club de Gajeel. Pero… yo no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones y metí la pata yéndome de forma muy abrupta.

‒ Tú no metiste la pata.

‒ ¿Y cómo lo sabe Gajeel-kun?

‒ Yo… ‒ reflexionó varias veces antes de dar una explicación razonable que no le hiciera ver como el bobo del agente Jet que siempre buscaba la atención de la joven – daba la casualidad de que me encontraba ahí despidiéndome de Aries cuando observé la escena desde el tercer piso.

‒ Es alguien muy agradable – obvió el soplido que Gajeel emitió ‒. Mi amiga Lucy le dio mi número de teléfono y me llamó para disculparse por si había hecho algo que me molestara. Me ha pedido una cita para arreglarlo – sonrió.

‒ ¡Juvia cree que eso es genial! ¿Verdad que sí Gajeel? – él gruñó ‒. Juvia le prestará a Levy la ropa adecuada para su cita.

‒ No creo que hagamos exactamente la misma talla… ‒ murmuró ‒ ¡Ah! Ahora que estáis todos reunidos quiero comentaros lo que he descubierto del senador.

‒ ¿Estuviste todo el día con los informes que el capitán nos envió?

‒ Así es – ella sonrió con satisfacción y se acercó a su ordenador ‒. Mirad, he estado buscando algo que se saliera de lo normal en las inversiones y gastos del senador. No terminaba de encontrar nada así que creí conveniente buscar patrones. Algo que se repitiera y que siendo coherente fuera incoherente a la vez – todos lo miraban atónitos sin terminar de comprenderlo ‒. Hay una partida destinada a una empresa de limpieza que se encarga del hogar del senador. Hasta aquí todo sería normal, excepto que el senador tiene su propio personal de limpieza en nómina que convive con él. He comprobado que no se tratase de una subcontratación pero el doble gasto mensual a las nóminas de los empleados del hogar y la empresa de limpieza lo evita.

‒ Juvia no pudo acceder a esta información. Juvia está asombrada.

‒ He investigado la empresa, su número de identificación fiscal en las bases de datos de la policía. Es una subdivisión de otra empresa que me ha llevado a otra empresa y ésta a su vez a otra… ‒ cogió aire – digamos que la fórmula se ha repetido en demasiadas ocasiones – dijo agotada -. Hasta que finalmente he dado con la final, pero se trata de una empresa fantasma llamada Cait Shelter. Y aquí es donde me he quedado – se encogió de hombros ‒. Estoy intentando buscar la conexión de Cait Shelter con otras empresas de Hades o con el crimen organizado. Creo que la utiliza para el blanqueo de capital, ya que partimos de la idea de que el senador ha empleado artimañas y dinero sucio en su carrera política por la investigación que hasta el momento Juvia había realizado.

‒ ¡Eso es maravilloso! Juvia había conseguido testimonios de varias personas cuyas vidas habían sido destruidas por el senador pero no tenía documentos para probarlo.

‒ Testimonios cuyos nombres no nos has dado – dijo irritado Fullbuster.

‒ Juvia no puede darlo, Gray-sama. Si Juvia lo hiciera, esas personas podrían ser asesinadas. Son gente que vive en la calle, sin un techo que les cobije y sin dinero. Tienen que robar para mantenerse y su credibilidad pública es nula.

‒ Juvia, haces verdaderamente difícil mi trabajo. No te das cuenta de que si los proteges, te pones a ti misma en peligro.

‒ Juvia ya estaba en peligro. Juvia cree que no es necesario que la amenaza se extienda a los demás. Además Juvia cree que Gray y Levy son dos detectives excepcionales y que la ayudarán tanto a ella como a su familia – sonrió y miró a su hermano ‒. ¿No crees lo mismo Gajeel-kun?

‒ Mmmm… ‒ miró a su hermana y luego a Levy – McGarden, lo que has hecho hoy, esta investigación… Es un trabajo impecable. A mí me sería imposible haber dado con ello. Soy nefasto con la concentración. Pero tú… Esto… ‒ la mirada de la detective se intensificó y la expresión de Redfox era seria y tímida ‒. Eres una persona realmente extraordinaria.

* * *

¡Taraaaaan! Y hasta aquí el capítulo e_e.

Leer reviews me hace feliz *-* xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

¡Dentro de una semana más ^^!


	10. Angel y Demonio (Mirajane)

**Nota:** HAI! Primero de todo decir que he hecho un pequeño cambio porque iblwe (gracias ^^) me informó que el POV sólo puede ser en primera persona así que usaba el término que no era :(. Simplemente dejaré el nombre del personaje sobre el que se centra el capítulo.

Probablemente vuelva a equivocarme con algo parecido más adelante así que no dudéis en decírmelo x'D. Soy muy despistada e hiperactiva y a veces mi mente entiende las cosas un poco "a su aire". Y al ser novata por estos mundos aún se intensifica más XD. No dudéis en apuntarme cualquier fallo o error que veáis. No tengo problemas con eso siempre que se haga con amor (*AmorDeGraySama* xD!).

Dije en el anterior capítulo que habría un poco de **lemon o soft lemon o inicio de lemon**. No sé cómo llamarlo porque soy malísima con las "etiquetas"...

Lo bueno de que la relación entre Laxus y Mirajane no se haya desarrollado todavía (porque yo ya he visto inicios e_e) me permite tener más libertad a la hora de configurarla y yo me he centrado teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Laxus y de Mirajane (con ésta combino su personalidad actual, con la de su pasado y la influencia de su satan soul de alguna forma). Y como también dije en el anterior episodio, no creo que ninguno de los dos tenga una apariencia virginal xD. Espero que el elemento sexual tenga sentido en el contexto y que las palabras tengan "elegancia". Comentadme qué os parece porque no estoy muy acostumbrada a ello y necesito vuestra opinión T_T...

 **Disclamer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Mashima que es un troll ¬_¬'. Pero la historia es toda mía *ue*.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIEZ: ÁNGEL Y DEMONIO** **(MIRAJANE)**

* * *

‒ Tiene que entenderlo, señorita Strauss. Los padres han hecho ya varias preguntas acerca de la existencia de los nuevos vigilantes en el colegio. Obviamente no les hemos dicho que se tratan de agentes de policía pero sus hijos hacen comentarios y ellos piden explicaciones. No podemos poner en peligro a todos por su hermana. La presencia de Lisanna en esta escuela pone en peligro a los demás.

‒ ¿Y por eso pretenden expulsarla? ¡El curso empezó hace tres meses! ¿Dónde va a proseguir?

‒ No se trata de una expulsión. Una expulsión quedaría impreso en su expediente académico. Simplemente creemos que es mejor que hasta que el asunto se resuelva, la señorita Lisanna prosiga sus estudios en su propia casa con un tutor y se presente a final de cada trimestre para los exámenes.

‒ Exámenes que hará sola, sin sus amigos de clase.

‒ Ha sido acordado por todo el claustro del profesorado. La decisión está tomada, señorita Strauss. Tiene que entenderlo.

‒ Lo entiendo – sonrió con una mirada repleta de furia ‒. Comprendo que he invertido mucho dinero en su pomposo colegio para que mi hermana tuviera la mejor educación de todas y que temen que los demás padres sepan que Lisanna Strauss es una potencial víctima de un asesino en serie. Porque entonces sacarían a sus hijos de este estúpido colegio y ustedes se quedarían sin el capital necesario para invertir en absurdos campos de golf. ¡Que alguien me explique para qué diablos los adolescentes necesitan un campo de golf en su educación!

‒ Cálmese, señorita Strauss… El tutor que le he designado es un profesional conocido por mí. La formación de su hermana no se verá mermada. Y se trata de algo temporal.

El director Michello no había gozado nunca de una alta estimación por parte de Mirajane Strauss. Su pequeña estatura, espalda encorvada y su avanzada edad no la engañaban. Como tampoco su bastón y el frondoso bigote que se dejaba crecer para incrementar más aún sus años. Había resultado extremadamente adulador desde que lo había conocido cuando buscaba una mejor educación para su hermana. Mira se habría negado a matricular a Lisanna si no fuera porque graduarse en aquella escuela aseguraba su entrada en las mejores universidades de Fiore.

‒ Está bien. Se hará lo que el claustro haya aprobado.

Sonrió y salió del despacho del director. Lisanna se encontraba al fondo del pasillo junto con Elfman sentada en una de los bancos. Mirajane se tomó unos minutos antes de alcanzarlos. Debía calmarse por ellos. Aunque era diez años mayor que Lisanna y dos minutos cuarenta y seis segundos mayor que Elfman, Mirajane había sido la madre de ambos. Había tenido que proteger a Elfman de los brutales golpes de su abusivo padre y Lisanna jamás había conocido a su madre. Ella los había criado y les había procurado una educación con su trabajo. No quería preocuparlos más con el asunto. Bastantes complicaciones le estaba creando el maldito _Michelangelo_ a toda su familia.

Primero de todo, habían tenido que abandonar su hogar y llevaban ya una semana viviendo en un hotel que el detective Dreyar les había recomendado. Cada uno de los miembros del clan Strauss debía acudir con un escolta designado por la comisaría que los seguía a todas partes. Aquello asustaba a la pequeña Lisanna que con trece años era bastante consciente de razonar y saber la gravedad del asunto aunque sus hermanos mayores se negaran a darle detalles. Además, la albina había tenido que sonsacar a su hermana pequeña si sabía a quién le había vendido las malditas figuritas que el _Michelangelo_ había adquirido. La pobre Lisanna ni se acordaba de ellas así que aún menos del comprador. Y ahora resultaba que la pequeña iba a tener que estudiar en casa. Relacionarse con sus amigos en la escuela, le permitía a la pequeña de los Strauss mantener parte de la normalidad de su vida. El director Michello acababa de destruírsela.

El agente Freed, que se encontraba justo en la puerta del despacho la saludo con la cabeza sin decirle nada. Mirajane forzó una de sus angelicales sonrisas y se dirigió con paso decidido a reunirse con sus hermanos que se permanecían custodiados por la agente Ever.

Habían tenido suerte con los agentes y detectives que les habían nombrado. Todos se habían comportado de forma eficiente con sus hermanos y habían incluso aceptado la peculiar forma de hablar de Elfman. Al principio, la agente Ever, que era la que más tiempo pasaba con su mellizo, había sufrido alguna discusión con él. Pero se alegraba ver que era algo puntual. A Elfman le había costado tener amistades ya que en el fondo tenía un carácter muy introvertido.

Sus hermanos le devolvieron la sonrisa cuando la vieron. Mira tenía la difícil misión de trasmitir las malas noticias de un modo que no los alterase más de lo posible.

‒ ¿Qué quería decirte el director hermana?

‒ Debí haber entrado contigo. Soy el hombre de la familia.

‒ Necesitaba que vigilaras a Lisanna junto con Ever, Elfman. Eso sólo el hombre de la familia puede hacerlo – sonrió con ternura a su mellizo ‒. El director quería hablarme de tu rendimiento escolar, Lisanna. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Eres una de las alumnas más brillantes de este colegio y dice que si sigues por el mismo camino las universidades van a pelearse entre sí para que las elijas.

‒ ¿De verdad? – los azules ojos de su hermana se abrieron de par en par – Me estoy esforzando mucho más este año. Porque sé que los dos estáis trabajando duro por mí.

‒ ¡Yo también estoy orgulloso de que seas todo un hombre Lisanna!

‒ El director teme sin embargo que todo este tema acerca de nuestra seguridad pueda repercutir negativamente en tu crecimiento como estudiante – hasta el momento todo lo que había dicho era completamente cierto. Ahora venía la parte que Mira tenía que alterar ‒. Cree que lo mejor sería que te dedicaras totalmente al estudio en casa para que tus ánimos no se vieran afectados y simplemente asistieras al examen final hasta que todo esto termine resuelto.

‒ Pero… entonces, ¿cuándo vería a mis amigos? ¿Y las excursiones escolares? La semana que viene íbamos a visitar una fábrica donde construyen vehículos eléctricos y nos iban a enseñar el proceso de creación.

‒ Puedes seguir hablándote con tus amigos por el ordenador, cariño. Es sólo temporal y cuando todo esto termine, Elfman y yo te llevaremos a todas las excursiones que organice tu clase.

Estaba terminantemente prohibido que alguno de los Strauss pudiera reunirse con sus amistades en lugares públicos sin la presencia de al menos dos agentes y Lisanna había preferido permanecer en el hotel a introducir agentes policiales entre menores de edad.

‒ Entendido… ‒ musitó con una voz trémula y la mirada baja que destrozaron el corazón de su hermana.

Esperaba que la policía detuviera a ese malnacido de _Michelangelo_ porque de lo contrario, ella misma iba a destrozarlo por hacer pasar a su familia esta situación tan difícil. Quizás Mirajane proyectara una imagen de modelo angelical y dulce. Pero lo cierto era que su personalidad era más cercana a la de un demonio. Las profesoras que la habían tenido en el instituto podrían corroborarlo. La situación familiar que se vivía bajo el techo de los Strauss junto con la adolescencia que había experimentando Mira, la convirtieron en la alumna más rebelde que el centro escolar había tenido. No solía hacer los deberes y contestaba a los profesores. No tenía amigos ya que se dedicaba a pelearse con todos los alumnos del instituto. Y si aprobaba era gracias a su cerebro y su memoria fotográfica. Ya que era imposible que pudiera reservar tiempo al estudio.

Llegaron al hotel cansados. Elfman decidió tomar la iniciativa de concertar un encuentro con el tutor que la escuela les había aconsejado para Lisanna. Mientras, la pequeña Strauss tendría que seguir estudiando por su lado. No tardaron mucho en irse a dormir. Mirajane tenía que asistir a un desfile de moda la tarde siguiente.

Por la mañana, uno de los trabajadores del hotel le entregó a Mira una carta que habían recibido a su nombre. Tenían instrucciones por parte de la policía de que esa posibilidad podría darse. Estaban alojados en una suite que comprendía tres pequeñas habitaciones y una sala de estar. Lisanna permanecía en su habitación estudiando mientras que Mira y Elfman desayunaban con los dos agentes. Mirajane se puso nerviosa cuando vio el frontal del sobre. Aparecía junto con el nombre del hotel, el nombre de Mira y venía acompañado por el de "mi Eva" entre paréntesis. Llamó inmediatamente a los detectives que se presentaron con rapidez junto con la científica para recoger huellas. Una vez finalizado el análisis procedieron a abrir el paquete. En su interior se encontraba un disco. Lo introdujeron en el ordenador portátil que Lisanna les había prestado mientras permanecía en su habitación a ruego de sus hermanos.

‒ ¿Está lista señorita Mira? ‒ la pelirroja apoyó una mano en su hombro y sintió como su hermano le agarraba la mano con fuerza.

‒ Sí.

‒ Yo cuidaré de ti – sonrió Elfman.

La albina modelo sonrió con serenidad a su hermano aunque se sentía temerosa. Había leído en los periódicos el tipo de vídeos que el asesino enviaba a sus víctimas como presentes. Las grababa en situaciones íntimas e iba intercalando escenas _snuff._ Mirajane consideraba imposible que hubiera podido introducirse en el hotel, rodeados de agentes a todas horas. Sin embargo, dudaba acerca de si podría haber introducido alguna cámara en su apartamento antes de que ella hubiera sido consciente de que era su próximo objetivo. Aunque era una modelo y estaba acostumbrada a exhibir su cuerpo, le daba bastante pudor que un asesino en serie tuviera en su poder imágenes de ella bañándose y que además tuvieran que verlo todos los detectives y agentes. Pero lo que más miedo le daba era el hecho mismo de que hubiera podido entrar en su casa.

Ella se había sentido segura en su hogar y romperle aquella protección la desestabilizaba emocionalmente. Que aquel tipo hubiera podido acercarse a su cama o entrar en la habitación de sus hermanos, le helaba la sangre.

La calmó que la escena que estaban visionando no le era conocida. Los nervios por lo que iba a ver le dificultaron comprender el ambiente que estaba observando. Al fin, reconoció que se trataba de una cafetería que se encontraba cerca del hotel. La cámara enfocaba especialmente una mesa que se encontraba desierta y que posteriormente fue ocupada por su hermano y la agente que se encargaba de vigilarlo. Mirajane notó que la presión sobre su mano que ejercía su hermano aumentaba.

‒ ¡Bueno creo que ya es suficiente! Ya hemos visto lo que debíamos – rio con nerviosismo la agente Ever.

‒ Estoy de acuerdo – se apresuró a añadir su hermano ‒. Ver como la agente Ever y yo almorzamos no ayudará al caso – soltó una carcajada.

‒ ¿Qué ocurre Elfman? – preguntó su hermana levantando una ceja.

‒ No podemos parar la grabación señor Strauss – la serenidad de la detective imponía hasta a una persona de las dimensiones de Elfman ‒. Cualquier pequeño detalle puede arrojarnos una idea de la identidad del asesino.

‒ Estoy de acuerdo con mi compañera. Aunque no acabo de comprender el interés del _Michelangelo_ en cómo el señor Strauss come una hamburguesa gigante en compañía de una agente.

‒ ¡Dudo mucho que veamos algo! – el temple de la seria agente Ever se había roto por completo.

‒ Ever, haz caso al detective Dreyar. Si él cree que puede ayudarnos a resolver el caso, será cierto – Mira sonrió ante las adulaciones que Freed lanzaba hacia el detective. No se le escapaba que estaba embelasado por el rubio.

Y ella podía comprenderlo. El detective gozaba de una complexión ruda y fuerte. Mirajane que poseía una altura más que envidiable y necesaria para su profesión, estaba acostumbrada a rodearse de modelos masculinos cuya altura no descendía del metro ochenta. A su lado, aquella era humilde. Pero no se trataba sólo de eso. Laxus Dreyar era enorme en todos los aspectos. Su espalda ancha era tan musculosa que incluso a través de la camisa que vestía, se marcaba la tensión de los tendones que la articulaban. Consecuentemente, sus facciones eran colosales.

Su cara mostraba siempre una expresión de dureza con pómulos marcados y una mandíbula arrogante que era la más seductora que Mira había visto. Pero lo que más le atraía a la modelo eran los exuberantes ojos verdes y su mirada malcarada e impenetrable. También le había sorprendido descubrir que aunque el detective no se preocupaba por su imagen, no necesitaba ningún tipo de cuidado. La naturaleza le había dotado demasiado bien. Y su cabello dorado disfrutaba del brillo propio de los dioses de Asgard. Sí, Laxus Dreyar podría pasar perfectamente por un guerrero vikingo con una sonrisa deliciosamente traviesa que transmitía lo buen amante que sería.

En ese momento el vídeo mostró a Elfman agarrando la mano de la agente Ever y besándosela. El agente Freed y los detectives soltaron un chillido. Mirajane seguía sin comprender del todo qué estaba ocurriendo hasta que apareció Ever besando a su hermano. Elfman, con sus grandes dimensiones, saltó sobresaltado de la silla en la que se encontraba junto a su hermana y se colocó delante del ordenador ruborizado intentando obstaculizar la visión de los asistentes.

‒ ¡Deberíamos dejarlo por hoy!

‒ Elfman, hermano, ¿estás saliendo con la agente Ever?

‒ Mocosos – comenzó Laxus impidiendo que Elfman pudiera responder a su hermana mientras Ever se encontraba balbuceando extraños sonidos sin cesar -, a nadie le va a preocupar que hayan aprovechado la vigilancia para acostarse. Así que señor Strauss, por favor, aparte su torso del visor – Elfman volvió a su lugar.

‒ A mí sí que me importa. Las relaciones víctima-agente no son efectivas si el agente tiene las manos ocupadas en otras cosas o se encuentran desnudos – afirmó la pelirroja amante de las normas.

‒ Elfman, ¿usaste protección como te enseñé? – a Mirajane era lo único que le preocupaba de esas imágenes. Un bebé entre Elfman y Ever no era lo que los Strauss necesitaban ahora mismo.

‒ ¡Pero es que nada de eso ha ocurrido! – la agente Ever parecía haber recordado cómo se hablaba de nuevo.

‒ … aún – sonrió Elfman.

‒ Parece – carraspeó Freed – que el vídeo se ha terminado – señaló la oscuridad que mostraba el ordenador en aquel momento y colocó su mano encima el hombro de su compañera ‒. Me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado el amor en el trabajo, Ever.

‒ ¿Pero qué amor? Si sólo fue una cita y fue desastrosa. No volveré a salir con él – cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho enojada y cuando se aseguró de que nadie la miraba sonrió a Elfman cuando éste le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

‒ Llamaré a la central para que revisen las cámaras de tráfico por si pudiéramos identificarlo aunque estoy segura que con el cuidado que suele tener, no tendremos esa suerte.

‒ Quiere demostrar que puede acercarse a su familia, Mira – la miró Dreyar ‒. No se deje atemorizar – ella asintió.

Ir a trabajar le permitiría mantener la cabeza fría y no obsesionarse con el loco homicida que quería convertirla en su mujer y prácticamente erradicar a la raza humana.

No mejoró la situación cuando leyó el periódico.

Una nueva página transcribía la nota que la redacción había recibido del _Michelangelo_. Elfman había tenido reticencias apoyado por los policías a entregarle el periódico del hotel pero Mira había insistido.

‒ "Entonces el dragón se llenó de ira contra la mujer; y se fue a hacer la guerra contra el resto de la descendencia de ella. Pero la tierra ayudó a la mujer, pues la tierra abrió su boca y tragó el río que el dragón había echado de su boca…" – Mira quedo incapacitada para continuar. Una inquietante idea transcurrió con rapidez por su mente pero la desechó. Era imposible que él lo supiera. Y todo eran imaginaciones suyas – Es el apocalipsis de la Biblia.

‒ ¿Conoce la Biblia, Mira?

‒ Estudié en un elitista colegio católico cuyas profesoras eran todas monjas, detective Dreyar. La religión era una base de la educación. A veces creo que la formación se basaba más en la teología que en las matemáticas, la ciencia o las lenguas.

‒ Ha invertido los versos – Scarlet miraba la pantalla del ordenador tras haber copiado el texto ‒. ¿Qué querrá decirnos con eso? – levantó una ceja y miró a la señorita Strauss - ¿Le dice algo ese pedazo del apocalipsis?

‒ No – dijo con serenidad y prosiguió con la lectura ‒. "Mi dulce Mirajane Strauss. Ahora sé que lo conozco todo de ti. Pronto mía. Tu otra mitad" – suspiró forzando una sonrisa divertida ‒. Cree que somos iguales – rio.

Nadie dijo nada y Mirajane y Elfman fueron acompañados por los detectives al desfile de moda donde la albina tenía que trabajar, mientras que Freed y Ever permanecían en el hotel junto con la pequeña Lisanna.

Mira llevaba ya tres años participando en la pasarela de Fiore que se celebraba en Magnolia todos los años. Era el evento de moda más importante del país y con el que soñaban todas las modelos. Los grandes modistas del país exponían sus nuevos diseños de moda y todos los periódicos asistían a acoger la noticia. La modelo albina iba a mostrarse con tres atuendos de tres diseñadores distintos. Recordaba como al principio la rapidez y agilidad propias de estos eventos la había estresado y hecho sentir torpe; pero ahora era ya una veterana, y el cambio de ropa lo hacía con una sencillez inaudita.

Se encontraba con su kimono esperando a que la maquilladora terminase con su trabajo después del peluquero. Debajo del kimono llevaba un simple tanga sin costuras para las transparencias mientras que del sujetador se había liberado. Se había colocado unos adhesivos en el pecho que le cubrían el pezón y gran parte de sus abundantes senos. De esta forma no exhibía sus pechos en la pasarela ante los reveladores vestidos. A otras modelos, no les importaba ir totalmente desnudas como los detectives Scarlet y Dreyar estaban comprobando en los pasillos.

Mirajane se hallaba molesta con la pelirroja detective. La había analizado en profundidad como solía hacer con cualquier persona que conocía. Era una habilidad extremadamente afinada que poseía y que había ido mejorando a lo largo del tiempo. La albina había sobrevivido en un mundo tan superficial gracias a su instinto, sabiendo en quién confiar y en quién no. Había concluido que entre los detectives no existía ningún tipo de relación romántica. Más bien de camaradería. Sin embargo, había sabido apreciar que la detective impedía cualquier momento a solas de su compañero con la albina. Y a Mirajane le interesaba Dreyar. Pero no podía desplegar sus encantos con su hermano y la rigurosa pelirroja estando en medio. Había advertido que Scarlet era una persona con una excesiva asunción de responsabilidad y respeto por las normas. Y conocía de la antigua relación entre Dreyar y Jenny. No era difícil sumar dos y dos. Erza Scarlet no quería que su compañero volviera a involucrarse con una víctima.

‒ Detectives, creo que será mejor que al pasillo de vestuarios acuda yo sola y ustedes permanezcan en primera fila junto a mi hermano para protegerlo.

‒ No vamos a dejarla sin protección – Dreyar manifestó una expresión dura.

‒ Mi compañero tiene razón. Tiene que estar protegida constantemente, Mira.

‒ Entonces únicamente uno de ustedes debería acompañarme para menor incomodidad entre las modelos.

‒ Estoy de acuerdo, Mira – urgió a contestar Scarlet ‒. Le acompañará-

‒ El detective Dreyar, por supuesto – sonrió cortando a la pelirroja ‒. Si las modelos vieran a una mujer tan preciosa como usted, detective Scarlet, se sentirían tan intimidadas que podría provocarse un verdadero revuelo ahí mismo – asintió forzando una expresión de preocupación.

‒ Es muy amable – se ruborizó – pero…

‒ Scarlet – le colocó una mano en el hombro con confianza y presionó con cariño ‒, hágame caso. Llevo en la industria ya siete años. He presenciado verdaderas batallas épicas entre modelos por celos o envidia. No es un mundo donde las mujeres se apoyen las unas a las otras – mostró una sonrisa torcida ‒. Y menos aún con mujeres poderosas como usted. Se sentirían muy intimidadas y una pasarela de estas características ya aporta suficiente presión a una modelo. En cambio un detective tan apuesto como Dreyar, mantendrá un ambiente relajado. A las chicas les gusta mucho coquetear – miró al detective y le sonrió con dulzura ‒. A no ser que usted se sienta asustado de alguna forma…

‒ Por mí no hay ningún problema – Mira se divirtió al notar su tono despreocupado.

‒ Supongo… que está bien. Yo me quedaré con el señor Strauss.

Mira se agarró al brazo del detective y se dirigieron al pasillo. Estaba atestado por varios carros de ropa. Distintos asistentes de los diseñadores, totalmente estresados, se encargaban de colocar los ropajes a las modelos mientras se los ajustaban con alfileres. Como ya había predicho, las modelos, casi todas desnudas, sonreían al detective con coquetería y cuchicheaban unas con otras. Mirajane ocultó una sonrisa.

‒ Ya le dije que sería popular. Espero que no lo incomoden las chicas.

‒ No tengo ningún problema con eso.

‒ No esperaba menos de usted – lo miró intensamente mientras se desabrochaba el kimono. La escasa ropa con la que la albina se quedó, provocó que el detective obviara cualquier otra mujer que les acompañaba y se centrase en observar pormenorizadamente su cuerpo como si fuera el único que hubiera en el mundo ‒. ¿Le importa conservarme el kimono? En estos eventos acabo perdiéndolo siempre y tengo que volver medio desnuda al camerino. Acaba siendo muy incómodo.

‒ Tampoco tengo problema en eso.

Era interesante que la cara de Dreyar resultara tan contradictoria. Mientras que su boca cerrada, parecía más pequeña de lo normal para mostrar su indiferencia, su mirada era apasionada y electrificante. Mirajane había logrado lo que pretendía: que al detective le resultara difícil no tocarla. Cualquier aproximación que hiciera ahora la modelo, provocaría el contacto que buscaba.

‒ Me alegra poderle dar algún disfrute con mi caso ya que les está comportando tantos problemas con la vigilancia – sonrió Mirajane mientras permitía que le ajustaran un vestido rosa pálido, con escote palabra de honor y transparencias cuya falda tenía una obertura por delante.

‒ ¿Qué? – parecía sorprendido por las afirmaciones de la albina.

‒ Bueno, sé que para un hombre tan atractivo con usted, no le faltarán mujeres voluptuosas que lo acompañen por la noche. Pero también debe de ser un disfrute para la vista ver a las chicas – le guiñó un ojo y él permaneció sin habla –. Aunque sé que usted es todo un profesional.

Finalizados los ajustes, Mirajane colocó su mano en el hombro del detective y lo descendió por su pecho, palpando con detenimiento los fuertes pectorales y los marcados abdominales. Tras dejar su mano más tiempo del necesario, se dirigió a la pasarela contorneando sus caderas.

Pasear por la pasarela era algo sencillo. Mira sabía que no era más que una coreografía. Una vez la aprendías y sentías el ritmo, fluías y te trasladabas a lo largo del montículo como si levitaras. Luego simplemente tenías que parar y exhibirte con una gran sonrisa. Estaba tan entrenada a ello, que podía hacerlo aunque la preocupación le estuviera corroyendo por dentro.

No le sorprendió encontrar al volver entre las bambalinas a Dreyar con una de las modelos y mejores amigas de Mirajane, Yukino. Sonrió cuando observó las dotes de seducción del detective. Aquella sonrisa pícara y la caída de ojos era imposible que pasara desapercibida para cualquier mujer. Aunque las modelos estuvieran acostumbradas a la belleza, el atractivo escaseaba en aquel mundo. Una mirada seductora, los hoyuelos que resaltaban el peligro o una postura con personalidad no eran frecuentemente vistos entre los modelos. Cuando la belleza se ostenta por los jóvenes, no desarrollaban otras aptitudes para atraer a los demás. Eran los demás los que caían rendidos a los pies de ellos.

‒ ¡Mira! Estaba… Hablando con el detective – las miradas de Dreyar se encontraron con las de Strauss y ella le sonrió. Yukino recolocó su corto cabello blanco y se dirigió a la pasarela.

‒ Ya ha conocido a Yukino – se quitó el vestido con rapidez y la asistente le colocó esta vez un mono blanco cuya parte de arriba tenía forma de corsé ‒. Es un cielo de muchacha y una de mis mejores amigas – él no respondió ‒. Esta soltera, por cierto.

‒ ¿Está vendiéndome a su amiga? – la miró sorprendido y ella rio – Me cuesta un poco seguirla.

‒ ¿A qué se refiere?

‒ Es usted una persona que me sorprende con mucha frecuencia y es algo difícil de conseguir. Hace unos minutos estaba flirteando conmigo y ahora intenta emparejarme con su amiga. Tengo la sensación de que me he perdido algo entre una y otra cosa.

‒ Flirteé con usted porque me parece alguien muy interesante, detective. Creo que podríamos compartir nuestros conocimientos en intereses comunes – levantó una ceja con seducción mientras su corsé era ajustado del todo. Una maquilladora se apresuró a retocarle el maquillaje ‒. Pero al verlo tenso cuando volví, no quería que pensara que podría sentirme molesta por su cercanía a Yukino.

‒ Ya veo… ¿Y de qué tipo de intereses comunes estaríamos hablando?

‒ Los mismos que compartía con Jenny, por supuesto – notó la tirantez en su rostro y supo que había dado un paso errado.

‒ No quiero complicar las cosas, Mira – dio un paso hacia atrás ‒. Su seguridad y vida son lo más importante para mí ahora mismo.

‒ No sea tan dramático, detective – sonrió y cuando terminaron con su maquillaje, se masajeó los hombros para aliviar tensión muscular. Fingir tantas sonrisas a la larga le solía recargar las cervicales ‒. Soy de la opinión que la vida es demasiado corta para preocuparse por tonterías. Ser eficiente en un trabajo es importante pero relajarse y disfrutar no va a impedir que cumpla con su cometido. Tampoco soy partidaria de las relaciones serias. No me gusta la seriedad – la peluquera se acercó a recogerle el largo cabello en un moño ‒. Soy joven, tengo a mi hermana y una carrera prometedora. Y no voy a renunciar a ninguna de las tres cosas. Por eso no soy partidaria de los celos.

‒ ¿Significa eso que vería posible compartir nuestros intereses comunes con la señorita Yukino? – enarcó una ceja divertido – Los tres juntos.

‒ Ya le dije que no me gusta la seriedad. Tampoco atar a alguien a mí salvo que sea literalmente y al dorsal de mi cama, claro – sonrió.

‒ Me refería a _simultáneamente_ los tres en la misma cama – seguía manteniendo esa mirada de diversión que tanto le gustaba a Mira.

‒ Mmm… Está tentando a su suerte, detective – lo observó unos momentos ‒. No creo que resultara muy satisfactorio para ninguno de los tres – finalizado su cabello dio un paso para acercarse a él y le susurró ‒. Lo cierto es que en la cama suelo ser tan devota que únicamente puedo concentrarme en una sola persona. Distribuirme entre varias me provocaría torpeza.

De nuevo el detective se quedó sin habla y Mirajane fue llamada para salir a desfilar. Disfrutaba con aquello. La situación la estaba dotando de cierto poder hacia un hombre robusto y fuerte. La hacía sentir como si fuera una diosa. Y eso se notaba en la pasarela. Aquella segunda vez, más flashes se reflejaron sobre su cara. Mirajane esperaba salir en alguna portada. Sabía que el mundo del modelaje estaba limitado a una cierta edad y que a los veintitrés, empezaba a alcanzar la vejez en este oficio. El mundo de la música le abriría nuevas puertas que era lo que necesitaba no solo ella sino su familia que dependía económicamente de la mayor de los Strauss. Después de todo, Lisanna era una niña y el trabajo de Elfman era representarla a ella. Si su carrera concluía, toda su familia se vería en la calle y no podía permitirlo. Tenía pensado abandonar el mundo de la moda cuando aún estaba en la cima para impulsarla en la música.

Cuando volvió de nuevo, el detective ya la estaba observando. La albina lo sonrió y se desvistió a su lado con la ayuda de la asistenta sin decirle palabra.

El último vestido iba a cerrar el desfile y era el favorito de Mira. De color verde esmeralda, los tirantes gruesos remarcaban sus pechos que se manifestaban a través del atrevido escote en pico. Era ceñido hasta la cintura y llegado a este punto diversas capas florecían a su alrededor formando una cola larguísima.

‒ ¿Ha pensado acerca de mi propuesta? – lo miró con inocencia.

‒ Me descolocas. ¿Lo sabías? – ella lo miró sorprendida cuando la tuteó.

‒ Entonces es que estoy haciendo bien las cosas. Pero no me has respondido.

‒ Tu seguridad va a ser siempre lo primero.

‒ No veo la incompatibilidad.

‒ Mi compañera es un grano en el culo con este tema – anunció con una mueca.

‒ Déjame a la detective Scarlet a mí.

Con una sonrisa, Mirajane Strauss se dirigió a cerrar el desfile con un especial brillo en el rostro. Cada paso que daba iluminaba la habitación y cada uno de sus rincones. Era imposible no fijarse en alguien como ella. Su alegría y su bondad llenaban todo escenario y persona posible. Los aplausos finalizaron con la exhibición, en el que todas las modelos aparecieron de nuevo con su último vestido. Cuando le tocó el turno a Mirajane, la intensidad de los aplausos aumento considerablemente.

• • • • •

No le apetecía concurrir a la fiesta posterior al desfile, pero su hermano la había terminado convenciendo de que era necesario para su carrera.

Mirajane sabía que ahora que el _Michelangelo_ la había nombrado como su próxima víctima públicamente, los asistentes le harían todo tipo de preguntas incómodas. Y no se equivocó. Pero si se ocultaba, incrementaría su vulnerabilidad y su valor como activo en el panorama musical sería aniquilado. Su carrera de modelaje había prácticamente finalizado pero ya había firmado un contrato con un importante sello musical. Tenía las letras escritas así como también la partitura de la guitarra que iba a acompañarla. En breves, empezaría la grabación. Debía ofrecerles una visión de estabilidad, o rescindirían el contrato.

En este mundo todo era tan voluble y mutable que las productoras e inversores buscaban a quién les diera más beneficios con mayor seguridad. El talento era lo de menos y el esfuerzo personal aún menos importaban.

Por lo que Mira se forzó a sonreír y a mostrar su cara amable como siempre hacía. Cuando no quería responder a algo simplemente se hacía la tonta. Solía usar esa artimaña continuamente. Era fácil creer que una joven tan bonita y delicada que además era modelo, tenía pocas luces. La inteligencia brillaba por su ausencia en el mundo de la moda. Ese era uno de los muchos motivos por los que Mirajane quería abandonar el modelaje.

Le compensaba al menos estar acompañada de su hermano y los detectives. Era agradable conversar con una mujer como la detective Erza Scarlet. Era fuerte e inteligente. Ferviente creyente de su ética y moralidad y defensora acérrima de las normas. Aunque su apariencia era de dureza, Mira podía entrever su fondo tierno. Posiblemente ambas eran muy parecidas y en otras circunstancias podrían haber llegado a ser íntimas amigas. Pero en esos momentos, la detective era un obstáculo para pasar un tiempo a solas con Laxus Dreyar y las interminables preguntas que los curiosos le hacían sobre el asesino la estaban atosigando en exceso. Notaba que en breves momentos su cuerpo rendiría la dulzura a su parte arisca y la demonio se manifestaría. No podía permitirse eso. Tenía que actuar. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas con el detective para que su agresividad y su pasión surgieran. De esta forma podría seguir ofreciendo al público la angelical Mirajane Strauss que todos estaban esperando.

‒ Si tú o tu familia necesitáis un lugar donde quedaros, ya sabes que mi casa es muy amplia para que os podáis acomodar. Tu compañía siempre es grata – Ren Akatsuki un joven diseñador de piel bronceada y cabellos y ojos aún más oscuros era un seductor nato. Se había acostado con varias de sus modelos bajo la apariencia de chico frío y hostil para atraerlas. Pero al ver que su técnica no surtía efecto con Mirajane, había cambiado su comportamiento hacia ella.

‒ Gracias, Ren. Pero estamos bien – sonrió ‒. Los detectives y agentes cuidan muy bien de nosotros.

‒ ¿Son los mismos que cuidaban de Jenny?

‒ Ren… ‒ le reprendió la albina.

‒ ¿Tiene algún problema con nuestro trabajo? – inquirió el detective con dureza mostrando agresivamente la blancura de sus dientes.

‒ Está muerta y estaba bajo su protección. No quiero que Mirajane pase por lo mismo – le agarró de la mano a la joven y se la besó ‒. Hibiki no ha podido participar en el desfile. Ha anulado todos los compromisos que tenía en los próximos tres meses. Perder a Jenny lo ha destrozado y más de esa forma.

‒ Pomposo idiota… ‒ el murmuro de Laxus fue un simple susurro pero suficiente para que tanto su compañera como Mirajane lo escucharan. Scarlet sabía lo tozudo que podía ser Dreyar cuando alguien criticaba a su comisaría. Sólo él podía hacerlo.

‒ Comprendemos su preocupación por la señorita Mira, pero hemos aumentado el número de agentes que se encargan tanto de ella como de sus hermanos. Están a salvo.

‒ Sólo espero que tras esa fachada de franca belleza se esconda una verdadera policía, detective. Porque ustedes dos son los encargados de que la familia Strauss siga con vida – se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

‒ Jodido imbécil.

‒ Dreyar – le reprendió su compañera.

‒ Estoy seguro de que si se encontrase cara a cara con el asesino abandonaría a Mira y a toda su familia mientras huía cagándose en los calzoncillos. Que no venga ese tipo a darme clases de cómo hacer mi maldito trabajo, Scarlet. Estamos tirando de todos los jodidos hilos que nos estamos encontrando.

‒ Esa boca, Dreyar – Mira ocultó su carcajada ante ese comentario.

‒ Ren es… difícil de tratar cuando no se lo conoce. No suele llevarse muy bien con los hombres. Especialmente los que son más atractivos que él, detective Dreyar. Cuando conoció a Elfman, lo ignoraba por completo, ¿te acuerdas?

‒ Sí – asintió ‒. Los hombres no ignoran, afrontan.

‒ Tienes razón.

Pero Ren la había irritado. Nadie se había dado cuenta pero no necesitaba a ningún diseñador presuntuoso para que añadiera más temores a su lista por su familia. ¿No era evidente que recordar la muerte de la desdichada de Jenny no iba a ayudarla? ¿Era necesario tener un mínimo de más de dos neuronas para lograr alcanzar esa conclusión? ¿A caso había alguien en el mundo de la moda que usara, aunque fuera sólo un poco, su cerebro? No creía que pidiera mucho por un poco de consideración. Estúpidos todos. Dreyar tenía razón: Ren Akatsuki era un jodido imbécil y ya había colmado la paz exterior de Mirajane. Iba a conseguir su momento a solas con el detective en ese preciso instante. Sonrió cuando por su mirada se cruzó el aliado perfecto para ello.

En unos días iban a sacar a la venta un nuevo perfume que iba a llevar su nombre. Lo había fabricado la marca _Men_ que pertenecía al experto en aromas Ichiya, un hombre de pequeña estatura y rasgos poco agraciados que se creía todo un experto en seducir mujeres. Si las jóvenes no conocieran ya su fama, podrían haberlo denunciado por acoso. Sabía que Ichiya sentía predilección por las pelirrojas enérgicas como la detective. Sólo tenía que presentarlos y el problema se solucionaría por sí solo.

‒ ¡Ichiya! – hizo una señal levantando el brazo para hacerse notar. Él la vio en seguida y corrió a abrazarla. Sus ansias por tocar lo que no le pertenecía erizaban el vello de la albina. Se separó como pudo.

‒ ¡Mi pequeña Mira! ¡Me tienes tan preocupado! ¡Con lo preciosa que eres! ¡Y ese aroma angelical que desprendes muchacha! No permitiré que nadie te ponga un dedo encima. El sinvergüenza del _Michelangelo_ tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver para llegar hasta ti – le agarró la mano y destinó en ella múltiples besos a pesar del chasquido de la lengua de Laxus.

‒ No debe preocuparse por eso, Ichiya. Quería presentarle a mis dos guardaespaldas de esta noche. Son los detectives Dreyar y Scarlet – Mirajane aprovecho para apartar tanto su mano como la proximidad de su cuerpo a la del excéntrico hombre y sonrió cuando sus ojos se iluminaron al observar a la pelirroja.

«Perfecto. Ahora sólo tienes que ser simplemente tú, Ichiya», sonrió.

‒ Pero… ¿qué es esta diosa del perfume? – Erza parpadeó un par de veces desconcertada. Mirajane sabía que no habría conocido a nadie como él ‒ ¿Detective? ¡Pero si sois una musa para los meros mortales! – se arrodilló a sus pies.

‒ ¿C-c-cómo dice? – titubeó.

‒ Déjeme que la pruebe – se acercó a su mano y olfateó su brazo ‒. Mmmm… como pensaba. Su aroma debería ser compartido. Soy el creador de los perfumes _Men_ – sonrió -. Que no le confunda el nombre. ¡Creamos tanto perfumes para hombres como para mujeres! Y en unos días sacaremos a la venta nuestro nuevo producto, inspirado en la señorita Mira. ¿Usted estaría interesada en ello?

La albina se acercó a su hermano con sutileza mientras la incesante charla de Ichiya mantenía a la detective ocupada. Estaba abrumada con la atención y los elogios. Tenía que aprovechar ahora, antes que las técnicas de seducción del creador de perfumes se manifestaran e irritasen a la pelirroja.

‒ Elfman, tengo que comprobar que Ren no se haya marchado molesto de la anterior conversación. ¿Puedes quedarte aquí con la detective Scarlet? Seguramente Ichiya no tarde en hacer uno de sus movimientos y la detective se sentirá ofendida. Ella no lo conoce.

‒ Confía en mí, Miranee.

Ella asintió agarró la mano del corpulento detective, tirando de él. Oyó que profería algunas quejas y ella le guiñó un ojo acompañándolo con una amplia sonrisa. Su desconcierto la divirtió. Echó una última vista atrás para cerciorarse que la pelirroja seguida sumida en la conversación con Ichiya. Tardaría mucho en averiguar que la albina y el rubio se alejaban de la sala donde la fiesta se estaba celebrando y que se dirigían a una pequeña habitación que se hallaba al otro lado del pasillo. Mirajane conocía el hotel en el que se habían celebrado los desfiles anteriores. Conocía también las habitaciones que permanecían como almacenes donde colocaban los muebles para ampliar el espacio de la gran sala donde ese tipo de ceremonias tenían lugar. Tras entrar, cerró la puerta.

‒ ¿No ibas a disculparte con el imbécil? – enarcó una ceja el detective.

‒ Creo recordar que tenía preferencia por liberarnos de un cierto grano en el culo, ¿verdad? – su inocente expresión hizo reír al rubio.

‒ ¿La gente que te conoce sabe que eres la mismísima demonio y la falsedad de tu fachada angelical?

‒ ¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy las dos cosas? – torció su boca y un hoyuelo adorable surgió.

‒ Sí… ‒ la observó con curiosidad – Pareces el tipo de mujer que podría ser ambas.

‒ Dreyar – colocó el índice sobre su pecho y lo fue empujando hasta que terminó sentado en una de las mesas que habían almacenado en la habitación ‒, no pertenezco a ningún tipo – se aproximó hasta quedar sentada encima de sus rodillas y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos ‒. No hay más mujeres como yo.

Lo atrajo hacia ella con furor y hundió sus carnosos labios con los arrogantes del rubio. El beso era duro, apasionado y ardiente. Ambas bocas se abrían y cerraban en un frenesí descontrolado, una lucha de lenguas llameantes tenía lugar en ellas. Se sorprendieron mutuamente al sentir cómo se daban el uno al otro justo lo que querían, lo que necesitaban. Dos personalidades tan similares e impetuosas daban lugar a un desenfreno descontrolado. Se separaron unos momentos, con la respiración acelerada y mirándose a los ojos de asombro.

Laxus colocó sus manos en las caderas de la modelo y la presionó contra su cuerpo. Sus dientes capturaron su dulce labio inferior que se encontraba hinchado y rojizo por la pasión anterior. Su lengua penetró en la boca en busca de su homóloga. Cuando chocó con ella, deslizó una de sus manos por el trasero de ella con suavidad. Mira desabrochó los botones de su camisa mientras permitía a sus dedos juguetear con su piel, acariciando los músculos del detective. Cuando separó su boca, él la miró ceñudo. Ella sonrió y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja para después pasar la lengua por detrás. La mano que tenía colocada sobre pecho, sintió erizarse su piel.

La similitud que en un principio les había parecido excitante ahora se había vuelto un estorbo. Ambos estaban chocando acerca del modo de satisfacer sus necesidades. Requerían que el otro fuera algo más sumiso y ninguno de ellos iba a ceder.

‒ Parece que los dos estamos acostumbrados a dirigir las relaciones sexuales que mantenemos – le susurró al oído y masajeó sus pectorales superficialmente, esperando que su cuerpo pidiera más ‒. ¿Cómo podríamos solucionarlo? – mordió su cuello y con ello consiguió extraerle un gemido ronco.

‒ ¿Tienes alguna idea? – le levantó el vestido hasta la cintura y pasó uno de sus dedos por la cinturilla de su ropa interior. La albina gimió.

‒ Un pulso – dijo jadeante y él le desabrochó el nudo del vestido que tenía en el cuello, revelando el sujetador de encaje que sostenía sus abundantes pechos.

La única luz que iluminaba la estancia eran las de emergencia que siempre residían en los habitáculos de esas características. Era tenue pero lo suficiente como para deleitarse con la visión de la mujer que tenía encima de él.

La forma en la que las sombras y las luces se reflejaban en su piel de porcelana potenciaba sus atributos naturales aunque anhelaba verla totalmente desnuda. Si Mirajane Strauss era capaz de volverlo loco aún vestida, la ausencia de prendas sobre su cuerpo trastornaría su cordura de un modo que jamás habría experimentado.

‒ ¿Un pulso? – enarcó una ceja ‒ ¿Estás segura de eso mujer?

‒ Sí, pero uno distinto del que tienes en mente – le sonrió ‒. Mediante un beso.

‒ Ya nos hemos besado – le mordió la clavícula y ella se arqueó débilmente hacia él.

‒ El primero que gima, pierde y – colocó su índice en los labios del rubio parando el beso que ya pensaba iniciar – las manos tienen que estar en dos puntos concretos: o alrededor del cuello o de la cintura. Si se mueven y tocan otra cosa… ¡pierdes también! – soltó una carcajada traviesa.

‒ Un pulso de resistencia – torció una sonrisa ‒. Debes saber que nunca pierdo.

‒ Yo tampoco – se humedeció los labios.

Se desafiaron con las miradas antes de dar inicio al beso. Laxus decidió tomar la iniciativa para anular las defensas de la joven, mientras que Mirajane optó por permitir que su confianza creciera, de forma que su ataque fuese totalmente imprevisible. Sonrió al pensar que la forma en la que dirigía el beso el detective revelaba mucho acerca de su personalidad.

La gente no solía pararse a admirar los pequeños detalles de las personas. Mirajane Strauss sí. Aquel beso comunicaba mucho. En la tensión que se formaba en la mandíbula de Laxus por su intensa pasión, podía sentir su soberbia y orgullo. Cuando lamió con extremada delicadez su labio superior, sintió su ternura y en su forma de sujetarla por la cintura, su protección. Ya tenía suficiente.

Mira se empleó a fondo para liderar. Se dedicó a mordisquear sus labios por completo con fervor. Notó la sorpresa del detective bajo su boca y enlenteció la velocidad al introducir su lengua. Hizo un amago de enrollarla en la de él y cuando ambas lenguas se cruzaron, la retiró para frustración del rubio. Él volvió a morderla y ella acarició con su lengua los dientes de él y su labio. Sabía que estaba a punto de desfallecer. Podía notarlo en los músculos de su cara. Cuando abrió la boca, Mira aprovechó para succionar la pequeña uve del labio superior para después lamerla con cuidado. Él se apartó.

‒ ¡Al demonio! – subió sus manos hasta los senos de ella y los masajeó – Me has ganado. Pero me llevo mi recompensa – sus pulgares rozaron los pezones por encima del encaje de la albina que se reprimió un gemido ‒. ¿Contenta?

‒ Mucho, detective Dreyar.

Tras elevar sus labios hasta formar una traviesa sonrisa apartó las manos de Laxus y las colocó en sus caderas y nalgas. Lo tumbó encima de la mesa y besó por el cuello, descendiendo poco a poco hasta su pecho, jugueteando su lengua por sus pectorales. Mordió sus marcados abdominales y desabrochó sus pantalones para introducir su mano en su interior. Notó la dureza de su virilidad a través de la ropa interior y la acarició. Él gruñó presionando sus manos en las nalgas de ella y descendiendo por la parte interior de sus tiernos muslos. Notó la humedad y el calor que irradiaban, provocando que su miembro se irguiera.

‒ ¡Señorita Mira! – la voz de la pelirroja sonaba al otro lado de la puerta. Aunque lejana, se iba aproximando a ellos.

‒ Mierda.

‒ ¡Dreyar!

‒ ¿Es tu compañera? – Mira cesó sus besos y mordiscos pero conservó su mano en la entrepierna del rubio.

‒ Sí. ¡Jodida Scarlet! – se mordió el labio y se sentó – Si te entera de esto, se va a poner más pesada aún y será imposible que podamos terminar lo que hemos empezado.

‒ Hablaré con ella – retiró su mano y se anudo el vestido mientras se recolocaba el resto. Laxus siguió su ejemplo procurando que su aspecto no revelase nada de lo que había sucedido ‒. Tú procura que… ‒ aclaró su garganta y miró su entrepierna que estaba demasiado abultada como para pasar desapercibida – ella se relaje.

‒ ¡No puedo hacer eso! Es una reacción natural en el cuerpo de un hombre cuando una mujer hace lo que tú has hecho – de fondo, seguían escuchando a la detective que los llamaba y Laxus soltó una maldición.

‒ Está bien. También me ocuparé de eso – él la miró sin comprenderla y Mira le pellizcó el muslo con todas sus fuerzas. Él soltó un pequeño grito.

‒ ¡Joder! ¿Estás loca?

‒ ¿Has visto? Arreglado – sonrió y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la pelirroja que caminaba por el pasillo junto con su hermano ‒. Elfman, detective, disculpadme. Estaba tan aturdida con las preguntas inquisidoras de toda la gente de la fiesta que tuve que apartarme. Estaba empezando a notar que me faltaba el aire y el detective Dreyar tuvo que ayudarme a sostenerme en pie. Nos tuvimos que alejar antes de que me diera un ataque de pánico.

‒ Miranee…

‒ Ya estoy mejor, Elfman – acarició la cara de su hermano ‒. Pero es que todo esto de que un asesino me quiera como su próxima esposa es una locura – gimió y una lágrima cayó por su cara ‒. Lo siento. Estoy haciendo un espectáculo aquí mismo y es precisamente lo que quería evitar.

‒ ¡Por dios Mira! Si no se hubiera roto ahora mismo pensaría que es usted inhumana. Lo está llevando con demasiada serenidad – Scarlet la abrazó y Dreyar tuvo que fingir su asombro ante el cambio de registro que estaba dando la albina ‒. Le prometo que lo encontraremos y que no le ocurrirá nada a su familia, ¿entendido?

‒ Oh… Es usted tan comprensiva, detective. Y su compañero ha tenido tanta paciencia conmigo hoy. Hace unos momentos ha tenido que visionar la incómoda situación en la que lloraba preocupada por mis hermanos – Mirajane sabía que la mejor mentira es aquella que tiene parte de realidad. Y sí, estaba aterrorizada por sus pequeños, muchísimo más que por ella misma. Pero nunca lloraría en un evento público. Al menos se había asegurado de que donde estaba, nadie podría verla ‒. Y más después de que el colegio me obligara a que Lisanna permaneciera sin ir a clase con un tutor – sacó un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz ‒. Me… Me… Me dieron el nombre y me da miedo introducir a alguien extraño en nuestras habitaciones en estas circunstancias. ¡Me siento tan paranoica!

‒ Es normal, Mira. Denos el nombre y mi compañero y yo lo investigaremos. Íbamos a tener que hacerlo de todas formas.

‒ ¡Oh! Gracias, muchísimas gracias. Su nombre es Horologium. Horologium Spirit.

* * *

Y en el próximo capítulo... ¡Erza! ¡Con un flashback Jerza que me gustó como quedó :_)!

Me he avanzado esta semana en subir capítulo por el número de reviews que subieron *-*. Y también porque me moría de ganas de saber vuestra opinión xD.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ^^!


	11. Re-equipar (Erza)

**Nota:** HAI! Primero de todo un poco de spam x'D... He empezado otro fic (esté más centrado en Gajeel y Levy aunque salgan otros personajes de Fairy Tail de forma secundaria) llamado _**Fairy Man**_ que iré actualizando con más relax (por cierto quiero responder a las reviews y no me deja :S, esperaré a ver si "se arregla" XD) que _**Crime Sorcière**_ porque no quiero dejarlo a medias. Tengo hasta el capítulo 20 escrito (falta aún repasar y añadir y quitar cosas que luego me parecen más atractivas a la lectura al cabo de un tiempo de escribir xD) así que aproveché para empezar otra historia que se me había ocurrido ^^.

Otra cosa, soy muy fan de las reviews xD y para motivar un poco más el feedback he pensado que si llegamos de aquí al lunes de la semana que viene a los 50, habrá doble capítulo esa semana. Esos dos capítulos están conectados (como los anteriores de Levy y Gajeel xD) porque explican lo que ocurrió en el balneario. Uno se centra en Gray (en ese hay una escena lemon e_e) y el otro en Gajeel. Con lo cual habría Gruvia y GaLe/Gajevy en una sola semana *UAH* XD.

Y nada más D:. Os dejo con el capítulo centrado en Erza ^^.

 **Disclamer:** Como siempre, Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Mashima =O. Pero la historia es mía ^^.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ONCE:** **RE-EQUIPAR (ERZA)**

* * *

‒ ¡Detectives aquí! ¡Unas declaraciones por favor!

‒ ¡Eh, eh! Sólo queremos tener más información sobre el _Michelangelo_. La opinión pública merece saberlo.

‒ ¿Es cierto que sabían que la modelo Mirajane Strauss estaba en el objetivo del asesino y lo han ocultado?

‒ ¿Pueden desmentir los rumores que dicen que el _Michelangelo_ es un agente de la comisaría y por eso aún no lo han capturado?

‒ Buitres… ‒ Erza podía escuchar el crujir de la mandíbula de su compañero.

‒ Calma, Dreyar.

Conocía a Laxus demasiado. Estaba en su límite. Desde que el _Michelangelo_ había admitido públicamente sus retorcidos sentimientos hacia Mira, los periodistas perseguían a su familia y habían incluso logrado descubrir dónde se alojaban. Iban a tener que cambiar la localización de su estancia con brevedad ya que el cúmulo de periodistas, entorpecía el trabajo de la policía. Con ese descontrol, fácilmente podría haber una fisura en la protección de los Strauss.

‒ Usted es el detective Dreyar, ¿verdad? El hijo del policía y capitán corruptos.

«Mierda», pensó Scarlet.

‒ Él mismo podría ser el _Michelangelo_. Después de todo, ¡la carrera criminal le viene de familia!

La pelirroja miró a su compañero temiendo su reacción y dispuesta a sujetarlo. La calmó observar tranquilidad en él. Pero al volver su vista al frente oyó un golpe. Al girarse, Dreyar ya no se encontraba a su lado. Lo vio unos metros atrás, golpeando en el suelo a los dos últimos periodistas mientras los restantes fotografiaban el momento. Scarlet corrió a sujetarlo y apartarlo de ellos, pero la fuerza del rubio era imposible de detener. Su rostro estaba totalmente desencajado por la rabia. Los periodistas sangraban por la cara que ya la tenían inflamada.

‒ ¡Dreyar basta! – le gritó ‒ ¡Les estás dando lo que quieren! – él seguía golpeándolos sin cesar. Erza, preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar finalmente lo soltó para llegar a él por otro camino – Laxus, ¡piensa en tu _gigi_!

Él paró de repente. Miró a sus dos víctimas y les escupió. Obvió las luces de las cámaras que buscaban captar cada imagen del enfrentamiento para publicar la noticia totalmente alterada. Erza conocía a ese tipo de periodistas. No eran respetados por la policía. Eran carroñeros que buscaban noticias frescas y morbosas. El _Michelangelo_ los atraía y ellos relataban cada uno de los detalles escabrosos de los cadáveres encontrados sin ningún tipo de respeto para las pobres familias afectadas. Incluso en ocasiones habían sacado a relucir el pasado oscuro de alguna de ellas. Eran nauseabundos.

Se alejaron de la multitud que se había congregado en frente del hotel y les había impedido el paso con sus incesantes y absurdas preguntas. Erza permanecía en silencio y Laxus no la miraba a la cara. Cuando consiguieron llegar al coche patrulla y encendieron el motor para dirigirse a la comisaría, Scarlet se dirigió por fin a su compañero.

‒ ¿Estás loco, Dreyar? ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

‒ Principalmente en reventarles la boca a esos dos y arrancarles la lengua – sonrió satisfecho y estiró las piernas.

‒ Vas a recibir una amonestación de las graves. Puedes incluso ser suspendido por lo que acabas de hacer. Y además se abrirá un proceso en tu contra por lesiones. ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza totalmente? – le exasperaba que no sintiera ni un mínimo de culpa por lo que acababa de presenciar. Podría haberlos matado - Te recuerdo que tenemos un caso que resolver y una familia a la que proteger.

‒ No lo he olvidado. Mira y sus hermanos son mi máxima prioridad.

‒ ¿Y cómo lo vas a conseguir si te suspenden, Dreyar? – él gruñó y bajó la cabeza. Seguramente, ni lo habría pensado – Tampoco ayuda tu interés en la señorita Strauss.

‒ ¿Mi interés? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando Scarlet?

‒ No te hagas el inocente. Sé perfectamente que después del desfile, cuando los dos os evadisteis, intentaste seducirla – chasqueó su lengua ‒. Pensabas aprovecharte de su momento de vulnerabilidad, ¿verdad? Si yo no hubiera llegado… a saber qué habrías hecho. La señorita Strauss es demasiado inocente para que la corrompas, Dreyar. Y además es nuestra víctima.

‒ Te estás equivocando, Scarlet. Te estás equivocando y mucho – pasó una mano por su rubio cabello ‒. No te he visto tan pesada con la agente Ever y su proximidad con el señor Strauss.

‒ Entre la agente Ever y el señor Strauss no ha ocurrido nada. Ella misma nos ha admitido que fue un error y que no volverá a ocurrir.

‒ ¿Y te la crees? – levantó una ceja vacilándola ‒ ¡Por dios Erza! ¿Por qué la palabra de ella vale más que la mía? ¿Es algún estúpido rollo o código de mujeres?

‒ Algo así. Además, te conozco demasiado a ti.

‒ Eso es sexismo, ¿lo sabes? Y falso feminismo – cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho -. En vez de preocuparte tanto por mi vida sexual, deberías de mejorar la tuya de una vez. El sexo reduce el estrés y te ayuda a mantenerte joven. Y cada vez te veo más arrugas. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Treinta tres?

La pelirroja enarcó una ceja. Su compañero sabía perfectamente que ella era dos años menor que él. Pero sabía que tenía parte de razón. Todo lo que había pasado con el capitán Fernandes le había provocado que estuviera más sensible y saltara por cualquier tontería. Necesitaba una distracción y quizás empezar a salir con otros hombres era la solución.

Sonrió al recordar la cara de Jellal cuando la vio con Simon. Su mejor amigo Simon era a su vez el hermano de Kagura, la mejor amiga de Erza. El excesivo parloteo de Milliana, que no había cesado en toda la comida, le había impedido a la detective negar la existencia del noviazgo que muchacha había asumido. Le había pedido disculpas más tarde a Simon por el error de la ayudante de su hermana y él simplemente había sonreído y afirmado que no le importaba.

«Es un encanto. Muchos hombres deberían de aprender de él. Hombres como Jellal.»

Llegaron a la comisaría y se dirigieron a sus mesas. Todavía no habían logrado encontrar pista alguna del caso ni tampoco la conexión entre las víctimas. No habían logrado encontrar por las cámaras de tráfico quién había grabado a la agente Ever con el señor Elfman. Pero al menos habían ayudado a la señorita Strauss a sentirse algo más tranquila cuando le ofrecieron toda la información que tenían sobre el nuevo tutor de su hermana: Horologium Spirit.

El señor Horologium Spirit era un licenciado en pedagogía y magisterio que se dedicaba como tutor de diversos adolescentes y además también acudía al correccional de menores para las mismas funciones. Su currículum era impecable y su experiencia profesional inmejorable. No tenía ningún antecedente penal y vivía únicamente con su mujer desde que el último de sus hijos se había emancipado. No obstante, los agentes estarían presentes durante las clases de la pequeña Strauss y de esta forma estaría totalmente protegida. Erza sintió su pecho lleno de satisfacción cuando vio en el semblante de la modelo albina cierta tranquilidad. Aquellos pequeños detalles eran la razón de por qué seguía trabajando en el mundo criminal.

‒ Detectives, a mi despacho.

Apenas llegaron, el capitán requirió de su presencia. Erza no había vuelto a hablar con él desde el almuerzo que compartieron los cuatro y que resultó ser tan incómodo. No sólo había tenido que presenciar el profundo amor que se profesaban el capitán y Milliana sino que el propio Jellal había estado flirteando con ella por debajo de la mesa. Aún enrojecía al recordar el contacto de su mano. Ella no era una mujer que se incendiara con cualquier cosa. En muchas ocasiones, sus amantes no habían sabido satisfacerla llegando ellos al orgasmo mientras que ella ni había gemido.

Había llegado a acusar de ello a su personalidad exigente y autoritaria, o incluso la dificultad de los casos que llevaba que le impedían relajarse. Pero Jellal Fernandes la había hecho arder con un beso o un sencillo contacto entre sus manos. La enfurecía que el capitán tuviera tanto poder sobre ella y que lo ejerciera cuando le viniera en gana. Si él había escogido a Milliana como su pareja, no tenía derecho a seguir jugando con ella.

‒ Cierren la puerta, por favor – Dreyar se encargó de cumplir el mandato de su superior y ambos se sentaron ‒. Tengo entendido que esta tarde la señorita Strauss debe acudir a un evento como figura pública para la inauguración de un teatro – los detectives asintieron ‒. Bien. Sé que la vigilancia les corresponde hoy a Ever, Freed, Macao y Wakaba. Me temo que vamos a tener que alterarlo. Los quiero únicamente a ustedes.

‒ ¿Qué? Pero señor, hoy Scarlet y yo íbamos a ponernos con los archivos para conseguir la conexión entre las víctimas de nuevo.

‒ Nuestro papel es investigar y no dedicarnos a la supervisión de los Strauss a cada momento.

‒ Su papel será el que yo diga que es, Scarlet – el despotismo de Jellal indignó a la pelirroja ‒. Ustedes son de los pocos detectives en los que puedo confiar y necesito que asistan al evento o temo que el trabajo de sus compañeros pueda peligrar.

‒ ¿Nuestros compañeros? – Laxus miró a Scarlet.

‒ El teatro pertenece al señor Redfox, hermano de Juvia Loxar. Fullbuster y McGarden están ahí trabajando encubierto. No puedo darles más detalles, pero el caso no está cerrado. Hemos tenido que aparentarlo por las filtraciones de la comisaría. Por eso les necesito a ustedes ahí acompañando a los Strauss.

Scarlet apreció entonces las facciones tensas de su jefe y, a pesar de toda la furia que había ido acumulando contra él, se compadeció. Jellal Fernandes era alguien demasiado cerrado en sí mismo, que se atribuía una presión de la cual no era responsable.

Excluía a las personas de su vida para liberarlas de esa carga. Erza se preguntó qué más peso estaría ocultando Jellal para la protección de los demás y se sorprendió deseando que algún día le permitiera acceder a su verdadera intimidad.

‒ Nadie debe de saber que son detectives y menos aún que se conocen, ¿entendido?

‒ ¿No habían cerrado el caso? –aquello significaba que la apuesta no había terminado.

‒ No puedo darles más información. La vida de demasiada gente está en juego. Se las confío a ustedes porque, detective Dreyar conozco su trayectoria y la de su abuelo. El capitán Makarov Dreyar es uno de mis mentores y grandes amigos – Erza vio la incomodidad en el rostro de su compañero. Se sentía orgulloso de la comparación con su antiguo capitán y que además conservara su última categoría en un tiempo presente como respeto.

‒ Entonces también sabrá que mi padre era Iván Dreyar.

‒ Usted no tiene nada que ver con su padre, Laxus – la firmeza de Jellal dio pie a que una pequeña sonrisa aflorase en el rostro del rubio ‒. En cuanto a usted, Scarlet, creo conocerla en demasiada profundidad como para saber su lealtad – carraspeó al darse cuenta que aquella frase podía ser malinterpretada ‒. Me refiero… a que bueno… Ya me entienden – sonrió nervioso.

‒ Habrá que llamar a los compañeros para alterar los turnos, entonces. Ya me encargo yo Scarlet – miró con picardía a la pelirroja.

‒ Manténganme informado si ocurriera alguna novedad – cuando ambos se disponían a salir, carraspeó de nuevo ‒. Detective Scarlet, usted quédese unos minutos. Tengo que comentarle algunas dudas acerca de su informe.

‒ ¿Mi informe?

‒ Será aquél que le hiciste para que te conociera _más en profundidad_ , Scarlet – le susurró su compañero de forma que el capitán no lo oyera. Finalmente cerró la puerta dejándolos a solas.

Erza se sentía tensa. No comprendía qué quería de ella el capitán. Pero si tenía pensado volverla a tocar, ella no se lo iba a permitir. Nunca se había entrometido en una relación y no iba a hacerlo ahora. La había rechazado así que debería aceptar las consecuencias de su decisión.

‒ ¿Capitán? ¿De qué informe habla?

‒ Vamos Scarlet ‒ se pasó una mano por la cabellera azulada y se levantó del asiento para colocarse al de al lado de la pelirroja ‒, ya sabe que era una excusa para hablar a solas con usted.

‒ Sí, pero no sé la razón, capitán.

‒ La razón es que quería disculparme por el almuerzo del otro día – se frotó los ojos y pudo observar que los tenía rojos ‒. Milliana puede ser muy… intensa – exhibió una sonrisa torcida ‒. Hubiera preferido que usted no se viera arrastrada a una situación así. De todas formas – mostró una mueca irreverente ‒, veo que no ha perdido el tiempo. Simon parece un buen hombre. Aunque nunca pensé que le fuera el tipo militar, con exceso de músculos – Jelall chasqueó la lengua al escucharse en voz alta. Estaba sonando como un celoso y posesivo. Debía explicarse antes de que la conversación terminase mal ‒. Quiero decir… Que me sorprendió que me olvidara con tal facilidad. Supongo que en el fondo confundió sus sentimientos por mí – se mordió el labio con rabia ‒. O que usted se enamora con excesiva facilidad – no pudo evitar la amargura de su tono de voz.

‒ Un buen hombre… ‒ Erza se quedó unos instantes mirando la cara de su jefe. Arrugó el entrecejo e intentó reprimir su rabia. Celos. Esa era la única explicación al comentario – Y que no he perdido el tiempo dice usted… Precisamente usted que a los minutos de declarárseme inició una relación romántica con otra mujer. ¡Esto es increíble! – se levantó del asiento y caminó por el despacho a grandes zancadas nerviosamente ‒ ¡Usted me dijo que lo de aquella noche había sido una broma y tiene la poca vergüenza de utilizar su despacho para montarme una escena de celos!

‒ No. Bueno, sí – el capitán la observó y se levantó para alcanzarla ‒. ¡Estese quieta! – finalmente la sujetó por los hombros y ella alzó la mirada hasta cruzarse con la suya – No tengo derecho a decirte nada. Lo sé… Es sólo que no me lo esperaba.

‒ Maldición Jellal, ¡claro que no tienes derecho! ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¡Dímelo! Dime la verdad. Porque no puedes decirme que lo de aquella noche no fue nada y luego tocarme la mano como en la comida de esa forma. No juegues conmigo. Parece que un momento seas Jellal y en otro Siegrain.

‒ ¿Siegrain? – enarcó una ceja.

‒ Era como te hacías llamar en el instituto, ¿no? Tu parte oscura.

‒ ¿Te acuerdas de eso?

‒ Claro. Y Simon también. Que por cierto, iba a tu clase, Jellal. Y lo trataste como si no lo hubieras visto en tu vida.

‒ ¡Porque no me acuerdo de él! Apenas iba a clase, Erza. ¿Cómo iba a acordarme de mis compañeros?

‒ Supongo que no era lo suficiente _guay_ para que te dieras cuenta.

‒ ¿ _Guay_? Nunca nos habría calificado a mí y a mis amigos con ese término. Éramos unos deshechos sociales en esa época. Créeme, nuestra autoestima no estaba como para tirar cohetes. Si daba la sensación de que nos creyéramos mejor que los otros, no era como nos sentíamos en absoluto.

‒ Erais populares. Todo el mundo os conocía y os tenía miedo.

‒ Ser popular no es lo mismo que tener una personalidad carismática o ser _guay_. Tú y tu Simon lo seríais más que nosotros – añadió con desdén.

‒ Posiblemente, porque Simon es un encanto de persona. Lo conozco desde el instituto y es amable, cariñoso y sobretodo sincero. No hay complicaciones con él. Es guapo y atractivo. Él me hace feliz.

‒ ¿De verdad él te hace feliz? – su voz sonó ronca y horriblemente seductora para la pelirroja. Se acercó a ella - Erza… ‒ llevo una mano a su cara y le acarició el pómulo con su pulgar. Ella cerró los ojos – Mírame… ‒ abrió sus ojos castaños ‒ Yo… ‒ ella quería una explicación. Aquel comportamiento no era lógico y sabía que si Jellal actuaba de esa forma era porque algo escondía – Tengo novia.

‒ Eso no deberías decírmelo a mí sino a ti ya que parece que eres tú quien lo olvida, Jellal.

‒ Quiero decir… ‒ se mordió el labio de nuevo y se acercó más a la detective – Que tengo novia _ahora_.

Erza lo miró confusa. Le estaba diciendo cosas evidentes como si intentara transmitirle un mensaje oculto que no lograba descifrar. Jellal Fernandes era todo un jeroglífico. Sintió un _dejavú_ cuando de nuevo parecía que el capitán le iba a decir algo, sin que ninguna palabra saliera de su boca. La detective frunció el cejo molesta del dramatismo que creaba.

La mirada de él cambio y se tornó fría. Se acercó hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder hasta que se encontró con la mesa. En el momento en el que le golpeó el trasero, se sobresaltó y él sonrió maliciosamente. Ella se sentó encima, tirando algunas de las pertenencias de Jellal que colocó sus dos manos al lado de las caderas de la muchacha sin tocarla. Aproximó su cara a la de ella, quedándose a centímetros de distancia. Erza creyó que iba a besarla y cerró los ojos por automatismo. A pesar de todo, deseaba que lo hiciera. Pero cuando no notó su contacto los volvió a abrir. Y lo vio observándola a la misma corta distancia, sin parpadear, intimidando con su oscura y profunda mirada. Aquellos enormes ojos donde Erza se podía perder y olvidarse de la existencia del mundo, la escrutaban, se comunicaban con ella en un lenguaje desconocido. Sus magníficas cejas, enmarcaban su rostro, dotándolo de severidad y lujuria.

Podía sentir su aliento en su cara, erizándole el vello del cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se obligó a tragar saliva varias veces para no perder el control. ¿La estaba provocando? ¿Buscaba que diera ella el primer paso? Aquello no iba a ocurrir. Sin tocarse, Erza sentía como si ambos estuvieran haciendo algo lascivo y Jellal estuviera siéndole infiel a Milliana con ella.

‒ Esto es absurdo, ¿lo sabes? – él simplemente le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

‒ Siempre he amado tu pelo.

‒ Qué pena que sea lo único que ames de mí – le ofreció una sonrisa rota y lo apartó ‒. Te comunicaremos cualquier avance del caso – su voz era decaída, pero a Erza ya no le importaba si él era consciente del estado mental en el que la sometía su proximidad.

• • • • •

Había quedado para almorzar con Kagura y Simon, no sin antes cambiarse el traje por un vestido rojo ajustado que tenía en su taquilla. A Erza no le gustaba acudir a una cita sin la ropa adecuada. Sobretodo si esa ropa era la propia de trabajo. Cuando Laxus la vio salir de la comisaría, soltó uno de sus comentarios burletas acerca de su rapidez en el cambio de vestuario. La pelirroja ya estaba acostumbrada a sus desaires.

Kagura y Erza se habían hecho amigas en el instituto con facilidad. Ambas eran muy parecidas. Regias, responsables, serias y amantes de las normas. En un principio, su relación se basaba en la competitividad acerca de cuál de las dos era mejor estudiante. Pero aquello no había sido un obstáculo para su amistad. Su personalidad era tan parecida que algunos profesores solían confundirlas entre sí aunque su físico fuera muy distinto. Coincidían ambas en una altura que superaba el promedio. Pero mientras Kagura gozaba de una cabellera larguísima de un tono púrpura oscuro, la de Scarlet era rojiza y corta. Tampoco los ojos eran parecidos. Erza los tenía achocolatados y los de Kagura eran de un tamaño muchísimo mayores y dorados.

Su relación iba más allá de la simple amistad que ya aquel término se les había quedado corto. Se consideraban hermanas la una de la otra. Erza conocía a los padres de Kagura y Simon e incluso se había quedado a dormir multitud de noches o había pasado las vacaciones de verano en su apartamento costero. Los padres de Kagura eran ambos profesores de la Universidad de Magnolia y tenían tan buen sueldo que les permitía dotarse de varios caprichos.

Los padres de Erza, en cambio, se habían divorciado cuando ella tenía dos años. Se había acostumbrado desde pequeña a la custodia compartida que ambos habían acordado. Fue más traumático cuando su padre rehízo su vida. Erza ya había cumplido los diez, y la nueva mujer de su padre no la quería en su casa. En el momento en el que se casaron, su padre se olvidó de ella completamente que ya ni la visitaba ni la llamaba por teléfono y su relación se basó en la pensión que el estado le obligaba a entregarle a la pequeña.

Durante esa época, su madre fue despedida y únicamente pudo encontrar trabajo en Crocus. La ciudad estaba tan lejos de Magnolia que Erza tuvo que quedarse a vivir con su abuelo Bob. De esta forma perdió a su padre definitivamente y a su madre temporalmente. Fue una etapa bastante difícil para ella y si no hubiera sido por su abuelo, Kagura y su familia, difícilmente habría sabido sobrellevarlo.

‒ Detective.

‒ Fiscal.

Ambas chicas se miraron y sonrieron. Erza se tiró al cuello de su amiga y la abrazó.

‒ ¿Y Simon?

‒ Me dijo que se reuniría con nosotras más tarde. Le ha surgido algo. Por cierto, ¿hay algo que tengas que contarme sobre mi hermano y tú? Milliana me ha explicado algo bastante extraño – enarcó una ceja mientras entraban en el restaurante italiano cuya mesa ya habían reservado para comer.

‒ Oh – rodó los ojos la pelirroja ‒. Milliana me vio con tu hermano y creyó que éramos pareja. No me permitió desmentirlo. ¿Es que nunca respira mientras habla?

‒ Sí, Milliana suele producir ese efecto en las personas – rio ‒. Es… intensa, ¿verdad? Pero es una extremadamente buena ayudante para una fiscal. En pocos años ella misma podrá llegar a ser designada como tal. Es muy perseverante y se le coge cariño con mucha facilidad – pausaron la conversación unos instantes para pedir la comida y continuaron la conversación ‒. ¿Y con Jellal? Voy algo perdida. Creía que me habías dicho que tú y él estabais o ibais a tener algo y ahora resulta que es el novio de Milliana.

‒ Ya… Supongo que me equivoqué.

‒ ¿Erza Scarlet equivocándose? Lo dudo. ¿No había una gala a la que teníais que ir juntos? ¡Te alquiló hasta un vestido! ¿No ocurrió nada?

‒ Pues – Scarlet se debatía entre contarle exactamente lo que ocurrió a su amiga o mentirle. Y nunca se habían ocultado información la una a la otra ‒, me besó y me dijo que había sido su amor platónico del instituto – resopló.

‒ Vale – los ojos de la fiscal se abrieron de par en par ‒. Ahora explícamelo todo desde el principio. ¡Y con detalles!

El relato de Erza acerca de aquella noche estaba transformando la expresión de su amiga a una intensa confusión. Cuando terminó explicándole lo ocurrido el día siguiente y su cambio de comportamiento, frunció el entrecejo molesta. A Kagura jamás le había caído bien Jellal. Las pocas veces que ambas habían discutido era por el azulado. Incluso aunque Erza le había explicado la forma en la que protegió a Meredy aquel día, Kagura nunca dejaba de lado su comportamiento antisocial y que mantuviera relación con personas como Racer o Cobra. Que su novia fuera Ultear Milkovich tampoco ayudaba. Kagura también había sido víctima de la morena.

‒ No lo entiendo, Erza.

‒ Creo que me oculta información. Pero me parece absurdo cómo se comporta.

‒ No, me refiero a que no entiendo cómo puedes amarlo.

‒ ¿Amarlo?

‒ ¡Oh venga, ahora me dirás que lo que sientes por Jellal es sólo _cariño_ o que _te atrae_! Es evidente que Jellal Fernandes ya era físicamente un adolescente exquisito y que la madurez lo ha dotado de sensualidad. Lo que tú siempre has sentido por Jellal fue amor, Erza. Pero no lo comprendo. ¡Al tipo le encanta ir de mártir! No creo que sea capaz de hacer feliz a nadie. De hecho, temo por Milliana. Siempre creí que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti en el instituto. Lo que me acabas de contar aún me lo confirma más. Milliana parece un peón en esta historia, pero no sé para qué – se encogió de hombros -. Y si va a destrozarla, tendrá que vérselas conmigo.

‒ ¿Enamorado de mí? ¡Pero si él mismo no se aclara!

‒ ¿Tú sabes por qué Ultear la tomaba contigo especialmente, Erza? Porque estaba completamente celosa de ti. Su chico no te quitaba nunca el ojo de encima. Pero Jellal nunca se te declaró y siguió con esa arpía – hizo una mueca de disgusto ‒. Al tipo le gusta ir de mártir, ¿lo ves?

Erza estaba molesta. Kagura siempre tachaba de dramático al azulado desde el instituto. Erza lo había defendido en multitud de ocasiones y, cuando Hoteye murió, Kagura llegó a reconocer que estaba equivocada. El fallecimiento de su compañero había sacado a relucir la problemática que Jellal tenía en su casa. Sus padres no acudían a las reuniones de la escuela o eran vistos en el instituto. Todos pensaban que se debía a que sus trabajos no eran compatibles con el horario escolar. Pensaban que tenían un empleo que les requería muchas horas ya que la ropa de Jellal no solía ser barata.

Cuando la policía y los asistentes sociales iniciaron la investigación por la sobredosis de Hoteye, los padres acudieron a la escuela en una reunión que se celebró con el departamento de psicología del instituto. Erza los vio por primera vez y no fue la única. El espectáculo que los Fernandes daban era bochornoso. Ambos habían acudido totalmente drogados y con un aspecto deplorable. Las ropas estaban sucias así como sus cabellos. Sus brazos mostraban las marcas de los diversos chutes de heroína que se habrían inyectado y sus dientes, los pocos que permanecían en su boca, estaban negros y amarillentos.

¿Cómo había estado Jellal al cargo de aquellos padres sin que servicios sociales actuara con anterioridad? El azulado había ocultado la situación de sus padres con total normalidad. Su aspecto pulcro y su ropa contrastaba con el de sus progenitores. Erza se dio cuenta de que Jellal había estado cuidando de él mismo desde que había empezado a andar. Había cubierto sus necesidades básicas del único modo en el que alguien en su situación podría hacerlo: robando e intimidando.

‒ No creo que él vaya de mártir como tú dices porque sí. Recuerda el instituto – levantó una ceja ‒. Tendrá alguna razón para actuar de esa forma – se mordió el labio nerviosa.

Lo cierto era que Milliana había intentado en sucesivas ocasiones seducir a su capitán en la propia comisaría y que él no había estado receptivo. Aquella relación era singular la miraras por donde la miraras. Algo había ocurrido entre esa noche y el mediodía siguiente. Tendría que descubrirlo por sí misma dado que su capitán se negaba a ser claro con ella. En el momento en el que supiera la verdad, su cabeza podría dejar de obsesionarse con la situación y superarlo.

No quería suspirar por él y menos aún caer en sus juegos privados como hacía unos momentos en su despacho. Era ante todo una profesional. Una mujer fuerte y decidida que no necesitaba en su vida a una persona que jugaba con ella de esa forma.

‒ ¿Qué tipo de cosas te cuenta Milliana que hacen él y ella? – Kagura la miró extrañada – ¡No me refiero a lo sexual!

‒ Pues… – restó pensativa unos momentos antes de contestar - Salen a cenar. Milliana ha pasado varias noches en casa de él pero en cambio en la de ella sólo fue una vez y por interés.

‒ ¿Interés por qué?

‒ Le pidió a Milliana ver el desglose de no sé qué informes o facturas de hace mil años de su tío Hades. Y luego me hizo jurar que no lo contaría a nadie porque no era del todo legal – puso los ojos en blanco ‒. Esta chica… ‒ bufó.

‒ ¿Para qué le interesaba eso?

‒ Quiere presentarse a la alcaldía de Magnolia. Pero creo que eso aún es un secreto, así que guárdamelo – le guiñó un ojo y Erza rio.

‒ ¿La alcaldía? ¿Jellal? ¡Eso es imposible! Jellal siempre aborreció la política.

Aquél había sido el tema de conversación la primera vez que Erza y Jellal hablaron. Habían pasado algunas semanas desde la muerte de Hoteye y el comportamiento del azulado estaba siendo más agresivo que nunca. Erza, que se encontraba organizando la intervención de los de primero en el festival de fin de curso, lo vio entrar en el aula en el que se encontraba. Las clases ya habían terminado y un profesor le pidió que esperase junto con ella y Kagura. Erza había observado que llevaba un ojo amoratado y tenía el labio y la ceja partidos; además, caminaba con dificultad. Su amiga, que odiaba al azulado con todas sus ganas, decidió hacer un descanso mientras él permaneciera ahí. Se quedaron Erza y él solos.

Paseaba con altanería por la clase que la escuela les había cedido a Kagura y a ella aquella tarde. En ningún momento la miró, por lo que la pelirroja continuó con su trabajo mientras lo miraba de reojo. Su aspecto daba miedo. Estaba dejando crecer su cabello de forma totalmente irregular, cayéndole diversos mechones en la cara y que tapaban sus enormes ojos cafés. Pero Erza podía ver sus ojos. Aquellos profundos y oscuros orbes que transmitían tanto se encontraban extrañamente apagados y con la pupila dilatada. Él estaba nervioso. Sus zancadas por la clase eran cada vez más rápidas y su respiración entrecortada. Se rascaba compulsivamente los brazos desnudos y la pelirroja había visto como se mordía el interior de sus mejillas. Se notaba más inquieto de lo normal. Él levantó la mirada y se percató que lo estaba observando. Le ofreció una sonrisa obscena que le heló la sangre a Erza y se le acercó.

‒ Tú eres Erza Scarlet – ella asintió ‒. No voy a hacerte nada, pequeña. No temas.

‒ ¿Qué haces aquí?

‒ Estoy esperando a mi tío. El gilipollas del profesor de física quiere que el director hable con él. Y sólo porque su clase estaba siendo tan mortalmente aburrida que me decidí a ofrecer entretenimiento a mis compañeros. Desagradecido… ‒ sonrió maliciosamente y se sacó un cigarro. Cuando fue a encendérselo, Erza lo miró ceñudamente.

‒ Aquí no se puede fumar.

‒ ¿No me digas? – le tiró el humo en la cara y ella tosió – Eres muy adorable, Erza Scarlet – se mordió el labio inferior ‒. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

‒ Trece. Y deberías apagarlo. Los sensores de humo van a saltar.

‒ Trece… ‒ se quedó pensativo ‒ Yo cumpliré diecisiete la semana que viene – dijo para sí mismo aunque con un tono adecuado para que Erza lo escuchara ‒ Qué pena… ‒ la miró de arriba abajo – Vas a ser una mujer muy interesante en unos años. ¿Te lo habían dicho? – le dio otra calada y ella lo respondió frunciendo aún más el ceño. El soltó una carcajada que embelleció su rostro por completo – Unos segundos contigo me han hecho más feliz que casi dos años con Ultear.

‒ ¿Ultear y tú habéis roto?

‒ Sí, pero seguramente volvamos como siempre – ella lo miró confundida ‒. Tienes aspecto de saber guardar un secreto. ¿Puedo confiar en ti? – ella asintió – Ultear se acostó con el profesor de física. Sabes que es ilegal que un tipo de más de treinta se acueste con una adolescente, ¿verdad? – sonrió – Estoy seguro de que Erza Scarlet sabe lo que es inapropiado – le agarró del mentón y le guiñó un ojo. Se quedaron unos instantes en esa posición y Erza sintió como él le escaneaba cada pequeña facción del rostro. Estaba tan nerviosa que se humedeció los labios. El repitió su misma conducta y finalmente soltó su barbilla ‒. Ultear me dijo que él se ofreció a darle apoyo por lo de Hoteye cuando finalizó la clase. Se aprovechó de su vulnerabilidad – apretó los puños con fuerza y estrelló uno de ellos contra la pared, sangrando por los nudillos ‒. ¡El tipo es un puto pederasta _follaalumnas_! Así que – sonrió con malicia de nuevo – tuve que enseñarle una lección.

‒ ¿Lo golpeaste?

‒ Oh sí, pequeña… ‒ ella miró sus manos que sangraban y no sólo por el puñetazo que había presenciado. Sacó un pañuelo de su mochila y agarró su mano.

‒ Ven – musitó y Jellal la siguió hasta el bañó, dónde humedeció el pañuelo para limpiarle las heridas. Aprovechó para quitarle el cigarro de la mano y lo tiró. Él rio de nuevo sorprendido ‒. Te dije que no podías fumar. Las normas son para acatarlas, Siegrain.

‒ No me llames así – dijo molesto ‒. Tú no. Llámame Jellal – ella lo miró sorprendida. Sabía que odiaba que la gente lo llamase por su nombre real ‒. Pero que sea nuestro secreto – le volvió a guiñar un ojo y ella asintió.

‒ Lo que ha hecho el profesor de física… es… ‒ Erza estaba iracunda. Ultear no era santo de su devoción pero aprovecharse así de una alumna era grotesco - ¡inconcebible! Pero no deberías haberlo golpeado. Así no arreglas nada, Jellal – pronunciar su verdadero nombre mientras sentía el contacto de su fuerte mano al curársela provocó que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de ambos.

‒ Denunciarlo al director que es lo que sospecho que está pasando por tu preciosa cabecita tampoco, Scarlet. El testimonio de alguien como Ultear no se tendría en cuenta. Yo sólo defendí su honor.

‒ Pero has roto con ella.

‒ Ultear me ha engañado, cielo – le acarició una mejilla y ella se sobresaltó ‒. Pero es mi mejor amiga y no por eso voy a permitir que le hagan daño.

Permanecieron en silencio y cuando terminó de curarle la mano le ató su pañuelo a modo de venda. Ella lo miró algo avergonzada. Se trataba de su pañuelo favorito pero sabía que era muy infantil y más aún para alguien tan mayor como él. Era un pañuelo blanco, con los bordes del mismo tono que su cabello, y con dibujitos aniñados de diversos tipos de pasteles. Él seguía mirándola sin decir nada y sacó otro cigarro para fumar de nuevo. La pelirroja chasqueó la lengua molesta y Jellal curvó su labio superior para hacer un amago de sonrisa. Erza intentó quitarle el cigarro de las manos pero esta vez Jellal fue más rápido y levantó la mano. Teniendo cuatro años más que la pelirroja, a Erza le era imposible llegar a esa altura por mucho que intentase saltar. El azulado, le divertía tanto la situación que rio soltándole todo el humo a la joven.

‒ ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué fumas cuando sabes que está prohibido? ¡Estamos en unos baños!

‒ Cierto. ¿Y sabes lo que hacen los chicos mayores y malos como yo en los baños? – su ceja izquierda se elevó con suprema seducción y Erza se ruborizó. Había oído rumores acerca de eso pero creía que era tan inaceptable como imposible ‒ ¡Lo sabes! – rio de nuevo – Es algo así como una tradición, preciosa. Dos jóvenes en unos baños y nosotros la estamos rompiendo. Eres más rebelde de lo que crees.

‒ ¡Deja de decir estupideces! – cruzó sus brazos y giró la cara – Y no me cambies de tema. ¿Por qué lo haces?

‒ No lo sé, princesa – se encogió de hombros ‒. Pero en este preciso instante estoy fumando para paliar el mono de la coca que me he tomado antes. Esa mierda era de la buena pero se me ha acabado – le peinó el cabello y se lo olió ‒. Escarlata… como tu apellido.

‒ ¡Has venido drogado a clase! – su expresión de indignación encantó al azulado que siguió peinándole la cabellera mientras Erza intentaba de forma infructuosa zafarse de él – No me extraña que hayan llamado a tu tío – negó con la cabeza ‒. Él es un político muy influyente y autoritario.

‒ ¿Conoces a mi tío? Tienes tan sólo trece años y sabes de política. Te haces más interesante por momentos, princesa.

‒ ¿A ti no te interesa la política como a tu tío?

‒ No. La aborrezco. Me parece hipócrita, falsa, corrupta. Los políticos son un atajo de mentirosos compulsivos que se dedican a decir lo que la gente quiere escuchar mientras no cumplen ninguno de sus mandatos. Que permiten que sus conciudadanos residan en la miseria antes de recortar su propio sueldo. Serían capaces de prostituir y mutilar a su propia madre con tal de lograr ocupar un puesto de poder mayor que el anterior. Son escoria, pequeña. Son un cáncer en esta sociedad – hizo una pausa para relajar su tono que había sido acelerado ‒. Por eso yo jamás, pequeña Erza Scarlet, sucumbiría a ese oscuro mundo.

Sí. Su Jellal jamás se presentaría a la alcaldía de Magnolia. La razón de su interés por aquellos informes era otra y Erza Scarlet estaba determinada a averiguarla. Si él mismo no compartía las verdaderas razones por las que su relación era imposible, ella las descubriría por sí misma.

‒ Mira, Simon acaba de entrar – Kagura hizo una señal a su hermano que se unió al almuerzo de las muchachas con una sonrisa.

• • • • •

Erza entró en la comisaría con el tiempo justo para acudir a su taquilla y dejar el vestido colgado. En su lugar volvió a coger el mismo traje pero cambiando la blusa por una más formal. En unos minutos tenía que pasar a recoger a los Strauss junto con Dreyar para acompañarlos a la inauguración.

‒ No me lo puedo creer… ‒ dijo su compañero cuando vio el cambio de ropa otra vez ‒ ¿Pero cuántas taquillas tienes tú?

‒ ¿Una?

‒ Imposible – bufó ‒. A no ser que como te estás tirando al capitán, él te haya dado una enorme.

‒ Entre el capitán y yo no hay nada Dreyar – le dijo mientras entraban en el coche.

‒ Claro. Como entre Mira y yo, compañera – sonrió de forma seductora ‒. A decir verdad, me parece menos ético enrollarse con tu superior que con una víctima – hizo una mueca ‒. Estás empezando a traicionar tus principios Scarlet. Se empieza así y se termina casándose, teniendo hijos y viviendo del sueldo de tu marido. Estás a punto de violar tus reglas de feminista, encanto ‒ ella lo respondió mostrándole una mirada de odio.

Llegaron al hotel en busca de los hermanos Strauss con rapidez hasta que se estaban acercando al lugar, donde el conglomerado de _buitreperiodistas_ todavía permanecía en los alrededores. Se introdujeron en el garaje del edificio y llamaron por teléfono a Mira para que bajase con rapidez. No tardaron en verlos llegar al automóvil, tapados con largos abrigos y enormes gafas de sol. Los _buitreperiodistas_ se amorraron al vehículo cuando vieron salir a los detectives del hotel, intentando captar de forma frustrada alguna imagen de Mirajane Strauss puesto que las ventanillas de atrás eran tintadas.

El anfiteatro era precioso. El propietario, Gajeel Redfox, se hallaba en su interior acompañado por la detective McGarden que llevaba un corto y precioso vestido rosado. A su lado, Fullbuster se encontraba encargándose de la protección de Juvia Loxar. Erza observó que Redfox estaba sonriendo a McGarden mientras que ella lucía visiblemente molesta exhibiendo un mohín.

‒ ¡Ah, señorita y señor Strauss! – se acercó Redfox – Gracias por haber venido. Pensé que dada su situación quizás surgía algún problema.

‒ Soy una mujer de palabra, señor Redfox – el se acercó a su mano y se la besó ‒. Si a usted no le importa que algunos periodistas se hayan congregado hoy aquí por el morbo del _Michelangelo_ …

‒ Para nada – la sonrió ‒. Aunque me siento algo culpable porque su situación me comporte una mayor publicidad. Entiendo por lo que está pasando – la miró con compasión y sinceridad.

Erza estaba ansiosa por hablar con McGarden. Era demasiada casualidad que la investigación en cubierto de Loxar hubiera empezado a la vez que el cambio de actitud de Jellal. Necesitaba unos minutos a solas con la novata para sonsacarle información. Estaba totalmente segura que con Fullbuster sería imposible. Pero aquello comportaba tener que dejar a solas unos instantes a Mira con Dreyar. Se mordió el labio nerviosa dudando acerca de qué decisión tomar. No creía que Dreyar fuera a intentar nada en ese preciso instante. Tenía que aprovecharse de ello. Sólo iba a ver a McGarden aquel día.

‒ Señorita – miró a McGarden con falso desconocimiento de su persona ‒, usted es la asistente personal del señor Redfox, ¿verdad? – ella asintió – Quería hablar a solas con usted sobre ciertos puntos para asegurar la protección de Mirajane Strauss. ¿Tiene un momento?

‒ Por supuesto. Acompáñeme.

Tras ofrecerle una mirada severa a Dreyar y hacerle un gestó explícito de que lo estaría vigilando, siguió a la pequeña detective a un pequeño camerino. Aún no estaba amueblado salvo los espejos y las luces pero se veía lo suficientemente precioso. Redfox había hecho un trabajo excepcional en la reconstrucción y decoración de aquel lugar.

‒ ¿Quién es el sospechoso que estáis investigando en el caso Loxar? – Erza no quería irse por las ramas y alargarlo de forma innecesaria.

‒ Detective Scarlet yo… no puedo decirle esa información. Ni siquiera pudo confirmarle que sigamos en ese caso.

‒ McGarden, ¿no confías en mí?

‒ No se trata de confianza. Sino de normas. Creía que usted las comprendía a la perfección – enarcó una ceja.

Erza sabía que tenía razón y que no se doblegaría a su voluntad. Había juzgado a la pequeña detective como enclenque y débil de forma errónea. Ella debería haber sabido mejor que nadie que las apariencias engañan. Debía jugárselo todo a una carta. Jellal estaba mostrando interés en una carrera política y buscaba en los archivos de su tío. Erza conocía perfectamente lo que el azulado sentía hacia su tío: aversión. Su orgullo no le llevaría nunca a solicitar cualquier tipo de información a alguien como él.

‒ ¿El sospechoso es el senador Hades Purehito? - el rostro de Levy se desencajó y restó en silencio varios minutos. No hacía falta que la detective dijera nada, Erza ya lo había descubierto por su expresión.

‒ N-n-no puedo decírselo – titubeó ‒. No debería preocuparse por nuestro caso, Scarlet. Sin embargo, creo que podría ayudarle en el que más le interesa – si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, Scarlet habría denotado la suficiencia. Pero Levy McGarden era la detective más amable y desinteresada que había conocido. La azulada le sonrió ‒. ¿Han encontrado ya a la primera víctima del _Michelangelo?_

‒ La primera víctima fue la modelo Karen Lilica, McGarden.

‒ No. Esa fue la primera víctima que determinaron una vez recibió el nombre de _Michelangelo_. Pero ese asesinato fue demasiado perfecto. Sin pistas. ¿Está familiarizada con el concepto escala de criminalidad? – con vergüenza nerviosa se rascó el cabello – Es posible que lo haya oído con otros términos – carraspeó ‒. Sé que usted y Dreyar piensan que la psicología criminal y los perfiles no deben tomarse en serio. Creen que sólo deben basarse en las pruebas y en vuestro instinto que han ido perfeccionando a lo largo de su experiencia. Y la verdad es que no quiero hacerles ver lo contrario. Pero, si pueden darle una oportunidad, puede beneficiarlos – tomó aire para proseguir ‒. Todo criminal no nace siendo perfecto. Hay intentos. Intentos imperfectos y que no llegan a consumarse. Y a medida que su conducta disocial va recibiendo reforzadores positivos de la víctima, su confianza aumenta así como su deseo por matar y mutilar. No deben buscar cuerpos como los de Jenny, Karen y las demás. Deben buscar intentos fallidos que puedan ser similares. Su brutalidad ha ido en aumento en los cadáveres si se han dado dado cuenta. Por lo poco que sé, _el Michelangelo_ tuvo que tener su primera experiencia criminal en la adolescencia. Algo que pasara desapercibido para los agentes de la ley. Busquen víctimas que tengan propiedades similares a las modelos en etapas adolescentes. Durante esa época él no podría acceder a ellas. En el momento en el que encuentren a la víctima cero, conocerán en profundidad al verdadero _Michelangelo_.

‒ ¿Cree que debería buscar información en los correccionales de menores?

‒ No sólo eso. También simples sospechosos de asesinatos o intentos de asesinatos que sigan un patrón similar – la pequeña rio ‒. Espero que no creyera que me estaba excediendo…

‒ No. Para nada McGarden. Lo cierto es que todo lo que me acaba de decir es totalmente lógico y coherente ‒ al abrir la puerta, Erza se encontró con Redfox. ¿Las había estado escuchando?

‒ Venía en busca de mi asistente – miró a McGarden ‒. Vamos a salir ya.

‒ Por supuesto.

Scarlet se acercó a sus compañeros mientras observaban junto con Loxar y Strauss a Mira, Gajeel y McGarden iniciar la inauguración. No les preocupaba la seguridad de la albina. Un asesino como el _Michelangelo_ no intentaría acceder a ella ni ponerle un dedo encima en ese contexto. Se acercó a Dreyar para susurrarle lo que McGarden les había contado acerca de su asesino. Él escuchó con detenimiento y asintió compartiendo su punto de vista.

‒ No me transmite mucha confianza lo que cuatro loqueros puedan decir acerca de un monstruo como _Michelangelo_ , Scarlet. Pero tampoco perdemos nada por tirar de ese hilo.

Aquella noche, Erza y Laxus acordaron pasarla en el hotel con los Strauss. No obstante, Erza quería pasar antes por la comisaría para hacer su cambio de ropa en las taquillas. Su mente se encontraba tan inmersa en Jellal y su tío y el caso _Michelangelo_ que olvidó su obsesión en evitar un momento a solas entre Dreyar y Mira.

Cuando salió de las taquillas, se encontró al lado de la puerta del despacho de su capitán a Meredy. Erza la había visto en varias ocasiones en algún que otro caso. Meredy se encargaba, entre otras cosas, de dirigir un refugio u hogar para delincuentes juveniles. De esta forma, muchos muchachos que tenía una situación personal o familiar complicada que les abocaba a la vida criminal, evitaban acudir a un correccional bajo la supervisión de ella y Ultear. Cumplían sus penas mediante trabajos en beneficio a la comunidad que les ayudaban en mayor medida a tener conciencia de sus malas acciones y evitaban que mantuvieran contactos con otros delincuentes. Aquello propiciaba que rompieran con el ciclo del crimen y se acercasen en mayor medida a una rehabilitación y reinserción real.

‒ ¿Erza? – la rosada la sonrió ‒ ¡Hacía mucho que no hablábamos! Estás espléndida.

‒ Meredy tú también – Scarlet se sintió abrumada cuando la muchacha la abrazó ‒. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Alguno de tus chicos se metieron en problemas?

‒ Más o menos – miró al suelo mientras se retorcía uno de sus mechones ‒ Buscaba a Jellal. ¿Lo has visto? He intentado llamarlo pero me es imposible encontrarlo. Y es muy urgente.

‒ ¿No está en su despacho? – enarcó una ceja y abrió la puerta – Pasa Meredy. No creo que a él le importe – se encogió de hombros.

«Y si le importa, que le den.»

‒ Erza… No querría molestarte porque sé que estás llevando el caso del _Michelangelo_ pero se trata de una cuestión de vida o muerte y si Jellal no está aquí…

‒ ¿Qué ocurre Meredy?

‒ Varios de mis chicos están desapareciendo. Buenos chicos, Erza. Rehabilitados totalmente y con ganas de estudiar y tener una vida dentro de las normas. Y la comisaría competente no ha movido un dedo por ellos. Jellal me había ayudado a mover los hilos un poco con este asunto, pero siento que hay alguien que lo está obstaculizando. Alguien poderoso – negó con la cabeza ‒. Ya sé que estoy sonando como una paranoica. Por eso nadie nos está tomando en serio a Ultear y a mí, salvo Jellal. Él fue quien me dijo que si había alguna otra novedad que lo avisara. Pues bien, hoy Charle y Wendy, dos de nuestras chicas salieron del colegio para ir a cumplir con sus trabajos sociales que el juez les había impuesto. Charle vino hace media hora corriendo y llorando. Alguien se llevó a Wendy mientras ella había ido a coger un par de refrescos para el descanso. Charle se escondió y tomó la matrícula del coche pero dado lo que había ocurrido con sus otros compañeros, tuvo miedo de ir en búsqueda de Wendy y que se la llevaran a ella también.

‒ ¿Dónde está Charle?

‒ La dejé en una sala. Está bien. Pero la culpabilidad la está corroyendo. Y no para de llorar. Le dije que tenía un amigo que nos iba a ayudar. Jellal dijo que aunque no fuera de su competencia si en unos días el caso no se agilizaba él tomaría medidas aunque eso pudiera acarrearle consecuencias.

‒ Muy propio de Jellal – sonrió Erza y sopesó que debía hacer. Mira y su familia estaban de momento a salvo mientras que la vida de una pequeña corría peligro inmediato. Iba a mandarle un mensaje a Dreyar, comunicándole que él se encargaría de la vigilancia y que mandaría a un agente de apoyo en su sustitución. Mientras Jellal no acudiera a su despacho, Erza se encargaría. Se trataba de algo meramente temporal ‒. Meredy, llévame con Charle. Quiero hablar con ella.

‒ ¿De verdad harías eso Erza?

‒ Ya me conoces, ¿no?

Ella asintió a la feliz psicóloga y antes de salir del despacho, le llamó la atención un tono escarlata como sus cabellos que sobresalía de uno de los cajones de la mesa del capitán. Erza retrocedió para fijarse más en él. Aquel tono era demasiado conocido por ella y a la vez había olvidado que ya no lo tenía con ella.

Se trataba de un pañuelo blanco, con los bordes rojizos y lleno de dibujitos de pasteles de diversos sabores.

* * *

 **Tessa:** ¿Te han recomendado el fic en una página de FB =O? ¿En serio O.O? ¿Y encima dos veces xD? Wah no tenía ni idea xD. Dale las gracias a quien lo recomendase de mi parte por hacerme tan feliz *-* XD. Gracias por tu hermoso review *-*. En el próximo capítulo habrá mucho Gray, Juvia y... ¡Lyon xD!

* * *

Acordaros que si me obsequiáis con un comentario vuestro os daré mucho amor *-* y si además llegamos a los 50, la semana que viene habrá capítulo Gruvia y GaLe 3 xD.

¡Nos leemos ^^!


	12. Aisu no Sheru (Gray)

**Nota:** Hai! Los reviews no sólo llegaron a los 50 sino que los pasaron O_O (en concreto 53 *yai*). Así que como prometí esta semana habrá dos capítulos (el siguiente seguramente sea el miércoles xD). ¡Muchas gracias ^^! Como en España justo acaba de empezar el lunes os dejo con el capítulo de Gray =).

 **iblwe** (OMG estoy muy enganchada a tus fics GaLe + Gruvia + SnowSnart + SesshRin *.*) me ha enseñado a hacer el cambio de guiones para que quede más profesional xD (¡GRACIAS!). Espero no haberme saltado ninguno u_U.

¡Tiene una escena lemon así que si no tenéis más de 18 años no lo leáis u os quedaréis ciegos D: (o al menos eso dice la Biblia del Michelangelo)!

 **Disclamer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Mashima que es un troll ¬_¬'.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOCE:** **AISU NO SHERU** **(GRAY)**

* * *

‒ ¡Eh, novata! – Gray estaba recostado en el automóvil que los estaba transportando a la casa de los Redfox. Mientras Jet se había quedado cuidando de Lily, otro chófer de la familia Redfox se encargaba de conducir el vehículo en el que se encontraba junto a su compañera, Juvia y su hermano ‒ ¿Se puede saber qué era eso de la escala criminal que le dijiste a Scarlet hace unos minutos?

‒ Pues ‒ la azulada lo miró con inocencia – se trata de la vida criminal de los delincuentes y-

‒ No – la cortó en seco ‒. Me refiero a que por qué les diste una pista para solucionar su caso. Te recuerdo que hay una apuesta en juego, novata.

‒ Creo que hay cosas más importantes que una estúpida apuesta, Fullbuster – le contestó indignada.

‒ ¿Hacen apuestas con los casos que llevan, detectives? – preguntó con un semblante oscuro el mayor de los Redfox – Soy bastante dado a ellas – soltó su típica risa burleta ‒. Así que voy a tener que participar en ella quieran o no. De esta forma también resolveremos el caso de mi hermana con mayor celeridad. Si gano, quiero parte de mi botín.

‒ ¡Gajeel-kun!

‒ Pero si se trataba de masajes y ridículos públicos en la comisaría. ¿Para qué iba a tener interés alguien como usted en ello? – los ojos del moreno se iluminaron y Levy se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado dándole esa información.

‒ Si les ayudo, quiero que McEnana me haga un masaje en los pies. Y no quiero discusiones. A partir de ahora, participaré más activamente en la investigación.

‒ Esto es ridículo… ‒ y Gray Fullbuster tuvo que estar de acuerdo con su compañera.

A la mañana siguiente partieron los tres miembros del clan Redfox hacia el balneario. El agente Jet tenía su día libre por lo que simplemente los acompañó en coche hasta la estación sin permanecer más tiempo con ellos. Habían quedado en frente de las taquillas con Lyon que se uniría a ellos para desgracia de Gray. Su relación con Juvia Loxar había mejorado en arras de que la investigación fluyera con menor tensión y fuera más eficaz y Gray había descubierto que la periodista no era la persona que él había creído en un principio. Pero su interés por Lyon Vastia lo desquiciaba. ¿Cómo alguien tan inocente y que había sufrido tanto podría querer la amistad de una persona tan codiciosa como él? O incluso, mostrar más inclinación en disfrutar del balneario con Lyon que con él. Le seguía inquietando el hecho de que la señorita Loxar se hubiera olvidado completamente de su declaración de amor y su cabeza se estaba empezando a obsesionar en si lo que unía a Lyon con Juvia era simple amistad o algo más.

Lyon finalmente llegó y abrazó a Juvia dejando descansar en sus mejillas dos húmedos besos. Se acomodaron en el tren que les iba a llevar a Hosenka. Gray permaneció en silencio mientras escuchaba a los restantes miembros del viaje conversar con Lyon que había nacido con el maldito don de saber qué decir en todo momento y una personalidad tan seductora como extrovertida. Aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para acariciar la mano o el brazo de Juvia, así como para hacerla sonreír. Hasta Levy, su propia compañera, parecía embrujada por su arrolladora personalidad.

«Maldito Lyon.»

‒ A Juvia le han dicho que el balneario tiene una parte moderna y otra más antigua – dijo exaltada ‒. En vez de construirlo elevando varios plantas, el hotel se encuentra formado por varios pisos bajo la línea del suelo. ¡Son todo sotanos que dan a la parte nueva del balneario! Hay varias piscinas algunas de agua fría y otras de agua caliente y son de muchos tipos. Juvia leyó que en una de ellas se puede tumbar como si se tratase de una cama y los chorros de agua van masajeando el cuerpo. También hay jacuzzis.

‒ ¡Nunca probé un jacuzzi!

‒ Ya somos dos, McGarden – musitó con frialdad.

‒ ¿Y debemos ir desnudos? – Gray lo fulminó con la mirada. Observó mirada que el obseso de Lyon le estaba dedicando a Juvia y le entraron unas tremendas ganas de golpearlo.

‒ ¡Oh no Lyon! – Juvia se sonrojó y el detective se molestó más.

‒ No me puedo creer que seas tan fácil de caer en sus tretas… ‒ murmuró.

‒ ¿Decía algo Gray-sama?

‒ No.

‒ Pues debe irse con el bañador a esa parte. En el piso de arriba, hay los baños termales tradicionales donde sólo se acude con una toalla.

‒ ¿Iremos desnudos entonces? – preguntó nerviosa McGarden.

‒ Sí, pero los baños de hombres y de mujeres están separados por un muro. Levy no tiene de que preocuparse – sonrió.

Gray hizo un mohín cuando observó la radiante sonrisa de la periodista. Los sedosos cabellos azulados bailaban rozando la piel de porcelana de una forma que hipnotizaba al detective. Se imaginó cómo sería que su cabellera acariciase su torso musculado en su lugar, en sujetársela y echársela para atrás para probar su cuello. Olía demasiado bien para no probarla y el tono tan albino de su piel lo tentaba a hincharle el diente. Lo impulsaba a probar si sería tan tierna como parecía. La atracción que había empezado a sentir hacía unos días había aumentando de intensidad y aquello no le gustaba al detective. Siempre había mantenido bajo control sus emociones pero Juvia lo descontrolaba e incluso hacia aflorar en él celos. A sentirse amenazado por Lyon. Era disparatado todo aquello. Se debía a la sequía a la que se había sometido a causa de la investigación encubierta. Si la novata no le hubiera cortado su encuentro con Flare no se sentiría así en absoluto. Pero la camarera estaba ahora demasiado lejos y por eso su mente se había obsesionado con las sensuales curvas de la periodista. A falta de lo que realmente quería, su cabeza lo suplantaba con lo primero que veía. Se trataba simplemente de eso.

Podría tocarla. Tan sólo una vez. Quizás un sencillo roce terminaría con esa tortura. Ella le estaba haciéndose replantear sus límites y su ética profesional como policía. No podía involucrarse con una víctima. ¿Estaba loco? ¿Qué lo diferenciaría de Dreyar entonces? Era una mujer vulnerable y no podía aprovecharse de ella haciéndole creer que lo único que necesitaba era sentirlo a él en su interior.

‒ Me acuerdo la primera vez que Juvia vio el agua – oyó reírse a Redfox.

‒ Juvia no puede creerse que Gajeel vaya a contar esa historia…

‒ ¡Oh venga si es de mis recuerdos favoritos de ti! – le dio una palmada en la espalda – Durante el primer verano que Juvia pasó con nosotros, visitó la casa que tenemos cerca del lago. Ella lo confundió con un enorme baño.

‒ Eso es adorable, Juv – le golpeó con cariño la mandíbula Lyon. Realmente usaba cualquier pretexto para tocarla.

‒ No lo es… ‒ dijo molesta – Juvia se sintió idiota así – Gray sonrió -. Pero era la primera vez que Juvia veía agua que no procediera del cielo o las tuberías. Fue algo espectacular.

‒ Intentaste bebértela, ¿recuerdas? – Juvia frunció el cejo y su hermano rio de nuevo – Parecía que hubieras venido de una selva alejada de la humanidad, mujer. Lo extraño era la facilidad con la que aprendiste a nadar. Y tú sola.

‒ Porque Juvia es un animal de agua – Gray la miró sorprendido ‒. El agua es el elemento perfecto para Juvia. Juvia cree a veces que su cuerpo está hecho totalmente de agua en vez de solo las tres cuartas partes.

‒ Te pasaste ese verano en el lago. Más de una vez tuvimos que sacarte a la fuerza porque tenías la piel tan arrugada de estar en remojo que parecías una momia – Lily y Levy rieron ante el comentario de su protegido.

‒ Seguro que sería una momia adorable – le sonrió Lyon provocando que Gray lo mirase con incredulidad. Sus ansias por seducir a la azulada rozaban la repugnancia. Estaba deseando ver su cara cuando Juvia le dijera que iba a ser Gray quien durmiera en la misma habitación que ella mientras que él tendría una habitación lejos de la azulada. Como su guardaespaldas y estando fuera de su casa, los detectives no podrían dejar a sus protegidos dormir sin su vigilancia ‒. Pero eso me recuerda la primera vez que trabajamos juntos, ¿te acuerdas Juv?

‒ Juvia se acuerda – respondió nerviosa.

‒ Llevábamos la investigación acerca del equipo de natación de Fiore. En las olimpiadas habían logrado unos resultados increíbles y Juvia y yo pensamos que se debía a que estaban tomando sustancias ilegales aunque en los exámenes habían dado todos negativos.

‒ Los periodistas desconfiáis de todo, ¿verdad? – Juvia lo observó por unos momentos y él le retiró la mirada.

‒ No de todo Fullbuster. Sólo de lo que huele a chamusquina. Dos miembros del equipo sufrieron un ataque al corazón y uno de ellos murió. Eran hombres jóvenes y fuertes. El portavoz del equipo dijo que el primer caso se debía a una malformación congénita que no habían sabido detectar los médicos. Del segundo dijeron que se trataba tan sólo de una reacción al estrés por las olimpiadas. Logramos por fin acceder a los testimonios de los miembros del equipo gracias al don de Juvia por saber juzgar a las personas ‒ ella se mostró abatida por la adulación. Gray recordó que era la segunda vez que escuchaba alguien cercano a Juvia atribuirle esa característica. Y podía compartir esa opinión por lo que había visto de ella ‒. Supo lograr identificar al miembro más débil del grupo. Lo convencimos para que nos confiase la verdad y finalmente la pudimos publicar. Gracias a eso le salvamos la vida.

‒ Señor Redfox, ¿está bien? – Gray que hasta el momento no había detenido su mirada apenas en el hermano de Juvia lo encontró con un evidente mareo y la piel sudorosa.

‒ ¡Oh! Juvia no se acordaba ya. Gajeel se marea con facilidad en los medios de transporte. Gajeel se tomó algo antes de partir de casa pero debe de haberse terminado el efecto.

‒ A mí cuando me duele la tripa por comer demasiado kiwi, Levy me hace friegas en la tripa. ¡Házselas Levy!

‒ Nwo esp necempriow – contestó con una mano a la boca.

‒ No te comprendo, papá. Tú tranquilo – el pequeño Lily saltó encima de su padre y tiró de su espalda para que su cabeza terminara en el regazo de la pequeña detective. Ambos se miraron sobresaltados y Gray quedó pasmado con la fuerza de aquel crío ‒. ¡Ayuda a papá Levy!

Notablemente incómoda, Levy empezó a acariciar el cabello de Gajeel y peinarle los mechones que se habían pegado a su frente por el sudor. La vio sacar unas toallitas húmedas de su bolso y pasárselas por la cara y el cuello, dejando una de ellas en la nuca. Carraspeó nerviosa por la atención que todos habían depositado en ellos e intentó desviar la atención de alguna forma.

‒ ¿Y cómo fue que le salvasteis la vida?

‒ Usaban una sustancia extraña que no saltaba los exámenes que la federación hacía. Apenas era conocida en nuestro país y por ello no la incluían dentro de los análisis a los que se sometían los deportistas en Fiore. Cuando nos facilitó el nombre y las autoridades empezaron la investigación, todos los miembros se sometieron a un examen médico en profundidad. Sabiendo los efectos que provocaba pudieron encontrar una cardiopatía en el testigo y fue operado de urgencia. De haber tardado más, habría muerto como su compañero. Juvia es una heroína.

‒ Juvia cree Lyon exagera. Fue un trabajo en equipo – miró a Gray ‒. ¿A Gray-sama le gusta el agua?

‒ ¿A mí? – parpadeó sorprendido varias veces al ver que ella le sonreía. Estaba intentando incluirlo en aquella absurda conversación de anécdotas cuando lo único que él quería era tener un momento a solas con Flare que se encontraba demasiado lejos de ahí – Yo no sé nadar – giró su cara despectivamente y se centró a mirar por la ventanilla sin dejar de percibir la expresión de tristeza de la periodista.

El resto del viaje se lo pasó en silencio absoluto. Cuando llegaron al balneario, Juvia dirigió la comitiva avanzándose para saludar al dueño que ya conocía. Gray no había viajado con asiduidad. Únicamente había estado en su pueblo y en Magnolia. En la primera localidad, pasó su infancia y adolescencia, gran parte de ella encerrado; en la segunda, desde que entró a trabajar en el cuerpo de policías. Los Fullbuster no eran una familia rica y aún debían mucho dinero al hospital de los gastos producidos cuando Gray estuvo ingresado. Él seguía mandándoles el necesario a sus padres para ayudarles con los gastos ya que sus hermanas todavía vivían con ellos.

Aquello le había impedido disfrutar de los lujos de cualquier joven como viajar por el mundo o un apartamento que fuera mayor a su ínfimo cubículo de treinta metros cuadrados.

‒ A Juvia ya le han dado las llaves para las habitaciones – dijo sonriente ‒. Ésta es para Gajeel, Levy y Lily. Y la otra para nosotros – miró con rubor a Lyon y Gray.

‒ ¿ _Nosotros_? – la cara de incredulidad de Lyon era imponente ‒ ¿Te refieres a ti y a mí y el exhibicionista que tienes por guardaespaldas?

‒ ¿A quién llamas exhibicionista reportememo? – Lyon señaló su torso que estaba completamente al desnudo y Gray se apresuró a colocarse la camisa que se encontraba colgada en su brazo inexplicablemente – Yo tengo que estar con la señorita Loxar – le sonrió con rabia ‒. Soy su guardaespaldas. Lo que no sé es qué diablos haces tú en nuestra habitación. ¿Cuál es la explicación, Juvia?

‒ Juvia… Sólo quedaban dos habitaciones – miró avergonzada el suelo y retorció el extremo de su blusa con sus manos con nerviosismo ‒. A Juvia también le da vergüenza. Podría provocarse un triángulo amoroso entre Juvia, Lyon y Gray y sería muy caótico. ¿Qué haría Juvia? ¿Dónde se colocaría Juvia? – la azulada hablaba sin coherencia y rapidez, de forma que a Lyon y Gray se les hacía complicado seguirla – Pero cada uno tendrá su cama, así que no habrá problemas en eso.

El inicio de la escapada de dos días no eran lo que él había esperado. Gray no se imaginaba que Lyon se encontraría con ellos bajo el mismo techo aunque quiso ver el lado positivo del asunto: si Lyon los acompañaba, impediría que Gray hiciera algo imperdonable con Juvia. Y quizás aquello fuera lo mejor. Porque en el momento en el que la vio salir con el biquini del baño de la habitación, pensó que iba a ser imposible quitarle los ojos de encima. La periodista no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Parecía que entre su forma de poner distancia entre los dos, como si su declaración jamás hubiera existido y el modelito que había elegido, se había propuesto martirizarlo a conciencia. Aunque el cuerpo entero de la Loxar parecía moldeado para torturar a cualquiera que pudiera sentir atracción por las mujeres.

Había escogido para la ocasión un bañador de dos piezas de un tono azul oscuro casi negro, muy similar a los ojos de Gray. La parte de arriba revelaba con exactitud el gran tamaño del montículo que estaba ocultando y parte del pecho se asomaba en el centro donde se unía con el otro, quedando apretados entre sí. Vislumbrabas lo justo para dejar espacio a la imaginación y a la vez por ansiar arrancarle la pieza de ropa. La parte de abajo, que era del mismo color, tenía además como estampado varios topos de un azulado tan pálido que parecía blanco. Juvia corrió a atarse el albornoz cuando vio las miradas de los dos compañeros que la acompañaban.

‒ Ya puede entrar en el baño, Gray-sama.

Él decidió colocarse el bañador con la rapidez suficiente para evitar que Lyon pudiera permanecer junto a Juvia más tiempo del necesario. Optó por un bañador largo negro y salió con el pecho al descubierto. Estaba tan acostumbrado a desnudarse sin darse cuenta, que el cambio de ropa no le fue difícil. Cuando terminó, se encontró a Juvia riendo por algún comentario de Lyon y Gray gruñó. Le hizo una seña para que entrase en el baño y quedó a solas con la reportera.

‒ Gray-sama, ¿qué son esas cicatrices? – sintió la suave y delicada forma con la que Juvia pasaba su mano por la parte baja de la espalda del detective.

‒ Una herida de trabajo.

‒ No. Juvia estudió las cicatrices de bala y de navaja para uno de sus trabajos. Estas cicatrices son de otra cosa – el rostro de Juvia se encontraba contracturado de sufrimiento y preocupación ‒. No mienta a Juvia, por favor.

‒ Operaciones de pequeño.

‒ ¿Qué tipo de operaciones? – él suspiró exasperado.

Darle pena no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente, pero temía que siguiera preguntando cuando Lyon saliera del baño. Si quería evitar que uno de ellos se enterase de la historia, iba a tener que finalizar la conversación antes de que Lyon se uniera a ella. Al menos Juvia había compartido con él sus propios temores infantiles y eso lo hacía sentir menos vulnerable y expuesto a ella.

‒ Cuando tenía siete años me diagnosticaron leucemia – observó que Juvia se llevaba una mano a la boca por la impresión.

Ahí estaba la cara de pena que tanto había odiado ver durante su niñez y adolescencia. Que tanto asco le daba. Aquella mirada que le atribuía la etiqueta de "niño enfermo" como una losa enorme y que le impedía seguir adelante como el "Gray sano", el que jamás iba a volver al hospital porque ya estaba curado y al que le habían dado el alta definitivamente.

‒ Espere, Gray-sama. Este tema es demasiado delicado para que Juvia y usted lo hablen ahora mismo – él la miró sorprendido ‒. Pero Juvia quiere que lo hablen. Sólo dejaré un mensaje a Lyon en la mesa e iremos a tomarnos un té en la barra del hotel. Dicen que su carta es extraordinariamente buena.

Tampoco aquel era exactamente el plan que tenía pensado pero extrañamente había conseguido lo que parte de él quería. Observó como ella se inclinaba para escribir la nota a Lyon. Al menos iba a quitarse de encima a ese memo. Cuando terminó, Juvia le condujo a la planta donde se encontraba la cafetería. Era curioso que todo el balneario estuviera construido bajo tierra excepto los baños termales clásicos. De forma que cada piso se encontraba en un sótano distinto. La cafetería estaba completamente vacía lo que era perfecto para el ambiente que requerían. Gray se sentía nervioso. No había hablado de su enfermedad desde que dejó el instituto y se había obligado a no reproducirla jamás. Pero había caído en la persuasión de aquella maldita ninfa de agua.

‒ Me estaba contando Gray-sama que a los siete años enfermó.

‒ Sí – carraspeó ‒. Me diagnosticaron leucemia y tuvieron que ingresarme en el hospital de Magnolia porque mi pueblo carecía de él y era el que tenía una unidad de oncología más cercana de donde vivía. En ese entonces, Chelia acababa de nacer y Sherry tenía tan sólo cinco años. Mis padres no podían trasladarse a visitarme por temas de trabajo y dinero así que los tres años que permanecí ingresado apenas los vi. Me llamaban a menudo y me mandaban cartas.

‒ ¿Gray-sama estaba solo?

‒ Bueno, no exactamente. En el hospital hice muchos amigos y al ser un niño, los mayores que ahí se encontraban solían hacernos de padre. El problema era que… ‒ notó que la voz le temblaba al recordar aquella oscura época.

Mantener relaciones con los enfermos de oncología significaba querer sufrir. Existía un gran porcentaje de mortalidad entre ellos por lo que cuando cogías cariño a alguno, al día siguiente las enfermeras podían comunicarte que había fallecido durante la noche. La muerte era una constante en el hospital, convivía con ellos como una más, y había ido endureciendo poco a poco el alma de Gray. Le era completamente imposible al final querer a alguien después de lo que había vivido. El temor de la pérdida era un peso demasiado intenso y los duelos se iban acumulando hasta que terminabas demasiado hundido para incluso sentir de nuevo. La capacidad de poder sentir declinaba a un estado de hibernación.

Si las personas se curaban, el destino para los que permanecían en el hospital no era mucho mejor. Cuando les daban el alta, Gray no volvía a verlos y no le extrañaba ni los culpaba. ¿Quién iba a querer volver a recordar las horas de quimioterapia y radioterapia o las operaciones quirúrgicas una vez eran bendecidos con la liberación total de su cáncer? Nadie querría revivir eso.

‒ La muerte. El problema era la muerte, ¿verdad? – la mano de Juvia acarició con ternura su hombro.

‒ Sí. A los diez años me dieron el alta y volví a mi casa. Pero no lo disfrutaba porque creía que en cualquier momento podría recaer. Siempre hay un tanto por ciento de posibilidad de ello en el cáncer y… bueno. Cuando tenía doce años me dieron la mala noticia de que tenía que ingresar de nuevo. La leucemia había vuelto. Y volví a estar solo – manifestó una torcida sonrisa ‒. Fue peor, la segunda vez. No sólo había quimioterapia y radioterapia. Necesité de un trasplante de médula ósea. Fue… extremadamente doloroso y me dejó una pequeña señal como has visto.

Pasar por aquello solo fue horrible. No podía culpar a sus padres. Tenían que trabajar para pagar las facturas que no cubría el seguro en su totalidad. Sus hermanas aún eran pequeñas y necesitaban de ellos y Gray se sentía egoísta por el desembolso que les estaba ocasionando y por su comportamiento con ellos que había alcanzado un nivel bochornoso en algún momento. Les había gritado y echado en cara que no estuvieran a su lado y lo abandonaran en aquel lugar. Quería que alguien le agarrase de la mano durante los vómitos que tratamiento le había provocado y sus padres estaban ausentes. Hasta que no conoció a Ur y Briar, aquello había sido un infierno. Por muchos amigos que hubiera hecho durante su estancia, ellas dos fueron sus pilares ahí dentro.

‒ Gray-sama es la persona más valiente que conoce Juvia – él la miró anonadado. Lo que acababa de decir…

‒ No soy el único niño que ha sufrido cáncer, Juvia.

\- Pero eso no le quita mérito al asunto – sonrió.

‒ Esta segunda vez, la leucemia parecía que no quería irse y durante el tiempo que estuve ingresado me detectaron también un tumor en el riñón derecho. Me hicieron biopsia y resultó ser maligno así que me extirparon parte de él. De ahí la segunda cicatriz que has visto – ella acercó su mano temblorosa a su piel fría y la acarició con los ojos cerrados. La calidez que irradiaba se extendía a todo el cuerpo del muchacho ‒. Quise morirme.

‒ ¿Por qué?

‒ ¿Por el dolor por ejemplo? – dijo con frialdad y se maldijo. Juvia estaba siendo tan afectuosa y protectora con él, que sentía que debía activar sus defensas antes de que la azulada llegará más allá de ser un simple pálpito en su entrepierna. Y su primer defensa, siempre era atacar – Yo… En verdad me sentía culpable por mis padres. Se arruinaron conmigo. Por eso aún hoy les ayudo con los pagos que les quedaron pendientes. No salí del hospital hasta que cumplí los dieciséis.

‒ ¿Conoció a alguien importante para él Gray-sama?

‒ Conocí a mucha gente pero hubo dos que fueron particularmente especiales para mí. Ur y Briar.

Ur había sido su segunda madre. La conoció la segunda vez que fue ingresado. La adolescencia ya era una etapa bastante confusa de por sí como para pasarla en un hospital luchando por tu propia vida. Gray no sólo no había aprendido a nadar por la escasez de dinero, sino también porque cuando los demás niños iban a clases de natación él estaba con una bata de hospital caminando apoyándose en el carrito donde colgaba su suero y medicación que tenía inyectados directamente a su brazo. Tampoco había aprendido a ir en bicicleta y su primer beso se lo dio en la planta de psiquiatría, antes de su biopsia del riñón. Su primera relación sexual fue debajo del escenario donde el hospital representaba las obras de teatro con los niños. Su vida no había sido durante los años más decisivos lo que se considera como algo "normal".

Las preocupaciones más importantes de los chicos de su edad se basaban en aprobar, gustar a la chica popular y conseguir dinero de sus padres para tus caprichos… La preocupación más cercana de Gray era no vomitar la medicación que le inyectaban para mantenerlo con vida; la de a largo término, sobrevivir y vencer la enfermedad.

La segunda vez que estuvo ingresado fue peor porque aunque había temido recaer, el último año había empezado a creerse que estaba curado de verdad. Pero la inseguridad volvió a su vida con una enfermedad más agresiva y virulenta que antes. Aunque Gray estaba físicamente más fuerte, su mente se debilitó. Apenas se levantaba de la cama ni se comunicaba con su compañero de habitación. Con el tiempo volvió a relacionarse con timidez, pero el dolor de ir perdiendo a las personas con las que se iba encariñando ya fuera por la enfermedad o porque les dieran el alta lo destrozaba. Hacían añicos sus entrañas poco a poco como si fuera una cruenta y lenta tortura.

A los catorce años, lo trasladaron al ala dedicada a los pacientes adultos. Fue en esta época en la que conoció a Ur. Ella se estaba tratando por su cáncer de pecho que más tarde comportaría las metástasis en sus ovarios y útero. Coincidían con sus sesiones de quimioterapia.

‒ Juvia quiere conocer más a Ur y Brian – lo obsequió con una flamante sonrisa.

‒ Ur Milkovich fue como mi segunda madre ya que no podía tener la mía junto a mí. Ella… bueno, me sujetaba la mano y retiraba mi pelo cuando vomitaba por el tratamiento. Hacía… cosas de madre – dijo inquieto ‒. Y Briar fue mi primer amor y el único – reconoció en la azulada una expresión de dolor mezclada con celos.

‒ Y… - desvió la mirada mordiendo su labio inferior ‒ ¿Por qué ya no están Gray y Briar juntos ahora que está curado?

‒ Briar murió y Ur también – dijo sin inmutarse ‒. El cáncer de Ur se había extendido demasiado como para que pudiera ser tratado. Tenía una hija y la muy zorra no fue a verla en sus últimos momentos. A mí me confundió con ella durante la última noche que pasé a su lado. Estaba tan drogada con toda la medicación que le habían inyectado que no sabía ni dónde estaba. El único que fue a verla fue el capitán Fernandes, que en ese momento era la pareja de su hija.

‒ Juvia lo siente mucho…

‒ Gracias… ‒ se encogió de hombros – Ella – sonrió – tenía una forma muy particular de ver al cáncer. ¿Quieres que te la cuente? – Juvia asintió con ilusión en su mirada – Me dijo una vez que para vencer al cáncer debía verlo como un cuerpo de carne y hueso. Que de esta forma, si le daba una representación gráfica, me sería más fácil tener ganas de vencerlo. Cuando ves a lo que te enfrentas y lo humanizas, es posible matarlo, los entes invisibles son intocables.

Ur le había explicado que su cáncer lo veía representado en varias personas que intentaban arrancarle a su hija de sus brazos. Ella se levantaba y seguía luchando destruyendo a todos aquellos que intentasen separarla de Ultear y lo seguiría haciendo hasta el final por muy difícil que la batalla estuviera. Porque un día más de vida era un día más con ella.

‒ ¿Qué figura eligió Gray-sama?

‒ Un demonio – rio ‒. Algo infantil, ¿verdad? Lo llamé Deliora. Y me lo imaginaba gigante con colmillos y garras, como un orco monstruoso.

‒ ¿Y fue más fácil el tratamiento?

‒ Al principio sí, pero cuando me descubrieron el tumor en el riñón me vine abajo y Ur… estuvo a mi lado.

 _Venirse abajo_ era un gran eufemismo a lo que sintió Gray. Se había negado a someterse a una cirugía después del doloroso trasplante de médula ósea que había recibido y la biopsia. Tiró la medicación al suelo y se arrancó los tubos que lo conectaban a su medicación. Golpeó a los médicos y varios enfermeros tuvieron que sujetarlo para recibir un sedante. Despertó amarrado a la cama y con Ur a su lado sonriéndolo. Recordaba las palabras que le había dicho después de que le dieran las malas noticias acerca de la biopsia y unos minutos antes de entrar a quirófano para que una porción de su riñón fuera extirpado.

«Gray, te has convertido en un gran muchacho. Eres fuerte, valiente, decidido y vas a hacer mucho bien en el mundo. No les prives a ellos de conocer a un chico como tú. La forma en cómo tratas a Briar y al resto de los internos. La ilusión que les transmites a los niños es lo que les impulsa a vivir. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Pero ahora te toca impulsarte a ti. Acaba con él, cariño y camina hacia el futuro. Yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento mientras destruyes a tu demonio. Y si en algún otro momento desfalleces, te levantaré para que la oscuridad no se adueñe de ti. Yo sellaré tu oscuridad. Venceremos a nuestro cáncer juntos.»

‒ A Juvia le hubiera encantado conocer a la segunda madre de Gray – Gray estaba seguro de que a Ur le habría gustado Juvia a diferencia de Briar. La azulada se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, como dudando acerca de insistir en el mismo tema y finalmente añadió ‒ ¿Y Briar?

‒ Briar… Ella estaba ingresada en psiquiatría. La conocí después de a Ur y tenía tres años más que yo. Era preciosa. La chica más bella que había visto. Incluso estando tan delgada que todos los huesos se le marcaban y habiendo perdido tanto peso que la dotaba de un pecho casi minúsculo, su elegancia era formidable. Tu tono de piel era oscuro y resaltaba su larga cabellera plateada con sus ojos rubís.

‒ Juvia cree que Briar tenía mucha suerte de tener a alguien como Gray a su lado – y su rostro mostró una expresión que él no pudo descifrar. Gray le sonrió.

‒ Creía que tenía anorexia. Era lo que ella me había dicho. Pero… ‒ suspiró. Le estaba contando a Juvia su pasado con una facilidad que era mortalmente alarmante. Jamás había dado ese paso con nadie ni con sus amigos más íntimos. Pero ahora que había empezado, le era imposible parar el torrente de palabras que había encerrado durante tantos años – Empezamos a salir cuando yo tenía quince y ella dieciocho. Para cuando cumplió los diecinueve murió. Porque en realidad, la anorexia no era su verdadero diagnóstico – tragó saliva ‒. Ella había sido ingresada por atentar contra su vida. Me comentaron que lo que englobaba su situación se llamaba trastorno límite de la personalidad. Cuando me explicaron en qué consistía la enfermedad… entendí mejor algunas cosas de ella.

Juvia se acercó con rapidez a él y le abrazó con todo su cuerpo. Era un abrazo tierno, maternal, compasivo y desprovisto de total indiferencia o egoísmo. Gray se sintió arropado como cuando Ur estaba a su lado. Ellas dos eran las únicas que le habían dado un abrazo que lo abrigase hasta en el alma. El contacto de los brazos de la joven alrededor de su cuello le insuflaba la fuerza necesaria para no terminar de rebajar su escudo protector.

‒ Juvia… ‒ la cogió de la cintura para separarla de él y observarle la cara. Estaba llorando y él se estaba muriendo de ganas de besarla y secarle las lágrimas. Aquello le dio tal pavor que reaccionó de la peor manera posible – Pero, ¿qué demonios haces llorando? ‒ se sentía incómodo y preocupado pero el tono sonó tiránico. Había algo que lo estaba ahogando en ese preciso instante. Algo que le oprimía el pecho mientras la miraba, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Sentía felicidad y rabia. Tristeza y odio. Quería golpearla y besarla. Quería hacer algo intenso y extremo. No sabía de qué se trataba y simplemente la agarró de las muñecas ‒ ¿Es que tienes que llorar por todo? ¡Diablos, señorita Loxar! ¿Esa es su forma de seducirme? ¿Crees que si lloras y me abrazas en mi momento de vulnerabilidad me tendrás? No soy tu príncipe Juvia y jamás lo seré. Lo único que conseguirías conmigo sería el polvo de tu vida. No intentes salvarme de mí mismo como hiciste con Totomaru.

 _Paf._

Unos puntiagudos nudillos se clavaron en el pómulo del detective y una sucesión de puñetazos se dieron contra la cara de Gray hasta que una voz femenina lo paró.

‒ Leí la nota de Juvia que decía que se encontraba mareada por el viaje y que iba a salir a dar una vuelta contigo. Me alegro de no haber hecho caso cuando tardabais a su petición de no seguiros – el detective que se encontraba en el suelo abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Lyon en frente mirándolo con desprecio. Se acercó a la chica y le secó con ternura las lágrimas que _él_ había querido retirar con sus dedos. Después, volvió a fijar su mirada retadora en el moreno ‒ ¿Es que tienes que destrozar a todas las mujeres que pasan por tu lado demonio? – abrazó a Juvia.

‒ No, Lyon, eso no es lo que ha ocurrido exactamente…

‒ Sht – le colocó con suavidad un dedo en los labios ‒. No lo defiendas Juv. Lo conozco perfectamente y sé cómo trata a las mujeres. Hemos coincidido en demasiados casos para no notarlo cuando trabajaba como policía. Veo que la seguridad privada no lo ha ablandado. Eres demasiado inocente y buena para darte cuenta. Él es la clase de basura que cuando ve a una mujer llorar la increpa preguntándole por qué lo hace y le falta al respeto como acaba de hacértelo – lo miró apretando los dientes. Había escuchado las últimas frases de Gray.

‒ Largo de aquí Lyon. Ella es mi protegida – se secó con el dorso de la mano el labio que le sangraba e intentó levantarse torpemente.

‒ Y está claro la forma en la que la estás protegiendo. Yo puedo hacer mejor trabajo por ahora. Aléjate de ella, ¿me oyes? Vete a destrozar a otra. La camarera parece tu tipo de chica. Ya sabes, de las que son tan frías y vacías como tú – hizo una mueca de burla y se fue arrastrando a Juvia con ella ‒. Iremos con tu familia, Juv.

Gray dudo acerca de qué hacer. Esperaba una respuesta por parte de Juvia pero ella acompañó a Lyon. Fullbuster se revolvió y tiró del pelo. Se había comportado de nuevo como un auténtico sádico con la joven. Ella que había mostrado esa sensibilidad y ternura hacia él mientras que su guardaespaldas se había encargado de hablarle de esa forma. Lyon había tenido razón. Si él mismo se hubiera visto, también se habría golpeado. Juvia provocaba en el súbitas explosiones de crueldad más agravadas que con cualquier otra mujer que hubiera conocido. Estaba desconcertado y a la vez extasiado con la azulada.

Pero sus manos temblaban. Juvia Redfox con su estatura y complexión delgada hacía que alguien de la gran envergadura física de Gray Fullbuster temblase como un niño pequeño. Y no sabía la maldita razón de ello. Pero ella lo hacía sentir débil y vulnerable. Rompía los grandes muros que había construido para protegerse del dolor. Y lo hacía con facilidad. Con una simple sonrisa o mirada de las suyas.

Tenía que tratarse del polvo frustrado por McGarden. No podía haber otra causa. Gray tomó la decisión de permitir que Juvia estuviera con Lyon mientras él recobraba el control. Iba a estar segura.

Se acercó al baño y se lavó la cara en el espejo. Tenía la ceja y el labio partido pero no necesitaba sutura. Por suerte nadie lo había presenciado, salvo la camarera que lo miraba con angustia. Cuando salió, ella se encontraba cerca de la puerta y le preguntó cómo se encontraba. Notó el coqueteo que la muchacha exhibía y él la sonrió. Cuando ella le comentó que en quince minutos tenía un descanso y podría hacerle compañía para que sus heridas no cicatrizaran en soledad, Gray vio el momento perfecto para acabar aquello que tenía pendiente con Flare.

Lo llevó a la planta de las piscinas aunque no se adentraron en ella y simplemente la atravesaron hasta el otro extremo. Gray escuchó el sonido de la risa de Juvia y se giró el tiempo suficiente para verla junto a Lyon, Gajeel, Levy y Lily. Lyon le daba felicidad. Gray sólo lágrimas. Apretó la mano de la camarera que lo llevaba agarrado y ella lo malinterpretó como un signo de ansiedad por estar a solas. Aceleró el ritmo y llegaron a una puerta del personal que llevaba a unas escaleras. Descendieron por ellas y Gray se dio cuenta de que se hallaban en la sala de máquinas.

Se dejó llevar.

No necesitaba ser Gray el controlador con aquella muchacha. El que delimita el placer de sus amantes, aumentándolos y disminuyéndolos a su placer, el que no debe sentir. Gray debía sacar la explosión de emociones que lo inundaba hasta ahogarlo. Por primera vez, desde Briar, el detective dejó la iniciativa a la chica, que lo empujó y desvistió con rapidez. Él la imitó y ambos terminaron desnudos en el suelo.

Ella estaba mucho más excitada que él. Se colocó debajo mientras rodeaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besaba. Le introdujo la lengua de una forma molesta para Gray y además la usaba en exceso para su gusto. Gruñó molesto consigo mismo. ¿Desde cuándo le irritaba que la lengua de una mujer penetrase en su boca y empujara la suya en una lucha de pasión? Tampoco mejoró cuando mordió su labio y descendió la lengua por su cuello mientras acariciaba su torso. No estaba sintiendo nada. Volvió a gruñir cuando ella le mordió el labio y colocó su mano en la entrepierna de él acariciándolo. _Aquello_ no estaba funcionando o no quería hacerlo

‒ ¿Te hice daño encanto? – con la otra mano le alcanzó el labio que aún sangraba un poco.

‒ No. No te preocupes – sonrió y hundió su cabeza entre los pechos de la chica.

Su boca recorría aquella piel aterciopelada que se le hacía demasiado sudorosa y demasiado bronceada. Su mente deseaba que fuera más blanca, más de porcelana. Creyó que su cerebro estaba todavía confundido por los recuerdos de Ur y Briar. Tenía que centrarse en lo que tenía entre las manos. Unos pechos de un tamaño mediano, de pezones achocolatados que no dudó en humedecer con su hambrienta boca. Entre sus dientes jugaba con ellos mientras la otra mano no dejaba descansar al otro seno. Ella gimió y a Gray le pareció demasiado similar al sonido de una foca.

‒ ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo ella cuando él paró de golpe tras el gemido.

‒ Cambiemos la postura.

Estaba torpe y se sentía incómodo. Tenía a una mujer preciosa que estaba besando sus abdominales hasta llegar al miembro que colgaba entre sus piernas y él se estaba boicoteando a sí mismo con parecidos y quejas totalmente irracionales. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y recordó la cara de Juvia sonriendo en la piscina hacía unos instantes. No se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

‒ ¿Te gusta esto verdad? – el abrió los ojos y vio que la muchacha que tenía entre sus muslos se refería a sus dotes como amante.

‒ Mmmm… Mucho – fingió ‒. Pero no hables, muchacha.

Ella le respondió con una mirada repleta de lujuria y siguió besándolo mientras él cerraba los ojos y la imagen de Juvia volvía a su mente. Cuando notó que estaba introduciendo su virilidad en la boca de la chica, su memoria voló a cuando Juvia salió del baño con su bañador azul oscuro. Gimió de forma ronca y mordió su labio inferior. A medida que los labios de la muchacha se iban extendiendo a lo largo de su eje y su lengua jugaba con él, sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo ascender. Él nunca estaba caliente pero recordar a Juvia cambiaba su peculiaridad.

Sintió que la chica se apartaba para montarlo después de susurrarle que ella ya usaba la píldora y no tenía que preocuparse por nada. Tampoco era una cuestión que le importase en ese momento. Sólo quería que se callara. Su voz desgarraba la imagen de Juvia que Gray estaba manteniendo en su mente para poder excitarse y además únicamente había llevado consigo el bañador que estaba ahora perdido por la sala de máquinas. Los preservativos no eran algo que pudiera tener a mano en ese lugar.

El roce de su intimidad con su ingle no le habría excitado si su cabeza no estuviera en esos instantes rememorando el sencillo y sensual vestido a rayas que Juvia llevaba el primer día que le abrió la puerta de la mansión Redfox. Sus manos subieron ávidamente hasta los pechos sintiendo el movimiento que estaba generando siendo montado por ella en sus palmas. Ella gimió cuando los agresivos dedos de él se ciñeron en las crestas de sus senos para aumentar el placer. Se sentía excitado, visceral, ardiente, desenfrenado por lo que estaba experimentando y a la vez furioso e iracundo consigo mismo. Estaba teniendo sexo con una mujer pensando en Juvia Loxar. En concreto, en ese preciso instante, estaba recordando el encuadre que exhibía la parte de arriba de su bañador y la expresión de vergüenza que mostraba la azulada al ver tanta parte de su cuerpo expuesta ante él. Un grito ahogado de exasperación sonó en ese momento y Gray supo que había surgido de su garganta.

Irritado, agarró con cólera los hombros de la chica y la tumbó al suelo para que permaneciera debajo de él. Agarró el muslo de la chica sin mirarla y se la colocó en la cadera. Las piernas de Juvia seguramente serían más largas. Se imaginó a qué olería la azulada cuando la tuviera sudorosa, lujuriosa y abrasadora debajo de él, sometiéndola a su placer. Quería oírla gemir por él y llenarse de ella. Observar su espalda arquearse sería el espectáculo más erótico que jamás vislumbraría. No se dio cuenta que estaba acelerando las embestidas, llevando a la chica al orgasmo. A los pocos instantes, él la siguió.

‒ Oh… ‒ gimió ella acariciando su trasero ya que aún se encontraba encima de ella – Eso ha sido… Espectacular – abrió los ojos y con su mirada fría salió de su interior, provocando un gemido largo y profundo en ella que se sacudió en el suelo ‒. Es como si se me siguiera repitiendo… aquí – señaló su sexo y Gray la miró sin mostrar reacción.

‒ Deberíamos irnos – se sentía algo culpable ‒. No quiero que sigamos tentando a la suerte y algún compañero o superior tuyo te vea aquí – torció una sonrisa y se vistió. Vio que ella intentaba levantarse pero las piernas no la sujetaban ‒. Te ayudo.

Tras ayudarla a vestirse, tuvo que hacer lo mismo en las escaleras. Cuando abrieron la puerta que los llevaba a la zona de las piscinas, Juvia pasó corriendo chocando contra el pecho de Gray. Los observó con detenimiento y Gray notó que acababa de saber lo que había ocurrido detrás de esa puerta. El detective había intentado vestir a la chica pero se había dejado varios botones, vislumbrándose parte del busto de ella. El cabello de ambos estaba totalmente despeinado y la piel todavía guardaba el rubor de la pasión que habían compartido. Él desvió la mirada sintiéndose culpable de nuevo.

‒ Disculpe Gray-sama… ‒ la voz le temblaba – Juvia buscaba el aseo.

‒ Está a la izquierda, señorita – escuchó los pasos de la azulada alejarse de él ‒. ¡Qué mujer más extraña! Habla de una forma muy anormal.

‒ No es extraña y no hay nada de anormal en ella – le soltó con brutalidad ‒. Ya no me necesitas – dijo con frialdad ‒. Alguien podría vernos ‒ y se dirigió a las piscinas a pasar el resto del día.

• • • • •

No podía quitarse de la cabeza a Juvia. La ninfa de agua la había hechizado de alguna forma y no había forma de sanarse de su maldición. A no ser que consumar la atracción que sentía por ella fuera la solución más adecuada aunque menos profesional. Había estado negándose a utilizar ese último instrumento, pero no iba a podérsela quitar con otra mujer. Juvia dominaba todo el espacio del que disponía su cabeza y aún ansiaba más. Gray lo había decidido: seduciría a Juvia Loxar, la haría suya y finalizaría con toda la explosión interior que ella le provocaba. O se volvería loco. Y a la mierda la ética profesional.

Evitó a Juvia hasta que cayó la noche. Cuando se encontraba tumbado en una cama de agua sintiendo como los chorros bombeaban su cuerpo abrió los ojos para encontrarse dos pies desnudos a su cabeza. Se irguió molesto para encontrarse a su compañera irritada con un biquini palabra de honor y flecos. Llevaba unas ridículas gafas de agua en la cabeza que a la vez le servían como bandana de su rebelde cabellera.

‒ ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loco? ¿Te has olvidado de cuál es nuestro trabajo Fullbuster? ¿Es que eres imbécil? ¿Y qué demonios te ha pasado en la cara?

‒ Usar las instalaciones del balneario. Todavía no. No. No y no es asunto tuyo – le ofreció una amplia sonrisa que exasperó a su compañera ‒. ¿Dónde están los Redfox? ¿Y qué son esas gafas?

‒ Detrás de mí – obvió la última pregunta y Gray observó que se encontraban en los jacuzzis ‒. No voy a irme sin ti, Fullbuster. No sé qué te está ocurriendo pero esto… ¡no es profesional! ¡Se lo diré al capitán Fernandes!

‒ No te había hecho por una cucaracha chismosa, McGarden – se levantó y se acercó al jacuzzi donde los Redfox y Lyon se encontraban. Juvia desvió la mirada cuando se cruzó en su visión -. ¿Seguro que tu reacción es sólo porque echabas de menos a tu compañero? ¿O hay algo más? – Levy le dedicó una fugaz mirada a Redfox que Gray no apreció – Si es por lo del otro día, sigo diciendo que verte desnuda lo empataría.

‒ ¿Cómo dices? – una voz gutural procedente de Redfox se unió a la conversación que se incorporó para acercarse a los detectives.

‒ Gray, ¿existe alguna mujer que no pretendas tirarte? – el detective fulminó con la mirada al plateado que se encontraba junto a Juvia en el jacuzzi.

‒ Rival en el amor… ‒ se oyó en un extraño susurro.

‒ ¿Alguien me va a explicar qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Es que se dedican a flirtear en mi propia casa mientras desempeñan su trabajo?

‒ ¡No! – gritó Levy desesperada – Lo estáis entendiendo todo mal. Gray sólo me toma el pelo porque – le tapó los oídos a Lily para proseguir - lo vi desnudo sin querer. ¿Podemos dejar el tema? Hay un niño pequeño aquí con nosotros – al restar todos en silencio, Levy liberó de sus manos al pequeño Redfox.

‒ Eso te pasa por ser tan enana. Que te cuelas por las rendijas de la puerta – añadió burleta Gajeel.

‒ Idiota… ‒ Levy lo golpeó para satisfacción de Redfox.

Gray los acompañó durante la cena y finalmente se fueron a dormir cada uno a su habitación. Fullbuster quería disculparse con Juvia pero ella lo rehuía. No sabía exactamente qué decirle. Le había pedido perdón demasiadas veces ya y volverle a hacer daño no ayudaba a que pudiera creerse su disculpa. Su cabeza no cesaba en buscar las palabras adecuadas mientras la observaba en su cama. Le era imposible dormirse y lo único que lo calmaba era ver a la dulce ninfa de agua dormir. Juvia había confesado que tenía miedo a la oscuridad y que necesitaba dejar al menos una pequeña luz, así que habían optado por la del baño, dejando la puerta entornada para atenuar su intensidad.

Estaba acostada de lado y la opresión del colchón contra su cara hacía que sus mejillas se vieran más apretadas, dotándola de una imagen mucho más inocente y adorable. Gray se acercó a su cama para maravillarse con detalle de la muchacha. Lucía un mohín de preocupación y varios de sus mechones caían en cascada por su cara. Le colocó varios de ellos detrás de la oreja con suavidad para no despertarla pero de forma inepta ya que notó que unos dedos le agarraban de la muñeca y unos enormes ojos azules se abrían con sorpresa.

‒ ¿Qué está haciendo Gray-sama con Juvia? – lo dijo en un susurro, temiendo despertar a Lyon que dormía a pierna suelta. Gray no sabía qué responder y prefirió no contestar ‒ ¿Gray-sama? ¿Ocurre algo? – le acarició la muñeca y se levantó de la cama – Venga con Juvia.

Cada piso del hotel estaba dotado de un descansillo con varias butacas y una mesa de madera. En ese momento, el hotel estaba completamente vacío por lo que la pareja aprovechó para sentarse en ellos. Juvia lo miraba pacientemente. No parecía que esperase que Gray hablara. Prestaba su compañía como si pensara que era lo único que el detective necesitaba de ella. Pero él necesitaba _mucho más_.

‒ Debo de parecerte la peor persona del mundo y seguramente seas la que más motivos tengas para pensarlo – ella no respondió nada, obligándolo a continuar ‒. Quizás lo sea al fin y al cabo. Porque la forma en la que te he tratado antes… – suspiró – Juvia… Yo… ‒ se revolvió el pelo furioso y acomodó su espalda contra el respaldo violentamente – Aunque no te lo creas llevaba una disculpa genial en mi cabeza acerca de mi comportamiento en el bar antes. Pero ahora que te tengo en frente sé que nada de lo que te diga va a cambiar el daño que te he hecho – su silencio lo incomodaba ‒. Grítame o golpéame. ¡Pero haz algo!

‒ ¿Gray-sama hace todo lo que Lyon le dice?

‒ ¿Cómo? – de todo lo que se esperaba que le dijera, aquello no figuraba entre sus planes ‒ ¿A qué te refieres?

‒ Lyon le dijo a Gray-sama que se tirase a la camarera – él enmudeció ‒. Juvia no tiene problema con eso. Sólo curiosidad – se encogió de hombros y Gray y notó la mentira ‒. No se preocupe por lo de antes. Juvia lo entiende. Gray-sama explicó temas dolorosos para él y Juvia simplemente estaba ahí. Juvia lo comprende, Gray-sama.

‒ ¿No me odias?

‒ Claro que no. Gray-sama ya sabe lo que Juvia siente por él ‒ de nuevo aquella sonrisa radiante brilló en su cara.

Era imposible que alguien después de haber sido tratado como ella y por segunda vez en tan corto espacio de tiempo, no le guardara rencor. Pero Fullbuster estaba aprendiendo que Juvia Loxar era una persona incapaz de guardar una sola gota de venganza contra alguien salvo que dañara a sus seres queridos. Su bondad no conocía límites y lo molestaba. Cualquiera podría aprovecharse de ella y hacerle daño sin cesar sabiendo que la joven jamás lo odiaría ni despreciaría.

Juvia vivía sus emociones al contrario que Gray. Mientras él se obsesionaba con anular su capacidad de sentir para protegerse, ella miraba a los ojos a cualquier atentado contra su estado emocional y lo desafiaba. Si algo la hería, se volvía a levantar con su radiante sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado. Juvia Loxar no tenía miedo a sufrir ni a morir. No tenía miedo a nada.

Él se acercó a su gigantesca butaca y la acomodó contra su hombro sin añadir nada más. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo y así permanecieron dormidos hasta que el ruido de los huéspedes del hotel los despertó. Se dirigieron a su habitación justo antes de que Lyon se despertara para tener conocimiento de la ausencia del detective y la periodista.

En su cabeza, se había reproducido varias veces una extraña pesadilla que había tenido en la que un gorila gigante amante del heavy metal lo amenazaba con golpearlo con su guitarra en forma de banana si dañaba a una preciosa muñeca de porcelana que le pertenecía. Se tuvo que sacudir varias veces la cabeza para alejar de su mente aquellas imágenes tan inverosímiles y bizarras.

El grupo decidió finalmente salir del balneario para visitar el centro del pueblo y Lily hizo varias fotografías con la ayuda de Levy que había leído tantos libros sobre ese arte que conocía varios trucos de profesional. El niño estaba encantando con todo lo que la pequeña azulada le estaba enseñando y su felicidad se contagiaba al resto del grupo, mejorando el ambiente. Incluso entre Lyon y Gray había menos tensión y podían ver el lado bueno el uno del otro.

Cuando la tarde empezaba a caer, acudieron a los baños termales a relajarse. Debieron dividirse en hombres y mujeres pues el muro separaba a uno y otro sexo. Se respiraba paz. ¿Desde cuándo Gray no se relajaba de esa forma? Siempre había tenido que preocuparse. Por vencer a su _Deliora_ , por vigilar que Briar comiera o no se autolesionase, por Ur, por sus padres, por sus hermanas… Y luego de policía la preocupación aumentaba por momentos. La ansiedad lo había acompañado desde bien pequeño y si bien le había ayudado con su dosis de adrenalina necesaria en una profesión tan peligrosa como la suya, también lo había convertido en un hombre resentido con la vida. Su momento de calma se vio alterado finalmente por la conversación que había tenido que mantener con Lyon y Gajeel en aquel lugar. Le había puesto de un humor de perros.

Por la noche Juvia les mostró una piscina gigante que estaba en construcción. El señor Aria les había dado acceso reservado. Era la piscina más grande y profunda que Gray hubiera visto y el agua era de un intenso color verde.

‒ El señor Aria le ha dicho a Juvia que podemos usar la piscina si queremos. Aunque el tono del agua pueda parecer que está sucia no es así. El señor Aria le dijo a Juvia que querían jugar con agua de colores para darle un toque diferente a la nueva sección. Lo único que falta por construir son los alrededores y los toboganes. El señor Aria le ha dicho a Juvia que el trampolín también puede ser usado.

‒ ¡Pues a qué esperamos mujer de agua! ‒ Gajeel se dirigió sin pensárselo al trampolín. Una vez subió por la escalera, antes de tirarse se giró a mirarlos – Haremos una competición de salto a ver quién gana. Usted McEnana mejor quédese con Lily que son casi de la misma altura y si le ocurre algo en una piscina de estas dimensiones no sabremos encontrarla – su compañera gruñó y desvió la mirada ‒. ¡No te enfades McGarden! – exhibió su habitual sonrisa de satisfacción y finalmente se tiró al agua. Un extraño ruido se oyó debajo de sus pies poco después de que el cuerpo de Redfox se hundiera en el agua.

‒ ¿Habéis oído eso?

‒ Juvia lo ha oído, Levy. Pero Juvia no sabe qué era.

‒ ¿Papá? – Lily se acercó al agua y Levy corrió a alcanzarlo.

‒ Está tardando en salir a la superficie… ¡Se está ahogando! ‒ Lyon se tiró al agua seguido de Juvia sin pensárselo.

‒ Gray, quédate con Lily – Levy se unió a ellos tras colocarse las gafas acuáticas y Gray, el único que no sabía nadar, se sintió inútil.

Tardaron demasiado en sacarlo. Lyon, Juvia y Levy tuvieron que salir varias veces al exterior para tomar aire de nuevo. Finalmente el pesado cuerpo de Gajeel pudo ser sacado con la ayuda de tres personas. La cara de Juvia estaba desencajada totalmente por el miedo.

‒ Había quedado atrapado por el cable de un aparato de limpieza que había abajo. El ruido que escuchamos era la activación del motor. Qué extraño… ‒ explicó Lyon.

‒ ¡Gajeel-kun no respira! ¡No respira!

‒ ¡Papá! – Lily, el serio y pequeño Redfox se tiró con lágrimas en los ojos encima de su padre.

‒ Fullbuster – dijo con frialdad su compañera ‒, coge el niño – él obedeció y Levy colocó sus manos en el pecho del heredero Redfox para presionar con ritmo a la vez que le abría los canales de respiración e insuflaba aire en un desesperado boca a boca ‒. Vamos, vamos… ‒ repitió la operación de nuevo – Endiablado Redfox, ¡sé que eres mucho más terco que esto! – cuando sus bocas se tocaron por tercera vez, Gajeel reaccionó y escupió el agua que había tragado mientras Lily saltaba de los brazos de Gray para abrazar a su padre con seriedad y su expresión de señor.

‒ ¿Ya me estás besando de nuevo sin mi permiso, McGarden? – enarcó una ceja.

‒ ¿De nuevo? – preguntó extrañada su hermana.

Levy se alejó de ellos y se acercó a su compañero. No hacía falta que su compañera dijera nada. Ambos habían presenciado la declaración de cierto drogadicto perturbado que ya había anunciado su amenaza hacia el mayor de los Redfox.

" _El padre tenía que morir_ ".

‒ Zancrow y Hades… ‒ dijeron a la vez.

• • • • •

Gray se despertó inquieto durante la noche y observó que Juvia no estaba en su cama. Malhumorado porque la azulada se fuera sin protección, se dirigió en su búsqueda y la encontró en la misma butaca que habían compartido la noche anterior. Estaba cosiendo pequeños muñecos teru-teru bozo y tan concentrada que no lo oyó venir. Se sobresaltó cuando se sentó a su lado.

‒ Sabes que no puedes estar sin protección. Y menos aún después de lo que ha ocurrido esta noche.

‒ Juvia no podía dormir.

‒ Pues haberme despertado – ella lo miró y dejó su tarea encima de la mesa.

‒ Juvia recibió una llamada ayer, cuando Gray-sama estaba desaparecido. Juvia ha sido despedida de Phantom Lord.

‒ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Si eres su mejor reportera!

‒ Jose Porla ha publicado un artículo sobre Juvia y su pasado. Algunas de esas cosas eran ciertas, otras mentira y otras estaban sacadas de contexto.

‒ ¿Pero qué decía que fuera tan grave como para que tuvieran que despedirte?

‒ ¿Gray-sama recuerda lo que dijo Lyon el primer día que fue a verla a su casa? – él asintió – Pues básicamente eso. Juvia ha quedado desacreditada como periodista. Gajeel-kun aún no lo sabe. Juvia pensó que era lo peor que podía pasarle hasta que ocurrió lo de Gajeel en la piscina. A Juvia le parece extraño que la máquina se pusiera a funcionar sola. Ni el propio señor Aria lo entiende.

‒ Creemos que los hombres de Hades han atacado a tu hermano para presionarte a que dejes de escribir el artículo. Un par de agentes vinieron a tomar declaración e investigar el asunto.

‒ Juvia no quiere que nadie sufra por ella. Pero Juvia no va a dejar de escribir aunque la hayan despedido. Juvia empezó con su blog y puede volver a él. No le importa. Lo único que le importa es publicar esta historia – torció su boca ‒. ¿Gray-sama cree que Juvia es maligna por eso?

‒ No ‒ rio.

‒ Juvia se siente egoísta por poner en peligro a los demás y provocarles tantas incomodidades. Por eso les estaba haciendo a todos un teru-teru bozo. Juvia los hacía de pequeña para evitar la lluvia del exterior que caía y la propia que sentía Juvia en su interior. Por eso – inspiró decidida – si la meta de Juvia hiere a los demás, quiere que el dolor sea el menos posible – ella entregó uno de los fantasmitas en la mano de Gray que lo miró absorto en ella ‒. Juvia terminará con el senador. No le importa lo que le ocurra a ella. Ni si para ello se tiene que convertir en un monstruo lleno de oscuridad o un demonio. Pero Juvia acabará con el hombre que osó hacer daño a su familia – su mirada daba pavor.

La otra mano de Fullbuster se ahuecó en la cara de la azulada, acariciando su mejilla y sus labios. Juvia Loxar era la bondad personificada y creía que podía ser corrompida por el hecho de luchar contra un hombre poderoso. La luz que había en ella era el valor más importante que tenía y no iba a permitir que nadie la destrozara como él había sido destrozado con anterioridad.

Las palabras de Ur se repetían en su mente una y otra vez sin cesar y finalmente pronunció lo que más temía decirle a una mujer.

‒ Juvia...No tienes de qué preocuparte. Yo voy a estar a tu lado en todo momento mientras destruyes a tu demonio. Y si en algún momento desfalleces, te levantaré para que la oscuridad no se adueñe de ti. Yo sellaré tu oscuridad, Juvia. Ambos terminaremos con Purehito ‒ y con un simple roce de su pulgar en el labio inferior femenino firmó su promesa.

* * *

 **Elie-chan:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior *-*. Espero que este también lo haya hecho (aunque admito que quizás he sido un poco cruel escribiéndolo x'D). Acertaste con los celos por parte de Gray porque no concibo el "Gruvión" sin celos de por medio. Mashima ha sido muy claro con esto. Un abrazo enorme para ti también *-*/!

* * *

Si alguien pensó que el lemon iba a ser entre Gray y Juvia, lo siento x'D... Me siento un poco hasta malvada y todo. Pero es que Gray tiene muchas cosas que resolver todavía.

Por cierto, no sé vosotrxs pero en los puñetazos de Lyon iban parte de mi ilusión y cabreo hacia Gray por muchas de las cosas que le ha hecho a Juvia en el manga/anime. Me sentía un poco _hooligan_ animándolo mientras lo escribía (go Lyon xD!).

Y respecto a la conversación que mantiene Gray con Gajeel y Lyon en los baños termales se verá en el siguiente capítulo ^^.

Podéis darle al botón de las reviews y enviarme mensajes de odio o de amor. Lo que queráis (AunqueYoPrefieroLoSegundo).

¡Y el miércoles habrá el capítulo de Gajeel!

¡Nos leemos =)!


	13. Hierro derretido (Gajeel)

**Nota:** ¡Hai! Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo esta semana :3. ¡La visión de Gajeel de lo ocurrido en el balneario xD!

 **Disclamer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Mashima que es un troll ¬_¬'.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TRECE: HIERRO DERRETIDO (GAJEEL)**

* * *

Su vida había cambiado en poco tiempo. Sus preocupaciones habían aumentado hacia sus seres queridos pero aquella situación también le estaba reportando una parte positiva. Gajeel Redfox estaba recobrando la emoción vivida durante la juventud que perdió desde que había tenido que hacerse responsable de una empresa y de un bebé. Había descubierto una vez más las habilidades de la detective McGarden cuando la escuchó a través de la puerta hablar con su compañera pelirroja cuyo nombre no recordaba ni le interesaba. El intelecto de la azulada era apasionante. Su lógica deductiva podía incluso ser uno de los estimulantes más intensos que Gajeeel había tenido el lujo de disfrutar. Sí, Levy McGarden era en toda y cada una de sus facetas la persona más cautivadora que había conocido.

Se había regocijado cuando vio su expresión al manifestarle su intención de unirse a la apuesta que los policías habían pactado. Que las pequeñas manos de la detective se posaran en sus pies para darle un masaje iba a ser algo de lo que gozaría en cada uno de los detalles. Había visto su vitalidad y su pasión. Disfrutaría de la sumisión de un alma libre como ella haciendo algo que repudiaba. Y Gajeel sabía que en el fondo ella disfrutaba de su compañía y le excitaba su impetuosidad y arrogancia. Sólo que todavía no estaba preparada para subyugarse a la atracción sexual que existía entre ellos. Era demasiado terca para eso.

Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo respetara y le prestaran pleitesía. Se aprovechaba de ello siendo orgulloso y algo pedante con sus empleados y conocidos. Él era Gajeel Redfox, jefe de industrias Redfox. Era poderoso, rico, gozaba de hombría y masculinidad. Su soberbia y aspecto dominante atraía a todas las mujeres que deseaba e incluso a las que no le interesaban. Lo que estaba claro es que su simple presencia era notada por cualquier persona. Y no sólo era por su gran altura o por la envergadura de su cuerpo. Tampoco era únicamente por su larga cabellera oscura o su mirada rojiza que había dejado sin aliento a más de una mujer. No, el carisma de Gajeel Redfox era algo tan irrefutable como que la Tierra era redonda.

No obstante, Levy McGarden no aceptaba dicha influencia como el resto de mujeres. Y aquello lo inquietaba. La pequeña detective con su humilde estatura y con un cuerpo que para Redfox significaba debilidad, le plantaba cara y le contestaba. No le tenía miedo. Lo volvía loco. Que alguien tan pequeño y que parecía ser tan frágil fuera capaz de provocarle esa intensidad de emociones, lo excitaba como nada. Su mirada de rabia era capaz de ponerle los pelos de punta. Cuando torcía su pequeña boca y encogía sus rosados labios para mostrarle su irritación, le provocaba un nudo en el estómago. Y cuando su altivez lo desafiaba directamente a los ojos, sólo podía pensar en llevársela a la cama y hacerla suya.

Sí, Levy McGarden impedía que Gajeel Redfox pudiera tener el control de sus impulsos y le recordaba aquella tierna etapa de su vida, en el que la impulsividad y el descontrol eran la base de su cotidianidad. Por eso, cuando Juvia trajo invitaciones para un balneario, creyó que era un momento adecuado para descargar tensiones. No pensó en que debería compartir habitación con la propia detective hasta que su hermana hizo el reparto de llaves. Aquello no entraba en sus planes pero le iba a reportar los beneficios de los que estaba esperando disfrutar con la detective.

Desde que habían compartido un simple beso, Gajeel había querido repetirlo. Se había sentido culpable por aprovecharse y dejarse llevar en un momento de total vulnerabilidad de la azulada dado el estado en el que se encontraba. Pero lo cierto era, que el alcohol no te obligaba a hacer lo que no querías, te impulsaba a ejecutar lo que tus más o menos profundos deseos querían hacer realidad. Aquello significaba que la detective lo deseaba a él. Pero era demasiado testaruda como para querer admitirlo. Gajeel iba a tener que darle el empujón necesario para que ambos pudieran disfrutar de su mutua compañía. A poder ser desnudos y compartiendo una sola cama. Y claro, a solas. No podía hacer realidad sus fantasías con su hijo de cinco años durmiendo al lado.

Precisamente su hijo pequeño, que en un principio había sido un motivo que le impedía involucrarse con la detective, había provocado con su tierna relación con la azulada que finalmente la atracción hacia ella fuera mayor. Simplemente tendría que evitar que Lily tuviera conocimiento del ardiente y apasionado sexo que iba a vivir por tan sólo una noche con Levy. No creía que fuera a ser difícil de conseguir.

No había creído que ser padre iba a cambiarlo tanto. En un principio, incluso había querido que Minerva abortase cuando le anunció el embarazo. Ella tenía veintidós años y él diecinueve. No era lo suficientemente maduro para un niño. No quería abandonar su soltería y juventud por un bebé. Pero ella se había negado. Entonces, había decidido que se encargaría económicamente de los cuidados del bebé pero rechazaba todo vínculo afectivo con él. Se maldijo y se odió cuando lo sostuvo entre sus manos por primera vez. Lily había nacido un mes antes de lo previsto y había temido que no pudiera sobrevivir. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo como cuando le informaron de que el bebé estaba a punto de nacer. Sin embargo, aun siendo prematuro, el estar en la incubadora una semana había sido suficiente.

Era un bebé pequeño, rosado y luchaba por la vida. Había llorado cuando lo vio a través del cristal de nursería, moviendo sus pequeños bracitos. Cuando lo sostuvo, supo que jamás querría que se marchara de su lado. Tenía su cabellera y sus ojos. Y su sonrisa… Su sonrisa le daba la alegría que la muerte de sus padres le había quitado. Era lo más precioso que había creado y era suyo. Minerva no tardó ni una hora desde que el parto finalizó en anunciarle que no quería saber nada del bebé. Gajeel había querido estrangularla. Esa mujer únicamente había llevado a cabo un embarazo para atarlo a ella y así se lo había informado. Ni se esperó a que lo liberasen de la incubadora o preguntó más adelante por él. Por ello, Gajeel se hizo la promesa de que jamás le faltaría nada a ese niño y que nunca notaría la ausencia de su madre. Él se encargaría de ser un padre tan perfecto para Lily que a la vez ocuparía el lugar del otro progenitor que faltaba.

‒ Lily, ¿vas a necesitar ayuda para colocarte el bañador? – Levy acababa de salir del baño ocultando su cuerpo en un albornoz y con unas gafas acuáticas en su cabeza. Gajeel chasqueó la lengua, creyendo que podría deleitar su vista con el cuerpo de la detective antes de compartirla con los restantes visitantes del balneario.

‒ ¡Claro que no Levy! Yo ya soy mayor – asintió ‒. Soy un niño totalmente independiente y sé cambiarme de ropa solo. Soy un hombre – Lily desapareció tras la puerta del aseo y Levy se sentó en la cama en la que se encontraba Gajeel.

‒ Creo que acabo de insultar a su hombría o algo así – Gajeel enarcó una ceja.

‒ Lo he educado lo suficientemente bien como para que sepa valerse por sí mismo, McEnana ‒ ella sonrió y soltó una carcajada que le sonó a música al mayor de los Redfox.

Una vibración sonó a través de su teléfono y observó como se acercaba la azulada a visionar la pantalla. Sonrió varias veces y tecleó una respuesta. Aquello irritó a Gajeel. Quería ser él el causante de esa expresión.

‒ Hoy es un día de descanso para el trabajo.

‒ Mi trabajo no me permite tomarme un día de descanso – abandonó el teléfono ‒. De todas formas, no se trataba de eso. Era Rogue – sonrió y se ruborizó.

‒ No entiendo por qué te sigues hablando con ese idiota.

‒ No es ningún idiota – dijo con seriedad ‒. Ha sido bastante amable teniendo en cuenta cómo me comporté la primera vez que nos vimos.

Gajeel estaba cabreado. ¿Por qué demonios era tan insolente con él y en cambio se mostraba extremadamente dócil con aquel engendro? ¿No tenía respeto por sí misma? Ese tipo había sido un cerdo. Y ella se sentía culpable por el simple hecho de haberse negado a un movimiento de apareamiento obsceno de un patético muchacho.

‒ ¿Por qué te sientes culpable? – apretó los puños hasta tal punto que sus dedos se tornaron blancos ‒ ¡No hiciste nada malo! Él se propasó.

‒ En serio, ¿cuánto tiempo llevabas observándome? – levantó una ceja inquieta – No fue así exactamente. Es lo que se hace en un lugar como aquél, ¿no? Tiene que haber un mínimo roce para la seducción. No es como si hubiera intentado tener sexo conmigo – se quedó pensativa unos momentos y rio divertida ‒. Me parece divertido que alguien como tú, que está acostumbrado a tener relaciones esporádicas y sexo continuo diga algo así. ¿Cuánto tardas en acostarte con una mujer? ¿Una semana? – él resopló y ella se tensó - ¿Un día? – su expresión continuaba siendo la misma y ella frunció el ceño ‒ ¿Horas? ¿Una hora? – dijo con inquietud y sorpresa.

‒ ¡Eso es irrelevante! Yo no me acuesto con mujeres como tú – ella se sintió ofendida al instante y Gajeel intentó rectificar. No se había dado cuenta de lo mal que sonaba hasta que lo había dicho en voz alta ‒. Me refiero a que tú… Necesitas otro tipo de seducción. Tienes otro ritmo. Acostarte el mismo día en el que conoces a un hombre, no te satisface. Te asusta – la miró ‒. Él te asustó porque no eres como ellas.

‒ ¿No soy como ellas porque soy virgen quieres decir? – se levantó de la cama molesta y chocó con Lily que parecía llevar ahí un rato esperando.

‒ Disculpadme. Noté que estabais muy inmersos en la conversación y no quería estorbaros cuando salí del baño – carraspeó y Levy se sonrojó ‒. ¿Qué significa ser virgen? No estoy familiarizado con ese concepto – preguntó extrañado.

Gajeel sonrió maliciosamente a la pequeña detective que lo fulminó con la mirada. Cambió de tema para no aclarar las dudas a su descendiente. Por suerte, la atención de su hijo era tan fácilmente alterable como la suya propia.

Se habían dirigido a la parte nueva del balneario a probar las distintas camas de agua y jacuzzis que existían así como las piscinas de agua caliente. A Levy le había costado deshacerse de su albornoz, resistiéndose a sumergirse en las aguas del balneario. Se la veía incómoda con poca ropa en su cuerpo para el divertimento de Gajeel. Finalmente, pudo apreciar el modelo que la azulada había elegido: un bañador de dos piezas de un tono azul hielo. La parte de arriba no llevaba tirantes y estaba recubierto por una cascada de flecos del mismo color. Llevaba también en su cabeza un detalle especialmente atrayente a la risa del Redfox.

‒ ¿Qué haces con eso en la cabeza McEnana? ¿Piensas que como eres tan pequeña podrás bucear en un balneario? – ella lo miró molesta al colocarse en la cama de agua que se encontraba entre Gajeel y Lily.

‒ Tengo los ojos sensibles – se bajó las gafas de la cabeza y se las colocó para protegerse del agua que salpicaba por la vibración ‒. Los productos que utilizan para desinfectar el agua a veces me provocan conjuntivitis.

‒ ¿Y ya ves algo a través de estas pequeñas cosas? – Gajeel se acercó y le estiró de la goma de los monóculos.

‒ ¡Ai! ¡Estate quieto! – Gajeel exhibió una sonrisa bobalicona.

«Como si pudiera creerme que es eso lo que quieres de mí, detective…»

‒ ¿Puedo probármelas? – preguntó ilusionado Lily. Levy se las acercó y el pequeño se las colocó – Uhm… creo que me estoy mareando – se las quitó rápidamente y se las devolvió a la azulada.

‒ Están graduadas. Soy un poco miope – confesó con timidez y Gajeel comprendió entonces la torpeza que había estado mostrando desde que salieron de la habitación hasta ese momento. Había mostrado una expresión muy curiosa arrugando su entrecejo y ojos para focalizar mejor.

‒ Nunca te he visto con gafas.

‒ Porque llevo lentes de contacto, Redfox.

Gajeel cerró los ojos en su pequeña parcela agua para imaginarse a la detective con anteojos. Probó varios modelos en sus rasgos caucásicos eligiendo las de pasta como las más adecuadas para sus magnánimos ojos. El rojo o el negro serían increíblemente seductores en la azulada y por un momento deseó aprobar un código de vestuario entre sus empleados que prohibiera las lentes de contacto. Pero aquello podría acarrearle problemas. Tendría que lograr verla con sus gafas de otra forma.

‒ Levy… ‒ la grave voz de su hijo lo sacó de sus fantasías – En Navidades, mi escuela hace un festival de música. Hacemos un musical y mi padre y tita Juvia están ahí. Mi clase interpretará una pequeña obra musical y yo soy el protagonista principal – se golpeó el pecho con auténtico orgullo ‒. Me gustaría que vinieras. Luego hay un baile y me gustaría compartirlo contigo, si tú quisieras…

Ver como su hijo intentaba seducir a la enana estaba resultando cómico. Hasta que la expresión de ella se convirtió en una totalmente cautivada por su pequeño. Su mandíbula inferior cayó de asombro separándose todo lo posible de la superior cuando la azulada se ruborizó y contestó a Lily con una voz tierna que a Redfox le pareció la más atractiva que había escuchado. Todo el rastro infantil y de enfado que siempre exhibía con él desapareció. Gajeel se dio cuenta de que envidiaba el tono de voz que Levy usaba siempre con su hijo.

‒ Me encantaría Lily – le agarró la mano y entrecruzó sus dedos con los del pequeño ‒. Aunque soy bastante mala bailando – dedicó una mirada de soslayo a Gajeel que no pasó inadvertida por éste ‒. Seguro que tu padre está de acuerdo – rio ‒. En verdad no tengo mucho conocimiento de la música así que esta vez tendrás que instruirme tú.

‒ ¡Será un placer! – el pequeño se incorporó y abrazó a Levy que se encontraba aún tumbada.

Redfox se levantó y se dirigió a la zona de las piscinas de aguas cálidas. Cuando Levy se dio cuenta, hizo lo mismo tirando de Lily y le dedicó una mirada de reprimenda. Seguramente estaría molesta por alejarse de ella sin avisarla. Desearía que su intención de permanecer a su lado constantemente fuera por otros motivos que los simplemente profesionales. Le irritaba que su compañía tuviera que ser obligatoria. Y le cabreaba que disfrutara más de un baile con el renacuajo de Lily antes que compartir habitación con él. ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Él era Gajeel Redfox! Debería besar el suelo que él pisaba.

‒ ¿A qué te referías con eso de que no tienes mucho conocimiento de música? – aunque estaba molesto la curiosidad lo había vencido.

‒ Pues… la verdad es que nunca tuve mucha cultura musical en mi casa – se encogió de hombros ‒. A veces escuchaba la radio y la música que ponían las emisoras pero poco más. Tampoco solía salir con mis amigos a bares o sitios por el estilo. Era más de quedarme en casa estudiando o leyendo.

‒ ¿Fuiste una pequeña ratón de biblioteca empollona? – ella hizo un mohín molesta y él le dio varios golpecitos con cariño en la cabeza para incrementar su estado – No sé por qué no me sorprende.

‒ Mi padre me enseñó a disfrutar de la música. ¿Verdad que sí? – Gajeel asintió – Muchos compañeros míos no lo entienden porque sólo tienen cinco años. Pero a mí me encantan todos los estilos por haber. No podría quedarme con uno solo.

‒ Quedarte con uno solo limitaría tu diversión – Gajeel se tumbó en la piscina colocando los brazos detrás de su cabeza ‒. Supongo que no habrás escuchado nada más que el pop comercial, ¿no?

‒ Bueno, en mayor medida sí.

‒ ¿Has escuchado alguna vez música clásica? – ella negó – Se valora muy poco ese estilo musical por los jóvenes de hoy en día que la catalogan como aburrida – él resopló indignado ‒. ¿Cómo puede etiquetarse de aburrida a Chopin, Bach o Mozart?

‒ Jamás te habría hecho por un amante de la música clásica y barroca – sonrió anonadada Levy ‒. Pensaba que el heavy metal sería más tu estilo.

‒ La música moderna no sería nada sin la clásica. La estructura de la música moderna de calidad, sobretodo el metal que también sé apreciar en su totalidad, se basa en los históricos.

Gajeel disfrutaba de la expresión de la pequeña. Su mirada le transmitía sus ansias de conocimiento. Seguramente alguien de su intelecto no estuviera acostumbrada a ignorar totalmente un sector de conocimiento. Y él gozaba de cada ápice de razón que le comunicaba. A parte de Lily, no había podido instruir a nadie en su pasión por la música. Era agradable poder compartir aquella parte de él con otra persona. Las mujeres que se le habían acercado únicamente lo querían por su dinero, su fama como amante o su poder. No se interesaban en conocer al verdadero Gajeel igual que él tampoco lo hacía con ellas.

‒ ¡Cuéntame más! – dijo sonriente y él soltó una carcajada.

‒ La música debe sentirse y vivirse, no contarse, McEnana – ella presionó su abdomen y lo hundió en el agua ‒. ¿A qué ha venido eso? – le soltó tras escupirle el agua que había bebido en la cara.

‒ Te ríes de mí siempre.

‒ Con esas gafas es imposible no hacerlo. Pero lo decía en serio. Puedo compartir contigo mi colección de vinilos y otras reliquias que he ido coleccionando. Escuchar a Steve Vai o a Jason Becker tocar Paganini con sus eléctricas es ambrosía para los oídos, pequeña. Y comprenderías todo lo que te he dicho hasta el momento.

Levy volvió a dedicarle una de sus dulces sonrisas que le obligó a devolvérsela. Se había creado una atmósfera mágica entre los dos. Era de los pocos momentos en los que no discutían de verdad y se miraban a los ojos de una forma completamente distinta a la usual, de una forma que Gajeel no sabría describir. La entrada de Lyon con su hermana rompió totalmente el ambiente que habían construido e iba a maldecirlos cuando observó la cara de Juvia. Tenía los ojos llorosos y algo rojos y la mirada baja. Enarcó una ceja y miró a Lyon. Si él le había hecho daño a su hermana le rompería todos los huesos del cuerpo. Gajeel estaba al corriente del interés del plateado por su hermana (aunque por lo visto este conocimiento no llegaba al cerebro de Juvia que lo negaba rotundamente) y estaba conforme con ello. Pero si iba a hacerla llorar…

‒ ¿Dónde está Fullbuster? – Levy se adelantó a Gajeel después de que la pareja se uniera a ellos y los saludase.

‒ Ocupado – Lyon se mostraba ceñudo y malhumorado mientras rodeaba con su brazo a Juvia que finalmente había levantado la cara y forzaba una sonrisa ‒. Creo que le interesó una camarera.

‒ ¡Oh no! – la expresión de ofensa de McGarden era hilarante – Él no puede… Él… ‒ Gajeel comprendía que su cerebro estaba impidiéndole revelar la información confidencial y su tapadera ‒ ¡Él es el guardaespaldas de la señorita Loxar! Su obligación es no separarse de ella.

‒ Bueno, yo supliré su vacante encantado – sonrió y acarició la cara de su hermana. Gajeel se dio cuenta entonces de quien había herido a su hermana. Si ese mequetrefe y estúpido policía iba a jugar con ella, Gajeel lo destrozaría ‒. Es bastante encantador que como asistente personal de Redfox te preocupes tanto por Juv – le sonrió ‒. Aunque ya he visto que tenéis una relación laboral muy… peculiar.

‒ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó un Gajeel muy cabreado.

‒ ¡Nada! – rio – Lo digo como algo bueno.

Gajeel prefirió no volver a hablar durante un buen rato. El carisma de Lyon evitaba el silencio incómodo así como las voces de Lily y Levy siguiéndole la conversación. Al menos la actitud de Juvia mejoró que terminó riendo de las bromas de su compañero. Por otro lado, Lily no se separaba de la detective y aquello preocupaba a su progenitor. Había mantenido una charla con su hijo con anterioridad en la que el pequeño le había confesado que veía a la detective como a una madre y él había intentado quitarle esa idea absurda de la cabeza. Ella iba a irse tarde o temprano y a Lily le iba a romper el corazón. No obstante, parecía que la figura que ahora pretendía atribuirle era el de "novia" o algo por el estilo.

«¡Pero si sólo tiene cinco años! No tiene ni idea de lo que significa una pareja y ya está desplegando sus artes de seducción aprendidas seguramente de su atractivo padre. Al final he resultado ser una mala influencia para él.»

Después de comer, disfrutaron de los masajes que ofrecía el spa y finalmente se dirigieron a probar los jacuzzis. El detective Fullbuster no había aparecido en todo el día y Redfox echaba humo. Su función era proteger a su hermana. Su ausencia provocaba que McGarden tuviera que cuidar a los tres y una niña tan pequeña no iba a poder con todos. A ella se la veía tensa y buscaba con la mirada a su compañero. Gajeel quiso jugar con ella para que desconectara de su rol de protectora y disfrutara del balneario. Después de todo, era la única que estaba cumpliendo con sus funciones y no lograba relajarse nunca. Levy McGarden era la persona más responsable y seria que Gajeel había conocido.

Desde que habían llegado al spa, iba con el albornoz atado continuamente y sólo se le quitaba para introducirse en el agua. Cuando eso ocurría, sus manos se movían nerviosamente por todo su cuerpo, ocultando los puntos a los que Gajeel quería dedicar más tiempo de observación y a la vez se sumergía hasta la barbilla. Él quería ayudarla a que se dejara llevar un poco y se sintiera más libre. La tensión iba a hacer que terminase enferma. Necesitaba ser más espontánea.

‒ Ya va siendo hora que dejes tu traje de buzo McGarden – se acercó a ella y le quitó las gafas.

‒ ¡Devuélvemelas Gajeel! – él, divertido por la situación, alzó la mano para que ella no pudiera alcanzarlas – Eres un crío.

‒ Juvia cree que Gajeel debería devolvérselas – su hermana, que había estado bastante ausente durante todo el día lo miró severamente.

‒ ¡Oh quédatelas! De todas formas acabo de ver a Fullbuster así que voy a traerlo aquí con nosotros.

De nuevo iba a volver al deber. Vislumbró al detective disfrutando de un momento de relajación absoluta y sintió ganas de golpearlo. El inepto de su compañero la había cargado con todo el trabajo aquel día y ella no iba a confrontarlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil? ¿Por qué no era capaz de hacerse valer ante aquel imbécil? McGarden necesitaba un tiempo de descanso lo quisiera o no. Y lo iba a conseguir aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad.

Cuando vio que se dirigía en busca de su albornoz, Gajeel fue más rápido y lo cogió con la otra mano, levantando las dos a una altura que era imposible de ser alcanzada por la azulada. Ella lo desafió con la mirada y él la sonrió.

‒ Tienes que relajarte, pequeña.

‒ Te estás comportando como un auténtico idiota, ¿lo sabías?

‒ Gajeel debería devolvérselo.

‒ Papá…

‒ ¡No vayas a por el impresentable de Fullbuster, Levy! – se unió a la discusión Lyon – Disfruta del balneario. Si él no sabe cumplir con su cometido, los Redfox lo despedirán y listo.

‒ No… ‒ la azulada apretaba los dientes mirando a Gajeel – Él tiene que cumplir con su trabajo.

‒ ¿Pero por qué te afecta tanto? – Levy giró la cabeza para observar a un Lyon confundido. No podía explicarle la verdad: que Fullbuster debía trabajar como el detective que era, pero tampoco podía dejarle sin una explicación. Era un periodista y si sospechaba algo, indagaría demasiado.

‒ Soy la secretaria del señor Redfox y la seguridad de su hermana forma parte de mi responsabilidad por su afectación emocional. Una de mis funciones es mantenerlo totalmente enfocado en sus funciones. No puede hacerlo si ella está desprotegida – Gajeel ocultó una carcajada ante la explicación que acababa de dar.

‒ Vaya… Eso es auténtica entrega – mumuró el reportero con asombro.

‒ Gajeel, devuélvemelos o… ‒ él enarcó una ceja y ella se dispuso a golpearle la pierna por detrás de la rodilla. Pero Gajeel fue más rápido y se movió.

‒ No me vas a volver hacer caer, McEnana. Me conozco ya tus movimientos ‒ se mordió el labio inferior sugerentemente ‒. Vas a quedarte en el jacuzzi con nosotros y se ha acabado la discusión – ella intentó saltar varias veces para alcanzarlo sin ningún tipo de éxito.

‒ ¡Gajeel basta! – Juvia estaba roja de rabia.

‒ ¡Papá!

‒ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué os estáis metiendo todos en esto?

Y ese momento de pérdida de atención en la pequeña detective fue suficiente para que ella golpeara la parte más noble de un varón con todas sus fuerzas concentradas en la rodilla. Había osado incluso saltar para darse mayor fuerza y Gajeel lo estaba notando. Se sentía tan mareado que se tambaleo agarrándose la entrepierna por el aumento de la espantosa quemazón que iba en aumento hasta llegar al nivel de insoportable. El albornoz cayó en el jacuzzi, quedando completamente empapado en agua y las gafas al suelo, recogidas por Levy. Que con rapidez se alejó del lugar.

Lily había corrido a sacar el albornoz del agua sin éxito, ya que el agua se había extendido tanto por la tela que no quedaba ni un pequeño trozo seco. Juvia salió del jacuzzi yendo detrás de Levy y llamándola, ofreciéndole el suyo, pero ella se encontraba ya algo lejos y prefirió permanecer al lado de su hermano para reprenderle por su actitud. Se acercó a su hermano y le golpeó las costillas con el codo mientras Lyon, incómodo por la situación, giró su espalda a la escena.

‒ ¿Gajeel está contento ahora? – lo miraba ceñuda – Gajeel acaba de avergonzar a Levy delante de todo los visitantes del balneario. Todos la estaban mirando y se sonreían. ¡Gajeel la ha avergonzado y ridiculizado!

‒ ¿Pero qué estás diciendo mujer? Yo sólo quería que se olvidase del imbécil y se dejara ir.

‒ Gajeel debe aprender cuándo se está sobrepasando – bajó la voz para que sólo su hermano pudiera escucharlo ‒. ¿Gajeel se ha preguntado por qué Levy se tapa continuamente? Juvia cree que es porque no se siente a gusto exhibiendo su cuerpo y se siente verdaderamente mal. Gajeel acaba de humillarla públicamente con aquello que la hacía sentir segura – en ese momento el mayor de los Redfox se sintió la persona más rastrera del universo y Juvia volvió al interior del jacuzzi satisfecha de su trabajo bien hecho como hermana.

‒ Como Levy no venga a mi festival por tu culpa, ¡te odiaré hasta que me muera!

‒ Perfecto Lily, sólo me faltaba que tu adolescencia se adelantase una década.

Gajeel resopló. Quería seguir a la detective y disculparse pero el dolor de la entrepierna se lo impedía. Cuando volviera con Fullbuster, le prestaría su albornoz mientras el suyo se secase. La perdió de vista durante unos momentos y pensó que tendría que regalarle un cascabel o algo parecido para poder ubicarla de ahora en adelante porque su altura estaba empezando a ser un verdadero fastidio. Cuando volvió a identificarla, ya estaba llegando de nuevo a los jacuzzis y acompañada por el detective.

– Si es por lo del otro día, sigo diciendo que verte desnuda lo empataría – Gajeel gruñó ante el comentario de su compañero.

Así que la verdadera razón por la que Levy necesitaba de la compañía de Gray se debía a que esos dos compartían una relación sentimental. Le molestó que alguien como ella pudiera interesarse en un mujeriego como Gray del cual conocía su historial de féminas destrozadas por conversaciones que había mantenido con Lyon desde que éste supo de la existencia del guardaespaldas. Había intentado sin éxito que el moreno fuera destituido de su ocupación. Eso significaba que Levy estaba coqueteando con él y Rogue mientras ofrecía una apariencia de virgen inocente. ¿Le había mentido respecto a su ausencia de vida sexual?

‒ ¿Cómo dices? – unas intensas ganas de romperle el labio aparecieron en ese momento. Tardó un poco su cerebro en notar que alguien ya se había encargado de eso y de otras heridas más en su cara.

‒ Gray, ¿existe alguna mujer que no pretendas tirarte? – Lyon, acompañado por Lily y Juvia se había unido al grupo.

‒ Rival en el amor… ‒ se oyó en un extraño susurro.

‒ ¿Alguien me va a explicar qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Es que se dedican a flirtear en mi propia casa mientras desempeñan su trabajo?

‒ ¡No! – gritó Levy desesperada – Lo estáis entendiendo todo mal. Gray sólo me toma el pelo porque – le tapó los oídos a Lily para proseguir ‒ lo vi desnudo sin querer. ¿Podemos dejar el tema? Hay un niño pequeño aquí con nosotros – al restar todos en silencio, Levy liberó de sus manos al pequeño Redfox.

‒ Eso te pasa por ser tan enana. Que te cuelas por las rendijas de la puerta – añadió burleta Gajeel.

‒ Idiota… ‒ Levy lo golpeó para satisfacción de Redfox que pudo comprobar en su expresión que su ofensa se había disipado al menos momentáneamente.

Después de cenar, Gajeel esperaba que la azulada estuviera de mejor humor. No había querido que sus actos tuvieran como consecuencia que ella se sintiera humillada pero a él le resultaba muy difícil en ocasiones prever el final de aquellos. Había intentado explicárselo sin éxito a la detective que lo castigaba con su silencio e ignorándolo. Levy McGarden lo hacía comportarse como un niño malcriado al que sus padres no le hacen caso. Se sentía como un pez fuera del agua y no sabía como tratarla. Creía que las discusiones, eran lo suyo. El juego de las ofensas era divertido para él y había visto que ella también lo disfrutaba.

Se había pasado. Eso era un problema que él solía tener. Le costaba saber cuándo parar así como controlar lo que pasaba por su mente. Su impulsividad le jugaba malas pasadas en multitud de ocasiones. Pero había intentado disculparse y ella no se lo ponía fácil. Le había entregado su albornoz y ella se lo había rechazado. ¿Qué más quería de él?

Ya con su pijama (que volvía a ser otro de franela, roto y desgastado odiado por Redfox) la observó colocar un móvil de estrellas en la mesita de noche. Estaba hecho con un plástico muy extraño, sin colores hasta que finalmente Gajeel comprendió que eran fosforescentes. Escuchó como le explicaba a Lily que los necesitaba para dormir. Narraba como en el techo de su habitación tenía varias estrellas pegadas del mismo material y cuando cerraba la luz, las estrellas titilaban y la relajaban. Sin ellas, padecía insomnio. Era muy parecido al miedo a la oscuridad de su hermana Juvia, pero a Levy dejar una lámpara encendida no le era suficiente.

‒ ¿Por qué no puedes dormir sin verlas? – no creyó que le fuera a contestar.

‒ Cuando era adolescente… ‒ le contestaba sin mirarlo aún a la cara – tuve unos problemas en el instituto. Y estos… problemas me impedían dormir. Porque tenía miedo a la oscuridad y si encendía una luz, al tener el sueño tan ligero, me despertaba. Así que terminaba durmiéndome tumbada en la mesa que tenía en frente una ventana. Me dormía mirando las estrellas y supongo que terminé condicionándome a mí misma a sólo poder descansar si las tenía delante. Pero claro dormir en una mesa no es muy cómodo – por primera vez lo miró y sonrió ‒. Y encontré un día unos adhesivos con forma de estrellas fosforescentes. Y esa es la historia – rio.

Acababa de encontrar la forma para que McGarden lo perdonara. Se encaminó al armario y cogió varias mantas así como los abrigos. Colocó las mantas dentro de una gigantesca bolsa de equipaje ante la mirada atónita de Levy y Lily.

‒ Poneos los abrigos, que salimos a fuera.

‒ ¿Ahora? – preguntó Levy colocándoselo con prisa ‒ ¿Estás loco?

‒ Tiene que ser ahora sí – sonrió.

Salieron del hotel tras ver a Gray y Juvia que habían caído dormidos en la entrada de la planta. Gajeel tuvo que controlarse para no golpear al detective. Ya se la devolvería mañana. No podía hacer llorar a su hermana y luego terminar durmiendo junto a ella. No obstante, movió los brazos del moreno sin que Levy y Lily lo vieran que se encontraban uno rodeando la cintura y el otro sujetaba el pecho de Juvia. Que los brazos y las manos estuvieran en el sofá, era muchísimo más adecuado. También aprovechó para acercarse al oído de Fullbuster y susurrarle una buena amenaza si se acercaba a su hermana de nuevo. Seguramente su subconsciente le iba a hacer llegar aquel mensaje de alguna forma.

Levy y Lily seguían sin comprender nada. Pero Gajeel estaba sonriente. Los lideró fuera del hotel, que estaba rodeado de bosque, iluminando la zona con una pequeña linterna que se acordó de recoger e introducir en la bolsa. Después de varias quejas y lloriqueos, Gajeel paró la marcha, estiró las mantas y golpeó las mismas invitando a los demás a que se unieran.

‒ Querías estrellas antes de irte a dormir, ¿no? No las verás en mejor estado que aquí. Estamos a una elevación superior y además no hay contaminación en Hosenka.

‒ Gajeel… ‒ Levy se resistía a llorar de la emoción cuando levantó la vista para disfrutar del cielo estrellado. Los árboles, al haber perdido sus hojas por el invierno que estaba a punto de empezar, permitían un acceso perfecto para el trío que se encontraba tumbado encima las mantas – Nunca había visto las estrellas así.

‒ ¿Significa eso que ya se te ha pasado el cabreo? – les acercó varias mantas a los dos para que taparan por encima.

‒ Mmmm…

‒ ¡Eh, que tengo pensado llevarte en brazos al hotel cuando te duermas! – ella enarcó una ceja.

‒ No voy a dormirme aquí…

‒ Claro que sí. Lily me ayudará a llevar la bolsa e iluminará el camino mientras te vuelvo a introducir en la cama. ¿Por qué no lo pruebas? Relájate por una vez en tu vida y disfruta de lo que tienes en frente. Por una vez, haz algo que no puedas controlar.

Levy lo miró una última vez antes de dedicarse en exclusiva al espectáculo que tenían en frente. Lo único que se oía era un búho a la lejanía y el suave movimiento del viento moviendo las ramas. La humedad impregnaba el bosque con un aroma de frescura potenciando cualquier otro de las plantas que subsistían durante los climas fríos. Gajeel escuchaba su respiración alargarse y ser cada vez más profunda hasta que finalmente cayó rendida. Cumplió con su promesa de devolverla a su cama sin que ella se despertase durante todo el trayecto, porque a la mañana siguiente, la detective se despertó entre las sábanas con una sonrisa en los labios al recordar su experiencia durante la noche anterior.

• • • • •

La mañana del segundo día lo pasaron en el centro de la localidad y Lily y Levy aprovecharon para hacer varias fotos. Posteriormente se dedicaron a la parte antigua. El auténtico balneario. Como Juvia les había advertido, no eran mixtos, sino que una pared hacía de línea divisoria. Gajeel se desnudó con rapidez. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no acudía a un lugar así y estaba ansioso por sentir su cuerpo bañado en aquella tranquilidad. Era liberador permitir que el agua caliente de unos baños termales lo rociaran enteramente. Le molestó tener que compartirlo con otros extraños, pero especialmente con el detective Fullbuster. No sabía aún qué intenciones tenía con su hermana pero si pensaba unirla a su listado de conquistas iba a cortarle el camino rápido.

‒ Deberías pasarte a vernos más a menudo, Lyon. Desde que Juvia está trabajando en casa que se encierra y no sale. La he obligado varias veces a salir aunque sea dar una vuelta por el parque, pero no hay forma. Es tan tozuda… Quizás tú podrías hacerla cambiar de opinión – miró de reojo a Fullbuster para cercionarse que estaba siendo consciente de la conversación.

‒ ¡Me encantaría! Juv ha estado pasando por mucho estos días y necesita un poco de alegría en su vida. Aunque… ‒ miró al ausente moreno – va a ser un poco difícil con ese guardaespaldas merodeando. Su presencia le impide relajarse.

‒ Te estoy oyendo, buitre…

‒ Lo sé – sonrió satisfecho el plateado ‒. Quería asegurarme que lo escucharas.

‒ No voy a alejarme de ella. Mi función es cuidar sus espaldas.

‒ Pues no veo que la estés cumpliendo de forma efectiva, Fullbuster. Ayer parecía que tenías otras prioridades por ejemplo.

‒ Bueno – interrumpió Gajeel ‒, sino en casa podéis tener más intimidad, Lyon. Fullbuster no tendría que estar en la misma habitación que vosotros.

Su orgullo de hermano estaba disfrutando en ese momento de la cara de Fullbuster. Lyon había sido del agrado de Gajeel siempre y sabía que cuidaría de su hermana. El detective no era más que un rompecorazones que no se ataba a ninguna mujer. Él lo entendía porque eran iguales. Si observaba que la relación entre Juvia y Lyon prosperaba, se alejaría de su hermana y la dejaría tranquila. Fuera de su lista de conquistas.

Tenía que proseguir con su plan de alejarlos pero usar según qué palabras frente a su hijo Lily no era posible. Después de ver sus intentos por seducir a Levy, se había asustado ante la idea de que creciera antes de tiempo debido a su influencia. Tendría que encontrar un código especial que no fuera captado por el pequeño pero sí por los adultos.

‒ Lyon me ha explicado que sueles llevarte muy bien con el género femenino. Supongo que este trabajo que estás desempeñando te quitará tus disfrutes usuales. Recuerdo que me pasó lo mismo cuando empecé a encargarme de la empresa de mi padre. No lograba encontrar un momento para mis… _aficiones_ – le sonrió y supo al instante que el detective lo estaba comprendiendo ‒. Nunca he sido un hombre que me atara a una mujer ni a nadie salvo a mi propia familia. Por eso cometí el fallo de llegar a interesarme por las trabajadoras de mi plantilla. Pero fui lo suficientemente listo como para no arriesgarme.

«Y como McEnana no está trabajando en un sentido literal para mí, no se encuentra fuera de mis límites», sonrió.

‒ ¿Y eso por qué debería interesarme?

‒ Porque quizás usted no se dé cuenta de ello. Mezclar el trabajo con los… placeres terrenales es una mala decisión. Es mejor esperar a los pequeños momentos de libertad en los que podemos relacionarnos con gente de fuera de nuestra esfera laboral. Porque alguien podría resultar herido – Gajeel que había estado en calma durante toda la conversación, tensó los músculos de su cara y se aproximó con lentitud al detective. Lo fulminó con la mirada cuando declaró las siguientes palabras ‒. Y ya le he dicho que yo sólo me he atado a mi familia, ¿verdad? Juvia y Lily son las personas más importantes. Sería capaz de todo por protegerlos a los dos – le sonrió desafiante y miró a Lyon ‒. Lyon, ¿cuándo volveremos a gozar de tu compañía entonces?

Gajeel creyó que aquella conversación sería suficiente advertencia para el joven. Si persistía en su empeño con su hermana, dejaría de lado las palabras para emplear algo más físico. Hablaría con su capitán si fuera necesario. Pero lo querría fuera del caso. Y aquí sí se iba a posicionar. Él era Gajeel Redfox y haría uso de su poder para la protección de su familia. Se encargó personalmente de observar la relación entre el detective y su hermana cuando se reunieron de nuevo después de las aguas termales. Y sólo perdió la atención cuando decidió probar la piscina nueva que estaban construyendo. Por un momento, Gajeel volvió a ser aquel impulsivo niño y se lanzó con rapidez a probarla.

Cuando se hundió, algo le sujetó por el tobillo. No veía lo que ocurría a través del agua pero algo lo hundía e impedía salir a la superficie. Intentó zafarse varias veces, tirando de la misma. Pero el peso era demasiado grande. Cada vez que tiraba, se sujetaba con mayor tenacidad. Finalmente, perdió el conocimiento cuando el oxígeno dejó de llegar a su cuerpo y sus ojos se cerraron desvaneciéndose por completo. Unos labios lo devolvieron a la realidad y la cara de McGarden fue la primera en aparecer. Lo había reanimado con su deliciosa boca y no pudo evitar lamerse la suya para recuperar el sabor de la azulada otro instante más.

Lo que sucedió en adelante destrozó el ambiente de tranquilidad que se había creado. Había logrado olvidar en gran medida la amenaza que se había cernido sobre su familia. Unos agentes le recogieron la declaración mientras McGarden estaba a su lado en todo momento junto con Lily. Gray y Lyon se llevaron a su hermana para que no tuviera que pasar por aquella experiencia de nuevo. Gajeel supo por Levy que el pirómano que habían detenido por intentar incendiar el apartamento de su hermana les había advertido que la próxima víctima sería él por lo que el simple accidente que había captado Redfox, se convirtió en un intento de asesinato de alguien que debía ser identificado.

Lily le agarraba del bañador y no se soltó de su padre hasta que lo acomodó en su cama. Tuvo que conversar con él varias veces para tranquilizarlo. El pequeño temía que si cerraba los ojos quizás no volvería a ver a su padre. Había sufrido suficiente tras lo ocurrido con su tía y presenciarlo en su padre lo había alterado en exceso. Levy había conseguido que la cafetería del balneario les preparase una tila con zumo de kiwi para calmar su ansiedad y, entre los dos, lo acariciaron hasta que los ronquidos empezaron a aparecer. Ella silenció una risa cuando uno de ellos, especialmente sonoro, salió del pequeño cuerpo de Lily.

‒ Pensé que no iba a conseguir que se durmiera nunca – Gajeel se levantó de la cama de su hijo y se tiró en la suya.

‒ Ha tenido un día especialmente difícil – observó la mirada cálida que Levy le dedicó al pequeño antes de separarse de su cuerpo y darle un beso en la frente ‒. Es un niño duro e inteligente. Va a hacer muy feliz a una muchacha algún día –Gajeel se incorporó súbitamente y la miró levantando una ceja mientras ella abría y separaba sus sábanas ‒. ¿Cómo estás tú?

‒ Perfecto – le mostró una sonrisa triunfal.

‒ Creí que… no ibas a volver.

‒ Hace falta mucho más que eso para acabar conmigo, McEnana. Deberías tener más confianza en mí. Soy un niño muy grande.

‒ No piensas las cosas – negó con la cabeza y se tumbó de lado para mirarlo ‒. Hay gente que te quiere y que sufriría si desaparecieras. Quiero que a partir de ahora reflexiones más antes de actuar y que no seas tan impulsivo. Complicas mi función. Hay gente que quiere que mueras, Gajeel.

Tenía razón. Pero no iba a reconocérselo. Y además sólo lo era en parte. Su impulsividad le llevaba a no desconfiar de lo que podía ocurrir. Únicamente se había preocupado por Juvia y Lily y en ningún momento se había visto él mismo en peligro. Si algo le ocurría a él, su hermana sería una desgraciada y Lily se quedaría también sin padre. No podía hacerle eso a los dos. Además había todavía muchas cosas que quería probar. Una de ellas se hallaba a su lado, mirándole con unos ojos que rebosaban tristeza y preocupación. Ojos marrones con tonos oliváceos. Grandes y expresivos.

Él se levantó sin decir nada dejándola sorprendida. Se acercó a su cama y la movió, de forma que la espalda de ella contactara totalmente con el colchón de la cama. Se apoyó en sus antebrazos y se situó encima de ella para aprisionarla contra su cuerpo. Levy lo miraba algo asustada sin comprender qué estaba ocurriendo. Pero Gajeel era perfectamente consciente de lo que quería en ese instante y que iba a conseguirlo. Ella le presionó el pecho para separarlo pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Había visto su fuerza con anterioridad. No estaba presionando ni con la mitad de ella.

‒ ¿Qué te pasa? – él simplemente la observaba. Su mandíbula tensa, sus suculentos labios, su hoyuelo en un lado de la boca que siempre surgía cuando estaba nerviosa ‒ ¿Gajeel?

Colocó su mano en la cara y acarició con su pulgar el labio de ella con lentitud, resiguiendo su contorno. Levy se lo permitió. El resto de sus dedos acariciaron su cremoso y largo cuello, dedicándole más tiempo a la yugular que palpitaba con mayor intensidad. Siguió por la barbilla y por detrás de la oreja de la pequeña. Ella entreabrió los labios y lo miró fijamente mientras lo repetía de nuevo.

Había estando deseando tocarla y ella se lo estaba permitiendo. Quería probarla pero que esta vez los dos estuvieran conscientes. Temía hacerlo por si ella se asustaba pero lo que más pánico le daba era cómo pudiera sentir él su contacto. Ya había comprobado lo que un beso de Levy podía hacerle. ¿Qué ocurriría si eran dos? Y esta vez estando la detective completamente consciente de lo que ocurría. Pero no podía retrasarlo más.

Bajó su cabeza y la besó. Era un beso tierno y sutil. Sus cuerpos no se tocaban, únicamente sus labios y la mano que Gajeel había abandonado el colchón para sujetar la cara de Levy. Ella siguió permitiendo el contacto, abriendo y cerrando la boca, jugando con la suya. Gajeel lamía sus carnosos labios casi sin rozarlos, esperando que su tímida boca estuviera preparada para una mayor intensidad. Lo supo en el momento en el que su lengua contactó con la de ella, invitándole entrar. Cuando ambas chocaron en el interior de su cavidad, los movimientos de la azulada se aceleraron y una mayor intensidad se plasmó cuando sus manos lo sujetaron de la nuca y lo acercaron a ella, evitándole toda escapatoria. Levy se volvió más osada, succionando y mordiendo el labio superior de Redfox que sonreía satisfecho por haber logrado su meta.

Él introdujo su mano en el cuero cabelludo, acariciándoselo de la misma forma en la que quería hacerlo por su cuerpo. Quería sentir su pecho en la palma de su mano, las contracciones de su abdomen por el placer que le provocaba, su humedad contactando con su miembro por primera vez. Pero debía reprimirse. Levy no era ese tipo de mujer y había comprobado que se asustaba con facilidad. Seguramente el hecho de conservar su virginidad le hacía temer lo desconocido. Se contentó pues con el tacto de sus sedosos cabellos azules en su mano. Ella hizo lo mismo, pero su agarre era más agresivo y eso a él le encantaba y sobretodo lo excitaba. Los dos batallaban con mordiscos. Succionaban los labios del otro, los mordían y tiraba de ellos para repetirlo de nuevo. No quería dejar de besarla pero temía que ella llegara a empujarlo y apartarlo de ella. No quería que le dedicase la misma mirada de terror que le había dirigido al imbécil de Rogue aquella noche. Si Levy lo miraba de esa forma, sabía que lo destruiría. No sabía cuál era la razón, pero lo conseguiría.

Finalmente, estiró su labio con sus dientes y se alejó de su boca para besar la punta de su nariz. Ella en un acto reflejo buscó su boca sin éxito hasta que abrió los ojos y lo vio intimidante a escasos centímetros de ella. Gajeel exhibió su sonrisa para tranquilizarla cuando comprobó que la tensión de su cara estaba volviendo a ella. No quería que se arrepintiera de lo que acababa de suceder. Quería que lo disfrutara y que lo reconociera.

‒ ¿A qué ha venido eso?

‒ Me apetecía. En realidad me moría de ganas por hacerlo.

‒ Pero… ¿por qué? – resultaba adorable la inocencia de la azulada. Gajeel nunca sabía si prefería molestarla o conservarla cuando actuaba de aquella forma.

‒ Tú me besaste dos veces sin mi permiso, ¿no? Aún te debo otra más entonces.

‒ ¿Me besas por una especie de venganza?

La había molestado pero esta vez en serio. Y había herido sus sentimientos. No sabía en qué maldito momento lo había hecho. O qué había dicho. Pero lo vio en su mirada. Estaba muy herida y por su voz pudo notar que se sentía utilizada. Lo empujó lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarlo de ella y se sentó mientras que él se apoyó en sus talones.

‒ Se supone que debes besar a la persona que te importa y quieres. El beso no es algo como el sexo, Gajeel. Es algo íntimo que demuestra algo más que el deseo carnal. Es la suprema manifestación del amor. No deberías ir repartiéndolos si no lo sientes – él levantó la ceja divertido ante su explicación.

‒ ¿Significa eso que cuando me besaste por primera vez me querías?

‒ Estaba borracha.

‒ McEnana, la bebida sólo nos da libertad para hacer realidad nuestros más oscuros deseos. Tú querías besarme aquella noche. El alcohol sólo suprimió tu vergüenza y miedo para hacerlo. Te dio alas para cumplirlo.

‒ Eres… imbécil – dijo entre dientes.

Él se acercó a su oído y se resistió a que ella lo alejara. Se embriagó de su aroma y cerró los ojos para apreciarla con mayor intensidad. Pasó su lengua por detrás de la oreja y succionó y mordió su lóbulo para después susurrarle con la voz ronca.

‒ Yo no he dicho que no me importaras.

Se separó para deleitarse con su expresión. Estaba totalmente descolocada y el rubor de sus mejillas le comunicaba que la había excitado. Podría tumbarla en ese mismo momento y desnudarla. Podría hacerla suya y hacerle ver que no debía tenerle miedo al sexo. Que podría disfrutarlo y ser liberador para ella. Pero prefirió reservarlo en otra ocasión. Algo le decía que no era el momento adecuado para ello.

‒ Buenas noches, enana.

Le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla cuando aún permanecía petrificada y se alejó de ella para finalmente meterse en la cama y dormir con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

 **Elie-chan:** Oh qué bien que te gustara el capítulo anterior *-*. Fui un poco malvada con el lemon, ¿verdad xD? Pero piensa que dicen que lo bueno se hace esperar ;) y Gray aún tiene muchos miedos que superar u_u. ¡Un abrazo gigantesco desde España =O!

* * *

Parece ser que Gajeel es más de Lyvia que del Gruvia x'D...

Recordad que si me dejáis reviews me hacéis la persona más feliz del universo *-*.

¡Nos leemos la semana que viene con el capítulo de Laxus =O!


	14. Vínculos eléctricos (Laxus)

**Nota:** Hai! Este capítulo es para mayores de 18 x'D... Hay lemon y lenguaje malvado además de escenas violentas que la mirada inocente no debería leer D:. Recordad que según la Biblia del Michelangelo leer sobre sexo siendo menor te hace perder la visión u_u.

 **Disclamer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Mashima que es un troll ¬_¬'.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CATORCE: VÍNCULOS ELÉCTRICOS (LAXUS)**

* * *

Erza lo había llamado para comunicarle que no lo acompañaría en la guardia de los Strauss y en su lugar enviaría a otro agente que llegó con rapidez. El salón de la suite estaba acampado por los agentes Freed, Ever y Macao. Él debería haberse quedado con ellos pero Mira lo llevó a su habitación murmurando previamente a sus compañeros que había sido un día demasiado duro y su temor estaba siendo tan grave que necesitaba sentirse protegida dentro de su habitación, sino el miedo a que el _Michelangelo_ irrumpiera en su dormitorio no le permitiría pegar ojo. Macao fue el primero que intentó proponerse para aquel honor pero ella fue más rápida y cogió la mano de Dreyar.

‒ ¿Hay alguna parte de verdad en lo que has dicho? – la miró divertido.

‒ Nunca miento del todo, Laxus. Y ahora – se acercó a él y volvió a sentarlo como en la inauguración pero esta vez encima de su cama que olía a ella – creo que me debes consumar la apuesta que he ganado.

Las manos de Mira treparon por todo el cuerpo de él estando aún vestido. El simple contacto fue suficiente para que el rubio recordase el momento anterior a ser interrumpidos por Erza. Su cuerpo también lo rememoró y le provocó diversos gruñidos roncos, poniéndose duro al instante. Quería desnudarla ya y hacerla suya pero Mira lo paraba y le recordaba que era ella quien había ganado. Le costaba controlarse. Sobretodo cuando su mente conservaba fresca la imagen fija de la ropa interior de la albina que ya había visto hacía escasas horas.

Mira se acercó a su cuello y mordió cada una de las gruesas venas que sobresalían debido a su complexión musculosa. Cuando llego al centro, fue desabrochando cada uno de los botones a la vez que su lengua descendía por su pecho hasta los abdominales. Resiguió con sus dedos el tatuaje que nacía en su hombro izquierdo y descendía hasta su costilla. Sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo que erizó su vello y Mira se mordió el labio como una niña traviesa.

Lo tumbó en la cama y se recolocaron para que ambos cuerpos cupieran en ella completamente estirados. Se decidió a quitarle la camisa con brusquedad y dibujó con su lengua el contorno de los pezones del detective suavemente. Volvió a descender hasta el pantalón y, a partir de ese momento, Dreyar no supo cuándo ni cómo acabó completamente desnudo mientras Mira seguía con toda la ropa colocada. Aquella mujer era la encarnación del demonio del sexo.

Lo que hacía con su boca, sus labios, su lengua y sus dientes… Laxus no podía describirlo. Pero cada vez que lo tocaba, sentía que podía descargar rayos y relámpagos de la excitación. Y, aunque una parte de sí mismo se moría por tumbarla y penetrarla a su gusto y placer, la otra parte quería descubrir hasta donde era capaz de llevarla aquella mujer demonio. Porque en ese momento se sentía en la cima de un volcán en erupción. Sus gruñidos y gemidos iban en aumento a medida que ella incrementaba la intensidad. Cuando subió de nuevo para permanecer en la parte baja de su vientre, le clavó las uñas en el pecho, arrancándole el control de su cuerpo y provocando que su espalda se arqueara. Ella lo mordió y le ofreció una mirada llena de lujuria y picardía. La entrepierna erecta de Laxus le ardía. Sentía que iba a explotar en ese momento y ella lo supo porque paró y se separó de él para desanudarse el vestido que descendió hasta su cintura, mostrando aquel sujetador de lencería del que Laxus había disfrutado con anterioridad.

‒ Estos abdominales… ‒ vio como con elegancia y soltura extraía algo de debajo la falda y comprendió que se trataba de su ropa interior – Deben de llevarte mucho trabajo – se mordió el labio inferior mientras deshacía su moño y todo el cabello caía sobre su espalda y pecho. Laxus no podía ni hablar con la escena más perfecta que había tenido el gusto de presenciar – Tengo que disculparme por hacerte esperar de esta forma – se sentó en sus muslos y ascendió los índices desde la rodilla hasta la pelvis del rubio ‒. Pero no pude evitarlo cuando te vi por primera vez. Tan engreído y seguro de ti mismo – descendió sus índices por el mismo camino y de nuevo volvieron a su pelvis con cada vez más lentitud. La inflamación de entre sus piernas había descendido lo justo como para no explotar de forma inminente ‒. Me apeteció domesticarte. Por eso he sido una amante especialmente malvada esta noche. Pero creo que ya ha llegado el momento en el que los dos podamos disfrutar, ¿no crees? – él asintió tragando saliva con dificultad.

Ella soltó una carcajada que erizó la piel del rubio y extrajo un preservativo que colocó a lo largo del falo, acariciándole cada centímetro de su dura y caliente piel. Se sentó a horcajadas y con lentitud, Laxus fue entrando poco a poco dentro de ella mientras sus gemidos se unían. Por fin la oía emitir algún sonido por su contacto. Aquello lo volvió loco y fue creciendo en su interior, sintiendo sus paredes estrecharlo con fuerza. Ella se movía con lujuria. Ya no se comportaba controladamente. Se había dejado ir y el espectáculo visual que representaba era aún mejor que antes. Con sus mejillas sonrosadas por el ardor que estaba sintiendo por él, los azules claros de sus ojos que estaban vidriosos por el placer resaltaban con más intensidad. Dios, esos ojos… Su mirada lo enloquecía aún más.

Cuando llegó al final de la albina, el choque de ambas ingles le hizo perder la autoridad que tenía sobre su cuerpo y sujetó las caderas de la chica con ambas manos para acelerar las embestidas. El movimiento de sus pechos ascendiendo y descendiendo lo hipnotizaba. Ella soltó un grito de placer y lo miró con furia. Agarró sus fuertes manos y las colocó ambas por encima de la cabeza del rubio, impidiendo dirigirla. Pero él vio ventaja en su movimiento. Al inclinarse sobre él, el torso de la modelo quedó justo en la cara del rubio y aprovechó su movimiento para saciar su apetito sujetando con fiereza el pecho de ella entre sus dientes. Mira tenía mucha más fuerza de la que él creía pero aun así no podía liberarse de su agarre. Al menos no en el estado en el que se encontraba.

Usó su lengua para apartar la tela que ocultaba la cresta que quería saborear. Cuando la alcanzó, la posibilidad de alejarse de él devino imposible. El dilatado y rugoso pezón iba creciendo más y más dentro de la húmeda y dura boca del detective que no pensaba perder su presa. Ella lo acercó más para sentir la presión de sus soberbios labios en el sensible pezón y se estremeció. Las embestidas aumentaron de velocidad y finalmente ambos llegaron al clímax, vaciándose el detective por completo en la dulce demonio. Con los cuerpos aún temblorosos, Mirajane salió de encima suya y terminó tumbada a su lado.

Dreyar la miró confuso cuando vio que aun con el vestido en la cintura la modelo sacaba un libro de su mesilla y se ponía a leer. Acababan de tener un sexo absolutamente demencial y extraordinario y ella reaccionaba como si acabase de hacer ganchillo. ¿Qué tipo de mujer era Mirajane Strauss? Se acercó a ella para quitarle el vestido y descubrir una visión excelente de su hermoso trasero. Ella ni se inmutó. Laxus se mordió los labios con nerviosismo. Se estaba comportando como si no estuviera a su lado.

«Muy bien señorita Strauss. Ambos podemos jugar a esto.»

Observó que tenía unas pequeñas cicatrices al final de su espalda y se preguntó por qué nunca las había visto antes. Desabrochó el sujetador y lo tiró a un lado. Su postura de lectura impedía que Laxus pudiera percibir los pechos desnudos de la modelo en su totalidad. Y ella seguía sin reaccionar. Se resistió a seguir unos minutos y luego colocó suavemente su mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Sonrió cuando ella se estremeció por el imprevisible contacto. Le besó el hombro mientras reseguía su columna vertebral con sus dedos. El arco de su espalda era pura perfección.

‒ ¿Qué lees? – ella ladeó la cara y sonrió.

‒ El Antiguo Testamento – el paró los besos y la miró sorprendido.

‒ Estás de broma – ella negó con la cabeza.

‒ El _Michelangelo_ está obsesionado con la Biblia, Laxus. Quiero estar preparada y saber a qué me enfrento.

‒ Tú eres la víctima aquí. Deberías… – estaba irritado.

‒ ¿Qué? ¿Llorar? ¿Patalear? ¿Sentir miedo? ¿Ser un manojo de nervios y una histérica porque un loco homicida quiera hacerme su esposa o bien mutilar mi cuerpo y matarme?

‒ No voy a dejar que eso ocurra – ella se giró colocándose boca arriba debajo de él. Era la primera vez que Laxus la veía completamente desnuda y era aún más bella que en sus fantasías. Mira acercó una mano a la cara del detective y le sonrió dulcemente ‒. Y quizás es así como deberías comportarte. ¡Eres una maldita demonio del sexo y de la tozudería Mira! – ella soltó una carcajada.

‒ El conocimiento me tranquiliza, Dreyar. Siempre lo ha hecho. Y ya te dije que no soy como el resto de chicas. Yo no soy de las que me tumbo en una cama y espero a que el chico me salve. Soy de les que afronta sus miedos – la mirada de Mira manifestaba algo que Dreyar no conseguía comprender ‒. En cuanto a eso de una demonio del sexo… – rio ‒ ¡Gracias! Nunca nadie me había comparado con una súcubo.

‒ ¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó extrañado.

‒ Es un tipo de demonio hembra del que hablan varias leyendas. Toma la forma de una mujer increíblemente atractiva que seduce a los varones introduciéndose en sus sueños y fantasías. De esta forma se alimenta de su fuerza vital – se mordió el labio ‒. Se usaba el mito de las súcubos anteriormente para explicar las poluciones nocturnas.

‒ Súcubos… ‒ restó pensativo – Sí. Te define a la perfección – sus ojos de nuevo volvieron al libro de antes ‒. No te hacía por una devoradora de libros.

‒ ¿Por ser modelo? – rio – No es algo que se dé mucho en mi mundo, no. Por eso quiero salir de él. Es demasiado aburrido y superficial – estiró sus brazos y bostezó ‒. Es curioso que lea mucho más ahora que cuando era adolescente que ni siquiera me saqué el graduado escolar y tuve que ponerme con ello más adelante.

‒ ¿Eras una adolescente rebelde? – levantó una ceja interesado ‒ ¿En una escuela religiosa? ‒ ella soltó una carcajada.

‒ Cierto. Te dije que mis conocimientos religiosos se debían a mi escuela, ¿verdad? ‒ él la miró confuso ‒ Es una de las mentiras que me obligaron a decir acerca de mi pasado. Tengo que mostrar una apariencia angelical. En realidad provengo del barrio de Titan Nose y mi instituto estaba en el mismo distrito ‒ se encogió de hombros.

Titan Nose era el peor barrio de todo Magnolia. Se encontraba en el extremo sur y era la zona que más delincuencia tenía. Incluso algunos policías tenían miedo de adentrarse en ese distrito. Solían existir luchas y guerras entre bandas criminales así como intercambio de drogas y otros productos ilegales. La prostitución y la trata de blancas era una constante en aquel lugar y lo peor de todo era que no todos sus habitantes eran delincuentes. Muchos de ellos eran familias pobres que no podían costearse otro lugar en zonas más seguras.

Un escalofrío le recorrió imaginándose viviendo en aquella zona a alguien como Mira. Era fuerte y tenaz y de seguro que sabía cuidarse de sí misma si había criado ella sola a sus dos hermanos. Pero Titan Nose no era un barrio en el que unos chicos debieran crecer. Y ella no había podido tener un trabajo propio que le permitiera un apartameno mejor hasta los dieciséis años.

‒ Así que tu conocimiento acerca de la Biblia, se debe a que te la estabas leyendo ‒ la miró asintiendo ‒. Ese contexto te pega más. ¿Eras una especie de chica indomable? ‒ sonrió divertido.

‒ Algo así. No iba a muchas clases ni me relacionaba con nadie. No prestaba atención y contestaba a los profesores. Me expulsaron alguna vez y suspendieron otras muchas.

‒ ¿Y qué cambió?

‒ La muerte de mi padre.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a leer pero Laxus continuaba conservando su posición encima de ella. La muerte de su padre era un aspecto sensible de su vida. Suponía que la pérdida de un progenitor debía conllevar pena. Aunque le costaba identificarse debido al odio extremo y la aversión que sentía hacia el suyo. Pero si el que falleciera fuera su abuelo… _Gigi…_

La asió por las caderas y le dio la vuelta para recuperar su postura anterior y ella lo miró extrañada. Se dirigió al libro y lo tiró en la otra punta de la habitación.

‒ ¡Laxus!

‒ Basta – su boca se posó en el interior de sus muslos y los besó hasta llegar a la ingle ‒. Ninguna mujer que se haya acostado conmigo ha preferido leer a repetir la pasión vivida. Y tú no vas a ser una excepción – se dirigió al otro muslo para hacer lo mismo y ella gimió débilmente, acelerando su respiración y corazón.

‒ Tampoco ninguna mujer te había dirigido en la cama, ¿no? Ya te dije que… ‒ un suspiro agudo entrecortó la frase cuando la boca de Dreyar se hundió en su húmeda hendidura – yo… no era como las demás… mujeres – él emergió arrancándole otro suspiro por retirar su lengua y la miró con seriedad.

‒ No puedes negar que tu cuerpo me prefiere a mí entre tus muslos que el _Michelangelo_ en tu cabeza. Porque – sonrió con altanería – acabo de probarte y – se lamió el labio – acabas de demostrarme qué es realmente lo que quieres ahora mismo.

Ella lo miró con temor y lascivia mientras su pecho subía y bajaba de forma acelerada. Finalmente él se sumergió de nuevo en su intimidad para darse un festín con su cuerpo.

• • • • •

Los despertó el sonido del teléfono de Laxus. Desnudo se acercó para observar el número del que procedía la llamada. Gruñó y lo tiró de malas maneras. Se levantó para vestirse. Erza podría llegar en cualquier momento y lo mejor sería que no lo viera salir de la habitación de la mayor de los Strauss. Mira seguía durmiendo desnuda entre las sábanas como si fuera un ángel. No parecía la misma persona de la noche anterior. Pero los arañazos que llevaba en su torso y espalda se lo confirmaban. Se rascó la nuca dudando acerca de si despertarla o dejarla durmiendo.

‒ ¿No me vas ni a decir adiós? – dijo con la voz ronca y somnolienta y sin abrir los ojos ‒ Muy mal detective Dreyar – abrió un ojo y le sonrió ‒. ¿Quién te llamaba? – preguntó curiosa.

‒ Nadie importante. Duérmete – se acercó a ella para besarle el hombro y cogió la Biblia escondiéndola entre su americana. No iba a permitirle que se martirizase más a sí misma. Su trabajo era conocer a ese bastardo no el de ella.

‒ Mmmm… ¿Qué hora es?

‒ Las siete de la mañana.

‒ No hemos dormido casi nada – se dio la vuelta y estiró los músculos de su cuerpo mientras bostezaba. La imagen impresionó a Dreyar que carraspeó para ocultar un gemido ‒. Tengo todo el cuerpo dolorido – hizo un mohín ‒. Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto – finalmente sonrió ‒. ¿Vas a salir antes de que Scarlet te encuentre? – él asintió – Miedica.

La miró con rencor y salió de la habitación. En el salón de la suite se encontraba Freed despierto, que le trajo un café. Laxus Dreyar no entendía de dónde sacaba una taza caliente y humeante siempre que la necesitaba y sin ni tan sólo pedírsela. El agente realmente estaba entregado a su función de asistir al detective. Dreyar preguntó por los demás.

‒ Ever y Macao han ido a coger algo de desayuno para todos. El señor Elfman aún no se ha despertado y a la pequeña Lisanna hace unos minutos que le sonó el despertador. Su tutor vendrá a las ocho y media – Laxus asintió ‒. En cuanto a la señorita Mira… ‒ aclaró su garganta – Supongo que esa información ya la tiene – y Laxus notó cierto tono de molestia.

‒ ¿Te ocurre algo Freed? – enarcó una ceja.

‒ Para nada ‒. Será mejor que vaya a preparar más café.

Fue incómodo mantener una conversación con él y hacerle jurar que no saldría de su boca lo que había estado haciendo con Mira, especialmente con Scarlet. Freed le aseguró que el resto de agentes había estado durmiendo puesto que la guardia le había tocado aquella noche a él. Laxus suspiró aliviado y en una hora el salón estaba alojando a todos los agentes y miembros de la familia Strauss salvo a Mira. Desayunaron en la mesa central. Laxus recibió varias llamadas procedentes de la misma persona y al final un mensaje de Erza comunicándole que tardaría más de lo previsto en acercarse al hotel y que tendría que permanecer custodiando el fuerte. Laxus se sentía algo inútil en esos momentos. Querían tirar de una nueva pista acerca del _Michelangelo_ pero para ello necesitaban que una orden judicial les permitiera acceder a los registros penales de los menores. A diferencia de los criminales adultos, para la protección de los juveniles, los policías no podían acceder a las bases datos con tanta facilidad.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo y soltó una maldición.

Prisión de máxima seguridad de Shikigami.

Sólo conocía a una persona que pudiera llamarlo desde ese lugar y llevaba haciéndolo desde hacía tres días. Laxus se resistía a descolgar el teléfono. No quería saber nada del que había ejercido como pésimo padre para después hundir la comisaría en la vergüenza absoluta. Su padre podría intentar contactar con él durante toda la eternidad, que su hijo reaccionaría con total indiferencia.

No siempre había sentido puro asco por su progenitor.

De pequeño lo idolatraba. Su padre era su héroe. Uno de los mejores policías de la comisaría de su abuelo junto con el detective Clive. Ambos habían sido compañeros durante poco tiempo pues la rivalidad entre los dos y el odio que se mantenían el uno al otro hacía complicado el trabajo de los dos detectives más competentes. Su padre era fuerte, poderoso, cruel y despiadado con los criminales. Le había inculcado a su hijo un odio visceral a cualquier delincuente de las calles y Laxus sabía que incluso los había golpeado sin que hubiera necesidad.

«Lo importante es saber dónde golpear para no levantar sospechas, hijo. La justicia es demasiado blanda para estas alimañas», le dijo.

Iván Dreyar también se había encargado en educar a su hijo para que fuera tan duro como él. Jamás le había permitido llorar desde que cumplió los dos años. Llorar era de débiles y él era un Dreyar, sangre de su sangre. Su reacción debía ser siempre la dureza y nunca mostrar fragilidad alguna. Quería convertir a su hijo en un ser sin sentimientos y emociones y que rezumara lo que él consideraba hombría y virilidad. Su primera lección cuando Laxus empezó a hacerse un hombre se había convertido en su primer trauma serio.

Y es que su padre además despreciaba a las mujeres. Las consideraba meros _pozos de placer_ de donde obtenía su satisfacción personal. Nunca una fémina debía controlar al hombre ni intentar dominarlo. Las mujeres debían residir en las comodidades de sus hogares donde criaban a los vástagos del matrimonio. Y debían contentar a su marido; porque sino, luego no podían objetar que ellos buscaran satisfacción en otros _pozos_. Laxus conocía de las infidelidades de su padre y las había presenciado en numerosas ocasiones. Y aquello unido a la indiferencia y desprecios a las que sometía a su madre la habían llevado a una depresión profunda. Freya Dreyar no había podido soportar que las infidelidades de su marido fueran conocidas por todo el barrio. En sucesivas ocasiones habían tenido que ingresarla en el hospital por terminar en un estado catatónico. No hablaba, no comía e incluso se hacía sus necesidades encima.

La primera vez que ocurrió fue Laxus quien se encontró aquella escena. Tenía siete años y llamó llorando a su padre al trabajo. Su padre lo golpeó en la cara y las lágrimas se pararon en seco. Después de la reprimenda y castigo por haber sido un débil, llamó a un médico que decidió ingresarla. Laxus había terminado odiando a su madre. Ella había permitido que su padre dirigiera la educación de su heredero por completo con las consecuentes lecciones de vida que eran cuanto menos traumáticas. Ella lo había abandonado por sus queridas pastillas hasta que finalmente no volvió a su hogar.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar. Esta vez no era su padre. Se trataba de su abuelo.

‒ Dreyar.

‒ ¿Eres idiota? – la voz chillona y afónica de su abuelo se oía más allá del teléfono así que se alejó a un rincón del salón para que los demás no escucharan la conversación ‒ ¿Por qué me coges el teléfono como si aún trabajaras para mí? ¡Ya sé quién eres si te estoy llamando yo! – Laxus resopló - ¡No me resoples mocoso! Me ha llamado Iván – desde que su abuelo se había encargado de la crianza de su nieto, le había negado el título de hijo a Iván ‒. Dice que hace días que intenta contactar contigo y tú no quieres cogérselo.

‒ Sí. ¿Y?

‒ Tengo que hablar contigo, Laxus. Ven a verme.

‒ Estoy en medio de un caso, viejo.

‒ Esto es importante.

‒ Esto también. Estoy con los Strauss. No puedo irme y dejarlos sin protección. Ya conocerás el caso del _Michelangelo_.

‒ ¿Ese es el problema? Entonces voy a resolverlo inmediatamente. Te mandaré una mensajera cuando puedas acudir a mi casa. Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta mocoso.

Colgó y Laxus volvió a resoplar. Su _gigi_ era la persona que más quería y a la vez quien más lo hacía sulfurar. Se había encargado de su educación desde que Laxus tenía doce años ya que su madre llevaba su primera etapa más larga ingresada en el hospital y su padre apenas estaba en casa. Iván Dreyar creía que después de doce años de lo que él consideraba como "buena paternidad", el chico sabía todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir solo. Así que Laxus pasó a vivir junto a su abuelo hasta que su sueldo le permitió independizarse.

‒ ¿Dónde está mi Biblia? – el ceño fruncido de la Strauss lo señalaba a él como culpable.

‒ ¿De qué me estás hablando Mira? – se rascó la espalda irritado por la conversación con su abuelo.

‒ No está en mi habitación y sólo has entrado y salido tú – el sonrió ‒. ¿No vas a devolvérmela?

‒ No he dicho que la tenga.

‒ No me hagas enfadar, Dreyar. Ya he tenido suficiente con soportar los comentarios y las expresiones de Freed. Supongo que nos escuchó anoche. Eres demasiado escandaloso cuando disfrutas – negó con la cabeza.

‒ No todos los ruidos salían de mi garganta- levantó una ceja divertido.

‒ Bueno – hizo un mohín que dulcificó su cara ‒, quédatelo si a cambio me cuentas lo que sabéis sobre _él_ – no hacía falta que dijera a quién se refería. Mirajane Strauss estaba verdaderamente interesada en el asesino en serie apodado el _Michelangelo_ ‒. Tú eliges: la Biblia o él.

‒ Estoy empezando a creer que todo esto llevabas planeándolo desde que sacaste de tu mesilla ese dichoso libro – levantó una ceja ‒. Sí, me pareces suficientemente calculadora como para manipularme desde después del primer polvo para obtener la información que deseas – gruñó.

‒ Una chica hace lo que tiene que hacer – se encogió de hombros ‒. Cuéntame lo que sepas, Laxus. No puede hacer ningún mal y así me calmaré. Voy a serte totalmente sincera, sin engaños o motivos ocultos: el conocimiento me dota de tranquilidad.

‒ Está bien. Esto es lo que sabemos.

Dreyar relató a la albina modelo que debía tratarse de un joven entre veinticinco y treinta y cinco años. La suposición de la edad se basaba en la que tenían las víctimas y en su obsesión por atribuirse el papel de perfecta pareja para ellas. Existía cierta sinceridad y coherencia dentro de su psicopática forma de actuar. Las edades de las víctimas no podían estar muy alejadas de las del agresor. Su complexión era fuerte. Ya había demostrado que podía cargar modelos sin complicación así como serrar sus extremidades. Para esas funciones se requería una fuerza mínima, teniendo en cuenta que los huesos podían estar partidos y que Bickslow no había encontrado restos de otra sustancia para ablandar carne y piel antes de ser serrados. Y era inteligente. Seguramente su obsesión por la Biblia y dios se debía a una educación muy estricta en el cristianismo o algún trauma relacionado con la religión. Podría tener conocimientos básicos de anatomía ya que los cortes no denotaban que el asesino tuviera que tener un conocimiento específico en la materia.

‒ ¿Y las víctimas? ¿Qué les hace específicamente? – él negó con la cabeza – No vayas a ocultarme lo que más necesito saber, Laxus.

‒ ¿En qué te ayudaría eso?

‒ Necesito saber qué me hará si me encuentra. No quiero sorpresas. No me gustan. Lo imprevisible…

‒ Te da miedo – completó él y ella resopló ‒. Está bien. Pero lo que ha hecho con las víctimas no siempre ha sido igual, Mira.

‒ No importa – dijo nerviosa ‒. La primera de ellas fue Karen Lilica. Hacía un tiempo que ya no trabajaba como modelo.

‒ Sí… ‒ dijo entre dientes – Tenía veintinueve años y aunque posaba para alguna revista, se dedicaba al diseño de moda ya.

‒ ¿Qué le hizo?

‒ Karen fue el asesinato menos brutal de todos – suspiró ‒. A medida que va sacando vidas, se vuelve más dantesco. Como ya sabes él busca a su Eva. En su perturbada mente cree que tiene el objetivo de repoblar el mundo y eliminar la escoria que hay en él. Dice que Dios lo eligió a él. Bien, creyó que Karen podría ser su Eva. No sabemos en qué se basa para la selección de la víctima aún. En un principio pensamos que se basaba en la antigua agencia de modelos Blue Pegasus. Pero tú nunca les perteneciste.

‒ Pero todas las que elige son modelos, ¿verdad? – él asintió.

‒ Busca una pureza. La belleza es una forma de pureza y supongo que por eso las selecciona.

‒ ¿Qué le hizo?

‒ A eso voy, Mira… ‒ suspiró – Empezó con regalos. Con Karen los presentes eran algo más normales a las del típico admirador. Ropa, cestos de comida, poemas, libros…Luego se volvió más insistente y le enviaba ropa con encaje, lencería. Cuando publicaron las revistas que Karen estaba saliendo con el actor de moda, Sugarboy, empezaron las amenazas. Le mandaba animales muertos y mutilados y no tardó en asesinarla. Ella estaba… – carraspeó – La encontraron en la bañera. Desnuda. La causa de la muerte fue la puñalada en el corazón y había una incisión en el bajo vientre. La había apuñalado ahí varias veces post mortem por alguna razón que en ese momento no sabíamos.

‒ Hasta que encontrasteis el segundo cuerpo. Michelle Lobster.

‒ Exacto. Karen no había hecho ninguna denuncia así que se investigó como un delito pasional pero no había señales de la identidad del agresor por lo que la investigación seguía su curso. Pero mientras, Michelle Lobster, de veintiséis años, se encontró con los mismos presentes que su compañera de profesión. Sin embargo, esta vez, los regalos se tornaron violentos con mayor rapidez. No se trataban de sólo de animales muertos. Empezó a recibir partes del cuerpo humano y nos los trajo a comisaría. Identificamos a los cinco dedos de una mano que pertenecía a un infeliz que se había propasado con ella una noche que salió de fiesta, los ojos de su representante y la lengua y uñas de los pies de la terapeuta a la que acudía.

‒ ¿Encontraron los cuerpos?

‒ Nunca. Él quería que desaparecieran y se notó que estaba aprendiendo anatomía a su loca forma.

‒ ¿Cuándo decidió que ya no era su Eva?

‒ No sabemos qué descubrió de ella o que vio para denegarle la etiqueta. Pero le envió una sola última carta antes de asesinarla donde exponía exactamente lo que le haría. Y lo ejecutó al detalle. Michelle desapareció durante cuarenta y ocho horas. Durante este tiempo fue torturada. Le arrancaron las uñas de los pies y las manos, y varios cortes sugerían que fue desangrada poco a poco hasta morir. Fue colocada en la habitación de su hermana e integrada en su colección de muñecas de porcelana, totalmente maquillada y vestida como si se tratase de una de ellas. Le faltaba el útero. Suponemos que en el cuerpo anterior, dudó acerca de si extraerlo o no y por eso la incisión en el bajo vientre.

‒ Cosmos Garou.

‒ Modelo de veinte años – suspiró ‒. Las alertas de un asesino en serie saltaron con el fallecimiento de la segunda víctima y dos detectives empezaron la investigación pero eran pésimos. Cosmos Garou murió por su incompetencia. No conectaron su caso con el de las demás víctimas cuando vino a denunciar las cartas lujuriosas que había recibido, ni los regalos, ni tampoco los vídeos. La habían grabado manteniendo sexo con su pareja. Y los regalos eran tan siniestros como los de Michelle. Mató a su novio y le mando su miembro viril con un lazo que lo unía a los testículos. El novio de Jenny tuvo suerte. No le gusta la competencia al tipo – se encogió de hombros ‒. También cambió su percepción en algún punto de su vida y decidió que debía matarla y purificarla. Por aquel entonces ya había empezado a mandar sus declaraciones a los periódicos y lo llamaron el _Michelangelo_.

‒ Decidió matarla porque tenía pareja.

‒ No. La tenía antes de seleccionarla y no le importaba – observó el semblante de la albina. Estaba inexplicablemente serena ‒. La encontramos en su cama también después de secuestrarla durante diez días. Torturada también. La colocó en su cama rodeada de sus intestinos a modo de tiesto para las flores que había colocado. La cara estaba totalmente mutilada y se llevó el útero. Dejó el corazón en sus manos. Y de Jenny ya lo sabes.

‒ Entiendo – suspiró y le sonrió ‒. Gracias por esto detective – se acercó a besarle la mejilla y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana que estaba tomando clases con su tutor.

Erza no llegó hasta casi las dos de la tarde. Parecía inquieta y nerviosa y lo único que sabía Laxus acerca de su ausencia era que le había surgido algo personal importante. Y Scarlet no era la típica detective que usara esa excusa. Nunca se tomaba días personales ni recordaba un solo día en que se hubiera ausentado del trabajo por enfermedad. Era tozuda como una mula y el trabajo era lo primero.

‒ Dreyar, largo.

‒ ¿Qué?

‒ Vengo a sustituirte. Tu abuelo me llamó antes diciendo que fueras a comer con él y que tiene que hablar contigo de algo importante así que no lo hagas esperar.

‒ Tenemos trabajo por hacer.

‒ De trabajo nada hasta que nos permitan el acceso a las fichas de los menores. Y lo sabes. Deja de poner excusas y vete a ver a tu _gigi_ ‒ Scarlet podía ser un verdadero grano en el culo para demasiadas cosas.

Se dirigió a por su coche pensando en qué querría su abuelo de él aunque podía hacerse una idea. Laxus había ido distanciándose progresivamente de su padre hasta que la relación llegó a ser nula. Lo había odiado y aún lo odiaba. Su abuelo nunca había intercedido entre los dos. Hasta hacía un par de meses. Había insistido en que debía ir a ver a su padre y hablar con él. Laxus no comprendía por qué le empujaba a eso. Su abuelo más que nadie conocía la pésima relación que mantenían.

Su abuelo vivía al norte de Magnolia, en una casa que había construido junto al bisabuelo de Laxus. Makarov estaba muy orgulloso de su hogar en el que había acabado amado a su hermosa mujer y había criado a su hijo para después hacer lo mismo con su nieto. La abuela de Laxus había muerto a la prematura edad de cuarenta años por lo que el joven de los Dreyar no había podido conocerla. Pero su abuelo se había encargado de mantener el recuerdo para con su pequeño.

‒ Mocoso…

‒ Hola viejo – lo saludó cuando abrió la puerta. El pequeño anciano saltó y le dio una colleja. Laxus exclamó de dolor ‒. ¡Joder! ¿Y eso a qué ha venido?

‒ Cierra la puerta – él obedeció ‒. ¿A qué venía? ¿Crees que tengo que hacer tu trabajo de nieto para que encuentres un momento para pasar a verme?

‒ El caso del _Michelangelo_ nos está absorbiendo mucho tiempo.

‒ ¡Excusas! Estas evitando verme porque sabes de qué te quiero hablar – se sentaron en la mesa ya preparada y empezaron a comer ‒. Siéntate. Laxus – empezó con un suspiro ‒, no puedes evitarlo siempre. Tienes que ir a ver a tu padre.

‒ Llevo evitándolo muchos años, _gigi_. ¿Me vas a contar de una maldita vez tu interés por irlo a ver?

‒ Porque yo te eduqué mejor que esto, Laxus. Y desde que tu padre ingresó en prisión y yo dejé la comisaría he estado viendo que te aíslas cada vez más de los demás. El centro del problema es tu padre.

‒ ¿Me vas a decir que tengo que perdonarlo? – soltó una perturbada carcajada ‒ ¿A ese viejo que se hace llamar padre? ¿Al macho alfa de la familia Dreyar? No voy a acercarme a él. Es la vergüenza de la familia.

‒ Tú sabes qué esa no es la razón por la que no lo vas a ver, Laxus. No debes irlo a ver por él. Sino por ti. Tienes que afrontarlo.

‒ ¿Pero afrontar el qué? ¿Que siempre fui una decepción a sus ojos? ¿Que prefería estar con putas baratas antes que con su hijo cuando cogió una neumonía y estaba a más de cuarenta de fiebre? – resopló – Créeme cuando te digo que todo esto lo llevo asumido desde hace muchos años.

‒ Afrontar y aceptar que no eres él, Laxus. Siempre has temido ser como tu padre.

‒ Estás senil, viejo…

‒ Los padres siempre se constituyen como héroes para sus hijos – sonrió con ternura ‒. Por eso sus decepciones duelen el triple que el de otra persona. Si tu padre es alguien como Iván… la multiplicación aumenta. Viste como destrozó a tu madre, mocoso. Viste como te trato a ti y como maltrataba a todos aquellos criminales. Viste su nulo respeto por el resto de las personas que no fueran él mismo. Viste al hijo que yo nunca tuve valentía de conocer – bebió de su té para recuperar la voz cuyo tono había aumentado y le sirvió el segundo plato de la comida ‒. Iván fue un niño muy querido pero siempre mostró cierta crueldad. Pensábamos tu abuela y yo que sencillamente se trataba de travesuras de niños pero aquello fue en aumento y cuando empezamos reprenderlo, él aprendió ha ocultar esa oscuridad de él. Sabía como ser un auténtico monstruo sin que yo pudiera darme cuenta. Creí que al conocer a Freya, su carácter se dulcificaría porque el amor, pequeño, tiene un poder curativo asombroso – le echó una mirada cómplice ‒. Nunca creí que iba a faltarle el respeto de aquella forma.

‒ Esa historia ya me la sé, viejo.

‒ ¿Cuánto hace que no vas a visitar a tu madre, Laxus? – el apretó sus mandíbulas y se negó a responderlo – Es tu madre…

‒ Es una cobarde. Se esconde detrás de su medicación. La última vez que la fui a ver casi ni me reconoció de lo drogada que iba. A eso yo no la llamaría madre.

‒ No tienes amigos, no tienes pareja.

‒ Con Scarlet conecto para resolver casos ‒ se encogió de hombros antes de llevarse un bocado de su plato.

‒ Meramente profesional.

‒ No necesito nada más.

‒ ¡No tienes vínculos con ningún ser humano por dios, Laxus! Todo lo mantienes en la superficialidad. ¿Y sabes por qué es? Porque temes que si conectas con alguien, debido a la educación de tu padre, les destroces la vida como él hizo con los suyos. Tú no eres Iván.

‒ ¿Y eso lo sabes por el simple hecho de que no tengo novia? Pues para tu información te diré que tengo una vida sexual muy rica y que no necesito a ninguna mujer a mi lado para la eternidad.

‒ ¿A los _pozos de placer_ te refieres? – Laxus se estremeció con el término que usaba su padre en la boca de su abuelo – Laxus, no se trata de que te cases y tengas hijos, por muchas ganas que tengo de ser bisabuelo. Sé que los chicos de ahora se casan a edades más avanzadas y disfrutan de su juventud. No es como en mi época. Pero en veintiocho años de vida no has tenido ningún vínculo con alguien a quién se le pueda atribuir la etiqueta de pareja. Yo no estaré siempre a tu lado, mocoso – su tono de voz sonaba oscuro. Laxus arrugó la nariz. ¿Iba a usar el chantaje emocional? ‒. Eres un buen chico. Eres leal, valiente y fuerte. Creas esa fachada de hombre al que nada le importa y que es cruel. Pero yo te conozco, Laxus. Y sí, tu padre te educó doce años pero el resto de tu vida fue mi fruto y tú, a diferencia de Iván, siempre tuviste un corazón puro.

‒ Muy bonito, viejo… ‒ exhibió una mueca.

‒ No quería decirte esto pero, tu padre quiere hablar contigo.

‒ Eso ya lo sé.

‒ Lo que no sabes es que es posible que muera en las próximas semanas – el rubio se sobresaltó ‒. Le colocaron en una prisión de máxima seguridad porque, al ser policía, los demás presos podrían tomar represalias contra él. Creímos que estaría más seguro ahí pero… ha recibido varias palizas ya. En la última se lo encontraron desangrándose. No va a salir de prisión, hijo. Por eso tienes que afrontarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¿Lo entiendes?

‒ Sí. Pero es que no es lo que yo quiero – suspiró ‒. Tengo que irme, _gigi_. La comida estaba deliciosa ‒ retiró su silla para levantarse.

‒ Laxus, otra cosa más… ‒ su abuelo lo miró a los ojos.

Ambos tenían la misma marcada mirada sólo que el anciano poseía unos profundos ojos negros mientras los de su nieto eran de un misterioso gris. Sacó una fotografía de Mirajane Strauss y se ruborizó.

‒ ¿Puedes pedirle a la señorita Strauss que me firme la fotografía? – la boca del rubio se abrió extraordinariamente.

‒ ¿A qué viene esto viejo?

‒ Soy… ‒ aclaró su garganta – un gran fan de la señorita Strauss – nunca habría hecho a su abuelo seguidor de la moda pero agarró la fotografía y se dirigió a la salida ‒. Laxus, no olvides que todo lo hago por ti. Iván no significa nada. Y aunque no pueda verte, incluso aun cuando muera…. Siempre estaré velando por ti.

‒ Lo sé.

Pasó la tarde leyendo la Biblia de Mira. Laxus había pensado que una lectura del libro podría ayudarlo en cierta forma a resolver el caso y que quizás encontraría la clave para la identificación del asesino. Odiaba de decirlo pero Mira tenía más cerebro que él. Nunca se había acostado con una mujer que pudiera rivalizar con su mente. Y, aunque era un aspecto de ella que lo excitaba, también lo aterraba.

Las palabras de su abuelo lo habían dejado consternado.

Nunca se había visto como un tipo aislado del mundo. Era sociable y extrovertido. Todo el mundo lo conocía y muchos deseaban ser el centro de atención del rubio, tanto hombres como mujeres. Era uno de los detectives más admirados. Quizás el segundo después de Gildarts Clive. ¿A qué se refería como vínculos? Laxus no quería depender de nadie ni someter su libertad a los deseos de una mujer. Sabía que las relaciones duraderas y las amistades profundas comportaban en ocasiones ceder tus deseos frente a otros. En el caso de sus padres, era su madre la que siempre cedía. A Laxus le había repugnado la forma en la que intentaba complacer a su padre para que él no quisiera ni mirarle a la cara. Y aún así ella seguía humillándose y exigiendo su atención. Le enfermaba. No obstante, antes de que empezara a medicarse, la maternidad se le había dado francamente bien. Mientras su padre se encargaba de educarlo con dureza, sus múltiples ausencias habían permitido que Laxus y Freya hubieran compartido auténticos momentos madre e hijo.

Freya era una amante de las curiosidades. Había ido a la universidad antes de conocer a su padre y aunque podría haber conseguido un buen trabajo por sus estudios superiores, Iván la había convencido que era mejor que se dedicara a la educación de su hijo por completo. Cada mañana lo despertaba con una curiosidad antes de acompañarlo a la escuela. El pequeño Laxus quedaba alucinado con la cantidad de cosas que ella sabía y las compartía siempre con sus compañeros de clase que no comprendían el interés del infante. También hacían pequeños experimentos científicos. Pero para que Iván no pudiera tener conocimiento de ello, debían hacerlo cuando él no estaba. Los favoritos de Laxus eran los que involucraban la electricidad.

Habían construido un generador eléctrico con poco más que un tornillo, un disco de CD, un bolígrafo y goma EVA. También se habían dedicado a crear con sus manos y materiales caseros un motor eléctrico así como una linterna. En su balcón, tenían un pequeño huerto urbano al que también dedicaban varias horas a la semana. Laxus adoraba ver el proceso de crecimiento de las plantas y hortalizas que cultivaban. Y más adelante también incluyeron a su colección una caja de gusanos de seda y una granja de hormigas. Debido a las lecciones de vida de su padre, el pequeño Laxus no sabía cómo iniciar una amistad o relacionarse con los niños de su colegio así que las hormigas, los gusanos y las plantas se habían convertido en sus amigos. Hasta que su padre los descubrió.

Un día simplemente lo encontró en el balcón hablándole a las plantas mientras las regaba. Fue una de las veces que vio más furioso a su padre. Destrozó todo el huerto urbano y las plantas cuando supo que pertenecía tanto a su madre como a Laxus y tiró por la ventana los gusanos de seda y las hormigas con tremendo horror y asco.

‒ ¿En qué pensabas endemoniada mujer cuando estabas convirtiendo a este crío en un afeminado? ¿Es que no tengo suficiente con el defectuoso hijo que me has dado que aún tienes que corromperlo más? ¿Quieres que sea una puta vergüenza? ¿Es eso?

‒ No Iván… Claro que no – sonreía su mujer.

‒ Dios. Un único trabajo tenías: la casa y tu hijo. Y no eres capaz de lograrlo. Casarme contigo ha sido el mayor error que he cometido en toda mi maldita vida.

‒ Tú – miró Laxus ‒. Ven. Tengo que arreglar lo que tu estúpida madre ha jodido.

Laxus tenía siete años y su padre le llevó a un solar abandonado a que hiciera prácticas de tiro. Creyó que desenfundar un arma le devolvería la virilidad que Freya le había quitado. A partir de ese momento la relación con su madre se rompió definitivamente. Su padre la alejó de ella llevándole de patrulla y finalmente su madre cayó en la depresión.

A la mañana siguiente, llegó a la comisaría esperando la orden judicial para acceder a los archivos que necesitaban. Pero no llegó. Erza y él se encontraban discutiendo acerca de los pasajes de la Biblia elegidos por el _Michelangelo_ y que Dreyar había estado estudiando cuando el capitán Fernandes les gritó que entrasen a su despacho. Dreyar no solía sentirse impresionado por nadie y aunque él mismo fuera más alto y fuerte que el capitán, la expresión que asomaba por la cara y el grito de Fernandes le helaron la sangre.

‒ ¿Se puede saber en qué pensaba cuando pegó una paliza a dos periodistas? – estaba despeinado y con ojeras. La ropa estaba arrugada, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche y ni se hubiera duchado ni cambiado de ropa – Ayer recibí una llamada francamente inquietante, Dreyar. Los periodistas Nullpuding y Kurohebi han interpuesto una denuncia contra usted.

‒ Ellos empezaron.

‒ ¿Esa va a ser tu defensa? – agarró varios archivos de su mesa y los lanzó al suelo desesperado.

‒ Capitán…

‒ ¡Una mierda capitán, Scarlet! Esta comisaría está pasando por un momento muy delicado – a Laxus no se le pasó la mirada inquisitiva que Fernandes le dirigió a Scarlet ni tampoco que está bajase la cabeza asintiendo – y tu compañero ha pegado a dos periodistas y encima en frente de las malditas cámaras. Y tú no hiciste nada por pararlo.

‒ ¡Claro que lo hice!

‒ Capitán, si Scarlet no me hubiera parado, los tipos estarían muertos – exhibió una mueca pedante.

‒ Muy divertido, detective Dreyar. Le parecerá entonces descojonante que asuntos internos quiera excluirle de la profesión. Porque después de lo ocurrido con Iván, no nos pasarán ni una. Y más siendo usted su hijo – el gruñó y una enorme tensión se extendió por su mandíbula. La sombra de su padre y las comparaciones odiosas con él ‒. No le voy a negar que seguramente los tipos se lo merecían. Pero lo creía más listo que para caer en sus bravuconadas. Y más estando en plena investigación del _Michelangelo._ Expulsarlo comportaría tener que introducir un nuevo detective con Scarlet el cual tendría que estudiar el caso desde el principio y mientras la familia Strauss quedaría desprotegida. ¿Se da cuenta de la magnitud de sus hechos?

‒ Sí…

‒ Bien – acomodó el nudo de su corbata y estiró las solapas de su americana ‒. He hablado con asuntos internos explicándoles su expediente intachable y su buena conducta en el trabajo. He atribuido su reacción a un inicio por parte de los periodistas y a la tensión del caso. Les he recordado la importancia de su intervención al caso _Michelangelo_ y que el caso ya había sido designado a una pareja de detectives con anterioridad. Si iba pasando de mano en mano, seríamos el hazmerreír de Magnolia.

‒ Lo comprendo señor – dijo cabizbajo y Scarlet le dio un suave codazo de apoyo.

‒ Me dijeron que si conseguían que retirasen la denuncia y que no trascendiera, lo dejarían pasar. No quieren un nuevo escándalo. Así que me reuní con los periodistas y hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Retirarán la denuncia a cambio de la rueda de prensa que vamos a dar a continuación sobre el caso del _Michelangelo_ en exclusiva a ellos. Veremos que información podemos ofrecerlos que sea nueva para contentarlos – se frotó las sienes – y usted estará suspendido de empleo y cargo durante cinco días.

‒ ¡Capitán!

‒ ¿Va a tener la cara dura de decirme que es injusto? Esos hombres tienen moratones por todo el cuerpo y les han tenido que dar varios puntos, Dreyar – se mordió el labio y bajó de nuevo la cabeza avergonzado ‒. Aproveche para estudiar el caso con más profundidad. Y, aunque esto no formaba parte del acuerdo, va a hacer terapia de autocontrol.

‒ ¿Es una broma? ¿Me va a mandar al loquero?

‒ Me da igual cómo lo llame, Dreyar. Pero acabo de jugarme el cuello por usted y me voy a asegurar de que esto no vuelva a ocurrir. ¡Si para que se controle la próxima vez, tiene que hablar con un maldito loquero acerca de lo mucho que quería que su mamá lo abrazase o que llora después de hacer el amor me da absolutamente igual!

‒ ¿Qué…?

‒ Dreyar… - le apremió su compañera – Cállate.

‒ He lamido demasiados culos para solucionar este asunto y no voy a hacerlo salvo que se trate de un sentido literal y de uno que sea femenino y sea apetecible ‒ Laxus parpadeó cuando la mirada del capitán se desvió momentáneamente en su compañera ‒ ¿Está claro?

‒ Sí, señor.

‒ Perfecto. Pues deje aquí su placa y su arma y no vuelva hasta dentro de cinco días, Dreyar. ¡Aproveche también para salir con sus amigos y despejarse un poco hombre! Mire el lado positivo de esto. Nuestro trabajo nos obstaculiza a mantener nuestros vínculos. Refuércelos estos días. Venga, ¡largo de mi despacho! – cuando se dirigían los dos a la puerta el capitán agregó algo más – Scarlet, usted quédese. Tenemos que preparar la rueda de prensa.

‒ Sí, señor.

Vínculos. Al final todo se reducía a eso. ¿Por qué era tan importante para los demás crear conexiones que ellos consideraban como más reales? Las personas empleaban continuamente palabras tales como "te amo", "para siempre", "toda la vida", "amistad", "amor" y no por eso Laxus creía que vivieran algo más real que él. ¿Cuántas parejas se habían jurado amor eterno para terminar engañándose o cansándose la una a la otra? ¿Tan efímera era la realidad de la que los demás hablaban? ¿Era él un loco por no querer vivir la irrealidad o espejismo que la sociedad se empeñaba en soñar? Las mujeres buscando hombres perfectos y apuestos, fuertes, que lucharan sus batallas por ellas mismas. Porque era sabido que las historias siempre mostraban a las mujeres como flores delicadas a las que proteger. El hombre estaba hecho para ser rudo y la mujer para sufrir. El hombre debía ser valiente, la mujer era una doncella a la espera de su salvador que no afrontaba ni un solo problema de su vida.

Mientras recogía sus cosas de la taquilla maldijo que tantas personas estuvieran intentando manipular su vida personal. Él era feliz así pero nadie podía comprenderlo. Laxus no necesitaba compartir su cama por las noches con la misma mujer hasta el fin de sus días. Tampoco era de los que se iba a tomar algo con un amigo. No tenía esa necesidad. El agente Freed había insistido en multitud de ocasiones que se acercara con Bickslow y él al bar de enfrente de la comisaría. Laxus siempre lo rechazaba por alguna de sus citas con mujeres. El sexo era lo real y tangible. Las cosas con la amistad y el amor eran volátiles.

Y mientras su mente vagaba y atravesaba su filosofía de vida recordó que aquel día Freed estaba libre de la vigilancia de los Strauss. No supo cuando empezó a marcar su número. Se extrañó de oír su voz a través del auricular. Y rio ante la exaltación de su compañero cuando le dijo que lo esperaba en el bar de delante de la comisaría a las ocho de la tarde.

* * *

 **Elie-chan:** Gajeel es un hermano protector XD. Gray aún no se ha ganado a Juvia tiene que ser más bueno con ella ¬¬. ¡Gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este también que a mí me encanta leer tus comentarios :3!

* * *

Mi concepción de chibi Laxus seguramente no sea acorde con la de mucha gente xD pero desde que vi su infancia en aquella escena del festival me lo imaginé como un niño curioso y distinto a los demás. Además de tener una forma de vivir la vida muy diferente a un niño normal. Para saber más detalles acerca de la historia entre su padre y él hay que esperar a su próximo capítulo ^^.

Estaba dudando acerca de si el capítulo 14 iba a ser el de Laxus o el de Erza y al final me decidí de esta forma. El siguiente será sobre Erza y se verá algo de Jerza (espero que a Sabatsu le guste xD) además de qué ocurrió cuando se encontró con Meredy.

¡Dejadme un review y me haréis feliz :3!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ^^.


	15. Deja atrás tu oscuridad (Erza)

**Nota:** Hai! Le tengo especial cariño a este capítulo sobre Erza ^^ y además me gustó cómo quedó retratada la relación entre Jellal y ella. Así que me gustaría dedicárselo a ** Sabastu** por ser una gran defensora del Jerza, además de sus hermosos reviews y darme tantos momentos de risas, diversión y emoción con sus fics sobre esta pareja en **Mi Maid** , **Dulce Destino** y **Tatuaje** , que recomiendo encarecidamente leer a cualquier amante de Fairy Tail :3. Espero que sea de tu agrado como también lo fue para mí escribirlo ;).

Nada más así que, ¡vamos allá!

 **Disclamer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Mashima que es un troll (y me parece indignante que todavía no haya salido Jellal en este arco *agh* D:).

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO QUINCE: DEJA ATRÁS TU OSCURIDAD (ERZA)**

* * *

La suspensión de Dreyar la estaba perjudicando. Maldijo en varias ocasiones a su compañero por haber cometido el error tan estúpido de sucumbir a las provocaciones de los periodistas. Debería de estar acostumbrado después de tantos años, pero Laxus Dreyar no soportaba que lo comparasen con su padre o que insultasen la comisaría en la que trabajaba. Posiblemente su orgullo era lo que más estimaba en este mundo. Aunque Erza sabía que poco conocía del detective.

Era un hombre cauto con su vida privada, de la que sólo contaba sus numerosas conquistas con las que se medía con los demás varones (especialmente con el detective Fullbuster). Pero en verdad no conocía a su compañero. No sabía dónde vivía, cuáles eran sus preferencias musicales, si leía o era un aficionado al deporte. Sus únicos familiares conocidos eran los que habían trabajado con ellos: su padre y su abuelo. Lo más asombroso de aquella situación era que aun sin conocerlo, ambos gozaban de una conexión mutua a la hora de resolver casos. Finalizaban las frases del otro y conocían lo que la mente de su compañero guardaba a la hora de formular una hipótesis policial.

Había tenido suerte cuando lo designaron a él como su compañero. Aunque fuera un mal hablado y necio con las mujeres, era un buen policía. Y, por mucho que él forzara una apariencia de insolente, tenía buen corazón. Erza lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Laxus sufría cada vez que una víctima fallecía. Y lo padecía de un modo muy diferente a ella. Cada vez que un nuevo cuerpo llegaba, él se atribuía una responsabilidad por no haber cerrado el caso que llegaba hasta el punto de ser equivalente al propio perpretador del delito. Erza también se preocupaba por ellos pero en ningún momento le embargaba la misma culpa como si los hubiera matado ella misma.

Desde que les habían aceptado la orden para acceder a los archivos de los antecedentes penales de menores, había enviado todos aquellos a su compañero para que estudiaran los casos juntos. Técnicamente no podía estar de servicio, pero únicamente iba a durar cinco días la suspensión. Mientras permaneciera en casa y se dedicase a tareas de tipo burocrático, no habría problema. Además el número de archivos que entraban dentro del patrón, era muy elevado. Aun habiendo descartado a los chicos que ya hubieran fallecido o hubiesen estado en prisión en el momento de los hechos, y teniendo en cuenta la edad que se estimaba que tenía el _Michelangelo_ , el número de sospechosos era demasiado para una sola persona. Y como se decía, dos pares de ojos verían más que uno.

Y no es que el _Michelangelo_ fuera el único caso que le preocupaba.

Desde la noche en la que Meredy se había presentado en la comisaría, tenía un interés personal en la extraña desaparición de los chicos que tenía en su casa de acogida. Jellal había intentado apartarla del caso sin éxito en varias ocasiones desde que ella había decidido involucrarse. Era demasiado tozuda para permitir que su capitán llevase la investigación por sí solo y, como siempre, él no era capaz de darse cuenta. El capitán Fernandes tenía la absurda idea de que él solo podía soportarlo todo y que debía de sacrificarse por los demás. Y le irritaba. Le irritaba que no confiase en ella. Que intentara protegerla como si fuera una muñeca indefensa. Erza Scarlet era una mujer adulta que se jugaba el pellejo en las calles cada día. No era una princesa que debiera ser salvada. Ella era la Titania. Una auténtica guerrera. Además, ¿qué sentido tenía dirigir una comisaría si era él quien tenía que luchar en todas las batallas?

Sus ojos se posaron en la carpeta que guardaba el caso de la desaparición de Wendy Marvell. Sus dedos jugueteaban con la fotografía de la pequeña que había desaparecido y que Meredy les había entregado. Tenía sólo catorce años y ya había delinquido dos veces. A Erza se le hacía extraño que alguien tan joven y con una cara tan angelical pudiera ser tachada como criminal. Tenía el cabello larguísimo y de un azul oscuro y sus ojos marrones exhibían una inocencia que había sido desgraciadamente corrompida. Meredy le había informado de los progresos de la pequeña. Su actitud había cambiado por completo y su reinserción estaba próxima. Erza quería evitar que todo lo que había conseguido Wendy no fuera destruido y volviera a la vida delictiva.

Recordaba la conversación que había mantenido con Charle, la mejor amiga de Wendy y que también era una huésped en la casa de acogida. Charle era muy severa y algo insolente. Desconfiaba de la policía y en un principio se rehusaba a charlar con Erza por su condición de detective. Pero Meredy le había insistido en que podía confiar en la pelirroja. La detective había apreciado que Charle tenía un sentimiento de sobreprotección y maternal hacia Wendy aunque sólo tuviera un año más que ésta. Y lo peor de todo era la culpabilidad que pesaba sobre sus hombros por no haber evitado que Wendy entrase en aquel automóvil.

‒ Charle, puedes confiar en mí – le dijo por millonésima vez ‒. Nada de lo que aquí digas te va a perjudicar. Te puedo prometer eso. Pero necesito todos los detalles que puedas darme.

‒ ¿Vas a encontrar a Wendy? – Meredy puso una mano encima del hombro de la muchacha y Erza asintió – Está bien… Fui a la máquina expendedora que se encuentra en el centro lúdico donde estábamos cumpliendo con nuestros trabajos en beneficio a la comunidad. Nos tocaba limpiar los graffitis de la fachada. Teníamos sed pero no había dinero así que… ‒ miró a la pelirroja antes de proseguir dudando acerca de lo que tenía que explicar – usé la palanca – suspiró pesadamente.

‒ ¡Charle! – Meredy estaba molesta ‒ ¿Intentaste forzar la máquina expendedora para robar su interior?

‒ No teníamos dinero, Meredy… Y necesitábamos beber algo o ingerirlo porque no habíamos comido en el instituto. Han subido el precio de la comida en la cafetería y ya no nos alcanza con la semanada que nos dais ‒ dijo entre murmuros.

Era evidente que Charle se estaba sintiendo culpable por lo que estaba confesando y, principalmente, se debía a que tenía un gran aprecio hacia Meredy y Ultear y no quería que pensaran que era su error.

‒ ¿No teníais dinero para la comida? ¡Por dios Charle! Debiste habérnoslo pedido a Ultear o a mí. Nosotras nos encargamos de todos vosotros y eso incluye el dinero.

‒ Pero escuché una noche que Ultear te decía que estabais teniendo problemas económicos con la casa de acogida porque el Gobierno os había recortado las ayudas. No queríamos complicaros más las cosas Wendy y yo.

‒ Ese no es vuestro problema, Charle. Es el nuestro. Vosotras sois niñas aún y nosotras las adultas.

‒ No somos niñas – frunció el ceño ‒. Como estaba diciendo, intentaba lograr nuestra comida cuando oí a Wendy que hablaba con alguien que se encontraba conduciendo una furgoneta. Supongo que se acercarían a preguntarle acerca de alguna dirección. Y entonces la vi desmayarse. Parecía que la habían dormido y la metieron en la parte trasera. No vi la cara de la persona con la que hablaba pero el que salió para introducirla en el vehículo era un muchacho de unos veinte o veinticinco años, de metro ochenta aproximadamente. Llevaba el pelo corto y negro. No observé ninguna cicatriz y vestía con una especie de uniforme oscuro.

‒ ¿Crees que podrías ayudarnos para hacer un retrato del muchacho? – Charle asintió.

El retratista se encontraba fuera de servicio por las altas horas de la noche que eran pero encontrar al secuestrador en los próximos minutos era esencial.

Erza sabía que el dibujo no se le daba nada mal y aunque no fuera una profesional, podría suplir su falta durante su ausencia. Necesitaban lo más parecido a una fotografía para poder identificar al hombre. La detective era toda una profesional por lo que agarró la primera libreta y lápiz que encontró y empezó a a ejecutar con minuciosidad la tarea que tenía por delante.

Charle describía todo lo que recordaba de la cara, las facciones, los ojos, la mirada y la boca. El tamaño de los pies, el tono de piel, lunaes. La complexión física incluso. Erza lo plasmó todo en el papel incluso el traje que llevaba el secuestrador. Y cuando necesitó de su supervisión para matizar algunos detalles se lo mostró a la chiquilla. Por su expresión pudo saber que estaba asombrada de lo bien que se le daba el dibujo. Erza había temido que hubiera perdido algo de calidad por el desuso.

‒ Esto es… impactante – señaló la pequeña.

‒ Gracias. ¿Hay algo que modificarías?

‒ Yo…

‒ Creo que como borrador mientras no haya un retratista está ya bien.

Erza sonrió satisfecha. Hasta Meredy era capaz de reconocer su habilidad. Pero es que la rosada siempre había sido una muchacha la mar de agradable.

‒ ¿Y la matrícula Charle? Meredy me dijo que pudiste memorizarla.

‒ Sí… Es AS4580K.

‒ Hiciste un gran trabajo. Si hubieras ido detrás de tu amiga te hubieran capturado también y no tendríamos esta información. De esta forma vamos a poder saber quién se ha llevado a Wendy y al resto de tus amigos.

Erza intentaba aliviar el peso de Charle. La chica estaba siendo demasiado dura consigo misma aunque no lo estuviera mostrando y lo que la detective le había dicho era cierto. De no ser por ella no tendrían una pista para la búsqueda de los chavales desaparecidos. Además, de esta forma el caso ya no estaría en manos de la comisaría doce, sino en las suyas si... encontraba a su capitán. Lo había llamado varias veces y no había forma de que le cogiera el teléfono.

Se despidió de Meredy y Charle comprometiéndose a investigar el caso y a comunicarles a las dos cualquier progreso que pudieran obtener. Además, solicitó a la amiga del capitán el domicilio de éste. Si era imposible contactar con él, se desplazaría hasta su hogar y lo sacaría arrastras de ahí. No podía creer que tuviera el teléfono apagado con lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. No era propio de él y quería comprobar si le había ocurrido algo grave. Quizás había alguna explicación plausible a aquello.

Se desplazó a la dirección que Meredy le había entregado y observó desde su vehículo el lugar en el que vivía. Había pedido a los agentes de la comisaría que comprobaran la matrícula y las cámaras de tráfico para ubicar el automóvil y a Wendy. Exigió prioridad máxima.

Jellal Fernandes residía en un ático no muy cercano de la comisaría. Una ira la invadió cuando observó a Milliana salir del bloque de viviendas. ¿Por eso no estaba atento al teléfono? ¿Por el sexo salvaje que estaba viviendo con la ayudante de la fiscal? Erza lo odió profundamente e intentó calmarse unos instantes. No quería que creyera con su historia que aquella reacción se debía a celos. No, aquello se debía a su irresponsabilidad incontrolable como capitán de una comisaría.

Después de varias respiraciones profundas llamó para que le abrieran la puerta del bloque. Un sonido en forma de zumbido le dio la entrada sin que nadie contestara a través del telefonillo. Erza se encogió de hombros y con el ceño aún fruncido subió por el ascensor. A grandes zancadas golpeó la puerta con los nudillos, obviando totalmente el timbre de ésta. Una voz ronca le pidió que esperase y la confundió con Milliana, lo que la cabreó aún más. Cuando la puerta se abrió, los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron hasta casi ocupar toda su cara.

Jellal tenía el cabello empapado y el cuerpo mojado. Miles de gotas iban cayendo a lo largo de su amplio pecho, bautizando a sus ya humedecidos abdominales marcados y llegando hasta la pelvis que se encontraba oculta por una toalla negra que sujetaba a duras penas con sus manos. Recordaba haberlo visto en bañador en la piscina municipal de Magnolia hacía más de una década e intentar no babear ante su físico ya en aquel entonces. Evidentemente, su placentero cuerpo durante la adolescencia no se podía comparar con el que había estado modelando a los treinta años de edad.

Él estaba tan sorprendido de verla que casi se le cae la toalla y Erza se ruborizó cuando gran parte de su pubis se vislumbró. Su imaginación se encargó de completar el resto de la imagen que le faltaba y sintió la cara arderle con furia. Con la excitación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento le costaba recordar qué hacía ahí. Y estaba jadeando. Oh dios. Apenas podía respirar por lo sofocante y pesado que se estaba sintiendo el aire. Y se encontraban en el mes de diciembre. ¿Cómo podía haberse convertido aquel ambiente en algo tan ardiente?

‒ Scarlet… ‒ parpadeó varias veces ‒ ¿Qué haces aquí? – su voz sonaba ronca y tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

‒ Meredy ha venido a la comisaría buscándole. Te ha llamado varias veces al teléfono. Como no te encontraba me ha contado lo de los chicos desaparecidos. Hoy se llevaron a una de las chicas. Su amiga lo vio y fue testigo del rapto. Gracias a ello nos ha podido dar la matrícula del vehículo que se la llevó. Tenemos una pista.

‒ ¿Tenemos? – enarcó una ceja.

‒ Sí. Porque lo quieras o no, capitán Fernandes, ahora este caso lo llevamos desde nuestra comisaría. Concretamente yo. Puedo con este y el del _Michelangelo_ – carraspeó antes de proseguir ‒. ¿Puedes dejarme pasar y que te explique el resto? Es un poco incómodo verte así… con una toalla tan solo.

Se abanicó con la mano disimuladamente cuando los ojos cayeron de nuevo al hueso pélvico. El calor que estaba sintiendo la estaba asfixiando y su cuerpo la estaba induciendo a quitarse sus propias ropas que en ese momento se le estaban volviendo pesadas e inútiles. Aquello estaba siendo muy dificultoso. Sus manos le temblaban por el anhelo de tocarlo. Tuvo que esconderlas en sus bolsillos para recuperar todo su talante.

‒ ¡Claro! Pase, Scarlet – tras cerrar la puerta ella se acomodó en el sillón y él se dirigió a su habitación sin cerrar la puerta –. Me iré a poner algo más decente – sonrió.

‒ Tengo que decir que me ha decepcionado, capitán. Tener una relación no tendría que impedirte seguir con tus quehaceres. He visto a Milliana salir cuando me dirigía hacia la entrada.

Erza no pudo evitar desviar la mirada desde el sillón en el que se encontraba a la puerta del dormitorio de su superior. El pequeño espacio que podía verse a través de la puerta a medio cerrar le permitía tener una visión bastante completa de la espalda de Jellal, fuerte, amplia y con los músculos exquisitamente marcados mientras se colocaba una sudadera. Cuando la toalla desapareció, mostrando con orgullo sus perfectos y apretados glúteos, decidió que tenía que evitar su contacto ocular hacia esa zona antes que separase las piernas y le permitiera disfrutar de una imagen acerca de la hombría del azulado que estaba deseando vislumbrar.

«Oh. Dios. Mío.»

Antes de conducir la mirada a sus propias piernas para calmar las hormonas femeninas que estaban inusualmente revoltosas, pudo apreciar una sonrisa socarrona por parte del capitán. Y Erza se preguntó si la finalidad de no haber cerrado la puerta era meramente para continuar con la conversación a distancia o para alardear de su físico que superaba el éxtasis. Y si era así, la segunda cuestión que le venía a la mente era todavía más peligrosa.

«¿Me ha sonreído porque me ha atrapado mirándolo…?»

‒ ¿Milliana? – aún se encontraba en su habitación – Ah si. Estuvo aquí. ¿Crees que por eso tenía el teléfono apagado? – chasqueó su lengua – Milliana vino porque precisamente tampoco lograba localizarme a mí. Hoy fue un día agotador. Tuve que solucionar el problema que tu compañero, el detective Dreyar, nos ha dejado golpeando a aquellos periodistas – Scarlet se había olvidado del incidente durante unas horas y su respiración se cortó al recordárselo su superior ‒. Y aún no está solucionado del todo. Mañana tengo una reunión por su culpa... Pero ya hablaré de esto con ambos por la mañana.

‒ ¿Por qué estabas incomunicado entonces?

‒ En parte porque llevo unos días con asma y alergia y estoy tan medicado que no sé ni dónde estoy. Desde que iba al instituto que no me sentía tan drogado. Hace unas horas me había dado un ataque de migraña bastante fuerte, supongo que por la sinusitis, y decidí apagar el teléfono por unas horas. Debí quedarme dormido en algún momento después de eso. Milliana vino hace media hora y la eché. Necesitaba un descanso.

‒ ¿Alergia?

Erza se fijó con mayor atención con la imagen que su nervio óptico había capturado cuando lo vio al abrir la puerta. Los ojos del capitán estaban a medio cerrar y parecían febriles. Había visto el enrojecimiento a pesar de lo bajos que tenía los párpados y la nariz estaba teñida del mismo color. Su habla se notaba bastante torpe y lenta y la voz ronca que le había parecido sensual al principio, ahora la recordaba cansada y enferma. Posiblemente no era totalmente consciente de lo que ocurría ahora mismo a su alrededor. Pero, a pesar de su estado delicado, Jellal se las seguía apañando para ser tremendamente atractivo y conquistador. Todo él seguía desplegando aquella energía magnética que obligaba a cualquier mujer a fantasear con él.

‒ Sí. A los gatos de Milliana. Parece ser que están cambiando el pelaje y ahora con sólo los pelos que quedan adheridos a su ropa ya me afecta. Y no sé por qué demonios te estoy contando esto – apareció aún mojado y con un chándal holgado ‒. Seguramente porque los antihistamínicos me están dejando totalmente alelado – se sentó a su lado con las piernas totalmente abiertas y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás ‒. Dios… ¿No podía tener otro animal? ¿Una maldita tortuga por ejemplo? ¿O peces? – Erza soltó una carcajada.

‒ ¿Has probado a colocarse trapos mojados en la frente? Y aquí hay demasiada luz, capitán. No me extraña que el dolor de cabeza sea tan grave.

‒ ¿Eso funciona de verdad? – Erza se encogió de hombros.

Era imposible mantener una conversación nivelada con el capitán. Sus ojos entrecerrados nublaban su juicio. Lo necesitaba fresco para profundizar acerca de lo que había ocurrido con la niña desaparecida. Además tenía pendiente saber qué ocurría con el caso Loxar. Quería conocer por qué estaba reabierto y si era casualidad que su relación con ella se hubiera convertido en una tan confusa desde que la investigación se había vuelto oculta a ojos de toda la comisaría.

‒ ¿Has cenado? – él negó con la cabeza – Voy a ir a por comida. Tú… deberías tumbarte un poco y descansar de mientras.

‒ La verdad es que en tres días sólo he dormido un par de horas – bostezó y se tumbó en el sofá ‒. Tienes las llaves encima de la mesa de la entrada. Llévatelas.

Erza se dirigió a cogerlas pero antes de atravesar la puerta, fue al baño a empapar una toalla de mano y la dejó encima de la frente de Jellal que ya se encontraba durmiendo. Cerró todas las luces del ático excepto la del baño, sin cerrar la puerta del todo. Ella sonrió y se dirigió al restaurante japonés más cercano que encontró. Recordaba que era la comida favorita de Jellal cuando estaba en el instituto y esperaba que lo siguiera siendo. En una ocasión, había coincidido en un _take away_ con él.

Aquel día había una cola larguísima de clientes esperando a ser atendidos. Eran las fiestas en Magnolia y se celebra un festival en la ciudad. La mayoría de los habitantes se escapaban de sus casas para cenar en restaurantes o acudían a los _take away_ para disfrutar de las temperaturas veraniegas comiendo en algún parque con la tranquilidad de la noche. Erza estaba esperando su turno con su abuelo Bob cuando Jellal se acercó con Meredy y Ultear. Él acababa de graduarse a sus diecinueve años y, para sorpresa de todo el profesorado, sus notas habían sido todas excelentes. Había dejado totalmente atrás a Siegrain.

Jellal le saludó sonriente y Meredy se acercó a Erza para conversar animadamente bajó la mirada helada de Ultear. La conversación con su compañera de clase hacía más amena la espera y a su abuelo también le gustaba su compañía. Su abuelo Bob había sido un gran hombre. No conocía a nadie que no quisiera a su abuelo. Era optimista, leal y siempre tenía una historia por explicar. Erza lo admiraba tanto que se había convertido en su modelo a seguir. A la pequeña Meredy la compañía de su abuelo le parecía igual de atractiva. No obstante, el pobre hombre se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado su cartera en casa y le pidió a Erza que permaneciera guardando el turno mientras iba en su búsqueda. Ella no sabía que aquél sería el primer síntoma de su degeneración neurológica. Cuando Erza se graduó, los pequeños despistes de su abuelo que le atribuía a un simple estrés o a la edad, terminaron convirtiéndose en un alzheimer que ya se encontraba en una fase bastante avanzada.

Poco después, Meredy se despidió y acudió con Ultear al baño. Llevaban tanto rato esperando que no era de extrañar que la vejiga se asomara para reclamar la atención necesaria. Y Erza se quedó a solas con Jellal, tras una mirada fulminante y de advertencia que Ultear le dedicó a Erza. Ultear solía ignorarla o bien degradarla en clase. Pero cuando Jellal estaba presente, únicamente utilizaba la primera opción. Parecía que tuviera miedo a la reacción de su pareja si le faltaba al respeto a la pelirroja. Pero aquello era demasiado inverosímil para Erza. Después de todo, ella no era nadie para el azulado y Ultear era su novia.

‒ Pensé que ya no volvería a verte – inicio sonriente la pelirroja ‒. Escuché que te ibas a la universidad, ¿verdad?

‒ Sí. También hice el examen de ingreso para la policía y lo aprobé. Así que estaré trabajando como agente y a la vez estudiando derecho – rio ‒. Estoy seguro de que es una carrera que nadie pensó que estudiaría nunca.

La risa de Jellal era la más bella que Erza había escuchado nunca. Estaba llena de matices y de distintos tonos que parecían encubrir un secreto ancestral y mágico. Y además, su risa era contagiosa. La había escuchado tan pocas veces que cada vez que Jellal la obsequiaba con ella se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo. Su cara cambiaba por completo, su rictus serio que le daba un aspecto atractivo a la vez de atemorizante, se tornaba tan luminoso como cegador.

‒ A mí no me extraña tanto – Erza lo miró con su cotidiana seriedad y responsabilidad propia de alguien que superase la veintena aunque tan sólo alcanzara los quince ‒. Creo que la justicia siempre ha sido importante para ti. Quizás antes utilizabas unos métodos poco ortodoxos para lograrla pero… ‒ titubeó mirando al suelo y finalmente alzó la vista para clavar sus orbes en los del azulado – parece que te hace feliz ayudar a los demás. Han sido los momentos en los que te he visto más alegre – vio sorpresa en él y se sintió intimidada.

‒ Vaya… Así que te has fijado en mí – le sonrió como un seductor lo haría con su presa.

‒ ¿Es que alguien no lo hace? – ella rio.

‒ Pero tú ves cosas en mí que nadie ve. Tú me miras diferente a como lo hacen las demás.

‒ ¿A qué te refieres? Tienes a Ultear y a tus amigos. Y todas las chicas del instituto están enamoradas de ti.

‒ ¿Todas? Eso es una gran generalización – la miró con una insistencia que la perturbó – y no excluiría a ninguna alumna del instituto, Erza. Ninguna.

‒ Ya sabes a qué me refiero – ella prefería no sonar implicada personalmente. Si Jellal supiera que una renacuaja como ella se fijaba en alguien como él más de lo normal, seguramente se reiría en su cara.

‒ Las chicas a las que te refieres sólo les atrae mi pasado, Scarlet. Todo lo que creen que he hecho. Pero no me conocen ni quieren averiguarlo. A algunas personas les seduce el peligro y lo idealizan. Crean una concepción romántica del dolor y del pecado que dista demasiado de la realidad – Erza comprendía perfectamente lo que le estaba relatando ‒. Y por suerte tengo a Ultear que me quiere por lo que soy y es una gran amiga.

‒ ¿Amiga? ¿Es que no la amas, Jellal? – él sonrió y la miró. No dijo nada durante unos instantes y Erza sintió como si su mirada estuviera penetrando en su alma.

‒ ¿Qué es el amor Erza? Vivimos en un mundo en el que tendemos a añadir el romance a cada absurda cosa que nos ocurre. Una irrealidad. La oscuridad puede atraer, sí. Y es un afrodisíaco perfecto para la cama. Pero nunca puede ser amada. La oscuridad de las personas está destinada a ser simplemente apreciada como una novedad o una aventura, nunca como algo perdurable. Ultear sabe quién soy y lo acepta. Me es suficiente.

Erza no sabía por qué estaba recordando esa conversación mientras el señor Miyagi le entregaba su pedido y se dirigía de nuevo al piso de Jellal. Ni siquiera la interrupción de una llamada procedente de la comisaría por parte de Wakaba anunciándole que habían identificado la matrícula había perturbado el recordatorio. Pero le estaba proporcionando más ganas aún de hablar con el azulado acerca de Juvia Loxar y su tío Hades. Iría directo a él y no lo abandonaría hasta que le diera una respuesta y que fuera verdadera. Si a algo se le daba mal al capitán era mentir. Erza podría cerciorarse ya de todo aquello que no era cierto y que salía por sus labios.

Cuando abrió la puerta lo encontró aún tumbado en el mismo lugar donde se hallaba cuando se fue. Estaba todavía durmiendo plácidamente y decidió que era mejor no despertarlo entretanto preparase la cena que había comprado. Sonrió mientras preparaba la mesa y escuchaba algún que otro ronquido. De nuevo recibió una llamada de la comisaría. Esta vez para comunicarle que una dotación policial se había trasladado hacia el lugar donde habían encontrado el vehículo sin encontrar a nada ni nadie ahí. Sin embargo tenían una pequeña pista y estaba deseosa de compartirla con Jellal.

Los ronquidos habían cesado. Le habían parecido tan adorables que ahora los echaba en falta. Por su complexión, se diría que que el sonido tendría que ser bastante profundo pero se había sorprendido con uno más infantil y agudo. Chocaba bastante con su aspecto galante y varonil.

Estaba terminando de servir la comida en la mesa cuando dos brazos se colocaron cada uno al lado de los de la pelirroja. Sintió un cuerpo cálido que la rodeaba y aprisionaba contra la mesa de la cocina sin tocarla y una respiración que acariciaba sus cabellos escarlata.

‒ ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Te habría ayudado a prepararlo.

Erza se dio la vuelta para encontrarse la mirada del azulado. Tenía mejor aspecto aunque su voz seguía ronca. La medicación estaba haciendo efecto y la ausencia de Milliana había ayudado también. Su forma de hablarle era distinta. Nunca iba a saber si debía tutearle o no. La relación con aquel hombre siempre había sido cuanto menos complicada.

‒ ¿Estás mejor? Pensé que te iría bien dormir algo más. Tengo novedades y te necesitaba más despejado.

‒ El dolor de cabeza desapareció. Gracias por la toalla que depositaste en mi frente, por cierto.

‒ No fue nada – sonrió y vio como la cara del capitán se iluminaba con la visión de la cena.

Se apartó con rapidez de Erza y ella se sintió decepcionada. Aquella cercanía física que habían mantenido la había hecho sentir demasiado bien. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad la recorrió de nuevo. Aunque no estaban haciendo nada que pudiera considerarse como una traición hacia Milliana, no se sentía así. La pelirroja no podía arrastrar fuera de ella un sentimiento de crueldad hacia la joven por las simples miradas que se obsequiaban o las sonrisas que se dedicaban. Incluso cuando él había rozado su mano por debajo de la mesa durante aquel almuerzo con Simon y Milliana, había sido como si se hubieran estado acostando frente a la ayudante del fiscal en ese preciso instante.

‒ ¡Comida japonesa! – Jellal la sonrió y Erza pensó que el capitán era un hombre de muchas personalidades. Cada una distinta a la anterior pero que formaban parte de él - ¿Te acordabas de que era mi favorita en el instituto? – arqueó una ceja cuando ambos empezaron a comer.

‒ Culpable… ‒ él la miró con seriedad y Erza desvió la mirada a su plato.

Recordó el pañuelo que había visto entre los cajones de su despacho; el que le había entregado aquella tarde en el colegio. Sonrió de nuevo al rememorarlo y se apenó ante la situación en la que se encontraban. Su relación era un ilógico desastre. Si él no sintiera nada por ella no hubiera guardado algo así de absurdo y menos aún se lo llevaría a su despacho donde pudiera verlo en más de una ocasión. Sí, quizás ella pudiera recordar cada una de las conversaciones que habían emprendido desde que lo conocía, pero él también mantenía en su cercanía los recuerdos que habían compartido.

‒ ¿Te acuerdas de la tarde en la que viniste drogado al instituto y te quedaste conmigo a solas mientras el director llamaba a tu tío? Fue aquel día en el que golpeaste a tu profesor porque se había acostado con Ultear ‒ él se sorprendió pero luego exhibió una mueca de autosuficiencia y perversión.

‒ Oh sí. Estaba consciente de todo lo que ocurrió ese día. También recuerdo que te hice la proposición indecente de enrollarnos en los baños.

‒ ¿Eso fue lo que intentabas? ‒ se ruborizó sintiéndose estúpida ‒ Pensé que sólo querías molestarme porque era más pequeña que tú y la delegada de mi curso. Sé que los puestos de poder no gozaban de tu respeto.

‒ Fui demasiado sutil entonces ‒ enarcó una ceja ‒. Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez.

«¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?»

‒ Vi el pañuelo de ese día cuando entré en tu despacho esta noche. Sobresalía de uno de tus cajones.

El placer que tuvo Erza al ver ruborizarse y bajar la mirada de su jefe no tuvo precio. Su comportamiento de autosuficiencia arrasadora había sido sustituida por una de avergonzada inocencia. Era curioso cómo podía actuar de dos formas tan diversas y contrarias entre sí cuando estaba frente a ella. Pero la detective creía haber logrado averiguar la razón de esta distinción.

Usaba su lado seductor y su carisma arrebatador cuando conversación ostentaba un cáliz puramente sexual. Se mudaba a uno tierno, dudoso y avergonzado cuando delataba sus sentimientos hacia la pelirroja. Aquella era información interesante que Erza pretendía guardar para sí misma y utilizar en su propio beneficio.

‒ No sabía que todavía lo guardabas ‒ sonrió mientras continuaba comiendo.

‒ Guardo muchas cosas de nuestro pasado compartido, Erza ‒ murmuró sin mirarla ‒. E incluso algunas que sólo pertenecen al tuyo ‒ al ver la alarma en su rostro, se apresuró a explicarse ‒. ¡N-no es que sea un ac-c-cosador! Pero quería ir a tu graduación así que guardo una fotografía que te hice cuando apareciste para recoger tu diploma.

‒ ¿En serio? ‒ enarcó una ceja sorprendida ‒ No te vi.

‒ Soy policía desde hace doce años, Erza. Sé ocultarme cuando no quiero que me vean ‒ se humedeció los labios y Erza ahogó con dificultad un gemido.

Aquella confesión disparó aún más las fantasías sexuales de la pelirroja que ya habían iniciado cuando vislumbró gran parte de la virilidad del azulado. Imaginárselo escondido y observándola en la bañera de su casa o desnudándose en la comodidad de su apartamento le estaba aumentando la temperatura si aquello iba a comportar que la vista le gustara al capitán Fernandes. E imaginarse la respuesta fisiológica de Jellal ante lo _mucho_ que le gustara el cuerpo de la pelirroja no ayudaba. Se ruborizó por décima vez desde que se encontraba en el territorio del azulado y recondujo el tema de conversación al inicial.

‒ ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te he contado acerca de la chica llamada Wendy Marvell? Estabas tan abstraído que no sé si retenías toda la información.

‒ Sí. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. ¿Ha habido alguna novedad? ¿Han identificado la matrícula?

‒ Recibí dos llamadas antes. La primera fue para informarme de que la matrícula era falsa y que el vehículo no podía ser identificado. Pero requerí que lo buscaran por las cámaras de tráfico y encontraron la furgoneta cerca de un polígono industrial. Mandé a varios agentes hacia allí y no había nadie ni adentro ni en los alrededores.

‒ ¿Cambiaron de vehículo?

‒ Es probable pero los perdimos.

Erza se mordió el labio inferior molesta y dio un sutil puntapié contra el suelo. Se sentía responsable de aquella menor. Ella se había encargado de recuperarla y no tendría que haber sido tan difícil. Había creído que estando el capitán ausente podría haberse hecho cargo de ello y sentía que había fallado a Meredy, Wendy, Charle y a todos.

‒ No seas dura contigo misma, Scarlet – él la obsequiaba de nuevo con su amplia sonrisa ‒. Conozco tus expresiones desde que tenías doce y no han variado mucho a lo largo de los años. No es tu culpa que se nos hayan escapado. Y de todas formas, jugamos con ventaja. No saben que les seguimos. ¿Comprobasteis el nombre de los locales del polígono?

‒ Sí. Están a nombre de una empresa y la están investigando los chicos. El nombre es Cait Shelter - Jellal se atragantó con la comida y empezó a toser ‒. ¿Estás bien? – el tosió varias veces más hasta que se calmó ‒ ¿Qué ocurre con ese nombre? – preguntó ceñuda.

‒ Nada.

«Oh no Jellal Fernandes, no vas a apartarme de nuevo.»

‒ ¿Crees que soy una mala detective, Jellal? ¿O simplemente me ves como una imbécil integral?

‒ Erza… ‒ el se sorprendió ante el atrevimiento de la pelirroja.

‒ Porque así es como me llevas tratando de hace unos días. Primero, me declaras tu amor y a las horas me informas de que ha sido todo como una especie de broma bañada por el alcohol. Esto coincide de casualidad con el aparente cierre del caso de Juvia Loxar. Pero, como ya nos informaste el caso no está solventado, sino bajo investigación aún… oculta. Y luego está que ahora muestres interés en la carrera política. ¿Alcalde Fernandes? ¿En serio? ¡Cómo voy a creérmelo! – carraspeó y agravó su voz para que se pareciera a la del azulado conservando un tono burlesco – "Los políticos son un atajo de mentirosos compulsivos que se dedican a decir lo que la gente quiere escuchar mientras no cumplen ninguno de sus mandatos. Que permiten que sus conciudadanos residan en la miseria antes de recortar su propio sueldo. Serían capaces de prostituir y mutilar a su propia madre con tal de lograr ocupar un puesto de poder mayor que el anterior. Son escoria, pequeña. Son un cáncer en esta sociedad".

‒ Eso suena muy propio de mi yo adolescente – restó confuso unos instantes hasta que su mente recordó la escena a la que Erza se estaba refiriendo y soltó una carcajada ‒. Oh sí… El día que ofendiste mi propuesta de los baños. Veo que tú también conservas frescos nuestros recuerdos – ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho ‒. Sigo diciendo que lo habrías disfrutado, Scarlet. No sabía que recordabas todo lo que alguna vez te había dicho – enarcó su ceja desafiándola con seducción.

‒ No cambies de tema, Jellal. ¿Qué me estás ocultando? ¿Y qué ocurre con Cait Shelter? ¿Vas a seguir dejándome a oscuras? ¡Joder! ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Se había propasado pero se sentía terriblemente frustrada y confusa. Y él seguía manejándola en su juego de seducción, suficientemente sutil para no sonar amenazante pero a la vez lo bastante potente como para que su cerebro se imaginase a los dos divirtiéndose en la cama. No le gustaba sentirse como una marioneta en las manos de Jellal.

‒ ¡Uau! Soy la única persona capaz de hacerte maldecir de esa forma, ¿verdad? – sonrió maliciosamente y Erza lo odio en silencio con su mirada por hacer que se descontrolase de esa forma.

‒ Basta, Jellal. Simplemente, sé sincero.

Vio en sus ojos que iba a cambiar de tema de nuevo. Intentaría jugar con sus dobles sentidos y seducirla con su experta lengua y boca, ocupando su mente en otras cosas menos importantes aunque mucho más atractivas. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que si quería obtener algo del capitán iba a tener que jugar sucio. Tendría que soltar alguna mentira. Esperaba no meter en problemas a McGarden pero presentarla como una novata inexperta y bocazas ante la Titania de la comisaría podría ser creíble. No estaba segura de la hipótesis que más resonaba en su mente pero era la única que daba sentido a todo.

‒ Además, McGarden me informó de que el sospechoso del caso Loxar está siendo tu tío Hades – evitó que la interrumpiera alzando el tono ‒. No te enfades con ella. La chica es muy primeriza aún en el ámbito detectivesco y yo la apreté contra las cuerdas. Ya sabes como soy cuando persevero en algo que no dejo que nadie se me escape. Soy la detective que ha conseguido más confesiones en la comisaría por algo.

‒ Ella debió de cerrar la boca.

‒ ¿Vas a ser honesto conmigo de una maldita vez y dejarte de juegos?

‒ Está… bien.

Y esta vez Jellal fue totalmente sincero con Erza.

Le explicó acerca de su tío. Que se había convertido en el principal sospechoso del caso Loxar por estar la periodista investigándolo. Añadió que el senador había estado muy interesado en que se cerrase el caso y en las amenazas que había proferido con poca sutilidad hacia su sobrino además de las sospechas de Jellal sobre la vida criminal de Purehito. Le explicó incluso acerca del día que presenció el asesinato que su tío ejecutó fríamente sobre un camello conocido por Jellal cuando era adolescente.

Cuando le mencionó la causa por la que estaba con Milliana, se sintió condenadamente aliviada. Ya se le había pasado por la cabeza que la razón de la unión se debiera a que en el pasado la ayudante de la fiscal hubiera trabajado como abogada para Purehito, pero escucharlo de su boca lo hizo una realidad. Buscaba información que pudiera condenar a su tío y debía hacerlo por métodos que se encontraran al margen de la legalidad debido a que no sabían si el juez podría estar influenciado por su tío. Y su futura carrera política era pura fachada para acercarse al senador y ver precisamente con quién se relacionaba y, por lo tanto, quién tenía en su bolsillo. Tenía que descartar aquellos jueces y demás personalidades importantes que pudieran estar vinculados con la corrupción del senador.

Y llegaron al significado de Cait Shelter.

Era una empresa fantasma que Fullbuster y McGarden estaban investigando en el caso Loxar. A través de ella, creían que la utilizaba el senador para blanquear dinero por sus sucios negocios. Lo que unía a Purehito con la desaparición de Wendy y los restantes muchachos que estaban a cargo de Meredy y Ultear en la casa de acogida. Sin embargo, la titularidad de Cait Shelter seguía bajo investigación.

‒ Lo que no entiendo es por qué no me dijiste todo esto desde el principio, Jellal. Creo que lo que estás haciendo con Milliana es despreciable, sí. Pero lo comprendería porque no has tenido otra forma de conseguirlo. Sé lo que te estás jugando en eso y está en peligro la vida de tres personas. ¿Por qué no me contaste la verdad desde el principio?

‒ No quería involucrarte en esto.

‒ No soy una mujer en apuros, Jel. Llevo cuidándome perfectamente. No me conviertas en la víctima que no soy.

‒ ¡No se trata de eso! – se levantó tan bruscamente de la mesa que la silla cayó hacia atrás. Paseó a grandes zancadas por el salón bajo la mirada de Erza mientras se revolvía el pelo – ¡Maldita sea Scarlet! – golpeó la mesa con los puños, sacudiendo los platos que sostenía ‒ ¿No te das cuenta de lo que soy?

‒ ¡Oh vamos Jellal! ¡No empieces con tu dramatismo de nuevo!

Erza estaba molesta. No pensaba escuchar de nuevo sus agresiones verbales hacia sí mismo. Odiaba lo que se hacía. Y lo odiaba por no cambiar ese aspecto de su vida. Se levantó molesta y se dirigió a la cocina con los platos y los colocó de malas maneras en el fregadero. Jellal se acercó a ella y la aprisionó de nuevo contra el mobiliario de la cocina. Ella se volteó y se quedaron mirándose mutuamente a un simple suspiro de distancia.

‒ Todos hemos cometidos errores, Jellal. ¡Deja de culparte y vive de una maldita vez!

‒ ¿Todos cometemos errores? – sus dientes rasgaron el interior de su mejilla con rabia ‒ ¿Eso es lo que crees que me acompaña? ¿Culpa por errores de crío? – su voz en la última pregunta había sonado totalmente a desprecio – Te voy a contar qué es lo que me atormenta, Erza Scarlet y tú me informarás si son simples equivocaciones absurdas – ella tembló ante su tono ‒. He consumido drogas hasta casi cagarme en los pantalones y no saber si estaba viviendo en la realidad o en un sueño. He golpeado a varias personas hasta casi quedar ellos en coma o tan malheridos que las cicatrices jamás se disolvieron de su cara. He traficado con drogas y no sólo eso sino que estuve involucrado en el suicidio de Richard por ser el maldito gilipollas que le entregó las pastillas cuando estaba especialmente deprimido en vez de escuchar sus problemas como un buen amigo habría hecho. Tan sólo porque quería descansar. ¡Un solo puto día del drama! Quería tener únicamente un día en el que pudiera olvidar que mi padre estaba robando a ancianas en el parque mientras que mi madre se prostituía por cuatro perras con cualquier salido mental para conseguir dinero suficiente para su próxima dosis de caballo. Que se olvidaban de que llevaba dos días sin comer porque en mi casa no teníamos ni una jodida nevera ya que ellos la habían empeñado para conseguir más dinero para sus estupefacientes. Quería olvidarme de que por una vez no tenía que ser el novio perfecto que tuviera que impulsar a Ultear a superar el cáncer que su madre estaba padeciendo. O el líder que Cobra, Sawyer, Sorano y los demás esperaban que fuera. Pero la cagué, le ofrecí la droga a mi amigo para que callara su jodida boca cuando estaba en un horrible momento y no percibí que su auténtico deseo era quitarse la vida.

‒ ¡Jellal! – Erza se llevó las manos a la boca ‒ ¡Tú no fuiste el culpable de la muerte de Richard!

‒ Si no le hubiera ofrecido las pastillas y le hubiera dedicado una maldita hora, Richard estaría vivo. Eso me parece suficiente como para atribuir la responsabilidad de su muerte sobre mis hombros.

‒ ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? ¿Por qué te adjudicas el papel de protector de los débiles y el responsable de todo lo malo de lo que ocurre a los demás? Richard tomó una decisión equivocada, Jellal. Pero la tomó él, no tú. Deja de creer que tienes que ser una especie de superhéroe porque eres un simple humano con limitaciones. Y lo que no podías prever es que Richard se suicidaría. Eso es tan absurdo como culparme a mí misma de la muerte de Jenny por no haber capturado al _Michelangelo_ antes.

La tozuda cabeza de Jellal se encontraba trabajando en aquel momento y valorando el símil que la pelirroja le había arrojado. Seguramente por un momento consideraba la posibilidad de que no era responsable de todo el mal que ocurría en el mundo. Era ridículo que pensase de esa forma. Que siempre sintiera el peso del mundo sobre sus espaldas iba a acabar con él. Lo destrozaba y él no lo veía. Erza sólo quería verlo feliz. La sonrisa de Jellal era algo que no debía ser ocultada.

Y simplemente lo abrazó. No sabía qué más decirle para que entrase en razón y reflexionase. Que viera la realidad tal como era y no una visión distorsionada de ella. La única forma que tenía para terminar de convencerlo era utilizar un acto tan puro y sencillo que lo obligase a aceptar la realidad. Él permitió el contacto y acarició con su cabello las sienes de la pelirroja como si de un gato cariñoso y falto de cariño se tratase. Erza fortaleció la unión con sus fuertes brazos. Jellal debía de saber que ella siempre iba a estar a su lado y podía contar con ella.

‒ Cuando la corrupción de mi tío salga a la luz pública, yo saldré salpicado, Erza – todavía no se habían separado y la calidez se percibía entre los dos ‒. Es probable que me destituyan o me hagan dimitir. No quería que te vieras afectada si iniciábamos una relación. No quería hundir tu carrera – Erza se deshizo de su abrazo.

‒ ¿Y no has pensado que es una decisión que yo debería de tomar? Jellal, ¿cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que yo no quiero que me salves ni que me protejas, que únicamente quiero amarte y apoyarte incondicionalmente? ¡No soy Ultear! Y estoy aquí, delante de ti. Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti por el sencillo motivo de que te quiero y te amo. Y me resulta frustrante que no sepas verlo. Que no sepas ver que disfrutaría con pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti ámandote y siendo amada. Siendo tu compañera y luchando contra el crimen y los problemas que nos vengan juntos. Porque esa sería la aventura de mi vida y el caso ideal para mí: una vida juntos.

Erza no había sido consciente de que acababa de declararse a su capitán. Le había dicho que lo amaba y que quería un futuro con él. Aquello lo había cogido de sorpresa no sólo a él sino también a ella. Y había convertido su cara en el semáforo rojo más intenso que pudiera existir.

No se hablaban. Quizás porque Erza había admitido algo que ni ella había reconocido hasta el momento. Pero lo amaba. Y lo hacía desde el instituto. Kagura, su buena amiga y que tanto la conocía, había tenido razón. Y en ese preciso instante la pelirroja se sentía totalmente desnuda y vulnerable ante él. Cualquier palabra o comentario podría destrozarla en un solo segundo.

‒ ¿Me amas? – él la miraba divertido y Erza no sabía si reír o enfadarse con su expresión burleta – Vaya… Y yo pensaba que me había excedido cuando te llamé mi amor platónico…

‒ Luego no exageraste cuando me lo dijiste aquella noche – el simple beso que le depositó en la frente fue suficiente como para que Erza lo entendiera como una confirmación.

‒ No tienes ni idea lo difícil que ha sido durante todo este tiempo no tocarte, Erza Scarlet. Desde la primera vez que te vi y llamaste mi atención, no conocerte más en profundidad fue una tortura. Y cuando por fin pude acercarme a ti y decirte lo que sentía… Apartarte de mi vida y acostarme con Milliana ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida.

 _¡Crack!_

El corazón de Erza acababa de ser desmenuzado en miles de pequeños trozos que iban cayendo en su interior y le quemaban como si fueran lava. Jellal acababa de admitir que se había acostado con Milliana. Su temor y algo que ella ya suponía. Pero que hubiera intimado con ella hasta tal punto, le dolía. Un dolor agudo y punzante que la corroía por dentro e iba incrementándose.

‒ Te acostaste con Milliana – su mirada vacía decayó al suelo y se apartó de él. Jellal soltó un juramento y la agarró por la cintura, impidiendo que se soltara ‒. Suéltame Jellal.

‒ ¿Y Simon?

‒ Simon es sólo un amigo con el que jamás ha pasado nada, Jellal. Milliana no me permitió desmentirlo y cuando vi lo mal que te hacía sentir, decidí no rectificar su error.

‒ ¿No ha pasado nunca nada entre vosotros? – ella negó cabizbaja y el le agarró el mentón y se lo levantó. Con el pulgar lo acarició dulcemente – Lamento todo el daño que te he causado… Pero ella no significa nada para mí. Y apenas lo hemos hecho.

‒ Da igual. No es una noticia novedosa. Está claro que si tenías que fingir una relación con ella el sexo iba dentro del paquete – soltó un suspiro con brutalidad ‒. Igualmente no teníamos ninguna relación. Me siento absurdamente celosa de todas formas – levantó la mirada y le sonrió ‒. Y lo peor es que desearía besarte ahora mismo pero sé que si lo hiciera contribuiría a una infidelidad y no me siento cómoda con la situación. Estúpido, ¿verdad? Aunque sé que lo tuyo con Milliana va a terminar cuando la investigación concluya y que no es serio de verdad, siento que estaría traicionándola a ella y a mis propios principios. ¡A veces desearía poder ser distinta y no tan rigurosa con las normas!

Era inverosímil la situación. Extraña y totalmente irracional. Pero Erza siendo amante de lo ético y lo moral, no podía alejarse de su naturaleza. Traicionarse a sí misma era algo que no podía permitirse ni por ella ni por nadie.

Jellal la miraba sin perder su actitud rebelde y se mordía los labios pensativamente. Aquella actitud más propia de su adolescencia le daba a entender que estaba cavilando alguna de sus maquinaciones que se encontraban al margen de lo correcto. Y Erza no quería que la forzase a cambiar ese aspecto de sí misma.

‒ Tu ética es una de las cosas que más valoro de ti, Erza. Pero quizás deberíamos de matizar y concretar qué actos físicos constituirían una _infidelidad_ , ¿no?

‒ ¿A qué te refieres? El término _infidelidad_ ya es suficientemente revelelador, ¿no? ‒ su rostro mostraba confusión en todas sus facciones ‒ Hablo de sexo y de besos, claro.

‒ ¿Besarnos en los labios? – ella asintió – Entonces… ‒ él abandonó su agarre y empezó a caminar alrededor de la pelirroja que lo observaba alarmada – si yo acariciase tu cabello no lo considerarías como una traición a Milliana, ¿verdad? Las madres lo hacen constantemente a sus hijas.

‒ Supongo que es verdad.

Paró el ritmo de sus piernas y se posicionó de espaldas a la detective. Con sus manos peinó su cabellera escarlata con inocencia hasta que sus dedos penetraron con mayor intensidad por la parte de su cráneo, amasándolo y abarcando todos los puntos de placer que encontraba, cerca de las orejas de la detective que reprimía los jadeos. Sus manos seguían avanzando hasta llegar a la frente de la pelirroja y retrocedían con lentitud. Los dedos se extendían con decisión y firmeza hasta que finalmente los retiró, dejando a la detective totalmente despeinada.

‒ Anteriormente, se solía saludar a las damas con un beso en la mano. Era algo cotidiano que todo caballero debía hacer y nadie creía que fuera inapropiado.

‒ Es cierto ‒ todavía se encontraba turbada por la forma en la que había pervertido su cabellera. Estaba intentando colocársela para que volviera a su estado inicial.

Jellal la miró con sus oscuros ojos y Erza advirtió la depravación en ellos. Depositó sus labios en el dorso de la mano apenas rozándola y soltando su suave aliento en la blanca piel de ella. Abrió la boca y Erza temió que permitiera a su lengua saborearla. Pero lo que hizo fue mucho más excitante que eso. Presionó con algo de más fuerza la parte interior de su labio inferior y lo fue arrastrando con lentitud hasta que se encontró con su homólogo superior. Un suave y húmedo beso se imprimió en ella y el pulgar acarició la zona afectada cuando se separó.

‒ Tampoco hay nada lujurioso en que dos amigos duerman en la misma cama… ‒ Erza levantó su ceja ante ese comentario ‒ ¿No has compartido con tus amigas nunca una noche de pijamas?

‒ Sí, pero teníamos trece años y éramos todas chicas.

‒ Oh, eso es sexismo, detective Scarlet ‒ era la segunda persona que la acusaba de ello ya.

\- No vamos a compartir la cama, Jellal. Porque nuestros cuerpos podrían… juntarse demasiado.

‒ Pondremos almohadas en el centro de la cama si te preocupa que haya alguna tentación.

‒ No traigo pijama.

‒ No me importará prestarte alguno de los míos – le sonrió y supo que acababa de vencerla ‒. Ve a mi habitación y elige cualquiera del armario. Yo recogeré los platos ya que tú te encargaste de la cena.

Sin mediar otra palabra más, Erza desapareció y obedeció. Y él cumplió con lo que había prometido.

Colocó las almohadas cuando ambos estaban tumbados en la cama en forma de muro para que no pudieran rozarse durante la noche aunque los dos llevaban pijamas gruesos y abrigados. Cerraron los ojos una vez se tumbaron y Erza notó la mano de Jellal en la suya entrelazando los dedos de ambas en un tierno agarre. Ella ocultó un suspiró y sonrió.

‒ Erza…

‒¿Si? ‒ abrió los ojos.

‒ No serás una amante de los gatos o pensarás adoptarlos, ¿verdad? – ella rompió a reír.

‒ No, lo cierto es que soy más de perros, Jellal. Puedes estar seguro conmigo – cerró de nuevo los ojos hasta que escuchó la voz del azulado de nuevo.

‒ Por cierto, yo también te amo.

‒ Lo sé ‒ ambos cerraron los ojos con idénticas sonrisas idiotizadas.

* * *

 **Elie-chan:** El pobre Laxus tampoco tiene un pasado agradable. Es la comisaría con pasados más dramáticos y policías menos profesionales (porque terminan sintiendo atracción hacia las víctimas que deben proteger) de la historia probablemente XDDD. Acabo de imaginarme a tu madre mirándote las caras y he muerto de la risa xDDD. Ahora Laxus debe acordarse de la fotografía que su abuelo le ha pedido =O.

¡Gracias por leer el fic y continuar dejándome con tus reviews :3!

* * *

Por si alguien tiene dudas sobre el "talento" artístico de Erza, en cierto capítulo del anime se muestra el "don" que tiene la Titania diseñando armaduras y la reacción que tiene Charle cuando se la muestra que es exactamente la misma de aquí XD. En el próximo capítulo que se centre en Jellal (que ahora mismo no sé cuál será xD), también se menciona este detalle.

La semana que viene el capítulo se centrará en Gray =O.

¡Nos leemos! Y recordad que leer vuestros reviews me hace la persona más feliz del universo :3.


	16. Apuesta entre equivalentes (Gray)

**Nota:** YAI! La semana que viene no habrá nuevo capítulo *OhhhhDanaaaNoooooo* XD... Me voy unos días de vacaciones (aún me queda para volver a la uni D:) y luego son las fiestas de mi ciudad así que no podré actualizar. ¡PERO! La siguiente semana habrá capítulo tanto de CS como de FM xD y en el de Fairy Man es muy probable que salgan Erza y Jellal por fin OoO.

Y... ya os dejo con el capítulo =). ¡Me divertí demasiado escribiendo como Zancrow XD!

 **Disclamer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Mashima que es un troll ¬_¬'.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS: APUESTA ENTRE EQUIVALENTES (GRAY)**

* * *

La vuelta del balneario había sacudido el humor de tanto los detectives como la familia Redfox con la sola excepción el menor de ellos. Gray sabía cuál era la razón por la que la incomodidad lo embargaba cuando estaba junto a Juvia. Su obsesión por la periodista se encontraba en un nivel más alto y por ello era necesario poner medidas. Tras enumerar en dos listados las ventajas e inconvenientes de involucrarse con una víctima, la primera de ellas había resultado victoriosa. Había decidido apartar su ética profesional a un lado por esta vez y darle a su cuerpo lo que ansiaba: Juvia Loxar. Pensaba seducirla y llevársela a la cama. Aquello les beneficiaría a todos. Estaba claro que la señorita Loxar se sentía atraída por él. Ella, erróneamente, lo llamaba amor. Pero evidentemente se trataba de una confusión. La presión a la que estaba sometida por su tipo de trabajo y las amenazas contra su vida y la de sus familiares la habían llevado a turbar sus propios sentimientos. No puedes enamorarte de quien no conoces. El amor no funciona así y Gray Fullbuster lo sabía.

Otro beneficio que surgiría consistía en que el detective podría focalizarse mejor en la investigación. Ella acentuaba su lado animal y le impedía razonar. Le aturdía la terrible atracción que sentía por la azulada y el aspecto más primario de él salía al exterior. Ella lo hacía vulnerable. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber explicado la parte de su vida que se había convertido en una verdadera tortura física y emocional. Aunque simplemente le hubiera narrado una pequeña parte de esa experiencia. Aquello debía acabar.

Le vino de perlas cuando finalmente llegó su día libre.

Había decidido usarlo para ir a jugar a los bolos con sus compañeros de equipo. Hacía unos años se había apuntado junto con la detective Kana Alberona a una pequeña competición que se daba cada sábado. Desde que la investigación del caso Loxar había empezado, que tanto él como Kana, que también formaba parte del equipo de investigación, habían decidido aparcar su plan de los sábados. Pero aquel día decidieron aprovechar el descanso de ambos para reunirse de nuevo. Sin embargo sus compañeros de equipo, al verse abandonados, se habían unido a otro.

‒ Nos faltan dos miembros, Kana.

‒ No te preocupes – le contestó su compañera por teléfono ‒. Déjamelo a mí. Kana lo arreglará todo ‒ podía oírla guiñarle el ojo desde ahí.

La detective Kana era probablemente la persona que estaba más cerca a ser etiquetada como su amiga si Gray pudiera tenerlos. Ambos habían trabajado juntos como agentes y se presentaron conjuntamente al examen para ser detectives. Lo aprobaron juntos. Aunque ella tuvo la ventaja de que le asignaron como compañero a Gildarts Clive y a Gray le tocó Iván Dreyar. El detective Clive trataba a Kana como si fuera su hija y cualquiera que los viera juntos vería el parecido entre ellos. Pero dónde más semejanzas compartían era en su personalidad. Ambos eran ampliamente extrovertidos. Bromeaban con cualquier tema para aliviar la tensión del trabajo y su sentido del humor era idéntico. También compartían gesticulaciones y posturas similares. Incluso su forma de flirtear era la misma. Los dos detectives tenían facilidad y rapidez para acariciar a las personas por las que se sentían atraídos. Y Gildarts se había llevado por ello algún bofetón.

La pareja de detectives estaba compartiendo la investigación del caso Loxar con él y McGarden. En un principio se habían dedicado a vigilar muy de cerca junto con el agente Droy los pasos del senador Hades Purehito. No obstante, Kana le había advertido que su lado de la investigación no había hecho demasiados progresos. Lo más inquietante había sido una reunión que había mantenido con un trabajador de una de sus empresas, llamada Sabertooth, fuera de Magnolia. Era particularmente extraño puesto que la sede de la empresa y el desempeño del trabajador se llevaban a cabo en Magnolia, donde el senador también tenía fijada su residencia. Sin embargo, la reunión se había llevado a cabo en Crocus.

‒ ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado en la cara? ‒ una mueca de desagrado apareció en la cara de su amiga cuando vio algunas de las señales que Lyon le había imprimido en el rostro durante el balneario.

‒ No quiero hablar de eso ‒ dijo tajantemente ‒. Me interesa más saber qué es esto – señaló con el ceño fruncido cuando llegó a la bolera al individuo que se encontraba al lado de la detective.

‒ ¡Nuestro equipo Gray!

‒ ¡Y una mierda! No pienso compartir equipo con ese descerebrado pirómano.

‒ ¡Que te den Pervaster! – gritó con una sonrisa Natsu y soltó una carcajada – Creo que es el apodo que mejor te define. Combina tu afición pervertida de desvestirte con tu apellido – Gray fulminó con la mirada a Kana cuando se unió a la carcajada del inspector.

‒ Esa es buena, Gray. No puedes negarlo – el moreno gruñó y la detective aprovechó para presentar al otro miembro del equipo ‒. Además, Natsu ha sido quien ha aportado el otro miembro que nos faltaba.

‒ Soy Loke – sonrió a Gray.

‒ ¿Trabajas con Dragneel? – enarcó una ceja y el muchacho rio.

‒ Nada más lejos de la realidad. Trabajo en el zoo de Magnolia. Me dedico al cuidado de los leones.

Gray apreció que llevaba un peinado muy particular. Lo llevaba sobre los hombros y con varias capas. Las de arriba del todo, quedaban colocadas de forma que se asemejaban en cierta parte a unas orejas animales. Todo su cabello parecía la cabellera de un león. El tipo estaba comprometido con su trabajo.

‒ ¡Qué pasada! – Loke aprovechó la emoción de Kana para rodearle los hombros con su brazo.

‒ Si quieres, puedo darte un pase privado – le sonrió y Natsu volvió a reír.

‒ Loke, Kana no te conoce lo suficiente – se dirigió a su compañera ‒. Él tiene debilidad por las mujeres hermosas. Todas ellas.

‒ Lo comprendo. A mí también me ocurre lo mismo – Loke levantó las cejas sorprendido y comprendió lo que la morena le estaba diciendo. Retiró su brazo y le dedicó una mirada distinta.

‒ Eres una chica interesante – se paró unos instantes ‒. Creo que podríamos hacer un buen equipo los dos juntos si fuéramos a bares. Natsu solía ser mi compañero de ligue pero parece ser que ya está pillado por una – miró a Gray ‒. Tú también puedes venir, Pervaster – le guiñó un ojo ‒. Alguien con tus habilidades podría sernos útil en nuestra camaradería de la seducción.

‒ Voy a matarte, Dragneel.

‒ ¡No sabía que estuvieras con alguien Natsu! – Kana se veía excitada ‒ ¿Quién es?

‒ No estoy con nadie – bebió un sorbo del refresco que portaba y se encogió de hombros.

‒ Pero si has salido varias veces a cenar con ella. A solas – Loke miraba a su compañero confuso e irritado ‒. Hasta las tantas de la madrugada.

‒ ¡Ah eso…! – dejó de lado el vaso ‒ ¿Eso es estar con alguien?

‒ Eres idiota, Dragneel… ‒ Gray se llevó una mano a la frente ‒ ¿Significa eso que tú y ella no habéis intimado? – Natsu parpadeó varias veces confuso y Gray reformuló la pregunta – Ya sabes… Acostado juntos – enarcó una ceja ‒. ¿Practicado sexo?

‒ ¡No! – los miró ‒ ¿Por qué? ¿Deberíamos? – Kana rompió a reír ‒ Yo sólo sé que me gusta pasar el tiempo con Lucy. Ella es divertida – sonrió ‒. Pienso mucho en ella cuando no estamos juntos – se rascó la nuca pensativo ‒. Es muy especial – miró a Gray ‒. Es la mejor amiga de tu compañera, por cierto.

‒ ¿De McGarden?

Gray se detuvo unos instantes en recordar lo poco que su pequeña compañera hablaba de su vida. Gray podía comprender y verse reflejado en la introversión de ella. Seguramente era uno de los elementos que le complicaba el mantenerse alejado de Levy. Su instinto de protección hacia ella iba en aumento y cada vez más la valoraba como hermana que como compañera.

‒ ¿Una mujer? – Loke se lamió el labio inferior – Habladme más de ella.

‒ Ni se te ocurra – lo señaló con el índice ‒. Levy es demasiado inocente para que te aproveches de ella.

‒ Bueno, bueno… después de tanta testosterona, quizás deberíamos dirigirnos a las pistas – Kana miró su reloj ‒. La competición empezará en cinco minutos, chicos.

Habían elegido llamarse Fairy Tail. El nombre lo había propuesto Loke y a todos les había encantado. Tenían que competir contra varios equipos en la primera fase. De ésta, quedarían seleccionados cuatro equipos para la segunda fase. Finalmente, los dos vencedores se jugarían la fase final. Gray estaba tranquilo dado que el lanzamiento de aquellas bolas pesadas era parte de su entretenimiento habitual. Se le daba francamente bien y además era una vía de escape perfecta para dejar su frustración en la pista. Empezó a sonreír con satisfacción. Hasta que vio a Lyon Vastia y a su hermana pequeña Chelia.

Chelia y Gray eran los únicos miembros de la familia Fullbuster que vivían en Magnolia. Gray por su trabajo de detective y Chelia por ser una estudiante universitaria. Se suponía que tenía que estar en las viviendas universitarias o estudiando. No en un bar y jugando a los bolos en un equipo formado por hombres. Iracundo, se dirigió hacia su hermana pequeña.

‒ ¿No tendrías que estar en la universidad?

‒ ¡Gray! – Chelia se tiró a su cuello y le regalo sonoros besos – ¿Qué te ha pasado? ‒ preguntó extrañada cuando se fijó en sus heridas.

‒ Nada importante y contesta a tu hermano mayor. ¿No tendrías que estar en la universidad?

‒ Es sábado. Una amiga me dijo si podía sustituirla con su equipo y aquí estoy. Ya conocía a los detectives Toby Horhorta y Yuka Suzuki. Ellos me presentaron a Lyon – sonrió y lo agarró del brazo para presentárselos a todos.

Gray pudo apreciar la intensa mirada que su hermana le dedicaba al plateado de Lyon. Aquello lo irritó. Sólo le faltaba que Chelia se hubiera fijado en el reportero.

‒ Fullbuster – lo miró Lyon ‒. Nos volvemos a encontrar. Me alegra saber que no estás haciendo llorar a Juvia otra vez – le susurró de modo que nadie pudiera escucharlo ‒. Como le vuelvas a hacer daño, barreré el suelo con tu cara.

Gray podría haberlo contestado. Podría haberle dicho que se callara. Pero el sentimiento de culpabilidad volvió a él al recordar cómo la había tratado en el balneario.

‒ ¿Vamos a ser rivales, Gray? – preguntó una sonriente Chelia.

‒ Deberíamos apostar algo – Gray era débil con ese verbo. Las apuestas siempre habían sido algo que lo atraía y nunca podía negarse a ellas. Exacerbaban su deseo de competir ‒. A Juvia.

‒ ¿Qué?

‒ ¿Quién es Juvia? – Chelia parecía molesta.

‒ No puedes jugarte a una persona en una partida, Lyon – exhibió una mueca de asco ‒. Eso es algo que Juvia debería decidir.

‒ Me refería a una cita con Juvia. Sé que ella siente algo por ti.

‒ ¿Pero quién es Juvia? – preguntaba una desesperada Chelia.

‒ Pero también reconocí su interés por mí antes que tú aparecieras. Vas a hacerle daño como lo haces con todas las mujeres que han pasado por tu vida, Fullbuster. Sin embargo, para mí Juvia es especial. Yo quiero hacerla feliz. Su sonrisa es el regalo más maravilloso que un hombre podría tener. Si tuviera una semana, sé que lograría convencerla de que yo puedo darle muchísimo más que tú. Ella sabe que tú únicamente la querrías por su cuerpo. No es mi caso.

Le entraron unas ganas increíbles de estampar su puño contra su sonriente y enamorada cara. Sí, lo suyo por Juvia era pura atracción física y sexual, intensa, sofocante y ardiente. Pero las palabras que Lyon había usado, reducían todo aquella pasión apabullante a que él la consideraba un mero trozo de carne. Y tampoco era esa la concepción que tenía de su protegida.

Decidió respirar hondo antes de proseguir. Tenía que calmarse y no montar un espectáculo. Él era un tipo frío que controlaba su temperamento, pero Lyon y Juvia lo hacían descontrolarse.

‒ Entonces, ¿qué es lo que me estás diciendo? Yo no puedo largarme, Lyon. Soy su empleado y el responsable de su seguridad.

‒ Si mi equipo gana, quiero una semana para seducirla. Sé que no puedes dejar tu empleo y la seguridad de Juvia también es lo más importante para mí. Pero no interferirás. No nos separarás ni hablarás en mi contra. Te dedicarás única y exclusivamente a desempeñar tu trabajo como guardaespaldas y no intimarás con ella ni intentarás nada. Si en esa semana no consiguiera hacerle cambiar de parecer, la siguiente sería enteramente tuya.

‒ ¿Y si mi equipo gana?

‒ La primera semana sería para ti. Pero se repetiría el mismo patrón. Si ella te rechaza, la siguiente semana sería mía. ¿Hecho?

‒ Hecho – ambos entrechocaron las manos y el partido empezó.

No sabía por qué. Pero se había dejado llevar.

Fairy Tail no estaba emparejado con el equipo de Lyon en la primera fase, que había elegido el nombre de Lamia Scale. Tendrían que superar la primera ronda y esperar a la segunda para poder optar a batirse en duelo con su equipo. Una parte de Gray agradeció que la competición pudiera evadirle de sus preocupaciones.

Levy y él habían determinado que el incidente del balneario constituía un atentado contra la vida del señor Redfox. Lo habían atribuido a uno de los trabajadores del propietario del balneario, Jackal Etherias. Los detectives creían que tenía que haber sido pagado por el propio Hades. El problema de nuevo era probarlo. Pero el principal, era encontrar al propio Jackal que se había dado a la fuga. Entretanto, los detectives habían solicitado al centro penitenciario donde se encontraba cumpliendo su prisión provisional Zancrow, entrevistarse con él. Permitirían su acceso la mañana siguiente.

‒ Un penique por tus pensamientos, preciosa – profirió con una voz grave y rota Kana. Ya estaba bebida. Algo bastante propio de ella.

‒ ¿Qué?

‒ Estás ausente hoy – volvió a su tono de voz algo más normal y lo miró extrañada ‒. ¿Es por el caso? – ella formaba parte del equipo de investigación del caso Loxar por lo que sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando.

‒ Sí. Estaba pensando en Zancrow – susurró ‒. Mañana tenemos que irlo a ver a la prisión McGarden y yo. No sé si valdrá la pena – suspiró ‒. El tipo está trastornado pero la última vez nos dio una pista del próximo ataque.

‒ ¿Te refieres a lo que ocurrió con el señor Redfox? – Kana también hablaba en un susurro y Gray asintió.

‒ ¡Eh secretos en reuniones es de mala educación! – gritó Natsu – ¡Si tienes miedo de perder la apuesta con aquel tipo no te preocupes! Loke y yo somos los ases de los bolos – mostró una amplia sonrisa y se golpeó el pecho ‒. Nosotros nunca perdemos.

‒ Es verdad – asintió su amigo.

Gray puso los ojos en blanco y Kana rompió a reir. ¿Es que todos se habían enterado de su pequeña batalla dialéctica con el periodista?

Y su primera competición empezó. A Gray le alegró que Natsu no exagerase con su habilidad a los bolos. Él y Loke eran realmente buenos. Estaban al nivel de los detectives. Les fue fácil vencer a todos los equipos con los que se vieron en la primera fase. Durante este tiempo pudo apreciar la compañía de Loke, que le hacía reír con sus comentarios constantemente. El inspector Natsu Dragneel había aportado el momento más cómico de la tarde y la noche cuando exhibió un bote de salsa picante que traía de su propia casa para comer las patatas bravas que había solicitado comer.

‒ La mía es más picante – se encogió de hombros ‒. La hago yo mismo.

Los ojos de Gray volaron a su hermana Chelia que se encontraba mirando embobada a Lyon. Su peor pesadilla acababa de hacerse real. Había temido que Chelia se enamorase de alguien desde que nació. Siendo la pequeña de la familia, Gray había sido especialmente protector con ella. Ella era una chica inocente y temía que la hicieran daño. Sabía cómo eran los hombres. ¡Demonios, él era uno de la peor calaña! Gray Fullbuster era un amante del sexo y sentía pánico de las relaciones estables. No quería que a Chelia le rompieran el corazón. Y fijarse en Lyon no hacía más que empeorarlo. Lyon Vastia era un manipulador y además su interés no lo tenía depositado en su hermana, sino en cierta azulada. Gray había comprobado que su relación con Chelia era simple cordialidad. Lyon no miraba a Chelia de la misma forma que a Juvia. Y aquello lo enfurecía.

No debería de mirar a Juvia así. Juvia no era suya. Y no pensaba perder la apuesta. No iba a cederle la primera semana. Iba a luchar hasta el final. A Gray no le importaba que Lyon hubiera apuntado que sus motivos eran más nobles. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que le pusiera las manos encima a la azulada o en que le dedicase cualquiera de sus sonrisas. No. Se negaba a permitirlo. Juvia era su protegida y con quien debía estar era con su guardaespaldas y detective del caso. Lyon no tocaría aquello que no era suyo.

‒ Te vas a hacer un torniquete si sigues apretando los puños de esa manera. Si te lesionas la mano no sé quién le va a dar cariño a la _pequeña Gracie_ por las noches – Gray miró a Kana y le sonrió.

‒ Siempre tengo a alguna dispuesta a acariciarla. Y no la llames _pequeña Gracie_ – a veces su amiga lo exasperaba ‒. McGarden podría confirmarte que no es el apodo más adecuado para esto – señaló su entrepierna.

‒ ¿En serio? – levantó una ceja ‒ ¿La pequeña McGarden y tú…?

‒ ¡No! Entró cuando estaba en el baño de empleados del restaurante en el que solemos comer con Flare. Nos vio desnudos – Kana soltó una carcajada.

‒ Así que Levy conoció a la _pequeña Gracie_.

‒ ¿Quién es Gracie? – preguntó un confundido Natsu provocando la risa de Loke.

Pasaron a la segunda fase junto con tres equipos más. Lamia Scale estaba entre ellos. Sin embargo, no iba a ser el equipo que tendría que vencer. Se encontrarían en la final, entonces. Lyon lo desafió con la mirada cuando pasaron a ocupar el carril contiguo. Gray pudo observar más de cerca lo bueno que era el plateado. Los _strikes_ se sucedían con bastante frecuencia. Su fuerza y puntería eran fabulosas. A diferencia de Gray, Lyon gozaba de dinamismo a la hora de lanzar. Todo su cuerpo fluía con su brazo hasta el momento en el que la bola se separaba de su mano. El detective era más estático. La rigidez le ayudaba a conectar su cuerpo con la bola con mayor intensidad y romper todos los bolos de una sola tirada. Tenían estilos distintos pero los dos eran realmente buenos.

Finalizada y vencida la semifinal, se hizo una pequeña pausa para que los equipos que habían llegado a la final pudieran descansar. Definitivamente, competiría contra Lamia Scale en la última partida. Gray se masajeó los hombros y se dirigió huraño a los baños para refrescarse la cara. Estaba nervioso y era extraño en él. Sus nervios solían estar bajo control. Su personalidad siempre había sido fría y distante hasta que Juvia Loxar había aparecido en su vida. Una parte de él la odiaba profundamente. Ella había destrozado todo aquello que había ido construyendo durante veintiséis años. Otra parte de él sabía que después de haberla conocido su vida no iba a ser la misma. Juvia había alterado su mundo, sus prioridades. Le había hecho sentir un rayo de esperanza en su felicidad personal. Algo, que el detective había abandonado desde que ingresó por primera vez en ese hospital. Él no tenía permitido ver más allá del día a día.

Gray apoyó sus manos en el baño, observándose en el espejo y por un momento imaginó su vida sin Juvia. Cerró los ojos para ahondar en la imagen que necesitaba en ese instante. No tener que ir a buscarla al despacho ni acompañarla a la calle. No verla. No observarla. No escucharla ni tampoco tocarla. No compartir sus traumáticas experiencias. Aquella manta de confortabilidad que la azulada le extendía simplemente con su silencio o sus miradas cuando él relataba los peores momentos de su vida le asustaba. Abrió los ojos para ver que sus manos estaban temblando.

«Mierda… Esto no puede estar pasando.»

‒ ¿Qué estás haciendo Pervaster? – Natsu se acercó a su lado para orinar.

‒ ¿Qué es lo crees que estoy haciendo? – respondió enfurruñado.

‒ Es que no lo sé – se encogió de hombros ‒. Pero va a empezar ya la final. ¿Tienes miedo de perderla? – terminó y se lavó las manos – la palabra _perderla_ le desgarró por dentro – Me refiero a la apuesta.

‒ No voy a perder.

‒ ¡Esa es la actitud! Fairy Tail es el equipo más fuerte de la competición – sonrió ‒. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – una vez se secó las manos, apoyó su espalda en la pared del baño – Recuerdo el caso de la señorita Loxar. He oído acerca de tu enorme lista de conquistas en la comisaría. También sé que te opones a permitirte una relación con una víctima y que el caso Loxar está cerrado, con lo cuál ya no vulnerarías esa norma. Pero – vaciló unos segundos antes de continuar ‒, hablé con ella. Me pareció alguien muy tierna para ser periodista e inocente. Si ganamos, no le hagas daño, ¿vale? ‒ sonrió.

‒ No iba hacérselo… ‒ murmuró.

Pero sabía que había mentido.

Al salir se encontró a Kana bebiendo sin cesar. El alcohol, extrañamente, la ayudaba a mejorar sus aptitudes con la bola. La detective tenía una alta tolerancia a la bebida de un modo que no había visto con ninguna otra persona más. Chelia le deseó suerte antes de que la final empezase y Lyon se acercó a estrecharle la mano con más fuerza de la normal.

Eran muy buenos. Pero ellos también. La final avanzaba muy igualada entre los dos equipos. Gray estaba tenso. Ansiaba ganar la apuesta y derrotar a Lyon. Quería ver en su orgullosa cara la expresión de derrota. No ayudó a su tensión cuando erró a la hora de coger la comida que tenían en la mesa para irse alimentando entre tiradas, confundiendo la suya con la de Natsu. El inspector no fue lo suficientemente rápido para avisarlo antes de que el picante casi noqueara al detective. Kana tuvo que facilitarle con agilidad bebida para que pudiera volver a la vida. Sin embargo aquello extendió la quemazón todavía más por toda la boca y no se calmó hasta que Natsu le acercó un vaso de leche.

Una cosa era cierta: el picante de Natsu era el más fuerte que había probado porque a partir de ese momento, su voz quedó disminuida a un simple susurro ronco.

‒ Fullbuster, ¿podrías decir unas palabras de apoyo para todo el grupo ahora que estamos a punto de finalizar la competición? Había pensado algo al estilo de Vito Corleone. Con esta voz que tienes ahora mismo quedaría perfecto.

A Gray le irritó la risa de Natsu cuando se burló de él de esa forma. Mordió su labio y le golpeó la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas, devolviéndosela el propio inspector. Aquello alteró su estado de ánimo que influenció el siguiente tiro, cuando falló un _strike_ quedando uno de los bolos en pie. Tenía que usar otra estrategia o el equipo de Lyon les ganaría. La única opción era alterar a un miembro de su equipo para evitar su concentración en el tiro. Su hermana Chelia era el filón más débil. Con lo que pretendía hacer, ganaría la apuesta por un lado y por otro impediría que su pequeña hermana flirteara con Lyon.

‒ Chelia – la llamó cuando Lyon estaba concentrado por tirar y el resto del equipo lo observaba con detenimiento. Su hermana se acercó sonriente ‒. Te he visto mirando a Lyon.

‒ ¿Qué me quieres decir con esto? – arrugó la frente en señal de enfado – No es asunto tuyo como lo mire. No tengo doce años ya, Gray.

‒ Mira Chelia, no quiero que te rompan el corazón pero Lyon está interesado en otra persona.

‒ ¿Te refieres a la chica de vuestra apuesta? ¿A Juvia?

‒ Sí. Por eso no quiero que te hagas ilusiones con él.

‒ Nunca nos has hablado a Sherry y a mí de ninguna chica – se mordió el labio ‒. Ni nos las has presentado. Y te he visto hablar con mujeres. Sé que las ha habido – lo miró pensativa antes de finalizar la conversación ‒. ¿Esa Juvia es importante para ti?

‒ ¿De qué me hablas? – rio y Chelia se encogió de hombros – Simplemente es una chica más.

‒ Y si es una chica más, ¿por qué te importa ganar esta apuesta tanto? Acabas de decirme que a Lyon le importa de verdad – levantó una ceja y se dispuso a tirar. Gray observó con sorpresa que no tiraba ninguno de los bolos. Chelia ofreció una expresión inocente ‒. Lo siento chicos. Parece ser que mi buena suerte terminó – se acercó a Gray y le susurró ‒. Me has hecho comprender que me beneficio más perdiendo que ganando – le guiñó un ojo a su hermano y luego miró a Lyon ‒. Gracias Gray.

Y gracias a ello Fairy Tail ganó la competición. Aunque había una pequeña parte de Gray, la que representaba al hermano mayor, que no estaba del todo satisfecho con el resultado cuando vio a su hermana abrazar a un Lyon derrotado.

El timbre de su teléfono lo hizo separarse de su equipo que estaba gritando al celebrar la copa ganada. Gray observó que el número de teléfono pertenecía al de Juvia por lo que salió corriendo del local para que el barullo de fondo no les ocasionase ninguna molestia al comunicarse. Descolgó el mismo, para oír la voz de Juvia muy alterada.

‒ ¡Gray-sama! Ju-Ju-Juvia… ¡Jet! Están en el hospital.

‒ Juvia, tranquilízate – la voz aún rota de Gray por el picante de Natsu intentaba apaciguar los nervios de la periodista ‒. ¿Dónde estás?

‒ Juvia está en el hospital… Con el agente Jet.

‒ ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Jet?

‒ Juvia está bien pero Jet no. Y… Juvia se asustó. Juvia pensó en llamarlo aunque no debería porque es el día libre de Gray-sama. Pero es tarde para que Juvia llame a su hermano y la señorita McGarden no puede irse de casa de Juvia dejando a Gajeel y Lily solos. Juvia lo siente. Siente molestar a Gray-sama.

‒ Juvia, ¿puedes esperarme en la mesa de recepción del hospital? Estáis en el de Magnolia, ¿verdad?

‒ Sí.

‒ Llego en veinte minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

Gray se despidió con rapidez de Kana sin apenas explicarle el por qué y solicitándole que lo disculpara frente a los demás. Cuando estuvo en su coche, le mandó un mensaje corto comunicándole que la llamada que había recibido era de Juvia y que más tarde se lo explicaría. No había querido añadir nada por si Lyon o cualquier otra persona podía inmiscuirse en el caso. Juvia había mencionado a Jet y se encontraban en el hospital. Olía al senador Purehito a distancia.

Aceleró más de la cuenta el automóvil para llegar con menor tiempo al único hospital que tenía Magnolia pero que era gigantesco. Consistía en un edificio de treinta plantas con un sistema de fachada de muro de cortina. Era muy amplio y el segundo más grande de Fiore, por detrás del de Crocus. Estaban dotados por una tecnología muy avanzada, parte de ella creación de industrias Redfox y su personal era altamente cualificado. Gray conocía al dedillo todos los rincones de aquel hospital. Había pasado demasiados años en él como para no hacerlo.

Odiaba ese hospital. E irse aproximando a él le estaba obligando a temblar. No era el recuerdo del dolor que había pasado, de la pérdida de los seres queridos o del miedo a la muerte que le evocaba. No, era lo que aquel lugar significaba completamente para él. Y un tremendo recordatorio de que cualquier día podía volver a él, ya que Gray estaba marcado por la enfermedad no sólo por las cicatrices exteriores sino por las que su propio cerebro había gravado en su interior.

Encontró a Juvia tomando un té en la sala de espera, sentada cerca de la mesa. Tenía un labio partido y un hematoma en el pómulo derecho. Gray sonrió al pensar en que las lesiones de la azulada iban acorde con las que Lyon le había provocado a él hacía unos días. Llevaba una chaqueta de sangre por encima de los hombros y temblaba. Podía ver como tenía las rodillas salpicadas del té que sostenía entre sus manos. Su mirada estaba tan perdida que cuando Gray puso con cuidado su mano encima de su hombro se sobresaltó, tirándole parte de su bebida.

‒ ¡Dios! Juvia lo siente – lo miró y Gray colocó sus manos encima de las de ella para retirarle el té un momento

‒ Juvia… Juvia… ‒ la azulada parecía ausente – Mírame – finalmente clavó su perdida mirada en él ‒. ¿Por qué llevas una chaqueta manchada de sangre encima?

‒ ¿Señor? ¿Es usted su pareja? Soy el enfermero Eve.

‒ Soy… un amigo íntimo de Juvia – el enfermero asintió ‒. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

‒ No hemos logrado que pudiera explicárnoslo. Está en _shock_. Estamos esperando a que el psiquiatra de urgencias pueda echarle un ojo. Queríamos darle un tranquilizante pero se ha negado. También hemos intentado quitarle la chaqueta de su amigo pero se ha puesto algo agresiva cuando lo hemos intentado – se frotó la nuca y mostró una expresión de incomodidad –. No hemos llamado aún a la policía ya que estamos esperando a que ella se recupere. Tener que hablar de lo ocurrido con los agentes de la ley antes de que se recupere del _shock_ podría agitarla todavía más.

‒ ¿Cómo está su amigo Jet?

‒ Perdió el conocimiento. Parece ser que recibió una paliza y está algo magullado. Los médicos le están haciendo pruebas para saber si hay algún órgano interno dañado. Cuando sepamos algo más se lo comunicaremos.

Gray asintió y el enfermero desapareció. Se sentó al lado de Juvia y le acarició el cabello con suavidad. Ella se sacudió tensa pero volvió a intentarlo. Poco a poco los músculos de la azulada empezaron a destensarse y permitió el contacto. Vio que se estaba arañando los desgastados jeans en la zona de la rodilla y quiso agarrárselas para sostenerla. Podría hacerse daño si continuaba de esa forma. Llevaba un poncho de lana gruesa que le llegaba a medio muslo y, aunque era de tono claro, había quedado embadurnado por manchas de sangre y suciedad. Juvia tiraba nerviosa de sus mangas para ocultar sus manos que aún eran sostenidas por el detective.

‒ Juvia, soy Gray. ¿Estás aquí conmigo? – se mordió el labio inferior y maldijo al hospital por tenerla en ese estado en la sala de espera.

‒ Gray-sama… Sí, Juvia está aquí – forzó una sonrisa.

‒ ¿Puedes explicarme qué ha ocurrido?

‒ ¿Pueden ir Juvia y Gray-sama a otro lugar?

‒ Claro.

Sin soltar sus manos, se acercó al enfermero Eve para darle su número de teléfono por si el psiquiatra llegaba. Tuvo que convencerlo de que Juvia necesitaba respirar aire y que él estaría a su lado en todo momento. Finalmente cedió y Gray acompañó a Juvia a fuera. El aire era frío a principios de la segunda semana del mes de diciembre y pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre sus caras. Él acercó por los hombros a Juvia para darle calor y esta vez ella se dejó. Siguió caminando alrededor del edificio hasta llegar a una pequeña verja. Sacó una de sus llaves y abrió el candado que la cerraba.

Estaban en un pequeño jardín. Las plantas sin flor empezaban a estar blancas y la mayoría de los árboles estaban desnudos de hojas. Gray respiró el aire y cerró los ojos cuando se pararon en frente de un pequeño estanque. Volvió a abrirlos al escuchar el ruido de un chapoteo. Juvia estaba jugando con sus manos en el agua. Iba a advertirla de que se iba a congelar si seguía así cuando observó que su semblante empezaba a recuperar la normalidad y que silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. El agua tranquilizaba a Juvia.

‒ Gracias.

‒ ¿Por qué?

‒ Por esto. Por llevar a Juvia aquí – se secó las lágrimas ‒. ¿Qué es este lugar? Parece importante para Gray-sama.

‒ Lo es – se pasó una mano por el cabello y le retiró la chaqueta sucia. Ella se lo permitió y en su lugar le colocó la suya ‒. Te presento el único sitio del hospital que me alegraba los días cuando estaba ingresado. Era donde pasaba más tiempo con Ur.

‒ ¡Oh! – Juvia se llevó una mano a la boca y su cara se ensombreció - ¡Lo siento Gray! ¡A Juvia se le olvidó por completo lo duro que sería para Gray volver al hospital donde pasó tanto tiempo! Juvia se siente idiota y cruel. Ha sido muy egoísta llamar a Gray-sama.

‒ ¡No digas tonterías! A veces eres muy melodramática, Juvia – le pellizcó una mejilla ‒. No te negaré que volver a aquí no es el sueño de mi vida y que me hace sentir incómodo. Pero no debería tenerle miedo. Además no estoy aquí solo – le apretó suavemente una mano y ella sonrió.

‒ ¿De dónde sacó Gray-sama la llave?

‒ Me la dio una de las enfermeras. Cuando me dieron el alta, quise pasarme alguna vez a ver a mis conocidos. Sabían que era muy duro para mí entrar por la puerta principal y todas me conocían ya. Me dieron la llave del jardín. Pero dejé de usarla.

‒ ¿Por qué?

‒ Porque mis relaciones con la gente de aquí era un recordatorio de lo que había pasado y de que podía volver a repetirse. No quería vivir en el pasado. No quería ser más Gray el niño con cáncer. Quería ser yo mismo. Gray Fullbuster. Y no sabía qué significaba esa nombre. Quería descubrirlo. Mi pasado no me permitía ser yo mismo.

‒ Juvia lo entiende.

‒ Ven aquí, te enseñaré uno de los mejores lugares – la condujo hasta un banco de madera y se sentaron los dos. Gray señaló la luna y las estrellas que podían verse a la perfección desde ese punto ‒. Con Briar solíamos escaparnos por la noche a ver las estrellas. Una vez nos atrapó un doctor y nos soltó una buena bronca. Pero valió la pena, ¿sabes? – Juvia asintió – Hay cosas en las que la gente no piensa ni valora. Pero para nosotros, ver las estrellas cuando luchas por vivir, es tener frente a ti un motivo más para seguir – suspiró y cambio de tema ‒ ¿Vas a contarme qué ha ocurrido? – ella asintió de nuevo.

‒ El agente Jet acompañó a Juvia a la cafetería para seguir con su tesis sobre Purehito. La señorita McGarden todavía no ha encontrado el nombre del titular de Cait Shelter. Juvia quería ayudar y seguir con la investigación pero necesitaba salir de su hogar porque Juvia se estaba agobiando de estar encerrada en casa ‒ hizo una mueca que a Gray le acongojó el corazón.

A nadie le gustaba sentirse prácticamente encerrada o enjaulada en tu propia casa, temiendo que cualquier persona pudiera atentar contra tu vida o temiendo que dañase a tus seres queridos. Ese estado perturbaba la salud mental de una persona al sentir pánico por si aquel día fuera el elegido para sufrir un ataque.

‒ Así que Juvia decidió hacerlo desde la cafetería. Juvia no se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y que había anochecido y cuando quiso salir de ahí, unos chicos jóvenes robaron a Juvia su ordenador. El agente Jet intentó ayudar a recuperar el ordenador de Juvia pero los chicos lo rodearon y… le pegaron. Fue… Juvia nunca había visto a un grupo de siete personas golpear a alguien hasta caer inconsciente. Era aterrador. Juvia oía los golpes y veía la sangre. Juvia oía los gemidos de Jet y no pudo hacer nada. Juvia intentó ayudar a Jet a salir de ahí pero no pudo. Juvia cree que fue ahí donde la golpearon así que llamó a la ambulancia. Pero Juvia no podía hablar con ellos. Juvia se bloqueó, Gray-sama.

‒ ¿Crees que podrías identificar a los chicos que os atacaron? ‒ le acarició el cabello y jugó con sus largos mechones que acariciaban sus dedos atándolos a ellos en forma de tirabuzón.

‒ Juvia cree que podría identificar a alguno de ellos. Pero la gran mayoría llevaban un pañuelo que ocultada la mitad de su cara.

‒ Llamaré a comisaría dentro de unas horas y un agente vendrá a tomarte declaración para que les des la descripción por la mañana, ¿de acuerdo? – ella asintió.

‒ Juvia siente haber estropeado el día libre de Gray. Pero no sabía a quién llamar…

‒ Tenías que llamarme a mí. Yo soy quien se ocupa de tu seguridad ahora – le dedicó una media sonrisa.

Juvia lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Estaba más relajada aunque sus manos todavía estaban húmedas de haberlas hundido en el estanque. Gray las colocó dentro de sus bolsillos para calentarlas ya que la nieve seguía cayendo con lentitud. Iban a terminar los dos con un buen catarro pero si el frío y el agua eran lo único que calmaban a la periodista, sería un mal menor. La azulada finalmente se terminó de relajar cuando colocó su cabeza encima del pecho de Gray. Él se tensó, sabiendo que en esa postura oiría los latidos de su corazón. No permitía ese gesti a ninguna chica después de acostarse con ellas y se sentía intimidado, nervioso. Una parte de él quería empujarla bruscamente y otra quería seguir acariciándole el cabello.

Gray se odiaba por querer hacerle daño. Pero su sumisión y su ternura lo empujaba a apartarla de él bruscamente. Se resistió cuando recordó la primera imagen que había tenido de ella al llegar al hospital. Estaba débil y vulnerable. Esta vez tendría que sacrificarse. Y es que en el fondo, el sacrificio no era tan amargo. Observarla dormir plácidamente encima de él no le molestaba ya. Acercó su mano para reseguir los gruesos labios de Juvia con su dedo. Estaban fríos. Una oleada de deseo por besarlos lo embargó casi ahogándolo por completo. Pero en su lugar dejó que sus dedos frotaran la boca aterciopelada para calentarla. No era la primera vez que se quedaba embobado mirándola dormir. Podrían haber permanecido más tiempo en esa postura y Gray la habría disfrutado. Habría atesorado cada maldito instante de ese escenario hasta el fin de sus días. Pero el teléfono finalmente sonó. Juvia empezó a agitarse mientras conversaba con Eve. Concluida la llamada, guardó su móvil.

‒ Tranquila, Juvia. Era Eve. Tu psiquiatra está esperándote – ella se levantó sobresaltada y se alejó del detective soltando un gemido de terror ‒. Estaré contigo. No estarás sola. Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? – Juvia se destensó un poco y se dirigieron de vuelta al interior del hospital.

• • • • •

Sólo había podido dormir dos horas en aquel hospital. Finalmente, les habían cedido una habitación donde Juvia podía compartir estancia con el agente Jet. El policía no había recobrado aún la conciencia desde los golpes y se encontraba muy magullado con algunos huesos rotos. Juvia pudo ser visitada por el psiquiatra al fin y al cabo. Gray lo reconoció como el joven médico Warren Rocko que se encontraba haciendo la residencia cuando se había paseado por la sección de salud mental durante su tiempo en el hospital. Prácticamente era de los pocos psiquiatras en los que Gray confiaba y se alegró de que fuera él quien estuviera de guardia para asistir a la periodista. Warren también se acordaba de él.

Tuvieron que sedar a Juvia finalmente cuando vio las heridas de Jet. Se encontraba durmiendo a su lado mientras que Gray había tenido que restar en una de las incómodas sillas de hospital. Warren ya le había dicho que el estado de Juvia era normal dada la escena que había vivido además de la culpabilidad que sintió por no poder impedir la paliza al agente. Le entregó una receta con el nombre de la medicación que debía tomar durante unos días mientras la ansiedad y el pánico aparecieran en ella. Le recordó que era muy probable que el trauma le durase durante este tiempo y que si se alargaba más, debía pedir cita con un psicólogo que él le recomendaba. Iba a estar bien. Juvia era una mujer fuerte. Aunque en los últimos días, su vida se hubiera vuelto un caos intenso. Ella lo superaría.

Llamó a su capitán y a su compañera somnolienta para advertirles de lo ocurrido. El agente Droy no tardó en venir. Gracias a eso Gray pudo desconectar y dormir un par de horas. Antes de dirigirse al centro penitenciario donde Zancrow estaba, tuvo que acercarse por la comisaría. Se encontró con McGarden en la puerta misma de la prisión y ella lo miró con ternura. Sin saludarle se dirigió a colocarle bien el cuello de la camisa y aplastársela con las manos. Sacó un pequeño peine que llevaba en el bolso y lo peinó ante la incomodidad de Gray. La separó de él finalmente cuando la ternura que ella le estaba profesando la estaba empezando a sentir él por su compañera.

‒ ¿Qué haces?

‒ ¿Ya estás haciendo el idiota? Te estoy arreglando, Fullbuster. No sabes las horribles pintas que traes. Si Zancrow te ve así no le intimidarás ni una pizca – sacó un bote y lo esparció por encima ‒. Desodorante – le informó y le entregó el café ‒. Apuesto a que ni te lo has tomado a juzgar por la cara que traes.

‒ Eres demasiado pequeña para ser mi hermana mayor, novata – ella se encogió de hombros.

La prisión de Magnolia era espeluznante. Ostentaba una estructura típica de panóptica y Fullbuster se alegraba de que únicamente hubiera que acceder a las salas de interrogatorio que tenían en el mismo centro penitenciario. Los torreones estaban oscurecidos aunque era ya la primera hora de la mañana y el sol resplandecía con toda su potencia. Aquello era consecuencia de los pocos motines que se habían provocado en su interior y que habían intentado quemar sus cimientos. Los agentes penitenciarios tenían una expresión sombría y seria lo que provocó una mueca de disgusto por parte de los detectives. Los acompañaron a la sala y esperaron a que Zancrow se acercara a ellos.

La sala era gigantesca y se usaba no sólo para los interrogatorios entre policías y presos sino también para que los internos pudieran ser visitados por sus padres. Estaba dividida por un muro de cristal que separaba a los visitantes de los presos. Había varios bancos que estaban separados por paredes para dar una apariencia de falsa intimidad y que las conversaciones de otros no se confundieran con los suyas. El capitán había logrado que la primera hora estuviera reservada a los detectives y que no tuvieran que compartir la sala con nadie más.

Zancrow apareció a los pocos instantes. Cuando los vio, sonrió triunfalmente. Su aspecto era muchísimo mejor que la última vez, aunque su mirada de perturbado persistía. Llevaba un chándal gris claro por su condición de preso provisional y el cabello recogido en una cola alta. Los saludo con la mano y aplastó sus labios contra la mampara para forzar dos sonoros besos hacia los detectives. Gray puso los ojos en blanco mientras que Levy intentaba ocultar su expresión de repulsión. El detective se obligó a respirar profundamente tres veces antes de que ambos cogieran el teléfono para controlar su temperamento. A Zancrow le gustaba jugar con ellos.

‒ Detectives, ¡qué agradable visita! Discúlpenme si he superado la línea exhibiendo mi afecto de una forma tan soez pero lo cierto es que aquí cerrado me siento solo – miró a la detective y se mordió el labio inferior ‒. Requiero de compañía… femenina – alzó las cejas divertido sin dejar de mirarla ‒. ¿Usted no estaría libre dentro de cuatro días por casualidad? Me han dicho que es el tiempo mínimo que tengo que esperar para mi primer vis a vis.

‒ ¡Basta de idioteces, Zancrow! – Fullbuster inició el interrogatorio mientras McGarden carraspeaba.

‒ Al grano entonces. Me gusta su estilo detective Fullbuster. Arriesgado, duro, frío. Estoy seguro de que a la señorita Loxar le debe de atraer mucho eso. Por lo que he leído en el periódico fue la zorra de un peligroso asesino que trabajó para la mafia. ¡Imagínense mi ofensa cuando lo leí! – se llevó una mano al pecho y forzó una expresión de profundo dolor que rozaba la histeria – No saben lo duro que es encontrar periodistas comprometidos y honestos de verdad hoy en día.

Gray soltó un juramento irritado. Tenía razón. Juvia ya le había advertido que había sido despedida después de que Jose Porla hubiera publicado información confidencial de ella que era en gran parte mentira y manipulada y que se basaba en su relación con Totomaru y la mafia Raven Tail. La acusaba de haber ocultado la información de que la organización delictiva usaba de delincuentes que se encontraban en prisión para ingresarlos en sus filas. Jóvenes que para evitar su ingreso como adultos en los centros penitenciarios, aceptaban cualquier relación con la mafia e incluso llegaban a matar por ellos. Había mencionado el caso de Totomaru y lo habían presentado como el novio de Juvia y que por ello la periodista había ocultado la información. También, publicó diversas actividades delictivas en las que Totomaru había tomado partido insinuando que Juvia había intervenido también. Y no suficiente con ello, también buscó información de la casa de acogida en la que Juvia había estado antes de su adopción siendo aún más sorprendente por la ciudadanía que el verdadero apellido de Juvia Loxar era Redfox y que le unía una relación de fraternidad con Gajeel, el jefe de industrias Redfox.

‒ Juvia Loxar y Gajeel Redfox han sufrido ataques en los dos últimos días – se apresuró la detective ‒. ¿Sabes algo de ello?

‒ Querrá decir Juvia Redfox – rio lunáticamente ‒. Su vida ha sido un cuento de hadas, ¿verdad? Jamás pensé que alguien como ella pudiera ser la hermana del señor Redfox. Claro que al no compartir sangre – se quedó mirando hacia arriba unos instantes sin decir nada. Los detectives se miraron extrañados entre sí ‒. ¡¿Cómo lo llevan?! – el grito imprevisible sorprendió a los detectives arrancándole otra sonora y descontrolada risa a Zancrow ‒ ¡Ustedes siempre me divierten! Al final nos haremos amigos íntimos. Ya verán. Y como amigo suyo debería empezar a ser más sincero. ¿Qué les ha pasado? Tienen un aspecto horrible. Usted también detective McGarden – negó con la cabeza ‒. He visto que ha intentado ocultar sus ojeras con el maquillaje. Su cara estaba totalmente limpia de cosméticos la anterior vez que nos vimos. Sin embargo ahora – Levy se sonrojó sutilmente ‒. ¿No es adorable? – le dedicó una mirada de complicidad al detective Fullbuster.

Gray no se había dado cuenta hasta el momento pero Zancrow tenía razón. Aunque McGarden había intentado ocultar sus rasgos de intranquilidad y agotamiento, lo cierto era que podían verse. ¿Había dormido algo aquella noche? Desde que casi había muerto Gajeel Redfox en aquella piscina, se notaba más sobresaltada de lo normal. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse tomado la tarde libre. Habiéndose quedado a solas con Gajeel y Lily seguramente no habría pegado ojo temiendo que algo les ocurriera durante su turno.

‒ No has contestado las preguntas de mi compañera. Los amigos no se mienten entre sí, ¿verdad?

‒ Fullbuster, ¿cómo espera que sepa qué ocurre fuera de mi muy humilde cubículo? Y encima tengo que compartirlo con un sucio orangután.

‒ Zancrow.

‒ Está bien detective, no se irrite. Debería aprender más de su compañera. Pero para la próxima vez, traiga algo un poco más escotado, mujer o que le marque más el trasero. Tiene unas exquisitas posaderas.

‒ ¡Ya basta! – Fullbuster se sorprendió al ver que Levy lanzaba un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas contra el cristal. Los funcionarios se acercaron a ver qué ocurría y Gray tuvo que tranquilizarlos.

‒ Otra chica peleona… Ya les informe de mi debilidad por ese tipo de mujeres, ¿verdad? ¡Muy bien! No quiero que piensen que soy un amigo horrible así que les contaré algo que les pueda ayudar. ¿Qué ocurrió con el padre? Ya les advertí que él sería el siguiente, ¿no? – levantó seductoramente una ceja.

‒ Intentaron ahogarlo pareciendo que fuera un accidente. Una de las máquinas de limpieza se accionó y se ató a su pierna. No podía salir a la superficie.

‒ ¿Y cómo lo salvaron, preciosa?

‒ Él… ‒ confusa por su pregunta le respondió si eso iba a ayudar a solucionar el caso – lo sacamos entre todos del agua. No respiraba así que tuve que hacerle la reanimación cardiopulmonar.

‒ Interesante ‒ sonrió penetrándola con la mirada ‒. ¿Tienen un sospechoso? Espero que no piensen que fui yo. Soy espectacular, especialmente en la cama – volvió a mirar a la detective y ella respondió con un ruido de desespero ‒, pero no puedo salir de aquí.

‒ Sí. Pero no lo hemos detenido. Está en busca y captura – Gray le dio un sorbo a su café.

Iba a necesitar mucha más cafeína si este interrogatorio seguía prorrogándose de esa forma. ¿Era tan difícil que contestara como una persona medianamente normal? Suponía que para alguien como Zancrow, se trataba de un logro imposible.

‒ Entonces volverá a terminar lo que empezó – se encogió de hombros.

‒ ¿Y ya está? ¿Esta es su mierda de ayuda? ¡Dios!

‒ Preciosa, debería relajarse más. Esto no es una competición de velocidad, sino de resistencia – se humedeció los labios antes de continuar. Sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal ‒. ¿Sabe un ejercicio adecuado para relajarse? – la miró de arriba a abajo, permaneciendo su mirada durante más tiempo en su pelvis y se mordió el labio inferior. Rompió a reír cuando la vio ruborizarse de nuevo – No iba a hablarle de eso, aunque también. ¡Hablo del baile!

Zancrow se levantó del asiento y colocó una mano en su cintura mientras que la otra permanecía arriba. Empezó a entonar una canción de la que sólo podían escuchar un sutil sonido dado que había abandonado el teléfono para comunicarse. Los pies empezaron a moverse a ritmo de vals. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se desplazaba a lo largo de todo el espacio. Los funcionarios empezaron a mirarlo extraño y le advirtieron que cesara en su empeño. Al persistir, le golpearon con la porra más duramente de lo que era necesario y lo tiraron al suelo.

‒ ¡Ya basta! Ha parado. ¡Déjenlo!

‒ ¿Qué haces? – preguntó su compañero extrañado mientras Zancrow se sentaba magullado de nuevo y recogía el teléfono.

Gray no entendía por qué la azulada sentía compasión por un tipo que se dedicaba a traficar con estupefacientes y que habría quemado viva a Juvia Loxar sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos. Tenía que endurecerse si pretendía convertirse en una verdadera detective. La agresividad le iba a permitir que los culpables no se aprovecharan de su inocencia. Iba a tener que enseñarle mucho todavía.

‒ Se han excedido. Me da igual que sea un loco o un asesino. Pero no era necesaria esa brutalidad para corregir su conducta.

‒ Detective, voy a creer que empieza a tener sentimientos hacia mí y eso… me gusta – sonrió y rio ‒. No sea duro con ella, Fullbuster. Las mujeres son capaces de volverme loco. ¡Diablos, ustedes saben que me he vuelto loco y que todo lo que he hecho ha sido por una endemoniada mujer! Ese es su poder. La seducción de hacernos débiles.

‒ Estás muy jodido de la cabeza, Zancrow.

‒ ¿Yo lo estoy? ¿Sabe que está mucho más próximo al perfil de sociópata el que no ha estado enamorado jamás? – lo miró - ¿Usted ha estado enamorado alguna vez? – levantó una ceja.

Que un desequilibrado como Zancrow quisiera dárselas de un ser humano decente y además lo tachase a él como una persona tan fría que pudiera matar por el simple hecho de no poder amar, lo cabreaba. Él había amado a alguien que se había ido de su vida para siempre. Sabía lo que era luchar por su propia vida y a la vez la de otra persona que había decidido acabar con ella. No había podido relacionarse con apenas otras personas para estar siempre cerca de ella, controlando todo lo que hacía y comía. Recorría el cuerpo de la joven cada cinco minutos por si otro corte aparecía en sus muñecas e intentaba darle momentos de placer y alegría a cada instante. Durante un año, Gray Fullbuster se había dedicado íntegramente y con devoción a Briar e incluso se había olvidado de sí mismo, su enfermedad y su familia.

‒ Eso es todo – Gray se levantó del asiento y McGarden le siguió ‒. Llévenselo.

‒ Detective, ¡recuerde el baile! ¡Estoy seguro que acompañar un corsé con él daría a sus pechos un aspecto aún más sabroso! – la risa de Zancrow aún se oía cuando salieron de la sala.

Los dos detectives se dirigieron a la salida y a sus respectivos coches. Levy había dejado en el hospital a Gajeel y Lily junto a Juvia antes de reunirse con Fullbuster en prisión. Sin embargo, ambos detectives no se habían cruzado en las dependencias hospitalarias.

A estas horas, seguramente, los tres Redfox habrían vuelto ya a casa con Droy mientras otro agente permanecería con Jet ingresado. Después de la conversación de Zancrow, no querían estar mucho tiempo separados de sus protegidos. Atacarían de nuevo al señor Redfox pero no sabían cuándo. Una vez aparcaron sus coches en los terrenos de la mansión Redfox, los dos detectives por fin comentaron la inconexa información de Zancrow mientras se dirigían a la puerta principal.

‒ ¿Has entendido algo de ese perturbado?

‒ El baile… Creo que sé cuándo atacarán a Redfox. Recibió una invitación para una gala benéfica en la que hay que ir disfrazados y con máscara. Son disfraces de época. Supongo que por eso añadió lo del corsé – mostró una sonrisa torcida.

‒ Si quieren intentarlo de nuevo es una muy buena forma de conseguirlo. Las máscaras y los disfraces impedirían el reconocimiento. Podrían estar en cualquier flanco. ¿Cuándo es la gala?

‒ En una semana aproximadamente.

‒ Bien. Tenemos una semana para preparar esto.

‒ ¿Prepararlo? ¿Estás loco? No pienso permitir que Gajeel se ofrezca como señuelo. Si sabemos que van a atacarlo no debe asistir.

‒ Si no asiste, sabrán que Zancrow nos dio información y perderemos la ventaja con la que nos acaba de obsequiar. Además necesitamos capturar a Jackal. Él puede darnos más información sobre cómo conectarlo con Hades.

‒ No – Levy paró su recorrido hacia la puerta de la casa y cruzó sus brazos encima de su pecho ‒. Me niego a ponerlo en peligro. Encontraremos a Jackal de otra forma además no sabemos si Zancrow nos está mintiendo o está informando a Hades. Es peligroso y nosotros no ponemos a la víctima jamás en peligro. ¿No te lees el manual? ¿No tienes ética?

‒ Yo me valgo de mi instinto pero tienes razón en que no podemos plantear la estrategia sin el consentimiento de la propia víctima. Preguntémosle al señor Redfox qué opina de ello – sonrió satisfecho.

‒ ¿Qué opino sobre qué? - Gajeel Redfox se presentó ante ellos imponente tras abrir la puerta principal de su casa ‒ Hacen tanto ruido que no era necesario ni que llamaran para que supiera que estaban aquí ‒ dijo irritado.

‒ ¿Se acuerda de la apuesta de la que le hablamos? Pues si quiere que McGarden le haga ese masaje en los pies, ésta es su oportunidad. ¿Qué le parecería asistir a un baile con mi compañera?

Con ello ya tenía la atención de Redfox. Fullbuster sabía que Gajeel Redfox no se negaría a capturar a uno de los hombres pagados por el senador Purehito. Tenía demasiados motivos para atraparlo y finalizar con la investigación. Quería que su hermana y su hijo estuvieran a salvo. Gray iba a solucionar este caso con Levy. No quería volver a ver a la periodista azulada una vez más en el estado en el que se encontraba la noche anterior.

* * *

 **Elie-chan:** Al menos Erza sabe lo que ocurre ahora. ¡Ya es un avance xD! Celos va a seguir habiendo en la relación Jellal-Erza y Gray-Juvia. Sus relaciones están muy inseguras (especialmente el gruvia que ni Gray sabe lo que siente ya x'D), y les hace desconfiar del otro ya que tienen mucho que aclarar todavía. ¡Espero que este capítulo también fuera de tu agrado *-*/!

* * *

Estaba dudando si escribir Kana o Cana porque lo he visto de las dos formas y al final me decanté por la K D:. Pero es probable que en algún momento me salga la C porque se me olvide cuál forma elegí xDDDDDDDDDD.

¡Ah! Sé que mucha gente apareja a Kana con Bacchus o con Laxus. Pero hace ya mucho que la veo más interesada en el sector femenino, especialmente en Lucy y la vi disfrutando mucho de Juvia también xD. Así que decidí que en CS Kana sería lesbiana XD.

En dos semanas nos vemos con un nuevo capítulo que se centrará en *txan txaaaan*... ¡Jellal (*ysudrama*) xD!

¡Recordad que leer vuestras reviews me alegra la vida y el alma :3!


	17. Grand Chariot Espadachín (Jellal)

Hai!

 **Disclamer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Mashima que es un troll ¬_¬'. Pero la historia es toda mía *ue*.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE: GRAND CHARIOT ESPADACHÍN** **(JELLAL)**

* * *

«Jellal respira. Sólo tienes que soportar esta estúpida velada un par de horas más y después podrás largarte. Quizás podrías llamar a Erza e irla a ver. Lo más probable es que ella tenga tantas ganas de verte como tú a ella...»

Llevaba dos horas en la casa de su tío Hades. Y estaba siendo una tortura continuar con aquella farsa. Más aún con Milliana a su lado. Pero al menos había tenido la suficiente cabeza como para no llamarle "Jelly" ante ninguno de los asistentes de la fiesta que había celebrado su tío. Aunque Hades había preferido el término "reunión íntima". Una "reunión íntima" implicaba la existencia de un pequeño número de comensales. Allí había más de un centenar de personas. Y todas, según su tío, eran individuos que Jellal debía conocer para su carrera política porque, desde que su tío había vuelto de viaje, no había dejado apenas tiempo a su sobrino para acudir a la comisaría. Lo llevaba a todo tipo de reuniones, fiestas, cenas, comidas, clubs… Donde se le iban presentando un gran número de peces gordos a conocer.

Jellal cumplía con todo lo que su tío le estaba requiriendo. Quería ganarse su confianza y en cierta forma, el senador Purehito siempre había querido que él siguiera sus pasos. No es que lo quisiera como a un hijo, pero Hades sentía por él un cierto aprecio en un aspecto algo retorcido. Había admirado su forma de desenvolverse en la situación en la que se encontraba cuando se designó como tutor. Y había respetado incluso su aspecto criminal aunque le reprobaba su falta de sutileza. Había encontrado en su sobrino una persona con carisma y liderazgo, que no tenía miedo en mostrarse firme y decidido y aquello podía beneficiarlo en una gran cantidad.

Pero Jellal no duraría mucho más con aquella comedia.

Tenía que ser fuerte. Al menos habían conseguido el nombre de la empresa a través de la cual suponían que blanqueaba dinero su tío. Pero no era suficiente. Necesitaban alguna vinculación con los atentados contra la vida de Juvia y su tío aún no cometía ningún movimiento en falso. Además, aquellas incontables presentaciones e hipócritas saludos le servían para saber quién mantenía relación con Hades Purehito y de esta forma podía descartar varios jueces que pudieran no ser totalmente imparciales a la hora de pedir la orden judicial que iban a necesitar tarde o temprano.

‒ Jellal, cariño, deberías sonreír un poco – le aconsejó con dulzura su novia.

‒ Estoy… un poco exhausto, Milliana. Pero tienes razón – y se forzó de nuevo a estirar los músculos de su cara para obsequiar a los asistentes con una de sus expresiones disfrazadas.

‒ Luego podría acompañarte a tu casa y pasar la noche contigo – sonrió y el capitán se sintió el ser más despreciable sobre la faz de la tierra.

‒ Hoy no, Milliana. Necesito dormir y ambos sabemos que si compartimos cama no vamos a descansar – sonrió seductoramente.

Se pasó una mano por la cabeza y respiró hondo de nuevo. Milliana era la única persona que iba a sufrir injustamente por todo esto. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil mentirla y persisitir en la relación. Temía que ella empezara a enamorarse de él por lo que había estado más frío con ella. Además, desde que había sido totalmente sincero con Erza, le era imposible acostarse con Milliana. Había tenido que inventarse todo tipo de disparatadas excusas para eludirla en la cama

Y luego tenía a Erza que se encontraba investigando no sólo el caso _Michelangelo_ , sino que con él estaban siguiendo el rastro de la desaparición de Wendy Marvell. Irónicamente aquello estaba conectado con el caso Loxar. Y no sólo porque la última pista de la pequeña se había encontrado en un polígono cuyas industrias correspondían a la empresa fantasma Cait Shelter, la misma que blanqueaba el dinero de su tío, sino porque además Juvia Loxar acababa de ser atacada, siendo robado su portátil por un grupo de delincuentes juveniles. Uno de ellos había sido identificado como Wendy Marvell y suponían que el resto del grupo estaba compuesto por más chavales desaparecidos. Al comentarlo con la señorita Loxar, ésta le había enviado información acerca de Bluenote Stinger y su actividad delictiva con Raven Tail. Algo parecido había salido a la luz días atrás implicando a la periodista para desprestigiarla por completo, seguramente por la mano de su tío. Pero el trabajo de Juvia acerca del uso de delincuentes novatos en las prisiones, siendo captados por el excelente abogado en aquel entonces Bluenote Stinger que llevaba sus casos sin cobrar nada a cambio de sus servicios para la mafia de Raven Tail era soberbio. Jellal creía que el sistema utilizado hacía unos pocos años había sido mejorado y actualizado con aquellos jóvenes desaparecidos.

Era una lástima no poder mantener una conversación sobre el tema con Bluenote Stinger, que había terminado asesinado por la mano de otro de los presos que se encontraban en el mismo centro penitenciario. Y muy convenientemente el mismo había sido acusado por su trabajo como fiscal. De igual forma, todos los miembros de la mafia Raven Tail habían sufrido el mismo destino por el altercado con los miembros de una mafia rival en las dependencias penitenciarias. Sí, muy propio de Hades Purehito ir eliminando cabos sueltos antes de que nada lo encaminase hacia él.

Todo apuntaba a que estaban captando adolescentes criminales que se encontraban en casas de acogida cumpliendo las medidas impuestas por un juez de menores y en correccionales (la detective Scarlet se había encargado de inspeccionarlo para comprobarlo) para usarlos como lacayos a su servicio. Jellal temía el método utilizado para someter a los chavales dada la información que Ultear y Meredy les había facilitado. Según ellas, los chicos jamás habrían vuelto a la vida criminal. En ese caso, habían tenido que haber sido doblegados de alguna forma.

Hacía un par de días, Ultear le había jurado y perjurado acerca del gran corazón de Wendy y la gran corrección de su actitud cuando lo había llamado.

‒ Las calificaciones de Wendy en el instituto estaban siendo excepcionales, Jellal. Tenía intención de asistir a la universidad y por ello se había apuntado a actividades extraescolares para mejorar su expediente académico. Se había estado informando meses atrás acerca de qué asignaturas necesita integrar en su plan de estudios para dedicarse a la carrera de medicina llegado el momento. E incluso le habíamos informado de lo que requeriría para poder emanciparse en un par de años y salir del sistema de adopciones ya que es huérfana al igual que Charle. Tenían pensado ir a solicitar trabajo en una biblioteca ambas en verano para poder empezar a ahorrar algo de dinero aunque le advertimos que hasta los dieciséis no permitiríamos que fuera asalariada. No obstante nos ofrecimos a cederle una habitación mientras no tuviera dinero y trabajo durante el tiempo que le faltase. ¿Te suena esto a alguien que súbitamente decide robar en grupo el portátil de una periodista?

‒ No, Ultear. Claro que no…

Jellal no sabía qué demonios decirle a su mejor amiga. Tenía razón y nada cuadraba. Precisamente por eso lo que provocaba que aquellos chicos volvieran a sus caminos criminales tenía que ser otro.

‒ Creemos que es posible que los capten y los obliguen o sugestionen de alguna forma a que incurran en la delincuencia de nuevo. Ya sea por amenazas o por lavado de cerebro.

‒ ¿Cómo una secta? – el tono de Ultear estaba más calmado y reflexivo – Podría ser… Pero a muchos se los habrían llevado a la fuerza como ha ocurrido con Wendy. Los chicos aquí confían en nuestro apoyo, Jel.

‒ ¿Crees que podrías preguntar en el correccional en el que trabajas si algunos de los chicos ha escuchado algo parecido? Gente que esté captando a chavales problemáticos para que trabajen para ellos de alguna forma. A ti te tienen confianza y si mando algún agente lo rehuirán.

‒ Tienes razón. Los chicos no confían en los policías. No sabes lo que tuvo que esmerarse Meredy para lograr que Charle explicara a tu detective lo ocurrido con Wendy – a Jellal no se le pasó inadvertido el tono despectivo cuando hizo referencia a Erza ‒. Lo hablaré con Logia también. Él me ayudará.

‒ Perfecto. ¿Me mantendrás informado de cualquier novedad?

‒ ¡Claro, Jel! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Son mis chicos también!

Se había irritado y se lo había tomado como un ataque personal cuando únicamente tenía el objetivo de ir concluyendo la conversación de forma normal y cotidiana. Y Jellal sabía a qué se debía. La conocía tanto y en profundidad que sabía el por qué de todos sus arrebatos y malas contestaciones. Diez años de relación daban para mucho y a Jellal lo habían dotado de una gran paciencia. Y no sólo eso.

Su relación se había interrumpido en sucesivas ocasiones por las explosiones de carácter de Ultear. Ella era sumamente celosa. Y no era algo que él apreciara en una relación. Ella odiaba a toda mujer que se acercara a su pareja u osara mirarlo. Y a Jellal le había agobiado que no pudiera mantener una relación de amistad o simplemente cordial con ningún ser humano femenino. Y no es que él intentara seducirlas, porque la única persona con la que había mantenido un flirteo había sido Erza y solamente cuando él y Ultear habían roto. Incluso había llegado a tener peleas verdaderamente épicas con Sorano para vergüenza del azulado. Y no era el único problema que habían tenido.

Ultear pagaba con Jellal sus frustraciones. No tenía capacidad para anteponerse cuando algo no ocurría como quería. Él se sentía responsable por haberla sobreprotegido siempre debido a la enfermedad de su madre. Pero no se dejaba pisotear por la chica. Y cuando Ultear se daba cuenta de sus errores, corría a disculparse. De hecho, todas las veces que el idilio se había roto, habían vuelto por súplica de la morena. Jellal la perdonaba de nuevo y retomaban la relación porque realmente la quería y su afán por protegerla lo obligaba a recuperar y mejorar su noviazgo. Creía que aunque no la amase, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Pero aquellos eran otros tiempos, cuando creía que no podía haber nada más en su vida que suprema oscuridad.

Ya no tenía que aguantar sus cambios de humor. Pero no dejaba de ser su amiga. Y por ello le hizo la pregunta de la que sabía ya su respuesta.

‒ ¿Cómo van las cosas con Zeref? – el silenció perduró unos instantes y Jellal podía imaginarse fácilmente a la morena tensando sus músculos faciales y mordiéndose el labio superior.

‒ No lo sé… ‒ suspiró – Nos divertimos y nos cuidamos pero…

‒ ¿Pero?

‒ Que él no es Jellal Fernandes – soltó una débil risa irónica que heló la piel del azulado ‒. Dejaste el listón demasiado alto y a veces tengo la sensación de que nadie será como tú.

‒ Eso no es verdad, Ultear. Soy humano y tenía defectos como todos.

‒ Tu único defecto es que no permites que nadie te ayude y apartas a los demás para protegerlos, Jel. Por lo demás, eres el perfecto novio. Pero te perdí porque fui una imbécil y porque en realidad sé que amabas a otra persona.

‒ Ultear…

‒ Y sé que no es Milliana.

Él sabía a quién se estaba refiriendo.

Ultear siempre había conocido los sentimientos de Jellal aunque él se negase a admitirlos. Había tardado demasiado tiempo en reconocer incluso para sí mismo que lo que sentía por la pelirroja no era simple admiración o curiosidad.

‒ Te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo, Jel. Cuídate.

‒ Te quiero, Ul.

‒ Lo sé…

Ultear no le había vuelto a llamar en los días siguientes. No habría podido conseguir ningún tipo de información de los chicos y la velada estaba llegando a su fin.

Jellal se había escapado al baño para mandarle un mensaje a Erza. Quería darle una sorpresa pero antes debía comprobar que se encontraba en su casa. La pelirroja le confesó que había pasado todo el día encerrada en su apartamento revisando los archivos de menores para ubicar el primer posible caso del _Michelangelo_. Y parecía que no iba a salir de él. Le divertía la seriedad con la que ella dirigía todo aquello que valoraba e importaba. Aquel carácter de su personalidad perduraba desde que la había conocido y era uno de los que más lo enamoraban de ella.

También había comprobado que su enfado cuando le mencionó que el retratista había ido a ver a Charle para obtener una imagen más clara del sospechoso de la desaparición de Wendy ya que su dibujo no era muy realista. Por mucho tacto que hubiera puesto para no herir sus sentimientos, ella se había ofendido. Al capitán se le hacía extraño que siendo un dibujo tan malo, ella se tuviera en tan alta estima. Pero es que Erza era tan hábil con el lápiz como lo era con los micrófonos. ¿Y por qué demonios no había utilizado el programa de ordenador del que disponían en comisaría para conseguir un borrador adecuado? ¡Ni que se tratase de una comisaría del tercer mundo!

‒ Jellal, acércate hijo. Quiero presentarte a alguien importante. ¿Te importa que te lo robe un instante, querida? – su tío que había colocado la mano detrás de su espalda lo iba separando de Milliana.

‒ Claro que no, senador Purehito – la joven sonrió.

‒ Qué encanto de chica.

Le extrañaba que su tío quisiera presentarle a alguien nuevo sin la presencia de Milliana. Durante toda la velada no había tenido reparos en mostrarle las nuevas caras que debía conocer para ascender en el mundo de la política.

Lo llevó a una habitación separada del gran salón donde se encontraban todos los invitados. El ruido de los pasos, las risas fingidas y el murmullo de las conversaciones insustanciales iban quedando atrás y Jellal se dio cuenta hacia donde lo estaba conduciendo. Su despacho. Ahí donde vio a su tío asesinar a sangre fría a alguien.

Pero esta vez era distinta. No había nadie más que ellos y la figura que los esperaba sentado en una de las butacas. Se levantó cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y se presentó con una amplia sonrisa frente a Jellal. Y el capitán Fernandes lo reconoció. Esa cicatriz en su ceja derecha, su mirada socarrona, el cabello rubio despeinado. Lo había visto en las fotografías que los detectives Gildarts Clive y Kana Alberona le habían enviado cuando continuaron la vigilancia de su tío al desplazarse fuera de Magnolia. Se había encontrado con aquel muchacho en un hotel. Y a ambos detectives les había extrañado el secretismo de la reunión porque había sido prácticamente lo único inusual que había hecho su tío.

‒ Es un honor conocer al sobrino del senador Purehito.

‒ Jellal, te presento a Sting Eucliffe – entrechocaron las manos ‒. Sting es el director de marketing de una de las empresas de las que soy socio: Sabertooth. Además trabajó con anterioridad en mi campaña electoral. Quiero que te ayude en tu carrera para la alcaldía de Magnolia. Os dejaré a solas unos momentos para que podáis conoceros.

Sabertooth era conocida por ser la mayor empresa textil de todo Fiore. Agrupaba distintas sucursales en todo el país y era un verdadero monstruo en la economía actual. Su tío era uno de los socios mayoritarios junto con otro que no habían logrado identificar y que era llamado el "socio silencioso". Mantenía relación con Cait Shelter, una mera empresa fantasma que aparentemente se dedicaba a la venta de jabones y productos cosméticos. No había saltado sus alarmas hasta ahora. Pero aquella reunión de su tío con Sting y el secretismo de la presentación empezaban a alertarlo. Quizás deberían empezar a inspeccionar Sabertooth. Pero la entidad era una fortaleza y estaba protegida por la legislación de forma hermenéutica. Iban a necesitar una orden y nadie se la iba a dar si no encontraban indicios de una implicación mayor.

‒ Señor Eucliffe, espero que no tuviera que viajar desde alguna lejana sucursal de Sabertooth para acudir a Magnolia – sonrió para comprobar sus sospechas.

‒ Llámeme Sting, Jellal. Será mucho más provechoso para los dos y facilitará que logre conocerlo mejor para ayudarle en la alcaldía. Y no se preocupe por mí. Soy de Magnolia y trabajo aquí. No tuve que hacer un gran viaje para acudir a la mansión de su tío – sonrió.

«Entonces, ¿por qué no se reunieron en Magnolia? ¿Por qué ir hasta Crocus?»

Sí. Realmente había sido extraña aquella reunión.

Después de la conversación animada que mantuvieron, Jellal había averiguado cuál era la función de Sting para con su tío. No podría asegurarlo completamente pero no lo consideraba un cerebro criminal. Su trabajo consistía, por cómo le había planteado la estrategia de su campaña electoral, en encontrar las posibles fallas. En concreto, le había informado que tenía conocimiento de su pasado delictivo y su tío le había explicado que se había encargado de eliminar todo rastro de ello en los archivos policiales pero quedaban pendiente los posibles testimonios de personas que tuvieran conocimiento de ello.

Su inocencia quedó plasmada cuando Jellal le preguntó cuál era el método para evitar algún tipo de problemas con aquellos y Sting le había indicado que aquella no era su función, él únicamente indicaba las fallas y se encargaba de mejorar la historia retocando los hechos existentes. Le había prometido que iba a transformar su pasado criminal en algo mucho más apetecible para el sector femenino y joven. El sector que iba ser más provechoso para él eran las féminas, los jóvenes y especialmente los indecisos que no solían ir a votar. Debía hacerse con ellos puesto que el otro candidato, el actual alcalde, tenía su propio grupo electoral ya consolidado y que sería difícil de poner a su favor.

‒ Donde tú ves a un drogadicto que casi termina en un correccional yo veo el drama de un joven adolescente que se vio abocado a consumir las mismas sustancias que sus enfermos padres ingerían constantemente. Veo a un muchacho que sufría el abandono por parte de sus progenitores y que aprendió a servirse de sus propias manos porque el sistema falló en ayudarle. Para ello recopilaré los informes de servicios sociales acerca de tus padres – apuntó ‒. Les mostraremos que aun teniendo un pasado deplorable y gracias a que por fin tu tío logró encontrar a su sobrino de cuya existencia ignoraba, terminó sus estudios, se licenció en derecho y terminó como capitán de una comisaría a una pronta edad. Es una historia que puedo vender, Jellal. Y les va a gustar. Todo el mundo quiere ver drama en sus vidas y como al final el mártir consigue su final feliz. Vas a ser un ejemplo de lucha hacia los demás y de esperanza. Puedo venderlo si me das tu confianza.

Le sorprendió que su mente pudiera imaginarse lo que Sting le estaba describiendo y más aún que un pequeño deseo de conseguirlo se constituyera dentro de él.

Respondió más rápido de lo que hubiera previsto.

‒ Hagámoslo entonces.

• • • • •

Eran las doce de la madrugada y las tiendas habían cerrado. No obstante, Jellal se había ofuscado en sorprender a Erza. Se dirigió al único supermercado del que conocía que abría las veinticuatro horas y compró un pastel de fresas y una tarta de queso. Ambos tenían una pinta deliciosa y sabía que eran los preferidos de su pelirroja. Sonrió al imaginarse su cara cuando los viera. No se imaginaba su visita ni sus obsequios.

La expresión de la detective fue tal como se había imaginado. Con los ojos brillantes y sorprendentemente abiertos, las comisuras de la boca se elevaron totalmente y el rubor de sus mejillas la excitó por el azúcar que estaba a punto de saborear. Erza se tiró a su cuello y lo abrazó con tal fuerza que varios de sus huesos crujieron bajo el agarre de la pelirroja.

‒ ¡No me dijiste que ibas a venir! De haberlo sabido me habría puesto algo más… adecuado.

Jellal la miró. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos holgados y una sudadera. Probablemente para alguien como ella, que estaba acostumbrada a cambiarse de modelo de ropa con asiduidad para cada tipo de ocasión, era algo problemático no estar preparada para su visita. Pero para el capitán, el aspecto de la pelirroja era impecable. Y era un recordatorio de la vida junto a ella que le estaba esperando cuando terminara toda la problemática de su tío.

Porque eso era lo que él quería. A ella en su hogar compartido. Haciendo cosas cotidianas de pareja y disfrutando de su vida juntos. Quería una persona real y natural a su lado. Incluso quería una familia con ella. Lo quería todo. Él nunca había tenido nada y ella le iba a entregar una vida entera. Ella que sabía quién era lo estaba esperando. Era extraordinaria y lo amaba. No sabía el porqué pero lo hacía. Y él no iba a contrariarla ya más.

‒ Estás perfecta, Erza – le guiñó un ojo ‒. Si no tuviéramos nuestro pacto de no incurrir en infidelidad mientras Milliana sea parte del caso, te estaría tocando el trasero… por dentro de los pantalones – le besó en la frente.

‒ ¿Ah si? – se sentó en la mesa tras guardar la tarta de queso y ofrecerle un tenedor para compartir el pastel de fresa entre los dos – Pues yo he estado pensando en cosas que hacer contigo también.

‒ Cuéntamelas – exhibió una sonrisa picarona ante el juego de la pelirroja ‒. Dime tus fantasías ‒ añadió con voz ronca.

‒ El concurso de talentos de la comisaría por ejemplo – no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente el azulado que iba a escuchar ‒. Necesito competir en él con un compañero porque me he decidido a participar. Los jueces serán Macao, Wakaba y el antiguo capitán, Makarov Dreyar. Lo invité – sonrió divertida.

‒ ¿Quieres que yo intervenga en un concurso de talentos? – frunció el entrecejo – Soy el capitán Scarlet…

‒ ¿Y qué? Van a participar todos. Tú incluido.

Lo que no quería reconocer ante ella era que interpretar un papel ante sus trabajadores era algo que lo avergonzaba. No le importaban las ruedas de prensa en las que conocía el terreno y sabía cómo moverse. Una vez él escribía el discurso informativo, lo memorizaba y expresaba verbalmente con seriedad. El trabajo era bastante sencillo. No obstante, en un concurso de talentos eras juzgado y el control que tanto le gustaba mantener al capitán pasaba a cada uno de los trabajadores y jurado de la comisaría que formaban parte del público. Erza le estaba pidiendo hacer algo que lo haría ver vulnerable. Ridículo. Y no sólo ante sus subordinados sino delante de ella.

La pelirroja lo conocía desde el instituto y recordaba perfectamente a Siegrain y el tipo de adolescente malcarado y rebelde que había sido. Aquello ofrecía una imagen de él con la que sabía que había seducido sin proponérselo a demasiadas jóvenes. Y parte de la fantasía que ella guardaba acerca de su pasado conjunto se basaba en ello. No quería romper esa imagen que la pelirroja guardaba de él.

No obstante, comprendía su fervor en el concurso así cómo la ilusión que sentía al organizarlo. Desde que había empezado los preparativos que lo informaba de cada uno de los puntos que estaba pensando incluir en la competición. ¿Cómo podía negarle algo cuando lo miraba con aquellos ojos chocolate brillantes y tentadores? No. La única forma era que ella misma cambiara de idea y lo único que Erza amaba más que las disputas artísticas era el deber.

‒ ¿Crees que es seguro seguir con el concurso de talentos? Ahora mismo la comisaría está llevando casos demasiado importantes y serios como para podernos dedicar a ello. Incluso tenemos a agentes en estado de encubrimiento. Con el caso Loxar, el _Michelangelo_ todavía suelto y ahora los chavales de Ultear y Meredy…

‒ Uhmmm… ‒ la preocupación en sus ojos lo hizo sentir culpable ‒ Tienes razón… ¡Ya sé! Lo pospondré para año nuevo. Así todos tendrán más tiempo y podremos organizarnos. Les enviaré un correo electrónico a todos antes de irme a dormir hoy.

Ella sonrió y él desistió. Realmente no podía negarle nada a aquella pelirroja. Era su debilidad y su ternura. Sabía que era capaz de concederle cualquier cosa que la hiciera feliz. Con sólo su sonrisa transformaba cualquier día horrible en la orgía más pletórica.

Suspiró.

‒ ¿Y qué habías pensado que preparásemos?

‒ Pues estuve buscando una obra de teatro que pudiéramos interpretar los dos y encontré una sobre príncipes y hay luchas a espada.

‒ Suena interesante.

Le enterneció que Erza quisiera representar una obra con él. Pero esperaba que no fuera demasiado romántica o los agentes podrían darse cuenta de la relación que mantenía con Scarlet. Aunque, bien pensado, actuar como príncipe que salvaba a la doncella era algo muy propio de su carácter y quizás no se le iba a dar tan mal el teatro después de todo. Y Erza iba a estar preciosa vestida de princesa.

‒ Tú serías el apuesto príncipe – ella sonrió con ternura – que se encuentra capturado. Y yo sería un guerrero errante que-

‒ Espera, ¿tú serías un _guerrero_? – Jellal hizo énfasis en el género de la palabra.

‒ Sí, eso he dicho – asintió ilusionada ‒. ¡Llevaría una espada! Ya sabes lo mucho que me gustan.

Lo sabía.

Normalmente utilizaba una especie de mini espada que ella había comprado expresamente por lo adorable que le parecía para cortar o trocear todo tipo de alimentos y platos. Y ya en el instituto había ido incluso a clases extraescolares de esgrima que ofrecía el centro.

Y ahora ella quería interpretar una obra en la que _él_ fuera la "damisela en apuros" y ella su salvadora. Por el simple hecho de llevar espada.

‒ No voy a ser el príncipe que vayas a tener que salvar, Erza… ‒ se frotó las sienes.

‒ ¿Por qué? ¿Porque eres un hombre? ¡No seas sexista! ¿También crees que el rosa es sólo un color para las chicas y el azul para los niños?

‒ Se trata de una cuestión de liderazgo. Se vería mermada mi autoridad en la comisaría si hiciera algo así – dijo enfurruñado.

‒ Bueno pues haz de princesa y yo de guerrero. O yo de guerrera y tú de príncipe. Pero la espada la llevo yo – cruzó los brazos encima de su pecho y sus mejillas se hincharon.

Ninguna opción le parecía mejor que las anteriores. Al menos ser guerrero y príncipe evitaba el elemento romántico que intentaba eliminar a toda costa. Quizás en la historia ambos creaban una camaradería y luchaban juntos contra un dragón o un mago tenebroso o algo por el estilo. Y sino, intentaría convencer a Erza para cambiar el argumento de forma que su personaje tuviera una apariencia más viril e imperiosa.

‒ Dejemos las cosas tal como están… Continúa con la historia.

‒ Pues yo sería el guerrero errante que terminaría en el torreón en el que te encuentras encerrado.

‒ ¿Y quién haría de dragón?

‒ ¿Dragón? No hay ninguno en la historia.

‒ No estoy siguiendo mucho el hilo argumental… ¿Entonces quién me encerró?

‒ Tu padre. Pero no sale en la obra. Simplemente menciona que el príncipe nació con una hermosura propia de los dioses. Que todo el que lo veía caía rendido a sus pies y se obsesionaba con él hasta el punto de querer hacerlo suyo ‒ un extraño escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Jellal anunciándole que algo horrible iba a ocurrir ‒. Como había habido muchas disputas para cortejarlo y había el temor de que fuera violado ‒ el azulado se sobresaltó ante aquello. La obra era demasiado extraña por momentos ‒, su padre lo aisló en una torre y volvería cuando cumpliera los veintiún años para casarse. Porque el matrimonio frenaría aquellos desastres. Una unión legal impediría que el hermoso príncipe fuera avasallado y a su vez la protección divina se cerniría entre él y su pareja.

‒ ¿Y el guerrero que pinta aquí?

‒ ¡Oh! El guerrero termina en su torre cuando estaba vagando en uno de sus viajes y se conocen.

Había algo que no le resultaba del todo cómodo en la historia. Y por fin encontró la palabra que lo estaba inquietando y temió la respuesta de lo que le iba a preguntar.

‒ Has dicho, ¿todo el que lo veía? Querías decir, ¿ _toda mujer que lo veía_?

‒ ¡Oh no! La contraportada del libro habla de _todo el que lo ve_.

‒ ¿Te has leído el libro completo?

‒ No. Sólo la sinopsis.

‒ ¿Cuál es el título?

‒ Espadas apasionadas. Suena bien, ¿verdad? Seguro que hay muchísimas escenas entre ellas.

«Sí… Pero dudo que sean el tipo de _espadas_ que tú crees, Erza.»

Le parecía gracioso que Erza tuviera la inocencia para no ver el doble sentido en aquellas dos palabras.

‒ ¿Me enseñas la portada del libro?

‒ ¡Claro!

Ella se levantó con la cuchara en boca y desapareció del salón para volver con rapidez y presentarle un libro cuya portada captaba un torso masculino desnudo y una espalda que se rozaban. Entre ellos podía verse cruzada en diagonal una espada. Una espada en sentido puramente literal pero que no dejaba de ser un símbolo fálico para el capitán.

Levantó la mirada para ver alguna reacción o comentario de la pelirroja acerca de la fotografía. No hubo ninguna. Era imposible que con algo tan explícito no se hubiera dado cuenta de que se trataba de una historia erótica entre dos hombres. ¡Imposible!

‒ Erza, ¿por qué quieres interpretar conmigo una historia de amor homosexual entre un guerrero y un príncipe trastornador de hormonas? – se lo dijo con la mayor seriedad posible.

Ella se quedó sin habla. Parecía que intentaba balbucear algo pero le era imposible. Se encontraba en el mismo estado en el que se hallaba durante las ruedas de prensa. Calló súbitamente y sus mejillas se sonrosaron.

«Es demasiado lista para no haberse dado cuenta.»

‒ ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio, Jellal? ¡Yo no pensé que fuera una historia homosexual y menos romántica! Vi que incurrían espadas y me emocioné. Supongo que me dejé llevar – restó pensativa unos momentos antes de continuar ‒. No sería muy apto para representarlo ante la comisaría siendo tú el capitán, ¿verdad?

‒ No…

Estaba decepcionada. Toda la ilusión y empuje que había puesto en explicarle la obra que iban a interpretar acababa de esfumarse. Jellal quiso hacer algo por ella y a la vez asegurarse de que la próxima obra que escogiera fuera acorde con el ambiente policial en el que se desenvolvían.

‒ ¿Qué te parece si elijo yo la obra? Tengo algunas en mente – le sonrió a la vez que le agarraba el mentón y se lo acariciaba con el pulgar.

‒ ¿Con espadas?

‒ Con espadas – miró con insistencia a sus labios y le costó horrores reprimirse las ganas de capturarlos con sus dientes ‒. Ahora mismo te besaría – ella se sobresaltó ‒. Pero recuerdo nuestro pacto así que simplemente te lo anunciaré – besó la punta de su nariz en su lugar ‒. Y ahora explícame la nueva carta que el _Michelangelo_ ha enviado a la señorita Strauss.

Erza se levantó a dejar los platos en el fregadero y abrir el portátil donde tenía escaneada la carta enviada. En la fiesta de su tío, ya le había comentado su existencia y que estaba siendo analizado por los técnicos aunque suponía que no encontrarían nada.

‒ Ten. Te va a parecer… interesante. Quiero que me des tu opinión.

‒ Veamos – aclaró su garganta para leer en voz alta ‒. "Yavé dijo a Noé: entra en el Arca, tú y tu familia, pues tú eres el único justo que he encontrado en esta generación. El diluvio cayó durante cuarenta días sobre la tierra. Subió el nivel de las aguas, y crecieron más y más sobre la tierra, y quedaron cubiertos los montes más altos que hay bajo el cielo. El agua alcanzó una altura de siete metros y medio por encima de las montañas. Así perecieron todos los vivientes que había sobre la tierra, desde el hombre hasta los animales, los reptiles y las aves del cielo. Todos fueron borrados de la superficie de la tierra, sólo quedó Noé y los que estaban con él en el arca. Las aguas cubrieron la tierra durante ciento cincuenta días".

‒ Esta es la parte extraída de la Biblia. Pertenece al Génesis. Lo interesante es lo que viene a continuación. Sigue leyendo.

‒ "He construido nuestra Arca, dulce Mirajane para nuestra familia, la que formaremos nosotros dos, tu otra mitad masculina y la pequeña Lisanna. Todos nosotros sobreviviremos al fin de los días que arrasará el planeta. Sé que eres tú mi homóloga y que eres una purificadora de almas. Compartimos el mismo pecado y somos la misma herramienta de Dios. Tú mi Eva y yo tu Adán. Te amo" – miró a Erza ‒. ¿Purificadora? ¿Comparten el mismo pecado? – ella asintió ‒ ¿Qué te dijo Strauss sobre eso?

‒ Nada. Le pregunté si algo le era familiar o entendía el mensaje subyacente y lo negó. Pero la vi muy inquieta. Creo que nos esconde algo y no sé qué es.

‒ ¿Le has pasado la carta a Dreyar?

‒ Todavía no. Quería mostrársela mañana que es cuando el plazo de su suspensión finaliza. También había pensado en una posibilidad peligrosa.

‒ ¿Peligrosa por qué?

‒ Mirajane Strauss tiene una pequeña debilidad con el detective Dreyar y se siente protegida junto a él. Parece que han… congeniado muy bien. Y que ella confía en él. Quizás Dreyar podría intentar sonsacarle… algo de información.

Erza estaba reticente a hablar y Jellal sabía la causa.

Laxus Dreyar tenía fama de mujeriego dentro y fuera de la comisaría y eso incluía también a las víctimas. Se trataba de un aspecto de su personalidad que ya le había reprendido el capitán en numerosas ocasiones y dentro de la privacidad de su despacho. Era inmoral. E incluso había mantenido una entrevista con muchas de sus conquistas. Pero ninguna de ellas se sentía utilizada ni ultrajada por el detective. Todas habían hablado maravillas de Dreyar y asumían que lo que había ocurrido sencillamente había consistido en una entrega de cariño en una situación de necesidad.

Y únicamente por la reacción de ellas, Jellal se había mantenido al margen. Si Dreyar no se estaba aprovechando de ellas y cumplía con su cometido, haría la vista gorda. Así se lo había comunicado al rubio al que requirió que ninguna de ellas debía ser vulnerada. Nunca.

‒ Soy consciente de la predilección de Dreyar por las mujeres bonitas, Erza. Y también de su implicación personal con ellas. ¿Se ha acostado con la señorita Strauss?

‒ ¡No! – dijo exaltada – Me he ocupado personalmente de que no intimaran.

Jellal esbozó una sonrisa bobalicona ante la inocencia de Erza. Si realmente creía que podía evitar que un depredador como Laxus pudiera copular con una preciosidad como Mirajane, es que seguía siendo casi tan pura como en el instituto.

‒ ¿En serio? – enarcó una ceja ‒ ¿Has estado pegada a su culo las veinticuatro horas del día todos los días de la semana? – ella permaneció dudando antes de contestar y a Jellal le apeteció tomarle el pelo. Adoraba hacerlo cuando mostraba esa parte de ella – ¿Tú también has sucumbido a sus encantos, Scarlet?

‒ ¡Claro que no! – gritó a pleno pulmón y exhibió una mueca de total disgusto, escupiendo con un asco absoluto ‒ ¡Ogh, Jellal! ¡Qué puto asco! Yo… y Dreyar… Si somos como hermanos. Un maldito hermano pesado que tengo que corregir a cada momento pero… ‒ él empezó a reírse ‒ ¡Ah! Muy bonito. Te estabas quedando conmigo, ¿verdad?

Él seguía riendo sin poder parar. Le dolía el estómago de las sacudidas que se estaba propinando. Jellal conocía perfectamente a la pelirroja como para saber que aquella confusión le iba a provocar esa reacción. Los había visto juntos en varias ocasiones y una simple mirada bastaba para saber que entre los dos no había ocurrido nada.

«Definitivamente soy el único que puede provocarla maldecir de esa forma.»

‒ Estoy segura que no te haría tanta gracia si en vez de por Dreyar me hubieras preguntado por Simon – Jellal cerró la boca.

‒ Me dijiste que nada había pasado entre vosotros.

‒ Eso dije. Pero no definí el término "nada" – sonrió satisfecha de la pequeña duda que acababa de introducir en la mente del azulado.

Jellal cambió su tono a uno apenado. Sus párpados cayeron y ofreció una expresión de perro adorable y abandonado que sabía que volvía loca a Erza.

‒ No he vuelto a acostarme con Milliana desde que te expliqué el caso Loxar. No puedo hacerlo.

‒ ¿De verdad…? – carraspeó para cambiar su tono que se había dulcificado demasiado ‒ Eso era algo que quería hablar contigo también, Jellal… ‒ se mordió el labio inferior – Tú y yo… ¿qué hay entre nosotros? ¿O qué es lo que va a haber una vez todo lo de tu tío termine? Me he estado comiendo la cabeza desde aquella noche que pasé en tu casa acerca de nuestra relación y de nuestro futuro.

‒ Sabes lo que siento por ti.

‒ Pero eso no contesta a mis preguntas.

‒ No puedo romper aún con Milliana hasta que finalice la investigación. Sin embargo, eres tú la persona con la que quiero estar, Erza. Y cuando esto termine, si sigues sintiendo lo mismo por mí, lo quiero todo contigo. Y eso implica involucrarme emocionalmente contigo en una relación estable.

Ella no le contestó y aquello lo inquietó. Tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y Jellal supo que se encontraba reflexionando acerca de lo que le había expresado. Sintió pánico ante su próxima respuesta. Desde que había empezado a abrirse a ella y confiarle sus miedos su relación se había afianzado. Conversaban sin cesar en casa de Erza y siempre intentaba llevarle alguna pequeña sorpresa que no fuera romántica por si eso vulnerable su acuerdo de "no infidelidad". Tenían una conexión que no podía ser forzada ni creada. La habían tenido desde siempre porque era algo natural entre ellos. Y no se debía a la tracción física ni sexual que compartían. Era algo mucho más elevado. Como si su alma la hubiera reconocido como su otra mitad y se adhiriera a él de forma que no necesitaran ni palabras para comunicarse. Porque una simple mirada bastaba.

Y, aunque no se habían ni besado ni acostado, Jellal sabía que esos límites no eran suficientes para respetar la lealtad que como pareja le debía a Milliana. Era algo absurdo negarse el toque cuando ambos estaban enamorados el uno del otro. O cuando en su mente fantaseaba con hacerle el amor de mil formas distintas a su detective predilecta.

‒ Me siento horrible con Milliana – dijo al fin.

‒ Yo también… ‒ suspiró con pesadez – Se me había ocurrido comportarme como un imbécil para que se fuera desencantando poco a poco de mí y no fuera tan doloroso pero creo que sería peor.

‒ Yo quiero lo mismo contigo Jellal – él la miró ‒. Cuando esto termine. No te vas a escapar de nuevo. Prométemelo.

‒ Lo prometo – le sonrió.

‒ Y ahora, cuéntame cómo fue con tu tío.

Le narró cómo había sido la velada. El nombre de las personas que recordaba que le había presentado su tío que ya estaban incorporadas a la lista de personas de las cuales no podían confiar. Le habló de Sting y de Sabertooth y su interés en ser el relaciones públicas de su campaña electoral.

‒ Creo que deberías presentarte en serio como alcalde – él la miró sorprendido ‒. Te lo digo en serio, Jellal. Podrías ser un muy buen alcalde para Magnolia.

‒ Cuando detengamos a mi tío mi pasado saldrá a la luz y no tendré a ningún publicista que me salve el culo porque Sting trabaja para él, Erza. Y ya sabes lo que opino de la política.

‒ Podrías cambiar Magnolia desde dentro. Sabes como policía que en muchas ocasiones nos encontramos limitados en nuestro trabajo y no podemos mejorar los problemas de los que sufren los ciudadanos. Viviste en la miseria durante mucho tiempo y sabes de primera mano la problemática de la que adolece esta ciudad. Eres suficientemente inteligente y estratega como para ofrecer soluciones. Además, cuando hablas de los preparativos para ello se te ilumina la cara – le pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

En realidad ella tenía razón.

Desde que su tío le había adentrado en el mundo de la política su mente había empezado a desarrollar varias ideas acerca de cómo solucionar los problemas que como capitán de una comisaría sabía que Magnolia padecía. Recordaba casos reales, propios, de conocidos o de víctimas. Lo acotados que estaban porque el Ayuntamiento no les daba suficientes fondos y tenían que solicitar ayudas privadas a los grandes empresarios en aquellas fiestas a las que tanto odiaba asistir.

Una unidad policial debía ser neutral y apolítica y no tener ingresos privados para evitar la coacción frente a los inversores. Se debía potenciar la imparcialidad. ¿Cómo se lograba si por un casual tuvieras que investigar a tu propio benefactor? Más de un comisario se abstendría por miedo a que los ingresos no alcanzaran su cuota necesaria.

‒ Me conoces demasiado, Scarlet – la sonrió.

‒ Lo sé – se mordió el labio inferior ‒. ¿Meredy y Ultear saben algo nuevo acerca de las desapariciones de los muchachos?

‒ No – se irritó al recordar la reacción de Ultear por teléfono ‒. Ultear no me ha llamado.

‒ Podríamos ir mañana a verla al trabajo.

‒ No creo que sea buena idea.

‒ ¿Por qué?

¿Cómo podía decirle que Ultear sentía una especial aversión hacia ella sin que aquello comportase una situación incómoda entre ambas?

‒ ¿Es porque Ultear me odia? – él no contestó – Siempre lo ha hecho pero ahora somos todos adultos, Jellal. Y es por el bien de los chicos. Mañana iremos a verla a ella y a los trabajadores sociales para que nos expliquen si han descubierto algo. Es el día perfecto porque Laxus vuelve al trabajo.

‒ Está bien. Mañana pues.

• • • • •

A primera hora de la mañana, Jellal había anunciado a Ultear que pasarían a verla para conversar sobre lo que había descubierto durante esos días. El departamento de los trabajadores sociales se encontraba en el centro de Magnolia. Habían restaurado una antigua fábrica abandonada y los habían trasladado hacía ocho años para que tuvieran mayor espacio. No obstante, aquella aparente nueva inversión no tenía nada de novedosa ni aportaba ninguna mejoría ya que el número de trabajadores y asistentes sociales se habían mantenido durante más de veinte años en tres y dos. Un número muy inferior al que se requería para una gran ciudad como Magnolia.

Él había sido muy crítico con el repartimiento del presupuesto municipal. Se habían realizado inversiones inútiles o poco necesarias y probablemente mediante empresas que guardasen algún tipo de comisión con el alcalde o los concejales de la ciudad. Los premios que se mantenían entre ambos les obligaba a presentar unos informes y facturas cuyo precio era mucho mayor al coste de la mano de obra y materiales y la diferencia sobrante era ingresada a los políticos y promotoras inmobiliarias que se enriquecían a costa de los contribuyentes.

Habría tantas cosas que se podrían cambiar en Magnolia para que fuera a mejor. Jellal sentía como la furia le hervía en cada poro de su piel cuando alguna injusticia lo golpeaba de nuevo. Y las instalaciones del departamento de trabajo eran un claro ejemplo de ello. Ni tan sólo se habían encargado en que la pintura se mantuviera y había goteras desde el techo que resbalaban hasta los cochambrosos cubos que habían colocado. Apenas había sillas para la gran cantidad de individuos que ya se encontraban esperando su turno para el trabajador o asistente social que deseaban los ayudase en su precaria situación.

Y eso no era lo peor.

Lo peor era ver la gran cantidad de niños que se encontraban en el reformatorio cercano al departamento y al que se trasladaban cada uno de los trabajadores sociales una vez por semana. Jellal había acudido en aquellas instalaciones deplorables y conocía el gran número de chicos que albergaba. No era suficiente que se dedicasen pocas horas a su reinserción y tampoco ofrecía una confianza hacia la ayuda que el sistema podía ofrecerle a aquellos chicos que los trabajadores sociales se acercasen a ellos como meros funcionarios a cumplir con el escueto horario que el Ayuntamiento les había impuesto. Ultear intentaba acudir más veces de lo necesario como visitante cuando podía precisamente para corregirlo.

‒ ¡Jel! ‒ Ultear se acercó sonriente a él hasta que su mirada se paró en Erza y torció la boca a una mueca de disgusto ‒ Erza ‒ la pelirroja le tendió la mano para estrecharla obviando su evidente desagrado a su visita. Se alegró de que Ultear tuviera los suficientes modales y algo de madurez como para mantener una relación cordial, aunque fría, con Erza ‒. Seguidme. Logia nos espera en el pequeño despacho que compartimos.

El capitán se sentía algo culpable por ocupar a dos de los trabajadores sociales sobrecargando de trabajo al único que podría dedicarse a sus labores durante la hora en la que presuponía duraría aquella conversación. Y si no se tratase de un caso tan urgente, habría quedado con ambos por la tarde.

Conoció a Logia por primera vez y quedó sorprendido por la cantidad de quemaduras que recubrían sus brazos a pesar de que la camisa blanca que portaba intentase ocultarlas. El tono de la ropa resaltaba el color tostado de su piel junto con el cabello plateado que caía anudado en una larga cola de caballo. Su mirada fiera quedaba dulcificada por su expresión risueña y encantadora que mostraba al saludar a ambos policías cuando Ultear los presentó.

‒ ¿Habéis conseguido información acerca de la desaparición de los chicos?

‒ Tenemos algo, detective Scarlet ‒ respondió Logia ‒. Los chicos que han desaparecido se han encontrado con conocidos también ex delincuentes y todos ellos confirman que se hallaban en un estado extraño.

‒ Hablaban de una actitud extremadamente agresiva hacia ellos. Incluso su tono de voz era distinto. Histérico y amargado ‒ complementó Ultear ‒. No nos han querido decir dónde lo encontraron para que no revelemos su ubicación y mandemos su detención debido a que infringieron la sentencia del juez al desaparecer y suspender el cumplimiento de su medida.

‒ Pero todos ellos afirman que no parecían ellos.

‒ ¿Estaban heridos?

‒ No, Jel. No vieron ninguna herida ni cicatriz. Estaban bien alimentados también. Aunque también es verdad que en pleno diciembre aquellas serían fácilmente ocultables…

¿Cómo era posible que no pudieran tener ninguna pista acerca de la localización de los chicos? Había advertido a sus agentes que investigaran las cámaras de cada una de las propiedades de Cait Shelter que encontrasen por si veían algo sospechoso. No obstante, la empresa fantasma tenía demasiadas de ellas y hacía una investigación costosa, debiendo seleccionar sólo algunas de las mismas.

Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Ultear le pidió un tiempo a solas mientras Erza y Logia continuaban la conversación entre ellos. Jellal aceptó a regañadientes. Ultear estaba bastante irascible e irritante y Jellal tenía poca paciencia a estas alturas de su vida. Demasiada presión y liderazgo le estaba comportando un aumento en su alergia por culpa de los malditos gatos de Milliana y no le extrañaba que terminase el caso con una úlcera sangrante de estómago a este paso.

‒ Qué quieres, Ul.

‒ Creo que debería disculparme ‒ carraspeó ‒. Por mi llamada del otro día y mi actitud con Erza.

‒ Deberías disculparte con ella y no conmigo ‒ se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

‒ Es sólo que sigue siendo duro, Jellal. Tú superaste nuestra ruptura pero yo… No. Y duele saber que nunca me miraste a mí de la misma forma en la que miras a Erza. Y ni tan sólo estáis juntos ‒ aquella conversación estaba resultando incómoda como cada vez que ella sacaba el tema ‒. Creo que si me respondieras a la pregunta que tantas veces te hice, podría pasar página por fin.

Conocía aquella pregunta y la aborrecía.

Responderla le comportaría dolor y no sabía contestarla sinceramente de una forma menos hiriente. Seguía cuestionándose a sí mismo porque se martirizaba a sí misma de esa forma con algo que los colocaba en una situación incómoda a ambos. Y luego se recordó que él mismo mantenía una actitud de mártir del que tanto le había reprendido Erza. Quizás una respuesta la ayudaría a dejarlo atrás finalmente. Después de todo, ambos tenían ya treinta años y hacía cinco que su relación había pasado a ser simplemente amistad.

‒ ¿Por qué ella?

Él suspiró resignado.

‒ Porque ella es Erza Scarlet, Ul. No puedo decirte una sola cosa por la cual siempre he estado enamorado de ella y ninguna mujer ha logrado que dejara de sentirme así por ella ya que es cada pequeña y grande particularidad de Erza lo que me impide dejar de estar cautivado por ella. Se trata de su bondad, de su corazón o su forma de luchar por lo injusto del mundo desde que era pequeña. No porque alguien le impusiera a serlo sino porque es innato de ella, forma parte de la esencia de su personalidad. Incluso si su voluntad férrea y algo estirada ‒ sonrió ‒ le comportase estar sola y por estar dotada de una madurez más impoluta y estricta que el resto de nosotros, ella mantendría su actitud. Amo eso de ella. Ser íntegra y querer conservarlo. Ella me invita a ser mejor persona por ella y por mí. Simplemente verla dota a mi día de una calidez y alegría por muy horrible que haya sido. Su sonrisa me hace olvidar todo mi pasado y dejarlo a un lado. Ella es mi salvavidas y siento un instinto de protección hacia ella que me haría incluso asesinar a quien le hiciera daño. Sería capaz de todo con tal de hacerla feliz y de mantenerla a mi lado. La conexión que siempre hemos tenido, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida nos facilitaba podernos contar nuestros secretos más profundos. Supongo… ‒ reflexionó ‒ que ella es mi alma gemela. Y por eso siempre fue la única para mí.

‒ Tiene suerte de tenerte entonces ‒ se forzó a sonreír y el le acarició la mandíbula.

‒ Bueno, eso es discutible ‒ sonrió de nuevo ‒. Tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga, Ul. Siempre habrá un pequeño sitio en mi corazón para ti.

‒ Eso espero ‒ frunció el ceño fingiendo molestia y lo abrazó ‒. Me alegro por ti, Jellal. De verdad. Así que haz el favor de dejar a la pobre ayudante de la fiscal con la que estás y casarte con Erza. Espero ser el padrino ya.

‒ Eso es más complicado ‒ Ultear enarcó una ceja ‒. Es algo de lo que no puedo hablarte aún…

‒ Entonces cuéntamelo lo más próximo que puedas.

Volvieron al despacho donde los ojos de Jellal volaron a Erza que sonreía junto a Logia. Sus ojos brillaban con fiereza e intensidad. Podías ver la nobleza de su alma a través del chocolate de su mirada. Su sonrisa rebotó en él, haciéndolo sonreír como un reflejo de ella.

Dioses, ella era maravillosa en cada faceta. Y lo amaba a él.

El capitán se quedó reflexionando con la pregunta de Ultear acerca de _por qué ella_. La verdadera cuestión o incógnita era ¿cómo no podría ser ella?

Erza Scarlet era una mujer de la que era imposible no enamorarse.

* * *

 **Elie-chan:** ¡Ya he vuelto xD! No se hicieron tan largas las dos semanas espero e_e. Me alegró que te gustase el capítulo anterior =) y aquí tienes el 17 que éste sí es de Jellal *ue*.  
Pobrecito Gray que entre todos se rieron de él :(. Suerte que al menos luego Juvia (traumada) le dio amor x'D. Y sí Natsu es muy "inocente". Tiene cosas de niño pero estoy segura de que Lucy lo hará crecer rápido e_e.  
Zancrow tiene mucha locura contenida y grandes momentos. Es muy divertido y liberador escribir como él xD.  
Espero que el nuevo capítulo te gustase también *-*.

 **Anmona Annima:** Sabastu es amor recomendándome :3. Es una pena que no pueda contestarte por no tener cuenta :(. Pero espero que cuando llegues al capítulo 17 leas mi respuesta a tu review x'D...  
El Jerza sufre pero poco a poco van teniendo su recompensa. Erza le hace ver a Jellal que merece ser feliz y a que se valore más y a su vez él confía más en ella y comparte parte de su peso y responsabilidad en vez de querer batallar él solo todos sus problemas. Todos necesitamos a una persona a nuestro lado en nuestros peores momentos y eso es algo que la pelirroja le ha ayudado a entender =).  
En breves los casos avanzarán más. Han ido progresando con lentitud para que los personajes pudieran desarrollarse así como las relaciones entre sí pero ya en este capítulo se ha sabido un poco acerca de los adolescentes desaparecidos OoO.  
Y acerca del flirteo con doble sentido Jerza fue divertido xD. Simon y Milliana no entendían nada los pobres por eso xD.

* * *

Erza y Jellal tuvieron su casi primera discusión pre parejil. ¿No son adorables x'D?

El capítulo siguiente versará sobre Laxus y se conocerá en profundidad su relación con el "amado" Ivan Dreyar (maldito ¬¬') así como sobre Mirajane *-*. Yyyyyyy recuerdo que si alguno de vosotros también está leyendo Fairy Man esta semana habrá actualización con la primera intervención de Erza y Jellal ^^ (aunque no sé cuando pero es posible que esta semana al haberme saltado la anterior sea antes del fin de semana D:).

¡Nada más!

 **Recordad que leer vuestros reviews me alegran la vida y el alma *o*.**

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)!

PD: Y ahora me voy corriendo a leer los fics publicados que tengo pendientes Ö


	18. Dragones y vampiros (Laxus)

**Nota:** Hai! OMG hemos superado los 100 reviews *yai*. Muchísimas gracias a todxs por vuestros comentarios y críticas. Me emociona mucho leer lo que pensáis, vuestras reflexiones y críticas *-*. No sé si deberíamos celebrarlo de alguna forma especial... Jums os dejaré una propuesta al finalizar el fic a ver qué os parece.

Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales (osease lemon) y vocabulario algo brusco y vulgar en ocasiones D:. ¡Quedáis advertidos de ello!

Disfrutad =) *OEsoEspero*

 **Disclamer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Mashima que es un troll ¬_¬'.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO: DRAGONES Y VAMPIROS (LAXUS)**

* * *

Su quinto y último día de suspensión había llegado. Le parecía exhausto no trabajar. Laxus había empezado en el mundo laboral desde que la ley se lo permitió y no había descansando hasta el momento. Era un hombre activo, que no podía llevar un ritmo de vida tranquilo. Iba en contra de su naturaleza. Aunque su temperamento pudiera parecer templado, necesitaba acción. Su ADN estaba formado por la genética policíaca de sus antepasados. Era imposible no ser detective si se era un Dreyar.

Los primeros días de su suspensión se había entretenido leyendo la Biblia que le había usurpado a Mira y los archivos que Erza le había enviado en busca de un _Michelangelo_ durante su época adolescente. Por fin habían logrado obtener la orden y enviado los expedientes. El problema era el gran número que habían recibido aunque ya se encargaron de descartar a los chicos que estaban muertos o bien en prisión cuando los asesinatos habían tenido lugar. Por suerte, aquellos días fuera de la comisaría le habían permitido ofrecer su tiempo libre a ello. No obstante, no podía dedicarles todo el día. Al final todas las caras de los chicos le parecían iguales y los casos similares. En esos momentos de descanso, se deleitaba viendo algún capítulo de su serie favorita. No lo iba a admitir pero era un auténtico fanático de _Buffy la Cazavampiros_. Tenía la colección completa de todos los capítulos de la serie. En ese preciso instante, con el pelo aún mojado de la ducha que se acababa de dar, se encontraba visionando el último capítulo de la segunda temporada.

‒ ¡Dios nunca entenderé por qué le dieron el spin-off al imbécil de Angel y no a Spike!

La llamada a la puerta de su casa lo puso de mal humor. No esperaba a nadie y aún no había pedido la comida para el almuerzo. Se frotó el cabello extrañado y pausó el capítulo. Al colocar el ojo por la mirilla se asombró aún más por lo que estaba viendo.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Mirajane Strauss con un abrigo gigante que le ocultaba todo el cuerpo desde el inicio de su cuello hasta los tobillos, a pesar de ello no ocultaba la presencia de un par de tacones de aguja que aumentaba la longitud de sus ya largas piernas. A su lado se encontraba el inútil del agente Macao con una expresión de molestia que sobresalía al lado de la inocente sonrisa de la albina. Laxus abrió la puerta con reticiencia.

‒ ¿Ha pasado algo?

‒ ¿Puedo pasar? – Mira mantenía su brillante sonrisa ante el silencio de Macao.

‒ ¿Puedes? ¿Y Macao? – él rehuyó su mirada ‒ ¿Qué está pasando?

‒ Macao simplemente me ha traído hasta tu casa. Él ya se iba, ¿verdad? – era curioso como la amabilidad que desprendía su sonrisa no coincidía con la furia de su mirada – Es algo sobre el caso _Michelangelo_. Sé que estás suspendido pero quería hablarlo contigo personalmente. Será más práctico si directamente lo hablamos, ¿no? Además, mañana ya te incorporas de nuevo.

‒ Sí, supongo que sí… ‒ Macao se despidió con la mirada y Mira pasó a su apartamento.

Laxus observó por primera vez que sujetaba una gran bolsa en sus manos y que no se desprendía de su abrigo. Ella miraba curiosa su apartamento y cada una de las paredes desnudas. No tenía apenas muebles y la decoración era nula. Pero era pulcro y limpio.

‒ ¿Cómo has conseguido que Macao te trajera aquí? – levantó una ceja interesado.

‒ Bueno – apoyó su espalda en la pared ‒, primero de todo probé utilizar a la inocente y víctima Mirajane que necesitaba hablar con rapidez con el atractivo y fuerte detective Dreyar – acercó la mano a su pecho y lo acarició – después de recibir una carta del _Michelangelo_.

Laxus se sintió decepcionado. Había creído que había utilizado la excusa de la carta para verlo. Le sorprendió sentir una sensación de vacío al saber que el interés principal no había sido él y luego se maldijo internamente por ser tan sumamente memo. Estaban en medio de una investigación y él buscaba sustituir la preocupación de la albina por una inclinación especial hacia él.

Se sentía como un estúpido adolescente que requería de la atención de la joven. No necesitaba de ese tipo de cosas a su edad. Lo que mantenían los dos no era nada especial. Simplemente sexo. Por muy bueno que fuera él nunca se ataría a ninguna mujer ni querría avanzar en su relación. Menos aún con una víctima potencial.

‒ Pero no funcionó – frunció el entrecejo ‒. Así que tuvo que aparecer la demonio Mirajane y le dije sencillamente que o me llevaba a tu apartamento o iba a llamar a la detective Scarlet, que acababa de marcharse con la carta, y comentarle que había intentado propasarse conmigo. Le recordé que Erza sabe lo vulnerable y tierna que soy y que no le gustaría nada saber que nadie había intentado corromperme.

Laxus rio hasta casi llorar. No sabía qué lo divertía más. Si Macao pasando la vergüenza y el miedo más grande de su vida ante la terrorífica amenaza de que toda la furia de la Titania recayera sobre él o Mirajane proclamándose la encarnación de la inocencia. Si algo no era Mirajane Strauss era indefensa.

‒ ¿Y qué decía la carta? – ella ascendió sus cejas desconcertada.

‒ ¿Crees que ese es el verdadero motivo de mi visita? – negó con la cabeza – No. Mi motivo es que me devuelvas mi Biblia, Laxus Dreyar. Sé que la tienes. Y no lo niegues – presionó con fuerza el pecho del detective con su índice.

‒ No voy a devolvértela. La estoy estudiando y además no deberías meterte en estas cosas ‒ se rascó la nuca frustrado. Ya habían pasado por eso ‒ Y ya hicimos un pacto. Yo te daba la información que teníamos sobre el _Michelangelo_ y tú dejabas de obsesionarte con ese libro.

‒ Bien, como sabía que me dirías algo así he traído algo para intercambiar. Hagamos otro trueque. Te he traído – dejó la bolsa en el suelo y descendió el plástico para mostrar cuatro tarrinas de helado – chocolate.

‒ No me gusta el chocolate – hizo una mueca de disgusto y se dirigió hacia el sofá dándole la espalda ‒. No voy a devolverte la Biblia, Mira. Quítatelo de la cabeza porque no debes dedicar tus pensamientos a ese tipo. Está loco y perturbado y-

‒ Te va a gustar como yo te lo preparo, Dreyar.

Una suave mano lo sujetó del hombro y lo volteó. Lo que vieron los ojos de Laxus en ese momento hizo que aumentase su temperatura corporal con rapidez. Sus pupilas reaccionaron dilatándose, su garganta se secó hasta que su voz se transformó en ronca y su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró.

Mira se había desprendido de su enorme chaqueta y acababa de comprobar que no llevaba nada debajo. Completamente desnuda, había abierto una de las tarrinas y se había untado los pechos y su intimidad con el helado de chocolate que estaba totalmente deshecho e iba goteando poco a poco entre los suaves y tiernos muslos.

Sí, Mirajane Strauss sabía como hacerle cambiar de opinión. Y aquello lo irritaba. Lo controlaba con el sexo para conseguir lo que quería. Era una verdadera súcubo.

La llevó a su cama tras coger la bolsa que había traído la albina y la tumbó, dejando que su espalda se recostara totalmente contra el colchón. Ella lo miraba con deseo y dulzura. La mezcla de pasión y vulnerabilidad podría destrozar a cualquier hombre. Que Mira entrañara dentro suyo tales incompatibilidades y contrarios era adictivo. Quería probarla, saborearla y sabría que con ella nunca tendría suficiente. Mira siempre tendría una faceta nueva que mostrar, algo que lo haría estremecer como si fuera un primerizo. Porque no era la primera vez que permitía que su lengua probase la comida en el cuerpo de una mujer. Lo que convertía aquella escena en novedosa eran los movimientos felinos de la albina arqueándose hacia él ante su mirada depredadora y acariciándolo como nadie lo había hecho. Sus jadeos entrecortados aumentaban su dureza que palpitaba a través de sus ahora opresivos pantalones.

Posó su boca en los llenos pechos de la albina para no permitir que ninguna gota del chocolate se perdiera de su ávida lengua. Limpio con ella el contorno de los pechos como si los dibujase. Los círculos fueron estrechándose hasta que finalmente llego al pezón. En ese instante abrió su boca para introducir la mayor cantidad de seno que pudo. Sus dientes estaban inquietos, mordiendo con codicia su cresta. Sentía como ésta crecía dentro de él hasta endurecerse como su entrepierna y colocó su mano en el otro para no abandonarlo. Su pulgar se encargaba de pellizcarlo para que sus dimensiones alcanzaran los de su gemelo. Apartó su boca lo que la desesperó.

‒ Dreyar no…

Laxus se sintió molesto y la miró confundido. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo llamase por su apellido y más siendo detective. Pero que en la cama compartiera el mismo nombre que su padre por el que tuvo que responder durante tanto tiempo, le quitaba toda la excitación. Era como si le tirasen un jarro de agua fría. Mirajane se había percatado del cambio de actitud. Lo miró parpadeando varias veces intentando comprender qué había ocurrido cuando vislumbró la ausencia de la hinchazón en sus pantalones.

‒ ¿Qué pasa?

‒ No vuelvas a llamarme por mi apellido cuando te esté tocando – le respondió con frialdad y ella le sonrió con dulzura. Acercó una mano a su cara y le acarició el pómulo.

‒ Lo siento… Laxus – se mordió el labio inferior y Laxus se acercó a por la tarrina que estaba abierta.

Dejó caer el chocolate en el sendero creado entre sus pechos y ella gimió. Aunque el helado se había derretido aún conservaba su fría temperatura que contrastaba con mayor intensidad con el calor de su piel. Juntó los pechos y los masajeó mientras su lengua se untaba entre ellas para beberse el cacao que se iba derramando poco a poco. Habiendo dejado su piel limpia, dibujó un camino de besos por su vientre hasta llegar a su sexo. Colocó las piernas de ella en sus hombros y empezó a besar entre sus muslos. El chocolate que se había colocado en un principio se había esparcido por toda su ingle y entre las nalgas dando un aspecto totalmente sabroso. El sabor de Mira excitada mezclado con el cacao era lo más delicioso que había saboreado nunca.

Introdujo su lengua con un movimiento lento, buscando el botón de su placer entre los pliegues de la albina. Cuando su punta lo ubicó, se dedico a succionar el chocolate con más rapidez mientras se dedicaba a rodear su brote mediante círculos cuya velocidad aumentaba junto con la respiración entrecortada de la albina. Laxus sintió que ella se estaba reprimiendo mientras su boca intentaba darle el mayor éxtasis posible. Aumentó la velocidad y después desplazó su lengua hasta la obertura para penetrarla con su punta mientras su pulgar hacía vibrar su centro de placer. Ella gritó de gozo y lo apartó de sus muslos.

‒ ¿Qué diablos…? – la miró confundido. Acababa de gritar de placer y estaba completamente seguro de que ella aún no había llegado al orgasmo. ¿Por qué lo estaba alejando ahora cuando se encontraba tan cerca de alcanzarlo?

‒ Aun… no quiero… acabar con esto – le costaba respirar con mucha dificultad ‒. Alárgalo. Enfríame un poco antes de volver.

Enarcó una ceja de nuevo confundido. Era la primera vez que le hacían una petición de esas características en la cama. Normalmente las mujeres le exigían que terminase con su tortura y las hiciera llegar al clímax con mayor rapidez. Mirajane Strauss prefería que el orgasmo se retrasara. Realmente era una mujer curiosa y con un punto de masoquismo seguramente. Bajó su boca a los muslos de la chica y se los mordisqueó hasta llegar a la rodilla. Cuando sus dientes se reservaron para el hueso de su pierna, perfectamente delineado y con una estructura ósea verdaderamente erógena, la rodilla le golpeó en la cara y el cuerpo de la chica se dio la vuelta.

‒ ¡Ouch! – se levantó para verla coger la Biblia que estaba entre la cama y la mesilla de noche – No me lo puedo creer… ‒ se levantó con sus puños y terminó sentándose en sus talones mientras la miraba ceñudo.

‒ Hicimos un trato, ¿recuerdas? – Mira le obsequió con una de sus sonrisas inocentes y empezó a ojear el libro hasta que vio que se encontraba subrayado por el rubio ‒ Muy mal, Dreyar. Lo tienes en muy mal estado. Esto no es lo que yo pensaba encontrar cuando…

La voluptuosa modelo seguía parloteando acerca del estado de su libro mientras Laxus la miraba con furia. Lo había calentado queriendo controlarlo para finalmente conseguir lo que quería. La albina era una auténtica pérfida manipuladora. Pero había habido un momento en el que se había olvidado de sus intenciones. Cuando estaba lamiendo su sexo. Laxus había entendido por fin por qué había querido que él se separase de ella en ese instante: porque estaba perdiendo el control y había pasado ella a ser la dominada por el rubio. Observó detenidamente el cuerpo de la joven. Se encontraba leyendo el libro mientras le reprendía sin mirarlo, ocultando sus pechos y su excitación con el colchón y las sábanas. Laxus tenía una panorámica perfecta de su fabuloso trasero.

«Muy bien Mirajane Strauss… Los dos podemos jugar a este juego. Si crees que sólo tú puedes tener el control en mi cama, en mi territorio, es que estás muy confundida. Esto me lo debes.»

Laxus sonrió con picardía y beso el cuello de la muchacha que la tomó totalmente desprevenida, soltando un tímido suspiro. Intentó moverse debajo de él pero Laxus no se lo permitió. Se encontraba aprisionada entre la cama y el cuerpo de él que iba descendiendo sus besos a lo largo de toda su columna vertebral a la vez que sus manos se la acariciaban. Una de ellas, se coló y escapó hasta el lateral para rozar sus pechos, haciéndola gemir de nuevo. Su boca terminó en sus nalgas para morderlas con rabia mientras acariciaba el calor que emanaba entre sus muslos.

‒ Laxus… Para.

‒ Párame tú – sonrió con desprecio ‒. No me gusta que me utilices, modelo engreída.

‒ ¡Es culpa tuya por ser tan fácil! – cerró los muslos con fuerza y él se los humedeció con la lengua haciendo que ella gimiera.

‒ Ábrelos. Ábrelos para mí, Mira ‒ su voz era tan ronca que hacía estremecer todo el cuerpo de la albina. Cuando Laxus vio su reacción, reprimió un quejido de placer ‒. Sabes que quieres hacerlo. No has venido hasta mi apartamento únicamente para tu estúpido libro.

‒ Eres un engreído.

‒ Algo más que tenemos en común.

Mordió su cadera y con sus manos elevó el trasero de ella. Su espalda lo acompañó, facilitando el acceso para que sus sexos se unieran. Laxus se desprendió de los pantalones y la ropa interior que llevaba y se colocó el preservativo con rapidez. Los muslos de ella se separaron cuando sintió el torso masculino contra su espalda. La simple visión de la musculosa mano y antebrazo de él al lado de ella para soportar su peso fue suficiente para que empezara a humedecerse. La otra mano acarició los pechos que ansiaban ser tocados de nuevo. Ambos cuerpos bailaban al ritmo del frenesí que estaban creando por momentos. La mano de Laxus descendió hasta su brote de nuevo rozándolo sutilmente. Ella le suplicó sentirlo más apretado y él sonrió, cumpliendo sus deseos. Mordió su oreja y se colocó en la puerta de su entrada, esperando que ella se abriera para darle la bienvenida. Únicamente apoyó la punta de su glande para castigarla hasta que gimiera su nombre. Cuando recibió su recompensa la penetró lentamente, sintiendo las contracciones de su dulce cuerpo aprisionándolo. Varias embestidas se sucedieron hasta que finalmente los dos llegaron al clímax y se sacudieron de placer. Cayeron en la cama y el rodó saliendo de ella para no aplastarla.

Restaron en silencio durante bastante tiempo hasta que sus respiraciones volvieron a su ritmo normal. Laxus sonrió al ver que el libro que ella había sujetado había caído en algún punto del coito al suelo de nuevo. Quizás Mirajane pudiera domesticarlo pero ahora ella sabía que él había aprendido a hacer lo mismo. Y estaba seguro que no era algo que le fuera a gustar en un principio. Pero encontraría la parte positiva después de lo que le había dado hoy.

Su mirada escaneo el cuerpo de la exhausta muchacha y se detuvo en las señales que tenía en la espalda en las que ya se había fijado con anterioridad. Pasó la yema de sus dedos por ellas. Mira ronroneo hasta que parpadeó dos veces y se alejó sobresaltada.

‒ ¿Qué eran esas señales?

‒ Cicatrices de cuando era pequeña. Solía hacer muchas travesuras. Me caía y me golpeaba en ocasiones y luego me quedaban marcas – mostró de nuevo una de sus sonrisas.

Las sonrisas de Mirajane que nunca eran reales y siempre escondían algo. Podría insistir pero ese no era el momento.

‒ ¿Quieres repetir? – se había llevado la mano de ella a la boca y le besaba la palma.

‒ Te recuperas rápido – lo miró sorprendida ‒. Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú. Con tus habilidades en la cama.

‒ Entonces deberías dejar de hablar y aprovecharme ‒ el rubio la sonrió enarcando una ceja y aparecieron hoyuelos que provocaban pequeños sollozos de placer en la modelo.

• • • • •

Hacía horas que la hora de cenar había finalizado. No se habían dado ni cuenta de cómo había pasado tanto tiempo ni del chocolate que habían ingerido que había sido el único alimento que habían probado en todo el día. Siendo de madrugada, se sentían algo doloridos del ejercicio que habían estado practicando y en ese momento se encontraban descansando.

Las sábanas de la cama estaban todas manchadas de chocolate y las tarrinas se encontraban desaparramadas por el suelo. Habían acabado con todas ellas menos una. Laxus untó su pulgar en ella y le dibujó un pequeño y corto bigote a la albina.

‒ Bueno, pequeña Hitler, ¿me vas a contar qué decía esa carta?

Ella rodó encima de él y se llegó la tarrina para dibujarle una pequeña cara sonriente en su torso. Reprodujo exactamente la misma con su cara y Laxus rompió a reír.

‒ No vas a distraerme de nuevo, demonio. Estoy suficientemente saciado de ti por un par de horas. Así que respóndeme.

‒ No es ninguna novedad, Laxus… ‒ suspiró descorazonada y miró distraídamente a sus uñas – Dijo que formaríamos una familia, con mis hermanos. Transcribió de nuevo otro trozo de la Biblia y dijo que sabía que era su alma gemela porque era una purificadora de almas como él. No sé que quiso decir con eso.

Le estaba ocultando algo.

Laxus podía olerlo como el detective que era. Estaba logrando clasificar cada una de las aparentes sonrisas que Mirajane le dedicaba. Cada una ocultaba siempre algo o tenía una segunda intención. Estaba seguro que aún no había conseguido observar ninguna que fuera auténtica y sincera. Pero si algo había aprendido de Mira era que nunca exhibía todo lo que sabía. Manifestaba una imagen de necia y cabeza hueca que no se correspondía con la realidad. Y ahí, en esos ojos azules como el cielo en pleno verano, pudo notar que ella sabía el significado de purificadora y por qué se lo atribuía a ella.

‒ ¿Has matado a alguien alguna vez Mira? – la pregunta directa provocó que la albina se atragantase con su propia saliva y terminara tosiendo.

Daba igual lo que ella respondiera a continuación. En su cara había visto que ella no le iba a dar una respuesta honesta. Iba a manipular y mentir. Sin embargo, algo ocultaba a pesar de que sabía que alguien como Mirajane Strauss era incapaz de acabar con una vida. Podía torturar mental y sexualmente a un hombre, pero hasta ahí llegaba el nivel de maldad con el que castigaba al pobre rubio.

‒ ¿A qué viene esta pregunta? – dijo al calmarse.

‒ ¿Has estado en prisión alguna vez?

‒ No.

‒ ¿En un correccional de menores? Me comentaste que eras una auténtica rebelde en clase y que te suspendieron y expulsaron.

‒ Sólo me expulsaron una vez, Laxus. Y que mi comportamiento en clase resultara ser el de una chica conflictiva no me convierte en una criminal. Y mucho menos en una maldita asesina.

Se levantó molesta de la cama. Se colocó la camiseta de Laxus que le llegaba a medio muslo y desapareció de la habitación. Laxus se maldijo por su propio tacto. Acababa de equipararla al _Michelangelo_. Había sido un idiota integral con sus palabras y se había dejado llevar puramente por su instinto de detective sin pensar o razonar otras opciones como si Mira fuera uno de los sospechosos que interrogaba.

Pero su cerebro había conectado el sentido purificador al que siempre se atribuía el propio _Michelangelo_ : se dedicaba a purificar los pecados de los demás mediante el asesinato.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha. Necesitaba limpiarse antes de verla de nuevo para no mezclar su relación sexual con lo que iba a venir a continuación.

Siempre le había sido difícil tratar a las mujeres. Según su padre, Laxus se comportaba como un eunuco con ellas mientras que por otro lado, cuando intentaba compensar una complacencia extrema hacia el género femenino, pecaba de un chico bruto con ellas. Le costaba lograr un equilibrio cuando la voz de Iván se asomaba para reprenderle. Y no comprendía la delicadeza que debía mostrar con el resto de las personas. Y ellas parecían notarlo en mayor medida.

Él mismo había tenido que esconder sus emociones y sentimientos bajo el trato de su padre de forma que todavía hoy le costaba gestionarlas e identificarlas.

Quería llamar a Scarlet y solicitarle que buscara los antecedentes penales de las víctimas del _Michelangelo_. ¿Y si esa era la verdadera conexión de las víctimas? Por sus cartas, sabía que se veía a sí mismo como un pecador que había sido salvado por Dios para purificar el mundo. El pecado para él no era cualquier tipo de elemento amoral, significaba una actividad delictiva. Su _Eva_ debía de ser igual a él y por ende haber cometido algún crimen en su vida.

¿Había encontrado esta vez la conexión entre las víctimas por fin?

Salió de la ducha y se dirigió al salón de su apartamento donde Mira se encontraba sentada en el sillón y con las piernas estiradas a su lado. Estaba visionando el capítulo de Buffy la Cazavampiros que había dejado a medias.

‒ No te hacía por un fanático de los vampiros – él se encogió de hombros y quitó el sonido al televisor ‒. Llamaron al teléfono, cuando estabas en la ducha – su mandíbula se tensó. Esperaba que no lo hubiera cogido ‒. Lo descolgué por si era la detective Scarlet o era algo importante. Era tu padre… Lo siento – miró al suelo y Laxus creyó que era de los pocos momentos en los que se mostraba sincera con él ‒. No debí cogerlo. Le dije que era una amiga tuya y me pidió que te dijera que lo fueras a ver a la prisión. Que era importante.

‒ No debiste haberlo cogido – se levantó bruscamente y empezó a caminar por el salón nervioso.

‒ Deberías irlo a ver, Laxus. Sé cuál es la historia detrás de tu padre porque la leí en los periódicos pero parecía importante.

‒ Dudo mucho que sepas la verdadera historia de mi padre, Mira – le dedicó una cínica mirada sin dejar de pasearse por el lugar ‒. Y no creo que seas la más indicada para dar lecciones de ese tipo – sólo le faltaba que hasta la mujer que se estaba tirando lo censurase por lo de su padre también. Como si no tuviera suficiente con su abuelo.

‒ ¿A qué te refieres? – se levantó del sillón y se acercó a él, parando su incesante movimiento con su pecho y desafiándolo con la mirada.

‒ ¿A qué me refiero? – se mordió el labio para impedir su tosquedad ‒ Bien, ¿por dónde empezar? ‒ ella lo miró irritada ante su tono burlesco ‒ ¿Haces algo en tu vida que sea transparente, Mira? Me refiero a algo verdaderamente real, sin planes de por medio u otras metas que quieras conseguir. Que eches un maldito polvo porque quieres disfrutar del placer y no para conseguir una jodida Biblia. Que me digas algo que realmente desees en vez de probarme o sacar alguna respuesta de mí. Que seas realmente tú misma, Mirajane Strauss – por un momento un pequeño rubor emergió en las femeninas mejillas y escondió la cara ‒. Sé que conoces el significado de la palabra "purificadora" para _Michelangelo_. Y sé que eso significa algo para ti. Lo que no comprendo es por qué no compartes ese conocimiento conmigo. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Soy el detective que lleva tu investigación!

‒ Creo… que debería irme.

‒ No. Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que me digas qué significa eso – cerró la puerta con llave ‒. Voy a llamar a Erza y a contarle que estás aquí. Tengo el presentimiento de que acabas de decirme la conexión de todas vosotras con esa carta. Y no voy a dejar que te vayas hasta que me des la información que quiero ‒ se dirigió a su habitación y dio un sonoro portazo.

Basta de juegos.

Laxus llamó a su compañera a pesar de las altas horas de la madrugada y le informó de sus conclusiones. No le extrañó que ella hubiera llegado a las mismas desde que había leído la carta. Se había encargado de comprobar los antecedentes penales de las muchachas fallecidas. No había encontrado nada. Pero al mirar en los archivos pertenecientes al correccional, y aprovechando que su muerte les permitía total acceso a ellas sin necesidad de orden judicial, el resultado había resultado distinto. Las cuatro habían incumplido la ley durante su adolescencia, algunas de ellas incluso habían ingresado en un reformatorio. Dreyar tenía la información suficiente para atacar a Mira.

‒ Dreyar, no seas duro con ella. Es nuestra víctima.

‒ ¿Quieres que él la mate como a las demás? Porque si no nos informa de lo que sabe, es lo que va a ocurrir, Scarlet. No voy a dejarla salir de mi apartamento hasta que me dé la conexión que necesitamos. Eso reduciría la búsqueda en los archivos que estamos estudiando. Porque sino, aún con lo que McGarden te dijo, seguimos buscando una aguja en un pajar.

‒ Es una chica dulce y tierna. Hazle comprender la magnitud del asunto y seguro que lo entiende. Es tan inocente que todo esto supera su concepción.

Erza no la conocía. Pero Laxus sí. Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia la demonio. Ninguna caída de ojos ni caricia iba a hacerle cambiar de dirección. Ahora iban por buen camino y el único obstáculo era una albina preciosa que se dedicaba a tergiversar toda conversación para conseguir su cometido. La encontró mirando por la ventana.

‒ Siéntate – su tono calmado pero seco. Ella cumplió con su demanda con la cabeza alta ‒. Acabo de hablar con Scarlet y voy a compartir contigo información que espero que no salga de aquí. Únicamente lo voy a hacer para que te dejes de historias y te comportes como una víctima. Haz el favor de dejar de aparentar ser una _femme fatale_ para llorar, patalear, asustarte y sobretodo, compartir información conmigo.

Ella forzó una sonrisa de nuevo y él gruñó de irritación. Realmente Mirajane era capaz de excitarlo como ninguna mujer y después exasperarlo.

‒ Ya sabes que él busca a su Eva para repoblar el mundo y eliminar a los pecadores y bla bla bla. Bien. Él se identifica en vosotras. Quizás en las víctimas anteriores a ti fue en un inicio y cuando vio que eran distintas, se decidió a asesinarlas. Contigo cada vez es más intensa no sólo la pasión y fervor que siente, sino también el reflejo de él que ve en ti.

‒ ¿Y eso me convierte en una asesina, detective?

‒ Déjame continuar – ella calló ‒. Es la primera vez que llama a una víctima purificadora. Para él purificar significa asesinar a los pecadores, librarse del mal interior. Es su misión según su absurda locura – levantó la tapa del ordenador que tenía en la mesilla del café y lo encendió. Empezó a rebuscar un archivo que quería mostrarle a la modelo ‒. Tengo todas las cartas que ha mandado a las víctimas y a los periódicos transcritas y guardadas en el ordenador. Quiero enseñarte ésta ‒ giró la computadora para que Mira pudiera tener un mayor acceso a su lectura.

‒ ¿Hay algo en concreto en lo que me deba fijar? – se acercó a la pantalla totalmente seria y concentrándose en la lectura.

‒ Él se considera a sí mismo un antiguo pecador. Pero que Dios lo purificó y le dio una misión en la vida. En esta carta expresaba que ese era su motivo y por eso esculpía en los cuerpos. Fue otro motivo por el que fue llamado _Michelangelo_. Se decía que él como artista, reproducía las obras que Dios le transmitía a su mente mientras dormía.

‒ ¿Qué es ser pecador para él entonces?

‒ Hay varios sentidos. Hace una clasificación de pecados dentro de su trastornada mente. Toda la corrupción que existe en el mundo, las mentiras, la falsedad, la política… Todo lo que no es puro y sincero, equivale a pecado. En otra de sus cartas hablaba de Sodoma y Gomorra, asemejándolas al mundo actual. Leyendo la Biblia-

‒ Que me robaste…

‒ … que te cogí prestada – sonrió ‒, comprendí que es el tipo de pecado que él dice que quiere purificar.

‒ ¿Y él está salvado por sus pecados porque ha sido purificado por dios?

‒ Eso dice. Pero ese pecado, SU pecado personal debe tener algo que lo asemeja a las víctimas. Una compañera nuestra nos dijo que es muy probable que Karen no fuera la primera víctima. Un delito menor o en grado de tentativa durante su época de adolescente. Creemos que ese debe ser su pecado del que fue purificado o al menos está relacionado con el mismo. En todo caso algo criminal. Un delito.

‒ Y si él se ve reflejado en nosotras…

Laxus supo que tenía la atención de la albina y por su tic en el labio superior comprendió que su reacción natural para ocultar sus secretos había sido opacada por la conciencia de ella. Era el momento que había estado esperando para exigirle la información que le había ocultado.

‒ Karen Lilica y Cosmos Garou estuvieron en un correccional de menores – Laxus reprimió su disfrute cuando vio la sorpresa en su mirada. Ya la tenía ‒. Karen era una zorra de las buenas cuando estaba en el instituto. Parece ser que se fijó especialmente en una compañera de su curso cuando tenía quince años y le hizo la vida imposible junto con otro gran grupo de niñas. La golpeaban e insultaban. Le hacían auténticas barbaridades. Un día la niña se suicidó y Karen fue juzgada por ello. El caso de Cosmos fue distinto. A los diecisiete años unos agentes de policía la encontraron en una fiesta con el doble de su peso en cocaína.

‒ Jenny no estuvo en ningún reformatorio. Me lo hubiera dicho. Éramos íntimas.

‒ Que no estuviera en un reformatorio no significa que no tuviera una adolescencia problemática – le sonrió ‒. Michelle Lobster fue sancionada a trabajos en beneficio a la comunidad por falsificar documentos oficiales. Se encargaba de crearles documentos de identidad falsos con una edad superior a la real para que pudieran acceder a clubs de moda o alcohol. Eran bastante buenos y más para tener sólo quince años. En cuanto a Jenny Realight…

‒ ¿Fue el accidente verdad? – Laxus asintió – Jenny me dijo que cuando tenía diecisiete años cogió la motocicleta bebida y que atropelló a alguien. Se asustó tanto que no se paró a averiguar nada ni llamó a la ambulancia. La persona murió.

‒ Se encargó de hacer trabajos en beneficio a la comunidad también.

‒ Estaba muy apenada… Era algo que jamás se había perdonado a sí misma.

‒ Ahora es cuando tú debes dejar de ocultarme lo que sabes. Al estar con vida necesitamos de una orden judicial para comprobar si hay antecedentes penales tuyos durante tu adolescencia. Pero esto va a dilatarse en el tiempo. Lo mejor es que me digas lo que sabes.

‒ No he estado nunca en un correccional y nunca fui juzgada por un delito – Laxus iba a rugir de rabia cuando prosiguió ‒. He dicho _juzgada_.

‒ ¿Y eso que significa? – ella le mostró una de sus sonrisas tristes y por una vez Laxus vio la auténtica Mirajane delante suyo.

Le explicó la verdad. Sencillamente lo que había estado guardando y ocultando. Y Laxus la escuchó. No la interrumpió ni una sola vez. Lo que le estaba narrando no resultaba nada fácil para ella y cuando al final un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, no desvió la mirada. Podía verse reflejado en su historia y su pasado. Su padre había sido muy parecido a Iván pero su situación había sido peor. Mira no había tenido a nadie mientras que él tuvo el apoyo de su abuelo.

La familia Strauss estaba compuesta por cuatro miembros. El cabeza de familia, Azuma Strauss era un oficinista; la madre Seilah Strauss era una mujer de su casa que se dedicaba a los mellizos Mirajane y Elfman. Su padre, era un hombre muy meticuloso y serio, exigente de las normas. No había sido nunca un padre afectuoso y no congeniaba con su hija mayor.

Mirajane había sido una niña curiosa y despierta. Se planteaba muchas preguntas que su padre jamás respondía y hacía varias travesuras porque quería experimentar la vida en su plenitud. Aquello comportaba que su padre le atribuyera castigos excesivos para una niña pequeña y algún que otro bofetón más fuerte de lo normal. Seilah había intentado relajar a su marido y hacerle ver que una educación tan rígida como la que él había tenido en su infancia no era la adecuada para la pequeña albina. Cuando su madre murió dando a luz a Lisanna, esta protección que Mira tenía, se rompió.

Su padre la golpeaba cada vez más fuerte. La insultaba e humillaba. Se reía de sus deseos y anhelos y aquello fue de mal en peor. Mirajane llegó a la adolescencia con más rebeldía de la normal y las reacciones de su padre eran aún mayores. Acababa con señales por el cuerpo, en zonas no visibles a simple vista. Hematomas, torceduras, rojeces. Alguna vez incluso sangre y cortes. Desde que Elfman había intentado defenderla de su padre, recibía el mismo trato. Cuando la ira de Azuma se centraba en su hijo varón, Mirajane hacía algo peor para que lo dejara tranquilo y la desviara en ella. Y los golpes entonces, eran doblemente más fuertes.

Habían pensado en denunciar el caso pero tenían miedo. Mirajane había acudido al departamento de atención al menor simulando ser una estudiante de instituto que requería de información acerca del maltrato infantil para un trabajo del instituto. Se negaron a denunciarlo cuando supieron que al no tener más familiares que pudieran hacerse cargo de ellos acabarían en una casa de acogida, posiblemente separados y que no volverían a verse jamás. Mirajane no podía permitir que su padre rompiera los lazos que los tres hermanos Strauss habían formado. Seguiría aguantando los golpes que su padre le atribuyera.

Un día por fin, el mundo les sonrió. No habían creído que fuera posible. La propia Mirajane pensaba que ese tipo de cosas eran fantasías de las películas. Pero un representante de una agencia de modelos se fijó en ella cuando la vio en el centro comercial. Le entregó su tarjeta y Mirajane aceptó presentarse a una prueba. La cámara la adoraba y la agencia quedó encantada con su trabajo. Cuando su padre supo de los ingresos económicos de su hija, decidió dejar de golpearla por ser su gallina de huevos de oro. Dirigía su furia a Lisanna y a Elfman. Nada de lo que hiciera Mirajane lo alejaba de sus hermanos, puesto que Azuma la apartaba y encerraba para que no se entrometiera. El dinero que ella ganaba él lo empezó a malgastar en bebida y la situación en casa era cada vez peor. La albina creyó que debía emanciparse. Tenía ya dieciséis años. Si podía probar que tenía una vida independiente y denunciaban a su padre, sus hermanos quedarían a su tutela. Podría conseguirlo. Empezó el papeleo ilusionada con la idea de salvarse a sí misma y a sus hermanos del tormento que vivían.

Hasta que todo se fue al garete.

Mirajane había tenido una sesión fotográfica que se alargó más de lo que pensaba. Estaba tan nerviosa por llegar a casa temiendo por sus hermanos que las náuseas le impedían respirar con tranquilidad. Cuando llegó a la puerta, los gritos de Lisanna le pusieron su piel de gallina. Su hermana de seis años se tiró a sus brazos y le comunicó que su padre estaba con Elfman en su habitación. Solo tenía que seguir el hedor del alcohol para encontrarlo. Elfman estaba sentado en la cama, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho y temblando. Su padre restaba en el suelo con un pequeño reguero de sangre en la cabeza.

Su hermano había golpeado a su padre con lo primero que alcanzó cuando le anunció que ejecutaría las mismas heridas que le había causado a él a la pequeña de los Strauss. Solamente había querido dejarlo inconsciente, impidiendo que Lisanna sufriera el mismo abuso al que lo había sometido él pero el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte y yacía con el cuerpo inerte.

Mira tuvo que tomar una decisión. No podía permitir que su hermano pasara por una investigación o lo culparan de la muerte de Azuma. Tuvieron que fingir que la causa de la muerte de su padre había sido otra. Su barrio era conflictivo por lo que los gritos eran normales así como las golpizas. Nunca nadie había denunciado lo que ocurría en el hogar de los Strauss por si era tachado de bocazas y silenciado a puñetazos, navajazos o un tiro en la sien. No debían preocuparse por lo que pudieran contarle a la policía cuando encontraran el cuerpo de su padre.

Entre bolsas de basura y usando guantes, llevaron a su padre al garaje y lo colocaron en el asiento del conductor del vehículo familiar. Elfman y Lisanna estaban demasiado impactados por lo ocurrido por lo que Mira tuvo que hacer el resto de la operación sola. Volvió a la casa a limpiarla con lejía y desinfectante para borrar cualquier rastro de sangre. Se dirigió después al automóvil y tras comprobar que no había nadie por la calle lo colocó en la carretera. Al final de la calle había un pantano donde las fábricas de Magnolia desprendían sus deshechos. Quitó el freno de mano y dejó que el coche descendiera por la pendiente.

Lo siguió hasta que finalmente vio cómo se hundía en el fondo del pantano.

Cuando llegó a casa, hizo desnudar a sus hermanos y ducharse. Colocó la ropa en la lavadora y la puso en funcionamiento. Los chicos no reaccionaban y tuvo que golpearlos en la mejilla para que prestaran atención. Tenían que explicar la misma historia para que nadie sospechara ni los investigase.

‒ Acordamos que al día siguiente, cuando Elfman y Lisanna volvieran del colegio llamaríamos a la policía denunciando la desaparición de mi padre. Ese mismo día recibí la sentencia que me daba la emancipación y me designaron como tutora temporal de ellos. Más adelante lo fui definitivamente.

‒ ¿Encontraron el cuerpo?

‒ Sí, tardaron un día. Contaba con eso ya. Pensé que entre el alcohol que había en su sangre y las botellas que había dejado en el interior del vehículo creerían que había bebido demasiado y que se desconcentró conduciendo hasta que terminó en el pantano.

‒ ¿Y no fue así? ‒ Laxus la vio morderse nerviosa el labio inferior.

‒ Había dudas. Creían que la muerte fue por el golpe de la cabeza y no por la caída al pantano. Y el golpe en la cabeza requería de un objeto contundente que no se encontraba en el coche. Así que me investigaron a mí.

‒ ¿A ti por qué?

‒ Porque yo era la tutora de mis hermanos. Yo era la que me vi beneficiada con su muerte de alguna forma ‒ fingió una sonrisa ‒. Además que recibiera la emancipación casi a la vez que su muerte les pareció demasiado casual. Elfman quería admitir su culpa pero yo le quité la idea de la cabeza. No tenían nada contra mí.

‒ ¿Y qué pasó?

‒ Bueno la agencia en la que estaba en ese momento se encargó de que la investigación cesara. Supongo que con algún soborno – se encogió de hombros ‒. Después de todo, no había pruebas en mi contra. Así que tampoco les costaría mucho dejar de investigar. Era todo circunstancial. No es como si fuera un caso atractivo para un policía.

‒ Pero supongo que el hecho de dirigir en un principio la investigación hacia ti quedó incluido en el propio expediente del caso y archivado en los almacenes destinados a delincuentes juveniles. Si ha accedido a una información tan detallada significa que el _Michelangelo_ tiene que trabajar como funcionario o policía. Dios… tiene que dedicar mucho tiempo a la búsqueda de archivos olvidados.

Eso reducía la búsqueda y de momento el cúmulo de expedientes de casos similares al _Michelangelo_ era la única pista que tenían.

‒ Supongo ‒ torció la boca en señal de repulsa. Era intimidante hasta un punto decrépito la atención que él le había dedicado.

‒ Por eso te llamó purificadora. Él de algún modo investigó tu caso, Mira. Tuvo que averiguar del comportamiento de tu padre y por eso cree que lo purificaste. Piensa que tú lo mataste.

‒ Genial. ¿Me vas a dejar ir ya? – la albina lo miraba con odio.

‒ ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada? – Laxus no comprendía su reacción.

‒ No puedes contarle a nadie esto. Ni a tu compañera.

‒ Tengo que informarle de cuál es la conexión entre las víctimas. A ella y a nuestro capitán. Puedo prometerte que nadie más lo sabrá.

‒ Vale, entonces, omite que fue Elfman quién mató a Azuma. Dile que fui yo – Laxus negó con la cabeza -. No sabes por lo que él ha pasado, Dreyar. Temió hacer daño a alguien durante mucho tiempo y se volvió un muchacho extremadamente introvertido. Cuando por fin empezó a salir con chicos de su edad y relacionarse más, quise darle un empujón y aprovechando que mi contrato con la agencia había finalizado, le nombré como mi agente. Su vida nunca había sido mejor y no quiero que vuelva al pasado. Incluso está saliendo con la agente Ever. Él niega que tengan algo serio, claro. Pero yo soy su melliza y lo conozco demasiado.

‒ ¿Es serio lo de ese par? – Laxus había desconectado del tema principal cuando escuchó la noticia. Sabía que entre Elfman y Ever habría pasado más de lo que habían visto en el vídeo, pero que fuera algo duradero o pudiera serlo, lo sorprendía.

‒ Sí. ¡Y quiero ser tía! Él nunca había tenido algo así con una mujer.

‒ Vale, no mencionaré que Elfman estuvo involucrado. Aunque es absurdo que pienses en eso. No te investigarían ahora ya por esto. Erais críos y ni yo ni mis compañeros estaríamos interesados en reabrir un caso en el que está muy claro que la muerte fue resultado de una legítima defensa, Mira. Pero puedo comprender que no quieras reabrir esa puerta del pasado.

‒ ¿Cómo puedes comprenderlo?

Laxus dudó. Mira lo observaba anhelando que compartiera algo con él. Algo que la hiciera sentir menos traidora a sus hermanos por haber revelado la historia de la muerte de su padre. Había batallado entre dos opciones: confiar en que guardarían el secreto aunque con ello pusiera en peligro el futuro de su hermano, o mantenerlo protegido y que ella o su familia se vieran asesinadas por un maníaco homicida. Y ahora se sentía desprotegida. Ansiaba un apoyo que únicamente podría venir por parte de quien pudiera entender el calvario por el que ella había pasado.

La admiraba. Mirajane Strauss aun con sus mentiras y manipulaciones le había mostrado un atisbo de que podría ser la persona más auténtica y valiente que había conocido. Todo lo había hecho para sus hermanos y se había sacrificado una y otra vez para protegerlos. Era tan solo una niña de veintitrés años y había tomado deciciones de adulta avanzada en edad con dieciséis.

‒ Digamos que puedo comprenderlo por la misma razón por la que no voy a ver a mi padre a prisión – la expresión de la albina cambió. Dejó de estar iracunda para mostrar ternura y comprensión.

‒ ¿Tú padre te pegaba?

‒ No… exactamente. Digamos que sus pautas educativas no eran las que se considerarían como legales hoy en día – ella lo miró cínicamente.

‒ No comprendo. Cuéntame algo que te hiciera. Me ayudaría mucho ahora mismo que pudieras compartir conmigo alguna experiencia traumática para sentirme menos sola y confiar en que realmente me entiendes.

‒ Yo no hablo de mi vida privada, Mira.

‒ Acabas de hacerlo hace dos segundos. Puedo… ‒ se mordió el labio inferior que le temblaba – contarte otra historia que me ocurrió con Azuma si te es más fácil. Explicar algo tan íntimo de mí me hace sentir desnuda, Laxus. Desnuda en mayúsculas. Totalmente vulnerable. Y es algo que jamás hago. Por favor…

El detective rubio la miró. Estaba temblando y él había sido el causante. De forma muy brusca la había obligado a recordar traumas pasados. Su cara y su cuerpo le comunicaban que aquella era la verdadera Mirajane Strauss. No estaba intentando controlarlo u obligarlo a obtener una información para su recreo. No. Necesitaba su apoyo desesperadamente y se lo estaba diciendo. Debido a su carácter y personalidad, aquella situación la había, en cierto modo, humillado ante él por sus hermanos. Su honestidad lo había dejado petrificado y una oleada de calor humano le impulsó a no permitir que sufriera durante más tiempo en soledad.

Mira era extremadamente parecida a él en tantos aspectos, que supo que si él estuviera en su lugar, necesitaría lo que ella le estaba pidiendo como el oxígeno para respirar. Por eso, a pesar que no tenía ninguna obligación a hacerlo por ser el detective de su caso, compartió algo con ella que le era todavía doloroso de recordar.

‒ Cuando era niño – sus temblores se apaciguaron cuando observó que él iba a compartir parte de su pasado – adoraba la ciencia y los animales – ella rió y él frunció el ceño ‒. Esto no va a funcionar si te vas a reír o vas a informar a alguien de lo que te estoy explicando.

‒ Perdona… ‒ le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y Laxus pensó que incluso después del sexo desenfrenado que habían tenido, aquello era lo más íntimo que habían hecho – Es sólo que la imagen de un pequeño rubito como tú con una granja de hormigas se me hace totalmente inverosímil.

‒ No todos fuimos unos góticos maleantes en el instituto, señorita Strauss – ella sonrió y un rubor tiñó sus mejillas ‒. Mi madre había compartido la ciencia conmigo desde que tengo uso de razón, pero siempre a espaldas de mi padre que quería que yo creciera como un auténtico guerrero: fuerte, viril y masculino. El cerebro lo consideraba un músculo débil que debía ser trabajado por aquellos que no gozaban de un cuerpo musculoso, especialmente las mujeres.

‒ Tu padre es imbécil – se cruzó de brazos y arrugó su entrecejo.

‒ Sí, lo es. Un día nos descubrió y lo destrozó todo. Desde ese momento me alejó de mi madre y supongo que aquello hizo que terminase con una depresión mayor que la dejó catatónica en la cama. Bueno, las múltiples infidelidades de mi padre y sus continuos desprecios ayudaron bastante también. Tuvimos que ingresarla varias veces.

‒ ¡Dios mío…! – se llevó las manos a la boca.

‒ Todavía lo está y a veces voy a verla aunque últimamente la verdad es que no mucho… No me reconoce de la medicación que lleva encima y bueno – hizo una mueca – no es agradable.

Podía haberlo dejado aquí. No había dado muchos detalles pero todo y así había compartido una situación traumática para él. Sin embargo se sentía que la estaba traicionando. Lo que ella le había confesado estaba a un nivel superior y él se estaba comportando como un cobarde.

Inspiró hondo para impulsarse. Iba a necesitar apoyo para lo que estaba a punto de explicarle. Una de sus historias más perturbadoras y humillantes. Pero la miró a los ojos y lo que le transmitió la albina le dio aun más fuerza. Aunque no había querido dar detalles de su infancia, aquella historia la escondía en el lugar más remoto de su cerebro y sólo la habían conocido él y parcialmente su abuelo.

‒ Mi padre se obcecó con mi masculinidad. En ser fuerte y poderoso. Decía que yo le avergonzaba y que no era lo suficientemente duro como para ser su digno sucesor. Una noche que él volvía del trabajo, vio que tenía un ojo morado y los nudillos pelados de haber golpeado a alguien. Estaba orgulloso porque lo consideró una muestra de virilidad… Hasta que supo la causa de la pelea.

‒ ¿Cuál había sido?

‒ Era mi cumpleaños. Cumplía doce – sonrió ‒. El mismo día que mi mejor amiga. Nos habíamos hecho regalos mutuamente y yo le había entregado una rosa que había cogido del jardín de una casa por la que solía pasar camino al colegio. Unos chicos se la habían robado y destrozado. Yo la defendí. Aquello no le gustó a mi padre. Él tenía un odio irracional hacia las mujeres como ya te habrás dado cuenta e intentó inculcarme a mí la misma ideología. Decía que las mujeres eran tan solo pozos de placer – Mira estaba horrorizada, no hacía falta que dijera nada con la expresión que mostraba ‒. Decidió darme una lección. Quería mostrarme lo poca cosa que era el género femenino y su única función en este mundo: el sexo.

‒ Tengo miedo de preguntarte porque creo hacia donde va esta conversación pero… ¿qué lección fue esa?

‒ Pues – una risa sardónica salió de sus cuerdas vocales – me llevó a un burdel. Bueno, llamarlo así sería mentir, más bien fue una casa de putas baratas. Porque todas ellas apestaban a alcohol y el inmueble se caía a trozos – ella no bajó la mirada de sus ojos en ningún momento ‒. Dijo que para hacerme un hombre tenía que estrenarme. Que eso me enseñaría el lugar que yo ocupaba en el mundo y en el que debían estar ellas. Me presentó a una muchacha de unos veinte años y como todas se hallaba bebida. Era alta y entrada en carnes. Y tenía señales en los brazos. Supongo que también se pinchaba. Y me encerró con ella en una habitación mugrienta y oxidada. Dijo que tenía que _follarla_ o no saldría de ahí. Que hasta que no se me pusiera dura y me corriera en su pozo, no volvería a casa.

‒ ¿Tu padre te obligó a perder tu virginidad con doce años y una prostituta drogadicta?

‒ Oh si. Pero al menos me dio un condón – exhibió una sonrisa irónica ‒. Supongo que no querrás detalles de lo humillante que fue mi primera vez, ¿no? Puedes hacerte una idea… ‒ se giró y le dio la espalda.

‒ ¿Te acostaste con ella?

‒ ¡No podía hacer otra cosa! Llevaba dos horas encerrado con aquella mujer en una habitación que olía a orina y ella hacía cosas la mar de extrañas. Supongo que por los efectos de la heroína que se habría chutado antes. No quería estar más tiempo con ella. Así que cerré los ojos y dejé que ella hiciera todo el trabajo.

‒ ¡Dios mío Laxus! ¡Pero si tenías sólo doce años! Te forzaron los dos. Fuiste-

‒ No lo digas – la calló él sin mirarla aún a la cara –. A partir de entonces dejé de relacionarme con las niñas de mi clase. Hasta que no empecé a sentir verdadero deseo sexual por el sector femenino no volví a acercarme a ellas. Y durante esa etapa sólo usaba el sexo como medio de comunicación.

Ella permaneció en silencio y restó a su espalda. No tardó en notar su aroma más próximo. Dos brazos lo rodearon por detrás y presionaron su cintura. Notó el busto de la joven en su columna vertebral y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero. La cabeza de ella se hundió en su espalda y depositó un húmedo beso en su piel. Su aliento rozaba el vello, dándole un aire de ternura. Dejó su boca en el mismo lugar donde había sido besado y apretó el abrazó con más fuerza.

‒ Vamos a la cama.

‒ No te lo he explicado para llevarte a la cama, Mira. No me interesa el sexo por pena. Sólo lo he hecho para que sientas que no estás sola y que voy a protegerte.

‒ No hablo de sexo por pena.

Besó su espalda lentamente sin usar su lengua o sus dientes en algún momento. Eran ósculos tiernos, dulces e inocentes. Sus manos acariciaban su torso de una forma completamente distinta a cómo lo hacían cuando estaban intimando. El halo lascivo que siempre lo envolvía se hallaba totalmente nulo. Había sido sustituido por un tacto más humano y emocional.

Laxus agarró sus muñecas y se dio la vuelta para mirarla a la cara. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y la boca entreabierta. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, reprimiéndose las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer. Su cabello totalmente despeinado y lleno de nudos caía por su pecho y su espalda. La visión de Mirajane Strauss en ese preciso instante era pura perfección. Jamás había estado más bella que en ese momento. Y Laxus supo que no era por la vulnerabilidad que le estaba mostrando.

No, era porque estaba viendo a la auténtica albina que se escondía detrás de la modelo con sonrisa angelical y de la demonio.

‒ Sé que crees que uso el sexo para conseguir mis metas y tienes razón. Pero ahora no se trata de eso ni tampoco por pena. Ahora mismo necesito cariño, Laxus. Necesito darte el cariño que anhelo que tú me des recíprocamente. Necesito dejar de sentir todo lo que me está matando porque llevo toda mi vida reprimiéndolo. Me he acostado con demasiados hombres y aunque algunos pudieron satisfacer mis necesidades sexuales, ninguno de ellos ha destruido el dolor que había escondido en mi interior. Porque sabía que no podía ser comprendida y había una parte de mí que jamás conseguía ser saciada – él comprendía perfectamente lo que ella le decía. Estaba definiendo íntegramente cómo se sentía él ‒. Pero ahora mismo… Acabas de darme esperanzas de que pueda hacerlo. Contigo – ella se zafó de su agarre y rodeó su cuello tirando de él ‒. Ven conmigo a la cama, Laxus.

Él sucumbió.

Y lo que se desarrolló en su cama fue algo totalmente distinto a lo que ambos habían compartido aquel día y otros anteriores o incluso con otras personas. Lo que ocurrió en esa habitación era necesidad que fue saciada con jadeos intensos y ensordecedores, gemidos tiernos que llenaron sus vacíos interiores, caricias anhelantes que recorrieron toda la piel cicatrizando las heridas abiertas y sangrantes que subyacían bajo la dermis de los amantes, los más suaves y dulces besos que purificaron sus almas fragmentadas. Se regocijaron y satisficieron sus carencias, que durante tanto tiempo habían restados indefensas y olvidadas. Y cuando llegaron al clímax, sus mutuos orgasmos sonaron con perfecta sincronía y armonía, mirándose ambos fijamente a los ojos notando que culminaba llegando a cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo.

Sus frentes permanecieron adheridas mientras sus respiraciones se iban aligerando. No se dijeron nada el uno al otro porque no era necesario. Acababan de comunicarse con su tacto todo lo que no habían podido compartir con nadie antes y se habían dado lo que jamás habían logrado obtener.

No habían simplemente tenido sexo.

Se habían hecho el amor en cuerpo y alma. Habían experimentado el momento más increíble de su vida y no eran capaces de abrir la boca porque sabían que ninguna palabra podría calificar lo que acababan de compartir. Que únicamente lo infravaloraría.

A partir de ese momento, Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss sabían que habían abierto una puerta en sus vidas. Eran totalmente conscientes de que sus almas torturadas que vagaban abstraídas del resto de los humanos acababan de ser vinculadas. Y ambos temieron lo que pudiera pasar de ahora en adelante.

Porque de hora en adelante, sabían que podrían enamorarse el uno del otro con tremenda facilidad.

* * *

 **Elie-chan:** Jellal es un amor, ¿verdad *-*? Tiene ese aspecto oscuro cuando en verdad esconde un gran corazón y minimiza sus valores como persona. Suerte que tiene a Erza para recordarle la gran persona que él es y verle por lo que realmente es =). Ultear sufrió un poco pero finalmente asumió y pasó página con Jellal. Él no es para ella y tampoco es que se comportara de forma adecuada para conservarlo a su lado.

Soy muy fan de vuestro amor de hermanas XDDDDDDD.

Erza es demasiado inocente. Ella vio espadas y se montó la historia sola antes de comprobarlo.

Un abrazo enorme para ti y tu amiga *-*. ¡Viva las fans del Jerza XD! Espero que este capítulo también fuera de vuestro agrado *-*.

* * *

Laxus y yo compartimos nuestro fanatismo por Spike y la serie Buffy The Vampire Slayer x'D.

¿Habéis visto qué aguante tiene Laxus en la cama e_e? ¡Todo el día dale que te pego al tema con Mira que ha estado! Con la Dragon Force a tope.

¡El próximo capítulo será sobre Mirajane y pasan cosas muy fuertes Ö!

Bueno y volviendo a lo del principio xD, había pensado hacer una adaptación centrada en el Jerza sobre un libro que terminé hoy y estoy con la depre por eso (¿a vosotros también os pasa que cuando un libro os llega y marca os sentís como muy vacíos al terminarlo D:?). Lo estuve hablando con iblwe y me entraron todavía más ganas de hacer la adaptación xD. Pero querría empezarlo cuando al menos haya terminado el borrador del fic de CS que me quedan cuatro capítulos (la idea es que llegue a los 29 capítulos más un epílogo).

La pregunta que os hago es, ¿os apetecería una adaptación Jerza? Tengo que decir que el libro se basa en dos partes y en la primera Erza no saldría, sino que Jellal tendría una (muy mala relación) con otro personaje. Además esa primera parte es muy dramática y hay mucha violencia y oscuridad (la idea sería no adaptar TOOOODA la primera parte sino ir quitando cosas, claro pero igualmente para comprender por qué Jellal es de una determinada forma...). También cabe decir que debido a que se mencionan a muchos personajes secundarios es probable que algunos actuasen OoC. ¡Decidme qué opináis! A mí el libro me encantó y la relación de los protagonistas es muy adorable. Y debo añadir que el protagonista que adaptaría como Jellal se ha convertido en uno de mis personajes de ficción leídos favoritos ^^.

 **Recordad que leer vuestros reviews me alegran la vida y el alma *o*.**

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)!


	19. Diluvio satánico (Mirajane)

**Nota:** Hai! Estoy con mucho hype después del capítulo de FT. Hubo Gruvia y GaLe y volvieron a mencionar a Jellal por lo que espero que aparezca ya ;_;. Además me encantaría ver en este arco varios Unison Raid *0*. Sería hermoso ver uno Jerza y otro LaMi xD. Y me da miedo que veamos muertes ya que la batalla va a ser muy épica y sería extraño sino (Makarov u_u).

¡En fin! Volviendo al fic, advierto que hay lime y palabras vulgares porque Laxus es un poco mal hablado cuando no está Erza reprendiéndole y su padre tampoco es que sea un cielo Dx. Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo y de los hoyuelos de Laxus (iblwe sabe a qué me refiero e_e xD).

 **Disclamer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Mashima que es un troll ¬_¬'. Pero la historia es toda mía *ue*.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE: DILUVIO SATÁNICO** **(MIRAJANE)**

* * *

¿Qué hacía Mirajane Strauss conduciendo su vehículo con el detective Dreyar y dirigiéndolo hacia un lugar que él ignoraba? ¿Cuándo empezó a preocuparse por el rubio? ¿Y desde cuándo el estado de ese hombre debía formar parte de sus maquinaciones y cavilaciones? Ella que sólo se preocupaba por sí misma y sus hermanos. Bueno, realmente sólo por sus hermanos.

Era la primera vez que la persona que había engañado coincidía con la que quería beneficiar con sus manipulaciones. ¿Y cuándo había tomado esa decisión?

Ah, sí.

Lo recordaba…

Los gemidos eran ensordecedores.

Cuando ambos se encontraban en la cama, su verdadero ser se desplegaba en acción. Cada vez que repetían, sus encuentros sexuales eran más satisfactorios, aunque aquel día Mirajane había notado un cambio en ella. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero se sentía distinta. Cuando finalizaban y sus cuerpos se separaban, tenía más interés en permanecer simplemente abrazada a él. Y no se debía a que su libido hubiera disminuido o a que el sexo con él le aborreciera. Todo lo contrario. Sus relaciones sexuales la saciaban cada vez más desde que habían compartido sus respectivos pasados. Pero se había sorprendido a sí misma queriendo sustituir una postura puramente sexual en sencillamente acostarse encima del torso cálido del detective y acariciarle el tatuaje de su pecho con una dulce sonrisa en su cara.

Había notado otros cambios en ella.

Como el cosquilleo que le había irritado tanto el estómago como para no querer comer desde que el agente Freed le había informado de que Laxus vendría a formar parte de la guardia en su primer día desde que había sido suspendido. Pensaba que tras acompañarla al hotel, después de pasar la noche en su apartamento, no volvería a verlo hasta al menos la mañana siguiente, ya que tendría que ponerse al corriente de lo ocurrido los días de la suspensión.

Pero para la grata sorpresa de la albina modelo, la detective Scarlet había ido compartiendo con su compañero los progresos del caso y esa misma tarde iba a sustituir a Freed en su vigilancia. Y desde que había recibido la noticia, el cosquilleo de su estómago era plácidamente molesto. Incluso había creído que tendría que llamar al médico por si se debía a alguna infección estomacal o indigestión pero no fue necesario ya que cuando el detective entró por la puerta, su cuerpo pareció estabilizarse.

Desde el incidente del detective con los reporteros, habían hecho que la familia Strauss cambiase el hotel donde se hospedaba. En el que se encontraban, no había una suite como la anterior y sólo habían podido conseguir tres habitaciones independientes (una para cada Strauss), aunque comunicadas entre sí por la pared divisoria, que ofrecía una puerta doble. Por eso, cada Strauss estaba dotado de uno o dos escoltas que los protegían. Dreyar había llegado para sustituir al agente Freed mientras estudiaba los archivos. Había logrado encontrar cinco posibles sospechosos pero había algo en ellos que no terminaban de cuadrarle. Para relajarlo, Mirajane había querido que empezaran con sus prácticas sexuales. No obstante, algo que la perturbaba.

Desde que ambos habían explicado experiencias traumáticas de sus respectivas vidas, Mira se había obsesionado en que Laxus debía ir a ver a su padre. Aquel día, cuando se encontraban descansando después de haber llegado de nuevo juntos al clímax, Dreyar le había comentado que su abuelo le había advertido de que su padre Iván había sido golpeado en multitud de ocasiones por los presos de la prisión por su anterior condición de policía. La modelo temía que si su padre fallecía, la culpa lo perseguiría. Se había dado cuenta de la facilidad con la que se sentía culpable el detective y en su negativa a someterse a sus sentimientos. Era algo que la propia Mirajane compartía.

‒ De-de-deberías ir a ver a tu padre…

‒ No me puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto en este preciso instante cuando todavía estoy dentro de ti.

Los dedos de Laxus cesaron en su empeño por hacer su magia en el centro del placer de la albina y soltó el pecho izquierdo que se encontraba acariciando. Notó el cuerpo de él tensarse detrás de su espalda y cómo se retiraba de su interior cuando el torso del detective se alejó de ella para tumbarse mirando al techo. Tumbada y recostada en su lado izquierdo, su cuerpo se había estremecido ante la ausencia de la de Dreyar no sólo por su liberación que estaba próxima en llegar, sino también por el simple calor y tacto del abrazo con el que la había estado obsequiando mientras le daba placer. Ella se volteó para buscar su mirada. Pero él la rehuía.

Estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado.

‒ Laxus…

‒ No – fijó sus ojos verdes agrisados en los azules de ella con desprecio ‒. No te inmiscuyas en mi vida, Mira.

Se levantó tan bruscamente de la cama para vestirse, que el colchón sacudió a la modelo que continuaba observándolo.

No debía haberlo mencionado pero no podía evitar sentir que estaba cometiendo el error más horrible de su vida. Un error que no podría remediar más adelante y que lo perseguiría para siempre. Si no afrontaba a su padre ahora, jamás podría hacerlo. Ella comprendía mejor que nadie cómo era no finalizar los traumas infantiles. Laxus debía decirle a su padre todo lo que pensaba de él antes de fallecer, tirarle en cara todos sus errores. Hacer todo aquello que jamás había hecho.

‒ Empieza a tocarme los cojones en profundidad que utilices el sexo para manipularme.

Laxus la miró con odio y ella se sintió profundamente herida por ello. Que la observara de aquella forma, la hacía totalmente vulnerable a sus palabras.

‒ Será porque sólo me escuchas cuando estamos desnudos ‒ replicó con condescendencia.

‒ Este asunto no es de tu incumbencia, nena – se estaba abotonando los jeans con una total indiferencia hacia a ella.

‒ Tienes razón. He sido una estúpida. Olvídalo.

Mirajane se sentía irritada. Se levantó para colocarse un kimono encima de su cuerpo desnudo y caminó descalza para prepararse un té sin mediar palabra, ignorando que Dreyar estaba observando sus movimientos. Lo que le ocurriera al detective le traía sin cuidado. Era un cuerpo bonito y atractivo que era muy funcional en la cama. Un amante excepcional y que sabía encenderla. Compartían un sexo muy agradable pero ya ahí acababa su historia y haría bien en recordarlo.

Sin embargo, se preocupaba por el rubio. Y aquello era lo que la cabreaba soberanamente. Ella no era así. Tenía amigas en el mundo de la moda pero siempre mantenía las distancias y sus relaciones eran puramente superficiales. Nunca había mantenido una verdadera amistad que la motivara a involucrarse en su vida activamente. Ni siquiera con Jenny, aunque hubiera sentido su muerte. Y aquel aspecto de su personalidad había estado siempre presente en ella. Se había obligado a insensibilizarse desde la muerte de su madre para sobrellevar el maltrato de Azuma.

Su adolescencia e infancia la había pasado sin ninguna persona importante en su vida. Sus preocupaciones se habían basado en ocuparse de sus hermanos y protegerlos de la agresividad de su progenitor. No tenía tiempo para salir, beber, besar y demás cosas que las chicas de su edad hacían. La culpa por que su ausencia desprotegiera a los suyos la corroía y no le permitía desconectar de sus obligaciones fraternales. Tampoco le costaba un gran esfuerzo. Sus compañeros le parecían chiquillos sumamente infantiles e inmaduros y la problemática de la que adolecían le era absurda.

En el momento en el que Laxus se había levantado malhumorado de la cama, decidió que finalizaría con aquella situación irracional: la actitud obtusa del detective y el incesante y peculiar interés de la albina en su bienestar. Todo en uno. Quizás en el fondo sólo se debía a su naturaleza de entrometida. Quizás había evolucionado sin darse cuenta. Sea lo que fuera, resultaba tan molesto que cuando él se había marchado a la mañana siguiente y el agente Macao lo había relevado, llamó al centro penitenciario donde Iván Dreyar se encontraba recluido y solicitó una cita a su nombre. A la mañana siguiente, Dreyar apareció con el mismo malhumor con el que se fue y no recibió de buen grado que tuvieran que partir de inmediato a Shirotsume para un encuentro con el productor musical de la modelo. Mirajane le había solicitado que la acompañase puesto que las grabaciones estaban a punto de iniciarse.

Dreyar no quería salir de la ciudad pero ella insistió diciendo que no iba a apartar su carrera por un maldito asesino. Le molestó todavía más que la albina quisiera ir en su propio coche conducido por ella. Murmuró algún comentario absurdo acerca de que no le gustaba ser el copiloto de una mujer y cesó cuando un codo de la joven se incrustó en sus costillas. Tenían una hora y media de trayecto y no quería oír sus gruñidos durante todo el camino.

‒ Recuérdame de nuevo por qué tu hermano que es a la vez tu representante no está con nosotros.

‒ No quiero dejar a Lisanna sola sin ninguno de los dos ahora que el _Michelangelo_ ha expresado su intención de llevarme no sólo a mí con él sino también a ellos – aquello era cierto ‒. Además la reunión no es del todo importante. Simplemente concluir algunos asuntos que el productor ya ha tratado con Elf.

‒ ¿Y por qué no podía venir a Magnolia a reunirse contigo?

‒ La productora tiene su central en Shirotsume – se encogió de hombros ‒. Tengo que desplazarme bastante en mi trabajo, detective. La gente que aporta el dinero no es muy dada a dar pequeños sacrificios.

‒ Ya que me has obligado a desalojar tu cómoda habitación de hotel para permanecer encerrados en un vehículo y después aguantar una charla que será probablemente soporífera con un magnate de la música, voy a elegir la emisora de radio yo – ella enarcó una ceja ‒. ¡Yo lo dije primero! – él le ofreció su sonrisa de niño pícaro y su estómago dio un revuelo.

«Mierda. Espero no ponerme enferma otra vez o no podré llevar a cabo lo que tenía previsto.»

Encontró la emisora con facilidad, como si supiera cuál quería. Y a Mirajane no le sorprendió el estilo de música que se oía en su automóvil: rock. Era el estilo que más acorde a su personalidad revelaba. La canción que estaba sonando, además, era una de sus preferidas. La albina pasó gran parte de su vida bebiendo de las distintas ramas del rock y vistiendo como una auténtica gótica. _Sweet Child o'Mine_ era una de las pocas canciones de amor que Mira se había permitido escuchar.

‒ ¿Eres fan de los _Guns_? – él enarcó una ceja sorprendido – Déjame que adivine lo que estás pensando. Mmmm – se frotó las sienes simulando tener poderes y forzó una voz grave – creías… que porque soy modelo… mmmm… no iba a ser capaz de reconocer un clásico del rock de los ochenta. ¿Acerté? – le sonrió.

‒ No voy a negar que me has sorprendido.

‒ Tuve una época gótica en el instituto. De hecho a la única persona que le juré amor eterno fue a Marilyn Manson – observó la perplejidad en el rostro de él ‒. Lo sé, no podía ser más tópico ni cliché – rio con naturalidad y él se quedó embobado observándola.

‒ Y… ‒ sonrió con picardía ‒ ¿guardas, por un casual, algún corsé o alguna prenda de ropa que sea de estilo gótico de aquella época? – Mira se sorprendió riendo de nuevo.

‒ ¿Es una de sus fantasías sexuales, detective? – él no la respondió pero la miró absorto mientras la voz de Axl Rose llenaba el automóvil – Podría mirarlo… ‒ la albina subió el volumen un poco tras guiñarle un ojo.

No volvieron a hablar dejando que la radio ofreciera sonido suficiente para sus oídos. Y Mirajane estaba tensa. Sabía que iba a reaccionar francamente mal cuando se diera cuenta hacia donde se dirigían. Había tenido tiempo de pensar diversas frases que podría decirle para convecerlo y que no se enfadase más de lo necesario. Tenía que hacerle entrar en razón. Él era un hombre inteligente y audaz. Poseía una mente verdaderamente sensual. Su forma de razonar y realizar conjeturas era tan erótica que Mira se excitaba cuando compartía con ella los avances del caso.

Sus anteriores amantes habían sido muy diferentes en ese aspecto. Ella, con su tan sólo graduado escolar obtenido a los veintiún años, era increíblemente culta a su lado. Eran aburridos cuando el sexo finalizaba y evitaba cruzar palabra con ellos. Aunque estuviera exhausta después de su personal maratón, se levantaba con rapidez y se dirigía a la ducha o agarraba un libro e iniciaba la lectura. Y con Dreyar había actuado de la misma forma dejándose llevar por su rutina. No obstante, él no había resultado ser como ellos. Y tras impedirle hacer cualquier cosa en la cama que no lo incluyera a él también, habían empezado a conversar y reírse juntos cuando restaban acostados.

‒ ¿Qué es esto Mira? – la mandíbula del detective estaba tensionada. Podía escuchar sus dientes chirriando de rabia ‒ ¿Qué cojones hacemos en el centro penitenciario? – habían llegado ya a su destino y él no estaba nada contento.

Ella le obsequió con su dulce sonrisa para relajar sus ánimos exaltados pero no sirvió de mucho. Estacionó el automóvil y las facciones del rubio se contracturaron con mayor gravedad. Estaba furioso. De nuevo.

‒ No me jodas Mira… Te dije que no te inmiscuyeras – se llevó las manos a su cabello y se lo revolvió con brutalidad.

‒ Tienes que hablar con él Laxus. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan tozudo?

‒ ¿Y tú tan…? – se mordió la lengua antes de seguir con la frase – No voy a entrar.

‒ Tenemos cita con tu padre en – miró su reloj – media hora. Puedo convencerte.

‒ ¿Si? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Ponerme las tetas en la cara? ¡Parece ser que es la única forma que conoces de conseguir lo que quieres, mujer! ¡El _Michelangelo_ te eligió bien como su Eva! Eres una auténtica mujer cruel y déspota. Disfrutas con mi sufrimiento, ¿no?

‒ Imbécil ‒ desabrochó su cinturón y salió del vehículo caminando por el aparcamiento a pasos agigantados.

Le había hecho daño. Aquellas palabras no significaban nada para Mirajane pero en su boca había sentido como si le arrancaran las entrañas y se las dieran a comer a los perros. Ella sabía la fama que se había forjado desde que su cuerpo se convirtió en el de una mujer con curvas. No era una chica que cuidase su aspecto con devoción hasta que empezó su carrera de modelaje y tenía que cumplir con las medidas estipuladas. Pero la pubertad la había dotado con un pecho mucho mayor al corriente y aquello provocaba que muchos chicos se fijaran en ellos. Ella se había sentido tan acomplejada de su tamaño que usaba camisetas algo anchas y le incomodaba llevar aquellas que tenían un mínimo escote. Pero cualquier prenda que usara resaltaba sus protuberancias y le daban un aspecto de actriz porno que odiaba.

No quería tener una figura sexualizada. Y había intentado evitarla sin éxito con un un vestuario gótico que asustara a los demás. Sin embargo, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con Azuma, los adolescentes habían sido crueles con ella, juzgándola únicamente por el cuerpo, tachándola de una fama que rozaba la ninfomanía. La etiqueta se había intensificado también porque las pocas personas con las que había mediado más de una palabra eran chicos de cursos superiores. El simple hecho de verla en aquella situación era suficiente para que los rumores acerca de que compartía cama con ellos se propagasen por todo el instituto. En una ocasión incluso se encontró en los baños femeninos diversas pintadas acerca de ella atribuyéndole los adjetivos de _puta_ , _zorra_ , y sinónimos igual de desagradables. Se aventuró una tarde a comprobar los masculinos y era aún peor.

Se había insensibilizado de nuevo. Su padre había sido un buen maestro.

‒ Espera, súcubo – Dreyar estaba totalmente despeinado y algo sudado y se había colocado delante de ella cortándole el camino ‒. Me he pasado – se mordía el labio inferior con una aguda culpabilidad en el rostro.

‒ Sólo quería ayudarte – frunció el ceño molesta ‒. Sé que no debí hacerlo de todas formas.

‒ Dioses, Mira… ‒ dio un puntapié a varias piedras del suelo – Lo siento. No debí hablarte así – la agarró de la cintura y ella se sobresaltó de una forma que él malinterpretó ‒. No voy a hacerte daño… ‒ maldijo por lo bajo ‒ Jamás debí hablarte de esa forma.

‒ ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de afrontar a tu padre?

‒ No se trata de eso, Mira… ‒ ella se irguió con la cabeza alta.

‒ Cuando mi padre estaba vivo me callé mucho para que los golpes terminaran antes. Sólo lo provocaba cuando su atención se dirigía a Elfman o Lisanna para que lo pagase conmigo y se olvidara de ellos. Y cuando murió… Lo odié, Laxus. Lo odié tanto por desaparecer de mi vida sin que pudiera confrontarlo por toda el tiempo que nos jodió a mí y a mis hermanos. Le hubiera querido decir tantas cosas… ‒ suspiró – Si él muere, te estás privando de eso a ti mismo.

‒ No me atribuyas tus deseos Mira.

‒ ¿Mis deseos? ‒ entrecerró sus ojos con rabia ‒ ¿No eras tú el que decías que podías entenderme porque tenías tus propios dramas similares a los míos?

‒ Odio cuando haces eso…

‒ ¿El qué?

‒ Tener razón. Y decirlo tan claro. Eres como esa puta conciencia que te va martilleando por dentro e intentas acallarla porque no es el momento.

‒ Además tu padre reclamó tu visita. Si tu padre muere en prisión después de tu negativa, te sentirás culpable, Laxus – él rio con ironía ‒. Es cierto. Vi tú dolor cuando Jenny murió. Te sientes culpable con facilidad por cosas de las cuales no eres responsable. Eres una persona muy sensible y tu dolor te intensifica porque no lo afrontas.

‒ ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? ¿Me psicoanalizas o alguna mierda por el estilo? – lo último lo había vuelto a cabrear.

‒ No. Pero sé juzgar a las personas. Tuve que aprender a hacerlo en este mundo.

‒ Pues te equivocas. Ese viejo no significa nada para mí y puede pudrirse ahí dentro que ni me inmutaré. Porque para mí murió hace años, ¿entendido? Y nada de lo que le ocurra es mi jodida culpa. ¿Me oyes? – la estaba gritando en un tono alto y la agarraba de los hombros ‒ Él fue quien nos traicionó a todos los de la comisaría. ¡Vendió los nombres de muchos agentes que estaban encubierto y fueron asesinados a balazos! ¡Muchas pruebas fueron destruidas y facilitó la salida de monstruos que teníamos ya pillados por las pelotas! ¡Destrozó a mi madre hasta que se volvió loca! ¡Y a mí me destruyó convirtiéndome en su jodida fotocopia!

Cuando soltó la última frase, se sobresaltó a sí mismo al confesarle a aquella chica que apenas conocía su mayor temor. Miró sus manos con miedo. La había estado sujetando por los hombros con fervor. Los retiró con rapidez y pánico. Sintió la cálida caricia en su cara de la mano de la joven.

‒ Por eso tienes que afrontarlo, Laxus – le sonrió ‒. Tienes que ver por ti mismo lo distinto que eres de él. Jamás te convertirás en el monstruo que tu padre quiso que fueras.

Se acercó y se inclinó para besarlo. Un beso dulce y tierno. La suave boca se abría y cerraba con lentitud para mostrar todo el afecto que la albina le estaba prestando en ese momento. Mirajane se sorprendió queriéndole probar que no era su enemiga, sino su apoyo. Y él le correspondió con la misma dulzura, acercándola hacia él cuando la sujetó de nuevo por la cintura. Sus labios transmitían la calidez de un caluroso día de verano y honestidad. Siguieron acariciándose sus aterciopeladas bocas con los labios calmando el dolor que ambos compartían por sus respectivos pasados hasta que la albina se separó, permitiendo que sus frentes continuaran en contacto.

‒ Deberíamos entrar. Es ya la hora.

‒ Eres muy tozuda, ¿lo sabías mujer? – ella sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior.

‒ ¿Eso significa que vas a entrar conmigo? Porque sino iba a hacerlo yo sola – hizo un mohín ‒. La cita está a mi nombre.

‒ Si cuando volvamos me dejas atarte a la cama – alzó las cejas con diversión ‒. Nunca me dejas probar eso contigo – frunció el entrecejo ‒. Y me lo debes. Además – le dio un fugaz beso en los labios ‒, lo vas a disfrutar. Créeme.

Ella lo miró unos instantes dudando. No le gustaba la sumisión en la cama. Pero cierta parte de ella confiaba en él. Además se sentía algo malévola por cómo había llevado el tema de su padre. Quizás sí podría compensarlo de esa forma.

‒ Está bien – el sonrió ‒. Pero sólo hoy.

Traspasaron el aparcamiento y se dirigieron a la prisión. Un funcionario cincuentón y poco agradable les indicó a qué sala debían ir tras mirar de arriba abajo a la modelo albina. Ella le guiñó un ojo con simpatía aunque su mirada aborrecía la suya. Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones incómodas que solía contestar con dulzura e inocencia.

Dos pares de ojos conocidos por ella se clavaron en ambos. La periodista Juvia Loxar y su guardaespaldas salían de la sala a la que se dirigían. El encuentro entre ambas parejas fue extraño puesto que ninguna se esperaba encontrar a la otra en ese mismo lugar.

‒ Dreyar.

‒ Fullbuster. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí mocoso exhibicionista? – el detective gruñó y se abotonó la camisa que de nuevo mostraba su torso desnudo.

‒ No es asunto tuyo.

‒ Juvia y Gray-sama necesitaban hablar con Iván Dreyar acerca del artículo que Juvia escribió de él.

‒ Hacéis muy buena pareja – Mirajane sonrió ajena a la conversación que se estaba dando lugar.

‒ ¡N-n-no somos pareja! – Laxus reía ante el rubor que teñía las mejillas de su compañero.

‒ ¡Ah perdonadme! – dijo con una falsa disculpa y observando como Juvia se escondía avergonzada tras la espalda de Fullbuster – Vi una conexión tan fuerte entre vosotros dos que simplemente lo di por supuesto. Además conozco varios casos de famosas que acaban emparejadas con sus guardaespaldas.

‒ Tenemos que irnos.

Fullbuster cogió a Juvia de la mano y salieron a grandes zancadas del pasillo. Mirajane ocultó una risa divertida y Laxus la miró apreciando su humor retorcido.

‒ ¿Y eso a qué vino? – ella se encogió de hombros.

‒ No dije nada que fuera mentira. Cualquier idiota con ojos se daría cuenta por cómo la mira de lo que siente por ella. Si él es tan bobo de no reconocerlo, alguien tendrá que hacerlo por él, ¿no?

‒ ¿Y ese alguien tienes que ser tú? – se acercó a ella peligrosamente como un felino haciéndola retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared.

‒ Soy una entrometida. Ya lo sabes – le besó el pecho y se lo mordió a través de la ropa ‒. Por cierto, ¿de qué conoces a su guardaespaldas?

‒ Trabajaba antes en mi comisaría.

Entraron en la sala y se sentaron delante de una mampara de cristal. Tras ella se encontraba un hombre de tez oscura, ojos penetrantes y una barba negra que le daba un aspecto demoníaco. Mirajane dudaba de que aquel hombre pudiera ser el padre de Laxus puesto que su aspecto era muy juvenil. El único indicio de que no era tan joven como su apariencia mostraba eran las incipientes entradas en su cabeza.

Tenía varias cicatrices en la cara y moretones. Pero la peor era la que había desgarrado su carne de ambas mejillas. Podía ver los puntos que le habían dado al coserle la herida que él exhibía sin ningún pudor. Tenía más golpes a lo largo del cuerpo. Mirajane podía saberlo por la torpeza con la que se movía y los gruñidos de dolor que soltaba por el roce de la ropa sobre su piel. Además, estaba adornado con un cabestrillo en el que llevaba su brazo derecho, presumiblemente roto, y cuyo yeso alcanzaba hasta más allá del codo.

‒ Laxus-chan – levantó una ceja con sorna ‒. ¿Qué haces aquí?

‒ Se supone que requerías mi presencia – respondió con frialdad.

‒ Bueno eso era antes de que el inútil de Fullbuster viniera a verme con la zorrita que me encerró aquí. Aunque a decir verdad ha resultado ser más provechoso que mi propio hijo – sus ojos se posaron por primera vez en la albina que acompañaba al detective y se lamió el labio inferior ‒. O quizás no – sonrió a Mira ‒. ¿Le has traído a tu papi un pozo de placer para ganarte su aprecio, pequeño Laxus?

‒ No te atrevas a mirarla de esa forma – Mira podía advertir que la mirada de Laxus estaba desmembrando a su padre poco a poco ‒. ¿Qué querías de mí que te ha dado Fullbuster?

‒ Un cambio de centro. Los reclusos aquí no son muy agradables – hizo una mueca tenebrosa y exhibió su brazo roto.

Mirajane sopesó el poder que Fullbuster podría tener para lograr algo así. Tenía lógica que conociera al guardaespaldas de Juvia Loxar si habían trabajado para la misma comisaría. Pero no alcanzaba a comprender como un mero trabajador de seguridad privada podía conseguir algo así. Tendría que preguntárselo a Laxus más adelante. En ese preciso instante, la mente de Mirajane se dedicaba a odiar con toda su alma al bastardo que tenía delante.

‒ Te la estás tirando, ¿verdad? – soltó una carcajada – ¡Mi hijo se está tirando a la gran modelo Mirajane Strauss!

‒ Eso no es asunto tuyo.

‒ Vaya, vaya. Estás siendo muy protector con ella para tratarse de un simple _coño_. ¿Es que no te enseñé nada? Al final terminaste siendo un jodido afeminado débil. Deberías irte. No te necesito ya.

‒ No estoy aquí por ti. Sino por mí.

Mira sintió una punzada de placer al escucharle decir algo así. Se sentía orgullosa de que no cayera en sus provocaciones y llevara a cabo afrontar sus miedos y traumas infantiles. Se sorprendió a sí misma imaginando formas de complacerlo cuando volvieran al hotel por el esfuerzo y la entereza que estaba mostrando. Sabía que no era nada fácil para Laxus aguantar aquello.

‒ ¿Esto es por alguna mierda psicológica?

‒ Joder viejo, me lo estás poniendo tan fácil… ‒ sonrió – Durante toda mi vida te temí, ¿sabes? – Iván mostraba satisfacción ante esa afirmación – Toda tu maldita obsesión en inculcarme ser lo que tú consideras un "macho alfa" y eliminar la debilidad y cobardía. Y es irónico que te convirtieras en la mierda que pretendías evitar. Aunque en realidad creo que siempre lo fuiste.

‒ ¿De qué estás hablando? – las aletas de la nariz del antiguo detective se dilataron y su entrecejo se arrugó.

‒ Ah, ¿es que realmente te creías todo un guerrero valeroso? – enarcó una ceja y soltó una carcajada – Te casaste con una mujer y la hiciste tan desgraciada que terminó ingresada en un hospital psiquiátrico, padre. Traicionaste a los tuyos por simple dinero y ahora eres el hazmerreír de la comisaría. Para el abuelo no eres ni su hijo. Eres un maldito paria al que nadie aprecia. No le importas a nadie.

‒ Te crees mejor que yo – se rio ferozmente ‒. El pequeño Laxus-chan cuyas amistades eran insectos y que amaba a su _mamá_. Pero no lo suficiente como para salvarla de mí, ¿verdad? Me viste insultarla en multitud de ocasiones y despreciarla. Nunca impediste que le hiciera daño. Porque en el fondo sabías que aquel era su lugar. Por eso tuve que recordártelo aquella noche con esa mujer. Gracias a mí perdiste tu virginidad y te hiciste un hombre con una profesional. Deberías estarme agradecido.

La mandíbula de Laxus estaba tensa y Mirajane podía escuchar cómo crujía. Instintivamente su mano buscó la varonil de él para entrecruzar los dedos y apretársela con fuerza. Él la miró de soslayo y ella le mostró una sonrisa sincera que fue totalmente inesperada para Dreyar. No sabía qué la había llevado a hacer aquel gesto. Pero sentía una inquietud que la había impulsado a transmitirle al detective su apoyo en esa situación tan difícil.

Y se estaba asustando… Se asustaba de lo que estaba empezando a sentir por él. Esa inestabilidad y vulnerabilidad cuando la miraba de esa forma o el miedo de que fuera la última vez que sus caminos se cruzaban. Él la estaba convirtiendo en alguien débil y no sabía la causa.

Su estómago volvió a quejarse de nuevo.

‒ Vaya le has vendido tu aspecto de buen chaval a la moza, ¿no? – se dirigió a ella para proseguir – Laxus chan parece ser que se olvida que la mitad de él me pertenece y que por lo tanto nos parecemos más de lo que él cree.

Ese hombre era ser más despreciable que había tenido el horror de escuchar. Estaba crispando los nervios de Mirajane que intentaba mantenerse al margen pero le estaba resultado imposible. Trataba a Laxus con un desprecio tan horrible que le entraban unas fervientes ganas de romperle la cara.

‒ No veo nada de parecido aquí – dijo despectivamente y con una sonrisa Mirajane. Iván se sobresaltó cuando la escuchó hablar ‒. Oh si, puedo hablar y pensar aunque mis genitales no cuelguen. Y la verdad es que me lo imaginaba distinto – cruzó las piernas seductoramente y sin perder la elegancia ‒. Y ya no hablo del físico que eso sería algo evidente. Yo me imaginaba a Iván Dreyar más… ‒ pensó – viril. Creo que esa sería la palabra. Aquí sólo veo un insignificante hombre que acaba de llorarle a su cita anterior para que le cambie de centro penitenciario porque está cagado de miedo.

‒ Mira… ‒ Laxus la miraba temeroso. Y la modelo sabía que no tenía miedo de lo que ella fuera a decir, sino de la reacción de su padre ante las provocaciones de la albina.

‒ Es cierto, Laxus. Y es algo bastante cobarde no afrontar las consecuencias de los actos de uno. Él sabía lo que le ocurriría si siendo policía se convertía en un criminal. ¿Y ahora llora como un bebé porque sus compañeros no lo tratan con amor? – su voz había cambiado a una burlesca y cruel – ¡Tú no te pareces en nada a él!

‒ Sucia follahombres…

‒ ¡Cállate! – le siseó su hijo – No te atrevas a hablarle de esa forma.

‒ Vaya y encima no sabe aceptar críticas ni verdades. Es demasiado sensible, ¿sabía? Mi hermanita de trece años es más fuerte que usted – él susurró algo inaudible que pasó desapercibido por la albina ‒. Parece mentira que Laxus sea su hijo – miró al rubio que seguía sorprendido por el curso de la conversación ‒. ¿Seguro que no eres adoptado o algo por el estilo? – sus ojos se clavaron de nuevo en los de Iván y le dedicó una especial malicia con su mirada.

‒ Qué bonito hijo. Una mujer te ha domesticado. No voy a negar que por esta preciosidad quizás me plantearía durante un momento dejar que me cabalgase – le sonrió a Mirajane y de nuevo ella sintió que la piel se le erizaba ‒. Ahora recuerdo quién es. Es la modelo con la que está obsesionado ese asesino, ¿verdad? – su risa sardónica ensordeció a los presentes – Las modelos no dejan de ser prostitutas caras – Laxus separó su mano de la de Mira y apretó los puños ‒ Tu novia es tan puta entonces como tu primer pozo de placer, hijo. Al final sí que te he influenciado, ¿verdad?

Laxus se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba y se colocó delante de Mira, protegiéndola ante la mirada de su padre que la desnudaba con lascivia. Observó a los funcionarios, totalmente ajenos al momento que estaba teniendo lugar y le susurró en un tono que únicamente pudiera ser escuchado por su padre a través del telefonillo por el cual se estaban comunicando.

‒ Te mataría ahora mismo y no sentiría placer ni culpabilidad. Pero no va a hacer falta que mueva un dedo porque hay mucha gente quiere tu cabeza, Iván.

‒ ¿Me matarías por todo lo que tu papi te hizo?

‒ No. Por mirarla y tratarla a ella de la misma forma que a mamá. Adiós, Iván.

Mirajane se quedo tan estupefacta que fue la mano de Laxus la que tiró de ella para salir de la sala. No salía de su asombro. Nunca nadie la había defendido así. Siempre era ella la que había protegido a sus hermanos usándose como escudo protector. Era una experiencia nueva y totalmente liberadora que la hacía estremecerse. Su mente reproducía una y otra vez las últimas frases que Laxus le había dedicado a su padre por ella. Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba en el aparcamiento. Laxus la había recostado y aprisionado entre la puerta del vehículo y su cuerpo.

‒ Ven aquí.

La besó.

Un beso distinto a los anteriores pero que a la vez los mezclaba. Y Mira reaccionó siguiéndole las caricias con los labios, rozándole con ternura y pasión. Jugueteaba con sus lenguas, ansiando que se tocaran. Chocaron con fervor y una infinidad de sensaciones embargaron a la albina. Ella se sentía extasiada y exhausta por todo lo que él le estaba ofreciendo en aquel momento y ella se lo devolvía de igual forma: amor, ternura, pasión, sexo, apoyo, protección, devoción, cariño. El dolor que había sentido con anterioridad en su estómago volvió de nuevo haciéndose más intenso y provocándole que gimiera.

Asustada, separó sus labios cuando eso ocurrió.

‒ ¿Qué ocurre preciosa?

La mano de Laxus acarició su mentón mientras le mostraba su sonrisa cálida y sus hoyuelos se marcaban quitándole el aliento. Las piernas le flaqueaban por primera vez en su vida. Ni cuando se había encontrado el cuerpo de su padre muerto y sus hermanos asustados se había visto debilitada. Y comprendió que aquel malestar interno que tenía no se debía a una indigestión… Se estaba enamorando.

‒ ¿Mira? – ella se fijó en la mirada preocupada que le estaba dedicando y se mordió el labio nerviosa. Su expresión cambió contrayendo sus músculos faciales con furia ‒ ¿Es por algo de lo que te ha dicho el imbécil de Iván? – sus puños se apretaron.

‒ N-no – se atrevió a decir finalmente y acarició su pecho con la palma de su mano para tranquilizarlo mientras le obsequiaba con su hermosa sonrisa ‒. Es que hoy no desayuné con los nervios de cómo ibas a reaccionar cuando te dieras cuenta hacia dónde te estaba conduciendo y me estoy mareando. Un bajón de azúcar – sonrió nerviosa.

‒ Vamos, te invito a comer – la observó frunciendo el ceño ‒. Estás muy pálida. Deberías de haber comido algo antes de irnos del hotel – exhaló malhumorado.

Entraron en una cafetería que se encontraba al final de la calle. Ofrecían comida italiana y a Mirajane le importaba bien poco que no cumpliera los requisitos de la dieta impuesta a las modelos para no superar el número máximo de calorías que podía ingerir. Había cerrado su etapa en el mundo de la moda y en el panorama musical no le habían exigido, al menos de momento, una talla específica.

Cuando recibió la carta pidió una ensalada de pasta y la pizza con más grasa que encontró. Laxus la miró sorprendido tras su decisión. Y los platos empezaron a servirse. Mirajane se contentó cuando observó que las raciones eran abundantes. Estaba acostumbrada a los pequeños platos de cocina de alto nivel donde te concentraban en un solo bocado un plato entero.

‒ Jamás pensé que comieras como una persona normal – ella soltó una carcajada ‒. Entre que te ves tan delgada y tu carrera como modelo…

‒ Solía comer estas cantidades antes de que la agencia de modelos me contratase. Me exigieron rebajar mi peso y me entregaron un papel en el que indicaba las calorías que debía ingerir. Aún así soy una de las modelos más gorditas que existen actualmente.

‒ ¿Gordita? ¡Ja! Si podría levantarte con un solo dedo de lo poco que pesas…

‒ Ya… ‒ torció la boca con nerviosismo – Por eso ahora quería recuperar mi peso anterior y no tener que estar tan obsesionada con lo que como. En realidad la comida había sido siempre un placer para mí – se encogió de hombros ‒. Supongo que a la productora no le importará que no esté tan delgada. No me han hecho ninguna exigencia acerca de eso. Aunque sé que quieren vender mi música mostrando una apariencia sexy de mí y no sé si el peso influirá en eso.

‒ ¿Estás de broma? – la sonrió socarronamente – Estarás más sensual si engordas un poco. No sólo te crecerán aún más las tetas sino que la exuberancia de tus curvas será más intensa – ella rio ante su comentario ‒. ¿Qué tipo de música vas a vender?

‒ Oh… ‒ miró su plato un momento antes de volver a clavar su mirada en la de él – No es lo que tenía en mente. Es música pop comercial. Pero al menos me han dejado que yo compusiera las letras y la música. Quizás en un tiempo pueda hacer un estilo con el que me sienta más a gusto. Cuando tenga una carrera consolidada. También estoy ahorrando para más adelante montar mi propio sello discográfico – sonrió.

‒ ¿Qué estilo de música te gustaría hacer?

Él la miraba con interés y le devolvía la sonrisa. Estaba charlando sobre sus sueños de futuro con alguien que no era su hermano. En un almuerzo. Y Mirajane se preguntó si aquello sería una cita. Porque en ese caso sería la primera que tenía en su vida.

Sus encuentros sexuales se habían basado en momentos apasionados concretos en los que no se salía de la habitación en la que estaban y si comían juntos era para reponer fuerzas para otro asalto.

‒ Pues no lo sé. Me gustaría ir probando varios y ver cuál se adapta más a mí o con el que me es más fácil expresarme y desenvolverme – el camarero trajo el segundo plato y a Mirajane se le hizo la boca agua por lo que tenía delante ‒. Por cierto, ¿ya no estás enfadado por mi encerrona de hoy?

‒ Estoy esperando mi recompensa para cuando lleguemos al hotel. Me has prometido que podré atarte, ¿recuerdas? Además… es… posible que tuvieras razón – dijo con un susurro.

‒ ¿Cómo dices? – ella enarcó una ceja con satisfacción.

‒ Que tenías razón, ¿de acuerdo?

‒ Siempre la tengo pero, ¿a qué en concreto te refieres?

‒ Que tenía miedo de encarar a mi padre porque no quiero convertirme en él.

‒ Créeme Laxus que no eres nada parecido a ese ser. Tú eres más guapo – sonrió juguetona.

‒ ¿Solo eso?

‒ ¡Ah y más sensual, claro! – se mordió el labio y él soltó una carcajada.

‒ Tengo que pedirte un favor. Mi abuelo me dijo hace unos días que quería un autógrafo tuyo. Sabe que llevo tu caso – ahora le tocó el turno a ella reírse.

‒ ¿Tu abuelo es un fan?

‒ Oh sí. Y un pervertido. Pero tiene buen gusto para las mujeres – la miró ‒. Mi abuela era una mujer bellísima.

‒ Oh vaya… Entonces tu padre ha sido algo así como un fallo en la genética – se encogió de hombros ‒. Te lo firmaré encantada a cambio de que me cuentes cuál es la verdad acerca de tu ex compañero de comisaría. Fullbuster. Iván dijo que le había prometido un cambio de centro – él torció el gesto ‒. ¿De verdad es sólo un trabajador encargado de la seguridad de la señorita Loxar?

‒ Eso parece.

‒ Ya veo. Mmmm… Está bien. No insistiré teniendo en cuenta de que hoy empiezas tu terapia de autocontrol y dudo mucho que sea una experiencia que te vaya a encantar – él le respondió con un gruñido.

Una de las premisas para que únicamente su sanción por su encontronazo con los periodistas fuera una suspensión de cinco días era que se sometiera a una terapia para controlar sus impulsos. A Mirajane le había divertido imaginárselo ante un terapeuta para hablar de su ira o rabia. Laxus era una persona muy reservada con su intimidad y al que no le gustaba hablar de sus sentimientos. Compadecía al pobre profesional que tuviera que llevarlo.

Decidieron volver al hotel. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y aun tenían un trayecto largo hasta Magnolia. A Mira no le gustaba dejar a sus hermanos demasiado tiempo fuera de su vista. Incluso cuando Laxus compartía su cama con ella, se escapaba a las habitaciones de los Strauss para comprobar que todo estuviera correcto. Su inquietud había ido en aumento desde que el _Michelangelo_ había incluido a Lisanna y Elfman en sus descabellados planes.

De nuevo, Laxus fue el que se encargó de elegir la música y Mirajane se lo permitió. Tenían un gusto musical muy similar por lo que no existía ningún problema. El camino se hizo corto por las animadas conversaciones que mantenían los dos. Compartieron bromas y sonrisas. Incluso hicieron un concurso de historias vergonzosas ganando finalmente Laxus con su incidente en el que se llevó su granja de hormigas a una excursión escolar y ésta reventó. Su cuerpo se vio poseído por los centenares de bichitos que huyeron despavoridos y tuvo que desnudarse y tirarse con rapidez en un pequeño lago que había. Todos sus compañeros le vieron como dios lo trajo al mundo y se burlaron de él hasta que inició el instituto.

Saliendo del coche, Mira se acordó de algo importante que aún no le había explicado al detective.

‒ Con las prisas de hoy se me olvidó decirte que anoche, cuando tú ya no estabas – los dos entraron en el ascensor desierto y pulsaron la última planta para acceder a sus habitaciones ‒, recibí una nueva carta del _Michelangelo_ – Laxus arrugó el ceño y golpeó el botón del ascensor para bloquearlo ‒. ¿Qué haces?

‒ ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? – estaba furioso de nuevo.

‒ Te lo he dicho ahora. Además pensé que quizás tu compañera te hubiera comentado algo.

‒ Todavía no he hablado con Scarlet. Lleva unos días ocupada en otros asuntos – gruñó.

‒ Pero, ¿qué te pasa? No entiendo por qué te pones así.

Laxus la miró fijamente. Su cuerpo arrastró el de Mira hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared del ascensor. Colocó sus manos a ambos lados de los hombros femeninos y juntó su frente con la de la albina. Mirajane respiraba acaloradamente dada la cercanía del cuerpo del detective.

‒ ¿Qué decía la carta?

‒ Oh bueno. Dijo que estaba muy próximo el momento de encontrarnos; cosa que ya es lógico puesto que lleva diciéndolo durante varias semanas. Habló de nuevo de reunirnos con mis hermanos y luego dijo algo extraño. Pasó de llamarse Adán a Jesús y transcribió una parte de la biblia en la que Cristo resucita. ¡Ah! Y mencionó que nos llevaría a su origen o a los nuestros. Eso no me quedó muy claro...

‒ Ese tipo cada día está más loco – gruñó y acarició con suavidad las curvas de la albina.

‒ He estado pensando que quizás no deberías descartar los criminales fallecidos que has estado estudiando. Después de todo, me dijiste que los que habías seleccionado no cumplían del todo las expectativas para ser el _Michelangelo_ – él enarcó una ceja.

‒ ¿Por su símil con Cristo? ¿Crees que él pudo haber fingido su propia muerte?

‒ Sí. Tampoco pierdes nada por comprobarlo, ¿no? – él gruñó en respuesta y su cara permaneció con una expresión huraña ‒ ¿Ahora qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo?

‒ No estoy enfadado contigo…

‒ Pues díselo a tu cara – sonrió y colocó su mano en la cara del rubio para acariciársela. Él se separó unos centímetros.

‒ No quiero que él te ponga un sólo dedo encima. Y si algo te ocurriera… yo…

‒ Shhht… Tranquilo – le volvió a sonreír ‒. Estoy aquí contigo. Sé que me vas a proteger, Laxus. Confío en ti. Eres en la única persona en quien lo hago además de mis hermanos.

Lo había dicho sin pensar. Y ahora le aterrorizaba lo que Laxus pudiera pensar de ella. Era casi una declaración de amor lo que acababa de decirle. Le avergonzaba mirarlo a la cara, pero él se resistió a permitirle retirársela. La miraba con auténtica devoción. Confundiendo los sentimientos de Mirajane aún más.

‒ Eres especial, Mira – giró su cara para besar el pulgar que ella tenía apoyado en su mejilla ‒. Eres muy especial para mí.

‒ ¿Soy especial para ti? ¿Qué significa eso?

No respondió.

En su lugar, apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de la albina y hundió su nariz en su cabello. El suave roce de su mejilla mal afeitada le provocaba cosquillas en la nuca y en cuello. Sintió las fuertes manos de Laxus en su cintura y como sus pulgares acariciaban su vientre con delicadeza. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se dejó hacer. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en cada sensación que sentía cada milímetro cuadrado de su piel. Había anhelado que le diera una explicación de qué había significado que la llamase _especial para él_. Pero eso era mucho mejor. Le estaba haciendo sentir con su cuerpo lo que no podía decir con palabras. Se sintió en el séptimo cielo cuando posó sus labios en el suave cuello de Mira para obsequiarla con un casto beso en él.

Empezó a sentirse decepcionada cuando notó que su rodilla le separaba los muslos y se introducía en su intimidad, rozándola con fervor y pasión y sus manos violentamente acabaron en sus pechos, ahuecándolos.

‒ Nunca nadie me había excitado tan fácilmente como tú – apoyó su erección en el ombligo de ella para que la notase ‒. Estoy deseando atarte a la cama.

En otro momento, aquel comportamiento la habría encendido. Habrían empezado uno de sus juegos y se habrían divertido. Pero en ese instante esperaba otra cosa. Y que la delicadeza que le había demostrado hacía unos minutos se transformara en algo puramente sexual, la había quebrado.

Su cuerpo se tensó como respuesta y él lo notó. Se apartó de ella para mirarla a los ojos y vio que su imperturbable fortaleza acababa de ser destruida. Ella apoyó su mano en el pecho de Laxus y lo empujó con suavidad para zafarse de él. Se alejó para desbloquear el ascensor y que siguiera subiendo ante la mirada sorprendida de él.

‒ Supongo que lo de ser una súcubo me hace suficientemente especial.

Él parpadeó y las puertas se abrieron. Habían llegado a su piso.

«Soy idiota. Esta relación era puramente sexual como todas las anteriores. ¿Qué esperaba? Laxus es como yo. Una persona que no busca enamorarse ni lo quiere en su vida.»

Pero ella se había enamorado.

No estaba en proceso o confundida. Está perdidamente enamorada de ese detective y se odiaba a sí misma por haber sido tan boba de querer una declaración por su parte de la misma índole.

‒ ¡Espera Mira! No me he explicado bien – él le agarró de nuevo la muñeca para atraerla.

‒ No, Laxus. Quiero ver cómo están mis hermanos ahora mismo – abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermana con la tarjeta. Todos los Strauss tenían la llave para acceder a las habitaciones de los restantes miembros de su familia por si ocurría cualquier emergencia ‒. ¿Lisanna? – Laxus entró detrás de ella ‒ ¿Elfman?

Silencio.

La habitación estaba desierta.

‒ Quizás ha salido a dar una vuelta con Elfman.

‒ No – negó con su cabellera blanca ‒. Lisanna no se habría ido. Lleva un par de días haciendo un trabajo que su tutor le ha impuesto. Se está hasta las nueve de la noche enfrascada y son apenas las seis de la tarde – Mira escuchó un goteo que procedía del baño ‒. ¿Oyes eso? – Laxus asintió y sacó su pistola en estado de alerta ‒ ¿Lisanna? ¿Estás en el baño?

La bañera estaba llena hasta rebosar y varias gotas del grifo iban par de brazos humanos sobresalían goteando un líquido rojo y pestilento.

‒ ¡Lisanna! ¡Elfman! – un grito de terror desgarró sus cuerdas vocales.

Dos cuerpos estaban hundidos en él y Mira se lanzó en un abrazo, buscando signos que le permitieran identificarlos y comprobar si estaba ante Lisanna y Elfman. Pero no era una fácil labor. Tenían las facciones totalmente desfiguradas. Les faltaba la nariz y las comisuras de la boca habían sido rajadas hasta unirse con el extremo de los ojos ofreciendo una grotesca sonrisa de payaso. La sangre coagulada se había impregnado en la piel dándoles un aspecto terrorífico y dificultando su identidad. El olor a muerte le había llegado hasta el cerebro y sus azulados ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecía que le iban a salir de las cuencas.

‒ Mira, no son ellos – Laxus la había agarrado por la cintura y apartado de la bañera ‒. Ella le golpeaba el pecho con rabia.

‒ ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en paz joder! ¿Dónde están mis hermanos? ¿Lisanna? ¿Elfman?

Laxus dejó que lo golpeara en el pecho hasta que sus fuerzas empezaron a flaquear y entonces la abrazó contra su torso, cayendo de rodillas los dos contra el suelo. Acariciaba su cabello mientras ella empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

‒ Shhhht, tranquila preciosa, no son ellos – ella se apartó y lo miró.

‒ ¿Quiénes son?

‒ Son los agentes Macao y Wakaba.

‒ Ellos se encargaban de vigilar a mi hermana, Laxus. ¿Dónde está?

Se sentía aliviada por no corresponder a ningún Strauss ninguno de los cadáveres que se encontraban hundidos bajo su propia sangre mezclada por el agua. Pero la culpabilidad se cernió sobre ella cuando pensó en los pobres hombres que habían sucumbido al _Michelangelo_.

«Soy una persona horrible.»

‒ He encontrado esto – las manos de Mirajane temblaban tanto que no podía sujetar la carta que Laxus le estaba entregando. Él soltó una maldición.

‒ ¿Qué dice? No quiero ni tocarla…

‒ Dice algo de que el diluvio universal ya ha llegado y ha matado a dos pecadores. Y… que tiene a Lisanna y que pronto os vais a encontrar con ellos Elfman y tú – apretó la mandíbula ‒. Hijo de puta – siseó y levantó la cabeza de la albina ‒. Mirajane, escúchame, no quiere hacerle daño a tu hermana. Lo que pone en la carta es que os quiere vivos. No va a ponerle un dedo encima a Lisanna, ¿me oyes?

Mira escuchaba la voz de Laxus cada vez más lejos.

Sólo una frase se repetía en su cerebro apartando todo lo demás. El _Michelangelo_ se había llevado a su hermana. Un asesino en serie que podría matarla en cualquier momento y desmembrarla.

La cara de su hermana apareció en su mente. Sus ojos azul celeste. Su sonrisa inocente y pura. Su risa ante cualquier adversidad que había golpeado a la familia Strauss. Lisanna era la esperanza de Mirajane, era su felicidad. La había protegido ante una bestia como Azuma para perderla ante otra. Su deber como hermana mayor y casi madre de Lisanna había sido protegerla y había fallado estrepitosamente.

‒ ¿Mira? ¡Joder, preciosa, vuelve a mí…!

* * *

 **Elie-chan:** Pobrecitos míos Mira y Laxus que les he dado un pasado muy triste xD. Pero se encontraron el uno al otro y ahora son ambos mucho más fuertes. Cada uno adoptó una forma para sobrevivir a su horroroso pasado.

Por lo que veo tienes una historia muy dura :(. Me alegro que al menos la cosas mejorasen ya que no es una agradable situación para vivir para nadie.

¡Buen presentimiento! Pasaron varias cosas durante este capítulo y después de que el _Michelangelo_ secuestrase a Lisanna está más cerca el momento en el que se se sepa su identidad =O.

Gracias por tus reviews =).

* * *

He tenido una tragedia griega para publicar el capítulo ya que internet se me caía constantemente y al final dejó de funcionarme :(. A pesar de que lo he repasado, con el problema de la WiFi el repaso iba un poco "por trozos" xD así que probablemente haya algo extraño...

He apuntado los votos a favor de la adaptación Jerza *-*. Así que cuando finalice el borrador de CS, como os dije, empezaré a subirla. Al menos mientras los estudios me lo permitan, que la semana que viene empiezo el máster D: (me dijeron que en otros países lo llaman maestría, creo; ¿lo dije bien xD?).

El siguiente capítulo se centrará en Juvia (jojojo os he dejado la parte del Michelangelo un poco en suspense xD) yyyy habrá lemon (o lime). Pero no diré entre quien xD...

 **Recordad que leer vuestros reviews me alegran la vida y el alma *O*.**

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)!


	20. Unison Raid (Juvia)

**Nota:** Hai! Hoy terminé de escribir el borrador del fic *-*. Únicamente me queda el epílogo. Estoy un poco melancólica :(. Le he cogido demasiado cariño a la historia T_T. Es como un casi hijo xD.

Por cierto, empecé la adaptación del Jerza *MomentoPublicitarioDeNuevo* ^^ y esta semana publicaré el siguiente capítulo e_e.

Os dejo con uno de mis capítulos favoritos =).

 **Disclamer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Mashima que es un troll ¬_¬'. Pero la historia es toda mía *ue*.

¡El capítulo contiene lemon D:!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTE: UNISON RAID** **(JUVIA)**

* * *

‒ No hay nada que vincule a Hades con el incendio de tu apartamento o el atentado frustrado contra Gajeel ‒ Levy se mordió el labio nerviosa ‒. Únicamente tenemos un posible delito de blanqueo de capital mediante la empresa Cait Shelter. Y en cuanto a Sabertooth, la hemos investigado como nos dijo el capitán y no parece que haya nada ilegal.

‒ Juvia ha tenido una idea – Levy la miró sorprendida.

‒ ¿Cuál?

‒ Juvia no quiere ser una carga. Juvia también es una investigadora y sabe que la detective McGarden y Gajeel van a ponerse en peligro yendo a ese baile de disfraces. Juvia cree que debería ir con el detective Fullbuster a ver a Iván Dreyar.

‒ A mí no me importa acompañarla, McGarden.

‒ ¿Creeis que él nos daría alguna pista? – enarcó la ceja Levy.

‒ Juvia quiere intentarlo. Es el único de todos los involucrados en esta trama que no ha fallecido en prisión junto con Zancrow.

‒ Sí, y Zancrow no nos es muy útil… ‒ añadió Fullbuster

Levy se había reunido con su compañero y Juvia para reunir los datos que entre todos habían conseguido. Todos ellos estaban desanimados. Habían pasado alrededor de tres semanas en casa de los Redfox y la investigación se había estancado. La periodista había visto el desespero en su mirada y quería implicarse de forma más personal. Como había hecho antes de que su apartamento ardiera en llamas.

Temía que los detectives se negaran a ello. Fullbuster la había estado sobreprotegiendo más de lo normal desde que aquellos jóvenes habían agredido al agente Jet y le habían robado el ordenador. Todos habían reconocido que se debería a que Hades los había enviado para tener conocimiento del estado de su artículo. Pero estaba de acuerdo con la idea y había añadido que _no le importaba acompañarla_. Esas cuatro palabras habían sido una casi declaración de amor para Juvia que le estuvo sonriendo durante el resto del día.

‒ Juvia ya llamó al centro penitenciario y acordó cita para mañana por la mañana.

‒ Bien, ve con ella Fullbuster. Yo aún tengo que acabar de prepararme para el maldito baile – puso los ojos en blanco y resopló ‒. Gajeel me está dando lecciones de danza avanzadas y tengo los pies llenos de heridas. Además me ha dicho que quería enseñarme esta noche" la buena música de verdad".

‒ Gajeel la llevará a su sala especial.

‒ ¿Sala especial?

‒ Sí. Es la habitación favorita de Gajeel de toda la casa. Ahí tiene un tocadiscos, varios ordenadores, instrumentos musicales, vinilos y cualquier tipo de elemento musical que haya ido recopilando en todos sus años de existencia – sonrió ‒. Es su tesoro. Lo ama tanto que sólo lo ha compartido conmigo, con Lily y con nuestros padres.

‒ Oh… Entonces no creo que me lleve ahí ‒ se ruborizó.

‒ Juvia piensa lo contrario.

‒ ¡McEnana ven de una maldita vez!

La voz de Gajeel rugía por toda la casa. Juvia vio como Levy arrugaba el semblante molesta por la impaciencia de su hermano y ocultó una sonrisa maliciosa. Se había dado cuenta de la necesidad de Gajeel por la detective. No se trataba de un placer culpable al disfrutar en molestarla. Su hermano se había encariñado tanto por la jovencita que le ponía de mal humor cuando ella se ausentaba. Había desarrollado una especie de dependencia hacia ella y posesividad.

Y Gajeel no era una persona posesiva. Se comportaba de esa forma tan absurda porque no era capaz de hablar con la detective de lo que sentía y temía perderla por otra persona que tomara la iniciativa antes que él. Juvia había intentado en sucesivas veces hacerle entender que si no quería que la pequeña azulada saliera con otros hombres, iba a tener que ser honesto de una vez. Pero sino, no podía exigirle nada.

Días atrás, la detective había aprovechado su día libre para acudir a una cita con un pretendiente llamado Rogue. Juvia la había ayudado a arreglarse emocionada por el momento romántico que iba a vivir. Gajeel, por su parte, había elegido una actitud sumamente irascible e incluso cruel hacia la pequeña detective al juzgar a Rogue de una forma excesivamente maliciosa. Tras la marcha de la detective, su humor había ido a peor y Juvia había intentado conversar con él acerca de su relación con la detective. Pero él se negaba a ello.

‒ ¡Ya voy Gajeel idiota!

Gajeel apareció en el umbral de la puerta con su sonrisa torcida y su inusual risa.

‒ No voy a dejar que te escapes como la última vez, enana. Te escondiste para no seguir con las clases de baile que te estaba enseñando y no podía encontrarte.

‒ ¡Estaba en el baño! ‒ lo señaló ‒ Y te lo dije.

‒ Tsk, es que tu voz es tan pequeña como tu estatura y no me llegó al oído – la azulada le golpeó el pecho con su índice ‒. No te enfades, McEnana. Si ya se te da mejor. Me pisas menos veces.

‒ Preferiría mil veces más ir a ver a Iván que asistir a ese maldito baile. Yo no estoy hecha para ese tipo de fiestas.

‒ Juvia cree que se lo pasará bien. Juvia le ha buscado un vestido precioso de su talla para asistir y una máscara. El detective Fullbuster acompañó a Juvia y la ayudó con los paquetes. Es un vestido inspirado en Anna Bolena. Y la máscara veneciana también es preciosa – sonrió.

‒ ¡Oh está bien…! Aunque creo que podría pedirle una segunda cita a Rogue para sonsacarle información sobre Sabertooth. Ahora que sabemos que la empresa en la que trabaja podría estar implicada sería útil.

Juvia vio las aletas de la nariz de su hermano dilatarse y resoplar.

‒ Ese imbécil no nos serviría de nada. Está claro que si estuviera implicado no se iría de la lengua y si no lo está no nos dirá nada relevante.

‒ ¡Deja de insultarlo! Es un buen chico. El pobre estaba tan asustado en nuestra cita por lo que ocurrió en tu club que titubeó hasta al besarme en la mejilla.

Su hermano sonrió satisfecho ante tal muestra casta de afectividad y agarró la muñeca de la chica para sacarla del despacho pese a las quejas de McGarden por su terquedad. Ese agarre era mucho más tierno y dulce de lo que parecía a primera vista.

Dejaron a Juvia a solas con Gray en el despacho y le sonrió con complicidad.

‒ Me alegra ver que no enfermaste bajo la nevada en el hospital.

‒ Juvia es muy fuerte Gray-sama. Antes de que los Redfox adoptasen a Juvia, ella era tan pobre que en muchas ocasiones no tenía ni manta para abrigarse con el frío. Únicamente podían ofrecerse calor con los demás niños de la casa durmiendo abrazados como una piña ‒ Gray sonrió.

‒ Entonces, ¿mañana vamos a vernos con Iván Dreyar?

‒ Sí. Pero Juvia también tiene preguntas para él y no quiere que Gray-sama absorba todo su tiempo - resplicó con un mohín.

‒ Eso ya lo veremos, Juvia…

• • • • •

A la mañana siguiente tuvieron que acordar cómo plantearían la entrevista con Iván Dreyar.

Discutieron acerca de si era mejor que siguieran con la tapadera del detective Fullbuster como guardaespaldas personal de Juvia o presentarse con la verdad. Creyeron que lo más conveniente era seguir con la pantomima. Sin embargo, para que aquello funcionase, era necesario que las preguntas las formulase Juvia y no Gray que se suponía que había dejado su trabajo como detective para dedicarse a la seguridad privada. El policía estaba reticente en este punto pero finalmente cedió, no sin antes tratar con Juvia qué preguntas debía efectuar.

‒ Dichosos los ojos. Juvia Loxar y Fullbuster juntos. La periodista que destruyó mi futuro y mi inepto compañero de profesión. ¿A qué debo el placer? ¿Y desde cuándo tú, mocoso, mantienes una relación con una mujer?

‒ Soy su guardaespaldas – su tono normalmente frío estaba helado ‒. Esa es nuestra relación. Dejé el cuerpo poco después de que mi compañero fuera decepcionante – sonrió.

‒ Juvia quería hacerle unas preguntas a Iván sobre su conexión con Raven Tail y… otras personas.

‒ ¿Y por qué tendría que responder a la repugnante golfa que me encerró aquí?

‒ La misoginia jamás te sentó bien, Iván – habló con tono despectivo Fullbuster ‒. Pero como sabíamos que dirías eso hablé con el actual capitán, Jellal Fernandes. Dice que has tenido problemas en prisión y por tu cara y cuerpo observó que las heridas que nos muestras son recientes. Alguien quiere que termines tu condena antes de tiempo, ¿tal vez?

‒ ¿Qué quieres decirme con esto?

‒ No podemos protegerte pero podemos cambiarte de centro. Quien quiera verte muerto tendrá que organizarse de nuevo para ejecutar su plan.

‒ ¿Alargar mi vida inútilmente? – enarcó su ceja.

‒ Iván puede convertirla en en algo útil... – prosiguió la delicada voz de Juvia ‒ si Iván nos entrega la verdadera cabeza que se encargaba de gobernar sobre usted, Bluenote y Raven Tail. Todos han muerto menos usted. Juvia cree que podría considerar su venganza si el director de esta orquesta terminase en prisión. Y si fuera capturado, su vida ya no correría peligro.

Él dudo acerca de qué contestar. Juvia y Gray habían conversado sobre las debilidades en la personalidad de antiguo detective de homicidios. La cobardía y el miedo eran caracteres que sobresalían de Iván aunque se obligara a mostrar lo contrario. Ese trato lo había estado esperando seguramente por parte de su padre y su hijo puesto que los rumores revelaban que el detective Dreyar evitaba hablar con su padre por teléfono o cualquier otra vía. Y Fullbuster no se lo reprochaba después de todo el gran perjuicio que había causado en su comisaría.

No era que a Gray le importara la vida de su anterior compañero. Tampoco le preocupaba qué le ocurriera. Si trabajas para la mafia, no esperes a que éstos vayan a protegerte si te capturan. Lo más probable es que te silencien. No les gustan los cabos sueltos.

‒ Está bien. Pero quiero el traslado esta semana.

‒ Juvia está de acuerdo. Pero Juvia necesita información acerca de quien esté en la cúspide de esta jerarquía.

‒ No puedo deciros quién pero puedo daros la información que recopilé mientras trabajaba para Raven Tail. Ellos lo llamaban _Tártaros_. Pero nunca lo vi. No es su nombre real, claro.

‒ Juvia quiere saber quién podría saberlo.

‒ Nadie. Es un tipo codicioso y difícil de ubicar. Estoy seguro de que se trata de alguien tan importante que nadie sospecharía de él y por eso utiliza el apodo. No conozco a nadie que hablase con _Tártaros_. A los de Raven Tail no les gustaba su estilo. Él sabía quiénes eran ellos y podía identificarlos mientras que los capos estaban totalmente desprotegidos. Por eso un día la cagaron.

‒ ¿Por qué? – preguntó la azulada.

‒ _Tártaros_ se comunicaba enviando secuaces a la sede de Raven Tail que hablaban en su nombre. Llevaban un intercomunicador a través del cual comunicaba a su empleado lo que tenía que decirles. Una noche, cuando el hombre que había mandado volvía a su vehículo, los de Raven Tail lo drogaron. Le extrajeron el intercomunicador e intentaron localizar la procedencia de la voz. Se trataba de un tono automatizado que no tenía ni género y fue imposible determinar una IP que concretase su ubicación. A la mañana siguiente aparecieron muertas las dos hijas pequeñas de uno de los capos como advertencia.

‒ ¿Eso es todo, Iván? ¡Es una mierda de información! ¿Un apodo y una historia para no dormir sobre Raven Tail? Seguimos sin saber su maldito nombre. ¿Realmente esperas que eso te permita un cambio de centro?

Iván tensó su mandíbula. La desfachatez de su compañero estaba atacando su profundo ego con aquel tono y altanería. Que lo tratase de aquella forma y frente a una mujer, era la peor humillación que podría sufrir. Se debatía entre contestar a su antiguo compañero y soportar la afrenta y finalmente ganó la segunda opción, porque sabía que si no controlaba su temperamento aquella sería su última semana en el reino de los mortales.

‒ Te he dado el nombre que sé. Nadie sabe nada más, mocoso. ¿O es que habías escuchado antes el maldito nombre de _Tártaros?_ ‒ su silencio fue entendido como una afirmación ‒ Yo también me la estoy jugando, ¿sabes? Con sólo deciros el título que ha estado usando en la oscuridad, él podría matarme. Pero visto que me quiere muerto de todas formas sólo puedo esperar a que lo capturéis antes de que llegue a mí. Estoy más interesado en esto de lo que crees, niñato exhibicionista.

‒ Juvia no cree que nadie sepa nada y que la información de Iván no sea útil – dijo pensativa ‒. Alguien tiene que saber quién es _Tártaros_.

‒ ¿Hablas en serio Juvia?

‒ Juvia piensa que es imposible que nadie conozca su verdadero nombre. Juvia sabe que van a encontrar a _Tártaros_ – dijo sonriente ‒. Juvia quiere darle las gracias a Iván por su cooperación.

Sorprendido por su dulzura, Iván mostró su amenazante dentadura y Gray salió de la sala con Juvia a su lado.

La reportera sabía que sus reacciones normalmente no eran comprendidas por el resto de las personas. Ella intentaba ver el lado bueno de los seres humano a pesar de todo lo que había vivido en su vida. También era agradable con ellos aunque le faltaran al respeto. Gajeel se había enfadado en muchas ocasiones con ella por no defenderse y ser más agresiva o vengativa. Era su hermano el que tenía que contestar por ella cuando alguien la molestaba.

Pero es que en el cuerpo Juvia Redfox no había una sola gota de malicia ni crueldad. Era totalmente pura e inocente. Agradable y amable. Y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido con Totomaru, el incendio de su apartamento y el ataque contra Gajeel, no quería que nadie le quitase esa parte de ella que tanto la caracterizaba y la hacía especial. Su indomable bondad era lo más importante que tenía y no permitiría que nadie se la arrebatase.

Al salir de la sala, Gray y Juvia se encontraron con la modelo que había acudido como figura publicitaria a la inauguración del teatro de Gajeel acompañada por el detective Dreyar. La casualidad de encontrarse con ellos no era tal si se tenía en cuenta que ese detective era el hijo de Iván.

‒ Dreyar.

‒ Fullbuster. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí mocoso exhibicionista? –Juvia escuchó el gruñido de Fullbuster y se ruborizó al ver que su pecho estaba al descubierto.

‒ No es asunto tuyo.

‒ Juvia y Gray-sama necesitaban hablar con Iván Dreyar acerca del artículo que Juvia escribió de él.

‒ Hacéis muy buena pareja – Mirajane sonrió ajena a la conversación que se estaba dando lugar.

‒ ¡N-n-no somos pareja! – Juvia sintió una punzada de dolor tras escuchar la negativa de Fullbuster.

Aunque era cierto aquello, que algún día pudieran tener alguna relación amorosa era el sueño romántico de Juvia. Por mucho que intentase no atosigar al detective con sus sentimientos, no podía evitar sentirse así por él. Odiaba a su corazón por hacer que se enamorase de alguien que no la correspondía.

‒ ¡Ah perdonadme! – dijo la modelo apenada y observando como Juvia se escondía avergonzada tras la espalda de Fullbuster – Vi una conexión tan fuerte entre vosotros que simplemente lo di por supuesto. Además conozco varios casos de famosas que acaban emparejadas con sus guardaespaldas.

‒ Tenemos que irnos.

Fullbuster cogió a Juvia de la mano y salieron a grandes zancadas del pasillo.

Una vez en el coche, Juvia quiso obviar el momento incómodo vivido con Mirajane y el detective Dreyar. Había estado pensando en una forma para identificar a _Tártaros_. Pero conociendo a Fullbuster, no le iba a gustar.

‒ Juvia quiere que Gray conduzca hasta tenería abandonada de Magnolia.

‒ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

‒ Porque Juvia va a encontrar la verdadera identidad de _Tártaros_. Se necesita un testigo que lo identifique. Aunque sea Hades no hay pruebas y Juvia quiere conseguirlas. Juvia sabe que quien dirigía el Tártaros era el dios Hades en la mitología griega.

‒ ¿Ah sí? Un poco estúpido crearse un nombre falso que dé lugar a esa conexión, ¿no crees? – se encogió de hombros en el asiento del automóvil ‒ ¿Por qué la tenería?

‒ Porque es ahí donde Juvia se comunica con sus fuentes. Juvia tiene que dejar un mensaje para que se pongan en contacto con ella.

‒ De acuerdo pero entraré contigo.

Presentía una discusión. El detective no iba a permitir que se negara a que la acompañara. Por mucho que la periodista quisiera pasar cada momento del día junto a él, la presencia de alguien que exudaba autoridad no le permitiría el acceso. La tenería estaba repleta de delincuentes juveniles o recaderos de organizaciones criminales que había conocido gracias a Totomaru. Ellos habían sido los testigos silenciosos que Juvia protegía y que le habían servido para acceder a la información que necesitaba.

Su relación se basaba en una mutua confianza. Ellos ofrecían información a cambio de obtener algo de Juvia, normalmente dinero y a la vez amparo. Puesto que los sacaba de las garras de los grandes criminales que los coaccionaban o forzaban a estar sometidos a sus demandas. Y no todos eran tan "amigables".

‒ Gray-sama no puede entrar con Juvia. En aquel lugar viven personas que no cumplen con las leyes.

‒ Más motivos aún para acompañarte. Juvia, te acompañaré quieras o no.

‒ Entonces Gray-sama tendrá que ir con otro aspecto – el la miró confundida -. No pueden saber que Gray-sama es policía y usted exuda autoridad.

‒ ¿Ah sí? – enarcó una ceja.

Juvia sintió una corriente de calor por todo su cuerpo y se ruborizó. No había querido que su afirmación sonase tan sexual. Jugó con el dobladillo de su falda para tranquilizarse antes de continuar.

‒ Juvia y Gray-sama pararán en el centro comercial antes. Y Gray-sama no hará ninguna advertencia ni comentario. Permitirá que Juvia haga lo que tiene que hacer ‒ dijo con un mohín, intentando parecer estricta.

‒ Entendido ‒ el detective sonrió divertido ante la actitud de la reportera.

Para entrar en la tenería, tenías que hacerte pasar por uno de sus moradores. Juvia había tenido que cambiar su aspecto y comportamiento siempre que necesitaba adentrarse en ella. El rol que mejor se le adecuaba para el contexto en el que se encontraba era el de prostituta drogadicta. Había sido muy incómodo la primera vez porque no estaba acostumbrada a ese aspecto. Pero cualquier otro papel se le adecuaba menos aún debido a su timidez.

A pesar de las quejas del detective por el cambio de vestimenta, Juvia pudo apreciar que se sentía a gusto con las ropas que había elegido para él. Compró unos pantalones tejanos rotos que ensuciaron un poco arrastrándolos por la calzada para quitar el aspecto de nuevo y una chaqueta de segunda mano marrón. Juvia optó por una chaqueta corta y gruesa de un fucsia chillón y una falda extremadamente corta combinada con botas de tacón alto.

Cuando Gray la vio salir de los baños con aquel aspecto la observó extrañado.

‒ ¿Vas a ir así? ¡Se tirarán todos encima de ti!

‒ Juvia tiene que hacerse pasar por una mujer de _la vida alegre_. Juvia ya ha ido otras veces con un atuendo parecido y nunca ha ocurrido nada.

‒ ¿Has ido más veces así? ¿Es que estás loca?

‒ Simplemente miran a Juvia y alguna vez le han tocado el culo a Juvia. No ocurre nada problemático. Es más dificultoso si eres un varón. Juvia ha presenciado disputas por chicas o territorio.

‒ No voy a dejar que nadie te toque. Si tengo que hacerme pasar por tu novio para evitarlo, lo haré.

A la azulada le había parecido escuchar las palabras que había querido oír por la boca del detective desde que lo vio por primera vez. Reflexionó de nuevo y comprendió que no eran exactamente las que su corazón deseaba. No obstante, aquello le podía ser suficiente ya que Gray le había confesado que jamás podría tener una relación seria con una mujer.

Ella sabía que el detective tenía pánico a sentir. Lo había notado porque no era una persona que hablase de sus sentimientos y emociones y, cuando se sentía vulnerable, la atacaba sin razón. Era como si reflejase en ella su odio por no haber controlado su emotividad. Como si se obligase a permanecer en un estado de eterna frialdad. Pero a Juvia no la engañaba. Ella había llegado a conocer el corazón que se encontraba dentro de él y era un lugar francamente cálido. Había escuchado los latidos del corazón la noche en la que vino a buscarla al hospital y cómo se habían acelerado cuando la cercanía de la muchacha aumentó.

Ella anhelaba que le diera una oportunidad. Únicamente una. Quería ser su red de salvación. Ayudarlo con la muestra de sentimientos y hacerle ver que jamás lo traicionaría. Ofrecerle el espacio de confortabilidad adecuado para que pudiera expresarse con ella. Recoger sus pedazos cuando algo lo hiriese tan profundamente que no pudiera levantarse de nuevo. Protegerlo frente a las adversidades como una cascada de agua. Quería abrazarlo por las noches y expresarle de mil y una formas las razones por las que lo amaba.

«Si Gray-sama le diera una oportunidad a Juvia, Juvia le haría saber de todas las formas posibles que Gray-sama es el amor de su vida. Juvia sería capaz de hasta dar su vida por él.»

‒ Juvia, no te crees historias extrañas en tu mente… ‒ lo miró cuando observó su mirada perdida y fantasiosa ‒ Sólo vamos a interpretar un papel, ¿entendido? ‒ ella asintió.

Tuvieron que despeinarse con las manos y ensuciárselas con tierra del parque junto con las manos y la cara antes de entrar en la tenería. El coche quedó atrás en el aparcamiento del sótano del centro comercial. No podían ir en ningún vehículo privado de camino a aquel lugar. Y fue algo complicado de conseguir por parte de Juvia con aquellos tacones y esa falda tan corta que no le permitía apenas movimiento. Otra complicación era que tuvieran que pararse cada cierto tiempo porque el largo de la prenda se le subía, provocando un sonrojo en Gray que Juvia no podía acabar de ver por estar más concentrada en la vergüenza de exhibirse de aquella forma.

La tenería abandonada de Magnolia era un lugar poco pulcro e higiénico. Se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, en uno de los peores barrios, y los conciudadanos habían presentado varias quejas al alcalde solicitando que fuera demolida puesto que drogadictos y criminales convictos vivían en ella y sus proximidades como okupas. La escala de delincuencia en aquella zona había ido en aumento a causa de ese foco de criminalidad, provocando multitud de altercados y muchos agentes de policía no quisieran ni adentrarse para hacer su ronda de vigilancia por lo que pudiera pasar. El alcalde, sin embargo, parecía que no lo encontraba como una prioridad principal y por ello no se había tomado ninguna medida.

Nadie les impidió el acceso. Todos miraban las piernas de Juvia y algún que otro la silbó. Posiblemente le soltarían alguna obscenidad cuando estuvieran algo lejos de ellos puesto que pretendían evitar que el muchacho que la acompañase lo escuchase. Los habitantes de la tenería habían asumido que aquella prostituta pertenecía al yonki de párpados caídos y mirada desafiante por la forma posesiva en la que agarraba su cintura y la pegaba a su cadera. Juvia se sentía en el Olimpo con aquel contacto aunque fuera fingido. Sabía que era lo único que conseguiría de él y que debía contentarse con ello.

Varias escenas grotescas se sucedieron. Prostitutas que ejercían su profesión a la vista de todos, jóvenes que quemaban dosis de caballo para su consumo habitual, individuos que parloteaban de forma incoherente por el consumo de tóxicos, otros que dormían al lado de su orina y heces…

Finalmente, llegaron a una puerta. La abrieron y pasaron a través de ella. Ese habitáculo había servido de nevera con anterioridad pero ahora que la electricidad estaba ausente en el lugar, la temperatura era la más agradable de todo el local. No había nadie dentro de él. Y aunque Juvia esperaba ver ahí a sus contactos, puesto que era su zona y nadie de la tenería gozaba quitarles su propiedad por lo peligrosos que ellos eran, no se desesperó. Tenían otra forma de comunicarse.

Sacó un pintalabios del mismo tono azulado que su cabello y escribió unos números en la pared bajo la mirada atenta de Fullbuster. Agradeció que no hiciera ninguna pregunta todavía ni se opusiera. Sabía que para un detective como él le resultaba difícil no impedir alguna de las actividades ilegales que habían presenciado como las discusiones entre los ex convictos que habitaban por ahí o las peleas entre perros y gallos que se habían oído en la zona oeste.

Cuando estaban saliendo por la puerta principal, Juvia chasqueó la lengua disgustada. Se estaba acercando hacia ellos Vidaldus, un tipo tenebroso que había intentado en alguna ocasión llevar su mano más allá del trasero de Juvia. Sus amigos habían terminado frustándole su avance en la Loxar por lo que la reportera había salido victoriosa de la situación. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que podría encontrárselo de nuevo. Hacía un par de años que había ingresado en prisión y había desaparecido para su buena suerte.

‒ Jota ‒ la sonrió ‒. ¿Qué haces por aquí monada?

‒ Jota había venido a ver a sus amigos pero parece ser que no estaban ‒ sonrió educadamente.

Vidaldus clavó su vista en Gray que desde que se había reunido el ex convicto con ellos había fortalecido el agarre en Juvia e incluso la palma de la mano había descendido unos centímetros hasta casi rozar la parte superior de sus firmes nalgas.

Llevaba su cabello oscuro más largo de lo normal, llegándole a ocultar el trasero por completo. Y se había maquillado la cara con las pinturas de guerra oscuras que usaba para intimidar cuando salía de caza con su banda. Se dedicaban a robar y golpear a varios transeúntes por mero placer o bajo precio.

‒ ¿Vidaldus salió de prisión ya?

‒ Sí, nena. Estoy libre de nuevo. Y ese tiempo ahí encerrado me hizo pensar en ti ‒ volvió la vista de nuevo a Fullbuster ‒. ¿Quién es ese tipo con cara de memo? Espero que no sea tu novio porque tú sólo puedes ser mía.

‒ Oh-oh.

‒ ¿Tengo que romperle la cara a este idiota? Porque nena sabes que lo haré ‒ Juvia se tensó y Gray intentó calmarla masajeando con suavidad el extremo final de su columna vertebral ‒. Me dijiste que entre tú y yo no podía haber nada porque estabas entregada a tu trabajo y no querías atarte a nadie. Pero si yo no puedo, nadie más puede. Y si tengo que cargarme a este tipo para demostrarte que yo soy mejor, lo haré. Jota eres mía.

La excusa que Juvia le había soltado en su momento le había parecido creíble e incluso romántica. Pero ahora que lo escuchaba en la boca de otra persona era lo más ridículo que se le podría haber ocurrido.

‒ ¿De qué coño está hablando este imbécil, Jota? ‒ Juvia miró a Gray nerviosa no sólo la llamaba por el apodo que había usado para moverse por la tenería sino que además su tono era callejero y su toque había incrementado en posesividad. Agarró su muñeca y la sacudió ‒ ¿Me has estado engañando con este inútil, nena?

‒ Jota… Jota… No haría algo así…

‒ Mira tío, no sé quién demonios te crees que eres ‒ soltó a Juvia y agarró a Vidaldus por el cuello ‒ pero Jota lleva siendo mía desde hace cuatro años. Si te has acercado a ella en algún momento, te voy a rajar la garganta y dejar que se seque al viento mientras te desangras. Nadie toca lo que le pertenece a Devilslayer.

Vidaldus se había asustado por la mirada que Gray le había dedicado. Incluso Juvia lo temía interpretando aquel papel de hombre peligroso que a la vez le parecía increíblemente sexy. Había elegido hasta un apodo callejero al interpretar ese rol para salvarla de Vildaldus y aquello provocaba de nuevo que la reportera se perdiera fantaseando con su detective. Gray soltó el cuerpo del criminal que se llevó una mano a su cuello, tosiendo para recuperar el aire y la voz.

«Juvia está enferma…»

‒ Si ella es tuya desde hace tanto, ¿por qué no me dijo antes que tenía un poseedor?

A la reportera feminista que llevaba dentro se le tensaron todos los músculos de rabia. Vidaldus era, como muchos de los moradores de la tenería, un machista redomado y consideraba a las mujeres como propiedades que mostraban el poder frente a otros. Por suerte sus amigos que le ofrecían esa información no poseían esa ideología retrógrada, descerebrada y absurda.

‒ Esa es una buena pregunta ‒ volvió a cogerla de la muñeca con brusquedad y colocó su otra mano en la cintura para pegarla a él ‒. Contéstanos.

«¡Rápido Juvia! ¡Piensa!»

‒ Jota… Jota tenía miedo de que Vidaldus quisiera pelearse con Devil-sama. Y Devil-sama ya ha matado a varios hombres que han intentado propasarse por ella.

‒ Eso es verdad ‒ sonrió con soberbia y quitó la mano de su cintura y le acarició con el dorso la cara siguiendo una línea recta hasta terminar en el mechón de su cabello azulado despeinado ‒. ¿A caso protegías a este perdedor? ¿Es eso? ¿Sientes algo por esta escoria con patas?

‒ ¡N-n-no! Pero Devil-sama ya estuvo en prisión por aquel hombre que mató porque simplemente miró a Juvia y no quería perderlo otra vez más.

‒ Sí… Fue sólo un año porque aquellos idiotas creyeron que fue involuntario ‒ se sonrió‒. Está bien. Te perdono ‒ le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y el corazón de Juvia dio un vuelco.

‒ ¡Y una mierda! Yo no me creo que ella sea tu novia. Le acabas de dar un beso de mierda. Si ella fuera mía no la besaría como si fuera mi jodida hermana.

‒ ¡Oh! ¿Quieres una muestra de cómo intimamos mi mujer y yo? No me gusta tener espectadores mientras disfruto de su cuerpo. Odio que la miren.

‒ ¿Y en cambio permites que otros se la tiren por dinero? Jota llegó a la tenería presentándose como una prostituta tío.

‒ Una cosa son los negocios ‒ sonrió ‒. El dinero de Jota me va perfecto para los míos ‒ Vidaldus lo miró con incredulidad.

‒ Bésala. Demuéstrame ahora mismo con un beso de verdad que te pertenece y me lo creeré. No lo hagas y la poseeré delante de ti mientras mi grupo te pega una paliza.

Gray contestó con una sonrisa enmarcada con su furiosa mirada. Juvia estaba cada vez más nerviosa por lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. El detective le había manifestado su negativa a tocarla de forma inapropiada o a poder tener una relación romántica. Pero si no lo hacía en ese momento, tendrían problemas. Y haber fingido que Gray era una persona más agresiva y fuerte que Vidaldus no serviría de nada. Iba a tener que marcarla. Así era como se trataban las cosas en la tenería.

Las dos manos de Fullbuster se posaron en la sensible zona de la azulada en la que su espalda se perdía en el trasero. La chaqueta no ocultaba ese pequeño arco y Juvia podía sentir completamente los dedos de Gray marcándola con posesividad. La tiró hoscamente contra su cuerpo y presionó su boca contra la suya salvajemente. Una de sus manos se colocó detrás de la nuca y se la acarició con dureza. Las bocas se abrían y cerraban sin cesar con avidez. Gray bebía de sus labios como si su esencia fuera el único oxígeno que su cuerpo pudiera aceptar. Juvia devolvía los besos con necesidad, mostrándole cuánto había necesitado de él desde que lo había conocido.

La mano de la nuca penetró entre las hebras de sus cabellos y tiró de ellos de forma sensual para que la cabeza se inclinase hacia atrás. De esta forma se facilitó el acceso a su suave y dulce cuello, tan pálido y brillante y que necesitaba marcar con sus dientes. Se lo beso con fuerza, succionando y señalando ahí donde la lengua la había probado. Su otra mano caminó sola hasta la cremallera del abrigo y se lo descendió unos centímetros, mostrando un pedazo del sujetador como única prenda que llevaba debajo.

Juvia jadeó cuando sintió cómo le agarraban el pecho derecho con fiereza y se lo ahuecaban con fuerza. Gimió cuando el pulgar de Gray frotaba en círculos el pezón derecho y el meñique hacía las mismas en el izquierdo. La poderosa boca del detective localizó la clavícula de la joven y la mordió, lamiendo el trazo que toda ella marcaba en su torso.

Cuando separó su boca de su cuerpo. Se quedó mirando a la azulada y Juvia pudo comprobar la excitación en su mirada. Jadeaba incontrolablemente y cuando delineó los labios hinchados por la pasión de Juvia, vio como conseguía calmarse. Ella se subió abochornada la cremallera más por pudor que por frío aunque estuvieran en pleno diciembre.

‒ ¿Te bastó eso? ‒ colocó un brazo sobre los hombros de Juvia para remarcar su dominio sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

‒ Bueno…

Gray se acercó a él y le golpeó la nariz con todas sus fuerzas. Vidaldus se quejó y sangró por la nariz.

‒ No vuelvas a probarme. Y menos aún a mirarla o te mataré. Ella es mía, ¿te queda claro?

No hablaron en todo el trayecto a casa ni cuando almorzaron a solas en el salón de los Redfox. Ni de Vidaldus, ni del beso, ni tampoco de lo que Juvia había dejado escrito en la nevera de la tenería. Y aquello había permitido que Juvia se contentase con lo que Gray la había hecho sentir. Ni en sus mejores fantasías se había imaginado una pasión tan abrumadora e intensa como la que habían vivido.

Por la tarde, Juvia se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a preparar a Levy con su vestido y maquillaje hasta que se marchó con su hermano Gajeel a la fiesta. Cuando se quedó a solas con Gray en su despacho, empezó a tensarse de nuevo. No podía negarse la experiencia que acababa de vivir con el detective y hombre de sus sueños. ¿Cómo podían estar sentados sin hablarlo y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido? Ella había visto la excitación en su mirada. Él la deseaba. Y mucho.

‒ ¿Gray-sama no quiere saber qué escribí en la nevera de la tenería? No le ha preguntado a Juvia por ello.

‒ Oh sí ‒ respondió distraído ‒. ¿Qué fue eso?

‒ Es la forma en la que Juvia se comunica con sus chicos ‒ sonrió ‒. Saben que la del pintalabios azul es Juvia y les deja escrita la hora y la fecha. Juvia los ve siempre en el mismo lugar. Ahora sólo tienen que ir Juvia y Gray-sama al punto de encuentro mañana a las cuatro de la tarde.

‒ Bien.

Ella había percibido que el detective no la miraba a la cara. Sintió un dolor agudo en el estómago cuando se le ocurrió que quizás se había avergonzado de besarla delante de todas aquellas personas o que se arrepentía. Juvia no quería que ansiara borrar uno de los mejores momentos en la vida de la azulada.

‒ Juvia, lo que ocurrió con Vidaldus… ‒ se frotó el cabello nervioso. Juvia lo reconocía como un tic muy propio de él en ese tipo de situaciones ‒ Lo siento. Sé que entiendes que estábamos interpretando un papel pero fui muy brusco contigo y me siento algo extraño e incómodo con la situación.

‒ A Juvia no le importó ‒ sonrió y observó como los ojos del detective se fijaban en las marcas del cuello que le había dejado. Se había colocado un pañuelo para ocultarlo. Su mirada se tornó oscura y se sentó a su lado en el sofá del despacho.

‒ Joder… ‒ acercó sus dedos y rozó la piel irritada por las marcas de succión, quitándole el pañuelo ‒ ¡Estás llena de ellas! ‒ siguió el camino de marcas que podía verse por debajo del cuello y la clavícula.

‒ Gray-sama estaba interpretando un papel. Es normal que los amantes se marquen por la pasión que se vive. Y, bueno, probablemente la emoción de la interpretación hizo que Gray-sama se emocionara más aún ‒ sonrió.

‒ Yo nunca he marcado tanto a una mujer, Juvia. Nunca.

‒ Entonces sería porque Gray no sentía la completa pasión ‒ asintió ‒. Porque no había amor. El amor hace que todo sea más especial y perfecto. Incluido el sexo. Potencia que sea más salvaje ‒ Gray arqueó una ceja.

‒ ¿Lo dices en serio? Juvia, el sexo es sexo. No es necesario que haya amor para disfrutarlo más. De hecho es más divertido si no hay ataduras. Lo hace más excitante y despreocupado.

‒ Eso es porque Gray-sama nunca ha hecho el amor con alguien a quien amase.

‒ Amé a una mujer una vez.

 _Briar._

Cuando Juvia intentaba acercarse a su Gray, él levantaba un muro entre los dos cuyos cimientos eran la primera y única novia del detective que había muerto durante su adolescencia en el hospital donde él estaba tratando su enfermedad. Gray impedía a cualquier mujer ocupar el lugar de la muchacha fallecida. Era la sombra que oscurecía su mirada y la teñía de tristeza.

Sin conocerla ya la odiaba. Había disfrutado de la compañía de Gray y había confiado en ella lo suficientemente como para hablar de sus temores y preocupaciones durante esa etapa de su vida en la que se sentía abrumado de soledad. Había llegado hasta la cima de ese corazón cálido protegido por una capa glacial y plantado su bandera clamando su propiedad por y para siempre.

Y Gray no era feliz. Juvia podía ser alguien inseguro y sentir celos frente a otras mujeres que desearan al detective. Pero si ella llegaba a morir algún día, no querría verlo apagarse con lentitud y que se negara la capacidad de poder volver a amar a otra persona. Ella querría que Gray fuera feliz y siguiera viviendo. Jamás le impediría su propia felicidad. Ella lo amaba.

‒ Juvia cree que Gray no ha disfrutado de la misma forma con las otras mujeres que cuando hacía el amor con Briar ‒ se encogió de hombros ‒. Juvia pudo comparar acostarse con alguien a quien amaba a alguien con quien no.

‒ ¿A quien amabas…? ‒ la voz de Fullbuster se quebró ante esa pregunta. Resopló con molestia ‒ Vuelves a darme la razón. Tú no estás enamorada de mí. El amor no es veleta, Juvia. Es para siempre.

‒ ¿Eso cree Gray? ‒ enarcó una de sus azuladas cejas ‒ El amor no es una obligación, una cadena o un contrato. No te cierne a un para siempre. El amor jamás sería un peso muerto. Es un regalo. Pero es muy delicado y hay que protegerlo. Cuidarlo día a día para que vaya creciendo, porque sino, muere ‒ suspiró ‒. El amor puede hacerte sentir especial e intocable cuando es recíproco. Llenarte de tal forma que hasta el momento no supieras que te hallabas vacío. Pero también puede hacerte desgraciado y vulnerable. Juvia cree que el amor tiene vida propia y está sujeto a las mismas reglas que la existencia humana.

‒ ¿Qué quieres decir con esto? ¿Qué puedes enamorarte hoy de mí y mañana de cualquier otra persona? ¿Con Lyon por ejemplo?

¿Lyon? ¿A qué venía introducir a Lyon en la conversación?

Juvia se mostró extrañada ante su incoherente comentario. Y parecía muy molesto. Le importaba de forma demasiado personal la concepción que Juvia tuviera del amor. Podría pensar que el enfado se debiera a que sintiera algo por la periodista. Pero Juvia había aprendido que su primer pensamiento en ese tipo de situaciones, siempre fantasioso, estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Lo desechó antes de proseguir con su explicación.

‒ Juvia sólo se ha enamorado dos veces.

‒ ¿Quién fue el primero? ‒ su pregunta había sonado algo alterada. Juvia vio cómo Gray intentaba calmarse ‒ ¿Totomaru…?

‒ Así es. Juvia amaba a Totomaru ‒ se ruborizó ‒. Pero nunca pudieron estar juntos de esa forma. Sin embargo, Juvia y Totomaru compartieron muchos momentos especiales entre ellos la primera vez de Juvia en la cama. Y fue perfecta ‒ sonrió y la mandíbula de Gray se tensó ‒. Juvia se entregó muchas otras veces después de aquella a Totomaru. Se veían en momentos esporádicos, cuando él lograba escaparse en algún momento.

‒ ¿Y ya no lo amas?

‒ Las cosas no son siempre tan simples. Blancas o negras, abierto o cerrado, sí o no. La Juvia del pasado amó a Totomaru y sufrió lo indecible cuando él falleció. Sintió como la mitad de ella había muerto con él. Fue un dolor tan desgarrador que Juvia pensó que jamás se recuperaría de ello.

‒ ¿Y qué cambió?

‒ Juvia un día por fin volvió a releer las cartas de Totomaru. Y vio que él no querría verla así. La tristeza de Juvia era egoísta porque él siempre había querido su felicidad. Así que Juvia tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir su ausencia. Y ella cambió mucho ya no es la que era. La Juvia del pasado estaba enamorada de Totomaru pero la de ahora lo está de Gray-sama ‒ sonrió con dulzura y vio la incomodidad en su rostro ‒. Juvia intentó acostarse hace unos años con un hombre que conoció. Salieron en varias ocasiones. Pero… no fue como con Totomaru.

‒ Entonces el tipo sería horrible en la cama ‒ hizo una mueca orgullosa.

‒ ¡Oh no Gray-sama! La técnica… mmmm… fue muy correcta. Se trataba del actor Bora Charming. Él tiene una buena fama en ese campo. Pero no fue aquella explosión que sintió Juvia todas las veces con las que disfrutó con Totomaru ‒ se encogió de hombros con un aire de inocencia ‒. Quizás Gray no lo ve porque hace mucho que no se acuesta con una mujer con amor de por medio y tiene el recuerdo olvidado.

La mirada fría de él se clavó en sus ojos. Sintió una tormenta nevada en cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas y se sacudió cuando un escalofrío la recorrió por entero. Sintió sus helados dedos ceñirse en su cintura y como su boca se aproximaba a la de Juvia.

‒ Recuérdamelo entonces ‒ le susurró a los labios con la voz ronca y haciendo gala de una orgullosa sonrisa ladeada.

Su fuerte boca engulló la femenina de ella antes de que Juvia pudiera reaccionar. Y era un beso tan dulce, que podría desfallecer por la sobredosis de azúcar de la que Gray la estaba dotando. Acariciaba sus carnosos labios con su lengua, saboreando su excitación. Los dientes rasgaban la fina piel que los protegía a la vez que tiraba del labio inferior para succionárselo con seducción. La intensidad de los besos crecía exponencialmente a la vez que su mano ascendía por toda su curvilínea figura hasta su mandíbula, para acariciarla con su pulgar.

Juvia se sentía extasiada. Y no sólo por la forma en la que Gray la tocaba con sus expertas manos. Sino porque la palabra exacta del detective había sido _recuérdamelo_ en el contexto en el que se encontraban. Tenía que significar que por fin había admitido que sentía por ella algo emocional y no simple placer físico. Si fuera esto último, Juvia no podría intimar con él de esa forma. Después de la decepción con Bora, se había sentido tan sola en la cama, que se había dicho que no volvería a acostarse sin amor de por medio con alguien. No se trataba de una fantasía irreal. Él la quería. Tenía que hacerlo para tomarla de esa forma.

Ella colocó su mano temerosa en el muslo de Gray. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaba a alguien así y se sentía algo torpe con su cuerpo. Además, la emoción de lo que estaba viviendo tampoco la ayudaba a tener un auténtico control de sus miembros. Sintió a través del pantalón, el cuerpo caliente de Gray. Y sonrió al pensar que su temperatura habitualmente gélida, había sido calentada por ella. Él notó la sonrisa que afloraba en la joven y se separó, soltando un quejido de desaprobación.

‒ No vas a exagerar esto, ¿verdad? ‒ ella asintió ‒ Bien.

No iba a presionarlo si no estaba todavía preparado para llamar lo que estaban experimentando y creando por su nombre. Le bastaba con disfrutarlo junto a él. Pero ella sabía la verdad. Si él no sintiera amor por ella, Juvia no compartiría esa intimidad con el detective. Ya se había negado en una ocasión.

La tiró sobre su pecho al suelo que se encontraba decorado con una mullida y cómoda alfombra y rodó sobre si mismo para terminar encima de ella. Se hundió en el hueco del cuello femenino para besarlo y sobresaltarla con pequeños y sutiles mordiscos hasta llegar a la clavícula, que delineaba con sus dedos. Juvia observó que la camisa de Gray ya estaba totalmente desabrochada, colocó sus manos en los hombros de él y se la retiró, quedando medio desnudo y a su total merced. Clavó su tacto en los omoplatos del joven y los deslizó por toda la espalda, recorriendo su piel y sintiendo los músculos tensionarse bajo ella.

Sus dientes descendieron hasta la hendidura de sus pechos y unas rápidas manos elevaron el grueso jersey de lana para extraérselo por la cabeza, mostrando un sencillo sujetador negro que rodeaba los turgentes pechos de porcelana. Su lengua curiosa buscó el pezón que se encontraba escondido bajo la tela y lo extrajo hacia su boca, succionándolo para el placer de los dos y provocando que Juvia se arquease hacia él ofreciéndole más carne para tomar. Ella dejó que sus dedos penetrasen en su maraña de cabellos azabaches y le acariciara la cabeza relajando todos los puntos de su varonil cuerpo a la vez que los dotaba de una descarga de fogosidad animal.

La reportera notó que Gray se asustaba de la conexión que estaban sintiendo en ese momento. El vínculo que los estaba uniendo crecía y se volvía intenso, irrefrenable e incontrolable. Separó su boca de su piel y la miró a los ojos, uniendo sus frentes. Vio el miedo en su mirada y temió que fuera a retirarse. Habían llegado hasta ahí y no iba a permitir que Gray los dejara insatisfechos a los dos. Lo ayudaría con sus miedos y le permitiría desbloquear sus sentimientos para que pudiera vivirlos. Esa era la oportunidad que Juvia siempre había estado esperando de él.

‒ Juvia yo… No puedo… ‒ los ojos de Gray estaban brillantes de tristeza.

‒ Shht ‒ acarició con su instinto maternal la cara del muchacho ‒. Juvia cuidará de Gray ‒ le sonrió triunfante para transmitirle su apoyo.

Acercó sus labios y lo besó dulcemente mientras sus manos se encargaban de quitar de en medio los pantalones y la falda que obstaculizaban el acceso. Querían sentirse desnudos, acariciarse piel contra piel en un frenesí de sensaciones. Juvia quería sentir a Gray dentro de ella pero sabía que él estaba siendo abrumado por las intensas emociones que se provocaban el uno al otro en esa situación. No quería asustarlo.

Acarició su pecho y sus abdominales hasta llegar a su pelvis, jugueteando con la goma de sus boxers y tirando de ella. Gray reaccionó desabrochando el sujetador de Juvia y deleitándose con la visión de sus firmes senos. Los probó uno a uno, dejando que su lengua empapara el pezón y el pecho en círculos concéntricos, haciéndose cada vez más grandes y descendiendo por el estómago de la chica hasta que llegó a la única prenda que la separaba de la completa desnudez. Se la arrancó rompiéndosela y, cuando hundió su boca en la humedad Juvia, no pudo evitar proferir un grito de placer.

El contacto de su lengua recorriendo su sexo la hacía temblar de placer y las caderas de la azulada se mecían acercándose más a la cara del detective. Sus manos se posaron en su cabello y presionando su cabeza más contra ella. Juvia estaba asustada de lo atrevida que se estaba mostrando en ese momento pero la necesidad de sentirlo le impedía pensar o razonar. Cuando estaba próxima al orgasmo lo apartó de ella.

‒ ¿No te gustaba? ‒ le preguntó confuso mientras se secaba las comisuras con el pulgar.

‒ Sí… A Juvia le gustaba mucho pero no quiere llegar a solas ‒ Gray subió hasta que su cara quedó en frente de la suya y se apoyó en sus antebrazos ‒. Juvia quiere que los dos lleguen a la vez.

El detective sonrió sonrió y a Juvia se le paró el corazón. Un rubor la tiñó por entero y él soltó una carcajada divertido por su reacción. Se fundieron de nuevo en un beso y las nerviosas manos de ella se encargaron de dejarlo finalmente desnudo. Sintió la erección palpitante en su mano, necesitándola y empezó a acariciársela, haciendo que Gray gimiera a cada toque suyo. No tardó en separarse de su agarre para alterar un poco la posición. Haciendo que sus sexos colisionaran, empezó a penetrarla poco a poco hasta que quedaron totalmente conectados.

Las estocadas fueron sucediéndose con lentitud, disfrutando del vaivén de sus cuerpos rozándose y del movimiento de sus caderas. La fricción que provocaba el duro torso de Gray con el abundante pecho de Juvia, estremeció los pezones que se oscurecieron de lujuria.

Sus gemidos, iban propagándose por toda la sala y los jadeos seguían acompasados a los lentos movimientos que habían empezado a verse agilizados por la cercanía al clímax en el que se encontraban. Un sudor fresco y estimulante los impregnaba cuando la velocidad era alarmantemente rápida.

Juvia sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento y no pudo evitar declararle su amor al detective de nuevo en aquella situación.

‒ Ju-Ju-Juvia le am‒

Un tosco beso impidió que pudiera terminar la frase y haciendo que Juvia se sintiera algo decepcionada con ello. Hasta que notó que agarraba sus dos manos y las colocaba por encima de su cabeza para entralazarlas con sus dedos, apresionándolas con dureza mientras los dedos friccionaban entre sí por el movimiento de las estocadas. Cuando ambos sucumbieron al éxtasis final, un gemido unísono fue escuchado por ambas voces y las manos permanecieron enlazadas, simbolizando la completa unión que habían compartido.

Debió quedarse dormida poco después de aquello.

La despertaron unos dedos curiosos que contorneaban su silueta desde la sien hasta la cadera, pasando por la mandíbula, el mentón y su pecho. Abrió los ojos y Gray la estaba mirando con fascinación. Había colocado sobre sus cuerpos desnudos la manta del sofá que usaba cuando se tumbaba en él. Sintió una descarga glacial y Gray se apresuró a subir la manta hasta su mentón.

‒ ¿Juvia se quedó dormida? ‒ él volvió a obsequiarla con su dulce sonrisa y acarició con la punta de su nariz su mejilla, haciéndole cosquillas con su vello facial.

‒ Estabas exhausta. Siento haberte despertado.

‒ ¿Cuánto llevaba Juvia dormida?

‒ Media hora ‒ le besó el hombro y se lo mordisqueó ‒. Mi cuerpo nunca antes había estado caliente ‒ murmuró.

Juvia también se había dado cuenta y sonrió ante su percepción mientra se mordía el labio inferior. Ella había conseguido calentarlo como nadie. Ya le había advertido que el sexo con amor era muy distinto a lo que él había probado.

‒ Oh ‒ notó que la entrepierna del detective recuperaba su dureza ‒. ¿Gray-sama quiere repetir de nuevo?

‒ Si estás muy cansada no.

‒ Juvia cree que podrá hacer ese pequeño esfuerzo.

Sonrió divertida ante su propio atrevimiento de nuevo y se desprendieron de la pesada manta cuyo calor ya no necesitaban.

• • • • •

Lily casi interrumpió uno de sus momentos de simbiosis sexual cuando les recordó que le habían prometido que esa noche lo llevarían al cine.

Juvia y Gray tuvieron que ducharse y apenas cenar antes de salir hacia el cine acompañados también por Droy para la última sesión. La película la había elegido Lily y era un drama basado en un antiguo político de Magnolia. Su tía estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de placeres adultos de su sobrino. No es que se negase disfrutar con un film de dibujos animados, sino que sus preferencias eran muy amplias. Los que terminaron totalmente pasmados, sin embargo, fueron el agente y el detective.

No había prácticamente nadie en las instalaciones y en su sala estaban ellos solos. Juvia se había sentido molesta cuando la chica de las taquillas le había dedicado una mirada seductora y una risa absurda a Gray. Era cierto que no habían aún conversado acerca de lo ocurrido entre los dos pero sabía que no había sido sólo sexo y que cualquier mujer pudiera suponer una amenaza en su camino para consolidar la relación con Gray, aumentaba todavía más su ya existente inseguridad.

Una vez se relajaron en sus asientos, el detective se ofreció a ir en busca de palomitas y refrescos que paliara el poco alimento que ambos habían ingerido. Habían empezado los anuncios de otras próximas películas que se iban a estrenar y no quería destorbar su atención.

‒ Juvia lo acompañará.

‒ Volveré en un momento, Juvia. Tú disfruta de los tráilers, ¿de acuerdo? ‒ ella asintió haciendo un mohín ‒ ¿Hay algo que te apetezca especialmente? ‒ una sonrisa iluminó su cara.

‒ ¡Palomitas dulces!

‒ Eso está hecho ‒ le guiñó un ojo y desapareció.

La vuelta del detective estaba tardando más de la cuenta para ser que dudaba que hubiera gente esperando a que lo atendieran. Los nervios la corroían pensando en diversas hipótesis del por qué. Sintió como un salvavidas que Lily apuntara que se había olvidado de ir al baño antes de entrar a la sala y que necesitaba urgentemente ir antes de que se diera inicio al film. Droy los acompañó en busca de los aseos puesto que no podían estar solos en ningún momento y Juvia lo vio.

A su Gray sin camisa, saliendo de la puerta que daba al almacén y con la taquillera agarrada a su cuello que lo besaba y tocaba sin poder apartarse de él.

‒ ¿Fullbuster? ¡Tío que estás de servicio! ‒ resopló el agente.

Gray quedó congelado cuando vio la mirada de Juvia negarse de lágrimas silenciosas que resbalaban a lo largo de su mejilla hasta caer por el mentón. Sacudió a la taquillera de su cuerpo y corrió en busca de Juvia que retrocedió hasta golpear su espalda contra la pared.

No podía soportar el dolor. Lo que acababan de recrear hacía escasos minutos en su despacho no podía ser falso. No podía plantearse que fuera posible que únicamente hubiera querido disfrutar de su cuerpo. Habían compartido miles de caricias que distaban de ser puramente sexuales. Se había abierto a él, se había entregado en su totalidad. Y Gray no había dejado transcurrir ni un día para destrozarle la fantasía que ella creía por fin real.

Y en ese instante lo odió. Juvia Redfox, la niña inocente y pura, que jamás se había corrompido por nadie, sentía odio y rabia. Y una profunda e incremente decepción que se abría dentro de ella como un abismo sin fin.

‒ ¡Juvia! ¡Juvia espera!

‒ ¿Tía Juv? ¿Dónde vas?

No fue consciente de que sus piernas se habían activado solas y la habían llevado a la fría calle. Estaba lloviendo con tal fiereza como la que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Los truenos y relámpagos iluminaban la oscura noche que estaba desprovista de rayos lunares.

En algún momento, su mente conectó de nuevo a su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que se encontraba ante la puerta de la casa de alguien muy conocido por ella. Llamó con los nudillos continuadamente hasta que estos se pusieron morados.

‒ ¡Por Deliora, ya voy! ‒ su cara amiga cambió la expresión huraña cuando abrió la puerta por una amigable cuando vio de quién se trataba.

‒ ¿Juv? ¿Qué ocurre? ‒ la agarró de los hombros ‒ Dios mío estás empapada y llorando. ¿Qué ha pasado?

‒ Ju-Ju-Juvia…

‒ Entra. Encenderé el fuego y te prestaré ropa. ¿Dónde dejaste tu abrigo? ‒ ella estaba demasiado bloqueada para hablar ‒ No te preocupes. Te prepararé un té antes ‒ y una sonrisa franca le dio parte del calor que necesitaba en ese instante.

* * *

 **Elie-chan:** Fue tensa e intensa la conversación entre padre e hijo xD. Especialmente porque Iván es un personaje difícil de soportar x_X. Mira es amor relacionando a las personas xD. Y el mini gruvia en este capítulo lo tienes muuuuuucho más desarrollado :P.

No te desencaminaste mucho. Iván es demasiado machista como para respetar a una mujer que además fue la encargada de ponerlo en prisión ¬¬.

Lisanna fue secuestrada por Michelangelo pero para saber de Elfman vas a tener que esperarte al capítulo 22 :P

¡Hubo lemon gruvia *yai*! Y esta vez sin trolleo como la última x'D.

JAJAJAJAJAJAAJ lo del elmo xD. ¡Tengo una chapa diciendo exactamente lo mismo è_é. Creo que es una buena hipótesis la tuya e_e. Y yo también voy a echar de menos este fic *snif*

* * *

Lo he dejado un poco a medias sí y para que odiéis a Gray un pelín xD. Vais a tener que esperar cuatro capítulos más para la continuación (cuatro semanas a no ser que hubiera un boom de reviews que me obligara a actualizar por duplicado al llegar a una cifra importante e_e) ;D. Pero no os preocupéis, la semana siguiente toca un capítulo de Gajeel y con baile de máscaras involucrado.

Espero que lo disfrutarais de todas formas :P. Como os dije, es uno de mis capítulos favoritos ;3;

 **Recordad que leer vuestros reviews me alegran la vida y el alma *O*.**

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)!


	21. Rugido del Dragón de Hierro (Gajeel)

**Nota:** Hai! Con el inicio del máster probablemente el día para publicar CS termine siendo éste de forma habitual. Así no temo que durante la semana no tenga tiempo =O.

He pensado que cuando lleguemos a los 150 reviews (así como cifra redonda), esa semana habrá capítulo doble ^^. Aún queda un poquito pero cuántos más reviews existan más rápido llegaremos también :P.

¡Os dejo con el capítulo y espero que lo disfrutéis ^^!

 **Disclamer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Mashima, pero la historia es toda mía *ue*.

¡El capítulo contiene un poco de lime D:!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO: RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE HIERRO (GAJEEL)**

* * *

— ¿A qué estás esperando?

—A que estés preparada McEnana.

—Ya lo estoy. Dame lo más duro que tengas.

—No, no… Eres primeriza y no voy a ser un bruto contigo en tu primera vez.

—Estás siendo demasiado delicado, Gajeel. Esto no es para tanto.

— ¡Y tanto que lo es! No llevo a nadie que no sea mi familia a esta habitación. La experiencia que vas a vivir en mis manos te va a cambiar la vida, ¿me oyes? ¡La vida!

Gajeel miró ceñudo a la pequeña detective que se había tumbado en el sofá de tres plazas de su habitación favorita.

Se había decidido a finalmente a mostrarle por qué la música era tan importante para él. Y quería que fuese perfecto. Había tomado todas las medidas necesarias para que la experiencia fuera espectacular para la pequeña. Quería que sus cinco sentidos estuvieran puestos en el tema y no se desconcentrase por nada. Incluso la había obligado a que apagase su dichoso teléfono móvil y había puesto el cerrojo en la habitación para que nadie los estorbase.

Cuando en el balneario ella le había solicitado saber más acerca del arte musical. Él le había contestado que la música no se aprendía, sino que se sentía. Y eso era lo que quería mostrarle ahora. No se trataban de multitud de conceptos que debían ser memorizados. Para disfrutar de ella, tenías que dejar la mente en blanco y que fueran las notas musicales las que dirigieran tu cuerpo por completo. Precisamente por eso, Gajeel notaba sus nervios inquietándolo ya que iba a compartir algo muy importante para él con la detective. Levy se había convertido en alguien especial para Redfox. Llevaba días albergando sentimientos extraños por la azulada que se habían ido incrementado hasta provocarle unas intensas ganas de compartirlo todo con ella.

Aquello no era propio de Gajeel.

Él que era incapaz de mantener una relación estable se encontraba ante la tesitura de querer mantener a Levy McGarden en la mansión Redfox para siempre. No quería a otras mujeres. Sólo a _ella_. Y ahora iba a tener que convencerla de que era la pequeña detective la que había cambiado a Gajel Redfox. Había eliminado a aquel muchacho orgulloso, mujeriego y egocéntrico y lo había transformado en uno protector con ella y que la veía como su único mundo.

¿Cómo convencerla de que él ya no era algo que la prensa y el propio Redfox habían afirmado que era? Aquello iba a ser lo más difícil de conseguir. Como también probarle que una relación con él podría funcionar. Sobretodo porque a Gajeel Redfox no se le daba bien hablar de sentimientos y emociones. Para ser un amante de la música, era bastante bruto e insensible en ese aspecto. De lo que al menos estaba seguro era que Levy sentía algo por él. Eso la azulada no iba a poderlo negar.

Ella se interesaba no sólo en su protección sino también en lo que le preocupaba o aficiones. Y era francamente buena con Lily. Su pequeño vástago era una reliquia que las personas no sabían valorar. Cuando alguien veía al pequeño se imaginaba un niño con todas las notas de infante: impulsividad, travesuras, balbuceos… No se imaginaban que fuera a ser una mente maestra. Desde los tres años, los profesores habían querido reunirse con su progenitor para informarle que el cociente intelectual de su hijo era el propio de un genio. Le habían planteado la idea de avanzarlo de curso o incluso llevarlo a una escuela especial de jóvenes talentos como él.

No obstante, Gajeel quería que su hijo fuese feliz y no que lo apartasen de los demás. Este último curso, sin embargo, estaba siendo especialmente poco agradable para Lily. Los otros niños habían empezado a apartarse de él y lo miraban con desconfianza por el culto léxico que utilizaba al expresarse. A lo largo de estos dos años los intereses de Lily también se habían vuelto más adultos. Las niñas de su clase eran las únicas que todavía permitían a Lily jugar con ellas y su hijo había tenido que verse participando en juegos aburridos para no sentirse totalmente excluido. Él no se sentía integrado en el grupo y Gajeel había notado su seriedad y soledad. Esto había cambiado una vez Levy había entrado en sus vidas.

Lily había conocido a una homóloga en sus intereses y una fuente de nuevos conocimientos por la gran cantidad de libros que había devorado. Sus pequeñas actividades juntos, como la lectura, le habían proporcionado a su hijo que recuperase la sonrisa de nuevo. Y, aunque al principio le preocupaba cómo fuera a reaccionar cuando el caso terminase, ahora había cambiado su parecer. Porque no pensaba permitir que Levy saliera de sus vidas jamás.

— ¿Qué me vas a poner?

—No te lo voy a decir. Quiero que sea una sorpresa —una inocente sonrisa afloró en su cara—. No abras los ojos, ¡eh!

— ¿Por qué es tan importante ese detalle?

— ¡Demonios McEnana! ¿No puedes relajarte ni por un segundo? —gruñó salvaje— No voy a hacerte nada que tu no quieras —sonrió tras elevar sus comisuras con arrogancia.

Ella continuaba negándose a cerrarlos y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, como esperando una respuesta por su parte que explicara por qué debía privarse de un sentido. Gajeel empezaba a perder la paciencia, pero había algo que le obligaba a conservarla y a darle una explicación a la detective. Había observado que Levy tenía ciertos problemas acerca de todo lo que pudiera representar un acto de vulnerabilidad o desprotección.

En el balneario, le había costado desprenderse de su albornoz, que llevaba encima en todo momento salvo en el justo instante en el que se hundía en el agua. Había cubierto su cuerpo frente a la vista de los demás no tanto por vergüenza sino por miedo. Él se había acostado con suficientes mujeres como para apreciar esa diferencia. Algunas de ellas se habían sentido intimidadas por las dimensiones corporales de Gajeel y su poca experiencia exhibía una expresión de vergüenza o timidez. En ninguna de ellas había visto las emociones del rostro de Levy.

—Quiero que cierres los ojos para cambiar tu sentido dominante —suspiró vencido—. Te guías por los ojos y quiero que sea el oído el que condicione a los otros cuatro sentidos. Quiero que olfatees, veas, sientas y paladees lo que la música de sugestione —Levy se mordió el labio inferior y Gajeel tuvo que evitar capturárselo con su boca.

— ¿Tengo que hacer algo?

—Sólo sentirlo y memorizar todo lo que pase a través de ti. Cuando finalice la canción quiero que me lo expliques.

—De acuerdo.

Con su mando accionó el reproductor del ordenador para que pudieran oírse todos los matices de la canción que se estaba reproduciendo a través de los altavoces de gama alta que Gajeel había comprado especialmente para aquel día. Cuando el _Invierno_ de las _Cuatro Estaciones_ de Vivaldi empezó a ser interpretada por Dark Moor, se sentó a su lado en el suelo para visualizar las reacciones que la canción despertada en el pequeño cuerpo femenino.

La introducción de los violines y la guitarra hizo que sus pies desnudos (a petición de Gajeel) fueran sacudiéndose sutilmente al ritmo que golpeaban sucediéndose todas las notas. Aquellos se relajaron más adelante cuando la canción cambió y en su lugar notó que se llevaba una mano a su cabello para peinárselo, acariciándoselo para darse placer con la armonía mientras sujetaba un mechón azul para jugar con él. Una sonrisa afloraba de nuevo y con sutileza su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás mientras sus manos que habían vuelto a ambos lados de su tronco hacían círculos con rapidez. La vio arquearse débilmente y finalmente dejar su cuerpo laxo cuando la canción parecía que terminaba.

—Aún no ha finalizado —sonrió conociendo a la muchacha—. No abras los ojos todavía.

Al cabo de un rato el piano empezó a sonar y la boca de McGarden se entreabrió, haciendo movimientos de escaso ángulo de abertura con su cabeza. Vio destensar todos sus músculos poco a poco hasta que finalmente quedó en una especie de trance por la relajación que la cubría por entero.

Cuando la canción concluyó, sus enormes ojos se abrieron y se clavaron en los rojos de Redfox. Lo miraba con incomodidad y vergüenza y a la vez absorta. Él le ofreció una sonrisa ladeada. Su imagen era la más sensual y seductora que Gajeel había visto. Verla disfrutar con su música e intoxicarse con ella era un afrodisíaco imposible de soportar por él.

La besó, de forma rápida pero deteniéndose el tiempo preciso para rozar su lengua y tirar de su labio inferior hacia él. Ella soltó un gemido de frustración cuando lo finalizó antes de lo que tenía previsto.

«Oh no, McEnana. No voy a satisfacerte más. Te dejaré con ganas hasta que seas tú quien me suplique que te lleve en brazos a mi cama desnuda.»

— ¿Y esto? —levantó una ceja— ¿Ahora estamos en paz?

«Tú y yo nunca estaremos en paz mientras me sigas tentando y provocando de esa forma, McEnana…»

—Tenía que probarte en ese estado.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confusa.

—Tus emociones influyen en tus hormonas y demás, cambia tu aroma y tu sabor. Yo soy muy sensible con esas cosas. Sabes distinto ahora —esbozó una irreverente sonrisa—. A peligro y a sexo.

Ella se ruborizó y se hundió entre los cojines del sofá. La mirada de Gajeel se había vuelto tan oscura y depredadora que intimidó a la pequeña.

—Y no estamos en paz. Nunca lo vamos a estar. Todavía no me has dejado probarte entera —ella soltó una carcajada nerviosa. Él frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? No vamos a acostarnos.

—Sigue diciéndote eso si así te sientes mejor contigo misma —se encogió de hombros y se acercó más intimidándola—. Tú quieres sentirme dentro de ti, McEnana. ¿Por qué te resistes a ello?

Ella dudó unos instantes antes de contestar. Se incorporó apoyándose en sus antebrazos hasta quedar sentada flexionando sus piernas. Gajeel seguía sentado en el suelo pero aún en esa postura, seguía siendo más alto que la detective.

— ¿No querías saber qué me ha hecho sentir el tema? —carraspeó para eliminar la tensión sexual por parte de ambos que no podía ser ignorada.

—No. Ya lo he visto. Eres muy expresiva cuando taponas tu sentido dominante —se rascó con la uña del pulgar el mentón—. Es un error que la vista lo sea, es el más engañoso de todos. Está más contaminado de miedos equivocados. Y no me has contestado a la pregunta.

—Soy tu guardiana —él esbozó una sonrisa bobalicona.

—Pues _guárdame_ otras partes de mí —colocó una mano en el pie de ella y empezó a masajeárselo tocando los puntos de placer que la hacían jadear—. Puedo darte una lista de zonas que estoy deseando que _me cuides_ —alzó las cejas divertido.

—Para, Gajeel…

—No. Quiero tenerte y tú a mí también. Si no me das una excusa aceptable no te voy a soltar.

Su mirada se tiñó de lágrimas que sólo amenazaban con caer. Sacudió su pie del contacto de Gajeel y se levantó descalza corriendo hacia su habitación que cerró con un sonoro portazo.

Él se sintió imbécil. Había vuelto a equivocarse y no sabía en qué. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil saber satisfacerla? Ninguna mujer se había negado a sus encantos antes. Él había sabido seducirlas a todas y se habían deleitado con sus caricias. ¿Por qué entonces se le daba tan mal saciar a la única persona que quería en su vida para siempre? Parecía que hubiera herido a alguien tan poderoso que se burlase de él de aquella forma, impidiéndole darse un banquete con la única mujer de la que se había enamorado.

Pero no iba a permitir que ella se le escapase. Levy McGarden iba a ser su reto a conquistar y Gajeel Redfox nunca había perdido un desafío antes. Sólo iba a tener que cambiar el enfoque un poco para conseguir llegar a su destino final. Buscaría su camino oblicuo. Y la conquistaría. De hecho, ya llevaba algunos días desplegando sus habilidades para que ella cayera en sus brazos. Algunas eran más sutiles que otras y, aunque el ritmo era lento, Levy McGarden estaba rebajando sus defensas poco a poco frente al playboy.

Y no estaba solo. Le había solicitado a su hermana Juvia un poco de ayuda hacía una semana. A pesar de lo aburrido que se le hacía ir de compras, Gajeel había querido intervenir en la elección de la ropa de la detective. Juvia tenía muy buen gusto al vestir pero a la vez era muy casta. Extremadamente. Y Levy ya era lo suficientemente púdica y virginal como para remacarlo con el vestuario. Lo que la detective necesitaba era un estilismo que potenciara su halo más pecaminoso. Y sabía que lo tenía.

Había empezado a elegir ropas más atrevidas y a la vez elegantes para el desempeño de su trabajo así como también para su vida diaria. Se había encaprichado de lencería más sensual y provocativa que había agrupado junto con ropa interior más casual para que no se notase tanto el cambio. Y, sobretodo, lo primero que le había comprado, eran camisones para dormir. Había solicitado a Belno que incluso hiciera _desaparecer mágicamente_ aquella horrorosa prenda de franela rota que ella llama "pijama".

Y Levy había empezado a llevar la nueva ropa. Seguramente, confiando en el buen gusto y saber hacer de Juvia en ese tipo de asuntos. Por su parte, él había disfrutado aún más de su apariencia y sobretodo porque había conseguido lo que quería: que ella empezase a soltarse más. Levy ya se sentía atraída por él físicamente y sólo tenía que ir liberando el deseo sexual que residía en ella. Y lo estaba logrando.

—Juvia escuchó el portazo de la señorita Levy. ¿Qué ocurrió? —su hermana apareció en su sala especial tras cerrar la puerta— ¿Gajeel la molestó de nuevo? —él sonrió, fingiendo falsa inocencia y ella lo miró con reprobación—. Juvia piensa que Gajeel debería mostrarle sus sentimientos a Levy.

—Sabes que no sé hacer eso, Juv —depositó un beso fraternal en su sien—. Además, Levy no es como las demás. Ella… se asusta con facilidad y se cierra como una pelota hermética impidiendo a cualquiera acceder a ella. Es capaz de no asumir sus propios sentimientos por mí por miedo.

— ¡Pero Gajeel la asusta igual abalanzándose de esa forma!

Miró el sofá donde la había besado y se mordió el labio inferior deleitándose con el recuerdo de la exteriorización en el cuerpo de la azulada sintiendo la música. Se había excitado tanto viéndola en su lugar favorito, escuchando su música especial, que no había podido reprimirse más. Y, aunque Levy se había asustado, le había continuado el beso. Lo había disfrutado y se había dejado llevar.

—Sí, pero antes de asustarse, ella siempre da un paso adelante hacia la lujuria.

• • • • •

Gajeel iba conduciendo su _Jaguar_ intentando concentrarse en la carretera cuando se dirigían al baile de disfraces que los Orland celebraban todos los años antes de Navidad. Detestaba esa fiesta. La había evitado durante cinco años debido a la familia que la organizaba. Los Orland, una de las familias más poderosas de Magnolia, habían sido un gran dolor de cabeza para Gajeel. Especialmente su única hija Minerva y madre de Lily. Si los Redfox se consideraban la industria rey de la ciudad, los Orland eran su reina con su empresa hotelera. Y aunque aquellos títulos habían sido metafóricos y representativos únicamente de la economía de una de las ciudades más importantes de todo el país, los Orland habían creído conveniente que debía darse un paso a la consumación formal de la realeza económica en Magnolia.

Desde que Minerva y Gajeel eran niños, los Orland habían intentado acordar con los Redfox un acercamiento entre sus descendientes que sellara un futuro compromiso y aumentase las ganancias de ambos. Los padres de Gajeel se habían negado en rotundo. Su padre Metalicana era un fiel abogado del amor y no requería de un mayor aumento de ingresos. No obstante, con el paso del tiempo y llegando Minerva a la edad adulta, había desarrollado unas curvas demasiado atractivas para que Gajeel pudiera pasarlas por alto. Y tras asegurarle que jamás serían nada más que amantes, mantuvo una relación con la heredera de los Orland. Una relación que terminó mal y que lo único bueno fue la mejor creación de Gajeel: Lily. Fue en el parto de Lily la última vez que vio a Minerva o a los Orland, puesto que Gajeel evitaba todas las cenas y bailes que se celebraban para no estar en su presencia. Pero esa horrible familia que únicamente pensaba en el dinero seguía enviándole su invitación a su baile de máscaras anual, omitiendo cualquier mención a su hijo.

Ese año tampoco habría ido de no ser por el plan de los detectives para atrapar al hombre que sospechaban había intentado atentar contra su vida en el balneario. Le habían comunicado la información que habían obtenido sobre un nuevo ataque contra su persona que podría llevarse a cabo en ese baile si finalmente asistía. Y Gajeel debía afirmar que varios amigos y conocidos le habían incentivado a asistir aquel año de una forma bastante insistente. No sabía si estaba pecando de paranoico o si quizás iba a tener que cambiar sus amistades.

Al final, había confirmado su asistencia, anunciando que se presentaría con acompañante. La detective Levy McGarden sería la encargada de guardarle las espaldas en ese acto heroico que iba a ejecutar. Además, ya se había auto infiltrado como parte activa de la investigación cuando requirió que la apuesta que los detectives habían hecho se hiciera extensiva a él también. ¡Y Gajeel Redfox iba a querer su masaje en los pies de las delicadas manos de su McEnana!

Sin embargo aquello no iba a ser fácil. Entre otras cosas porque su hermana Juvia había hecho una elección en el disfraz de Levy que era demasiado arrebatadora. Gajeel maldecía y adoraba a su hermana por conocerlo tan bien y por haberle confiado esa vez de nuevo escoger el vestido sin su intervención. Juvia había dicho que quería sorprenderlos a los dos.

Y vaya si lo había hecho…

En el momento en el que la detective bajó las escaleras con un vestido verde esmeralda que entallaba su figura a la perfección, tuvo que evitar que sus mandíbulas se despegaran totalmente. Estaba formado por un corsé que aprisionaba su pecho de forma que dos magníficos y preciados montículos sobresalieran con una mezcla de coquetería e inocencia. Su silueta quedaba remarcada hasta la cintura, donde ahí caía una hermosa y larga falda del mismo color y de terciopelo. Las mangas no estaban unidas al vestido del todo y permitían que una parte de sus hombros asomara con timidez. Se ajustaban a sus tensos brazos de policía hasta el codo y ahí se ampliaba la tela en forma de campana. Finalmente, una preciosa diadema medieval del mismo tono se cernía sobre su cabeza dándole un toque más distinguido con el colgante y los pendientes de diamantes.

Lo único que no había apreciado fue la peluca pelirroja, larga y ondulada que le hacía llevar a aquel baile. Pero Juvia se había obsesionado en que el tono verde del vestido no combinaría con el cabello azulado de la detective. Gajeel había intentado persuadirla de volver a su cabellera natural, no obstante fue inútil. Las mujeres se habían aliado contra él y tuvo que contentarse con resoplar varias veces como método para aliviar su frustración. De nada habían servido sus posteriores lamentos en el interior del automóvil acerca de que su grácil corte de pelo y tono eran mucho mejores.

Él amaba cómo sus mechones desafiaban toda lógica colocándose de formas extrañas que le daba un aspecto de lo más exótico. Siendo tan revoltosos, cuando miraba su cabello sólo podía pensar en si podría tener un aspecto aún más despeinado cuando se levantase por las mañanas.

—Bueno, pues si no te gusta Gajeel, ¡no hace falta que me mires! —dijo con un mohín de enfado la detective cuando escuchó sus sucesivas quejas.

Sin embargo, lo que hizo a continuación provocó no sólo que la boca de Redfox se secase en un suspiro, sino también que olvidara la peluca, a la arpía de su ex que iba a volver a ver, al maldito del senador y a todo su estirpe. Levy McGarden se arremangó con naturalidad la falda hasta que sus dos muslos quedaron prácticamente desnudos ante la vista de Gajeel mientras se los rodeaba con dos cintas de velcro y ajustaba en ellas una pistola y un par de cargadores en cada una de sus piernas. Que desviase la vista no fue una gran idea estando conduciendo. Aunque por suerte, la volvió al frente justo antes de que se saltasen un semáforo, presionando el freno súbitamente y provocando el consecuente desgaste de los neumáticos así como la sacudida de sus cuerpos contra la parte delantera del coche.

— ¡Gajeel, ve con cuidado! ¿A dónde demonios mirabas?

Él la miró y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas seductoras junto con la melodiosa risa propia y posó su mirada de nuevo a sus suaves y tiernas piernas.

—Alguien me estaba haciendo perder la concentración —ella parpadeó dos veces y se ruborizó, ocultando con rapidez la carne que había dejado desnuda a su vista.

—Estaba preparándome.

—Creo que también _me estabas preparando a mí_ , McEnana —le guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Es que sólo piensas en una cosa?

—En realidad pienso en muchas. Puedo describírtelas si quieres. Con todo detalle.

— ¡No es necesario! —dijo sulfurada.

Su furia y pasión eran verdaderamente atractivas para él. En su mundo de riquezas y superficialidad, era difícil encontrarse a una mujer con carisma y personalidad que se entregase y luchase por lo que amaba y que no tuviera miedo al peligro. Y Levy McGarden era así. Lástima que tuviera un único miedo y ese fuera hacia algo tan placentero como el sexo. Pero él se encargaría de hacerla cambiar de visión. Gajeel sería cuidadoso y tierno con ella. La haría estremecerse con multitud de caricias y besos hasta que le suplicase que finalizase con su tormento. Y entonces entraría dentro de ella, con lentitud y cariño, permitiendo que su inexplorado sexo se adaptase a su intromisión y en el momento en que eso ocurriese…

— ¿Te has puesto el chaleco antibalas debajo del traje? —ella sí sabía como romper una fantasía sexual.

— ¿Hummm? —necesitó unos instantes para contestar— Sí.

Y le había costado una barbaridad caber en él. Sus espaldas eran tan anchas que ya le era suficientemente difícil encontrar ropa de su tamaño como para encima incluir un instrumento policial debajo que aún lo hacía más voluminoso. Había tenido que acudir a un modisto que le hiciera la ropa a medida pero es que lo problemático había sido encontrar un chaleco antibalas de su talla. Había tenido suerte de que el detective Dreyar fuera prácticamente de su misma talla y aquella comisaría dispusiera de ellas. Finalmente, todo había salido a la perfección y su traje de Enrique VIII con una trenza que caía encima de su hombro izquierdo exaltaba su aspecto varonil.

— ¿Seguro?

— ¿Quieres comprobarlo detective de bolsillo? —levantó una ceja sugerente.

—Eres muy idiota Gajeel —soltó una sonora carcajada ante su perversión.

«Soy tan idiota como persuasivo y siempre consigo lo que me propongo Levy McGarden. Y hoy vas a ser mía sí o sí. Hoy van a terminar tus absurdas excusas», y quizás fuera por su déficit de atención, pero Gajeel Redfox acababa de olvidarse del verdadero objetivo de la misión. Porque la única que tenía en su mente era aquella preciosa detective.

Llegaron a la puerta de la mansión de los Orland y detuvo el automóvil antes de adentrarse en ella. Quería un momento a solas con su pequeña detective. Sabía que en el momento en el que pasaran las puertas principales, un aparcacoches les solicitaría las llaves para encargarse de la custodia del _Jaguar_ y un innumerable grupo de personas se irían sucediendo para saludarlo en el evento. Podrían tardar horas hasta que volvieran a tener un momento a solas. Después de haberle visto las piernas a McEnana, necesitaba algo que le permitiera aguantar hasta entonces. No iba a poder aliviar su deseo sexual con su propia mano hasta que llegaran a casa y su entrepierna visiblemente hinchada le ardía y dolía.

— ¿Por qué te paras?

Él la miró a los ojos y permitió que su vista descendiera por todo el cuerpo de la muchacha, deteniéndose en aquellos puntos que más le apetecían degustar con su curiosa lengua. Que sus rojos orbes estuvieran haciéndole el amor en ese preciso instante en su cabeza, le permitiría el rato de paz y tranquilidad que su masculinidad necesitaba.

Detuvo el escaneo cuando su cabeza asumió algo que no le gustaba en absoluto. Frunció el ceño y gruñó con furia cuando colocó sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura de abeja.

— ¿Y tu chaleco? —preguntó malhumorado.

—Este vestido no me permite usarlo —colocó sus manos sobre las de él—. ¿Qué haces?

— ¿Y si te disparan? No quiero que te dañen.

E instintivamente sus pulgares se movieron en círculos. No es que su estado en ese momento fuera sexual. Aquella no había sido su intención en un primer momento. Sus dedos se habían movido por sí solos en una caricia protectora tras una corriente de preocupación que le recorría por si algo ocurría aquella noche que dañara el precioso cuerpo de su duende azulado. Pero en algún momento el ambiente cambió a uno más erógeno. Probablemente sucediera cuando escuchó un débil gemido que procedía de la boca de Levy que en aquel momento se encontraba entreabierta.

—P-Para… —los músculos de su labio superior se tensaron hasta provocar que se elevara.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque tenemos que entrar y alguien nos puede ver. ¡Por eso!

—Podemos parar diez minutos.

—Gajeel…

—Regálame únicamente diez minutos de tu vida Levy McGarden y haré que sean los más memorables de ella.

Él la besó de nuevo. Aunque sería más preciso decir que _arrasó_ con su boca.

Una vez llevó su mano al mentón, la trajo hacia él para devorarle la boca con pasión y seducción. Lanzó lejos la ternura y la sustituyó por su llama interior que quería asolar aquel territorio que ya había explorado con anterioridad y que cada vez se le hacía más adictivo. Ella no se apartó. Respondió a su beso con el mismo fervor, jugando con sus lenguas, atreviéndose a arañarlo con los dientes y cuando aquel acto de total depravación estaba llegando a su máximo esplendor deslizó su mano sobre la rodilla femenina para retirarle la falda con lentitud, desnudando la suave y tersa pierna que había admirado con anterioridad.

Su tacto era aún mejor de lo que había creído. Suave, sedosa, delicada, sensual, firme. Todas ellas la definían y aún así no era lo suficientemente exactas para concretarla en su totalidad. Cuando su mano se adentro dentro de sus muslos, intentando separarlos, sintió que ella temblaba. Y lo siguiente que hizo fue apartarlo de ella con rabia.

— ¡Basta!

Él retiró la mano con miedo porque Levy acababa de dedicarle la misma mirada que vio en su cara aquel día en su club. Y Gajeel se odiaba. No tendría que haber forzado las cosas. Ni tan sólo pensaba tomarla en ese preciso instante. Únicamente había querido probarla, acariciarla, prepararla para todo lo que iba a hacerle antes de que acabase aquella noche.

Aquel terror en su semblante lo estaba destruyendo. Él había provocado ese pánico extremo con su tacto y ahora ella se iba a cerrar de nuevo. Todo lo que había estado trabajando se iba a destruir en un solo minuto. Y cuando observó que se estaba quitando el cinturón, él cerró las puertas para evitar que saliera del vehículo.

«Oh no. No me vas a hacer lo de siempre, McEnana. Esta vez me vas a explicar cuál es tu maldito problema con el sexo y lo vamos a solucionar como adultos. No vas a huir otra vez de mí.»

—Abre la puerta Gajeel… Quiero salir. ¡Ahora! —se llevó una mano a la cara para ocultarla de él y bajó la mirada al suelo. Le costaba respirar y sentía que un ataque de pánico la estaba invadiendo.

—Vamos a hablar de esto, Levy —sus pies empezaron a moverse con nerviosismo y su mano libre arañaba con un movimiento repetitivo y rápido sus faldas.

—No puedo, Gajeel. ¡Dios! ¡Necesito salir! ¡Ahora! —gritó— ¡Abre la maldita puerta o voy a reventarla con mis puños!

—No —Gajeel estaba asustado por su reacción. Quería tranquilizarla y hablar del tema para solucionarlo. Quería que actuasen como adultos a pesar de que no estaba muy familiarizado con ese concepto—. Hablemos —ella intentó llegar al cuadro de botones del que disponía el volante, buscando aquel que accionara el mecanismo de apertura del vehículo pero en su lugar encendió el parabrisas—. ¡Demonios Levy! —la sujetó de los hombros.

— ¡No me toques! No… Ahora no…

Él la sacudió y la forzó a que lo mirase a la cara. Sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas y luchaba por bajar el mentón de nuevo. Él tensó su mandíbula por la apabullante culpabilidad. No sabía qué decirle. No era capaz de comprender por qué Levy era alguien tan apasionada en un momento y en otro aterrada. No era un experto en temas emocionales y las palabras no se le daban bien. Por ello, lo único que pudo hacer fue ahuecar su cabeza en su mano y atraerla a su pecho como el único contacto que los uniese. Y aunque la detective al principio se sobresaltó, finalmente pareció funcionar cuando las sacudidas se calmaron y sus brazos rodaron la cintura del imponente hombre que le estaba ofreciendo su comprensión más sincera.

Y mientras acariciaba su nuca en silencio, Gajeel no podía cesar en preguntarse qué era lo que atormentaba a aquella pequeña y valiente muchacha de esa forma.

—Dime lo que ocurre.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto? —dijo aún contra su pecho.

—Porque —masculló una maldición y la separó de él— me importas. Entraste en mi vida como una muy testaruda detective que me desafió a mí, Gajeel Redfox y me tiró al suelo en un solo instante. Aquello me impresionó realmente. Tú me impresionas día a día —ella alzó la mirada y lo miró sorprendida—. Ofreces una apariencia de debilidad con tu diminuta altura que crea una obligación a cualquier hombre de cogerte y sobreprotegerte. Pero es que tú no necesitas ser protegida. Porque en realidad eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido. Tienes una mente brillante y aguda que hace que no me aburra ni un solo instante y quiera conocer su mayor profundidad. Y tu corazón es sencillamente tan grande que no sé cómo puede caberte en ese pequeño torso que tienes —ella ofreció un mohín molesta que le arrancó una sonrisa—. Te he visto con Lily… Y esa imagen y otras tantas otras que tengo de ti en mi cabeza quiero mantenerlas siempre vivas. Quiero ver todos los aspectos y matices de ti, McEnana. Y quiero mantenerlos para mí porque me gustan las cosas valiosas. Tú eres alguien muy valioso para mí. Así que cuando me preguntas por qué me importa verte en este estado cuando toco a la mujer más preciosa de todo Fiore en mi _Jaguar_ para hacerle sentir todo lo que tengo en mi interior, la respuesta es que tú me importas Levy McGarden. Porque para mí, aunque seas tan orgullosa y a la vez tan caóticamente confusa, eres la única maldita y tozuda mujer que hay en el mundo. Y eres la única mujer que permitiría entrar de forma permanente en la vida de Lily y mía.

Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes. Gajeel se sentía incómodo por todo lo que acababa de salir por su boca. No lo había pensado antes de iniciar su discurso y no tenía total seguridad que lo expresado fuera lo suficientemente claro. Pero creía que no se le había dado tan mal hablar de sus sentimientos para ser que no era una de sus habilidades remarcables.

Ella aclaró su garganta y empezó a hablar.

—En mi instituto, solían hacer un festival cada año a final de curso. Se llamaba el festival de Tenroujima y era mi festividad favorita, más que Navidad incluso —sonrió con tristeza.

— ¿Por qué era tan importante para ti?

—Porque las aulas del instituto se llenaban de magia, de juegos y atracciones que los alumnos de último curso preparaban para los restantes. Nos divertíamos y disfrutábamos dejando de lado los típicos conflictos absurdos entre adolescentes o grupos que hubiera. El resto del año éramos individuos que íbamos cada uno por nuestro lado o con nuestro reducido grupo de amistades, pero ese día nos uníamos en uno solo. Y yo, en esa época, trabajaba en el periódico escolar.

—No me extraña que fueras tan empollona de pequeña —le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

—Cuando tenía quince años, me encontraba escribiendo y fotografiando el ambiente que se había originado. Llegué al túnel del terror. Uno de los chicos más populares del instituto lo había preparado con sus amigos. Y… me invitó a ir… con él —tragó con dificultad antes de proseguir—. Él hizo una señal a sus amigos que yo no entendí en ese momento. Pero significaba que debían cerrar las puertas de entrada y salida para que yo no pudiera salir. Él… bueno, estaba bastante oscuro pero supongo que al haber montado todo aquello se conocía bastante bien su recorrido y no le hacía falta luz. Me agarró de la cintura y tumbó encima de una de las mesas. Me besó de forma demasiado brutal y noté su mano subiéndome el vestido hasta la cintura. Yo no paraba de repetirle que me soltara pero parecía que cuanto más me negara, más excitado él terminaba —Gajeel apretó los puños con rabia—. Yo intenté zafarme de él pero era bastante difícil porque era mucho más alto que yo y su masa muscular era el doble de la mía. Arañé su cara y no le gustó. En su lugar me rompió la ropa interior con mucha brutalidad y me mordió el labio hasta hacer que sangrara. Me golpeó varias veces y sujetó con fuerza clavándome los dedos y causando varios hematomas a lo largo de mi cuerpo. Me manoseaba de una forma tan salvaje que parecía que me iba a arrancar el pecho—negó con la cabeza —. Y luego… Introdujo su mano entre mis muslos apretados, forzándolos a abrirse.

Estaba intentando mantener su calma y controlar sus instintos asesinos mientras Levy seguía con el relato. Pero estaba siendo una meta muy difícil de lograr. Únicamente pensaba en reventar la cara a aquel tipo y destrozarle la vida por haberle puesto un dedo encima a su McEnana.

—No tienes que seguir si no puedes, enana.

—No, yo… Quiero —sonrió de nuevo—. Creo que es algo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo y de lo que nunca he podido liberarme. Quiero desbloquear todo lo que llevo años guardando y me alegra de que sea contigo, Gajeel… —suspiró— Finalmente logró separar mis muslos tras presionar tan fuerte que me marcó con varios hematomas y él… se rozó conmigo a la vez que rompía la parte de arriba de mi vestido y hacía lo mismo. Me marcó con su boca y dientes por todo el pecho y yo sólo quería que saliera de encima mío. Así que cuando vi mi oportunidad, la aproveché.

— ¿Tu oportunidad?

—Cuando iba a desabrocharse el pantalón, no podía sujetarme con tanta fiereza así que aproveché para usar toda mi fuerza y soltarme. Le lancé un rodillazo en la entrepierna con todas mis ganas y corrí en busca de algo con lo que protegerme. La luz de emergencia seguía encendida e iluminaba un extintor. Lo cogí y le golpeé en la cabeza. Él cayó inconsciente —una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y Gajeel corrió a secársela— y yo agarré sus llaves para abrir la puerta. Ya podía salir pero sabía que sus amigos estarían fuera vigilando así que hice saltar la alarma de incendios. Mientras los alumnos iban saliendo, agarré su camiseta para poder ocultar los desgarros de mi ropa y no salir desnuda. Corrí hacia mi casa sin mirar atrás. Era fácil evitarlos a todos puesto que el protocolo en caso de incendio era que los alumnos acudieran al patio trasero que era el que permitía agrupar al mayor cúmulo de personas. Yo salí por la puerta de delante sin ser vista.

— ¿Qué ocurrió después? —ella se mordió nerviosa el labio inferior.

—Hablé con mis padres. No quería entrar en detalles así que únicamente les comenté que había sufrido una agresión sexual por parte de un alumno de clase sin ahondar más en el tema. Cuando les dije el nombre, ellos no quisieron que acudiera a la policía a denunciarlo. Su padre era la persona más poderosa de mi pueblo y mis padres trabajaban para él. Dijeron que no serviría de nada porque el pueblo le pertenecía. No valía la pena pasar esa vergüenza... Él era una persona intocable y sólo conseguiría que mis padres fueran despedidos por calumniar a su hijo.

Un sonoro estruendo cortó la voz de la azulada. Gajeel había golpeado la ventanilla de su amado Jaguar y roto el cristal en mil pedazos. Sus nudillos sangraban y su mandíbula estaba tensa. Había intentado mantener una aparente tranquilidad todo el tiempo. Pero, en el momento en el que escuchó cómo sus padres habían sido tan cobardes de no ayudar a su única hija después de vivir un momento tan traumático, no pudo soportarlo más. Él habría arrasado el mundo si algo así le hubiera ocurrido a Lily. Él iba a arrasarlo ahora por ella en el instante en el que supiera el nombre de su agresor.

Aquel monstruo iba a desear estar muerto para lo que le tenía preparado.

— ¡Gajeel!

—Lo siento. No pude contenerme más —carraspeó—. Sigue.

—Estás sangrando,

Levy lo miró ceñuda y sacó un pequeño estuche de su bolso que contenía entre otras cosas una pinza de depilar. Agarró su mano e intentó quitarle algún que otro cristal que se había quedado incrustado en la mano. Por suerte se trataban sólo de un par de ellos.

—No es nada —gruñó—. ¿Qué ocurrió luego?

—Pasé un verano bastante horrible. Mis padres no me habían ayudado y yo me sentía terriblemente culpable por lo que había sucedido. No podía parar de pensar que mi actitud o comportamiento lo había provocado a agredirme. Que quizás había dicho o hecho algo que le diera pie a pensar que yo quería acostarme con él.

— ¡Cómo puedes pensar eso! ¡Tú no hiciste nada malo!

—En ese entonces no era tan fácil llegar a esa conclusión. Así que para dejar todo lo ocurrido atrás, decidí mudarme con mi tío Warrod y terminar mis estudios en el Pueblo del Sol. No he vuelto a ver a mis padres ni a mi ciudad natal desde entonces. Con ellos hablo un par de veces al año por teléfono.

Levy abrió su bolso en busca de pañuelos una vez terminó de relatarle su experiencia. Él sujetó su mano y negó con la cabeza, colocándose su par de guantes por encima para ocultarlo.

—Dime su nombre.

— ¿Su nombre? —ella comprendió a quién se refería y entró en pánico. No podía decirle que se trataba del mismo con quién había pactado una fusión —Eso fue hace tiempo ya Gajeel. Quedó atrás.

—Está claro que tú no puedes dejarlo atrás. Y yo ahora tampoco.

— ¿Por qué?

Él la miró con furia.

¿Todavía se preguntaba el por qué? ¿No le había dejado lo suficientemente claro lo que ella significaba para él? ¿Lo posesivo y protector que su mera presencia o incluso ausencia le hacía sentir hacia aquella pequeña detective?

—Él te tocó y te hizo daño. Si alguien te hiere… —exhibió una risa sardónica— también me daña a mí. Así que, dime su nombre. Porque voy a hacerle pasar por la misma pesadilla que te provocó a ti multiplicado por los siete años que ya han transcurrido.

— ¿Qué significaba aquello de que soy la única mujer que querrías en tu vida y en la de Lily de forma permanente?

Ella lo miraba con una inocencia arrebatadoramente perfecta. Incluso después de explicarle su tragedia pasada llena de perversión, conservaba su ingenuidad. Y Gajeel quería que lo hiciera. Quería introducir a Levy en el joyero más preciado del universo y mantenerla con ella. Quería cuidarla y protegerla. Quería eliminar de su mente todas aquellas experiencias dolorosas. Y quería matar al hijo de puta que había intentado probarla contra su voluntad.

— ¿Vas a obligarme a que te lo diga con más claridad? —respondió irritado.

—Para ser un hombre, eres muy críptico.

—No se me dan bien las palabras, McEnana.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Todo —pudo ver de nuevo la sorpresa en su rostro.

— ¿Estás hablando de una relación sentimental?

—Entre otras cosas.

—Me has dejado claro en multitud de ocasiones que la fidelidad no está hecha para ti.

—Así era, hasta que te conocí. No me he acostado con ninguna mujer desde que me lanzaste al suelo. Y no era por no tener oportunidades. Pero no podía. No comprendía por qué no era capaz de sentir aquellas tremendas ganas de acostarme con ellas hasta la noche que te vi bailar. Y me di cuenta de que ninguna mujer iba a poder competir contigo en mi cabeza porque tú la ocupas todo el día y anulas a cualquier otra.

—P-para ser que no se te dan bien las palabras, estás siendo todo un experto —hizo un mohín y él depositó un fugaz beso en sus labios—. Odio cuando haces eso y me dejas a medias —él sonrió.

—No quiero volver a asustarte y quiero que tengas más ganas de mí. No sabes lo difícil que es controlarme a veces cuando te toco. Despiertas una bestia salvaje en mi interior. Y si tienes dudas acerca de ello sólo tienes que mirar en mi entrepierna.

Levy bajó la mirada sin poderlo evitar y notó la tremenda erección que abultaba en los pantalones de Redfox. Sus ojos se abrieron de una forma extraordinaria y tuvo que ahogar un gemido en su mano provocándole una sonora carcajada.

— ¡Eso no puede ser real! Llevas alguna clase de relleno, ¿verdad? ¿Es una de tus bromas extrañas?

—Para nada, McEnana. Esto es cien por cien natural —se acarició la virilidad con seducción y las pupilas de Levy se dilataron ante aquel toque desvergonzado. Con aquella excusa Gajeel se estaba dando placer a sí mismo delante de ella—. Y aún no ha llegado a su máximo esplendor —apartó su mano y la detective comprobó que las dimensiones habían aumentado—. Siéntete libre de comprobar por ti misma si es todo con lo que la madre naturaleza me dotó —sonrió y acarició la mano de Levy, invitándola a hacerlo.

Ella giró su cabeza con falsa indignación, mientras lo miraba de reojo y Gajeel soltó otra sonora carcajada. Tranquilizó su voz para preguntarle de nuevo lo que quería obtener de ella.

Un nombre.

—Y… volviendo al tema de antes, aún espero el nombre de él.

Levy sacó el escaso maquillaje que portaba en su bolso y retocó lo que había estropeado con las pocas lágrimas que había derramado. Se alegró de que al menos no le hubiera manchado la ropa cuando la había colocado encima de su pecho.

—Déjalo correr Gajeel. Ya pasó. Sólo es el pasado.

—No puedo, Levy… No puedo… —suspiró y reflexionó unos instantes.

Ella le había dejado una pequeña pista en su relato. Intentó concentrarse todo lo que su déficit de atención le permitía y entonces lo supo. Había dicho que se trataba del hijo del hombre más poderoso de su pueblo. Y Gajeel sabía que ella venía de Grimoire Heart… Igual que Kawazu Yoma. Entraba en el perfil.

Y justo el día que había desaparecido de su vista, en aquella reunión tan importante, fue cuando vio a Aries, su hermana. Coincidiendo además con el único día de su vida que había bebido tanto y había huido despavorida.

La voz de Levy resonó en su mente aquella noche en la que había bebido y le había suplicado que cuidase de sus sueños. Sus pesadillas. Aquellas que había tenido lugar durmiendo a su lado, gimiendo y llorando. Recordó lo que el alcohol le había permitido decir, dejando de reprimirse ante él.

« _Casi lo veo. Estaba ahí. Esta mañana._ »

« _No puedo decírtelo. Es un secreto. No puedo contárselo a nadie o arruinaría la vida a mis padres… Y después de todo, quizás fue culpa mía lo que ocurrió. Tenía que haberlo previsto. Era lógico, ¿sabes? Quizás lo provoqué…»_

Ella, Levy McGarden, la mujer fuerte que no permitía que nadie la protegiera porque ya se tenía a sí misma, le había rogado que durmiera en su cama para custodiar su vigilia.

Gajeel rompió su autocontrol cuando la ira cubrió cada célula de su cuerpo.

—Fue él. ¡El maldito Kawazu de los cojones!

—Gajeel… Cálmate…

Él salió del coche y empezó a andar hacia alrededor de las casas que se levantaban en la parte alta de Magnolia a grandes zancadas para intentar no reventar del todo su amado _Jaguar_. Levy lo siguió pero sus cortas piernas no alcanzaban su velocidad y el vestido no le permitía una gran movilidad.

—Lo voy a matar —se giró súbitamente y esperó a que se encontraran de nuevo cuando la vio atrasada en la caminata—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste aquel día? Habría impedido que lo vieras. Te habría evitado el dolor.

—No lo vi. Sólo a Aries. Y no sabía que era él el director de la empresa, de la que por cierto cambió el nombre —ella lo sujetó por la cintura y lo abrazó para calmarlo—. Prométeme que no vas a matarlo. Quiero dejar atrás aquella parte de mi vida, Gajeel.

—No estás dejándola atrás, ¡la estás bloqueando para no afrontarla!

—Lo he hablado contigo, ¿no? —sonrió— Eso ya es afrontarlo —él refunfuñó algo inteligible—. Prométeme que no vas a matarlo o hacerle daño. Hazlo por mí.

—Yo… está bien. Te prometo que no voy a matarlo ni a hacerle daño _físico_.

Lo que Gajeel no le había prometido era que no destrozaría su carrera y fortuna. Y aquello era precisamente lo que tenía en mente hacer. Le había solicitado a su hermana Juvia la recopilación de datos suficientes para asumir él el liderazgo de la fusión entre su empresa y su subdivisión. Había descubierto no sólo asuntos de su vida privada sino de su rol como administrador y su forma de malgastar el dinero de la empresa.

El plan había sido ofrecer esa información a la junta de accionistas en cuentagotas, poco a poco, de forma sutil y más adelante, cuando la fusión estuviera más estable. Pero no iba a esperar. Lo iba a sacar de en medio no sólo por la vía mercantil, sino también por la periodística. Iba a publicar la clase de persona degenerada que era Kawazu. Sus escándalos con prostitutas, su mala actitud con mujeres, y la desgracia humana que era como líder de una empresa. Y protegería a Levy. Nadie sabría lo que aquel engendro le había hecho. Pero él sufriría. Oh sí.

Tuvo que reprimir su furia cuando finalmente entraron a la mansión de los Orland y fingir que nada había ocurrido. Y cuando el aparcacoches observó la ventanilla rota, Gajeel le desafió con una mirada iracunda que bloqueó cualquier tipo de comentario por parte del mozo.

Pasaron la siguiente hora observando al senador Purehito mientras cenaban en la mesa de al lado. Le había tenido que enseñar a Levy la utilidad de cada uno de los cubiertos y las reglas sociales en ese tipo de eventos. Había tenido que reprimir una carcajada cada vez que la mirada de ella se entristecía ante el plato que tenían en frente. Eran comidas muy reducidas que cabían en la palma de la mano y podía incluso escuchar los suspiros de su estómago frustrado por la horrible cena que estaban gustado.

Cuando finalizó la comida, el baile dio inicio y los comensales se colocaron sus máscaras para mayor diversión. Levy había mejorado mucho en sus clases con Gajeel. Ya no lo pisaba apenas y tenía mayor soltura además empezaba a disfrutarlo. Y ver el placer en sus ojos marrones hacía de nuevo cambiar su tono al oliváceo que tanto le gustaba a Gajeel. Él sólo tenía ojos para la detective. Y desde que habían mantenido la conversación en el vehículo, temía que en cualquier momento ella pudiera echarse para atrás o que algo pudiera salir mal. Durante el baile algunas mujeres se habían acercado hacia él en busca de su compañía y él las había ignorado brutalmente, agarrando de la cintura con posesividad a Levy. Él había exteriorizado sus sentimientos y jurado lealtad.

Pero Levy todavía no se había pronunciado…

—Gajeel. Qué sorpresa.

Una silueta se plantó delante de él enfundada en un apretado vestido azul que remarcaba cada una de sus voluminosas curvas. Su largo cabello oscuro caía en cascada y remarcaba sus facciones tan bellas como malvadas.

—Minerva —dijo entre dientes—. Sí, para mí también fue una sorpresa.

—Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. ¿Cuántos años hace ya?

—Los mismos que tiene Lily —declaró con mordacidad y ella rio.

— ¡Cómo eres Gajeel! Sigues siendo el mismo rebelde al que le enseñé los profundos placeres de la vida —percibió la tensión en el cuerpo de la detective ante aquel doble sentido y sonrió con maldad—. ¿Quién es tu pequeña amiga? —fijó su mirada en Levy— Aries Yoma ha hecho circular el rumor de que Gajeel Redfox se ha encariñado de una pobretona secretaria al más estilo _Pretty Woman_. Y veo que no exageraba —Levy soltó una sonora carcajada que pilló de improvisto tanto a su masculino acompañante como a la anfitriona.

—Disculpe Minerva, pero es que compararme a mí con una prostituta ha sido tan poco acertado por tantísimos motivos que no me he podido ofender. Siento haberla decepcionado. Pero a decir verdad me esperaba algo más de inteligente crueldad viniendo de la mujer que tuvo un hijo para obtener dinero de los Redfox y que después abandonó a su propia sangre. Después de vivir con Lily —Gajeel sonrió al ver el placer que dejaba en aquellas palabras la detective, haciendo notar que vivía bajo el techo de los Redfox a propósito —y de conocerlo en profundidad, pensaba que la otra mitad de su genética sería de mejor calidad —se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que los genes y el dinero no van de la mano.

—Vaya… La debes de haber sacado de los bajos fondos de Magnolia, ¿verdad? —dijo visiblemente ofendida.

—Cierra tu sucia boca, Minerva.

—Primero de todo, Gajeel, no te atrevas a hablarme en ese tono en mi propiedad y segundo recuerda que en cualquier momento puedo recuperar la custodia de Lily. Así que relájate y disfruta de la velada con una sonrisa y no me avergoncéis más ni tú ni tu fulana en mi propia casa.

—No le vuelvas a hablar a así a Levy. Y me gustaría ver como intentas que te den la custodia de Lily. Te olvidas de que tengo a los mejores abogados del país trabajando para mí.

—Levy… Es un nombre curioso. Y qué protector… ¿es que a caso Gajeel Redfox ahora tiene novia?

—Evidentemente. Así que si quieres mantener las buenas relaciones en la alta sociedad que siempre has tenido, te aconsejo que no vuelvas a faltarle al respeto a la única mujer que ha logrado domesticarme.

—Supongo que entonces tu acompañante es más fascinante de lo que había pensado en un primer momento. Y lo de antes lo decía en serio, disfrutad de vuestra velada, chicos.

—Zorra… —susurró cuando ya se hubo ido.

—Creo que hiciste bien diciéndole por ahora a Lily que su madre estaba muerta. Y nunca pensé que estaría de acuerdo en ello…

Pasaron el resto de la velada ignorando a Minerva y observando a Hades. Habían logrado identificar todas las personas con las que se relacionaba especialmente, fotografiándolos Levy con una cámara en miniatura. La azulada le había explicado que coincidían con las que había determinado su capitán. La noche iba a dar fin cuando decidieron descansar del trabajo y salir a los jardines. La detective había estado preocupada por si adulteraban algo de la comida o la bebida como forma de ataque hacia Gajeel y apenas le había dejado probar nada, por lo que su estómago se resentía en esos momentos. Era un hombre de dimensiones demasiado colosales como para poderse saltarse una cena.

Era una noche fría y, aunque no nevaba, la lluvia había empezado a caer, calando la humedad en los huesos. Ambos habían tenido que volver a por sus abrigos para no temblar con el aire glacial. Los jardines de los Orland eran maravillosos. Multitud de distintas especies de plantas acompañaban el terreno con fuentes e incluso un pequeño lago. Toda la muchedumbre había terminado encerrada en la casa en vez de apreciar sus alrededores. Estaban solos y tranquilos, caminando abrazados. Y Gajeel se sentía en un extraño momento. Nunca había hecho algo así con una mujer. Y le resultaba curioso que algo tan sencillo como aquello le estuviera dotando de tanta felicidad.

—Tengo que decirte que Minerva fue una mala elección. Supongo que en la cama debió de ser una diosa porque sino no me lo explico…

Levy cruzó sus brazos encima de su pecho y Gajeel percibió cierto enfado en el rubor que emergía de su piel. Aquella reacción en su enana detective le generaba un profundo placer.

— ¿Estás celosa?

—No —dijo apretando su boca hasta hacerla minúscula y Gajeel le pellizcó una mejilla—. Sólo digo que me parece alguien despreciable. Y no sé qué atractivo puede tener alguien como ella.

—Durante esa época yo era un idiota —ella levantó una ceja incrédula por lo que acababa de decir—. Sí, más que ahora. Yo estaba viviendo mi juventud y aunque tenía diecinueve años seguía siendo el mismo chaval hormonado de quince. Ella tenía un cuerpo muy voluminoso y era cuatro años mayor que yo. Digamos que me llamó la atención. Fue un error.

—Supongo…

—Oi enana, no quiero que te sientas mal o que te compares con alguien como ella, ¿entendido? —Gajeel vio que la detective rehuía su mirada —Levy, ella no significó nada.

Apareció una fugaz sonrisa de sus labios y Gajeel se sintió aliviado de saber que la azulada entendía sus sentimientos por ella de forma clara y concisa. Había querido asegurarle que no debía dudar de lo que ella significaba para él. Levy no debía sentirse inferior a nadie y menos de alguien como Minerva.

—Tú sabes lo que significas para mí. Él único que debería de sentirse inseguro aquí soy yo. Parece que tengo que asumir que ese idiota de Sabertooth es una especie de rival para mí.

Escuchó la divertida carcajada de Levy y un rubor tiñó las mejillas de Gajeel. ¿Se estaba riendo del miedo que tenía a perderla frente a un imbécil integral? Acaba de afirmar delante de ella que tenía celos de otro hombre y a ella parecía que eso le hacía gracia.

Él gruñó y ella paró en seco su risa.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —su ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados contra el pecho lo confirmaban— Gajeel, Rogue y yo sólo compartimos dos citas y realmente no hay ni atracción física entre los dos. ¿Cómo puedes sentirte amenazado por él? ¿Crees que compartiría con Rogue lo que he hecho contigo? ¿Que le hubiera hablado de Kawazu como a ti? —él arrugó la nariz y ella rodeó su cintura para acercar sus cuerpos. Él esperaba una declaración por su parte como la suya— Gajeel —susurró sin mirarlo—, ¡al suelo!

El cuerpo de McGarden se estampó contra él y ambos cayeron al suelo cuando una bala pasó silbando cerca de ellos. La detective estaba encima de él, protegiéndolo con su pequeño cuerpo. Él forcejeó, intentando cambiar las tornas para que ella no sufriera ningún daño. ¡Era ella la que no llevaba chaleco antibalas!

—Era él —le dijo en el suelo—. Jackal Etherias. Voy a ir en su búsqueda. ¡Quédate aquí!

— ¡Espera enana no!

Saltó arrancándose la falda del vestido y tirando los zapatos de talón de aguja, mostrando los shorts de deporte que traía debajo de las ropas y agarró el arma a la vez que le colocaba el cargador mientras corría tras la figura que acababa de dispararlos.

Gajeel se incorporó aún confundido y fue en su busca.

Siguió sus apresurados pasos hasta el invernadero. Y la luvia empezó a caer con más fuerza. Los truenos y relámpagos eran lo único que iluminaba aquella instalación que se encontraba a oscuras. Alguien había cortado el fluido eléctrico. Su olfato lo llevó finalmente a la joven detective a la que sobresaltó cuando la sujetó de la cintura.

— ¡Jesús Gajeel! —dijo en un susurró— Te dije que te quedases. ¿Es que no puedes hacerme caso en una maldita cosa?

—No vas a poder con él. Eres muy enana.

—Soy policía, señor Redfox.

—Pero sigues teniendo miedo a la oscuridad, enana… —dijo al verla temblar— No voy a dejarte sola.

Tres balas pasaron de nuevo casi rozándolos y Levy se giró para ver la silueta contorsionarse hasta sonreír.

— ¡Alto, policía! —el cuerpo disparó varias veces y se escondió.

— ¿Crees que eso te va a servir conmigo pequeña?

—Jackal no vas a salir de aquí. He llamado a mis refuerzos y los agentes ya estaban preparados para tu ataque. Ríndete.

Silencio.

Levy se levantó seguida de Gajeel muy a su pesar y en el momento en el que escuchó su una rama partirse lo vio, a punto para disparar. La detective accionó su arma tres veces antes de que el cuerpo cayera redondo en el suelo. Muerto.

— ¡Maldición! —se quejó tras comprobar la ausencia de pulso— ¿Por qué no pudo simplemente rendirse? No vamos a poder conectarlo con Hades así. Dios… ¡Lo siento Gajeel!

— ¿Estás de broma? El tipo nos iba a acribillar a balazos, McEnana —la pequeña empezó a entrecerrar los ojos y balancear su cuerpo débilmente—. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

—Yo… Creo… —la vio tocarse el costado y observó la sangre— Creo que me dio un poco.

* * *

 **Elie-chan:** ¡Rompí la magia del unison raid xDDDD! Pero tuvisteis lemon sin trolleo. Ya es un paso en el Gruvia x'D. Gray insertado la semilla del odio en nuestra pura Juvia T_T xD. Pero no te preocupes, que recibirá su respectiva dosis de castigo.

Iván hubiera sido más cruel con Juvia si Gray no le hubiera propuesto el cambio de centro. Él odia a las mujeres pero se ama más a sí mismo y su supervivencia xD. Le costó controlarse pero debía hacerlo si quería conseguir ese trato u_u.

¿Te diste cuenta del apodo que usan padre e hijo con Gray eh :P? Quería mostrar al menos algo en común de los dos a pesar de que son tan diferentes xD. Aunque Iván lo suele decir con asco y rabia mientras que Laxus le tiene cariño a Gray ^^ (a su manera xD).

Aquí tuviste el desarrollo del GaLe cuya introducción ya leíste en el capítulo anterior :P. Espero que te gustara *-*. No hubo mucha profundidad en el baile en sí XD pero se ha desarrollado realmente la relación entre ese par y además Levy ha avanzado para superar su trauma un poco más *-*.

¡Cuando lleguemos a los 150 reviews capítulo doble para celebrarlo :P!

 **Megan:** Me sigue "alegrando" leer que odiasteis a Gray en el capítulo anterior. Me dais a entender que hice bien mi trabajo xDDDDDDDDD. Adoro el Gruvia y los amo a los dos, pero Gray necesita comprender ciertas cosas y también resolverlas.

Juvia no tiene pensado perdonarlo tan fácilmente. La ha herido demasiado... Pero habrá que ver qué ocurre más adelante ^^.

* * *

Os trolleé un poquito al principio haciéndoos creer otra cosa eh e_e... Ya sabéis que a veces soy un poco malvada pero siempre lo hago con cariño x'D.

¡El próximo capítulo versará sobre Mirajane ^^! Es un capítulo muy tierno :(.

 **Recordad que leer vuestros reviews me alegran la vida y el alma *O*.**

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)!


	22. Infierno (Mirajane)

**Nota:** Hai! OMG OMG OMG he adorado a Mira en el nuevo capítulo del manga *O* y Mashima volvió a deleitarnos con una escena entre Max y la escoba (Maxcoba OTP) XDDDD. Todavía no he podido ver el último episodio del anime porque quería hacerlo con palomitas y en un entorno en el que pudiera gritar como una fangirl sin que nadie me mirase extraño x'D...

Como falta poco para llegar a los 150 reviews tengo ya preparado el siguiente capítulo para colgarlo una vez lleguemos ^^. Así sólo tengo que darle un repaso final y ya.

Muchas preguntas pendientes van a ser respondidas en este capítulo Ö, así que espero que lo disfrutéis y me comentéis qué os han parecido y si os han satisfecho y sorprendido ;).

 **Disclamer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Mashima (¿dónde está Jellal, Mashi :(? ¡¿Dónde?! T_T). Pero la historia es toda mía *ue*.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTIDÓS: INFIERNO (MIRAJANE)**

* * *

Mira estaba en una especie de trance. No podía hablar ni moverse. Su cerebro se había casi apagado y no reaccionaba a ningún estímulo. Ni parpadeaba. Permanecía rígida en el suelo del baño, empapada con la sangre coagulada de la bañera que goteaba ahora de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de su mente era parcialmente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sólo que dichos recuerdos se estaban almacenando en una zona recóndita de su cerebro. Ella no podía afrontarlo ahora. No podía aceptar que el _Michelangelo_ se había llevado a su pequeña Lisanna. Había querido prepararse para todo lo que pudiera venir de la situación en la que se encontraba pensando que la tortura física del psicópata sería lo peor que podría ocurrir.

No lo estaba.

Y ahora sólo quería despertar de aquella pesadilla porque el estupor que sentía en ese preciso instante le impedía apreciar la realidad en la que se encontraba.

En aquella parte recóndita de su cerebro cuya consciencia no estaba conectada se almacenaron varios datos. Como los intentos del detective Dreyar en despertarla de su estado de catatonia. Suplicaba por una reacción de la albina que permanecía estática. Cuando los gritos desesperados no funcionaban, intentó zarandearla por los hombros sin obtener ningún resultado favorable. Posteriormente, Elfman junto con la agente Ever entraron en la habitación. Habían oído los gritos de Laxus y se apresuraron al baño para encontrarse con la misma escena grotesca que sus predecesores con la guinda de la imagen que Mirajane estaba proyectando.

Laxus tuvo que tranquilizar al varón de los Strauss que se encontraba siendo abrazado por la agente Ever con tenacidad, informándole que Lisanna estaba viva y que no creía que el _Michelangelo_ le hiciera daño puesto que los quería a los tres vivos.

Identificó a los cuerpos de la bañera y añadió que su hermana mayor se encontraba sufriendo un trastorno por estrés postraumático tras haber leído la carta que el asesino les había escrito. Le aseguró además que la sangre que la cubría no era de ella. La imagen de su hermana paralizada y con la sangre derramándose de su cuerpo ofrecía un aspecto mortal que había atemorizado a Elfman Strauss.

La agente Ever, haciendo un esfuerzo tiránico por esconder sus lágrimas al ver los cuerpos de sus dos compañeros muertos en la bañera, se encargó de llamar a los refuerzos mientras Elfman se lamentaba por haberse ausentado durante la hora de comer y haber facilitado el secuestro de su hermana menor por un psicópata. Repetía en demasiadas ocasiones que "no se había comportado como un auténtico hombre".

Laxus no se separó ni un sólo instante de Mirajane que finalmente la colocó entre sus brazos y se la llevó a su habitación a pesar de las quejas de Ever y Elfman. Colocó el pestillo para que nadie pudiera entrar ni con la tarjeta del hotel y dejó a la albina en el suelo del frío baño de su habitación. Intentó hacerla reaccionar un par de veces más antes de llenar la bañera con agua caliente. Introdujo las sales y jabón que ofrecía en muestras gratuitas el hotel y cuando se aseguró de que la temperatura era la adecuada y correcta, desnudó a la ahora frágil modelo y la colocó dentro de ella.

Hubo una pequeña reacción en su cuerpo cuando sintió el contacto del agua contra su piel, humedeciéndose y limpiando la sangre de la que se había impregnado. Laxus ofreció una breve sonrisa ante ello e intentó llamarla de nuevo sin éxito.

Agarró una esponja y la colocó en sus hombros masajeándoselos con fervor tras aplicar el jabón para eliminar cualquier rastro de lo que acababan de presenciar. Como si de esa forma pudiera borrar el recuerdo de lo vivido. Pequeños escalofríos empezaron a despertarse en el cuerpo de la albina de nuevo y Laxus besó sus hombros cuando terminó con ellos, descendiendo la esponja por la espalda de la joven acompañando con ella los suaves y castos besos del detective. Dreyar había apreciado que el contacto con ella la ayudaba a salir poco a poco de ese trance que ya no era tan profundo.

El estupor estaba siendo diluido poco a poco.

—Lisanna…

—Mira, la vamos a encontrar… —ella se giró y lo miró— Está bien. Puedes llorar conmigo. No tienes que reprimirte. Es más, _necesitas_ hacerlo, Mira.

El gran problema de Mirajane era que estaba bloqueando todas sus emociones y éstas eran tan potentes que la habían doblegado a esa respuesta catatónica. Necesitaba dejar escapar sus sentimientos de una vez o sería peor. Pero la albina no estaba acostumbrada a ello. Ella siempre mostraba una cara que no se correspondía con la verdadera para ocultar su verdadera tristeza. Y Laxus había sido el único que había conocido a la verdadera Mirajane Strauss.

—No puedo —respondió al fin.

—Claro que puedes. Tienes que dejarlo ir —hundió la esponja y la alzó unos centímetros a la altura de los hombros de la chica para escurrirla con lentitud y que el agua cayera fluyendo poco a poco por su espalda y su pecho—. Y una vez lo hagas podremos centrarnos en encontrarla —posó sus labios en la cúspide de la larga cabellera blanca y depositó un beso en ella.

Siguió limpiándola con delicadeza, pasando entre sus pechos sin detenerse más de lo necesario así como también en su ombligo. Le entregó la esponja para que ella se encargase de la otra mitad de su cuerpo y él se dedicó a mojar totalmente su cabellera y derramar el champú entre sus manos para frotársela. Mira se dejó hacer.

Las manos de Dreyar eran mágicas en cualquier zona de su cuerpo ya que el masaje que le estaba dedicando en el cuero cabelludo la estaba relajando. Sus dedos se extendían con firmeza por toda la cabeza y sienes, presionando en todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, desbloqueándola hasta que finalmente las lágrimas empezaron a descender de sus ojos sin que pudiera controlarlas.

Y ya no pudo parar.

Lloró en silencio hasta que sus ojos se secaron mientras el detective se encargaba de sus cabellos y no musitaba ni una sola palabra. Ese era su momento de desahogo y le había costado demasiado llegar hasta él para perturbarla. Si escuchaba otra voz ajena a ella, le recordaría que no estaba sola y su miedo a mostrarse débil frente a otros, la haría reprimirse de nuevo.

Aquello lo había provocado Azuma. Ese maldito hombre que debía haberla protegido como padre, la había obligado a interpretar un papel para la protección de sus hermanos y la fortaleza de ella misma que no había podido dejar atrás. Mira siempre había sido el único pilar de Elfman y Lisanna.

— ¿Cómo pudo pasar, Laxus? —dijo cuando finalmente sus lágrimas se terminaron.

—Ever ha llamado a los compañeros. Van a revisar las cámaras.

— ¿Y por qué no estás con ellos en vez de hacerme de niñera?

Cada una de las letras las escupía con tanta rabia que parecían dardos envenenados. Estaba pagando con él lo ocurrido y a Laxus no le importaba si de esta forma terminaba de salir de ese estado en el que se encontraba. Él sería su saco de boxeo si su Mira volvía a él.

—Porque ellos no me necesitan y tú sí.

— ¡Y una mierda! No nos vamos a acostar ahora si es eso lo que piensas. Sé que te prometí que probaríamos una de tus fantasías pero no me apetece.

Sintió los dedos de Laxus tensarse para ser retirados de su cuero cabelludo. Movió su cuerpo al otro extremo de la bañera para mirarla a los ojos y agarró los bordes con fiereza, intentando mantener la calma ante la provocación de la modelo.

—Eso no es lo que quiero ahora mismo.

—No es lo que me has dicho hace unos minutos —esbozó una grotesca sonrisa que erizó el vello del rubio—. Eso es todo lo que soy para ti. ¡Todo lo que somos el uno para el otro! —movió los brazos y los notó tan pesados que cayeron en el agua salpicándolo todo.

—Evidentemente, la situación ha cambiado —gruñó.

Suponía que doble asesinato y el secuestro de una adolescente serían suficiente peso para eliminar la libido en él y que el cambio de situación se debía a ello. Pero Mirajane habría querido alguna explicación más. Quería que le negase que sólo era sexo lo que los unía el uno al otro.

Lo necesitaba. A él. Pero de otra forma.

Necesitaba su apoyo, su fuerza. Porque en lo único que quería pensar era en Lisanna muerta. ¿Qué más daba si en ese preciso instante aún estaba con vida? El _Michelangelo_ era un asesino. Él mataba. Era lo que hacía y lo que terminaría ejecutando en Lisanna. Era mejor aceptarlo ya.

«Lisanna está muerta. La he perdido… Mi hermana pequeña que juré proteger. Todo lo que he hecho en mi vida desde que empecé a trabajar, las veces que permití que algún fotógrafo o diseñador se tomara ciertas "libertades" conmigo, todo eso lo hice por ellos. Y ahora…»

La visión de su colosal cuerpo mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido y la mandíbula tensa, la irritó. Apretó sus puños y golpeó con fuerza el pecho de Laxus. Él no se apartó ni la sujetó. Permitió que dejase toda su frustración en él. Y pese a lo que pudiera aparentar, Mirajane Strauss tenía una fuerza bastante impresionante. Muchos de esos golpes iban a dejar moratones en el detective.

— ¡Todo es culpa vuestra! —gritó con la voz desgarrada— No habéis podido salvar la vida de ninguna de ellas, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente con nosotros? ¡Nunca nadie nos intentó ayudar en nuestra niñez y las cosas no iban a ser distintas ahora!

— Mira —Laxus le sujetó entonces las muñecas—, ella _no_ está muerta —intentó resaltar el _no_ para hacerla despertar—. ¡Mírame! —le exigió con una voz firme y severa pero sin gritarla. Aquello la hizo reaccionar y siguió la orden— Lisanna está viva. No la des por perdida —suspiró—. Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras y culparme de todo lo que necesites. Puedes llorar hasta debilitarte aquí mismo. Sé débil ahora si es lo que necesitas, pero necesito que vuelvas a ser tú. Lo necesito, Mira.

— ¿Por qué? —él soltó una maldición.

—Porque mientras estés así no voy a poder concentrarme en otra cosa que no seas tú y eso significa que me será imposible centrarme en la búsqueda de Lisanna y la identificación del _Michelangelo_.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Basta de preguntas impertinentes! —rugió molesto y golpearon a la puerta— No te muevas.

No cerró del todo la puerta del baño. De esta forma la protegía de la desnudez ante cualquiera que entrase en su habitación de hotel y le permitía escuchar cualquier ruido que procediera de la estancia en la que se encontraba Mira. Había visto en su mirada que odiaba separarse de ella en esos momentos y quería mantener algún tipo de supervisión. Si no podía verla, al menos la escucharía. Pero aquello era mutuo. Y le permitía a ella escuchar la conversación que estaba manteniendo.

Mirajane identificó una voz femenina y fuerte que conocía muy bien. La detective Erza Scarlet acababa de irrumpir en la habitación y estaba cabreada con su compañero. La albina paró atención para captar la conversación entre los dos policías a la perfección.

— _¿Dónde está Mira? Acaba de llegar la ambulancia y me han dicho que se encontraba en shock. ¿Y qué demonios haces empapado Dreyar?_

— _Está conmigo y no voy a permitir que ningún médico la anule con estúpidas pastillas. Ya he visto lo que hacen… Además, está mejor ahora. Ha empezado a hablar y moverse. Está aceptando lo ocurrido. Yo me encargo de ella._

 _—Maldición, Dreyar! ¿Te estás oyendo? Tú eres un policía y ella necesita un médico._

 _— ¡Ella sólo me necesita a mí!_

Mira escuchó un ruido estremecedor y supuso que Laxus había golpeado algo. Recordó que le había explicado la situación en la que se encontraba su madre desde que su depresión grave había empezado. Se hallaba interna en un hospital psiquiátrico y repleta de medicación que incluso le impedía reconocer a su propio hijo. Debía de ser duro, que tu propia madre te ignorase de aquella forma y no poder hacer nada. La frustración de que no hubiera una solución a su problema y que éste se fuera agrandando con el paso del tiempo. Laxus temía que aquello le ocurriera a Mirajane.

Ella se llevó los dedos temblorosos a la boca y se los mordisqueó nerviosa.

«Entonces, ¿le importo tanto? ¿O se comportaría igual con cualquier otra persona?»

— _Dios Dreyar… Sólo llevas dos días desde la readmisión y ya estás acumulando puntos para que vuelvan a suspenderte. Te estás acostando con ella, ¿verdad? ¡Jellal tenía razón! Y yo me temía que fuera otra más de tus conquistas…_

 _— ¿Jellal?_ —el tono del detective cambió a uno más divertido ante la admisión de la pelirroja— _¡Ah el capitán Fernandes!_

 _—Cállate_.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de la que la conversación continuase y Mira se sonrió al imaginarse a la seria y recta detective teniendo un _affair_ con su superior. Había visto a Jellal Fernandes en las ruedas de prensa así como en la comisaría. Era un hombre realmente atractivo y emanaba un aura de peligro excitante. No pensaba que entrara en el tipo de Erza. Suponía que la detective ocultaba una parte salvaje de su personalidad. Y aquello le llamaba la atención. Cuando todo esto terminase, querría que fuera su nueva mejor amiga.

— _Voy a llevarme a ella y a su hermano a mi apartamento cuando esté algo mejor. No los voy a dejar en ningún hotel ni bajo el cuidado de otra persona. Él está cerca._

 _—No te la vas a llevar a tu cama Laxus. ¡Por el amor de dios!_

 _—Ella no es otra más de mis conquistas, Erza. Ella es diferente…_

— _¿Diferente? — el tono de Erza antes exasperado parecía atorado ahora— Oh… tú… ¡Dios mío no puede ser! Es imposible. Tú la quieres. Es eso, ¿no? Ahora todo tiene sentido._

Mira quería saber la respuesta de Laxus pero su respuesta fue imperceptible por la albina que frunció el entrecejo frustrada. Una parte de la conversación pervivió en susurros de forma que la albina no pudiera tener constancia de lo que estaban compartiendo los detectives.

 _—No puedes llevar un caso en esas condiciones. Lo sabes, ¿no?_

— _No voy a dejarlo. ¿Tú podrías?_

— _Ya sabes que no_ —suspiró _—. Está bien haremos una cosa. Ocultaré esta información por el momento siempre y cuando no vea fallos en ti. Pero en ningún caso voy a permitir que te la lleves a tu apartamento. Vendréis al mío. Ya sabes la dirección y voy a enviar a Elfman con la agente Ever para que os estén esperando. Tráela cuando esté mejor y Laxus… no hagas que me arrepienta de saltarme las normas esta vez. Lo digo en serio._

Oyó la puerta que se cerraba y Laxus apareció de nuevo. No dijo nada antes de colocarse a su espalda y seguir lavándole el pelo en silencio. Mira había observado que sus ropas mojadas también estaban impregnadas en sangre. Él había estado sosteniéndola y le había manchado. En vez de procurar su propio aspecto, la albina había sido su máxima prioridad.

—Estás sucio tú también. Deberíamos aprovechar el baño los dos.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —se rasco con el pulgar la mejilla nervioso a la vez que exhibía una mueca.

— ¿A caso eso importa en un momento así? Estoy intentando ser pragmática.

El cese del contacto con el detective la puso de mal humor. Pero cuando tras desnudarse se colocó a su espalda y pudo echar la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyarla en su pecho, sonrió. Necesitaba eso en ese instante. No era capaz aún de afrontar lo ocurrido con Lisanna. Necesitaba unos minutos más de tranquilidad.

Laxus le besó la frente y ella le acarició la nuca. Restaron en la misma postura durante un tiempo que Mirajane no supo valorar puesto que cerró los ojos y cayó dormida.

Fue despertada por las caricias que Laxus le estaba dedicando en los hombros. Sentía sus manos descender a lo largo de sus brazos con delicadeza hasta la punta de sus dedos. Ser consciente del contacto le había provocado un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo erizándole el vello de la piel. Ella colocó su mano en el muslo de Laxus y la descendió con el dorso hasta la rodilla. El detective se sobresaltó detrás de ella que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que su estado de somnolencia había terminado.

—Háblame de tu madre.

— ¿De mi madre? ¿Por qué?

— ¿No era la razón por la que no querías que el médico me viera?

Él sujetó su mentón y la giró para acceder a su boca y besarla con firmeza.

— ¿Estabas escuchando como una cotilla? —Mirajane se encogió de hombros.

—Una mujer tiene que hacer lo que debe hacer. Además, de esta forma me mantendré ocupada. Necesito pensar en otra cosa antes que afrontar lo que acaba de pasar. Y tengo curiosidad. Si quieres yo te cuento uno de mis secretos antes. Un secreto por un secreto —le lamió el labio superior y sonrió.

—Pensaba que te gustaba intercambiar el sexo para satisfacer tu morbosa curiosidad —bromeó.

—Los secretos son demasiado valiosos como para intercambiarlos por eso —hizo un mohín molesta y arrugó el entrecejo—. Un secreto sólo puede ser cambiado por otro.

—Está bien. Aunque tampoco hay mucho que decir… —tomó aire antes de iniciar su explicación— Mi madre era una mujer culta que había estudiado en la universidad pero cuando se casó con mi padre, él la obligó a dejar su carrera profesional para atender la casa y a mí. Había estudiado bioquímica y solía compartir conmigo sus conocimientos y experimentos. A mí me encantaban, sobretodo aquellos que explotaban o que creaban electricidad.

No le estaba explicando nada nuevo. Mira quería conocer a la verdadera mujer que se escondía detrás del mal recuerdo que Laxus mantenía de ella. Sabía que la culpaba por haberlo abandonado a manos de su padre y no haber luchado por su propio hijo. No obstante, tenía la sensación de que su madre era algo más. Le había marcado de una forma que la obligaba a protegerla aunque la decepción fuera el sentimiento que más exteriorizaba por ella. Y quería conocer la parte que Laxus se empeñaba en esconderse a sí mismo.

—Eso ya lo sé. Esto no es un secreto.

— ¿Y qué quieres que te cuente?

— ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Cuál es tu mejor recuerdo de ella? ¿Y el consejo que más te marcó? ¿A qué sonaba su risa? —él soltó una carcajada.

—Esas son muchas preguntas.

—Que versan sobre el mismo punto —le mordió la mandíbula juguetona.

—Se llama Freya. Y no podría tener un nombre menos adecuado a su personalidad. Freya era el nombre de la principal diosa nórdica. La diosa del amor y la fertilidad.

— ¿No era una madre amorosa?

—Sí lo era. Antes de que cayera enferma. Supongo que en eso sí que hay coincidencia —a Laxus se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa melancólica y aniñada que hizo eco en el corazón de Mira.

— ¡Cuéntame el recuerdo que acabas de tener!

Mira se dio la vuelta y se colocó de rodillas rodeando el cuello de Laxus hasta que él la acercó y le robó un beso pícaro. Y después se lo contó. Le explicó sus travesuras en el colegio y detalló todos los experimentos que había hecho con su madre. Compartió con ella los consejos acerca de cómo Laxus debía comportarse o actuar hacia el sexo femenino que su madre le había facilitado para anular la misoginia que Iván le imponía.

Los ojos de Laxus brillaban de una inocente alegría que jamás había percibido en él. Y ella estaba disfrutando de esa imagen en forma de regalo. Muchas mujeres habían disfrutado del sexo con Laxus Dreyar pero sólo a ella le estaba ofreciendo esa parte de él. Se sentía posesiva con ese momento que estaban compartiendo y deseó egoístamente ser la única mujer con la que hubiera compartido un pedazo de su pasado de ese modo.

No se consideraba alguien celosa. Sin embargo con Laxus quería atesorar sus momentos especiales. Instantes íntimos como esos en los que se abrían el uno al otro y compartían sus más oscuros y divertidos secretos.

Más tarde le tocó el turno a Mira y Laxus le hizo varias preguntas extrañas acerca de su adolescencia y niñez. Le llegó incluso a solicitar ver sus fotografías más vergonzosas de modelo y la albina tuvo que revelarle que al principio de su carrera tuvo que salir en un anuncio de hemorroides. Por suerte, nadie la conocía aún y su estilismo era mucho más diferente a ahora por lo que iba a ser difícil que alguien la reconociera. El detective soltó una carcajada sonora y le suplicó verlo a lo que ella se negó.

—Y como compartas esta información con alguien iré a tu maldita comisaría detective Dreyar y difundiré el nombre de tus mejores amigos en la escuela. Que por cierto, ¿quién demonios pone nombre a sus hormigas? ¿Y con los elementos de la tabla periódica? Además, ¿se pueden diferenciar las hormigas unas por otras?

—Yo podía —rio y ella se le unió.

—Gracias por esto —unió su frente con la de él y se levantó de la bañera—. Ya estoy lista para afrontarlo. ¡Encontremos entre estos archivos al maldito bastardo que se ha llevado a mi hermana!

— ¿ _Encontremos_?

—Oh sí.

• • • • •

El piso de Erza era bastante amplio y tan limpio como Mirajane se lo había imaginado. Estaba dotado de dos dormitorios, un amplio salón, un baño y una reluciente cocina. Elfman y ella se quedarían hospedados en el cuarto de invitados mientras los policías habitarían en el salón que disponía de un sofá-cama bastante cómodo.

El humor de Mirajane había cambiado. De nuevo se había colocado en su papel de ángel sonriendo a su hermano e intentándolo tranquilizar por la desaparición de Lisanna. Elfman se sentía culpable por haber acudido a otra cita con la agente Ever y abandonar el hotel dejando sin supervisión a la menor de los Strauss. Mira tuvo que hacerle ver que gracias a eso el _Michelangelo_ únicamente se había llevado a uno de los Strauss y Ever seguía con vida. Sabían que Lisanna no iba a sufrir su ira mientras siguiera creyendo que Mira era su Eva. Sin embargo les corroía la duda de hasta cuándo seguiría manteniendo ese pensamiento.

Laxus inició de nuevo la búsqueda de expedientes y esta vez se dedicó a los casos en los cuales el agresor había fallecido. Había seguido la línea de investigación que se fundamentaba en su identificación con la figura de Cristo, el cual había resucitado además de tener una conexión con Dios. Mientras, la detective Scarlet se encontraba controlando y supervisando las cámaras de seguridad y testigos. Las siguientes horas eran cruciales para encontrar cualquier pista acerca de dónde podría encontrarse Lisanna.

Cuando caía la noche, el detective le informó de que creía haber encontrado al _Michelangelo_ en el expediente de un adolescente de quince años de Crocus que fue declarado fallecido hacía trece. Mirajane escuchó con atención el caso de Kokuryū King, un niño que había pasado de casa en acogida a otra desde los seis años. A los quince años entró en un hospital psiquiátrico por haber atacado a una compañera de clase a la cuál llamó Eva. La muchacha logró salvar su vida a pesar que Kokuryū clavó varias cuchilladas en su vientre. Le declararon inimputable una vez empezó a mencionar que Dios le hablaba y lo internaron en un centro psiquiátrico para que fuera tratado. Cuando el tratamiento pareció funcionar, a los diecisiete, revocaron la decisión de mantenerlo internado y volvió con su último padre de acogida debiendo seguir un tratamiento ambulatorio. Poco después los dos habían muerto en un incendio.

—Voy a llamar a la policía de Crocus para que entrevisten a los vecinos de Kokuryū y a la chica.

—Laxus —Mira colocó su mano en el hombro—, ¿por qué no vas tú? —él levantó una ceja sorprendido por su petición.

—No voy a dejarte sola, Mira.

—Pero no me fío de nadie que no seas tú, Laxus. Ellos no saben de qué va el caso y tú eres bueno en esto. Se les escapará algún dato o alguna información crucial para resolver el caso y necesito recuperar a Lisanna.

—Tiene razón, Dreyar —la agente Ever se acercó cabizbaja acompañada por Elfman.

Ambos habían restado en silencio, viendo la televisión para intentar no pensar en lo ocurrido abrazándose entre sí en el sofá de tres plazas de Erza. Ni Laxus ni Mira les habían interrumpido. Necesitaban su tiempo para superar su culpabilidad y asimilar lo que había pasado. No obstante, cuando Laxus llamó a la albina, que se encontraba enfrascada leyendo su Biblia de nuevo, para explicarle lo que había encontrado, la pareja había silenciado el televisor y escuchado con atención.

—Lisanna necesita que todo un hombre se encargue de esto.

—Por favor, Laxus… sólo confío en ti. Mis hermanos son todo lo que tengo. Dile a Scarlet que se quede custodiándonos junto con la agente Ever. Ella tiene que encargarse de saber lo ocurrido en el hotel todavía.

El detective agarró del brazo a Mirajane y se encerró con ella en la habitación de Erza. Estaba claro que quería hablar de este asunto a solas con la modelo sin ninguna interrupción de por medio. Seguramente alguna información que quisiera comunicarle fuera a ser privada.

—No voy a separarme de ti. Eso tenlo claro.

—Hazlo por mí.

Él parpadeó dos veces. Lucía sorprendido y dolido. Soltó su brazo y se acercó a ella, bloqueándola contra la pared y clavando sus puños encima de la cabellera albina. Juntó su frente con la de ella y suspiró mientras tensaba la mandíbula. Mirajane podía escuchar de nuevo cómo crujía. Había observado ese comportamiento siempre que estaba tenso y pensativo. Pero ella deseaba que fuera él quién se desplazara a Crocus a averiguar todo lo posible sobre aquel muchacho.

Laxus ea realmente brillante y únicamente confiaba en él. Sabía que perseveraría hasta lograr una pista sobre su hermana. Que incluso sería capaz de saltarse las normas para ello. Erza, siendo una gran detective, actuaba bajo las cláusulas del manual. Ella jamás haría algo que no siguiera la ley. La pelirroja era demasiado legal para lo que Lisanna necesitaba en esos momentos.

—Puedo darte algo a cambio… —se mordió el labio juguetona.

Sintió sus fuertes manos sujetando la cintura de la modelo y tras permanecer en esa postura unos instantes, la besó la frente, demorándose más tiempo del necesario.

—No. Lo haré. Pero sólo si Scarlet os supervisa.

Mirajane sonrió y antes de que pudiera decir nada él selló sus labios con su boca. La albina podía sentir su necesidad en la varonil boca que la absorbía por completo y la sutileza de su lengua que delineaba su contorno. Succionó su labio inferior y depositó cortos besos que iban de la comisura hasta detrás de su oreja, siguiendo el camino que marcaba su mandíbula.

—Espérame, Mira —le susurró cuando llegó a su oído—. Cuando todo esto acabe, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. Prométemelo.

—Prometido —dijo en un gemido.

Cierta parte de ella se maldijo por la decisión que había tomado cuando vio a Laxus marcharse tras la llegada de su compañera. Lo necesitaba a su lado. Su ausencia había provocado en los últimos días que le faltase el oxígeno si no lo veía y le inquietaba de una forma apabullante. Era la primera vez que Mirajane pasaba por algo así.

Esa dependencia hacia un hombre le molestaba y a la vez la llenaba. Se sentía menos sola. Liderar a los Strauss desde tan corta edad la había obligado a crecer demasiado deprisa. Estaba acostumbrada a ser la matriarca fuerte que tomaba decisiones. Y ahora empezaba a necesitar de alguien a su lado que la ayudase a remar para llegar a la orilla de su salvación.

Lo necesitaba a él para rescatar a Lisanna y para que la pesadilla con el _Michelangelo_ terminase de una maldita vez.

Un compañero de vida. Eso es lo que quería que Laxus fuera para ella.

Pero exigirle una relación seria con ella conllevaba demasiados problemas para alguien como el detective. No sólo tendría que despedirse de su soltería sino también de toda su libertad. Elfman ya era mayor pero no era el caso de Lisanna y por muchas veces que su mellizo se encargase de anunciar lo hombre que era, la que se había cuidado siempre de la benjamina de los Strauss era ella. ¿Cómo iba a pedirle ayudarla en la crianza de su hermana de trece años? Era un salto demasiado grande el que tendría que hacer. Laxus era hijo único y vivía su vida totalmente independiente.

Sin embargo lo quería. Lo quería a él en su vida y, muy a su pesar, lo quería para siempre.

— ¿Estás bien Mira? —la detective Scarlet la sorprendió mientras la mirada de la albina se perdía entre las líneas de la Biblia que tenía en sus manos.

Desde que Laxus había partido, los nervios de la albina habían vuelto tan intensificados que había tenido que separarse de la ventana por donde observaba en silencio ya que se sentía vigilada. Le había parecido ver una silueta en el edificio de delante que permanecía de pie más tiempo del necesario y, para olvidarse de su obsesión, se había dedicado a la lectura de la Biblia lejos de aquel ventanal.

Quizás ese cambio no había sido muy bueno.

—Sí —sonrió—. Dadas de las circunstancias.

Su hermano ya había ido a dormir y la agente Ever había vuelto a su casa. Su estado anímico no le permitía desarrollar sus funciones como policía después de lo ocurrido. Por lo que era Scarlet quien se encargaba de la supervisión de los dos Strauss.

Erza ocupó la segunda plaza del sofá en el que se encontraba Mira y le colocó una mano en su hombro sonriéndola. Suspiró antes de explicarle la información que habían recopilado en el hotel.

Después de visionar las cámaras de seguridad y la autopsia de los agentes los datos obtenidos arrojaban como resultado que el _Michelangelo_ accedió a la habitación de hotel disfrazado de camarero del mismo, trayendo el almuerzo a los asistentes. Habían analizado la bebida y los resultados arrojaban de forma positiva que había sido alterada con un potente somnífero que obligó a los tres miembros de la habitación caer rendidos. El mismo camarero entró de nuevo diez minutos después con un carro de limpieza mediante la tarjeta de acceso. Restó media hora antes de salir. Las pruebas apuntaban que durante este lapso de tiempo ejecutó la muerte de los dos agentes y salió con el cuerpo de Lisanna dentro del mismo carro de limpieza.

En las imágenes de su salida podía apreciarse que el movimiento era más pesado y lento. El peso de su interior había sido aumentado. No obstante, en ninguna de ellas habían podido identificar la cara del asesino. Se había cuidado de no mirar a ninguna de ellas y llevar la cabeza gacha mientras el sombrero de su uniforme se encargaba de ocultar su rostro.

Uno de los trabajadores del hotel no se había presentado hoy a trabajar. Habían acudido a su hogar donde encontraron el cadáver que fue identificado. El propio _Michelangelo_ lo había asesinado tras haber usurpado su uniforme y llaves de acceso. Aunque la detective lo omitiera, Mirajane podía imaginarse que lo habría torturado antes para conseguir cualquier información que requiriera para lograr su cometido.

— ¿Cómo encontraron el cadáver? —dijo con voz sombría la albina.

—Mira… Creo que no es necesario que sepas tantos detalles. Y menos aún después de lo ocurrido hoy.

—Dejo alguna nota para mí, ¿verdad? Entonces es que eso también era un mensaje para mí.

—Eso es irrelevante Mira. Sé que Dreyar ha estado compartiendo contigo más información de la que debiera. Yo no soy él.

—Lo necesito, Erza —agarró del brazo de la detective y clavó sus dedos en él—. Sólo me tranquilizará conocerlo y saber a lo que me enfrento —suspiró con más dramatismo del necesario para intentar convencerla—. Es posible que él llegue a acceder a mí. Si eso ocurre, quiero estar preparada, conocerlo para saber cómo tratarlo. De esa forma me mantendrá con vida durante más tiempo que al resto de chicas y vosotros tendréis más lapso temporal para encontrarnos.

—Eso es… —tragó con fiereza y mirándola con la sorpresa— increíblemente valiente y coherente.

—No va a empeorar nada que me des esa información, Erza. Por favor.

—Pero él no va a acceder a ti y conocerlo no te ayudaría a vivir más tiempo. Él es un asesino, Mira. ¿Vas a intentar convencerlo? ¿Negociar con él?

—No. Sería lo que él quiere que sea… Por el momento. Incluso podría ir dejando algún tipo de rastro para que nos localizarais.

— ¡Dios mío Mira! ¡No eres una espía!

—Si no sé lo que le ha ocurrido a ese muchacho no podré dormir, Scarlet. Por favor.

Erza la observó temblar y Mirajane supo que la había terminado de convencer cuando soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—No te daré demasiados detalles. Encontraron el cadáver del muchacho en su apartamento y lo había… —carraspeó— bueno, el cuerpo estaba _colocado_ de forma que pareciera un ángel. Y había una nota en su cuerpo. Se corresponde con el pasaje de la Biblia sobre la resurrección de Cristo.

Mira agarró su libro y lo abrió en busca de él. Leyó lo que ponía en voz alta.

—"Un ángel del Señor, descendiendo del cielo y acercándose al sepulcro, removió la piedra y se sentó sobre ella. Y su aspecto era como un relámpago y su vestido blanco como la nieve. Y de miedo a él los guardias temblaron y se quedaron como muertos. Y respondiendo el ángel dijo a las mujeres: No temáis vosotras, porque yo sé que buscáis a Jesús, el que fue crucificado. No está aquí, porque ha resucitado, así como dijo. Venid, ved el lugar donde fue puesto el Señor" —miró a la detective curiosa—. ¿Fue este? —ella asintió.

—Y luego añadió de nuevo que volveríais a su origen.

Reflexionó sobre todo aquello. Aquella información iba a ser valiosa si él lograba secuestrarla junto con su hermana. El _Michelangelo_ se identificaba con Cristo de una forma bastante alarmante. La resurrección había sido un punto importante que había llevado al detective Dreyar a un sospechoso pero también era cierto que Jesús era el hijo de Dios y su principal profeta que comunicaba su palabra. Como él supuestamente creía que estaba haciendo. Él veía en Dios a su padre. El padre que no había tenido.

La albina podía imaginarse a un niño que había querido amor en su niñez. Siendo abandonado a tan corta edad se ilusionaría con cualquier sustituto que pudiera encontrar. En su caso serían los padres de acogida. Pero ninguno de ellos quiso acogerlo en su hogar durante demasiado tiempo. Estaba siendo siempre despreciado… hasta que llegó la religión a él y vio en el ser divino al progenitor ausente que siempre había querido.

Por un momento se vio enternecida por el pasado de aquel hombre. No lo había tenido nada fácil. Pero luego recordó que ella podía verse reflejada en el abandono y desprecio del progenitor, y sin embargo había decidido otro destino.

Ella se había dedicado a sus hermanos en vez de asesinar en nombre de la existencia de un señor imaginario. Y habían estado completamente solos. Nadie les había ayudado ni se había preocupado por los Strauss. Si había alguna señal en los chicos de que algo no estaba funcionando de la forma adecuada en su hogar, ningún responsable había dado la alarma.

Sus pensamientos fueron perturbados por el sonido del teléfono de Erza. Creyó que podría ser Laxus y se impacientó. Pero por su sonrisa irrisoria al leer la pantalla de su móvil, supo que se trataba de otro tipo de mensaje y de otra persona. Podía comprenderlo, ahora sí, qué podría causar una reacción tan graciosa para el exterior y a la vez una felicidad tan inmensa para el receptor.

— ¿El capitán Fernandes? —sonrió con picardía.

— ¿Q-q-qué? ¿Có-m-mo? —el rubor se extendió por todo el rostro de la detective que parecía no poder articular.

—El mensaje —enarcó una ceja—. Era de él, ¿verdad? Os oí hablar antes, desde el baño, a Laxus y a ti.

— ¡N-n-nah!

Mirajane soltó una carcajada divertida de ver en aquella situación a la imponente detective. Debía estar muy perdida por él si le causaba tal nerviosismo hablar de un sencillo mensaje. Un sentimiento de envidia la recorrió. No solía tener celos de otras parejas. Ni se creía el amor tan intenso que decían profesarse. Aquello le sonaba todo tan falso a Mira que no era capaz de empatizar con las situaciones sentimentales de otros. Pero aquella mirada de la pelirroja era única.

Estaba enamorada.

Y podía saberlo tan sólo por cómo parpadeaba o las arrugas que surgían cuando intentaba ocultar que su rostro por completo sonriera de satisfacción. Una sonrisa global de la cuál no tenía control alguno. La conocía. Ella también había sufrido de su falta de control.

—No se lo diré a nadie, detective. Y en verdad creo que hacen una bonita pareja —sonrió.

—No somos pareja… Es complicado.

—Entiendo. Pero le hace feliz.

—Sí… —alejó el teléfono de ella y la sonrisa se evaporó— Pero digamos que él no es libre para poder elegir con quién quiere estar.

— ¿Tiene novia? —cierta vergüenza se reflejó en su semblante— No estoy aquí para juzgarte, Erza.

—No es lo que tú piensas. Nosotros no hemos… No hemos hecho nada todavía. Nada de eso —su rostro volvió a exhibir aquella sonrisa bobalicona de enamorada y Mira rio de nuevo.

— ¡Oh conozco esa sonrisa!

— ¿Dreyar? —ella restó en silencio— Está bien, Mira. Ya sé que habéis estado teniendo relaciones sexuales.

—Hay demasiados hombres atractivos en vuestra comisaría. Son malditamente perfectos e imperfectos a la vez, con sus carismas atrayentes y sus preciosos cuerpos esculpidos. Debería ser ilegal eso —rio divertida.

—También son excesivamente leales y protectores a la par que enormemente sensuales y bondadosos. Supongo que es irremediable terminar enamorándote de uno de ellos, ¿verdad?

Scarlet miró a la albina que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo. Se llevó las rodillas al pecho y las rodeó con sus brazos mientras daba pequeños golpecitos en ellas con la barbilla. Miró de soslayo a su acompañante que la miraba divertida porque sabía su secreto. Había intentado ocultarlo pero le costaba frente a ella. Ver sus propias emociones en ella le hacía más difícil el trabajo de esconderlas.

—Por favor, no se lo digas… —Erza se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Quieres ver una película en compañía mientras nos dormimos?

— ¿Sabes? Nunca fui a una fiesta de pijamas —sonrió.

— ¡Pues estás a punto de asistir a tu primera, Mirajane Strauss!

La albina lucía risueña. Le gustaba ser capaz de poder apreciar otras personas y poder comportarse como una joven de su edad en vez de una mujer fría y calculadora. Había tenido que enfriar su corazón para poder superar su pasado por su familia y alejarse de cualquier persona en un plano emocional. Había tenido amigas, todas ellas en el mundo del modelaje, pero sus relaciones habían sido más bien superficiales. No había sido consciente hasta ese momento de lo mucho que ansiaba iniciar una relación de amistad profunda, con alguien que pudiera comprenderla y apoyarla. Alguien con quien pudiese ser ella misma y solicitar ayuda cuando la necesitase.

Volvía a sentirse una niña al querer que aquel momento con la detective pudiera llegar a repetirse en otras ocasiones. Ellas dos en pijama, comiendo comida basura mientras disfrutaban de una película de Johnny Depp. Un plan tan sencillo y a la vez tan íntimo. Se encontraba fuera de las luces de los focos, las dietas estrictas, las risas prefabricadas y los comentarios repetitivos. Aquello era real. Y por primera vez Mirajane pensó que quizás no era necesario ser ni un ángel o demonio. Quizás era hora de averiguar quién era ella realmente.

Sus ojos fueron cerrándose poco a poco y finalmente sucumbió al sueño.

Fueron despertadas a las ocho de la mañana por una llamada telefónica. Erza agarró el auricular mientras Mirajane todavía se encontraba medio dormida. Elfman no se había levantado de su habitación. Lo conocía lo bastante como para saber que podría dormir a pierna suelta hasta media tarde. Uno de los métodos de protección que su hermano utilizaba en sus peores momentos era dormir mucho, superando el umbral de lo necesario. Mirajane se lo permitiría esta vez. Quizás era bueno que no se despertase al menos hasta que Laxus les aportase nueva información que les pudiera acercar a la localización donde el _Michelangelo_ tenía a su hermana.

Erza le anunció que iban a tener una visita. Había otro caso que estaba llevando acerca de niños que habían sido delincuentes y se encontraban en casas de acogida cumpliendo las medidas que el juez les había impuesto y eran secuestrados para reinsertarlos en un mundo criminal mediante posiblemente la coacción y otros métodos análogos.

La llamada había procedido de un trabajador social llamado Logia que desempeñaba su oficio en un correccional de menores y había obtenido nueva información urgente sobre una de las niñas desaparecidas.

Media hora después, el timbre sonó y un hombre de la edad de Laxus apareció por la puerta. Llevaba una melena salvaje de color plateada y su mirada oscura perturbaba a Mira. Su cuerpo se erguía en una masa muscular de gran envergadura que ocultaba diversas cicatrices que podían apreciarse por debajo de la manga. Sin embargo, tenía soltura en el andar a pesar del tremendo cuerpo que poseaía. Se balanceaba con gracia y cuando fijó su mirada en la albina, le guiñó un ojo lo que transformó su expresión a una mucho más jovial y desenfadada.

La albina quiso darles intimidad y se trasladó a la barra de la cocina para tomar una taza bien cargada de café, de esta forma tendrían el salón prácticamente para ellos puesto que la conversación no llegaba a sus oídos con nitidez. Había podido captar que Logia tenía una pista acerca de una de las niñas desaparecidas y que no había podido contactar con el capitán de la policía para hacérselo llegar. Cuando la conversación hacía poco que se había iniciado, vio a Erza levantarse del sofá y acercarse a los armarios para verter agua en un vaso y llevárselo a su huésped.

No tardó en escuchar un gemido y un jadeo. Se levantó de la silla y se volteó para observar a la detective sosteniendo su estómago ensangrentado por el puñal que se había clavado en ella. Los ojos del plateado estaban fijados en Mirajane y una sonrisa tan atractiva como diabólica apareciendo en su hermoso rostro. Su taza de café cayó al suelo y sin pensar en su propia seguridad corrió a socorrer a la detective a pesar de sus quejas.

— ¡No, Mira, corre! —Logia golpeó con el puño la boca de la pelirroja y su labio sangró.

—Tenía tantas ganas de tenerte en mis brazos… mi Eva.

Él obstruyó su acceso a la detective y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Mira intentó forcejear, asustada de lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Erza y lo golpeó en la entrepierna con su rodilla para poder zafarse de él. Logia soltó un juramento pero le permitió acercarse a la detective, quitarse la camiseta del pijama y presionar la herida para impedir la pérdida de sangre. El corte era profundo y podía ser mortal si se desangraba.

—Conmovedor. Pero ella es una pecadora, Eva. Debe morir —su ceño se frunció hasta que sus cejas se unificaron y Mirajane sintió un temblor interno.

— ¡Deja de llamarme eso! —corrió en busca del teléfono para llamar ayuda y cuando descolgó supo que él ya se había encargado de eso.

—Corté antes el cable, Mira —se encogió de hombros—. Estoy muy emocionado. ¡Nunca antes había matado junto a mi mujer!

—Yo… no soy tu mujer —volvió al cuerpo de Erza y presionó la herida.

—Me tienes miedo —asintió sereno y dio un paso hacia ella—. Es comprensible. Los periodistas y la policía han dado una visión de mí algo monstruosa —dio otro paso y Mira se tensó—. No pasa nada. Tenemos tiempo. Te mostraré un mundo nuevo, Mira. Ven a mí —ella titubeó —. He dicho. Ven a mí —su tono era tan autoritario que la dejó sin aliento.

Se alejó de Scarlet y dio los pasos necesarios hasta quedar enfrentada con Logia. Esperaba que tarde o temprano un nuevo agente o detective se personara ante ellos. Desde que la agente Ever había partido, nadie había vuelto para sustituirla. Tenía que darles tiempo. Si hacía lo que él decía, quizás los mantendría con vida. Además, no quería olvidarse de su hermano. Elfman intentaría protegerla si despertaba y aquello podría empeorar por momentos.

—Supongo que tú eres el _Michelangelo_ … —esbozó una cínica sonrisa cuando escuchó su apodo.

—He tenido varios nombres a lo largo de mi vida. La detective Scarlet me conocía por el de Acnologia Black. Pero _Michelangelo_ me parece más adecuado para mí, ¿no crees? —sonrió de medio lado y acarició la mejilla de la albina— Vamos a disfrutar de esto, cariño. Tienes miedo pero terminará pasando. Tú también eres una purificadora de almas. Sé lo que hiciste con tu padre. Leí los testimonios de los vecinos que os escuchaban gritar cuando él os maltrataba —Mirajane se sobresaltó. No había sabido que el expediente de la muerte de su padre hubiera recopilado eso—. Era un pecador. Debió sentirse muy bien, ¿verdad? Terminar con su vida. Ver cómo se apaga la mirada de un engendro como él y cómo da inicio a tu obra maestra es excitante —la agarró por la cintura y ella se estremeció.

— ¿Lisanna está bien? —él se mostró preocupado.

—Claro. Jamás le haría daño a mi cuñada. Es tu hermana, Mirajane. Es familia —le dio un beso en la frente y Mira tuvo que evitar golpearlo.

No tenía muchas opciones. Él era evidentemente más fuerte que ella. No podría dejarlo abatido y no podía llamar a su hermano para que viniera a socorrerla. Cuando la había agarrado por la cintura, la había acercado tanto a ella que sintió el arma de fuego que llevaba en su cinturón. Si disparaba, todo se habría acabado y la detective Scarlet acabaría muerta seguro junto con ellos. Y si él moría, no sabrían donde se encontraba Lisanna o si tendría comida y bebida junto a ella. Podría morir de inanición esperando que alguien la encontrase. Él sabía esconderse.

—Vamos a hacer nuestro primer asesinato juntos. Creo que es la mejor forma para iniciar nuestra relación, ¿no crees? —su sonrisa y mirada transmitían su locura de una forma erráticamente sensual.

—Ella es mi amiga. No voy a matarla.

—No —su expresión se torno seria de forma abrupta y ella se volvió a asustar—. Ella te apartó de mí. Es una pecadora que se merece ser purificada para que su alma sea entregada a dios —acercó su mano a su rostro y le acarició dulcemente los labios—. ¿Es que me he equivocando eligiéndote? —levantó una ceja.

—Claro que no. Pero ella es mi amiga. Yo no podría…

Un disparo sonó y dio en el brazo de Logia. Erza se estaba arrastrando por el suelo, dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre durante el camino y sostenía una arma que parecía haber sacado entre los cojines de las butacas.

— ¡Maldita zorra! —se tiró al suelo llevándose a Mirajane con él y ocultándose detrás de un sillón reclinable para evitar la segunda bala.

— ¿Miranee? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir la puerta?

Mirajane se sacudió cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano. El disparo lo había despertado de su sueño y se debatía intentando abrir una puerta que estaba bloqueada por un trozo de madera que alguien había colocado en la ranura de la puerta. Debía haberse encargado de ello junto con la línea telefónica cuando se había quedado solo en el salón.

—Tenía pensado disfrutar de esto contigo, cariño pero vamos a tener que irnos sin acabar nuestra obra.

— ¡Mira! ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Abre! —la puerta estaba a punto de ceder tras los golpes que Elfman estaba propinando.

—Déjala ir, Logia —disparó Erza mientras se arrastraba por el suelo hacia ellos dejando un enorme rastro de sangre.

— Nunca, detective. Su lugar está a mi lado. Ella me pertenece.

Lanzó el sillón contra la pelirroja y se llevó a la fuerza a Mirajane a través de la puerta.

* * *

 **Elie-chan:** ¡POR FIN GAJEEL SE LO DIJO XD! Con lo mal que se le da hablar de sus sentimientos pero al final fue mejor de lo que él esperaba e_e. Gajeel va a vengarse a su manera de Kawazu sin romper la promesa que le ha hecho a Levy. Él le destrozó la vida por completo ¬¬.

Después de tantos años juntos, Juvia conoce perfectamente los gustos de su hermano y siendo tan fantasiosa está deseando promover un avance en la relación de él con Levy. ¡Le encantaría tenerla como cuñada :3!

Gajeel está muy bien dotado XDDD. Quizás incluso pueda ser algo problemático con Levy y su terror a los penes por eso la invitaba a asegurarse de que todo era natural. Una primera aproximación a poder consumar su relación y elevarla a un plano sexual algún día x'D. Ahora ya conoces la razón también de por qué Gajeel tiene tanto ego...

Fui malvada con el final pero el próximo capítulo veréis la continuación :3.

PD: Es que la música es perfecta para cada ocasión =) y adoro los testamentos-reviews xD. 

**Lala-chan:** Nos acercamos al final así que la intriga tiene que crecer :P. ¡Pero no te preocupes que al menos respecto a Gajeel y Levy tendréis vuestro desenlace en el capítulo siguiente xD! Y sí, ambos son adorables *-*.

Lisanna de momento está dormida por la droga del Michelangelo xD. Cuando la pobre despierte se va a llevar un susto...

No te preocupes por Gray que tendrá una cierta reprimenda y karma (como diría Juvia xD).

 **I love gracia:** ¡Aw! Es genial leer las reviews en las que me decís que leéis el fic desde el principio :3. No te preocupes por el abandono porque el borrador de la historia completa y finalizada ya está hecha. Tendría que pasarme algo muy grave para que no la vierais publicada xDDD.

* * *

Desde que el Jerza está empezando a dar sus frutos que Erza tiene más tolerancia a saltarse las reglas si es en beneficio del amor XDDDDD. Primero con Laxus y luego con Ever e_e. Me inspiré un poco en el cariño que tiene en el manga/anime por el Gruvia :3.

¡Usé Logia como diminutivo de Acnologia para despistar un poco ;D xD! Pobre Mirajane :(...

¡El próximo capítulo versa sobre Levy :P! Y también pasan muchas cosas pero es que nos estamos acercando al tramo final xD.

 **Recordad que leer vuestros reviews me alegran la vida y el alma *O*.**

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)!


	23. Air (Levy)

**Nota:** ¡Hai cositas achuchables y adorables XD! Perdonad mi momento de extrema emotividad pero es que hemos llegado ya a los 150 reviews asdjadjlasdjlaskjlakljas *O*. Tengo que amaros sí o sí. Y como os prometí, a pesar de mi tortuosa vida universitaria, tenéis ya el próximo capítulo del fic.

¡Venga, que cuando lleguemos a los 200 habrá doble capítulo otra vez XDDDDDD! Bueno, no sé si daría pie a que se cumpliera de aquí a que termine el fic :/.

En este capítulo sabréis también a quién fue a ver Juvia cuando se encontró con esa escena tan infiel de Gray xD. Y tengo la atención "un poco de vacaciones" (me costaba mucho concentrarme hoy no sé por qué D:) así que espero no haberme dejado (muchos) fallos a pesar de repasarlo T_T.

Por último, quería dedicar este capítulo a todxs lxs fans del GaLe/Gajevy y muy especialmente a **AngieKawaii, iblwe, Miwalimn, Artemisa Neko-chan,** **Alice Lilith Maddison y Mariamiau** que por sus reviews diría que le tienen cierto cariño a esta pareja y llevan acompañándome en este fic con sus comentarios que me dan más ilusión para seguir escribiendo =).

¡Disfrutadlo ^^!

 **Disclamer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Mashima que es un troll ¬_¬'. Pero la historia es toda mía y está registrada ^^.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTITRÉS: AIR (LEVY)**

* * *

Levy abrió los ojos en la camilla de un hospital. Tenía la boca seca y el costado le ardía. Varios tubos se originaban en su brazo para conectarse con algunas máquinas que controlaban sus constantes. Escuchaba gritos a la lejanía de una voz que conocía demasiado bien aunque no lograba averiguar las palabras que profería. Sonrió y apartó las sábanas para descubrir que se encontraba con un camisón de hospital blanco. Lo subió y se sintió cohibida al vislumbrar que no llevaba ropa interior. Cuando alcanzó el costado vio una fea herida vendada. Pasó su mano por ella y notó las grapas que le habían colocado para coserla. Parecía pequeña pero no estaría tranquila hasta que la viera.

Ahora entendía ese dolor que le quemaba por dentro.

— ¡No me jodas calvito! Hace una hora que ni un solo médico o enfermera ha entrado a comprobar sus constantes ni su estado. Tendría que haber despertado ya. Me jurasteis que la bala la había atravesado sin dañar ningún órgano.

—También le dijimos que había perdido demasiada sangre y que necesitaba una transfusión, señor Redfox. Y usted no tendría ni que estar aquí. ¡No es un pariente directo de la paciente! Le estamos haciendo un favor permitiéndole estar en los pasillos.

— ¿Qué me están haciendo un favor? ¡Es mi mujer la que está ahí dentro! Y como le ocurra algo les haré a todos directamente responsables y acabaré con vuestras carreras. ¿Sabe quién soy yo? —Levy negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía divertida por la conversación y movió sus labios para gesticular con ellos las mismas palabras que siguieron a continuación— ¡Soy el jodido Gajeel Redfox! ¡El puto amo de Magnolia!

—Nos dijo que no estaban casados. Avisamos a sus padres pero dijeron que no podían venir hasta Magnolia.

— ¿Qué habéis hecho qué…? —lo escuchó soltar varios improperios hasta que se cansó.

Levy había comprobado que Gajeel no tenía en alta estima a su familia por la forma en la que se habían comportado con ella cuando sufrió la agresión sexual. A la detective no le resultaba extraño que ellos no fueran a desplazarse por su hija y ya ni tan sólo le dolían ese tipo de ausencias parentales. En realidad lo único que les unía era el lazo sanguíneo puesto que se sentían entre ellos como auténticos extraños. Lo primero para sus padres siempre había sido el dinero y el trabajo. No perderían un jornal por una extraña aunque compartieran código genético.

No obstante podía notar por el tono de Gajeel que estaba realmente molesto que el hospital hubiera compartido esa información con sus progenitores y esa molestia se había transformado en un cabreo real al saber que habían rechazo acudir en auxilio de su única hija.

—Mira, me has cansado calvito…

Levy intentó incorporarse para ver qué tenía pensado hacer Gajeel. Aquel tono sólo implicaba una impulsividad extrema de las suyas que iba a comportar resultados negativos.

Suspiró intentando salir de la cama pero se mareó y tuvo que tumbarse de nuevo. Gajeel había reaccionado de una forma muy agresiva al saber su pasado, queriendo asesinar a Kawazu. Había sido liberador por primera vez poder hablar de ello en profundidad, sin que su receptor la juzgara negativamente o la hiciera sentir peor. Su tío Warrod únicamente era consciente que había sufrido una agresión sexual sin ningún otro detalle. Después del comportamiento de sus padres una vez les reveló lo que le había ocurrido, había decidido que era ya suficientemente traumático haber pasado por una situación así como para tener que rememorarlo al explicárselo a alguien que no la iba a aceptar. Pero Gajeel la había comprendido y se había enternecido. Había querido protegerla y eliminar todos sus demonios. Había sido demasiado adorable con ella y se sentía incluso culpable o no merecedora de aquel trato.

Demasiada gente le había hecho creer que quizás ella lo habría provocado de alguna forma y lo hubiera confundido. Kawazu mismo le había susurrado al oído que la había visto mirarlo en los pasillos del instituto más de una vez y que sabía lo que una niña sin experiencia como ella quería de un graduado popular. Le prometió que le iba a gustar y que no se negase al deseo. Cuando recibió el primer golpe la llamó _calientapollas_ , por haberse adentrado con él en el túnel del miedo a solas y cambiar de opinión en el último momento una vez su erección estaba lista y preparada para ser usada en su cuerpo. Levy jamás creyó que entrar en esa atracción llevaba implícita una invitación sexual. Tenía tan sólo quince años y quizás su maduración sexual era más ingenua que la media.

Sus padres también incrementaron su sentimiento de responsabilidad y culpabilidad recordándole el gran número de fotografías que la habían visto imprimir. Tuvo que recordarles a ellos que era una de las reporteras del periódico del instituto y que había tenido que escribir varios artículos acerca del equipo de fútbol, del cual Kawazu era la estrella. Levy sabía que era sencillamente la forma que tenían sus padres de no querer afrontar lo que le había ocurrido porque tenían miedo al señor Yoma. Pero había dolido y bastante. Su cuerpo todavía se sentía sucio hoy en la actualidad desde aquel día.

— ¡Rufus! Me da igual que sean las siete de la mañana quiero que ahora mismo todas las acciones del Saint Joseph de Magnolia —Gajeel había optado por hacer una llamada en vez de utilizar los puños para tranquilidad de la azulada—. Sí, el hospital… ¡Me importa una mierda la memoria que tengas y que te acuerdes de hacerlo después de tomar tu primer café de la mañana! Quiero que lo hagas ahora mismo. Espero al teléfono.

Podía imaginarse la expresión de horror y de impertinencia por parte del médico que se encontraba delante de él. Ella misma había padecido el insufrible humor de Gajeel cuando se obsesionaba con algo. Hacía todo lo posible para alcanzar su meta y obviaba a los demás con su aura de pedantería y su ego con obesidad mórbida.

—Bien, ya está. No, no te voy a dar ningún plus por esto después de los elevados honorarios que te pago. ¡Que te den a ti también Rufus! Sí, nos veremos en la Barbacoa de Orga —un leve sonido le advirtió que la llamada había finalizado—. Este hospital ahora es de mi propiedad así que quítese de en medio y haga lo que le ordeno o empezaré a hacer limpieza de personal.

Los pasos de Gajeel se acercaban con agilidad a la habitación de Levy. Ella intentó levantarse de nuevo pero el mareo retornó. Se sentía débil de una forma humillante y la desnudez no la estaba ayudando.

—Yo no haría eso —una voz gutural que procedía de la puerta la miraba con los ojos escalarta y sus brazos cruzados encima de su pecho—. Despertaste —sonrió y giró su cabeza—. ¡Tú, mi mujer ha despertado y no hay ni una sola persona aquí! ¿Qué tipo de hospital es este? Voy a hacer muchos cambios a partir de ahora— gruñó.

— ¿De verdad has comprado este hospital por mí? —vio la sorpresa en sus ojos— Gritabas tanto que era imposible no escucharte.

—Se estaban poniendo pesados y mi apellido no me permitía más acceso ni protección para ti —se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la silla cercana a su cama. Su voz y su expresión se volvió comedida—. No te muevas. Perdiste bastante sangre y necesitaron hacerte una transfusión.

Su sulfuro anterior no se había debido a ningún hecho que hubiera afectado a su ego o al apellido Redfox. Levy veía a través de sus ojos su profunda preocupación y temor. Se había sentido tan asustado ante la idea de perderla o verla sufrir, que había dejado salir su propia furia animal, la única forma que Gajeel conocía para sobrellevar sus problemas y desahogarse de ellos.

La mano de Redfox acarició la herida de Levy y pudo escuchar como los dientes rechinaban. Ella se estremeció bajo su tacto por el dulce dolor que irradiaba. Sabía que era un pensamiento algo superficial, pero esperaba que la herida no le dejase una cicatriz demasiado fea. Su suspiro con tranquilidad finalizó cuando él retiró las sábanas hasta distinguir el hueso de su pelvis y su cadera. Cesó su retirada y acarició con el pulgar la zona desnuda.

—No vuelvas a hacer esa tontería jamás.

—Soy policía Gajeel. Tienes que aceptarme como soy. Con mi profesión.

—No puedo perderte —alzó la mirada y Levy pudo atisbar su pánico de nuevo—. Si hubiera disparado tres centímetros a la izquierda, podrías estar muerta. ¿Cómo puedo vivir creyendo que en cualquier momento puede ser mi último junto a ti?

—Gajeel… Estoy bien —ahuecó su cara entre sus manos y le sonrió—. No tengo una profesión tan peligrosa como crees. Es la primera vez que tengo que disparar a un sospechoso en verdad. Oh…

Lo había matado.

Era la primera vez que había empuñado su arma fuera del campo de entrenamiento para disparar y había acabado con la vida de una persona. Su mente fue golpeada con varios momentos de la noche anterior. La adrenalina le había impedido ser totalmente consciente de todo lo que había ocurrido pero ahora todos los recuerdos estaban siendo extensamente analizados por su cerebro.

Recordaba la frialdad de la culata y la ligereza del gatillo que había pulsado con rapidez. Cuatro veces había disparado cuando el cuerpo de Jackal se acercaba amenazante con su propia arma. La repetición del sonido perforando la carne de su agresor la había dejado un poco de sordera en aquel momento y cuando se acercó a comprobarle el pulso, la sangre se había extendido sobre el corsé y los pantalones cortos que se había atrevido a llevar debajo de la falda del vestido para cuando el ataque tuviera lugar.

—Lo maté.

—Te defendiste, Levy.

—Supongo… Es extraño. He escuchado que todos mis compañeros, cuando disparan mortalmente a un agresor por primera vez, deben acudir a un psicólogo para haga un examen por si existe algún trauma. Aunque estudié psicología, pensaba que yo estaría más preparada y que no me afectaría —Gajeel la besó en la frente y subió la sábana para cubrirla.

—Señor Redfox necesitamos comprobar el estado de la señorita Levy McGardem. Espere fuera.

Un médico calvo y tres enfermeros penetraron en la habitación con varios aparatos nuevos. Gajeel se tensó y les dedicó una mirada aterradora. No obstante se apartó hasta quedarse en el umbral de la puerta. Se negó a alejarse más de aquel lugar a pesar de las reprimendas del personal del hospital.

Fue agotador responder a tantas preguntas durante los próximos minutos. Le extrajeron sangre, quitaron la medicación que tenía intubada y le comprobaron las constantes así como los reflejos. Levy tuvo que asegurar en varias ocasiones que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones aunque estaba cansada. Preguntó cuándo le darían el alta pero el médico se mostraba reticente a darle una respuesta. Ella no pensaba permanecer más tiempo en aquel lugar. Gajeel continuaba estando en peligro y ella debía recuperar su rol de protectora.

Fijó su mirada en el pasillo y reconoció la cara de dos agentes compañeros de su comisaría. ¿La habrían relevado ya? Todavía no había podido hablar con tranquilidad con su protegido para que rellenase los huecos de su memoria acerca de lo que había ocurrido. Recordaba que había perdido el conocimiento poco después de percatarse de su herida y se había despertado en alguna ocasión parcialmente, puesto que lo recordaba como si fuera un sueño.

Gajeel había estado muy preocupado por ella. La expresión que evocaba su cerebro de aquel momento era inquietante. Si en algún momento había tenido dudas acerca de los sentimientos de él por ella, éstas acababan de ser eliminadas. Desde que lo conocía, por mucho que había disfrutado de increparla, sabía que había sido una forma de llamar su atención. Bastante infantil, pero efectiva.

Y en ningún caso iba a olvidar los innumerables detalles que había tenido hacia ella y las muestras de cariño que le había dedicado con palabras de protección o llevándola a disfrutar aquella noche bajo las estrellas. Quizás fuera una persona algo tosca pero tenía su propio modo de demostrar sus sentimientos y le agradaba que no fuera como el resto de los hombres en ello. Eso lo hacía especial, a él, a ella y lo que tenían.

— ¿Cuándo voy a salir de aquí? —agarró la muñeca del médico para que le prestara atención cuando estaba finalizando su examen.

—Te tuvimos en observación toda la noche para comprobar que la transfusión había sido un éxito y que no se había provocado ningún tipo de infección a la hora de coserte la herida.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta.

—Estamos esperando los resultados del análisis que te hemos hecho. Tienes la tensión algo baja todavía. Por eso sientes esos mareos. Te hemos quitado la vía intravenosa para que puedas alimentarte con sólidos y deberás hacer una dieta específica los primeros días mientras te recuperas. La herida está perfecta y te he cambiado el vendaje por un simple apósito.

—Quiero irme ya. Me encuentro bien. Pido el alta voluntaria bajo mi responsabilidad.

—No te irás si el médico no lo dice, Levy —Gajeel la miraba ceñudo aún desde su posición.

—Soy una adulta por mucho que te burles de mi altura, Gajeel.

—Hagamos algo, esperemos los resultados del análisis. Si todo sale correcto, te daré el alta voluntaria por la tarde. Pero vas a tener que seguir tomándote la medicación y la dieta que te recetemos. Y nada de esfuerzos. Seguramente incluso necesites una silla de ruedas para trasladarte.

—Trato hecho.

—Una auxiliar vendrá en diez minutos para limpiarte.

— ¿Qué…?

Levy comprendió que Gajeel estaba entendiendo el significado auténtico de su reacción. Estaba viéndola temblar tenuemente por debajo de las finas sábanas de hospital y su inquietud que iba en aumento. Tenía la misma mirada de pánico que expresaba cuando el contacto con un varón se hacía demasiado íntimo. El hecho de que otra persona la limpiase, aunque fuera una mujer y profesional, no la haría sentirse cómoda. Y menos aún cuando había revivido lo sucedido con Kawazu hacía unas horas con él en el coche y tras matar a su primer agresor.

—Yo me encargo —el médico arqueó una ceja—. La enana es mi mujer, ¿entendido? —seguía siendo extraño que él la llamase así.

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

La detective reflexionó acerca de qué le sería menos incómodo. Si Gajeel se quedaba con ella, podría ocultar el hecho de que había evitado la limpieza. Cuando volviese a la mansión Redfox, habría recuperado sus fuerzas y podría hacerlo por ella misma. Además, en ese momento sólo quería estar a solas con él. Los agentes todavía no habían empezado a acosarla a preguntas siguiendo el protocolo extrañamente y no creía que eso fuera a durar mucho más.

—S-sí —dijo finalmente Levy.

—De acuerdo —el médico se encogió de hombros—. La herida no puede ser mojada. Si tenéis algún problema, llamad a cualquier miembro de la plantilla.

Tras la marcha del médico y los enfermeros, Gajeel cerró la puerta de la habitación con pestillo y se adentró en el baño en silencio. Tras hacer bastante ruido, salió de ahí con un carrito que sostenía dos palanganas, una de ellas con jabón y la otra con agua. Llevaba consigo diversas toallas así como una esponja.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó ceñuda.

—Tu limpieza, McEnana.

—N-no… Esto era para evitarlo.

—No voy a mirar —Gajeel hizo un mohín infantil al ver la reticencia de Levy—. Te lo prometo. Lo haremos entre los dos. Hay una ducha especial para los enfermos pero temo que se moje tu herida si la usamos. De esta forma lo evitaremos más fácilmente —ella lo miró sorprendida de que tuviera ese conocimiento y él suspiró—. Tengo algo de… —carraspeó— experiencia. A diferencia de mi padre, mi madre no falleció en el acto cuando tuvo el accidente. Estuvo en coma un mes antes de morir. Juvia y yo nos turnábamos para mantenerla limpia. No nos gustaba la idea de que un extraño lo hiciera.

Cierto dolor podía reflejarse en aquellas palabras. El tono de Gajeel usualmente animado y poderoso estaba decaído. No le había preguntado mucho sobre el accidente de sus progenitores y habría querido hacerlo. No debió haber sido fácil para alguien tan joven sobrellevarlo. Aunque el nacimiento de un hijo pudiera aportar tanta alegría como había sido el caso con Lily, Gajeel y Juvia se habían quedado huérfanos en un mundo brutalmente cruel. Los años de servicio y su propia experiencia personal dotaban a Levy de ese conocimiento demasiado certero bajo de pesar.

—Está bien. Lo intentaré. Pero no mires —tomo aire con fuerza—. ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Te lo prometo —exhibió una sonrisa obscena provocando que una ola de calor la golpeara de una sola vez—. Ponte de costado que tengo que colocar la toalla debajo para que no queden las sábanas empapadas. Si en algún momento te sientes muy… incómoda. Dímelo.

Levy asintió y tras colocar la toalla debajo de su cuerpo la ayudó a desvestirse totalmente. Observó que desviaba su mirada a la pared y evitaba cualquier desliz lujurioso. Le entregó la esponja empapada de jabón para que ella misma se limpiara el torso y su sexo evitando el apósito médico y cuando se lo devolvió Gajeel eliminó el producto y los sustituyó por agua para que se lo aclarase. Mientras ella se secaba con otra toalla, él se encargó de sus piernas.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió la esponja húmeda arrastrarse por su tierna piel. Algunas zonas le dolían y se dio cuenta que haber tirado a Gajeel al suelo y cubrirlo le había generado más de un hematoma. Él tuvo cuidado en todas aquellas zonas sensibles y Levy tuvo que admitir que la sensación de frescor y limpieza en su cuerpo estaba siendo más necesaria de lo que había creído.

Cuando se encargó de la cara interna de los muslos, la velocidad se convirtió en más pausada. Se los separó con cuidado y dobló la pierna en triángulo para poder tener mejor acceso a ella. Levy no desvió la mirada de Gajeel ni un solo momento, que seguía manteniendo su promesa de no admirar su desnudez. Sin embargo, una parte de ella quería que la quebrantase. ¿Le gustaría su cuerpo desnudo? Estaba segura que alguien como él había compartido cama con mujeres que gozarían de un cuerpo espectacular. Ella no dedicaba ningún culto al cuerpo que no fuera el entreno propio de pertenecer a un cuerpo de policía.

Se mordió el labio para ahogar un gemido cuando la mano se acercó peligrosamente a la uve entre sus muslos, sin embargo se le escapó un jadeó cuando la primera gota de agua descendió por la parte alta de su pierna hasta su centro palpitante. Era extraño sentir aquella mezcla de sensaciones. Estaba excitada por su toque delicado y seductor y a la vez un miedo apabullante la embargaba por el recuerdo de su pasado.

—Dame un minuto —él retiró la mano de inmediato.

Levy parpadeó varias veces y respiró en profundidad en varias ocasiones para controlar su ansiedad. La ternura de Gajeel hacía que aquello fuera más fácil pero odiaba no ser capaz de superarlo por completo. Se sentía frustrada cuando su cuerpo ofrecía aquellas reacciones por parte de ella.

Reprimió un juramento y volvió a parpadear para eliminar las lágrimas que se habían aglomerado en sus ojos sin darse cuenta. Una voz femenina rota y portentosa empezó a sonar a través del teléfono de Gajeel tras una introducción a la guitarra y ella lo miró sonriendo.

—Janis Joplin quizás te pueda ayudar —se encogió de hombros y dejó que _Little Girl Blue_ sonara.

—Sigue —rio.

Tras secar su pierna se encargó de la otra sin más incomodidades. La canción le impedía volver a sus recuerdos y mantenía su cabeza en el presente que estaba viviendo. Y simplemente Levy no pudo más que adorar a aquel hombre que intentaba llegar a ella por cualquier método posible.

Aquello era dulce. Muy dulce.

—Voy a darte la vuelta —él la miró a los ojos y ella asintió—. ¿Qué pasa? —seguramente su expresión estaba siendo bastante curiosa en ese momento.

—Nada. Sólo me estaba enamorado de ti.

Gajeel parpadeó sorprendido por su confesión y Levy se mordió el labio temiendo haber sido demasiado directa. Había ido demasiado rápido. Él descendió su boca y la fundió con la suya, besándola con ternura y acariciando con su juguetona lengua su labio inferior. Su mano delineó la femenina clavícula y cuando iba a descender por el valle entre sus pechos la alejó como si se hubiera quemado.

—Lo siento —carraspeó—. Pero si sigo no creo que me pueda detener. No tengo tanto autocontrol, McEnana —sonrió y la ayudó a dar la vuelta al cuerpo antes de encargarse de la espalda y le besó el omoplato antes de humedecérselo—. Te gané en eso, por cierto.

— ¿En qué?

—Yo ya lo estaba hace tiempo de ti. De haber sabido que Janis Joplin aceleraría tu proceso para que ambos estuviéramos en el mismo punto, te la habría presentado antes, McEnana.

—Eres idiota —rio.

Una vez terminó de limpiar su cuerpo se dedicó a su cabellera colocando palanganas y una hule de plástico que recogiera el agua y el champú. Tenía que estar de acuerdo en que se sentía muchísimo mejor de esa forma y Gajeel no había incumplido su promesa ni una sola vez. Quién diría que Gajeel Redfox el _playboy_ contenía tanta caballerosidad dentro de él.

Poco después de recogerlo todo y darle un camisón de hospital nuevo, alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación. Gajeel abrió para encontrarse a su superior que le dedicó una mirada desconfiada. Levy se ruborizó ante la expresión del capitán. Iba a tener que explicarle por qué la habitación había estado cerrada con ellos dos en su interior y la razón no era muy inocente.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo entre ustedes dos? Mis hombres acaban de informarme que ha estado nombrando a McGarden como _su mujer_.

—Señor…

— ¿Tienen una relación? ¡Oh dios! No tenía suficiente con Dreyar y su pene hiperactivo que ahora usted se ha involucrado sentimentalmente con uno de sus protegidos —se pasó la mano por la cara nervioso— Tengo que apartarla del caso, McGarden.

—Lo entiendo, señor.

— ¡No! —rugió Gajeel.

—De todas formas ella ha sido disparada, señor Redfox. He hablado con los médicos y aunque podía haber sido más grave no puede estar operativa. Tiene que tomarse la baja. Los dos agentes que estaban custodiándole la habitación se encargarán de su protección. Fullbuster se encargará de llevar la investigación ahora.

—Pero…

—Y no divulguen su relación aún públicamente. Esto arruinaría su credibilidad profesional y la del cuerpo. Me encargaré de limitar el conocimiento a nuestros agentes y hablaré con el personal del hospital y… —Levy y Gajeel permanecieron estupefactos ante la exigencia y recordaron las afirmaciones hechas no sólo en el hospital a gritos por Redfox, teniendo conocimiento de ello cualquier ser humano que no estuviera sordo, sino también ante Minerva—. Oh no… Ya lo han hecho, ¿verdad? ¡Todos ustedes van a acabar conmigo! —una llamada interrumpió la discusión que iba a dar lugar y Jellal la cogió— Fernandes. ¿Qué? —la expresión del capitán se tensó y agrupó sus dedos en puños agresivos y amenazantes— Que los agentes que la acompañan se mantengan en su habitación y que preparen a Elfman Strauss para que mantengamos una conversación. ¿Dreyar dónde está? —un silencio permaneció mientras Jellal maldecía en voz baja— Bien. No, dejádmelo a mí. Yo contactaré con él.

Levy se preocupó sin poderlo evitar. Sabía que Dreyar y Scarlet se encargaban del caso del _Michelangelo_ y de lo brutal que era ese asesino además de despiadado. Había intentado darles un nuevo enfoque en el caso por si les servía de ayuda a pesar del enfado de su compañero y había trabajado con ellos en otras ocasiones cuando todavía era agente. Si algo les había ocurrido…

— ¿Dreyar y Scarlet están bien, señor? —se mordió el labio inferior una vez el capitán terminó la llamada.

—Dreyar sí. Erza… Fue atacada por el _Michelangelo_ por lo que Elfman Strauss pudo escuchar. Se llevó a su otra hermana.

Le sorprendió que llamase a la detective por su nombre de pila pero su desasosiego por saber el estado de su compañera anuló su curiosidad inicial.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

—Está herida… Muy herida y la traen hacia este hospital. Todavía no sé nada pero tengo que comprobar… Sus daños —se mordió la mejilla interiormente intentando ocultar su cabreo.

—Infórmeme del estado de la detective Scarlet, por favor. Cualquier avance… —él asintió y los dejó a solas.

Parecía que no iba a ser un buen día para la comisaría. El ceño fruncido y la mueca de preocupación llevó a Gajeel a colocar una mano en su hombro y depositar un suave beso en su coronilla. Levy preguntó entonces por Lily y Juvia y Gajeel le informó que su hermana le había mandado un mensaje comunicándole que pasaría la noche en casa de Lyon porque había ocurrido algún tipo de emergencia que requería de su atención; y así debió ser puesto que se había ido del cine antes de que la película empezase y dejando a Lily con Droy. El pequeño Redfox se encontraba a salvo junto con su agente después de haber hablado con él anoche y hacía una hora de nuevo.

— ¿Qué emergencia?

—Supongo que del tipo que requiere intimidad —dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Juvia y Lyon? No acabo de verlo Gajeel. Ella no parecía interesada en ese sentido. Además, Fullbuster está con ellos. Sería un poco… incómodo.

—No mencionó que estuviera con él.

— ¿Está con Lily?

—No. Él dijo que salió detrás de Juv a toda prisa cuando se marchó corriendo.

Después de almorzar y de que Levy prestara declaración a sus compañeros, el doctor les dio las buenas noticias de que la analítica había salido dentro de los resultados previstos dada su situación. Gajeel la llevó con la silla de ruedas al coche patrulla tras cerciorarse del estado de su compañera Scarlet.

Había visto al capitán en un estado deplorable. Sus rasgos faciales estaban oscuros y húmedos y tenía una mirada de pánico que parecía irreversible. El cabello había sido despeinado en numerosas ocasiones y Levy recordó que una de sus manías era desordenárselo en situaciones de estrés. Su tono pálido le había informado que posiblemente no había ingerido nada en todo el día desde que había recibido la noticia y ella se compadeció por la entrega a esa detective en particular.

Le molestó tener que desalojar el hospital sin tener aún noticias del estado e la pelirroja. Jellal le había mencionado que tenía una puñalada en el estómago y que había llegado inconsciente. Había sido el propio Elfman Strauss quien, tras lograr abrir finalmente la puerta que había bloqueado el _Michelangelo_ , había acudido a socorrerla, bloqueando la herida con un paño y llamando a emergencias. Había sido imposible identificar al agresor pero Erza había logrado dispararle y tenían su ADN para que pudiera ser identificado.

—Esa es mi chica —sonrió con tristeza y orgullo—. Siempre haciendo lo adecuado y anteponiendo a los demás antes que a ella misma.

Aquella confesión la sorprendió.

—Ella es fuerte, capitán —Levy agarró su mano y le sonrió. No hacía falta ser un experto para saber que entre su compañera y su superior estaba ocurriendo algo más que una relación laboral—. Lo conseguirá.

El le devolvió la sonrisa por última vez antes de llegar a la mansión Redfox. Esperaba que lo llamase si había alguna novedad y sobretodo, después de la cirugía a la que la estaban sometiendo.

Fullbuster no había vuelto y supuso que se encontraría con Juvia, que había llamado a su hermano para informarle que no retornaría hasta la noche puesto que había conseguido una pista fiable acerca de Hades y su implicación en la trama de corrupción que estaban investigando. Gajeel le explicó que seguramente se trataba de alguna cita con alguno de sus informantes que no eran del todo legales. Levy no quiso saber más por el momento. Todavía estaba intentando sobrellevar que su primer caso hubiera sido un fracaso estrepitoso en su carrera. Estaba fuera.

— ¡Levy! —Lily se acercó corriendo y la abrazó cuando escuchó que ambos habían llegado.

—Gracias Lily por obviar a tu padre. Yo sólo soy el hombre que te dio la vida y Levy es quien te hace tus zumos favoritos. Ya sé dónde está tu lealtad, ¡al lado del kiwi! —Gajeel rodó los ojos haciendo comedia y la azulada sonrió.

—A ti también te echaba de menos, papá —se acercó a su progenitor y le obsequió con el mismo arrumaco que a la detective.

Gajeel llevó a Levy a su dormitorio y la acostó para que descansara. De nada habían servido las quejas de la azulada acerca de tratarla como a una inválida. Él le había prometido que no le permitía volver a su casa mientras se encontrara en esa situación y que, aunque ya no estuviera en activo, el lugar en el que pertenecía era en su dormitorio. Era algo extraño para ella ser cuidada de esa forma tan dedicada o incluso ser notada así. El máximo responsable de industrias Redfox le había ofrecido una forma de ser feliz, había escuchado su pasado y la había comprendido. Y no la presionaba al sexo, cosa que agradecía.

—Podemos esperar todo el tiempo que necesites hasta que estés lista —le hubo dicho una vez la noche había llegado y Lily había ido a hacer sus deberes después de leer junto a ella—. No tengo prisa —le acogió su mano entre las suyas y se la besó.

— ¿Aunque ese tiempo pudiera ser para siempre? —el enarcó una ceja y exhibió su sonrisa malcarada.

—Hombre, McEnana, ¡ten algo de fe en mi atractivo! Además creo que puedo ser capaz de ayudarte en esto —esta vez su sonrisa cambió a una muchísimo más tierna y sincera—. Tú marcarás el ritmo.

—Bien…

Ella lo escaneó con la mirada. Era el hombre más bello que había visto. Su cuerpo era formidable, con sus músculos marcados y sus tendones tensionados, que denotaban la fortaleza que ostentaba. Su piel bronceada y tersa era una invitación sexual pero lo que le dotaba de más sensualidad a su aura era su mirada rebelde, su sonrisa desquiciadamente seductora y su largo cabello azabache que la llamaba a fundirse en él.

Levy quería tocarlo y quería ser tocada, pero su miedo se lo impedía y aquello era frustrante. No ser capaz de elegir algo tan sencillo como intimar con el hombre que amaba. Se odiaba a sí misma por permitirle ganar en eso a Kawazu, e impedirle disfrutar de su libertad sexual.

Podía recuperarla. Y estaba segura de que Gajeel podría ayudarla en eso. Había sido capaz de bañarla desnuda y acariciarla en zonas difíciles para ella. Pasito a pasito podría conseguirlo, porque realmente ansiaba a aquel hombre en su cama.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —ella negó— ¿Seguro?

Tiró de su camisa y lo acercó a ella para besarlo, absorbiendo su masculinidad a través de sus labios. Palpó sus pectorales a través de la ropa con sutilidad por el miedo que sentía a ello y ascendió hasta los hombros para hacer lo mismo en la espalda, explorando su cuerpo con su propia inexperiencia.

Gajeel la calmaba y curiosamente, a pesar de que la vida sentimental del Redfox había sido un caos hasta que ella había llegado, él la dotaba de estabilidad cuando el terror la invadía. Especialmente su boca y sus labios que se encargaban de alimentar su atracción y de disminuir el miedo.

Cuando los recuerdos de Kawazu revertían en su cerebro y la ansiedad la golpeaba asfixiándola hasta sentir los pulmones y la garganta doloridos y ardientes por la aceleración en la ventilación pulmonar, el aire que Gajeel le transmitía desde su cuerpo lograba ofrecerle el oxígeno necesario del que su cerebro se negaba a admitir como suficiente.

El aire de Gajeel era purificador y sus labios mágicos a la par que adictivos.

—Está bien, Levy. Puedes tocarme cuánto quieras, yo no haré nada hasta que tú me lo permitas —la azulada asintió—. Puedes confiar en mí —ella le dio un fugaz beso y sonrió.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Juvia y Fullbuster aún no han vuelto? —Gajeel respondió con un gruñido— ¿Qué demonios te pasa con mi compañero?

—Es un inepto.

— ¿Eso tiene algo que ver con lo que pasó en el balneario y tu afán por alejar a tu hermana de él y aproximarla a Lyon?

A Levy no se le había escapado la escena poco ortodoxa de Juvia y Gray durmiendo aquella noche abrazados. Había fingido que no se había dado cuenta de la sobreprotección de Gajeel al separar los dos cuerpos mientras charlaba con Lily. Pero él había permanecido ceñudo con su compañero desde entonces y su irritación hacia Fullbuster había ido aumentado a lo largo de los días cuando el acercamiento hacia su hermana distaba de ser profesional.

—Se quedó dormido. Podrían haberlos atacado. Estábamos en alerta.

—Por eso no te preocupes. Fullbuster es capaz de reaccionar estando en fase REM si oye cualquier sonido de arma. Lo he visto en el campo. Su primer compañero cuando fue nombrado detective fue Iván Dreyar y dicen que lo adiestró de una forma algo particular —hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Lo conozco.

Ella misma había presenciado el "entrenamiento" al que se había visto sometido su compañero con el padre de Laxus. Una noche de vigilancia, cuando a Fullbuster le tocaba descansar, Iván lo había despertado en varias ocasiones presionando contra su sien su arma y disparándola una vez la hubo vaciado de balas. La expresión de Fullbuster en todas aquellas ocasiones había sido devastadora. Nunca había presentado ninguna queja hacia su compañero. Seguramente su fidelidad y lealtad se lo impedía así como también su orgullo.

Aquel hombre la había inquietado soberanamente. La había mirado con menosprecio por el hecho de ser mujer y adolecer de una baja estatura y en muchas ocasiones la ignoraba por completo. Su propio hijo había mantenido las distancias con él y aquello le daba que pensar a Levy. Si se había comportado así con sus compañeros, ¿habría sido peor como padre?

—Fullbuster es un mujeriego. Y conozco muy bien ese tipo de hombres…

—Sí, pero también es un buen hombre Gajeel. Él nunca se ha acostado con una víctima.

—Siempre hay una primera vez y no quiero que sea con Juvia. Ella es mi responsabilidad.

Su instinto protector lo hacía amarlo más. A pesar de su fama de _playboy_ frívolo y superficial con un ego que podría superar dimensiones considerables, Levy había llegado a su corazón y su alma y sabía que él era capaz de todo para proteger a la gente que quería.

Fullbuster llegó a la vez que Juvia para la hora de cenar. Se encontraban en un estado algo extraño que Levy no supo catalogar. Su compañero se dirigió directamente a su cama para comprobar su estado. La detective pudo comprobar que se encontraba preocupado por ella y una súbita oleada de agradecimiento le afectó. Que varias personas se hubieran preocupado por ella de una forma tan familiar se le hacía anormal. La detective había tenido a Lucy, Jet y Droy; pero su amiga abogada la conocía desde los dieciocho años y Jet y Droy habían sido sus amigos en la comisaría desde la misma edad. Era normal que entre ellos después de tantos años se forjara una atadura de ese tipo. Pero Fullbuster no llevaba ni un mes siendo su compañero y había sido algo frío con ella.

Él la reprendió por no haberse esperado a que llegaran los refuerzos y ella tuvo que replicarle que si no actuaba iban a perderlo. Luego se maldijo por no haber podido mantenerlo con vida.

—No podías hacer otra cosa McGarden —se encogió de hombros y le besó la cabeza. Ella se sorprendió. Gray no era una persona cariñosa—. Eres tan tozuda como mis hermanas. La próxima vez que decidas poner tu vida en peligro te acompañaré. Me da igual lo que diga el capitán Fernandes. Este caso es de los dos aunque para ti se ha terminado por el momento la acción. Y por cierto, ¿qué haces en la habitación de Redfox? ¿No deberías estar en tu apartamento? —enarcó una ceja y una sonrisa burlesca se exhibió— Oh… ¿es esta la razón por la que te ha apartado del caso? Tú y Redfox…

Levy no sabía qué contestarle. Sabía que mentir no había sido nunca su fuerte si ello no se basaba sólo en omitir. Su compañero siguió sonriendo y le dio una palmada en la espalda a modo de salud.

—Tranquila. Mis labios están sellados. Y eso explica muchas cosas…

— ¿Y entre tú y Juvia qué pasó la otra noche? —su expresión se tornó ceñuda de inmediato— Lily le dijo a Gajeel que salió corriendo del cine porque algo ocurrió y que tú fuiste detrás de ella.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Gajeel quiere tus pelotas, Fullbuster. ¿Lo sabes? —él resopló y acomodó sus manos en su nuca— Sólo… no la hagas daño.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice lo mismo? ¿Nadie piensa que podría ser ella la que me lo hiciera a mí? ¡Joder! Todos creéis que soy una especie de monstruo desalmado.

—Eso no es cierto, Gray —dijo con dulzura—. Pero he visto la forma en la que vives tus relaciones. He visto cómo alejas a la gente de ti. ¡Demonios! Si es la primera vez que me muestras afecto físico. Y ha sido tan natural y transparente que sé que tu preocupación por mí ha sido real y no una reacción superficial por cordialidad. El problema es que no permites que dure lo bueno en tu vida. Estás siempre a la defensiva.

— ¿Ese es tu lado de psicóloga licenciada hablando?

—No, ésta es tu compañera que quiere ser tu amiga hablándote.

Fullbuster miró al suelo fijamente y jugó con sus zapatos. Parecía un niño pequeño desarmado totalmente. Levy pensó que había ocurrido algo realmente importante y grave entre Juvia y él y no quería presionarlo. Sabía por experiencia personal que las personas que se guardaban sus secretos no necesitaban ser obligadas a revelarlos, sino que requerían de un pequeño empuje en determinados momentos. Ella quería ser el pequeño propulsor de su compañero.

—Gray, sólo piensa en lo que ella significa para ti y actúa en consecuencia. Permítete ser feliz y deja atrás el miedo. La vida es demasiado corta para pasártela pensando lo peor de la gente.

Una tímida mano golpeó la puerta y Fullbuster acudió a abrirla. Juvia apareció sonriente y Levy juraría que un rubor tiñó con sutileza el rostro de su compañero.

—Juvia vino a avisarlos de que la cena ya está preparada. Gajeel está subiendo ya las escaleras para llevar en brazos a Levy con todos nosotros. Juvia siente mucho lo que le ha ocurrido a la detective pero está feliz de que sea su casi cuñada —corrió a la cama y abrazó con efusividad a la pequeña detective.

— ¡Au! —se quejó cuando rozó su herida.

— ¡Juvia lo siente! Es que… Juvia siempre quiso tener una hermana. Y ahora que Levy es la novia de Gajeel ya está preparando los planes de boda, los vestidos, el pastel, la música y las flores. ¿Levy prefiere flores blancas o rosas?

—Juvia… Estás volviéndote a emocionar demasiado —Gray se encontraba masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

—Se suponía que teníamos que guardarlo en secreto. Al capitán no le va a hacer ninguna gracia esto…

«¿Mi primera relación y tengo que empezar a planear la boda ya? No llevamos ni veinticuatro horas saliendo juntos…»

• • • • •

Una gran mano la despertó. Había logrado convencer a Gajeel de que debía dormir en su dormitorio puesto que aún no se sentía lista para compartir la cama con él. Le había asegurado que no iba a tocarla de esa forma, pero Levy temía que se despertara en medio de la noche olvidándolo y le estallara un ataque de histeria como la otra vez. Gajeel entonces había propuesto empezar con compartir la cama despiertos y ella había aceptado.

—Enana…

— ¿Huh? —parpadeo varias veces y se frotó los ojos llorosos.

Eran las ocho de la mañana. El dolor no la había permitido que el estado de somnolencia perdurase durante mucho tiempo y a lo largo de la noche había ido despertándose intermitentemente a pesar que Gajeel se había encargado de facilitarle la dosis del fármaco necesario para que el dolor no fuera muy agudo.

— ¿Qué ocurre Gajeel? ¿Es por la detective Scarlet? ¿Se sabe algo de su estado?

El capitán Fernandes no había vuelto a contactar con ella ni con Gray acerca de su estado o los resultados de la operación. Se encontraba tan exaltada que no había podido dormir hasta que Gajeel se había encargado de prepararle leche caliente y acariciarle el cabello hasta rendir dormida. Seguía impresionándola y mostrándole un nuevo lado de él que los extraños desconocían.

—Llamaron al necio de tu compañero —gruñó— pero no era por nada referente a la detective Scarlet. Te despierto por otro motivo —Levy se apoyó en sus antebrazos y se sentó en la cama interesada.

— ¿Qué ocurre entonces?

—El tipo que incendió el apartamento de Juvia quiere hablar con vosotros dos. Dice que os va a entregar el nombre de quién le pagó por ello.

— ¿Qué? Pero, yo estoy fuera del caso ahora…

—Tu jefe llamó para que os personarais los dos. Dice que sólo va a hablar con vosotros.

Le costaba creer que de verdad Zancrow quisiera mantener una conversación y confesión clara con ellos. Todo había sido un juego que había creado para burlarse de los detectives desde que había sido capturado. Pero una vez Jackal había caído, no sabían cuál iba a ser el próximo movimiento de Hades y los Redfox se encontraban inseguros. Mientras _Tártaros_ no pudiera ser identificado mediante la actividad legal probatoria o la investigación de Jackal no aportase nuevas pistas, Zancrow era lo mejor que tenían.

Se dirigieron hacia la prisión pese a las reticencias de Gajeel que no estaba de acuerdo en que Levy se alejara de él mientras la herida no hubiera sanado completamente y tuviera que moverse en una silla de ruedas empujada por su compañero. Quería asistirlos en el interrogatorio puesto que sabía que era la única pista que podían seguir para proteger a toda su familia. Levy había tenido que convencerlo acerca de que Zancrow era un perturbado muy exigente y que en ese momento se encontraban a su merced muy a su pesar.

Aquella vez el interrogatorio se llevó a cabo en una sala privada donde se encontraban ya la fiscal Kagura y su ayudante Milliana, que extrañamente tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. Las cuatro personas parpadearon extrañadas ante el encuentro. Ninguna de ellas sabía que iba a encontrarse con las otras dos.

— ¿Zancrow nos ha llamado a todos? —preguntó Levy para romper el silencio.

—Me anunció que quería hacer un trato para rebajar su pena. Su juicio todavía no ha empezado —contestó la fiscal.

— ¡Qué bonita vista! —Zancrow llegaba esposado de manos y pies acompañado por dos guardas que lo ayudaron a sentarse. Los dos restaron a su espalda supervisando la conversación— Supongo que se conocerán todos ustedes, ¿verdad? —sonrió— Perfecto. Podemos ir al grano entonces.

Extraño. Ni un sólo comentario acerca del estado físico de Levy. El Zancrow que conocía nunca dejaría pasar una ocasión de esas características. El rubio estaba distinto de alguna forma.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —murmuró Gray.

Su risa perturbadora explotó sobresaltando a Milliana que no estaba acostumbrada a sus extravagancias. Su reacción lo divirtió de tal forma que fijó su mirada en la ayudante durante gran parte de la conversación siguiente. El pánico de la chica parecía excitarle de alguna forma retorcida.

—Vosotros queréis a la persona que me pagó para quemar el apartamento de Juvia Loxar. Os lo daré junto con el nombre de quién me dio su llave. A cambio quiero inmunidad total.

A Levy se le heló la sangre. El tono y movimientos de Zancrow ahora no eran los propios de un desequilibrado mental. Estaba totalmente cuerdo. Había estado fingiendo su estado durante todo este tiempo. El hombre rubio que tenían delante razonaba y negociaba. Tenía completo conocimiento de lo que estaba ocurriendo y los había manipulado a todos. Lo cierto era que se había negado a que un psiquiatra lo sometiera a un test para valorar su locura hasta que el juicio empezase y por eso mismo permanecía en prisión provisional y no en un psiquiátrico.

—Eso es imposible —afirmó categóricamente Kagura—. Tengo conocimiento de los problemas que has estado dando en el centro penitenciario. No puedo conseguírtelo.

—Bueno… En realidad no era culpa mía —se encogió de hombros inocentemente—. Mis compañeros de habitación son algo molestos y provocarían a cualquiera, guapa —crujió sus nudillos sonoramente—. Y ya he pagado por mis pecados. He estado unos días en aislamiento.

—Aceptaste tu culpabilidad públicamente en un caso que ha sido de notorio conocimiento. Todo Magnolia sabe que tú eres el culpable del caso Loxar sin haberse iniciado siquiera el juicio.

—Está bien, fiscal —soltó una risa infantil—. En realidad sabía que no podía conseguirlo. Esto es lo que realmente me van a dar —golpeó la mesa en la que se encontraba con cada una de sus falanges—. Se me acusará por un delito de incendio, excluirá la tentativa de asesinato por completo y solicitará que se me interne en un hospital psiquiátrico dadas mis necesidades especiales.

—Tú no estás loco —frunció el cejo Levy—. De esta forma el internamiento durará el tiempo necesario para que estés "curado". Y como no padeces ninguna enfermedad mental restarás poco tiempo en su interior…

—Qué dura sois, conmigo —la falsa ofensa fue fingida por Zancrow seguida por una amplia sonrisa—. Pero es por lo único que voy a intercambiar esta información. Y el tiempo se acaba para los Loxar-Redfox. Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac —colocó su índice y lo movió a modo de péndulo.

Levy vio a su compañero contraerse y tensar todos sus músculos de pura rabia. Apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos y abandonó la sala tras un gran portazo. Aquello fue tan imprevisible que ni Zancrow supo reaccionar en un primer momento, hasta que finalmente sonrió con perversión.

— ¿Y nos darás el nombre de la persona que está detrás de Juvia Loxar así como quién te entregó la llave? —él asintió— Está bien. Trato hecho.

—Oh no señorita Mikazuchi. Lo quiero por escrito y firmado —ella se tensó—. Estoy seguro de que en ese maletín tan caro que lleva algún folio de papel y bolígrafo. Cuando me lo entregue, yo empezaré a hablar —estiró su tronco totalmente en el respaldo de la silla—. Tengo tiempo, no se preocupe.

—Kagura…

—De acuerdo —dijo entre dientes.

La formidable fiscal abrió su maletín encima de la mesa y empezó a escribir una vez extrajo los utensilios que necesitaba para ello. Gray volvió algo más calmado a los cinco minutos para alivio de Levy. Temía que su compañero hiciera algo impulsivo que complicara el caso. Él simplemente apoyó su espalda en la pared, en la sombra de la habitación y fijó su mirada en Zancrow durante unos instantes.

— ¿Por qué ahora? —Zancrow cruzó su mirada con la detective.

—Me aburría —sonrió.

—Lo dudo —dijo en un tono helado—. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

—Está bien, está bien. Me ha cazado, detective. He tenido el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar sobre ello y quiero cumplir con mis deberes de conciudadano—sonrió de nuevo y mostró una expresión inocente.

—He terminado.

Kagura interrumpió la lucha de miradas que se estaban dedicando los dos varones de la sala para suerte de todos. Zancrow leyó con rapidez el papel y se lo devolvió asintiendo con satisfacción. Kagura lo entregó a su ayudante para que lo presentara ante el juez y Milliana abandonó el lugar.

—Como ahora los cuatro nos hemos hecho grandes amigos tendré que cumplir con mi parte. El senador Hades Purehito contactó conmigo una semana antes del incendió. Buscaba a alguien cuyo pasado conectase con alguna de las noticias de la señorita Loxar para que no se viera implicado en su ataque. Contactó conmigo a través de un teléfono de prepago que eliminó o algo por el estilo porque nunca pude llamarle de vuelta y las tres llamadas que recibí fueron desde diversos números de teléfono.

— ¿Tres llamadas? —preguntó Kagura.

—La primera para ofrecerme el trabajo. No se presentó con su nombre hasta la segunda llamada. Me había informado que me daba tres días para decidirme si estaba interesado. En la tercera me explicó el plan más detallado así como los pasos que debía seguir. La llave del apartamento de Loxar me lo entregó su compañero de trabajo Jose Porla, también asalariado del senador. Al parecer odiaba a tu novia detective —enarcó una ceja y Gray se sobresaltó.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Tú y la periodista de largas piernas y cabello azulado. No hace falta que me engañes. Es evidente por tu expresión y tu salida melodramática de antes que tu caso tiene implicaciones emocionales —se encogió de hombros cuando Gray desvió la mirada.

Levy quiso cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. Había visto la atención de la fiscal en su compañero y las complicaciones que aquellas acusaciones podrían tener en su compañero. La azulada se preguntaba cómo había podido obtener aquella información. Dudaba que su percepción resultara ser tan fiable y calibrada. Ella misma había presenciado que entre Fullbuster y la señorita Loxar se había creado una relación que no era simplemente profesional. E incluso lo había hablado con él. Sin embargo, Gray Fullbuster era una persona extremadamente fría y cerrada que no compartía sus intimidades y sus deducciones habían terminado en meras hipótesis que no podían haber sido comprobadas.

A Gajeel no le iba a gustar nada eso..

— ¿Qué ocurría entre Porla y Loxar? —desvió la azulada.

—Él la odiaba. Al tipo realmente le asqueaba su compañera —rio—. Mucho más que a mí. Su talento había opacado al de aquel hombre y no lo llevaba nada bien. Él robó sus llaves del bolso e hizo una copia. No le fue difícil y le devolvió el llavero sin que la pobre infeliz fuera consciente de ello. La señorita Loxar debería ser más desconfiada. Díselo de mi parte, detective —le guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Puedes probar todo eso? —preguntó Kagura.

—Claro. Les puedo dar mi número de cuenta para que rastreen el ingreso económico que me hizo. Está a otro nombre y por eso no supieron de su existencia. Inteligente, ¿verdad? Todo idea del gran senador. Y como soy tan bondadoso les diré un detalle más. Sé donde se encuentra su habitación mágica.

— ¿Habitación mágica?

—Sí, detective —la miró sugerente—. Dónde guarda los archivos de su historial delictivo. Me llevó a su despacho en una ocasión, después de la tercera llamada y antes del incendio. Me vendaron los ojos y no supe donde me hallaba pero creo que era su mansión. En su despacho había un pasadizo secreto que seguramente encuentren. La séptima puerta de la derecha estaba cerrada con un código que no pude ver, claro. Ahí se encuentran todos sus secretos.

— ¿Eso es todo?

— ¿Quiere aún más, fiscal? Me estoy jugando mucho con toda esta información así que quiero asegurarme que el senador no llegue a mí. Evidentemente, eso es todo.

Gray se ausentó de nuevo y Levy permaneció unos instantes antes de seguir a su compañero empujando las ruedas de su silla. Quería comprobar y certificar la última información que Iván les había ofrecido con la de Zancrow.

—Entonces, ¿el senador es el llamado _Tártaros_? —Zancrow parecía sorprendido.

— ¿ _T-Tártaros_ …? —dudó unos segundos antes de contestar— Sí, claro. En la primera llamada usó ese nombre ahora que recuerdo.

La respuesta de Zancrow no había dejado totalmente satisfecha a la detective que buscó a su compañero encontrándolo apoyado en el coche con el que habían venido. Gray estaba taciturno como de costumbre pero con una furia que no entraba dentro de la norma usual de él. Había estado gruñendo desde que había vuelto con Juvia sin que McGarden supiera la causa y empezaba a cansarse de su actitud.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —él la miró.

— ¿No te parece extraño todo? ¿Que justo ahora decida hablar, la facilidad con la que Hades le mostró todo a ese estúpido y que no se encargase de ese cabo suelto?

—Hades era nuestro sospechoso, Fullbuster, ¿no era eso lo que queríamos?

—No lo sé. Algo no está cuadrando aquí McGarden.

— ¿No será que te apena separarte de Juvia ahora que el caso se ha solucionado? —sonrió burlona.

—Muy graciosa. Y no, no se trata de eso. Algo… algo se nos está escapando —Levy volvió a mirarlo y él resopló—. Tienes razón. Esto era lo que queríamos. El caso… está cerrado.

* * *

 **Megan:** ¡Bien os sorprendí con Acnologia entonces xD! Laxus tiene que enfundarse en su traje de superdetective y acudir en su ayuda porque su compañera ha caído en combate :(.

PD: Aw muchas gracias T_T. Al final llegamos a los 150 así que tuvisteis la siguiente actualización bastante rápida xD.

 **Elie-chan:** TXAN TXAAAAAN XD. Acnologia (aka el trabajador social amigo de Ultear y de los niños) es un psicópata xD. Elmo lo ayuda entre las sombras e_e.

Se nota que necesito que Mashima me dé Lami/Miraxus porque tengo la vena frustrada y le doy libertad en el fic xDDD. Es que los dos juntos serían tan adorables y perfectos :(.

Pobre Elfman... Empieza a salir con una mujer y el resultado es... xDDDD. Aunque aquí el fallo fue de Ever involucrándose estando en servicio. ¡Hombreeeee! Por otro lado, de haber permanecido en el hotel, Elfman habría sido secuestrado y Ever asesinada :(.

Nos acercamos al final y tienen que haber bajas y heridos xD. Si me "oreas" no me importa siempre que vengan abashos de osos psicológicos después u_U. ¡Es el sacrificio que las escritoras de fics hacemos por nuestra creatividad 8)! XDDD

* * *

Pobre Gajeel que no sabe que su hermana y Gray ya llegaron a la tercera base XDDD...

En cuanto a lo que ocurre con Erza y los momentos Jerza en el hospital habrá que esperar un poco más para conocerlos y lo mismo acerca de qué ocurrió en casa de Lyon con Juvia.

¡Zancrow es una caja de sorpresas eh x'D!

Por cierto, terminé un poco decepcionada con el anime :(. Apenas vimos el "beso" :(. Sólo de lejos y medio borroso x'D... ¡Menos posturitas de fanservice y más consumación de pairings x'D!

¡El siguiente capítulo versará sobre Juvia =O!

 **Recordad que leer vuestros reviews me alegran la vida y el alma *O*.**

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)!


	24. Amor de Gray-sama (Juvia)

**Nota:** Hai! Estoy cruzando los dedos a ver si se publica el capítulo ya que lleva todo el día internet cayéndose y volviendo x'D.

Creo que algunos estáis de exámenes parciales así que, ¡mucha suerte y ánimos ^^!

En fin, después de haceros esperar vais a tener el capítulo de Juvia Ö.

 **Disclamer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Mashima que es un troll ¬_¬'. Pero la historia es toda mía y está registrada.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTICUATRO: AMOR DE GRAY-SAMA (JUVIA)**

* * *

Juvia se encontraba empapada. Lyon le había dado una toalla para secarse el cabello cuando la vio en ese estado y le ofreció su camisa y bóxers para que se cambiara toda aquella ropa mojada. Cuando salió del baño vestida con la ropa de su mejor amigo, Lyon ya se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su salón sonriéndole y el té caliente estaba humeante y listo para ser probado. Juvia corrió a su lado y lo probó. Todavía temblaba un poco de frío del tiempo que había permanecido bajo la lluvia. El frío húmedo de Magnolia había calado en sus huesos y se resistía a irse. Lo curioso era que no se había dado cuenta de lo helado que tenía el cuerpo hasta que Lyon le había ofrecido la ropa nueva.

—He encendido el fuego —susurró—. Te ayudará a entrar en calor —ella asintió y la voz de Lyon se dulcificó aún más—. Juvia, ¿qué ocurrió?

La azulada no habló. No quería traicionar a Gray ni criticarlo a sus espaldas. Además estaba el asunto de que era su empleado, o al menos aquello era lo que Lyon sabía. No era ético que se hubiera acostado con él. ¡Demonios, tampoco lo era siendo el detective de su caso! Él ya le había dicho que no debía exagerar lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, Juvia creyó que lo que habían compartido en su despacho había sido algo más que sexo. Pensaba que simplemente él no era capaz de exteriorizar todavía lo que sentía por ella y necesitaba tiempo. A ella no le molestara. Las palabras podía llevárselas el viento pero los hechos eran permanentes y sinceros. Y Gray se había entregado en su totalidad durante la cópula.

No se había tratado de las habilidades que él pudiera tener en el arte amatorio. Había habido algo más. Algo que implicaba un aspecto emocional profundo e intenso, más allá del sexo terrenal. Habían compartido algo espiritual y no sólo se habían convertido en uno físicamente cuando ambos sexos habían colisionado. Gray y Juvia habían unificado sus corazones. Se habían fusionado.

El propio detective Fullbuster le había pedido que le demostrase cómo era hacerlo con alguien a quien amabas.

Quería que _se lo recordase_.

¿No iba implícito que él sentía por ella algo más que atracción? Quizás también había malinterpretado que en el clímax entrelazara los dedos con ella o la conexión que habían sentido los dos a cada momento que sus orgasmos explotaban. Porque además habían llegado completamente sincronizados entre sí.

Todas las veces.

Pero estaba claro que nada de eso había significado algo para él.

—Juv… —Lyon le acarició la mejilla con dulzura— Si has venido aquí es porque querías hablarlo conmigo —gruñó al recordar que aquella imagen ya la había presenciado en otra ocasión—. Ha sido Fullbuster, ¿verdad?

Se levantó del sofá y caminó a grandes zancadas. Iba trasmitiendo su furia por todo el salón y Juvia se tensó al ver que él lo había averiguado. Lyon era capaz de salir en busca de Gray y golpearlo de nuevo. Debía impedirlo de alguna forma aunque quizás no se lo mereciera.

— ¡Dime qué te ha hecho esta vez, Juv! Tienes los ojos casi radioactivos. Te ha hecho llorar otra vez, ¿no? ¡Hijo de puta!

—Fue culpa de Juvia, Lyon —hizo un mohín y una lágrima descendió antes de que ella pudiera secarla. Lyon la vio y enrojeció de furia todavía más—. Juvia malinterpretó lo que ocurrió entre ella y Gray-sama.

— ¿Lo que ocurrió…? —paró en seco y parpadeó con tristeza. Se sentó al lado de Juvia de nuevo y colocó una mano en su rodilla— Juvia, tú y él…

Y ella supo entonces que lo sabía. Lyon la conocía demasiado bien para poder ocultarle información. Siempre le había costado una barbaridad fingir frente a él. Era su mejor amigo y lo consideraba parte de su familia. Desde que había entrado a trabajar en _Phantom Lord_ , el plateado se había comportado como su caballero de brillante armadura. Había sido sencillamente fácil entablar una amistad con él e imposible no quererlo.

—Juvia no quiere hablar de eso —sonrió.

— ¿Por qué no lo despides, Juv? Es un mero guardaespaldas…

—Porque para Juvia él es mucho más que eso…

Él retiró su mano como si sus palabras lo hubieran quemado por dentro y se apartó de ella, sentándose en la parte más alejada del mueble. Permaneció en silencio, mirando el suelo y Juvia lo observó comprendiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ella acababa de romperle el mismo órgano que Gray le había destruido. Lyon estaba enamorado de Juvia y ella lo había ignorado todo este tiempo.

Se sintió la amiga más horrible de la faz de la tierra. Había creído que Lyon era meramente cariñoso y que la quería tanto que le alegraba poder expresar sus sentimientos siempre que podía. Lograba hacerla sentir cómoda y querida y pensaba que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran los mismos que ella vertía en él. Pero el dolor que estaba mostrando ante su confesión le estaba demostrando todo lo contrario. Juvia acababa de destrozarle el corazón. Y eso le dolía. Ella lo quería de una forma intensa, pero jamás podría verlo de otra forma que no fuera la fraternal.

—Lyon… —colocó su mano en el hombro y rompió a llorar— Juvia lo siente. Juvia no sabía que Lyon se sentía así con ella. Juvia ha sido muy mala amiga. Perdona a Juvia, Lyon…

—Déjalo estar, Juv. Sé que en realidad nunca me concebiste como nada más que un amigo —sonrió con tristeza mientras la azulada seguía llorando.

Él le acercó un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas. Lyon siempre le ofrecía todo aquello que ella necesitaba en el preciso instante que era requerido. Aquello que siempre había amado Juvia de él ahora la hacía sentir culpable por hacerle daño de esa forma.

— ¡Pero Lyon es muchísimo más que un mero amigo para Juvia! Lyon es su piedra angular, es su refugio y su alegría. Lyon es la familia de Juvia y si algo le ocurriese, Juvia terminaría destrozada. Lyon es una persona esencial en su vida.

—Ai Juvia… Es tan difícil no enamorarse de ti —le guiñó un ojo y Juvia le besó la mejilla.

—Quizás Juvia debería irse.

—No seas tonta. Te quedas a dormir aquí y no se diga más. Voy a hacerte la cama en la habitación de invitados. Acábate el té.

Juvia se llevó las rodillas al pecho y las rodeó. Hundió su cara entre ellas mientras permitía que todas las emociones fluyeran y colisionaran con el exterior. Se sentía idiota por todo lo sucedido y sobretodo por darle tanta importancia cuando había asuntos más peligrosos que amenazaban su propia vida y la de sus familiares. No recordaba que las separaciones con Totomaru hubieran sido tan dolorosas como el momento en el que vio a Gray con la taquillera del cine. Quizás porque sabía que él siempre le era fiel a pesar de que su relación no era del todo formal. Sin embargo, la herida sí era bastante parecida a la aflicción que sintió cuando se suicidó en su celda.

Sentía una gran presión en el pecho. Como si una pequeña parte de su interior se hubiera roto por completo y para siempre. Su alma se había fragmentado de nuevo y le había costado tanto recomponerla después de aquello. Creyó que jamás lo lograría hasta que conoció al detective y lo vio en persona. Él la completó.

El vacío que siempre había persistido en su interior incluso con Totomaru, fue llenado. Sabía que Gray era su alma gemela sin haberlo conocido. Y sonaba totalmente absurdo. ¡Era una completa locura! No es como si ella fuera una boba romántica que hubiera creído en el amor a primera vista. Lo que sintió cuando lo vio fue una descarga eléctrica que lo atraía más y más hacia él.

Sabía que se había comportado en varias ocasiones como una acosadora y obsesiva. Se había movido principalmente por el estado de éxtasis en el que la había sometido su mera presencia. No podía evitar quitar los ojos de él y observar cada uno de los pequeños detalles que representaba su propia conducta. Gray gozaba de una personalidad tan fría y distante que para conocerlo en mayor profundidad debías acudir a las micro facciones que intentaba ocultar cuando interactuaba con los demás. Pero gracias a las mismas lo había conocido más que si él hubiera sido capaz de abrirse a ella.

Conocía las pequeñas arrugas de culpabilidad que había mostrado cuando había hablado del peso económico al que se había visto entregada su familia por su enfermedad o cuando nombraba a Briar. Las oscuras ojeras que ensombrecían su precioso rostro resaltaban la entrega que ponía en su trabajo y la importancia que las víctimas de sus casos le comportaban, impidiéndole dormir correctamente por las noches, temiendo que algo les ocurriera estando él de servicio o no. Y había llegado a ver un amplio catálogo de sus sonrisas seductoras. Pero su preferida era una pequeña y tenue que se encargaba de ocultar con rapidez puesto que mostraba su felicidad real e inocente por los toques infantiles que iluminaban su cara por completo.

Le había gustado sorprenderle. Aquello permitía ver su vulnerabilidad que tanto se obligaba a ocultar. Sus cejas se arqueaban de una forma tan divertida que le recordaba a sus comentarios mordaces. Porque Gray tenía un sentido del humor, cuando no intentaba ser hiriente, que era encantador. Incluso más seductor que sus movimientos depredadores y mucho más sinceros y reveladores del Gray Fullbuster que se escondía en su interior e intentaba ocultar a los demás. Y sabía que había llegado a conocerlo durante el sexo que habían compartido.

Él se había sentido cálido y entregado. Había sentido miedo y temor y había permitido que Juvia lo cubriera con su cuerpo y le diera la fuerza que necesitaba para abrirse a ella. Él era una persona extremadamente sensible y temerosa de conectar con alguien de verdad. Le había obsequiado con su mayor tesoro: sus miedos. Y ella los había intentado destruir entregándose a él con dulzura y pasión. Haciéndole saber que no estaba ya solo y que la periodista podría estar a su lado todo el tiempo que él la necesitara. E incluso aunque se negara a admitir dicha necesidad, ella iría tras él a socorrerlo. Sería su lanza en busca de lo que él necesitase, la que bloquearía a cualquiera que intentara dañarlo y lo escudaría ante cualquier ataque. Sería capaz de ser sus flechas heladas que hirieran sus miedos y los destrozaría como un martillo glacial, o las escaleras que le transportarían a lugares mejores. Lo compartirían todo y Juvia se lo daría todo.

Pero estaba claro que al final no habían sido más que imaginaciones suyas. Sus sueños tontos de niña abandonada que ahora se encontraban despedazados. Y dolía.

Y ella se odiaba. Porque sabía que Lyon se encontraba en la misma situación que ella en esos momentos y no le podía corresponder. Lyon Vastia que llevaba siendo su mejor amigo desde que entró en _Phantom Lord_ y había sido encantador y amable con aquella sonrisa tan sincera y asombrosa, con todo su atractivo y su cuerpo atlético no la había enamorado. ¿Por qué el corazón tenía que ser tan perdurbadoramente travieso? Estaba completamente segura de que Lyon sería una gran pareja y un amante experto. Pero era incapaz de verlo de aquella forma. Y se sentía culpable por ser tan masoquista por no haber podido reconducir su amor por Gray hacia él.

—Te he dicho que te largues exhibicionista. Juvia no está aquí.

— ¡Y una mierda! Sé perfectamente que está contigo.

El rostro de Juvia salió de entre sus piernas y observó escondida tras la pared que en la entrada de la casa se encontraba Lyon frente a la puerta hablando con alguien. No había escuchado que llamaran timbre, ni siquiera los pasos de su amigo hacia la misma para ver quién se encontraba tras ella. Debía haberse encontrado muy hundida en sus pensamientos y emociones.

— ¡Juvia! ¡Joder Juvia tenemos que hablar de esto! —se oyó un forcejeo y Juvia se secó las lágrimas antes de dirigirse hacia ellos.

—Si no te vas, voy a darte lo que conservé para mí ese día del balneario.

Juvia vio que Gray lo empujaba para entrar y tiraba a Lyon al suelo. Él se levantó y tumbó al detective que lo atrajo hacia él de nuevo al suelo mientras se propinaban diversos puñetazos en la cara y rodaban por el suelo. La periodista quería pararlos pero su voz estaba algo afónica por todo lo que había llorado y era ahogada por el ruido de los insultos y golpes que se regalaban con un exceso de testosterona los dos hombres.

Decidió acudir corriendo a la cocina y llenar una jarra de agua. Volvió a hacia ellos y se la tiró por encima a ambos. Los dos chicos pararon la pelea para fijarse en ella con el cabello empapado. Gray sonrió tenuemente cuando la vio hasta que analizó de arriba abajo. Algo en su cuerpo le estaba molestando, ya que arrugaba el entrecejo y apretaba las mandíbulas. La boca había empequeñecido.

—Parad, por favor. Juvia no quiere que se hagan daño por su culpa. ¿Qué hace aquí Gray-sama?

—Eso no es importante porque se va ahora mismo —sentenció Lyon.

—Yo no me voy de aquí hasta que hable con ella —le gruñó el detective y fijó sus ojos en los azules de Juvia—. Te fuiste sin que hablásemos de lo ocurrido. No me has dejado ni explicarme —soltó con frialdad.

—Juvia… Juvia ya lo ha comprendido —Gray la miró sorprendido—. No es necesario que Gray-sama se lo explique. Puede volver a casa tranquilo —forzó una sonrisa.

Iba a ser peor escuchar de su propia boca los temores de la azulada. Que simplemente se habían divertido y habían disfrutado de una noche de buen sexo y que ella no había significado nada. Se disculparía por haberle hecho creer otra cosa y ella se sentiría aún más avergonzada.

—No Juvia. No tienes ni idea. Dame cinco minutos, por favor…

—Fullbuster, deberías irte.

—No voy a hacerlo. Soy el encargado de su protección —lo empujó de nuevo y agarró la muñeca de Juvia dulcemente, acariciándola con el pulgar—. Cinco minutos, Juvia.

Ella dudó. Gray estaba realmente preocupado y creía que incluso se lo veía culpable. Pero no quería ocasionar más problemas a Lyon y estaba claro que no lo quería en su casa.

—Está bien. Juvia saldrá cinco minutos para que Gray-sama hable con ella.

— ¡Juvia no! —le reprendió el plateado— ¡No voy a permitir que de haga más daño!

—Sólo serán cinco minutos, Lyon —sonrió.

—Está lloviendo y hace frío para que salgas así —titubeó cuando vio la determinación en su rostro.

Lyon no iba a poder convencerla de lo contrario. Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que cuando algo se metía en el cerebro de la joven de los Redfox, nada conseguía extraerlo.

Se alejó unos minutos para entregarle una manta y ella le besó la mejilla y lo abrazó. Cuando se separó de él, Gray estaba observándolos con una oscuridad en su mirada.

—Al final de ese pasillo hay un patio interior. Podréis estar solos y no os helaréis —colocó una mano en el hombro de la azulada—. No permitas que te haga ya más daño, Juv. Te mereces algo mejor —le besó en la frente.

Siguieron el pasillo hasta que al final encontraron una puerta de cristal que daba a un precioso jardín interior. Estaba rodeado de diversos cristales que permitían traspasar los rayos de luz de los que aquella noche no iban a poder disfrutar por la lluvia que repicaba en los cristales, ofreciéndolos un sonido relajante. Había diversas plantas interiores en los extremos y una mesa con varias sillas que ocuparon dubitativos. Al otro lado del lugar la puerta daba a un amplio jardín exterior.

—Juvia lo ha comprendido, Gray-sama. Ella—

—Ella no sabe nada —la cortó Gray y la miró con aquella furia helada propia suya.

Ya había visto la rabia en sus oscuros ojos grises azulados casi negros, sin embargo esta vez la oscuridad que se cernía en ellos tenía algo nuevo. Algo que Juvia no lograba identificar.

—Sé que no puedo exigirte nada después de lo que ha ocurrido hace un par de horas pero… —tragó con dificultad y desvió su mirada al suelo— No esperaba que llegaras a acostarte con Lyon como venganza para hacerme daño —se mordió el labio—. También comprendo que no hemos hablado de lo que ocurrió en tu despacho y que en realidad no me debes nada. Eres libre.

Juvia no acababa de adivinar lo que sus palabras escondían o le estaban transmitiendo. Únicamente había entendido que creía que ella se había acostado con Lyon pero no sabía cómo había llegado a esa conclusión. Y pudo reconocer por fin aquello que había visto en su mirada.

Dolor. Punzante, agudo, irritante, prolongado y ácido. Dolor en su modalidad más pura.

—Juvia no se acostó con Lyon. ¿Por qué piensa eso Gray-sama? —él levantó la mirada que parecía reticente e incrédula.

—Llevas su camisa —dijo con sencillez—. Sus calzoncillos y… —carraspeó— puedo ver que no llevas ropa interior debajo de ella. No tienes que mentirme, Juvia. No pasa nada —pasó su mano por el cabello y se lo revolvió nervioso—. Lo entiendo. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, ¿no? —torció una sonrisa.

Ella se sobresaltó al ver por primera vez que la ausencia de sujetador permitía que el pezón se marcase e incluso se vislumbrara a través de la tela. Se ruborizó y se cubrió todavía más con la manta que Lyon le había entregado. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Ahora comprendía las conclusiones a las que había llegado Gray. Tenía aspecto de haber intimado con Lyon y de haber tomado una ducha, vistiéndose con las ropas de su amante.

—Pero es que Juvia no se acostó con Lyon. Lyon es el mejor amigo de Juvia. Juvia no puede verlo de esa forma. Sería… extraño —esbozó una mueca—. Su amor por él es distinto. Juvia lleva su ropa porque terminó empapada por la lluvia antes de llegar a su casa —se peinó el cabello avergonzada—. Juvia estuvo demasiado tiempo en la calle bajo la tormenta —estornudó y él acercó sus manos a sus hombros y los frotó contra la piel de porcelana para que entrase en calor. Aunque no hacía tanto frío como en el exterior, aquel no era un recinto caluroso y la humedad era palpable.

—Pensé que al verme con aquella chica tú…

— ¿Por qué iba Juvia a hacer eso cuando sabe perfectamente lo que se sufre? —estaba algo molesta de que creyera que podía ser tan cruel. Él sonrió y aquello la molestó todavía más.

—Tenía que haber recordado que tú no eres cómo ella…

«Briar. Siempre Briar. Juvia la odia.»

—Malinterpretaste lo que viste en el cine, Juvia. No ocurrió nada entre la taquillera y yo —tomó aire antes de continuar—. Fui en busca de las palomitas y bebidas y ella bajaba por las escaleras. Ni siquiera se las había pedido a ella. Pero cuando escuchó que su compañera me comunicaba que no había palomitas dulces me dijo que ella las había visto en el almacén. Su compañera argumentó que no recordaba haberlas visto y ella se apresuró a decir que ya se encargaba de ello. Me pidió que la acompañase puesto que mi altura era superior y las había visto en un estante en el que ella no llegaba. Sé que suena estúpido pero en ese momento pensaba más en que tú me las habías pedido a que ella estaba coqueteando conmigo…

— ¿Y Gray-sama la acompañó? —él asintió.

—Pero cuando vi sus intenciones en la forma que me miró justo al abrir la puerta me retiré, Juvia. Le dije que no estaba interesado en las _palomitas dulces_ ya. Pensé que lo entendería pero se me tiró encima y empezó a besarme justo cuando tú llegaste.

—Pero Gray-sama iba sin camisa.

Lo escuchó soltar una maldición y morderse el labio inferior. Sus manos descendieron a las de ella y las acarició con temor.

—Pero eso es por mi maldita maldición de desnudarme sin darme cuenta. Supongo que la perdí en algún momento y quizás le di a ella una mala impresión. Pero eso no es lo que yo quería.

—Ella parecía el tipo de Gray-sama. Como la camarera del balneario. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

—P-p-porque… No. No quería.

— ¿Por qué no? Gray-sama suele acostarse con mujeres bonitas, ¿no?

Ella lo vio retorcerse en el interior. No comprendía como una pregunta tan normal en esa situación le estaba conllevando tantos problemas de responder. Sin embargo su rostro estaba tenso y rojo y balbuceaba y tartamudeaba como si le costase decir la verdad.

—Juvia… No puedo responderte a eso. No aún.

— ¿Eso qué significa? —enarcó una ceja.

Había dejado deambular su imaginación en demasiadas ocasiones como para permitírselo de nuevo. No iba a creer nada que no fuera lo que taxativa y literalmente Gray le dijera. Y aún se sentía demasiado confusa para llegar a una deducción plausible. Juvia vio como él suspiraba antes de contestarle.

—Hay cosas que son difíciles para mí exteriorizarlas, Juvia. Y necesito que me des tiempo —bien, eso podría hacerlo—. Ya te conté que el estar en un hospital rodeado de enfermos terminales me obligaba a esperar la muerte de la gente que quería en cualquier momento y a temer querer a nuevas personas porque mis relaciones tenían fecha de caducidad.

—Sí. Juvia lo recuerda.

—Este miedo, no se ha ido Juvia.

—Oh.

—Y no se trata sólo de eso. También está Briar.

Ella retiró sus manos de su contacto con furia y las escondió entre sus rodillas. Estaba harta de oír el nombre de esa mujer que había tenido a Gray antes de que se volviera tan cerrado. Ella había tenido una oportunidad junto a él y la había desaprovechado. Juvia no habría cometido ese terrible error. Y aun así era Briar quien lo había tenido sin apenas esfuerzo mientras que ella recibía todas las consecuencias negativas de esa relación en la que no había intervenido. Ella no tenía ninguna culpa de lo ocurrido ni quería vivir en su sombra.

Gray no forzó el contacto de nuevo.

—Te dije que Briar sufría de trastorno límite de la personalidad —ella asintió—. Supongo que habrás deducido que no fue una relación… fácil. Pero querría contarte algunos de los horribles momentos junto a ella.

— ¿Horribles? —sí, había deducido que la relación habría sufrido algún problema a causa de su enfermedad pero no esperaba que él usara esa terminología para referirse a ella.

— ¿Creíste que fui feliz a su lado? —negó con la cabeza y rio— Fue un auténtico infierno, Juvia. No negaré que hubo buenos momentos y que fueron esos los que hicieron que me enamorase de ella. Pero Briar me hacía un desgraciado. Y en la situación en la que me encontraba no era el mejor ambiente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué Gray-sama seguía con ella?

—La amaba. Y tenía una personalidad intensa. Su dependencia me hacía sentir que realmente me necesitaba, que era útil para alguien y no un simple ser humano que iba a transformarse en un cadáver pronto. Su forma de quererme era única. Tenía una forma de vivir la vida muy especial y cada día era una aventura. Sin embargo eso conllevaba la contraparte de que podía surgir una discusión por cualquier absurdez. Y los conflictos continuos provocaban que los momentos buenos fueran tan escasos que los valoraba aún más. Eran como algo extraordinario. La excepción a la regla general —su sonrisa se tornó triste—. Y luego estaban sus amenazas constantes acerca de que no podría vivir sin mí que posteriormente acabaron en comentarios más directos.

— ¿Briar amenazo a Gray-sama con quitarse la vida si él la dejaba?

—Sí. Entre otras cosas —se rascó la nuca nervioso—. Ella… tenía un miedo atroz a que yo la abandonara. Y entendía el abandono como cualquier pequeño espacio que pudiera haber entre los dos. Tenía ataques de celos muy déspotas hacia Ur y quería que estuviera siempre a su lado. Alguna vez le había dado un bajón anímico cuando me tocaba sesión con la quimio y tenía que escaparme y saltármela para verla porque decía que me necesitaba en ese preciso instante y que si no iba significaba que no la amaba —resopló negando al recordar aquellos momentos—. Los médicos tenían que buscarme por todo el hospital luego y recibía auténticas broncas por ser tan inconsciente.

—Pero, el tratamiento de Gray-sama era importante para su vida. ¿No pensaba en la salud de Gray-sama?

—Sí… Supongo… Es sólo que ella no podía evitar ese miedo terrorífico a que yo la abandonase. Además tenía una cierta impulsividad en el sexo. Ella… Era muy exigente en cuanto a la dirección, el cómo y dónde. A veces estaba muy agotado por el tratamiento y ella me exigía que estuviera preparado porque sino, de nuevo, significaba que no la amaba o ella no era lo suficientemente atractiva para que yo estuviera a punto. Entonces hablaba de su cuerpo y mencionaba lo gorda que se había puesto porque la doctora la había obligado a engordar cinco quilos.

Se ruborizó al imaginarse a Gray manteniendo sexo con Briar. Y se preguntaba cómo habrían logrado conseguirlo hacer en un hospital sin que ningún doctor los encontrase. Gray debía conocer métodos de ocultación bastante efectivos. Recordando momentos anteriores con él en su despacho, el detective había proferido ruidos bastante potentes y elevados que hubieran podido ser escuchados por cualquier persona en un lugar como un hospital.

—También tenía una forma extraña de expresar sus sentimientos. Y una impulsividad bastante dolorosa hacia los demás cuando se sentía sola y yo no podía acudir a su lado. Por ejemplo, cuando Ur se estaba muriendo, yo no podía pasar tanto tiempo al lado de Briar y ella… bueno —chasqueó la lengua malhumorado—, no se llevaba muy bien con Ur, así que tampoco quería estar en su habitación.

—Pero debió entender que Gray-sama necesitaba estar al lado de Ur. Ella era como la madre de Gray-sama. Gray-sama necesitaba de su apoyo.

—Por cosas como éstas, sé que le habrías agradado a Ur —una efímera sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Ella no lo llevó bien y buscó a otra persona para suplir sus carencias.

—Juvia no entiende.

—Se acostó con otro. Y no fue la primera vez. Ya había habido otras ocasiones. Y se las había perdonado. Pero con aquella no pude.

Juvia se sorprendió ante aquello. No se podía imaginar cómo podría alguien plantearse serle infiel a Gray. Tampoco es que ella pudiera comprender una personalidad de ese tipo. Juvia creía firmemente que si estabas en una relación, engañar a tu pareja no tenía cabida; ya que sino, no te habrías ligado a ella de esa forma. Y una infidelidad comportaba un dolor que destrozaba la confianza en la relación pero también la autoestima del miembro traicionado.

—Así que aquella vez no pude perdonárselo. Corté con ella en cuanto me enteré y ella amenazó de nuevo con matarse porque no podría vivir sin mí. Y bueno —sonrió con tristeza—, cumplió su promesa. Desde ese día que me sentí tan culpable que no pude mantener una relación estable con ninguna mujer otra vez. Siempre me sentía que la estaba traicionando de nuevo y ya era suficientemente horrible que su muerte recayera sobre mis hombros.

—Pero aquello no fue culpa de Gray-sama.

—Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por eso, Juvia.

Se levantó del asiento y caminó nervioso por el lugar. Juvia lo observó acercarse a las paredes de cristal y rozarlas con la yema de sus dedos. Estaban heladas. Podía observar la pequeña capa de hielo que se había extendido por la parte exterior del vidrio en las zonas que no habían quedado empapadas por la lluvia. La mano de Gray tendría que estar congelándose con el tacto, pero él persistía en esa postura, como si el frío no lo molestare en absoluto. Como si las temperaturas bajas fueran lo más normal para su piel.

Juvia quería ayudarle con su conflicto interior. Uno de sus mayores deseos era la felicidad de Gray. En algún momento de su relación, el hecho de que sus sonrisas fueran provocadas por algo que ella había hecho, le ofrecía una felicidad única y específica que no había sentido con anterioridad. Ella se acercó a él temerosa y le acarició la espalda con dulzura.

—Juvia puede hacerle olvidar a Gray-sama —él se giró con los ojos brillantes de furia.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacerme olvidar que ella está muerta por mi culpa? —colocó sus manos en los hombros de Juvia y la mirada comenzó a tornarse húmeda.

—Juvia no puede hacer olvidar algo que no es cierto. Briar murió a causa de su afección mental. Gray-sama intentó hacer todo lo que pudo por ayudarla pero ella desistió. Gray-sama era tan sólo un niño de quince años. Él no podía lograr lo que los médicos y la propia Briar no pudieron —Gray bajó la cabeza—. Algunas personas simplemente no quieren ser ayudadas, Gray-sama —sonrió—. Pero Juvia puede hacerle olvidar a Gray-sama el sentimiento de culpabilidad que le impide iniciar una relación con otra mujer.

—Juvia... Yo… lo siento —hundió su cabeza en el pecho de la azulada y ella notó que una humedad se extendía por el mismo. Gray estaba llorando—. Lo siento. Por todo. Lo siento mucho…

—Gray-sama… —ambos cayeron de rodillas al suelo y ella acarició los oscuros cabellos del detective— No se preocupe. Juvia va a cuidar de Gray-sama —enterró los labios en su cabeza y lo besó con suavidad—. Todo va a estar bien a partir de ahora.

Pasaron la noche en casa de Lyon debido a las altas horas que ya eran. El plateado se negaba a permitir que abandonaran su hogar aunque aquello comportase también que Gray tuviera que pernoctar ahí mismo. Le cedió el sofá del salón y Juvia pudo notar un pequeño disfrute en su mirada cuando a la mañana siguiente el cuerpo del detective estaba profundamente dolorido. Antes de acostarse, Juvia tuvo que avisar a su sobrino y a su hermano acerca de dónde se encontraba. No quería que se preocupasen inútilmente por ella.

A la mañana siguiente Juvia no quería abusar más de la hospitalidad de Lyon y decidió salir a comer a fuera para que la incomodidad cesara entre ellos. Él lo aceptó pero el malestar de Juvia persistía. No quería que se sintiera usado o despreciado por ella. Necesitaba que supiera lo que él significaba para la periodista. Exigió a Gray que esperase fuera mientras se despedía del plateado lo que obedeció algo malhumorado.

—No tienes que decir nada, Juvia.

—Pero Juvia quiere hacerlo —sonrió—. Juvia quiere que Lyon sepa que él tiene un lugar reservado en su corazón y que es una persona muy especial para ella —lo abrazó y Lyon acarició su espalda.

—Si vuelve a hacerte daño, no lograrás pararme, Juv. Aunque siga siendo policía.

Ella se separó al escuchar el secreto que estaba ocultando de los labios de su mejor amigo. Lo miró intimidada, con miedo de que la culpase de mentirle de esa forma y él rio.

—Se supone que Lyon no debe saber eso… Es peligroso.

—Prométeme dos cosas. La primera que cuando todo esto termine, me contarás la verdad.

— ¡Juvia puede hacer eso! Además Juvia quería hacerlo.

—Y la otra, es que no te conviertas en una extraña, Juv. No quiero que lo de anoche modifique nuestra relación. O que te comportes de otra forma. Quiero seguirte viendo de la misma forma.

—Juvia sólo quiere que Lyon sea feliz —sonrió y se despidió.

Después de comer y avisar a su hermano de que tenía asuntos que atender, se dirigieron al punto de encuentro con sus informadores. No quería darle más detalles a Gajeel para evitar que se preocupase, sobretodo desde que le había comunicado que Jackal había hecho acto de presencia e intentó dispararle, habiéndole salvado la vida la detective McGarden que se encontraba en esos momentos herida aunque estable.

Gray estaba furioso y se veía preocupado por su compañera. Había preguntado en varias ocasiones por ella y Juvia repetía los detalles una y otra vez. No incluía nueva información pero la repetición de que su estado era estable y que aquella tarde misma era probable que volviera a la mansión Redfox, lo calmaba cada vez que lo escuchaba de nuevo.

— ¿Todos tus informantes son como Vidaldus?

—No. Juvia no intima con personas como Vidaldus. Juvia tiene muchos tipos de fuentes pero cree que para conocer el nombre de _Tártaros_ va a ser necesario dirigirse a los de la tenería.

Se dirigieron hacia los túneles subterráneos de la estación central de Magnolia. Varios adolescentes estaban dibujando en los muros auténticas obras de arte y los ignoraban. Esperaron sólo diez minutos hasta que dos muchachos más jóvenes que ellos se acercaron a Juvia. Se aproximaban amenazantes hasta encontrarse a un metro de distancia; entonces sonrieron y abrazaron con demasiadas confianzas (al menos según Gray) a la periodista.

Prefirió mantenerse apartado y en silencio mientras Juvia conversaba con ellos.

Gray los observó. Uno de ellos estaba visiblemente ebrio y llevaba su cabello negro recogido en un moño extraño. Sus rojos ojos estaban salpicados de pintura por debajo y sonreía lascivamente aunque a Juvia no parecía molestarle eso. Llevaba parte de su torso desnudo a pesar del frío de la calle y caminaba con petulancia por muy torpe que la bebida lo hiciera deambular. El otro, con el cabello largo y rubio se unía a unas largas patillas y estaba dotado de unas frondosas cejas y era más serio que su compañero.

—Jota, pensaba que éramos amigos. ¿Por qué has traído un poli aquí? —preguntó el que iba ebrio.

Gray resopló por el comentario. ¿Tan evidente era a qué se dedicaba?

—Es una emergencia, Bacchus. Juvia y su familia están en peligro y necesita encontrar a una persona. Gray-sama es el encargado de cuidar de la vida de Juvia. Juvia no lo había traído si no fuera necesario.

—Ya veo —echó una mirada reprobatoria al detective y Gray se cruzó de brazos desfiándolo con la mirada—. ¿Y él sabe que debe olvidar todo lo que ocurra aquí? No sé si podemos fiarnos Rocker y yo de este tipo.

—Juvia podría entregaros dos botellas de whiskey de la colección privada de los Redfox —sonrió—. Seguro que así os sentís más confiados —Bacchus sonrió y rompió a reír.

— ¡Jota cómo me conoces! —agarró su mano y se la besó— Dime tu deseo, muñeca.

—Juvia necesita que Bacchus y Rocker descubran quién es _Tártaros._

— ¿ _Tártaros_? —estuvo pensativo unos momentos antes de contestar— No he escuchado ese nombre por las calles, preciosa. ¿Puedes darme alguna pista más?

—Es el cabeza de la organización de más importancia de Magnolia. Él controlaba a la mafia Raven Tail así como al detective Iván Dreyar y el fiscal Bluenote Stinger.

—Un pez gordo entonces. Tranquila, sé por dónde buscar. Contactaré contigo cuando sepa algo —le guiñó un ojo y besó la mejilla antes de desaparecer.

Juvia sabía que si alguien podía saber algo ese era Bacchus. Creía imposible que una persona que se relacionaba con tantos individuos lograra mantener el anonimato por completo. Alguien debía conocer su secreto y mantenerlo con él o mandos subalterno. A Bacchus se le daba francamente bien obtener secretos usando competiciones de beber. Nadie lo superaba y, aunque pareciera que sus instintos cuando estaba ebrio habían disminuido, lo cierto es que no estaba más lúcido de otra forma.

—Creía que tus informantes solían ser desafortunados de la vida.

—Y así es. Bacchus y Rocker son primos. Su abuelo regentaba un negocio cuyos ingresos nutrían a los padres de ambos que también trabajaban en él. Se encontraban localizados en el barrio que fue posteriormente dominado por Raven Tail. Los extorsionaron hasta que los hundieron económicamente así que tuvieron que trasladarse a las afueras. Sus padres no lograron encontrar un trabajo estable y como no llegaban a fin de mes, Bacchus y Rocker se dedicaban a robar para ayudar a sus familias. La policía los detuvo en varias ocasiones y cuando tuvieron edad suficiente para trabajar nadie los quería ya que todo el mundo sabía dónde habían estado. Así que tuvieron que seguir por una vía criminal. Es la única que Magnolia les permitió.

—Vaya…

—Gray-sama parece sorprendido.

—No me esperaba algo así.

A la mañana siguiente, Gray y Levy salieron para encontrarse con Zancrow. El pirómano que incendió el apartamento de Juvia había solicitado que se reunieran con él inmediatamente ya que estaba preparado para compartir información acerca de quién lo había pagado y que únicamente lo haría con ambos detectives. Ella disfrutó del día con su hermano y Lily. Gajeel se había tomado la semana libre para cuidar de Levy debido a su herida. Y Juvia estaba emocionada con la noticia de que ambos habían iniciado una relación romántica.

Aquello la había impulsado a preparar la boda, con los invitados que incluirían en la lista, dónde celebrarían el banquete y sobretodo cómo iban a celebrar la despedida de soltera. Había apuntado las ideas más ingeniosas que se le habían ocurrido y cuando llegara el momento, Juvia las compartiría con su futura hermana política por si alguna le interesaba. No podía esperar a que su pequeña familia creciera. Se había sentido tan sola y ahora se sentía tan acompañada, que tenía miedo de que todo terminase siendo una fantasía o ilusión de las suyas.

No volvió a ver a Gray aquel día. Zancrow les había vendido a Hades y un operativo se estaba preparando tras conseguir una orden judicial con rapidez por parte de uno de los jueces que Jellal había considerado fuera de la sumisión del senador. Levy había vuelto con dos agentes que la acompañaban y restó en la mansión Redfox con su hermano.

Juvia le daba vueltas a lo ocurrido con Zancrow. No terminaba de ver el sentido de una confesión a esas horas. Además resultaba demasiado fácil. La detective McGarden había afirmado que había estado actuando como un lunático cuando en verdad era un criminal con una mente fría y calculadora. Todo aquello encajaba aún menos. Pero quizás su estado resultare infundado y después de tantos años en busca del responsable que había destruido a Totomaru, su cerebro no podía cesar la búsqueda.

Necesitaba presenciar el interrogatorio de Hades. Sólo aquello le permitiría cerciorarse de que todo había acabado. Quería ver su expresión cuando nombraran a _Tártaros_ y su vinculación con el nombre. Tuvo suerte de que escuchó la llamada a Levy que su compañero le hizo. Juvia le solicitó que cuando terminase, le pasara el teléfono para conversar con él y le transmitió sus dudas y temores. Él le informó que la detención se llevaría a cabo mañana por la mañana y que entendía su estado. Le aseguró conseguiría que escuchara el interrogatorio desde un lugar donde el senador no pudiera alcanzarla a ver. La periodista podría asegurar que él tampoco estaba plenamente convencido de cómo se estaba solventando el caso y que había algo extraño con todo esto que se les estaba escapando.

Droy fue el encargado de acompañarla al interrogatorio. Habían detenido ya al senador pero aún no habían empezado con ello cuando llegaron. La sala de interrogatorio era pequeña y sencilla y ella se encontraba al otro lado del espejo, de forma que pudiera ver y escuchar sin que nadie supiera de su presencia omnisciente. El capitán Fernandes se encontraba en el mismo lugar que ella. Adolecía de un aspecto exhausto pero se lo veía algo sonriente a la par que preocupado mientras miraba su teléfono. Juvia le había escuchado exigir a sus agentes que cualquier llamada que fuera recibida a su nombre, se le advirtiera de inmediato con independencia del lugar donde el capitán se encontrase.

La detective McGarden le había comunicado que su compañera Erza Scarlet que habían conocido el día que la modelo Mirajane se presentó como figura pública en la inauguración del teatro de su hermano había sido asaltada por el _Michelangelo_. Había estado en cuidados intensivos e inconsciente hasta que finalmente había despertado de la operación y parecía que se iba recuperando poco a poco. La alegría que mostraba Fernandes se debía seguramente a esa buena noticia.

—Juvia se alegra de que la detective Scarlet esté en mejor estado. La detective McGarden se lo contó —dijo sonriente.

—G-gracias, señorita Loxar —el azulado se mostraba sorprendido.

El interrogatorio lo realizó Gray que entró a los cinco minutos. Presentó las pruebas que habían recopilado en la habitación que Zancrow les había concretado y que lo vinculaban con el atentado contra Juvia. Había investigado a fondo el ordenador que se guardaba en aquella habitación. Aunque hubieran borrado los archivos, la científica había logrado descubrir los correos en los que habían hecho los ingresos no sólo a Zancrow sino también a Jackal, así como conversaciones que lo relacionaban con Raven Tail y demás miembros de la pirámide criminal que había descubierto Juvia.

El senador no había mostrado ningún tipo de expresión y era su abogado quien se encargaba de soltar palabrería legal que al detective no le interesaba. Tampoco Juvia estaba pendiente de lo que balbuceaba aquel burócrata. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Hades Purehito, el hombre que llevaba casi un década buscando. Lo había idealizado tanto que verlo frente a ella era extraño. Había algo dentro de ella que no le permitía finalizar con aquello. Estaba esperando una señal que le permitiera finalizar su luto hacia Totomaru y le facilitara el descanso que requería.

Esperó a que Gray nombrase a _Tártaros_ y hubo un cambio en la expresión del senador. Tensión y miedo. ¿Era el miedo de ser capturado? ¿Al nombre que se le estaba uniendo a su persona? Juvia no terminaba convencida de ninguna hipótesis. Nada era concluyente para ella y se sentía frustrada. Tenía al que había provocado el suicidio de su primer amor y sin embargo no estaba saciada. Y no se trataba de que quisiera su muerte. Ella no era vengativa. Se trataba de otra cosa.

El interrogatorio finalizó y Juvia se despidió del capitán con una sonrisa. Le apenaba que aquello pudiera afectarle a él también. Sabía que el senador era su tío e iba a haber rumores acerca de si el líder de la comisaría tenía conocimiento de sus negocios sucios. Seguramente rebuscarían en su pasado para abocarle al mismo fin que su odioso pariente. Conocía a ese tipo de periodistas que sólo creaban noticias inexistentes utilizando frases sensacionalistas y carentes de fundamento. Eran esas personas las que ensuciaban a su amada profesión. Los medios informativos estaban para abrir los ojos a los ciudadanos y no para confundirlos más todavía.

Droy la acompañó hasta la puerta de la comisaría y ella se sentó en los escalones de la salida. Le pidió que la dejara a solas y le prometió que no saldría de ese punto. Creía bastante improbable que ahora que tenían a Purehito sufriera algún ataque y menos aún estando rodeada de policías por todas partes. Él le concedió su espacio personal mientras ella reflexionaba sobre todo lo ocurrido.

«Se ha acabado. Juvia no puede creer que todo haya terminado. Hay algo dentro de Juvia que le dice que va a pasar algo malo. Juvia no puede estar tranquila.»

Hundió su cara entre sus rodillas y recordó a Totomaru en su plena juventud antes de morir. Sus expresiones habían decayendo poco a poco hasta que la amargura lo había corroído. No había tenido miedo a la muerte sino a cuál sería el camino que lo conduciría a ello. Y Juvia temía que cada encuentro que habían tenido fuera el último de sus vidas juntos. Él siempre le negó que ambos tuvieran un futuro esperándolos. Sabía que no podía ofrecerle aquello a la joven, pero, no obstante, le entregó todo lo que podía darle y Juvia en su reciprocidad le regaló su virginidad.

Aquella había sido una noche especial para los dos. Y jamás se había arrepentido que él hubiera sido el primero. Se había preocupado por su estado en todo momento y la había hecho reír. Al final, el dolor que se había imaginado fue mucho mayor al que realmente fue; en cambio, el disfrute que vivió aquella noche superó cualquier expectativa que hubiera podido tener. Totomaru era un amante experto debido en parte a que era mayor que ella y que había tenía muchísima más práctica puesto que se inicio antes de lo normal. A pesar de ello, Juvia sabía que mientras estuvieron juntos, no hubo otra mujer en su vida que cubriera sus necesidades.

—Te estaba buscando —Gray se sentó a su lado y le colocó el abrigo encima de los hombros—. Estabas temblando.

Estaba sonriente. Su expresión había cambiado tanto en pocos días que estaba regalando a Juvia vistas aún más perfeccionadas de su hermoso rostro. La cara de Gray era absolutamente perfecta y su personalidad y carisma lo dotaba de una sensualidad y atractivo que enamoraba a Juvia a cada momento que lo observaba, incluso cuando le dedicaba aquellas furtivas miradas cuando el detective no era consciente de ello.

—Juvia no se había dado cuenta —le devolvió la sonrisa—. Estaba pensando en Totomaru y en que a Juvia le cuesta creer que todo haya terminado.

— ¿En Totomaru? —su voz se había vuelto aséptica y su mirada gélida— Todo ha terminado Juvia. Tenemos todo lo posible para condenar a Hades y que se pudra en prisión. No sólo por ti sino por otros muchos delitos. Admito que yo también tenía mis reservas al principio, pero todo lo que hemos recogido en su despacho lo vincula a ti y a Zancrow.

—Genial —se forzó a sonreír y clavó su mirada a los dedos de los pies que tenía cubiertos en sus mullidas botas.

—Lo amas aún, ¿verdad? —volvió los ojos a Gray que tenía la mirada perdida y se le notaba tenso— No has olvidado a Totomaru.

—Juvia no ha olvidado a Totomaru, pero ya no lo ama. Sin embargo, Juvia lo echa de menos todavía.

Gray lo miraba con los ojos más oscuros de lo normal. Ella agarró su mano y, aunque al principio parecía que él iba a retirársela, lo vio disfrutar de su suave contacto.

Gray la hacía feliz de una forma indescriptible con cualquier actitud sencilla como aquella. Nunca se había sentido así con nadie. Gray la completaba y le aportaba cualidades de más que jamás pensó que necesitase, algunas de las cuales no podría ni atribuirle nombre. Pero su presencia la hacía sentir una felicidad desbordante, una auténtica locura sin control que le impedía actuar racionalmente. Quería abrazarlo y aplastarlo contra su cuerpo a pesar de lo agobiante que pudiera resultar aquella imagen. Quería besarlo hasta desgastarse los labios, acariciarlo todas las noches de su vida, compartir secretos a medianoche y silencios observando todos los atardeceres que la vida les iba a deparar. Quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a él.

Era demencial aquello. Y sabía que debía guardarlo dentro de ella o lo asustaría. No le convenía ahora que por fin parecía que estaba permitiéndole entrar en su vida. Que la creyera una acosadora sexual no la ayudaría a progresar en lo que fuera que tenían.

—He pensado que ahora que el caso se solucionado, podríamos hacer las cosas de forma… más correcta —carraspeó aunque su tono mantenía el glacial al que había vuelto desde que había nombrado a Totomaru.

— ¿De otra forma?

—Sí. Ir a cenar esta noche los dos solos —Juvia se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta que le estaba pidiendo una cita—. ¿Qué te pasa? —arqueó una ceja cuando se percató de su cambio de tono— Si no quieres lo podemos dejar para otro día —gruñó molesto.

— ¡NO! —el grito de la periodista posiblemente se oyó hasta Edolas— Juvia… Juvia le encantará ir a cenar con Gray-sama.

La azulada se imaginó la cita en un segundo de mil formas distintas. Quería que todo fuera perfecto e idílico y para ello iba a tener que sacrificarse. Requería que todo aquello siguiera un camino más tradicional, de bases numeradas según la cita que pertocaba. Suspiró, creyendo que sería difícil aguantar la tentación, pero fantaseó con el maravilloso final que aquello tendría.

Él se acercó a besarla y ella lo detuvo. Gray la miró huraño y confuso.

—Juvia cree que deberíamos seguir las pautas tradicionales de las citas.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya sabe… —jugueteó con las mangas de su chaqueta y sus manos— Que no puede haber beso hasta después de la primera cita —empezó a enumerar con sus dedos y su voz avergonzada se tornó aniñada—. En la segunda puede haber caricias y en la tercera sexo —el horror se reflejó en la cara de Gray. Lo que acababa de exigirle era lo más atroz que una mujer le había pedido.

— ¿QUÉ? —vociferó y sus compañeros se giraron a mirarlos lo que le obligó a susurrar a la azulada— ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que esperar tres días a acostarme contigo? Pero… si ya lo hemos hecho, Juvia.

—Pero Juvia cree que así será más romántico —el rostro de Gray no había mejorado con aquella promesa—. Y no se trata de tres días —él respiró aliviado—. Debe haber un espacio de una semana aproximadamente entre cita y cita, Gray-sama.

— ¿Qué? —agarró las manos de Juvia y la llevó a un lugar apartado de ojos curiosos— Juvia, no puedes estar hablando en serio… ¿Hablas en serio? Esto va a ser una tortura para los dos.

— Juvia cree que va a ser divertido probarlo —sonrió y besó la nariz de Gray—. Va a ser una experiencia nueva para Gray‒ sama.

Gray enarcó una ceja y frunció el ceño pensativo. Se mordió el labio inferior nervioso. Lo que le estaba pidiendo Juvia era un suplicio. Y más cuando ya la había probado. El cuerpo de la periodista y lo que había sentido dándole placer jamás lo había disfrutado de esa manera con ninguna otra mujer antes.

Juvia era adictiva.

Y entonces él comprendió algo.

—Todavía me estás castigando por lo de esa taquillera del cine, ¿verdad?

La periodista no contestó. Únicamente soltó una risa traviesa mientras ocultaba su sonrisa maliciosa detrás de sus manos.

* * *

 **Elie-chan:** Gajeel es adorable aunque esconda esa parte de su personalidad T_T y ha sufrido mucho al ver a Levy herida de esa forma :(. Él usa el enfado para afrontar los problemas y si no puede imponer por su nombre lo hace con su dinero XD. El calvito se ganó un poco esa discusión. ¡A quién se le ocurre llevarle la contraria a Gajeel Redfox! Eso sólo se lo permite a su enana e_e.

Si no hubiera estado herida, a Gajeel le hubiera sido más difícil controlarse xD.

Jellal es otro que está sufriendo por su dama xD. Pero al menos en este capítulo ya se sabe que no sufre tanto por eso :_.

JAJAJAJA cierto, Gajeel sigue obsesionado con el Lyvia como su OTP x'D. También es verdad que no ha visto nada bueno por parte de Gray para ser su cuñado u_u.

¡Otro super abasho fuerte de oso para ti *-*!

 **Lala-chan:** ¡Habrá que esperar al próximo capítulo para ver el Jerza y qué ha pasado con Milliana =O!

Pobre Laxus el disgusto que se va a llegar cuando sepa lo que ha ocurrido con Mira. Él ya se lo olía que el Michelangelo atacaría xD pero claro la albina le pidió que fuera él personalmente a comprobar el caso del sospechoso sufriendo por su hermana y :(...

* * *

¿Por qué en el anterior capítulo Milliana tenía los ojos rojos? ¿Cómo fue el despertar de Erza? ¿Por qué Jellal estaba tan preocupado? Eso se verá en el siguiente capítulo *txantxaaaan* XD.

Los capítulos centrados en personajes terminaron D:. A partir de ahora serán más genéricos e_e y entramos en la fase final del fic ^^, donde las tramas se van a ir resolviendo poco a poco ya.

En el próximo capítulo se vuelve al tema del Michelangelo y la pobre Mirajane :( y además hay un poco de Jerza e_e.

 **Recordad que leer vuestros reviews me alegran la vida y el alma *O*.**

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)!


	25. Kokuryū King

**Nota:** Hai! Aprovecho para recordar que cuando lleguemos a los 200 reviews habrá capítulo doble otra vez e_e.

Este capítulo se inicia un poco antes del final del episodio anterior. Concretamente justo cuando Erza llega al hospital malherida e inconsciente. Como avisé, hay un poquito de Jerza :P y por fin sabréis la razón de los ojos llorosos y rojos de Milliana =O.

¡Disfrutad de ello junto con el pasado y presente del _Michelangelo_! Creo que ya era hora de que supiéramos algo más de él =).

 **Disclamer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Mashima que es un troll ¬_¬'. Pero la historia es toda mía y está registrada.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTICINCO: KOKURY** **Ū** **KING**

* * *

Jellal se mordía las uñas hasta el punto que muy probablemente sus dedos parecerían muñones a estas alturas. Desde que había recibido la llamada de sus agentes anunciándole que Erza se encontraba gravemente herida por mano del _Michelangelo_ y que éste se había llevado a Mirajane Strauss del apartamento de la pelirroja, que no era capaz de pensar como el hombre frío y reflexivo que era. Pero es que saber que su detective estrella estaba batallando por su vida en esos instantes en el quirófano le impedía ocupar su mente con otra cosa distinta a sus deseos y rezos internos para que despertara.

Desde que la había visto salir de la ambulancia que un enorme abismo se había abierto en su interior.

No podía perderla. No ahora que por fin podrían estar juntos, que había compartido sus propios temores y culpas con ella. Sentía un profundo agujero interior que le impedía respirar y pensar. Un miedo que no le permitía gestionar nada. Y una furia y una rabia que le obligaba a aniquilar a aquel gusano asesino.

Intentó llamar de nuevo a Laxus pero fue imposible. Tenía que notificarle el estado del caso y de su compañera. Pero el detective, que se encontraría en Crocus investigando una nueva pista acerca de la posible identidad del _Michelangelo_ en estos momentos, tenía el teléfono apagado. Aquello lo irritaba. Lo único bueno que había logrado sacar de todo ese drama era que la detective había herido al hombre y esta vez tendrían una muestra de su ADN. Y esperaba que realmente dios ayudase al _Michelangelo_ porque en el momento que supiera quién se escondía detrás del enigmático artista, lo haría trizas por lo de Erza.

— ¿Capitán? —uno de los cirujanos que se habían llevado a la detective se retiró la mascarilla cuando apareció delante de él.

—Sí. ¿Cómo ha ido? —intentó aparentar frialdad a pesar que se estaba resquebrajando por dentro.

—Verá… —titubeó— La incisión afectó a varios órganos y perdió demasiada sangre. Tuvimos algunos problemas durante la operación ya que su tensión decayó y debimos reanimarla.

Jellal tragó con dificultad. Temía lo que fuera a decirle a continuación.

La felicidad de la pelirroja se había convertido en su principal objetivo en la vida a lograr. Quería hacerla feliz y restituir todo el daño que el caso Loxar le había comportado. Dejaría a Milliana en ese mismo instante y entregaría todo lo que tuviera para verla sonreír de nuevo. No volvería a ocultar su culpa. Lo compartiría todo con ella. Quería hacerlo. Quería que fuera su compañera de vida, su novia, su mujer, su amante. Quería darle hijos y envejecer juntos viendo como todo lo que habían creado conjuntamente crecía y se desarrollaba. Quería verla proseguir en su carrera profesional y apoyarla para lograr sus objetivos, fuera capitana, comisaria o cualquier otro cargo que ansiara.

No podían terminar todos aquellos sueños en ese instante.

— ¿Y? —trago duro esperando la respuesta final.

Su corazón se aceleró y sintió que sus intestinos se estaban descomponiendo mientras la acidez de su estómago le obligaba a vomitar la comida que todavía no había ingerido desde que había recibido la fatal noticia.

—La estabilizamos y ahora mismo está en su habitación.

— ¿Y su estado? —reprimió una sonrisa y su corazón se tranquilizó. Pero sólo un poco.

—Hemos logrado para la hemorragia y los daños pero se mantiene en un coma inducido. A medida que la medicación vaya desapareciendo de su organismo veremos si la operación fue suficiente.

— ¿Qué opciones hay?

—Puede despertar, y entonces habría que ver las secuelas que podría conllevar, o puede permanecer en coma o... puede romperse algún vaso sanguíneo y entonces tendríamos que volver a operarla. Se encuentra en un estado muy crítico, capitán.

Podía morir. Su Erza Scarlet, su pelirroja responsable a la que le encantaba hacer maldecir y gritar las palabrotas que tanto reprobaba a sus compañeros podría desaparecer de su vida.

De nuevo no sabrían nada hasta que el tiempo pasase. Era asfixiante ver transcurrir el tiempo en su tradicional reloj de muñeca que según Erza era propio de un anciano. Jellal clavaba su mirada en él, maldiciendo el segundero por avanzar a pasos de tortuga.

—Comprendo —carraspeó para bajar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta—. ¿Puedo verla?

—Claro. Acompáñeme.

El cuerpo de Erza estaba algo magullado en la cara. Los hematomas que al entrar no habían emergido todavía, ahora mismo se veían con mayor intensidad. Su piel estaba reseca y su cabello totalmente enmarañado.

Su precioso cabello…

Se sentó a su lado y acarició las largas hebras escarlata mientras su pulgar delineaba los labios abiertos por la intubación que la penetraba como una invasión agresiva por la boca. Diversos cables conectaban su cuerpo con los distintos aparatos que había y una horrible bata de enferma la cubría desde el cuello. Cuando despertase del coma (porque Jellal estaba seguro que Erza volvería a él), mandaría quemar toda la ropa de tono aturquesado que viera. No quería nada que le rememorase el peor momento de su vida.

— ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que estuve en tu graduación? —sonrió— No te he contado más acerca de eso, ¿verdad? —le colocó con dulzura los cabellos para que cayeran por encima de su hombro— Recuerdo que había tenido un examen a primera hora de la mañana en la universidad y que tuve que superar el exceso de velocidad para llegar a tiempo a ella —rio—. Estoy seguro de que si estuvieras despierta en este preciso instante ya me estarías tirando de las orejas por ello.

Su pulgar le acarició la frente y delineó el hueso de la mandíbula que tan erótico le parecía hasta descender al mentón. Fue al baño a mojarse los dedos y humedeció los labios que había visto empezar a secarse. Concluyó depositando un suave beso en sus párpados cerrados.

—Estabas magnífica, pletórica y eras perfecta. Habías cumplido ya los dieciocho años y Meredy me había dicho que tenías pensado seguir estudiando en la universidad e ingresar en el cuerpo de policía como yo había hecho. Que nuestros caminos se unieran de nuevo me había dado los ánimos suficientes para acudir a verte. Además, Ultear y yo habíamos vuelto a romper de nuevo.

«Y por desgracia luego volvimos… Fuimos unos idiotas que mantuvieron una relación que les hacía más mal que bien. Ella seguía conmigo aunque sabía que mi corazón siempre le pertenecería a otra y yo me decía a mí mismo que Ultear era lo único a lo que podía aspirar porque nadie más me iba a amar por todos los errores que había cometido.»

—Aquel día supe que era un verdadero idiota y un mártir que me flagelaba a mí mismo y que por mucho que me castigase, la culpa jamás se iría. Quejarme, no finalizaría con esta tortura así que tomé la decisión de redimirme. Con hechos. Tome la decisión de ser mejor persona para ti, Erza. Para ser la persona que merecías tener a tu lado. Para no opacar tu luminosidad con mi personalidad oscura, sino para potenciártela. Y cuando supe que había conseguido un gran progreso, rompí con Ultear definitivamente. Y luego el tiempo y el destino me volvieron a atraer hacia a ti. A tu comisaría —respiró con profundidad—. De nuevo la casualidad nos unía y desde entonces intenté aproximarme a ti, aunque con temor por ser tu superior. No quería nuestra relación laboral jerárquica fuera un obstáculo en nuestra relación y tenía miedo de que teniendo tú una ética tan estricta, no estuvieras de acuerdo.

Mordió su labio con rabia y llevo los dedos de la pelirroja a su boca para besar cada uno de ellos con lentitud, degustando la blanca piel de ella y disfrutando de su aroma. A pesar del olor a desinfectante y sangre, él podía apreciar uno subyacente, propio de su piel que le encandilaba.

—Esa fotografía que tomé en tu graduación era mi recordatorio a la decisión que tomé y al objetivo que me propuse. Me he dado cuenta que mi problema principal he sido siempre yo, Erza. Yo soy la única persona que a pesar de todo lo bueno que hice, he permitido que mi mente se obsesionara con lo horrible y por ello la culpa me ha estado corroyendo e impide que me sienta redimido cuando en verdad… —chasqueó la lengua— Soy un buen hombre. ¿Y sabes por qué lo sé? —sonrió— Porque conozco a Erza Scarlet y sé que ella no se fijaría en uno que no cumpliera con ese perfil. Así que Erza, gracias por salvarme de mi propia oscuridad. Gracias por ser la luz que me ha liberado de todo el peso que me impedía ser feliz. Y por eso te prometo que no más excusas. A partir de este instante tú y yo ya somos uno, preciosa —se acercó a su cabello y lo besó.

Tenía que hacer efectiva aquella declaración. Lo único que impedía su relación con Erza era una persona. Jellal ya no iba a posponerlo ni por el caso. Así que decidió coger sus cosas y tras esperar a que dos agentes se encargasen de vigilar a la pelirroja, se dirigió a casa de Milliana para romper aquella relación que jamás debió empezar. Sabía que aquella mañana se quedaría en casa trabajando y aunque fuera difícil, sería sincero con ella. Por una vez, Jellal actuaría con el corazón y no con su cerebro. Por una vez, sus sentimientos serían más importantes y actuaría en consecuencia.

Entretanto, Laxus se estaba dirigiendo a casa de la posible primera víctima del _Michelangelo_ : Grandeeney Sky.

Únicamente le había costado poco más de una hora llegar a Crocus y el día anterior el detective Dreyar se había dedicado a entrevistarse urgentemente con los responsables del colegio al que Kokuryū King había asistido así como los policías que lo habían detenido hacía ya trece años y los vecinos del lugar donde vivía. Profesores y el propio director habían coincidido en que se trataba de un muchacho retraído, que apenas hablaba y la única persona con la que lo habían visto relacionarse era Grandeeney Sky, su mejor amiga desde que había asentado su última residencia en aquel barrio de Crocus.

Kokuryū había tenido varios padres de acogida y todos habían terminado dimitiendo de su cargo por las conductas extrañas del pequeño niño que culminaban cuando se encontraban cadáveres de animales mutilados enterrados en el jardín o escondidos en algún punto de la casa. Todo aquello se hallaba documentado en el archivo que había podido conseguir de sus antecedentes penales siendo menor así como el informe del hospital en el que fue ingresado después de agredir a Grandeeney.

El psiquiatra jefe de su caso lo había catalogado como un trastorno disocial de la personalidad que adolecía además de ideas delirantes y alucinaciones, impidiéndole tener una verdadera conciencia de la realidad. No sólo habían tenido que tratarle con medicación la supuesta relación que Dios mantenía con él, inquiriéndole a matar sino que tampoco guardaba una empatía hacia otros seres vivos ni un respeto a las normas de la sociedad. Él había creado su propio catálogo de normas como idiosincrasia de su psicopática personalidad, basada en su particular interpretación de la Biblia y su relación con un ser superior. Fuera de aquel decálogo, nada era respetable y por lo tanto debía ser ignorado.

Sin embargo, el tratamiento parecía haber remitido aquella incesante locura y junto con la reeducación acerca del respeto a las pautas sociales, habían trabajado y potenciado la empatía. Se recuperó de una forma asombrosa y se consideró un éxito por parte de los médicos. No obstante su tratamiento sería crónico y lo acompañaría toda la vida y por ello, aunque pudiera ser reinsertado en la sociedad, debía mantener unos controles con su médico así como continuar tomando su medicación. Desafortunadamente, aquello no había podido tener lugar puesto que tanto él como su padre de acogida fallecieron en un insólito incendio.

Según el informe policial y después de conversar con los policías que llevaron el caso, antes del incendio algo había ocurrido en el interior del hogar de Kokuryū y su padre. Los vecinos a los que tomaron declaración dijeron haber escuchado como el joven había gritado y llorado y los golpes que el padre de acogida le había propinado. Kokuryū había ingresado en el hospital psiquiátrico con varios moretones y costillas rotas así como huesos mal soldados que enfatizaban alguna rotura mal curada. El propio chico había confesado que le agradaba provocar peleas con chicos mayores que él en otros institutos y que lo que veían no era más el resultado de su conducta antisocial de nuevo. No obstante, el detective Dreyar dudaba de que aquello fuera verdad y en su lugar estuviera ocultado el maltrato al que su padre de acogida lo había sometido. Lo cual era extraño si se trataba del _Michelangelo_.

Lo próximo que ocurrió fue el incendio que quemó hasta los cimientos la casa y que provocó una explosión que eliminó toda posibilidad de cuerpo humano a encontrar, si bien algunos restos fueron descubiertos y coincidieron tanto en Kokuryū como en su padre. No se investigó con mayor profundidad y los detectives concluyeron que al padre se le había ido la mano golpeando al chaval o que ambos habían terminado en una pelea resultando muerto el adolescente y que su acogedor, por miedo a las represalias, se había suicidado después. A Laxus le había parecido una investigación nefasta.

Por ello requería citarse con la única persona viva y que más lo había conocido.

Apagó el teléfono móvil antes de llamar a su puerta, ya que su batería estaba en las últimas y con las prisas de la investigación se había olvidado completamente tomar su cargador.

—Buenos días —sonrió a la mujer de treinta años que le abrió la puerta de su pequeña casa—. Soy el detective Dreyar —le mostró su identificación—. La llamé anoche para hablar de Kokuryū King y quedamos en vernos esta mañana, ¿recuerda?

La mujer parpadeo varias veces desde su posición en la que se apoyaba en un bastón rosado. Su semblante era serio y adusto. Parecía vacía de emociones y su cara había perdido el aspecto juvenil que aún debería mantener. Llevaba el cabello plateado recogido en un moño y sus claros ojos celestes se clavaron con pavor en los del detective. Había supuesto aquella reacción puesto que la mujer se había mostrado muy reacia a abrir viejas heridas cuando ayer la llamó por teléfono. Sin embargo, la presionó acerca de que podría estar relacionado con el caso de un asesino en serie que se hallaba en Magnolia y que había asesinado a varias mujeres. Anunciarle que ya tenía como objetivo a una más, la había afectado tanto que finalmente cedió ante las demandas del policía.

—Claro —se apartó—. Pase.

Grandeeney había estado viviendo en la misma casa toda su vida. El detective había comprobado que ese hogar era el que antaño había pertenecido a su padre y que una vez éste se había trasladado junto a su madrastra a tierras más cálidas de Fiore, ella había heredado el inmueble. Se trataba de una pequeña pero confortable casa y que, aunque en algún momento hubiera acogido una tierna familia, actualmente se encontraba bañada de terror, angustia y amargura.

Existían diversas fotografías familiares a lo largo de las escaleras pero tanto la pintura como otras reformas básicas que deberían irse haciendo para el mantenimiento de una casa algo antigua como aquella eran nulas. Se sentía la humedad a lo largo del pasillo hasta que se sentó en un cómodo sillón del salón. Grandeeney se acomodó a su lado y estiró la pierna izquierda. Laxus había notado una cierta cojera en ella y la necesidad del bastón. Recordó el parte médico de su agresión. Una de las apuñaladas había sesgado totalmente uno de los tendones de la cadera. Habían intentado operarla pero al parecer la movilidad recuperada no había sido completa.

—Quiero agradecerle de nuevo su colaboración en el caso —sonrió seductoramente ofreciéndole una amplia visión de sus hoyuelos.

—No creen que Kokuryū muriese en aquel incendio, ¿verdad? —dijo con seriedad— ¿Piensan que es el asesino del caso que está llevando?

Laxus se sobresaltó ante lo abrupta que había sido con aquellas preguntas. Pero sobretodo que creyese que un joven como él hubiera sobrevivido al incendio. Como si nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que él hubiera fallecido aquel fatídico día.

— ¿Y usted? —ella se tomó un tiempo antes de contestar.

—En otro momento, Kokuryū fue mi mejor amigo. Lo conozco bien, detective —sonrió por primera vez—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?

—Todo lo que pueda decirme de él y que no se encuentre en los informes policiales, médicos o de los funcionarios que he leído.

—Conocí a Kokuryū cuando tenía trece años y nos hicimos amigos en seguida ya que teníamos pasatiempos parecidos.

Laxus arqueó una ceja perturbado por aquella declaración. Alguien como ese muchacho no debía mantener gustos socialmente aceptados. Y ya había leído bastante acerca de su interés en desmembrar a seres vivos.

—No es exactamente lo que usted cree —carraspeó—. Aunque acepto que va a sonar perverso —suspiró y prosiguió—. Cuando tenía diez años mi madre murió por una enfermedad cardíaca que padecía. Estuvo esperando un trasplante que jamás llegó y finalmente su órgano dejó de funcionar.

—Lo siento…

—No importa ya. Pero yo me obsesioné con ello. Recordaba que los reptiles son capaces de mudar la piel así como regenerar otras partes de su cuerpo. Y creí, absurdamente, que aquello podría aplicarse a órganos humanos. Sé que suena pueril e infantil ya que sólo era una niña de diez años pero siempre tuve inquietudes distintas a otros niños de mi edad y mi inteligencia era bastante superior a la media. Así que investigué y a partir de los doce años empecé a diseccionar los reptiles que encontraba para aumentar mi conocimiento. Quería saber por qué mi madre no había podido ser salvada pero a la vez ayudar a otros. Como le dije era tan solo una niña con sueños absurdos —chasqueó la lengua y miró al suelo decepcionada.

—Kokuryū mutilaba animales.

—Digamos que eso era algo que nos unía. La anatomía animal y los conocimientos que obteníamos de eso —sonrió fugazmente—. Precisamente actualmente me dedico a la investigación en este campo así que podría decirse que mi pasado me inspiró a ser la persona que soy ahora —antes de proseguir suspiró y tragó con dificultad—. Volviendo a lo que le estaba contando… —carraspeó nerviosa— Ambos nos sentíamos solos y éramos introvertidos así que fue fácil que terminásemos en una especie de amistad muy parecida a la hermandad. Conocíamos todo el uno del otro y yo sabía que su padre de acogida lo pegaba entre otras cosas.

—Aquello potenciaría su violencia, supongo —agregó el rubio.

Se sorprendió al escuchar una risa sardónica por parte de la mujer severa que tenía delante. Aquella carcajada había permitido que un atractivo peligroso apareciera en su rostro.

—No creo que su salvajismo pudiera ser aumentado, detective. Kokuryū sentía verdadero placer en lo que hacía. Al principio creí que era excitación por el conocimiento que revelaban nuestros experimentos pero más adelante… —la señorita Sky se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. Todos aquellos recuerdos eran dolorosos y había intentado dejarlo atrás durante esos años— Los últimos seis meses antes del ataque empecé a temerlo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Empezó a mostrar lo que realmente era. Una faceta de él que no me había mostrado. Cuando yo lo conocí era un muchacho dulce y tierno. Me avergüenza decir que incluso empecé a sentirme atraída tanto por su carisma seductor como por su apariencia exterior. Su introversión y las escasas palabras que ejecutaba al hablar lo dotaban de un aura misteriosa que era atractiva para cualquier adolescente. Y que yo fuera la única persona por la que había mostrado interés para relacionarse, me hizo pensar que era especial... Él... No hablaba con nadie más de clase. Los demás eran como insectos molestos para Kokuryū.

— ¿Cuándo empezó a revelar esa otra parte de él?

—Cuando se empezó a obsesionar con la Biblia. Tuvimos una asignatura optativa en el instituto que nos mostraba las diversas culturas y civilizaciones. Entre ellas había las religiones y él quedó cautivado por la fiereza del Antiguo Testamento. A partir de entonces se ofuscó con Dios y vio en él el padre que nunca había tenido. Se había sentido rechazado por tantas personas debido a las peculiaridades de su personalidad, que siempre había esperado que alguien lo aceptase por lo que era. Creo que fue aquella necesidad la que lo trastornó de tal forma que lo llevó a crearse una relación con un ser sobrenatural que lo había elegido para depurar a la humanidad y servirlo. Se imaginó incluso que conversaba con él.

Todo aquello estaba coincidiendo con el _Michelangelo_. No quería tener falsas esperanzas pero podía imaginarse perfectamente a aquel muchacho como el salvaje asesino de Magnolia. No obstante, no existían pruebas y lo que tenían ahora eran meras especulaciones. Se había declarado la defunción del muchacho hacía ya trece años.

— ¿Por qué no se cree su muerte?

—El día que me atacó, yo ya había empezado a distanciarme de él. Lo temía —los azules ojos de la mujer mostraban un pánico inconcebible—. Sin embargo, él forzó un encuentro entre ambos y declaró que yo era su Eva. Yo sabía lo que aquello significaba ya que había estado diciéndome días atrás acerca de que se atribuía el papel de Adán y que debía repoblar el nuevo mundo de Dios con su Eva.

— ¿Y qué le hizo rechazarla finalmente como Eva?

— ¿Rechazarla? —ella rompió a reír— Supongo que cuando no superé su ritual de bautismo purificador.

Aquello era nuevo.

El _Michelangelo_ entendía la purificación del alma asesinando a los pecadores del mundo de forma que sus almas corruptas pudieran ser eliminadas de la sociedad idílica que él creía. Pero si aplicaba el mismo tratamiento a él y a su Eva, el pecaminoso destino que tenían ambos no se produciría.

— ¿Cuál ritual?

—El fuego. Decía que el fuego nos purificaría a ambos como si se tratase de nuestro bautismo para nuestra nueva vida. Que renaceríamos de nuestras cenizas —la vio rascarse compulsivamente la rodilla de la pierna lisiada al recordar aquello y parpadear varias veces para evitar las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos—. Se puede imaginar que si ya tenía miedo antes, cuando amenazó con quemarme viva no lo mejoró. Fue ahí donde me quitó ese título tan desdichado que me había otorgado y cuando me apuñaló.

Aquello significaba entonces que tenía pensado hacer pasar por el mismo ritual a Mirajane y probablemente a toda su familia antes de volver a su origen.

Una furia lo invadió cuando se imaginó a la tierna piel de Mira, siendo carne de brasas para obtener el título que aquel perturbado quería que consolidara.

— ¿Por qué no cree que muriese aquel día?

—Porque no encontraron su cuerpo a diferencia de su padre de acogida del que hallaron partes humanas calcinadas. Finalmente, él sí se sometió al tratamiento de purificación que quería pasar conmigo. Además, en varias ocasiones me confesó que uno de sus sueños era cambiar de vida y de identidad. Moverse entre las sombras sin que nadie supiera de su pasado y poderlo enterrar en Crocus para no volver jamás. Es una de las cosas que no me ha permitido seguir adelante después de eso. Más que las cicatrices que aquel bastardo me dejó, es el miedo a que volviera a por mí, para terminar lo que empezó.

—Señorita Sky si Kokuryū fuera el _Michelangelo_ de Magnolia, usted no sería ahora una preocupación.

— ¿Está seguro de eso? —él asintió con vehemencia.

—Está claro que con ese incendio dejó atrás su anterior identidad y que no quiere volver a relacionarse con ello.

—Pero usted dijo por teléfono que su asesino busca retomar sus orígenes.

—Sus orígenes como _Michelangelo_ ; no como Kokuryū, y usted forma parte del segundo. Es decir, únicamente le importa todo lo que consiguió una vez volvió a la vida

Laxus salió de aquella casa con la sensación de que estaba más próximo a conocer la verdadera identidad del _Michelangelo_. Se estaba haciendo vulnerable frente a él y en cuanto lo tuviera rescataría a Lisanna y lo traería ante la justicia. En cuanto se encontrase encerrado, Mirajane por fin podría respirar tranquila y volvería a ser su ángel y demonio que lo enloquecía. No quería volver a ver ese dolor y miedo en sus preciosos ojos azules.

La albina tenía la mirada más expresiva que había conocido y, desde que había dejado de comportarse como la modelo que exhibían las fotografías y más como la verdadera Mirajane Strauss que extasiaba al detective, había logrado ver reflejados en ella su alma. Y era preciosa. Tierna, dulce, divertida, ingeniosa, inteligente. Su mente era exquisitamente compleja y llena de matices. Le atraía su ironía y su versatilidad a la hora de interpretar numerosos papeles llegando incluso a engañar a la propia Titana, Erza. Pero no a él.

Con Laxus, ella se mostraba finalmente tal y como era y lo hacía sentir poderoso y especial. Sabía que prácticamente nadie conocía a la verdadera mujer que se escondía en ella. Y eso lo volvía desquiciado por la posesividad. Ella era suya y no quería que se mostrase así frente a otro hombre. No quería que le dedicase las miradas tiernas y dulces que había adorado justo después de hacerla llegar al orgasmo o cuando acariciaba el arco de su pálida espalda en la cama entre risas.

Su risa. Tan espectacular y seductora, pícara, madura y aniñada. Era explosiva en todas sus facetas y quería que le perteneciera. Y entonces se dio cuenta.

No era posesividad lo que sentía. No quería impedirle conversar con otros hombres o relacionarse con ellos. Ni tampoco quería evitar que siguiera posando sensualmente como modelo (de hecho, podría incluso recrearse ante una exhibición de vanidad frente a otros de lo espectacular que era la albina). Lo que realmente quería impedir era que la modelo se enamorase de otro hombre.

«Mierda. Estoy bien jodido. Terriblemente jodido en mayúsculas.»

Laxus comprendió que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la sensual modelo Mirajane Strauss. La mujer más atractiva, inteligente y suspicaz que había conocido. Lástima que usara sus virtudes para el mal…

Se dirigió a su automóvil y encendió el teléfono para comunicar las últimas noticias a su compañera y así apaciguar los ánimos de Mira. Quería que estuviera tranquila de nuevo y volviera a su estado juguetón que tanto lo divertí esa forma por fin escucharía su voz. Su ausencia durante veinticuatro horas se había hecho especialmente dura y su sensación de peligro no se había evacuado.

En el momento que encendió su teléfono, se asustó ante el gran número de llamadas que había recibido por parte de su capitán. Rápidamente marcó la rellamada. Una sensación de ahogo y terror se apoderó en su estómago y sintió como sus órganos se contraían entre sí.

Algo grave había ocurrido.

— ¡Dreyar! ¡Santo Dios! —Jellal se encontraba más sulfurado que de costumbre— Voy a patear tu jodido trasero cuando te vea.

— ¿Qué ha pasado jefe? Tuve que apagar el teléfono ya que mi batería estaba muriendo.

—La detective Scarlet fue atacada por el _Michelangelo._

— ¿Qué?

Su garganta se atascó y ningún otro sonido podía salir de ella. Le costaba respirar y se odió por no haber ido más preparado. Si Erza había sido atacada eso significaba que Mira…

— ¿Dijo que fue atacada? ¿Significa eso que no la mató, señor? —dijo con una escasa esperanza en su voz. Erza era terca y especialmente pesada, pero la adoraba como compañera.

—No. Perdió mucha sangre pero por suerte la han operado y está a salvo. Acaba de despertar hace unos minutos.

Laxus escuchó algunas voces gruñonas de fondo y reconoció a su compañera en ellas lo que le hizo sonreír. Sonaba algo más ronca de lo habitual y Jellal la estaba riñendo y discutiendo con ella.

— ¡… maldita sea Erza estate quieta de una vez! No, no puedes hablar con él tienes que descansar ya sabes lo que ha dicho el médico así que deja de ser un grano en el culo ahora mismo…

Le divertía escuchar a ambos pelearse como si fueran una pareja formal. Había notado en el tono de su capitán algo distinto. Pudo sentir la tensión y su pánico antes de que la pelirroja despertase y el profundo alivio cuando la vio despertar.

«Mira…»

— ¿Señor? ¿Y la señorita Strauss?

—Él se la llevó —sus pulmones se vaciaron súbitamente y su cerebro se olvidó de alimentarlos de oxígeno nuevamente—. Pero tenemos su nombre además de su ADN. Tu compañera lo ha identificado y además lo disparó. Se trata de un trabajador social llamado Acnologia Black. He dispuesto varias unidades para que lo capturen y su imagen está en la televisión. Lo vamos a encontrar. Sabemos donde vive y tenemos conexión con sus compañeros de trabajo que nos han facilitado todo lo necesario para capturarle. Sin embargo, la mala noticia es que parece ser que su nombre es falso y que lleva varios años usándolo.

Su preciosa Mirajane a manos de ese degenerado.

No. No podía ser. Se sentía en una pesadilla peor que cuando vivía con su padre y tenía pánico a su llegada a casa o a una recaída por parte de su madre.

Sabía que no tenía que haberse ido y, aunque su cerebro quería desahogarse con Erza y reprenderla por habérselo permitido, era imposible que pudiera hacerlo habiendo casi muerto por intentar salvarle la vida a la otra mujer de su vida. ¿Cómo podría desatar su rabia en ella? El único culpable de lo ocurrido era él, que se había dejado someter a los ruegos de aquella albina demoníaca.

Salió del coche y pateó una papelera hasta que su ansiedad se minimizó y su rabia se aplacó. Mirajane estaba en manos de ese loco homicida después de que el terror la hubiera debilitado porque se había llevado a su hermana. Ella no soportaba encontrarse en ese estado de vulnerabilidad y lo necesitaba a él. Y lo que más miedo le daba: él la necesitaba a ella en su vida. No podía desaparecer así. Se sentía roto por dentro y un dolor indescriptible se adueñaba de él. Y que el pitido del teléfono le recordase que se estaba quedando sin batería no ayudaba

— ¿Está bien Dreyar?

—Sí, señor. Estuve investigando acerca del sospechoso y querría que cruzase el ADN encontrado con el de un adolescente llamado Kokuryū King que intentó asesinar a su mejor amiga de una forma muy similar. Supuestamente murió en un incendio pero el cuerpo nunca fue encontrado.

— ¿Cree que sea el mismo?

—Hay muchas cosas que coinciden, señor.

—Está bien. Ahora mismo lo haré. ¿Tiene idea de dónde podríamos encontrarlo?

—Sí. Si se trata de Kokuryū King sé perfectamente dónde va a estar.

 _Pip_.

El teléfono se apagó y Laxus maldijo su mala suerte. Se dirigió al coche y arrancó para dirigirse a su próxima parada. No tenía tiempo de hacer más llamadas y su teléfono había muerto. Tampoco podía esperar a los resultados acerca de si existía alguna coincidencia entre ambas muestras de ADN. Era la única pista que tenía y su instinto le impulsaba a seguirla con todo lo que viniera.

Se dirigía directamente al sitio donde sabía que Mira iba a ser _bautizada_. No obstante, iba a estar solo ya que no iba a permitir que la albina y su hermana sufrieran más tiempo a manos de ese animal. La cuenta atrás había empezado y el _Michelangelo_ podría decidir en cualquier momento que Mirajane no cumplía las exigencias para que fuera su Eva. Teniendo en cuenta que se la había llevado a primera hora de la mañana y que ya era pasada la tarde, no quería tentar a la suerte. Iba a recuperarla y haría lo que fuera para ello.

Y si él le había puesto un solo dedo encima… Entonces que rezase a su Dios porque lo que Laxus le haría a aquel monstruo dejaría como un juego de niños a los cuerpos que el _Michelangelo_ había mutilado.

Sólo esperaba que Mirajane aguantase un poco más. Lo justo para que pudiera llegar a su primer hogar, donde él erróneamente creía que había asesinado a su padre Azuma. Aquel suponía que sería el origen de la albina y donde se llevaría a cabo la purificación de la que tanto hablaba el pirado cristiano.

• • • • •

Mira había ocultado en las profundidades de su cerebro su preocupación en el momento en el que el _Michelangelo_ se la había llevado del apartamento de la detective Scarlet. En el momento en el que se encontró a solas con él supo que tenía que sobrevivir por su pequeña hermana Lisanna como fuera. El miedo no iba a ayudarla y tampoco la inseguridad. Decidió recuperar la versión de ella que siempre se ocupaba de todo lo complicado de su vida para seguir subsistiendo y procurar la supervivencia de sus hermanos. Al menos, había conseguido mantener a Elfman a salvo y lejos de esa locura.

Habían cambiado de vehículo cuando sólo llevaban una hora en el mismo y la albina se había preguntado de dónde sacaba aquel trabajador social el dinero para moverse de esa forma. ¿Es que también robaba? Sabía que alguna de las furgonetas había sido usurpada de su legítimo dueño pero aquel hombre parecía tener una información valiosa en su forma de moverse por las calles de Magnolia. Las cámaras públicas no lo habían captado en las anteriores ocasiones por mucho que los policías hubiera hecho su trabajo de investigación. Y el trayecto que estaban persiguiendo en esos momentos parecía no tener ningún tipo de coherencia ni sentido. Muchas veces incluso retornaban y deshacían el trayecto andado. Hicieron varias paradas para que él pudiera curarse la herida que la detective le había provocado. No había musitado ni una sola palabra hacia la modelo durante todas aquellas horas y sólo le había escuchado maldecir a la detective cada vez que gemía tenuemente por el dolor.

Erza le había disparado en el brazo y había perdido tanta sangre que se había mareado en algunas ocasiones. Mirajane no sabía cómo podía conducir en esas circunstancias. Cada una de las maniobras que ejecutaba al volante debían de dolerle y estaba segura que la fuerza de ese miembro de su cuerpo no era la misma de siempre.

Cuando descansaba para recuperar la energía y comer, encadenaba a Mira al vehículo sin mediar palabra. Ella suponía que no confiaba lo suficiente en que lo correspondiera como su Eva y aquello la hacía entrar en pánico. Tenía que darles suficiente tiempo a los policías para ubicarla a a ella y a su hermana. Mientras el _Michelangelo_ siguiera creyendo que era su Eva, no les pasaría nada. Únicamente tenía que actuar como él concebía que su pareja debía de ser y no habría problemas por el momento. Había intentado comprenderle con la mayor exactitud posible durante todo el tiempo que la había marcado como suya. Aquella investigación serviría de mucho.

Su mente se trasladó en Laxus y su búsqueda en Crocus. Esperaba que hubiera tenido éxito y que el sospechoso fuera el hombre que estaba junto a ella. Además la detective Scarlet conocía a aquel hombre. No obstante un dolor punzante le recordó lo malherida que había terminado.

No.

No podía estar muerta. Era alguien demasiado fuerte para eso. Por mucha sangre que hubiera visto en aquellos instantes. Elfman habría conseguido salir y llamar por ayuda seguro. Y habrían estado a tiempo. Su mente no podía dedicarse a cualquier otra hipótesis o se desmoronaría en ese momento.

La noche empezó a caer y todavía no sabía dónde tenía pensado llevarla. Mantenía su estado en silencio y empezaba a molestarla soberanamente su actitud. Para ser que se había enamorado retorcidamente de ella no parecía que le agradase en nada su compañía.

—La verdad es que esperaba algo más de atención por tu parte ya que te habías tomado tantas molestias en tenerme junto a ti —dijo finalmente con un tono irritado.

Creyó que no la respondería. Pero finalmente su labio se elevó y exhibió una torcida sonrisa que era extrañamente seductora y atractiva. Lo vio terminar de vendarse la herida y, en vez de encender el motor, se giró en su asiento y fijó su mirada a lo largo de su cuerpo.

—Te he prestado mucha atención durante todo el día, mi Eva. Quizás es que tú no te has dado cuenta de eso.

—No eres muy hablador.

—No.

—Estoy bastante enfadada contigo por haber raptado a mi hermana y herido a mi amiga. No son dos aspectos que me cautiven, ¿sabes?

Su expresión se transformó de salvajemente sensual a una furiosamente malévola. Y Mira sintió miedo. Se maldijo por su rabioso ego cuando debería de controlar sus emociones si quería sobrevivir. Pero le estaba costando lograr su objetivo en ese estado y ambiente.

—Ni siquiera me has dicho dónde está Lisanna o si está bien —cambió su tono a uno más vulnerable, más sumiso. Quizás aquello lo conmoviera de alguna forma. Sabía que era un narcisista y no soportaría que nadie le plantara cara. Lo vería como una ofensa—. Estoy preocupada por ella. Es mi hermana pequeña y estará asustada.

—Ella está bien. Ya te lo dije. La dormí y no ha despertado todavía.

—Sabes lo de Akuma, ¿verdad? —quería tantear el terreno para conocer qué quería de ella concretamente para ser su Eva. Todavía había lagunas en todo este asunto— ¿Por eso crees que somos compatibles?

—No somos compatibles, Eva —acercó su mano a la blanca piel de Mira y le acarició la mejilla mientras su boca se acercaba peligrosamente a su oído. Mirajane intentó relajar sus músculos y operar con tranquilidad—. Somos almas gemelas —sonrió—. Al igual que tú yo también asesiné a mi falso padre pecador.

Encendió el motor y de nuevo reanudaron la marcha. Ignorando todavía el destino se aventuró a preguntar. Temía que Lisanna se deshidratara después de veinticuatro horas sin comer ni beber por muy dormida que estuviera. Necesitaba verla y eliminar la inquietud que sentía en su estómago. Tenía que salvarla de alguna forma.

Y ella no podría morir y dejarla huérfana. Mira había sido la única madre que Lisanna había conocido y Elfman no iba a poder criarla solo. Siempre había sido el miembro más fuerte de su familia. La necesitaban. Y luego estaba Laxus… Aunque sabía que el rubio no quería complicaciones en su vida y que lo suyo era temporal, no quería que terminase y, menos todavía, que pudiera sentirse culpable por la dirección que los eventos habían tomado. Conociendo al rubio, la culpabilidad lo mataría cuando supiera que el _Michelangelo_ se la había llevado. Era más sensible y se preocupaba más por los demás de lo que dejaba entrever.

Por aspectos como esos, ella había caído rendida a sus encantos y se odiaba por haberse enamorado por primera vez de alguien que nunca podría verla como algo más que una excitante aventura. Mirajane debía evitar ese estado emocional. No se permitía confiar en un hombre de esa forma.

«Pero es que Laxus no es un hombre cualquiera. Nunca he conocido a una persona como él.»

— ¿Realmente es cierto que me has prestado atención durante todo el día? —levantó la ceja con seducción, intentando llegar más a él. El _Michelangelo_ asintió en una media sonrisa.

—Contabiliza el tiempo que has estado en el apartamento de aquella policía hasta que recibió mi llamada y sabrás el valor de mi atención.

Mirajane se estremeció. Había sentido una presencia observándola después de que Laxus se marchara a Crocus. ¿Habría sido él desde el edificio de delante? ¿A caso era vecino de la pelirroja?

No. Muy probablemente hubiera asesinado a quien viviese en aquel piso y permaneciera vigilándola hasta que vio el momento idóneo. Una vez la detective había restado sola, sin apoyo policial de ninguna clase. Si conocía a Erza, sabría lo buena detective que era y que junto a la agente Ever le sería demasiado difícil de abatir. No era lo mismo que drogar a los pobres dos agentes que habían estado vigilando a su hermana.

— ¿Nos seguiste hasta el piso de la detective? —él asintió.

—Cuando dejé a Lisanna volví para observar la reacción policial. Me gusta disfrutar de la reacción de mis purificaciones —se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

—Nadie sabía en qué hotel nos hospedábamos. Los agentes no iban ni uniformados. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— Horologium Spirit.

El tutor de Lisanna. Pero aquel hombre había sido investigado por los detectives y no habían encontrado absolutamente nada. Recordó el nombre de la persona que lo había ayudado en su camino criminal y sus ojos se ampliaron.

 _Tártaros_.

Parecía un sobrenombre, uno en clave que impidiera a otros conocer la auténtica identidad de un auténtico asesino.

—Él…—carraspeó— ¿Él es Tártaros? —el asesino rompió a reír de una forma que erizó el vello a la albina.

—Horologium trabaja como profesor en el centro penitenciario de menores en que yo asisto como trabajador social. Somos amigos íntimos desde que me destinaron junto a él. Supe que él ofrecía clases particulares a una muchacha de la edad de Lisanna y luego lo observé salir del primer hotel en el que os hospedabais. Fue fácil que me llevara a vosotros de nuevo.

—Él… ¿está muerto?

—No. ¿Por quién me tomas, Mira? ¡No soy un monstruo! —arrugó la frente visiblemente molesto— Sólo purifico a pecadores que se oponen a la misión del Señor. Horologium es un buen hombre, un padre de familia que acude a la Iglesia como yo.

Suspiró con tranquilidad. Demasiados cadáveres se estaban acumulando para permitir que él la alcanzara. No quería que un cuerpo más estuviera sobre su conciencia. Al parecer, su asesino tiene una especie de código moral extraño.

— ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos? —él la miró.

—A tu origen. Vas a recibir tu bautismo.

—Oh —estaba confusa—. ¿Bautizo con agua bendecida y todo eso? —él rio.

—No. Con algo mucho más sagrado. Pero es una sorpresa —sonrió.

— ¿Cuál es mi origen?

—Tu primera muerte, mi Eva. Ahí es donde te convertiste en purificadora.

— ¿Y mi hermana estará ahí? Temo que tanto tiempo sin comer ni beber le haya afectado…

—Sí.

Finalmente comenzaron a recorrer el camino ya conocido por la albina hacia su antiguo hogar. Aquel del que había huido, al que no quería retornar jamás. Precisamente para evitar todos aquellos recuerdos que estaban viniendo a su mente a medida que se acercaban a la casa dónde los Strauss habían vivido tantas penurias. Y es que los barrios bajos de Magnolia habían sido aborrecidos por Mirajane de una forma sobrehumana. La razón de su supremo odio no se debía a que su nueva vida la hubiera transformado en un ser pretencioso y petulante. No. Odiaba aquel barrio por todos los vecinos que sabiendo lo que ocurría en casa de los Strauss nunca movieron un solo dedo para ayudar a aquellos pobres niños. Los abandonaron y cada uno de ellos fueron cómplices de las heridas que Akuma les había ejecutado con tiranía y mezquindad, así como las secuelas que cada uno de ellos acarreaba aun hoy en día.

Especialmente las de Mira, que había dirigido la ira de su padre siempre hacia ella para proteger a sus hermanos. Y no sabía qué era peor, si las heridas exteriores o las interiores que habían penetrado hasta convertirla en una _perra_ manipuladora que no había podido volver a sentir hasta que conoció al detective Dreyar.

Las múltiples humillaciones e insultos de su padre la habían relegado a una categoría de _fulana, ramera, puta barata_ que jamás llegaría a nada. Le encantaba sobretodo subrayar el carácter demoníaco que Mira tenía cuando una vez fue más mayor y se encargó de contestar a las provocaciones de su progenitor. Realmente la hacía sentir como si fuera un monstruo. Y no era como si en la escuela aquella visión desapareciera teniendo en cuenta su etapa gótica en la que asistía a colegio vestida de negro, con su pelo igualmente teñido y con multitud de collares y pulseras de pinchos que alejaban de ella a todos sus compañeros.

Siempre estuvo sola con la excepción de sus hermanos y se había acostumbrado a ello. Hasta que conoció a Laxus. Él le había abierto una puerta a un nuevo mundo en el que podía confiar en alguien y apoyarse en él. Y dios… Era tan alentador y descansado. No tener que ser por una vez la matriarca y líder que sus hermanos esperaban de ella para solventar los problemas de cada uno. Ella había sido una niña también y nunca pudo comportarse como tal desde el momento en el que su madre murió. Por eso no perdía los estribos y actuaba de forma concienzuda y controlada para lograr sus objetivos. Y la única vez en la que todo su mundo se derrumbó había sido cuando supo que Lisanna había sido raptada.

Laxus había sido tan dulce con ella en ese momento. La había bañado y acunado jurándole que todo iría bien y que rescataría a su hermana. Incluso aunque no fuera cierto, que hubiera tenido esa intención había sido más que suficiente. Él la había cubierto y recogido en su peor momento y además soportó estoicamente todos los golpes que la albina le había dado culpándole por ello. Era imposible no enamorarse de él. Alguien que era capaz de ser duro y fuerte y a la vez tan dulce y tierno. Con su mente brillante y su humor inteligente que escondía a través de aquel lenguaje bruto y callejero. Y él había vivido un infierno muy parecido al de ella. Se conocían mutuamente y podían ofrecerse la ayuda que siempre habían buscado. Sin embargo, Mira dudaba que él sintiera por ella lo mismo.

Ahora comprendía a todas las mujeres que habían caído rendidas a sus encantos y habían solicitado mayor atención del rubio. Y ella que se había reído en tantas ocasiones de sus pobres compañeras de trabajo que terminaban enamoradas de relaciones que ya sabían que iban a ser fugaces por tratarse de diseñadores u otros modelos masculinos. El mundo de la moda era superficial y el sexo no tenía ningún contenido emocional. Aquello lo había tenido muy claro la albina pero, sin embargo, ella se había convertido en una mujer a la que iban a romper el corazón.

Claro, si el _Michelangelo_ no se lo arrancaba antes.

— ¿Por qué no hemos ido directos? Hemos estado dando vueltas por toda la ciudad.

—Tenía que despistar a los policías que nos buscan.

— ¿Despistarlos? —enarcó una ceja— ¿Cómo?

Él no contestó. Pero Mira quería respuestas.

Recordó entonces de nuevo el enorme ego que aquel hombre tenía. En sus cartas era notoria la gran concepción que tenía de él no sólo por creerse el hombre elegido por Dios a repoblar la Tierra y ser el sustituto de Jesucristo. Especialmente se encargaba de remarcar la diferencia entre los agentes de policía y él, mostrando los asesinatos como un juego en el que siempre perdían los agentes de la ley. Quizás aquello pudiera beneficiarla de alguna forma a ella.

—Todavía continúo impresionada por tu forma de evitar siempre que cualquier cámara de seguridad pudiera reconocerte en el lugar de los hechos. Sé que la policía no es un cuerpo del todo eficiente pero tú eres tan superior a ellos que siempre me he preguntado cómo lo lograbas —tragó para culminar con su cebo—. Recuerdo que cuando _purifiqué_ el alma corrompida de mi horrible padre tuve miedo de que fuera capturada. De hecho iniciaron una investigación en mi contra y si no hubiera sido por la agencia de modelos a la que pertenecía en ese momento, habría sido juzgada seguramente.

—Lo sé. Vi el informe.

«Venga _cabrón_ dame algo más…»

—Pero fue una purificación muy notable para ser que fue hecha por una niña de dieciséis años. Yo tuve suerte. Alguien me ayudó.

— ¿Tuviste ayuda? —él asintió con frialdad.

—Tártaros. Es la persona que me ayudó a fingir mi muerte y también la que me ha ofrecido información de los puntos muertos entre cámaras de vigilancia así cómo la forma de ser manipuladas. Sé perfectamente donde se encuentran cada una de ellas. No hay tantas como creerías, preciosa Eva.

—Entonces… ¿hay alguien más en nuestro equipo?

—No. Sólo tú y yo y tus hermanos. Iré a por Elfman más adelante, no te preocupes por eso, mi Eva.

— ¿Y ese tal Tártaros?

—Cada uno tiene su línea de trabajo.

Vaaaaale.

Al menos sabía que no iba a tener que lidiar con dos asesinos en serie a la vez. Eso significaba una mejoría en su situación de alguna forma y a la vez conocía una de las herramientas del _Michelangelo_ que facilitaba con tanta efusividad que siempre venciera a los detectives. Alguien le estaba ofreciendo una información demasiado preciada.

Sintió un malestar en el estómago aún más intensificado cuando llegaron a la calle donde vivía. Le costaba respirar cuando el vehículo estacionó y clavó sus dedos en el propio asiento en el que se encontraba. Tuvo que pedirle al _Michelangelo_ que le diera unos minutos para serenarse lo que él asintió sin añadir nada más.

Su casa estaba igual a cómo la recordaba. Y era justo aquello lo que le estaba provocando un ataque de pánico.

Desde que Akuma había muerto que no había tenido que volver ahí. Se había llevado a sus hermanos a un hotel y nunca habían regresado. Una vez habían encontrado el cuerpo, los Strauss se habían obligado a olvidar todo lo ocurrido y no volver a hablarlo. Retornar aquí removía los recuerdos de una forma más vívida a cuando Mira lo había compartido con Laxus.

Necesitó tanto del rubio en ese momento. Seguro que habría sabido qué decirle para ayudarla a afrontarlo en ese momento. No soportaba no ser capaz de volver a hacerlo todo sola sin ayuda de nadie. Ella era alguien independiente y con autonomía propia pero en esos momentos necesitaba que el rubio detective la arrancase de esa pesadilla y borrase la que estaba a punto de vivir y la que permanecía molesta en su pasado. Quería acurrucarse en su pecho y esconderse para no despertar.

Sin embargo, debía afrontarlo sola. Lisanna estaba en esa casa. Y ese fue el pensamiento que la ayudó. Su hermana la necesitaba. Así que tomó dos inspiraciones profundas y salió del coche.

— ¿Podré ver a mi hermana ahora? —odiaba usar aquel tono de sumisión frente a alguien.

Únicamente lo había utilizado con su padre, para pedir clemencia por sus hermanos mientras la golpeaba a ella salvajemente. Se había prometido que nunca volvería a ser una víctima, que jamás volvería a ser dominada, pero si le ayudaba a conseguir encontrarse con Lisanna se tragaría su orgullo y todos sus traumas infantiles.

—Claro, mi Eva.

Ella forzó una sonrisa y siguió al asesino hasta que encontró el cuerpo de su hermana durmiendo plácidamente en su antigua habitación. Ella corrió a comprobar su estado y cuando pudo testar que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, se tranquilizó y le acarició los cabellos de forma maternal.

Lisanna estaba bien. Ahora sólo tenía que cubrirla y protegerla como siempre había hecho.

—Despertará en media hora. Os traeré la cena para que comáis algo. Tenéis que estar preparadas mañana para vuestro bautizo.

—El bautizo, sí —dijo sin pensar y de nuevo una garra se clavó en su corazón impidiéndole respirar—. ¿Y qué vas a utilizar para el proceso?

—Fuego purificador, claro —sonrió—. Esa era mi sorpresa.

— ¿Fuego? —él asintió y un tic apareció en la mandíbula de la albina.

Entonces Mirajane observó las marcas que se asomaban por el cuello de la camisa del _Michelangelo_ y las mangas que se había subido.

Quemaduras.

Él se había purificado a sí mismo años atrás y les iba a hacer lo mismo a ellas.

Estaban perdidas. A no ser que lograran escapar de aquel tipo antes de que el mañana llegase, las hermanas Strauss se quemarían vivas o bien sobrevivirían a cualquier tipo de ceremonia pirómana que aquel hombre tuviera pensada en su mente con cicatrices que les recordarían toda su vida cómo las llamas infernales se alimentaban con su carne humana asada.

* * *

 **Elie-chan:** Pobre Gajeel, al final el Lyvia no triunfó x'D. Con lo mal que se lleva con Gray y si las citas continúan yendo así de bien va a terminar forman parte e su familia. Las cenas de Navidad serán interesantes en casa de los Redfox xD. Al menos el detective disminuyó su grado de tsunderismo u_u aunque todavía le queda algo de camino de conseguir (para ello necesitará la ayuda de otro personaje que todavía no ha salido aunque ya se ha mencionado *txantxaaan* xD).

El Lyon/Meredy no me lo había planteado nunca la verdad xDDDD. No he visto muchas escenas juntos así que no se me pasó por la cabeza =O. Pero quizás en otros fics me pueda interesar, voy a tener que reflexionar en el tema u_u. Aquí el pobre Lyon todavía tiene que esperar a que su corazón sane antes de involucrarse con otra mujer y_y. De todas formas, como Juvia lo considera parte de la familia también acudirá a las fiestas navideñas (e interesantes) de los Redfox XD.

La mente de Juvia estaba en otro lugar u_u, todavía recordando la escena de Gray con la taquillera e intentando recomponerse del dolor :(. También le vino bien a Gray comprender que si no empezaba a vencer sus miedos, podría perder a Juvia de su lado. Se lo veía demasiado "cómodo" con la situación de que fuera la periodista quien acudía detrás suya, sabiendo que la tenía segura para cuando quisiera ¬¬.

La maldición de desnudarse no le ayuda mucho en la vida a Gray x'D.

Bacchus no tuvo un pasado fácil y en muchas ocasiones que una persona termine teniendo una vida al margen de la ley no es una cuestión de blancos o negros. Claro que ha formas y formas de vivir ilegalmente porque luego tenemos el estilo "llamativo de vida" del Michelangelo que es otra historia completamente distinta xD.

Respecto a tus teorías e hipótesis vas a tener que esperar un poquito más antes de saber si Mard Geer o Zeref o el Senador son los auténticos Tártaros o no :]. ¡Pero ya falta poco para saber la respuesta!

 **Lala-chan:** ¡Ah a mí me encanta responderos también ^^! El Juvia pudo consolidarse después de tantísimo drama x'D y parece que Gray va a tener que controlar sus impulsos sexuales (o quizás no 8)...).

Zancrow por lo que veo no os da mucha confianza e_e y compartes con Juvia que el caso Loxar no parece que haya terminado... Habrá que esperar *txantxaaaan* xD.

¡En este capítulo pudiste conocer un poco más del Michelangelo y en el siguiente continuará :P!

* * *

Habrá un poco de lime en el siguiente capítulo que continuará con la historia del Michelangelo, así que habrá que esperar un poquito más para conocer quién tiene razón sobre el caso Loxar y la identidad del Michelangelo así como lo que ocurre con los adolescentes problemáticos desaparecidos.

 **Recordad que leer vuestros reviews me alegran la vida y el alma *O*.**

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)!


	26. El Michelangelo

**Nota:** Hai! Aprovecho ahora para subir el capítulo ya que me esperaba una tarde y noche entretenida con temas universitarios u_u. Por cierto, ¡feliz Halloween/noche de los difuntos o si celebráis otra tradición XD!

¡OMG nos quedan 12 reviews para los 200 :O! Estoy entusiasmada TT_TT.

Este capítulo puede resultar bastante intenso pero es que también se dedica al Michelangelo y sus problemas mentales x'D...

Como aquí finaliza la trama del Michelangelo espero lograr que su conclusión esté a la altura de toda la tensión que hemos estado viviendo durante el fic T_T.

 **Disclamer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Mashima que es un troll ¬_¬'. Pero la historia es toda mía y está registrada ^^.

Este capítulo contiene escenas de violencia física algo de violencia sexual y ciertas escenas sexuales también.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTISEIS: EL MICHELANGELO**

* * *

Lisanna no tardó en despertar. Mira la abrazó y sonrió e intentó hablarle para darle tranquilidad. Logia las había encerrado en un dormitorio y les había dado algo de intimidad tras la súplica de la mayor de los Strauss para que su hermana pequeña no se asustara y tuviera una crisis de pánico. Lo último que ella recordaba era el hotel donde se encontraba haciendo los ejercicios que su tutor personal le había impuesto para la mañana siguiente. Al tener sólo trece años, si lo primero que veía al despertar era una persona desconocida en un lugar traumático para ello, podría reaccionar muy negativamente. Él, por su parte, les había dejado comida suficiente para que cenaran a solas y, aunque las dos tenían el estómago cerrado por el miedo y los nervios de aquella situación, se obligaron a comer temiendo qué podría ocurrir en las próximas horas.

El _Michelangelo_ era algo imprevisible y lo inesperado era lo que más pánico le daba a Mirajane.

Su temperamento era explosivo y no soportaba que las cosas no salieran tal y como las tenía planeadas. Ya había comprobado su propio arrebato por no haber podido llevarse con ellos a Elfman a su arca cómo había previsto. Había destrozado la cocina y el salón aunque le hubieran comportado varios cortes en la mano y el brazo. Suponía que las cicatrices que descendían por todo el cuerpo de quemaduras graves lo habían hecho algo insensible al dolor ya que había sangrado bastante hasta que por fin paró la destrucción. Los gritos guturales que habían procedido de su garganta habían acompañado el espectáculo mientras Mirajane se había acurrucado en una esquina, intentando mantener la dignidad y el temple. Temía que si mostraba cuánto llegaba a asustarla, lograra enfurecerlo más.

Su ego era algo que él protegía fervientemente. Suponía que por el trato de abusos que había recibido desde que prácticamente había nacido junto con los abandonos de todas las familias que lo habían repudiado tal como él se había encargado de explicarle. Todas, en especial su último padre de acogida, lo habían utilizado para obtener el dinero que el Estado les enviaba por el desempeño de su cargo, sin importarles en ningún momento el niño de cuyo cuidado dependía de ellos. Casi podría sentir compasión por él.

Casi.

Lástima que ella hubiera pasado por un infierno muy parecido y no se hubiera transformado en una asesina destripadora de la misma forma que él. Además, Logia también le había explicado acerca de sus instintos psicopáticos desde que tenía uso de razón.

—Nunca nadie entendió mis impulsos, Eva. Todos me obligaban a avergonzarme de mi curiosidad perversa como si yo tuviera algún control de ello. Yo nací así y me era imposible verlo como ellos, sentir la culpabilidad por lo que había hecho. No podía evitarlo. Los pensamientos martilleaban mi cerebro y tenía que ejecutarlos o me volvía loco. Simplemente una idea aparecía por mi mente y necesitaba hacerla real. Sentía placer en torturar a los animales y las personas cuando era lo único que podía hacerme sentir de verdad. ¿Sabes lo que es no conocer ninguna emoción nunca? ¿Estar vacío? Pero realmente vacío. No hablo de apatía como un síntoma de la depresión, hablo de estar completamente vacío de sentimiento alguno. De no sentir felicidad ni enfado, tristeza ni placer, ni tan sólo preocupación o miedo. Vivir como algo rutinario típico de todo ser humano, sin objetivos ni expectativas de futuro. Como si fuera un autómata programado para continuar respirando. Pero entonces, él me entendió y me aceptó como era, con mis particularidades. Me eligió para ser su brazo ejecutor.

Le costaba empatizar con él cuando había profanado los cuerpos de amigas y compañeras de profesión de esa forma y sabía que las había hecho sufrir lo indecible. Pero fingió comprensión cuando recibió aquella confesión. Mientras él siguiera creyéndola su Eva, Lisanna y ella tendrían una oportunidad. No obstante, después de anunciarle que debería ser bautizada por "el beso del fuego", sus opciones habían quedado bastante reducidas para la subsistencia. Sobretodo porque el plan era encerrarla en la casa. Si Dios (según él) le concedía el grado de Eva, subsistiría. Logia se veía bastante confiado en que ella pasaría la prueba. Mira intentaba simplemente encontrar una salida a ella y su hermana. Pero lo tenían difícil

A pesar de que por fin Lisanna había despertado, se encontraba tan cansada por no haber comido apenas y el tiempo que había permanecido inconsciente, que el cuerpo se encontraba entumecido y apenas podía andar. Además, Logia había encadenado sus tobillos de forma que no pudiera realizar grandes zancadas o correr. Si tenían que escapar, Mira tendría que llevarla en brazos y ella no tenía una gran fortaleza. Su trabajo de modelo la había obligado a permanecer en unas tallas algo inferiores a la media por lo que su masa muscular era bastante ausente. Y eso por no hablar del arsenal de armas del que disponía Logia para defenderse y realizar _su arte_. La albina suponía que su benefactor sería el mismo que le había ofrecido información suficiente para sortear las cámaras públicas de la ciudad.

— ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí Miranee? —la modelo levantó el mentón de su adolescente hermana y acarició sus mejillas.

—Sobreviviendo como siempre hemos hecho, Lis —la abrazó y le susurró al oído ya que temía que la habitación contuviera cámaras o micrófonos que pudieran dar traslado de la conversación al asesino con quien compartían la casa—. Tengo un plan, pequeña. Te sacaré de aquí como sea aunque tenga que sacrificarme por ti.

— ¡No! —Lisanna se apartó bruscamente de su hermana y la miró con ojos llorosos— ¡Jamás Mira! No puedo vivir sin ti. Eres la única madre que he conocido y no puedo perderte. Sin ti…

—Sht, tranquila mi pequeña —acunó su cabeza en su pecho mientras acariciaba el cabello y le cantaba una nana para tranquilizarla.

Su hermana cayó profundamente dormida a las pocas horas y Mira aprovechó para llamar a Logia y conversar con él. Necesitaba saber más del asesino para superar su estúpida prueba. Como ya le había dicho a Lisanna, tenía en mente una salida a su disparatada idea de bautizo satánico. En uno de los armarios de la habitación de Mira, existía un pequeño hueco que ella había preparado para que Lisanna y Elfman se escondieran cuando Azuma tenía uno de sus malos días. Si su violencia duraba demasiado y no tenía suficiente con golpear a su hija mayor, Mira les había advertido una forma de salir directamente a la calle por aquel hueco y lograr encontrar la salvación en el exterior. Lo importante es que estuvieran fuera del alcance de su padre lo máximo posible. En ocasiones, el dolor que le había causado a Mirajane le impedía correr a socorrerlos y por ello había preparado aquel pequeño santuario para sus hermanos.

Si Logia las hubiera encerrado en el antiguo dormitorio de Mirajane, en esos momentos tanto ella como Lisanna estarían a salvo. No obstante, las había estado recluyendo en la habitación de la menor de los Strauss y ahí no tenían escapatoria alguna.

A pesar de todo, era una suerte que la casa aún le perteneciera y no la hubiera vendido.

Temiendo que pudieran haber dejado cualquier tipo de prueba que con el paso del tiempo pudiera descubrir lo que los tres Strauss habían hecho, la modelo había querido conservar aquella odiosa casa. Además, de esta forma también evitaba la venta de la misma y tener que trasladarse para enseñar aquellas cuatro paredes mal colocadas a un nuevo comprador. Lo que más quería era coger una demoledora y destruir aquella casa que tantos malos recuerdos guardaba para los Strauss. Tirarla abajo y olvidar su pasado para siempre. Quizás aquello le permitiera pasar página definitivamente a Mirajane.

—No me llames más Logia —le gruñó cuando le abrió la puerta y tras cerrarla le indicó que la acompañase al salón destrozado—. Acnologia Black es el nombre que usé para fingir ser alguien que no era. Eso es algo que detesto. No poder ser yo mismo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo debería llamarte? —preguntó con dulzura. Temía que usar cualquier otro nombre lo enfureciera más aún.

—Michelangelo siempre me gustó —sonrió con frialdad haciendo que la sangre de Mira se helase.

La albina se acercó al único mueble que se había mantenido en pie tras la rabieta del asesino, la mesa central, y apoyó su trasero junto con las manos para tranquilizarse. Tener algo a lo que aferrarse calmaba sus nervios.

— ¿Cómo sobreviviste tú a tu bautizo de fuego?

—Dios me marcó el camino de salida a través de las brasas.

«Está demasiado loco para que pueda serme de ayuda… Pero supongo que entonces mi pequeño as en la manga valdrá si tengo que afrontar esa situación antes que la policía nos encuentre.»

— ¿Y tus heridas? Aunque sobrevivieras tuviste que terminar profundamente herido. ¿Quién las curó?

—Un enviado del señor. Él me ayudó a fingir mi muerte

— ¿Tártaros?

—Más o menos.

Mira se reprimió las ganas de resoplar. Estaba como un maldito cencerro y eso lo hacía todavía más peligroso. Pero necesitaba más información. Si la ceremonia se llevaba a cabo y ella la superaba, el incendio de su casa sería finalmente conocido por la policía. Aquella zona estaba tan abandonada de la ciudad que sabía que la casa sería destruida antes de que los bomberos llegasen. No obstante, una vez el inspector se encargase de su investigación, ella podría dejarles algún tipo de pista acerca de su siguiente parada. Laxus sería capaz de conectar la destrucción de su casa con su desaparición. Confiaba plenamente en él.

Si tan sólo pudiera incluir un mensaje que pudiera subsistir al incendio…

— ¿Y después? ¿Dónde me llevarás? —el gruñó irritado.

—Ya te lo dije. A mi origen.

— ¿Tu casa?

—No. Te llevaré donde me convertí en Michelangelo. Allí nos uniremos ante Dios.

— ¿Dónde te bautizaste? —el asintió.

De acuerdo. Ahora sólo tendría que buscar una forma de dejar un mensaje cuando escapara de las brasas. No sería muy problemático, ¿no? Sin embargo todavía quedaban ciertas dudas que podrían poner en peligro la vida de las Strauss. Tendría que usar toda su manipulación femenina para la que venía a continuación a pesar de que Michelangelo no era un hombre cualquiera y que Mira no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con personas como él.

—Realmente… me gustaría superar la prueba —se mordió el labio fingiendo vulnerabilidad. Él sonrió para sorpresa de la albina.

—Tranquila. Sé perfectamente que esta vez he escogido bien y que Dios te dará su bendición. Esta vez sí. Él se encargará de mostrarte el camino para tu supervivencia.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y el temor a que otra chica como ella hubiera tenido que someterse a tremenda barbarie se instaló en la boca de su estómago. Las náuseas revolvieron su tripa teniendo ganas de devolver la cena que había ingerido hacía pocas horas. Se obligó a devolver su sonrisa.

—Supongo que alguna de las anteriores aspirantes no superó la prueba, ¿no?

—Eres la primera que se va a someter a ella —la miró decidido—. Únicamente hubo una que estuvo a punto. Pero falló cuando le expliqué el mandato de mi creador y se negó a ello. Me atacó y supe que me había equivocado eligiéndola —miró al suelo apenado—. Fue mi primera. Y a partir de ella sufrí tantas decepciones, que creí que jamás conseguiría reponerme de ello. Cada vez que fijaba mi mirada en una nueva mujer y mis esperanzas crecían, acababan demostrándome que no eran más que fulanas de Satanás que caminaban por la Tierra con el ánimo de engañarme.

Perfecto.

Lo había conducido a dónde ella quería y sin que se sobresaltara más de lo necesario. Ahora la pregunta que le había hecho a Laxus y él no había sabido responderle. Sólo el propio Michelangelo podría.

— ¿Qué te hizo ver en ellas que no eran tu Eva? ¿Qué tengo yo de distinto a ellas?

Él se acercó a Mira y acarició el mentón y su mandíbula. La albina no pudo evitar tensarse pero se forzó a permanecer en aquella posición y no retroceder por si el plateado veía aquello como una afrenta contra su ego. No quería contrariarle.

Él le correspondió con una sonrisa y besó la comisura de sus labios a la vez que descendía su mano por la clavícula marcada de Mirajane. Podía ver en su mirada la fogosidad de lo que sentía hacia ella y creyó que quizás aquello podría ponerlo a su favor. Si ella lo excitaba podría tener un cierto control sobre él. Tampoco quería ser excesivamente osada y confiada. Después de todo el Michelangelo era un auténtico narcisista y obsesivo del poder. Si quería manipularlo tendría que ser tan sutil que ni él se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Tú eres mi Eva, Mira. Eres pura. Tú único pecado fue como purificadora cuando asesinaste al padre que os maltrataba a ti y a tus hermanos —cesó el contacto y caminó rodeándola hasta que terminó a su espalda. Levantó su camisa y acarició las cicatrices que había en la parte baja de la misma haciendo que la piel de la albina se tornara de gallina—. Él te hizo eso. No deberías sentirte culpable por el poder que Dios te dio.

— ¿El poder? —él volvió sus pasos hasta quedar de nuevo encarado a ella.

—Tus preciosas manos —las agarró y besó sus nudillos— son sus ejecutoras. Tú eres como yo, Mira. Ellas eran pecadoras, egoístas, _rameras folladoras_ que se tiraban a cualquiera sin respetar a sus propias parejas. No eran leales a nada. Cáscaras vacías corrompidas por la sociedad sin valores. En cambio tú… Tú eres protectora con los tuyos. Eres la inocencia personificada y únicamente usas de tus instrumentos para proteger a los tuyos.

— ¿Realmente me ves así? No es que sea precisamente una virgen, Mich… —negó con una mueca. La vida sexual de Mirajane había sido lo suficientemente activa como para que no se considerase realmente pura y virginal.

—Lo sé. Pero el número de amantes de los que hayas disfrutado no niega tu condición de dulce inocencia, pequeña Eva —de nuevo llevó su mano a su labios y mordisqueó la yema de sus dedos—. Nunca rompiste la lealtad de nadie con eso. No fuiste como Jenny, por ejemplo. La sucia _fulana_ fue capaz de meterse en la cama con aquel estúpido y engreído detective con apariencia de Billy Idol rompiendo la fidelidad hacia su novio y conmigo.

— ¿El detective Dreyar?

—Oh sí. Y tengo un plan preparado para él por separarme de ti. He visto su interés hacia mi Eva —agarró su muñeca posesivamente y con más fuerza de la necesaria—. Debo castigarlo por intentar seducirte.

Aquello significaba que él no sabía que habían compartido cama y mucho más para desgracia de Mirajane que se había enamorado del rubio. No quería que le hiciera daño. Él había sido dulce con ella y le había dado todo aquel amparo y protección del que siempre había necesitado y nadie había podido ofrecerle. Tener que utilizar una imagen fuerte y de liderazgo perpetuo había sido agotador durante años. Pero cuando lo había conocido, él le había proporcionado un lugar de paz. Los brazos del rubio eran su santuario y su felicidad su alegría. Había procurado ayudarlo no por su personalidad entrometida, sino porque realmente le importaba de verdad. En pocos días había logrado llegar hasta su corazón que creía ya seco por el sufrimiento al que la había sometido su padre, pensando que nunca podría confiar en un hombre después de aquello para mantener una relación seria. Estaba atada a sus hermanos que habían sido como sus propios hijos y alguien de su edad jamás entendería sus responsabilidades.

Pero él lo hacía. Y le había ayudado en ellas.

En ningún momento se había quejado por la necesidad sobreprotectora de Mira de comprobar a todas horas el estado de Elfman y Lisanna e incluso había ayudado a la benjamina de los Strauss con algunos de sus ejercicios que el tutor le había impuesto para el día siguiente. Había visto la bondad de su corazón que tanto se esforzaba por ocultar, obligándose a creer que él era una copia de su padre. Laxus Dreyar era un hombre formidable y la había herido que él pensara lo contrario.

Michelangelo la miró y frunció el ceño. Mirajane temió que sus pensamientos se hubieran reflejado de algún modo en su expresión facial por lo que intentó retornar a un estado aséptico.

— ¿Lo ha conseguido?

— ¿El qué?

—Seducirte —ella no supo que responder y cuando iba a negarlo rotundamente él golpeó con fuerza la pared del salón—. ¡Maldito hijo de perra! Es eso, ¿verdad? El jodido se metió en tu cabeza y te engañó con sus artimañas —la sujetó de los hombros y la sacudió con fuerza, clavando sus dedos y uñas en los huesos de una forma dolorosa que le arrancó un gemido—. ¡Tú eres mía! ¿Me oyes? Después de lo que me ha costado encontrar a mi verdadera Eva no puedo perderte ahora. ¡No lo haré!

Su respiración se cortó cuando el pánico la embargó. Él no podía negarle aquella categoría o ella y Lisanna morirían. Tenía que sacarle aquella idea de la cabeza como fuera.

—No me sedujo. ¿De dónde sacas esa conclusión? —exhibió una mueca de disgusto e intentó sonar lo más natural que pudo y él la soltó, dudando acerca de sus palabras.

—Demuéstramelo.

— ¿Cómo?

—Purifícalo.

Esa palabra acababa de empeorar la perspectiva de salida para Mirajane. Tragó con dificultad e intentó mantener su tono de voz normal, sin que titubease.

— ¿Quieres que lo mate? —volvió a tragar con dificultad intentando mantener sus nervios.

—Oh no, querida. Sólo quiero que lo tortures y cuando termines, juntos finalizaremos con su purificación.

Estaba loco. Claro que aquello no era una novedad.

Mira se revolvió nerviosa cuando lo vio abrir un portátil en el suelo. Lo había visto llevar consigo el aparato cuando salieron del vehículo y no separarse de él en absoluto. Teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente era lo único que portaba junto con su enorme bolsa, debía ser el utensilio que más valor le daba. Dejando de lada los cuchillos y demás instrumentos de tortura, evidentemente.

—Curioso —sonrió y ella sintió otro escalofrío—. ¿Sabías que todos los coches patrulla y de los detectives llevan un chip que los permite estar localizables en caso de que algo grave les ocurriera?

— ¿Ah si? —un leve temblor se apoderó de su voz. No iba a permitir que nada le pasara a Laxus. Y dudaba de que alguien como él pudiera contra un detective entrenado como su rubio —¿Y tú puedes acceder a ellos? —él asintió

—Tártaros me entregó este ordenador junto a una contraseña. Un detective que había trabajado para él lo consiguió. Me facilita la obra de Dios saber dónde se encuentra la policía para no ser capturado —sonrió.

Mirajane se fijó entonces en que en la tapa del ordenador figuraba la placa del departamento de policía de Magnolia. La había reconocido debido a que la primera vez que había visto al detective Dreyar se la había mostrado antes de proceder al interrogatorio por la muerte de Jenny. Aquel ordenador pertenecía a la comisaría y si estaba en manos de Michelangelo era por culpa de un policía que había trabajado para Tártaros.

 _Había trabajado..._ Pasado.

Iván Dreyar había estado implicado con la mafia Raven Tail, accediéndoles a información reservada de la comisaría. Había actuado como un topo asalariado vendiendo a sus amigos que estaban siendo asesinados por los capos de la familia. A pesar de eso, Tártaros parecía ser alguien con mayor influencia que Raven Tail y que podía penetrar en cualquier lugar. ¿Podía haber trabajado Iván también para él? Mirajane recordaba que a raíz de ello, otros muchos policías habían sido detectados como asalariados de la mafia y habían sido despedidos. Sería demasiado peculiar que Iván fuera finalmente el causante de la captura de su hijo. No podía ser, ¿verdad...?

Otro miedo se introdujo en su cuerpo. ¿Hasta dónde llegaba el acceso de Michelangelo a través de ese ordenador? ¿Tártaros podía tener un completo conocimiento de lo que ocurría en la comisaría? Parecía una persona con demasiado poder y si facilitaba los asesinatos del Michelangelo debía disfrutar de la muerte tanto como él. ¿Cuán vulnerable estaba siendo Magnolia en la actualidad?

—Entonces, ¿puedes acceder a todo el sistema informático de la comisaría? ¿De las investigaciones que se están llevando a cabo también? —él negó con un mohín que le pareció demasiado adorable para tratarse de alguien que se divertía troceando a seres humanos.

—Los agentes y detectives únicamente pueden introducir los informes de las investigaciones que llevan pero para acceder al contenido de las ya almacenadas se requiere de la contraseña del capitán. Sólo él puede.

Mirajane dejó ir el pesado aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones poco a poco. Michelangelo y Tártaros tenían sus limitaciones después de todo. No eran intocables.

—Te divertirá saber que el _detective Billy Idol_ está muy cerca de aquí —la miró y sonrió—. El tipo es más inteligente de lo que creí. Vamos a tener esa prueba antes de lo que pensábamos, Eva. Nos divertiremos una barbaridad, ¡ya lo verás! Una vez empiezas a purificar almas, cada vez se hace más difícil espaciar el tiempo entre pecadores.

La emoción de Michelangelo no podía ser compartida por Mirajane que temía por la vida de Laxus. El detective no iba a saber que el asesino sabría de su entrada y eso minimizaba sus posibilidades.

— ¿El detective viene hacia aquí?

—Sí —le pasó una mano por el cabello y se lo peinó—. Pero no temas, preciosa. Yo lo traeré indefenso para ti —sonrió de forma espeluznante y salió de la antigua casa de los Strauss tras encerrar a Mira en la habitación en la que se encontraba Lisanna.

La albina intentó forzar la puerta de alguna forma, pero era absurdo. Las ventanas además estaban tapiadas como el resto de la casa. Y no tenían con ellas ningún método de comunicación. No quería que nada le ocurriera a Laxus pero él no sabía que aquel perturbado iba en su busca y que no sólo lo esperaba sino que lo cazaría.

«Y quiere que lo torture…»

Mientras tanto, Laxus se encontraba conduciendo en dirección al primer hogar de los Strauss hasta que decidió aparcar cerca del lago en el que habían encontrado el cadáver del padre de Mirajane. Si se hallaban en su casa, no quería despertar los instintos del Michelangelo sobre él. El asesino contaba con dos rehenes y ambas significaban demasiado para el rubio detective. Sabía que se encontraba demasiado involucrado emocionalmente y que debía permanecer con su mente fría. No debía provocar al Michelangelo de ninguna forma o descargaría su violencia hacia ellas.

Otro problema con el que se encontraba era que la única posible imagen del Michelangelo que tenía era la de un niño adolescente. Pero no tenía conocimiento de cómo se mostraría en la actualidad aunque probablemente las cicatrices por el incendio, fueran visibles en él. Pero, ¿llegaría a estar desfigurado por completo?

Escondió su vehículo entre el follaje y preparó su arma para disparar en cualquier instante. No dio demasiados pasos hasta que sintió algo punzante en el estómago. Llevó su mano hacia donde había sido disparado. Pero no sangraba. No obstante, perdió el conocimiento, cayendo y golpeándose en la cabeza.

Despertó aturdido y atado de pies y manos en una mesa cuyas patas habían sido partidas para manterlo a la altura del suelo. Su boca estaba seca y sentía un intenso dolor de cabeza. Se encontraba en un oscuro sótano y vio cerca del suelo diversos instrumentos puntiagudos que estaban teñidos de sangre. Arrugó su entrecejo y forcejeó con las ataduras para descubrir que no podía zafarse de dónde se encontraba. Y no estaba solo. Su mirada se encontró con la gélida de Mira que se hallaba al lado de quién suponía que era el Michelangelo. Posó sus ojos en su cuerpo para descubrir que estaba completamente desnudo salvo por la ropa interior.

Oh no. Esto no tenía demasiada buena pinta.

—El famoso Michelangelo, supongo —sonrió.

—Buenas noches, detective —gruñó.

Se fijó de nuevo en Mira y comprobó su estado. A pesar de su mirada vacía y glacial, su aspecto físico parecía estar intacto. Se tranquilizó al ver que aquel bastardo no la había herido. No obstante, sus ganas de arrancarle la garganta persistían. Quería cerciorarse de que no existiera alguna herida oculta a simple vista.

—Señorita Strauss, ¿se encuentra bien?

— _Mi mujer_ está en perfectas condiciones, detective —murmuró a la vez que colocaba su brazo posesivamente sobre sus hombros—. No obstante, su lealtad para conmigo ha quedado un poco afectada y tengo ciertas dudas acerca de sus sentimientos hacia usted.

Laxus se sobresaltó ante aquello. Si él sabía que habían mantenido una relación sexual desde que él la había marcado como su Eva, podría asesinarla igual que a las demás al considerarlo una traición hacia él. No podía permitir que nada le pasara a ella. Moriría antes de que la albina sufriera a manos de ese loco. Y después de todo había sido su culpa acostarse con ella sabiendo lo que le había ocurrido a Jenny. Conocía las consecuencias de involucrarse con Mirajane. Lo que no había previsto era que la simple tensión sexual que los unía terminaría desembocando en algo mucho más poderoso e intenso por parte del detective. Algo que él ya no podía controlar y que le obligaría a dar su vida por aquella albina.

—Pero hemos llegado al acuerdo que si me demuestra purificándole que usted no le importa lo más mínimo, podrá ser mi Eva y claro —sonrió— mi futura cuñada no sufrirá ningún mal. Sé cuidar de mi familia.

— ¿Quieres que ella me torture bastardo? ¿No eres capaz de hacerlo tú mismo pedazo de mierda?

—Yo sólo daré el último golpe junto con ella. Esto no es sobre mí, detective. Es sobre ella y su lealtad.

El detective miró a la modelo y vio un cierto miedo en su mirada. Estaba ocultando todas sus emociones como solía hacer mediante su disfraz de demonio que siempre usaba. Si Lisanna estaba en peligro, Mira haría lo que fuera posible para salvarla. Como siempre había hecho por cualquier Strauss.

Supo entonces que ejecutaría lo que Michelangelo le había exigido. Y él no podía culparla.

¿Quién era Laxus Dreyar comparado con su hermana de trece años? Un simple bastardo del que su padre se avergonzaba y por el que su madre no quiso luchar. Únicamente había sido amado por su abuelo y estaba tan chiflado que estaba seguro que su locura era la verdadera causa de ello. No era nada y no se merecía sobrevivir a ninguna de ellas.

¿Y qué era él para Mirajane? Únicamente una aventura pasajera para desgracia del detective que se había enamorado de su ángel y su demonio. Ella que era su infierno y su paraíso había llegado a penetrar demasiado hondo en él y ahora le era imposible vivir sin ella.

Inconcebible.

Había intentado explicárselo en el ascensor del hotel. Le había dicho que era especial para ella y cuando Mira le había preguntado qué significaba eso, bloqueado sin saberle describir lo que ella despertaba en su interior, había querido mostrárselo con su cuerpo pero finalmente la pasión se había desbocado y al parecer Mira se había enfadado en algún momento sin que él supiera el por qué.

Quizás ella ya se había cansado de él. Era una ex modelo que iba a iniciar su carrera musical. Todo el mundo amaba a Mirajane Strauss. ¿Dónde cabía él en su vida?

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de que la albina se acercase a él con un bisturí.

—Que empiece la función —se relamió el Michelangelo.

Horas después, Laxus tenía varios cortes por todo el torso a los que la albina había salpicado diversas sustancias para que picaran horrores y diversos latigazos y hematomas por todo el cuerpo. Michelangelo se impacientaba al ver tan poca sangre de la mano de su Eva y se lo había recriminado ferozmente a lo que ella había respondido algo desafiante.

—Quiero disfrutar de él. No pude con Azuma. Tengo toda la noche y la mañana para ello.

— ¿No será que lo amas querida? —ella escupió en la cara de Laxus.

— ¿Cómo podría amar a la puta de la comisaría? —soltó una carcajada— ¿Sabes con cuántas se ha acostado? Seguro que ni él puede llevar la cuenta. No dejaría que algo tan horrible y putrefacto me tocase.

— ¿Oíste detective? A mi mujer no le gustas.

Se acercó al cuerpo musculoso del detective y clavó el bisturí en su mano derecha atravesándola por completa. El dolor era insoportable y el detective había sentido completamente cómo la afilada arma había penetrado desgarrando piel, carne músculo y evitando el hueso hasta llegar a la madera de la mesa donde se encontraba postrado. Suerte que fuera ambidiestro. Soltó un grito gutural que arrebató una sonrisa al Michelangelo, moviendo el bisturí a los lados para hacer más amplio el agujero que había creado.

Su cuerpo estaba sudado por el esfuerzo de soportar el dolor y perlaba toda su piel desnuda. Se sentía algo febril y supo que no se debía por la sangre ya que Mirajane únicamente había estado cortándole de forma no profunda. Las heridas se estaban infectando y la albina acababa de saberlo en ese preciso instante cuando su mirada se situó ante la mala pinta que ofrecían los cortes del costado de Laxus.

Mirajane estaba asustada por aquella visión. Había curado suficientes heridas de sus hermanos como para saber que un corte no debía ofrecer esa apariencia. Las heridas que le había infligido al costado estaban supurando un líquido verde amarillento y los contornos estaban inflamados. Había intentado utilizar los instrumentos de tortura que Michelangelo había puesto a su disposición y parecían no estar oxidados así como limpios de sangre para evitar el tétanos o contagio de enfermedades.

Pero había fallado de nuevo.

—Lo siento preciosa, pero realmente yo también quería jugar. Y no estar viéndole las vísceras me está impacientando. Ya hace un par de horas que amaneció.

Mira sonrió lascivamente al Michelangelo para evitar golpearle por lo que le había hecho a Laxus y se acercó meneando con sensualidad sus caderas. Lo empujó provocativamente hasta acorralarlo contra la pared y resiguió los profundos abdominales marcados que se podían visualizar a través del jersey que llevaba mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Tenía que finalizar con la tortura en ese instante. Si quería que Laxus sobreviviera, tenía que permitirle escapar en ese momento o la infección de las heridas podría ser demasiado grave para conservar su consciencia.

—Quiero disfrutar de esto, Mich. No me pusiste ningún límite de tiempo. Por favor… —dijo con un puchero.

Él sonrió de medio lado y mordió el jugoso labio inferior de la albina a la vez que lamía la uve del superior con lentitud para saborearla. De nuevo le demostró a la ex modelo que la ansiaba en su cama y que ella estaba asumiendo un cierto control sobre él poco a poco.

Cuando Michelangelo se separó de ella, le manifestó una expresión que hizo que todo su cuerpo temblase de miedo. La mirada del asesino se depositó en la única parte de la anatomía del detective que permanecía cubierta a la vista humana. Aquella zona de la que Mirajane había disfrutado tanto pero sabía que él odiaría con todas sus ganas.

—Va siendo hora de despojarle de su arma del pecado, querida.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

«Él mutilaba los genitales de las muchachas a las que asesinaba e incluso llegó a llevarse su útero como recuerdo. ¿Es que a caso esperaba que no me pidiera su equivalente en Laxus? Él lo odia y desprecia. Especialmente por su facilidad para seducir a las mujeres y llevárselas a su cama».

—Puedes seguir disfrutando de ello pero va siendo hora de cambiar la zona, Eva —detuvo y clavó sus ojos en los celestes de Mira e hizo una mueca que puso la piel de gallina a la joven—. Despójale de su virilidad. Ahora. Purifícalo de su mayor pecado: la lujuria.

Laxus intentó reprimir una respuesta facial. Hacía rato que sus provocaciones e insultos al Michelangelo habían terminado y su actitud de rebelde inconformista había sido eliminada.

«He destruido su personalidad y carácter... ¿Cómo he podido?»

Mirajane intentó reprimir sus lagrimas y un gemido de dolor. En esos momentos se estaba asqueando demasiado a sí misma pero no podía permitírselo. Debía cuidar de él de alguna forma sin que Michelangelo sospechase de ella. Debía mostrarse como una asesina ante él pero su cuerpo y cerebro no le permitían herir más al detective. Había terminado con eso.

Agarró el bisturí que Michelangelo le había arrebatado de la mano y le mostró una sonrisa pícara para dulcificarlo y seducirlo. Él amaba cuando se las mostraba y podía emanar un cierto efecto hipnotizador temporal como ya había comprobado desde que lo había conocido en persona.

Dio la vuelta al instrumento de tortura y lo agarró por la cuchilla, evitando que ésta pudiera rozarse con la piel del rubio. Paseó el mango por los abdominales del detective y fue deslizándolo poco a poco hasta llegar a su ombligo. La mirada de Mirajane permanecía clavada en Michelangelo que la observaba con cierta excitación en sus ojos. Podría engañarse a sí mismo cuanto quisiera, llamando a sus atrocidades "obras de dios", pero Mirajane sabía que no era más que un pretexto para lo que hacía. Él disfrutaba con el dolor como ya le había manifestado. Pero había algo más que le había ocultado a la albina.

La tortura ajena lo excitaba.

Su mirada irradiaba un calor terrenal y primitivo y pasaba del bisturí de la albina al cuerpo de ella por completo, deteniéndose en las zonas que quería degustar con fervor. Mirajane había sabido lidiar con ese tipo de deseos colocándolos a su favor. Tenía miedo de hacer lo mismo con un asesino imprevisible pero era la única alternativa que le quedaba.

Antes, no obstante, debía aumentar su libido de forma que le impidiera pensar a su cerebro y conocer las auténticas intenciones de Mirajane.

—Quieres que lo despoje de su... ¿virilidad? —se humedeció los labios y Michelangelo empezó a adentrarse en su trance hipnotizador.

La seducción seguía siendo la mayor arma de Mirajane como pudo comprobar cuando él asintió sin proferir sonido. Ella rio divertida y las pupilas de Michelangelo se dilataron. Laxus permanecía en completo silencio mientras los observaba a los dos. En su rostro, la albina podía leer que él no la reconocía.

Se sintió romper en pedazos por dentro ante esa mirada pero tragó con fuerza para alejar el nudo de su garganta que estaba empezándose a acumular.

Bajó el mango del bisturí hasta llegar a la ropa interior del detective, haciendo círculos por el abultamiento que ofrecía el elastano de los bóxers de Laxus. El se tensó bajo su toque pero ella permaneció jugando con su mástil sin ofrecer ningún tipo de interés en su reacción. Su mirada estaba clavada en el excitado asesino que tenía en frente de ella y en la música hipnotizadora de sus movimientos seductores. Una incipiente erección empezaba a vislumbrarse a través del pantalón del asesino carnicero.

— ¿Justo aquí? —se detuvo en el borde de su ropa interior y deslizó el mango del bisturí por dentro de la misma, evitando que el filo pudiera rozarle un sólo milímetro de la piel.

—Sí...

—Podría desollarlo poco a poco —él asintió y entonces la mirada e Mirajane se posó con desprecio en Laxus—. Pero no sería divertido, Mich —ofreció una mohín de tristeza y sacó la mano y el bisturí para señalar al detective—. Creo que Billy Idol se ha acostumbrado al dolor demasiado —el asesino profirió una sonora carcajada—. Y ahora mismo me vendría bien un descanso. Y cuando vuelva… Podríamos ir más en profundidad, ¿qué te parece? —lo miro entusiasmada.

—Inteligente.

Acercó su mano al cabello de Mira y se lo acarició, jugando con uno de sus mechones entre sus dedos.

«Bien, es el momento justo para recoger lo que he ido preparando. De esta forma Laxus podrá tener una salida y Lisanna también.»

—Perfecto porque ahora mismo —se acercó al borde de su jersey y jugó con él— me apetece tomarme un poco de tiempo más contigo. Apenas hemos podido conocernos... en profundidad.

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Michelangelo. Agarró a Mirajane por la cadera y la presionó contra su cuerpo. Su boca arrasó la de la albina cuando impactó ferozmente sus labios para impregnarse con su sabor. Ella perdió el equilibrio con el ímpetu del asesino y tuvo que apoyarse rodeando su cuello. Lo acercó más al presionar su nuca y el descendió la mano acariciando su trasero con delicadeza. Cuando su lengua penetró buscando la de ella, Mirajane sonrió y mordió con algo más de fuerza el labio.

El detective chasqueó la lengua molesto mientras tenía que presenciar aquella escena. Ya había sido suficientemente doloroso que su demonio lo hubiera estado troceando como si de bacon se tratase, como para que además también tuviera que afectar a su corazón. Aquéllo era peor que cualquier sufrimiento físico que ella le hubiera producido antes. Podía entender que si tuviera que elegir entre él y su hermana, ella fuera preponderante. Pero, ¿era necesario que se regodeara ante él de esa forma?

Suspiró internamente cuando vio que el Michelangelo se apartaba de ella para lamer su labio que sangraba un poco y ella sonreía excitada. Con el pulgar, acarició la tierna carne que estando abierta supuraba todavía líquido sanguinolento y lo introdujo en la boca de Mirajane que lo succionó lentamente mientras lo miraba con una expresión inocente y pura que Laxus conocía demasiado. Observó que el asesino se mordía el labio inferior y que Mirajane soltaba un gemido mientras cerraba los ojos y arañaba con sus dientes la yema del pulgar.

La albina estaba transformando una escena grotesca en un espectáculo sensual y lujurioso. Y lo estaba haciendo con una persona distinta a él. Un asesino.

Laxus había pensado que todo aquello sería una estratagema de ella. Otra ficción más o manipulación para conseguir que ella y su hermana sobrevivieran. Pero la parte de él que estaba sintiendo un dolor profundo, agudo y que le impedía respirar le obligaba a obsesionarse con que quizás ella estuviera disfrutando con la compañía del Michelangelo más de lo que él creía.

Desvió la mirada antes de que sus ojos pudieran captar la micro expresión fugaz de profunda tristeza que Mirajane efectuó cuando extrajo el dedo de su boca y observó el cuerpo del detective. Se acercó a él y ladeó la cabeza para dirigirse a Michelangelo.

—Antes de irnos, ¿me dejas que lo torture un poco más psicológicamente? —sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior— Quiero susurrarle a mi segundo pecador una descripción exacta de lo que tengo pensado hacerle una vez vuelva de mi descanso —le dijo con voz seductora—. Quiero que tome este tiempo de reflexión para él —se acercó a su oído a la vez que le entregaba un bisturí en la mano y se la cerraba de modo que Michelangelo no pudiera verlo—. Lisanna está en la habitación de la derecha. Cógela y huid de aquí. No te preocupes por mí. Vosotros sois lo primordial.

Una vez incorporada, golpeó con el dorso de la mano su cara, partiéndole el labio que empezó a sangrar y se volvió al asesino de la sala para desaparecer.

Laxus se lamió el labio mientras intentaba asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido.

Mirajane era más lista de lo que nadie sabría alguna vez y probablemente la mejor actriz que había conocido. Esperó cinco minutos antes de empezar a cortar las cuerdas que lo sujetaban y, tras vestirse con su ropa que se encontraba cuidadosamente doblada en una esquina de la habitación, acudió a la habitación indicada por la albina con cuidado de no ser escuchado. Podía oír las risas y la voz de Mirajane y la ubicó en la habitación que estaba al final del pasillo. Supuso que intentaba opacar cualquier ruido que el rubio pudiera efectuar en su salida.

La puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba Lisanna estaba cerrada con llave.

Volvió a la habitación del terror para coger el destornillador impregnado de sangre que anteriormente Michelangelo había querido que Mirajane empleara con el detective y ella se había negado. Laxus lo utilizó para poder eliminar los tornillos que se encontraban anclando la cerradura. Una vez la extrajo, entró en la habitación para encontrarse a Lisanna acurrucada en una esquina. Por la cara de miedo que estaba expresando, sabía que había escuchado sus gritos y gemidos que habían causado sus heridas.

Le dolía y escocía todo el cuerpo y el sudor y calor térmica corporal era cada vez más intenso, pero no tenía tiempo para lamentarse. Hizo una señal a la pequeña para que no hiciera ningún ruido y la abrazó para tranquilizarla.

— ¿Te acuerdas de mí Lisanna? —ella asintió— Voy a sacarte de aquí y cuando te ponga a salvo volveré a por tu hermana, ¿de acuerdo? —ella volvió a asentir.

Haría parcialmente caso a la albina pero bajo ninguna circunstancia la abandonaría a manos de ese bastardo.

Él nunca abandonaría a Mirajane.

Laxus la ayudó a levantarse y le permitió que se apoyara en él para salir por la puerta. La niña estaba muy débil y sus tobillos estaban encadenados entre sí. Aunque el detective estuviera andando con dificultad, intentó alejar mentalmente todo el dolor que estaba sufriendo, por las hermanas Strauss. Bastante duro estaba siendo salir de esa casa dejando a Mirajane en manos de aquel degenerado. Pero sabía que si no sacaba a Lisanna primero, ella jamás se lo perdonaría. Además, herido como estaba, necesitaba llamar a sus compañeros de la comisaría para que acudieran en su ayuda.

Se encontró con el segundo obstáculo cuando comprobó que la puerta de salida estaba cerrada con llave. Irritado visionó la casa por completo cuyas ventanas estaban tapiadas y no había llaves a la vista.

—Y-Yo conozco otra salida, detective —susurró la pequeña adolescente.

Él enarcó una ceja confundido pero siguió las indicaciones de la pequeña hasta que lo llevó a un dormitorio distinto al que había estado y en el que por suerte no se encontraban Mirajane y el Michelangelo.

La habitación tenía las paredes pintadas de un rojo oscuro y los muebles viejos y de segunda mano eran todos negros. Diversos pósters de Victoria Frances cubrían las paredes desnudas mientras que las sábanas y el colchón exhibían a un Jack Skeleton sonriente. Había un móvil hecho a mano negro del que colgaban diversas figuras con forma de murciélagos y arañas y la cama estaba cubierta por una mosquitera negra. La única decoración más animada que Laxus pudo encontrar, fueron las fotografías de los hermanos Strauss que se mostraban en el corcho que hacía del dorsal de la cama.

Lisanna se aproximó al gran armario de la habitación y abrió las dos puertas, tirando toda la ropa antigua y llena de polvo de su hermana mayor al suelo. Laxus la ayudó con la tarea sin comprender y, cuando estuvo vacía, la pequeña señaló uno de los tablones que se encontraban al fondo.

Clavó sus dedos en el mismo y presionó hasta que se movió exhibiendo una salida al exterior. La pared había sido erosionada hasta ofrecer una salida al exterior y Laxus la ayudó a extraer el otro tablón para que los cuerpos de ambos pudieran salir por aquel orificio.

—Papá siempre nos encerraba en casa cuando... se enfadaba. Mirajane quería que nosotros pudiéramos huir sin que él supiera cómo cuando eso ocurría. Ella era la que recibía toda su furia —clavó su mirada en el suelo y secó las lágrimas que empezaron a descender con la manga de su camiseta—. Una vez dentro podíamos cerrar el armario y colocar los tablones y él nunca sabía cómo nos habíamos escapado. Era... nuestro santuario.

Apretó los puños con fuerza al recordar todo lo que Mirajane y sus hermanos habían sufrido y acarició el cabello de Lisanna para ofrecerle su compasión.

La pequeña sonrió y le señaló el árbol que se encontraba en el exterior. Las hojas del corpulento ser vegetal cubrían por completo el orificio de la fachada por lo que nadie podía conocer de aquella salida. Una de sus amplias y gruesas ramas les hacía de camino al exterior y ambos se apoyaron en ella a pesar de su debilidad.

Laxus agarró a la niña y la ayudó a descender por el tronco del árbol. Alguien había tallado la corteza de forma que cualquiera pudiera agarrarse a ella para descender con facilidad a modo de escalera.

—Miranee le pidió a Elfman que lo hiciera —respondió Lisanna a sus pensamientos—. Dijo que no quería que nos hiriésemos al salir de casa. Que la idea era protegernos de todo mal y no terminar con la cabeza abierta —sonrió y Laxus le devolvió la sonrisa.

El tiempo no corría a su favor por lo que usó su placa para exigir a una de las casas próximas que le abriera la puerta. Eligió la primera en la que vio desparramados diversos juguetes y balones. Si había niños pequeños, aquello le daría una cierta seguridad de que estaba dejando a Lisanna en buenas manos. Se dirigió al teléfono para llamar a la comisaría y advertirles de lo ocurrido.

—Freed soy el detective Dreyar. Me encuentro en el primer hogar de los Strauss donde el Michelangelo tiene retenida a la señorita Mirajane Strauss. He logrado salir de aquella casa con Lisanna que se resguardará en la casa de la cual estoy llamando. Avisa al capitán y manda refuerzos.

—Bien. Espéralos.

—No puedo esperar. Mira está con él —gruñó.

La albina se encontraba a solas con aquel asesino y no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría al saber que él y Lisanna ya no se encontraban bajo su yugo. Le recordó al agente las dos direcciones y tras volver a asegurarle a la benjamina de los Strauss que volvería con su hermana mayor, desapareció. Desgraciadamente, su arma había desaparecido cuando el tipo lo había dormido. Se dirigió a la habitación en la que había sido torturado para llevar consigo algo del instrumental que habían dispuesto para ser usado en él y se llevó una mano al costado.

Los cortes que había sufrido se habían abierto más además de la infección que iba en aumento al apoyarse Lisanna en su cuerpo y el flujo sanguíneo empezaba a resbalarse por su cuerpo salvajemente.

Ahora mismo demasiado.

• • • • •

Mira no sabía si se sentía más sucia por permitir que aquel monstruo la tocase o por el daño que le había infligido a Laxus. Cada corte que había rasgado la piel y hecho sangrar, había penetrado dentro de ella hasta dolerle de una forma demasiado empática. Fingir que aquello le había gustado o lo mucho que el rubio le repugnaba había sido un sacrificio real para ella. Si antes ya creía que Laxus únicamente la consideraba una diversión entretenida y que nunca iba a verla como algo más, ahora la meta de poder llevar su relación a otra nivel ya era imposible totalmente.

Por mucho que hubiera intentado que las heridas no fueran lo más graves posibles, no había encontrado otra forma de salir de aquel embrollo.

Ella sola no podía acabar con alguien como el Michelangelo y Laxus se encontraba todavía bajo los efectos de la anestesia que el asesino había utilizado para dormirlo. Si ella se volvía en contra de Michelangelo, la mataría sin pensárselo después de torturarla a ella junto a Laxus y su hermana. Y lo haría de una forma mucho más sangrienta que ella.

Había tenido que reprimirse varias lágrimas por lo que se había visto obligada a hacer mientras él acariciaba su cuerpo por encima de su ropa interior estando medio desnuda y fingía estar excitada.

Y encima se encontraban en el dormitorio de su madre y Azuma.

Al menos tenía suerte de que el bastardo tuviera en común con cualquier hombre heterosexual su interés por el sexo con una mujer. Si hubiera declinado su invitación cuando la albina se la había propuesto, no sabía cómo habría podido mantener a salvo a su hermana y a Laxus. Esperaba que las heridas no hubieran sido lo suficientemente graves y que la infección le permitiera al rubio mantener su concentración cuando Mira le había susurrado al oído, y que tanto él como su hermana se encontrasen ahora fuera y en un lugar seguro. El detective había ocultado el bisturí que le había entregado en la mano para cortar las cuerdas en el puño por lo que suponía que había escuchado su orden.

Pero, ¿y si las heridas eran más graves de lo que ella pensaba y él no podía moverse? O, ¿y si no había podido cortar las cuerdas que lo ataban? También lo había llegado golpear sin embargo intentó que ninguno de los huesos se hubiera roto. Por otro lado, ella no era ninguna experta en este arte como el hombre que tenía encima de ella y le estaba besando el cuerpo por entero. Quizás lo que creía más inofensivo había sido peor de lo que creía.

El no saber qué estaba ocurriendo la estaba matando.

— ¿Dónde está tu cabeza pequeña Eva? —la mano de él que había estado amasando su pecho y pellizcaba el pezón se paró sin moverse del lugar en el que se encontraba.

Los pensamientos de Mira se detuvieron y su piel se tornó blanca ante la mirada acusadora de Michelangelo. Aprisionó su cuerpo contra el colchón de forma que no pudiera moverse pero sin llegar a soltar su peso entero sobre la albina modelo y le acarició la garganta con sus largos dedos hasta bajar por la clavícula y el valle de sus pechos. Por muy seductor que pudiera parecer, el halo que rodeaba todas aquellas acciones, era de peligro y amenaza. Y la presión de sus dedos superaba la normal para que fueran simples caricias eróticas.

—Pensaba… —titubeó— Estaba nerviosa —sonrió—. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando esto.

—Yo también.

Ella suspiró internamente y lo besó mientras lo vio desnudarse completamente para ella y colocar su mano sobre su virilidad que ya estaba lista para penetrarla.

Sin embargo, ella no lo estaba.

Ni lo estaría.

Ni tan solo estaba húmeda y por suerte para ella, Michelangelo no lo estaba percibiendo. No obstante, su cuerpo lo rechazaba y si no se imaginaba un escenario distinto, él lo terminaría notando.

Intentó sustituir con su mente su cuerpo y cara por los de Laxus, pero después del daño que le había causado, no se sentía merecedora de utilizarlo de esa forma ni tampoco de ser tocada por él. Cuando su cerebro se esforzó en sustituirlo por cualquier otro de sus antiguos amantes o mitos eróticos, se bloqueó. Era fantástico que el amor que sentía por el rubio se rebelase de esta forma siéndole fiel y leal incluso en su propio cerebro.

«Debo de ser la mujer más idiota del universo. No sólo me he enamorado del rompecorazones de la comisaría, sino que además, para asegurarme que no quiera saber nada de mí, lo he sometido a una sesión de tortura, y encima ahora le estoy guardando fidelidad mental a pesar de que esto puede acabar con mi vida. Genial. Y yo que me creía la modelo más inteligente y distinta a las demás.»

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando la mano de Michelangelo hizo descender la lencería negra que portaba hasta sus tobillos y se colocó entre sus muslos, listo para embestir. Mira tembló y un escalofrío irritó su piel. Cuando sintió el inicio de la penetración, lo empujó y apartó, corriendo a una esquina de la habitación mientras su cuerpo se helaba ante lo que había hecho. Sus dientes castañeteaban por el pánico y convulsionaba por el terror de lo que él iba a hacerle por su reacción.

—Lo siento… No estoy preparada todavía —él arqueó una ceja mientras ella buscaba su ropa interior y se la colocaba de nuevo.

—Tú empezaste esto —se acercó a ella como un depredador mientras Mira se cubría el cuerpo semidesnudo con las manos. Estar en ropa interior frente a él la hacía sentir vulnerable.

—Lo sé pero han pasado muchas cosas y creo que todavía no estoy lista…

Él la agarró de la muñeca y del cuello, analizando sus facciones y expresiones. Parecía que con un simple vistazo pudiera conocer si le estaba mintiendo o diciendo la verdad. Una expresión huraña y la oscuridad de su mirada le hizo comprender que estaba acabada.

Él acababa de averiguar la verdad y Mira ya no podía controlar su aversión hacia aquel monstruo.

— ¡Eres otra maldita decepción! —entrecerró los ojos y la lanzó al suelo mientras se colocaba los pantalones.

Mira se asustó al ver que lanzaba todo por el suelo y golpeaba los espejos hasta romperlos contra su espalda por la fortaleza del impacto. Ella aprovechó su descuido para dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla para huir pero la mano de Michelangelo la tiró al suelo a la par que cogía uno de los pedazos de los espejos que había roto. Ella intentó levantarse justo en ese momento en el que el contacto ocular entre los dos había cesado, pero se dio cuenta que al lanzarla contra el suelo, su tobillo se había torcido y no podía apoyarlo. Cogeando, se dirigió al tocador y encontró unas tijeras oxidadas con las que defenderse.

Él iba a matarla.

No obstante, ella no permitiría que el trabajo le fuera fácil. Si podía acabar con él, lo haría. Y sino, se contentaría con herirle o cortarle los testículos si con ello se acordaba de ella todos los días de su vida.

Cuando se abalanzó hacia ella, clavó las tijeras en su muslo con todas sus fuerzas para conservar su arma en su mano todavía, deseando que fuera una arteria o vena principal y que lo ayudase a desangrar con facilidad. Fuera lo que fuese lo único que consiguió a parte de que sangrara con vehemencia, fue que su enfado se elevase y arremetiese contra ella, golpeándola en el rostro a la vez que acercaba al mismo uno de los pedazos de espejo. Sintió el sabor metálico en la boca y supo que no sólo tenía el labio partido sino que su nariz sangraba demasiado. Probablemente se la hubiera roto.

—Sucia ramera… Tan pecadora como tus antecesoras. Purificaré tu alma de la peor forma posible. Tu sufrirás mi irá por todas las decepciones anteriores —se mantuvo a cierta distancia y sonrió—. Probaré contigo mi nuevo juguete —Mirajane agarró las tijeras que todavía tenía en la mano con mayor tensión y su cara se desencajó con la voz fría y sensual con la que le estaba hablando—. ¿Sabes lo que es la pera de la angustia? —el temblor del miedo la hizo negar de forma confusa— Se utilizaba para castigar a homosexuales, herejes y brujas hace muchos años—se mordió el labio y soltó una carcajada—. Es un dispositivo pequeño pero muy divertido… Para quien lo usa. Se puede introducir en cualquiera de las tres cavidades principales anal, bucal y vaginal —un tic en el ojo de la albina empezó a emerger y varias lágrimas silenciosas descendieron por su rostro—. Cuando giras la manivela, cuatro hojas se van separando poco a poco hasta desgarrarte por dentro. Pero no terminará contigo... Todavía. Tan sólo nos divertiremos.

La histeria le hizo atacar de nuevo, tirándose encima de su cuerpo y cayendo los dos en el suelo. El pedazo que tenía en la mano se clavó en su abdomen y ella aprovechó para dejar que todo su peso concentrado en su rodilla golpease las costillas de ese degenerado. Él gritó y la agarró del pelo mientras que ella clavó las tijeras en el empeine, fijándolo en el suelo.

Intentó levantarse pero al encontrarse su tensión por las nubes y la sangre que estaba perdiendo, se mareó, cayendo sobre su trasero y no teniendo fuerzas para incorporarse.

Estaba acabada y él lo sabía, por eso rompió a reír.

—Ríe lo que quieras pero tú estás sangrando —contestó la albina.

La agarró del tobillo torcido y tiró de ella para acercarla ya que las tijeras le impedían moverse. Por mucho que Mirajane intentase adherirse al suelo y evitar que la arrastrase hacia él, fue inútil y, cuando ya la tenía cerca, una punta del pedazo de espejo se encontró rozando su cuello. Michelangelo comenzó a presionarlo, permitiendo que una pequeña gota de sangre emanase de la obertura que estaba realizando.

— ¿Esto? —pasó la mano por ambas heridas y exhibió la sangre en su mano con orgullo— Fui golpeado con brutalidad y sobreviví a un incendio. Esto no es nada para mí. He soportado dolores mayores.

Los ojos de Mira se abrieron de par en par al escuchar sus palabras.

Realmente no parecía que la pérdida de sangre mermara demasiado su movimiento salvo por las tijeras que lo estaban inmovilizando contra el suelo. Pero ella no estaba mejor. Empezaba a resignarse hasta que un cuchillo atravesó el torso de Michelangelo haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con Laxus, que se agarraba el costado y le sonreía mientras con la otra mano sostenía unas cuerdas que le lanzó a la albina mientras Michelangelo se quejaba de dolor hasta que finalmente perdió el conocimiento debido a las heridas que padecía.

Laxus se lanzó al suelo y agarró a la albina por la cara, inspeccionando sus heridas, especialmente la del abdomen. Mira lo abrazó y besó por toda la cara como pudo por la debilidad física a la que Michelangelo la había reducido. Nunca había estado más contenta de verlo.

—Á-átalo, Mira —ella obedeció mientras Laxus se levantaba del suelo con dificultad. Cuando terminó, la ayudó a levantarse y ambos llegaron a la cama donde se sentaron.

—Lo siento, Laxus. Lo siento —se acercó a su lado y lo abrazó fuertemente observando sus heridas con detenimiento. Eran peores de lo que había querido y la culpabilidad la estaba matando.

—Tranquila, princesa. Ya terminó todo.

Ella acurrucó su cabeza entre sus piernas y abrazó con suavidad su cintura. Se odiaba por lo que le había hecho y sabía que jamás la perdonaría por aquello. Sin embargo, él la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios y le acariciaba el cabello mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras.

No lo merecía. Y después de aquello, suponía que él no querría saber nada más de ella.

Su caso había finalizado por fin en el momento que oyó las sirenas de policía a través del cristal de la ventana. Michelangelo estaba fuera de su vida pero eso implicaba que su relación con Laxus había finalizado.

* * *

 **Lala-chan:** ¡El Jerza es amor *O*/! Sí, además son la OTP de Laxus XDDD. A él le encanta ver por fin relajada a su compañera y que disfrute más de la vida. Aunque se lo niegue, la aprecia demasiado u_u.

Mirajane hizo lo que pudo para sobrevivir :(. Y ahora todo esto recaerá sobre su conciencia a pesar de que no sabía de que otra forma salvarlos a todos :(.

Cierto, al menos Elfman tiene a alguien en quien apoyarse mientras todo este proceso duró xDDD.

 **Cistxc:** ¿Olvidaste la contraseña =O? Es muy molesto cuando eso ocurre xD. ¿Y no puedes recuperarla de alguna forma =O?

Los malentendidos nos ponen de los nervios pero también permiten dar juego a la historia xD. Juvia pudo desquitarse un poco con Gray a su manera ya que no es una persona vengativa aunque eso no impide que pueda jugar un poco con el detective :P.

 **Elie-chan:** Jellal superó su drama de mártir. ¡Bien por él xD! Aunque sobretodo por Erza que estaba sufriendo sus consecuencias también x'D. Por suerte sólo perdió el conocimiento por la pérdida de sangre y cuando retiraron la sedación tras la operación, pudo despertar nuestra detective pelirroja favorita xD.

¿No tienes celular D:? Pues en esta ocasión le hubiera sido muy útil a Laxus xDDDD.

Siii el Jerza es la OTP de Laxus e_e.

Grandeeney cazaba lagartijas y culebras en los bosques de Crocus e_e. No sé cómo lo conseguiría pero sé que hay gente que lo logra O_O. ¡Sólo en defensa de la medicina xD!

Michelangelo es un poco dramático también x'D. No podía usar agua bendita como en el cristianismo noooo tenía que ser fuego ¬_¬'.

Pero el pobre tutor de Lisanna no sabía nada :(. Él es un buen hombre. Fue Michelangelo que lo siguió ¬¬. Para él como le tenía cierto """"""aprecio"""""" e iba a su iglesia ya es suficiente como para no ser un pecador que deba purificar. Y evidente él no es monstruo D:. ¡Para nada! Ha quedado todavía más confirmado en este capítulo xDDDDDDDD...

Muchísisisisisiismas gracias por tu review Elie que siempre me anima a escribir más leerlos =)

PD: es posible que alguno de los que has mencionado sea el que sirve de ayuda x'D.

* * *

Al final Mirajane no tuvo que hacer uso de su salida secreta xD. Aunque a cambio tuvo que torturar al hombre que amaba y ahora cree que ya es definitivamente imposible su relación :(. ¡Maldito Michelangelo!

Espero haber llegado a un punto intermedio de no ser excesivamente morbosa y a la vez mostrar realmente la patología del Michelangelo en este capítulo con la escena de la tortura (¿tu estómago está bien iblwe xD?). Quería que la escena de acción se basara en ese momento ya que el Michelangelo es un villano algo distinto a los que han aparecido en esta historia y como tal su escena "épica" debía de mostrar su personalidad.

Espero haberlo conseguido x'D.

En el próximo capítulo habrá algo de lemon. Si tenéis alguna hipótesis de qué pareja será, me lo podéis comentar a ver quién lo acierta xDDD. Además aparece algo así como un "guest star" XD (me refiero a un personaje que hasta el momento no había utilizado) y que tiene una escena realmente divertida con uno de los principales de la historia XD.

 **Recordad que leer vuestros reviews me alegran la vida y el alma *O*.**

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)!


	27. Miedos

**Nota:** ¡Yai llegamos a los 200 reviews ya *_*! Así que para celebrarlo os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, algo más calmado por un lado pero por otro más intenso por el lemon que contiene xD. El domingo habrá el capítulo usual que pertoca, por cierto :P.

Por cierto, este capítulo está dedicado a Megan0810 que acertó la pareja del lemon y el guest star a la vez. ¡Eres una crack XD!

 **Disclamer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Mashima que es un troll ¬_¬'. Pero la historia es toda mía y está registrada ^^.

¡El capítulo contiene escenas sexuales =O!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTISIETE: MIEDOS**

* * *

Jellal dejó su americana favorita azul marino tirada en la cama y se tumbó a su lado mirando al techo. Demasiadas cosas habían ocurrido en un corto espacio de tiempo.

Erza había sido herida por el Michelangelo y casi la había perdido, su tío había sido detenido gracias a la confesión de Zancrow, él mismo había roto con Milliana, el detective Dreyar había detenido al asesino de modelos a pesar de las heridas recibidas por la propia víctima Mirajane Strauss, y diversos periódicos estaban hundiendo su carrera como capitán de la comisaría. Había sido completamente consciente de lo que iba a ocurrir una vez su tío fuera detenido acerca de su pasado; no obstante, todo lo revelado le colocaba en una situación de vulnerabilidad y se avergonzaba de su etapa adolescente excesivamente como para mantener la cabeza alta y acudir a la comisaría donde todavía trabajaba. La cuenta atrás de su despido estaba cerca y Jellal era sabedor de ello.

La pena lo embargaba.

Había corrido un largo camino para llegar a ser capitán de una comisaría. Dejar atrás las actividades ilegales de sus padres y sus decisiones equivocadas durante su estúpida juventud no había sido fácil, especialmente para alguien cuyo sentimiento de culpabilidad estaba tan arraigado en él. Principalmente porque había tenido que perdonarse a sí mismo sus decisiones equivocadas y, a sus progenitores, la carencia de una infancia normal, eso sin olvidar su auto decepción. Jellal siempre había sido muy exigente consigo mismo. Por eso, cuando por fin había logrado conseguir sus objetivos y mejorar Magnolia así como conseguir el respeto que realmente quería de los demás en vez de infundirles el mero miedo, perder todo aquello lo destrozaba en gran parte.

Y lo peor es que la información publicada era cierta. Si al menos hubieran sido falsas, únicamente tendría que negarlas. Pero, ¿cómo mentirse a sí mismo y a los demás? Era totalmente real su relación y atracción a las drogas en el pasado hasta el punto que había tenido que ir a rehabilitación, su conducta criminal y antisistema rompiendo la propiedad particular o comerciando con estupefacientes así como su intervención en la muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos, Richard. Erza le reprendía por ser un mártir de nuevo, pero cambiar esa parte de él requería tiempo. Él había sido responsable de esa muerte y ya no se trataba de su exacerbada culpabilidad. Jellal tenía que perdonarse a sí mismo. El aspecto que más le costaba modificar de su personalidad y del que requería mayor tiempo. Si bien, desde que había confiado en Erza su pequeño secreto, había avanzado hasta estar próxima su resilencia.

Había sufrido tanto una vez vio las heridas que el asesino de modelos le había causado a la detective Scarlet. El temor a perderla había sido tan asolador que imaginarse su vida sin ella le extraía las ganas de vivir. Él no podía existir sin ella. Sin su aroma, su risa, su riguroso vocabulario o sentido de la justicia, sus reprimendas, la forma en la que su hermoso cabello escarlata se balanceaba acariciando su cuerpo o su inteligencia y astucia. No podía haber acabado antes de empezar y por ello le suplicó en incontables veces que despertase para él. La necesitaba y por ello la investigación ya no había contado más y había roto en ese mismo instante con la ayudante de la fiscal.

En el momento que vio sus expresivos ojos chocolate abrirse para él, la sonrisa que mostró fue la más amplia que había ofrecido nunca al mundo. Y por ello no pudo evitar besar cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo y cara que no estaba oculta por los utensilios hospitalarios. Ella se había mostrado algo sorprendida y Jellal tuvo que decirle que se encontraba totalmente libre para que por fin su relación fuera factible sin obstáculos.

Aquella tarde tuvieron su primera cita en la misma habitación de hospital y Jellal se había encargado de que la bandeja de la comida mantuviera en el centro una rosa que él había comprado en el instante que se escapó de la habitación mientras los médicos la revisaban. Había incluso encomendado a uno de los agentes la misión de traer su ordenador portátil al hospital para que pudiera ver una película como si se encontraran en el cine.

A partir de entonces, la pasaba a ver diariamente, fuera cual fuese la hora. Y cuando por fin le dieron el alta, una semana después, la había instalado en su propia casa para que no se encontrara sola. Había intentado tomarse unos días libres para estar con ella pero la pelirroja se negaba a hacerlo después tener que concluir los casos Michelangelo y Loxar, en el cual finalmente había incluido a McGarden y omitido su vínculo romántico con el hermano de la víctima.

Erza había sido su pilar fundamental cuando la corrupción de su tío le había salpicado y su pasado había sido publicado.

—Jamás te avergüences de ello, Jellal. Hiciste lo que pudiste con lo que tenías, ¿me oyes? —le ahuecó la cara entre ambas manos y le sonrió—. No quiero que bajes la mirada nunca. Eres demasiados buena persona y tienes que empezar a aceptarlo. Somos nuestras decisiones pero también nuestra propia redención.

—Pero tú… Tú no crees en actuar fuera de la ley, Erza —la pelirroja sonrió de nuevo y un calor emergió en el cuerpo del capitán.

—La justicia está ciega en demasiadas ocasiones y en otras resulta que es la propia ley la que contradice el espíritu de la realidad social —bajó sus manos hasta sujetar la de Jellal y la acarició con su pulgar mientras su expresión se entristecía—. El sistema te dio la espalda, Jellal y buscaste tu propia justicia, lograste la supervivencia que nadie te ofrecía para alcanzar.

Había quedado asombrado con esa proclamación de su preciosa Erza. La rigurosa pelirroja, la Titania, le estaba exigiendo que no se avergonzara por infringir la ley años atrás. Algo que ella aborrecía e incluso no había temido en reprenderle cuando se hallaban en el instituto. Su pequeño amor platónico de cabellos escarlata había crecido hasta convertirse en una gran mujer y, a pesar de su amor por las reglas y las normas, era capaz de ver excepciones justificables.

—He tomado algunas malas decisiones a lo largo de mi vida…

—Y las buenas han sido más numerosas, Jellal. Y puedo asegurarte que estoy orgullosa de que seas tú la persona que está a mi lado y a la que amo. Siempre lo estuve —una sonrisa y rubor aparecieron por el rostro de la pelirroja y él le besó la punta de la nariz.

En ocasiones como esa la detective le recordaba la suerte que tenía y lo poco que se merecía a alguien como Erza Scarlet como su novia. Deseaba poderse ver a sí mismo con los ojos de la pelirroja y, aunque se trataba de una meta difícil de conseguir, gracias a su apoyo empezaba a lograrlo. Poco a poco.

El amparo de la detective había continuado incluso después de que asuntos internos lo hubiera llamado días después de lo publicado en los periódicos. Jellal no había querido dar ninguna declaración acerca del tema a pesar de que los periodistas habían llegado a molestarle en su propia casa. Pero la dirección le había comunicado que sus ilegalidades en el pasado no podían dar lugar ya a un proceso judicial por haber prescrito; no obstante, el nombre de la comisaría había quedado suficientemente salpicado tras lo sucedido con Iván Dreyar y por ello debían tomar las medidas adecuadas. Si Jellal no hubiera ocupado una posición de responsabilidad podrían haberlo pasado por alto pero siendo el capitán de una comisaría era algo impensable. Por ello habían llegado al trato de que presentaría su dimisión una vez el caso de su tío hubiera concluido del todo puesto que los jóvenes criminales desaparecidos que mantenían una vinculación con el senador no habían podido ser encontrados todavía, esperando hacer un trato con la fiscalía a cambio de una reducción de la condena. Una vez la dimisión hubiera sido presentada por su parte, seguiría como capitán en funciones mientras el nuevo no pudiera tomar posesión de su cargo. Cuando aquello sucediera, Jellal tenía reservado el puesto de alcaide de la prisión de Magnolia a cambio.

— ¿Cómo se atreven? —había respondido Erza una vez le había informado sobre la reunión que habían mantenido.

—Tienen que limpiar la imagen de la comisaría —intentó calmarla Jellal.

— ¡Y una mierda! —soltó sulfurada— ¡Son unos meros hipócritas! Aquí lo importante es tu trabajo como policía y capitán que ha sido impecable, Jellal. Lo que hicieras en tu pasado terminó en tu pasado y si existe una institución como la prescripción es por algo. Si la ley no puede condenarte ellos no tienen que hacerlo.

—Sabíamos que eso ocurriría —le peinó el cabello con los dedos para tranquilizarla.

—Pero eso no lo hace menos injusto —respondió con un mohín.

Reacciones tan adorables como esas hacían que Jellal se enamorase un poco más de la pelirroja cuando creía que ya no podría hacerlo más. Había descubierto una cierta actitud aniñada e inocente en la detective que atesoraba en su memoria. Ella siempre se mostraba madura y excesivamente responsable y cuando le exhibía su vulnerabilidad, le provocaba ansias por protegerla y abrazarla. Jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño de nuevo. Había tenido que mantener una distancia bastante prudencial con el Michelangelo cuando había sido ingresado en el hospital después de las heridas infringidas por Laxus y Mirajane precisamente porque, si compartían la misma habitación, lo mataría con sus propias manos.

Mientras seguía descansando en la cama mirando el techo, su tensa espalda escuchó el cese del agua de la ducha que Erza se estaba dando después de darle la noticia que los había dejado a ambos destrozados a pesar de que sabían cuál sería el destino de Jellal una vez Hades fuera detenido y el pasado del azulado saliera a la luz. La pelirroja había afirmado que podía limpiarse perfectamente sola y sin necesidad de ayuda, y los intentos del azulado por prestarse como su _asistente_ habían sido rechazados. Él había desistido finalmente cuando ella había replicado que no era una inútil. Jellal creía que parte de su tozudez se basaba en la vergüenza de que él la viera desnuda. Debido a las heridas que había sufrido su relación no había alcanzado ese grado de intimidad todavía y el capitán prefería que fuera la propia pelirroja quien diera el primer paso cuando se sintiera lista. No quería agravarle el dolor.

La escuchó maldecir en el baño tras escuchar como varios potes caían al suelo. Jellal se acercó a la puerta y golpeó antes de preguntar.

— ¿Sigues viva?

— ¡Auch! Sí… Estaba limpiándome la herida y al girarme para coger el nuevo vendaje tiré todo lo que había de por medio.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— ¡No! Ya te dije que puedo yo sola —contestó irritada.

Jellal esperó tras la puerta mientras ella maldecía varias veces.

El Michelangelo la había atravesado con un cuchillo por completo de forma que ostentaba dos cicatrices muy visibles: una en la espalda y otra cerca del ombligo. Debido al dolor que persistía en todo el cuerpo, le costaba hacer gran parte de los gestos habituales y la cicatriz trasera que se le estaba formando era muy difícil de visualizar cuando se encargaba de su curación por sí misma. El azulado le había advertido que cualquier mal gesto podría provocar que se abriera la herida de nuevo y que era mejor que él se encargase de ello. Pero Erza era simplemente tenaz y excesivamente autosuficiente en este tipo de asuntos para su propio bien.

— ¡No no no no no no no no! —gritó.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Jellal intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba bloqueada.

Erza la había cerrado al entrar aunque él le había pedido que nunca lo hiciera mientras estuviera recuperándose por si algo le ocurría y tenía que socorrerla. Pero la detective siempre le respondía que estaba en perfectas condiciones y que nada ocurriría. A Jellal le irritaba que aquella actitud de su amada. Especialmente porque no le gustaba que hubiera barreras entre ellos.

— ¡Erza, déjame pasar! —impactó su hombro contra la puerta golpeándola con fuerza— ¡O tiro la puerta abajo!

Tras forzar la puerta en varias ocasiones, la pelirroja suspiró y la abrió. Jellal se la encontró en ropa interior. Mostraba un cierto rubor e intentaba ocultarse detrás de una pequeña toalla la parte delantera de su cuerpo mientras clavaba su vista al suelo y mostraba un mohín de apenada.

— ¡Eres un bruto!

—Estaba preocupado por ti. ¡Te dije que no cerrases la puerta! —se frotó las sienes intentando relajar la tensión arterial que se había agolpado en su cabeza que parecía que le iba a estallar.

—La herida de la espalda se abrió un poco y empezó a sangrar —Jellal la miró preocupado y se calló un juramento.

—Déjame verlo.

Intentó vislumbrar algo desde el espejo del baño, pero había demasiado vapor en él y era imposible. Erza se mostraba dudosa a darse la vuelta para mostrársela. Le daba vergüenza que Jellal viera aquellas horribles heridas y cicatrices en su cuerpo cuando estaba casi desnuda ante él. Se sentía desprotegida sin su ropa y no quería que la primera vez que la viera en esa condición, fuera con su piel afeada.

Era principalmente esa la razón por la que siempre se cerraba en el baño. Quería evitar que Jellal pudiera sentir asco al verla en esas circunstancias.

—Creo que ha sido superficial.

—Déjame verlo, Erza.

Apretó los labios negándose a ello, pero Jellal bajó sus manos a la cintura y se la masajeó doblegándose a su voluntad. Así que se giró a regañadientes y el capitán colocó su mano en su espalda para observar con atención. Tras lavarse las manos con agua y jabón para tenerlas limpias, el azulado cogió las gasas que la pelirroja tenía ya preparadas y comprobó que efectivamente que la herida se había abierto de forma superficial, manteniendo los puntos su lugar habitual. Agarró el yodo y se encargó de limpiar la herida de nuevo y después aplicó el vendaje.

Apretó su mandíbula al ver el aspecto que tenía.

Habían tenido que aplicarle varios puntos de sutura y los médicos le habían advertido que la pérdida de sangre había sido demasiado importante. Ver las consecuencias, tan de cerca, de la mano de aquel asesino en la tierna piel de Erza le calentaba la la sangre. El dolor que estaba reprimiendo la detective cada vez que algo rozaba los contornos del orificio era suficiente para que los instintos asesinos de Jellal aflorasen de nuevo.

—Debes tener cuidado que los puntos no te salten, Erza. Por suerte todos permanecen. A partir de ahora me encargaré yo de esta herida —ella gruñó algo que el azulado ignoró.

Tras finalizar, posó sus labios encima del apósito y sintió como el cuerpo de ella se arqueaba y suspiraba cuando sintió su tacto y aliento en su piel. Jellal no pudo evitar una media sonrisa y decidió jugar con la pelirroja acariciando suavemente la parte baja de su espalda. Y entonces se fijó con mayor atención en el cuerpo de Erza. Hasta el momento no había sido capaz de descubrir qué se encontraba debajo de las ropas de la pelirroja.

Dejó que sus manos vagaran por el contorno de sus caderas y disfrutó de cada una de las curvas. La piel de Erza tenía un ligero matiz de bronceado y tras su ducha podía oler el gel que había usado que tenía aroma a coco. Su ropa interior que quedaba totalmente a la vista por detrás no combinaba entre sí lo que le daba un aspecto casual que le hizo sonreír. Adoraba que su pelirroja favorita no perdiera el tiempo en ese tipo de asuntos que él encontraba absurdos e irrelevantes. Su naturalidad la encontraba muchísimo más sensual. Le agotaba el ritmo de exigencia que otras mujeres se tenían consigo mismas, fingiendo ser alguien que no eran, más sofisticadas o delicadas. Erza era lo que veías, no te ofrecía nada falso. Por eso en vez de llevar lencería de encaje, sus braguitas eran de algodón y de un tono gris cotidiano que mostraban en la nalga derecha un pastelito de fresa con una cara sonriente y sus sujetadores eran anaranjados con dibujitos de un gato minúsculos disfrazado de rana.

Ella soltó un gemido y de nuevo se arqueó ante sus suaves caricias y Jellal quiso ver su reacción en el espejo. Sus ojos entrecerrados lo estaban observando.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Erza mordió su labio inferior y dejó caer la toalla al suelo sin tener ningún control de las extremidades de su cuerpo ya, de forma que Jellal pudo tener una visión completa del cuerpo de la pelirroja. Cuando sus comisuras se elevaron en contestación a lo que ella estaba permitiendo, besó sus hombros y empezó a dejar caer con lentitud los tirantes del sujetador mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos a la expresión de ella que mostraba en el espejo. Los exuberantes pechos de la pelirroja que sobresalían en parte por las copas del sostén estaban hinchados por la excitación de los lentos movimientos y la respiración se aceleró, pudiendo observar la rapidez en la que el pecho se elevaba. Mordisqueó los hombros y descendió por sus brazos mediante un camino de besos hasta llegar a su mano donde introdujo los dedos de ella en su boca para humedecerlos y jugar con su lengua que saboreaba la yema y la mordisqueaba.

Ella gimió de nuevo en respuesta.

— ¿Quieres que pare?

Temía la respuesta de Erza pero no quería seguir adelante si ella no se veía con fuerzas. El médico había dejado claro que no podía hacer esfuerzos y Jellal tenía pensado mimarla todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Ella respondió negando con la cabeza, mostrando un aspecto juguetón e inquieto que no conocía de ella. Amaba que le permitiera ver todas sus facetas.

—Date la vuelta... —le solicitó con voz ronca.

Cuando cumplió con su súplica, él se arrodilló ante ella y separó sus piernas para acceder al interior de sus muslos y besarlos, utilizando sus dientes para arañar sutilmente la tierna carne. Su lengua lamía cada centímetro de su piel y el capitán Fernandes estaba sintiendo como se iba endureciendo con sólo su sabor. Su erección que iba creciendo le estaba doliendo en exceso y tenía que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no desbocarse. Si por él fuera, la empotraría contra el espejo y le haría el amor salvajemente de pie mientras hundía su cara en el hueco de su cuello y se embriagaba de su aroma personal. Pero la situación le obligaba a ser extremadamente cuidadoso.

—Me encanta cómo sabes —ella sonrió y acarició sus cabellos a la vez que se arqueaba hacia él, acercando la parte que ansiaba ser tocada. Sentía que le quemaba y necesitaba ser saciada—. Agárrate al borde de la encimera.

— ¿Vas a ha-hacerlo? —le preguntó sorprendía mientras parpadeaba.

Él respondió bajando su ropa interior poco a poco haciendo uso de sus dientes y besando cada fragmento de piel desnuda que sentía no sólo la humedad del habitáculo, sino la que los dos cuerpos estaban emanando por la excitación, hasta que llegaron a sus tobillos. Cuando ella le ayudó a apartar aquella pequeña tela de ropa de sus pies, Jellal permaneció a escasos milímetros de su centro, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba de entre sus muslos mientras permitía que sus manos acariciasen sutilmente sus caderas hasta llegar a sus nalgas y masajeárselas.

Ella sollozó en respuesta.

—Jellal… Quiero sentirte dentro.

—Sabes que todavía no puedes hacer eso, Erza —ella contestó con un mohín de enfado—. Pero no te preocupes que recibirás a cambio tu premio de consolación.

Clavó sus pulgares en el hueso de la cadera y, mientras hacía dulces círculos, su lengua se dirigió directo a su sexo que ya se encontraba mojado. Separó los pliegues poco a poco, intentando llegar a su botón de placer y cuando lo sintió hinchado sólo lo rozó superficialmente con su labio inferior. Ella gimoteó cuando el contacto con una de las partes más tiernas de su capitán únicamente la visitó casi sin contactar con ella.

Él dejó que su embriagador y cálido aliento se impregnara en la humedad de Scarlet mientras la observaba detenidamente.

Sus brazos firmes y tonificados se hallaban tensos por la presión de apoyarlos contra la encimera tal como él le había indicado, pero su espalda efectuaba un arco perfecto y suplicante por sentirlo en su interior. Los ojos achocolatados que tanto adoraba permanecían cerrados lo que hizo gruñir al capitán que quería ver reflejados en ella todo lo que la pelirroja sentía en ese momento por él. No quería perderse ni un detalle de la niña de la que se había ido enamorando año a año mientras crecían juntos y que no había logrado alejar de sus pensamientos desde la primera vez que la vio.

—Abre los ojos para mí, Titania.

Había sido un simple susurro lo que había escuchado Erza mientras el pulgar de su superior en la comisaría delineaba los contornos de su centro que palpitaba y humedecía de necesidad. Pero había sido suficiente como para abrir los ojos que no terminaban de enfocar completamente a la perfección. Aquel tono arrebatador la había enloquecido.

No tardó en sentir la lengua, primero inspeccionando con delicadeza cada rincón que aguardaba aquel territorio virgen para el capitán a pesar de que Erza ya había tenido sus experiencias. Sin embargo, en ninguna de ellas había sentido tal pasión ni hambre como estaba experimentando en ese momento. Más bien habían sido coreografías rutinarias que podían lograr ayudarla a alcanzar el clímax algunas veces.

Pero no se trataba únicamente de que Jellal fuera un amante mucho más experto y hábil con su lengua que ahora recorría con mayor fervor e intensidad todo el interior de la mujer cuyos muslos lo estaban aprisionando para que se centrase en un solo punto, a pesar de que él prefería jugar con su placer y corretear sin detenerse demasiado en el pequeño bulto que iba agrandándose a medida que lo sentía acecharlo por sus alrededores. Lo que sentían el uno por el otro intensificaba cada pequeño toque.

En sus caricias podía sentir que el azulado depositaba su amor y devoción por la pelirroja. Erza estaba segura que en su forma de darle placer estaba implícito lo que aquel hombre sentía por ella. Jellal no la estaba simplemente _follando_. Él le estaba _haciendo el amor_ no sólo con su cuerpo sino también con su alma y Erza lo estaba sintiendo completamente de una forma mística y espiritual a la que no podía poner palabras, así que simplemente se dedicó a percibir por sus sentidos lo que su mente no podía calificar ni delimitar en meros y vacíos adjetivos.

Fijó su atención en la forma en la que habían ascendido sus manos de sus caderas a las manos de ella que se agarraban con fuerza a la encimera y deslizó los dedos entre los de ella para que penetraran entre la tierna carne que los separaba.Y ella sintió que él _la protegería_ de todo mal. Jamás permitiría que alguien la hiriese si él podía evitarlo. Erza había visto en su rostro al despertar el odio y la rabia que había sentido por lo que Acnologia le había hecho.

Su protector capitán que siempre intentaría evitar que la dañaran…

Sintió que sus piernas empezaban a flaquearle por el placer que estaba tardando en llegarle debido a la tortura oral a la que Jellal la estaba sometiendo. Podía sentir su sonrisa maliciosa hundida en sus profundidades mientras seguía jugando con su boca y su lengua que la coaccionaban a arquearse incesantemente, forzando el contacto en un punto concreto de su anatomía, pero él volvía a esquivarla tras rozarla fugazmente de nuevo para saborearla por completo.

Cuando sintió el temblor de sus piernas, la mano de Jellal descendió por todo su contorno femenino hasta llegar al muslo y lo subió hasta que la pierna de Erza fue colocada hábilmente por el azulado encima de su hombro, quedando colgada en la amplia espalda del hombre que tenía debajo de ella mientras hacía lo mismo con la otra pierna. Él elevó su cuerpo hasta que el trasero de Erza sintió el borde de la encimera apoyarse y quedar sentada en ella. Sus brazos y piernas agradecerían aquella pérdida de tensión y supo de esta forma que Jellal _siempre le daría su apoyo_. Él siempre estaría a su lado ofreciéndole su ayuda en todo aquello que necesitara. Recordó entonces que él ya había estado en los momentos más importantes de su vida, en la sombra, como en su graduación tal y como le había explicado tras despertar en el hospital cuando él le confesó que había estado hablando con su cuerpo inconsciente, esperando que abriera los ojos tras la operación.

Su soporte en esta vida, Jellal Fernandes, que jamás había podido abandonarla por completo…

Clavó sus talones en los homoplatos del capitán para obligarlo a cesar en ese doloroso placer que la estaba atormentando y descendió su mano que se encargó de acariciar los azules cabellos con dulzura, haciéndole sentir la persona más amada. Finalmente logró centrar con ello las habilidades de Jellal en el punto exacto que arrancó un grito de la garganta de la pelirroja después de hincar sus dientes en la parte interna de su muslo para succionar y marcarla con su boca y lengua.

Jellal nunca había sentido esa necesidad insaciable de hacer el amor de una forma absolutamente perfecta a alguien. Había querido retrasar el primer orgasmo con el que iba a deleitar a Erza porque sabía que la intensidad del disfrute sería mucho mayor. A pesar de que disfrutaba dando placer a sus compañeras de sexo, lo que sentía en esos momentos era un anhelo de satisfacer con un alto nivel de excelencia a Erza como si le perteneciera.

No. Como ella formase parte de él hasta el punto de que su éxtasis fuera también el suyo.

Quería hacerla feliz de todas las formas posibles porque la amaba y sin ella su mundo se desmoronaría. Había esperado demasiado para tener la posibilidad de compartir su vida con la pelirroja y ahora que por fin lo había logrado se maldecía por haber sido tan insensato de no haberlo aprovechado antes.

Deseaba no haber tocado a ninguna otra mujer que no fuera Erza. Que su primera vez hubiera sido con la pelirroja y que todas sus preocupaciones y problemas pudieran haberse compartido entre sí desde el principio. Quería haber sido su apoyo incondicional desde el instituto, su mejor amigo. Y aunque ahora no pudiera cambiarlo, iba a compensárselo por completo.

Ella se sacudió con mayor fuerza cuando su clímax la venció por completo y Jellal se alimentó con el placer que exteriorizó en su llegada no queriendo que nada de ella se perdiera fuera de su boca. Cuando se aseguró de haberla saciado, se levantó para observar su expresión enrojecida con una mirada de peligro oscura y con el pulgar secó las comisuras de su boca, succionándolo con posterioridad.

—Mmm… No se siente como un premio de consolación —sonrió la detective mordiéndose el labio mientras se recuperaba de aquella sensación que acababa de experimentar.

Él se apartó de ella un par de pasos y sonrió cuando Erza la deleitó con su rostro inocente y pícaro. Se acercó de nuevo a ella y ahuecó su cara acariciándole con el pulgar la mejilla.

—Dioses, eres preciosa, Erza. Maravillosa —con una mano desabrochó su sujetador que cayó al suelo con rapidez y se encargó de masajear y pellizcar los pezones—. Extraordinaria. Perfecta.

Ella sonrió ruborizada a la vez que Jellal le devoraba la boca de forma salvaje. Su sabor exquisito lo estaba conduciendo a una auténtica locura y su mano derecha descendió entre sus muslos que ya se encontraban tan impregnados de su lujuria que el simple contacto de la yema de sus dedos acariciándola la hizo gritar. Su tacto suave y suplicante los hacía estremecer a ambos, sintiendo Jellal su ingle dolorosamente inflamada.

Preferiría estar hundiéndose en ella hasta sus sedosas profundidades, sintiendo la conexión completa de sus cuerpos y ofreciéndole un mayor placer a la pelirroja. Pero temía que si lo hacía, el movimiento pudiera hacerle saltar algún punto y su seguridad era lo principal. Ya encontraría una forma de descargarse cuando terminara con ella.

Notó el cuerpo de Erza moverse frotándose con sus dedos para obligarlo a aumentar más placer. Él sonrió por su ímpetu y su impaciencia e introdujo un dedo en su interior mientras el pulgar se encargaba de su centro. Sin romper el beso, Erza acarició su torso por encima de la ropa y gruñó molesta por el obstáculo rompiéndole los botones de la camisa para conseguir abrírsela y palpar directamente su pecho y abdominales.

Se sentía tan bien, notar los gráciles y dulces dedos de la pelirroja acariciarlo que le permitía olvidar todos sus errores y vergüenza del pasado, la poca cosa que se había sentido y la culpabilidad que siempre lo embargaba. Ella lo curaba y lo hacía sentir como un hombre merecedor de ella con su tacto. Como si no fuera un deshecho humano ni un inadaptado. Nunca se había sentido tan querido como en ese momento.

Sus padres no lo habían amado lo suficiente para intentar dejar su problema con las drogas por él, su tío sólo lo había utilizado para su carrera política y Ultear lo había querido solamente porque él era el único que siempre estaba a su lado y la había apoyado con la enfermedad de su madre. Todos sus amigos lo querían pero no lo conocían en profundidad. No podía apoyarse en ellos cuando los necesitaba ya que ese debía ser el papel del azulado siempre como líder de la banda. Sin embargo, todo eso era distinto con Erza. Ella era su propia heroína que lo había salvado de la oscuridad y que lo hacía sentir vivo y amado.

Introdujo un segundo dedo en el interior provocando que la pelirroja le mordiera los labios y se los lamiera con pasión. Ambos se sentían algo descontrolados y Jellal quería que ella llegara al clímax antes de perder totalmente el control y penetrarla. No iba a aguantar tanto como la primera vez.

Su pulgar se encargó de pellizcarla para oír el éxtasis en su voz cuando gimió su nombre. Aquello le hizo acelerar el ritmo hasta que finalmente ella gritó volviendo el beso todavía más salvaje e incluso hacerle un pequeño corte en el labio con sus dientes. Su orgasmo había sido tan poderoso que la había descontrolado por completo.

Desfalleció en los brazos de Jellal que tuvo que aguantarla entre ellos ya que la encimera del baño no era suficiente en esos momentos. Mientras ella recuperaba el aliento, acarició su sensual espalda y besó con dulzura su cuello a la vez que se enamoraba de nuevo de su aroma de coco. Cuando la sintió calmarse, se separó de ella y sonrió.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Eso fue… —sus ojos achocolatados estaban abiertos de par en par— ¡Uau! —él soltó una carcajada.

—Gracias por engordar mi ego detective —sintió el pulgar de ella acariciarle el labio y ofrecer una expresión de culpabilidad.

— ¡Oh dios! ¿Te hice eso yo? ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! —verla tan nerviosa y preocupada entre sus brazos lo hizo sonreír y él intentó calmarla.

—Tranquila, te dejaste ir al final. Y eso… —se lamió el labio para eliminar la escasa sangre y que ella se calmase— me gustó.

— ¡Cómo te va a gustar! ¿Te hice daño?

—No —volvió a reír—. Y me gusta porque quiero conocer cada faceta de ti, Erza Scarlet —ella frunció el entrecejo.

—Sigues siendo un mártir, ¿verdad? —le dio un fugaz beso con una sonrisa.

—Pero tú amas a este mártir.

—Estamos hechos el uno para el otro —negó con la cabeza.

Soltó un suspiro e intentó levantarse para ir a la habitación. Sus piernas aún débiles por los intensos orgasmos de los que había gozado y la operación no le aguantaron el peso y Jellal tuvo que cogerla en brazos a pesar de sus reticencias para llevarla a la cama.

—Puedo andar, ¿sabes?

—Acabamos de comprobar que no —le besó en la frente.

Le respondió con un mohín de enfado y se acurrucó encima de su pecho hasta que su cadera se rozó con la virilidad del azulado, avergonzándolo por ello. Cuando la pelirroja vio su reacción, sonrió de forma traviesa y colocó su mano por encima de sus pantalones de traje que, aunque no marcasen el bulto que sobresalía, permitían que Erza pudiera sentir su excitación.

Él gimió con su toque y paró los pasos cuando sintió que iba a desfallecer. Después de reprimirse mientras la saboreaba y tocaba, lo que ella le estaba haciendo era devolverle la tortura.

—No voy a poder seguir si sigues tocándome así.

—Pero tú no… —un inocente rubor tiñó sus mejillas y bajó el tono de voz— llegaste —avanzó hasta dejarla desnuda en la cama.

—Ya tendremos tiempo para eso —le besó la frente nuevamente—. Primero tienes que estar en forma.

— ¡Oh, estoy perfectamente en forma para eso!

La pelirroja agarró las muñecas del capitán y lo tiró hacia ella para tumbarlo en la cama. Él se quedó perplejo con la tremenda fuerza de su amante y su rapidez en desabrocharle los pantalones del traje y bajárselos junto con la ropa interior para liberar su erección.

Vio el disfrute en su mirada cuando observó con placer y miedo su mitad inferior desnuda.

Acercó su mano para acariciarle a lo largo del mástil y él la besó cuando colocó su mano encima de la de ella y la ayudó con el ritmo que deseaba para controlar que no hiciera sobreesfuerzos. Sentir su mano bajo la suya cómo le daba placer, lo excitaba todavía más y a ella parecía agradarle. No pudo soportar mucho tiempo antes de que su propio orgasmo llegara.

Erza sonrió unos momentos antes de que volviera la tristeza a su cara.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le acarició el mentón preocupado el azulado.

—Te amo demasiado Jellal. Prométeme que no vas a alejarme otra vez. No podría soportarlo.

Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en su interior. Le colocó varios mechones escarlata detrás de la oreja y le besó la punta de la nariz.

—Te prometo que no voy a volver a comportarme como un imbécil. Para bien o para mal, estás condenada a aguantarme hasta que te hartes de mí.

Ambos estaban condenados a permanecer en la vida del otro hasta que la muerte los separase. _Juntos crearían una vida_ a partir de ahora y multitud de planes aparecieron en la mente de la pelirroja que lo beso juguetona lanzándose a su cuello con una sonrisa, feliz de la historia que estaban a punto de crear y que ella ya había encontrado un título perfecto para ella uniendo sus nombres.

 _Jerza._

Habían empezado a escribir juntos su Jerza y en ella Jellal sería su compañero de vida tal y como ella sería la suya.

A la mañana siguiente, Jellal acudió a la comisaría tras dejar a Erza descansando después de haberle preparado el desayuno y dejado en el escritorio de la habitación junto con una nota. Se la veía tan tranquila y vulnerable durmiendo desnuda en su cama que probablemente ella sería el único motivo por el cuál evitaría presentarse al trabajo. Pero hoy era un día importante dado que la fiscal Kagura y el detective Fullbuster mantenían el último interrogatorio con el senador Purehito.

Había sido detenido después de conseguir el suplicatorio por parte de su cámara ya que al desempeñar un cargo de senador, gozaba de una inmunidad que le impedía ser enjuiciado si el senado no autorizaba su procesamiento con anterioridad. El caso había sido tan mediatizado que la cámara se había dado más prisa de lo normal en permitir que el senador fuera cesado de su cargo y entregado a las manos de la policía de Magnolia.

Su tío finalmente se había avenido a dar la información del paradero de los chicos desaparecidos a cambio de una reducción de condena de forma que le permitiera acceder a la libertad condicional en un plazo no excesivamente grande para considerarse un vejestorio. Aunque sus cuentas habían sido intervenidas y puestas a disposición judicial, Jellal no dudaba de que Hades conservara alguna que otra escondida que le permitiría sobrevivir en óptimas condiciones una vez su condena hubiera concluido.

El capitán comprobó a través del espejo como la fiscal aceptaba su acuerdo puesto que ya lo había hablado con su superior y le entregaba por escrito la acusación que iba a ser presentada. El detective Fullbuster se mostraba realmente cabreado y era extraño verlo en esas condiciones ya que su aspecto de frialdad solía ocultar explosiones de esa naturaleza. Jamás lo había visto así, pero estaba sentado visiblemente incómodo en una silla mientras marcaba un ritmo acelerado con la punta de su pie y se mordía el labio con furia animal.

—Ahora, dónde están los niños —escupió con desprecio el detective una vez hubo firmado el senador.

—Vais a necesitar una orden judicial para encontrarlos —dijo con tranquilidad el senador—. ¿Mi sobrino no debería estar aquí?

Jellal suspiró pesadamente.

Su tío había reclamado su presencia en otras ocasiones anteriores pero él se había negado a verlo. El senador ya conocía de su traición y no quería intervenir de un modo más personal en su investigación dado los lazos familiares que los unían. Ya fuera por egoísmo, su tío lo había salvado de la horrible situación en la que se encontraba cuando asumió su tutela. Y por eso todavía le guardaba una cierta estima.

—Eso ahora no importa senador —podía notarse la ácida burla del detective en sus palabras lo que le planteó a Jellal la cuestión de por qué el moreno sentía una implicación tan personal en el caso Loxar—. ¿Dónde están los niños?

—Para saberlo van a tener que acceder al almacén que la empresa Cait Shelter tiene en Crocus. No puedo permitírselo únicamente yo ya que no soy el único socio. De ahí la necesidad de una orden judicial. La Junta debería acordarlo por mayoría.

— ¿Los encontraremos ahí?

—No. Pero existe una caja fuerte detrás de la puerta del único despacho del almacén dónde encontrarán un disco duro en el que se hallan el nombre de todos estos chicos y el domicilio donde pueden ubicarlos así como también su supervisor y los centros de entrenamiento. Está encriptado, claro. Pero estoy seguro que su científica logrará conseguir descodificarlo —sonrió con tranquilidad.

Algo que le había parecido alarmante a Jellal era la placidez con la que su tío se estaba tomando aquel asunto. La única vez que lo había visto mostrar un mínimo de preocupación era cuando mencionaba el nombre de su sobrino. Una preocupación que a Jellal le había parecido incluso paternal.

Extrañamente él no sentía odio hacia su sobrino.

— ¿Supervisor y centros de entrenamiento? —cuestionó Kagura.

Todo lo que habían sospechado parecía ser cierto al fin.

Jellal se tensó al recordar parte de su pasado criminal.

Que se aprovecharan de unos chicos que se encontraban en una situación parecida a la suya, le revolvía las tripas. Jóvenes que habían encontrado otra vía para subsistir en el mundo del que habían sido rechazados para que finalmente les coaccionaran a volver de nuevo una vez habían logrado hallar un camino legal que les permitía tener comida y un techo sobre sus cabezas sin sufrir humillaciones ni otro tipo de maltratos.

—Teníamos un informante que trabajaba con delincuentes juveniles y nos indicaba su historial y paradero para que pudieran ser persuadidos.

— ¿Qué informante?

—Usted misma lo conoce, fiscal —sonrió—. Su último nombre fue Acnologia Black y creo que lo tienen detenido por otras fechorías que ponen en ridículo las mías —todos se sobresaltaron ante esa confesión. Al parecer, el Michelangelo había guardado una cierta estrecha relación con el senador—. Algunos de estos chicos eran fácilmente persuadidos de mantener una vida criminal bajo nuestra protección y tutela y con nuestras herramientas.

— ¿Y los que no? —quiso saber Fullbuster.

—Eran secuestrados y antes de pasar a los centros de formación, eran entregados a personal especializado en hacerles cambiar de opinión.

— ¿Los torturó?

—Mi muy ilustrísima fiscal, temo decirle que hay otras formas mucho más eficientes que la burda tortura que tiene usted en mente para lograr cambiar la forma de pensar de una persona. Existen métodos de sugestión cognitiva, el uso de drogas y estupefacientes, la privación de sueño y cualquier otro instrumento lo suficiente eficaz para debilitar la mente humana y manipularla a tu antojo.

Jellal se alejó del espejo una vez la confesión terminó y se dirigió a conversar con el detective Fullbuster y la fiscal para finalizar con este tema.

Ellos se veían agotados por toda la investigación. El detective Fullbuster llevaba cuatro semanas de encubierto intentando averiguar algo acerca del autor de los ataques contra Juvia Loxar pero la fiscal había tenido que batallar para lograr arrancarle una confesión al senador persuadiendo de ello a sus superiores. Parecía haber alguien a quien no le agradaba que su tío saliera antes de tiempo lo cual era extraño dado su poder en Magnolia y Fiore

—Fullbuster, tómese un par de días libres —le exigió cuando Kagura los dejó solos.

—Señor no creo que ahora sea un buen momento…

—Yo creo que es el más adecuado. Lo he visto estar a punto de perder los nervios ahí dentro y no es una respuesta habitual en usted. Su compañera, McGarden, vuelve de su baja mañana por lo que no se preocupe. Sus casos permanecerán custodiados por ella.

—Señor…

—Dos días, Fullbuster. No quiero verlo aquí mañana ni pasado o lo destituiré.

No es como si pudiera hacer efectiva esa amenaza. Después de lo acordado con asuntos internos, Jellal Fernandes presentaría su dimisión mañana a primera hora y su mantenimiento en el cargo sería meramente provisional antes de que el nuevo capitán tomara el relevo, no pudiendo tomar ya ese tipo de decisiones definitivas y de tal importancia. Lo menos que podía hacer era encargarse de que todos sus agentes se encontraran en perfectas condiciones después de todo lo ocurrido en la comisaría. Y el detective Fullbuster necesitaba un tiempo para sí mismo.

• • • • •

Gray había decidido pasar los dos días libres que su capitán le había obligado a tomar en Galuna. Durante toda la semana anterior, si bien había visto a Juvia en varias ocasiones, únicamente había tenido una auténtica cita a solas con ella. Y, para desgracia del detective, la promesa de la ausencia de sexo de la periodista había ido totalmente en serio. Con ello había logrado dos cosas: una de ellas era un enorme dolor de testículos y la segunda es que cada vez sentía más hacia la periodista. Había creído en un primer momento, que la falta de poder tocarla íntimamente atenuaría los sentimientos que ella había despertado en él. Sin embargo había averiguado que aquella decisión impuesta por una cruel y despiadada reportera de cabellos azulados les había ofrecido un mayor tiempo para concerse el uno al otro y, cuando Gray había empezado a relajarse, había comprobado que disfrutaba riéndose con ella y sobretodo de su presencia siempre a su lado.

Tampoco es que tuvieran prohibido tocarse en absoluto. Los abrazos y los besos formaban parte de la primera base que Juvia tenía esquematizada en su mente fantasiosa que en ocasiones se dejaba llevar demasiado por el romanticismo del cine estadounidense. El lado positivo de aquello era que Gray había perfeccionado el arte de besar y lo había llevado a un nivel que lo colocaba en la divinidad. Su dominio de la cavidad bucal y su lengua hacía verdadera maravillas en la de Juvia, intentando persuadirla de la decisión que había tomado. Pero ella era más dura de lo que parecía y aguantaba estoicamente.

—Sabes que podría estar haciéndote esto mismo en otras zonas de tu cuerpo, ¿verdad Juvia? —le había dicho cuando su primera cita estaba finalizando tras apartarse de ella al escuchar un gemido entre sus labios.

—Claro que Juvia lo sabe Gray-sama —sonrió con un sonrojo, haciéndole creer a Gray que por fin eliminaría de su mente aquella absurda imposición que lo estaba haciendo sufrir tanto—. A Juvia le alegra escuchar que Gray-sama admite que la espera está mejorando nuestras habilidades amatorias.

Él se había sobresaltado mientras Juvia reía como una niña traviesa. Al final, ella había ganado aquel asalto y debía de reconocer que tenía demasiada razón. El problema era que no sólo se sentía dolorido en una parte de su anatomía masculina. Ojalá se tratara de un mero dolor físico.

Lo peor era el miedo que sentía por la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia la periodista.

Era extraño sentirse así. Con Briar todo había sido muy distinto y la había querido más que a su propia vida. Pero Juvia era demasiado particular y especial, y sus sentimientos por la azulada eran libres, sin que existiera ningún sufrimiento de por medio. Había creído que el amor conllevaba dolor para sacrificarse por la otra persona. Juvia le estaba ofreciendo una visión completamente diferente a la que había tenido durante su adolescencia.

La explosión de sus sentimientos lo hacía bloquearse y cuando eso ocurría, ella ni tan sólo lo presionaba. Era como si lo conociera más que él mismo y le ofreciera el espacio que Gray no sabía que necesitaba. Por esa misma causa había decidido volver a su pueblo natal a ver a su familia. Necesitaba tomar una decisión que le daba miedo. Pero no había otra opción.

Sintió que le golpeaban unos dedos en el lóbulo de la oreja y se giró sobresaltado.

— ¡Auch! —su mirada se ciñó a un hombre de cincuenta años muy atractivo y parecido a él con algo de barba de tres días que jaspeaba su rostro y lo miraba sonriente.

— ¿Qué demonios haces espiando a tu familia, Gray? Estabas agazapado y observando con tu mirada sombría de siempre la puerta del negocio familiar.

—Hola papá —respondió con una mueca.

Su tono de voz retrocedió en el tiempo y se sintió el mismo niño que era cuando convivía con su familia. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo cuando trataba con su padre y él se aprovechaba de ello, gastándole bromas pesadas o molestándole con cualquier comentario.

—No nos dijiste que vendrías a vernos. ¡Pero estoy contento que lo hicieras! —su amplio pecho se abrió para darle una bienvenida con un fuerte abrazo como si todavía tuviera diez años— ¿Me estás gruñendo? —preguntó divertido.

—No —mintió a la vez que cesaba en el gruñido que había ahogado contra el pecho de su padre.

—Pensé que la próxima vez que vinieras sería para presentarnos a tu novia —se separó de él y se encargó de mirar por todas partes—. ¿Dónde la tienes?

— ¿Nueva novia? —enarcó una ceja.

—Chelia llegó ayer a casa tras terminar su cuatrimestre universitario y dijo algo de una chica llamada Juvia —restó pensativo unos momentos, dudando acerca de si había entendido bien a su hija menor—. Creo que ese era su nombre.

Gray se sobresaltó y maldijo a su hermana más pequeña por irse de la lengua. ¿Era demasiado pedir que respetaran su intimidad? Suponía que no. A Chelia le encantaban los chismes y siempre los estaba compartiendo con todos los Fullbusters.

—Debo decir que me extrañó saber que alguien te estaba aguantando como para ser tu novia —se rascó la nuca y sonrió al ver la expresión huraña de su hijo—. Con lo frío y tu extraña perversión de ir medio desnudo eres un hijo difícil de casar —Gray sintió que de nuevo su camisa estaba totalmente abierta y se encargó de abotonársela.

— ¡Cállate viejo!

— ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está la chica que ha conseguido domesticar a mi hijo favorito?

El detective sonrió.

Era una broma propia de su familia decir que Gray era el hijo varón favorito de sus padres mientras que Chelia y Sherry pasaban a ser las hijas favoritas. Ese tipo de palabras cariñosas que solían dirigir a sus hijos desde la infancia todavía perduraban. Habían sido una familia con escasos ingresos y de clase trabajadora a pesar que con el paso del tiempo el negocio familiar había fructificado, pero nunca les había faltado cariño.

—No está aquí y no es mi novia exactamente —su padre se mostró decepcionado y triste automáticamente—. Estamos… conociéndonos.

—Oh… Ya entiendo —le guiñó un ojo—. Cuando tu madre y yo empezamos también la _conocí_ en muchas posturas. Por delante, por detrás, a cuatro patas, de pie, en la ducha —a Gray se le desencajó la mandíbula cuando las palabras de su padre le obligaron a imaginarse a sus progenitores en tales posturas—. Probamos el puente de madera una vez pero me lesioné la espalda por no tener mucha flexibilidad —torció su boca y Gray no pudo evitar horrorizarse.

— ¡Basta! Dios. Mis. Ojos.

— ¿Tú también lo probaste verdad? —sonrió maliciosamente— Inténtalo después de una clases de yoga y tai‒chi y verás como todo cambia. Ahora hay muchos tutoriales colgados por YouTube y mi flexibilidad ha mejorado de una forma asombrosa. Tu madre está cada vez más satisfecha.

—Lo estás haciendo expresamente, ¿verdad?

Su padre soltó una carcajada afirmando sus sospechas y Gray resopló. Debería estar acostumbrado a su molesto padre. Lo cierto era que lo había echado de menos. A él y a toda su familia. Era agradable volver a casa en fechas navideñas mientras la nieve empezaba a caer.

Su padre se sentó en un banco de piedra que estaba a su lado y golpeó el asiento para que él se lo uniera. Se encontraban en una plaza, en frente de la cafetería de sus padres. Si Silver Fullbuster prefería charlar fuera de los dominios familiares era porque intentaría sonsacarle información que sabía que en compañía de otros no lograría extraer. Su padre lo conocía muy bien y sabía que a su hijo le incomodaba hablar de cosas personales.

— ¿Cómo es ella? —le preguntó tras unírsele.

—Es tozuda, pegajosa, llorona y dependiente.

— ¡Vaya! No la estás dejando muy bien parada —rompió a reír.

—La verdad es que me gusta que sea así —miró al suelo y sonrió débilmente—. Me encanta cuando se marca un objetivo y lucha por conseguirlo. Persevera y lo da todo de sí misma como una auténtica luchadora. Y me he acostumbrado a sus caricias. Que siempre busque contacto conmigo y no hablo de un punto de vista sexual —por desgracia para Gray, la pequeña Gracie y sus amigos Sushu y Evos—, sino la forma en la que me transmite su apoyo incondicional, permaneciendo siempre a mi lado. Ella me hace sentir útil y que me necesita pero de una forma totalmente distinta a Briar.

Su padre se sobresaltó al oírle pronunciar ese nombre. Gray le había contado toda su historia con su primera y única pareja que también había sido su primer amor. Desde su fallecimiento, no había vuelto a nombrarla.

— ¿Distinta? —Gray asintió.

—No me exige que esté pendiente de ella constantemente, ni tampoco que sus necesidades sean las únicas que deban ser suplidas. Simplemente me hace sentir que me necesita y aunque no estemos juntos físicamente sé que permanezco en su cabeza. Y papá…

Gray alzó la mirada fría y Silver se sorprendió al descubrir una pequeña dosis de ilusión momentánea que fue sustituida por un rubor, a la vez que su hijo desviada la vista al costado. Jamás había visto esa emoción en los ojos de su hijo desde que el cáncer había empezado, ni tampoco comportarse de esa forma con una mujer. Creía que la enfermedad y la muerte había eliminado ese sentimiento de su sistema ya que su familia había hecho lo posible por intentarle introducir la esperanza infructuosamente.

—… ella es pura —bajó la mirada cubriendo el rubor de su rostro con la bufanda que llevaba y que Juvia le había hecho a mano. Todavía olía a ella.

— ¿Pura? —su hijo asintió.

—Nunca había conocido a alguien que no tuviera ni una gota de maldad en su cuerpo. Ella siente el dolor ajeno como propio y se preocupa por los demás. Es protectora y justa, siempre ve lo bueno en el ser humano más ruin que puedas encontrarte. Su inocencia alcanza un nivel que jamás había visto en un adulto.

—Es muy distinta a Briar —carraspeó y vio la culpa en los ojos de su hijo—. Tú sabes que te mereces ser feliz, ¿verdad Gray? —él asintió— No debes permanecer oculto a mantener una nueva relación. Sé que ella te hizo prometerle que si algún día no superaba su enfermedad y moría tú jamás la olvidarías, que nunca introducirías a una nueva mujer en tu vida, pero ella no debió exigirte eso. Todos merecemos ser felices.

—No es sólo eso lo que me preocupa…

— ¿Qué más es?

—Lo que siento por Juvia es mucho más intenso que lo que sentí por Briar. Briar era una persona que vivía la vida complicándosela a ella y a los demás. Su principal preocupación únicamente era ella misma y a veces creo que a pesar de que la quise, lo que realmente me unía a ella era la relación de dependencia que me obligó a construir hacia ella. Mis ansias por protegerla y salvarla me obsesionaban y la intensidad de mis sentimientos se confundían con mis ganas de que ella no muriera y poderla salvar.

— ¿Y con Juvia?

—Juvia me hace feliz. Ella se desvive por mí y me conoce más de lo que llegó a hacerlo Briar. Juvia me hace ser mejor persona. Yo… —tragó duro antes de decir la frase más difícil para Gray— _l-l-la amo_.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el maldito problema Gray? —su hijo lo miró a los ojos y su padre se estremeció cuando observó la expresión en ellos.

—Perder a Briar me devastó. Perder a Juvia me mataría, papá. No puedo imaginarme una vida sin ella. Y no quiero hacerlo.

Hablar con su padre le estaba ayudando a superar sus miedos. Se sentía incómodo pero a la vez comprendía y se analizaba a sí mismo. Eso es lo que necesitaba para dar el siguiente paso con la periodista y era una de las razones por las que había vuelto a su casa. Habiendo perdido a Ur, la otra persona con la que podía abrirse de esa forma eran su padre y ahora Juvia.

—Gray, sé que por lo que viviste de niño has tenido a la muerte presente en tu vida con demasiada intensidad —alargó su brazo para rodearle los hombros— y a pesar de eso elegiste una profesión que aún te rodea más de cadáveres. Pero eso es otro tema —su hijo gruñó y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido—. Sin embargo, precisamente eso debería darte una razón para disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida.

—No es sólo eso papá… ¿Y si volviera el cáncer? No puedo hacerle pasar por eso. Ella no se merece el sufrimiento de ver morir a alguien por una enfermedad como ésta. Yo lo hice y no se lo deseo a nadie.

—Gray —esta vez se giró para encararlo y apoyó ambas manos en sus hombros—, estás curado. Deja de pensar en que vas a enfermar de nuevo y empieza a disfrutar. ¿Es esa la razón por la que mantienes ese gélido espacio con la gente que conoces? ¿Por miedo a que afianzar relaciones te lleve a relajarte por fin y asumir que el cáncer está fuera de tu sistema?

—Podría volver… Hay días que sueño con eso y tengo que dirigirme al baño a comprobar mis encías por si sangran o cualquier otro síntoma.

—Tienes las mismas probabilidades de recaer en el cáncer ahora que cualquier persona que no la haya sufrido nunca, hijo —le sonrió—. Disfruta de tu nueva oportunidad en la vida y permítete compartirla con Juvia.

Gray asintió sin mirarlo. Sabía que tenía razón y en verdad se sentía un tremendo idiota por pensar de esa forma pero no quería hacerle daño a Juvia y ella era la primera persona que le impulsaba a abrazar su estado saludable y olvidarse de lo que pudiera ocurrir. Nadie había conseguido esto hasta conocerla. Como si estuviera dotada de una magia sanadora que cubría sus heridas emocionales por completo.

La amaba y no podía esperar más a decírselo.

Mañana mismo iría a buscarla a su casa y le haría una visita sorpresa para expresarle sus sentimientos. Aquello le gustaría y la haría sonreír. Estaba seguro de eso.

—Ven, chico. Entremos a casa que estoy seguro que tu madre y tus hermanas estarán ansiosas por ver al primogénito de nuevo —le despeinó el cabello azabache y entraron en la cafetería mientras la nieve iba cayendo con lentitud en los cuerpos de los dos varones Fullbuster—. Supongo que vas a quedarte para la cena de nochebuena, ¿no? —enarcó una ceja.

—Sí —sonrió—. Claro que sí, papá.

—Perfecto, y la próxima vez que vengas quiero que vengas con Juvia sí o sí.

* * *

 **Aclaración**

No sé si estáis familiarizadas con el concepto de prescripción/prescribir. Por si a caso lo explico =O.

Los delitos o crímenes tienen un plazo máximo para ser perseguidos una vez se cometen. Una vez transcurrido este plazo ya no puedes ser enjuiciado. Se dice entonces que el delito ha prescrito. Esto tiene su razón de ser y su fundamento pero ya no me enrollo más con esto porque probablemente no os interese xD. Básicamente, al menos en España que es el Código Penal que conozco, prescriben todos los delitos (cada uno tiene un plazo distinto, dependiendo de la gravedad y duración de la pena) si bien hay algunas excepciones como los de genocidio, lesa humanidad, terrorismo con resultado de muerte y los delitos contra los bienes o personas protegidos en caso de conflicto armado (excepto unos xD). Los de este grupo siempre podrán ser perseguidos por muchos años que transcurren ya que se llaman imprescriptibles.

* * *

 **Lala-chan:** ¡Sí fue intenso de principio a fin x'D! Mira es una auténtica guerrera y a pesar que en este universo ella no posee fuerza física, digamos que todo reside en la mental. Usa su cerebro cómo puede para lograr sus metas. A pesar de ello sigue preocupada por Laxus porque sabe que le hizo daño aunque intentó que fuera el menor posible :(.

¡Acertaste con el lemon xD!

 **Elie-chan:** ¡Bye bye Mich! Fue un personaje divertido e interesante de escribir pero en algún momento tenía que terminar el caso xD. Mirajane tuvo una intervención espectacular con sus dotes de manipuladora que creo que ha perfeccionado junto con su pedazo de interpretación x'D.

Exacto. Para Laxus lo peor fue creer que realmente no significaba nada para Mira y que en realidad incluso hasta el Acnologia era más interesante que él porque claro... Acnologia mata a mujeres y tal x'D... Cuando ella le susurró que escapara y le entregó el bisturí él comprendió la razón de toda aquella actuación. Creía que ella únicamente salvaría a su hermana. Los quiso a los dos vivos aunque con ello estuviera sacrificándose ante alguien como el Michelangelo.

JAJAJAJAJJAAJ pobre Lisanna XDDDD. Cuando la veo en el manga/anime siempre creo que la pobrecita es muy buena persona pero algo inútil x'D. Ella aparece con toda la ilusión del mundo diciendo "yo os voy a ayudar con tal" siempre pienso"ufff... déjalo que todavía vas a molestar en medio de la pelea xD". Aquí quise darle un poco de utilidad, sí x'D.

¡SUERTE DEL RAYO XD!

Aw ¡pues me superencanta que sea de las pocas autoras que leen tus reviews testamento xD!

PD: ¡Tengo que ponerme al día con el anime xD! Me quedé un poco a medias con la pelea de Laxus contra Tempesta. Vi que le habían dado ese protagonismo a él en vez de a Gray y a mí me gustó ese cambio. Además Gray termina apareciendo cuál fucker al final para ayudarlos igualmente x'D. La batalla contra un Laxus medio muerto le dio mucha epicidad a la batalla *-*. El momento laxuvia no lo he visto todavía aunque vi una imagen de Laxus en las piernas de Juvia e_e. Lo de los desnudos del manga estoy deseando que Mashima nos cuente más de ello porque yo LO NECESITO AL MENOS XD.

 **Guest:** *-* ¡gracias!

Me encanta que veáis el desarrollo de los personajes y la trama y que lo viváis sin aburriros ^^. Especialmente me gusta también jugar con el suspenso y que tengáis vuestras dudas e hipótesis sobre lo que va a pasar (también me gusta trollear e_e xD).

¡Espero que este capítulo también fuera de tu agrado =)!

* * *

*Yai*

¡La pareja protagonista del lemon fue el Jerza =O! Hubo varias personas que lo adivinaron como ImagineAllTheCookies, Mariamiau, AngieKawaii, Lala-chan y Sabastu. Recordasteis bien que sólo nos falta el lemon en ellos y en el GaLe (tranquilas, ellos también tendrán su dosis de amor x'D).

Pero es que ha habido una persona que ha hecho combo y ha acertado no sólo el lemon sino también el "guest star" que ha resultado ser Silver XDDD. ¡Felicidades Megan0810! Te regalo todo mi amor además del capítulo íntegro x'D. La mayoría pensasteis en Ichiya y me sentí culpable porque en realidad sólo aparece muy poco en un capítulo anterior :O. ¡Me enchufasteis el mono por el gran Ichiya xD! Probablemente haga uso de él en otro fic u_u.

Por cierto, con Silver me pasó como con Zancrow y me emocioné mucho utilizándolo así que va a volver a salir más adelante *O*.

¡Y nada más :P! Este capítulo fue un poco la calma antes de la tormenta...

¡Me voy corriendo a leer el fic de The Flash de iblwe antes de acostarme *_*/!

 **Recordad que leer vuestros reviews me alegran la vida y el alma *O*.**

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)!


	28. Tártaros

**Nota:** Hai! Qué rápido tenéis capítulo nuevo, ¿verdad xD? Bueno, quiero comentaros que en este capítulo la música desarrolla un papel muy importante en la historia. Creo que para disfrutar mejor de este capítulo, lo mejor es hacerlo escuchando las canciones que se van mencionando en el mismo fic. Si queréis probarlo os dejaré el listado a continuación, así cuando leáis el título o fragmento de la canción sabréis cuál buscar:

Sweet Emotion - Aerosmith  
Dust in the Wind - Kansas  
Right Here - Ashes Remain  
Your Eyes - Soundtrack Rent (Film)  
Angel - Theory of a Deadman  
Heart Like Yours - Willamette Stone  
A Twist in my Story - Secondhand Serenade  
Love me Tender - Elvis Presley

 **Disclamer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Mashima que es un troll ¬_¬'. Pero la historia es toda mía y está registrada ^^. También tengo que reconocer la autoría de algunos fragmentos de las canciones mencionadas arriba y que he utilizado en el capítulo porque evidentemente no me pertenecen x'D.

Contiene escenas sexuales (y además una pista sobre la identidad de Tártaros *cofcof*).

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTIOCHO: TÁRTAROS**

* * *

Gajeel se sentía más nervioso de lo habitual.

Desde que había iniciado su relación con Levy notaba mucha presión encima. Y no se trataba de algo que la menuda detective hiciera o dijera. Gajeel nunca había mantenido una relación seria con ninguna mujer y temía no ser lo suficientemente correcto para ella. El papel de playboy y seductor se le daba para matrícula de honor pero para el hecho de conservar una fémina a su lado, y más alguien como ella, estaba totalmente desprovisto de conocimiento. Levy no era como las otras mujeres con las que había estado.

La azulada tenía una aguda mente y era suspicaz. Sus gustos no eran nada superficiales e incluso había disfrutado de los placeres musicales de Gajeel. Era abierta y transparente, pero en el terreno sexual podía sentir su temor. Precisamente por ello no la había presionado. Siempre era ella la que daba pie a que intimaran y nunca intentaba prolongarlo o ir más allá de lo que estaba preparada. Todavía no se habían acostado y Gajeel jamás le diría a la azulada lo difícil que le era no estar en su interior. Y no era nada fácil en muchas ocasiones ocultar su dolorosa erección.

Había tenido que usar varias excusas para ir al baño. De esta forma el adorable y atractivo cuerpo de la detective ya no se encontraba en su regazo o encima de su duro pecho y el agua fría lo refrescaba. Pero en otras ocasiones, su dureza era tan persistente y tozuda que había tenido que ofrecerse a su propio tacto que ansiaba por parte de su enana y liberarse por completo. Levy estaba empezando a preocuparse, pensando que Gajeel estaba teniendo problemas con su próstata o vejiga y perseveraba en que debía acudir a un médico para que le hicieran un chequeo.

No hubiera creído que pudiera disfrutar tanto de la compañía de una fémina sin intervención del coito. Le había sorprendido gratamente la diversión que habían compartido los dos a solas y junto a Lily. Habían acudido todos los Redfox y Levy al festival escolar del benjamín y tal como la detective le había prometido al pequeñín había bailado con él, haciendo que su pecho se hinchara de satisfacción. Gajeel disfrutaba de aquella estampa familiar. Ya no tenía que preocuparse por la necesidad de su hijo por tener una madre que se había ido instalando poco a poco desde que la detective había estado trabajando encubierto como su secretaria.

Había obviado que la ausencia de la figura materna le había dolido de veras a su pequeño heredero, pero Levy se había encargado de suplirla encantada. La detective se encargaba de inculcarle normas e incluso le ofrecía libros de cursos avanzados debido a lo mucho que se aburría en clase con las materias. Ella misma le había propuesto a Gajeel la oportunidad de que Lily iniciara el próximo curso escolar un año avanzado ya que el pequeño había compartido con ella el malestar en su propia clase.

Probablemente, su inteligencia le comportaría adelantarlo más de un curso, pero entonces se vería física y emocionalmente demasiado distinto a sus compañeros y le provocaría más introversión de la que tenía ya. El mejor regalo que Levy le había hecho era querer formar parte de su familia y permanecer en ella. Le debía demasiado y para ello se había ocupado de destruir a la persona que más daño le había hecho. Habría sido muy satisfactorio golpearlo y despedazarlo con sus propias manos pero lo que había hecho serviría... por el momento.

Gracias a la recopilación que Juvia había hecho investigándolo durante semanas, había tenido suficiente para presentarlo a la Junta y relevarlo como director ejecutivo de Kayo. Los desvíos de fondos y malversación que había hecho del capital de la empresa para asuntos personales tales como viajes, acompañantes sexuales y cualquier otro desembolso inútil habían sido suficientes para desplazarlo de la empresa para siempre. Había mantenido su tanto por cierto como socio que había ido liquidándolo poco a poco para subsistir. Kawazu había tenido un modo de vivir el día a día sin preocuparse por el futuro y eso lo había arruinado. La única forma de sobrevivir era vendiendo sus acciones, que habían sido adquiridas por Gajeel hasta perderlas por completo.

Pero para el señor Redfox aquello no había sido suficiente.

El sufrimiento por el que todavía su McEnana estaba atravesando no era comparable con perder miles de millones de Jewels. Quería que al menos sufriera una vergüenza como la de Levy, tan dura y contundente como la humillación y el dolor físico que le había infligido. Y ya que le había prometido a la detective que no le haría _ningún daño físico_ , se había decantado por humillarlo públicamente en la prensa nacional una vez las acciones de Kawazu estuvieron todas en su poder.

Debido a que no quería que supiera de su intervención en su exposición pública, su hermana Juvia había propuesto que el artículo de investigación que ella ya había redactado fuese publicado por Lyon desde Phantom Lord. De esta forma, la opinión pública estaría informada de las veces que acudía a prostíbulos y maltrataba a las pobres prostitutas que ahí trabajaban. Los gustos y apetencias sexuales de Kawazu consistían perversiones sexuales y parafilias que a Gajeel le habían revuelto el estómago. Había leído las declaraciones que Juvia había conseguido de las chicas de cuya compañía había disfrutado y todas ellas permanecían con secuelas psicológicas. Algunas, incluso con cicatrices visibles y se rumoreaba que una de ellas había llegado a fallecer en sus manos.

Kawazu pagaba ingentes cantidades de dinero a su proxeneta para mantener su silencio y tener carta blanca con las mujeres que contrataba. De esta forma las torturaba físicamente y las humillaba psicológicamente con todo tipo de juegos mentales e insultos. A algunas las había llegado a encerrar a oscuras durante varios días, aislándolas totalmente hasta que empezaban a desfallecer o temer por su vida. Era en ese momento cuando se decidía a abrir la puerta y montarlas con la luz apagada e impidiéndolas salir de la habitación.

Su hermana había podido fotografiar algunas cicatrices o heridas recientes de las mujeres que se lo habían permitido. A Gajeel le habían parecido nauseabundos los desgarros que les había infligido a las pobres chicas cuyo testimonios habían sido recopilados por la periodista. Todas las prostitutas habían coincidido en que Kawazu únicamente podía llegar al orgasmo de esa forma, ya que cuando alcanzaba el clímax era cuando las veía llorar o sufrir terriblemente. El sentía placer en el miedo o el lloro ajeno. Y precisamente esos elementos eran lo único que conseguían endurecerlo.

Todas ellas habían estado tan aterradas a hablar, debido a que se encontraban bajo el yugo de su proxeneta y que conocían cuál era el origen de Kawazu, que Juvia les había tenido que ofrecer un seguro. Uno que había pagado Gajeel gustosamente y que consistía en dinero suficiente para liberarlas de la deuda de su coaccionador a ejercer la prostitución y un empleo en la nueva empresa que había iniciado el jefe de industrias Redfox, de forma que Kawazu ya no pudiera hacerles daño de nuevo.

Cuando el artículo fue publicado, Kawazu no sólo debió afrontar la vergüenza pública, sino también una investigación policial. El problema era que se encontraba en paradero desconocido y toda la policía lo estaba buscando. Pero Gajeel no se preocupaba por ello. Arruinado como estaba no llegaría muy lejos.

Cuando Levy había conocido la noticia se había encargado de hacerle preguntas por si estaba implicado en aquella publicación. Él simplemente se había negado a responder con una sonrisa y ella le había sonreído de vuelta. Parecía que aquello había permitido que se fuera relajando poco a poco y se sintiera más cómoda con su cuerpo y sexualidad.

Sin embargo, se había sentido culpable por su hermana. Su carrera profesional había quedado destrozada por su propio periódico y a manos de un compañero de profesión como era Jose Porla. Una noticia de estas características le habría venido bien para impulsar su carrera. Pero Juvia no quería que con ello se viera perjudicado su hermano y por ello todo el trabajo había sido entregado a Lyon, el cual había dudado en aceptarlo ya que no lo consideraba justo. La investigación había sido completamente hecha por Loxar y él tan sólo tenía que publicar el artículo y añadir su nombre

— ¿Gajeel va a ver a Levy?

—Sí. Ayer volvió al trabajo y dijo que para la hora de comer ya podríamos vernos —se enfurruñó al recordarlo—. No estoy completamente seguro de que debiera volver. Todavía no la veo del todo recuperada.

Juvia le acarició el cabello y él se escapó entre sus dedos haciéndose el ofendido, ocultando que realmente adoraba el tacto de su hermana. La reportera le sonrió.

—Juvia cree que Gajeel es demasiado sobreprotector con Levy.

—Ella es muy enana, Juvia —gruñó irritado—. Se cree Terminator y es como Danny DeVito. Ahora ella también es mi responsabilidad. Como tú y Lily.

Observó que llevaba la chaqueta y su bolso. Se había vestido con una larga bufanda blanca tejida por ella misma que hacía conjunto con la que le había regalado a Gray. A pesar de que Gajeel no estaba muy conforme con esa relación, había aprendido a aceptarla puesto que empezaba a ver que Juvia se sentía feliz a su lado. El comportamiento del detective también había cambiado al mostrar parte de sus sentimientos por su hermana. Además, se había ganado su voto de confianza cuando Juvia le había confesado que su relación gozaba de ausencia de sexo tras una enorme discusión que mantuvieron los hermanos Redfox. Al conocer Gajeel que su hermana se estaba viendo con el detective, había acusado a Fullbuster de utilizarla para su propio placer. En el momento que Juvia le había declarado que llevaban una semana sin mantener relaciones sexuales, la rabia y furia protectora de hermano mayor se había disipado.

—Por cierto, ¿vendrá esta noche Gray a nuestra cena de Navidad?

—No —murmuró Juvia—. Gray-sama se tomó dos días para ir a visitar a sus padres y hermanas. Gray-sama le dijo a Juvia que volvería mañana. Pero Lyon sí que vendrá —dijo sonriente.

Gray habría perdido puntos si su ubicación hubiera sido distinta. Las fechas navideñas eran para Juvia muy importantes y se habían transformado en melancólicas desde que sus padres habían muerto. Durante esos días, el ambiente familiar de peso que debía existir se había roto por la pérdida de sus progenitores. Que Gray la abandonase en esas fechas lo habría enfurecido de no ser porque se hallaba junto a su familia. Por este año esa excusa pasaría. Pero el siguiente querría a todos los Fullbuster en la mansión Redfox.

La llegada de Lily les había ayudado a superar el duelo, siendo mas liviana la dureza de la pérdida de sus padres. El hecho de preparar los regalos para el benjamín de los Redfox y la ilusión de la llegada de los Reyes Magos y Papá Noel que él conservaba, les permitía de nuevo divertirse durante la festividad. Era gracioso ver a su hijo mantener esa seriedad hasta que observabam la cabalgata de los Reyes Magos que ofrecía Magnolia o la ilusión que sus ojos destelleaban cuando encontraba sus regalos. Su pequeña mente se encargaba de hacer maquinaciones acerca de a qué hora habían llegado los personajes mágicos para hacerle entrega de sus obsequios.

Lily tenía una mente prodigiosa que alcanzaba ya el nivel de un estudiante de secundaria, pero había algo en lo que todavía creía como el niño que era: la magia.

— ¿Vas a la comisaría hoy también a grabar?

Su hermana llevaba unos días realizando un proyecto secreto del que Gajeel sabía bien poco. Él mismo había sido entrevistado por su cámara acerca del funcionamiento de la Comisaría que había llevado su caso. Juvia había querido limpiar el nombre de los detectives que habían ayudado a mantener a su familia a salvo ya que sentía que estaba en deuda con ellos. Por eso quería publicar un artículo que comunicara el verdadero trabajo y el tipo de profesionales que trabajan en aquellas dependencias policiales.

Juvia se había ofendido enormemente al saber que el capitán Jellal Fernandes había sido obligado a presentar su dimisión después de salir a la luz ciertas actividades ilegales o inmorales de su adolescencia. Había estado recriminando la hipocresía de los medios de comunicación que habían ofrecido noticias morbosas y enfocadas desde un prisma totalmente equivocado. Ella había visto a Jellal Fernandes como una víctima que la sociedad había abandonado. Y ésta era tan hipócrita que en vez de reconocer su error y rectificarlo, se estaba encargando de hundir la vida de un gran hombre que había conseguido sobrevivir sin la ayuda de nadie y reconducir su vida a un sendero más legal. Desde ese momento, Juvia se había encargado a dedicarle diversas entradas de su blog y también estaba preparando su propio reportaje.

—No. Juvia terminó con la grabación —se ruborizó—. Pero Juvia quedó para comer con Lyon y luego Juvia acudirá a recibir una pista acerca de Tártaros. Lyon pasará más tarde a buscar a Juvia. Si Lyon permaneciera, las fuentes de Juvia podrían asustarse y no presentarse.

Gajeel se frotó los ojos exhausto de ese tema.

Se suponía que el caso Loxar estaba cerrado y el senador Purehito entre rejas. Pero su hermana se había obsesionado en que dudaba que el senador fuera el verdadero director de orquesta de esa organización criminal. Y era extraño ya que había sido precisamente ella quien se había encargado de acusarlo en primer lugar. Él temía que dicha obsesión se hubiera producido por el hecho de que el miedo se había asentado en ella después de todo lo ocurrido y le impidiera sentirse segura. Era más algo psicológico que real. Por ello había intentado conservar la máxima calma y paciencia posible. Juvia había estado trabajando en este proyecto durante tanto tiempo y los Redfox habían adolecido de tanta inseguridad por su vida, que su obsesión se había transformado en una completamente irracional.

—El caso está cerrado, hermanita. Relájate.

—Juvia sólo quiere confirmarlo con su fuente. Si la identidad real de Tártaros coincide con el senador Purehito, Juvia podrá descansar.

—Eres realmente terca, mujer —asintió irritado—. Te esperaremos para la cena. No faltes. Aunque anoche Lily ya abrió los regalos navideños justo cuando las doce sonaron, espera recibir presentes tardíos en sus calcetines —negó con la cabeza.

—Juvia y Lyon ahí estarán —le anunció antes de que cerrase la puerta con una sonrisa.

Gajeel la siguió al cuarto de hora, después de asegurarse de que Lily iba a comer y despedirse de su hijo. No habría querido separarse de él durante esas fechas, pero únicamente tenía en mente ausentarse unas pocas horas y por la noche todos se reunirían. Necesitaba algo de intimidad con la azulada ya que durante gran parte de las fiestas la pasarían todos los Redfox juntos. Y además el propio Lily estaba empezando a exigirle su espacio, queriendo disfrutar de una de las lecturas que había recibido como regalo.

Levy se había avenido con facilidad a pasar todas aquellas fechas con ellos. Su relación con sus padres era prácticamente nula y su tío Warrod estaba demasiado lejos y mayor para moverse. Como Levy acababa de reintegrarse en la comisaría, no podía tomarse días libres para trasladarse de ciudad. No obstante, el hombre se conectaría por _Skype_ para que conociera a los Redfox. A pesar de sus años, el tío de Levy no reñía con las nuevas tecnologías sino que mantenía una buena relación con ellas. Y Gajeel tenía interés en conocer a la única persona que se había encargado de cuidar de su enana antes de que ella entrara en su vida. Su tío había sido la única persona que se había comportado aceptablemente con ella hasta que conoció a su mejor amiga Lucy en la universidad.

Quería causarle tan grata impresión al tío de Levy que le había propuesto quitarse los piercings, ocultar los tatuajes y recogerse el cabello. Pero la azulada se había negado en rotundo.

—No tienes que cambiar nada de ti, Gajeel. Me gustas tal y como eres y mi tío Warrod verá más allá de tu aspecto rebelde —colocó las manos en sus hombros y lo besó—. Además, me atrae demasiado tu estilismo para que modifiques una pizca de él.

Y por cosas como esa, Gajeel estaba completamente enamorado de aquella pigmea.

Pasó a recogerla por la misma comisaría con uno de sus coches deportivos. A pesar de la expresión de agotada que la detective mostraba, cuando reconoció su rostro su cara se iluminó con su sonrisa y acudió al asiento del copiloto para besarlo como forma de darle la bienvenida. Él acarició su mentó con el pulgar y delineó su labio inferior con la lengua antes de separarse.

No tardaron en llegaron a casa de Levy mediante las directrices de ésta ya que Gajeel todavía no conocía su dirección. Había estado quedándose a dormir en la mansión Redfox desde que había dejado el hospital puesto que Gajeel se había encargado de cuidarla para que se recuperase lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, Levy quería recuperar cierta parte de su independencia y, cuando estuvo mejor, tuvo que ceder a sus exigencias de volver a su pequeño apartamento. Levy no quería que la relación fuera a un ritmo excesivamente rápido, más bien deseaba disfrutar de cada una de las etapas por las que una pareja pasaba.

Gajel reconocía que no era un buen momento para convivir juntos aunque ya lo hubieran estado haciendo durante cierto tiempo. Pero no era lo mismo convivir en concepto de pareja que en ejecución de su deber policíaco. Necesitaban su independencia y no querían agobiarse el uno al otro. Y, sobretodo, Gajeel necesitaba su espacio para liberar su excitación retenida. No se veía conservando sus manos en su sitio durmiendo con Levy recostada en su pecho en plena erección mañanera.

Pero su ausencia se notaba y, mientras Lily echaba en falta acudir a ella en cualquier momento, Gajeel la buscaba con la mirada cuando trabaja en su despacho, esperándola encontrar en el escritorio de al lado buscando todavía información del caso. Echaba en falta sus juegos en los que ella fingía ofendida su presencia después de haber escuchado cualquiera de los comentarios molestos que Gajeel le propinaba para disfrutar de su expresión huraña y llamar así su atención.

No obstante, cuando se reunían de nuevo, la ausencia había servido para que los sentimientos se intensificaran y la atracción iba en aumento hasta casi estallar. Aunque todavía no se habían acostado, Gajeel y ella habían estado dando pasos que los acercaban a la meta. La detective había denominado a aquellos pasos "su entrenamiento". Uno que ofrecía mayores facilidades para la azulada si había música de por medio.

El apartamento de Levy era sorprendentemente pequeño. Sin embargo la decoración tenía mucho gusto y era acogedora. Gajeel determinó que probablemente era un habitáculo proporcional a las dimensiones de la detective. Ella podía moverse por el piso con gracia y desenvoltura. Pero el caso de Gajeel era distinto. Su enorme envergadura tanto por su espalda como los músculos que adornaban su cuerpo, le comportaban que se golpeara con todo lo que se encontraba constantemente.

Ella rio cuando una estantería se enganchó en su camiseta por tercer vez, obligándolo a tirar hacia atrás sin darse cuenta.

—Lo siento —siguió riendo—. Mi piso no es adecuado a tus dimensiones, ¿verdad?

—No pasa nada —frunció el entrecejo mientras se liberaba de la vergüenza.

—Comparada con tu casa debe darte claustrofobia estar aquí —él colocó la comida en la mesa—. Pero es que son sólo treinta y cinco metros cuadrados.

—Me gusta la decoración —musitó.

— ¡Cortesía todo de IKEA! —Gajeel esbozó una sonrisa.

—Aunque echo de menos las paredes…

—Es un loft. Como vivo sola no las necesito aunque hay una pequeña cortina hippie en el baño. No es agradable para una visita hacer de vientre sin un poco de intimidad —le guiñó un ojo y empezó a sacar los utensilios para la comida.

Gajeel se había encargado de ir a comprar el almuerzo a un tailandés y había preguntado a Levy por su equipo de música para introducir la nueva selección de canciones que portaba en su _pendrive_. Se había encargado de incluir de nuevas que eran totalmente desconocidas para la detective y que sabía por el estilo lento y el contenido de la letra, le crearían el ambiente de confortabilidad y seguridad que ella necesitaba. No obstante, ese listado de canciones tenía una particularidad que la distinguía de las otras anteriores. Gajeel se ruborizó tenuemente deseando que no se diera cuenta de ello ya que se trataba de algo bastante vergonzoso para él y que no quería confesárselo todavía a la mujer que tenía tan cerca.

La detective sonrió cuando los primeros acordes de _Sweet Emotion_ empezaron a sonar. Únicamente había una pista de guitarra a la que posteriormente se le unió una voz grave y aterciopelada que puso de gallina la piel de Levy. La azulada sintió recorrerle una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. El tono grave era dominado a la perfección por el cantante y podía imaginarse diversas grietas en su voz que lograban romperla cuando se tornaba ronca, excitando a Levy de una forma algo perturbadora para ella.

Humedeció sus labios y carraspeó para intentar calmarse.

«Comer me ayudará con esto…», se dijo la azulada.

El problema era que el propietario de Industrias Redfox había comprado comida para un régimen militar completo y la detective estaba demasiado llena cuando aún quedaba la mitad de la comida que Gajeel había comprado. Lo observó comer y disfrutar con todas las cajas. Levy jugaba con los palillos mientras admiraba su capacidad para devorar sin tener ni un solo gramo de grasa en su cuerpo. Y ella se había encargado de comprobar personalmente tal afirmación.

Su cuerpo estaba _muy trabajado_. Y aunque le gustaría _trabajárselo_ ella misma, le daba algo de temor tocarlo. Todavía había algunas imágenes que la perseguían. Sin embargo, habían hecho pequeños progresos y había podido disfrutar del tacto de la yema de sus dedos sintiendo los músculos de su torso o de sus brazos y espalda. Y se sentía satisfecha de que el tono de su piel bronceada decorado con la tensión de su cuerpo bajo su toque ya no le recordase a Kawazu.

Gajeel la pilló observándolo mientras comía con una mirada hambrienta y sonrió. Con el pulgar, secó la escasa salsa que había permanecido en su comisura y la boca de Levy se abrió, secándose su garganta a la vez. Quería ser ella la que lamiera esa parte de su cuerpo y mordiera con rabia.

Bien, a decir verdad, aquella no era la única parte de su cuerpo que quería saborear…

«Lo está haciendo expresamente para provocarme. Es tan odioso…»

Arrugó el entrecejo y apartó la comida.

—No puedo más.

— ¿No? —enarcó una ceja— Con lo enana que eres deberías alimentarte más para hacerte más grande y fuerte —ella le sacó la lengua—. No me tientes Levy o te diré dónde puedes colocar esa rosada lengüita.

Ella empequeñeció su boca ofreciendo un aspecto de falsa ofensa y giró la cabeza mirándolo provocativamente de reojo mientras él asentía. Era uno de los juegos que ambos se traían desde que habían empezado a salir juntos. Era una forma de canalizar la atracción sexual entre los dos que cada vez era más intensa y no podía ser todavía consumada.

Ambos disfrutaban realmente con ello a falta de algo más carnal.

—Yo ya sólo puedo crecer a lo ancho. ¿Quieres que me convierta en una bola de queso?

—Bien. Así tendré más carne que morder —respondió exhibiendo su dentadura y mordiendo al aire.

—Bien —se levantó y alejó de la barra para continuar con su falsa ofensa y retiró las cajas vacías para lanzarlas a la basura—. Acuérdate de eso cuando todos tus amigos se rían porque tu novia sufre de obesidad mórbida.

Oyó el ruido de una silla retirarse con rapidez y un bulto en su trasero. Sintió el aroma de la espuma de afeitar de Gajeel y sus manos rodeando su cintura. El cabello azabache caía encima de la cabeza de la pequeña azulada en cascada, acariciándola con ternura. Las primeras notas de una guitarra acústica que componían _Dust in the wind_ empezaron a sonar sin que ninguna voz la acompañara.

—No permitiría que nadie te ofendiera. Nunca. Antes acabaría con ellos que verte sufrir —ella se dio la vuelta y le acarició la mejilla sonriente.

—Lo sé.

Se colgó de su cuello y lo acercó hacia ella a la vez que se ponía de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios. Estos siempre estaban jugosos, suaves y calientes. Preparados para ella y creándole la adicción perfecta para no querer separarse de ellos. Levy se preguntaba muchas veces como las mujeres con las que había estado Gajeel no se volvían locas cuando no podían volver a capturar los labios del moreno. Levy siempre se perdía cuando lo besaba. Y no era sólo por la sedosa y caliente textura sino por su húmeda y juguetona lengua que la seducía en su interior, indicándole el camino hacia el placer mientras los afilados dientes de Gajeel la retenían y apenas la dejaban separarse para respirar. Por eso siempre terminaban ambos con dificultades para respirar.

Y las caricias que acompañaban el beso no se quedaban atrás.

Disfrutaba cerrando los ojos para sentirlo con mayor intensidad desde que Gajeel le había asegurado que la vista era el sentido más engañoso de todos y el que opacaba más a los restantes. Cuando anulaba su visión, el dueño de industrias Redfox comprendía que esa era la señal con la que ella le hacía saber que se estaba entregando a él y podían alcanzar el siguiente nivel. Gajeel entonces deslizaba su mano, como estaba haciendo ese ese preciso momento para palpar su cuerpo y extasiarse con las pequeñas curvas de la detective mientras ella reproducía el mismo movimiento por debajo de la camiseta del moreno para sentirlo desnudo contra la palma de su mano.

La azulada ya conocía cada montículo y valle que esculpían sus marcados músculos y gozaba permitiendo resbalar la yema de su índice sobre el pequeño pezón que se rizaba bajo su contacto, provocando que él gruñera y gimiera de una forma gutural y ronca. Ser la autora de su excitación la hacía sentir femenina y sensual, poderosa. Y amaba su voz cuando hacía ese tipo de sonidos. La excitaba tanto que a veces temía que fuera a descontrolarse.

Ambos se arquearon ante el peligroso baile que estaban compartiendo y el estómago de Levy se rozó con la erección de Gajeel. Se sobresaltó con el contacto, pero posteriormente una gran curiosidad se adueñó de ella, queriéndolo sentir de nuevo. El contacto con la excitación de Gajeel la había provocado un cierto cosquilleo en la zona baja de su vientre que jamás había experimentado antes. Se arqueó de nuevo para que se repitiera la experiencia y se estremeció de placer. Le ardían los pechos y los muslos y le costaba respirar tanto por el apasionado beso que estaban compartiendo. Una enfebrecida locura la invadió queriéndolo sentir más. Se sentía algo enferma y extraña y su cuerpo no le respondía. Más bien era él quien se dirigía por sí solo.

Los labios de Gajeel se movieron al hueso de la mandíbula y lo succionó dulcemente, permitiendo que su lengua humedeciera el rincón oculto detrás de la oreja de la azulada. Levy podía sentir su suave y cálido aliento estimulando el lóbulo y, cuando las manos de Gajeel descendieron hasta su espalda baja, ella gimió. Correspondiendo a su reacción, los dedos vagaron por las nalgas y las ahuecaron, masajeándolas. La azulada no pudo soportarlo más y decidió descender su mano por el camino que el escaso vello sobre el ombligo señalaba, hasta acariciar la protuberancia que se estaba hinchando todavía más a través de los pantalones. Gajeel se apartó violentamente de ella y ella lloriqueó en respuesta.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tengo… tengo que ir al baño.

— ¿A-ahora? —ella dio varios pasos para acortar las distancias y enganchó su índice en la cinturilla del pantalón, sujetando también la ropa interior y penetrando con timidez para acariciar el pubis masculino.

— ¡SÍ! —gritó nervioso a la vez que intentaba zafarse. No obstante, ella sujetó con más fuerza e hincó ambas manos con todos sus correspondientes dedos que acariciaban con mayor extensión la piel sensible de Gajeel— Enana… —ella empezó a desabrochar su pantalón.

—Tócame —él enarcó una ceja y Gajeel miró al suelo con timidez—. Q-quiero decir… entera.

— ¿Estás segura? —ella asintió mientras el rubor de sus mejillas se extendía por todo su cuerpo— Si te sientes intimidada o con miedo, párame. No importa… —carraspeó— _el momento_ en el que nos encontremos, ¿de acuerdo? —volvió a asentir.

El permaneció estático unos momentos mientras reflexionaba sobre la decisión de Levy. Ella le acababa de dar permiso para que se acostaran. Algo que Gajeel, a pesar de que lo deseaba con fervor, temía por la presión que sentía. Esa situación estaba siendo difícil también para él. No sabía exactamente cómo facilitar la comodidad de Levy y que disfrutara por completo. Se estaba obsesionando con el placer de la pequeña mujer que tenía entre sus brazos e intentaba desnudarle a pesar de su no intervención.

Se separó de la pequeña para poner distancia y tomar aire mientras Levy lo miraba confusa por su comportamiento. Lo primero que pensó era que su inexperiencia en ese campo había eliminado la libido de su amante. ¿Por qué sino un hombre se alejaría de una mujer que se le está ofreciendo en la cama?

—Lo siento… Lo estoy haciendo fatal, ¿verdad?

—N-no es eso, McEnana —ella se recolocó la ropa que había quedado alborotada.

«Es evidente que no le atraes, Levy. Tu cuerpo no es lo suficientemente _femenino_ para alguien como Gajeel Redfox».

A Gajeel le rompió el corazón ver la decepción en el rostro de Levy. Su baja autoestima la estaba llevando a pensar que el problema se basaba en su cuerpo cuando lo cierto era que Redfox estaba entrando en pánico porque tenía a una virgen entre sus manos. Una a la que amaba y a la que no quería defraudar en su primera vez. Era muy perfeccionista con lo que le apasionaba en la vida y, lo que sentía por Levy superaba fácilmente el nivel de simple pasión.

Cerró los ojos para que su cuerpo actuara como debía hacerlo en vez de quedar idiotizado por la belleza que tenía delante y que le ofrecía una expresión que le estaba hiriendo. Se centro en la melodía que el equipo de música de Levy estaba reproduciendo:

 _Te mostraré cómo vivir otra vez  
y restauraré la rotura de tu interior  
Permíteme amarte cuando pierdas el control_

Abrió los ojos sabiendo qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

No era cuestión de que la primera vez de la detective tuviera que ser perfecta desde un punto de vista sexual. No debía llevarla al clímax con la técnica que había perfeccionado desde su primera vez. Simplemente tenía que ofrecer su cuerpo para sanar las heridas que Kawazu le había infringido mediante la devoción que sentía por ella.

—Entiendo. Entonces será mej‒

Gajeel la calló con un besó, chocando los labios de ambos y agarrándola por el trasero para elevar su altura hasta su cintura. Mientras la lengua exploraba la boca de la detective, permitió que los labios le arrebataran todo el oxígeno posible. Cuando la sintió débil, terminó con el beso, manteniendo su labio inferior en contacto con el de la azulada mientras le susurró con una voz ronca y gutural por el frenesí sexual.

—Sht, Enana. Me acabo de inspirar y —su lengua delineó ambos labios, el masculino y el femenino que todavía permanecían en contacto— voy a dedicar mi cuerpo por completo a adorar cada centímetro de tu pequeño cuerpo. Ninguna parte de ti se va a escapar de ser devorado por lo que siento por ti.

Gajeel sintió la temperatura de Levy ascender tras aquellas palabras y sonrió mientras dejaba el cuerpo femenino en el suelo. Tras sacudir los pantalones que la azulada le había desabrochado, los mandó con un puntapié a una esquina del piso. La ayudó a eliminar su ropa por completo de forma que ambos quedaron en ropa interior. Agarrándola del trasero de nuevo, la subió a su torso y ella se sujetó mientras profundizaban en un largo beso y acariciaba sus hombros. Las piernas femeninas se ataron a su cintura y él acarició sus muslos al sentir su fuerza a su alrededor.

Se adhirió a su espalda, que la apoyó contra la pared, queriendo acariciarla por completo hasta las costillas, rozando por encima de las copas los pechos firmes. Podía sentir a través de la ropa el pezón erecto que se agrandaba a causa de su toque. Ella descendió su mano acariciando la entrepierna de Gajeel por dentro de los bóxers.

Incapaz de soportar todo ese fuego más, la llevó a la cama tras chocar con varios muebles y la tabla de planchar. Uno de los golpes dio de pleno en la espinilla y tuvo que reprimir un quejido de dolor. Su placer estaba por encima en esos momentos.

Tras tumbarla en la cama, acostó su espalda, permitiéndole a ella establecerse arriba. De esta forma Levy tendría el control hasta dónde quisiera llegar y la permitiría explorarlo sin restricciones.

Rompió el beso y colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza cuando ella se acomodó entre sus muslos. La miró sonriente y acarició sus mechones para después retornar su mano de nuevo en su nuca. Ella parpadeó sorprendida. Tenía las mejillas tan sonrosadas y el cabello despeinado que no podría catalogarse de otra forma que no fuera "adorable".

«Dioses… Lo que haría por consumir esta adorabilidad y conservarla para siempre».

Clavó sus ojos en los de la detective y ella se retrayó algo cohibida por la intensidad que Gajeel le transmitía. Él quiso calmarla ahuecando su cara en su mano y acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar que descendió hasta sus labios y finalmente pulsó con el índice la punta de su nariz.

— ¿Qué fue en lo primero que te fijaste de mí cuando me conociste?

Levy no sabía por qué había hecho esa pregunta. Quizás era por la canción que estaba sonando en esos momentos y se centraba en los ojos de su amante. O quizás fuera porque todavía necesitaba saber que su cuerpo lo encendía como cualquiera de las otras mujeres cuya cama habían compartido con él.

—Me gustaría poder decir que fue tu culo, encanto —le dio un pequeño azote a aquel trasero perfectamente redondo y respingón y ella se sobresaltó, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Pero fue lo segundo. Lo primero fueron tus ojos.

— ¿Mis ojos?

—Tienes una mirada muy expresiva Enana. Y honesta. No estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas clavándose en mí, ¿sabes? En mi mundo la honestidad no es algo que suela verse mucho. Además me obsesionaba tu tono. Parecían a veces marrones y otros verdes. Y tienes esas motitas hipnotizantes de color dorado que me obligaban a mirarte un tiempo que alcanzaba el nivel de acosador. Me extraña que no me descubrieras ninguna de las veces que me quedaba embobado mirándolos a ellos o a tu culo.

—Mi culo no es para tanto… —se cruzó de brazos con aire de inocencia arrebatadora.

—Tu culo es el dios de los traseros, Enana. Hasta mi hermana Juvia lo calificó de excelente cuando se lo comenté.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? —le golpeó los abdominales con un puño y escondió su rostro hundiéndolo en el pecho de Gajeel.

—Eh, no es mi culpa que tus posaderas tengan la forma y —colocó ambas manos en las nalgas y las masajeó, rozando con sus pulgares la zona de Levy que palpitaba de deseo por ser penetrada, provocando que se sacudiera e irguiera, recuperando su posición anterior— textura perfecta —exhibió toda su dentadura con una magnánima sonrisa y la detective rompió a reír, queriendo cambiar de tema por la incomodidad que le causaba.

— ¿Cómo se llama el cantante que estamos escuchando? Aparece en todas las canciones que trajiste hoy, ¿verdad? —preguntó curiosa. La voz gutural y ronca la estaba cautivando cada vez más a pesar de que únicamente se escuchaba junto a una guitarra o un piano.

—Sí. Es el mismo —su expresión se volvió traviesa cuando Levy se mordió el labio inferior y su boca se entreabrió—. ¿Te gusta? —enarcó una ceja y ella asintió— Oh, ya entiendo… ¿Te está encendiendo?

La pequeña pareció ofenderse pero Gajeel la obligó a permanecer encima de él mientras acariciaba sus costillas, deslizando las manos por la zona central de su abdomen hasta llegar a sus caderas. Cuando la canción finalizó y gritó el nombre de Levy, la muchacha parpadeó.

— ¿Dijo mi nombre? No sabía que había canciones dedicadas a mi nombre.

—Mmm… Hay muchas cosas que todavía puedo mostrarte Levy McEnana —ella sonrió con picardía.

Sintió la pequeña y cálida mano bajándole los bóxers y permaneciendo completamente desnudo ante ella. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando observó la longitud de su erección y de nuevo su boca quedó abierta con una expresión petrificada. Él resiguió con su índice los labios jugosos de la azulada, atrapándolo ella con sus dientes y succionándolo.

—Te dije que no usaba relleno —gimió cuando su lengua jugó con su yema, electrificándo a cada punto de su cuerpo.

—Pero… Sus dimensiones… Se ve más grande —dijo finalmente.

—Bueno, su crecimiento no es cosa mía ¡sino de la epicúrea enana que tengo encima! —respondió con falsa ofensa.

Sonrió internamente cuando escuchó ese adjetivo de la boca de Gajeel. Jamás hubiera creído que el léxico de ese hombre pudiera ser más amplio de lo que mostraba a simple vista. Aquel detalle todavía lo hacía más seductor.

Desabrochó su sujetador dejando que cayera y ofreciera una visión completa de sus pechos. Esta vez le tocó el turno a Gajeel quedar paralizado ante aquellos pequeños montículos blancos y tiernos con pezones y aureolas sonrosadas. Como había notado a través de la ropa, estaba muy encendida y la respiración acelerada hacía mover los pechos exhibiendo su textura entre blanda y firme.

No los había visto en plenitud hasta ese momento, por lo que quería disfrutar de cada momento antes de humedecerlos y amasarlos. Ella se sintió intimidada y se ocultó con vergüenza los mismos, sonrojándose todavía más. Había recordado la figura de la madre de Lily, Minerva, y se había imaginado que ese era el prototipo de mujer que le atraía a Gajeel. La falta de pecho de la azulada iba a verse aumentada comparándola con sus exuberantes ex amantes.

—Sé que no son como las que estás acostumbrado a ver —él gruñó.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo Enana?

—Son pequeñas —dijo entre dientes.

Alejó sus brazos para verlos de nuevo y se incorporó para llevarse un pecho a la boca, humedeciéndolo en su totalidad mientras lo succionaba hasta endurecer el pezón más aún. Levy gemía y se arqueaba acercándolo más. Su lengua se divertía estimulándola mientras la mano se encargaba de acariciar el otro seno desnudo de atención.

—Yo creo que encajan a la perfección —dijo tras separar su boca de ella—. Déjame que compruebe el otro por si a caso.

Soltó su típica risa burleta e introdujo el otro pecho que reclamaba la misma atención. Levy rompió a reír y su carcajada se transformó en un grito de placer cuando la humedad de su lengua se encargó de divertirse con su montículo.

Sí, tenía razón. Ambos encajaban _demasiado bien_ porque se sentía muy acalorada y húmeda en la zona ubicada entre sus muslos.

Su mirada cayó hacia su erección que perfiló con su índice a lo largo de la misma. Vio como se sacudía y crecía un poco más aún en tamaño y mordiéndose el labio inferior se encargó de acariciarlo arriba y abajo. Siempre le habían dado miedo los genitales masculinos pero Gajeel la hacía sentir segura. La trataba con tanto cuidado que en ningún momento pasó por su mente su primer contacto con el mundo sexual. Se sentía liberada de poder experimentar completamente su sexualidad y disfrutaba viéndose a sí misma salvaje y espontánea.

Se divirtió con su nueva faceta inspeccionando con su ternura los testículos de Gajeel y el largo de su mástil. Dudaba acerca de si estaba haciéndolo de la forma correcta pero cuando sintió las succiones y los dientes de él actuando con mayor brutalidad pasional, entendió que su intervención estaba siendo correcta. Al menos él parecía disfrutarlo y los gemidos y gruñidos parecían corroborarlo.

Lanzó un agudo chillido cuando la sujetó de sus caderas y la volteó, colocándola debajo y aprisionándola contra el colchón. Devoró su boca mientras sus manos descendían por encima de su ropa interior mojada. Ella gimió cuando él bordeó sus labios inferiores por encima de la fina tela, situándose en su centro de placer que crecía a su toque. Abrió los ojos al hincar sus colmillos en su tierno cuello mientras lo lamía al ritmo de sus dedos.

Se tensó cuando la postura le evocó las sensaciones de total indefensión y miedo. Gajeel lo notó, se alejó de su garganta y la miró a los ojos a la vez que acariciaba con su pulgar sus labios y con su palma la mejilla.

—Nunca te haría daño, Levy —ella sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente—. Podemos parar si no te sientes a gusto.

No iba a permitir que Kawazu siguiera arruinando su vida. Había afrontado su violación y Gajeel había sido muy comprensivo ayudándole a superar el trauma, animándola a hablar de la experiencia siempre que una imagen acudía a su mente. Se sentía más ligera y las pesadillas habían remitido. Como si gran parte del dolor hubiera sanado por el hecho de tener a alguien con quien hablarlo en profundidad. Alguien que no la juzgaba y que eliminaba la sensación de suciedad que se había instalado en ella desde que el suceso había tenido lugar.

La detective sabía también que Gajeel se había encargado de destruir la fama y el poder de Kawazu. Lo había minimizado a una mera paria social, arrebatándole la capacidad de intimidación para protegerla y ayudarla a superarlo. El propietario de industrias Redfox había sido esencial para ir eliminando el desamparo y el miedo al que aquel ser la inducía.

Inspiró hondo para cerrar sus ojos y de nuevo dejarse llevar por la letra que la voz ronca y seductora estaba cantando para ella en ese momento:

 _Estoy enamorado de un ángel que teme a la luz  
Su halo se rompió pero hay lucha en sus ojos  
Las paredes se construyeron para mantenernos a salvo  
hasta que se vinieron abajo_

Cuando abrió los ojos supo a quién le recordaba tanto esa voz y porque la estaba estimulando escucharla.

—No —jadeó al recordar su toque más abajo que había parado—. Te necesito… —él enarcó una ceja divertido ante su súplica.

—Esto te va a gustar —le guiñó un ojo y se sumergió mientras canturreaba la misma canción que estaba sonando. Las voces sonaban idénticas.

«¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía!», pensó la detective.

Comprobar que aquella voz correspondía al hombre que la estaba amando en ese instante resultaba todavía más intoxicante.

Sus manos siguieron acariciando y amasando sus pechos sensibles pero lo que le cortó la respiración fue notar su boca y su lengua besar sus muslos hasta llegar al montículo que había sido tocado por sus dedos. No tardó en hacer desaparecer la escasa tela que los separaba del contacto directo y cuando eso ocurrió, las manos de Levy se agarraron a las sábanas mostrando la cantidad del disfrute que sentía su cuerpo. Oyó reír a Gajeel que no se separó de ella en ningún momento.

— ¡I-idiota!

Él soltó otra carcajada más fuerte como réplica que la hizo vibrar en su interior hasta permitirle llegar al orgasmo ansiado.

Gajeel gateó por el torso agotado de la detective y le besó la frente mientras acariciaba su abdomen, permitiendo que su cuerpo sensible se recuperase un poco.

—Te dije que te gustaría —ella frunció el cejo.

—Es la primera vez que tengo un orgasmo —él enarcó una ceja.

— ¿En serio? ¿Nunca con nadie…? —ella negó con la cabeza— ¿Y contigo misma?

—Mmmm… Sé que va a sonar a tópico pero aunque lo he intentado en más de una ocasión, nunca he terminado. Se sentía extraño. Pensé que si yo entrenaba mi cuerpo, éste no respondería negativamente a la proximidad de un varón de nuevo. Pero… no pude.

—Me alegra haber sido el primero entonces —olfateó su cabello— ¿Y qué te ha parecido la experiencia? —le preguntó tras darle un cálido beso y acercarse a su oído para continuar cantándole con aquella voz ronca y sensual. Ella sonrió pícaramente.

—Bien.

— ¿Sólo bien? —parecía ofendido— ¡Oh venga ya! Te has estremecido por completo y mi lengua siempre ha sido mágica —ella ocultó una sonrisa vengativa—. Ah entiendo me estás tomando el pelo de nuevo, ¿es eso? —rompió a reír y él enarcó una ceja—. Muy bien. Tú lo has querido Enana.

Ella se sorprendió cuando la besó con más pasión. Su cuerpo temblaba de placer, recordando el masaje que sus labios y lengua le habían propinado en su sexo y que estaba siendo repetido en su boca. Exclamó al sentir la invasión de un primer dedo mientras el pulgar acariciaba de nuevo su botón que ya se había recuperado y permitía ser tocado de nuevo. A pesar de que estaba sensible, su placer todavía podía ser alargado.

—Me encanta cómo sabes en cada pequeña parte de tu ser —su lengua se demoró en la uve de su labio superior y la azulada se arqueó tras sentir el segundo dedo—. ¿Estás bien? —ella asintió.

—Quiero sentirte a ti —miró su erección que parecía dolorosa.

— ¿Estás segura Enana?

—Sí —sus manos se encargaron de acariciar sus hombros y pectorales, permaneciendo más tiempo en sus pezones.

Gajeel sonrió y tras comprobar que Levy se encontraba en una buena situación acercó su erección a su obertura, rozándose con su montículo y botón del placer y resistiéndose a entrar todavía. Levy todavía era virgen y las medidas de Gajeel superaban los estándares normales. Quería que se sintiera amada por él y, si no podía eliminar el dolor de su primera vez, al menos que fueran lo menor posible. Esperaba también, que en ningún momento se acordase de Kawazu. Cuando se acordó del hombre más odiado por Redfox, la besó en la frente y acarició su nuca y la parte trasera de la oreja de la azulada.

Ella debía sentirse querida y no utilizada.

La escuchó gemir y suplicarle de nuevo que la penetrara. Sonrió cuando ella intentó moverse para que él se introdujera en su interior.

—Tranquila, tienes que estar a punto.

— ¡Ya lo estoy! —se quejó como una niña pequeña. Él soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Eres demasiado tozuda para tu propio bien!

A pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo con Gajeel, Levy intentó reprimir su impaciencia y disfrutar de todas las sensaciones que los dedos mágicos de Redfox estaban provocando en ella mientras su boca recorría todo el cuerpo de la detective. Gajeel le había prometido adorarla con su cuerpo y eso era lo que Levy estaba experimentado desde que habían empezado a remover la ropa de sus cuerpos. Él la amaba. No podía tener ninguna duda de eso viéndolo entregarse de esa forma.

Aquel imponente hombre hacía emerger en ella un amplio abanico de sentimientos y emociones que la hacían feliz. Tanto que pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos al escucharlo cantar desde su equipo de música. Abriéndose a ella mediante su guitarra:

 _¿Cómo podría un corazón como el tuyo  
amar alguna vez a uno como el mío?  
¿Cómo podía vivir antes?  
¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego?_

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó espantado Gajeel cuando la vio con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No es nada. Me haces muy feliz Gajeel. Muchísimo —le besó los párpados cuando supo que se trataban de lágrimas de felicidad.

Mientras la voz de Gajeel seguía cantando, sus dedos recuperaban el ritmo anterior y aumentaba el cosquilleo interno de Levy que estaba a punto de explotar. Redfox sintió el estado de la mujer cuando su deseo empezó a estrechar los apéndices que había introducido en su interior. Justo cuando llevó al éxtasis se acercó a su oído para susurrarle ala vez que su cuerpo se sacudía por la explosión que se estaba desatando en su interior.

—Te amo, Levy. Y no voy a dejar que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño.

La posesividad en su tono protector arrancó un grito de placer en Levy que acabó rendida en el colchón húmedo por los esfuerzos que ambos estaban desarrollando en él. Mientras la azulada permanecía con los ojos cerrados exhausta, Gajeel se levantó de la cama para buscar en la mesita de noche de Levy preservativos. Le había entregado a la muchacha un paquete así como lubricante para que ambas casas estuvieran listas cuando Levy quisiera dar el paso. Quería que ambos estuvieran preparados para cuando ese día llegara.

Tras colocarse el preservativo y el lubricante, volvió a la menuda detective cuyos ojos estaban empezando a abrirse. La besó mientras con su dedo colocaba más dosis de lubricante en la zona de la que iba a disfrutar y ella se estremeció con su contacto.

— ¿Sigues estando segura de eso? —ella asintió.

—Será mejor que te coloques tú arriba para dirigirlo —Levy negó con la cabeza.

—Me siento muy inexperta todavía. Necesito que tú lleves las riendas esta vez, Gajeel.

—Pero… —carraspeó— No quiero que te sientas _arrinconada_ y te asustes.

—Confío en ti —le acarició la cara y depositó un rápido beso en su barbilla—. Hazme tuya.

Aquello fue suficiente para Gajeel.

Empezó a penetrarla poco a poco mientras el cuerpo de Levy se estiraba a su longitud y grosor y se arqueaba para darle una cálida y húmeda bienvenida. Colocó los tobillos de ella en una mejor postura para acceder con facilidad en su interior y se encargó de embestir con suavidad, entrando y saliendo de ella y permitiéndole amoldarse a sus dimensiones. Se veía tan pequeña, frágil y estrecha, que temía hacerle daño. Levy era su pequeño tesoro y que le estuviera permitiendo ser el primero en acceder a ella lo hacía sentir incómodamente valorado.

A su lado, él no creía que fuera suficiente. En ocasiones pensaba que quizás un día ella se levantaría y se daría cuenta que no estaban a la par intelectualmente y que lo abandonaría. O quizás creería que no era más que un niño rico que no le aportaría nada a su vida. Así era cómo él se veía a sí mismo mientras que la detective había descubierto mucho más en él. Sólo esperaba que no se arrepintiese de lo que le estaba entregando.

— ¿Cómo vas?

—Extraordinariamente bien —contestó con los ojos cerrados.

Sonrió tras la visión que observaba en aquella mujer. Quién le habría dicho que una persona tan pequeña podría darle tanto. Él que había estado viviendo una vida vacía, llena de vicios que había logrado reprimir en un cierto nivel cuando su hijo nació. Y por mucho que Lily fuera un hijo perfecto y lo adorase, había una parte de Gajeel que permanecía desintegrada. Como si cierto órgano permaneciera en un estado de _livor mortis_ y por mucho que intentase ocultarlo, lo sintiera cada noche al acostarse.

Levy era, como la canción estaba relatando en ese instante, _un giro en su historia_.

 _Abandonaría todo lo que tengo para respirar el mismo AIRE que tú hasta el día que muera_

Gajeel no era muy espiritual pero empezaba a pensar que Levy había sido un regalo que sus padres le habían entregado desde donde se encontrasen para que su hijo no se sintiera tan desamparado. Su padre Metalicana le había advertido que el tipo de vida que había iniciado lo llevaría a la soledad y a relaciones superficiales. Y ahora Gajeel comprendía lo que había querido decirle con ello.

No podía vivir sin Levy ya. Ella había cambiado su vida demasiado. Era su oxígeno. Su vida.

 _El latido de mi corazón es más fuerte que nunca  
Me siento tan vivo…_

Una sola mirada de levy bastaba para darle vida. Su ternura lo cubría y protegía de él mismo. Ella le había hecho ser mejor persona.

Cuando sintió la pared protectora una de sus manos bajó por la espalda hasta situarse en las nalgas y se encargó de masajearlas a la vez que su boca volvía a hacer su magia en el pecho de la detective. La rompió con miedo, oyendo un gemido de dolor mezclado con placer algo confuso para él. Él dudó en continuar, ralentizando la marcha hasta ver la respuesta en la cara de Levy.

—Como pares te mato —le amenazó la detective.

Aquella era la mejor contestación que podía recibir por lo que siguió su camino hasta encontrarse empalándola por completo. El baile persistió, moviéndose ambos al unísono y crujiendo la cama ante la fuerza de los dos hasta que finalmente se liberaron.

Gajeel se dio la vuelta y sin salir de Levy, la dejó encima de su pecho. Ella se acurrucó e hizo círculos en su pecho en silencio. Temió que se hubiera avergonzado así que la abrazó y acarició su cuero cabelludo esperando una reacción por su parte. Ella, finalmente, levantó la cabeza y apoyó la barbilla en sus manos.

—Gracias.

— ¿Por?

—Por ser tú el primero. Por tratarme tan dulcemente y tener paciencia. Por saber cómo conducirme cuando yo misma ni lo sabía. Por hacer que pueda sentir placer por una vez. Pero sobretodo por eliminar mis pesadillas —lo besó en el torso y él parpadeó sorprendido.

—Levy…

— ¿Podemos permanecer más tiempo así? Me gusta que me abraces cuando aún estás dentro de mí.

—Todo el tiempo que quieras enana.

—También quería agradecerte por las canciones que has interpretado para mí —Gajeel apretó los dientes minimizando su boca y desviando la mirada al costado mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban—. Sé que es tu voz, tu guitarra y piano, Gajeel.

—Te equivocas. Es un cantante muy sensual y bueno del que soy fan —sonrió.

—A mí también me pareció muy sensual. Me gustó que compartiéramos cama con él.

Levy se mordió el labio inferior y cuando sintió la punzada de celos en la mirada de Redfox dudó acerca de si quizás el moreno le estaba diciendo la verdad. No obstante, cuando _Love me tender_ empezó a sonar por la misma voz rompió a reír.

— ¡Gajeel casi me convences! —a pesar de que la voz de Redfox tenía cierto parecido con la de Elvis Presley, no eran coincidentes.

Gajeel sonrió y le acarició la cara a la vez que se unía a la canción. Esta vez cantaba con mayor intensidad, penetrando su mirada en los ojos oliváceos de Levy que temblaba por todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

«Sí, mi pequeña azulada es un tesoro de un valor incalculable».

• • • • •

Estaba molesto y preocupado por Juvia.

Habían hablado hacía unas horas por teléfono y la reportera le había comentado emocionada que Lyon le había entregado el mensaje de vuelta de las fuentes con las que se había encontrado. A pesar de que la azulada ya no trabajaba en el _Phantom Lord_ , el sistema de comunicación seguía siendo el mismo hasta que no encontraran un sustituto: un ramo de rosas azules que se entregaba en la redacción con una nota que habían escrito en código y a su nombre. Cualquiera que la leyera creería que se trataba de un fanático por la periodista.

En la nota indicaba hora y lugar en el que se hallarían y en ella se afirmaba que habían logrado conocer la identidad de Tártaros. A Gray le parecía inútil que persistiera en esa tozudez. Hades estaba entre rejas y odiaba verla sufrir de esa forma todavía. Pensaba que lograría protegerla una vez la amenaza estuviera detenida. Pero ella seguía padeciendo y obsesionándose con ello.

Tampoco le daba tranquilidad que se fuera a concertar sola en un almacén abandonado. Juvia era demasiado inocente y la confianza ciega que vertía sobre tantas personas podría hacerle daño. Por eso, como había decidido volver un día antes para sorprenderla y no quería que fuera sola, estaba conduciendo hacia Magnolia para reunirse con ella ahí. Había continuado con su negativa a comunicárselo. Por muy contenta que se pondría al verlo, lo reñiría por ofender e insultar a sus fuentes. Pero le daba absolutamente igual. No permitiría que nada le ocurriese. Además tenía mucho que decirle.

Había reunido el valor suficiente para confesarle sus sentimientos tal y como eran y gozaba fantaseando con la visión de su expresión cuando lo supiera. Ella, que había estado siempre declarando públicamente su amor, ahora recibiría una contestación recíproca. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. En los últimos minutos había temido que quizás la reportera se habría cansado de esperar más de él. Y no la culparía. Había sido un idiota integral por no valorarla más con anterioridad.

No podía cambiar el pasado. Sólo su presente y futuro. Y eso era lo único que le interesaba ahora mismo. A ella en su futuro.

Le compensaría la espera con intereses.

Aparcó algo lejos del almacén abandonado para que no fuera visto su automóvil. Y se dirigió caminando hacia donde esperaba encontrarse con Juvia. Sonrió al identificar su voz conversando con otra femenina aunque algo más grave que la de la reportera. No podía comprender lo que compartían hasta que llegó a la puerta. Una mujer alta y morena era flanqueada por tres hombres robustos y que se parecían mucho entre sí. Gray percibió la tensión en el cuerpo de Juvia. Acudió a su lado cuando las palabras amenazantes surgieron de la boca de la mujer.

• • • • •

Después de la llamada de su tío, Jellal se había dirigido a su antiguo hogar donde se encontraba retenido a la espera del juicio. Dentro del pacto al que había llegado con la fiscal, se había solicitado la libertad provisional bajo fianza que había pagado el ahora ex senador. Le habían colocado, no obstante, una tobillera para mantenerlo localizado y que no pudiera alejarse más de los metros indicados en el auto del juez.

No llevaba ni veinticuatro horas en su propia casa cuando llamó al azulado para solicitar verlo. A Jellal le había extrañado la petición. Él ya había presentado su dimisión y no comprendía qué podría querer de él. Tampoco era como si pudiera temerlo. Hades ya no podía hacerle nada después de destruir su carrera. Su pasado había sido revelado y la investigación judicial de su tío iniciada. Tenían suficientes pruebas para condenarlo además de sus confesiones firmadas con la fiscal.

—Soy Jellal Fernandes —le dijo al "armario" que custodiaba la entrada de la residencia de Hades—. Mi tío me está esperando.

Sin mediar palabra, el alto y amplio hombre lo acompañó al despacho del antiguo senador que tanto ya conocía el azulado. Se encontraba fumando un puro habano y leyendo _Un mundo feliz_ de Aldous Huxley. Su tío le había regalado una edición en su decimoctavo cumpleaños y se había convertido en uno de sus favoritos. Uno que le había dado una nueva forma de ver y enfocar el mundo, no tanto limitado a su pequeña perspectiva, sino desde un ámbito más genérico y global.

Su tío le sonrió a su llegada y le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento.

— ¿Quieres uno, hijo? —exhibió una caja de puros y Jellal negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Para qué me has llamado tío? Sabes que soy un mero capitán en funciones y tienes tu trato con Kagura.

— ¿Tanto me desprecias, Jellal? —la expresión de su tío aunque serena denotaba una pizca de dolor. Nunca lo había visto así.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esta pregunta cuando me amenazaste a mí y a Erza para que no fueras investigado? Mi vida se ha arruinado ahora mismo y he tenido que dejar mi trabajo. Uno con el que disfrutaba y era realmente bueno. Yo no he malversado fondos, Hades. No he robado ni he asesinado como tú.

Su tío parpadeó y de nuevo vio que lo había herido.

—Yo no te amenacé Jellal. Te dije lo que iba a ocurrir. ¿Crees que he sido yo el que la revelado tu pasado? Yo siempre te ayudé a superarlo y dejarlo atrás. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué iba a ganar yo con eso cuando ya me teníais detenido y en prisión preventiva?

Aquello tenía lógica. De hecho se había preguntado cuál era la utilidad de destrozar su carrera si tenían al culpable capturado y envuelto en regalo gracias a la confesión de Zancrow. Pero no se le escapaba lo difícil que había sido esa investigación hasta el día en el que el traficante se había presentado colaborador. Su tío se había tomado demasiadas medidas para no ser señalado y la estancia de Zancrow en prisión era muy cómoda. Sólo era necesario hacer memoria para recordar los asesinatos casuales ocurridos en los centros penitenciarios donde se encontraban los miembros relacionados con la organización criminal de Tártaros. Incluso el padre de Laxus había fallecido la noche anterior en su celda con la garganta abierta.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que el artículo no procede indirectamente de tu mano?

—Te estoy diciendo que yo jamás he querido perjudicarte. Realmente te he querido y te sigo queriendo como a un hijo Jellal. Eso no me evita de ser el mayor hijo de puta que hayas conocido probablemente. Y no me avergüenzo. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para llegar a mi posición política y a pesar de que mis formas puedan no ser aceptadas por ti, en el Senado conseguí grandes cosas por el reino de Fiore.

—Asesinaste y robaste.

—Eliminé los obstáculos necesarios para ayudar a nuestro país.

Era bastante cínico con sus argumentos. Pero empezar una batalla dialéctica acerca de si el fin justifica los medios, si existen personas prescindibles o acerca de si es mejor una delincuencia organizada o totalmente anárquica, no les iba a llevar a ningún sitio. Otro asunto era más importante y era el que estaba inquietando al azulado.

—Entonces, ¿quién se ha encargado de mí? Y, ¿por qué?

—El auténtico _Tártaros_ , evidentemente —Jellal se sobresaltó. ¿Estaba intentando confundirle más? Él había afirmado serlo ante la propia fiscal y firmado su confesión—. Temía que lo terminases capturando. Sabe que eres inteligente, hijo. Las dudas que envuelven al autor de este caso te acabarían golpeando en la cara y reabrirías el caso en pocos días. De esta forma ha evitado que el principal impulsor contra su persona sea excluido.

—Yo declaré tu captura públicamente y di por cerrada la investigación.

—Sabe que tenías tus dudas. Te conoce Jellal. Conoce a mi único familiar vivo.

— ¿Y por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora a mí? ¿Por qué confesaste ser él?

—Eres confiable, hijo. No puedo decir lo mismo de otros individuos que han sido comprados por Tártaros. Se trata de una persona mucho más poderosa que yo. Creía que tenía su respeto y que si me capturabais y lo sustituía en la culpa, me dejaría vivir. Pero así no es cómo _Tártaros_ trabaja. Voy a morir, pero me lo llevaré conmigo.

Se sintió mareado. Su tío le estaba ofreciendo una información muy valiosa y a la vez estaba aflorando en el antiguo capitán sentimientos y emociones que creía abandonadas. Él, a fin de cuentas, había sido el único familiar que se había comportado con él como si fuera su tutor y familia. Se había encargado de reconducir su vida y le había ofrecido otra oportunidad.

—Además, tus chicos están en peligro. Conservo todavía a mis leales y, a parte de su próximo ataque contra mi persona, tus dos agentes están marcados. _Tártaros_ va a asesinarlos hoy a los dos.

— ¿McGarden y Fullbuster? —su tío asintió y Jellal se tensó.

—Y los Redfox. _Tártaros_ no va a esperar más —su mirada se mostró tierna en un instante antes de proseguir. Éste es mi pequeño regalo hacia ti. Sé que no he sido el tío que necesitabas así que quería despedirme de este mundo con un pequeño presente para ti.

—Si sabes que va a atacarte, podrías evitar tu ejecución… —su tío sonrió.

—No puedes evitar a _Tártaros_ de esa forma. Únicamente si lo capturas a él y a los ejecutores que ha enviado. No conozco la identidad de estos últimos pero sí la de _Tártaros_. Busca a tus agentes y a Gajeel y Juvia Redfox y sálvalos, Jellal. U hoy morirán.

Jellal ya no tenía el apoyo de la comisaría legalmente pero su licencia de armas seguía vigente así como su propia arma. Pediría a algunos agentes y detectives que se encargasen de acompañarlo. Sus agentes serían fácilmente ubicados por el GPS conectado a comisaría con sus teléfonos móviles. Sabía además que Levy McGarden estaba implicada emocionalmente con Gajeel Redfox y podría obtener de ella el paradero de él y su hermana.

—Tío, ¿cuál es el verdadero hombre que se esconde detrás de _Tártaros?_

—La cuestión es, hijo, que no se trata de un hombre. _Tártaros_ es una mujer.

* * *

 **Elie-chan:** Habéis tenido mucho amor en este capítulo y el anterior para dar algo de calma al final del fic después de lo ocurrido con nuestro "amigo" Mich xD.

Jellal es demasiado adorable T_T. ¡Parece mentira que pudiera pensar tan mal de sí mismo cuando es un amor con la gente que quiere :(! No se merecía que lo hicieran dimitir u_u.

La ropa interior de Erza es estilo casual xDDDDDDD. Ella es tan diva que no tiene ni que esforzarse con una ropa interior sexy x'D. De hecho fue suficiente como para tener a Jellal a su merced e_e.

Gray sufriendo por Juvia :(. Ella lo hace con toda su ilusión pero el detective lo está pasando mal xD. No está acostumbrado a no acostarse con alguien durante tanto tiempo. Y más cuando Juvia lo va provocando de esa forma xD.

Silver es muy divertido xD y ayudó a que Gray reconociera sus sentimientos por Juvia. Está superando su tsunderismo poco a poco u_u.

PD: AI SÍ SPINOFF DE GAJEEL. Todavía no me lo creo TT_TTT. Lo que no me quedó claro es en que momento temporal se va a basar =O.

* * *

¡Waaaah! Revelación suprema: Tártaros no tiene pene O_O xD. Hay que dar visibilidad a las mujeres pudiendo ser unas jefazas del crimen también xD. Hades conoce su identidad pero vais a tener que esperar al siguiente capítulo para conocerla =O. Podéis ir haciendo hipótesis, ¡que esta pista fue muy buena xD! Yo creo que con esto y alguna cosilla más que se ha ido viendo a lo largo de todo el fic podéis lograr adivinarlo =O.

Ains, pobre Levy que sufría por la próstata de Gajeel sin saber que su problema era de otro tipo x'D. Por cierto, si os gustan los libros para pensar y _filosofar_ un rato os recomiendo 100% _Un Mundo Feliz_ de Aldous Huxley. ¡Me encanta ese libro joder T_T! Es muy famoso así que quizás lo conocéis =O.

Espero que Gajeel no me quedase OOC T_T. Intenté conservar su actitud ruda pero cuando está con Levy siempre se dulcifica así que XD...

En fin, ¡esto se acaba :(! Nos quedan sólo dos capítulos antes del epílogo (y probablemente exista alguna pausa entre ellos ahora que nos acercamos a la fecha de final de año u_u) :'(.

 **Recordad que leer vuestros reviews me alegran la vida y el alma *O*.**

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)!


	29. Rest In Peace

**Nota:** Hai! Si alguien de aquí sigue mi adaptación llamada " _El origen de los Cazadores Oscuros_ ", quería informaros de que me ha sucedido un percance XDDDD. Veréis, eliminé aquella famosa nota temporal y se ve que eso provocó que si le dabais al enlace que os conducía al nuevo capítulo que subí esta semana había problemas puesto que el capítulo 6 pasó al 5. Así que si queréis leeros el nuevo capítulo vais a tener que dirigiros "manualmente" accediendo al fic :(. Podéis tener problemas a la hora de comentar y sólo os lo permitirá si accedéis en modo guest u_u. Sorry por las molestias :( y gracias a Sabastu, Iblwe y Miwalimn por hacérmelo saber porque sino no habría tenido ni idea u_u.

¡Penúltimo capítulo del fic =OOO! Os avanzo que CREO recordar que nadie acertó quién era Tártaros :O, así que espero sorprenderos e_e.

 **Disclamer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Mashima que es un troll ¬_¬'. Pero la historia es toda mía y está registrada ^^.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VEINTINUEVE: REST IN PEACE**

* * *

La sonrisa de Levy no podría ser más amplia mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

Se encontraba envuelta en una larga toalla (que en su menudo cuerpo aún lo parecía más) mientras escuchaba el ruido de la ducha. Durante el tiempo que había estado disfrutado en la cama de la compañía de Gajeel, Kawazu no había aparecido hasta que se habían separado para tomar duchas independientes. Él había propuesto que la tomaran juntos, pero Levy sabía que si eso ocurría no saldrían nunca del baño ya que desde que había descubierto el sexo y liberado su sexualidad, se sentía adicta al cuerpo de Gajeel. Y ya iban a llegar suficientemente tarde. En una hora tendrían que estar en mansión Redfox disfrutando de una cena junto con el pequeño Lily al que Levy estaba deseando ver de nuevo y posteriormente Juvia y Lyon se les unirían.

Una pequeña risa aniñada surgió de entre sus labios mientras se mordía el labio superior. Se sentía borracha de felicidad y le era imposible borrar aquella absurda sonrisa de su cara mientras recordaba todo lo que había vivido hacía apenas unos instantes junto a Gajeel. Él no sólo le había ofrecido varios orgasmos, sino que incluso después de que terminaran exhaustos se había dedicado a acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo, besándolas mientras la lista de reproducción seguía su curso. Se había encargado incluso de limpiarla con un paño de agua, eliminando los restos de la antigua virginidad de la que se había desquitado a gusto, adorando sus muslos con sus labios.

Estiro sus extremidades superiores mientras suspiraba sin poderlo controlar. Se sentía pletórica de felicidad.

Gajeel la amaba y los Redfox la habían incluido en su familia con total naturalidad. Levy nunca había sido una persona especialmente familiar. Debido a la frialdad en la que mantenía relaciones con sus progenitores y que había sido hija única, sólo había podido experimentar las relaciones familiares es su totalidad con su tío Warrod. Incluso podría extenderse a su mejor amiga Lucy, como la hermana que no había tenido. Pero fuera de ellos dos, la detective McGarden no había tenido a nadie más. Su familia había sido hasta el momento más bien pequeña.

Pero ahora todo había cambiado.

Juvia aludía a ella incesantemente como su ya hermana y disfrutaba conversando con ella así como trayéndole su café particular a la comisaría los días había acudido a grabar el material necesario para su próximo artículo y reportaje. La hermana de Gajeel había insistido en ir de compras juntas y hacer otras actividades de ocio en las que se había incluido a Lucy. La rubia había encajada a la perfección con la periodista y habían repetido la experiencia de la reunión de amigas en distintas ocasiones sucesivas.

¿Y qué podía decir de Lily?

La ternura del menor de los Redfox había podido fundir incluso la frialdad de su compañero Fullbuster. Lily se había entusiasmado al conocer que ella y Gajeel habían empezado una relación, a pesar de que les anuncio que no le había sorprendido. Incluso los regañó por haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta de lo que hasta un pequeño de cinco años podía saber a simple vista.

El pequeño se había convertido en un ser demasiado especial e imprescindible para ella y ahora que se encontraba saliendo con su padre, el instinto maternal afloraba con mayor intensidad. No quería sustituir a nadie ni ocupar la vacante de madre hasta que tanto Gajeel como su hijo se lo atribuyeran. Aquello le recordaba su ignorancia a cómo alguien no podría querer a Lily como hijo. Minerva Orland debía de ser la persona más estúpida del planeta. Únicamente lo había utilizado para mantener a Gajeel a su lado y, aunque pudiera verse reflejada en el deseo de querer conservar a ese hombre en su vida, jamás sometería a Gajeel a una coacción semejante. Probablemente se debiera no sólo a que Minerva fuera una mujer con un pútrido corazón sino también a que Levy había sabido encontrar en el dueño de industrias Redfox cualidades mucho más interesantes a las que la señorita Orland pretendía.

Minerva únicamente lo había querido por el poder y el dinero pero Levy amaba cada parte de Gajeel. Había sido tan dulce todas las veces que se citaban que no podría ni escoger un solo instante preferido junto a él. Aquello sería injusto para los restantes que habían sido igual de apoteósicos. Siempre les sucedían anécdotas y gozaba de las discusiones juguetonas que compartían. Y en la cama aquella tarde, realmente había sido un mago. Dominaba su cuerpo como un verdadero artista haciéndola disfrutar con su toque. Incluso cuando puso fin a su virginidad, la forma en la que la había limpiado había empañado sus ojos.

Su estado de éxtasis fue resquebrajado por el timbre de la puerta.

Se despidió de la toalla y se vistió con la ropa interior y una de las camisetas de Gajeel que tenía limpias en su casa ya que solía llevárselas de _souvenir_ cuando volvía de casa de los Redfox. Tras observar por la mirilla, comprobó que un mensajero se encontraba con un enorme ramo de flores. Era extraño que aún estuvieran trabajando ya que la tarde estaba finalizando, pero Levy se había acostumbrado a recibir varios obsequios de esa naturaleza en cualquier momento del día desde el momento que había empezado a salir con Gajeel. El Redfox había exigido entregas a horas no comerciales ayudándolo con un suculento suplemento económico a cambio y siempre teniendo en cuenta el horario de la azulada. Decía que de esa forma " _la sorpresa era más sorpresiva_ ".

— ¿Levy McGarden? —preguntó el hombre cuando le abrió la puerta.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Traemos varios ramos de flores a su nombre.

Sus ojos se desviaron al pasillo donde se encontraban seis más además del que llevaba entre las manos el repartidor. Junto con los que se hallaban en el replano del bloque de viviendas, había un muchacho cuyo rostro no veía y se responsabilizaba de su custodia. Llevaba la misma ropa que su compañero pero la gorra de la compañía de correos a la cual pertenecía le ocultaba totalmente la cara y permanecía cabizbajo. Tenía una gran altura y espaldas anchas. Sin verle la expresión, algo en él la hizo estremecerse de pánico.

— ¿Nos permite pasar? —Levy dudó. Algo le daba mala espina.

— ¿De parte de quién son? —él miró la carpeta achicando los ojos.

—Gajeel… Redfox, creo que pone —Levy todavía no se apartaba para permitirle la entrada—. ¿Nos deja que se lo entreguemos? Tengo un poco de prisa —se mordió el labio preocupado— y hoy tuve un día largo por ser el día que es. Somos la única compañía que se encarga de hacer las entregas el veinticinco de diciembre y este año nos tocó a nosotros dos pringar con el reparto. Nos gustaría terminar la última entrega y regresar a casa para pasar la noche con nuestras familias.

Gajeel solía ofrecerle varios envíos incluso estando en su propia casa. Se esforzaba tanto en cuidarla y mantenerla a su lado que era adorable verle en esa situación. No hubiera pensado que esa faceta la tuviera dentro de él cuando lo conoció. Incluso cuando había leído en la prensa sobre su vida sentimental y escarceos amorosos, parecía el tipo de hombre que utilizaba a las mujeres para su satisfacción sexual, sin que ellas importasen para nada. La azulada adoraba que la hubiera elegido para dar a conocer ese aspecto de su personalidad que mantenía escondida a la luz pública. La hacía sentir importante y querida y sobretodo válida.

—Claro, pase.

Levy se apartó finalmente, reaccionando y permitiéndole el paso. El muchacho que había quedado atrás entró ayudando a su compañero a transportar cada uno de los ramos de flores que traían consigo mismos. No tuvo que indicarles dónde colocarlos. Al poseer tan poco espacio en el interior de su apartamento, la mesa del comedor era la única opción.

Sentía la mirada del mensajero silencioso en ella a pesar de que le impedía el contacto ocular. Había algo de familiar en su forma de moverse y en sus gestos. La ansiedad le estaba golpeando duramente en la garganta y la respiración se iba entrecortando.

 _Pánico._

Simple y llano _pánico_.

— ¿Tengo que firmar algo? —inquieta, quería que ambos desalojasen su apartamento cuanto antes. Su instinto le recordó que no estaba armada y apenas vestida.

—Sí —le entregó la carpeta—. Por favor, aquí señorita McGarden…

Unos brazos la agarraron por detrás y ella forcejó inútilmente puesto que el mensajero charlador se unió a su bloqueo y le ató las manos y los pies. Levy intentó gritar a pesar de que su boca estaba taponada y mordió las manos humanas que se lo impedían soltando el herido un grito de dolor.

— ¡Puta!

Ella se bloqueó al escuchar ese sonido desgraciadamente tan conocido por ella. Su cuerpo tembló recordando los momentos más horribles de su vida. La impotencia junto con el pánico que había sentido años atrás volvieron a su mente y únicamente retornó en sí cuando los mensajeros la amordazaron y la voz de Gajeel se oyó desde el baño.

— ¿Enana? ¿Estás viva?

El único hombre que era desconocido para la detective movió los diversos utensilios de cocina que tenía colgados para inducir a error a Gajeel. De esta forma pensaría que había confundido las voces humanas con una torpeza de la azulada mientras cocinaba para él.

Levy se estaba asfixiando. El calcetín le impedía casi respirar y ruido de la ducha había cesado. Gajeel iba a salir en cualquier momento y se encontraría en una emboscada, pero finalmente debió de convencerle el espectáculo que aquellos hombres habían preparado ya que el agua volvió a sonar poco después. Probablemente creería que había confundido.

Tras encontrarse amarrada a la silla. El mensajero silencioso removió todo obstáculo a su rostro y exhibió la cara que Levy más temía. Ahora comprendía por qué sus movimientos corporales le eran familiares. Desde aquel fatídico día todo se había impreso en su cerebro con claridad y cada pequeña expresión de su agresor se había repetido en sueños pero también estando despierta. Y no sólo eso.

Su horrible voz aterciopelada y algo más aguda de lo que le pertocaría por sus dimensiones, todavía conseguían erizarle el vello.

—Levy McGarden… —sonrió— Me recuerdas, ¿verdad? Porque yo sí lo hago. Me dejaste la cabeza bien abierta con ese maldito extintor hace unos años —una expresión de repugnancia transformó la sonrisa anterior—. Y ahora resulta que tú y tu nuevo novio habéis decidido aliaros para joderme la vida. Eso no va a ocurrir preciosa.

Acercó una mano a la cara de Levy y se la acarició. Sentía náuseas y ganas de vomitar. No lo quería cerca de ella. Nunca más. Él había accedido a zonas de su cuerpo que nadie había visto y casi había perdido la virginidad por su culpa. La había hecho sentir débil y humillada, usada y sucia. Le había costado mucho recuperarse de aquello y todavía le quedaba camino que recorrer para conseguir ese objetivo.

Kawazu aparecía ahora para destrozar todo lo que había conseguido.

Lo miró con odio y entrecerró sus ojos, alejando la cara de su toque con desprecio. Él la forzó a mirarlo con las manos y acarició su cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula mientras ella luchaba por alejarse. Su mano bajó por encima de sus pechos, resiguiendo las copas con su mano y sonriendo por la sumisión de la pequeña.

—Vaya, has crecido Levy. En varias zonas de tu cuerpo. Le doy las gracias a _mi amigo invisible_ por permitirme esta reunión contigo. Pero vamos a esperar a que el señor Redfox se nos una para que sea más animada. Al parecer habéis cabreado de verdad a alguien y no hablo solo de mí —se giró a su compañero y su tono se volvió rígido—. Torafuzar, en posición. Gajeel no debe vernos venir.

Levy vio colocarse al mensajero charlatán cerca de la puerta que daba al baño. Se había situado de tal forma que Gajeel no tendría conocimiento de su presencia hasta salir del baño. Lo atacarían de forma sorpresiva para evitar que el Redfox pudiera reducir a los asaltantes.

De nuevo el ritmo del agua había parado.

Él iba a unírseles ya y por desgracia el arma de Levy estaba demasiado lejos.

• • • • •

El escenario que se había creado en los almacenes abandonados se había convertido en algo extraño.

Juvia se había asustado al encontrarse los cuerpos sin vida de Bacchus y su primo en el suelo. Cuando había querido huir despavorida al darse cuenta que acababa de ser embaucada y dirigida a una trampa, una malévola figura curvilínea acompañada de tres hombres había hecho acto de aparición, bloqueándole cualquier posibilidad de encontrar una fuga para su escape ya que exhibían sus respectivas armas de fuego.

Aquella femenina figura esbelta nunca había sido apreciada por la periodista. Desde que sus padres le habían presentado a su familia amiga, Juvia había desconfiado de ellos. Había vislumbrado su interés económico en la familia Redfox y aquello había ido en aumento hasta que finalmente sus padres, Metalicana y Nebula, habían empezado a poner distancia de por medio. Pero esa decisión nunca apartó a su pérfida hija de intentar atar a Gajeel a ella. Por ese motivo, Juvia siempre había estado alerta con ella. El dolor que le había causado a su hermano y su sobrino jamás se lo perdonaría.

No obstante, aunque sabía que Minerva Orland era una auténtica perra, jamás esperó encontrársela en aquel lugar. Y, teniendo en cuenta que el objetivo de ese encuentro era comprobar la identidad de Tártaros y que sus fuentes se hallaban asesinados a sangre fría en el suelo, la presencia de la morena sólo podía significar una cosa…

—M-Minerva… —había sido lo único que su boca había podido articular cuando fue totalmente consciente de lo que ocurría y tras secarse las lágrimas derramadas por la muerte de sus amigos con la manga de su abrigo de paño.

—Juvia Redfox… —sonrió delineándose el labio superior con la punta de su lengua— has sido un grano en el culo desde pequeña para mí familia. Los Redfox habrían sido mucho más proclives a afianzar mi relación con tu hermano si tú no hubieras aparecido en la escena. Gajeel y Nebula siempre habían querido una hija y como no habían podido fecundar más niños después de tu hermano, tuvieron que acudir a una sucia y simple niña abandonada —Juvia se sobresaltó y Minerva esbozó una sonrisa atemorizante en respuesta—. Yo podría haber sido esa hija si hubieran permitido la unión con Gajeel —chasqueó la lengua molesta—. Destruiste los planes de mi familia y, no contenta con ello, más adelante te dedicaste a investigar la organización criminal de mi padre que terminó en mis manos hace ya cinco años —justo cuando Jienma Orland, su padre, había fallecido—. Como te dije, siempre fuiste un grano en el culo. Pero esto termina hoy.

Juvia parpadeó. Minerva estaba confirmando sus peores temores.

 _Ella era Tártaros._ Bien, al menos la segunda de ellos.

La observó detenidamente sin emitir un solo sonido. Esa mujer había estado detrás de la fortuna de los Redfox no sólo para incrementar su patrimonio sino para hacerse con el control total de Magnolia. Después de la investigación que Juvia había realizado sobre Tártaros, había podido realizar una estimación de su patrimonio y negocios. Toda la criminalidad organizada le pertenecía pero, si además se le unían las relaciones comerciales que los Orland ostentaban… La aceptación de Gajeel a las proposiciones de su única heredera hubiera conllevado que el poder de Minerva fuera imparable. La ciudad por completo le hubiera pertenecido.

¿Cómo no podía haberlo visto antes? Se maldecía por haber permitido que tanto Gajeel como Lily hubieran sido más vulnerables de lo que había creído por su poca pericia. Si hubiera sido mejor periodista, si se hubiera sacrificado en mayor medida, quizás habría podido lograr conocer la verdad antes.

Le pareció irreal que la figura del detective Fullbuster apareciera en escena y se colocara a su lado justo para sacar su arma y su placa. Su brazo se interpuso, protegiendo a Juvia con él.

«¿Gray‒sama…?»

No. No podía ser. La presencia de Gray en aquel lugar lo colocaba en una alta situación de peligro y la reportera no podía perderlo a él también. Volver a sufrir la pérdida de un ser amado de nuevo podría desgarrarla.

Al menos Lyon se hallaba lejos. Le había obligado a esperarlo en una cafetería del centro de la ciudad por miedo a que sus fuentes no aparecieran al encontrarse acompañada.

—Detective Fullbuster. Quedan todos detenidos —la morena rompió a reír y el detective sintió la mano fría y temblorosa de Juvia.

—Gray-sama, ¿qué hace aquí?

—No iba a dejarte sola. Te dije que estaba preocupado.

—Gray-sama no debió venir —susurró.

— ¿De qué hablas Juv? ¿Estas son tus fuentes? —enarcó una ceja confuso.

El detective ignoraba por completo lo que había ocurrido pero al visionar las armas se había obligado a actuar sin pedir refuerzos, temiendo por la vida de la azulada.

Cuando su mirada cayó al suelo y vio los cuerpos sangrantes de los dos muchachos que Juvia le había presentado con anterioridad, lo comprendió todo.

—Las fuentes con las que Juvia se citó fueron asesinados por Tártaros —él parpadeó, analizando sus palabras—. Ella es Minerva Orland, madre de Lily y Tártaros en persona.

Gray se maldijo por no haber creído en Juvia. No podía ser que todo por lo que habían luchado no hubiera servido y que finalmente la azulada resultara herida. Minerva y sus secuaces llevaban armas mientras que de ellos dos sólo él cargaba su reglamentaria. Esto no iba a estar igualado para nada y no tenían posibilidad de escape alguna.

Pasara lo que pasase, Gray haría lo posible para que Juvia saliera de aquel recinto con vida. Ella era su prioridad y daría su vida para salvarla.

—Un placer detective Fullbuster —sonrió—. Es una pena que alguien tan bello como usted deba morir. Pero ya sabe lo mucho que me gusta mantener mi anonimato. De todas formas, arrebatarle la vida estaba dentro de los objetivos de hoy así que gracias por mostrarse tan colaborador. Nos había costado saber dónde se encontraba —sonrió elevando sus pómulos—. Como le decía a Juvia, todo hubiera terminado feliz para nosotros si ella hubiera aceptado al senador como su culpable. Pero tuvo que seguir investigando y molestándome. En fin, otro motivo más para que Gajeel me odie. Claro que él nunca sabrá quién asesino a su amada hermanita… —soltó otra carcajada— Y el propio Gajeel ya tiene suficientes problemas en estos momentos.

Juvia se sobresaltó.

¿Estaba también su hermano en peligro? Aquello no iba a permitirlo ella. Minerva Orland había creado ya suficiente dolor en su familia, como para seguir permitiéndoselo. Haría lo que fuera para proteger tanto a su hermano como a su querido Gray-sama.

— ¿Qué problemas? —preguntó la azulada y su voz se desgarró en un grito gutural— ¡No te atrevas a poner un dedo encima al hermano de Juvia!

—A tu hermano y a tu sobrino, dulzura —rio—. Hoy es el día en el que todos los Redfox morirán.

• • • • •

Gajeel se encontraba en la ducha mientras se enjabonaba en aquel pequeño plato infernal. Era minúsculo y para alguien de sus dimensiones además limitaba su visión con una sensación claustrofóbica que lo mareaba. No sabía cómo usarla sin salpicar todo el baño de la azulada. Había tardado más de lo necesario precisamente porque la fuerza del chorro tenía que haber sido disminuida para no inundar el apartamento. Redfox seguía sintiéndose fuera de lugar siempre que intentaba agradar a Levy. Para él, que siempre había recibido la atención femenina que necesitaba sin ni intentarlo, ahora agotaba sus sesos para propiciar una mejor versión de sí mismo a la detective.

Levy era distinta a todas las demás. Era especial. Y eso requería de un comportamiento diferente. Uno que le permitiera conservarla a su lado. Él no podría vivir ya sin ella.

Había tenido que aprender con rapidez cómo debía comportarse un "novio ejemplar". Incluso le había pedido consejo a su hermana Juvia para ello. En toda su vida no había tenido que esforzarse en mantener a ninguna mujer puesto que únicamente ansiaba saciar sus necesidades físicas y su compañía fuera del círculo sexual se le hacía exhausta y apesadumbrada. Pero ahora, quería satisfacer a la enana de forma que no se arrepintiera de su decisión.

Escuchó un ruido extraño y cerró el grifo.

— ¿Enana? ¿Estás viva?

Su pregunta fue respondida por un ruido de cacerolas y volvió a su limpieza personal. Debían haber sido imaginaciones suyas. Su atención e hiperactividad solían jugarle malas pasadas en muchas ocasiones confundiéndole con lo que escuchaba o veía. Sin embargo una inquietud se había adueñado de él, instalándose en su pecho, por lo que se apresuró a terminar de limpiarse y secarse.

Cuando finalmente salió del baño, la visión de Levy atada a una silla y custodiada por el necio de Kawazu lo hizo arder de furia. La mirada de la azulada estaba rota de pánico y únicamente vestía una de sus camisetas. Estaba totalmente indefensa y a merced de aquel degenerado cuya presencia en casa de McEnana no comprendía. ¿Cuándo había entrado? Y, ¿cómo?

Algo se le clavó en el hombro y sintió el cañón de la pistola en su columna vertebral cuando gruñó e intentó abalanzarse hacia quien mantenía a su enana amordazada. Su cabeza se giró ligeramente para encontrarse con una cara desconocida que le ofrecía una muestra gratuita de sus dientes y la panorámica se extendió para ver un cuchillo hincado en su hombro. De la herida, la sangre manaba con lentitud hasta que su agresor retiró el cuchillo sin dejar de amenazarlo con la mirada.

El líquido escarlata se desbocó por el brazo, inmovilizándolo por el dolor.

—So, quieto.

—Gajeel, te estábamos esperando —sonrió Kawazu—. Siéntate al lado de tu dama.

— ¿Qué cojones hacéis tú y tu amante en casa de Levy? —gruñó al sentarse con dos armas apuntándole a la cabeza.

—Tú me avergonzaste y arruinaste. Ahora voy a hacer lo mismo contigo —soltó la mordaza de Levy a la vez que escupía las palabras—. No gritéis alertando a los vecinos o el sufrimiento será peor.

La detective ahogó todas sus lágrimas. No quería ofrecerle ninguna satisfacción y menos aún que supiera que tenía algún poder sobre ella mediante el miedo. La ausencia de la mordaza le permitía respirar con profundidad al fin ya que había estado a duras penas despierta por el agotamiento que le provocaba llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno en esa situación.

—Bien. Deja a la enana que se vaya entonces. Ya me tienes a mí.

—No. Lo quiero todo Gajeel. Tu vergüenza y tu dinero. La necesito a ella para ambas cosas.

—No quieras verme cabreado, Kawie…

Yoma enrojeció de rabia ante aquella afrenta que lo minimizaba a él y sus intenciones y lo golpeó con su arma en la sien, provocando que se abriera un pequeño orificio en la misma.

— ¡Voy muy en serio Gajeel!

—Siempre fuiste un nenaza Kawie —le escupió en los zapatos—. ¿Atar a una mujer enana? Es muy de tu estilo pero no deja de ser una cobardía.

— ¡Átalo Torafuzar! —ordenó a su compañero— Es probable que para lo que vaya a presenciar a continuación las armas no sean suficiente para que permanezca quieto —sonrió—. Levy y yo somos ya viejos amigos. ¿Te ha hablado de mí?

— ¿Por qué? ¿La echabas de menos? —sonrió— Como ves ella se ha mantenido ocupada.

Se relajó en su asiento y separó las piernas de modo que la toalla, única tela que lo cubría, se abriera lo suficiente para exhibir una pequeña parte de la anatomía masculina muy bien dotada de Redfox y de la que la azulada había hecho un examen en profundidad aquella tarde.

—Gajeel… —lo riñó Levy ruborizándose.

No sabía cómo lo hacía pero convertía aquella situación peligrosa en una de divertida y paródica.

Como detective, Levy tenía que averiguar la forma de salir los dos ilesos de esa situación. Si sólo pudiera llegar a su arma…

Pero en esos instantes se encontraba en el cajón que estaba ubicado debajo de la cama. Estaba a pocos pasos de donde se encontraba pero tenía que liberarse de aquellas cuerdas primero para poder acceder a ella y era imposible hacerlo con dos hombres armados. En ese momento se alegraba de que su casa fuera como una caja de cerillas. De esta forma no tendría que caminar demasiado para alcanzarla.

Un plan empezó a formarse en su mente.

—Además, ¿tú no tenías a la policía persiguiéndote? ¿Quieres empeorar tu situación más aún? ¡Dios! Suerte que tu padre está muerto o se suicidaría ahora mismo si te viera de la vergüenza de tenerte como hijo.

— ¡Argh! ¡Dame eso! —se giró a Torafuzar y le introdujo el cuchillo en la misma herida abierta del hombro que ya poseía. Gajeel reprimió un grito de dolor mordiéndose el labio y entrecerrando uno de sus ojos con fuerza— Eso te enseñará a prestar atención y tomarme en serio —lo retorció y se lo dejó en el mismo lugar. Podría volver a disfrutar de eso más adelante—. Para eso estoy aquí, señor Redfox. Una vez me haga con todo su dinero, podré huir a donde quiera para eludir mi captura. ¡Tengo un plan! —rio—. Gracias a mi amigo invisible obtuve la información de quién había impulsado mi expulsión de la sociedad. Y además coincide con la misma persona que me vendió a Phantom Lord.

Gajeel se serenó.

Juvia estaba salvo si él creía que la investigación procedía única y exclusivamente de él. Lo único que debía hacer en ese momento era provocar a Kawazu durante unos minutos más. El dolor del filo se cernía sobre la carne abierta. Aquella sensación era aguda y a pesar de inmovilizarlo, sus ganas por asesinar al tipo que había tocado a su Levy le daban la fuerza que le faltaba. Las cuerdas estaban empezando a ceder. Torafuzar era tan idiota como Kawazu y no sabía ni hacer unos nudos en condiciones. Habían visto demasiados capítulos de MacGyver y pensarían que podrían hacer cualquier cosa.

—Ya, bueno. No llores tanto, Kawie y cuéntanos más acerca de esa perfecta amistad con el señor invisible. Es lo único que ha llamado mi atención hasta el momento de tu berrinche. No eres un tipo fácil de soportar, ¿sabes?

—Voy a disfrutar tanto de esto Gajeel… —sonrió con rabia al retorcer el cuchillo de nuevo y profundizar el puñal más al fondo— Y mi pequeño pajarillo me ofreció información acerca de tu debilidad también —miró a Levy—. Qué coincidencia que el sobre sin remitente que recibí acerca de quién me había humillado y arruinado contuviera fotografías en las que salías acompañado de la pequeña Levy. Aunque veo que ahora ha crecido…. Bastante —la azulada levantó su rostro desafiándolo—. Recuerdo cuando llevabas esos vestidos tan cortos que dejaban poco a la imaginación —ella tragó con dureza cuando la mano de Kawazu acarició sus muslos y Gajeel reprimió un rugido—. Ibas provocando a todos los muchachos con tu aspecto inocente y aniñado, caléntandonos y luego cuando nos tenías, te negabas a satisfacer lo que habías estado preparando.

— ¿Pero de qué demonios hablas?

De acuerdo, sí. Llevaba vestidos a clase pero no era ropa extremada o que no fuera acorde para asistir a un instituto. Durante esa época a ella le era muy sencillo y práctico usarlos y la hacían sentir más femenina y mayor. Debido a su complejo de poco pecho, los vestidos vaporosos le daban el aspecto que quería y que su cuerpo se resistía a mostrar.

En otro momento de su vida, esas declaraciones la habrían hundido y hecho sentir culpable por la agresión que sufrió. Pero Gajeel la había ayudado a superar poco a poco su trauma e inseguridad. Precisamente por eso la justificación que Kawazu acababa de hacer le había sonado verdaderamente ridícula.

Tal y como era.

—Ahora recuerdo que la detective McEnana te mencionó en un momento —Gajeel sonrió maliciosamente—. Me dijo que te golpeó en las nueces —rompió a reír sonoramente—. Debiste estar cantando a lo Mika por años —Kawazu enrojeció de nuevo—. Gracias por corroborármelo con tu reacción, Kawie. Siempre es un placer reírme de ti. Aunque me corroe la duda de si aprovechaste tu don temporal para cantar como soprano en el coro de la iglesia. Tu padre me comentó una vez que habías estado de monaguillo en la de tu barrio.

De nuevo retorció la herida ampliando su radio de obertura y clavando parte de la empuñadura del cuchillo. Aquello lo hizo sacudirse cuando ya apenas tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando contra las cuerdas. Las tenía suficientemente holgadas como para poder salir de ahí. El problema ahora era alejarlos a ambos de Levy o al menos a uno de ellos. No podía ponerla en peligro. Lo mejor sería separar a Kawazu de su amigo Torafuzar.

—Siempre te creíste demasiado gracioso para tu propio bien, Gajeel —Redfox chasqueó su lengua en tono burlesco—. Y ella me debe terminar lo que empezamos —le acarició la tierna mejilla y Levy giró su cara de nuevo.

—Si la tocas, voy a matarte de una forma mucho más dolorosa que cualquiera que pudieras concebir —su voz era inquietantemente tranquila y amenazadora—. Lo que le hiciste a todas aquellas prostitutas parecerá un festival del humor en cuanto te ponga las manos encima.

 _—Tártaros_ tenía razón. Ella es realmente tu debilidad —sonrió.

Levy y Gajeel se sobresaltaron al oír el nombre. Se suponía que el senador Purehito iba ya a ser enjuiciado. ¿Se trataba de algún tipo de venganza por lo ocurrido? ¿De qué le serviría ahora? ¿Y cómo había conseguido enviar ese sobre? Era cierto que llevaba unos días residiendo en las limitaciones de única y exclusivamente su hogar desde que había pagado la fianza fijada por el juez, pero el envío e investigación era un paso demasiado osado para él. Fácilmente podría ser detectado por la policía que lo vigilaba antes que el juicio tuviera lugar.

Kawazu se acercó a Levy y empezó a desanudarle las cuerdas a la vez que la pistola se pegaba a su piel.

—No hagas ninguna tontería o tú y él moriréis antes de lo previsto y con mayor dolor —ella lo miró con rabia mientras Torafuzar hacía gestos intentando llamar la atención de su amigo. Había adivinado las intenciones de Kawazu.

—Kawazu…

—Ahora no, Torafuzar —le respondió entre dientes y siguió con su perorata—. Levy y yo tendremos algo de intimidad a solas. Únicamente la escucharás gritar y suplicar ayuda y tú no podrás impedir que la haga mía.

— ¿Eres consciente de que la cama de la enana está a dos metros de dónde nos encontramos, Kawie?

Cuando Kawazu desvió la mirada para comprobarlo, Gajeel le hizo una seña a Levy para que observase su casi liberación de muñecas. Levy asintió y tuvo una idea demasiado impulsiva. Una que era más propia de Gajeel que de ella misma. Pero ya llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos y cada uno había influenciado en la vida del otro hasta incluso llegar a penetrar en su personalidad.

—Emmm… —habló Torafuzar— Es lo que estaba intentando decirte antes…

—Bien. Que así sea, pues. Verás como _la follo_ delante de ti —será todavía peor.

—Pensaba que la gracia de eso era escuchar a mi enana pero no verla, Kawie. ¿Es que no sabes planear nada bien?

Kawazu gruñó y llevó arrastras a Levy al único habitáculo que ocultaba la visión de Redfox. El baño.

Gajeel se quedó a solas con Torafuzar y decidió actuar con rapidez. No permitiría que nadie la tocara. Y cumpliría su mandato. Kawazu sufriría por eso.

Oh sí. Levy no le tendría miedo nunca más. Sabía que se estaba comportando de una forma más valiente de la que sentía. Pero que su agresor sexual volviera de nuevo a finalizar lo que comenzó, la destrozaría. Y él no iba a permitirlo.

Gajeel separó las piernas de una sola vez y la toalla cayó completamente al suelo, exhibiéndose totalmente desnudo.

Él nunca había tenido problemas en aceptar su desnudez e incluso pecaba de cierto halo de exhibicionismo. Se sentía más cómodo así que con excesiva ropa de etiqueta. Pero, Torafuzar no pensaba lo mismo. Éste desvió la mirada blasfemando que se había quedado ciego para toda la vida y parte del mundo del más allá.

El instante en el que se giró para apartar la mirada de su hombría, Gajeel se extrajo el cuchillo del hombro tras tirar las cuerdas de sus muñecas y cortó las de los tobillos para liberarse.

Torafuzar no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Antes de volver la vista de nuevo, Gajeel estampó la silla contra sus riñones, haciéndolo caer al suelo y que el arma escapara de sus manos. Clavó el cuchillo en su mano y la sujetó contra el parqué del piso de Levy. Ya le pagaría luego los gastos a la detective.

Agarró el arma y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca con la culata.

Perdida la conciencia, le ató los tobillos y ambas manos juntas como si se tratase de una mera res, mientras corroboraba que Kawazu no era consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo lejos del baño. Por su voz, sabía que se encontraba demasiado concentrado en Levy para percatarse en ruidos ajenos. Creería que en todo caso había sido su compañero quien se hallaba golpeando a su enemigo.

Agarró el cuchillo y se dirigió en busca de su enana. Ese tipo lo pagaría caro.

• • • • •

Los nudillos de Juvia se volvieron blancos por la presión que generaban contra la palma de su mano. Aquella pérfida bruja había abandonado a su hijo y únicamente había querido seguir adelante con el embarazado para embaucar a su hermano. Lily había crecido sin una madre y lo más horrible era la causa de esa ausencia: que ella no lo amaba. Su sobrino todavía no conocía esa información y creía que su progenitora había fallecido en el parto. Pero tarde o temprano, cuando fuera lo suficientemente mayor, tendría que saber la verdad. Y eso lo destrozaría.

Juvia la odiaba y le horrorizaba que una persona como Minerva pudiera existir. Por muy dulce que pudiera parecer la azulada, la facilidad de perdonar a las personas y de ver su lado bueno cesaba cuando alguien dañaba a una persona querida por ella. En ese momento se convertía en toda una asesina despiadada. Esa mujer no pondría un dedo encima de sus chicos.

—Debió haberse casado conmigo cuando le ofrecí la oportunidad. De esta forma nuestras dos fortunas se hubieran unido y a su vez hubiera podido acabar contigo más fácilmente. El objetivo de ello era principalmente parar tu investigación, ¿lo sabías Juvia? —sonrió ante su sorpresa— Sin ti Lily no habría nacido nunca. Eso te convierte en cierto sentido en su madre, supongo.

—Juvia cree que Minerva es una persona patética por usar a un bebé para sus fines.

—Bueno, dale el mérito también a mi amado padre, ya que fue idea suya —miró a Gray—. Detective —sonrió—, sea listo y entrégueme el arma. Cuatro personas contra una, no es una buena apuesta. La quiero lejos de usted.

Gray dudó acerca de su amenaza. Era absurdo poner en peligro a la azulada y a él cuando tanto Minerva como sus matones estaban armados. Tiró el arma al suelo y la golpeó con la punta del pie para que llegara a la verdadera _Tártaros_. Se colocó por delante de Juvia para protegerla con su cuerpo. No la perdería. Si alguien tenía que morir sería él pero no podía ver partir de su vida a otra persona más. Juvia se había convertido en una persona indispensable y necesaria. Si ella fallecía, él no podría volver a sentir. Juvia le había mostrado una parte de cómo vivir la vida que jamás había conocido.

De hecho, el detective Fullbuster podía asegurar que no había empezado a vivir hasta que la conoció.

Y le había costado demasiado llegar a la decisión de ser franco con sus sentimientos hacia aquella extraordinaria mujer como para que ahora todo terminase. Juvia debía saber lo que sentía por ella.

Había tenido que aislarse de sus sentimientos creándose esa coraza para no volver a sufrir durante toda su vida. Demasiados amigos y mentores habían muerto ya. Y cuando por fin se había atrevido a dejar de pensar en lo que podría perder y centrarse en lo que había ganado, el cruel destino volvía a arrebatarle lo que más quería.

Juvia era su destino y su luz al final del día. Era su salvadora y su futuro. Uno que siempre había creído inexistente para una persona como él. Y su constante. Ella siempre fiel a su lado.

Él cáncer había hecho bien su trabajo y a pesar que lo había combatido hasta vencerlo, mentalmente permanecía en su cabeza. Su fantasma le atormentaba con el temor de que volvería y esta vez para quedarse hasta su muerte. La periodista le había ayudado en una forma que nadie había podido lograr a perseverar en la vida y vivirla realmente, en vez de sencillamente subsistir como si se tratase de un mero hombre viviente con una fecha de caducidad. No había ninguna cuenta atrás. Después de todo, cada persona era mortal y por ende susceptible de morir en cualquier momento. Era por eso que la vida humana resultaba algo tan preciado. Siendo corta y sensible hasta el punto de poder finalizar en cualquier momento. Y esa concepción no debería ser fatalista, creyendo que el hilo de la vida era efímero. Al contrario, debía tenerse en cuenta para disfrutarla al máximo y así, cuando el ciclo de vida cesase, no existiera nada de lo que arrepentirse.

Y Gray tenía un gran listado de arrepentimientos. De objetivos no logrados. Porque, si se giraba la cabeza atrás para recordar sus logros más valorados, la vitrina de sus premios se hallaba bastante vacía.

Conseguiría su premio. A su Juvia. La quería a ella para siempre en su vida.

—Qué caballeroso detective.

—Creía que _Tártaros_ jamás se revelaba ante nadie —la morena sonrió.

 _—Tártaros_ actúa cuando no hay otro remedio. El objetivo de que no se sepa su identidad no es tanto por su no captura. Dios sabe que con mi poder e influencia, incluso en las comisarías de policía y los políticos actuales, podría comprar mi seguridad.

Iván.

El senador Purehito.

Raven Tail y otros tantos habían sido sus propias marionetas que cedieron a su liderazgo. Había controlado y comprado su seguridad incluso silenciado a cualquiera que pudiera conectar la figura de Tártaros con Minerva. Iván Dreyar había sido el último en sucumbir a las maquinaciones de la cabeza criminal más importante de Magnolia y probablemente de todo Fiore.

—El objetivo de que nadie sepa tu identidad es que te dota de mayor poder e influencia. Así nacen las leyendas. Mientras no haya un cuerpo, _Tártaros_ se considerará un ente todopoderoso y omnipotente. Puede ser cualquier persona que conozcas o un desconocido que te observa. Es poderoso y superior. Tu ignorancia acerca del personaje en cuestión te pone nervioso y te obliga a desconfiar de cualquiera porque tiene oídos en cualquier parte. Es la herramienta básica para controlar e infundir miedo. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que la figura física aparece, lo transforma en humano y por lo tanto en un mero mortal vulnerable.

—Juvia sabe que Tártaros era el lugar donde según la mitología griega las almas de los fallecidos eran torturadas y castigadas.

—Y una deidad primordial —añadió—. Y mi nombre, Minerva, lo comparto con la diosa romana de la sabiduría, las artes y las técnicas de guerra. Ser una diosa te permite manipular hasta asesinos en serie en tu beneficio.

El _Michelangelo_ había afirmado según Mirajane Strauss que había recibido ciertas informaciones que le habían favorecido para perpetrar sus atroces crímenes; entre ellos un mapa básico de todas las cámaras públicas y privadas de vigilancia para poder ocultar su identidad y dificultar su captura. Además, había confesado que ese pequeño regalo procedía de un socio al cuál le facilitaba la información de los jóvenes criminales que después fueron seducidos con falsas promesas o directamente secuestrados para trabajar sometidos a _Tártaros_.

—Un poco prepotente por tu parte creerte una diosa —le escupió el detective.

— ¿Creerme? —sacudió su oscura melena con seducción, de forma que pudieran ser apreciados los tonos azules en ella—. Lo soy detective. Yo decido quién vive y quién muere en esta ciudad. Desgraciadamente para vosotros, hoy es vuestro último día de vida. Pero, sentiros orgullosos. Como bien sabéis no suelo revelar mi identidad. Únicamente un puñado de personas la conocen y tomé medidas adecuadas para asegurar que jamás pronuncien mi nombre y apellido. Si ejecuto yo misma vuestras muertes es precisamente por lo difíciles de matar que habéis sido. Por varias personas que envié, ninguna logró su objetivo.

—Juvia no cree que Minerva pueda controlarlo todo. Es imposible. Si Minerva tenía miedo de que Juvia la identificase, es porque podía haber alguien que quisiera hablar…

—Oh sí. Siempre hay algún bocazas, alguien que se cree más de lo que es. Por suerte me he ocupado de ellos. El senador va a morir en las próximas horas y en cuanto a los pordioseros con los que habías contactado para encontrarme… ¡Ja! —miró al suelo y pateo los cráneos de los muchachos inertes.

Juvia se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito. Gray agarró su muñeca con fuerza para hacerle sentir que no estaba sola. Quería abrazarla y ofrecerle un mayor apoyo, pero iba a seguir actuando como su escudo humano. Ya tendría tiempo de aliviar su duelo más adelante. O al menos eso esperaba.

Si sobrevivía a aquel día.

—Tengo que reconocer que fue admirable cómo llegaron a acceder a un pequeño trabajador de mi servicio. Una rata —soltó con desprecio— nauseabunda que pensó que escuchar tras las paredes le traería algo bueno. Creía que me era leal pero me equivoqué —alzó el mentó con desdén—. No importa. Aprendo de mis errores y por eso ahora su cuerpo se encuentra en el fondo del lago del sud de Magnolia.

La reportera se estremeció. Los chicos y ella se conocían desde hacía varios años y eran chavales más jóvenes que la propia Juvia. Aunque habían mantenido una relación profesional y laboral, ella se había involucrado emocionalmente ayudándolos en todo lo que podía debido a la mala situación que travesaba su familia.

Y ahora estaban muertos. Por su culpa. Ella, que les había asegurado protección. Aunque ellos nunca la habían querido. Los muchachos de la calle eran duros y no confiaban en nadie. La desconfianza era su instrumento básico para sobrevivir en esta jungla y por ello las veces que Juvia había contactado con ellos se había realizado mediante las herramientas que ellos habían impuesto.

—Cuando supe que me había traicionado tuve que _extraerle_ la confesión de a quién le había ofrecido dicha información. Una vez mis chicos encontraron a tus amigos los _sometí_ a una sesión de _verdad o prenda_ hasta que me revelaron que tú buscabas identidad de Tártaros —la azulada se encargó se secar las lágrimas silenciosas que estaban descendiendo por sus mejillas—. No llores, Juv. Los chicos aguantaron bien. Ellos te eran leales, chica. ¡Y cuesta tanto encontrar unos buenos lacayos! —puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió con maldad— Después de varios días logramos saber el método a través del cual os comunicabais hasta que por fin te cité. Sin máscaras Juv. Aquí me tienes —se irguió en su magnificiencia y colocó una de sus manos en su cintura.

— ¡Zancrow! —gritó Gray de la nada, sobresaltando a Juvia— ¡Ahora lo comprendo! Él mencionaba siempre que todo lo hacía por una mujer. Creíamos que se refería a su odio por Juvia al haber hundido su carrera pero se refería a ti, ¿verdad? Tú eras su amante.

—No sea ridículo, detective. Yo jamás me involucraría con semejante energúmeno. Únicamente lo utilicé y él sirvió bien. Quizás le hice creer algo más de la realidad pero si él es feliz con su fantasía, ¿quién soy yo para destruir sus sueños? —se acarició la cabellera seductoramente—. Lo de Zancrow por mí fue un amor puramente platónico. Y sólo por su parte —hizo una mueca—. Evidentemente.

—Supongo que también lo silenciarás a él ya que ha cumplido con su misión.

—Efectivamente. La vida del señor Zancrow llegó a su fin.

Juvia respiró hondo por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba acostumbrada a escuchar testimonios o encontrar pruebas acerca de cualquier tipo de criminal de Magnolia. Pero vivirlo en carne propia era otra cosa. Y estar encarando la muerte era algo nuevo para ella.

—Juvia cree entonces que los hombres que la acompañan hoy también fallecerán —Gray se sobresaltó y los lacayos de Minerva parpadearon. Una nota de duda se coló en sus mentes—. Juvia cree que nadie puede saber lo que ha ocurrido aquí y la única forma de que Minerva se asegure tal éxito es que sea el único ser humano que vuelva a su casa hoy. Es lo que Minerva acaba de confesar: al final todos sus socios y trabajadores acaban muriendo por su mano, ¿no es así?

—Eh, yo no quiero morir hoy ni mañana —gritó el hombretón de los ojos negros.

—Idiota… Está jugando con tu mente —mintió Minerva.

—La azulita tiene un punto —intervino el otro—. No se tiene una alta esperanza de vida en este trabajo y nosotros hemos conocido hoy que la mujer cuyas espaldas protegemos ha resultado tener otra identidad llamada _Tártaros_.

Ambos hombres bajaron sus armas y Minerva reprimió un grito mezclado con un chillido agudo.

— ¡Dejad de hacer el idiota!

Gray fue retirándose poco a poco con Juvia mientras aquel trío discutía con la morena. No había mucho por donde esconderse pero los almacenes eran francamente amplios y gigantescos. No obstante varios muebles viejos y abandonados podrían servir de escudo. La pena era que se encontraban algo lejos.

El ruido de varios pasos sorprendieron a sus agresores que se giraron súbitamente para conocer a sus dueños. El detective agarró la mano de Juvia para alejarse con rapidez, aprovechando el descuido de sus raptores e intentándose poner a cubierto. No sabía quién se acercaba pero no quería que ambos permanecieran para ser heridos en un fuego cruzado. La zona en la que se encontraban no era un lugar concurrido y él ahora estaba desarmado también.

— ¿Quién demonios anda ahí? —gritó Minerva.

La pregunta de la cabeza de la familia Orland recibió como contestación un sonido varonil y conocido por Gray, que agradeció su entrada mientras él y Juvia corrían antes de que los demás supieran de su marcha.

Una lluvia de disparos se sucedieron a continuación.

• • • • •

Kawazu llevaba a la azulada maniatada al baño. Había vuelto a usar las cuerdas de nuevo una vez la había despegado de la silla ya que era así como la quería: indefensa, vulnerable y asustada.

Nunca había olvidado a su _primera_.

A pesar que se había iniciado en el mundo sexual a una pronta edad, no había conseguido tener un auténtico orgasmo hasta que había llevado al túnel del terror a Levy. Su mirada y sus lágrimas y su aroma bañado en terror lo habían encendido como una llama y aquel recuerdo le había servido para alcanzar el clímax con otras compañeras posteriores cuando se imaginaba en la misma situación. Más adelante aquello no había sido suficiente y tuvo que empezar a pagar servicios sexuales para desatar sus perversiones.

Y entonces fue cuando descubrió que sus anhelos lúbricos no tenían límites.

Le excitaba ver cómo el atenuado coraje que había impulsado a la detective McGarden a aguantar la situación se estaba desvaneciendo y su antiguo temor volvía a ella.

Levy sentía que su mente estaba retrocediendo a cuando tenía quince años, con todas las inseguridades y miedos de los que adolecía en esa época y que fueron en aumento después de lo ocurrido en el túnel del terror. Debía apartar de su mente el cocktail molotov de sentimientos y emociones que no le permitían actuar con la cabeza fría y seguir con su plan.

Habían tenido que separar a Kawazu de Torafuzar para hacerlos débiles. Los dos llevaban arma pero Levy los había analizado como especialista que era y había llegado a la conclusión de que, por la forma en la que ambos sujetaban el arma de fuego y su postura corporal, ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia en el uso de pistolas. Kawazu sería un matón de tres al cuarto pero le tenía demasiado respeto a la _glock_ que sujetaba entre sus manos para usarla con sus sentidos en alerta. Seguramente su especialidad se basaba en otro tipo de instrumental. Uno más afilado. Y eso les ofrecía una pequeña ventaja que debía aprovechar, puesto que no tendría otra posibilidad.

Cuando Gajeel le había indicado que había logrado liberar sus muñecas de las cuerdas, la detective había tenido que tomar una decisión dura y peligrosa que el heredero de los Redfox le había indicado con la mirada. Él creía que podría combatir y reducirlos. Ya había comprobado como Gajeel era eficaz en despistar la atención de los secuestradores, lo suficiente como para tomarles por sorpresa y desarmarlos. El problema era que estaba frente a dos. No obstante, ahora que estaba solo con Torafuzar… Las probabilidades de que su liberación fuera exitosa eran más elevadas.

Por lo que, finalmente, habían tomado la decisión arriesgada.

—Detective Levy McGarden… —la empujó contra el mueble del pequeño baño— Con lo inteligente que eras, ¿y no has podido conseguir nada mejor?

—Nunca tuve la vida tan fácil como tú —respondió intentando mantener la poca templanza que se le estaba agotando.

—Eso es cierto —sonrió agarrando su cara en su enorme mano, presionando los dedos en la mandíbula—. A veces se me olvida la mierda de vida que tenéis los demás. Por esa misma razón no quiero renunciar a eso y tu novio Gajeel me lo va a dar. Haré que me transfiera todos sus fondos a una cuenta de Edolas. Nadie podrá encontrarla ahí.

La detective decidió que era el momento de provocarlo para conseguir liberarse de sus cuerdas. Iba a tener que aguantar unos instantes más y mantener el control.

—Nunca supiste aprender a respetar un no —él rio.

—En el fondo tú querías eso entonces —lamió con su lengua el perfil de su rostro, desde la barbilla hasta la frente y ella se estremeció de repugnancia—. Y lo quieres ahora.

La besó con rabia y ella hincó sus dientes en la débil carne de sus labios, tirando hacia afuera para rasgar el máximo trozo posible. Él gritó de dolor y sabor metálico de su sangre se mezcló con la saliva de la azulada. Sentía toda la barbilla húmeda y cuando vio la cantidad de rojo líquido que manaba de la boca de Kawazu, pudo relajar parte de su miedo. Le había hecho verdadero daño.

Él la golpeó con fuerza contundente y sintió su labio partirse y sus propios dientes clavarse en él con el impacto. La sangre se estaba mezclando con la de Kawazu y se lamió para calmar el dolor del golpe y sus nervios que estaban volviendo a ella.

Levy le escupió y él agarró su cabeza con mayor fuerza para estamparla contra el espejo que tenía a la espalda. Éste se rompió en miles de pedazos que cayeron en su cabello todavía húmedo, la pica en la que estaba apoyada y el suelo.

Perfecto. Exactamente lo que buscaba y quería. Lástima que doliera tanto.

Las manos ciegas palparon hasta encontrar un pedazo e intentó empezar a cortarlo vigilando que el sonido no alertase a Kawazu de sus intenciones. Le costaba permanecer despierta por el gran dolor de cabeza que la estaba durmiendo.

— ¿Crees que estoy jugando contigo zorra? ¡Fui extremadamente dulce contigo hace siete años comparado con lo que les hice a esas putas a las que pagué por sus servicios! —Kawazu le gritaba estando totalmente fuera de sí y a escasos centrímetros de su cara— ¿Es que Gajeel no te habló de cuáles son mis gustos sexuales actuales? ¿No lo leíste en el periódico en el que hizo publicar mi vida privada? —rio— Lo dudo. Te trata como algo demasiado delicado. Seguro que hasta te ha impedido leerlo...

Bajó su boca al cuello de la azulada y succionó con brutalidad, clavando sus dientes con fuerza y marcándola hasta llegar a la clavícula. A su vez, utilizó uno de los pedazos de espejo con los que se había hecho cuando lo había reventado con la cabeza de la detective y lo apretó contra el estómago de ella, rasgando en horizontal no sólo la ropa, sino también la piel y carne de la azulada. La sangre empezó a emanar con una sensación agridulce que recordaba y supo que se debía a que el pedazo había reabierto la herida que Jackal le había ocasionado.

A pesar de que ya le habían quitado los puntos, la costra que había cicatrizado todavía no había caído por completo.

—Oh sí —le susurró al oído y Levy permaneció intentando romper sus cuerdas. Si paraba el ritmo, sería desmasiado consciente de la boca y manos de aquel perturbado—. Esto es lo que a ti te gusta de verdad...

—Leíste demasiadas veces _Cincuenta Sombras de Grey_ —no sabía qué decir para obtener el tiempo necesario y romper las cuerdas.

Le golpeó con la pistola en la cabeza y se cercioró de que la ruptura del espejo le había abierto una buena herida que supuraba ahora más sangre que antes. El dolor era tan intenso que apenas podía concentrarse en donde estaba. Se mareaba.

— ¿Quieres saber qué les hacía a esas putillas? —sonrió y agarró otro trozo de espejo que se hallaba a su espalda. Levy fue lo suficientemente rápida como para ocultar el que tenía entre las manos— ¿Sabes cuántos orificios tiene el cuerpo de una mujer? —sus ojos supuraron diversión y acarició su cara con el filo de los dos pedazos que llevaba en la misma mano y había colocado a modo de cuchilla— Muchos más de los que puedas imaginarte. Bien, ellas eran _muy conscientes_ de cada uno de ellos cuando las penetraba y gritaban de dolor

Levy parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Estaba aterrorizada y si no fuera por la sensación de las cuerdas estando a punto de romperse por completo, perdería la conciencia.

Él guardó el arma en su bolsillo trasero y presionó el pedazo de espejo contra su muslo interno, rasgando superficialmente la piel mientras subía la gigantesca camiseta de Gajeel que le cubría hasta las rodillas.

—Veamos qué hay por aquí debajo...

— _¡Joder mis ojos!_ —escucharon la voz de Torafuzar llegando hasta el baño— _¡Cúbrete tío joder!_

Las maldiciones le dieron a Levy la señal que necesitaba para actuar y se liberó de sus cuerdas. Golpeó la entrepierna de Kawazu con su rodilla, sufriendo el dolor de que otro pedazo de espejo se le clavase en el muslo por el golpe ofrecido contra su mano. Giró mientras Kawazu lloraba del dolor para arrebatarle la pistola enclaustrada en su bolsillo trasero y le apunto con ella mientras se extraía el cristal y cojeaba.

Sus manos estaban temblando y se retiró hacia atrás. Kawazu empezó a sonreír.

—No vas a poder dispararme Levy. Me tienes demasiado miedo. Y me encanta. Es mi sello.

Gajeel apareció para sujetarle el brazo por detrás, retorciéndoselo de forma que no pudiera escaparse de su llave. Parpadeó sorprendido al encontrarse los ojos húmedos de su enana con el arma que lo apuntaba temblando. Estaba en _shock_ y no podía reaccionar. Se sentía orgulloso de ella por todo lo que había soportado y cómo se había defendido ante esa situación.

El menudo cuerpo de la detective sangraba por el muslo tierno que tanto le gustaba besar y la cabeza repetía el mismo proceso. Le había marcado su bella cara de facciones aniñadas que la dotaba de suprema adorabilidad. Su abdomen también había sido dañado y la herida de Jackal se había reabierto. También se percató de diversas marcas de dientes y succión a lo largo de su cuello.

Kawazu la había marcado como si fuera de su propiedad. Para que jamás se olvidara de él.

La furia se instaló en él y gruñó con rabia. Esas heridas le dejarían cicatrices que le recordarían el episodio de hoy cada día.

«Se las besaré cada día al levantarnos y al acostarnos si es necesario para sustituir su horror por el recordatorio de lo que siento por ella.»

Quería matarlo con tantas ganas. Asesinar al monstruo de sus pesadillas. Pero Gajeel sabía que eso no solucionaría nada y quería que ese repugnante ser sufriera por lo que le había hecho a su enana. Tenía conocimiento de cómo eran tratados los violadores en los centros penitenciarios por los demás presos y, encerrar a Kawazu en uno de ellos con dicha condena, haría de su vida un infierno.

Él había destruido la seguridad de Levy de nuevo y su muerte no le ayudaría a vencer su miedo. Y menos aún dispararlo. Todavía se estaba recuperando de haber matado a Jackal en medio de un tiroteo. A esa mujer no le gustaba acabar con la vida de un ser humano por más despreciable que fuera y aquel perturbado humanoide no la destruiría más. Lo que Levy necesitaba era afrontar su miedo y mostrarle el patetismo de aquel hombre.

Pero eso no significaba que él no pudiera disfrutar un poco con ello. Por eso torció su muñeca sintiendo un _crack_ que le advirtió que estaba rota y tras sonreír satisfecho clavó su mirada serena en Levy.

—Enana, enana. Ya está —ella seguía temblando, erguida con el arma en las manos sin parpadear y Kawazu gritaba lloriqueando de dolor. Gajeel tenía suficiente con el que le había provocado en el hombro con el cuchillo. Si no fuera por la adrenalina del momento, sabía que no podría estar sujetado a Yoma con tanta fuerza ya que había empezado a sentir cómo se dormía su extremidad antes de entrar en el baño—. ¡Tú cállate! —se dirigió a Levy de nuevo— Oye enana… ¿me reconoces? Soy yo, tu idiota, Gajeel…—la vio parpadear y supo que por fin lo estaba identificando— Tira el arma al plato de ducha, Levy —ella siguió temblando bajando poco a poco los brazos—. Así, enana. Tómatelo con calma. Kawie ya no va a hacerte daño salvo para perforar tus oídos con su lloro de mierda —finalmente el arma cayó lejos pero Levy retrocedió—. No, no. Levy ven, acércate a mí.

—No quiero.

—Tienes que hacerlo pequeña —su miedo y dolor lo estaba destrozando. No asesinar a Kawazu estaba resultando un sacrificio extremo para él—. Levy, ¿confías en mí? —su voz normalmente brusca era tierna y dulce en esos momentos. Ella asintió— Entonces ven, acércate. Quiero mostrarte que no debes temerlo nunca.

— ¡Ella debe tem-! —Gajeel golpeó su cabeza contra el mueble para callarlo y Levy se acercó.

—Tócalo con tu dedo, enana.

—Gajeel… N-no q-quiero. D-deberíamos llamar a la c-c-comisaría.

—Tócalo enana. Es un mierda. Siente que no es nada más que una basura maloliente y arráncale el poder que te robó sobre ti. Confía en mí —sonrió iluminando su rostro normalmente sombrío. Kawazu lloriqueaba en silencio. El golpe lo había acallado y Levy se atrevió a empujarlo suavemente con un dedo. Repitió de nuevo con más fuerza un par de veces—. Eso es enana —sonrió Gajeel—. ¿Lo ves? Ya no puede hacerte daño.

—Sí…

—Bien, ahora golpéalo —la sorpresa llegó al rostro no sólo de Levy sino también de Kawazu que empezaba a temer a aquellos dos juntos.

—Está muy herido —dijo con una mueca—. No estaría bien. Me convertiría en una cobarde y soy policía…

—Legítima defensa —le guiñó un ojo—. Un solo golpe, enana. Sólo necesitas un impacto para saber que puedes contra él y destruir tu inseguridad. No eres una víctima, Levy. Eres una superviviente. Demuéstratelo a ti misma.

Ella sonrió con dulzura y finalmente dirigió su puño contra la nariz de Kawazu, que volvió a lloriquear cuando empezó a sangrar.

El temblor de la pequeña detective se fue calmando y su expresión lívida y tensa empezó a sonrojarse de nuevo. Gajeel aprovechó para pedirle algo para atarlo ya que las cuerdas de Levy estaban rotas. Una vez reducido e inmovilizado, cuando iban a llamar a la comisaría, alguien llamó a la puerta resultando ser la detective Kana y más agentes que habían sido enviados por el antiguo capitán Jellal Fernandes. Les explicaron que el antiguo senador Purehito había identificado a _Tártaros_ , la verdadera, como Minerva Orland y que tanto la familia Redfox como los detectives de la investigación habían sido señalados como objetivo.

El asesino enviado tras Lily había sido interceptado por el grupo de agentes desplegados a la mansión Redfox encabezados por el detective Gildarts. Ambas dotaciones se habían trasladado a los hogares pero Juvia y Gray estaban en paradero desconocido. Habían tenido que activar el GPS del vehículo del detective para poderlo encontrar, de modo que la dotación policial pudiera acudir a su rescate. Gajeel había aportado la información de que había quedado con un informante pero no conocía el lugar exacto.

— ¿Minerva siempre fue una arpía pero una asesina…? —se extrañó Gajeel— Podría ser el mismo Purehito el que los envió.

—Lo primordial en estos casos es poner a salvo a los objetivos —contestó Levy.

Su intranquilidad le ponía de los nervios. Tenía que saber cómo estaba su hermana pero nadie cogía su teléfono.

Volvió a llamar temiendo lo peor.

Gray tampoco respondía a las llamadas de su compañera McGarden.

• • • • •

Gray y Juvia habían huido a la parte más oscura del almacén no sin antes haber podido recuperar su arma el detective; ya que Minerva se había alejado de ella cuando los disparos empezaron. Debido a su aspecto abandonado, todas las bombillas se habían fundido y les estaba siendo difícil encontrar el final. Iluminados tan solo por una pequeña linterna, el detective y la reportera andaban a tientas, alejándose del ruido de los disparos. La única puerta de salida que conocían era por la que habían entrado y no podían usarla ya que por la misma se habían ido reuniendo con ellos tres agentes y el antiguo capitán Jellal Fernandes, que se hallaba en funciones. Fullbuster no se había alegrado nunca tanto de haber visto al azulado.

Sin embargo, no estaban a salvo todavía. Y esa situación inquietaba a Gray. Quería salvaguardar la integridad de Juvia completamente pero ella estaba demasiado preocupada por su hermano y su sobrino. Gray había intentado explicarle que si sus compañeros se encontraban aquí, probablemente se habían enterado de las intenciones de Minerva y eso incluía a toda la familia Redfox. No sabía cómo lo habían averiguado pero era la única razón que justificara lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿Cómo encontraron a Juvia y Gray-sama?

—Seguramente usaron el rastreo de mi vehículo. Todos los automóviles de los agentes están identificados con un GPS que los conecta con la comisaría —ella asintió.

Ahora que se encontraban lejos de Minerva, Gray se obsesionaba con lo que debía decirle. Pero no era el momento adecuado. Él quería que sus sentimientos fueran conocidos por la azulada en un ambiente confortable. Quizás después de una agradable cena y de hacer el amor si ella finalmente desistía en su tozudez de la abstención temporal del sexo que había impuesto cuando empezaron a salir. Era evidente que todavía tenían que ponerse a salvo. Pero su obsesión no atendía a razones y le impedía pensar fríamente como era él.

—Juvia —ella lo miró—, cuando esto termine, tengo algo que decirte.

— ¡Ju-Juvia no sabe si va a poder esperar!

Los ojos de la azulada reportera se iluminaron y se tropezó con algo del suelo. Gray tuvo que ayudarla a levantarse y se maldijo a sí mismo. Por su culpa ahora Juvia estaba más centrada en lo que él quería decirle que en encontrar la salida. Tenía que quitarle la idea de la cabeza. Siendo lo que más esperaba de él, probablemente supiera qué le quería confesar.

—No es nada importante.

—Seguro que sí —ella le sonrió—. ¿Gray-sama ve la salida?

—No.

—Eres realmente difícil de matar Juvia… Permitidme que os ilumine el camino.

Minerva apareció a sus espaldas disparándoles y Gray tiró de Juvia para protegerla con su cuerpo, rozándole una bala el hombro. Extrajo su arma y disparó a las rodillas de _Tártaros_ , soltando un grito de dolor y haciéndola caer al suelo, imposibilitando que disparase de nuevo. Una vez reducida, Gray se acercó a ella y recogió el arma.

— ¡Gray-sama estás bien! —Juvia se movió nerviosa para comprobar el hombro del detective que sangraba.

—Estoy bien, Juvia. ¡Au! No, ahí no toques que duele —él se enterneció con su preocupación. La ahuecó el rostro y la besó—. Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? —ella asintió— Es una mera herida superficial.

Estaba feliz por tenerla con él. La abrazó y la calidez que su cuerpo le dio le impulsó a hacer lo que había estado retrasando. No importaba que quizás la situación no fuera idónea. Él quería que Juvia supiera después de sobrevivir a ese infierno que la amaba. Que era la mujer de su vida y que gracias a ella había empezado a querer ser feliz y disfrutar del vivir, olvidándose de su pasado.

—Juvia… —se separó de ella pero mantuvo las manos en sus hombros.

— ¿Sí? —ella sonrió.

—Respecto a lo que quería decirte… Yo… —no era fácil expresar algo así— Verás… Estuve con mi padre y reflexioné mucho y llegué a la conclusión de que…

«¿Qué demonios hago incluyendo a mi padre aquí? ¿Puedo ser más patético? Ella me está mirando extraño y se está preocupando.»

— ¿Gray-sama quiere romper con Juvia? —su nariz se volvió roja y sus ojos llorosos.

«¡Mierda!»

— ¡NO! —gritó— Lo que realmente quiero decirte es que yo... Verás, Ju-

La expresión de Juvia se petrificó de miedo. Golpeó los brazos de Gray que la estaban sujetando y colocó sus manos en los hombros de él. Giró su cuerpo y se colocó por delante para lanzarlo al suelo. Dos disparos se escucharon con vehemencia y resonaron con eco por todo el almacén. Uno más le siguió. El detective tenía una sensación de irrealidad que no le permitía ser realmente consciente de lo que había ocurrido. Sabía que había pasado algo importante pero el estado de entumecimiento mental era tan agravado que no lograba despertar. Todo pasaba a cámara lenta.

Su cuerpo se encontraba en el suelo y había un peso encima que le impedía moverse. Su garganta estaba seca pero en cambio el pecho estaba húmedo. La voz del capitán Jellal Fernandes se aproximó. Le habló pero él no comprendía qué sucedía. Miró en su pecho y encontró el cuerpo inanimado de Juvia. La humedad que sentía en su torso era sangre pero su origen se encontraba en la dulce reportera que permanecía inconsciente.

— ¡Envíen a los paramédicos dentro de los almacenes ya! —gritó el capitán a través del _walkie talkie_ — Gray, ¿estás bien?

El detective Fullbuster asintió y miró el cuerpo de Juvia. Le acababa de salvar la vida.

— ¿Juvia? —la sacudió para que despertara— ¡Juvia! —le gritó desesperado— ¡Juvia! ¡Juvia!

«No puede estar pasando esto. Ahora no. ¡Joder no!»

Observó al capitán acercarse al cuerpo de la reportera para alcanzar su muñeca. Gray se irritó. No quería que nadie tocara a Juvia en ese momento. Sus ojos se humedecieron y parpadeó.

—Gray, me temo que… —carraspeó el capitán y colocó una mano en su hombro— la señorita Loxar… No tiene pulso.

* * *

 **Elie-chan:** ¡Por fin conocisteis la identidad de Tártaros =O!

Kawazu es horrible xD, uno de los personajes más odiados por mí también XD. Acertaste con que estaba tramando algo. Y Aries también me da algo de pena a mí :(.

Le ha costado aceptar el Gruvia xD pero entre Levy y su hermana ha terminado aceptándolo. Además ahora ve que Gray se preocupa de verdad por ella. Antes sólo era consciente de sus momentos estúpidos con su hermana y claro, ¿quién querría eso para alguien a quien quiere :(?

Lily les da la vida a los Redfox :P.

Aw Gajeel tiene su parte sensible pero no la suele mostrar. Con Levy intenta entregarle todo lo que él tiene en su interior ya que quiere conservarla a su lado :P.

Hades en el fondo sí quería a Jellal. Pero eso no quita que asesinó a sangre fría a mucha gente y se dedicó a negocios ilegales que acabaron con otros muchos.

PD: Espero que entonces también incluyan su paso por Phantom Lord porque me encantaría ver su relación con Juv durante esa época *-*.

* * *

Bien después de este final os voy a decir un par de cosas y probablemente una de ellas os vaya a enfadar más que este final de capítulo x'D.

La primera de ellas es que debido al tema universitario y las fechas en las que estamos me limita mucho el tiempo :(. Así que os responderé todos los reviews en el siguiente capítulo.

La segunda es que no voy a poder subir el último capítulo en un tiempo. No sé si serán dos semanas o ya directamente antes de las vacaciones de Navidad u_u.

¡No me odiéis demasiado :(! ¡Y muchos ánimos para todas en este mes y poco con los exámenes!

 **Recordad que leer vuestros reviews me alegran la vida y el alma *O*.**

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)!


	30. In memoriam

**Nota:** Hai! Aparezco fugazmente para aportaros el último capítulo del fic y volverme de nuevo a la ermitaña vida que llevo de estudiante últimamente x'D. No os asustéis por el número de palabras que os marca, ya que esta vez incluí también las respuestas a los comentarios del capítulo anterior. El capítulo tiene 10.436 palabras XD.

Con esto todavía nos faltará el epílogo así que no os despidáis aún del fic. Eso sí, vais a tener que esperar un mes antes de recibirlo porque ahora ya hasta el 18 de diciembre que termino las clases y los exámenes no voy a poder :(. Y una vez tenga tiempo quiero actualizar primero el fic de FM y la adaptación que llevarán más tiempo sin capítulo u_u. De esta forma el epílogo de CS cuadrará un poco con la línea temporal de lo que sucede ahí ya que está ambientado en la famosa fiesta de fin de año/año nuevo x'D.

Sin más os dejo con el nuevo capítulo =).

 **Disclamer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Mashima que es un troll ¬_¬'. Pero la historia es toda mía y está registrada =).

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TREINTA: IN MEMORIAM**

* * *

Liviana y ligera así era como se sentía.

Fluyendo como el agua, su propiocepción había sido totalmente aniquilada. Y lo agradecía ya que poco después de que sintiera aquella gran liberación, había sentido un profundo y agudo dolor. Aquel horrible momento no había durado demasiado por suerte, pero todavía podía recordar la humedad extendiéndose sobre la piel de su cuerpo y un peso aprisionado bajo sus senos.

Donde se encontraba no veía nada, únicamente una luz blanca que todo lo iluminaba. Era cálida, tierna y no podía evitar sentirse atraída hacia ella. La llamaba y la necesitaba, pues se hallaba perdida en aquel vacío. No recordaba qué ocurría ni quién era. Sólo sentía una paranoica confusión y una explosión de emociones contradictorias entre sí que la desesperaba.

Sintió algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica y quiso gritar de dolor. Pero sus cuerdas vocales no le funcionaban y añadió la ira a su cóctel de sentimientos al frustrarse por aquello. El foco que iluminaba su alrededor se había alejado y la oscuridad la embargaba. No quería volver a sentir o padecer. No le gustaba aquel camino por lo que decidió de nuevo buscar la calidez de la iluminación. A ella no le gustaba la oscuridad y todo lo que comportaba: miedo, dolor, angustia, sufrimiento.

Ella quería que esa situación de paso terminara. Estaba harta de sentirse confundida. Debía seguir el origen de la luz, sólo aquello podría tranquilizarla.

Y sin saber cómo, flotó, alejando la oscuridad de ella…

• • • • •

El cementerio estaba repleto de gente. Probablemente porque aquella muerte se había producido en una persona demasiado conocida de Magnolia y el revuelo mediático que se había creado había atraído a diversas personas morbosas y curiosas. Él no conocía ni a la mitad. Claro que su escasa habilidad para relacionarse con los demás podría ser la causa de ello.

— ¿Estamos todos?

Asintió sin mediar palabra y el clérigo dio inicio al trisagio con la lectura de los salmos. El muchacho desconectó totalmente de lo que se estaba produciendo a su alrededor. Era el último lugar en el que quería estar. Odiaba su presencia en ese funeral y el paripé que tenía que interpretar, lo ponía enfermó. Si había asistido era únicamente por dos personas, su madre y su abuelo. Pero _a él_ … Lo odiaba.

Había creído que cuando llegase su muerte lo liberaría de todo el daño que le había causado. Sus miedos y terrores. Y no había sido así. Iván Dreyar había sido el hijo de puta más grande que había conocido pero también había sido su padre. Y, aunque prácticamente todos sus recuerdos eran horribles, también habían generado juntos algunos de buenos. En ese momento, su cerebro se rebelaba y le obligaba a recordar únicamente esos últimos. ¿Qué tiene la muerte que te hace olvidar la crueldad de los fallecidos? Él quería odiarlo. Quería no echarlo de menos. Pero en esos momentos su furia y odio iban dirigidos a sí mismo y su memoria le reproducía aquellos instantes que había olvidado.

Él le había enseñado a jugar a varios deportes y había compartido con su progenitor algunos momentos que no terminaban tachando a Laxus de "poco hombre" o "nenaza". Y el momento más orgulloso de su padre, cuando Laxus fue admitido en la academia de policía. Iván le había regalado su primera _glock_. ¿Y eso compensaba sus humillaciones, el maltrato psicológico a su madre, su primera vez y demás? No. Pero su cerebro se había vuelto loco. No había ninguna otra explicación.

Su abuelo Makarov también se veía afectado por esa maldición psicótica.

Él, que le había negado el título de hijo, se había encargado de celebrar un funeral propio de la religión ortodoxa de sus ancestros procedentes de Rusia. Laxus no había querido participar en ello. Se sentía hipócrita y sucio, escuchando los pésames de las personas que habían asistido. ¿Cómo podía decirles que no lo sentía? Sentía culpabilidad y tristeza, sí. Sus emociones estaban demasiado liadas entre sí en esos momentos. Y el funeral había sido el causante de que todo se complicase más.

—Debemos decirle adiós, Laxus —le contestó su abuelo cuando le reprendió por la ceremonia—. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido con Iván, no deja de ser una pérdida en nuestras vidas.

—En ese funeral vamos a ensalzar a mi maldito viejo —rugió—. ¡No puedo hacer eso después de todo lo que nos hizo a mamá y a mí!

—Los funerales no son para los muertos, hijo, sino para los vivos y él no deja de ser tu padre. Será una ceremonia sencilla y durará poco. Lo mínimo —Laxus había resoplado y su abuelo con paciencia había colocado su mano en el hombro.

Pensándolo bien, si ellos no se ocupaban del entierro de Iván, el cuerpo habría ido a una fosa común. Quizás ni su padre se merecía eso. O quizás sí, pero los Dreyar eran demasiado idiotas para comportarse tan fríamente con su cadáver como seguro que el antiguo detective habría hecho. El problema era que las ceremonias ortodoxas eran excesivamente largas. Demasiado. Y él se estaba poniendo nervioso con los salmos que estaban siendo recitados. Había tenido suficiente religión con el caso Michelangelo para toda la vida.

A pesar de que su padre había sido criado en las bases de dicha religión, no había prolongado las creencias de su abuelo Makarov a su descendiente. Laxus no sentía ningún interés en las creencias religiosas de su familia ni de cualquier otra. Él se guiaba en su vida en base a sus criterios éticos y morales, que eran mucho más tolerantes de los que había visto en otros creyentes, cuya Iglesia les obligaba a odiar lo que les era diferente a ellos. La religión había provocado la erradicación de pueblos en la antigüedad y largas guerras a lo largo de los siglos. La causa principal de asesinatos desde tiempos inmemoriales. Le parecía irónico que algo que debía comportar paz a los demás terminase creando odio entre los seres humanos. Sólo era necesario ser consciente de la realidad actual, en la que diversas civilizaciones se mantenían en guerra queriendo imponer su creencia como única y verdadera.

Sintió el calor de una mano femenina en la suya. Su cabeza se giró para encontrarla a ella sonriéndole. Mirajane Strauss. La mujer que lo había sanado de su pasado. Y él había sido tan idiota de casi perderla por no ser capaz de ser claro con ella.

No. Él había estado a punto de perderla a manos de un maldito asesino en serie que se había obsesionado con ella. No es que lo culpase. ¿Quién no podría maravillarse de alguien como ella? Pero Laxus jamás le haría daño. La protegería como fuera y la mantendría a salvo. Como ella había hecho con él. Eso hacía que la amase todavía más. La mujer era tan fuerte que no temía llevarle la contraria al rubio detective. Era tozuda y perseverante pero esos aspectos los adoraba también. Y la albina era capaz de protegerse a sí misma. Una cualidad muy atractiva en una mujer que Laxus no había sabido apreciar hasta que la conoció.

Había estado acostumbrado a mujeres frágiles que buscaban refugiarse en sus brazos. Su extremada sensibilidad las llevaba a colocar al detective rubio en un estado de superioridad tal como si fuera un dios. Las dimensiones de Laxus eran las perfectas para que proteger a aquellas muchachas desvalidas que se sentían atraídas por la forma en la que exudaba sensualidad y poder. Ellas habían sido sumisas siempre ante él, buscando su atención y ofreciéndose a complacerlo. De esta forma, Laxus siempre había tenido el control y liderazgo en sus relaciones sexuales. Pero Mirajane le había mostrado que aquello nunca le había llenado. Él necesitaba a alguien con quien medirse. Una mujer fuerte, poderosa que lo desafiara. Él anhelaba ese tipo de mujer a su lado porque también necesitaba ser protegido. Y ella había sido perfecta para eliminar la sensación de solitud que el rubio había sentido durante gran parte de su vida.

Sin embargo, no había sido fácil lograr que aquella femenina y fuerte mano se encontrase entre las suyas un día como aquél.

Había sido incómodo por parte de Mirajane volverle a mirar a la cara después de haber sobrevivido al ataque del Michelangelo. Ella se sentía culpable por las heridas que le había infligido a Laxus. Creía que él jamás la perdonaría, alejándola e impidiéndole que lo tocara. La albina modelo lo había evitado todas las veces que el detective se había presentado ante su casa a la que había vuelto con sus hermanos una vez todo se había solucionado, por miedo a lo que le pudiera decir después de lo ocurrido con Michelangelo. El detective, por el contrario, sabía que debían hablar de lo ocurrido. Ella había sido una mujer molestamente pesada en que debía afrontar a su padre y la albina debía hacer lo mismo con él.

Además, Laxus no la culpaba. Michelangelo la había obligado o los habría matado a los dos junto con Lisanna. Y no es como si ella hubiera podido hacerle más daño. Dios sabe que se había contenido y sacrificado casi acostándose con ese enfermo, permitiéndoles a él y a Lisanna huir.

Sí, ella lo había herido, pero se había sacrificado a sí misma por ambos. Había apreciado su ágil mente que se había mantenido fría para lograr encontrar algo a su favor. Y tenía que darle todo el mérito a la capacidad de la albina en saber conocer y manipular a las personas. Alguien como Logia Black no era fácil de someter a artimañas de esa clase.

Finalmente la había arrinconado una noche mientras salía del estudio de grabación y gracias a Lisanna que le había ofrecido la información. El incordiante hermano mellizo de la ahora cantante se negaba a permitirle "la entrega del cuerpo de su hermana mayor porque no era cosa que un hombre debiera hacer" como decía él. Fuera el significado que Elfman quisiera darle a esa frase, su hermana menor había sido la única baza a jugar y le había ofrecido la información la última vez que había acudido a casa de los Strauss, siendo rechazado de nuevo por Elfman. Lisanna lo había perseguido una vez el rubio se encaminó de vuelta a su vehículo, tras escaparse de su hogar unos instantes.

—Mañana Mira tiene una grabación en los estudios —le entregó un papel donde indicaba la dirección y hora a la que saldría—. Puedo hacerme la enferma y así Elfman tendrá que quedarse conmigo cuidándome. Mi hermana irá sola y podréis hablar con ella.

— ¿Por qué me ayudas? —enarcó una ceja dudoso.

— ¡Porque tú y Mira sois mi OTP igual que Elfman y Ever! —dio varias palmadas alegre y un salto.

— ¿Tu qué? —soltó extrañado de esas siglas y ella le palmeó el hombro.

—Sé lo que ella siente por ti. Y tú no estarías viniendo a nuestra casa tres veces al día para hablar con ella si no sintieras lo mismo. Mi hermana necesita a alguien como tú a su lado… Permanentemente. Ella se merece ser feliz y tú también, así que persevera, Laxus —le guiñó un ojo —. Mira vale la pena.

—Lo sé… —musitó.

Finalmente logró acorralarla después de encontrarla en el lugar indicado por la pequeña albina. Saliendo sola y dirigiéndose en busca de un taxi, Laxus se había colocado a su lado y cubierto con un paraguas cuando las gotas habían empezado a caer. Tras insistirle en subir a su auto, ella había desistido en oponerse a ello. Laxus podía ser muy persistente si tenía una gran motivación.

Una vez ambos estuvieron cómodos y la marcha se inició, el rubio se decidió por dar una gigantesca vuelta hacia el hogar de los Strauss que les permitiera hablar en profundidad lo ocurrido. La mirada de la albina se encontraba ida y lo rehuía permaneciendo en silencio.

—Me has estado evitando —susurró—. No debes sentirte mal por que ocurrió con Acnologia Black, Mira. Nos salvaste a todos.

—Más bien te recuerdo a ti salvándome de él —una forzada sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la albina—. Yo sólo te torturé —hizo una mueca.

—Él no te dio más opción.

—Sería más fácil si pudiera creerme eso… —carraspeó— Podría haberme negado.

—Y entonces los dos no estaríamos hablando ahora mismo y Lisanna habría perecido con nosotros.

Mira desvió la mirada hacía la ventanilla que estaba empapada por la suave lluvia que caía cada vez con más fuerza. El olor a tierra mojada estaba penetrando dentro del coche, dando un ambiente melancólico y de soledad. Él intentaba acercarse a ella pero la albina se alejaba. Laxus había conocido su testarudez. No le permitiría que lo alejara de ella una vez más.

—Te hice daño —añadió finalmente Mira antes de que el detective pudiera decir nada—. Como mi padre me lo hacía a mí. Podría haberte matado. ¿Cómo no puedes odiarme? —se giró para encararle — Yo lo hago.

Laxus frenó el automóvil.

—No. Tú no eres nada como él —la mirada de Laxus encubría su furia. La abrazó tomándola de improvisto—. No voy a dejar que te me escapes, Mira. Me ha costado demasiado encontrarte como para dejarte ir.

— ¿Encontrarme?

—A la única persona que podía salvarme de mí mismo —ella se alejó de él para analizar su cara. Hablaba en serio—. Casi te pierdo ese día —le acarició el cabello sonriéndole—. Tenía tanto miedo de que algo te pasara… Cuando Jellal me dijo que Acnologia había atacado a Erza y se te había llevado, tuve un ataque de pánico. Y permanecí así hasta que por fin te tuve entre mis brazos y a él reducido —ella sonrió ruborizándose.

— ¿De verdad no me odias? Te hice daño y todo lo que te dije… —se llevó las manos a la boca al recordar la crueldad que su lengua se había visto obligada a reproducir— Sé por experiencia propia que cuando has sufrido un dolor especialmente grave por alguien que se suponía que debía quererte, como un padre, repetir la experiencia a manos de alguien que te ama es‒

La albina se paralizó ante lo que acaba de admitir y Laxus soltó una carcajada a la vez que separaba sus piernas y colocaba su muñeca en el respaldo de la cantante. Finalizó esbozando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que torcía para remarcar los hoyuelos que sabía volvían loca a la muchacha.

—Sigue, sigue —le susurró mientras se divertía jugando con uno de sus mechones con el índice y el pulgar.

—Te odio —ella lo miró enfurruñada entrecerrando los ojos y con las manos en las caderas.

—Eso no es lo que me decías hace dos segundos —sujetó el mentón de Mira para acariciárselo con el pulgar para asegurarse que no escapara de él. Sus labios se posaron en ella para besarla y saborearla en profundidad, mientras su otra mano vagaba hacia sus caderas y la acariciaban acercándola más a él—. Ah, sí. Yo también _te odio_ de la misma forma que tú a mí, Mirajane Strauss.

Ella rompió a reír comprendiendo que tras esas palabras escondía el mismo amor que ella le profesaba. Y dejaron de comportarse como molestos adolescentes jugando a un juego absurdo que no les iba a llevar a ninguna parte.

Los días siguientes habían sido perfectos hasta la muerte de Iván. Pero ahí había estado la Strauss, comportándose de forma estoica. Siendo su pilar fundamental y su apoyo. Comprendiéndole de una forma que ni él hacía consigo mismo. Y teniendo paciencia con la rudeza del rubio.

Finalizada la ceremonia, se sucedieron de nuevo los pésames de los asistentes. Laxus se sentía como un autómata que estrechaba manos varoniles y recibía dos besos por parte de labios femeninos, respondiéndoles con una sencillo "gracias". Todas las caras le parecían iguales y no retenía ni un solo nombre. Mirajane permanecía a su derecha, ofreciéndole roces de su mano o abrazándolo por la espalda mientras que a la izquierda se encontraba su abuelo Makarov que llevaba la silla de ruedas de Freya.

La única mano que le agradó agarrar fue la de Jellal que venía acompañado por su compañera Erza. Fue el único momento en el que Laxus sonrió. Ellos, que no habían sentido ningún aprecio por Iván, habían acudido únicamente para darle el apoyo que necesitaba por la extraña situación que estaba viviendo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó más cuando oyó otra voz conocida para él.

— ¡Laxus!

Una pequeña azulada detective frunció el cejo mientras intentaba sobresalir a través de las cabezas con pequeños saltos. Debido a su pequeña estatura, su pésame no había sido ubicado ya que el capitán en funciones y la pelirroja la ocultaban inconscientemente. Ambos se separaron para que Levy pudiera ofrecerle los dos besos.

—Lo siento. No te había visto —sonrió de medio lado el rubio.

—No te preocupes —se frotó las sienes—. Estoy acostumbrada a todo tipo de bromas acerca de mi altura gracias a Gajeel —Laxus había sabido que ambos estaban juntos por mano de Erza—. Gray había querido venir pero…

—Lo comprendo —finalizó con rapidez el rubio.

— ¿Cómo está? La última vez que lo vi, su estado me preocupaba —quiso saber el azulado y Levy se mordió el labio mientras los tres policías la miraban.

—Ya sabéis cómo es Gray. Siempre gélido, frío y distante —ellos asintieron—. Bien, pues añadidle ahora el profundo dolor. Jamás lo vi exteriorizar nada así.

—Dale todo nuestro apoyo, Levy —aportó Erza.

Los muchachos le permitieron recibir a los restantes asistentes pese a la desgracia de Laxus. Freya se encontraba algo agotada por lo que Mira se ofreció a apartarla del gentío para dar una vuelta con ella cerca del bosque que rodeaba el cementerio.

Laxus se maldijo a sí mismo. No tendrían que haberla sacado del hospital. Estaba claro que su madre no estaba lista para salir al exterior pese a lo que su abuelo pudiera decir. Él mismo había deseado que estuviera y había conversado con los médicos que la trataban para saber si se encontraba en condiciones para acudir a la ceremonia. Debido a que tenían todavía un par de días para hacer los arreglos pertinentes del entierro, los doctores habían rebajado un poco la dosis de la medicación de Freya para que no se encontrase tan confundida sin permitir que la depresión arrasara con ella.

El detective se preguntó que si podían mantenerla más despejada y lo suficiente para que ella pudiera reconocerlo como su hijo, la mantenían demasiado medicada. Ahora que su padre había muerto se encargaría de que su madre no se pudriera en aquel lugar. Solicitaría poco a poco que saliera de la clínica y se encargaría de que participara en otro tipo de terapias hasta que finalmente pudiera abandonar la medicación. Sin la principal causa de su depresión quizás ahora Freya pudiera tener un destino diferente. Al menos Laxus haría su mejor intento.

Cuando la había ido a recoger, se había estremecido al escuchar su nombre de sus labios. Hacía alrededor de quince años que no ocurría. El pequeño Laxus que vivía en su interior había rogado por eso durante demasiado tiempo, sintiendo la soledad que lo había ahogado cada vez que su madre se alejaba más de él y lo abandonaba a la merced de Iván. Si no hubiera sido por su abuelo… Probablemente Laxus no sería la persona que era ahora. Y después de todo lo que había ocurrido, se había sorprendido dándose cuenta de que se sentía orgulloso de quién era y lo que había conseguido en su vida.

Después de que la gente empezara a partir, su abuelo se encargó de finalizar algunos asuntos pendientes con la funeraria y él fue en busca de su madre y Mirajane.

Las encontró sentadas en un banco. Ambas estaban charlando animadamente e incluso podía contemplar varias arrugas de expresión en el rostro normalmente aséptico de su progenitora. Laxus parpadeó sorprendido, esperando que fuera un sueño o que su deseo por que su madre volviera le estuviera obligando a ver algo que no era. La estampa permanecía igual y se decidió a escuchar sin que lo vieran.

—…va a estar muy gracioso disfrazado de dragón —la albina se reprimió una sonrisa antes de proseguir—. Él no lo sabe pero le estuve haciendo fotografías sin que se percatase el día que se probó el disfraz que la detective Scarlet le trajo para comprobar que fuera de su talla. ¿Quiere verlas?

«Maldición… ¡Esa demonio!»

Su compañera estaba obsesionada con el concurso de talentos que ya había postergado hasta año nuevo finalmente. Los había embaucado a él, el capitán Fernandes y a la detective McGarden para que se presentaran con ella juntos representando una absurda obra que el propio Jellal había elegido. A Laxus le había parecido una obra de teatro ridícula pero el azulado le había asegurado que era mucho mejor que la que su compañera había elegido en un primer lugar.

Trataba acerca de un dragón que atemorizaba a sus habitantes y que estos le ofrecían cada noche una bestia para que no asesinase a ninguno de ellos. Cuando toda la comida había escaseado habían optado por sacrificar a sus mujeres y el rey, para dar ejemplo, había ofrecido a su única hija. Una decisión algo absurda según Laxus.

Para los papeles de rey y princesa, Jellal y Levy se encargarían de representarlos mientras que Dreyar soportaría el peso principal de un dragón que hablaba. Por último, Erza interpretaba a un caballero que había recibido una de las cartas de auxilio que hacía tiempo el rey había enviado para que alguien los salvara del malvado dragón. Y ella, supuestamente, lo mataba con una simple espada.

Erza se lo había tomado tan en serio que había alquilado un disfraz para Laxus y se lo había obligado a poner diversas veces puesto que sus enormes medidas eran complicadas para encontrar uno de su talla. Y ahora se enteraba de que su propia novia en quien confiaba ciegamente se dedicaba a hacerle fotografías a escondidas.

Sonrió.

Pues él también se encargaría de fotografiarla vistiendo ciertas prendas cuya imagen le gustaría conservar para siempre.

—Sí —contestó Freya.

La voz melodiosa que recordaba de su madre estaba teñida con un cierto temblor y algo más aguda de lo normal debido a la medicación. Un pequeño dolor intenso se aprisionó en su interior. Su madre había estado tan llena de vida y había llegado a verla tan muerta por dentro… Sin embargo, con Mira podía observar parte de la Freya que Laxus recordaba. Mirajane lo salvaba nuevamente.

—Oh mire, ¡le van a encantar! —reprimió un gruñido mientras las observaba reírse de las fotos. A ambas— ¿No es adorable? —se mordió el labio— Tenía que ser extremadamente mono de pequeño.

—Fue el bebé más precioso que podrías haber visto —Freya sonrió y Laxus se sorprendió—. ¿Quieres ver una fotografía? Siempre la llevo conmigo —Mira asintió y su madre extrajo una del monedero que llevaba dentro de su diminuto bolso— Aquí tenía cinco años.

— ¡Oh, es la cosita más adorable que he visto jamás! Con esos cachetes tan inflados y el cabello todavía más rubio —Laxus se ruborizó y apretó los labios con fuerza para controlar su pulso que se aceleró— Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo? —señaló la fotografía.

El detective se quedó paralizado al recordar cuál había sido su máxima obsesión durante los cinco años además de la ciencia. Se sacudió la cabeza negando la posibilidad de que hubiera alguna fotografía que pudiera haber inmortalizado esa obcecación suya. No podía ser, ¿verdad? Después de todo lo que había compartido con Mirajane no quería que supiera algo más vergonzoso aún de su vida.

No podía tener tan mala suerte.

—Laxus tuvo una época en la que se obsesionó con Ricky Martin y adoraba cantar sus canciones y bailarlas. Se aprendió sus coreografías y se le daban francamente bien.

La tenía…

La peor mala suerte del mundo. Y ahora su mandíbula se había caído hasta el suelo. Quizás se había equivocado al pensar que Iván había sido el progenitor que más se había encargado de avergonzarlo y humillarlo.

«Gracias mamá.»

— ¿Nunca te ha cantado o bailado? —Mirajane negó con la cabeza reprimiendo una carcajada. Oh sí, Laxus se encargaría de azotar a su demonio por burlarse de él de esa forma más tarde— Hacía un movimiento con la pelvis muy divertido y las vueltas de Ricky Martin le salían a la perfección. Dejó de hacerlo cuando intentó compartirlo con su padre. Iván lo insultó, ridiculizándolo en medio de la calle y le dijo que ningún hijo suyo sería un "artista del mariconeo".

—Ese hombre es despreciable. Sé que no está bien hablar mal de los muertos pero… Lo que le hizo a Laxus y a usted, no tiene nombre.

La albina estaba tan cabreada que se había levantado del banco y caminaba a grandes zancadas para calmarse. Laxus tuvo tiempo de ocultarse mejor entre los arbustos para que no lo viera. Quería seguir escuchándolas sin que supieran de él. Así averiguaba más de lo que sus dos damas no eran capaces de decirle a él con palabras.

—Y eso no fue lo peor de aquel día —asintió Freya—. Yo intenté calmarlo, diciéndole que era un niño y que no debía hablarle así. Él debía disfrutar con lo que quisiera. Pero Iván me ignoró y dejó de hablarme hasta que llegamos a casa. Entonces…me golpeó, partiéndome el labio y haciéndome sangrar por la nariz. El golpe fue tan fuerte que terminé sentada en el suelo. Luego miró a Laxus y le dijo que eso era lo que él había causado. Que si él se hubiera comportado como un verdadero hombre como su padre lo había criado, su madre no habría tenido que defenderle y él no habría tenido que indicarme el lugar que me pertocaba como mujer.

—Laxus no se merecía eso y usted tampoco —la vio parpadear varias veces para evitar llorar y Laxus sonrió con ternura. No quería verla sufrir pero que su albina favorita sintiera tanto su dolor en ella, la hacía amarla más aún—. Cualquier padre estaría orgulloso de tener un hijo como Laxus.

—Lo sé. Él es mi orgullo —sonrió—. Aunque haya sido una madre desastrosa, su abuelo hizo un buen trabajo haciendo lo que ni su padre ni yo hicimos.

—Él la quiere —Mira volvió a sentarse a su lado para apoyar una mano en su hombro y sonreírla.

—Y yo también a él. Sólo me gustaría que la medicación me permitiera estar el suficiente tiempo lúcida para hacérselo saber.

—Lo sabe en el fondo.

—Oh, querida, eres realmente la mejor mujer que Laxus podría tener a su lado.

Y él lo sabía. Se encargaría de hacerla feliz cada día de su vida y darle todo lo que pudiera. Porque, si el karma existía, Mirajane Strauss era lo que el universo le había entregado para compensar tantos años de sufrimiento en su pasado.

Finalmente, decidió salir de su escondite y dejar que sus dos mujeres tuvieran conocimiento de su presencia.

• • • • •

Gajeel se sentó en la mullida butaca. Probablemente era lo único cómodo en aquel deprimente edificio y solamente por la costumbre de quién se sentara en la misma, ya sabía que iba a recibir malas noticias en una gran probabilidad. Estaba acostumbrado a ellas. Pero no quería estarlo.

Clavó sus dedos en los brazos del mueble para desfogar parte de su ira asesina ya que sino la mujer que tenía en frente de él sería la encargada de recibir su lengua envenenada y sus puños. Aquella fémina bien vestida debajo de su bata blanca, con uñas pulidas y cabello púrpura sujeto en un alto moño no tenía culpa alguna. Había hecho todo lo que habían podido. Él no sabía. Pero no podía controlar sus emociones aún, a pesar de que Levy le había estado ayudando en eso.

Ese preciado tesoro azulado los había ayudado a todos a sobrellevar la situación. Se encargaba de Lily para que Gajeel pudiera permanecer durante más tiempo en el hospital cerca del cuerpo inconsciente de Juvia. La detective había solicitado a su capitán en funciones que durante un breve periodo le permitiera hacer más trabajo de oficina que de campo debido a la situación excepcional en la que se hallaba, de esta forma podía llevárselo a casa. Y ella también había sentido la pérdida de Juvia. Se habían encariñando la una de la otra.

No. Pérdida, no.

Mientras hubiera una pequeña e ínfima posibilidad de que despertara, Gajeel se aferraría a eso. No podía perder a ningún otro miembro de su familia.

—Señor Redfox —le dio la mano la cirujana encargada de su hermana—. Su hermana permanece estable desde que salió de cirugía.

Por tercera vez.

Minerva la había destrozado bien con esas dos balas que procedían de una pequeña pistola oculta que había pasado desapercibida por parte del detective cuando la desarmó. Gray se sentía terriblemente culpable ya que Juvia había muerto durante unos minutos hasta que el detective había iniciado su reanimación cardiopulmonar y fue seguida por las descargas que la unidad hospitalaria le había efectuado. Entonces el pulso de la reportera había vuelto.

Había una oportunidad.

Su vida había abandonado su cuerpo dos veces más en la mesa de operaciones mientras los cirujanos se encargaban de ver el daño interno que las balas habían realizado en los órganos.

La perspectiva era bastante oscura. Y por eso desde entonces había permanecido en coma, sin recuperar todavía la consciencia.

Cuatro días. Cuatro horribles días en los cuales había sufrido dos operaciones más. Una para reparar parte del tejido que no se habían atrevido la primera vez por lo débil que se encontraba Juvia y la última hacía unas horas cuando hubo una rotura interna y el cuerpo de su hermana se desestabilizó desengrándose de nuevo. Y en cada uno de ellos, Gray Fullbuster no se había separado ni un segundo de su lado a pesar de las riñas de su compañera azulada. No permitía que nadie alejara a Juvia de él exceptuando cuando había entrado a cirugía. Y aun así, permanecía tras las puertas que los separaban. No se atrevía ni a comer, salvo que Gajeel o Levy le entregaran la bandeja repleta y le riñeran por su actitud y, aun entonces, apenas tocaba los platos.

Gajeel tenía que admitir que quizás había juzgado mal a ese hombre como posible futuro miembro del clan Redfox. Su entrega hacia su hermana le hacía ver en él sus auténticos sentimientos por Juvia. Gray había sido más idiota que el propio Gajeel reprimiendo todo aquello. Por ese mismo motivo, no había querido advertirle de la reunión con la médico jefe del caso de la reportera cuando vio que había caído dormido exhausto por las únicas y cortas cabezadas que realizaba. Parecía que temiera que si cerraba los ojos, pudiera llegar a perderla. Como si quisiera atesorar cada momento que todavía tuviera con ella y velarla.

Hasta anoche, Levy no había conseguido que Gray tomara al menos una ducha. Había traído ropa de su apartamento y los utensilios de higiene necesarios y empujado al baño de la habitación del hospital para que se aseara un poco. Aquel baño era únicamente para los pacientes pero desde que Gajeel poseeía el hospital por completo, le ofrecían un trato de favor a regañadientes de algunos médicos bajo amenaza de ser despedidos. Después de todo, la única paciente en aquella habitación era Juvia.

El exhibicionista terco tenía que descansar y no lo iba a despertar para acudir a una reunión sobre este tema. Este peso le iba a tocar únicamente a Gajeel. Levy se encontraba en esos momentos mostrando su apoyo a su compañero detective en un funeral y volvería más tarde tras recoger a Lily de casa. No querían dejar al pequeño demasiado tiempo solo ni que permaneciera más de lo necesario en el hospital. Ver a su tía favorita postrada en la cama lo destrozaba.

—Eso es lo que dijeron la última vez —gruñó y la doctora bajó su verde mirada al sentirse intimidada por los desafiantes y rubís ojos de Gajeel.

—Señor Redfox —le contestó con dulzura—, su hermana llegó en muy malas condiciones. Aunque su evolución es incierta, tiene más probabilidades de superarlo ahora. No debemos perder la fe.

— ¿Cuál es la probabilidad exacta de que despierte? —respondió seco.

—Es muy difícil de ofrecer una cifra. Debemos esperar y ver poco a poco qué ocurre.

—El porcentaje doctora Kinana Cubelios. Déjese de memeces.

—Un treinta por cierto.

—Bien —su garganta se secó cuando su cerebro entró en pánico e intentó recomponerse como pudo—¿Hay algo más que deba decirme?

—No —respondió con tristeza—. Eso es todo señor Redfox. Estaremos a su disposición—

—Sí, bla bla bla. Me lo sé eso.

Volvió a la habitación donde Gray ya se había despertado y se encontraba realizando pequeños ejercicios en las muñecas y brazos de Juvia que permanecían inertes. Debido a la cirugía, el movimiento debía ser mucho más delicado y sutil, de forma que los puntos que acababan de ser aplicados no se abrieran.

La primera vez que lo había visto hacer eso se había sorprendido y le había reprendido por eso.

— ¡Qué haces tocando a mi hermana depravado sexual! —le había gritado tras empujarle para separarle de los muslos de Juvia que los tenía elevándolos en ese preciso instante.

—Sus músculos deben ser movidos y masajeados para evitar que el tono muscular se apague y se le entumezcan las articulaciones —contestó con una voz monótona y Gajeel se apartó de él.

— ¿No se encargan de eso los enfermeros? —Gray rio.

— ¿Sabes cuántos pacientes hay en este hospital? —negó con la cabeza— Ella necesita que le dediquen más tiempo y a mí ahora me sobra. Cuanto más la ejercitemos, menos rehabilitación necesitará cuando despierte.

Desde que Juvia había sido herida, el detective había solicitado tomarse las vacaciones anticipadas y Jellal había aceptado sin ninguna objeción. Aunque Gajeel creía que el detective no tenía intención de volver al trabajo si su hermana no despertaba.

No sólo se encargaba de los ejercicios y masajes. También lo había visto colocarle auriculares con audiolibros que Levy le había prestado o canciones que le había solicitado a Gajeel que había compartido con ella y que tuvieran algún vínculo emocional entre sí. Quería estimular todos sus sentidos para que la reportera despertase. Incluso había traído algunos aromas que pudieran recordarle al de la hierba empapada de lluvia que era su preferido o sus platos de comida favorita. Y también se encargaba de moverla para evitar que el cuerpo se llagase o incluso bañarla.

—De eso se encargan los médicos, Gray —le colocó una mano en el hombro.

—Ella es muy vergonzosa. Le daría pavor saber que tanta gente la ha visto desnuda —su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo.

—Tampoco creo que ella estuviera cómoda con que tú la vieras como dios la trajo al mundo.

—Bueno ehm… —carraspeó y Gajeel se tensó dilatando sus orificios nasales— digamos que este puente ya lo hemos cruzado. Dudo que prefiriera que otra persona distinta a mí lo hiciera.

Gajeel tragó con dificultad. Su hermana le había asegurado que estaban en la primera fase de la relación y que todavía se besaban sin alcanzar el nivel sexual. ¿Le había mentido?

—Sabes que cuando ella se despierte tendré que golpearte por pervertir a mi hermana, ¿verdad? —sonrió satisfecho y Gray puso los ojos en blanco—. De todas formas, ¿cómo sabes hacer todo este tipo de cosas acerca de un paciente en coma? —enarcó una ceja.

Él conocía ese tipo de atenciones porque había tenido que realizarlas con su madre, pero era curioso que el detective también tuviera esas nociones no siendo médico, enfermero ni auxiliar.

—Pasé varios años de mi infancia y adolescencia ingresado en un hospital por padecer cáncer. Digamos que estas atenciones eran mi día a día —se encogió de hombros y pidió a Gajeel que abandonase la habitación para poder desnudarla por completo.

Y Gajeel había cumplido.

Ver a su hermana desnuda era algo que le intimidaba gravemente. Era distinto cuando eran simples niños y las diferencias entre sus cuerpos eran apenas percibibles. Pero cuando los cuerpos de ambos empezaron a cambiar, necesitaban su espacio e intimidades cubiertos. Suponía que tras saber los sentimientos de su hermana por el detective y ver cómo él sentía devoción por Juvia, lo correcto era que él se encargase.

Se alegraba que Minerva estuviera muerta. Para siempre. Esa mujer no volvería a destrozarlos jamás. Y si Jellal no la hubiera disparado, él mismo estaría yendo tras ella. Le daba igual que fuera Tártaros o cualquier otra persona. Bastante se había reprimido con el idiota de Kawazu por Levy. No quería que las mujeres de su vida sufrieran más. Ellas eran demasiado valiosas para salir heridas.

— ¡Papá!

Lily se acercó para abrazarle por detrás mientras Gajeel observaba en el umbral de la puerta a Gray y Juvia. Este tipo de muestras eran extrañas en su hijo que solía ser bastante cerrado con las muestras de cariño. Suponía que era consecuencia del coma de su tía y el peligro al que se había visto sometido la familia Redfox. Lily había desarrollado un pánico terrible no sólo a que su tía no despertara sino a que pudiera perder también a su padre.

Después de todo, tan sólo tenía cinco años.

Sonrió al ver a Levy caminar hacia ellos con una mirada de preocupación y con un sencillo vestido rosa. Se había cambiado tras volver del funeral al que había asistido y su visión era la brisa de aire fresco que Gajeel necesitaba en aquel momento. Después de lo ocurrido con Kawazu estaba empezado a llevarlos con más asiduidad de nuevo siempre que no estaba de servicio.

— ¿Cómo fue el funeral? —ella se encogió de hombros y lo besó mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Lily que se abrazaba a las piernas de ambos.

— ¿Cómo está Juvia?

—Estable —entraron en la habitación donde Gray permanecía en su típico estado autista y Gajeel llamó su atención—. La doctora dice que ya no hay peligro —miró a Lily que evitaba una expresión triste.

— ¿Habéis comido? —preguntó la azulada y Gajeel negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Podríamos ir al restaurante tropical por el que pasamos antes de llegar al hospital! —dijo con una sonrisa el pequeño.

—Has convertido al niño en un monstruo, McEnana —frunció el ceño Gajeel—. Su obsesión por los kiwis cada vez es peor —resopló bromeando y la azulada le sacó la lengua.

—Entonces… ¿vamos? —los ojos de Lily brillaban de emoción y Gajeel asintió cediendo.

—Gray… —Levy miró a su compañero preocupada por su estupor.

—Id vosotros. Yo me quedaré aquí.

Gajeel y Levy suspiraron agotados. Siempre era la misma discusión.

Esa vez simplemente lo dejaron correr. Gray no se separaría de Juvia hasta que despertara. Se lo había repetido en demasiadas ocasiones y por mucho que intentaran cambiar la opinión al frío detective, él se negaba. Se sentían muy preocupados por la culpabilidad que sabían que le embargaba, pero Gray ni tan sólo quería hablar de todo por lo que estaba pasando. Simplemente se quedaba al lado de Juvia, cuidando de ella como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo.

Su hermano se acercó a la joven que yacía inconsciente e intentó reprimir la preocupación que lo obsesionaba y agolpaba en el pecho. No podía permitirse hundirse. Tenía un hijo y a Levy a su lado, pero su dolor por el estado de su hermana, era abrumador. Y Juvia despertaría. Aquello no terminaría con ella. Siempre había sido una mujer fuerte y luchadora a pesar de la apariencia frágil que pudiera exhibir a los demás. Su hermana era una mujer a la que él había admirado desde que la conoció en la casa de acogida. Ella había sido la primera mujer que cambió su mundo antes de conocer a Levy.

—Sigue siendo la terca mujer de agua que siempre has sido, Juv —Gajeel besó la frente de su hermana.

—Te traeremos algo para comer, Gray —dijo sonriente Levy.

El detective asintió continuando con su rutina de masajes y ejercicios tras cerrar la puerta. Le gustaban esos pequeños instantes en los que Juvia y él estaban a solas. Cuando Gajeel estaba con ellos no podía hablarle. Se sentía idiota abriéndose a Juvia con público en frente de él. Pero, cuando estaban juntos a solas, mantenía largas conversaciones con la reportera. Probablemente hablaba más con ella ahora que estaba inconsciente que cuando había estado despierta. Una de las veces casi lo había descubierto Lyon cuando había acudido a ver a la reportera.

El periodista de Phantom Lord se había presentado con el rostro compungido y un gigantesco ramo de flores. Su necesidad de marcarle el territorio a Vastia se había eliminado. Él sabía lo que aquella persona significaba para Juvia. Si ella lo consideraba como un hermano, Gray iba a tener que aceptarlo y lo cierto es que su relación con Lyon había mejorado. Había descubierto que el periodista era mejor persona de lo que había creído en un primer momento.

Juvia de nuevo había tenido razón.

E incluso su presencia en el hospital había sido obra de Gray. El detective había sido el encargado de llamarlo después de explicarle lo ocurrido al hermano de la reportera, una vez la ambulancia llegó al hospital.

Todavía recordaba aquellas escenas como si pertenecieran a su peor pesadilla. Su mente volvía hacia atrás y se obligaba inspeccionar el cuerpo de Minerva por completo, de forma que no pudiera usar el arma con la que había disparado a Juvia. Aquel había sido su error, uno que él no lograba perdonarse y durante el tiempo que había estado esperando en el hospital a que Gajeel se uniera con el tras las puertas de la UVI, fantaseaba con ser más listo, más rápido y, de cualquier forma, salvarla. Pero la realidad le golpeaba en la cara cada vez que oía a un bebé llorar o las puertas del hospital abrirse.

Juvia se encontraba batallando por su vida.

Una vez el líder del imperio Redfox llegó con Levy herida al hospital, ese estado adormecido en el que se encontraba había permanecido y casi le había comportado ignorar la llamada que procedía del teléfono de Juvia que había quedado a su recaudo una vez su hermano se había reunido con los cirujanos. Gray no había podido acudir por no ser un miembro de la familia y el estado de Juvia se hallaba en un punto demasiado sensible como para comunicárselo a un extraño. Tampoco es que su hermano hubiera intentado modificar aquella exigencia. Al menos en ese instante todavía creía que el detective no era suficiente para su hermanita.

 _Un extraño…_

Aquella denominación le había dolido. Que le hicieran sentir como si no fuera nada para ella cuando Juvia lo era todo para el detective. Lo habían reducido al tipo huraño que no había querido ser atendido al llegar al hospital y que se encargaba de sujetar las pertenencias de la reportera. Era un individuo totalmente inútil en aquellos instantes pero al menos había podido responder a la llamada de Juvia. Una cadena de televisión estaba interesada en contratarla como reportera. A pesar de todo lo que se había dicho de Juvia, la gran mayor parte de la población seguía creyendo en su profesionalidad y por eso querían darle un programa propio donde se encargase de realizar reportajes de investigación. Gray había tenido que mentir por miedo a que echaran para atrás dicha oferta y se presentó como su asistente, anunciando que la señorita Loxar se encontraba en medio de la investigación de uno de sus artículos y no podía responderles de inmediato. La cadena lo había comprendido, pidiendo una llamada por parte de la periodista lo antes posible puesto que debían empezar los preparativos para la grabación.

Gray se había alegrado por ella a pesar de que sabía que ese trabajo la mantendría ocupada realizando varios viajes que la separarían de él. Pero después de verla en su campo profesional, había disfrutado cómo se desenvolvía la azulada, disfrutando cada vez que averiguaba la verdad. La expresión de su rostro cuando la alcanzaba después de un duro trabajo de investigación, no tenía precio. El problema era que ahora todo Magnolia sabía de la condición de Juvia y la cadena no había vuelto a llamar. Posiblemente retirasen su oferta y el detective consideraba aquello un evento demasiado desagradable e injusto para ella.

La nieve empezó a caer y acariciar suavemente las ventanas de la habitación de hospital en la que se encontraba. Gray miraba a través de ella, sintiendo el frío que tanto le agradaba. Aquella era la única sensación que estaba sintiendo desde lo ocurrido. Temía permitirse sentir todas aquellas emociones que lo estaban asfixiando y por ello había vuelto a elevar sus helados muros. Necesitaba protegerse. No podía pensar en la posible pérdida de aquella mujer que le había enseñado a vivir por primera vez en su vida.

Recordaba la primera vez que la había visto en la redacción de Phantom Lord. La imagen de la periodista agresiva no se mostraba en aquella joven risueña y que hablaba de forma peculiar. Posteriormente, había acudido a su casa y se había comportado como un auténtico imbécil. Había creído que la odiaba por el tipo de trabajo que desempeñaba, pero lo cierto era que aquel sentimiento jamás había sido odio. No se había parecido en nada a la aversión que Gray había sentido por Lyon.

Se trataba de un sentimiento intenso: pura atracción. Una que lo había enloquecido y lo doblegaba con su ternura. Pero había sido incapaz de averiguarlo y en su lugar lo había atribuido al mero odio. Así era mucho más fácil mantener su témpano de hielo a salvo.

Se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello azulado que tenía reseco y pegado a la piel. Quería hidratarle los labios con un cubito de hielo, pero, al permanecer intubada después de la operación, era algo complicado. Tenía diversas incisiones a lo largo del cuerpo y Gray había odiado cada vez que Juvia tenía que entrar a quirófano para ser abierta de nuevo. Su precioso cuerpo siendo mancillado de aquella forma por culpa de una loca homicida como Minerva Orland que por suerte se hallaba ahora criando malvas.

—Hoy fue el funeral de Iván Dreyar, Juvia. ¿Recuerdas que te conté la noticia de que había fallecido? Parece ser que ha sido la última víctima de Tártaros. No creen que vaya a haber más muertes tras la de Minerva Orland. Se congelaron sus cuentas de todas formas para evitar que tuviera algún delfín aunque se duda. Si nadie recibe el pago adelantado, no se atreve a cometer asesinato. Acabaste con Tártaros y todo su legado, Juv —se encogió de hombros y masajeó sus tobillos—. Además Levy me dijo antes de acudir al funeral que habían logrado encontrar a todos los chicos que Minerva había captado para trabajar para ella y los han reunido junto con los restantes para que acudan a la fundación Juvia Redfox-Loxar.

Gran parte de los adolescentes que habían logrado encontrar una vez Hades Purehito les cedió la información necesaria, habían recibido un lavado de cerebro que les obligaba a delinquir como soldados de Tártaros sin que tuvieran voluntad siquiera. Para éstos era necesario que se sometieran a un tratamiento de desprogramación; no obstante, se trataba de chicos sin hogar o cuyos padres no se preocupaban por ellos por lo que nadie podía o quería hacerse cargo del coste.

Gajeel se había encargado de crear una fundación con el nombre de su hermana que se ocupara de ello y actualmente todos aquellos chavales acudían contra su voluntad para conseguir que tuvieran una oportunidad mejor. Las amigas de Jellal, Meredy y Ultear, habían abandonado su segundo trabajo y mantenido únicamente el que desempeñaban en la casa de acogida para tener un papel más protagonista en esta fundación. El propio Redfox se encargaba de ofrecerles un buen sueldo, suficiente incluso para suplir las carencias de las ayudas que recibían del estado para sus chicos.

— ¡Ah! Y Hades Purehito y Zancrow estarán a salvo —sonrió—. Zancrow parece ser que no recibió bien la noticia de que su amada estaba muerta y todavía menos que en las propiedades de Minerva encontramos nueva documentación que le implicaba en varios delitos nuevos. No va a poder exigir un pacto para acordar un ingreso en un hospital psiquiátrico en vez de ser encarcelado. Y dudo que un jurado o el juez se crean que padece alguna enfermedad mental ya. El tipo está más sano de la cabeza que nosotros dos.

—Bueno, creo que eso sólo sería aplicable a la preciosa mujer cuyos tobillos estás adorando porque lo que eres tú hijo… —rio Silver y Gray se sobresaltó.

—No te oí entrar —se ruborizó. Lo había estado escuchando—. ¿No sabes llamar antes de entrar a una habitación cerrada?

—Aprendí de ti, hijo. ¿O ya no te acuerdas de cuando entraste sin llamar a nuestro dormitorio y nos encontraste en plena faena a tu madre y a mí?

— ¡Ojalá pudiera olvidarlo! Todavía tengo pesadillas con vosotros dos… —Gray puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

Silver cerró la puerta y le exhibió el dedo del medio mientras se acercaba para darle un fuerte abrazo a su hijo.

—Sabes que si quieres un abrazo de tu papaíto sólo tienes que pedirlo, Gray. No hace falta ser tan borde y grosero con tu pobre viejo.

Él gruñó y finalmente cedió, abrazándole de vuelta y colocando su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y la mandíbula de Silver. Era tan fácil dejarse llevar por esa sensación de protección y calidez que él le ofrecía que se preguntaba por qué se había apartado tantas veces de ese tipo de muestras de amor. Ur y Juvia habían sido las únicas a las que se lo había permitido.

Silver sintió las lágrimas silenciosas de su hijo y sonrió enternecido. Gray siempre había sido tan terco en alejar a los demás que le sorprendía esta muestra de amor. Pensó que lo rechazaría como siempre hacía. Sabía que su hijo lo adoraba, pero también lo conocía lo suficiente como para tener en cuenta sus muros de hielo que había construido para evitarse sufrimiento. Gray había tenido que vivir apartado de sus padres durante demasiado tiempo padeciendo una larga enfermedad mortal y Silver siempre había notado que lo habían decepcionado en ese sentido por no poder estar a su lado. Pero ni él ni Mika podían dejar su negocio familiar teniendo dos hijas pequeñas y hacían escapadas tantas veces como podían para visitarlo en el hospital.

Sin embargo él sabía que no había sido suficiente. Gray era únicamente un niño. _Su niño_. Y había estado solo luchando contra la muerte.

Por suerte, los dioses le habían permitido que Ur lo adoptase y lo cuidara como un hijo. Silver había conocido a la gran mujer y lloró también su pérdida. Creía que aquella muchacha Briar también ayudaría a Gray con su tratamiento y se equivocó. Aquella chica tenía demasiados problemas y sólo empeoró el estado de su hijo. Todo lo contrario que Juvia.

Era Juvia quien había permitido que Gray se estuviera abriendo a él de esa forma en esos momentos.

Sintió al detective secarse con rapidez las lágrimas y apartarse de él para sentarse en una de las sillas. Silver lo acompañó a la izquierda y le sacudió el cabello.

— ¿Realmente crees que tu familia te iba a permitir pasar por esto de nuevo solo? Tu madre y hermanas querían estar aquí contigo y más estando tan próximo el año nuevo. Vine yo en su representación pero podemos hacer un "eskip" de esos.

— ¿Un qué? —rio confuso Gray.

No sabía si las lágrimas eran ya de risa por la poca familiaridad de Silver con las nuevas tecnologías, a la felicidad de que estuviera a su lado o por la triste situación en la que se encontraban.

— ¡Un "eskip" hijo! Eso que pones el ordenador y ves a una persona a la que llamas en la pantalla.

—Un _Skype_ , papá —soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Eso! Con Chelia hacemos bastantes desde que empezó la universidad. Contigo no porque eres un soso, claro —puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, papá?

—Chelia nos lo dijo. Un tal Lyon le comentó que Juvia había recibido varios disparos y estaba en coma. Dijo que nos necesitabas a tu lado —su expresión habitualmente sonriente se transformó a una cruda—. ¿Alguna idea de quién es Lyon y si necesito charlar con él acerca de mi hija más pequeña?

Lyon era un idiota sí. Pero su idiota.

Sonrió para sí. Ur había tenido razón cuando le había dicho que cuando dejas que los demás te conozcan, abres la puerta a que grandes cosas puedan ocurrirte. Seguramente si no se hubiera permitido conocer mejor al periodista, únicamente se habría quedado con una pequeña parte de él que aborrecía y ahora no tendría a su padre aquí. Con él.

Y lo mismo habría ocurrido con Juvia. Dos personas demasiado importantes para él en esos momentos que le habían servido de apoyo y que no estarían en su vida. Como Levy y Gajeel. E incluso el pequeño Lily.

—Ya mantuve esa conversación con él. Lyon apenas la conoce y no tiene ese interés en Chelia. Él es como un hermano para Juvia.

—Entiendo —colocó una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

— ¿Ya puedes estar aquí? ¿Y el negocio familiar?

—No te preocupes por eso, hijo —Gray frunció el ceño—. Si te vas a quedar más relajado, se ocupan tu madre y tus hermanas. Chelia todavía no debe volver a clase así que me he tomado unas vacaciones —su hijo ocultó una sonrisa de satisfacción—. ¿Cómo lo llevas Gray? —respondió con un resoplido.

—No tuve tiempo de decírselo, papá… Estuve a punto y… —levantó la mirada y la clavó en los de su padre— Ella no lo sabe. No puede irse sin saberlo —golpeó con un puño la pared—. ¡No! Ella no puede irse de ninguna forma! No puedo vivir sin ella, papá.

—No se ha ido, Gray. Ella está aquí todavía. Está luchando para permanecer a tu lado —elevó sus comisuras para ofrecerle una franca sonrisa.

Quizás tenía razón. Su corazón se había parado en demasiadas ocasiones y por muy joven que todavía fuera, los médicos se sorprendían de que siempre terminara volviendo a la vida. Había algo que estaba impulsando a ese cuerpo a seguir viviendo. Gray nunca había sido una persona espiritual. No era religioso como sus padres tampoco sino que era más bien pragmático, creía en lo que podía ver y tocar. Pero podía sentir cierta magia en aquella mujer que se resistía a morir. Juvia no quería abandonarle. Incluso en eso era completamente contraria a Briar.

Y por eso, la amaba todavía más.

Si ella no abandonaba él haría todo lo posible para indicarle el camino de vuelta. Porque la quería con él de nuevo. Y lo primero que haría sería decirle lo que sentía por ella. Sería honesto.

—Le he puesto música y sus libros favoritos. Y le hablo cada día. He estimulado todos sus sentidos para que vuelva a nosotros. Y los médicos no pueden hacer nada más.

— ¿Has probado algo más personal?

— ¿Más personal que libros y música? —su padre alzó las cejas divertido— No estarás hablando de sexo otra vez, ¿no? —se ruborizó— ¡No voy a tocarla, papá!

—Hay lenguas que son mágicas, Gray.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Bueno si necesitas que tu viejo te dé algún que otro consejo…

— ¡Cállate! —él soltó una carcajada y Gray se le unió.

De nuevo le estaba tomando el pelo como siempre.

Pero no había reído durante cuatro días y casi se había olvidado de cómo era. Silver y su extraño sentido del humor retorcido. Algo que había desarrollado desde que Gray había enfermado por primera vez. Ahora de adulto, el detective comprendía que era la única forma de sobrellevar el dolor y el miedo de perder a su único hijo. Debió ser duro para ellos no estar a su lado con la inseguridad de no saber qué ocurriría con el tratamiento.

Ahora que se encontraba en su misma situación, comprendía el infierno propio que sus padres habían vivido. Con Juvia en ese estado, él sentía que iba a romperse si se alejaba un solo segundo de su cama. No poder ni tan sólo visitarla… Sería una hecatombe.

— ¿Cómo pudisteis tú y mamá sobrellevar mi cáncer? —Silver volvió a despeinarlo.

—Tu cáncer, tu carrera policíaca… —suspiró— Ai Gray, parece que te guste el peligro y ponernos a prueba —sonrió—. No fue fácil. Tú eras tan pequeño afrontando aquello solo y nosotros sentimos que te fallamos.

—No podíais hacer otra cosa —carraspeó—. Fui un idiota por odiaros durante esa época. Debí comprender mejor vuestra situación. Si no trabajabais no podíais pagar al hospital. Todavía lo estamos pagando.

—Tenías razones para odiarnos, Gray. No debiste estar solo nunca. Pero, volviendo a tu pregunta, no fue fácil. Y tu madre y yo discutíamos continuamente por la tensión —Gray se sobresaltó por esa confesión. Nunca había visto a sus padres discutir—. Pero nos apoyábamos el uno al otro. Eso es algo esencial. Rodearte de gente que pueda apoyarte y —le alzó el mentón para que sus ojos se cruzaran— permitírselo. Los peores momentos se sobrellevan mejor en compañía hijo. No apartes a los demás y pide ayuda si lo necesitas.

Silver lo conocía bien. Había estado alejando a todas aquellas personas que habían intentado apoyarlo. Incluso Cana, Erza o Jellal. Y luego estaban Levy, Gajeel y Lyon. Ellos también estaban sintiendo su dolor. Y él había estado demasiado centrado en el suyo propio y la situación de Juvia para ofrecerles comprensión.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Soy más viejo que tú, Gray. ¡Por supuesto que tengo razón! Y también la tenía cuando te dije de usar algo más íntimo que libros y música. Y esta vez no me refiero a sexo.

—No sé qué más hacer. Levy me dijo cuáles eran sus libros favoritos y su hermano las canciones que habían compartido de niños.

— ¿Y algo vuestro? Aquí hay algo de ella y algo de su familia. Falta su tercera piedra angular. Tú.

Gray lo miró confuso. No es como si eso fuera una prueba científica que la despertara pero, si los médicos repetían aquella horrible frase de "todo depende de ella ahora", quizás fuera lo que la determinase a despertar. ¿Qué podría atraerla a que pudiera despertar? Debía ser algo especial e íntimo que hubieran compartido ambos, que los uniera a los dos y pudiera rememorarle un grato momento entre ambos.

Un momento de unión.

Y entonces lo supo.

• • • • •

Juvia se sentía flotando como en los últimos días. Pero estaba cansada. Se sentía agotada de estar en aquel lugar donde nada veía. ¿Qué hacía y por qué permanecía en ese estado? Quería irse y sentir la paz completa. Y cuando eso ocurría, recordaba por qué permanecía.

Las voces familiares que escuchaba de Lily, Gajeel, Lyon, Levy y su Gray-sama. A veces también eran pequeños fragmentos de canciones que le recordaban momentos pasados o incluso olores. Sentía un tacto cálido que la acariciaba pero duraba tan poco la consciencia de ello que se olvidaba de nuevo de lo que había ocurrido.

Pero esta última vez, el agotamiento estaba superando sus últimas fuerzas y su cuerpo se estaba diluyendo. Se sentía como si realmente su cuerpo fuera totalmente compuesto de agua. Fluía. Era libre. Sentía el tacto húmedo…

No. Espera.

¿La propia agua podía sentir humedad? ¿O las gotas derramándose poco a poco por su mano y muñeca?

Centró su atención en aquella parte, el núcleo del cual procedía la sensación. Su mano estaba empapada. Sintió las yemas de sus dedos sumergidas en agua.

Su mano derecha.

¿Y la izquierda?

«Frío. Juvia siente frío. El frío siempre le ha recordado a Juvia a su Gray-sama… A la nieve. Como aquel día en el hospital en el que el cuerpo de Juvia estaba helado por la nevada que estaba cayendo y sumergió la mano en el estanque para relajarse.»

Escuchaba algunas voces a la lejanía. Una la reconocía. De nuevo su Gray-sama. Pero no lograba comprenderlo y ella quería saber qué le estaba diciendo.

Sintió su suave aliento cercano al oído. Su labio rozando el lóbulo. Y entonces, su voz clara y suplicante.

 _Juvia, te prometí que sellaría tu oscuridad, que estaría contigo y que jamás estarías sola. Por favor, vuelve a nosotros. Vuelve a mí. Yo… te necesito. No sé vivir ya sin ti. De hecho sé que únicamente he estado subsistiendo ya que mi vida empezó cuando te conocí. Tú me has dado felicidad y seguridad. Sólo tú has llegado hasta mí para envolverme con tu amabilidad y protección. No puedo perderte porque me quedaría sin nada. Sin ti no lograré recordar jamás cómo era la felicidad._ _Juvia, te necesito a mi lado. Necesito que me hagas recordar durante el resto de mis días lo que es hacer el amor con alguien a quien amo. Porque sólo contigo podría conseguirlo. Porque sólo tú me completas, Juvia Redfox._

 _Juvia, no permitas que lo olvide... **Recuérdamelo.**_

La pesadez de los párpados y un horrible dolor en la boca y el esófago le hicieron entrar en pánico. Intentó levantarlos hasta que finalmente la imagen se aclaró. Se sorprendió que no pudiera hablar ni casi moverse. Gray estaba en frente de ella y había sumergido una de sus manos en un barreño de agua mientras que la otra estaba cubierta de nieve.

«Qué extraño», pensó.

Junto Gray se encontraba un señor apuesto y muy parecido a él salvo por las arrugas que lo dotaban de mayor edad así como algunas canas plateadas que emergían en las patillas.

— ¡Juvia! —Gray sonrió besándola en la frente y el cabello sin cesar— ¡Despertaste! ¡Despertaste para mí! ¡Voy a avisar a un médico ahora mismo!

No quería que se fuera. ¿Por qué Gray la abandonaba? ¿Y por qué todo le dolía tanto?

Su mirada volvió al hombre que se reía ante la salida efusiva del detective.

—Le acabas de dar una alegría tan grande que se ha olvidado que tiene el mando para avisarlos —soltó una carcajada y miró a Juvia—. Tranquila preciosa, estás a salvo. No intentes hablar porque tienes un tubo nada atractivo que te lo impide y no va a ser agradable. Tu eres… —carraspeó y se rascó la nuca—, la chica de mi hijo Gray, ¿verdad? —Juvia parpadeó emocionada demasiadas veces— Entenderé eso como un sí —una nueva carcajada fue escuchada por todo el recinto hospitalario—. Yo soy Silver —exhibió una seductora y traviesa sonrisa torcida que le recordaba demasiado a Gray—. Me han hablado mucho de ti…

* * *

Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las gruvia fans y especialmente a **Elie-chan** por ser la guest más entregada, siguiéndome capítulo a capítulo y comentándolos con amor *O*. Sé que os he hecho sufrir mucho en este fic a los gruvians XDDDDD pero ahora tenéis vuestra recompensa (o espero que lo veáis así :().

Aunque queda el epílogo, podéis respirar tranquilas. Nadie va a morir x'D. Más bien será un capítulo con la locura propia de Fairy Tail y de comedia =).

* * *

 **iblwe:** ¡Minerva fue Tártaros =O! Por eso mantuvo ese interés en Gajeel, de esa forma conseguía unir las fortunas de ambas familias y podía mantenerse cerca de Juvia ya que se encontraba investigando su organización criminal u_u.

Gray debió pedir refuerzos pero no creía que iba a hallar nada tan peligroso y cuando se lo encontró ya era demasiado tarde para llamar a la comisaría sin que Minerva y sus secuaces lo supieran :(.

Gajeel y su forma de superar los problemas que le da la vida XDDDDD. Veo la competición exhibicionista entre Gajeel y Gray XDDDD. Claro que cada uno lo hace por motivos distintos e_e. Y sí Lyon es un amor =). Él jamás haría algo para herir a Juvia o Gajeel u_U.

50s estaba tan de moda que pensé que cuadraba con el contexto xDDD.

No me acordaba del spoiler que te solté :(. Ahora no te sorprenderá saber que Juv no murió x'D. Y sí, fue algo que me quedé con ganas de ver así que decidí utilizarlo en este fic *-*.

 **KisaYunna:** ¡Yeeeeeeee no murió Juvi xD! ¿Cómo iba a morir si Gray estaba tan empecinado en no permitirlo u_u. ¡Me alegra haberte sorprendido con la historia y muchas gracias por incluir el fic en tu top3 *O*ajilsjsadlalsdasjdlk!

 **Miwalimn:** Juvia sobrevivió aunque a duras penas :(. Pobrecita mía T_T. Al final no habéis tenido que esperar demasiado para saber la continuación x'D.

Levy pudo salir airosa de la situación a pesar de las nuevas cicatrices que Kawazu le creó. Pero al menos consiguió superar su miedo a él y Gajeel se ha encargado de besarle cada una de sus cicatrices cada mañana y noche e_e.

¡Sí fue Minerva xD! Quería que fuera un personaje que ya hubiera salido y no uno salido de la nada e_e.

Awwwww qué bien que te guste tanto el final *-*. Cuando lo estaba escribiendo me lo imaginaba un poco al estilo serie/película xD, en el que van alternando las imágenes que se van desarrollando en dos escenarios diferentes para mantener la tensión y el suspense. Con el título del capítulo anterior quería sugeriros la posible muerte de un personaje y en este quería mantener la duda de si Juvia sobreviviría (especialmente cuando me encargo de incluir un funeral al inicio =)).

¡Ánimo con los trabajos y exámenes ^^!

 **Mariamiau:** Jajaja siii ¡el penúltimo! Y este el último antes del epílogo :(. Me da mucha tristeza terminarlo porque es como un bebé ya xD, pero toda historia tiene su final =).

Kawazu es un cerdo machista de mierda ._.'. Él e Iván se llevarían muy bien en ese aspecto. Lástima que Iván esté muerto *OhQuéPenaNoMeHace* xD...

¡Oe me alegro haberte sorprendido con la identidad de Tártaros *O*! Jajajaja sí, lo normal para Minerva es matar a gente xDDD. Ese día les tocó a la familia Redfox entre otros x'D.

Gajeel tiene una forma muy peculiar de salvar a su enana xD. Pero fue efectiva u_u.

Gray es amor =) (cuando quiere *cofcof* xD). Y aquí no fue Ultear quien retrocedió en el tiempo pero al menos se mantuvo a Juvia con vida de otra forma gracias a Gray ^^.

 **AngieKawaii:** ¡No me odies =(! Al final siempre os doy amor x'D. Espero haberlo conseguido con este capítulo :(.

Jajajajjaa Gajeel sabe cómo ayudar a las personas a superar sus traumas xDDDD. A pesar que se moría por despedazar a Kawazu, sabía que lo que necesitaba Levy era enfrentarse a sus demonios en vez de complicarle más aún la vida y agravar la situación para ella. Y Lily estuvo a salvo en todo momento *O*.

Tus deseos se cumplieron acerca de Minerva. Murió cuando Jellal la disparó para cubrir a Gray y Juvia a pesar de que no pudo evitar que ésta última resultara herida:(.

Hice bien mi trabajo escondiéndoos la identidad de Tártaros entonces e_e.

 **ImagineAllTheCookies:** ¡Terminó el sufrimiento =O! TXAN TXAAAN. Si te digo la verdad no sólo Gray es uno de mis personajes favoritos sino uno con los que más me identifico xDDDDD. No quería darle un mal final :(. Quería que fuera feliz :(. Se lo merece a pesar que haya sido un bobo con Juvia. Al final se la ganó =).

Las escenas de Gajeel fueron muy divertidas en el capítulo anterior xD. Ayudaron mucho a suavizar la situación en la que se hallaba Levy y estaba reviviendo u_u.

 **Artemisa** **Neko-chan:** Gajeel está aprendiendo a tener una relación seria con alguien y es muy efusivo con sus regalos por eso xD, quiere mantener a Levy a su lado u_u.

Sep, Gajeel es sexy incluso en ese tipo de situaciones xDDD. Y por muy bruto que pueda aparentar ser tiene esos momentos adorables y sensibles hacia su enana que hacen de su relación una de muy especial =). Su protección hacia la pequeña es *O*...

Minerva ha ido acumulando puntos desde que la mencionaron para ser odiada ¬¬. Sólo por la forma en la que utilizó a Lily BOOOOOOH ¬¬... Yo la odio ¬¬. Pero ha sido una gran villana xD.

Ains me alegra que consiguiera el efecto de montaña rusa de emociones del que hablas =) porque es precisamente lo que buscaba ^^. Sin provocaros úlceras, claro x'D.

PD: Al final no tuvisteis que esperar demasiado para el capítulo final ;). Yo echaré mucho de menos este fic :(. Suerte que tengo los otros dos para compensar el vacío x'D.

 **Megan0810:** Jajaja sí era el penúltimo y este el último =(. ¡Es que en realidad llevamos ya 30 capítulos =OOOOO! ¡Que se dice pronto x'D!

Juvia volvió a la vida para dar más amor a su Gray-sama. Que ahora sí ha logrado merecérsela =). Y Levy superó sus miedos gracias a Gajeel *-*

 **JessyAlechan:** Terminaron ya los traumas para el pobre Gray xDDDDDDDDD. ¡Por fin! Final feliz y todos contentitos. Hasta Levy pudo superar los suyos gracias a los momentos cómicos de Gajeel en aquella horrible situación D:.

 **CISTXC:** Oh yo adoro todas las parejas que he utilizado en este fic *O*. Espero haber logrado el cometido de representarlas con el amor que les guardo y atendiendo a la esencia de los personajes *-*.

¿Hay teorías sobre Juvia muerta en esta saga :(? ¡No joreeeer x'D! Yo le di un final feliz :(. Se lo merecen Gray y Juv u_u. Espero que con este capítulo se te diluyeran los restos de odio aunque dijiste que en fondo no me odiabas porque seguirías leyendo hasta el final e_e.

¿Hacéis viajes en la universidad D:? En la mía hicieron uno cuando terminé la carrera (estoy estudiando un máster ahora =O) y viajaban a Cuba pero era muy costoso para mi humilde bolsillo así que no pude ir x'D...

¡Jjajajajajjajaaj lo del secuestro xDDDDD! Oix que me admiras dice *O*. ¡Si es que me vas a hacer sonrojar *O*!

Qué bien que no veas nada de OC T_T. A veces temo emocionarme demasiado y alejarme de la esencia del personaje xD.

 **Guest:** ¿Soy un monstruo T_T? Había que esperar al último capítulo xDDDDDD.

Te aparecieron los Strauss, Laxus y Erza brevemente en este capítulo también :P. No podía sacarlos antes ya que la historia, después de solucionar el caso Michelangelo, tenía que centrarse en Tártaros =O.

Respecto a los chicos desaparecidos recibiste tu respuesta con este capítulo y entre ellos se encuentra Wendy que por fin la pudieron encontrar ^^. Charle ya estaba con Ultear y Meredy así que estaba a salvo e_e.

 **Sabastu:** Kawie apareció para romper el dulce GaLe u_u. ¡Escoria ¬¬! Suerte que Gajeel aportaba el punto humorístico a la situación. Y además le ayudó a afrontar su miedo hacia Kawie ^^. Golpearlo lo hacía humano y eliminar aquella impotencia que sintió Levy cuando fue asaltada por él de adolescente u_U. Ahora ya no es una jovencita vulnerable, sino una gran detective con preparación física para defenderse por sí misma u_u.

Jellal está al caso para protegerlos a todos e_e. Suerte del chivatazo de su tío =O.

Yo también temo este arco :(... No estamos acostumbrados a ver muchas muertes en Fairy Tail x'D...

¡Jajjaa al final no tuvisteis que esperar demasiado xD! ¡Y Juvi no murió =O! Aunque la pobre está debilucha ahora :(.

PD: MORÍ DE FANGIRLEISMO CON EL ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD OMG XD. Apareció Jellal POR FIN. Ya iba siendo hora ¬¬ y cuando la cubrió con su abrigo a Erza morí de ternura u_u. Además ni se extrañó de encontrarla desnuda cuando estaba nevando xD. Así es Jel, le suelta un "os estabais divirtiendo mucho con tus amigos" y ale xD. Y hubo escenas para todos los pairings *O*. La cachetada te Natsu a Gajeel xDDDDDDD. Aunque me rompió el corazón por Juvia que Gray gritara el nombre de su maestra como la persona que más amaba u_u. Este tsundere ¬¬. Ya se lo encontrará ya ¬¬.

 **Elie-chan:** Pobre Gray que por fin había reunido el valor suficiente para hablar de sus sentimientos xDDDD. Por suerte pudo utilizarlo para reclamar a Juvia y que volviera a él :'(. ¡El gruvia triunfó xD!

Kawie es una persona horrible D: pero al menos la situación sirvió para que Levy pudiera afrontar sus miedos gracias a Gajeel y su manía de desnudarse que se le ha pegado de Gray sí sí xDDDD. ¡Exacto como Juv xD!

Minerva lleva complicando la existencia de los Redfox desde tiempos antiguos xD.

Al final Gajeel no se desquitó con Gray =). Aunque no le permitía reunirse con los médicos tampoco hasta más adelante, cuando vio que realmente el detective sentía devoción por su hermana u_u. Se acabó convirtiendo al Gruvia xD.

¡Muchas gracias por los ánimos para el estudio :(! Todavía me quedan unas semanas y buh :(... Necesito vacaciones ya x'D.

PD: ¡Sí! Empecé a leerlo. Parece que vamos a ver mucho GaLe e_e y adoré el momento en el que Juvia interviene para alejar a Jet y Droy de Levy y permitirle que desaparezca con Lily en busca de Gajeel *O*. ¡Juvia es una firme defensora del amor x'D! Y respecto al especial de Navidad lo adoré xD. Me quedé con ganas de que Gajeel viera a Levy borracha JAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD. Ojalá lo adapten al anime también :(.

* * *

¡Muchos ánimos para todas aquellas que estéis "pringando" como yo en el mundo estudiantil con trabajos, exámenes y demás! Sé que algunas termináis en breves y me dais mucha envidia porque yo hasta el 18 persisto :(...

Nos leemos por este fic en aproximadamente un mes para que leáis el epílogo (o antes por mis otros fics =)).

 **Recordad que leer vuestros reviews me alegran la vida y el alma *O*.**


	31. Epílogo

**Nota:** Hai! Qué penita me da publicar el epílogo :(. Pero algún día tenía que llegar el final de Crime Sorcière.

Antes de nada, quería recomendar los one shots jerza navideños de Sabastu " **Feliz Navidad** " y " **27 de diciembre** " y el de iblwe " **Collage** " sobre el Sessh/Rin *-*. "Feliz Navidad" es canon y tiene lugar en el encuentro entre Jellal y Erza en el especial de Navidad que Mashima hizo. Es increible la forma en la que Sabastu describe las emociones de los dos personajes y me he enamorado por completo *O*. En "27 de diciembre", es un UA Jerza y también Cobra/Kinana y es un fic muy tierno que a mí me llegó mucho :(. Por último "Collage" nos muestra la historia entre un antiguo profesor universitario y su excelente alumna que se encuentran cinco años después de que ambos casi sucumbieran a la tentación e_e. Y además hay Ayame/Koga y Inu/Kagome *-*.

También quiero auto spamearme un poco XDDDD. Subí un short fic de cuatro capítulos gruvia llamado " **Tenebrosa Navidad** ". Por si queréis echarle un vistazo =O.

En este epílogo hay una escena, como la que se vio la primera vez que Levy y Gajeel se acuestan, en la que la música es muy importante. Así que de nuevo os recomiendo leer ese trozo con el listado de canciones que van a ir apareciendo a medida que se mencionan y cuyo listado también os indico aquí mismo ;):

 _I Giorni_ — Ludovico Einaudi  
 _Divenire_ — Ludovico Einaudi  
 _Lux Aeterna —_ Kronos Cuartet  
 _Happiness does not wait_ — Ólafur Arnalds

Y nada más =). Os dejo con el epílogo y al final los agradecimientos a todos los que me habéis acompañado a lo largo de esta historia ^^.

 **Disclamer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Tanto ellos como los personajes de la historia son obra de Hiro Mashima que es un troll ¬_¬'. Pero la historia es toda mía y está registrada =).

Además hay una escena de contenido sexual XD.

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

* * *

 ** _31 de diciembre_**

La Titania caminaba declamando su texto en el recinto que habían alquilado para celebrar su tan ansiado concurso. Había estado aprendiéndose su parte con firmeza y pasión. Adoraba el teatro y su oportunidad para exhibir al público sus dotes como actriz la excitaba de una sobremanera forma. Erza sabía que era un poco difícil de soportar en esas situaciones. El estrés la bloqueaba de tal forma que gruñía más que de costumbre. Y eso sólo podía solucionarse de una forma: con azúcar.

Con los nervios del momento se había olvidado de llevárselo con ella. Sus manos estaban ocupadas con la ropa que tenía que llevar para interpretar al caballero de su obra. Pero Jellal la conocía lo suficiente como para hacerlo por ella y la había pasado a buscar con dos cajas de mini pastelitos de diversos sabores. Erza no podría amarlo más en ese momento. Él siempre tan considerado y tierno con él, con comentarios tan sensibles como el que le había proferido al entregarle las cajas.

—Dulces para mi dulce particular.

Esa frase dicha con su profunda voz suave y melodiosa y guiñando uno de sus ojos era suficiente como para suspirar atontada. La detective tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para recuperar su voz normal tras carraspear. Por suerte, Jellal jamás había visto su personalidad asesina potenciada con el síndrome premenstrual. Temía que si algún día lo presenciaba, se asustaría tanto que no querría seguir a su lado. Y le había costado demasiado que aquel azulado dejara de lado su forma de pensar culpabilizadora para perderlo ahora.

Y él creía que su pasado oscuro le impedía mantener una relación con ella por ser la perfección hecha mujer. Erza Scarlet tenía su lado tenebroso como todas las personas. Sólo que ella atemorizaba tanto a los demás que impedía que aquello se propagara hacia los demás y fuera de público conocimiento. Jellal tenía que seguir creyendo que ella únicamente era una mujer dulce y con una personalidad fuerte.

Sus ojos brillaban por el dulzor del pastelito que estaba devorando en esos momentos mientras repasaba sus líneas. Las había memorizado a la perfección. No había nada que pudiera fallar. Ellos ganarían el concurso. Erza se había encargado de buscar los disfraces y alquilarlos. Y, a pesar de los problemas que había comportado encontrar un disfraz de la talla de Laxus, lo había conseguido. Iba a ser un dragón espectacular. Con Levy había tenido alguna complicación al principio por ser tan menuda. Pero acudiendo al sector infantil había encontrado la solución. Evidentemente nunca le comunicaría ese pequeño dato sin importancia a la azulada que adoraba su vestido de princesa. Como se decía, " _ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente_ ". Y Jellal estaba magnífico con su traje de rey y corona. Su espada brillaba atada a su costado dotándole de mayor realeza e incluso se había pegado una larga barba azulada para aparentar una edad más avanzada.

Todo estaba perfecto.

— ¡Erza cuida…. —la pelirroja cayó de bruces al suelo al tropezar con algo que obstaculizaba su camino mientras andaba recitando su guión. El pastelito acabó aplastado contra su armadura, machándola—…do!

Aquello no era bueno para sus nervios a flor de piel.

Sintió como la vena de su sien palpitaba clamando venganza cuando vio al causante de su estropicio. Las varillas del inspector de incendios Natsu Dragneel estaban en medio. El peculiar inspector llevaba un número súper secreto, como él lo llamaba, y no daba información acerca de qué trataría su interpretación. Pero eso no le daba motivos para dejar sus utensilios molestando a los demás y causando accidentes que a la pelirroja le parecían imperdonables y catastróficos.

Erza estaba cabreada.

—Erza… ¡F-fue un ac-c-cidente! —titubeó Natsu.

Ella intentó limpiarse la armadura ante la mirada de terror del inspector mientras se calmaba. La pérdida del pastelito podría ser llorada más adelante. Su cuerpo completo clamaba por la sangre del inspector que la había ofendido en tal alto grado. E iba a hacerlo, después de comer otro de sus amados pastelitos. Todavía le quedaba una caja entera y eso era lo único que le daba un poco de felicidad en esos momentos. Necesitaba azúcar para reponerse del disgusto.

Cuando fue a la mesa donde los había dejado se sorprendió al ver la caja vacía.

No.

No podía ser.

Le quedaba una caja entera y estaba segurísima de ello, ya que Jellal le había entregado dos. No salían las cuentas. El pavor la invadió y levantó su mirada para fijarse en cada uno de los policías que compartían la sala de preparación antes de salir al escenario.

Freed se encontraba masajeando la espalda de Laxus que únicamente llevaba unas mallas deportivas negras que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, haciendo que Levy se ruborizara por la incomodidad de la visión. Laxus la había maldito en todos los idiomas posibles cuando Erza le había informado que bajo el disfraz únicamente podía llevar esa prenda de ropa. Bastante difícil había sido encontrarla de su talla como para que complicase la puesta en escena con más ropa debajo que dificultase la vestimenta. El torso del detective tenía que ser pintado de amarillo ya que sería el torso del dragón. Erza hubiera preferido que fuera verde pero Laxus se negaba a parecer "un moco". Si tenía que llevar esa ropa, el dragón sería amarillo. ¡Un dragón del rayo!

—Estás muy tenso, Laxus —susurraba Freed.

—No pares —murmuró—. Tengo un nudo ahí desde que Mira y yo intentamos… —carraspeó cuando comprendió lo que iba a revelar—…colgar unas estanterías.

— ¿Después puedo ir yo? —añadió Bickslow— Las cantidad de horas que paso en la mesa analizando cadáveres me deja muerta la espalda —hizo una mueca mostrando la lengua.

—No —respondió Freed—. Yo también tengo que prepararme.

Esos tres no tenían rastros de pastelitos con ellos, así que Erza se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Gildarts y Cana que discutían con su particular relación padre e hija aunque ningún vínculo de sangre los unía. Gildarts había estado realmente aliviado del lesbianismo de Cana ya que temía tener que apartar a cualquier monstruo desalmado que intentase algo con su hija adoptiva. Poco sabía él que la devoradora de mujeres era precisamente su hija.

—Gildarts no seas pesado te he dicho que no necesito que estés aquí conmigo —la cara de ilusión del detective superaba la de Erza comiendo dulces—. Lo tengo todo controlado. Además, ¿tú no eras ahora parte del jurado? No puedes tener predilección por mí —añadió irritada.

El detective sentía profundo amor por su compañera desde que los habían unido y probablemente fuera porque le recordaba a la hija que había perdido hacía ya demasiados años. Todos en aquella comisaría habían sabido de su tragedia. Incluso Erza, a pesar de que había ocurrido hacía casi una década antes de que ingresara al cuerpo.

Durante aquella época Iván y Gildarts todavía trabajaban juntos. Llevaban el caso de un asesino a sueldo de Raven Tail. Los detectives habían recibido amenazas sobre sus familiares si no desistían en su empezó por la investigación. Aquello comportó que el sospechoso perseguido dirigiera sus acciones contra la ex mujer y la hija de siete años de Gildarts que murieron salvajemente. Ambas fueron dejadas como una ofrenda en su propia casa, con los juguetes y dibujos de la niña haciendo un camino hasta la cama donde hallaron los cadáveres de madre e hija. Hasta el detective había tenido que tomarse un tiempo de baja para superarlo. Y lo peor era que el asesino desapareció del radar de la policía sin que pudiera ser nunca capturado.

Más tarde se sabría que quien ofreció la dirección y horarios de la ex mujer e hija de Gildarts fue el propio Iván. El detective tenía demasiadas razones para odiar a Dreyar y disfrutar con su muerte, pero adoraba a Laxus demasiado como para mostrarlo en su presencia. No es que su hijo sintiera realmente su pérdida, pero Laxus se había visto afectado por la muerte de su progenitor igualmente. Algunos asuntos son más complicados de lo que parece.

Cuando Cana entró a comisaría, a Gildarts le había recordado a su pequeña hija tanto físicamente como en su carácter irreverente y desafiante. Era sincera y transparente y una buena policía. Cuando finalmente llegó a aprobar su examen para ser detective, Gildarts pidió a Makarov que los juntara ya que no hacía demasiado que la ruptura con su compañero Iván había tenido lugar. Y, aunque Cana se hiciera la ofendida en muchas ocasiones, quería a ese hombre cerca de ella tanto como Gildarts a la detective. Ella había sido hija de una madre soltera y había encontrado en su compañero al padre que nunca había tenido

—No seas tan cruel con tu padre, pequeña Cana —hizo un mohín—. Sólo quería darte ánimos antes de salir al escenario. ¡Respira con el diafragma si empiezas a tensarte! —ella gruñó y Erza ocultó una sonrisa— ¡Ah! Y hagamos eso del _selfie_ de nuevo que tengo que cambiar la foto de perfil del _line_.

— ¡Gildarts!

— ¡Venga pequeña Cana! Estás tan guapa con este vestido tirolés que tengo que fanfarronear de compañera —le guiñó un ojo y colocó su móvil para que ambos posaron.

Erza se enterneció cuando los ojos de Cana brillaron de felicidad y lo abrazó más emocionada de lo que había aparentado en un primer momento.

Sí, en esa comisaría había parejas bastante extrañas pero todas encajaban a la perfección y todos ellos eran una gran familia a pesar de que discutieran. Y eso la llevaba de nuevo a preguntarse, ¿quién se había acabado su caja de pastelitos?

— ¡Eh Laxus! Jellal me dijo que te habían suspendido por golpear a unos periodistas —Gildarts, que ya había obtenido su fotografía deseada, se encontraba molestando al detective Dreyar como tanto le gustaba—. Qué perdedor, ¿no? —Laxus gruñó—¡Intenta no recordarlo hoy en el escenario mientras mi Cana os esté machacando!— le guiñó un ojo y Cana tiró de su brazo para que los dejara a solas.

— ¡Gildarts!

El inspector Dragneel apareció para retarlo a uno de sus pulsos de nuevo y Scarlet se frotó las sienes algo agotada por su bajón de azúcar. Parpadeó varias veces cuando se dio cuenta de algo que antes se le había pasado desapercibido. E intentó controlar su rabia.

En la ropa de Natsu había migas. Unas demasiado conocidas por ella.

—Natsu… —el inspector se giró dramáticamente hacia ella tras escuchar su tono de ultratumba y Gildarts aprovechó para dejarlos a solas— ¿Viste una caja de dulces? —se acercó a olfatearlo.

— ¡Oh sí! —sonrió ampliamente— ¡Estaban buenísimos! —los ojos de Erza se aguaron de dolor— No pude parar hasta que me los comí todos. Tan dulces y delicados que mi paladar disfrutaba como nunca —cuánto dolor podían provocar unas pocas palabras—. Tuve que ponerles un poco de mi salsa picante por encima por eso, porque encontré que les faltaba… como "algo".

Erza soltó un grito que asustó a todos los compañeros y sujetó del cuello de la camiseta a Natsu para sacudirle mientras el inspector le suplicaba perdón sin saber todavía qué había hecho para provocar en la Titania aquella ira homicida. La pelirroja no podía proferir ninguna palabra coherente, y únicamente se encargaba de gritarle con una voz gutural onomatopeyas y rugidos.

—Erza, tú les dijiste a Ultear y Mer—

Jellal se reunió con ellos, ajeno a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y la detective se bloqueó. El azulado la observaba algo sorprendido, resbalando pequeñas gotas de sudor por su frente ante la atemorizante escena que estaba presenciando. Erza se ruborizó por la vergüenza.

Mataría a Natsu por eso.

Luego.

—Creo que he llegado en un mal momento —sonrió ante el rubor de la pelirroja.

—N-Natsu se c-c-comió mis d-dulces —dijo con un mohín y una expresión devastadora.

— ¡No sabía que eran tuyos!

La detective golpeó con el puño la cabeza de Natsu que gimió de dolor y le susurró que se alejara de ella. No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. La pelirroja transformó su cara a una sonriente y su voz volvió a ser la dulce y pacífica de siempre.

— ¿Qué querías decirme? —Jellal soltó una carcajada.

—Esa faceta también me gusta de ti, Erza. No tienes que ocultarla —le guiñó un ojo y ella sonrió más tranquila—. Vi a Ultear y Meredy sentadas junto a Gray, su padre, Gajeel y los hermanos Strauss. ¿Tú les dijiste que vinieran?

—Oh… ¿No querías?

—No las esperaba —sonrió—. Creí que eran sólo policías y familia.

—Bueno, la verdad es que las considero tus hermanas. Por eso las invité. Son nuestra familia.

Jellal no pudo evitar sonreír ante ello. A pesar de los encontronazos que Erza había tenido en el pasado con Ultear, la incluía dentro de su pintoresca familia. Agradecía a su antigua pareja que hiciera el esfuerzo por conocer más en profundidad a Erza y dejar atrás los odios absurdos del pasado. Y la trabajadora social le había confesado que la detective había sido toda una sorpresa. Las había visto compartir varias bromas junto con Meredy acerca de Jellal. El pobre azulado no comprendía la mitad de ellas pero las dejaba hacer. Después de todo eran las mujeres de su vida.

El capitán en funciones también se había descubierto disfrutando de la interpretación. Le gustaba usar barba postiza y la corona y empezaba a comprender el gusto de Erza por llevar espada. El estilo real se le daba tan bien que parecía que hubiera sido un miembro de la realeza en un universo alterno. Y se divertía haciendo un rol tan distinto a cómo era su vida. Quizás era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Actualmente su vida profesional se había ido a la deriva y hoy ya era su último día en la comisaría. Mañana la nueva capitana Mavis Vermilion sería nombrada oficialmente y tomaría posesión de su cargo. Él, por el contrario, todavía no sabía qué dirección tomar.

Tenía su carrera de derecho finalizada y podría ejercer como abogado. No obstante, no tenía nada de experiencia en ese campo y estaba el problema de la mancha en su currículum que había sido ventilado por _Phantom Lord_ que podría obstaculizar que le ofrecieran algún tipo de trabajo debido a su pasado y su relación familiar con Hades. Su tío, que en breves ingresaría en prisión, estaba a salvo de Tártaros ahora que Minerva había muerto y su organización criminal se había disuelto. Pero Jellal dudaba acerca de si quería erradicar totalmente su relación con él. Era un asesino y un corrupto, pero no dejaba de ser su tío y el único familiar sanguíneo que se había preocupado mínimamente por él.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del antiguo capitán Makarov Dreyar dando inicio al concurso de talentos. Las luces de la otra sala se apagaron y cada uno de los participantes se fueron sucediendo con espectáculos bastante diversos entre sí. Había mucha expectación acerca de cuál sería la opción elegida por el inspector de incendios Dragneel, que había guardado tanta reserva sobre ello. Comprendieron el por qué en el momento en el que se quitó la camiseta, dejando su torso desnudo y las varillas resultaron ser antorchas que se encendieron mostrando un fuego potente en sus extremos.

Con una acrobacia propia del ámbito circense giró las antorchas, formando una hélice hipnotizante. Las tiraba al aire y recogía con una agilidad sorprendente. Pero los asistentes seguían manteniendo todos los músculos de su cuerpo apretados y tensos.

— ¿Eso no es peligroso Gray-sama? —se agarró a los bolsillos del pantalón de su pareja Juvia.

—Sí. Pero ese pirómano siempre ha estado algo loco —sonrió y lo miró con admiración—. Ahora comprendo cuando me dijo que Loke lo había entrenado.

— ¿Loke? ‒ preguntó confusa la azulada.

Aun estaba débil y no podía caminar largas distancias por el tiempo que había estado en coma. Por ello, Gray se había encargado de llevarla en silla de ruedas para que pudiera asistir con él al concurso. Se había mostrado muy ilusionada cuando se lo había propuesto; especialmente porque era su primera presentación oficial como pareja. Después de casi perderla, Gray no iba a reprimir ningún paso que afianzara más su relación. Por ese mismo motivo la primera conversación que habían tenido una vez ella despertó, fue acerca de lo que él sentía por la reportera. Juvia intentado colgarse de su cuello emocionada pero su cuerpo todavía no respondía bien a sus demandas.

Estaba orgulloso de presentarla como su novia a todos sus compañeros. Ellos habían estado preocupados debido a las vacaciones anticipadas que se había tomado y que terminaban ese mismo día. Era la única razón que lo había disculpado frente a Erza de participar.

 _Su novia_.

Todavía se le hacía extraño decirlo en voz alta pero cuando la veía agarrada a su brazo con tanto énfasis o lo miraba con esa dulce ilusión infantil o lo llamaba _Gray-sama_ , sabía que no había nada más correcto que ambos juntos. Uno al lado del otro.

Por eso mismo se alegraba de que finalmente la azulada hubiera podido ponerse en contacto con la productora que le había hecho la oferta de trabajo que había recibido estando en coma para el programa de reportajes de investigación que quería que dirigiera ella misma. Un sueño hecho realidad para Juvia que había aceptado una vez despertó. Tendrían que posponer el inicio de las grabaciones hasta que ella se recuperase, pero a la productora no le importaba.

—Un domador de leones que conocí. Trabaja en el circo. Supongo que le enseñó algunos trucos —se rascó la barbilla con el pulgar.

— ¡Te amo Gray-sama! —soltó emocionada.

— ¡Oh por dios ya basta Juvia! —gruñó su hermano que se encontraba a su lado junto con Lily— Desde que estáis juntos que el suicidio no me parece un mal destino.

—No creo que mamá Levy te lo permitiera, papá —negó con la cabeza el pequeño Redfox.

—Tienes razón, Lily —sonrió—. Gihi, la detective McEnana tiene muchas formas de ser persuasiva.

—Lo sé —asintió—. Anoche, cuando estaba buscando el libro para leer juntos antes de acostarme, elegí uno de la biblioteca que me dijo que no era para niños. Le pregunté que quería decir el título del libro porque nunca había escuchado la palabra _Kamasutra_ y me explicó que es un libro que las mamás utilizan para convencer a los papás cuando ellos son demasiado tozudos con algo— la cara de toda su familia se desencajó—. Dijo que es muy efectivo.

Gray conocía ese libro.

Sus padres le habían regalado a él y a Juvia un libro del _Kamasutra_ junto con unos DVD de yoga y tai-chi para que pudieran completarlo sin lesiones en la espalda… u otras zonas de su cuerpo. El detective se había sentido todavía más avergonzado ya que Juvia estaba presenciando ese momento. La reportera era bastante tímida hablando del sexo, y más aún con extraños. Su rubor era tan intenso que las máquinas del hospital se dispararon alertando la subida de tensión.

Fue la primera vez que vio a su padre realmente preocupado por haber incomodado a alguien. Se disculpó en excesivas ocasiones y finalmente hizo algo que a Gray le encantó. Les dio a Juvia, Gajeel, Lily y Levy la bienvenida a la familia Fullbuster.

—No estará hablando del libro que creo, ¿verdad?

—Oh… Juvia se lo prestó a Levy ya que de momento Juvia y Gray-sama no pueden ponerlo en práctica —Silver rompió a reír.

—Adoro a ese crío —dijo entre risas el mayor de los Fullbuster—. Tu abuelo va a enseñarte grandes cosas para que te diviertas incomodando a los adultos, Lily.

El pequeño sonrió de satisfacción. Desde que había descubierto que había vuelto a tener abuelo, que estaba encantado. Además se divertía con el humor de Silver. Y el padre de Gray disfrutaba consintiendo a su nuevo nieto.

Sin embargo, los otros tres adultos se mostraron tensos ante aquella declaración de intenciones y ,cuando Gray iba a responder, un terrible presentimiento lo hizo estremecer. Natsu dejó una de las antorchas y la otra se la llevó a la boca. Varios gritos de terror se oyeron.

— ¡No os pongáis histéricos lo tengo controlado! Este último truco se lo quiero dedicar a mi preciosa novia Lucy. ¡Lucy! —la buscó con la mirada, haciéndose visera con la mano libre, pero parecía perdido— ¿Lucy dónde estás? —gritó— ¡Ah ya te veo! —sonrió y la señaló— ¡Te lo dedico Luce! —la mentada se escondió ruborizada en su asiento por la vergüenza.

A ella no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero sabía que lo que aquello significaba era que Natsu estaba declarando su amor públicamente. Con lo que les había costado poder especificar el tipo de relación que tenían, aquella formalización pública la hacía inmensamente feliz. Así que no pudo evitar que una sonrisa aflorase en su rostro.

La antocha se acercó a escasos milímetros de su boca y tras tragar algo procedente de una botella que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos escupió, soltando una pequeña bocanada de fuego. Satisfecho repitió la acción varias veces, yendo en aumento el tamaño de la llama. La última fue tan intensa que llegó a los extremos del escenario, ardiendo la madera que lo rodeaba.

— ¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo! —intentó tranquilizar Natsu infructuosamente a los asistentes que gritaban despavoridos.

Gildarts se aproximó corriendo con un extintor para apagar las llamas que crepitaban y empezaban a crecer. Que el escenario estuviera rodeado de madera no había hecho más que aumentar su hambre. Una vez usó el pequeño aparato antiincendios, todo terminó teñido de un blanco-gris, no sólo en el escenario sino también en el propio inspector de incendios.

Natsu rompió a reír y a frotarse la nuca. Probablemente porque no estaba escuchando las amenazas de muerte de Erza que se oían por el resto de asistentes y que fueron sofocadas por un beso del capitán Jellal para calmar su tensión cuando vio que su furia apenas le permitía respirar.

Natsu desapareció del escenario y la siguiente actuación comenzó.

Cana salió vestida de tirolesa con un carro lleno de copas que contenían distintas bebidas en su interior. Era evidente que ninguna de ellas era sin alcohol y que algunas estaban más vacías de lo que deberían. La castaña hipaba y su movilidad era algo torpe, escapándosele una pequeña risa divertida e incontrolada.

Efectivamente, estaba bebida.

— ¡Uh uh ánimo pequeña Cana! —le gritó Gildarts.

—Pero, ¿ese no es miembro del jurado? —preguntó enarcando una ceja Meredy a Ultear.

—Creo que sí. O eso nos dijo Jellal cuando nos lo presentó antes —se encogió de hombros.

—Hablando de eso, Ul —titubeó la psicóloga—, ¿estás bien viniendo aquí? Ver a Jellal y a Erza juntos después de romper con Zeref quizás no fue un buen plan que una mejor amiga podría ofrecerte —se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa.

Cana se encontraba bebiendo de sus copas para calibrar el sonido de nuevo, que había perdido los tonos que quería para hacer la canción que se había preparado y estaba sonando horriblemente. El problema era que cada vez que bebía, más alcohol ingería y por lo tanto menos controlaba la afinación. Al final acabó bebiéndoselas todas y desapareció del escenario para permitirle el turno al forense Bickslow que se sentó en el centro en un taburete y apoyó en sus muslos a tres marionetas con las que hizo un monólogo curioso de comedia.

—Estoy bien, Meredy —sonrió—. Pero he acabado con lo de ser la segunda opción para alguien. La próxima vez quiero ser la primera y nada más.

Sin embargo, la rosada conocía a su amiga y su mirada triste la delataba. Con Jellal siempre había sabido que su corazón le pertenecía a la pelirroja y con Zeref le había ocurrido lo mismo. No podía olvidar a su anterior pareja, Mavis, y Ultear se había sentido una pobre sustituta en esa relación. Después de lo ocurrido con Jellal había renegado a que volviera a ocurrirle lo mismo y por ello había roto la relación antes de que pudiera hacerle más daño. Zeref no quería estar con ella. Lo que debía hacer era solucionar las cosas con Mavis y dejarse de tonterías. Un clavo nunca saca otro clavo. Y las personas no están para ser utilizadas.

Meredy observaba a su mejor amiga divertirse con la actuación de las marionetas. Ultear era una mujer realmente preciosa. Cualquiera con ojos podría darse cuenta de ello y, si fueran más allá de su superficie arisca, se encontrarían con el gran corazón que escondía. Su humor mordaz había divertido a Meredy en sus peores momentos y su apoyo incondicional la había ayudado a superar sus complejos sobre su cuerpo y su inseguridad. Ultear la había ayudado a sentirse atractiva consigo misma y a tener más confianza en ella. Sin su mejor amiga habría tenido demasiado miedo para seguir estudiando en la universidad y hoy en día no sería psicóloga ni tendría el hogar para los chicos problemáticos que ayudaban. Había sido un regalo poder recuperar a todos aquellos que habían sido secuestrados por Tártaros y, los que seguían programados para continuar su vida delictiva, acudían a psicólogos especializados en la materia que la fundación Juvia Redfox-Loxar les había ofrecido.

Aquél era un de sus máximos logros. Los chicos eran tratados como a sus hijos y Ultear y ella actuaban con ellos con verdadero afán maternal. Ambas como un equipo, estaban acostumbradas a funcionar de esa forma. Por eso mismo Meredy no comprendía como alguien tan maravilloso como su mejor amiga no había encontrado a alguien que la valorase como debía. Ella tenía derecho a ser amada. A ser la primera opción de alguien.

Meredy no era una gran experta en relaciones ya que únicamente había tenido una en sus veintiséis años de vida y no había sido una gran experiencia. Más bien fue una etapa aburrida y rutinaria y tuvo que romper rápido con él ya que el pobre empezaba a hacerse ilusiones después de un año juntos. Ella lo había intentado, pero no sentía por él aquella explosión de sentimientos incontrolable o esa mirada que había visto en Jellal cuando observaba a Erza. Sus ojos focalizados en la pelirroja como si nada más existiera y bañados con el éxtasis de felicidad que les daba un brillo especial.

Ultear había sido muy crítica con Meredy cuando le presentó su pareja. No la veía feliz y fue ella quien le hizo dar cuenta que no era eso lo que la psicóloga quería en su vida. Ella quería a alguien que la hiciera feliz con lo más sencillo del mundo, poder compartir vivencias y bromas íntimas, sentir pasión y conexión. Pero lo cierto era que no había conectado con nadie de una forma más intensa que con Ultear.

La miró a los ojos para confirmarlo.

Sí, para Meredy, _Ultear siempre sería su primera opción_.

—Supongo que debo de besar varios sapos antes de llegar a mi destino, ¿no? —sonrió a la rosada y Meredy juraría que sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial. La psicóloga sólo pudo ruborizarse en respuesta.

Los aplausos sonaron entonces con ímpetu. El espectáculo de Bickslow había gustado después de los dos desastres seguidos. Su humor negro mezclado con las anécdotas que había recopilado como médico forense de una comisaría de policía, había sido refrescante y desternillante.

El siguiente turno recayó sobre la agente Ever que había preparado una pieza musical cantada. El tema trataba acerca de una bella hada que se enamoraba de un hombre bestia pero debían ocultar su amor frente a los demás ya que se trataba de una relación prohibida entre sus razas.

Elfman se emocionó con la letra y la potente voz de Ever. Cuando terminó su tema, él se puso en pie para aplaudirla más fuerte que nadie y sorber las lágrimas a la vez que se las secaba con el dorso de la mano. Sus hermanas lo miraron algo sorprendidas por lo afectado que se veía y él se sentó cabizbajo y ruborizado.

— ¡También es de hombres llorar cuando hay amor de por medio!

— ¡Claro que sí! —añadió Gajeel cuyos ojos parecían brillar más de lo normal— No es un pecado estar enamorado de alguien. No puedes ni juzgar a alguien por emocionarse por eso…

Freed apareció para recitar poesía _slam_ acerca de un amor no correspondido y, después de dejar el ambiente más triste que de costumbre, fue el turno de Jellal, Levy, Laxus y Erza.

— ¡ _Laxus-Martin_ muchos ánimos! —se oyó por parte de Mira— ¡Suerte! —añadió con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Enganchó sus índices en las comisuras y dobló la lengua para silbar a su chico. Realmente estaba sensual con su traje de dragón y había fotografiado suficiente de él como para conservar un grato recuerdo de aquella experiencia. Aunque su torso estaba tintado de aquel amarillo tan llamativo, le permitía exhibir aquellos pectorales y tabla musculosa tan trabajada que tenía.

Mirajane se sentía orgullosa de su detective y por muchas mujeres que estuvieran deseándolo en ese instante, la albina no se sentía nada celosa. Ella sabía quién iba a disfrutar de su cuerpo y de su mente ese mismo día y los siguientes.

Sonrió para sí, observando su actuación y rio. Se le veía extraño en ese contexto y se notaba que se sentía como pez fuera del agua. Sacó su cámara de vídeo y empezó a grabar. Estaba demasiado adorable para no conservar ese momento para siempre. Y además, le había prometido a Freya que le entregaría una copia del evento.

Ultear y Meredy se quedaron asombradas con la espectacular actuación de Jellal. Él nunca había actuado en ninguna obra de teatro que supieran, pero teniéndolo en el escenario en esos momentos, sentían su dolor al tener que sacrificar a su propia hija ante el dragón una vez los víveres animales habían sido eliminados por él. Levy por su parte intentaba sacar adelante su actuación y debido a su aspecto tierno y dulce no necesitaba mucho más para que su papel fuera creíble. Sobre todo con ese vestido tan adorable de princesa que le daba un aspecto todavía más juvenil que el suyo natural. No obstante, la representación pareció bloquearse cuando Erza entró en acción.

—Y-y-yo s-s-salv-v-varé a…

—La princesa —le susurró Jellal

—La p-p-princ-c-ces-s-sa.

Laxus puso los ojos en blanco y decidió intervenir antes de tiempo para salvarla en la escena. Sus compañeros intentaron solapar sus intervenciones con más acción e incluso Jellal improvisó declarando la valentía del caballero a pesar de que era tartamudo y medio sordo para que fuera algo más creíble.

Al final la obra terminó siendo más de comedia que de acción y cuando hubo la lucha final entre el dragón y el caballero, el detective Dreyar se encargó de lanzar rayos habían fabricado con cartrón y un efecto de sonido de relámpagos sonó para darle más realismo. El inspector Dragneel parecía ofendido por esa modificación en la obra y no pudo reprimir más su bocaza.

— ¡Un dragón debería escupir fuego, Dreyar!

— ¡Cállate de una vez cerilla con patas! —le soltó Gray desde la segunda fila— El resto queremos terminar de ver la obra —suspiró.

—No tienes ni idea de nada, Pervaster —Gray se ruborizó por el término que había usado delante de Juvia y una ira asesina le embargó. Quería la sangre de Natsu en sus manos.

— ¿Por qué ese hombre le está llamando a Gray-sama por un sobrenombre cariñoso? —el detective parpadeó asustado por lo que el cerebro de su novia podía imaginar. La conocía ya demasiado a ella y su imaginación— ¿A caso es un rival en el amor?

— ¡NO! —gritaron ambos policías al unísono.

— _Pervaster-sama_ suena demasiado íntimo —musitó con un mohín la reportera.

Gray se levantó en busca de Natsu para hacer callar sus risotadas que eran cada vez más escandalosas. Gajeel gruñó malhumorado, queriendo saber cómo terminaba la historia, mientras Erza cacareaba su texto y se movía mediante espasmos musculares. Laxus simplemente frunció el ceño a Natsu que se disponía a subir al escenario para mostrarle al rubio cómo debía actuar un verdadero dragón seguido de Gray que clamaba venganza. Para ello había subido con sus antorchas que ya había encendido para pavor de Makarov cuya cara se había desconfigurado por completo.

Levy, por su parte, se encontraba amarrada a un poste a la espera que el caballero andante la salvara pero debido al estado de la intérprete pelirroja aquello estaba siendo imposible. Estaba temiendo el fuego de Natsu que se acercaba hacia ella peligrosamente con sus acrobacias sin que hubiera nadie que pudiera salvarla.

— ¡Pero qué demonios está haciendo ese pirómano! —gritó Gajeel que subió al escenario para salvar a su enana.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue una lucha de puñetazos y patadas que se combinaron entre Natsu, Gray y Gajeel. Laxus, cansado de el espectáculo que estaban dando y del poco respeto al magnánimo dragón que estaba interpretando, los cogió a los tres por el cuello de la camiseta separándalos y dejándolos algo doloridos. La antorcha de Natsu, sin embargo, prendió fuego a los decorados por completo así como cerca de Levy que veía el fin de sus días llegar. Intentó moverse para salir de aquel lugar mientras Erza permanecía en su mundo.

Gildarts acudió de nuevo en su rescate con el extintor mientras Jellal hizo las mismas con las garrafas de agua que encontró.

La detective McGarden estaba enfadada. Muy enfadada y terminó golpeando a todos los varones que encontraba, gruñéndoles hasta que finalmente se sentó al lado de Lily con los brazos cruzados.

La princesa se había terminado salvando sola. Bien, con algo de ayuda.

• • • • •

Estaban cenando antes de que las campanadas sonaran. Una vez entraran en el nuevo año se sabría el nombre de los vencedores de este certamen. Gajeel se encontraba enfurruñado desde que la obra había terminado y Levy lo había apreciado bien. Cuando el Redfox se frustraba, se negaba a compartirlo con ella por orgullo propio. Al parecer, aceptar que algo lo había molestado iba en contra de sus principios como heredero de un imperio económico. Y además, estaba su dificultad en saber transmitir emociones. Él siempre había sido un hombre de acción y menos de palabrería. Era una cualidad que Levy valoraba y admiraba. Gajeel no era una persona falsa o hipócrita. Él no te mentiría ni traicionaría. Era transparente. Pero las palabras también eran necesarias en una relación. Y precisamente ese era un aspecto que ambos como pareja estaban trabajando.

— ¿Qué te pasa Gajeel? —preguntó la azulada— Y no me digas que nada…

—La apuesta. Nadie me ha informado todavía quién la gano.

—Nosotros, evidentemente —sentenció Laxus.

La familia Redfox y padre e hijo Fullbuster se encontraban compartiendo una mesa circular con los hermanos Strauss, el abuelo Makarov y su nieto además de la detective Scarlet, Jellal, Meredy y Ultear. Únicamente cinco de los comensales tenía idea de qué estaban hablando. Los restantes permanecieron en silencio, deseando saber de qué se trataba. La detective Scarlet se sonrojó y siguió comiendo como si ella no estuviera envuelta en el asunto.

—De eso nada, Dreyar —lo corrigió Gray—. Purehito terminó detenido antes que vuestro asesino enamorado de Dios.

—Pero no era el que amenaza a tu novia —masticó la comida de su plato con suficiencia.

—Podemos dejarlo en un empate, chicos —sonrió Levy, esperando no tener que masajear ningún pie.

— ¿Empate? —Erza parecía indignada por es solución— Entonces vamos a tener que solucionarlo con los próximos casos que recibamos —asintió—. No podemos dejarlo a medias.

—Me siento estafado —Gajeel hizo un puchero infantil.

Levy sonrió y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.

—Encontraremos algo para entretenerte cuando lleguemos a casa —le guiñó un ojo y el humor de Gajeel mejoró.

Finalizada la cena, Erza necesitaba tratar un asunto personal con su capitán. Aunque mañana la nueva capitana iba a llegar a la comisaría, a la pelirroja le gustaba querer conservar esa categoría todavía para su azulado. Le quedaba demasiado bien y había desempeñado el papel de forma extraordinaria. No dejaría nunca que nadie dijera lo contrario de Jellal. Su rol como capitán había sido formidable y pocos policías que dirigieran una comisaría se habrían implicado tanto personalmente en los casos. Él veía a la persona que había detrás de la etiqueta de víctima. No eran simples nombres o caras.

Precisamente por eso a Erza le parecía injusto el destino que él había sufrido. Si no podía ser juzgado por lo errores de su pasado, ¿por qué debía irse un buen policía como él? Estaba segura que si el escándalo de Iván Dreyar no hubiera tenido lugar, no le habrían obligado a dimitir como al antiguo capitán Makarov, al que había dado las gracias por acudir a la cena anual. Era agradable tenerlos a los dos ahí, al antiguo y al actual capitán. Y justo en su misma mesa.

No obstante, la pelirroja requería urgentemente de unos momentos a solas con el azulado. Y es que ella ya se había recuperado prácticamente de toda la cirugía, pero Jellal quería seguir esperando a que su estado fuera mejor para hacer _según qué prácticas_ de las que Erza le exigía. La trataba de nuevo como a una muñeca de porcelana, cuando ella lo que quería era tenerlo a él. Dentro de ella.

 _Muy adentro_.

El capitán se había encargado de ofrecerle con devoción mucho placer en varias zonas de su cuerpo para paliar la necesidad que se había instaurado entre los dos y que debía ser saciada. Pero se negaba todavía a penetrarla o a que ella lo tocara en exceso por miedo a que algún punto de la sutura le saltara. Y ella ansiaba sentirlo. Se había sorprendido a sí misma con una excitación que jamás había tenido.

«Maldito seas Jellal. Maldito seas tú, tu complejo de mártir, tu atractivo arrasador y tu amor por el prójimo.»

Pero eso iba a terminar. No podía permitirse pensar en el sexo las veinticuatro horas al día. Quedaba exhausta, nunca tenía suficientes orgasmos y parecía que a Jellal no le importaba regalárselos todos y no quedarse ninguno para él. Debía de ser muy doloroso para el azulado aquella situación y probablemente por eso siempre estaba a punto para saborearla y tocarla. Parecían un par de ninfómanos que nunca llegaban a vaciar sus provisiones porque no alcanzaban el clímax final. Ambos juntos.

Para eso Erza había trazado un plan. Había leído suficientes novelas eróticas que escondía debajo de la cama para que nadie descubriera su oscuro placer como para ponerlo en práctica. Disfrutaba con aquella lectura desde que había empezado su despertar sexual. Tenía que pedirlas por _amazon_ ya que le avergonzaba que el dependiente de la librería tuviera conocimiento de ello.

Había descubierto que el complejo hotelero dónde celebraban la fiesta de fin de año ostentaba una azotea que no se usaba en invierno. Había diversas hamacas para tomar el sol e incluso jacuzzis que eran concurridos cuando el clima era más cálido. Además, las vistas desde aquella zona eran espectaculares. Podías ser capaz de ver a Magnolia a la perfección. También los demás edificios, de menos altura a aquél en el que se encontraban, te podían observar pero, tratándose de fin de año, dudaba que alguien con prismáticos fuera a detenerse en ellos.

Aquella estancia estaba cerrada con llave en invierno para que nadie se acercase pero Erza había solventado esa vicisitud requiriendo al responsable la misma para comprobar el estado como buena detective por si ocurría algún imprevisto que les obligara a moverse al punto más alto. Había alegado leyes inventadas y reglamentos con una actitud tan ferviente que convenció por completo al responsable.

Simplemente tenía que llevarse al azulado y sería suyo. Él tenía tantas ganas como ella de que sucediera.

Por si a caso, Erza le iba colocando algo más de vino en su copa cuando giraba para conversar con Meredy y Ultear. Necesitaba estar un poco más alegre y descontrolado. Demasiado tenso era su estado natural.

—Jellal, me encuentro algo mareada —le susurró al oído—. ¿Me acompañarías arriba? Necesito un poco de aire fresco.

El azulado se veía preocupado, con su frente arrugada y sus cejas arqueadas y Erza se sintió culpable por preocuparlo. Luego recordó que toda esa artimaña era la única forma que tenía para que dejara atrás su excesivo cuidado por Erza y se le pasó. Sobretodo porque la pelirroja llevaba ardiendo desde hacía demasiado por su culpa.

—Claro.

Fue fácil alejarse de la multitud y subir las escaleras hasta el último piso. Ningún ascensor alcanzaba ese nivel. A ella no le preocupaba ya que todavía llevaba el traje de caballero para la obra puesto que le gustaba demasiado la espada cómo le quedaba para colocarse un vestido en su lugar. Ya habría otros momentos para ello. Para llevar un arma afilada, no tantos.

El capitán no parecía extrañado al ver que la azotea estaba cerrada ni que Erza tuviera las llaves. Se acercaron al borde para disfrutar de las vistas. Ambos miraron el infinito de las luces de la ciudad iluminando la tranquila noche, el fin de un año que les había aportado demasiado en el último mes. Tan relajado estaba Jellal que bajó sus defensas y eso fue aprovechado por Erza usando sus esposas de policía para atarle las manos a la espalda. Jellal se sorprendió cuando sintió el frío metal en sus muñecas y arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Erza…?

—Jellal —sonrió con picardía la pelirroja.

— ¿Por qué me acabas de esposar?

— ¿Tú por qué crees? —se mordió el labio inferior.

El azulado soltó una carcajada pensando que era una broma de su enamorada. No esperaba que ella lo empujara hacia atrás hasta que cayó sentado en una de las hamacas que habían colocado para la piscina exterior que la azotea tenía y que sólo estaba abierta en verano. No tuvo tiempo de levantarse puesto que Erza se sentió encima de él y empezó a moverse para que ambas intimidades colisionaran y se frotaran por encima de la ropa. Ella impidió su movilidad cuando sus manos se posaron en sus hombros, obligándolo a permanecer con la espalda reposada.

—Cómo te muevas de aquí Jellal Fernandes te juro que te dejo esposado y encerrado en la azotea —rugió—. Te he dicho que ya estaba lo suficientemente bien para que me hicieras el amor y tú sigues negándote. Eres un caballero pero no es lo que necesito de ti ahora.

— ¿Ah no? —respondió divertido— ¿Y qué necesitas de mí ahora?

—Esto.

Se sentó en los muslos de Jellal separando un poco sus sexos para que su mano pudiera palpar su dura entrepierna que estaba lista para ser asaltada por ella. La acarició mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones y se los bajaba hasta los tobillos junto con la ropa interior, dejándolo desnudo de cintura para abajo.

Persistió en sus toques, alcanzando toda la longitud de su eje y abarcando todos sus puntos de placer que se estremecían debajo de su toque. Las manos frías de Erza lo hacían gozar del éxtasis que estaba próximo de ser alcanzado. Tantos días sin poder lograr su propia liberación, lo hacía más sensible a cualquier roce con la pelirroja. Pero Erza quería castigarlo por su tozudez y enseñarle que debía escucharla tomar sus decisiones. Si ella le afirmaba que estaba en condiciones, debía creerla.

Apartó su mano y él gimió. Las comisuras de la pelirroja se alzaron de placer malvado y cuando lo vio separarse del respaldo volvió a presionarlo para que retornara a su posición. Se alejó para desabrochar sus propios pantalones y camiseta. Eliminó de su cuerpo la primera prenda pero dejó la segunda totalmente abierta mostrando la ausencia de sostén. Al haber interpretado el papel de un caballero se había recogido el cabello en una alta cola que estaba dejando suelta en esos instantes y vendado los pechos llenos. Rompió el vendaje liberando los senos de aquella prisión opresiva que tanto la estaba molestando en esos momentos. Jellal abrió los ojos y su garganta se secó.

— No creo que debiéramos—

Erza lo calló con un beso mientras desabrochaba su camiseta y chaqueta de rey para acceder a su pecho trabajado. Jellal estaba totalmente desnudo ante Erza y, esposado como se hallaba, la pelirroja disfrutaba de todo el poder y la visión que tenía en aquel momento. Sólo podía definirse con una palabra: magnífica. Le atacó el cuello, besándoselo y mordisqueándoselo mientras sus manos bajaban por el torso que se elevaba y descendía precipitadamente.

—No te quites la espada —soltó con una voz ronca entre jadeos.

Erza sonrió y subió su cuerpo para empalarse con su virilidad inflamaba que reclamaba ser absorbida por ella. Se sentía demasiado húmeda para seguir postergando conectarse con su azulado y cuando la punta alcanzó su obertura, bajó con rapidez para sentirlo por completo. Lo quería ya. En su totalidad. Sin esperas. Su excitación se tragó la suya y cuando lo sintió en la parte más profunda de su ser, sus paredes lo apretaron con fuerza y los gemidos de ambos sonando sin contemplación. Erza empezó a moverse con rapidez y dureza, entrando y saliendo sin perecer.

El movimiento de las embestidas era dulce y placentero de un modo agonizante. No tardaron ambos en llegar al clímax justo en el momento en el cual Jellal mordió el labio inferior de la pelirroja y le susurró contra su labio.

—Me encanta ver el universo entero en tus preciosos ojos chocolate cada vez que te miro Erza Scarlet.

Aquellas palabras emocionaron a la detective que lo abrazó con fuerza y sólo se separó para besarlo con pasión. Cuando finalmente terminó, ambos estaban jadeantes.

—T-te dije que ya no estaba débil —sonrió y guiñó el ojo al azulado que comprobó que no debía volver a llevar la contraria a su pelirroja.

Aunque si el castigo por las sucesivas veces iba a ser ese, jamás volvería a estar de acuerdo con ella en ningún punto. Él quería que volviera a montarlo de esa forma. Si todos los castigos iban a ser así, Jellal Fernandes dejaría de lado ser un mártir para recuperar su personalidad pecadora y así lograr que Erza Scarlet fuera su jueza, jurado y verdugo de ahora en adelante.

Y ella lo castigó, varias veces después de aquélla hasta que terminaron exhaustos y medio dormidos. Por eso no escucharon que la puerta de la azotea se abría.

—Capitán, hay alguien que lo—

La cara de Levy se asomó por la puerta cuando la pareja estaba a punto de alcanzar su tercer clímax. La azulada se giró avergonzada y Erza se cubrió a ella y a Jellal con la camisa. Los tres se sentían sus caras arder en un sentido no placentero.

—Emmm… lo siento señor —se disculpó—. Demonios, ¿por qué siempre me pasan a mí estas situaciones? —se maldijo en un susurro— Yo no sabía que ustedes estaría… Bueno…

—No importa, McGarden —a pesar que había carraspeado antes de hablar, la voz de Jellal todavía estaba ronca y algo afónica—. ¿Qué quería?

Era bastante incómodo hablar con una subalterna con su empalme dentro de la pelirroja y completamente desnudo pero, ¡qué demonios! Mañana ya no trabajaría para la comisaría. Mañana sería un desempleado deshonrado por un pasado que él no había elegido. Pero al menos tendría a Erza con él.

—Una chica lo busca y dice que es urgente. Lo espera abajo —carraspeó y dio un salto mientras desaparecía.

Jellal y Erza rompieron a reír y recogieron sus ropas. Ya finalizarían aquello más adelante. Ahora que Jellal sabía que podían permitírselo, no le pondría más objeciones y no tendría que _casi_ encadenarlo. Aunque aquella experiencia también le había gustado a la pelirroja y sabía que él también lo había disfrutado.

— ¿Alguna idea de a qué mujer se refiere? —preguntó curiosa y él negó.

—Espero que no sea Milliana. Todavía me estoy recuperando de su _regalo de Navidad_ —Erza rio hasta llorar y Jellal frunció el ceño—. A mí no me hizo gracia. ¡Me regaló un cojín gigante con la forma de una cabeza de gato!

—Temblaste de miedo cuando abriste el paquete —todavía se secaba las lágrimas de risa que el recuerdo le había provocado.

—Encima el día anterior habíamos estado haciendo maratón de las películas del _Padrino_ —negó con la cabeza—. Creo que lleva peor la ruptura de lo que me dejó entrever.

—Podrías adoptarle un gato. Quizás así te perdonaría.

Jellal tuvo un escalofrío al imaginarse entrando en una protectora para llevar un gato con sus manos. Les tenía demasiado pánico para afrontarlo. Si Milliana quería odiarlo, prefería eso. Al menos los cojines psicóticos que le regalaba como venganza no se movían ni le daban alergia.

Bajó las escaleras para encontrarse a una chica con el cabello corto y plateado que enmarcaba todas sus facciones junto con un abundante flequillo. No se trataba de ningún compañero de la comisaría y juraría que no la había visto antes en la fiesta. De hecho, Jellal no recordaba haberla visto nunca en su vida. A su lado se encontraba Sting que lo sonreía y saludaba con la mano efusivamente.

— ¡Jellal! Te quiero presentar a Yukino —Jellal saludó a la muchacha e introdujo a Erza como su pareja quedando a su lado —. Disculpa que nos hayamos presentado así sin avisar pero llevaba días que quería contactar contigo y sé que mañana ya no estarás en la comisaría. Nosotros estábamos en el restaurante de la planta baja celebrando la nochevieja y cuando supe que os encontrabais aquí me di cuenta que era cosa del destino.

— ¿El destino? —Jellal parpadeó estupefacto y miró a Erza que le negó con la mirada que estuviera entendiendo aquello.

—Quiero volverte a hacer la misma oferta que te hice en el despacho de tu tío, Jellal. Quiero llevarte a la alcaldía de Magnolia —sonrió triunfante—. Ahora que Sabertooth ha cerrado debido al escándalo de Minerva y Hades como socios mayoritarios, todos los trabajadores nos quedamos en la calle. Mi amiga Yukino —la chica sonrió con educación al oír su nombre— posee una pequeña empresa de marketing y publicidad y me ha ofrecido una vacante para unirme a ella. Nunca han llevado una candidatura política pero les he hablado de ti y de lo que puedes hacer por Magnolia. Quieren hacerlo, Jellal. Y yo también. Nunca he dirigido una campaña política pero tengo muchas ideas y sabes que he ayudado en otras. Si nos dejarás trabajar para ti…

El azulado seguía sorprendido. Había llegado a ilusionarse con una carrera política que pudiera ayudar a los demás, personas que se encontraban en una situación similar a la suya pasada o peor. Tenía ideas para mejorar su ciudad y completo conocimiento de la problemática actual. Quería limpiar Magnolia y ofrecer a los chicos desamparados la ayuda que ninguna institución les estaba ofreciendo.

Pero aquello…

Él ya no iba a poder presentarse con todo lo que se había dicho de su pasado y Sting había trabajado para su tío. Sabía que él era no sólo inocente de los crímenes de Purehito sino que ignoraba todas aquellas actividades en las que había participado la empresa y senador cuya campaña publicitaba. Pero no quería iniciar una nueva vida profesional conectado a su tío. Necesitaba una tabula rasa.

—Si tienes miedo a que me impliquen con tu tío no deberías preocuparte. En realidad no fue totalmente honesto contigo —se frotó la nuca nervioso—. Lo cierto es que trabajaba como becario y no tenía un contrato formal que indicara que formaba parte de la plantilla de su empresa. En ningún lugar consta mi trabajo con él. A pesar de que llevo tantos años sin un contrato físico y cobrando los honorarios que me pertocan, mi experiencia profesional es existente y soy muy capaz de hacerte llegar a la alcaldía, Jellal. He seguido tu trayectoria desde que Hades me habló de ti y eres un sueño hecho realidad para alguien de mi profesión.

—Veo bastante imposible poder alcanzar esta meta, Sting. Después de todo lo que se ha publicado de mí…

—Te equivocas —contestó Yukino—. Cuando Sting nos habló de ti, hicimos un trabajo de campo y la gente de a pie tiene una concepción muy distinta de ti, Jellal. Ellos empatizan con tu pasado. No te condenan. Y ven justicia en tus actos cuando llevaste a tu tío detenido. Saben cómo coordinaste la operación con Minerva Orland y que salvaste la vida de tus trabajadores por ello. La gente te quiere como su alcalde. Quieren a un igual que vaya a comprenderlo y ayudarlos y no más corruptos.

—No creo que—

—Chicos —Erza interrumpió a Jellal—, ¿os importaría dejarnos vuestras tarjetas y que Jellal se lo piense?

— ¡Claro! —Sting hizo entrega de la suya en primer lugar y Yukino le siguió— Probablemente te estemos pareciendo unos acosadores pero queríamos avanzarnos a cualquier otro competidor. He escuchado rumores de que otras agencias van a proponerte un trato —el azulado se sobresaltó con esas noticias—. Piénsatelo, ¿de acuerdo? —le guiñó un ojo y cuando se disponían a ir lo saludó de nuevo— Y, ¡feliz año nuevo adelantado!

Jellal y Erza se quedaron a solas. El azulado no entendía la esperanza que Erza había querido depositar en aquellos muchachos. Él no podía presentarse como alcalde. Nadie lo votaría con su pasado. Él mismo no se votaría.

—Deberías presentarte —dijo finalmente mirándole a los ojos.

—Erza…

—Dijiste que te gustaría hacerlo.

—Soy un hijo de drogadictos —hizo una mueca sardónica— y sobrino de un criminal político.

—Y tú eres Jellal. No Hades Purehito, su hermana o su cuñado. Deja de creérte una prolongación de los errores de tu familia.

—No soy un santo.

—Eres el mejor alcalde que esta ciudad podría tener. Y lo sabes, Jel.

—Lo pensaré —besó a su pelirroja favorita y volvieron a sus asientos.

El resultado de la competición estaba a punto de ser revelado, siendo finalmente vencedor Freed con el poema _slam_ que había escrito y recitado. Recibió su estatuilla con orgullo subiendo al escenario cuando el antiguo capitán Makarov se lo entregó. Gildarts gruñía algo acerca de Cana y su talento natural que había sido ignorado por el anciano.

No obstante, antes de las campanadas, los chicos recibieron una sorpresa inadvertida. Uno de los camareros se acercó para desplegar una larga pantalla de proyección. Las luces fueron apagadas ante la absorta mirada de todos los asistentes. Y la reproducción dio inicio a la misma.

Sólo una persona tenía conocimiento de su contenido. La misma persona que se había encargado de grabar y editar aquel pequeño regalo que esperaba que les gustara a todos. Nadie más había sabido que esto iba a tener lugar. Incluso Erza, que había sido la organizadora de aquella celebración, estaba extrañada ante ese cambio de planes.

La canción de _I giorni_ de Ludovico Einaudi empezó a sonar mientras se mostraban las instalaciones exteriores de la comisaría. La entrada de distintas personas cuyo rostro no era enfocado aparecía pasada a un ritmo más rápido y las distintas ruedas de prensa del capitán Jellal Fernandes así como las del antiguo Makarov Dreyar eran mostradas sin audio. El vídeo mostró entonces el interior de la comisaría, sin que las caras de nuevo fueran reconocidas y cuando el ritmo de la canción volvió de nuevo a uno lento, la visión se fue oscureciendo hasta que finalmente se apagó por completo para mostrar la completa oscuridad. Cuando la música volvió a sonar, una voz se oía sin que la imagen fuera aclarada en su totalidad todavía. Poco a poco la oscuridad fue mostrando el rostro de Bickslow.

— _¿Una cualidad de mi trabajo? Mmm… En realidad es un trabajo en equipo. La información que puedo encontrar en un cadáver requiere de la científica para cobrar del todo sentido la información_ —la imagen terminó aclarándose mostrando al forense con su bata habitual—. _Pero supongo que si tuviera que decir algo sería que permito que los muertos hablen por última vez. Que haya justicia en su muerte. Las pruebas que ellos me permiten encontrar en su cuerpo nos revelan la identidad de su agresor. Hay una cierta justicia poética en ello y me gusta ser el canalizador o intérprete de ello._

La imagen se volvió oscura de nuevo y otra voz sin rostro se escuchaba de nuevo.

— _El peor caso en el que he trabajado fue definitivamente el del Michelangelo. Y no se trata sólo por el sadismo, sino por lo difícil que nos fue capturarlo_ —se había atenuado la imagen hasta mostrar a Freed Justine— _y la gente que perdimos con el correspondiente dolor que nos causó. Es difícil tranquilizar a una víctima que tiene una diana marcada en el pecho y la espalda. ¿Qué puedes decirle a esa persona para que intente hacer una vida normal? Quieres darle esa seguridad que espera de ti y crees que haciendo tu trabajo lo conseguirás. Realmente da igual lo que le digas. Lo que importa es que el malo esté tras las rejas al final y que no puedan ser alcanzados por su toque. Porque lo único que les va a dar seguridad va a ser que los protejas de forma efectiva._

Varias imágenes se sucedieron mostrando al inspector Natsu Dragneel y el detective Gray Fullbuster discutiendo. Laxus de fondo los observaba negando con la cabeza y se volvía a su escritorio para susurrarle unas palabras a la pelirroja que parecían haberla enfadado mientras el capitán Fernandes rozaba casualmente la mano de la Titania al dirigirse a su despacho y el zoom de la cámara obtenía un primer plano del contacto entre ambos.

— _Lo mejor de esta comisaría es la gente que trabaja en ella, sin ninguna duda. Yo no podría hacer lo que hago si mi compañero no me guardase las espaldas y confiase en él —_ la voz pertenecía a Erza cuya imagen aparecía por primera vez—. _Eso no significa que nuestra relación sea perfecta. Discutimos a veces y es un mal hablado_ —su sonrisa parecía recordar sus regañinas a Laxus— _, pero no podría ni querría cambiarlo por nadie. La conexión que ambos tenemos cuando resolvemos los casos juntos es algo que me gustaría disfrutar para toda la vida y sólo he logrado conseguirlo con él._

Laxus se ruborizó al igual que Erza. Aquello lo habían grabado para Juvia cuando ella les había pedido declaraciones acerca de un artículo que estaba escribiendo para renovar la credibilidad debilitada de la comisaría. No pensaban que las imágenes y su voz serían usadas sino únicamente sus declaraciones. Ver en su cara aquellas palabras hacia su compañero le hacía sentir intimidada y con miedo a ser vulnerada pero Laxus no tenía aspecto de querer reírse de los sentimientos de su compañera. Todo lo contrario.

Hizo contacto ocular con ella sin parpadear.

 _Divenire_ de Ludovico Einaudi empezó a sonar entonces y Gildarts apareció en pantalla.

— _¿Mi mejor compañero? Cana, sin duda alguna. Sé que todos creen que mi predilección por esa niña se debe a que me recuerda a mi hija pero lo cierto es que la admiro por su entrega y pasión; por su inteligencia y forma de trabajar. Es espectacular trabajar con ella…_

 _‒_ _Gildarts —_ una Cana sonriente apareció entonces contestando a la misma pregunta _—. No se lo diría en persona nunca a ese viejo, pero en el año y poco que llevo con él he aprendido mucho más que cuando era agente. Adoraba mi trabajo pero no empecé a amarlo hasta que él no fue mi compañero._

— _¡Levy!_ —dijeron al unísono Jet y Droy— _La echamos de menos desde que ascendió a detective pero sigue teniendo tiempo para nosotros y no nos trata con superioridad. Ella siempre será nuestra Levy y estamos orgullosos de que haya llegado hasta ahí._

— _No creo que pueda quedarme con un solo policía_ —Levy aparecía pensativa—. _Todos me han hecho crecer como detective. Hay algo que tenemos todos integrados en nuestra forma de hacer las cosas que es la justicia. Todos queremos conseguirla. Pero me alegra que Fullbuster haya sido mi compañero. Él me ha ayudado a aprender más de mí misma y a confiar en mis instintos. Ofrece a los demás una apariencia de frialdad y de indiferencia que no es real. La verdad es que a Gray le importamos demasiado._

— _Tenemos el mejor inspector de incendios de Magnolia —_ la sonrisa de Gray brillaba en aquella imagen de la videocámara— _. Tiene una forma de hacer las cosas muy peculiar pero su fiabilidad en los informes es del 99%. No hay nada que se les escape y teniendo en cuenta lo difícil que es un incendio por las pocas pruebas que se encuentran al haber sido erradicadas por las llamas…_

 _—_ _¿Dicen que yo soy el mejor inspector de incendios? —_ Natsu aparecía rascándose la barbilla pensativo— _No sé si lo soy… No creo que sea algo que me pertoque a mí decir. Sólo hago mi trabajo e intento ayudar a los demás. El fuego es algo que asusta a mucha gente y la incerteza e inseguridad que provoca en las personas que lo han sufrido me obliga moralmente a resolver el asunto. No hay otra opción para mí que descifrarlo._

La cámara hizo un fundido a negro y mostró a los agentes Ever y Freed charlando animadamente con los ciudadanos que habían venido a verlos. Apoyaban sus manos en sus hombros para darles soporte moral a la vez que su expresión era de tristeza y profunda comprensión. El rostro de los ciudadanos, de nuevo, no se mostraba y la música cambió a Kronos Quartet interpretando _Lux Aeterna._

— _Mi mejor amiga y yo éramos una fanáticas de los cómics y los mangas. E incluso seguimos siéndolo una vez llegada la adolescencia en el instituto. Obviamente eso era extraño para nuestras compañeras que tenían más interés en lo que ellas consideraban "cosas de adultos"_ —un primer plano mostraba la sonrisa de la agente Ever y su sonora carcajada sonó, alejándose la cámara hasta que su cara se vio por completo—. _Soñábamos con esos súper poderes que te permitían traer justicia al mundo. Cosas de crías, supongo… Cuando teníamos catorce años nos encantaba acudir al cine a disfrutar de películas. Una noche que habíamos ido a ver una adaptación de un superhéroe de cómics, ocurrió... algo. Ya estábamos volviendo a casa, por el camino usual, uno iluminado. Empezaba a anochecer pero todavía nos daba tiempo de llegar a la hora de la cena_ —su tono se volvió oscuro y bajó la mirada para que el marco de sus gafas ocultara sus ojos —. _Había un grupo de chicos, rapados, con símbolos neonazis en su ropa, botas Doc Martins… Tengo un excesivo recuerdo de esos zapatos_ —suspiró y prosiguió. Le costaba continuar con el relato—. _Nos amenazaron pero seguimos nuestro camino. Estábamos acostumbradas a los insultos por ser diferentes. Nosotras no sabíamos que la reacción de ellos sería distinta a la de nuestros compañeros de clase cuando nos molestaban —suspiró—. Nos atacaron por detrás y en grupo. Recibimos una paliza bastante grave. Pero mi amiga se llevó la peor parte por el simple hecho de ser de una raza distinta. Tanto que falleció a golpes. Así que volviendo a tu pregunta… ¿Por qué quise ser policía? Para proteger a los demás de momentos así en su vida. Ese día me sentí impotente por no haber podido hacer nada por mi amiga. Y el único pensamiento que me aparecía en mi cerebro de catorce años era el personaje de la mitología griega Medusa y su capacidad de convertir en piedra a aquél a quien miraba. Ideas de cría que me impulsaron a cambiar la magia por un arma de fuego. Es igual de eficaz_ — sonrió y el rostro de Laxus la sustituyó.

— _Si pudiera cambiar algo de esta comisaría sería que por temas absurdos como ofrecer a la opinión pública una visión de que todo funciona correctamente se sacrificaran a buenos policías. Mi abuelo Makarov fue un líder excepcional y le obligaron a dimitir, ¿por qué? ¿Porque su hijo era un corrupto? ¿Cuál es la lógica de todo ello? ¿No se supone que rompemos el cordón umbilical al nacer?_ —negó con la cabeza— _Y lo mismo está ocurriendo ahora con el capitán Fernandes. Jellal es un excelente capitán e incluso cualquier persona allá fuera lo sabe. Tenemos un gran número de víctimas agradecidas por su trabajo y su forma de coordinarnos ya que conocen el modo de proceder de otras comisarías. El caso de los chicos desaparecidos no se hubiera solucionado si él no se hubiera implicado. La comisaría competente se desentendía. Esos chicos le deben su vida_ —la imagen de Wendy y los demás muchachos desaparecidos que pertenecían a la casa de acogida de Ultear y Meredy aparecían sonrientes en la sala de estar, con un mejor aspecto desde que habían sido rescatados por la operación que Jellal había organizado—. _¿Y todo para qué? No seamos hipócritas… Eso sería lo que yo cambiaría de las altas esferas. Se tiene que eliminar la corrupción de raíz pero no castigar a los buenos policías que intentan cambiar eso._

Jellal parpadeó ante las declaraciones de Laxus.

El detective Dreyar era bastante reacio a ofrecer cumplidos a otros. No sabía si se debía a sus clases de autocontrol o a su relación con Mirajane, o quizás un poco de ambas, pero su actitud se había tranquilizado. E incluso empezaba a relacionarse más con sus compañeros y a intimar con ellos. Precisamente por eso sus palabras le llegaron y lo comprendió. Y quizás fuera porque el complejo de mártir del azulado estaba siendo superado, pero se lo creyó. Se creyó que podría lograrlo y que no había nadie mejor que él para conseguir una Magnolia limpia de corrupción.

¿Por qué no intentarlo? ¿Qué perdía en ello?

Miró a Erza que le sonreía y tuvo su confirmación. Siegrain nunca habría tomado esa decisión, pero él se había ido y permitía a Jellal ser él por completo. No necesitaba a una personalidad huraña y solitaria que lo aislara del mundo. Él se merecía ser feliz y hacer feliz a los demás. Y Jellal quería la alcaldía.

El vídeo mostraba en esos momentos imágenes de camaradería de los policías, en el bar durante sus horas libres divirtiéndose, las fotografías que Mirajane había hecho a Laxus con su traje de dragón cuando este le venía "demasiado pequeño" (lo que provocó ciertos gruñidos por parte del rubio desde su asiento), también al inspector Dragneel colocando picante a una bebida de la nevera de la comisaría que llevaba el nombre de Gray en ella. Posteriormente el detective se dirigía en busca de su refresco para escupirlo y correr hacia el baño, mientras Natsu permanecía escondido disfrutando de las consecuencias de su travesura.

— ¡Sabía que fue él! —gruñó Gray que se encontraba al lado de Juvia y desvió su mirada a su ninfa de agua— ¿En serio Juv? ¿No pudiste avisarme?

—Juvia siempre conserva sus fuentes Pervaster-sama —sonrió picarona.

Gray sonrió. No sonaba mal aquel apodo en los suaves labios de Juvia.

 _Happiness does not wait_ de Ólafur Arnalds empezó a sonar y diversas portadas de periódicos online y físicos se fueron presentando, mostrando los casos que habían sido solventados por su comisaría. Diversos artículos, muchos de ellos procedentes de Juvia, que habían desmantelado la gran corrupción de Magnolia, el caso _Michelangelo_ y otros.

La voz de Mira se escuchó sin que su figura fuera mostrada.

— _Probablemente estaría muerta ahora si otra comisaría se hubiera encargado de mi caso_ —Laxus apretó la mano de la albina y ella le sonrió—. _Suena algo loco y descabellado pero se nota cuando alguien se implica realmente en un caso y trabaja adecuadamente en equipo. No hay egos ahí. Aunque existan dos líderes del caso se permiten beber de la experiencia o conocimientos de sus compañeros y además respetan las peculiaridades de las víctimas que deben proteger. Y yo sé que no era la protegida perfecta para ellos —_ finalmente la sonrisa de la albina se vio con claridad.

— _¡Son verdaderos hombres policía!_ —se oía a Elfman mientras las cartas publicadas del _Michelangelo_ aparecían.

Imágenes de Laxus y Ever ayudando con sus deberes a Lisanna se mostraron. Y la voz de Juvia empezó a sonar mientras las publicaciones acerca de su escándalo se exhibían.

— _Juvia siempre les estará agradecida por creer en ella. De no haberlo hecho, el legado de Tártaros no habría terminado por fin_ —imágenes de un Lily feliz junto a su padre aparecieron.

Diversas fotografías de los policías reunidos en citas o festividades aparecieron mientras la voz de Makarov hablaba.

— _Mis mocosos crecieron y aprendieron bien de todo lo que les enseñé. Más que su capitán siempre me consideré como un padre para ellos. Uno que tuvo que sacrificarse para el bien de los demás. Eso es lo que hacen los progenitores, proteger a sus hijos ante las adversidades y recibir los golpes por ellos. Estoy tan orgulloso de lo que se han convertido y lo que han creado… Ellos y sus logros son mi verdadero regalo por todos mis años de servicio._

El film terminó y las luces se encendieron sin que nadie dijera nada. Todos los ojos se fijaron en Juvia que se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. Temía que no les hubiera gustado. Los había grabado bajo otro pretexto y quizás ahora la odiaban. Les había mentido.

Sus miedos fueron sofocados por los aplausos que le dirigieron los asistentes. Gray se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.

—Lo que has hecho ha sido… No tengo palabras, Juvia.

Colocó su mano en la nuca y la acercó para besarla en profundidad. Tenía hambre de Juvia y necesitaba saciarse. Quería sentirla suya y hacerle sentir que él le pertenecía también. Que supiera que era el hombre más feliz del universo por tenerla a su lado aunque probablemente no la mereciera.

Los aplausos fueron acompañados por silbidos y gruñidos de Gajeel que se sentía incómodo de ver un momento tan apasionado hacia su hermanita menor. Finalmente, uno de los camareros se presentó ante el centro para anunciar que las campanadas iban a dar comienzo. Y, mientras todos ellos contaban y celebraban los segundos que quedaban para el nuevo año miles de esperanzas y sueños se presentaron en sus miradas y mentes.

Nuevo año, proyectos nuevos. Probablemente también nuevos conflictos. Pero cada uno de ellos miraron a los seres queridos que los rodeaban y sonrieron aliviados. Mientras estuvieran juntos no habría nada que no pudieran solucionar.

* * *

Muchas gracias por cada review, favoriteo xD o darle a seguir de la historia. Sin vosotros el fic no se hubiera terminado así que sois en parte responsables de que haya seguido adelante hasta hoy =).

Siempre digo que lo mejor de una historia es ver cómo los demás la disfrutan contigo así que agradezco que me acompañarais durante todo el trayecto ^^.

Quiero también dar las gracias especialmente a las más fieles que habéis estado ahí como **Iblwe** que con sus consejos y sus historias me ha ayudado a mejorar mucho como autora, **Sabastu** con la que he disfrutado leyendo sus reviews como si la tuviera delante XD y además me ha ido publicitando *-*, **AngieKawaii** por sus hermosos y larguísimos reviews de los que he disfrutado así como sus halagos que me impulsaban a mantener la regularidad en las publicaciones (además me emocionó saber que me incluías como autora favorita en tu perfil de FF *-*), **Artemisa Neko-chan** que a pesar de hacerte sufrir has seguido confiando en mí, continuando con la lectura xD y a obsequiándome con tus largos reviews, **Miwalimn** no sólo por los reviews sino también por sus PM animándome e ilusionándose con seguir escribiendo :P (sigo manteniendo la promesa de que si publico algún día un libro serás la primera en saberlo xD), **Eli-chan** por ser mi Guest favorita xD y divertirme y animarme tanto con sus comentarios =), **Alice Lilith Maddison** por sus reviews expresivos sobre lo que pensaba de la historia y leerse varios capítulos de golpe cuando se le acumulaban (con lo largos que son xD) y dedicar parte de su tiempo en dejarme reviews en ellos *-*, **Mariamiau** por ser una magnífica jerzadora cuyos comentarios fueron lindísimos de leer *-*, **Cistxc** que dejaste de ir a una boda, perdiste un collar (y luego más tarde la contraseña) pero te leíste el fic completo XD, **KisaYunna** por ser mi fan xD, volverse adicta a la historia y admitir que a ella también le pasa como a mí con lo del vacío post fin de un libro (así me siento menos rara xD), **Asia12** que ha disfrutado con las escenas GaLe y me ha dedicado parte de su tiempo en hacérmelo saber en sus reviews =), **Megan** a la que espero no haber defraudado con el final gruvia ya que me dijo que tenía muchas ganas de ver la declaración de Gray hacia Juvia :P, **Lala-chan** mi otra guest favorita que desde los últimos capítulos me ha dejado sus hermosos reviews, **ImagineAllTheCaballas** a la que he hecho sufrir también creo con la historia xD pero la ha continuado hasta el final =) y **Lightkey27** que se ha leído la historia en unos cuatro días creo xD y me ha dejado reviews en casi todos los capítulos (OMG! todavía no me lo creo =OOO).

Y no quiero olvidarme de los demás: **Chachos, Fatty Rose Malfoy, TokoXTsunami3, Paufiossaluda, SweetAngel98, Issalovee, AnkoHatake666, Dany Morgenstern, Erza 201, JessyAlechan, Rirukasabe, I love gracia, Tessa,** **Anmona Annima, CMR** y demás guests (si me he dejado a alguien me lo recrimináis en forma de review x'D).

Tampoco quiero olvidarme de los lectores silenciosos ni de ti que estás leyendo esto. ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí =)!

Para los que queráis seguirme leyendo, nos continuaremos respondiendo en mis otros fics " **Fairy Man** " y " **El Origen de los Cazadores Oscuros** " (ya tengo el capítulo de esta semana casi finalizado ^^). Además creo que dejé mi twitter en el perfil de FF así que si me agregáis escribidme algo por ahí para que pueda identificaros y seguiros también ^^.

Por último, espero que tengáis una feliz entrada de año y que disfrutéis de un épico último día del año (en España, salvo Canarias xD, ya llevamos una hora de 31/12 :P).

* * *

 **Y recordad que leer vuestros reviews me alegran la vida y el alma =)...**


End file.
